


The Path We Choose

by les16



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 648,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les16/pseuds/les16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is a 32-year-old, single father of 7-year-old twins Maddie and Masen. After literally crashing into Bella in Central Park, he realizes everything he has been missing in his life. Is Bella really what he has been looking for or is she hiding who she truly is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I hope you like my story, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Now, on with the story….**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Prologue**

I walked into the kitchen after I took my shower, still thinking about last night…or technically this morning. Last night had been so incredible and being with Bella was almost indescribable. I loved her so much, and the realization I got every time I thought of finding her, I got more and more dumbfounded at the way fate brought her to me.

I sure as hell never expected to feel this way about someone and I had resigned myself to the fact that I probably would never find the woman that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. These last few days with her here at her most favorite and special place have been amazing and more than just a little bit needed. Not to sound like too much of a pussy or anything, but it had brought us even closer together than before. There was still so much to find out about her and her me because God knew I sure didn't like talking about all my shit too much, and the last few days before everyone got here had gone a long way to doing just that.

I couldn't believe all the things I didn't know about her before though! Being with her constantly for three days had taught me so much about her, just by watching her throughout the days and the little things she did. I was telling you….walking in that garage the other night and seeing her playing the drums?

Yeah… hottest fucking thing ever.

And the car and watching her cook and well…just every damn thing about her.

So fucking hot.

I found myself sometimes thinking that maybe we should have slowed down or whatever but seriously, I just couldn't find it in me to want to. I thought about her all the damn time, and again, not to sound like a chick or anything, but it felt like a part of me was missing when I was away from her, like I couldn't breathe right or some shit like that. And the electricity that seemed to crackle all around us when we were together, man I just couldn't get enough of that either. Even if I was not looking, I fucking swore I could tell when she walked into a room or was getting close to me. I just felt her.

Part of me thought maybe all that should have scared the shit out of me but it just didn't; it just felt right.

And that right there my friends was the kicker of all kickers… it felt right. I knew we were meant to be together, if we weren't, the love between us wouldn't feel so fucking perfect. And damn, the way Maddie and Mase loved her, could anything have been more right than that? I honestly thought if, God forbid, anything bad happened between us, my whole family, kids included, would keep Bella and get rid of me! Truthfully, that was the way it should have been anyway.

I realized as I finished making my second cup of coffee…thank you, Bella my love, for making the first and leaving it in the bathroom while I was showering, that Jasper, Rose, and Seth had all stopped at the windows looking out over the backyard.

"Oh," I heard from Seth.

"My," from Rose.

"God!" whispered Jasper.

I rushed over to the window to see what the hell they were looking at. Mase was on the tire swing and Maddie was standing off to the side. Bella was down on her knees tying her shoes. I noticed that Maddie was wearing a soccer jersey with Bella's name on the back… it was pink. I had never seen Bella in pink; in fact I was pretty sure she absolutely fucking hated the color pink.

Bella was talking to her, I could tell by the way Maddie looked at her and nodded her head. Bella stood up and I realized that she was wearing a soccer jersey, too. This one was red, white, and blue with the name Swan across the back, as well as the number 16. I noticed a "C" on the front, I guessed for captain.

I didn't know she had played soccer.

She had shorts on… God she was so beautiful…and soccer cleats. She held a ball in one hand and Maddie's hand in the other. Almost as if she could tell we were looking at her, she turned around. I saw her breath catch as she looked at Jasper, Seth, and Rose. I looked over to the three of them, too caught up in watching my beautiful girl to have been paying attention and what I saw shocked the ever-loving shit out of me. They were crying, all three of them, tears running down their faces and looking at Bella with so much love it took my breath away.

"Guys, what the hell?" I asked.

Jasper was beside me, his arm around Rose and Seth on her other side, holding onto both of them. I couldn't figure out what was going on, not understanding at all what I was seeing.

"Really, what is the matter?" I asked again, beginning to get a little freaked out.

I knew this had something to do with Bella, I could feel it.

Jasper looked at me, with a sad smile, like his heart was breaking and then looked back outside to Bella. I watched the three of them, their hands in fists pressed against their hearts as they looked at her. She was doing the same back to them. That must have been some secret friend thing, which to be honest made me feel more than a tad bit jealous.

I noticed Jasper incline his head in my direction, seeming to ask Bella a question. She turned her eyes to me then back at him and gave Jasper a small smile and a tiny nod of her head. He leaned over to kiss Rose on the forehead, hugged Seth real quick and faced me.

"Edward, it's about time for me to tell you a story," he said, then leaned in and gave me a hug.

That took me by surprise but I just nodded my head.

"Okay," I said.

I saw Rose, tears still on her face, smile at Bella and gave her a wave and Seth just looked at her. I could tell they were having one of their private conversations in their heads and when it was over he blew her a kiss, slapped me on the back and walked away.

I stood there and stared at Bella, knowing that what Jasper was about to tell me would change everything, but I loved Bella so much that it didn't matter. I started to move to the door and go outside when I saw her shake her head at me. I knew she wanted me to listen to Jasper before I talked to her.

I looked at her, and hoped she could see how much I loved her from this far away. I knew I could feel her, her love for me. She pressed her fingers to her lips and lifted them up; our secret way to say I love you. I did the same back to her. With one last glance at me, she smiled and then reached down to take Maddie's hand and they walked to the soccer goal set up in the yard.

I turned around and saw that my parents were walking into the kitchen, followed by Emmett and Alice. Angela and Ben walked in behind them, along with Tanya. I noticed Jasper, Rose, and Seth standing together on one side of the table.

I had to say my mind was going about a million miles a minute and my heart was going almost as fast. I told myself that whatever this was, whatever Jasper was about to lay on me, on all of us, that I would keep my shit together and be there for Bella.

I was about to lose my mind and blow up at Jasper when he looked at me.

"Edward, I know you have a lot of questions right now; let's all sit down and I will tell all of you everything," he said.

"Ali, darlin', I think you should sit beside Edward, he'll need you," Jasper said. "Dr. C., you and Mama E need to be close, too."

Okay, now I was seriously about to lose my shit here, not one minute after I told myself I'd keep it together.

"Jasper, damn it, what the hell is this about?" I yelled at him.

Alice had pulled me down into a chair, sitting beside me and holding my right hand in both of hers; I felt Mom and Dad as they stood behind me, Dad's hands on my shoulders.

Jasper got up and stood in front of me. He squatted down and took my other hand in his and said, "Ed, there are some things, well a lot of things, about Bella that you need to know. Seth, Rose, and I have talked to her about all of this, and she asked that we tell you her story first, before her."

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't she tell me? This doesn't make any sense, Jasper. We have been here for three days by ourselves. Why couldn't Bella tell me then? Or tell me now, herself? I don't understand," I trailed off in a whisper.

"I know you don't understand, Edward, but if you can give me a little bit, I promise I will tell you. I know you love her, Ed, I can see it, Rose and Seth can see it…hell anyone that looks at the two of you can tell how much you love each other. But, Bella's past is not pretty, and the reason she asked the three of us to tell you, to tell all of you, is because it is very painful for her to relive some of this as well as the fact we lived it with her."

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Can you do that, Edward, can you listen while I tell you Bella's story? Can you listen with your heart and your mind, never forgetting that she loves you more than I have ever seen her love anyone else, and just so you know, that means more than Rose, Seth, and I. Please?"

I looked at Seth, Bella's brother for all intents and purposes, and he nodded at me, agreeing with Jasper. I looked at Rose, her best and most loyal friend, and she also nodded her head at me.

And then I looked at Jasper, her protector and rock. I was scared out of my mind at what he was about to tell me but I said, "Yes, yes, Jasper, I can. Please tell me everything."

He got up and walked to the other side of the table, sitting beside Rose. Seth was on the other side of Alice, Tanya beside him, her arm wrapped tightly around his arm.

Emmett stood against the windows, arms crossed against his chest. His eyes were pinched, like he was already bracing himself. My brother may have been an insensitive ass at times, but he loved me and Maddie and Masen fiercely and hated anyone and anything that made us unhappy. He had told me over and over again how happy he was for Bella and me, and not just because he could brag to anyone and everyone that he had slept in Isa Swan's bedroom! He loved Bella, just like Alice and my parents did and he knew whatever was about to be brought to light had brought her pain, and that hurt him.

Angela and Ben were sitting at the breakfast bar, holding hands. Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane were sitting off to the side on the sofa and Demetri was waiting for Heidi to arrive out front.

Dad's hands gripped my shoulders; I felt the tension there.

He and Mom had known Bella the longest in my family, and I knew even before Bella and I fell in love, that he had carried the memory of her around with him…even if he never mentioned her. He loved Bella as much as Alice, like she was his own daughter.

I reached up and grabbed his hand, taking the strength I would need from him. I loved my dad, not going to lie. I told him daily, hugged him everyday, and told anyone who asked. He was the greatest man I knew and I made sure to tell him that frequently. I knew I might have done things in my past that had not made him happy, but he loved me and was proud of me, and there was nothing I treasured more than that.

I had a tremendous family, I knew how lucky I was, how lucky I was to have Emmett and Alice and the close relationship we had. I had counted on them and had their support my whole life and when the debacle that was Lauren happened, they were all there beside me, every step of the way.

My mom was behind Alice, running her fingers through her hair. That meant she was nervous, too. It was just what she did. I looked up at her, and she leaned down and kissed my cheek, holding the other side of my face in her warm, soft hands.

"Be strong, Edward, my boy, I love you and Pop loves you, and we will all be here for you and for Bella."

"Thanks, Ma, I know, and I love you, too."

I leaned into her hand briefly and then looked across the table at Jasper. "Okay, J, let's have it."

And so he began.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is the next chapter to my story. A little bit more back story to Bella. In case you were wondering, Renee does play a part in things to come, but she is not the most important part. Edward and the kids are just around the corner, promise! And is so are some light and fluffy times! Thanks to all who have favorited or reviewed my story. Wow!**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I stood and looked out the window of my loft in the early morning, very early morning judging from the dark outside as well as the clock above the mantle on the fireplace. I wondered how the hell I had gotten there. I went over things in my mind, flashes of people and places, some happy, most sad, and I really had a hard time coming up with an answer. How did a girl, at the age of 24, almost twenty-five in six months, thank you very much, from a little town in Washington that no one outside of that state had ever heard of, how did she wind up in New York City, looking out of the insanely expensive loft that had been professionally decorated, that she owned, in fact she owned the whole damn building; how did that even happen? It was a question I had asked myself on more than one occasion. I had asked J, LeLe, and Seth, too. None of us could quite figure it out, but it was what it was.

Sighing, I decided that I was not going to get an answer that morning either so I turned from the window and grabbed the hair tie that was almost always on my wrist. I grabbed my hair, and put it up in the ever-present ponytail and headed for my kitchen. Ah, the kitchen, my true sanctuary. When I bought the building and started the renovations, the kitchen was the part that I had spent the most time on. I knew what I wanted, and made sure I got it. Huge open area, a butcher block island with a sink, a double oven with a warming tray below on the far wall. A six burner Vulcan stove with a griddle on the side was the focal point of the kitchen. Marble counter tops in a soft brown, the biggest and I was sure one of the most expensive ever, stainless steel refrigerator, a stainless steel double sink and counter space out the ass.

I loved to cook! I had been cooking since I was eight-years-old. My mom couldn't cook to save her life, in fact it almost cost us our lives on more than one occasion. Okay, that might have been a slight exaggeration. However, kitchen fires were not an uncommon occurrence in our house. One day I got tired of eating the weird, burnt crap my mom tried to serve my dad and me, so I made dinner. I could remember it like it was yesterday; I made spaghetti with homemade sauce, not out of a jar, thank you very much, salad with homemade dressing, and garlic bread. I thought my dad was going to choke to death right then and there from the way he was inhaling the food. I even made brownies, from scratch I might add, for dessert. I was so proud of myself.

I even made Seth come over and eat. I laughed when his eyes rolled back in his head after his first bite. We ate everything, and I felt all warm inside, delighting in the fact that they loved something I made, so much. That was, until I looked across the table at my mother. I swore the look she gave me would have melted ice. I couldn't figure it out. The food I'd so lovingly made, and had just finished eating, sat like lead weight in my stomach. Dad and Seth of course didn't notice. As soon as my dad asked her what she thought, she smiled at him and said it was good. Dad made such a big deal about my dinner that from that night on, my mom refused to cook anymore.

My dad, Charlie Swan, was the Chief of Police in our small town of Forks, Washington. He was loved by everyone, most of all by his daughter. I made no secret of the fact that I was Daddy's girl, in fact I relished in it. I loved Charlie; I loved being Bella Swan, and I loved being his daughter more than anything in the world. I remembered with almost perfect clarity playing in the front yard with Seth, and J and LeLe once they moved to Forks, after school and waiting for my dad to come home.

He would pull his cruiser in the driveway and I would be standing beside his door before he even had time to get his seat belt off. He would pick me up, swing me around in a circle and say, "Love you, Bells" before shooing me off to finish playing. J, Seth, and LeLe loved my dad almost as much as I did, and he loved all of them, too. After he would go inside and change out of his uniform and grab a beer, he would sit outside and watch us play, usually soccer.

Seth's dad, Harry, was my dad's best friend and he would come over and sit on the porch with Charlie shooting the shit, always about fishing or sports, while they watched us play. Every now and then we could convince them to play with us, but they would only play if LeLe and I promised we would play baseball or football. I was too fast for them to play soccer I thought. Seth's mom, Sue, and my mom, Renée, were best friends. Charlie, Renée, Harry, and Sue all grew up in Forks together and had been best friends for 30 years.

Seth and I had been best friends our whole lives, and were almost the exact same age. He was born a whole twelve minutes ahead of me, but according to him, those twelve minutes meant everything. I was born at 12:06 A.M. on September 13, and he was born at 11:54 P.M. on September 12. I loved him more than anyone in this world, second only to my father. We had literally grown up together, even sleeping in the same crib more times than in my own by myself, taking baths together until we were too old to do so, to the first day of school. First Communion, first kisses - mine a boy named Eric in 8th grade; his a girl, who I still hated, named Jessica when he was in 7th grade. Our first day of high school together, first real dates, first times…just first everything. We had shared everything together, Seth and I, along with our other partners in crime, Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock.

Jasper and Rosalie moved to Forks when Seth and I were five. We met them on the very first day of kindergarten. Renée couldn't be bothered to take me to school, so Seth's mom, Sue, was bringing us both. I remembered holding Seth's hand walking up the sidewalk to the school when I saw a little boy and a little girl standing with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I swore I thought she was an angel or something. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The little boy and girl looked almost just like her. The little girl's blonde hair was shining in the sun, up in a ponytail with a huge pink bow. The boy was standing beside her in jeans and a t-shirt. The angel lady, as I was calling her in my head, leaning down to talk to them both. I remembered seeing tears on their faces and it hurt my heart to see such pretty people sad. I pulled Seth along with me and walked right up to them and told them that Seth and I would be their best friends forever, and they needed to stop making the pretty angel lady sad because it was making me sad. Their mom, who was definitely not an angel, thanked me and sent us on our way. After a quick wave to Sue, we were off to Forks Elementary School together, and the four of us had been pretty much inseparable since then.

Harry and Sue Clearwater lived in the house directly behind our house. We didn't even have a fence in between the yards; it was just one huge space. Jasper and Rose's parents lived right down the street. When Seth and I became best friends with J and LeLe as we called them, our parents all became best friends, too. We all did everything together: all birthdays were celebrated, every holiday, picnics and barbeques in the summer, sleep-overs on the weekends, football games in the fall. Everything. It was the best, honestly and truly. I knew people looked back on their childhood's and wished things were different, but I really didn't. Well, there was one thing I wished I could have changed and that would have been Renée. But other than that minor thing, it was perfect. I was loved and cherished by the greatest dad ever; I had two other pseudo dads in Harry and Peter Whitlock, and two almost moms in Sue and Charlotte Whitlock. Those four almost parents, as we all liked to call them, loved me almost as much as Charlie did, and they sure loved me a hell of a lot more than Renée Swan.

I could remember almost to the exact second when Renée went from being 'Mom' to just being 'Renée.' I was eight-years-old and it was summer vacation. Seth, Jasper, and Rose were at the house and we were playing in the backyard. My parents were having a barbeque and the Clearwaters and Whitlocks were at the house as usual. We also had some other people there: some of Dad's coworkers as well as Billy Black, his son, Jake, and some of the other Quiletes from the nearby reservation. My dad was in his element, grilling, a beer in one hand, friends all around and kids running everywhere. Sue and Charlotte were watching over us kids in the yard, talking with some of the other women that were there. Us kids had decided to play soccer because the space was so big between the houses; my dad had even set up goals for Seth and me. We made teams and started to play. I loved playing soccer. It was one of the few things that I could do well. I wasn't the most coordinated of people, but running with a soccer ball just did something to me. I couldn't explain it then, I just knew I loved it. So we were playing, and I was not bragging or anything, but I smoked them all. Every last one of them. I was so fast, even the older boys from the Res couldn't keep up with me. By that time, the parents had started to watch us play. I remembered after one goal I scored, looking up to see my father with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Good job schooling those boys there, Bells," he said, laughing.

That made all the dads laugh and the moms clap. All except mine. I remembered looking at her and the look on her face was nothing but disgust.

"Charlie, stop encouraging her," she said. "Bella will never be the boy you wanted, so there is no sense trying to turn her into one now. Just get used to the fact that all we will ever have is her," she spat.

At that, she turned and walked into the house and didn't come back out. I started to cry almost immediately, not really understanding what I had done that was so wrong. My dad rushed to me and told me not to pay any attention to Mom, that she wasn't feeling well and she didn't mean what she had said. Sue and Charlotte came over to give me a hug and told me what a good job I had done and Seth, Jasper, and Rose all ran up to me giving me a slap on the back as well. I heard one of Dad's deputies, Sam Uley, telling him that he should get me into soccer in the fall when sign-ups started. He was one of the coaches and he said he would love to have me.

From that day on, I practiced every chance I got, from the time I woke up until my dad made me come in at night. Running, shooting, dribbling, everything I could do. I made Jasper play with me; he was the only one that was even close to being as fast as I was. We played all summer long, sometimes alone while Seth was at football practice and Rose was with her mom; sometimes we all played together. My friends loved me, truly loved me, for me. They wanted to help me because they knew that was important, that I wanted to be good at something.

After the scene at the barbeque during the summer, I tended to avoid Renée as much as I could. She sure didn't go out of her way to spend time with me either. The parents still spent time together, but you could tell from watching them that everyone kind of tiptoed around Renée, not really knowing what to say to her. I would hear them when they were sitting outside together in the yard or on the front porch while we all played. She would cut down everyone, all the time. My dad, me, the other moms that we knew, just everyone. Constantly. I watched my dad try to take up for her, or change the subject whenever she would start, but it never worked.

I would overhear my parents at night arguing about me. Dad would ask her why she acted the way she did to me. She never answered him, always told him that he was imagining things. But we both knew better. Sue and Charlotte would stop by to try to visit with Renée. She would have them over for drinks while the dads were off fishing. After the wine would start flowing, Renée would loosen up. Of course when that happened, out came the claws. She compared herself to everyone. She tried to make Sue feel bad for being a stay-at-home mom while she was out working as a successful real estate agent.

She would tell Charlotte that her looks would fade as she got older, and to be careful, because it was likely Peter would leave her and the kids when they did. She would tell them over and over and over how disappointed she was in me, how I would never amount to anything and most often just how much she wished that I was a boy instead. Seth, J, and LeLe all tried to talk to me about it, but I didn't want to. Renée and I existed together, that was all. No comforting words from her. No hugs or good night kisses. No shopping trips or walks to the park or for ice cream. Nothing. I did all of that with Sue or Charlotte, or most often, Charlie.

In the fall, Charlie took Jasper and me to soccer sign-ups. Sam was there like he'd promised and helped us fill out all the paperwork. Because he had seen me play at our house, he let me play on a team that was boys and girls together. We had practice one night a week and games every Saturday. Sam was our coach. I remembered being so excited to start; I couldn't stop talking about it. Charlie, Peter, and Charlotte took us four kids to Port Angeles the next weekend for Jasper and me to get our soccer gear. I remembered walking into the sporting goods store and making my way up to the shoes to find my cleats. I picked out a white pair of Adidas shoes with black stripes. Jasper and I got the rest of our things and left the store to go eat. I begged Charlie to let me wear my shoes to the restaurant, but he wouldn't let me.

I couldn't wait to get started. I even forgot about how Renée acted toward me, and in my excitement tore into the house to tell her all about Sam and my team and to show her my shoes. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV as usual, drinking wine which was even more normal for her, and I ran up to her.

"Look, Mom," I told her, "look what Daddy let me get!"

I remembered standing there in front of her, bouncing on the soles of my feet.

She looked up at me, not even bothering to try to fake a smile and told me, "Those are the ugliest shoes I have ever seen and I hope you don't plan on me watching any of your stupid games. I have much better things to do with my time than watch a bunch of kids run up and down a field chasing a ball!"

Then, she got up off the sofa and went into her room, slamming her door. I, of course, burst into tears, what eight-year-old little girl wouldn't? I turned to my dad who was just standing there, staring at the spot where my mother had been sitting, his mouth hanging open.

"Bells, I don't know what is the matter with your mom, but I promise you that I will be at every single game, cheering for you."

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered.

I couldn't believe my mom. Sue never talked to Seth that way and Charlotte certainly never talked to Jasper or Rose like that either. In fact, I couldn't think of a single time I had ever heard a mom talk to their kid that way. I wondered what I had done to make her hate me so much. It was like it appeared out of nowhere one day.

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and realized the muffins I had put in the oven for Seth were burning. Damn it! I never burned anything.

Fucking Renée!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Yeah! They finally meet! Edward is up next, so we get to see what he is thinking when he first sees Bella. This chapter will have his back story then we can move on the present for both Edward and Bella with just a few holes that will need to be filled. Just an FYI, there is some medical information in this chapter that pertains to medical school and Carlisle's specialty that in all likelihood is false. I've taken a few liberties to fit into my timeline as well as into the story. Please remember that as you are reading. Thanks to all who have added this story as a favorite or who have sent a review! Keep 'em coming! Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Well, shit. I couldn't believe I had burned the damn muffins. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and walked to the fridge. I poured myself a glass of apple juice and looked through everything in the fridge to figure out what to make Seth now that he had no muffins to eat. I pulled out the ingredients for stuffed French toast, figuring he needed more food than just a muffin anyway. Today, we were going out. Well, let me rephrase that. I was going out, he got to follow. I was going to the park; Central Park, to be specific. It was one of my most favorite places to go and just forget everything. My first day of vacation and I couldn't wait!

I couldn't believe that I had a whole week off! Seven days in which to lose myself in my favorite city in the world, doing whatever in the hell I wanted to. I was going to eat what I wanted, sleep as much or as little as I wanted, watch what I wanted on TV and for damned sure I was going to wear what I wanted. All day, every day…for seven days! Had I said that already? Seven fucking fantastic days! I couldn't even begin to tell you the last time I had that much time to myself. Well, I was always by myself, with Seth of course, but it was not the same thing. I was always going from one thing to the next, to a meeting or catching a plane or making an appearance. It was always something.

I was so tired, so very tired. I was tired of being alone, I was tired of a job that I hated with the intensity of a thousand suns, I was tired of always looking over my shoulder or having to hide behind Seth. I was just tired, so damned tired. If you were to ask a hundred girls, hell a thousand girls, if they would have wanted my job, I would have paid you a million dollars if you could find more than five that would say they wouldn't. I was a sportswear model for Twilight Sportswear. And yes, that included bathing suits. In fact, I was unfortunately on the cover of this year's _Sports Illustrated_ very famous swimsuit edition. How the hell that happened I would never know, but it did. If you asked every single person I went to school with in Forks, they would have all told you there was no way that Bella Swan would ever be someone like that. Well, everyone except Jasper, Rose, and Seth, but they didn't count. Of course, it might have helped that no one knew Bella Swan. No, the world knew, Isa. Yep, just Isa. No last name, no full name, nothing. Just, Isa.

I couldn't really explain that one either. Like I said earlier, I had no idea how I got there. Not literally, of course, because I did know, but I also knew that was not what I imagined or wanted my life to be like. I was not going to pretend I didn't think I was attractive, because I knew I looked pretty damn good. Women would kill for my below the shoulder, perfect shade of mahogany hair with awesome and totally natural, red highlights. Yep, I loved my hair, could you tell?

I also had been told a time or hundred that women would kill for my perfectly-shaded skin. Not deathly pale, but not unnaturally dark either. Just a perfect shade of natural, healthy skin, that due to some freak of genetics, was free from blemishes, except for the freckles across my nose. Those usually got airbrushed out of pictures if you were wondering.

Bright, clear brown eyes with long, dark eyelashes and a nose that somehow escaped being broken, finished up the face. I was 5'6ish. Actually closer to 5'5" but Twilight thought 5'6" sounded better for some reason. Perfect B/C cup boobs and totally natural. I liked them, too. I knew they were great and I guess luckily they looked amazing in a bathing suit. I guessed you didn't get the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ without them. I had great legs that came from playing soccer for so long.

Like I said, I knew I was attractive. I wouldn't go so far as to say I was beautiful. I had seen more beautiful women than I could count, so I knew what I was talking about. Besides, in my expert opinion, Rosalie Whitlock was the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. Like seriously, stop traffic beautiful. She knew it, too. Used it when she needed to, but never abused it; that's my LeLe.

God, I loved her, and missed her with an intensity that made my heart hurt. She and J were in California. Jasper was my agent and Rose, his assistant. She also owned a car shop, but not just any car shop. No, our Rose rebuilt classic muscle cars. She also, for a few select people like me, customized cars as well. Don't ask me why the Suburban Seth drove me in had missile-proof glass and could go faster than I could blink or had tires that were bulletproof, but it did; thanks to Rose. I missed them both so much, and I knew Seth did, too.

Seth and I had lived in New York City for almost five years now. I loved it there, I really did. There was so much to do and for a closet nerd like me, there was never a shortage of libraries or museums to wander through at any given time. But, I missed my family. Jasper and Rose were all I had left, besides Seth and his mom, Sue. Sue came to visit when she could, but getting her out of Washington was like pulling teeth I tell you! I wanted them there. I needed them there so much. Seth kept telling me it was only for six more months, just until I turned 25. I knew he was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

Seth was my bodyguard. A more technical term would be my everything. He's was brother, my best friend, my cuddle buddy and my very own personal sounding board. I could and did tell Seth everything. Any thought I had, whether it made sense or not, got bounced off him. He had never judged me, not once in our entire lives.

Now that my dad had passed away, I had known Seth longer than any other person on the planet. He was the first person I remembered knowing and my first word, according to Charlie, was Seth, not Dada. I loved him so much it scared me sometimes. No one believed that we had never had "those" kinds of feelings for each other, but we hadn't. Never kissed in any way that wasn't purely platonic, no extended hugs or hand holding, nothing like that. Just constant companionship and acceptance, rounded out with unending love and adoration.

Our relationship had caused problems for each of us over the years. Not really surprising when you thought about it. I couldn't even begin to count the number of girls that Seth had gone out with over the years that had broken up with him because of me. I felt bad about it, honest, but not bad enough to give him up. He was gorgeous; any girl would be a fool not to want him. Six-foot-three with short brown hair, the bluest eyes you had ever seen, besides Jasper's and Rose's, totally buff and wicked smart. Like totally genius smart. And funny, oh my God, was he ever funny! If you got him started, you would be rolling on the floor for hours laughing and if you ever got the chance to be around him when he was drunk…not gonna lie - you'd have tears coming out of your eyes and alcohol out your nose you'd be laughing so hard.

I was not stupid. There would come a time in the future where one or both of us meet "The One" and we would be separated, but hopefully whoever those "ones" turned out to be would realize that Seth and I couldn't function without the other. We could be apart; we'd done it before. We just had to be a part of each others lives; we wouldn't be able to be whole if we were not.

Speaking of Mr. Wonderful, I could hear him in the elevator on his way up.

I had just finished plating his breakfast, my famous stuffed French toast with cream cheese filling, topped with strawberries and homemade whipped cream. A side of bacon and a hot cup of coffee and it was waiting for him at his spot at the island when he came barreling through the front door.

"Morning, Shortcake, you ready for your day out?" Seth asked me as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

Ugh! He sure didn't eat like a 24, almost in six months, twenty-five year old. He'd hardly even had time to sit down and he was eating like he hadn't seen food in days, which certainly was not the case because I had fed him the night before.

"Damn, Seth! Would please slow down and at least chew the food? You're going to wind up choking to death if you don't knock it off. And I'm sure as hell not big enough to give your giant self the Heimlich maneuver! I can barley even get my arms around your waist to give you a hug you big oaf!" I laughed at him.

Loved him to death, seriously I did, but I swore he was worse than a little kid sometimes. I would have never made it without him, and he knew it, too.

"But, Shortcake, it's just soooo good! You know your stuffed French toast is my favorite breakfast food you make! I can't help that I am a growing boy, you know," he pouted at me.

"Yeah, right, you'll be growing all right, but not in the way you want if you don't knock that shit off. We'll go downstairs to the gym when we get back this afternoon and help you work off some of that food," I told him.

Working out, so wasn't on my list of favorite things to do, but it had to be done. Six months I kept telling myself. Just 6 more months and then I could decide if I wanted to work out or not, not do it because someone was making me. God, I couldn't wait.

"Sure, Bell, sounds like a plan," Seth told me.

Just as he was putting the last bite of food in his mouth and taking the last gulp of his coffee the doorbell rang.

I looked up at Seth who had a smile on his face a mile wide. Uh oh! This couldn't be good. Nothing good ever came when Seth looked like that! And more often than not, it was me that was on the receiving end of whatever it was that was not good.

"Seth, what in the hell have you done now?" I growled at him.

He patted me on the head. "Don't worry, Shortcake, you are so going to love this surprise, promise!" he yelled as he ran to the front door.

"Sure I will," I grumbled under my breath.

I finished putting the dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher and wiped down the counters. I took a quick look in the fridge to see if I needed to stop by the market for anything on my way home after going to the park. I decided to make some oatmeal raisin cookies to take down to the Women and Children's Shelter tomorrow, so I needed to get ingredients for that as well as make some extra for Seth.

Jake was off this week while I was on vacation so I didn't need to make any for him this time. Jake helped Seth with security for me. I thought it was kind of silly to have a guard detail or whatever you called it, but Jasper and Rose insisted. It could get pretty scary sometimes when fans approached, but I tried to take it in stride as much as I could. It was hard sometimes. I was not shy or timid by any stretch of the imagination, but it was overwhelming to think that 14-year-old boys, as well as forty-year-old men, I was told, had my posters up in their rooms. So weird!

Had I mentioned how excited I was about being on a break for seven days? I needed to enjoy those days as much as I could because they would be the last ones I would have for awhile. Being on the cover of the magazine was an honor, I realized that. It also meant TV and radio appearances, being followed around everywhere and pictures of me coming and going no matter where it was. It was going to be crazy for awhile, I knew that. It was Sunday, the magazine would debut on Friday and my first interview, which would be on David Letterman was on Monday. So, yeah. I needed those few days to prepare for that pandemonium.

I heard the front door slam shut followed immediately by a very distinct sound.

"Woof, woof."

What the fuck was that?

"Seth Michael Clearwater, what in the hell have you done now, you jackass?" I screamed at him walking around the island to see him standing by the front door.

Standing there by the door, and looking nothing like the innocent little boy he was trying to get to come across, was Seth holding, and I shit you not, the cutest fucking dog I had ever seen. It was a golden brown and white Bulldog puppy with a tiny, red bandana tied around its neck. The puppy was wiggling and wagging its tail trying to get down.

"Um, Seth, what is that and what is it doing in my house?" I asked him, trying to keep my temper under control.

Of course, I was also trying to keep the laugh that I was trying to hold in from bubbling out of my chest, too.

"Bella. Baby. This is for you. I hate that you are by yourself up here in your apartment all the time. I thought this little guy might be able to keep you company," Seth tried to tell me over the damn puppy licking all over his face.

I was quite literally shocked by this. Speechless. Well. Damn. Now what did I do? It was the cutest fucking thing I had ever seen in my life and it _would_ be nice to have company up here sometimes.

"Seth, really? You got this for me? Why? I mean, thank you, honestly. I don't get it, why now? What brought all this on?" I was throwing questions at Seth faster than he could blink.

"Shortcake, hold it. Just wait a sec okay?" He put the little guy down and the puppy immediately started barking and running through the house.

Seth looked at me and walked toward me, reaching out to take my hand. "Bell, you are alone entirely too much. I know we spend time together and all, but at night, it's just you. I worry. I know you are a big girl, but you will always be my little Strawberry Shortcake and I can't help it. I think this will be good for you. You love taking care of everyone, now you can take care of this little guy, too. It will give you an excuse to get out of the house when you have to take him for walks and to potty. Please, just try it. If you don't want to keep him, I'll give him back, I promise. My friend Vince breeds them and he has a waiting list, so if you decide you don't want him, he will find the puppy a good home. Please, for me?"

"Seth. Did you really just use the word potty in a sentence?" I blurted out at him. "What am I going to do with a dog when we have to travel, Seth? I am not carting a little puppy all over the country or across the world; that would really suck. But, he is pretty damn hard to resist. Okay, I'll try it, but you are going to help with the potty duty as well as the walking, buster," I told him as I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, big brother, really. I love him!" I squealed to him as the little guy came running back into the room, sliding on the paws that were too big for his body.

I squatted down on the floor, reaching to pick up the puppy as he started licking my face.

Laughing, I asked, "Well, little guy, what are we going to name you, huh?"

I looked at him for a moment and said, "Rufus, your name is Rufus. What do you think about that?"

"Woof! Woof!"

I looked at Seth, who was smiling. He reached over to pet Rufus on the head. "Bell, I think he likes it!"

"Okay," I told them both. "It's time to get dressed and go to the park. Oh my God, Seth!" I yelled. "What am I going to do? I can't take Rufus to the park, I don't have a leash or anything!"

"Relax, sweetcheeks, I've got it covered. I already bought a few things for the little guy. They are downstairs in my apartment. You change and I'll take Rufus with me and get his collar and leash. We'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes, okay?" Seth asked me.

I rolled my eyes at the 'sweetcheeks' comment, he just grinned at me. "Okay, that sounds good. I just need to brush my teeth and grab a few things for the park. Thanks again, Seth, honest. This is a great surprise, and you know I hate surprises!" I said to him.

"No shit, Sherlock. I have known you your whole life you know. You wouldn't be Bella if you didn't get your panties in a twist at a surprise. But, thanks, for accepting this one so graciously. Rufus will be a fun addition to our little family, I think," Seth told me as he turned to walk out the door to go downstairs.

Deep breath, Bella. Yes, our little family; so small now compared to what it used to be. Seth's dad, Harry, died of a heart attack when we were 13. Seth was of course devastated. So was Charlie for that matter. It came out of nowhere. We were at school one day and the principal, Mrs. Cope, called Seth and I down to the office.

Walking in and seeing my dad there, with tears in his eyes, we knew it was something bad. It took Seth three days to cry after Charlie told us and took us home, but when he started, I wasn't sure he was ever going to stop. We had just come home from the burial at the cemetery and Seth, J, Rose, and I were up in our tree house. Seth took one look at the three of us and started sobbing, uncontrollably. We all held onto him and stayed up in that tree house with him until he was ready to come down. The parents left us to ourselves, too, just coming out periodically to check on us and bring food. No complaints or anything, just the space we needed to help Seth.

Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver when we were 17. Charlie again had to come get us and tell us bad news. We were at the Friday night football game watching Seth with Sue. As soon as I saw my dad, I started crying, knowing that there would only be one reason he would come to the game in his uniform with that look on his face. Seth was just coming off the field when he looked up and saw Charlie beside us in the stands. He was the quarterback and we had just scored, and he looked up into the stands like he always did after every time he scored or came off the field. He didn't even stop walking once he saw us. He walked over to Coach Banner, handed him his helmet and walked off the field to us.

Charlie and Sue handled all the arrangements for the Whitlocks. We were only able to have a memorial for them because the accident was so horrific. Jasper and Rose didn't have any other family so they moved in with Sue and Seth. Sue didn't even bat an eye. Charlie helped with the legal part of it all and it was done. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life if they would have had to leave for some distant relative somewhere.

A sound from downstairs pulled me from my memories and I finished putting on my favorite pair of black Converse, grabbed my baseball hat, threw a few bottles of water and a book in my backpack and I was out the door to meet Seth and our little baby, Rufus. God, I hoped I didn't turn into one of those people that talked to their animals like they were children! No offense to them or anything like that, but I couldn't fucking stand to hear grown men and women talk to dogs like they were babies.

I meet Seth and a very excited Rufus downstairs and we all headed out of the building. Seth already had Rufus attached to a leash. I took the leash from Seth, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and began my fifteen minute walk to the park. I knew that didn't make Seth happy, and J and LeLe would shit a brick when they found out, but I was going to walk by myself. I didn't ever get to do that, but it was the middle of the morning, on a Sunday in March, the sun was shining and I was almost 25-years-old damn it, and I could walk to the park without an escort if I wanted to.

The only way I got to take that little adventure and was allowed that tiny bit of rebellion was if I agreed to let Seth be at the park with me. I wouldn't know he was there, or so he promised, but he adamantly refused to let me go by myself. I saw his point, to a certain degree. My assistant, Angela, had spoken with both Jasper and Seth. Apparently, I had been getting some sort of stalker-like mail and everyone was a little on edge about the whole thing. Even my management company, Volturi's, had met with J and Seth. With the magazine cover about to come out, I guessed it was not difficult to imagine that obsessed fans would become more prevalent, but I refused to cower in a corner and hide. I had promised to take extra precautions, but in return I was promised my week off, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

I entered the park and the first thing I noticed was the people. I loved to people watch, especially when no one was looking at me or knew who I was. There weren't a whole lot of people at the park. It was a bit cool outside and it was still early in the day. Rufus was going nuts with all the stimulation around him: joggers running by, kids playing on the playgrounds, birds flying around, ducks in the water. So much for his little eyes to take in. We just wandered for about 45 minutes when I noticed he was beginning to slow down a bit. He was so cute, but he's just a baby, only 8-weeks-old. I walked him toward a bench so I could sit down. Holding onto his leash, I let him wander off a bit by himself, and pulled my book out of my backpack to start to read. I noticed that the leash had stopped moving and glanced down to see he had fallen asleep beside the bench.

About an hour later, I heard a little giggle off to the side of me. I peeked up from my book and saw the most adorable little boy making faces at Rufus. He looked like he was about 7-years-old and had the greenest eyes you had ever seen. His hair was an unruly mess and was the strangest color. It was not red and it was not brown, but somewhere in between; like a bronzeish color. It reminded me of a penny. He had the biggest smile, and was missing at least two teeth. Dimples to die for and the cutest pair of Vans on his little feet.

He heard me laughing at him and looked in my direction. He was sitting on the ground next to Rufus, petting him and letting him lick his hand. When he saw me look at him, he looked scared, like he was doing something wrong.

"It's okay, little guy. He won't bite. You can pet him if you want to," I softly told him.

There was something about this little boy that was just pulling at my heart. He didn't look sad exactly, but he was not overflowing with happiness either.

"Thanks," he told me. "What is his name?"

"Rufus," I told him. "I just got him today as a present from my best friend."

"Wow, lady, you sure are lucky to get a puppy! I wish I could have one, but my daddy says we have to wait until me and my sister turn 8 before we can get one," he told me.

"Well, little guy, you can play with Rufus all you want for right now, okay? Speaking of your dad, are you here at the park all by yourself. You look pretty small to be running off all alone," I told him, looking around to see if I noticed a man looking for a little boy.

I could just picture some dad running up to me thinking I was trying to lure his little boy with my puppy. Great job, Bella! I smacked myself in the head. Now I had to figure out how to get this little boy back to his dad without causing a big scene. That, I did not need. I knew Seth was around here somewhere, just waiting for me to mess up somehow.

I put my book back in my backpack and stood up, grabbing the leash for Rufus. I looked down at the little boy, who was staring at me, by the way.

"My name is Bella," I told him. "Let's see if we can find your mom and dad, okay, buddy?" I tried to cajole him. "What is your name?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name," he mumbled to me. "I don't have a mom, just my daddy," he said quietly.

Oh God, kill me now. No wonder he didn't look happy. I wondered what happened to her and what he meant by not having a mom.

"Well, let's see. I don't think I am a stranger, so you can tell me. Besides, Rufus will need to know who you are if you want to play with him another day," I said trying to get him to tell me so I could stop calling him little guy and buddy.

"Oh, I guess that's okay. My name is Masen Cullen and I am 7-years-old. How old are you?" he sweetly asked me.

"Masen, I like it. Okay, here's the plan Mase face. I'm going to let you hold the leash for Rufus as long as you hold my hand in the other and we are going to try to get you back to your dad before he sends a search party for you," I teased him. "Oh, and I am 24, old huh?"

He laughed at the Mase face comment. "I like you, Bella smella."

"I like you, too, Mase face. Let's hit it." I laughed back at him.

We started down the path toward the playground and as we got closer I saw a little girl that looked almost exactly like Masen. That had be the sister, which meant that a very angry and scared dad was not too far away. I took my sunglasses off with the hand that was not hanging on to Masen and put them on my head. I looked down at Masen to ask him if the little girl was his sister when I felt something slam into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh shit!" I heard as I fell.

God, that voice. I had never heard anything like it. It sent tingles up my spine and down to my toes. What the hell was that?

I felt warm hands reaching for me, trying to keep me from falling. I heard Rufus barking and Masen squealing. I knew I was on the ground, but my brain couldn't seem to catch up with everything going on around me.

"Bella smella, are you okay?" I heard Masen yelling at me.

Laughing at the insane situation I had just found myself in I told him, "Yeah, Mase face, I'm fine. Are you and Rufus okay, you're not hurt are you?"

"Nah, we're okay, Bella, promise," he told me.

I heard a throat clear from above me and turned my gaze from Masen to look up. Bracing for the worst, I found myself looking up into the same eyes that I saw 30 minutes ago, in his son. I noticed that instead of a scowl, I saw the sexiest smirk ever. The sun was shining so I couldn't see all that great, but from what I could see, Masen Cullen's dad was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Ever! My heart was beating so hard in my chest, I was sure everyone in Central Park could hear it. My palms were sweating, and I felt this weird electric current all around me. What the hell was that? I shook my head to try to get my bearings, when I heard that voice again.

"Here, let me help you up. You look like you could use it. My name is Edward Cullen."

Holy Shit!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Yeah! They finally meet! Edward is up next, so we get to see what he is thinking when he first sees Bella. This chapter will have his back story then we can move on the present for both Edward and Bella with just a few holes that will need to be filled. Just an FYI, there is some medical information in this chapter that pertains to medical school and Carlisle's specialty that in all likelihood is false. I've taken a few liberties to fit into my timeline as well as into the story. Please remember that as you are reading. Thanks to all who have added this story as a favorite or who have sent a review! Keep 'em coming! Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"Daddy! Daddy! It's time to get up, hurry! We want to go to the park today!" my adorable 7-year-old daughter, Maddie, squealed as she jumped up and down on my bed.

I groaned, rolling over to glance at the clock; 7:00 in the damn morning…and on a Sunday. Ugh!

"Okay, Princess, I'm up, I'm up. Let me have a second for my heart to stop slamming out of my body and I'll be downstairs as soon as I take a shower and get dressed. Is anyone else up yet?" I asked, barely getting the words out over my yawn.

"Yes, Daddy. Masen is up already and so is Nana. She is making pancakes for breakfast! She said Papa was working late last night, so we have to be quiet," she trailed off in a whisper as if my dad could hear her downstairs in his room.

With a chuckle and a kiss on her forehead I sent my precious daughter downstairs to help her Nana make our traditional Sunday morning breakfast. We'd had pancakes for breakfast every Sunday since the M & M twins were old enough to eat real food. The same breakfast before Sunday Mass for as long as I could remember.

Maddie and Masen; my sole reason for everything. They were my pride and joy and everything good that was in my life. Of course, my parents and brother and sister fell into the good category as well. And, well, my job did, too. If I was being honest, my life was pretty damn good. I had a son and a daughter that pretty much thought I was all that and a slice of cake. I had the two best parents in the world in Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My big brother, Emmett, and my little sister, Alice, were my best friends. I had a job that paid well, I had a kick ass car, and I was in great shape. So, truthfully, not too much to bitch about.

The only thing missing was the someone who would be waking up with me to take the kids to church and then to the park. I was a 32-year-old single dad, and I wouldn't trade my kids for anything in the world. Absolutely nothing. But, I was a man, and a woman to share my life with would complete the picture. I had dated women, but not a lot; with twins at home it was a little difficult sometimes. I had a built-in babysitter in my mom, but truth be told, most of the women I meet only wanted me for one thing. They heard the name Cullen, looked at the car, or heard the word 'doctor' and all they saw was an open bank account. Maddie and Masen were the most important things in my life and their happiness and security came before everything, so there was no way I was subjecting them to anyone who didn't have their best interest at heart. After being alone for so long, I had gotten pretty good at weeding out anyone just looking for a free ride damn quick. Lauren taught me all about that and I had no desire whatsoever to ever go through that again. Thank the Lord that the kids weren't even a month old when I learned that lesson the hard way.

Lauren Mallory, what to say about her? Um, how about the bitch from hell? That seemed like a pretty accurate description. We met during Medical School at Columbia.

I had left home to go to college at Dartmouth after I graduated from high school. That was where Carlisle went so that was where I went. It was a great school and I had a blast while I was there. I met Ben Cheney during freshman orientation and we had been best friends ever since. The only thing Ben had ever done that had come back to bite me in the ass was introduce me to Lauren Mallory. We had graduated from college and were getting ready to start Med School at Columbia. My parents had set us up in an apartment for the duration of school. Yeah, I was spoiled, not gonna to lie about that.

My grandfather set Emmett, Alice, and me all up with trust funds that we were given access to upon graduation from college. The Cullen name was very famous in New York City, and probably all around the world. My great-grandfather founded Cullen Pharmaceuticals and our products were known the world over. The headquarters for CP was in New York City as well as the Cullen Foundation. As a Cullen, we were all expected to serve on the Board of Directors for the Foundation. CP was run by my Uncle Marcus, and my cousin, Demetri, was the Chief Operating Officer.

My dad, as the oldest, was given the option to run it, but he never wanted to. He had always wanted to be a doctor he said, ever since he could remember. Carlisle Cullen was one of the most sought after Oncologists in the country. It was what he was good at. Hell, it was what he was born to do. He had backed off practicing medicine quite a bit, only taking on special patients as they were referred and helping out with our practice. He also did a lot of volunteer work at the free clinic in Harlem there in the city, as well as the Women's and Children's shelter.

When I was growing up and even up until I graduated from college, I could remember my dad flying all across the country consulting on cases. He would be gone days or even weeks at a time. He missed quite a bit while we were all growing up, but not one of us felt deprived of him. He made every effort to be there for as much as he could, whether that was one of Emmett's football games, my baseball games or Alice's ballet recitals. When he couldn't be here, Mom was always there along with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane. Like I said, we never felt deprived and we had all been taught from a very early age how important the work our dad did was.

My mom, Esme, was a stay-at-home mom. She also sat on the Board of Directors at the Foundation and played a very active role in deciding which charities to support with our name and money. She volunteered at the shelter where Dad and I did, as well as at many others. Everyone loved my mother, and I made no apologies for being a total Mama's boy. I adored my mom. She had been my biggest fan and my guiding light for as long as I could remember. She loved us all, but I knew I was her favorite, even if she couldn't say it out loud. Don't tell Emmett or Alice though! Well, I used to be her favorite until my mini-me, Masen, came along that was.

She had never missed anything any one of us kids had ever done. She had attended every school play, program, or recital any of us had ever had. That included Maddie and Masen. No football game, baseball game, tennis match or swim meet went by without her attendance. And, Lord, did we have the pictures to prove it! Albums and albums of pictures and boxes of video tapes and then stacks of DVDs showcasing everything. We sure wouldn't ever be able to forget anything with Esme Cullen around.

It shouldn't have been too hard to figure out that Lauren was not on their list of favorite people. Like I said, we met in Med School. Ben and I were in most of the same classes and so was she. You learned pretty quickly to make friends and keep a small group that you could study with. Lauren was brilliant. I hated to say it, but she was. Ben and I thought we were so lucky that she wanted to be in our study group. She met Ben in one of the classes we didn't have together, and mentioned forming a study group. When he told her my name, she begged to meet me. Ben was trying to get in her best friend, Leah's, pants so he did what she asked hoping to gain some brownie points with her. He cornered me after class and introduced us. Lauren was an attractive woman, if you go for fake hair, fake boobs, and a fake smile.

After Ben begged and begged and promised me a 12-pack of Sam Adams and clean-up duty for a week, I agreed to go on a double date with Lauren, Ben, and Leah. We did the standard dinner and a movie and you would think by the way Lauren was going on and on that I had taken her to a Broadway show or something. But, she was fun, at first. We laughed at many of the same things and seemed to have the same taste in music and books. She even loved baseball. We would spend hours debating the Yankees versus the Red Sox, seeing as she was from an old-money family from Boston.

Ben and Leah lasted for about as long as the blink of an eye, but Lauren and I slowly developed our relationship past the casual dating stage. Studying took up a great deal of time and it did seem easier dating a fellow med student that would understand the demands on my time. She would cook dinner at the apartment for the three of us when we would have a big test the next day and needed to spend extra time studying. We went out on dates when we could find the time, to watch a baseball game or for a trip to a museum or to the movies.

I introduced Lauren to my parents after we had been dating about 6 months. I brought her home to Sunday dinner. My parents were cordial, but not their usual warm selves and I couldn't figure out why. Dad called me the next day to explain that Mr. Mallory had been trying to get a seat on the Board at the Foundation for many years and was repeatedly denied. Apparently he was not the most ethical of financial advisors. Carlisle was afraid that Lauren was trying to use me to get her dad a spot on the Board. I couldn't believe that she would do that, so I never even brought it up and neither did he. I did keep the interaction between my parents and Lauren to a minimum after that.

We started sleeping together about a month after our first date. I had wanted to wait a bit longer, but she was relentless in her pursuit. Looking back on it, I knew I just gave in because I was tired of fighting it. I wasn't a virgin of course; after all, I was 22-years-old when we started dating. I hadn't slept with a lot of girls by the time I made it to med school, but it was enough to know that I was old enough to stop sleeping with any and everyone and wait until it meant something. I didn't love Lauren, and I sure as hell wasn't thinking anything long-term when we started dating.

Somehow, dating for a month turned into 4 months and that turned into nine months until we had been dating a year. By that time, she had more of her clothes at my apartment than in hers and she spent the night more times at mine than at her own. She did not get along with Ben at all, and this caused more than a few problems. I didn't want to tell her, but most of the time she was the cause. Lauren would be a supreme bitch to Ben whenever they were in the same room, making smart ass comments, rolling her eyes anytime he had anything to say, demeaning him any chance she could. Ben did not come from the same type of monied background she and I did, and it never bothered me or caused any friction between him and me. But Lauren, fuck, she would make comment after comment about it, trying to make it seem like he wasn't good enough for us.

Ben started spending more and more time away from the apartment until finally he told me he was moving out. He didn't want to make me choose between him and Lauren, so he was leaving. I wasn't sure I wanted to live with Lauren at this point, but she didn't really leave much choice in the matter. He moved out on a Saturday and by Sunday night all her things were in my bedroom and my bathroom was filled with every kind of makeup, hair product, curling iron, straight iron, and tampon imaginable. After a year with her, I realized it was better to let her have her way than fight with her. And that right there folks, was my downfall.

I knew I didn't love her, not in the way she loved me or rather the way she claimed to love me. I knew she was only with me for my money; that was so damn obvious after about the first month or two. She tried to keep up the façade but it didn't last all that long. All she talked about was where I would take her on vacation, what kind of jewelry I would buy her for her birthday, Christmas or Valentine's Day. Which expensive restaurant we should go to so that we could be "seen" together. Which Foundation functions we would attend together and where I would take her to buy her gown. I was so over it all, but I couldn't figure out how to get out without making things worse. She would not go quietly, I knew that. She wanted the money and the name Cullen, and she would put up with anything to get it. I tried ignoring her. I tried being mean to her, or as mean as a son of Esme Cullen could be to a woman, but nothing worked. I tried talking to her, but that was like talking to a fucking wall. She would not be swayed at all. She wanted me, and come hell or high water, she was going to keep me, no matter what she had to do.

After two years of this, don't ask how I lasted that long but I did, I had finally had enough. Lauren was constantly on me to propose. We were coming up on our Residency's and I was going to be performing mine at New York Presbyterian. I was going to specialize in Pediatrics. Lauren went on and on about what a disgrace it was to choose pediatrics when I could pick something more prestigious like cardio thoracic surgery or neurosurgery. I just couldn't take it any more. I told her it was over, that it wasn't working between us and we just couldn't go on anymore. She cried, threw a temper tantrum, threw a vase at my head, and threatened me, anything she could think of. This went on for a week until she finally calmed down and agreed to move out if I gave her a week to find someplace to live. I agreed and moved to the guest room for the next week.

I remembered coming home one night after an intense study session, just fucking exhausted. I walked into the apartment and Lauren was already in bed. I heated up some dinner and had a beer. Had another beer, then another. After the stressful night of studying preceded by the week arguing with Lauren I was so tired I could hardly think straight. Drinking three beers in the span of an hour wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done either. I remembered stripping out of my clothes as soon as I got into my room and falling in the bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. A few hours later, I remembered waking up to the feel of a warm mouth around my extremely hard dick. I was so disoriented it took me a full minute to figure out what was going on, but by this time Lauren had me so hard and I was so close to coming I couldn't say anything to her. As soon as she noticed I was at least awake and somewhat coherent, she climbed on top of me and had me inside of her before I could get a word out. She had gotten me so worked up, I came within minutes, coming inside of her. I didn't have a condom on, but because we had only been sleeping with each other, and I knew she was on the pill, I didn't think too much about it. She leaned down to kiss me quickly on the lips and whispered her thanks before slipping out of my room. I swore the whole thing only lasted a few minutes, ten tops. I promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.

True to her word, Lauren was gone within the week and I could feel my life getting back to normal. I started spending more time with Ben again. Emmett and Alice, too. I went to dinner at my parents at least twice a week, or whenever I could escape the hospital. My life was finally on the track I wanted and I couldn't be happier about that. Until, one day, about a month later, Lauren showed up at the hospital. I was just finishing up a 48-hour shift. I was exhausted and needed a shower and all I wanted to do was go home, get cleaned up and then sleep for at least 12 hours. She had other ideas though. She followed me outside to my car and then informed me she was pregnant and that the baby was mine. I made her repeat it 3 times in total before my brain caught on to what she was telling me. She told me I had to marry her or else she would get an abortion. The bitch had me, and she knew it.

I rushed home to talk to my parents and my sister, Alice. She was a lawyer at one of the top law firms in the city. I knew Lauren would do what she threatened, so I didn't have a choice in deciding whether or not to marry her. We talked it over with Alice and our family lawyer, Felix. My parents were livid and I thought Emmett was going to explode. They were calm compared to Alice. I was actually a little scared for Lauren thinking what Alice would do to her. Not that everyone wasn't happy about the baby, because we were, but the way Lauren went about this whole thing was a serious cause for concern.

After about a week, we were finally able to meet with Lauren and her parents and their attorney. What a horrible family she had, they made my skin crawl. Her parents actually had the audacity to congratulate her in front of my family and me for getting pregnant. We all knew they were money, and more importantly power, hungry but that was just disgusting. A mediator was brought in so that we could come to some sort of agreement that everyone would agree on. It was finally decided that I would move home and Lauren would stay with me at my parents' house until the baby was born. Upon a healthy birth and a positive paternity test, we would get married no more than one year later. I was to accompany Lauren to all prenatal appointments as long as my schedule would allow. She would drop out of medical school effective immediately and my family would pay for any outstanding school loans she had, as well as any expenses she would incur breaking her lease at her apartment. We would also be paying for all medical expenses for Lauren and the baby, as well as giving her an allowance so that she could buy maternity clothes and items for the baby as she wanted. We also were to provide her with a new car of her choice. As soon as the baby was born, Lauren demanded that we announce our engagement and set a wedding date. She agreed to follow all doctor's instructions as well as daily exercise and attend parenting classes as the delivery date got closer.

I couldn't believe that all that was happening and that I was going to be a father in eight months. I was ecstatic about that part. I figured if I had to live with Lauren as my wife in order to get to be a dad, it was worth it. As soon as she threatened to get rid of the baby, my whole world turned upside down and I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to ensure that I had a healthy baby at the end of that mess.

Lauren moved in to my parents' house within the week and so did I. It was awkward and I hated it, but I sucked it up. I figured I got myself into the mess, I should be the one to suffer. I apologized over and over to my parents and siblings, but they all ensured me that this was not my fault. This was all on Lauren and the underhanded way she got me to sleep with her. I knew she took advantage of me and tricked me into sleeping with her when she knew she was ovulating. She was also the one to stop taking the birth control pills without telling me. Of course, I never asked either. Like a dumbass, I just assumed she was still taking them because she didn't tell me any different. For someone as smart as I was, I was a total fucking idiot about Lauren.

Dating after that was a moot point, so was sex of any kind. I sure as shit wasn't touching Lauren and I couldn't sleep with anyone else thanks to our arrangement. If either of us were caught being unfaithful, the agreement we had was immediately null and void and the other party would be granted sole custody of the baby. So, my hand and my dick became best friends, meeting frequently. Most meetings taking place in the shower, the one place I could find peace. Any other place and Lauren was constantly in my space trying to talk to me or showing me pictures of the nursery she wanted or the house she wanted to buy once the baby was born or the wedding dress she had picked out. I swore the girl lived in a completely different world than the rest of us.

I talked to my attending physician at the hospital and informed her of the situation, all of it. She knew part of it already, having had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Lauren when we were still together. Dr. Roberts was extremely understanding and more accommodating than she should have been. I was sure my last name and who my father was played a part in it, but I also knew I was the best Resident of my class with the highest test scores and the most ability, too. I earned it myself, no matter who my father was or what my last name was. I prided myself on earning my own way in everything, not falling back on my dad's reputation or my family's money. Something Lauren obviously paid no attention to.

The pregnancy progressed along normally and I went to as many appointments with Lauren as I could manage. I did make the first appointment when we found out the due date. The baby was expected to be born around the 12th of July. I missed the appointment when Lauren got to hear the heartbeat for the first time and had the first ultrasound done. She even forgot to get the printouts of the pictures from the ultrasound tech. I mean she was going to be doctor for fuck's sake.

She started acting weird after that appointment. She didn't spend near as much time chasing me around the house as before and more often than not, went out of her way to avoid me. I spoke with my parents about it, and they agreed she was acting that way with them as well. Carlisle and Esme continued to try to be as cordial to Lauren as they could, hell, my mom tried taking her out to lunch more times than I could count and my dad was always asking if she needed books or movies to keep herself occupied. But she always refused any kind advances made by my family. She spent more time out of the house; I didn't even know where she went most of the time.

This behavior continued until Lauren was set to go to her 20 week exam and have the ultrasound that would tell us the sex of the baby. I couldn't wait, and I had made sure to adjust my schedule at the hospital so that nothing would stop me from being able to attend the appointment with Lauren. She was nervous for some reason: biting her nails, fidgeting in the chair as we waited for the doctor, bouncing her knee up at down constantly. I remembered asking her what the hell her problem was, but before she could answer me, the receptionist had announced that we could go back. As we walked back, I noticed she looked like she was going to be sick, but figured it was just part of being pregnant. The doctor performed the check-up, measuring her stomach and asking the usual questions. I remembered thinking she was a bit bigger than she should be at this stage, but had decided to wait to ask any questions until after the ultrasound.

The doctor had the technician come in and get everything set up and as Lauren was lying back on the table, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I just chalked that up to pregnancy hormones. The doctor started the exam and of course the very first thing I heard was the heartbeat. It seriously took my fucking breath away, especially because I hadn't had a chance to hear it yet. Once I got over my initial reaction to the sound, the first thing I noticed was there was not one heartbeat, but two. Holy shit! We were having twins! I couldn't believe it! I looked at the picture on the screen and sure enough, there were the two babies. One boy and one girl according to the doctor. I was shocked, completely and utterly floored by the news. I barely heard the doctor saying that everything was progressing as it should be and that Lauren would need to make another appointment for 4 weeks later. She printed out some pictures, I did remember to ask for them in my shocked state, and she handed them to me as she walked out of the room.

I finally was able to focus and looked at Lauren. I expected her to look as shocked as I was, but instead all I saw was anger. Lots and lots of anger. Rage just pouring out of her. I recalled the pieces falling into place as I realized she had known about the twins for some time now, going over the changes in her behavior over the last month or so. I yelled at her, asking how she could keep that from me, from my family, how long had she known, did she honestly think she could hide that? She yelled back that she hated me, hated the babies, and hated being pregnant and then stormed out of the room. I had to take a few moments to calm down and then walked out of the room and out of the office.

Hated the babies? How could she hate them, could she not see what a gift they were? I couldn't fathom where she was coming from in all of this. It made no sense at all. I remembered walking to the parking lot to find Lauren standing beside the car, still shaking in her rage. I knew I had to stay calm. As a doctor I knew how stress could affect the babies, and with twins it was even more imperative that she stayed calm. I asked what she needed to make things better, how I could help her. I was desperate by now. I knew she would use this to her advantage and boy she sure as hell didn't disappoint in her demands. It was pretty simple really. Money. All she wanted was money. A lot of fucking money. She wasn't stupid, as I said before, the woman had a brain.

I could see her plan falling into place in my mind. Lure me in by being sweet and accommodating, liking the same things as me, becoming a constant presence. Next, distance me from my friends and family. Slowly start taking over my life, making decisions for the both of us. Next get engaged, then married. Get pregnant and have a baby, cementing her place in my life and ensuring that I had no choice but to stay with her.

When she finally pushed me enough to break things off with her, she tricked me into getting her pregnant so that she could keep her hold on me. I realized in that moment that she had never cared about me, not one bit. I was a means to an end. My name and money were all she cared about. She didn't care about being in a loveless marriage; that was obvious from watching her parents. She didn't care about being a parent and caring for a child. She didn't care that she was hurting me and my family by the constant threats of harming the baby if she didn't get what she wanted. She cared about nothing except Lauren Mallory.

I had never hated anyone in my life up until that moment, but I could honestly say that I hated everything about her. Except for the babies she was carrying inside of her. I wanted them, only them and I would promise her anything so that I could have them and she knew it. She had me right where she wanted me, and by God, she was going to use it to her full advantage.

In the end, we met with the lawyers again, no mediator because the agreement certainly needed to be kept as private as possible. I wanted out and I wanted the babies. She wanted money. We both got what we wanted when I agreed to pay her a million dollars cash per baby once they were born and she agreed to sign over her parental rights to them. Neither she nor her family were allowed to have any contact with any member of my family once the babies were born. Absolutely none. Once the twins were born, she was to move back to Boston.

It had come to light that my cunning sister, Alice, had hired a private investigator shortly after I first introduced Lauren to my family at that Sunday dinner. She did not have a good feeling about her and after my dad had expressed the same worries to her as he had done to me, she took it upon herself to hire an investigator to follow her. Turns out, she had been involved with Tyler Crowley the entire time she was supposedly with me, and the plan to get pregnant was thought of by him. Alice had confronted Lauren with this information, so she knew my family and I had all the information necessary to ensure that once the babies were born, she would have to stay away or risk exposure.

The next four months were stressful to say the least. My residency was in full swing and I needed to stay on top of my game to ensure my place in my class. I still was expected to perform my duties at the Foundation. I made sure to keep attending all of Lauren's appointments with her to ensure the safety of the babies. After the meeting with the lawyers, Lauren promptly moved in with Tyler Crowley. How she still managed to show her face around town, I had no idea, but like I said before, Lauren tended to live in her own bubble.

My friends discreetly asked what was going on when word began to leak about Lauren and Tyler. They didn't keep the lowest of profiles. I simply stated that things weren't going to work out between us and once the babies were born, she was free to do whatever she wished. Ben knew the whole story of course, and blamed himself for falling under her spell when he first introduced us, but I knew Lauren would have found another way without him.

As the end of June rolled around, I was as anxious as I had ever been before in my life. I couldn't wait for the babies to get here. Mom and Alice had set up the nursery for them at my parents' house where we would continue to live once they were born. Alice even moved back home to help take care of them while I finished the last year of my residency. I could not believe the lengths my family had gone to guarantee the babies place in our lives. I should have, I knew, but it was still astounding.

Carlisle had called me into his office at home one night after my shift at the hospital; it must have been toward the end of May. He sat me down and told me how incredibly proud he and my mother were of me, and how one day my children would know the lengths I had gone to in order to make sure that they stayed with me. I was stunned. My dad often told me he was proud of me, so it wasn't anything new. But, in that case, I didn't believe I had deserved his praise. I let Lauren fool me, and then walk all over me for two years before I had enough. Then I let her trick me into sleeping with her so she could get pregnant. I still had a hard time knowing how stupid I was for those two years. He disagreed vehemently and concluded by letting me know that he and Mom would always be there for me and the twins and would help us in any way possible.

The phone call letting me know Lauren was in labor of course came in the middle of one of my shifts at the hospital. Because Dr. Roberts was so aware of my situation with Lauren, I was allowed to leave immediately and was granted a leave of absence of 6 weeks so that I could be at home with the babies. I had wanted to stay home longer, and as the primary care giver was entitled to more, but my family convinced me to hurry back to my residency so that I could finish it as close to on time as I could. I was going to be going into practice with Carlisle upon the completion of my residency so I knew I would be allowed some freedom with scheduling because of that. I knew I was luckier than just about anyone else could be that was in my situation. My family and the money we had allowed me choices that most would not have, but I swore to myself, and to Carlisle, that I would never take advantage of that.

The twins were born on July 12. Maddie was born at 11:35 A.M., followed four short minutes later at 11:39 A.M. by Masen. They were perfect; my little miracles. Lauren would not allow me to be in the delivery room with her, no matter how many times I begged. Tyler was with her, as was her mother. I had to wait patiently in the waiting room along with my family. Emmett came as soon as I called him, and Alice left in the middle of court. My mom made it to the hospital even before me, and Dad was coming as soon as he finished the surgery he was in. We had also called Felix to come to the hospital and bring the certified checks for Lauren. I wanted to be free of her as soon as was humanly possible. I was still beside myself with worry that something would happen to the agreement and she would keep the babies from me.

Once the delivery was finished and the babies were brought to the nursery, I saw the twins for the first time and I swore to God, my whole world stopped right then. I knew that whatever Lauren had put me through was worth every second of misery as soon as I looked at my babies in their bassinets. One tiny bundle of pink sleeping next to a tiny bundle of blue. Madeline Grace Cullen and Masen Samuel Cullen, and they were all mine. I promised myself, and them, the moment the nurses let me into the nursery to hold them, that I would always do whatever it took to make sure they were happy and safe and loved, no matter what.

Felix completed the transaction with Lauren, getting her signature on the paperwork we needed to file with the court for her to give up her rights to the twins, and giving her the money she so desperately wanted. I didn't even go to see her. She was no longer going to be a part of my life and I was so eager to move on and close that horrid chapter of my life.

We brought the babies home after spending two days in the hospital. It was quite the scene in the Cullen household for the first few weeks. After being in college and med school for so long, I was used to getting up at all hours of the night and day and functioning on little sleep. Mom, being married to a doctor for so long, was used to having strange sleeping patterns as well. It took a few weeks to get the twins on a set schedule, but we managed pretty easily. They were sleeping through the night by the time they were a month old and that helped enormously.

I enjoyed every moment with them and my heart filled with love at every smile and look my little miracles gave me. They both had me completely wrapped around their tiny fingers and I knew my life would never be the same after we brought them home. I may have hated Lauren, but the gift she had given me and my family would never be unappreciated.

Time flew by and before we knew it the twins were crawling, then sitting up and walking and talking. I had heard people say that time flies by once you have kids and I was here to tell you that was the fucking truth. It seemed like in the blink of an eye it was time for the twins to start kindergarten. I couldn't believe the time had gone by so fast, but it did.

We still lived with my parents. Nana and Papa loved their grandchildren and the house was full of laughter all the time. I just didn't see any reason to move. Mom helped get them to and from all their activities, and of course watched over them if I was needed at the hospital. They both encouraged me to date, and I tried. I met a few women that I spent time getting to know but none ever turned into anything more than friendships. A few times dates would turn into hot nights of sex; I was a man after all. But afterward, I would feel so empty, I swore I would never do that again. I knew what I was looking for and promised myself I wouldn't stop looking until I found it.

I wanted "the one." The perfect person that would complete me. God, that made me sound like such a pussy. But, that was what I wanted. I wanted to find a woman that would love my children completely and that would protect them fiercely. I wanted a woman that would be my partner and best friend, the one person I could rely on for everything and share every part of myself. The one that would love my family as if it were her own. The one that would make making love an out-of-body experience. I wanted it all, all the clichés and things that love songs were made about. I wanted the sun and the moon and the stars. I wanted everything.

So, there I was at 32-years-old, still looking.

Stepping out of the shower, I heard voices from downstairs letting me know that Nana has finished with the pancakes and I needed to get my ass in gear and eat before we headed out to church and then to the park.

I pulled on my boxer briefs, stepped into a pair of black dress pants, grabbed my light blue dress shirt and stepped into my shoes and got ready to head down to breakfast. I stopped at my dresser and put my wallet and keys in my pocket, checked my cell phone to make sure the hospital hadn't called, and strapped on my watch.

Walking out in the hallway I felt a little body slam into my leg. Looking down I saw mini-me. Masen looked up at me and I reached down and grabbed him, throwing him over my shoulder and raced down the stairs.

I heard his little voice squealing with laughter as he yelled at me to put him down. We reached the kitchen and I swung him off my shoulder with a kiss to the temple as he scampered off to the table to dig into his pancakes. I saw Carlisle sitting at the table with the Sunday morning paper and made my way over to him.

Leaning down, I kissed the top of his head with a quick, "Morning, Pop," and made my way over to my mom.

She was standing at the stove with my first cup of coffee in her hand, waiting. I stepped over to her and leaned down to kiss her cheek and said, "Thanks, Ma."

I walked over to the table looking at Maddie and Mase. God, how I loved them. Masen was trying his damnedest to not let the syrup from his pancakes get on his church clothes and was doing a pretty good job. Maddie was almost done with hers and was staring at me.

"What's up, buttercup?" I asked her.

Giggling, she asked me, "Daddy, we are still going to the park after church aren't we? You know you promised and you can't break your promises. Oh, and I made my list of all things I want to do this week while we are on vacation. Do you wanna see it?"

"Yes, Princess, we are going to the park once we come home and change clothes, and yes while we are at the park we can talk about what to do this week while you guys are on Spring Break. Mase, do you have your list of what you wanted to do this week?" I asked and turned to him.

"Yep, Daddy, I do. I can't wait! Is Uncle Em going to be here this week to come play with us?" he excitedly asked me.

Ah, Uncle Emmett. Getting the two of them together was sure to cause problems. He was nothing but an overgrown kid himself, but he loved being an uncle more than anything, so I let them have their fun.

"Sure will, big guy. He'll be here on Thursday and stay for the weekend. Sound like a plan?" I asked as I reached over to try to fix the unruly mess on top of his head, knowing full well I couldn't because I had the same hair on top of my head.

"Yeah!" Maddie and Masen both yelled.

"Oh great, I'd better start cooking for the weekend now," laughed my mom.

"You're right about that, Ma," I told her. "Put him and Mase together, and you'll need tons of food!"

"Okay, everyone, let's get going so we aren't late for Mass," Carlisle told us all.

Pancakes followed by 9:00 Mass had been a tradition in the house for the last five years. Weather permitting, when we got home afterward, I took the twins to Central Park for bonding time. Not that we didn't spend time together during the week, but Sundays were our special time. No Nana and Papa, no Aunt Alice, just the three of us. It gave us time to talk and it gave my parents time by themselves, too.

After all of us changed into jeans and t-shirts we headed out for the park. I watched as Maddie and Masen walked ahead of me talking to each other at a mile a minute. I swore those two were like peas in a pod. As close as a brother and sister that I had ever seen. I knew twins had that freaky-ass twin bond or whatever, but it truly amazed me to watch. Whole conversations happened between them without either one even having to open their mouths.

The weather was perfect for our day at the park, sunny and a little cool, but absolutely perfect. We made our way to our favorite playground and the kids took off as I sat on the bench to just watch and enjoy. We played first, then talked; that was the rule.

After about 30 minutes, Maddie asked if I would push her on the swing so I stood up and made my way over to her. Masen was busy climbing on the play structure, running through the tunnels and climbing on the ropes. He had so much energy, I wondered where it all came from.

I got over to the swings where Maddie was very impatiently waiting for me with a scowl on her angelic face.

"Daddy, hurry, before all the good swings are gone!" she sternly told me.

"Sorry, sweat pea, let's hit it then, hurry! Gah!" I laughed at her.

She giggled as she climbed onto her favorite swing. I got lost in my head and in the motion of pushing her and looked up to realize that Masen was not on the playground any more. Shit, where the hell did he go? I frantically told Maddie to get off the swing and we started walking around, looking for him.

As I was standing there, I caught sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Holy hell! She was small, only about 5'4" or so. She was wearing black Capri pants, a tight white t-shirt, and a ball cap with her brown hair pulled through the back in a ponytail. She had black Converse shoes on and sunglasses over her eyes. Fuck, I wished she would take off the glasses so I could see her eyes. I was sure they were as beautiful as the rest of her body.

My breath caught and heart started beating so fast it felt like it could fly out of my chest. I had to blink a few times to clear my vision. What the fuck? I didn't understand my reaction to seeing this beautiful angel.

After I came back to my senses, I looked closer at her and realized that my son was walking beside her, holding her hand in one of his and walking the cutest damn puppy I had ever seen in the other. I swore, in that moment, just looking at them together, I had never been happier or felt anything so completely right in my entire life.

I smiled to myself as I thought about what I could possibly say to her when I got to her. I started walking toward her when I turned to look at Maddie and holler to her that I saw Masen and everything was okay. As I turned around I realized I had bumped into the angel and she was now laughing at Masen while she was sitting on the ground.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I looked down at her.

My God, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Brown. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of brown, like coffee.

I reached down to try to help her up, my hands touching her arms. I felt an electric current or some shit all over my body. My breath caught and my heart started beating faster. What the hell?

"Bella smella, are you okay?" I heard Masen laugh as he asked.

Bella smella? Oh, her name is Bella. How fitting. _God, she is so beautiful,_ I thought to myself dreamily.

"Yeah, Mase face, I'm fine. Are you and Rufus okay, you're not hurt are you?" I heard the angel say. Her voice was perfect, she was perfect.

And, Mase face? Where did that come from? Did it make me the shittiest father ever that I was jealous of my 7-year-old son because she had given him a nickname? I wanted one, I wanted one! Please! Please, Angel! Pretty please, even. Just talk to me!

I stood there watching them, my son and the woman of my dreams, and cleared my throat. I gave her the trademark Cullen smirk and I could feel this weird electric current flowing between us. I wanted her. I knew that the instant our eyes meet. Forever, I wanted her forever.

"Here, let me help you up. You look like you could use it. My name is Edward Cullen."

Holy shit!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is the next chapter of my story, just pure fluff, but we have to get these two talking, don't we? So, we'll have some interaction between Edward and Bella and the kids. Thanks so much to all who have sent me a review or put my story on your alerts or list of favorites! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know if you have any questions or comments, I would love to hear what you have to say.**

**A huge thank you to XCullenloveX for her amazing review! Wow, you totally made my day! Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Holy shit!

I reached my hand down and grasped her little hand into my own. She was so warm and soft. I was smiling like an idiot. I knew I was. What the hell was wrong with me? I was acting like a 12-year-old little boy with a crush or some shit like that. Glancing over at my son, he was looking back and forth between the two of us and he pretty much had the same look on his face as I imagined I had. Well, well, it looked like I was not the only one with a crush on the lovely Bella.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly to me, looking up at me under her lashes.

"I am so sorry about knocking you down. Are you okay?" I asked her quickly, hoping to God I hadn't hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she giggled at me. "Um, can I have my hand back now?"

Oh, yeah, right. I was still holding her hand. Did I really have to let it go? I didn't want to. In fact, I wanted to hold that hand, right there, forever and ever. Truly. And that electric current, yep, still going strong.

"Sure, sorry about that. Thank you so much for bringing Masen back. I was going out of my mind trying to figure out where he went," I told her.

"It's no problem, really. I was just sitting over there." She pointed to a bench not too far away. "I was reading and next thing I know that little guy," she said as she looked over at Masen, who was grinning back at her with the same shit-eating grin that I had used at least a thousand times with my own mom, "is playing with my new puppy, Rufus," she finished explaining to me.

"After establishing that he should not talk to strangers," she continued. "Good job getting that to stick by the way, and getting him to tell me his name, I decided to take him to find his dad so that I didn't wind up with some man freaking out me or something like that," she huffed at me.

When she finished, she stuck her hand back out to me and said, "My name is Bella Swan, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Edward Cullen."

She looked straight into my eyes and I swore she could see all the way into my soul. I had never believed in any of that love at first sight bullshit, but I knew right then, at that very moment, I had completely fallen in love with Bella Swan. Wait a minute, fall in love? Okay, now I was freaking myself out. There was no way in hell that was possible. I mean I had only known the girl for like, 15 seconds for cripe's sake!

"Nice to meet you, too, Bella. It is very nice to meet you," I told her, never taking my eyes from hers and trying to not let go of her hand for the second time.

"Daddy!" I heard Masen yelling at me.

"Yeah, Mase?" I asked, looking at him rolling on the ground with Bella's puppy.

Maddie had made her way over to us and was playing with Masen and the puppy, too. God, they looked so happy. I started laughing at them, hearing the musical sound of Bella laughing beside me. Oh, I hoped I could hear that sound again…soon.

"Daddy, come meet Rufus. He loves me, doesn't he, Bella smella? And, Daddy, Bella told me I could play with him again, next time we come to the park. Isn't that cool?" he loudly asked me.

I started to walk over toward the jumbled mess of kids and puppy when I felt a tug on my hand. Crap, I had to let go of Bella's hand then. I looked at her, and if I was not mistaken, she looked as unhappy about that prospect as I did. I couldn't lie; my insides did a little happy dance at the thought of that!

"Sure, buddy," I told Masen.

Really, Rufus was the cutest damn puppy I had ever seen and listening to the giggles from Maddie and Masen had me rethinking the whole waiting for a puppy rule. Maybe I could get Bella to come live with us, like immediately, and then I wouldn't have to worry about it! It was just a thought, but shockingly enough, not one that made me want to run in the other direction. Huh, I'd have to think about what that meant…or not.

I leaned down to pet the puppy, sitting down on the ground in between Maddie and Masen. I swore I heard a very quiet sigh come from Bella as I held the little guy, but when I looked up at her, she was looking at Maddie.

"Maddie, can you say hi to Masen's new friend, Bella? This is her puppy, and she was nice enough to let you guys play with him," I asked her.

"Hi, Bella," my baby girl said as she looked at Bella with a look full of awe.

Yeah, I know, baby girl, she was something to look at, wasn't she?

Bella came a bit closer and knelt down beside Maddie and put her hand out for her to shake. "It's really nice to meet you, too, Maddie. You sure are pretty and I love your shoes, they look almost like mine," she said as she pointed between her black Converse and Maddie's pink ones.

Could she have been any more perfect, I mean come on! A beautiful woman that wore the best shoes ever made? Next, I'd find out she liked to read and listen to Debussy or some shit like that. I looked over at my daughter and for the first time in a very long time, I missed the fact that she didn't have a mom. Yeah, she had my mom and Alice, but I refused to delude myself into thinking it was the same thing. It wasn't, not even close. Again that flash came in my mind that maybe Bella being Maddie's mom wouldn't be such a bad thing, and again, the thought didn't make me want to shit in my pants.

"Bella, I think Rufus needs to potty, can I walk him over by the trees over there?" Masen asked Bella.

Wait, my son, my mini-me, was actually asking, politely, if he could take the puppy to use the bathroom? I looked at him wondering where the real Masen Samuel Cullen was hiding.

"If it's okay with your dad, you can," Bella answered him. "Thanks, sweetie, that's really nice of you to take care of him like that. Maddie, did you want to hold his leash on the way over and Masen can on the way back?" she looked to my daughter and asked.

Sweetie…sweetie? What the fuck, now he had two nicknames from her? Okay, now I was really jealous and I was not kidding around. So not fair!

"Oh my gosh, Bella, thanks!" My adorable little princess popped up to take the leash from Masen.

Bella and I laughed as the two of them were being dragged behind the tiny puppy over to the trees to watch him do his thing.

Bella laughed again, God I could never hear that sound enough, and looked to me and said, "Edward, you get the pleasure of telling them they have to clean up his business when he leaves it!"

She said my name again. I loved the way my name sounded coming from her gorgeous, pink lips.

"Gee, thanks a lot for that, Bella smella. You're a real peach!" I said as I playfully pushed her shoulder with mine.

Yep, the electric current was alive and well with that touch.

She smiled at me. Could I say again that she had the most beautiful face I had ever seen? I had come across many women that I would have said were attractive or pretty. Besides my mother and sister, I had never truly seen another woman I would classify as beautiful, but Bella was in a class by herself. I shook my head as I heard her say, "Um, sorry about the Mase face I called Masen. When I was asking him his name so that I could try to find you, he told me, well…he said he didn't have a mom when I asked him who he was at the park with and it seemed to make him a little sad so I said the Mase face thing to make him laugh. I'm sorry about asking him something that upset him, Edward; I was just trying to figure out how to find you," Bella quietly said to me, looking scared of my reaction.

"Bella, hey, it's okay, promise. The Mase face thing is cute, and the thing about his mom, well, um, yeah… I don't know what he told you, but he doesn't have one," I stammered to her.

How to I explain Lauren to her? Did I even do that with someone I just met? It was strange, but I wanted to tell her, tell her all of it.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," she said.

I wondered briefly if it would be inappropriate to ask her to record herself saying my name so I could set it as the ring tone on my phone. Yeah…probably a bit much - for now. But definitely a goal for the not too distant future I told myself.

The air around us seemed a bit tense, and thankfully the kids picked that moment to bring Rufus back.

"Um, Daddy, what do we do with the doo doo?" Masen asked me.

A snort burst from Bella, who immediately blushed and put her hands over her face. A snort and a blush from my angel, how utterly and completely adorable!

I rolled my eyes at her and told Masen I would take care of it.

Bella reached into her backpack and handed me a plastic bag and some napkins and pointed to the trees where I made my way to get rid of the doo doo. Jesus help me, how did a 32-year-old man smile and willingly say the word doo doo? Oh right, he did it because he was totally enamored with the beautiful creature that owned the puppy that made the mess.

I made my way back to my little group after disposing of the mess and heard Maddie asking Bella, "Bella, can you please come eat lunch with us? I'm starving and Daddy always takes us to eat after we get done playing at the park, pretty please?"

Oh no, she was giving Bella the Cullen pout. Wait, what the hell was I saying? I wanted her to come, too!

"Ah, Maddie, I'm not sure I should intrude on your family time with your daddy and brother. Thanks for asking though," Bella answered her.

Okay, time for the big guns as I turned my pout on her and said, "Bella, really, we would love for you to come with us. Please?"

And then for reinforcements. "Isn't that right, Masen? Don't you want Bella smella to come eat lunch with us, too?" I turned and asked my son.

"Please, Bella, come on, you know you want to!" my wing man begged Bella.

"Gah! Okay, okay, I'll come. But only if all of you promise no more pouting! Geeze, I swear, you people are lethal with that pout!" she laughingly told us all.

I reached over to give Masen a fist bump and a wink. He giggled back at me. Yeah, he was a mini-me all right. He knew exactly what he was doing. Made me so proud! I turned to look at Bella, knowing full well she knew what we were up to, but I was so glad she was coming with us. Maybe she didn't want to say goodbye any more than the three of us did either? I could only hope, and oh boy did I hope!

I gave her my hand to help her off the ground, excited to be touching her again. Pulling her up to stand next to me I leaned in and said, "Yeah, the pout will work every time! I should know, I perfected it."

"Oh, I have no doubt." She laughed at me.

I noticed as she stood up that she took a moment to look around. She turned from one side to the next, her eyes moving everywhere, like she was searching for something…or someone. Oh, crap, she was there with someone, but then why would she spend all this time talking with us? _What do I do?_ I definitely did not want this time with her to come to an end. Did I tell her she really didn't have to come with us? The kids would be so disappointed, and hell, so would I. I was just about to say something when I saw her face relax and she looked at me and bit her lip.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" she asked me.

I couldn't even form a sentence. Seriously, her biting her lip was the sexiest damn thing. I could watch that on a loop over and over for hours at a time, just that. I wanted to bite that lip, then kiss her, and run my fingers through her hair, and feel her warm little body next to mine and, oh shit… I needed to stop that train right there before I embarrassed myself.

"Yep, let's hit it everyone." I chuckled to her and the kids.

We made our way out of the park and onto the street. It had warmed up a bit but the streets still weren't too crowded. I glanced at Maddie and Masen laughing and talking as they were each holding onto Rufus's leash. I wished I had a camera. My parents would have gotten a kick out of seeing them enjoying the day so much.

I turned to Bella and said, "Bella, thank you. I can't remember the last time the kids and I had so much fun during our Sunday bonding time. And, I don't think I ever properly thanked for taking such good care of Masen when he slipped away from me. You must think I am a pretty shitty dad to let his kid go running off like that. I swear, I was pushing Maddie on the swing and turned my head for just a few minutes and then he was gone. Thank God he found you instead of some freak at the park. Shit, what if that would've happened, how would I tell my parents…" I rambled on to her.

"Edward, calm down. Really, it's okay. I know these things happen. And to be honest, I'm glad he found me, otherwise I may not have met you," she finished off quietly as she reached over and placed her hand on my arm.

Oh my God, just the thought of not meeting Bella made me dizzy and made my heart…hurt. But her hand on my arm? Heaven. Absolute heaven.

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that I met you today," I told her honestly.

We made our way to the little deli that we came to every Sunday. They had tables outside on the sidewalk and the best club sandwiches you had ever tasted. As we approached, Bella asked me, "Edward, would you mind if I sit out here while you guys order your food? I am sure Rufus is tired from all that walking and I want to give him a chance to rest. You guys just go in and order and then when you're done, I'll go in and order my food if you'll stay with the puppy."

I noticed her doing that looking around thing, not really meeting anyone's eyes that passed by. She had pulled her cap down a bit on her head and slipped her glasses back on her face. Hmm, wonder what that was about but I didn't have time to think about it as Masen and Maddie were pulling on my hands to go order our food.

I turned to Bella and told her, "I'll just get your food when I get ours, after all, we begged you to come with us. Besides, it's the least I can do after you let the kids play with Rufus all day! Come on, Bella, you know you want to try one of Saul's famous club sandwiches!"

"Okay, Edward, you win. That sounds good, and can you get me a Coke, too, please? I am craving one so badly!" She giggled at me.

I won! I won! Score one for Cullen. I couldn't stop the crazy smirk from my face, nor did I want to. This beautiful girl had to know the power she had over me.

The kids and I went inside to order at the counter. We came every Sunday and my parents had been coming here for years, so Saul came to take our order personally.

"The usual, Edward?" he asked me.

"Yep," I answered, "but add one more sandwich please; we have a guest joining us today. And can I get two Cokes and two Root Beers?"

"A guest," he smirked at me. "Is this guest of the female persuasion, perhaps, Edward? Have you been holding out on ol' Saul? I'm gonna have to give Mrs. Esme hell for not telling me!"

"Mr. Saul!" Mase excitedly yelled at him. "Her name is Bella and she is mine and Maddie's new bestest friend and her baby doggie, Rufus, is outside with her. You should come see. He's sooo cute and Miss Bella is the prettiest lady. I think she should be Daddy's new girlfriend!"

Okay, after I picked my chin off the ground and pushed my eyeballs back into my head, I looked at Masen and told him, "Masen, I don't think Bella is going to be my girlfriend, but I do hope we can be friends with her, okay?"

That was not as easy to say as I had just made it sound, that was for sure. The thought of Bella not being my girlfriend just sounded like all kinds of wrong if you asked me. Yeah, I'd just pretend I didn't just say that. Right, like that was going to work. Fuck me. This woman had me so confused and I'd known her all of a couple hours now. This was insane.

As I waited for the food while Maddie and Masen were busy looking at the pictures on the walls, I contemplated the last few hours with Bella. Most beautiful woman I had ever seen: check. Laugh that made me feel all warm and fuzzy: check. Great with kids: not a hundred percent positive, but from what I'd seen thus far, check. Crazy ass desire to lay her out on the table outside and kiss the shit out of her: check. Weird, freaky electric current floating all around us that made me want to constantly touch her: check and double check. Pain, lots and lots of pain at the thought of never seeing her again: triple check.

Yep, I was completely fucked.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Another chapter! We have more Bella/Edward interaction as well as a few clues into some things that will be coming up shortly.**

**Thanks to deJean Smith for her great review. I love EPOV, too. He'll be up next just so you know.**

**A huge thank you to all who have put this story on alert, added it to your list of favorites and/or sent me a review. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate them! Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms!**

**Now, on with the story...**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Can you get me a Coke, too, please? I'm craving one so badly!" I said to him as he moved to go inside the deli with Maddie and Masen.

That smirk, I tell you, it would get you every time!

I took a quick look around at my surroundings, making sure that no one was paying any attention to me before I sat down and picked Rufus up and set him on my lap. I sat facing the deli, with my back to the sidewalk to make sure that anyone passing by couldn't see my face. I knew Seth was somewhere around there. I hoped he was not getting too hungry. I'd have to fix him something special for dinner that night. I knew the day was turning out to be much longer than we had anticipated this morning when we left the loft, but there is no way I could make myself leave Edward and the kids yet.

The thought of saying goodbye at the end of the afternoon felt like a knife in my chest and brought instant tears to my eyes. How was it possible for three people to affect your life so fully in such a short period of time? The morning spent with Masen and then Edward and Maddie playing with Rufus and laughing at the kids was like a dream.

I had been on my own and alone for such a long time, that the feeling of being a part of something was almost completely foreign to me. Seth had always been with me, but the feeling of family I felt with the three of them was so much different…bigger.

I knew he could feel the electric charges between us. I could see it in his eyes. I had no idea what it meant; I had never felt anything like it before in my life. It was not an uncomfortable feeling, I could tell you that. In fact, it felt really nice, like a piece of me that I didn't know was missing was finally back.

I hoped to get a little more time talking to Edward. Maddie and Masen were a riot, but I had this need building in me to know everything about him. How was a totally gorgeous man, with the two most amazing kids I had ever met, alone? What did he do for a living? Who picked out Maddie's totally awesome pink Converse? Who could I thank for the mess of copper hair on top of his head? Yeah, that hair. I would definitely be dreaming about running my hands through that hair that night! Would I ever see him again once we got through lunch?

That one hurt. I knew I told Masen he could play with Rufus again at the park. Hopefully, I would see them there again sometime. They mentioned playing there every Sunday. I supposed I could start stalking the park or some shit like that and casually bump into them again. Hmm, that sounded like a plan.

Edward was a good dad; I knew this all the way down to my toes. He looked at his kids the way Charlie used to look at me, the way Sue and Harry looked at Seth, and the way Peter and Charlotte looked at Rose and Jasper. I couldn't even begin to imagine raising two kids by yourself, but from the looks of it, he had done a hell of a job.

Masen, oh my God! Had there been a cuter boy, like ever? I swore one look from him and I was done for. And that pout, holy hell. I would give that kid anything if he looked at me like that all the time. And, Maddie, the girl was just beautiful. Light brown hair with the prettiest curls, hazel eyes and a shy smile that would melt anyone's heart. So eager to please, that one was. Watching the twins together was amazing. Kind of reminded me of Seth and me. We were not twins of course, close enough though. So I knew all about the silent conversation thing, but it was interesting to watch from the outside. I imagined that was what Seth and I looked like to our parents and friends all the time. I could see why it would be a little frustrating to watch, but not know what was going on in our heads.

Like I said, Edward was an amazing dad. When I saw him sit down in between the two kids and hold Rufus on his lap, yeah, I could so not help the sigh that escaped. I hoped like hell Edward hadn't heard that! I just got a flash of him holding a baby instead of a puppy and it made me have that warm, fuzzy feeling all over.

I had to be honest and say I enjoyed the hell out of teasing Edward and watching him slink off to pick up Rufus's business. Hey, better him than me! I hoped he gave in and got Maddie and Masen a puppy. I doubted he could find one as cute as my Rufus, though. Maybe I could ask Seth to talk to his friend and get him one like my little guy, and then they could have play dates at the park together. Oops, way to get ahead of yourself, Bella. Perhaps we should have made sure we saw him again after lunch today first?

Oh, I hoped he brought the food soon. I was starving! A club sandwich; I couldn't remember the last time I ate one of those. My trainer, Mike, didn't let me eat food like club sandwiches and drink Cokes, but he was not there and I was on vacation, so I was going to eat what I fucking wanted!

Remember your mantra, Bella, six more months and then you were free. My contract with Volturi's and Twilight was up in September, on my 25th birthday. I signed a five year contract when I was 20, under much duress, and I was almost at the end. I absofuckinglutely could not wait until then! I had near panic attacks thinking something would come up at the end that wouldn't let me get out of it, but J had promised that wouldn't happen. I was not convinced, but I was trying to keep a positive outlook. I knew Aro and Jane Volturi. If they could find a way, any tiny thing, they could use to force me to stay under contract, they would and they wouldn't bat an eye doing it.

I glanced through the window and saw Edward talking to the most adorable old man behind the counter. He was pointing outside in my direction. I glanced at him and gave him a little wave, hoping that he didn't bring the old man outside. I couldn't risk anyone noticing me and telling Edward who I really was until I could do it myself.

I was not sure how he would take it, and I couldn't bear the thought of him saying "it's been nice knowing you," and walking out of my life forever. I wasn't going to tell him yet, though. That I knew. No use scaring him off before I had to, right?

I had not had a lot of men in my life, in fact besides Seth and J, I had only had 2 serious relationships. One was with my high school boyfriend, Will. We dated most of my Junior and Senior year of high school. He was the one boy at Forks High that Jasper and Seth let get past the first date with me. A dad who was the Chief of Police and the guard dogs named J and Seth didn't allow too many to pass inspection, but Will did. He was a sweet boy, and the only one, besides my pseudo brothers, to not let the fact that I was a soccer stand out affect him. He was proud of me, proud of what I was able to accomplish. It was amazing thinking back on it, that a girl from small town Forks, Washington, made it all the way to the US National team, and as a Captain, no less! No, Bella, I couldn't start thinking about that time, or I'd never make it through lunch, I told myself as I absently reached down and rubbed my knee.

The other serious relationship I had was with James. I ended things with him right after I signed my contract with Volturi's. It was ugly and painful… so very painful. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Thankfully, I saw the three Cullens walking through the deli, loaded down with food and drinks, so that stopped that painful walk down memory lane in its tracks.

I looked up and noticed Edward looking at me funny, his head cocked to the side a bit as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Bella, why are you sitting that way, instead of facing out to the street like a normal person would do?" he jokingly asked me, but I could tell the question was somewhat serious.

_Shit, what do I say?_ I certainly couldn't say because I was afraid someone would recognize me and start a small mob asking for autographs.

"Well, Edward, maybe I wanted to watch you walk to me carrying my food. Did you ever think about that?" I cheekily asked him with a smile on my face.

Yes, I loved teasing Edward; he got the most adorable grin on his face when I said something he liked. I think I liked it! Must do that again, Bella!

"Um, sure, Bella smella, whatever you say. Here is the Coke you ordered, my lady. Hope it quenches your craving," he said smirking at me.

"Guess it depends on if I am craving anything more than a Coke now, doesn't it?" I flirted back with him suggestively.

He gave me a panty dropping smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows. _God, could the man melt me any more?_ I wondered.

Maddie and Masen were arguing over who got to sit beside me. Oh, I loved to feel wanted!

"Okay, guys, hold up a sec," I told them holding up my hand to stop the argument before it got too heated, and before people started to notice us.

"Masen, because I got to spend time with you at the park by yourself while we were trying to find your lost parent," I said as I winked at him and looked at Edward. "How about Maddie sits next to me? I'll let you keep a hold of Rufus, if that is okay?" I asked him, hoping he agreed so that I could sit by Edward.

Not that I wouldn't have loved to sit by the precious boy, but I wanted to sit by the gorgeous dad even more! Hey, never said I was stupid!

"Sure, Bella, I can do that!" he sweetly answered me.

Edward sat down next to me and passed out the food before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "You handled that beautifully, Bella. Saved me from having to fight with my 7-year-old to get to sit beside you," he breathed into my ear.

Fuck me! Edward whispering and breathing in my ear, I thought my heart was about to fly out of my chest. I swore to Christ the man had the sexiest voice you had ever heard. Smooth and deep. I could feel it almost. I hoped he did that again!

"Wouldn't want that now, would we? Imagine, a grown man fighting with his kid. What is the world coming too?" I told him playfully as I leaned over and bumped his shoulder.

Okay, there was that freaky ass shock thing again. What the hell was that?

Maddie patted my arm and looked up at me sweetly to ask, "Bella, do you like your sandwich? Daddy brings us here all the time. Nana and Papa brought him here when he was little, so he brings us. It's so yummy, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Maddie, this is the best club sandwich I have ever had, thanks so much for asking me to come with you," I told her.

"What do you think, Mase face, is it good?" I asked Masen after I finished chewing a bite.

He looked up at me with a mouthful of food and just nodded his head up and down.

"Um, Bella," Maddie asked me quietly, "Do you think you can give me a cool nickname like Masen's? Pretty please?"

Oh, kill me now, not another pout?

"Sure thing, let me think about it for a bit though, okay? Your name doesn't have anything that rhymes with it like Masen's does. I'll see what I can come up with for you all right?" I asked, a little hesitantly because I was not sure how to proceed.

What if I never saw them again after that day? I didn't want to promise her something and then not come through, but I didn't want to tell her no, either.

Edward must have seen the thoughts flickering across my face because he leaned over to speak softly into my ear as he told me, "It's okay, Bella. I'm sure she will love anything you can come up with for her."

Shaking my head a little to let him know that was not exactly what I was worrying about, I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. "That's not it, Edward. Um, well, what if I don't ever see you again after today? I mean I don't want to tell her one thing and then do another. I wouldn't want to disappoint her like that," I finished up saying knowing I was blushing all the way down to my toes.

"Shit, Bella, you don't really think you are going to get rid of us that easily, do you?" He chuckled at me.

I looked at him, knowing he was not quite joking about what he said. Whew…okay then.

"Besides, you promised to let Masen play with Rufus again, didn't you? I would hate to see the pout that would come out of that one if you backed out of that, wouldn't you?" He laughed at me.

A nodded my head yes to him as I felt him put his arm across the back of my chair and realized he was leaning in even closer to me. He turned his head a little and pressed his lips right next to my ear and murmured, "Bella, just in case you were wondering…there is no fucking way you are getting rid of me already, okay?" I felt his lips pressed against my ear.

God help me if that was not the most erotic thing I had ever fucking heard or felt? I thought I needed to go home and change my panties! Okay, add one more thing to the list of things I could dream about!

He sat up and gave me a shit-eating grin and motioned to my sandwich implying that I should finish eating.

The conversation continued at the table. Maddie and Masen told me all about their Nana and Papa and their Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice. Emmett sounded like a riot and Alice sounded like someone I could picture hanging out with, watching chick movies and eating candy and popcorn with. They also told me they were on Spring Break so they had the week off from school. I listened as they listed the things they wanted to do, like go to the museum, go to the pizza place that had the games, maybe even go to Six Flags or to the Aquarium. They also told me excitedly that Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice were taking them to play paintball and putt-putt on Saturday night when they had their sleep-over.

I looked at Edward laughing at my expression as I tried to keep up with both of the kids. They finished each other's sentences without even missing a beat; amazing to watch really. I could say that I missed having siblings when I was growing up, but I spent so much time with Jasper, Rose, and Seth, it was like we were brothers and sisters anyway. I couldn't imagine anyone being closer than the four of us, but from the look on Edward's face as the kids talked about his brother and sister, I could tell they were extremely close, too.

"Hey, Bella," Masen asked as he took a breath, "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, it was just me growing up. But I had 3 best friends that did everything with me, so I wasn't always by myself," I told him.

"What are their names and are you still best friends with them? I thought me and Maddie were your bestest friends?" He pouted that last part at me.

Crap, the pout again. Really, if I was going to hang out with these people at all, I was going to have to develop some resistance to that damn thing, somehow!

"Yes, Masen, we are all still best friends. Jasper and Rose live in California, so I don't see them very much, but my other best friend, Seth, lives here in New York City. As a matter-of-fact, he's the one that gave Rufus to me. And as for you and Maddie, you two are my newest and bestest friends, got it?" I giggled at him.

"Jasper, what kind of name is that?" I heard Edward mumble under his breath.

"I heard that, Edward," I told him, hopefully giving him my "look". Seth told me the "look" wasn't as scary as I tried to pretend it was.

"Uh, sorry…" he told me sheepishly.

"It's okay. Maybe I'll tell you all about the three of them someday, if you like?" I asked hopefully.

"I do like, Bella. I can't wait to learn all about you," he told me.

Okay then, that sounded promising at least. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

We finished up our food and the kids got up to take the tray and the trash to the garbage can, taking Rufus with them. I couldn't believe how good the little guy was doing with all the up and downs, but he was definitely a keeper. Seth would be so pleased.

Speaking of Seth, I looked up and glanced around and caught a glimpse of him across the street at the coffee bar. I wondered what he thought about all that had happened today. As I was thinking about that, I saw him quickly catch my eye and raised his eyebrow. Yep, he was definitely going to have lots to say. I would be surprised if I didn't have a phone call from J and LeLe each by the time I made it home. He was such a gossip, worse than an old woman I tell you!

I heard Edward clear his throat and as I looked at him, he seemed nervous. Oh shit, what did that mean?

"Um, Bella…shit. What I mean is, do you think, maybe, you might…want to have dinner with me Saturday night?" he stammered to me while running his fingers through his hair.

_Edward Cullen was asking me on a date, hell yes!_

Looking at him, I swore it looked like he was expecting me to say no - as if? "Edward, I would love to have dinner with you," I told him sounding entirely more confident than I felt.

Hopefully he couldn't hear how hard my heart was beating or feel my knee bouncing up and down. I was sure he could see the blush on my face because I could feel the damn thing, but what was I gonna do? A date, a real first date! Oh my God! Now, I was the one that couldn't wait to get home and talk to Rose.

"Really?" He sounded shocked. "Damn, yeah, great, dinner Saturday," he finished saying.

Smiling at me, he went on, "Okay, to sound even more like an idiot teenager, do you think I can get your number so I can call you to firm up the plans?"

"Sure, Edward, I mean that's normally how people communicate, isn't it?" I teased him.

"Okay, smart ass. Just pull your damn phone out of your backpack and give it to me," he demanded.

I reached behind me to take my iPhone out of my backpack and gave it to him. He punched in a bunch of numbers and then I heard his phone ring. Elvis Presley's _Hunk of Burning Love_ sounded from his phone. I raised my eyebrow at him as I saw him enter his name in my phone and then took his out of his pocket and did the same to mine.

"What? The kids love this song." He sheepishly looked at me.

He handed my phone back, saying, "Okay, now, I have your number and you have mine. Do you think it would be okay if I called you sometime, before our date on Saturday? I don't think I can go that long without talking to you, Bella."

He wanted to talk to me…on the phone. Like normal people do? And, he couldn't wait that long to talk to me again. I felt butterflies in my stomach. That was good, right? Wait, what about Wednesday, he had forgotten I was supposed to let Masen play with Rufus on Wednesday. Did that mean he wouldn't be there?

"Sure, Edward, I would really like that. Um, did you forget that Masen asked to play with Rufus on Wednesday at the park? If he can't come, that's okay; I just don't want him to think I wouldn't let him play or think I didn't show up," I quickly said.

Edward laughed at me, slightly shook his head and said, "No, Bella, I didn't forget. I am already looking forward to Wednesday and we haven't even said goodbye yet. I was just hoping that maybe, if you wanted to that is, we could talk on the phone a bit before our date Saturday. We didn't get to talk very much today thanks to the Wonder Twins, and I was hoping to get to know you a bit better before we have dinner together. That didn't sound bad or anything did it? Shit, I'm sorry. I can't believe I am so bad at this. It's just been…a long time since someone has captured my attention so completely. And, Bella, you have definitely captured my attention. I hope you're okay with that."

All righty then, score one for Bella Swan! Hell yes, I gave myself an internal fist bump. He wanted to get to know me better, yeah for me. And, I had captured his attention…wow! Just wow. He helped me up out of my chair, what a gentleman, and I turned to him and said, "Edward, I'm very okay with that. And just so you know, you aren't bad at this at all. In fact, I would go so far to say you've been perfect so far." I bit my lip and told him, "I hope you do call me; I'll be looking forward to getting to know you better, too. Oh…and as for capturing attention, you are not the only one feeling that way."

I moved a bit closer to him and stood on my tiptoes, damn he was tall. And built. I could feel the muscles below his shirt. I reached up to pressed my hand on his chest and kissed him softly on the cheek before quietly telling him, "I have had the best day, thank you for lunch. I hope you don't wait too long to call."

I turned from him, and swiftly kissed Maddie and Masen on the head, promising them I would see them on Wednesday, picked Rufus up from Masen and headed toward home.

Okay, saying goodbye to the three of them? Yeah, sucked ass. Majorly. Three days. That's how long it would be until I could see them again. Get a grip, Bella, I told myself, you just met them for cripe's sakes. Yeah, well, I knew that, but that didn't make the pain in my heart hurt any less, now did it?

I picked Rufus up to my face, and told him, "I know, little guy, I know."

I thought I had fallen in love with all three Cullens in one fell swoop. Now what the hell was I supposed to do?

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I made it back to the loft, realizing that Seth had beaten me there. Hmm, I must have been thinking about Edward so much I didn't notice Seth walking home. Edward. Just thinking his name made me smile, not to mention what it did to parts down below. Seriously, the man was beyond beautiful. And I had a date. With him. On Saturday! I let out the girliest squeal ever as I closed the front door.

"Well, I am sure I don't need to ask how your day was or what the hell that sound was coming from your mouth, do I?" Seth asked as I made my way into the living room.

"Shut it, Seth," I grumbled to him as I put Rufus down so he could eat and have some water.

Poor little guy, I sure did run him ragged. Such a little trooper. I'd have to get him a treat when I went to the market.

Seth just laughed at me. "Shortcake, you can't fool me. I know you better than you know yourself. Besides the smile on your face is a dead giveaway," he told me. "Now, spill. Name, age, occupation, where does he live, how old are the kids, when are you seeing him again?" He fired question after question at me.

Laughing, I told him I was going to change clothes, and then I'd tell him what he wanted to know.

I made my way into my room and took off my shoes and hat. I changed out of my clothes and put them in the hamper. I pulled on my favorite yoga pants and Forks High t-shirt. I thought that one used to belong to Jasper, and took my hair down out of the ponytail as I made my way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. I refilled the puppy's water bowl, poor guy, he was thirsty, and made my way back to the sofa where Seth was not very patiently waiting for me. I used the remote to turn on the iHome and leaned back onto the back of the sofa and turned my head to face Seth.

I noticed him raise his eyebrow at me, and giggling at him I asked, "What were your questions again?"

He hit me up side of the head with a pillow and demanded, "Spill it, Swan, right fucking now, or I am calling J and LeLe and you'll have to tell all three of us at one time!"

So, I started talking, telling him about Masen getting separated from Edward and bringing him back to his dad. About Edward bumping into me and knocking me on the ground. About Maddie and her pink Converse. Edward picking up puppy shit. Lunch with the three of them. Edward asking me out on a date for Saturday night, giving him my phone number and kissing him on the cheek before I left. I told him everything I could think of: 32-years-old, single dad, not sure where the mom is. I forgot to ask what he did for a living, but he must have had a lot of flexibility with his job to take off the week to spend with Maddie and Masen. I didn't know where he lived, but it must have been within walking distance from the park. I even told him about the weird ass electricity thing and the way my hand felt inside his. How it felt when he whispered in my ear. How I hoped he didn't wait too long before he called me. I told him everything. Like I had said before, if I had a thought, Seth knew what it was.

"Bell, I have to tell you, I have never seen you this way, about anyone, ever," Seth told me quietly.

My head snapped up at his tone. "Is that a bad thing, Seth? I meet a great guy who has two of the cutest kids ever and he asked me on a date. I'm excited. Am I not allowed to be excited for something happening to me for a change?" I bitingly asked him.

"Bella, you know perfectly well that is not what I meant, so knock that shit off right now and cut out the attitude. Of course I am happy for you. I watched you all day, remember? I saw how you were with those kids. I haven't seen you smile that much in one day in like…well... I've never seen it, not in my life. And the way you and Mr. Wonderful were looking at each other, hell, I could see that shit from the other side of the park. Give me some credit, Bell. I just want you to be careful. You know things are liable to get tricky here in the next few months after the magazine comes out. He has kids, Bella, don't forget that. You'll be followed wherever you go. I just want you to think about that, okay? Have you told him yet, who you are?" he finished pointedly to me.

Shit. He did know me better than I knew myself. I hung my head and sheepishly told him, "No, brother, I haven't told him yet. I didn't want to spoil our day and make him run for the hills before I even had a chance to get to know him. Fuck, Seth, maybe I shouldn't even start this now! You're right, I wasn't thinking. I got all caught up in meeting the man of my dreams, who just happens to have the 2 most perfect kids in the world, and I didn't even give a thought to who I am. I'll just have to tell him I can't go to dinner on Saturday."

Damn, that hurt just thinking about it, as I grabbed myself around my waist.

"Shortcake, stop. Breathe for a damn second. I did not tell you not to see him or talk to him. Woman, I swear. Sometimes you make me want to slap the shit out of you. If you calm down for a fucking second, you will realize I said to be careful," he said. "Bella, I watched you and Edward all day. There is no way in hell that that man will take no for an answer, nor should he have to. This can be done, if you want it to be. But," he waited until I looked at him, "Bell, you'll have to tell him who you are…soon. The sooner the better. He'll figure it out anyway, or someone will see you out and come up to ask for an autograph. You have to be the one to tell him or this, whatever it is, will be over before it even has a chance to start."

_I hated my fucking job!_ I screamed it in my head; it made me feel better and didn't freak the shit out of Seth.

"You're right, Seth, I know you are. I'll tell him, soon. Probably Saturday because when I see him on Wednesday, the kids will be with him. Thank you for being here for me, babycakes, as always." I giggled at him as I leaned over to kiss his nose before hopping up off the sofa.

"Babycakes, really Bella?" He smirked at me.

"Yep," I said, popping the "p". "Payback for the sweetcheeks from this morning, big fella!" I laughed at him and his shocked face.

"Ah, that's okay, I kinda like babycakes. I think I'll keep that one. Thanks, Shortstuff!" he playfully said to me.

I spent the rest of the afternoon walking to the market to get everything I needed to make the cookies to take to the shelter in the morning as well as a treat for Rufus, and one for Seth, too. I loved him, so much, and I didn't know what I would do without him. I cooked dinner for Seth and me, lasagna and garlic bread with a salad and homemade cheesecake for dessert and after putting Rufus in his kennel for the night I made my way to my room to get ready for bed.

Showering, I thought about my day and Edward. I wondered what he was doing right then? I hoped he was thinking about me. God, I felt like a 13-year-old girl with her first crush! But, I did hope he was. I hoped he wanted to get to know me as much as I wanted to know him. I wanted to know everything: favorite color, what he liked on his pizza, favorite kind of music. What his favorite kind of ice cream was; it had better not been vanilla. That would just be depressing for someone like him to pick something as plain as vanilla. What happened to the kids' mom. What did his dad and mom look like. What made him happy, sad, scared. I wanted to know it all.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off and put on a tank top and boy shorts and brushed out my hair. I heard my phone chirp, letting me know I had a text message. Assuming it was Seth saying good night, I reached over and picked my phone up off the nightstand. I gasped as I saw it was from Edward:

_Night, Beautiful. Thanks for the perfect day. I'll call you tomorrow, sweet dreams. I know I will have them since they will be of you. E_

Sweet dreams for sure!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to Tianiichan for her review of my story. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review!**

**A huge thank you to all who have put this story on alert, added it to your list of favorites and/or sent me a review. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate them! Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms!**

**Now, on with the story...Check back later, I am going to try to add the next chapter today, too!**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Watching Bella walk away sucked. It sucked ass big time. Three days until Wednesday, until I would get to see her again. Well, at least I had to give myself props for having the balls to ask her out to dinner on Saturday, right? I seriously thought I would throw up or some shit like that trying to convince myself to just ask her. Thank God she said yes though. I would have hated to put my contingency plan into effect, not that I had one, but I would have made one that was for damn sure, if she would have told me no.

And, I got her phone number; I gave myself a slap on the back for managing that as well. I thought I handled that pretty well if I did say so myself…on second thought, I really didn't. Bella let me off the hook easily and I loved the way she didn't take my shit. I would definitely be using that number, and soon.

I wasn't kidding when I told her I didn't think I could go until Saturday night without talking to her again. I did want to get to know her better. Her voice. I could still hear it in my mind. And that fucking laugh, with the exception of the Wonder Twins, I had never heard a laugh I loved to hear more. Oh, did I mention the smile? Damn that smile would stop traffic I was telling you. And her eyes, and her perfect pink lips and gorgeous brown hair and well fuck, everything about her really. Bella was perfect, an angel.

The kids couldn't stop talking about her or Rufus. I'd have to ask her where her friend got him. I was thinking I should get one and that way they could have puppy play dates. Nice, huh? Not that she wouldn't have seen right through that in heartbeat. Guess I should have waited just a little bit before I started planning on play dates for puppies, and take her out on a date first.

We really did have the best day at the park. I couldn't remember me or the kids laughing like that in I didn't know how long. Oh, we had fun; with Emmett around it was hard not to. But this was different, you could feel it. It was like it was supposed to be this way, with the four of us. It felt right. There was no other word for it but just… right.

And like I had said, she didn't take any shit from me. Such a fucking turn on. I still couldn't believe I got suckered into picking up puppy poo, but I did. I would do again, willingly as a matter-of-fact, if it got Bella to smile at me like she did back at the park.

I couldn't believe we managed to talk her into having lunch with us, but that turned out so much better than I could have hoped for, especially because I ended up with a phone number and a date. Holy shit! A date! It had been months since I had been on a date, and I knew for a fact I had never looked as forward to any other one, as I was my date with Bella. I'd have to give some thought into where to take her; it would have to be special, but not too over the top. Being the first of what I hoped to God, were many more dates, I'd save the big guns for later.

That thing with her facing the deli and not the street was strange though. I didn't think she noticed, but I caught her looking around…a lot. Like she was trying to see who was all around us. She did it when we were leaving the park, too. Plus she put her hat and sunglasses back on and tried not looking up. I wondered what that was about? I'd have to pay attention on Wednesday and see if she did it again. Perhaps she was nervous around crowds or something? Maybe while we were talking on the phone this week, I could try to bring it up in a conversation.

She was amazing with Maddie and Masen, that was no fucking lie. My kids were pretty easy-going, I knew this, but the way she kidded around with them made me smile. Masen already had the crush of all crushes on her. I could hear him telling Maddie that he bet the nickname Bella would come up with for her would be even cooler than his.

How did she even know how to do that with him back at the park? I meant really. A little boy just all of a sudden popped up beside you, no parents around, and you kept him calm and had him laughing by the time you found the "lost" parent. Yeah, I totally caught that back at the deli. I did need to have a very stern talk with Masen about wandering off like that. We were lucky, incredibly lucky in more ways than one I hoped, that he found Bella, but it could have been so much worse if it would have been anyone else.

But Maddie, yeah my little princess had a new role model. When Bella complimented her pink Con's, I knew she shot to the top of Miss Maddie's favorite people list. Probably even ahead of me. Maddie was so shy, the fact that she opened up to Bella the way she did was truly astonishing. She was so careful all the time. We teased her and told her it must have been because she was the oldest, but it was true nonetheless. If nothing else, I needed to thank Bella for getting Maddie to relax for the day.

Lunch was a lot of fun, even if we didn't get to talk to each other too terribly much. I did get to whisper in her ear a time or two. Bella was all kinds of crazy if she thought I didn't catch the way her heart started beating faster and she started breathing heavier when I did it, because I did. Her biting her lip? Made me want to throw her down on the table and nibble on that bottom lip for an hour or two! Yeah, score one for the Edmeister. Okay, that sounded just fucking wrong, but you got my point. I did give myself an internal 'hell yeah' when I saw the blush on her face after I kissed her ear. Had I mentioned how incredible she smelled up close like that? Like strawberries and vanilla. Yummy!

The kiss she gave before she left… fuck me! The second her warm lips touched my cheek my whole body felt like it was on fire. I thought part of that was because her little hand was pressed against my chest and I could feel her body pressing against me, but I could have been mistaken. Nope, that was what it was. I definitely wanted more of those kisses in the near future.

We finally made it back home and Ma and Pop weren't back yet. When the kids and I spent our Sundays at the park, my parents usually used that time to go visit Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane. Dad and my uncle were pretty close and Mom and Aunt Diane spent a lot of time together, especially because they both sat on the Board at the Foundation together. My cousin Demetri and I were close, too. Not as close as me and Ben or Emmett and me, but he was a really good friend. He helped me a lot through the Lauren mess. He had a great head on his shoulders and gave me some of the best advice out of anyone during that time.

The kids and I played Rock Band for a little bit and then we sat down to watch a movie. I napped on and off during the movie. I had seen Harry Potter 1 so many times I thought I knew all the words by heart, but both of them liked it, so I couldn't argue. After the movie was over I told the kids to go get cleaned up and changed into their night clothes while I made dinner. When Mom and Dad were with my aunt and uncle, they tended to spend all day and night over there, and more often than not, had to take a cab back home because they had been drinking wine all damn day.

I decided to make spaghetti and marinara with some garlic bread for dinner. I was pouring the kids their glasses of milk and grabbing myself a beer as Maddie and Masen came downstairs. We finished talking about what we wanted to do for the week, deciding on things they both want to do, the museum and aquarium for Maddie and the pizza place with the games and 6 Flags for Masen. The kids asked if Uncle Demetri could come with us; he was as big a kid as Uncle Emmett. I told them I would call and ask.

I sent the kids up to play in their rooms before bed once we got the kitchen picked up and I walked into the living room to watch some TV before heading up to bed myself.

Speaking of Demetri, I heard the front door bell and as I walked to the door, I heard it open and watched as Dem let himself in.

"What's up, cousin," he said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Sure, Dem, come on in and help yourself, we don't mind." I laughed at him as he handed me a beer, too.

He looked at me and grinned. "Oh come off it, Ed, this is my home away from home, you know that. And because all the parents are at my house, I figured you'd be all sad and lonely here by yourself so I decided to come keep you company my friend." Dem laughed at me as we clinked our bottles together.

"Uncle Demetri!" my little ones said as they came racing into the living room.

"Twin Terrors!" Demetri shouted as he stood up to throw Maddie and Masen over each of his shoulders.

Demetri was a good-looking guy, as are all Cullens. He was about my height of 6'2" and had short black hair and blue eyes. If Em looked like a grizzly bear, then Dem looked like a gorilla. Almost as big as Em, but not quite. The twins adored him, and loved when he came over to the house. He was three years younger than me, a fact which he had rubbed in on more than one occasion, especially because he was still in his twenties and I was an old man at the age of thirty-two. Jackass.

He sat down with them on the couch, one kid on each side of him, and asked them to tell him all about school and everything they had been doing since he saw them last. He had been out of town for the last two weeks and had missed one of Maddie's ballet recitals and one of Masen's peewee baseball games.

I let him know that I was going to excuse myself for a minute while he had them occupied and made my way upstairs to my room to change my clothes. I took my clothes off, putting them in the hamper and jumped in the shower. I wondered what Bella was doing right then, hoping she was thinking about me like I was her. I began to picture her long, dark hair, and hoping she wore it down on our date on Saturday. It looked cute in the ponytail but I was sure it was magnificent when it was down. We already knew all about how it smelled. Jesus! Then I pictured how she looked biting her bottom lip and looking at me from under her eyelashes. How were her eyes even that color of brown? They were so clear, but so deep. I could have gotten lost in them. I hoped I got lost in them.

My hand had a mind of its own and the next thing I knew I was gripping my extremely hard erection in my hand. I began to pump up and down as I continued to picture Bella's face and her lips. I imagined her smiling at me over the table when we were at dinner on Saturday. I could almost hear her voice as I talked to her on the phone or when we were sitting in the cab as I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, my lips finding the spot behind her ear. I wondered if that got her hot and made her wet? I could practically taste the skin of her neck as I trailed kisses down it to her collarbones. Yes, I paid close attention to them and couldn't wait to see for myself. My hand was moving faster and faster, images flashing through my mind, my thumb pressed over the head, sliding through the pre-cum on the tip of my cock. I pressed one hand on the wall in front of me as I felt my stomach and legs tense. With a hiss I came, hard, shooting the wall in front of me.

Damn, what the hell was that? I hadn't jacked off in ages. Well, it had not been that long, but shit.

I finished my shower, making sure to wash the wall, and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around my waist, I walked into my room and looked at the time. It was 9:30. I walked over to the bureau and picked up my phone, checking to see if I had any messages. I was hoping there would be one from Bella, but there wasn't. Fuck, I wanted to call her so badly, especially after that shower, but I didn't want to come across too strong or anything. I wanted her to know I was thinking about her so I decided to send her a text message instead.

_Night, Beautiful. Thanks for the perfect day. I'll call you tomorrow, sweet dreams. I know I will have them since they will be of you. E_

I was tempted to sign it 'love E' but stopped before I could make an idiot out of myself. _Damn, Edward, that would surely have her running in the opposite direction, don't you think?_

I hoped she got it before she went to bed. I did want her to know I was thinking about her.

I got dressed in some basketball shorts and a tank top and headed downstairs to make sure the kids were ready for bed. I laughed as I made it to the bottom of the stairs and found them asleep on Demetri, one on each shoulder and he was out like a light. And he called me old? Fucker. I quietly woke up Masen and pointed him up the stairs then I grabbed Maddie and carried her up to bed. I tucked her in with a kiss to her forehead and made my way to Masen's room. He had fallen asleep again, lying sideways across the bed, his little feet sticking out over the side. I got him tucked in with a kiss to his forehead and then went downstairs to check on the other kid.

I prodded Demetri until he was lying on the couch, his head on a pillow. I took his shoes off and threw a blanket over him. I doubted he would still be there in the morning, but you never knew. Sometimes when he was out, the only thing that would wake him up was the smell of coffee. I kissed his forehead, too. Yes, my family hugged and kissed a lot, all of us. I made sure the front door was locked and turned the TV and the lights off and made my way up to my room to go to bed.

My phone was blinking at me. I hoped that meant Bella had replied to my text.

Hot damn! She did!

_Night to you, too, Edward. I can't remember a more perfect day, so thank you and thanks to M &M. I'll be seeing you in my dreams. Until tomorrow…B XOXO_

She gave me hugs and kisses, that was a good sign, right? Hell yes, it was!

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The smell of fresh coffee was enough to pull me out of my Bella-induced dream state. I was not exactly sure what I dreamed about last night, at least nothing specific, but I knew it was about Bella from looking underneath the sheet. How embarrassing. Hadn't done that in awhile either. What was this girl doing to me?

I pulled on my pajama pants and a t-shirt and made my way downstairs. I guessed Demetri slept through the night on the sofa because he was sitting at the table with the twins and my mom and dad eating breakfast.

"Morning, everyone," I said as I walked over to the coffee pot to make a cup of coffee.

"Daddy, didn't you pick up doggie doo doo yesterday at the park? I told Uncle Demetri you did, but he didn't believe me," Masen said to me while giving Dem a scowl.

I finished making my coffee and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon and took it to the table with me. Looking at my son and then rolling my eyes at my jackass of a cousin I said, "Yes, Masen. I picked up doggie doo doo at the park yesterday. Now, no more talk of Rufus's business while I am trying to eat breakfast. Deal?"

My dad quirked an eyebrow and said, "Rufus? Edward, do we have a puppy we don't know about?"

"No, Papa!" Maddie excitedly told him. "Rufus is Bella's puppy. She let me and Masen walk and play with him yesterday at the park. Then we got to walk him all the way to Mr. Saul's to eat lunch. It was so cool and he is sooo cute. We get to see him again at the park on Wednesday, too!"

As soon as she got the last word out of her mouth, I looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at me. Oh shit, here we go.

"Edward, who is Bella?" my mom sweetly asked me with that gleam in her eye.

"Nana, Bella is mine and Maddie's bestest friend and she calls me Mace face and I call her Bella smella," he giggled to my mom.

Dem was about to fall out of his chair because he was laughing so hard. "Damn, Ed, what did you and the terrors do yesterday at the park?" he asked as he reached over to mess up my hair.

"Demetri, language!" Esme reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Aunt Es," Demetri contritely said to her. Turning to me he grinned evilly and said, "Well, Edward, are you going to tell us who this Bella is or not?"

I knew he was just doing that to get my mom to forget she just yelled at him. Bastard.

"Bella is a woman we met at the park yesterday. She has a puppy named Rufus. The kids wanted her to eat lunch with us, to thank her for letting them play with her dog while we were at the park. End of story," I huffily told all three of them.

What a damn lie, but I didn't want to explain everything just then.

"Daddy, you forgot about the part where me and Bella had to find you because I left, and that we are going to see Bella on Wednesday, and that you asked her to eat dinner with you on Saturday," my mini-me, turned traitor, sweetly said to me.

_Yeah, Masen, you were getting replaced as my wingman, pronto like._

"Edward, is this true? You have a date on Saturday?" my mom gushed.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Masen and Maddie, because you are done with breakfast, why don't you guys go get cleaned up so we can figure out what the plan is for today? I have to go to the shelter for a little bit, but I'm thinking we'll do Maddie's aquarium today, and Masen, we can do pizza tomorrow for lunch, sound like a plan?"

"Okay, Daddy!" they both said at the same time and scampered off to go upstairs like I asked.

I did want to talk to the three of them about Bella, but not in front of the kids. They were already so captivated by her; I didn't want to say anything that might have given them the wrong idea.

"Okay, you three, stop looking at me like I just discovered the cure to cancer, or some shit like that. Really. Yes, I met a woman at the park yesterday. Yes, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Yes, we are having dinner together on Saturday, as in, going on a date. Yes, I am going to see her on Wednesday at the park with the kids. Yes, she is amazing. No, I will not be bringing her home to meet any, or all of you any time soon. We barely got to talk yesterday with the twins all over the place. Yes, I like her. I really, really like her," I huffed at them all.

"Shit, dude, you are so whipped already, and you haven't even been on date one yet. Oops, yes, Aunt Es, I know, language. But the terrors aren't down here so you can't get mad at me!" Demetri pouted to Esme.

"Son, I am very excited for you. I haven't ever seen you this excited to go on a date before. Your Bella must be something else to get you and the children so worked up after only one meeting," Carlisle said to me.

I looked at my father and grinned. "Pop, you have no idea how right you are. She is something else, and hopefully she'll be even more of a something after our date on Saturday!"

I looked at my mom who was giggling behind her hand. "Ma, I know you. Please don't get too excited yet. I only just met her yesterday, you know. Let me go on at least one date with her before you start meddling, okay?"

I loved my mother, adored her like no other, but she had been so worried about me being alone since the Lauren debacle, that anytime I was even remotely interested in a woman, she went nuts. I really hoped this whatever you wanted to call it with Bella went somewhere. I didn't need the added pressure of my mom on top of that.

Taking her hand in mine I softly said to her, "Ma, if this becomes something, I promise you'll be the first to know."

I stood up and kissed both my parents on the head and gave Dem a slap on the back, after a slap on the side of the head, and told them all I would be back from the shelter at lunch time and to tell the kids to be ready to go after they had lunch.

I went upstairs to get dressed for the day. Because I was volunteering at the shelter, I put on a pair of loose jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I rolled the sleeves up, put my belt on and slipped into my favorite pair of Chuck Taylor's. That brought a smile to my face as I thought about Bella's black ones the day before. I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out the door.

It was such a nice day that I walked to the shelter. I loved volunteering, I honestly did. It was not always easy, some of the stories would break anyone's heart and when the kids came in all battered and bruised, it was even worse. I enjoyed being a doctor, and I was a damned good pediatrician, if I did say so myself. Like Lauren told me all those years ago, I really had my pick of specialties while I was in med school. But, like my father in oncology, I really felt like pediatrics was my calling.

My parents had taught my brother, sister, and me that because we were as fortunate as we were because of who our family was, we had a duty to help those not as fortunate. Our family had been volunteering for as long as I could remember. When I was 8, I remembered going with my mom to visit the sick kids in the hospital. It was Christmastime and we were bringing gifts to kids who didn't have any family, and were in the hospital over the holidays. It didn't matter what they got: a ball or a book or a stuffed animal. I just remembered the look of gratitude on their faces that anyone remembered them at Christmas.

Because my dad and I ran our own private pediatric practice, we volunteered our services three days a week at the Women and Children's Shelter. Even though my dad was an Oncology specialist, he was a general practitioner first. Our other partner, Tanya Denali, was an OB/GYN. She was responsible for attending to the women at the shelter and Carlisle and I saw to the kids.

As I entered the shelter, I saw the director, Zaphrina Mendez. Zaph was a very tall, very attractive woman, with long, straight black hair and eyes that were almost black they were so dark. She worked tirelessly for the shelter and it was not an easy job. Constantly dealing with abused women and children must have taken a toll on your psyche, no matter how strong a person you were. Zaph was one of the strongest people I knew and it was an honor to call her a friend.

"Mornin', Z!" I told her as I made way into the shelter and past her desk.

"Hey yourself, Edward. Thanks for coming in today. I know the twins are out of school this week, but we have a few kids that need some attention. We had one come in last night that is running a fever. Poor thing was so exhausted we gave her some medicine and juice and then put her to bed. It's not a high fever, but I'm sure she needs to be looked at. We have a few that will need shots so we can get them enrolled in school and then a few check-ups as well," she finished telling me.

Nothing too serious, thankfully. "Okay, Zaphrina, let me get my doctor coat on and you can start sending them back in about 15 minutes," I told her as I made my way to the exam room.

The shelter was not capable of handling anything but the most minor of things, but the kids needed attention and I enjoyed coming in to help.

I saw Tanya in her office as I walked back to mine.

"Hey, Tan, did you have a good weekend?" I asked her.

She looked up and rolled her eyes at me. She had a date Saturday night that she was really excited about. I was guessing by the eye roll it didn't go well.

"Fuck, Edward, it was awful. My date had to seriously be the most boring man on the face of the planet. He works in insurance and all he talked about all damn night was insurance. Life, health, car; didn't matter. Just insurance, nothing else. I had to have Alice call and pretend there was an emergency to get me out of it, it was so bad!" She laughed at me.

Well, at least she could laugh about it. Tanya Denali and I had been friends since high school. We went to the same prep school and our parents had been good friends since they were in college. She was a very pretty woman. I wouldn't say beautiful, that was only for my Bella. My Bella, I liked the sound of that! She was an exceptional doctor and she was highly sought after in her field. She specialized in high-risk pregnancies and was very successful. For someone so intelligent, she had the most horrible luck with men. I didn't understand it at all.

"Sorry, Tan, maybe next time you'll have better luck!" I told her.

She looked at me for a second, her grey eyes piercing mine. Oh shit, I knew what was coming.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you met someone! Get your ass in here right now and spill!" she hollered at me.

Luckily for me, I couldn't because Zaph was going to be sending kids to me any moment, so I unapologetically told her, "No can do, T. Zaphrina has kids coming in any second now, gotta run!"

"Eddie, you know I'll find you later, you can't hide forever, buddy. Besides, I can just call Demetri or Emmett or Alice and get the details without you," she cockily told me.

That stopped me in my tracks, and I turned to her and said, "Um, Tanya, Em and Ali don't know anything yet, so please don't call them, okay? And Dem, shit you know how he is. I'll tell you about her, in fact, I want to. Just give me a little time?"

"Only if you buy lunch while you spill," she told me.

"Deal. I'll catch you later, Tan," I said as I made my way out the door to head to my office.

The morning flew by as I saw patient after patient. Zaph was right, nothing too major, but some of those kids had never seen a doctor before.

I finished up my last patient and closed the door to the exam room. I went to find Zaphrina to fill her in on the status of all the kids I saw. I found her in the kitchen, and I skidded to a halt. I just got the strangest feeling, like Bella was there. I felt that electric charge, but it was not very strong, almost like she was just there or something. Huh, that was some freaky shit.

As I walked toward Zaph, I saw and smelled that she was unloading a box of the most amazingly delicious-smelling oatmeal raisin cookies I had ever seen. Yes, oatmeal raisin, my favorite!

"Z, where did those amazing things come from and please tell me I can have one?" I asked and exclaimed at the same time.

She handed me a cookie. Fuck me, they were still warm. "Here, Edward, wouldn't want to deprive your fine ass of your cookie, now would we. These came from one of our behind the scenes volunteers," she finished explaining to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked around a mouthful of cookie.

Zaphrina looked at me and said, "Well, it is important to her that she volunteer here, without anyone knowing who she is. She bakes cookies for the kids every week and drops them off. She is in and out before anyone would have time to notice her. The kids love them, and they so rarely get a treat. I wish she would let us acknowledge what she does here, but she adamantly refuses."

I thought about that for a moment. Whoever the woman was, she had my respect. There were more people than I could count that volunteered just so they could tell others what they had done. This woman did it solely to help, to try to give the kids something they wouldn't normally get.

"She must be a special person. I hope I can meet her one day," I told Zaph as I grabbed two more cookies on my way out of the kitchen.

As lunch time approached, I made my way to Tanya's office. She was on the phone so I made myself comfortable and waited for her to finish her call. I thought back to high school with Tanya. She didn't have many friends except for Alice, Emmett, and me. She was the same age as Ali and Dem, so she was only at school one year with Emmett and only two with me. I didn't know what it was, but Alice and Tanya didn't have many friends when they were in high school. I thought they just intimidated people. They were both freakishly smart; sometimes I didn't even understand what they were talking about.

I guessed money, brains, and good looks was enough to intimidate most people. Our classmates did not ever seem to grasp that Tanya and I were only friends. We had never been involved romantically, or involved period. Not so much as a kiss, ever. She and I just got each other, often in ways my siblings or even Ben and Dem couldn't. We were both very attractive people; I guessed that common bond let us understand each other or something. Not that Ali, Em, or Demetri weren't fine-looking people, but, well, shit, Tanya and I were just different!

She hung up the phone and looked at me, cocking her head to the side. She said softly, "Edward, you look happy."

That was all she said, nothing else.

I gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah, I am, Tan."

I told her that I was taking the kids to the aquarium if she wanted to come with us and we could talk then. My kids adored Tanya. Tanya and Emmett were Masen's godparents and Alice and Demetri were Maddie's. They were my best friends as well as family. Who else would I trust my kids to if something were to happen to me?

We got to the house and as expected, we were both met with peals of laughter and squeals of happiness. Like I had said, everyone in my family loved Tanya. After Esme finished hearing all about Tanya's date from hell, we gathered the kids and took a cab to the aquarium. We walked through the exhibits for an hour or so before we made our way to the play area. I let Maddie and Masen wander around for a bit giving Tanya and I time to talk about Bella.

"Okay, Edward, spill it, I'm dying here!" Tanya playfully punched my arm.

So I spilled, telling her everything, right down to the hand job I gave myself in the shower. Don't judge, like I had said we just got each other. I talked and talked, telling her what I felt when I looked at her the first time. How warm her hand felt in mine. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous or shy about something. That damn adorable blush. The fucking electricity that I felt when I was close to her or touched her. I told her all the things I was scared to say out loud to anyone else. How right it felt to sit with her and the kids. How it felt like I was whole when she smiled at me. How my heart felt like it might explode when I thought about kissing her. How my dick had a mind of its own when I thought about doing more than kissing her. I told Tanya everything.

She listened patiently, never once interrupting. I realized with a start how badly I needed to talk to her. I couldn't talk to Ali about these things because she was worse than Mom about meddling. Emmett had the emotional capacity of a 5-year-old, Demetri passed out on the couch, and Ben was on vacation.

As I finished, I looked at Tanya, who was sitting there with her mouth open, chin almost hitting the floor. She had the most shocked expression on her face. She sat for a full 3 minutes without saying a word, just staring at me.

"Tan, say something, what do you think?" I begged her.

"Oh my God, Edward! You've found her, you've found your 'one', the person you said you would search for until you found her. I think you can stop looking because I think your Bella is it," she reverently told me.

I was dumbstruck, completely shocked to my very core. Holy hell, Tanya was right, Bella was my 'one'. I knew it the moment I saw her. I could feel it. That was why everything felt so right around her.

"Fuck, Tanya, I think you are right. Well, what the hell do I do now?" I asked a little shakily.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Edward, if she is your 'one', you won't have to do anything but enjoy the ride my friend. Just don't fuck it up!" She jabbed her finger at me. "But seriously," she continued, "just get to know her. Take things at whatever pace it seems like she wants to set. For God's sake, don't push or come on too strong. Just be your normal, charming self and everything should work out just fine. Edward, I am so incredibly happy for you. I knew this would happen for you someday. You are too amazing a person to be alone all your life. You deserve this, never doubt that. Bella would be a fool not to see the kind of person you are. She is so lucky to have found you," she told me sincerely.

I reached over and grabbed Tanya's hand. "Tan, I am the lucky one, I promise you. She is an angel, my perfect angel, and I can't wait for you to meet her!"

We finished up our talk and rustled up the kids to head out, stopping for ice cream on the way home.

All I could think about was Bella being my 'one' and knowing I couldn't wait to get home so I could talk to her.

Tanya said goodbye to the kids and I let the kids run up to their rooms to play until dinner. Walking into my room I pulled off my shirt and jeans to change into shorts and t-shirt and grabbed my phone dialing her number with shaking hands and when she answered I smiled and said, "Hey, Beautiful, I've been thinking about you all day!"

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to cheermom13 and twilightdoctor for taking the time to read and review so many of my chapters. They are much appreciated. And to all of you who have put my story on alert and added it to your favorites, thanks to you too. If you like this chapter, send me a review. I would love to hear what you think!**

**Next chapter should be up by Tuesday.**

**Now on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_Night, Beautiful. Thanks for the perfect day. I'll call you tomorrow, sweet dreams. I know I will have them since they will be of you. E_

God, could he be any sexier? I had to admit to giving the girliest of squeals, ever, after I read the text from Edward. I wanted to call him so badly before I went to bed. After talking with Seth, I just needed to hear his voice so much. I knew I would need to talk him soon, but like I always did, I was going to put it off as long as I possibly could.

What to say back to him? It pleased me greatly to know that he enjoyed the day as much as I did. I mean, he acted like he did, but you can never tell, you know? Hmm… I wanted to let him know I was thinking about him, too, but not come out sounding like I was pining away for him.

I glanced back at the screen where his message was still on display and pressed the keypad to type:

_Night to you, too, Edward. I can't remember a more perfect day, so thank you and thanks to M &M. I'll be seeing you in my dreams. Until tomorrow…B XOXO_

That should have done it, nice and sweet, a little flirty, too. I debated about adding the hugs and kisses on the end, but I really wanted to do it! I was sorely tempted to sign off with 'Love, Bella' but decided it might be a tad too soon for that.

Sighing, I placed my phone on the nightstand beside the bed and crawled under the covers. What a day! I sure had never imagined the first day of my vacation ending up like this: to end up as one the best days I could remember. Edward. Maddie. Masen. Three perfect people. Smiling to myself, I felt myself float away, drifting off to sleep, knowing that, like I told Edward, I'd be seeing the three of them in my dreams…

Waking up to the sounds of Rufus's pitiful whines from the kennel, I rolled over and looked at the time, 8:30 A.M. _Not too bad, Bella,_ I thought to myself. Normally I was up as the ass crack of dawn so that Mike and I could get an early morning workout in before I had to start the day. No Mike that week, so no workout that morning! Yeah for me.

I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and slipped into some flip-flops to go check on Rufus. _Poor little guy,_ I thought as I scooped him up and grabbed his leash from beside the door. Time for morning business. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge as I was walking out the door and we made our way outside so he could use the bathroom. Thankfully, the loft had a small clearing across the street so we headed in that direction. I stood still, drinking my water as Rufus finished up his morning bathroom break and then headed back upstairs.

I didn't hear any sounds coming from Seth's apartment as I went back to mine which meant he was either still sleeping or was already gone for the morning. I wondered what Edward and the twins were doing? I knew it was the first day of their Spring Break and they had plans. Maybe I could go to the park with Rufus and see if I could run into them, accidentally, of course. _No, Bella, you'll just have to wait until Wednesday like you planned,_ I sternly told myself. I consoled myself with knowing that Edward might call me. I sure hoped so. I missed his voice, wondering if that was possible already. I didn't know if it was or not, but it was the truth.

I made sure Rufus had food and water in his bowls and made my way to the kitchen to start on the cookies for the shelter. I so enjoyed baking for the kids there. I wished I could spend some time visiting with the kids, but my "celebrity" status made that really difficult. Celebrity, my ass. Why looking good in a bathing suit made me famous I would never understand. But, because it was a women and children's shelter where abused women went to feel safe, it was impossible for people to know I volunteered there. The safety of the people inside would be compromised if photographers followed me to and from there.

Now, if I was known for when I was on the National Team, that would be something different. Of course that was 5 long years ago. Besides this was New York City; I was a soccer standout from the other side of the country. And, unfortunately, I got hurt before the Women's World Cup so I was not a part of the build-up when it happened. Hurt, what an understatement. Annihilated would be more like it. I shook my head, stopping those thoughts before they could spiral out of control and ruin my day, and set out the ingredients for the cookies.

Oatmeal raisin cookies, my favorite. A lot of people didn't like raisins, but I loved them. In granola or in cookies. Yum! I effortlessly made batch after batch, carefully placing them in the box to take to the shelter. I hoped Zaphrina was there; I loved her! She was a little intimidating until you got to know her, but I supposed in her job as director of the shelter, she would have to be. She had a heart of gold though. Zaphrina was an amazing person and I was lucky to be able to call her a friend.

Friend. I didn't have many of those. In fact, I could count them on one hand. J, LeLe, and Seth, of course. Then there was Zaphrina and lastly, was my personal assistant, Angela. I met Angela Jacobs in college. We were attending the University of Oregon together. I was there on a soccer scholarship, full-ride. I majored in English, and so did Angela. She was like the sister I never had. She was a lot like me, completely nerdy. We both loved to read, and read we did. We spent many a Friday and Saturday night when I wasn't working, quietly reading in our apartment together or watching movies. Jasper, Rose, and Seth were all at UO with me, but because Seth was on the football team and Jasper was on the track team, I didn't get to spend as much time with them as I would have liked. Rose was still my best friend, but her social calendar was so full it was hard to find time to see her. I didn't complain; they were always there for me when I needed them. We were all just spreading our wings a bit once we were able to leave Forks behind.

I was busy myself. Soccer practice took up a lot of time and when I wasn't practicing with the team, I practiced by myself. I also had to work, a lot. I worked in the bookstore on campus and waited tables at one of the nearby sports bars on the weekends. I didn't get any money from my parents, not that I expected to either. It was okay though, I wanted to make it on my own.

When I was selected to the National Team during high school, I really felt like I had it made. I had set that as a goal, and worked and worked until I achieved it. It wasn't easy, not at all, and I had so many things against me, mostly where I lived. Because Forks was so small, I had to travel to Port Angeles to play on a team once I got too old for the Forks Soccer League, starting at about age twelve. My dad never once complained about the drive: two days a week for practice, plus games on the weekend. Jasper played there, too, and he would come with me. His parents worked so much they couldn't bring him to practice, so my dad happily brought the both of us. If he had to work, Sue would take us. God knows, Renée couldn't be bothered.

When we had games on the weekends, Rose and Seth always came with us. They never missed a game, not one. I still played on the boys' team with Jasper, and I was still faster than all of them, J included. I got along with most of the boys. Being a girl on an all boys team was not the easiest thing to do, but I managed. It helped to have Jasper with me; he never let anyone say anything bad to me or about me.

I continued to improve, until I made it to high school. I knew once that happened, I would have to start playing on the girls' team and I did. I was good enough and fast enough to keep playing with the boys, but they were all so much bigger and stronger than me, that I really couldn't do it. Soccer scouts started to notice me and I was invited to attend many prestigious soccer camps during the summers. I was also invited to guest play on teams that traveled all around playing in tournaments.

As soon as I made it to the summer between my Junior and Senior year of high school, I was invited to attend the camp where they selected the girls who would be playing on the United States National Team. I was so nervous about going. It meant being away from J, LeLe, and Seth, plus Charlie, for at least 3 weeks over the summer. If I made it, I would be staying even longer and I would have to go back frequently for practices. I almost didn't try out; I was convinced there was no way a girl from small town Washington could ever make it. Jasper took me aside one day and told me how much he believed in me, how I had worked hard, and I deserved the chance to prove to myself and everyone else that I could do it. He convinced me to not let the way Renée felt about me dictate what I wanted. It was the harshest he had ever spoken to me, but I got the message. I left the next week, and didn't come back for a month. I made the team, just like Jasper knew I would, and I was convinced my life was about to change.

It changed, that was for sure, just not in the way I had expected or hoped it would.

I finished getting the cookies into the box after they had cooled some, even though they were still a bit warm. I grabbed my phone and purse and walked downstairs to catch a cab to take me to the shelter. I arrived and made my way into the kitchen. As I made my way through the door, I had to stop. I had the feeling I got yesterday in the park; the one where I could feel Edward. It was impossible, I knew, but damn it was almost like I could feel him here with me.

I left the cookies with Zaphrina, promising another delivery later in the week. I was going to be busy, really busy in the near future, but I didn't want to let the kids at the shelter down because I knew the cookies I made for them were one of the few indulgences they had there. The shelter was funded completely by donations, and Zaphrina did the best she could with what she had. I knew there were some doctors that donated their time to the women and children, giving them check-ups and what not. I was impressed by that; maybe I could meet them one day.

I walked back to the loft, still not seeing Seth. I collected Rufus and took him outside for his lunch bathroom break and gave him a treat once we made it back into the loft for being such a good puppy. I still couldn't believe Seth had gotten him for me, but after what happened the day before, I thought he deserved a special dinner… or even a few plus dessert.

Edward. Just thinking about him made me smile and my girly bits get tingly! _Please, let him call today!_ I thought to myself. I could have called him I supposed, but I really wanted him to call me first. Old-fashioned, I knew, but I wanted to make sure he was interested before putting myself out there. He was the one with the kids; the one who had more than themselves to consider. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to be a single parent and to try dating, especially in the city. Hell on Earth I would have imagined.

I picked up my phone to call Angela and check in. She was at the office at Volturi's that week. She confirmed the release date of the magazine and reminded me about my schedule for next week. I was tired just thinking about it all, and it was only Monday and I still had six more days of vacation to enjoy. She let me know that she had sent my schedule to Jasper and Rose in California as well, and that J had some paperwork I needed to sign.

I hung up the phone with her and sighed. I knew I needed to call and talk to Jasper, but I was hesitating. Out of all my friends, he was the most protective of me. I knew why and where he was coming from, but he did tend to forget I was 24-years-old sometimes. Steeling myself, I hit the speed dial on my phone as his cell phone rang on the other end.

"Shortcake! How is the first day of vacation?" he asked me.

I was pretty sure that I would be 85-years-old and Jasper and Seth would still be calling me 'Shortcake.' They gave me the nickname when we were in first grade. Strawberries had always been my favorite fruit and strawberry shortcake was my absolute favorite dessert. It was my birthday, and we were celebrating both mine and Seth's, like always. Harry and Sue were having a big party at their house for us, all our friends from school were invited, the boys from the reservation, and all our parents' friends. It was my year to pick out what kind of cake we would have and I wanted strawberry shortcake. Charlie and Sue tried to convince me that it wasn't strawberry season and I needed to pick something else, but I was set on having shortcake for my birthday. I begged and pleaded and threw such a fit that they drove three hours to Seattle to pick some up and bring back to make my cake. From that birthday on, Seth and Jasper called me 'Shortcake' or 'Strawberry Shortcake' if they wanted to get picky. It didn't help that as I got older I began using strawberry scented shampoo, either.

I smiled. "Hey, J. Vacation is just fine. I miss you, how is Lele?" I asked.

He grunted. "Damn sister of mine is a pain in my ass, that's how she is. She's been going on and on about some new client she has that needs his car customized like yesterday. The guy is an ass and has been giving her a hard time. She is convinced it is because she's a woman. I tried to tell her it is because she's a bitch." He laughed at me.

Those two, I swore. If they didn't love each other so much, they would be liable to kill each other. I had never seen two people gripe and bicker like the two of them did. They would die for each other, but they were just as likely to beat the shit out of the other one, too. They were twins…reminded me of my other favorite set of twins. Ah, Edward. That thought made me smile.

"Jasper, really. Rose is not a bitch and you know it. She just hates when people assume that because she is so beautiful, it means that she doesn't have a brain. Now, I talked to Angela this morning and she said you have some paperwork for me? Can it wait until I see you in two weeks or do you need to Fed Ex it to me?" I asked.

Properly chastised for speaking badly of his twin, Jasper told me, "Nah, Bell, it can wait until you get here, nothing too important that it can't wait. Did Seth give you your present yet?"

I should have known Seth talked to him before he gave me the dog. "Yes, Mr. Know-It-All, he did. I got Rufus yesterday, as a matter-of-fact. Cutest damn thing you have ever seen, too. I was mad as hell at first, but the little guy has grown on me so much already, I couldn't give him back even if I wanted to." I giggled at him.

"I told him you would love it. What a dumbass. I agree with him though, you are alone entirely too fucking much and it will be good for you to have someone to keep you company for a change…unless you have something you want to tell me?" he pointedly asked me.

"Damn gossiping old women, I swear that is what the two of you are," I griped to him. "What do you want to know, J? I know you're dying over there, so just ask what you want to," I sighed to him.

"Tell me about yesterday, Bell. Who is he?" he quietly asked me.

I took a deep breath and started talking, telling him all about yesterday from start to finish. Getting the puppy, walking to the park. I pretended not to hear the sharp intake of breath from the other phone when I said that. To finding Masen while I was sitting on the bench. I told him about teasing with him to make him smile so we could go find his dad. What I felt when I saw Edward for the first time. I may have spent a little too long describing him in minute detail, I wasn't sure. I told him how I felt talking to Maddie and watching the three of them playing with Rufus on the grass. I told him about lunch, even telling him about sitting facing the building instead of the street; that got me a grunt. I told him about Edward whispering in my ear and what that felt like. I told him how I felt when I kissed him goodbye. I kept talking, telling him everything. Everything I felt yesterday and what Seth and I talked about last night when I got home. I told him about the text message from him last night and the one I sent back to him. I told it all.

Silence. I was met with complete silence on the other end. Shit, I could kill Seth for talking to Jasper before I could. I was so going to kill him. No special dinners, that was for damn sure!

"Bella, honey," I heard Jasper say as he took a deep breath. "I…I'm so happy for you," he quietly told me.

I gasped. "J, are you serious? No lectures, no telling me he isn't good enough for me, just that you're happy for me?" I asked him incredulously.

He snorted in annoyance. "Bell, what Seth told you last night is correct. You just need to be careful, there is more to consider than just you and Edward. And you DO need to talk him soon, and tell him who you are. But, if he is okay with all that, and from what Seth tells me there is no way he won't be, then you deserve this. I didn't believe him this morning when he told me he had never seen you this way before, but I get what he's saying now. I can't see you, but I know you are smiling. I can hear it in your voice. I love you, Shortcake, you know this, and I just want you to be happy. It has been entirely too long. I take the blame for that, and if this Edward puts a smile back on your beautiful face, then I will owe him more than I could ever repay," he finished off in barely a whisper.

Of course at his words, I started crying, but managed to get out, "Jasper Lee Whitlock, you know what happened was NOT your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself. Please?" I begged him. "What happened with James is not because of you. You know this," I finished.

"Whatever, Bell. It is, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. Now, tell me about this date you two have planned," he said, effectively changing the subject.

I let him, knowing that it would only cause an argument to keep fighting with him. I knew the truth; I was to blame for what happened because of James, no one else, and certainly not Jasper.

I told him I wasn't sure, I was supposed to see him on Wednesday at the park with the kids, so I was hoping that even if I didn't talk to him before then, that we would firm up our plans.

"Another date with the puppy and kids, huh, Shortcake?" he asked me.

Ass. "Shut it, J, I promised Masen he could play with Rufus again, I can't go back on my word now, you know," I huffed at him.

He snickered at me. "Sure, Bell, you keep telling yourself that all day. You know, and I know, you are dying to see Edward again."

"Of course I am, fucker, I can't wait. But, I don't want to come off as a lovesick idiot either. You should have seen me last night after I read his text. Totally embarrassing. On second thought, I am so glad you weren't here! I would so never live that shit down." I laughed at him.

"Damn, now I wish I had installed those hidden security cameras in your room like Seth and I talked about. That would have been blackmail material for sure!" Jasper told me.

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. That sounded like something those two idiots would do. "Oh, I have plenty of my own material on you two fools to get you back, don't forget about that," I threatened him.

"No shit. I don't even want to think about it. Bell, really, I am happy for you. Am I nervous for you? Hell yeah I am, but you knew I would be when you called. You deserve to be happy, Bella, so much. I gotta run, make sure you call Rosie soon. She'll be dying to hear all the details you won't tell me," Jasper told me.

"Tell Rose I'll talk to her tonight or tomorrow. I love you both, J, and can't wait to see you. Two weeks then I'm all yours for 14 days," I said.

"Right back at ya, Shortcake, be good. Love you," he said as he hung up the phone.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I puttered around the apartment for the rest of the day, picking up a little, reading a lot. After a few hours of completely vegging out, I got up and made my way into the kitchen to start making dinner. I decided to make Seth's favorite: chicken enchiladas with homemade cilantro rice and black beans. I spent time chopping and mixing, getting lost in the motions. I loved to cook, so much. I had a degree in English; I used to tell myself I wanted to be a writer or a teacher, but that was not really what I wanted to do. If I could have done anything, if I could have dreamt up my perfect job, I would have owned my own bakery where my other house was, in Lake George.

I loved it up there. It was quaint and peaceful. People left me alone up there. I could bake and read and take walks and be myself. I would be heading up in a few months, for Memorial Day, when I went to open the house up for the summer. I knew I would be busy finishing up my contract with Volturi's but I'd be damned if that kept me from going up there a few times. It was my most special place.

I finished getting the enchiladas prepared and put them in the oven. The rice and beans were cooking on the stove and I started making the cream cheese brownies that Seth loved so much for dessert. Who was I kidding? Seth loved all food, especially food that he didn't have to make himself or cook in a microwave.

I heard him as he came in the door. I swore his sense of smell was better than a bloodhound's. Somehow he always knew when dinner was about to be ready.

"Seth Michael Clearwater," I three-named him. "You are in so much trouble. How could you tell Jasper about Edward before I had a chance to talk to him? I told him you two are like a bunch of gossiping old women. Couldn't you have at least waited for me to talk to him first before you two started talking behind my back?" I grumbled at him.

Hanging his head a bit he said, "Sorry, Shortcake. He called this morning to see how you liked the puppy and I told him about you taking him to the park yesterday, which turned into talking about Masen, which led to Edward."

"Ah, it's okay, babycakes. You're forgiven. Besides, I was going to have to tell him anyway," I told him as I handed him a plate of food.

He told me about his day and I let him know I had talked to Angela and gone over the schedule for next week. He let me know he had everything under control and that he would be meeting with Jacob when he got back next week to go over the changes that needed to happen once the magazine came out.

Fucking job! I hated it!

Seth finished eating, grabbing some brownies and petting Rufus on his way out of the door. Because I was not going anywhere that night, he had a date and needed to go home to get ready. His taste in women sucked. The only women he dated were brainless bimbos who took one look at his body and then stopped looking. One day, I hoped, he would find someone that would keep looking until they discovered what was underneath the muscles and the sarcastic humor. He would make that someone feel like a queen.

It was only about 7:30, so I cleaned up the kitchen and then decided to take a long, hot bubble bath. I ran the water in my huge bathtub, another gift to myself. I lit some aromatherapy candles in the bathroom, and turned the lights down low. I picked my mellow playlist on my iPod and set it on the docking station and lowered myself into the steaming, fragrant water.

My thoughts of course immediately drifted to Edward. I hoped he and the kids had a good day. I hoped he called; I missed the sound of his voice. I though back to yesterday and the way it felt when he whispered in my ear, how my whole body tingled, especially the parts down there. My hand absentmindedly traveled the path of said tingles until I realized I was touching myself, lightly tracing circles on my stomach and then trailing down toward the ache between my legs. I kept imagining Edward's voice, only this time he was talking to me in my ear, quietly pulling me close to him as we were riding in the cab home from our dinner date. I felt his lips on the spot behind my ear that drove me crazy and then down lower to my collarbones. His tongue was so warm as it moved back and forth. His warm hands gripping me, holding me closer to him, pressing my body completely against his. I imagined running my fingers through his hair, feeling how soft it was. I pictured him kissing me, pressing his tongue into my mouth, nibbling on my bottom lip. My index finger was circling my swollen clit, rubbing back and forth. My other fingers pressed through my wet folds. I could feel my orgasm building. It was so close. I pictured Edward as he pressed me against my front door, our date finished, feeling his solid erection against my thigh. His hand pressed against my breast, rubbing over my hard nipple, his tongue still pressing against mine, kissing me deeply. I rubbed my clit harder, feeling the orgasm as it ripped through my body, until the aftershocks subsided. I leaned my head against the wall, breathing heavily.

Holy shit that was intense! But it felt so good…

I finished my bath and grabbed a towel to walk into my room. I put on a tank top and panties and began to brush my hair. The phone rang and I raced over to the nightstand to grab it. Fuck me, it was Edward. Internal girly squeal as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beautiful, I've been thinking about you all day!" Edward said to me.

Sighing in contentment from hearing his voice I said, "Edward." I hoped he could feel the smile through the phone because I was sure it was about to split my face in two.

He laughed at me. Yeah, he could tell I was smiling. "Hey, Bella, it is so good to hear your voice," he told me.

"Yours, too, Edward. I thought about you today, too. A lot," I shyly told him.

"Really now? Do tell. What exactly were you thinking about, Angel?" he cutely asked me.

Angel, really? Oohh, I liked that. I really liked that.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" I cheekily answered him. "You be nice to me, and maybe I'll think about telling you," I smartly told him.

I heard him chuckle. "Bella, don't you worry your beautiful head, I promise to be nice!" Edward answered back to me.

"How are you, Edward?" I asked. "What did you and the kids do today? Did they have a good day?"

"I'm better now, Angel, now that I'm talking to you, and yes, the kids did have a good day today. I took them to the aquarium and then we stopped for ice cream on the way home. Totally spoiled their dinner, but it's vacation so it's okay," Edward told me.

I laughed. "So Maddie got to pick today's activity, huh?"

"How did you know that, Bella?" Edward asked me, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Um, well, yesterday at lunch when she and Masen were talking about what they wanted to do, I thought she said that the aquarium was on her list. Besides, the aquarium sounds like Maddie. Nice and quiet, and lots to look at," I answered him.

"You're right. It was Maddie's idea. Tomorrow is Masen's day. We are going to Pete's Pizza, where they have all those obnoxiously loud games to play."

"Poor Edward." I giggled at him. "You know you'll have fun, you just don't want to admit it," I teased him.

He had the grace to laugh at that, knowing I was right. "Yeah, it is fun. Pizza is terrible, but the beer is cold and I rock at Whack-A-Mole!" He chuckled back.

_Fuck…could he have been any more adorable?_

"Well, I am sure you three will have fun tomorrow," I told him.

"I'm sure we will. My cousin Demetri is going to come with us tomorrow. Tanya came today and kept Maddie company, and Demetri will be Masen's partner in crime tomorrow," Edward explained.

That caught me by surprise. I couldn't picture Edward having cousins as young as the twins, so I asked, "Oh, I didn't realize you had cousins that young, Edward."

He snorted as he answered. "I don't, Bella. Demetri is 29 and Tanya is the same age as my sister, Alice."

Tanya, who the hell was Tanya, and what was she doing going with to the aquarium with my Edward and my Maddie and Masen? Shit.

"Oh, I see," I curtly told him.

I heard him gasp on the other end. "Bella, is everything okay," he sweetly asked me. "Did I say something to upset you, Angel?"

"No…well, yes. Um, stupid question, but who is Tanya, Edward?" I asked succinctly.

I didn't think he had a girlfriend; he sure didn't act like it the day before. Both he and Masen told me he didn't have a mom, which led me to believe she was not a part of their lives at all. I didn't want to sound like a possessive bitch or anything, but this I needed to know before we went any further.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think about the way that would sound. Tanya is Masen's godmother and one of my best friends. Her parents and mine have been friends since they were in college together. Tanya went to high school with my siblings and me. She also is one of the partners in the practice my dad and I own. She's just a friend, Bella. She's only ever been a friend," he answered me.

Okay, now I felt like an ass. _Kill me now please._

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. It's just, you said her name and I immediately thought something else. I should know better. People assume the same thing when they see Jasper and me or Seth and me together. I really am sorry, please forgive me…" I rambled.

I heard him softly laughing. "It's okay, Bella, completely understandable. Now tell me, who are Jasper and Seth, hmm?"

Now it was my turn to explain I guessed. "Remember at lunch yesterday when Masen asked if I had any brothers or sisters and I told him I didn't, but I had three friends who were like my siblings? That would be Jasper and Seth. I have known Seth my whole life, literally. He was born 12 minutes before me and we have been inseparable pretty much since birth. Jasper and his twin sister, Rosalie, moved to Forks, where I'm from, when they were five and we met on our first day of kindergarten. The four of us have been the best of friends ever since then," I told him fondly.

"Okay, good to know, I would hate to start out beating up random men fighting for your affection!" he teased me.

I could have gotten used to this flirting thing with Edward. Yes, I could very much have gotten used to that.

"Come on now, Edward, you know you're the only one who's affection I want," I said with a small laugh.

That was nothing but the truth, and really, couldn't he tell?

"Good to know, Bella. Good to know," he said.

We chatted back and forth for a few minutes about nothing really when I remembered something.

"Wait, Edward. Did you say earlier you and your dad have a practice together? Does that mean you are a doctor or something?" I curiously asked.

Edward and I did talk quite a bit the day before, but we didn't get too personal so I had lots of questions for him.

"Yes, Angel, I am a doctor, a pediatrician actually. My father works with me. Tanya is the OB/GYN specialist at our office," Edward informed me.

Holy hell, a doctor! But, I could see him as a pediatrician, he was so good with his own kids, I could only imagine how he was when he was taking care of a sick child.

"That is amazing, Edward."

I meant it. It was amazing. To be that dedicated to something, to spend the years you had to in school in order to become a doctor was a true testament to Edward. I knew there were probably a great many men and women who entered into the medical field solely for the money they could make, but I knew Edward was not one of them.

"Hey, Bella…um, I have a really strange question for you, too. Ah, this is kind of awkward, but, how old are you? Fuck, please don't take that the wrong way, but I don't know and I kinda want to," he asked timidly.

I had to laugh at that. Crap, now that I thought about it, I hoped this didn't cause a problem. What if he was freaked out about being older than me or something? It was only eight years, but it might have seemed like a lot to him. God, I hoped he didn't let that freak him out.

Taking a deep breath I answered. "I'm 24. I'll turn twenty-five in September?" I said in a way it almost sounded like I was asking him a question.

"Whew! Here I was thinking I was robbing the cradle or something!" he chortled to me. "I figured it was somewhere around that actually. Um, Bella, you don't care that I am eight years older than you or anything like that, do you?"

"No, Edward. I've known how old I am compared to you since yesterday. You're the one working at the disadvantage here, not me buster," I smartly answered him.

Eight years, that wasn't too bad was it? I didn't think so, besides he didn't look anywhere close to being thirty-two anyway.

We talked a bit longer, I told him which books were my favorite, he told me his. We argued over the best albums of all time.

"Edward, maybe your brain is starting to rot from old age or something, but there is no way in hell that _Ok Computer_ by Radiohead is a better album than _Joshua Tree_ by U2, no fucking way," I heatedly told him.

Dissing U2 was a complete no no in my book and dude had better back the hell off.

He responded back, "Angel, I never said _Joshua Tree_ wasn't a great album, I just think _Ok Computer_ is better. And what the hell, making fun of the old man already, huh? So not cool, Bella."

"Whatever, old guy, just remember I love me some U2 and Bono so if you want to stay on my good side, no disrespecting is allowed. Remember that, and we'll be just fine." I giggled.

We talked a bit longer. He told me some stories from when he was younger about himself, Emmett, Alice, and Demetri. I told him some about me, Jasper, Rose, and Seth. We laughed and talked and the next thing I knew, I glanced at the clock and it was midnight. We had been talking for almost three hours, and it literally seemed like 5 minutes.

"Damn, Edward, do you realize it is midnight. I should let you go. You need your rest if you are going to keep up with the twins tomorrow," I quietly told him.

I didn't want to say goodbye. I could have talked to him all night and not minded at all, but I knew he would pay for it tomorrow if he didn't get some sleep.

He took a deep breath and said with a sigh, "I suppose you're right, Angel, I need to get some sleep. Maddie will be in here at the crack of dawn, like always. I'm so glad I got to talk to you tonight, Bella. It's been great, truly."

"I'm glad, too. Um, will you call me tomorrow, well I guess, later today?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I will, Beautiful. Now that we've started talking, I don't think I'll be able to stop," Edward answered me. "I don't want to say goodbye, Bella, but I guess I'd better go," he whispered.

I responded back in kind. "I don't either, Edward, but we'll talk again a little bit later. I'm really glad you called. I was so nervous you wouldn't."

"Bella, don't be silly. I debated last night for an hour if I should call you or not. I looked like a teenager pacing back and forth trying to build up the courage to ask a girl out on the first date," Edward admitted to me.

"If it makes you feel any better, I did the same thing," I told Edward honestly. "Good night, Edward, sleep well and sweet dreams," I murmured, really not wanting to let him go.

"Night, Beautiful. I'll call you later today, okay? Sweet dreams to you too, my angel. Rest well," he gently told me.

I sighed softly. "Night, Edward," and pressed the button to disconnect.

I picked up the pillow beside me and pressed it to my face, screaming into it. Taking a deep breath, I picked up my phone again and hit speed dial number 3 and as the person answered the phone, without waiting for a greeting, I said, "Rose, I am so fucked!"

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to Kimmie-LOVE71 for the wonderful review. I hope I keep you riveted to your seat; the end of this chapter just might do it!**

**Thanks also to reyes139- we'll get to the part with Jasper, sometime. This story is a little bit of a slow burn, but I promise the build up will be worth it!**

**This chapter is early…but it's a little short. I got to the perfect spot to end, and figured what the hell. I'll have the next part up hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Thanks so much to all who have added my story to their list of alerts or favorites and to those who have reviewed. I love to hear from you, keep them comin' please!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I heard Bella sigh on the other end of the phone as she said my name. I swore I could tell she was smiling. I knew I was.

Hearing her voice, fuck! I got an instant feeling of calm just hearing it, well maybe not all parts of my body were calm judging from the way my heart was beating…or the way my dick had just reacted.

And then, she told me she thought about me a lot that day. Good to know I wasn't the only one going out of my mind. Calling her angel, yeah that totally slipped out, but from the little gasp I caught from Bella when I said it, I was guessing she didn't mind.

I loved the way she teased me, really loved it. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Emmett, Alice, Tanya, and Demetri teased me all the time, but getting teased by Bella felt more like...foreplay.

I was so glad she let me explain Tanya to her. I couldn't believe I was so fucking stupid to just bust out with her name like that, most people didn't understand the relationship Tanya and I had. Lauren was always so irrational when it came to Tanya. Tan and I sort of drifted apart a bit during my time with Lauren and I worked very hard to get our friendship back to the way it was now. I hoped if this thing with Bella progressed forward the way I wanted it to, that Bella and Tanya could meet. I thought they would get along so well together.

Of course, I almost fucked up by asking about her friends, Jasper and Seth. They sounded like good guys, though, from the way Bella talked about them. You could hear how much she loved them both. She hadn't mentioned her parents, which was kind of odd, but I imagined I'd have to pass inspection with those two. I enjoyed hearing the stories she told about her, Rose, Jasper, and Seth. They seemed really close; hopefully she'd introduce me to them.

Twenty-four! Holy hell, she was only 24! I had to admit it, not that I would ever tell this to Bella, or anyone else for that matter, but the age difference did kind of freak me out for a moment. I meant, shit, being 8 years older than her seemed like a big deal. But, I stopped that shit pretty damn quick. All it took was remembering yesterday in the park with her and the kids and I realized it didn't matter in the least. She didn't seem to mind so there was no reason to make that into anything it didn't need to be.

I needed to make sure to remember not to disrespect her precious U2 and Bono. Girl got a little worked up about her music, that was for sure.

So fucking adorable though.

Seriously, I didn't even know why I picked Radiohead's album as my favorite. I didn't technically have an absolute favorite, and not to sound like a pussy, I didn't want to admit I could have easily chosen something by Debussy or Chopin to pick as my favorite. _Way to man up there, Edward._ God, I was a douche sometimes. I guessed I didn't want to…disappoint Bella?

This feeling I had was so new and all encompassing. The woman had me in knots, and she didn't even realize. I was so afraid of saying the wrong thing and scaring her off before I had a chance to get to know her, I didn't realize which way was up. I needed to try to remember what Tanya told me though, and just let Bella set the pace and let things progress naturally.

It did seem like things were going okay, we had a great talk and talked for hours. I couldn't remember the last time I talked to someone that long - and on the phone no less. I hated talking on the phone, ask anyone! Ali complained all the time about it. She was so busy that phone calls were the best way for us to keep in touch with each other, but they never lasted more than 20-30 minutes, tops. And Ben and I: 5 minutes from start to finish. I didn't even bother with Emmett; a text was about all we could manage. But with Bella, time just flew; I didn't even pay attention to how long it was until she brought it up.

Saying goodbye was…difficult. I really didn't want to let her go, but there really wasn't any way to keep the conversation going. I had to admit, it felt pretty damn good when I realized it was just as hard for her, too. I was glad she was the one to hang up the phone. I would have sat there all night like a fucking idiot just waiting, and trying not to say goodbye.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

She was fucking amazing. I only found out a little bit more about her, but I could honestly say I had never, ever, been more captivated by anyone in my entire life. I was 32, a successful doctor, had the two most amazing kids ever, and had friends and family that I loved completely. But, I had not had this feeling of rightness before. Like things were moving in the direction they were always meant to.

Hmm. I'd have to think about that further.

I set the phone on the nightstand, glanced at the clock with a smile on my face. Best three damn hours I had ever spent. And with that, I put my head on my pillow and drifted off to sleep, smiling because I knew my dreams would be full of Bella.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

As expected, little miss sunshine was in my room bright and early. Seriously, baby girl was going to have to learn that vacations meant sleeping in, not getting up at the ass crack of dawn when you didn't have to.

After a good morning cuddle and tickle fest which Masen jumped into, I kissed them each and told them I'd be downstairs as soon I showered and got dressed.

Everyone was eating breakfast as I made my way into the kitchen, as usual. I couldn't ever seem to make it down until after they had all sat down to eat. Mornings sucked. That was all I had to say. I hated waking up in the morning. In college, I never had a class before 10:00; there was no point. I would never make it, so I didn't even try.

"Rough morning, son?" my dad asked me with a smirk on his face.

Wise ass old man. "No, Pop. I just went to bed kind of late and had trouble waking up this morning," I griped to him.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Really, now? Hmm, I don't suppose it could have anything to do with the fact that you were on the phone until all hours of the night, now could it?"

I sighed and then grumbled, "Okay, smart guy. Yes, I suppose it possibly could have something to do with that."

I heard my mom let out a squeak. "Oh, my boy. Does that mean you were on the phone with your Bella?" she asked hopefully.

_Oh, great, here we go._

"Yes, Ma, I was talking to Bella. We had a very nice conversation," I answered her, trying to keep the happiness from talking to her from leaking out in my voice.

If my mom heard that, she was liable to call Alice, who would call Emmett, and I'd be dodging meddling busy bodies all day long.

Shit, too late. "Oh, Edward!" she gushed to me. "That is so wonderful. Are you excited about your date on Saturday? I can help you decide where to take her to dinner. In fact, I'll call Ali and see where she recommends. Carlisle," she asked looking at my dad, "what was the name of that quaint restaurant you took me to last week?"

I took a deep breath; I had better knock this shit off, and quickly. "Ma," I said, getting her attention. "I appreciate it, I really do. But, please don't call Ali, not yet, okay? Let me at least go on one date with the woman first before you unleash the tiny terror on me. Please?" I begged.

She looked at me, properly chagrined and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I am just so excited for you; it has been far too long since we have seen that smile on your handsome face. I'll behave, I promise. No Alice and no Emmett...at least until after your date." She laughed at me.

"You'll be lucky if you can hold her off that long, son, I hope you know that," my dad teased me.

I looked at him and sadly said, "Yeah, I know, but I'll take all the time I can get. I really don't want to deal with Alice about this until I have to."

I adored my sister, Alice. We were extremely close. I had trained her, yes trained, don't judge, over the years not to meddle. She tried, most of the time. She had learned to not offer advice unless I asked for it, not to make suggestions on attire or where to take a date to eat dinner, and most importantly, not to try to make-over any woman I went out with or try to become her best friend.

I hadn't gone out with that many women for her to be able to do that with since the twins had been born, but she constantly tried that shit when we were in high school and when I first started college. I knew part of the reason was the fact that she had so few friends, that she just wanted someone to hang out with and do girly things with, but Alice had a tendency to go overboard on occasion. I sure as hell didn't need her pressuring Bella into makeover nights after we went out on the first date.

"Good luck with that, son, with both of them," my dad said as he kissed the top of my head and left the kitchen.

I looked at Maddie and Masen who were having a conversation about who knows what and told them, "Okay, munchkins. Go upstairs and get dressed. We'll leave in about thirty minutes. Before lunch we need to go to the mall and get you guys some summer clothes, and Mase, we need to get you some more baseball pants for practice. Sound like a plan?"

They didn't even answer as they raced up the stairs to go do as I had asked. I picked up their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I helped Ma clean up the kitchen and made sure to let her know the kids and I wouldn't be home for lunch, and to probably expect Demetri for dinner. The man would never pass up a free meal. I swore, between him and Emmett, it was a toss up as to who could out eat who.

I got my wallet and phone from upstairs and hollered to the kids it was time to head out.

_Ah, the joys of shopping,_ I thought as we headed out the door to head to the mall. I decided to take my car; a sleek, black BMW X5, because we would have packages that I did not want to be carrying around with me all damn day. I actually had two cars. My pride and joy was parked at a private garage in the city. It was a 2009 steel-gray Aston Martin DB9. I loved the hell out of that car. I didn't really have much opportunity to drive it, but it was one of the few indulgences I allowed myself once I received my trust fund from Grandfather.

We made it to the mall after spending only about thirty minutes in traffic and headed inside. We stopped at Old Navy and The Gap first to get some shorts, t-shirts, and jeans for Masen. We also picked up some leggings and dresses for Maddie. After spending about two hours in both of those stores, we walked to Gymboree and Limited Too to get Maddie some shorts and tops. She's managed to talk me into a few skirts, too. She needed a new bathing suit, but Aunt Alice was going to have to handle that one for me. Lastly, we headed to the shoe store to get Mase some new Vans and Maddie another pair of Converse; purple this time. She let me know that she couldn't wait for Bella to see them tomorrow when we went to the park.

Speaking of Bella, I pulled out my phone to sent my angel a quick text.

_Hey, Beautiful, just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. Hope you're having a good day, I can't wait to talk to you tonight. Later, Angel. E_

After a stopping at the pretzel place for a pretzel and a soda, we left the mall…4 ½ long hours later. Oh, well, at least I wouldn't have to come back for a few months. Or, until Masen hit another growth spurt and outgrew all his clothes. I swore the kid grew like a damn weed.

As the kids and I walked through the parking lot to the car I heard my phone beep, and I looked at the screen and smiled. Bella.

_Hi, Edward. Day is fine so far, thinking about you, too. Say hi to the kids. Tell them not to eat too much pizza later and have fun playing games. Make sure you whack a mole! Talk to you later, can't wait! B XOXO_

Ahh. Hugs and kisses…again. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

We found the car in the parking lot, put the bags in the trunk, got buckled in and headed for Pete's Pizza. I called Dem on the way and let him know to meet us in about 30 minutes. Because it was after the lunch rush, I was hoping against hope that the place was not crowded. It was Spring Break so I didn't hold my breath.

We finally made it to the pizza place after having listened to the Wonder Twins argue in the backseat the whole way about which games to play first and what kind of pizza we were going to get. I tried to remind them that we had plenty of time to play all the games, and that there was a buffet, so they could eat whatever kind of pizza they wanted. Neither one paid attention to me. It sucked to be so unneeded!

As we walked in the door, the kids spied Uncle Demetri and screeched his name. He was trying, very unsuccessfully I might add, to flirt with the girl behind the counter at the cash register. I rolled my eyes at him and paid for our food and bought $40.00 worth of game tickets. Everyone got their fill of pizza and pasta and we found a table to sit at while we ate before we went into the game room.

"So, Dem, did you get her number?" I teased my cousin as he stuck half a slice of pizza in his mouth.

He finished chewing and took a big gulp of his beer before he answered. "Nah, man. I wasn't really trying; I was just wasting time til you got here."

I rolled my eyes, again. "Whatever you say, dude. She shot you down, that's all." I smirked at him.

He chuckled at me. "Yeah, shot me down in a heartbeat. Whatever. My game is just off or something," he said, trying to rationalize the fact that she turned the great Demetri Cullen down.

"You wish, ass," I told him as Maddie and Masen were arguing, again, not hearing me.

He gave me a pointed look. "Not everyone of us has a Beautiful Bella, Edward. Give me a fucking break, dude," he said as he finished a forkful of pasta.

Speaking of Bella, I whipped my phone out to send a quick text.

_About to rock at Whack-A-Mole, hope you're having a good night. Talk to you soon, Beautiful…E_

I put the phone on the table, and picked up my beer, telling the kids they could go on back to the game room, after handing them a handful of tickets each. I gave the standard speech of making sure they stayed together and told them I would be back there in 5 minutes. I could see the game room from where we were sitting so I finished up my beer before going to play games.

A sound from my phone let me know Bella had texted back.

_Oohh, win me a prize, Edward! Don't let the kids embarrass your fine ass too much. Talk to you later, counting down the minutes…B_

I smiled as I read her text, a little bummed not to get hugs and kisses this time, but she did say I had a fine ass…I'd take that as a win for me!

"Dude, you are so fucked!" my cousin told me. "You have the biggest shit-eating grin on your face I have ever seen and you haven't even been out on a date yet with the girl. Come on, Ed, move your ass. I am going to school you in some air hockey!" he said as he slapped me on the back, walking toward the game room.

School my ass, no fucking way!

We made it back home after my parents had finished dinner. Demetri deciding to hit some clubs with his friends. The kids rushed over to them to show what they got at the mall. I helped them carry their things upstairs and made sure everything got put away before I ran baths and told them to get cleaned up. Yes, my kids were extremely spoiled; they each had their own bathroom. But in all fairness, they had to help Nana keep them clean, too, so it all worked out in the end.

I went to my room and changed my clothes, throwing on some track pants and a t-shirt, anxiously waiting for the kids to go to bed so I could call Bella. I had missed her voice so much and couldn't wait to let her know I'd be bringing her a surprise tomorrow when we saw her at the park.

I did rock at Whack-A-Mole, thank you, and won her a present. She would now be the proud owner of a stuffed rhino. I remembered her telling me last night when we were talking about random shit, that her favorite animal was rhinoceros, so it made me think of her.

My parents and I watched a movie with the kids, both of them out cold before the movie finished and my dad helped me get them upstairs and tucked into bed. With a slap on the back he told me good night, knowing I'd been dying to get to my room all night.

Before I headed in there, because it was still a little early, I made my way downstairs and fixed myself a scotch. Of course my thoughts immediately focused on Bella and I mentally made a list of the questions I wanted to ask her tonight, there was so much I wanted to know about her.

As I entered into my room, my phone alerted me that I had a text message. I set my drink down on the bureau and picked it up; it was from Bella. Kind of weird because I was supposed to be calling her in just a little bit.

_Won't be able to talk tonight, sorry. I'll be at the park tomorrow morning around 10:00. See you then. B XOXOXO_

What. The. Fuck?

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**OOhh…I'm evil, sorry. It was the perfect spot to finish this part up. I'll be posting more really soon. Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A special thanks to KimmieLOVE-71 and cheermom13 for continuing to read and review my chapters. It means so much that you keep taking the time to let me know you are reading!**

**Thanks so much to all who have added my story to their list of alerts or favorites and to those who have reviewed. I love to hear from you, keep them comin' please!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Rose, I am so fucked!" I shouted into the phone before she even got a chance to finish answering.

"Damn, Bell, what the hell?" she replied right back.

I took a deep breath before I started. "Have you talked to your brother…or Seth today?" I asked, wanting to know if I needed to get her up to speed or not.

I assumed Jasper had already talked to her, they shared everything, and when it involved me, yeah, it got shared at warp speed. Oh, and let's not forget Seth, the gossiping idiot.

"Well hell, Bell, I'm not sure I have any idea what you are implying. I talk to my brother and Seth every day. Is there something specific you were wondering about?" she asked in her most smart ass voice.

Sighing, I told her, "Good, I don't want to have to start at the beginning. Since you sure as hell know what I called about. HELP!"

Laughing, she said, "Bella, breathe. Damn girl! Now, what has your panties in a twist this fine night?"

So, I launched in head first, repeating all of what I told Jasper, plus some. Rose was a woman, therefore certain details got omitted from my talk with J. There was such a thing as over-sharing in my book. And… if I was honest, some that I didn't want to share with him quite yet.

I told her all about the twins, in detail. How their laughs sounded, and how my heart felt full just thinking about them. How when Edward said my name, it made me ache between my legs. How his muscles looked underneath his tight t-shirt and how warm his hands were when he held mine. What it felt like when I kissed him, how my heart started beating fast and I started breathing hard just thinking about it. I even told her about giving myself an orgasm while thinking about him in the tub earlier tonight.

She listened, patiently, for me to finish. Then she said, "Babe, I fail to see what the problem is. What is it that has you screeching into my phone like a damn banshee?"

Deeply sighing I said, "Lele, I have never felt this way before, not ever. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. You should have seen me last night when I got a text from him. I almost tripped and fell I was jumping around so much. I looked like a fucking goofball I'm sure."

She snorted, loudly. "It's a good thing you didn't break your damn leg, Bell. Jumping around like that is a bit dangerous for you isn't it?" she teased me.

"Shut it, bitch. You know perfectly well that the yoga Mike makes me do has helped with my balance…issues," I grumbled to her.

"You're right, Bell. At least now you can jump and make yourself look like an idiot and NOT fall over…goody for you!" She giggled. "Now really, what's the matter? Edward sounds fantastic; I don't understand what's got you so freaked out."

"Rose, I like him, I really like him," I squeaked out, making me sound somewhat like Sally Field in that Academy Award speech they showed all the time.

Kill me now! I sounded like a cheerleader finding out the captain of the football team liked her. I was 24 damn it. What the hell was the matter with me?

She laughed at me. The bitch laughed at me! "Rose, why in God's name are you laughing at me, this is completely serious. I mean, what the hell do I do? I haven't been out on a date in months. And I certainly haven't been on a date with someone I wanted to go out with as much as I do Edward. You have to help me, I mean, come on. I am totally freaking the fuck out here and you are all across the damn country, when I need you here!" I ranted.

Okay, the across the country comment, totally unfair and completely uncalled for. I knew Jasper and Rosalie both wanted to be there in New York City with Seth and me. They were still in California because of me, for me.

When I started this damned modeling thing, I was more than a bit unwilling. The only way I agreed to sign the contract was if Jasper could be my manager. I adamantly refused to sign unless Volturi's agreed. Aro, of course, wanted Jane to be my agent, but there was no way I would allow that. I didn't trust her, not one damn bit. When we started this, Jasper knew nothing about being an agent. Hell he was at school studying history and running track. But the circumstances forced all of us, Seth and Rose included, on a path none of us could foresee.

So, since he was my agent, he needed to live in California to be close to Twilight's headquarters and I needed to be in NYC to be close to Volturi's. I may have modeled for Twilight, they may have designed the sportswear they made around me, but Volturi's was responsible for the marketing of that through magazine covers and runway shows, so I didn't have a choice but the be close by.

Jasper needed Rose to help him, and I wouldn't trust anyone else, so she stayed in California with him. Now she had her business there. I was hoping that eventually, when my contract was up, they both moved here. Rose could customize cars here, too, and Jasper could be the history professor he had always dreamed of.

"Dammit, Lele, I didn't mean that," I contritely told her. "I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for," I finished quietly.

"It's okay, Bell. I know you are counting down the seconds until your contract is up. Besides, you'll be here soon. I'll just kick your ass when I see you!" she evilly sneered at me.

"Love you," I murmured to her.

I did, totally. I didn't think there were two people closer than Rose and me. It made no difference that we weren't sisters by blood. We were sisters by choice, and that meant so much more.

"Love you, too, you big dork," she told me. "Now, calmly, please, explain what brought on that rant. I get that you like Edward; I can feel it through the phone. That does not, however, explain your freaking out over a date that hasn't even happened yet. And, in case you've forgotten, it's only Monday, the date isn't for five more days. If you're like this now, I'm fucking ecstatic I won't be there when Saturday night gets here!" She chuckled at me.

Resigning myself, I told her, "Lele, I'm so scared. I'm scared of fucking this up before it even goes anywhere. You should have heard me tonight. He mentioned his best friend, Tanya, and I immediately thought the worst. And, I know J told you I haven't told him who I am yet. What if that sends him running away? Or worse yet, what if he tells me it's okay, when it's not, and then something happens. What do I do then?

"Plus, like Jasper and Seth have both told me, he has kids, Rose. I don't know what all this will mean when it comes to that. I could wind up with some crazy ass stalker once that stupid fucking magazine cover comes out and put the kids in danger. I can't do that…I won't do that. I could never, ever live with myself if they were put in harm's way because of me!" I sadly told her.

She took a deep breath and said, "Now, we're getting somewhere. Let's take this one thing at a time, shall we? First, it's understandable you're scared of making a mistake with him. You just met the guy, Bell, and you want to get to know him better, yes?"

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Well, getting to know each other means asking questions and finding out things. I mean, how are you supposed to know that his best friend is a chick? Did he explain her to you?" she asked me.

Feeling foolish for getting worked up over Tanya I answered her. "Yes, he did. She is Masen's godmother and their families have been close since before she and Edward were born. I felt like an ass for assuming the worst."

"See, all it takes is asking questions, Bella. Next, I know you are planning on telling him who you are, hopefully very soon. I know both Jasper and Seth have told you the sooner the better; I echo that. It needs to be done, Bell, soon. You're almost finished with this. Six months, then you are free to be and do whatever you want," she wisely told me.

Yeah, I knew. I knew. It just sounded different when someone else said it. It's not like I hadn't told myself a hundred times since yesterday that I only had 6 months left on my contract.

I heard Rose clear her throat as she continued. "About the kids. You love them already, Bella. I know you and I can tell by the way your voice sounds when you even so much as mention their names. Of course their well-being is important to you. You'd be a fucking idiot if it wasn't. But, you can't let the fear of something happening rule your life or make your decisions for you. Once you tell Edward, you and he will have to talk about all of that. It is important, I'm not gonna blow sunshine up your ass and tell you it's not, but you can work it out," she forcefully told me.

Again, I knew this. I was such an idiot!

"You're right, again, Rose. I'm still scared shitless about the stalker thing, though. You know it could happen, hell, we've already had to deal with stuff like this and with the cover, it's going to get worse," I stubbornly told her.

"Bella, babe, of course it could happen. But, that is what you have Seth and Jake for, as well as me and Jasper. We won't let anything happen to you, Bella. I promise. What happened five years ago will NOT happen again. I swear with my life. Your happiness means everything, Bell. And if Edward makes you happy, we will all do whatever it takes to make sure you stay that way. I promise!" she told me, sniffling on the other end of the phone.

Shit. Rosalie Whitlock never cried, but I knew what this was about. Five years ago… James.

"Lele, I told this to J earlier today and I'll tell you now. You have to move on and stop with this shit. James is history; let's leave him there, okay?" I begged her, much like I begged J not eight hours ago.

Hearing a big sigh, she said, "I know, Bell, but it's hard. But, you need to take your own fucking advice. Talk to Edward, tell him, and then make whatever plans you need to make. Be happy, Bella, for once, think of yourself first, not anyone else."

I knew she was thinking about Renée when she said that, and why I was even in this predicament to begin with.

"I promise, Lele. Besides, I don't think I could give up Edward now, even if I wanted to."

She laughed. "Now, that's what I'm talking about! Go get him, girl. Okay, I need to run. Call me Wednesday and let me know how the meeting in the park goes. And, make sure you send me pictures of the puppy," she griped at me.

"Seth never bought me a damn puppy, and he knows how much I love dogs. Asshole. He better make that shit up to me on my birthday!"

"Okay, babe, I will…to all of it. Phone call and picture, I can do that. Thanks, sister, I knew I could count on you. I love you like mad and can't wait to see you. Kisses to you and J!" I said as we ended the call.

"Love you, too, Bell. Be safe, kisses to the asshole. I love him, too, you know!" she told me gently.

"I know, sweetie, I'll tell him. Talk to you soon, good night" I said as I pressed the button to disconnect.

I crawled under the covers and laid down on my pillow. I knew I needed to talk to Edward. I just hoped and prayed he reacted the way everyone told me he would.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Waking in the morning, I repeated the same routine as yesterday, taking Rufus outside for his morning bathroom break. I couldn't believe how easily he had adapted to being here. I really couldn't thank Seth enough for giving him to me.

Renée never let me have a dog when I was growing up, and I'd always wanted one. Of course, Seth knew this. A puppy was all I asked for, every Christmas, from the time I was 5 until I was ten. And every year, yep, no puppy. Bitch.

I made myself some fruit and yogurt with granola and had some juice for breakfast. I looked over some paperwork Angela had messengered over yesterday while I ate. I groaned as I looked over my schedule for the next few months. I penciled in the time I needed to go to Lake George in May for Memorial Day.

I wondered if Edward and the kids would like it up there, I thought to myself. Hmm…better not get too ahead of myself with that thought. Although, I would have loved to take them up there. There was so much to do; I knew the kids would have loved it. Swimming and playing in the water, taking them out on the boat. I even had four-wheelers up there for us to ride on. Nice thoughts…

I finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and thought about what to make for dinner. I decided on grilled salmon with some vegetables and rice. After a quick run through of the ingredients I would need, I made note of the things I would need to pick up from the market while I was out getting the fresh fish to cook. I also decided on making some pecan shortbread cookies for dessert and some muffins for breakfast for the rest of the week…cranberry-orange muffins I decided on.

Once that was done, I played with Rufus a bit on the floor. God, he was the cutest dog I had ever seen. I made a mental note to stop by the pet store while I was out and buy him a few toys as well as get him a name tag. Seth took care of getting his license and made sure he had his shots before he gave him to me. I needed to take him for more shots pretty soon, but not for a month or two.

I changed the sheets on my bed, did a few loads of laundry and dusted the loft. I missed being able to do that, being able to have the day be my own, where I set the pace. It had been so nice. Most would not consider that a vacation, but it was perfect for me and just what I needed.

I noticed the time and grabbed my list from the kitchen. Knowing Seth would kill me when I got back later, I sent him a quick text to let him know where I was going. Yeah, he was going to be pissed at me. I guessed it was a little difficult to protect me if I went gallivanting around New York City by myself, but it was still my vacation damn it, and I wanted to take a walk, and I was not waiting on his ass to go.

I got Rufus and attached him to the leash and carried him downstairs. It was a beautiful day again, bright and sunny, not too cool. Perfect day for a walk. I had my sunglasses and cap on again, and thankfully for the second time, no one paid attention to me as I made my way to the pet store.

Rufus was a hit at the store. Come on, who could resist his adorable face? I picked out some cute toys for him, and got his dog tag. Next, we made our way to the market to get the fish and the other ingredients I needed.

I heard my phone chirp with a message, and immediately cringed, thinking it would be from Seth. But it was not, it was from Edward. I did an internal happy dance as I opened the message.

_Hey, Beautiful, just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. Hope you're having a good day. I can't wait to talk to you tonight. Later, Angel. E_

Edward. God the man turned my insides to mush I was telling you. He was just so fucking…hot. There was really no other word I could use, but just hot. Everything about him called to me. His eyes, his smirk, his voice, and God help me, that fucking hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it, like for forever.

I couldn't wait until tonight to talk to him, either. And I started hyperventilating thinking about seeing him at the park tomorrow. What if he didn't show? Oh shit…I'd die. Or hunt him down, or something.

I texted him back, remembering it was Masen's day to pick the activity and thinking about Edward and the twins at the pizza place. Suddenly I had a craving for pizza…with some Edward on the side.

_Hi, Edward. Day is fine so far, thinking about you, too. Say hi to the kids. Tell them not to eat too much pizza later and have fun playing games. Make sure you whack a mole! Talk to you later, can't wait. B XOXO_

The man…I swore. Stay calm, Bella. Just breathe.

We stopped at the clearing across the street from the loft and had a bathroom break. That time I had to clean up a mess, but did so with a smile on my face as I remembered Edward at the park doing the same thing. The man so did not want to pick up dog shit, I could promise you that, but he did it with a smile on his face. Yep, there went the tingles as I thought about him.

Rufus headed straight for his food and water bowls as we entered the apartment and I went into the kitchen to put up the groceries. As I was setting out the ingredients for the cookies I heard Seth in the service elevator as the doors opened. Yep, he was pissed all right. I could hear him stomping down the hall.

Shit.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he bellowed as he threw open the door, his cell phone in one hand, the other still on the door knob.

I cringed. I knew this was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. I hated it when Seth got mad at me, I really did. I knew I didn't make things easy on him all the time either. That caused a little pain in my heart - fuck.

I looked up at him and gave him my saddest face. "I'm sorry, babycakes. I just wanted to go out for a little while and you weren't here. I wasn't gone that long, only an hour or so, and I made it back just fine. I'm even making some pecan shortbread cookies, just for you," I told him sweetly.

"Pecan shortbread cookies?" he said with his eyebrow raised.

I wasn't totally forgiven, I knew that, but he wasn't mad anymore at least.

"Shortcake, you can't do this shit to me anymore, got it? I about lost my fucking mind waiting for you to get back!" he chastised me.

"I got it, Seth, and I am sorry. I promise not to do it again, okay? Now, get your ass over here and tell me about your hot date with the bimbo of the week," I said to him as I grabbed us each a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

He rolled his eyes. "Bell, I swear, I will never find anyone worth a damn in this fucking city," he grumbled. "She was as dumb as a stump and her head must be full of marshmallow fluff from some of the shit that came out of her mouth."

I laughed at him. "Seth, babe, maybe if you ever thought with the big head instead of the small one, you would know better than to pick up a girl buying four packs of wine coolers at the liquor store," I said as I pointed my beer at him.

"You're right, Bella Boo, you're right. Now, make me dinner, woman, I'm starving!" he ordered me as he made his way to the living room to play with Rufus.

I put the cookies in the oven and got the fish prepared. I started the rice to boil and chopped the vegetables. I let my mind wander, thinking about Edward and his cousin with the kids at the pizza place. I hoped they were having a good time. He really was a spectacular father. Almost as good as my own…almost. And that was saying something because Charlie Swan rocked!

Speaking of Edward, I heard my phone alert me to a new message,

_About to rock at Whack-A-Mole. Hope you're having a good night. Talk to you soon, Beautiful…E_

I laughed at that image. A 32-year-old man holding the rubber mallet over the little things that popped up. Too fucking cute! And I could really get so used to the "angel" and "beautiful" terms of endearment. I was not complaining about those in the least!

_Oohh, win me a prize, Edward! Don't let the kids embarrass your fine ass too much. Talk to you later, counting down the minutes…B_

Fine ass, that was for damn sure. Man looked all kinds of hot in a pair of jeans. I was just sayin'.

I had no idea why I told him to win me a prize, but I had to admit the idea made my inner little girl want to jump up and down and squeal.

Yeah, I was so screwed when it came to Edward Cullen.

Seth and I ate dinner and he stuffed himself on cookies. I didn't know where in the hell he put all the food. He still looked like he did when he played football in college. We sat down to watch a movie together, some action thing he'd been dying to watch, when I heard the most horrible sounds coming from Rufus.

I rushed over to him and saw that the poor little guy had thrown up all over the floor. His little body was shaking and he was breathing heavy.

"Shit, Seth, come here!" I hollered for Seth, who incidentally was right behind me already.

"Bell, what the fuck is wrong with him?" Seth dumbly asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, Seth, they didn't teach me puppy health while I was getting my English degree, you dumb ass," I snarkily answered him.

"Shortcake, I think we should take the little guy to the emergency animal clinic. He doesn't look so good," he sadly said.

Seth loved the puppy almost as much as I did.

I rushed through the loft and grabbed a towel to wrap Rufus up in and grabbed my keys, phone, and purse and we quickly went downstairs to catch a cab and go to the clinic that Seth's friend Vince had recommended. With traffic, we made it there in about thirty minutes and it was already 10:00 at night.

Shit. I'd never make it home to talk to Edward tonight so I sent him a text message.

_Won't be able to talk tonight, sorry. I'll be at the park tomorrow morning around 10:00. See you then. B XOXO_

After a 45 minute wait, who knew there would be so many sick dogs and cats and…pot belly pigs (what the fuck!) on a Tuesday night?

The vet gave Rufus a quick exam and ran some tests. We waited in the lobby for another hour for the lab results from his blood work. Yeah, I almost lost it there; I hated needles, terrified of the damn things. Blood wasn't much better and when you combined blood and needles together, watch the hell out. Luckily Seth was aware of that fact and kept me from face planting on the floor and made sure I turned my head before I saw anything I wasn't supposed to.

It didn't stop me from hearing the pitiful whimpers from my baby, though. Don't judge, I thought I was turning into one of those people I swore I wouldn't. Sue me!

My poor baby. He was definitely getting a treat after all this mess, once I found out what was wrong with him that was.

When the vet called us back to the exam room, Rufus was laying on the table, whimpering softly. I rushed over to him to pet him. I looked anxiously at the vet and he told me that Rufus had had an allergic reaction to something in his dog food. I explained what kind he had been eating, as well as the snacks we had bought for him. The vet explained that bulldogs were very susceptible to allergies so to be prepared. He also let me know which foods and snacks to try that should have been the least likely to cause another reaction.

He gave him a shot and gave me some medicine to give him. The doses needed to be spread out every two hours for the next day. He also told me Rufus was more than likely going to be pretty lethargic for the next day or so and to limit his activity.

The kids were going to be devastated he couldn't play tomorrow. I hoped they would still want to see me. I'd have to ask Edward first thing in the morning. Gah, like that wouldn't be awkward or anything!

We finally made it back home after 1:00 and Seth helped me get Rufus settled in my room. He moved his bed in there for me as well as his water bowl. We also put the food the vet gave us in a new bowl. Seth helped give Rufus his medicine and then kissed me on the head as he said good night. He was going to sleep on the sofa just in case anything else happened.

I was so exhausted I just stripped out of my pants and fell into bed in my panties and t-shirt.

I was nervous about having to talk to Edward in the morning. I hoped he wasn't too disappointed I couldn't talk tonight, but he must have been because I didn't get any more messages from him.

Damn, why couldn't anything ever be easy?

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I dragged myself out of bed at 8:00 before giving Rufus his next shot. Seth was in the kitchen making breakfast. I could hear him and smell the coffee…God bless Seth!

Jumping in the shower, I though about Edward and hoped he wasn't upset with me. I dreaded having to make that phone call; I didn't want to make myself come across as a complete loser. I finished washing and putting conditioner in my hair and wrapped a towel around myself as I walked into my room.

I figured I might as well get it over with and picked up my phone, scrolling through my list of contacts to find his name.

Totally chickening out, I sent a text message instead asking simply:

_Are we still on for the park 10? B_

I waited nervously for his response, which came quicker than I expected.

_As long as you're going to be there, Angel, we'll be there, too. E_

Sighing in happiness, my response was immediate:

_I'll be there, Edward, can't wait. I'll explain about last night. See you soon…B XOXO_

_Soon it is, Beautiful…E_

Ten couldn't come soon enough for me.

An hour later and after much arguing, Seth agreed to stay at the loft and give Rufus his dose of medicine at 10:00 and again at noon if I wasn't back yet. He was not too happy about me going out by myself, but I promised him I'd be careful and I'd keep my phone close by and text him frequently. He very grudgingly agreed after telling me good luck as he kissed the top of my head.

Wearing my usual sunglasses and baseball cap, I made my way to the park. We didn't specify a place to meet, but I went by the playground where we were on Sunday, remembering Maddie telling me that it was her favorite playground in the park.

As I approached, the sight before me made me gasp, and brought tears instantaneously to my eyes. Standing there, looking so perfect it broke my heart and filled it at the same time, was Edward, Maddie, and Masen, each of the kids holding flowers and Edward holding what looked like a stuffed rhino?

I stopped a few steps from them all, looking into their beautiful faces, knowing that without equivocation, I was hopelessly in love with all three Cullens.

God help me, what did I do now?

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**We're getting close to the date, I promise. I hope you are all still sticking with me. I know things might seem like they are moving kind of slow, but I promise it will be worth it in the end.**

**I took some liberties with the dog being sick to fit the story. I have no idea whether any of that is possible or not, so please forgive me if I'm wrong about anything.**

**Also, there are so many of you who have put me or my story on alert on your favorites. Please, if you haven't, send me a review and let me know what you think. I would so love to hear from you!**

**Next update…soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A special thanks to twilightdoctor and pixie-belle88 for their kind words and for continuing to read and review my story. It is so much appreciated.**

**The date is here…. And this chapter is a monster. Over 12k words! I just wanted to get to the date so I had to get through the day at the park with the kids and then skim over the rest of the week.**

**BPOV will be next, then Edward is going to have his turn…and trust me, he's gonna need it!**

**I should be able to get the next chapter up in a day or so, I hope!**

**Thanks for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I love hearing from you!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

_Won't be able to talk tonight, sorry. I'll be at the park tomorrow morning around 10:00. See you then. B XOXOXO_

What. The. Fuck?

Okay, Edward. I needed to think for a damn second before I went off half-cocked and read more into that than necessary.

She sounded fine on the phone last night. I knew I didn't imagine the way she sounded when she said she was looking forward to talking on the phone again tonight. Her texts through the day today were sweet and more than a little flirty. She let me know ahead of time that she couldn't talk. If she didn't want to, all she would have had to do is not answer the phone when I called.

Okay, I felt better. Maybe something came up and she couldn't talk. I didn't know what she did for a living; she had been really good about avoiding that subject so far, so maybe she was at work. Or, maybe she had company and couldn't talk.

Truth of the matter was, I didn't know what the fuck was going on, but my gut told me not to jump to conclusions and wait until tomorrow when I saw her. I hoped the plans for meeting up at the park were still a go. I just had to hope and pray they were, and let the chips fall where they may in this whole thing.

Like Tanya told me, and like I had to keep reminding myself, just let things progress naturally and trust that things would work out just fine.

I was not tired, so I decided to pull out my guitar and play for a bit. It had been awhile since I'd done that so I just let my fingers begin to play the chords and lost myself in the music. I played some of my favorites, and the next thing I knew, it was past midnight.

I put the guitar away. God, I needed to not go that long without playing again. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. Slipping my shorts off, I climbed into bed and said a quick prayer about seeing Bella. I hoped everything was okay. I didn't know what I'd do if it wasn't. What I did know was, it wouldn't matter what kept her from talking to me tonight, I was not giving her up.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Waking up in the morning, I checked the time. It was almost 8:00 so if the kids and I were going to meet Bella at the park by 10:00, I needed to get my ass up and moving. Hopping in the shower, I thought back over what happened last night and reminded myself, yet again, to not get ahead of myself and wait and see what happened when we saw her this morning.

I knew I didn't have long before the kids were hounding me about seeing Bella, so my shower was short and sweet; no time for self-lovin' today. I decided not to shave. Not having to work that week had made my personal hygiene a little lax. Putting on some jeans and a t-shirt, I heard the kids out in the hallway excitedly making their way downstairs to breakfast. I heard Bella's name and it made me smile.

I was putting my shoes on when I heard the sound from my phone alerting me to a new text. I reached for the phone, feeling myself release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I realized it was from Bella.

_Are we still on for the park 10? B_

Uh, oh. That sounded a little like she was unsure. What a stupid question! If I could have, I would have told her to get her ass there right then, but that might have seemed a little overanxious. Instead I smiled as I replied:

_As long as you're going to be there, Angel, we'll be there, too. E_

Her response came right away:

_I'll be there, Edward, can't wait. I'll explain about last night. See you soon…B XOXO_

My fingers were pressing keys faster than I could think.

_Soon it is, Beautiful…E_

Score one for the Edmeister! I rocked. What an idiot I was! Oh, what the girl did to me, I swore.

I hurried down the stairs, feeling so much better about that morning and greeted the kids and my mom in the kitchen. I told the kids to hurry up and let them know I had talked to Bella and she'd be meeting us at 10:00. I wanted them to get a surprise for her, so I didn't feel like such a douche for carrying a stuffed animal the 15 blocks it took to get to the park.

I went upstairs with the kids, helping them to get dressed. Both of them decided to wear the new clothes we had gotten yesterday at the mall. Maddie was especially excited to wear her purple Converse to show Bella. Masen chose new jeans and a polo shirt to go with his new black and gray Vans. The Wonder Twins were ready to head out and I let my mom know we were leaving.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a good luck wish and we were off.

Maddie and Masen were talking a mile a minute as we walked toward the park. We stopped at a flower vendor on the way and the kids picked out some flowers to give to her. I would have loved to give her some myself, but I would save that for our date on Saturday.

I let them choose the flowers by themselves, knowing Bella would appreciate the thought they put into them. Maddie chose a bunch of daisies, while Masen had picked out some purple lilacs. Looking at the flowers, I chuckled as I realized how absolutely perfect the flowers they chose were. The daisies reminded me of Bella's playful nature and the lilacs reminded me of her understated beauty.

Had I mentioned that I had the most amazing kids, ever?

I felt myself getting a little nervous as we entered the park. I realized with a start that we never specified a meeting spot, but Maddie fixed that problem in a hurry when she reminded me that when we saw Bella the first time, we were at her favorite playground. We made our way toward it and I noticed we are a few minutes early.

I started checking my watch every 30 seconds or so until the time had crept closer to 10:00. Maddie and Masen came to stand beside me, as excited to see Bella as I was.

I noticed her first; she was wearing the same sunglasses and baseball cap as before. However, this time her hair was not up in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt…a tight t-shirt, I might add.

God help me, but Bella Swan was so fucking hot!

I watched as she noticed the three of us standing there, waiting for her and I noticed the strangest look pass over her face - like she had just realized the most amazing thing ever. Hmm…I wondered what that was about.

When she was just a few steps away she reached up and took her sunglasses off and looked into my eyes. My God, if she was not the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. Like I thought I heard choirs of angels singing her praises or some cheesy ass thing like that. But it was the God's honest truth.

I felt it, felt that electric charge in the air as she stepped even closer, her gorgeous brown eyes staring straight into mine. Without even thinking about it, I reached out for her, placing my free hand on the small of her back and pressed her forward to where she was standing right in front of me.

I forgot the kids were standing there, hopping up and down waiting for Bella to talk to them. I forgot we were in the middle of Central Park in New York City. And, most importantly, the fact that I had only known the angel standing in front of me, standing so close I could smell her hair, for just 4 short days completely slipped my mind as I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against her cheek.

"Bella," I said with a soft sigh. "It is so good to see you," I told her as I kissed her cheek one more time and then kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me, and I swore to Christ she could see straight into my soul; and the smile she gave, Lord above, please let her smile at me like that everyday of forever, please?

"Hi, Edward," she quietly said. "It is so good to see you, too." Her eyes shined as she looked up at me.

"Bella, Bella." Maddie and Masen were excitedly calling her name - at the same time. "Look what we got for you, we picked them out all by ourselves!" the twins were saying to her, trying to talk over each other.

She laughed, the most perfect sound of all sounds and turned to them. I still had my hand on her back, not wanting to separate myself from her, but I moved my hand as she opened her arms to the both of them and they threw themselves at her, hugging her fiercely.

Okay, you could call me a pussy if you wanted to, but yeah, I totally choked up when I saw that. She was perfect, 100% without a shadow of a doubt, perfect.

My perfect angel, and I swore to myself in that moment…I would make her mine.

"Maddie, Masen," Bella said with a smile on her face. "I missed you guys so much. Thank you for the flowers, they are totally beautiful. I love them," she finished as she leaned down to kiss them both on the cheek.

She stood up and looked at me, smiling the most breathtaking smile, and tilted her head at me. Smirking, she asked, "Edward, care to tell me what that is in your hand? You'd better tell me that is my prize from the pizza place."

Laughing, I handed her the stuffed rhino. "Of course, fair Bella. You asked. I delivered. One, so ugly it's cute rhinoceros for the lady," I told her in my most ridiculous English accent.

She laughed at me, and I swore on my life, the sound shot straight into my heart. I wanted to make her laugh like that every day if she'd let me.

Reaching out, she took the stuffed animal from me, holding it under one arm. The other she placed on my chest, her fingertips resting right above my heart, which I was positive she could hear, and she stood up on her toes. She leaned in close to me, God the way she smelled made my head swim, and she softly said, "Thank you, Edward," and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, but closer to my lips that time.

I wanted to kiss her, really fucking kiss her so badly my fists were clenching, but I knew I had to wait. I didn't want our first kiss to be in middle of Central Park with my kids standing close by, watching.

I looked around a bit, finally coming down from the Bella induced high I'd been in for the past 5 minutes, and realized Rufus was nowhere around.

Bella stepped back a bit, my body did not like that at all, and glanced at Maddie and Masen. Taking a hold of each of their hands, she guided them to the park bench behind us.

Uh, oh. The look Bella had on her perfect face did not look too happy. I hoped the little guy was okay.

She sat on the bench, one child on each side of her, and held a hand in each of theirs. The moment was so heartbreaking and tender I lost my breath for a moment. How could someone, who admittedly we barely knew, treat each of us as if we were the most precious of things to her? Bella Swan was truly a person unlike anyone I had ever met before.

"Okay, guys, here's what's up. Rufus got sick last night, really sick, and I had to take him to the doctor late last night," she said as she looked toward me, making sure I understood what she was saying.

That was why she couldn't talk last night. Okay, good to know. I nodded my head slightly at her, letting her know I understood. My arm was across the back of the bench and I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. With a quick glance in my direction and a smile, she continued talking to Maddie and Masen. "He's better now. He had to have a shot and some medicine. He's at home with my friend, Seth, but hopefully he can come play with you two another time, all right?" she asked the two of them.

"Okay, Bella," Maddie quietly answered her.

Masen tugged on her hand a bit, getting her attention. He peered up at her and asked, "Bella smella, do you promise he's okay?"

Bella leaned over and kissed the top of his head and then placed her finger on the end of his nose. "Yes, Mase face, I promise you he's okay. He's just a little tired today and the doctor said he needed to stay inside and rest. We'll just have to make plans for you to play with him when he gets better, deal?" my angel said to my son.

"Um, Bella," Maddie hesitantly asked Bella, getting her attention.

"Yes, sweetheart," Bella responded back, with a smile on her face.

Maddie chewed her bottom lip, a sure sign she was thinking hard about something. "Well, when we saw you the last time, you said you would think of a nickname for me. Ah, well, have you figured one out yet?" my adorable daughter asked my beautiful girl.

Bella glanced at me, the space between her eyebrows wrinkling adorably as she looked back and forth between Maddie and me.

I decided to interject here, not wanting to put Bella on the spot at all. "Princess, Bella has been awful busy with Rufus the last few days. Maybe we should wait to ask her that question," I told Maddie.

Bella stood up, looking at the three of us sitting on the bench. I was sure we were all looking at her with the goofiest grins on our faces. I knew for a fact that the twins had fallen head over heels in love with the woman standing before us, and I couldn't decide if I was ahead of them, or right behind. What I did know was, the woman before me made me want her, want things with an intensity that should have scared the shit out of me, but quite honestly, nothing had ever felt more right in my life.

"Edward." God, I loved when she said my name! "Seeing as Rufus isn't here to keep us all occupied, how about we walk toward the carousel and let the kids ride for a bit. I want to talk to Maddie a bit on the way, if that's okay with you, Miss Maddie." She laughed at my daughter who was already vigorously nodding her head up and down.

"Mase face, turn that frown off right this second. If you let me walk with Maddie to the carousel, I promise to ride with you once we get there, okay, little man?" she cajoled Masen.

"Sure, Bella smella, as long as you promise," Masen quickly agreed with her.

Damn, could she have had them eating out of the palm of her hand any more?

So totally incredible she was. I sighed. Again.

"Ok, Mase, let's bounce," I said as I playfully bumped against him. "Let's let the girls have their private girly time. We don't want to walk with them anyway." I rolled my eyes toward Bella and Maddie who looked at me like I was the biggest goofball…ever.

"Whatever, Daddy," my son knowingly said.

Yep, he was as hooked on Bella as I was.

We walked leisurely through the park, making our way toward the Merry-Go-Round. I looked back and Bella and Maddie were holding hands, looking like they were very deep in conversation.

My heartstrings were tugged even a little tighter watching them together.

Lauren had missed out on so fucking much. I don't know how she lived with herself knowing what she was missing. But, I guessed that was the point right there: she didn't know what she was missing by abandoning her children the way she had.

Last I had heard, Lauren and Tyler were living in Boston, married - but not happily from the rumors through the grapevine. I tried not to pay any attention to them. I'd had a talk with the twins when they first started school about Lauren. I told them as much as I felt they needed to hear, and promised that if they ever had any questions, they could come to me any time and ask. I promised to always be honest with them and would never be upset, no matter what question they might have had. So far, they really hadn't had much to ask about. Made me feel like I was doing something right with the whole parenting thing.

As we approached the carousel, I glanced back and heard Bella and Maddie laughing and Bella was bending down right next to Maddie. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Maddie was smiling a blinding smile at Bella and nodding her head, her ponytail swinging all over the place. She leaned forward and kissed Bella on the cheek and raced past me to catch up with Masen in line to ride the ride.

She yelled, "Love you, Daddy!" as she ran past me.

I shook my head at my little girl; Bella was so wonderful with her, for her. Where had my shy, reserved little princess gone to I wondered as I turned to look at Bella.

My perfect, beautiful angel... _Mine!_ … I repeated to myself again.

_Go get her, tiger,_ I told myself - giving myself a much needed pep talk as I waited for her to walk toward me.

So fucking beautiful.

When she was close enough, I reached my hand out, grasping hers in my own and pulled her toward me. I pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in close to her, whispering in her ear. "Thank you so much for today, Angel. You have made us all so happy, just by being here," I trailed off as I kissed her behind her ear.

I heard the sharp intake of her breath as I felt the electricity crackle all around us. Ah, I had missed that feeling, knowing it only came when I was around my Bella.

_Mine_ , I repeated again.

I wanted her, desperately.

I wanted all of her. I wanted her to love me, to love the kids. I wanted our Special Sundays to be 4, not three of us. I wanted to wake up next to her every morning, her silky hair draped across my chest as our legs were intertwined beneath the covers. I wanted to play my guitar for her, singing her cheesy ass love songs by the fire.

I wanted to make love to her, feeling her take me inside of her as I took her. I wanted to kiss her, tasting her tongue as we kissed - just kissed for hours. I wanted to hold her hand, never letting it go. I wanted to be the first person she wanted to talk to when something good happened and I wanted it to be my arms she ran to when she needed to feel safe and secure.

I. Wanted. Her.

All of her.

And not just for a moment. I wanted forever with Bella. I knew this to the depths of my soul.

Bella quietly sighed, as she pressed her body closer to mine. She felt it, too, I knew she did. There is no way she couldn't, it was all around us. The electricity was just pulsing between the two of us as we stood there, completely oblivious to our surroundings.

Damn good thing the kids were on the ride right now; I was not sure I could have formed a rational thought if I had needed to.

"Edward," Bella said as she exhaled. "I truly can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," she answered my question from what seemed like ages ago.

She stepped back, giving herself a gentle shake of her head and focused on me with those amazing coffee-colored eyes.

"Thank you," she began, "for understanding about last night, Edward. I hope you know I did want to talk to you, it was just so late by the time I got home, and waiting at the doctor's office was…" she trailed off as I placed a finger over her warm lips to shush her.

"Bella, Angel, I missed talking to you last night, missed hearing your beautiful voice, but I totally understand. It's okay, don't worry, all right?" I asked her, using my sexy voice, as Tanya teasingly called it.

She nodded at me, my finger still pressed against her warm lips. I moved it, grudgingly, and tweaked her nose before turning to check on the kids.

Bella and I stood against the railing watching the kids in silence for a few minutes. The urge to take a hold of her hand was so overwhelming; I reached out and grabbed it, entwining our fingers. I looked over at her and quirked my eyebrow in a silent question and she responded with a grin and a nod of her head.

That.

That right there was complete fucking bliss. Holding hands with Bella, watching Maddie and Masen as they laughed on the Merry-Go-Round, I couldn't think of anything that would have felt better than that.

Okay. I was not a total fucking idiot. I was sure if I tried I could have thought of a thing or hundred with Bella that would have felt better than just holding her hand, but you knew what I meant. Come on, give a guy a break.

I heard Bella laugh softly beside me, and when I looked at her, she just rolled her eyes at me and faced the kids in front of us.

"Come on, old man, it's time to get on with the twins." She pulled me forward, and of course I went…willingly. "You can daydream later!" She chuckled at me.

_Yep, so totally busted, Edward._ And, I foolishly thought I was all that and a bag of chips.

We goofed off on the carousel for another 20 minutes or so, Bella moving between Maddie and Masen.

She must have been around kids a lot when she was younger or babysat or something, because she was flawless with them. Never favoring one over the other, paying special attention to each and giving them each her undivided attention in equal measure.

Flawless. Utter fucking perfection.

Finally, after much giggling and laughing, mostly at my stupid ass riding on a horse that was moving up and down, we got off.

The kids were getting hungry and I asked Bella, "Angel, did you want to eat lunch with us? I know you probably need to get back to Rufus, but we would love to have you join us."

Maddie and Masen were wholeheartedly agreeing with me, already grabbing each of her hands and walking toward the exit of the park.

Bella dug her feet in and pulled them both to a stop along with her and answered us all. "I guess that could be arranged. After all who am I to pass up free food with my three favorite people?" she said as she winked at me.

So fucking adorable, I mean come on!

"Oh, you think I'm buying do you? I figured since you called me old and hurt my feelings, buying me lunch is the least you can do, little girl!" I mockingly told her.

She whipped her head in my direction, with a terrified look on her face. "E..Edw…Edward," she stuttered endearingly at me. "I didn't mean…" she trailed off as I grabbed her and pulled her toward me.

"Beautiful, I'm just kidding with you. Like I would ever let you buy your own lunch if I'm around." I pulled her even closer and pressed my mouth over her ear. "Besides, I happen to love the way you tease me. Please don't stop," I whispered to her as I left an open-mouthed kiss over the shell of her ear.

I felt her shiver beneath my arms. Yeah, sweet girl liked when I teased her, too.

I was so the man!

Maddie and Masen were jumping around like mad, so happy to spend more time with the wonderful Bella Swan. Yeah, I was pretty pumped myself.

We decided to stop at McDonald's for lunch. Not my favorite place, but the kids could play and that left more time for me to talk to Bella. So, it was a win-win as far as I could tell; Bella for me. Greasy fast food for the kids.

We were standing at the counter, everyone contemplating what to order when Maddie said, "Bella?"

Bella looked in her direction and said, "What's up, Peanut Butter Cup?"

Aahh, the new nickname.

Maddie obviously approved judging by the huge ass grin on her face. "Bella, what are you gonna have? I want what you are gonna get!" she told her new idol.

Bella endearingly tapped her chin, like that was a hard decision or something, and answered decisively. "Chicken Nuggets. I haven't had chicken nuggets in forever, and fries…and," she looked sweetly at me, "a milkshake?"

Like I wouldn't have bought her a thousand milk shakes if she asked me. Pu…lease!

Maddie and Masen both looked at me, loudly saying, "Daddy, we want the same thing as Bella!"

"Fine, fine," I answered, trying to hide the smirk on my face. "I guess I can't be odd man out and order a burger at a burger place, now can I?" I mocked to Bella.

She just rolled her eyes at me and leaned in close. "It's okay, old guy, you should probably watch your consumption of red meat. I hear it does a number on ya once you hit old age!" she teased me.

"Whatever you say, baby, I'll show you old, you just wait," I threatened, not joking in the least. I would show her…and soon.

_Mine!_

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "I sure as hell hope so, Edward." And then immediately turned to the kids and motioned to me she was taking them to the play area.

We all ate, enjoying the time together. The kids played when they were finished; Bella and I talked. I was loving the finding out about each other phase. You found out the weirdest things.

"Bella, damn. How in the hell could you possibly think that peanut butter cups are a better candy than a Kit Kat? I mean, come the fuck on. Peanut butter, you get thirsty just eating the damn things. Kit Kats rule!" I stubbornly argued with her.

She had told me about Maddie's nickname. She couldn't find a word that rhymed that made any sense to her, so she talked with Maddie earlier at the park, learning that peanut butter cups were also my little girl's favorite candy. Maddie was thrilled beyond belief to know that she and Bella shared another thing together.

I'd be making plenty of runs to the shoe store for Converse shoes in every damn color, as well as making sure there was an unlimited supply of peanut butter cups in the house, that's for damn sure.

"Oh, Edward, really. I mean I love a good Kit Kat every now and then just as much as the next person, but a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, mmm…heaven on earth I'm telling you!" she argued back to me.

Now I wanted a peanut butter cup. Shit!

I nudged her shoulder. "Whatever you say, Beautiful. Thanks for taking the time to talk to Maddie though, really. She's talked about this nickname of yours for four days now. There was a pool at home trying to figure out what you would come up with. Just so you know, no one was even close. It will mean a lot to her, especially because you took the time to talk to her and get to know her to pick one. You could have just as easily picked 'Sweetheart' or something like that, but that didn't take the thought that yours does," I told her honestly.

"Your kids are great, Edward, I can't remember the last time I was around little kids," she told me. "Jasper, Rose, and Seth were all only children, so I was never around anyone younger than me when I was growing up. None of them have children of their own yet, so yours are the first ones I've spent any amount of time with. Thank you for sharing them with me. I've had so much fun!" she sweetly told me.

I was floored. She had never been around kids before? Now I knew she was my perfect angel. No doubt about it.

"Bella, you are perfect with them, honestly. I've never seen anyone act the way you do around them. I also," and I turned so I was facing directly at her because I wanted this point driven home, "have never seen either one of them interact with anyone the way they do with you. Bella, you are truly are special.

"I also want you to know how truly excited I am about our date on Saturday," I said as I scooted closer to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and pressed her body up against mine. "Do you want to know what I am most excited about, my beautiful Bella? I can not fucking wait until I can kiss you, really kiss you, beautiful Bella," I whispered as I moved my lips closer and pressed my nose into her hair. "I am going to kiss you, make no mistake about that. Do you want that, Angel?"

She was whimpering softly as I kept my nose in her hair and trailed my fingers up and down her arm. I could feel her heart beating and hear her breath coming faster as I continued to nuzzle into her hair and pulled her even closer to me.

I couldn't help it. The woman was driving me so fucking insane I couldn't see straight.

I could tell she was in no better condition than I was. I could feel her nipple through her thin t-shirt pressed against my chest. God help me, but I wanted more than anything to throw her down on that table in the middle of that fucking McDonald's and have my way with her.

I wanted her. I wanted to crawl inside of her and never leave. I wanted to take her home with me and lock ourselves away in my room for days and days, never leaving the bed. I wanted to know every inch of her glorious body, the spots that were ticklish and especially the ones that made her wet and ache with need.

For me.

Bella looked at me, her pupils dilated and hooded with lust. Motherfucker, if she wasn't the hottest thing fucking ever.

She reached around, her body still pressed against mine, and wrapped her hand around the back of my head, turning it so she could whisper in the ear farthest away from her. Her hands felt phenomenal in my hair, and were surprisingly strong. She pressed my ear down toward her lips where I could feel her warm breath in my ear and on my neck. "Edward, on Saturday, when we are alone, and there aren't any kids around, I promise you that you can kiss me whenever and however you want…and if you are a good boy, I may let you kiss me as often as you like as well, " she purred at me as she trailed her tongue up the side of my jaw and over my earlobe.

My fingers gripped her hips where my hands had been resting. Holy hell if I didn't feel that all the way down to my dick, which was definitely enjoying being so close to Bella. I held her in this position for a few moments, breathing quite heavily in her ear, as I tried to get my body, as well as my emotions, under control again.

Woman was going to be the death of me. I fucking swore she would.

Her fingers lingered in my hair for a few more excruciating, but enjoyable moments, before she kissed me chastely on the cheek as she disengaged her body from mine and stood up. Her hand lingered on my shoulder, like she didn't want to lose contact with me, and she smiled at me.

She walked away, calling to Maddie and Masen and she knelt down to speak to them as she looked from one to the other. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but the kids looked a little sad, but resigned at the same time. My heart clenched. She must have been getting ready to go home.

I looked at my watch and started. Shit! I couldn't believe it was already after 2:00. Time obviously had no meaning when Bella was anywhere in my vicinity.

She kissed each of them on the cheek, receiving what looked like bone-crushing hugs from each of them. Again, it was a sight to behold to watch the three of them together.

Bella stood again, rubbing each one in turn on the top of the head and said goodbye as she made her way toward me.

I wanted to beg her to spend the rest of the day with us, and then come home with us, and then never leave us. But, I stopped myself…just barely.

She gave me the sexiest smile I had ever seen and stopped right in front of me. Bella was holding her stuffed rhino. Shit, now I was jealous of a stuffed animal, seeing as how it was tucked under her arm and resting right next to her breast. First my kid, then a stuffed animal…I seriously needed help!

I pulled her to me again, that was becoming quite the habit, and one that I was more than happy to indulge in. Bella came willingly, mmmm…I liked the way that sounded. I tucked her hair behind her ear again. I loved her hair; it was the most dazzling shade of brown with fiery highlights of red streaking through it. I could have sung songs about just her hair. I guaranteed I could have.

"Bella," I spoke softly to her, "Angel, is it okay if I call you later? I know you'll be busy with the puppy, but I can't go to sleep again tonight without hearing your beautiful voice, please?"

"Of course you can, Edward. I didn't enjoy not talking to you last night, either," Bella told me.

"I am counting down the minutes until Saturday night. I can't wait to see you again," she told me.

I inhaled through my nose. "My Bella, you have no idea how much I am looking forward to Saturday, too."

"Thanks for another fantastic day, old man. I've had a great time," my angel said to me as she kissed my cheek and then swept her lips across mine.

Electric shock, all through my body, just from the briefest of kisses. My fucking God, if we ever made it to a bed, I thought we might have spontaneously combusted.

I tried to hold her close to me, not wanting to let her go, as she reached down and grabbed my hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze, implying that she was feeling much the same and grinned at me.

"See you Saturday, Edward. Make sure you call me tonight, okay? I'll be looking forward to it," and with that, she raised her hands to her lips and then flattened out her palm, and blew me a kiss.

With another wave and goodbye to the kids, she headed home and I got Maddie and Masen and we did the same.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

We made it home shortly before 3:00 and the kids were bouncing off the walls with excitement from seeing Bella. They told Nana all about their day, even mentioning a kiss or two between Bella and me. The gleam in my mother's eye did not go unnoticed.

I told them I was going upstairs for a bit and Mom told me she was going to take the kids to the bookstore and then they were going to meet Ali for dinner. My dad was with Uncle Marcus and Emmett was on a job so he was unavailable. Looked like I was on my own for the evening…nice.

I really didn't mind. Some alone time would give me the quiet I needed to let my mind wander to thoughts of Bella.

I was freaking myself out, honestly, thinking about how consumed I was by my thoughts of her. They were literally nonstop. I didn't understand it at all, but as I laid down, I let go and let the images, feelings, and memories of her fill my mind.

I unzipped my jeans, which had grown so uncomfortable, and let out a breath of contentment. I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the muscles twitch as I remembered the way she looked walking toward me in her tight t-shirt. I could only begin to imagine the way she looked underneath, not even a bra covering her wondrous breasts. I pushed my shirt up with one hand while the other slipped inside my boxer briefs.

I was so incredibly hard already, shit, just the thought of seeing her naked breasts had me harder than I had ever felt with Lauren. I wrapped my hand around my length, remembering the way it felt when her nipple was pressed against my chest. I couldn't wait to feel it between my fingers, pulling and rolling it gently. Maybe she liked it harder? I sure as shit hoped so.

I began to pump my hand up and down, remembering the way her tongue felt on my ear and jaw. I wondered if I asked nicely, if she would lick me all over. Her tongue was so warm and wet and her breath so sweet, so totally Bella. Her hair, smelling like the most delicious strawberries, I wondered if she would mind if I asked her if I could just lay next to her and smell her hair for an entire day. Bella smelled so intoxicating; her smell filled my entire mind.

Moving my hand faster now, I let myself imagine the way it felt when her lips touched mine. Even though it was for the briefest of moments, it was the most incredible feeling. I wanted her to kiss me again and again. My thumb rubbed the head of my cock, collecting the pre-cum from the tip. My fingers gripped me tighter now as I imagined what it would feel like to have her lips wrapped around me, looking up at me with those endlessly deep brown eyes. I felt the muscles tighten in my stomach and legs as I let myself go, coming all over my stomach.

I laid there when the orgasm had passed, taking a few calming breaths. I grabbed the tissue off the nightstand and cleaned myself off. I stood up, throwing the tissue away, then slid my jeans off and tossed them in the hamper. I grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on.

I was feeling kind of tense…surprising after what I had just done. I guessed it was not tense I was feeling, more like anxious. I decided to go for a run while everyone was out so I put my running shoes on, grabbed my phone and iPod and headed downstairs and out the front door. I ran for about an hour, just letting my mind wander and losing myself in the songs playing in ears.

Throwing open the front door, I made my way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to take a shower. Stripping out of my sweaty clothes, I put them in the hamper and got into the shower. I thought about Bella…again, but restrained myself that time from doing anything more than just thinking about her. Twice in one day would be pushing it, but I wasn't sure I would mind.

I dressed in track pants and a tank top and went down to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich for dinner. There was a basketball game on so I grabbed a beer and settled on the sofa to watch, thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet of being the only one home. I briefly wondered what it would feel like if I was waiting on Bella to get home with the kids, after spending the day out with them. It was just a thought…

Maddie and Masen got home about the time the game was ending, arms full of new books. I told them each to pick one out and go on upstairs and get ready for bed, reminding them that tomorrow was Maddie's day at the museum. With a kiss for each of them, I let them know I'd be up in 30 minutes for reading time and then it was lights out.

I figured I'd be talking to Bella within the hour and my heart recognized that thought immediately as it gave a little flutter. Couldn't say I minded the feeling in the least.

Kissing my mom and thanking her for taking the kids for the evening, I headed up to tuck the munchkins into bed. I tried to read with them every night. It was our way of spending quiet time before going to sleep. The twins each knew that it was also the time to let me know if anything was bothering them. Thankfully, with the exception of a few questions about Bella that were easily put off for another time, the night passed quickly and before I knew it, both Maddie and Masen were tucked safely into bed.

Entering my room, I walked to the nightstand and checked my phone, looking at the time: 9:30, a good time to call I decided. I turned on my iHome, selecting one of my mellow playlists and dialed Bella's number.

She answered on the second ring, sounding as happy to be talking to me as I was to her and we quickly entered into a conversation. We played a quick game of 20 questions again, asking random things you might not have ever found out about a person if you didn't ask. I found out her favorite color was green, she admitted that rather grudgingly. Egotistically, I thought I knew why she picked that color, but I couldn't be sure. I knew her favorite Disney movie was the _Little Mermaid_ , but her favorite Disney princess was Mulan. Her favorite fast food restaurant was Chick Fil A and when she took one of those quizzes where you had to name the meal you would wish to eat every day, hers was a #1 from Chick Fil A, with a Coke. Her favorite dessert was strawberry shortcake. Her favorite holiday was Christmas and her birthday was in September. That's all she would tell me. She was not a fan of her birthday for some reason. Her parents' names were Charlie and Renée, but she changed the subject from them before I could ask any more questions.

We talked for hours, not about anything important, but getting to know each other. It was fantastic. I finally let her go after midnight and promised to call her tomorrow night and send her a text or two during the day. She wished me sweet dreams, kind of cheekily to be honest, like she knew my dreams might not be of the most innocent type. Of course, she sounded like hers might not be so clean either…I rather liked that. A lot.

It had been a long day and I was asleep in no time. Waking in the morning, it felt like I had just fallen asleep. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I really despised mornings; I wondered if Bella was a morning person? Waking up next to her might make getting up in the morning a much more enjoyable experience I thought to myself as I got ready for another day out on the town with the Wonder Twins…who never got tired!

The museum was crowded, but we made our way through the exhibits. Masen was not a fan of visiting the museum, so he was a little cranky by the time we finished up, but I reminded him that his day at Six Flags was tomorrow, so his turn was next. That put a smile on his face and stopped the whines almost immediately.

Bella and I had been exchanging text messages all day, and they seemed to turning toward more flirty…and a few even had some sexual innuendo in them. I was extremely happy to see that she seemed to be looking forward to our date Saturday as much as I was.

Dinner was a lively affair, the kids filling both Ma and Pop in on our day yesterday with Bella and the trip to the museum today. Everyone was excited for Ali and Emmett to stay on Saturday, the twins most especially. Not to mention the little comments thrown in here and there about my upcoming date with Bella Saturday night. I knew everyone was excited for me. Hell, I could barely contain my own excitement.

However, I knew that I needed to proceed slowly, letting things happen in their own time. The very last thing I wanted was for Bella to feel pressured in any way. As we continued to get closer, I hoped and prayed that a second date wouldn't be far behind the first. I had a feeling keeping things under control when it came to Bella wasn't going to be easy.

I sent Bella a few more text messages, nothing more than letting her know I was thinking about her…which I was - constantly.

Demetri came over after dinner and we played Rock Band with the kids for a while. Even my dad joined in. When Dem and Em got together, especially with the kids, it was like having a party all the time. Those two were as big of kids as my own.

After the kids went to bed, he stayed to watch a basketball game with me. I enjoyed hanging out with him. Emmett was so busy with his job as a security consultant that it was hard to find time to spend with each other. Ben was working for him, too, so they were both pretty scarce. Ben decided that being a doctor wasn't really what he was cut out for. Luckily for him, his parents were understanding people. Spending a small fortune on med school and then not using your degree didn't go over well with most people, but his parents were much like my own in that all they wanted was for him to be happy. He and Emmett worked really well together and their security company was one of the most respected in the Northeast.

I went upstairs after the game, a little buzzed from all the beer Dem and I had finished off during the basketball game. March Madness…had to love it.

I made it through my nightly conversation with Bella, admittedly I may not have remembered all we talked about and I sure hoped I hadn't made a complete ass out of myself. We didn't talk for a very long time. I was going to have a long day at Six Flags tomorrow and with Rufus just getting over being sick, she was a little worn out herself.

So with the same sweet dream wishes we had given each other and the same assurance we would speak tomorrow, I told her goodbye and fell asleep seemingly before my head hit the pillow.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Waking the next morning, later than I had all week, I had a slight headache. I groaned for a moment as I remembered drinking too much fucking beer with Demetri last night. I also went over my talk with Bella last night, some of it a little foggy. I did distinctly recall her asking me if she could cook me dinner at her place tomorrow night, instead of going out. I knew I told her hell yes, and as I thought about it in the bright light of the morning, I was excited about that. We hadn't been by ourselves yet; Maddie and Masen had been with us both times. Besides, I couldn't wait to see where she lived!

Demetri had spent the night again. I swore the man should have had his own damn room here, although he did sleep in Emmett's room when he stayed. Everyone ate a quick breakfast before we headed out to the amusement park. The kids had both been looking forward to this all week and I couldn't wait to get there with them. I only wished Bella was coming with us…oh well, maybe next time.

I texted Bella really quick telling her good morning and letting her know we were on our way to the park. She told me to wish each of the kids a good day, and after letting me know that old men shouldn't go to an amusement park with a hangover, she told me to have fun.

Smart ass…

Dem and I rode all the rides with the kids, even the roller coasters. We had a fucking blast. The only thing that would have made it better was to share it with Bella. The kids were both exhausted, but completely blissed out by the day. We ate junk food, ate ice cream and played games until dark and then headed home.

After a quick dinner of sandwiches and soup, I got the kids cleaned up and tucked into bed with no arguments whatsoever. The sleepover with Em and Ali tomorrow night was the icing on the cake of their Spring Break. They seemed like they'd had the best week, and it made me so happy to know that I was there for all of it.

I was totally fucking exhausted myself and after a long, hot shower, I stumbled into my room. A quick phone call to Bella was all I was going to be able to manage tonight, especially because I wanted to be well-rested for tomorrow. My angel understood completely, letting me know how great she thought I was for putting the kids first all week and spending so much time with them. That warmed my heart, not going to lie. I could have never been in a relationship with someone that didn't understand that the kids needs had to come first. There was no other way.

I fell into a dreamless night's sleep, but woke feeling pretty rested…for an old guy.

That made me think of Bella so I sent a quick text message letting her know I was up and already counting down the minutes until tonight. I was supposed to be at her place by 6:30…I may have begged her just a little to make it an early dinner. I didn't think I could hold off much longer than that.

The twins were awake downstairs talking excitedly to each other about Aunt Ali and Uncle Emmett coming to spend the night with them. Maddie had already gotten her dress-up clothes out of her room and Masen had set up the XBOX to play with Emmett. I loved my brother and sister; they were seriously two of the best people you would ever meet.

Ali got to the house shortly before lunch, throwing a bag at me as she walked in. She smiled and let me know it was for my date tonight.

"I know I'm not allowed to meddle, Edward, but this shirt will be so hot on you, I promise!" she told me. "You'll be thanking me tomorrow."

"Whatever, Ali, but thanks for the shirt. I'll be sure to let you know what Bella thinks tomorrow," I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

The girl might have drove me insane, but I loved her madly.

Emmett walked in about that time and threw in his two cents. "Don't fuck it up, little bro. This is the first date you've been on in forever. Do you need some pointers?" he teased me.

Jackass… he thought he had game because he was an ex-football star. Grudgingly, I admitted to myself that he probably did.

I spent some time visiting with the two of them while the kids were running around like little crazies. I hadn't seen Ali in two weeks. She had started this huge case at the office and it was taking up so much of her time. Emmett filled me in on his job and let me know how Ben was. Apparently he had been dating this girl named Angela that he met at a mutual acquaintance's party a few weeks ago. Em hadn't met her yet, but said Ben seemed head over heels for the girl.

I was happy for my friend. Ecstatic, really. I had never been able to figure out why he didn't have girls falling all over themselves to be with him. He was a nice guy, good-looking if I was allowed to say so, made a great living and had a tremendous family. I hoped this Angela girl was good to him.

Mom fixed a huge lunch, thrilled that her whole family was in the house for a change. She was completely in her element. I knew she wished we would all settle down. I promised her that we'd all get there, once we each found what she and Pop had. I wouldn't settle for anything less and I knew my siblings felt the same way.

Once lunch was through, I went for a run with Emmett while Ali and Ma took the kids to the park to play for a bit.

I sent Bella a text message:

_3 more hours, Angel, until I see your beautiful face. Counting down the minutes…can't come soon enough! E XOXO_

Her reply was immediate.

_I know, Edward, I feel the same way. In case you were wondering, the minute count is exactly 173…and 27 seconds. Can't wait….B XOXO_

The woman drove me mad…completely and utterly fucking crazy.

Emmett and I ran for about an hour, and I got home a little after 4:00. I spent a few minutes talking to Maddie and Masen, listening about their time at the park. It was amazing how much 7-year-olds had to say about a park they went to weekly, but I listened to every word they had to say.

I made it up to my room by 5:00, perfect timing by my calculation to start getting ready to go. My stomach was in knots, so anxious to see Bella. For almost a whole week I had been looking forward to this day, it had been almost a constant presence in my mind. I wanted to be able to enjoy Bella, as a 32-year-old man, not as a single father. Not that I was not that person, because obviously I was, but I was also a man. One who was extremely attracted to a beautiful woman.

I got in the shower, scrubbing my body and letting my mind wander to what I wanted from tonight. Besides kissing Bella, which I had no intention of not doing, repeatedly if I had my way, I just wanted to be with her. Spend time getting to know her, touching her, just being near her. I wanted to feel the electric pulse that crackled when we were together. I wanted to feel my heart start beating faster just from being close to her. I just wanted to be with her.

Stepping from the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped toward the mirror. I decided to shave; I didn't know whether Bella liked the scruffy look or not, but because that was a first date, I told myself clean shaven was probably for the best. Finishing that up, I walked into my room, pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs. Ali had laid out my black dress jeans and the mint green dress shirt she bought for me. Black shoes and socks, and I was set to go.

I put on my watch, grabbed my wallet and cell phone and made my way downstairs. The kids and Ali and Emmett had already set up the tents in the living room, blankets draped over every surface and I smelled popcorn because they were ready to watch a movie. I kissed the twins on their heads, kissed by brother and sister, too. My parents were with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane for the night. I told everyone not to wait up, smirking to myself as I quietly hoped it was really late by the time I made it home, and I was out the door.

Bella sent me directions earlier in the day and I pulled my phone out as I got into a cab. I had the driver stop on the way so I could buy some flowers and a bottle of wine. I picked out a bunch of freesias mixed with lilacs. The lady at the flower shop told me that freesias meant "spirited" which my Bella definitely was. The lilacs, I took a chance on those because she told me they meant "first love". I took a deep breath, and bought them anyways. Besides, I told myself, I could always make up some other meaning for them if I had to.

I arrived at Bella's place about 6:20, not too early I hoped. The building was nothing like I expected. It was a huge, old building; you wouldn't have been able to tell that someone lived there unless you already knew it. There weren't a lot of other people around, and there was a small clearing across the street. I was betting that was where she took Rufus when he needed to use the bathroom.

Walking toward a large red door, it opened seemingly by itself. I stood there somewhat shocked until I heard a voice that shook me from my stupor.

A man, a huge man I might add, stepped forward, with his hand out. "Hey, man, I'm Seth. Bell told me to expect you. She's upstairs, come on in and I'll show you the way," he told me as I blindly followed him.

Seth. Her best friend's name was Seth. _What the hell was he doing there,_ I wondered to myself. I must have had a grimace on my face or something because as Seth was leading me toward a service elevator he turned to me and said, "Edward, don't worry about it, dude. I'm not crashing your date with Shortcake. My apartment is on the floor below hers and she asked that I watch for your arrival and take you upstairs to her place. I'll be out of your hair in no time." Seth grinned at me.

I shook my head again, getting my bearings, and softly laughed at him. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it. By the way, it's nice to meet you, too. Bella has told me a lot about you."

He was a big guy, and I immediately liked him. He was easy-going like Emmett and Demetri; they would all get along I was sure.

He laughed harder at that. "Yeah, well she's talked nonstop about you and your little munchkins all week long. I feel like I know you three already," he said as he slapped me on the back.

The elevator had stopped and the doors opened into a small hallway. I saw a door at the end, and assumed that was Bella's loft. Besides, the music coming from that direction was pretty much a dead giveaway. I heard the Foo Fighters drifting underneath the door as we approached and heard Seth chuckle to himself.

I raised my eyebrow at him in question as he said, "Shortcake loves her Dave Grohl, that's for sure!" He laughed as he knocked then entered without waiting for her to answer.

I stepped in behind him, taking a look around me. The space was phenomenal. A huge kitchen was off to the side; the smells coming from that direction made my mouth water. There were floor to ceiling windows along the far wall facing the street. A brown leather sofa sat in front of a beautiful fireplace. A 50 inch flat-screen television on the wall beside it. Pictures on the walls; prints of photos it looked like. The wooden floors covered by soft, plush area rugs. Bella's home was fantastic and my first impression was it was so her.

She looked up at me as I stepped out from behind Seth, a huge smile on her beautiful face.

I heard Seth snicker beside me; he slapped me on the back as I heard him say, "See ya later, Bell. I'll keep Rufus down with me, okay?" He then turned toward me, with his hand outstretched again. "Edward, man, it was great to meet you. Hope to see you again," and then he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "You hurt her, you die," and then he pulled back and looked me straight in the eye.

Seth was definitely not kidding. I had no intention of ever hurting Bella if I could help it, but the warning from Seth would not go unheeded.

"Never, man, I wouldn't dream of it," I said, looking him straight in the eye as well.

He must have seen something that let him know I meant what I said and with a hearty goodbye he was out the door and it was just Bella and me.

Standing.

Staring at each other.

I took her in, my eyes traveling hungrily from head to toe. She was in jeans again, faded ones that looked like they were painted on her gorgeous body. Her hair was down, just liked I had hoped it would be, and straight. And so shiny it was reflecting the candlelight from the living room. I couldn't wait to run my fingers through it. She was wearing a deep blue v-necked shirt; it looked like silk. No shoes on her cute little feet, and her toenails were painted a perfect shade of pink.

She was so unbelievably fucking beautiful she took my breath away.

I stood there, staring at my angel like a damn fool, not being able to form even a word.

She smiled at me and stepped closer to me. "Edward," I heard her sigh my name.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had dropped her flowers and the bottle of wine I was carrying on the kitchen counter. I crushed her body to mine, fisting my hand in her hair and leaned down and kissed her. Fucking kissed the shit out of her.

Six days of wanting flowed forth in that kiss as I completely possessed her mouth with my own. My other hand was on the small of her back, pressing her closer to me, feeling her entire body against mine. My body was on fire. I swore to Christ it was. I was completely consumed by that kiss. I tried to show Bella how much I had wanted her all week, just with my lips and tongue.

Finally, we both had to come up for air. I trailed my lips toward her ear. "Bella, I have been waiting to do that for 6 days, my angel. Please tell me that was okay?" I begged her.

She chuckled softly, leaning against me closer. "Edward, that was more than okay. I have been dreaming about that first kiss since Sunday night," she said as she gently shook her head.

I could smell her hair when she did that; she always smelled so damn fantastic.

I stood up and smirked at her. "Well, I certainly hope I lived up to the hype then, Bella. I would hate to disappoint you, Beautiful," I teased her.

"Ah, for an old guy, I guess it was okay," she sassed me right back.

I fucking loved when she teased me. Hottest damn thing, I swore.

I leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the lips and then on her forehead as I walked toward the counter to retrieve her flowers and picked up the bottle of wine that thankfully didn't break. That would have been a bitch to clean up.

"Something smells delicious," I told her as I turned toward her.

She ducked her head a bit. "Thanks, I hope you like Chicken Parmesan?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow at me in question.

"Mmmm, one of my favorites, Angel," I told her as I handed her the flowers.

She giggled a bit. "I know, you mentioned it Thursday night on the phone…you probably don't remember seeing as how you were, um, kinda out of it. Thank you for the flowers, Edward, they are really beautiful," she finished placing her hand on mine and gently squeezing it.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "Please, don't remind me. Dem is such a fucking idiot. But, I guess that makes me one, too, now doesn't it, because I drank all that damn beer with him. I hope I didn't make a complete ass out of myself, Bella," I contritely told her.

"It was fine, Edward, you were so funny. You better hope I didn't record anything. You never know what I might have that I could use for blackmail!" She chuckled at me.

Shit. Fuck. Damn it.

_Please don't let me have made an idiot out of myself._ I obviously didn't say anything to make her mad or else I wouldn't have been here, I told myself.

She asked me to open the wine while dinner was finishing up. Handing me a bottle opener, I took it and uncorked the wine as she reached up into the cabinet to grab two wine glasses. She stretched, her shirt lifting up over her stomach.

Skin. I saw skin. I wanted to touch that skin. So badly, and I wanted to run my tongue over it, tasting her.

God, I was a fucking pervert, but she was so damn sexy I couldn't control myself.

She looked at me, noticing the way I was looking at her. Bella was not stupid, and I could tell by the look in her eye she knew exactly what I was thinking…but she didn't seem to mind in the least.

Handing me the glass, I touched her hand with my fingers, my fingertips ghosting over hers. I felt that electricity all around us, welcoming the feeling.

Bella gave me a soft smile and I heard her sigh. Yeah, I knew she was feeling it, too.

I heard her clear her throat as she looked at me. "Edward, um, ah…well, um," she adorably stuttered out.

"Angel, just spit it out already, come on," I teased as I poured us each a glass of wine.

Clearing her throat again, I heard her take a deep breath. "Edward, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how to tell you, and I don't want you to be mad, but I just need to get this out of the way," she nervously stammered to me.

Shit. Motherfucker. My heart was beating a mile a minute after I heard the words 'I need to tell you something'! I mean really, what good had ever come when someone said that to you?

I put my wine down on the island we were still standing next to. "Bella, just tell me already, okay. It can't be as bad as you are thinking," I said somewhat forcefully, anticipating something I definitely didn't want to hear.

_Breathe, Edward, just breathe,_ I repeated to myself over and over in my head.

"Shit!" I heard Bella exclaim. "I didn't think this would be this fucking hard to say, Edward. Look, I need to tell you something about me that might change the way you feel about me and I don't want that to happen, but you need to know before whatever this is between us goes any further. I should have told you already. I just didn't know how and honestly, I was…am afraid of what you will think once I do," she imploringly said to me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "Bella, if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me, okay?" I harshly told her.

She was shaking her head at me. "Edward, that is not it at all. You should know by now how I feel about you; I haven't exactly hid it. I'm sorry, I know I should have talked to you about this already; Seth has told me a hundred times so far," she mumbled the last part so softly I almost didn't hear it.

Okay, that kind of pissed me the fuck off. She had talked to Seth about this, but she couldn't tell me.

Shit!

"Bella, just tell me already; I can't take this anymore," I told her, preparing myself for what I didn't know, but I knew I would hate it.

She sighed deeply. "Maybe I should just show you," she said as she turned toward the living room and picked something up off the coffee table.

It looked like a manila envelope and she was sliding something out of it as she walked back to stand in front of me.

She looked at me, her deep brown eyes staring into mine. "Edward, I hope you will still want to see me after you look at this. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how. I hope you will understand," she finished as she handed me a…magazine?

I looked into her eyes, they were so full of fear and that tore my heart in two, without even knowing what it was I was holding. I took a deep breath and pinched my eyes closed tightly, holding them that way for just a moment and then I forced myself to look down.

It took a full 5 seconds before I took in what I was looking at.

Bella.

In a swimsuit.

On the cover of _Sports Illustrated_.

Oh my fucking God!

I looked again. She was breathtaking in the picture. The tiniest navy blue bikini I had ever seen was covering…well, not covering much of anything if I was being honest…her body. Her breasts barely contained in the top, her nipples clearly visible through the material. The tiny strip of blue between her legs, leaving very little to the imagination.

Her long, dark hair dripping wet over her body. She was staring straight ahead in the picture, her beautiful brown eyes shining up from the page. Her smile…my smile on her face…looking absolutely perfect.

The picture was flawless. Like I had said, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

The problem? Now every red-blooded man in the country…hell in the world, now knew the same thing.

Bella. My beautiful angel Bella. Practically naked on the cover of a magazine that millions upon millions of people, men would look at. Jack-off to.

Fucking hell!

I looked at her sharply, thoughts flying through my head.

Why the hell didn't she tell me? What did this mean for her and me? What the hell would she want with a 32-year-old single father who was a pediatrician, with two kids at home?

She could date actors, movie stars, professional athletes.

What the hell was she doing spending time with me? A man eight years older than her. A man with kids and responsibilities. A man completely wrong for her.

Why did she do this, what was she trying to prove? I didn't understand. I looked at Bella and then looked again at the picture.

"Edward," she beseeched me. "Please, look at me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. This doesn't change anything between us, please just talk to me," she cried to me.

I raised my head. "God damn it, Bella. Not change anything? How can you fucking say that? This changes everything! I admit to not knowing everything about you, but this, this makes me feel like I know nothing about you. Fucking nothing!" I yelled at her.

I walked to the island, slamming the magazine on the counter.

I turned to look at her, her shoulders shaking and I could hear her crying softly, but I was so angry it didn't matter.

She fucking lied to me…maybe not directly, but by omission anyway.

"Bella, I need to go. I can't stay here. Just…just let me think, okay?" I told her, my heart breaking at the thought of walking away from her, but I turned and walked out the door.

I heard her say my name as I closed the door, leaning back against it as I slammed my fist into the wall.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered to myself as I made my way back to the elevator, furiously pressing the button to take me to the ground floor…

And away from Bella.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**It will be okay, I promise. Edward is just freaking out a little. Sound advice will be coming his way from an unlikely source, so stay tuned!**

**deJeanSmith: I hope you liked the Edmeister! Hope you didn't spray your monitor this time!**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm not thrilled with the middle, but I needed to get to the date and wanted it to be from EPOV for the first part. I didn't know how to make it shorter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A very special thanks to tianiichan for her very nice words and for taking the time to review for me. It is so much appreciated.**

**Thanks also to KimmieLOVE-71 for her wonderful reviews as well.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Here is Bella's side of things, and I hope you all will understand a little more about what she was thinking.**

**Edward will be up next, and he has lots more to say, try not to be too mad at him**

**Now, on with the story…this one is just as long as the last! Hope that is okay!**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Walking home from McDonald's I thought over the last few hours I had spent with Edward and his kids.

Mind-blowing. That was the first word that came to mind.

I'd had a fantastic day in the park with them, so much fun. I was worried about how Maddie and Masen would react to the news about Rufus, but they handled it just fine. I knew they would be a little sad, and a lot worried, but after I ensured them both that he would be okay, they were, too.

I enjoyed my walk and talk with my little peanut butter cup. Maddie was too precious for words, I swore. So loving and gentle, the sweetest little girl I had ever met. The nickname had been throwing me for a loop but all it took was to talk to Maddie on our walk to the carousel and it just kind of slipped out. We were talking about our favorite things and I was complimenting her on her new purple Converse…I was so going to get a pair that color, now…and I told her my favorite candy was peanut butter cups. She smiled at me and said hers was, too, and the next time she asked me a question I responded back with, "What's up, Peanut Butter Cup?" and she giggled, clearly pleased. So…that was that.

Recommending letting the kids ride on the Merry-Go-Round was a spur of the moment idea, but it was a hit with all three of them…even the old guy. Edward was too funny, riding on the horse. But, was it wrong to say that I found it extremely sexy to watch a man enjoying spending time with his kids? Of course, if I was being totally honest, the way he looked in jeans and a t-shirt did not hurt the sexiness at all.

The man was all kinds of hot, I was telling you. I caught more than one Yuppie mom ogling my Edward; I didn't really like that too much. Not at all!

Lunch at McDonald's was hilarious. The argument with Edward about which candy was the best was truly one of the weirdest conversations I had ever had. The man was deadly serious about his Kit Kats though…just saying.

I loved to tease Edward, and he made it so easy sometimes. And just saying, him giving me a stuffed animal, a rhino no less, definitely one of the sweetest gestures anyone had ever done for me. Totally melted my heart, that was for damn sure. I'd be sleeping with that little guy in bed tonight.

Okay…the kisses. Three fucking glorious, spine-tingling kisses! Oh my God! That didn't count the 3 I gave him either. Heart-stopping - that was what they were! My body just responded when it was close to his.

When I first got to the park and saw him standing there with his kids, I admitted, it almost made me stop in my tracks and drop to my knees and cry like a baby. They all looked so incredibly sweet standing there, waiting for me. But, when Edward reached out and pulled me to him, pressing me close, and then I felt his lips on my cheek, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I literally lost all rational thought feeling him so close to me.

I felt that electric pulse shit standing with him, if I didn't miss it when he was gone, it might have scared the crap out of me. I wanted to ask Rose or Seth if they had ever felt anything like that, but I was afraid of what their answer might be. I didn't honestly know which answer I wanted. A yes meant that whatever that was, this electricity thing I felt when he was close by, was something others could feel, too. A no meant that only Edward and I had it, and I didn't know how to take that. I was thinking I was going to keep it to myself. Maybe as Edward and I got more comfortable with each other, I could bring it up to him and see what he thought.

The kiss by the carousel; I almost lost my mind as he told me how happy he was that I was spending the day with him and the kids. When I stepped closer to him, yeah, I felt that electric pulse all over that time. It was everywhere and my body was exploding with feeling just being that close to him. I was nothing but honest when I told him there was nowhere I would rather be. In that moment, I couldn't have moved if you had offered me money…or peanut butter cups.

I was so glad he understood about not being able to talk on the phone the night before. I was really worried he would be upset. I knew if the situation would have been reversed, I might not have acted the same way. Yes, I was just a tad bit insecure…maybe. Who was I kidding? When it came to Edward, I was freaking out all the time on the inside as I tried to muddle my way through the beginning of…whatever this was going to become.

My past two relationships really hadn't given me much of a guideline on how to proceed with Edward. Will, well that was high school kids stuff. He was a great guy and a wonderful boyfriend, for someone who was 17 that was. Nothing at all like my Edward or the feelings he was bringing out in me.

Want.

I had never wanted anyone so much and it was more than a little terrifying.

And James, well that was nothing even remotely the same, so there was no use in even trying to compare the two. It was like trying to compare an ant to a skyscraper; two totally unrelated things.

Suffice it to say, neither one gave me any clue whatsoever on how to proceed. Seth had never had a serious girlfriend, or one that lasted more than a month or two. Jasper was way too intimidating to the opposite sex to find anyone that he didn't completely scare off with his drop dead good looks and charming personality. Really. Besides Edward and Seth, there was no one on earth that could compare to Jasper Whitlock in the gorgeous man department. And Rosalie, she scared men off so fast that half the time I didn't even have time to ask the name of her current man; they were gone before it even mattered.

She was not a slut or anything like that, farthest thing from the truth. She was searching, though, for the man who would sweep her off her feet. After losing her parents at such a young age, especially her dad whom she idolized - and still did - looking for the one person she could share herself with and totally trust had led to nothing but dead ends.

I had to give myself a huge pat on the back for the kiss on laid on him at McDonald's; totally came out of nowhere. Well, except for the fact that just being around Edward drove me fucking insane with want! But I was extremely proud of myself for trying that move on him. I had been thinking about doing it ever since he held my hand at the park and then teased me about buying me lunch. Sitting that close to him, everything else just seemed to fade away, even the kids, for the few moments we were wrapped up in each other.

The way he tasted and smelled as I licked his jaw and earlobe? Mouthwatering! I was guessing he liked it, too, judging from the way his body responded and the sound of his heavy breathing in my ear.

I wanted more of that, no doubt about it.

Saturday. I absolutely couldn't wait for our date. I was nervous as shit about it, because I knew I was going to have to tell him who I was, but I also couldn't wait for the kiss he had promised me. I wanted it, that first mind-blowing true kiss. I wanted it more than anything I had wanted in a long time.

I didn't want to leave and have to say goodbye, but I felt bad about leaving Seth to watch Rufus all day, so I forced myself to say goodbye to the three of them.

Maddie and Masen were disappointed, but I promised them that as soon as he was better, I would ask Edward when we could meet again so they could play with Rufus. I even told them that this time we would go for a walk and then get ice cream. That got me rewarded with huge hugs. Little things sure were strong when they wanted to be! I gave them each a hug back and a kiss and told them I would see them soon. I hoped.

It depended on how Edward took my news on Saturday.

Saying goodbye to him was just as hard today as it was on Sunday, and then again Monday night when it was time to get off the phone. Harder, actually. Because I got to spend more time with him today, and then the kisses and the holding hands and the touching, yeah, not easy at all.

But, I told myself, getting through today meant it was one day closer to our date on Saturday, and that was definitely not a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I made it home just fine, texting Seth to let him know I was on my way like I promised I would. I discreetly sent him a message when I was walking with Maddie at the park and again at McDonald's while Edward was getting our lunch. I smiled when I thought about teasing him while we were ordering.

Cheeseburger at a cheeseburger place…ass.

I let myself in the apartment, leaving the door open because I knew Seth would be up in a minute with Rufus. I hoped he got him to take his medicine all right. He was almost done with it, and the little guy looked almost as good as new. My poor baby!

I heard Rufus barking as he was coming down the hallway and bent down to pick him up as he ran into the loft, Seth chuckling behind him.

"Damn, Bell, I may have to take him back from you. Little guy is the cutest damn thing ever and is so much fun to play with." He laughed as he kissed my head, walking inside and pushing the door closed.

"Not a fucking chance, Clearwater," I sternly told him. "Ask your friend, Vince, if he can get you one, too, then they could play together. Rufus is all mine," I told him as I gave Rufus another kiss and then set him down on the ground so he could slip and slide on the wooden floors on his way to the food bowl.

He just grinned at me. "Shortcake, for someone that threatened to kick my ass when you found out I got him for you, you sure changed your tune pretty damn quickly!" he jokingly told me as he flopped on the sofa and turned on ESPN.

I had never understood the appeal of watching _Sports Center_ continuously all day long, but I was not a guy so what did I know? I cringed when I heard the announcer talk about the Opening Day baseball game between the Yankees and the Boston Red Sox. Not because I hated baseball, because I didn't. I especially didn't hate it since I found out Edward played in high school and Masen was in t-ball. I was anxiously awaiting my first invite to watch him play, not gonna lie about that!

I cringed because I was supposed to make an appearance at that game. There was even talk about me throwing out the first pitch or something totally embarrassing like that. My first thought when Angela told me about it yesterday was that it would be great if I could invite Edward, but that made me think of what I needed to tell him.

Seth heard me as I sigh. "What's that sound for, Bell? Didn't you have a good day with Edward and the munchkins?" he asked me.

Smiling, I looked at him. "No, Seth. I had a fabulous day, it was amazing. The kids were great, sad to hear about Rufus, but we had fun anyway. And Edward…he was great, too," I said with a grin.

"Shortcake, judging by that shit-eating grin, you'd better tell me what else happened or I'm calling Rose and telling on you!" he kidded me…I thought he was kidding anyway.

I went to sit next to him on the couch, leaning my head back on the sofa.

Shaking my head as I realized he probably was not kidding about Rose and telling on me I started. "Well, he did kiss me a time or two…and I may have done the same to him." I squealed like a little girl as I placed my hands over my face.

I wanted Seth to be happy for me; I needed his approval in this. So much.

He reached over and pulled my hands from my face. "Bella, babe. Look at me. If he makes you happy, you know that is all I care about. All this other shit? It'll be fine. You'll see. You just have to talk to him, but you know this," he gently told me as he squeezed my hand.

I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I know, Seth. I won't let it go past Saturday for when I tell him. That's not fair to him and I certainly don't want it to seem like I am lying to him or hiding something. I just need to put my big girl panties on and suck it up instead of acting like a little girl and avoiding," I huffed at him.

Completely frustrated, but only because I knew he was right about this. Well, at least about telling him. I wanted to believe him about Edward's acceptance of what my life was like.

I knew Seth and Rose had talked since my meltdown on Monday night. Those two had their own little thing going on with each other. You would think that with four people as close as we all were, that someone would get their feelings hurt because they were not as close as the others were, but that was not the case with us. Seth and I were like brother and sister, but he was my closest friend. My relationship with Jasper was just as deep and strong as the one I shared with Seth, but it was not the same. Rose and I were as close as sisters, but her friendship with Seth was different from the one she had with me and the one she had with Jasper. And the relationship between Seth and Jasper, took my breath away, literally. I had never seen two men closer to each other than the two of them. It was truly one of a kind.

Getting up off the sofa, I fixed Seth and I lunch as he focused on the TV again. I took out the Panini grill and made sandwiches for us and grabbed a bag of chips out of the cabinet to fix our plates. I plated the food and grabbed two Cokes out of the fridge and got myself a glass of ice. I hated to drink Coke when it was not over ice, just one of my things; it drove Seth nuts!

We ate, joking around with each other and after he had finished, Seth told me he was going to head out and run some errands for the rest of the day and not to go anywhere without letting him know, first. At least he didn't say I couldn't leave, just that I had to let him know. Progress, I thought.

I spent the rest of the day lazing in my loft. I pulled out my electronic drum pad and hooked up my headphones to my iHome and started playing the songs on my 'drum' playlist. I'd had Jasper make me a special playlist with the instrumental versions of my favorite songs so that I could play along with the music, but not the words. I played for a few hours, my arms aching by the time I was finished but pleased with my efforts. I hadn't played in so long and it was something I truly enjoyed, but one that was very private. J, Lele, and Seth were the only ones who knew…and I planned on keeping it that way!

I took Rufus for a walk when I was finished. A quick walk around the block for some exercise and a stop in the clearing for a bathroom break and then we went upstairs. I made myself a salad for dinner, still full from lunch, and grabbed my book and sat and read while I ate.

The quiet of the loft didn't bother me in the least. I missed Seth when he was not around, but I honestly didn't mind being by myself. I was never alone too much when I was growing up because the other three were always around, but when I was at home, I was alone all the time. I went to my room every night after dinner and didn't come out until the next morning. Charlie worked a lot and was gone fishing so much on the weekends, and because I had no desire to see or talk to Renée, nor she me, it was better to just go to my room and be by myself.

I was not going to lie, it was lonely and hard growing up in a house where your mom pretended you didn't exist when you were alone with her. She always acted at least civilly around Charlie or any of the other parents, she was by no means warm and loving, but she could fake content pretty well. I learned to do the same; it was just easier that way. I hated upsetting my dad, so I always tried to make it seem like things were okay between Mom and me and never let him see how completely miserable the woman made me. Seth, Jasper, and Rose really didn't know the extent of it all until we had left for college…when the stuff with Charlie happened and then James and my contract with Volturi. To say they were shocked, and more than little devastated would have been an understatement. It was hard to tell them everything, but with their love and support the four of us made it through.

After I showered and got dressed for bed, I curled up in bed with my book, my cell phone right beside me because Edward had told me he would call tonight. The phone rang and I answered almost as soon as I heard it. I was trying not to look so damn anxious, but couldn't help it. I was excited about talking to him!

We played our twenty question game again, trying to find out more about each other. I couldn't believe I told him my favorite color was green; I was such a fucking idiot! Like he couldn't see straight the hell through that one. He laughed at me when I told him my favorite Disney movie…his was _Cars_. I was thinking I had Masen to thank for that. His favorite princess, Ariel from the Little Mermaid. He tried to play that one off on Maddie; I was just thinking the perv liked to look at a half-dressed mermaid!

His favorite takeout food was a Quarter Pounder from McDonald's. What a surprise after the fit he threw at lunch! He was so funny; I seriously thought he was offended ordering chicken at a burger place. His favorite dessert was cheesecake - that I would definitely be remembering for future use. His favorite holiday was also Christmas, but that was obvious because he had kids. He told me his birthday was in June. I smiled hoping we were still talking when it got here.

Shit, that thought hurt like a mother! What if we were not? Calm, Bella, I told myself. Just be calm.

We talked for a long time again, about everything and nothing. I carefully avoided the subject of my job and my parents. I needed to get my revelation out of the way first before I walked that particular fucking minefield of shit. I knew I would put that conversation off as long as humanly possible!

I let him know that I would be dreaming about him, and not so innocently let the implication go that they might not have been the sweetest of dreams either. I knew I would be remembering his hot fucking kisses from earlier, and knowing my crazy ass mind, I would be taking those kisses a little further in my dream world with my dream Edward.

With assurances of talking the next day, I told him good night and burrowed in the covers of my bed holding my stuffed rhino close to my chest, contented in the fact that I would be seeing Edward as soon as I closed my eyes!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I groaned as I woke up in the morning. Rufus was begging to be let out of his kennel so he could use the bathroom. I slipped on a pair of pajama pants and my flip-flops and put my hair up in a messy ponytail as I walked into the living room and let Rufus out. We walked to the front door as he went to do his morning business. He was a lot of work, but I wouldn't have traded him for anything.

I didn't let him dillydally too long because I had a meeting at the modeling agency at 9:30. I was getting a preview of the magazine cover for tomorrow's launch. I had seen the picture, but the cover wasn't the same thing. I showered quickly when Rufus and I made it back upstairs and dressed in some black dress pants and white top. I wore my favorite black flats; Angela tried to get me to wear heels but it was a losing battle. She wouldn't give up yet, but I was wearing her down, I knew it! I could be pretty fucking stubborn when I wanted to be.

Seth collected me a few minutes after 9:00, having already eaten breakfast in his own place for a change. We went down to the car, and I got in the back. It was so stupid I couldn't sit up front with my best friend, but I had promised to be good, so I grudgingly sat back there, looking like a fucking idiot. I giggled to myself though as I watched people looking at Seth, seemingly looking like he was talking to himself to the cars that pass us since they couldn't see me in the backseat. Something about the glass and the tinting on the windows. I didn't pay attention to Rose when she was explaining, as long as Seth knew, we were all good.

The meeting at Volturi took a few hours. Aro and Jane tried to engage me in conversation, but I tried to put them off as best I could. I didn't like them and I didn't trust them. I wished Jasper was there; I always handled this shit so much better when he was around. They tried to make a big deal about the cover, even going so far as having Jasper on speakerphone from California and representatives from Twilight there with him.

I tried to see what the big deal was. I supposed if I was someone else, I might have been basking in all the attention, but me - I just wanted the next 6 months to fly by so I could be done. I was over all this shit. I just wanted out.

I admitted that the cover looked damn good. If I didn't know it was me I was looking at, I might have even thought the woman on the front was beautiful. I was not trying to downplay myself there, it was a damn good picture, but I didn't see myself like the person on the front so it was hard for me to be objective at all.

The people in the room oohed and ahhed about the cover, congratulating Aro and Jane. What the fuck? Um, I thought that was my picture on the front, wasn't it? But, I smiled and played the game like Jasper had begged me to. I didn't want to make the last six months any harder on him than I needed to, so I was polite and charming to everyone…even Aro and Jane.

We met and went over some scheduling issues for the rest of the month and discussed my upcoming trip to California. Angela was coming with me and was so excited to be going. She was a little sad though. Apparently she had been seeing a new man named Ben something or other and she really liked him so being gone for two weeks wasn't great for her. But, she had never been to California either, so she was looking forward to that.

Angela and I left to have lunch together. I wanted to walk but because we were leaving the agency, the chances of someone noticing me were pretty good, so I agreed to let Seth drive us. She picked a little Italian restaurant a few blocks away and we were shown to a table. I thought the host recognized me by the way his eyes moved over my body and he studied my face, but I couldn't tell for sure. I sighed as I sat down, knowing that after tomorrow, it was only going to get worse.

She started telling me about her Ben and how they met at a party of a mutual acquaintance of theirs. They had hit it off right away and had seen each other a few times. She let me know he was in the security business even though he went to med school. He found out being a doctor was not for him and found something he liked. Apparently he worked with a friend of his family and his partner was his best friend's brother.

I told her a bit about Edward, not mentioning his name though. I was going to keep things as private as I could for as long as I possibly could. She was excited and happy for me, telling me he sounded fantastic and that she hoped my date went well on Saturday.

We spent about an hour and a half there, leisurely eating and chatting away the afternoon. I didn't have anything else to do and because she worked for me, neither did she.

Edward sent a few texts while I was eating. I smiled to myself as I imagined him at the museum with Maddie and Masen. I couldn't imagine it was Masen's favorite place to spend the afternoon. He was way too much of a little boy for that. I let him know I was counting down the time until Saturday night and mentioned a thing or two from my dreams from the previous night.

I liked flirting with him; it was much too easy, though. The man had my insides in a fucking hot mess - not that I needed to let him know all about that - yet. He flirted back; he seemed just as excited as I was and that gave me hope that the talk I had to have with him would turn out better than I imagined. I sure hoped so. I couldn't bear it if something happened and he walked the hell out of my life.

It had only been a few days since I'd known him and the twins, I knew, but I felt like my entire world had turned upside down since Masen stumbled upon me. It was a scary feeling to admit to myself how much fuller my life felt when I looked to the future and pictured Edward, Maddie, and Masen in it. Scary…but right.

Angela and I finished our lunch and visit, and Seth dropped her off back at the office before we went home. He grabbed Rufus to take him outside while I changed into my workout clothes. I sent Edward one more text and headed down to the first floor to the exercise room and waited for Seth. We ran on the treadmill and lifted weights together as I filled Seth in on Angela's new man. I thought for a brief moment when Angela started working for me that she and Seth might develop their friendship into something more, but the spark was definitely not there between the two of them. Talk about a freaking dud! They got along great…as friends.

Our workout only lasted about an hour and a half but I felt better. I would have never admitted this to Mike, but I enjoyed the exercise. I just hated being told what to do all the damn time. See… I was too fucking stubborn for my own good sometimes.

It was about 6:00 by the time I got upstairs to my loft and jumped into the shower and got ready to grub on some pizza. March Madness started today and Duke played tonight so Seth went to go pick up some pizza and beer for us to eat and drink while we watched my team kick ass. I loved the team, totally, though I had no idea why. I didn't know anyone who had ever gone there, but I loved college basketball, the big tournament especially and the Duke Blue Devils most definitely. Seth hated Duke, just because I loved them - such a dickhead - so watching the game was fun. We ate the whole pizza, well, he ate three-fourths of it, but we finished the six pack of beer.

I loved hanging out with Seth. I would miss being able to act silly like that with him over the next month or so as things got busy for me…and for him by default. I again wished he would have found someone to share his life with but a small part grudgingly realized I would hate more than anything to be replaced is his life. We would always be close, forever be best friends and brother and sister, but when he found his special someone our relationship would change. It had to.

The game ended, Duke winning of course, and I kicked Seth out after he made one too many fucking comments about my team winning. Crybaby…he had always been such a sore loser. Even when we were little and I was running circles around his ass at soccer, he was always such a bad sport. Fucker.

I was a little buzzed, but I only had two beers, and that was with the pizza a few hours ago. I didn't drink much, thanks Renée, but I enjoyed a good margarita and Seth and I always had pizza and beer.

Edward called a little later, totally buzzed out of his mind. He was not falling down, incoherently drunk. Just enough to be fucking hilarious. I would definitely be using some of what he said as blackmail material later on if I needed to. I could damn well promise you that. I was laughing so hard at some of what he said, I had tears rolling down my face and I swore I almost peed my pants. I did however, after he sweetly told me how excited he was to see me Saturday night and that he hoped we got to spend some time alone, ask him if he would like it if I cooked dinner here and we stayed in here at the loft for the night, instead of going out amongst a lot of people.

Yes, I was a God damn chicken-shit…I knew this. Staying in kept me out of the public for the night and allowed me to tell him before anyone else could. All I had to hope for was that no one he knew got that magazine and showed him before Saturday night. He'd be busy all day tomorrow at the amusement park and his brother and sister would be there Saturday, so I hoped that alleviated that problem.

But, it was a perfect solution, I told myself over and over again, and he readily agreed. I knew I would have to remind him again tomorrow because he was not in the best shape, but I was pretty sure he was sober enough to remember me asking and him agreeing.

We said good night. He was so fucking cute when he'd been drinking! I told myself that if we got the chance, we were so doing this again, but hopefully together and when I could be with him.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up and sent Edward a text message, teasing him about the state he would more than likely find himself in once he woke up after consuming as much beer as he had last night. I hoped he was okay to take the kids to the amusement park; he'd have to suck it up and fake it if he wasn't. I knew he would never disappoint them by not taking them so I hoped a shower and a cup of strong coffee would take care of waking his ass up. It was what he deserved, but I didn't want him to be miserable.

He told me I was a smart-ass for teasing him so early in the morning, but he let me know he was okay and he, his cousin Demetri, and the kids were headed out to the park. He also let me know he remembered about dinner tomorrow night and was looking forward to it.

Whoo, I felt better. I was trying really hard to figure out how to bring it up if he forgot. My stomach got into knots thinking about our date. I couldn't wait to see him, dressed up and in my home. There. For me.

I couldn't fucking wait for that kiss he had promised me. My girly parts tingled just thinking about it.

Friday was spent taking Rufus to the vet and I had a doctor's appointment. Hell on earth going to the gynecologist. Mine was a wonderful woman, but I detested going. I got my yearly check-up and everything was fine as well as getting a new birth control shot. That made me blush a bit as I thought about having to have _that_ talk with Edward.

My experience with men was so embarrassingly minimal, but I had a feeling Edward might not view it that way. From what I could tell, I thought he would be rather pleased by my two sexual partners.

Thankfully, because I had seen the preview of the magazine cover yesterday, I was not required to be there again today. Next week would start all the promotional bullshit that came with it, and that was soon enough to be thrust into the public for me.

Seth teased me as I got in the car about the doctor visit, making his own comments about Edward and the birth control shot. He may have been joking, but I knew he was just looking out for me. He wouldn't be my best friend if he didn't. I loved the jackass, but I would have liked to kill him just the same.

I spent the rest of the day furiously cleaning my loft from top to bottom: dusting, vacuuming, changing the sheets on the bed and scrubbing the floors and the kitchen, getting ready for Edward to visit tomorrow. I was a little compulsive about cleaning, I would admit it. I admitted I was also still so fucking nervous about tomorrow. I tended to clean when I was nervous; I had ever since I was little.

Seth was on another date tonight so I just made myself a sandwich for dinner and hung out and played with Rufus. Yeah, Seth and Jasper were so right; I did enjoy having him here to keep me company. I'd probably never admit that to them, unless it was completely necessary, but it was the truth.

Edward and I shared a quick phone call before we went to bed; he was exhausted from his day with the kids. I let him know that I thought he was such a great father for spending so much of his free time with them, making sure they knew he was always there for them. He was a lot like Charlie in that respect and I hoped one day I could tell him about my own father.

I missed Charlie, so much, at times like that. I would have loved to be able to call him and tell him about Edward and he would have loved hearing about Maddie and Masen. Oh well, I knew I couldn't change anything now.

I went to bed, tossing and turning all night. I knew it was because I was dreading talking to Edward tomorrow. I told myself I hadn't lied to him, which I hadn't - at least not technically. But my conscience let me know that purposely not answering his questions when Edward asked about my job was close enough to lying in my mind.

I didn't really think he'd have a problem, per se, about my job, but I was not 100% confident about that either. It was kind of a big deal when you thought about it. Imagine the woman you were seeing, or liked or were involved with - however you wanted to categorize it - was on the cover of a magazine in a barely-there bikini, her nipples plainly visible and a tiny scrap of fabric covering her pussy. Not only that, but millions upon millions of men and boys were able to see your woman (I hated referring to myself that way, but hell, that was what I hoped to be someday, right?) and she'd receive love letters and gifts and have men trying to touch her wherever she went. Not only that, there were some creepy people out there, let's be honest. Men got fixated on women in the public eye all the time. There was every chance she could find herself the object of some deranged man's fantasy life, putting everyone around her in danger.

It was all possible. As much as Seth or Jasper tried to tell me not to worry about it, I knew it could happen. And when I talked to Edward, he needed to know all of that, what getting involved with someone so known by the public, or at least a segment of the population, entailed.

That was what I was afraid of, that that…my crazy ass life…would be too much for him to deal with. That he didn't want to expose the twins to any of it. That he would be embarrassed. I thought that was what I feared the most. I was not dumb. No man wanted his significant other to be ogled by other men. And certainly not one like Edward Cullen, who came from a respectable family, and was a pediatrician for fuck's sake!

I didn't know, maybe I was over-thinking all that way too damn much, but I couldn't help it.

Saturday arrived and the butterflies were flying fast and furious, but now I just wanted to see him, to be close to him. I decided at some point during the night to just tell him as soon as I could tonight, get it over with, and enjoy the rest of the night. Alone. Just him and me.

I couldn't think of anything I wanted more. Well, I could have thought of a few things Edward could give me, but we should have probably waited until we knew each other a little bit better first.

I thought over the menu for the night while I was in the shower, and mentally made a list for the market. I decided to make Chicken Parmesan for dinner, along with some garlic bread and a Caesar salad. Edward mentioned during his ramblings on Thursday night that it was one of his favorites. I'd bet he didn't even remember. He'd think I was the shit. I laughed thinking about when I told him how I knew.

I took Rufus to the market with me and got what I needed, and even gave in and got what I needed for cheesecake. I was going to save making it for another time, but it would have went perfect with dinner so I said what the hell.

Next thing I knew, it was three o' clock and I heard my phone chirp with a message from Edward.

_3 more hours, Angel, until I see your beautiful face. Counting down the minutes…can't come soon enough! E XOXO_

I responded back immediately, not caring in the least what it made me look like, hopefully just that I was as excited about seeing him as he was me.

_I know, Edward, I feel the same way. In case you were wondering, the minute count is exactly 173…and 27 seconds. Can't wait….B XOXO_

I looked at the clock as I was typing; I was exact about the time. _I was such fucking loser,_ I thought as I hit myself in the head.

I finished getting a few things prepared for dinner, checked the living room to make sure it was clean, and had Seth come get Rufus. I loved the little guy, but I didn't need or want any interruptions tonight and that included my adorable little puppy!

I spent a lot of time in the bathroom, then I nervously looked through my closet. A frantic phone call to Rosalie later and I had picked out my favorite pair of jeans and a deep blue silk v-neck shirt. It was a great color on me, and I happened to remember a certain someone mentioning he liked the color blue. Rose also told me to straighten my hair and to make sure I left it down. Oh, no shoes either. I just had to remember to paint my toenails. She said the no shoes let him know I was comfortable with him.

Whatever. Bitch was the beauty and dating expert so I took her word for it.

I sent Edward the directions to the loft; I was nervous about what he would think when he saw it. I'd have to tell him at some point in time that I owned the building. I imagined he'd be a little concerned when he saw the outside, until he found out all the security in the building…and the fact that Seth lived on the floor below.

Yeah, I thought I forgot to mention that little tidbit of information, too.

Tonight would surely be a night for revelations I feared.

I finished up in the bathroom, getting my hair pin straight and I had to say it looked phenomenal. And shiny, God it was so shiny. I was feeling a little better about things. When your hair looked good, it usually meant the night would go well…at least that was what I tried telling myself.

It was about 5:45 and I was finally done getting ready, or as ready as I was going to get. I started some of the food, preparing the chicken and getting the water ready for the pasta. I made the marinara sauce and left it on the stove to simmer. I made up the salad, chopping the lettuce and getting the salad dressing made.

I walked around the living room and lit some candles. My dining room table was raised up two steps and was in an open area in front of the windows. It was a beautiful setting, if I did say so myself. You could see the lights of the city at night and the area I lived in was pretty quiet so it was actually quite peaceful.

At around 6:15 I made Seth go downstairs and wait for Edward to bring him up in the elevator. I was so anxious but I turned on some music and listened to Dave Grohl and the Foo Fighters. Not exactly calming music by any stretch of the imagination, but I liked to listen to louder music when I cooked. Besides, I didn't want everything to seem totally cliché. I already had the candles and the low lighting, as well as the wine Edward would be bringing.

I was nervous about what Seth would say to Edward and what Edward would be thinking when he saw Seth. I couldn't get him to leave tonight, but he did promise to be on his best behavior and be in and out in a flash. He knew what would happen if he wasn't, so he'd better not have crossed me.

I heard the elevator as it made its way up, and took a few deep, calming breaths as I heard Seth and Edward talking as they got closer to the front door.

Seth knocked and then came in without waiting for me to answer. I walked out from behind the island and stood to the side, watching Edward as he entered behind Seth. His eyes moved quickly over the space, a look of approval flashed in his eyes as he took in the fireplace and the TV in the living room. He glanced at the pictures on the walls; I'd have to explain the meanings of those to him sometime. I saw him look at the wall of windows, taking in the table and the place settings that were there.

I looked at him as he stepped out from behind Seth, giving him what I was sure was a huge ass smile. I was so happy he was there, so incredibly happy!

I heard Seth snicker as he slapped Edward on the back and said, "See ya later, Bell. I'll keep Rufus down with me, okay?" He winked at me; Edward couldn't see the goofy look he gave me as he wiggled his eyebrows. He turned toward Edward and said, "Edward, man, it was great to meet you. Hope to see you again soon."

Then he pulled Edward close to him and whispered something in his ear then stepped backward and they look each other in the eye for a moment. Edward leaned forward and said something back, and then they looked at each other again for a moment.

Seth loudly said goodbye and walked out the door, leaving just Edward and me.

We stood perfectly still, staring at each other, just drinking the other in. I looked him up and down, taking in his black jeans, which fit him like a glove. The mint green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his muscular forearms. I looked in his eyes, the green of his shirt bringing out the green of his eyes to perfection.

He was so unbelievably beautiful. I had no idea how a man could be that, but my fucking God if Edward Cullen was not the most beautiful man on the entire planet. He took my breath away.

He was looking at me as hungrily as I knew I was looking at him, as we continued to stand and stare at each other.

Finally, that electric pulse I felt when he was near drew me closer to him and I took a step forward and softly said, "Edward."

I vaguely heard him drop the wine bottle that he had been holding onto, as well as the flowers I barely recollected seeing, onto the end of the kitchen counter.

He grabbed me, pulling me forward, squeezing my body against his. I felt his hand in my hair, wrapping it around his fingers. Edward's other hand was on the small of my back, moving me even closer to him.

And then, he kissed me. The kiss he had been promising me. The one that I had been dreaming about for 6 motherfucking days. He finally kissed me. Our bodies molded to each other as we lost ourselves in the kiss we had been promising each other from the day we met, no holding back whatsoever.

His mouth was forceful on my lips; his tongue lapped against mine. Each of us showed the other how much we wanted the other one, just through the kiss.

The man could fucking kiss!

We finally had to break apart just to be able to breathe. He pulled back just enough and then I felt his lips moving toward my ear and through the fog in my brain I heard him say, "Bella. I have been waiting to do that for 6 days, my angel. Please tell me that was okay?"

Okay? He wanted to know if that was okay? Was the man not right here the same time I was? I could have sworn that was Edward that was kissing me and that I was kissing back? How could he even ask me that question? Okay? It was the best kiss of my whole damn life!

I didn't tell him that. I didn't want the man to think I was nuts!

I chuckled softly and leaned against closer against him. "Edward, that was more than okay. I have been dreaming about that first kiss since Sunday night," I said as I gently shook my head.

Edward quietly sniffed at my hair. He did that a lot, I had noticed. I needed to remember NOT to change my shampoo…like ever again.

He stood up and smirked at me. "Well, I certainly hope I lived up to the hype then, Bella. I would hate to disappoint you, Beautiful," he teased me.

"Ah, for an old guy, I guess it was okay," I sassed Edward right back.

He kissed me quickly on the lips and then swept his mouth across my forehead. He walked up to the counter and picked up the wine bottle and the flowers.

He told me something smelled good and I told him I hoped he liked Chicken Parmesan, knowing perfectly well he did, but he probably didn't remember telling me.

"Mmmm, one of my favorites, Angel," Edward told me as he handed me the flowers.

I giggled at him a bit and then let him know that he may have mentioned some of his favorite foods during our rather spirited conversation on Thursday night. He had a panic-stricken look on his face and I decided to let him off the hook by letting him know he was funny, but didn't say anything too bad. I did remind him of possible blackmail material to be used later if I had chosen to, though!

I asked him to open the bottle of wine because dinner was almost ready and I handed him the opener. I reached up in the cabinet to get the wine glasses down and I felt cool air against my the skin that got exposed as I reached up to get them. I glanced at Edward and his eyes were hooded with lust. I caught him looking at me, knowing exactly what he was thinking. My inner goddess was doing a happy dance at the thought of turning him on.

_Way to go, Bella!_ I told myself proudly.

I handed him a glass, feeling his fingers gently griping mine. I sighed softly as I felt the welcoming electric pulses as they swirled around us.

Looking at Edward, I realized then was the time to talk to him. Then, so we could have gotten that out of the way then sat down to eat a quiet dinner, spending the rest of the night talking and then hopefully moving to the couch where there would be a good bit of kissing and touching as well.

I cleared my throat as I looked at Edward and began. "Edward, um, ah…well, um," I managed to stutter out.

"Angel, just spit it out already, come on," he teased me as he poured us each a glass of wine.

I cleared my throat again and tried to start over and said, "Edward, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how to tell you, and I don't want you to be mad, but I just need to get this out of the way," I nervously stammered to Edward.

Edward got a pained look on his face as he set his glass of wine down on the counter and said, "Bella, just tell me already, okay. It can't be as bad as you are thinking."

Edward didn't sound wholly convinced when he said that, though.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think this would be this fucking hard to say, Edward. Look, I need to tell you something about me that might change the way you feel about me, and I don't want that to happen, but you need to know before whatever this is between us goes any further. I should have told you already. I just didn't know how and honestly, I was…am afraid of what you will think once I do," I pleadingly told him.

I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as he took a deep breath and said, "Bella, if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me, okay?" with more than a little bit of a harsh tone to his voice.

I knew I needed to get it out. Edward was probably driving himself insane trying to figure out what was coming and he was already thinking the worst. I could tell just by the way he spoke to me and the pained look in his eyes was not helping with my guilt either. I needed to end this and get it out there so we could talk about it if we needed to and then move the fuck on.

I shook my head at him while he was talking to me, before he was even finished speaking, and said, "Edward, that is not it at all. You should know by now how I feel about you; I haven't exactly hid it. I'm sorry; I know I should have talked to you about this already. Seth has told me a hundred times so far," I mumbled the last part so softly I'd have been surprised if Edward could have heard me.

"Bella, just tell me already. I can't take this anymore," he pleadingly told me.

I decided to just show him the magazine cover and then explain afterward. I turned and walked into the living room, picked up the manila envelope that contained the magazine and brought it back with me as I stood in front of Edward once again.

Looking at him, into his gorgeous green eyes and took a deep breath before I started. "Edward, I hope you will still want to see me after you look at this. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how. I hope you will understand," I finished as I handed him the magazine.

I could tell he was confused, probably asking himself what the fuck was I doing handing him a magazine. I knew he could recognize the terrified look on my face and he tightly closed his eyes for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked down into his hands.

He stared at the picture for what seemingly felt like fucking forever. I tried to calm myself down, but I knew from his posture and the way his breathing had picked up he was not liking what he was seeing. Not one damn bit.

Oh, he liked the picture, I could tell that. But I could also see the thoughts as they played out on his face and none of what I was seeing was good.

He took a sharp breath and snapped his head up to look at me and the look on his face was enough to bring me to my knees and beg for forgiveness. It was not the picture. It was the fact that I hadn't told him. I knew this. Instinctively I knew that was what he would be upset about because it was the way I would have felt about it.

It was also about what the stereotypes were. I knew he was going to feel inadequate in some way, and I hated that more than anything. There was not a woman alive that wouldn't want Edward Cullen. I didn't care whether she was a queen, an actress, or the waitress from the restaurant down the street. Edward was so perfect and I had known that the age difference between us had bothered him, even though he said it didn't.

I could tell. Don't ask me how, I just could.

I was losing him. I could feel it.

"Edward," I pleaded with him. "Please, look at me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. This doesn't change anything between us, please just talk to me," I cried out to him.

He raised his head and gave me a sharp look. "God damn it, Bella. Not change anything? How can you fucking say that? This changes everything! I admit to not knowing everything about you, but this, this makes me feel like I know nothing about you. Fucking nothing!" he yelled at me.

I began to cry softly. I knew this would happen, I just knew it. I tried to convince myself that it wouldn't matter, but I was just fooling myself. That was all so much for him. Too much. Too much for him to deal with and understand.

I heard him sigh, but I was to afraid to look at him, knowing all I would see was the pain and anger I had caused him to feel. He said, "Bella, I need to go, I can't stay here. Just…just let me think, okay?"

I wanted to throw myself in front of him and beg him not to leave. I wanted to promise him that I'd tell him everything from then on and not hide anything. I wanted him to stay and tell me it was okay and that it didn't matter.

But I didn't.

I looked up as I heard him walk toward the door and I softly said his name one last time as he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

I sunk down to my knees as I heard the elevator come to take him downstairs and away from me…forever.

I had no idea how long I stayed that way, but when I began to smell the food burning in the oven and on the stove, I slowly got up and turned everything off.

I looked toward the counter where the beautiful flowers Edward brought me were still laying. Purple freesias and lilacs. My favorite color, but of course they were. I told Edward on Monday night that purple was my favorite color.

I picked them up and held them to my nose, inhaling deeply, the fragrance filling my nose. I grabbed a vase from the cabinet and filled it with water, then I carefully placed the flowers in it. They were absolutely perfect and beautiful.

I walked toward the dining area and placed the vase on the table. Everything looked spectacular. The sun had gone down and the lights of the city were twinkling in the background. Two place settings in the intimate arrangement, one at the end of the table, the other to the right, looking out the windows. The vase full of flowers to the side, their fragrance filled the entire space. Everything fucking perfect…except there was no Edward.

Edward.

God, how could I have been so stupid? Seth and Jasper both told me to tell him. Rose did, too. I should have talked to him on Wednesday. Or Wednesday night at least. Instead we talked about favorite fucking candy bars and favorite Disney princesses.

What the hell was wrong with me? I knew deep down in my heart that Edward was the one for me. It might have only been six damn days since I had met him, but my heart knew its other half and we both found it in Edward. That wouldn't have hurt so fucking bad if that hadn't been the truth.

Scary as hell to realize after only six days... hell yeah it was. But then again, it wasn't. I didn't have to look anymore for the one person to make my life complete. I found it already in Edward.

I wanted him, completely and totally. I wanted him to be in my life. I wanted him to know me, to know all of me. I wanted to tell him about Charlie and Renée. About James. About Victoria. About what happened five long years ago that changed my life so drastically. I wanted him to know Jasper and Rose and Seth and love them as much as I did. I wanted to love Maddie and Masen and spend every Sunday at the park with them. I wanted to bake him cheesecake and celebrate Christmas together. I wanted to buy him bags and bags of Kit Kats, just because.

I wanted Edward.

I was scared out of my fucking my mind to admit that; I hadn't needed anyone like I needed Edward, ever. I was so independent; I'd had no choice but to be. But I wanted Edward to be there for me, to be there to comfort me when I was scared or sad and to celebrate when I was happy.

I walked to my room and took off my jeans and shirt and slipped on one of Jasper's t-shirts and some Capri pajama pants. I turned on my iHome, listening to some Dave Matthews and Jack Johnson - my comfort music. The iHome was attached to the speakers in the living room so I walked back out there and went to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, I realized Edward had been gone almost two hours now and he hadn't called. I picked up my glass of wine and softly walked to stand by the windows. I leaned my head against them, just staring outside.

Images kept flashing in my mind; over and over again I saw the hurt and confused look on his face as he looked at me after seeing the cover of the magazine. It hurt my heart as I thought about what could have been running through his mind as he put it all together.

I finished the glass of wine, spinning the glass in my hand as I was oblivious to everything around me.

I heard the front door open, knowing it was Seth. I figured this was coming. I just didn't know it would be so soon.

I sighed, speaking but not moving my head from its position of looking out the window. "Seth, not tonight, okay? Jesus, just not fucking tonight. I can't deal with you telling me I told you so right now. I just can't," I choked out in a sob.

"It's not Seth," said someone that sounded like Edward.

I turned my head to look and there was Edward, standing there beside the counter, looking at me with the most agonized expression on his face.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" I asked him, barely in a whisper.

I couldn't believe he was there.

His head was down but he picked it up as he took a small step forward and stared at me again.

He cleared his throat and started to speak, "Bella."

"Stop, just stop," I told him. "Edward, I am so incredibly sorry for keeping that from you. I swear I didn't mean to wait so long."

"Wait, Bella, just stop, okay?" he pleaded to me. "I'm sorry. I was such an asshole for leaving the way I did. I never should have done that. Never, Angel. Can you forgive me, please?"

"Oh, Edward, of course I do. Can you forgive me for not telling you sooner?" I begged him.

He stood there, not saying anything as he looked at me. I pushed myself away from the window and stood straight up, looking back at him.

"Bella, come here, baby," he softly told me.

He didn't need to tell me twice and before I knew it I was throwing myself at him as he grabbed me and pulled me to him, my legs wrapping around his waist as his arms folded around me.

I started to cry as the emotions poured out of me. I was so happy he was there and that he was going to forgive me. I couldn't believe I was in his arms, feeling him hold me close.

"Shh, Beautiful. Baby, it's okay, shhh, stop crying now," he murmured to me as he rubbed his hand on my back, the other softly in my hair. "Bella, angel, stop now, shhh," he continued to tell me as he walked over to the sofa.

I couldn't even make myself move away from him as he rearranged us on the sofa so I was straddling his lap, my head buried in his shoulder.

"Angel," he quietly said. "Can you pick your head up so I can see your beautiful face, please?" he sweetly asked me.

I slowly raised my head and looked into his eyes, which were swimming in tears. He reached up and with the pads of his thumbs, gently wiped my face, brushing the tears away.

"Baby, it's okay now, I promise. I'm okay and we're going to be okay. Do you believe me, sweetheart?" he gently told me as he leaned forward and kissed each eyelid, then my nose, and my mouth before sweeping his lips across my forehead to my temple.

"Are you okay, Edward? Really? I know we need to talk, but I need to know that you are okay, please," I begged him as more tears began to fall.

He pulled me close again, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Bella, my Bella, I am fine, I promise. I had a minor," I snorted at that. "Okay, Angel, a major freakout, but after getting my ass handed to me, I realized I overreacted and came straight back here," he finished with a small chuckle.

I wondered who he had talked to?

I snuggled in tighter to his chest, hearing his heartbeat and drawing comfort from his arms being wrapped around me.

"Okay," I whispered.

We sat this way for I didn't know how long as he continued to stroke my hair and kiss my temple and run his hand softly up and down my back and along my arms. He kept whispering to me, telling me how sorry he was and how bad he felt for getting so upset and for making me cry. I told him it was my fault and I was sorry for him being blindsided the way he was and for keeping it from him.

I tried not to look at the clock, but imagined he had to go home.

I didn't want him to, not at all. I needed to feel him close to me.

I wanted him to stay.

"Edward," I began quietly.

"Yes, my angel," he responded back, just as quietly.

I sat up to look at him, and reached up to hold his face in my hands, I rested my forehead against his. "Do you think you could stay with me tonight? I want to be close to you, please? I don't want you to leave me," I said with a catch in my breath.

I didn't mean that the way it sounded, at least it wasn't my intention to say it that way. But subconsciously, I didn't want him to ever leave me. I knew that then.

He sharply inhaled. "Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want to pressure you."

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. I want to feel you beside me, I want you to hold me, please say you can stay," I trailed off quietly as I put my head back on his shoulder.

Edward gripped each of my arms and said, "Bella, look at me please." I picked my head up and looked into his warm, green eyes. They were shining with so much emotion, I lost my breath for a moment. He felt what I did. I knew it with my whole heart and soul. In that moment I knew. "Baby, if you want me to stay, I will be more than happy to do so."

"Thank you, Edward, so much. I know we need to talk, but I couldn't bear having to say goodbye to you tonight," I told him honestly.

"I couldn't either, Beautiful. Let me call Alice and let her know, okay?" he told me as I began to disentangle myself from him.

I started to stand up when he grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Thank you for giving me another chance, Bella. I am truly sorry about my reaction earlier. I'll make it up to you, I swear I will," he told me before he leaned his head down to kiss me.

That kiss was nothing like the one earlier tonight. That kiss was about want. I knew he felt what I did and I knew we were both frightened by it, but exhilarated at the same time.

His mouth possessively took control of mine, his lips firm yet gentle against mine. I felt his whole body respond to the kiss as he pressed himself tightly against me. His arms firmly around me. His hips pushed forward into me. He wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

But, not tonight.

Tonight was about reconnecting, and moving past the hurt from earlier.

Edward must have realized that at the same moment as I did because he broke off the kiss quickly and stepped back. His eyes were burning with want and desire, but there was also something else there below the surface. It was much too soon to say the word love, but it was there. I could see it, and I knew he could see it, too.

He went to call Alice and I went in the kitchen and put the food away in the fridge and turned out the lights.

Edward looked at me as he finished up his phone call with a soft, "Thanks, Ali, love you."

I held my hand out to him as he stepped forward to take it, squeezing it softly. I led him to my room. I told him I'd be right back as I went into the spare bedroom and got one of Jasper's t-shirts and a pair of sweats for Edward.

I handed them to him and answered his silent question. "They're Jasper's, don't worry. He leaves clothes here every time he visits."

"Thanks, baby," he told me sheepishly as he walked into the bathroom to change.

When the door opened and Edward walked out, I stepped into the bathroom and found him a new toothbrush in the drawer and gave it to him. We each brushed our teeth, looking at each other in the mirror.

That all felt so right. I did not expect that night to go that way, but everything happened for a reason I told myself.

I let Edward have some privacy to finish up and walked to the bed and pulled the covers down and slid into the bed. Edward turned off the light in the bathroom as he walked into the room, his eyes never leaving mine. I wished I knew what he was thinking right at that moment.

He climbed into bed, pulling me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed me behind my ear, then my temple.

"Good night, my beautiful Bella. Sweet dreams, Angel," he quietly told me.

I squeezed his arm and pressed myself back into him, relishing the warmth I felt. "Night, Edward. Thank you for staying with me," I told him.

"Baby, there is no place I'd rather be," he said.

_Please don't ever leave_ …I thought I said to myself.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, I hope everyone is feeling better about things now. I personally don't think Edward overreacted all that much. He shouldn't have left, but he did have a right to be upset with Bella I think.**

**I hope you all were okay with the last 2 very long chapters. Does anyone mind them?**

**Thank you so much for all who continue to read and review. I am totally blown away by your nice comments. Please continue, I love hearing from you.**

**Next chapter, I hope by Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge thank you to Miracle1901 for reading and reviewing my story. Go read hers, all of them. They are fabulous!**

**Thanks again, to Tianiichan for reading and reviewing and for the great words of encouragement! Go read her story _Through Glass_ , you won't be disappointed!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Holding Bella as she slept was heaven on earth.

Pure fucking bliss.

I knew she didn't mean for me to hear her beg me not to leave, but I did. Not that I could have possibly even imagined being anywhere else. Bella's tiny little body completely tucked in close beside me, my arm protectively holding her close felt so damn good after the night we'd had. I gripped her even tighter, afraid of letting go.

I sighed deeply as I glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 5:30 A.M. I groaned softly. It was going to be a long ass day if I didn't get anymore sleep, but thinking back over what had happened last night had my brain on overdrive.

I couldn't believe I had been such an asshole last night; I was such a damn idiot. I knew that this morning before I left, we were going to have to talk about how to go forward, but I was sure we could figure something out. I was concerned, I was not going to lie, but I was not prepared to give Bella up, so something was going to have to be decided upon.

Shocked would be an understatement to describe what I was feeling when I saw Bella on the cover of that damn magazine. The picture totally took my breath away, how could it not, but recognizing what I was looking at completely took me by surprise.

The woman that was sleeping next to me was on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_! How the hell does something like that even happen?

I had so many questions for her. I guessed I could somewhat understand her reluctance to telling me about that. Judging from my dumbass reaction last night, she was obviously right to be concerned. But, I needed her to tell me what exactly she was so worried about.

Looking in her eyes as she told me last night I saw real fear there, and not just being scared of me being upset with her either. And her reaction when I walked back into her loft, I knew for a fact she did not think I was coming back.

I was so grateful to Seth for talking some fucking sense into my dumbass head last night.

I went over in my mind what he had said to me and could recall it all almost word for fucking word.

_**Flashback~** _

_Walking out the door at Bella's, I was so angry. Irrationally so, admittedly. I knew the moment I heard Bella sob my name, that it was wrong to leave. My pride wouldn't let me turn around and go back though. Hanging my head in the elevator as it made its way down, I tried to figure out how to fix what had just happened._

_I made it down to the bottom floor, hopefully remembering how to find my way out of this place. I guessed I knew why Bella lived in a place like this then._

_I was standing on the sidewalk in front of her building trying to decide on where to go and what the hell I should have done when I heard the door open and felt a presence behind me. I knew for a fact it was not Bella; I couldn't feel that electricity I always did when she was around, so immediately I knew it must have been Seth._

_"You mind telling me why you are down here and my best friend is all alone upstairs?" he growled at me._

_"Seth, man, I don't mean to be rude, but it's none of your business," I told him._

_He snorted. "Bullshit, Edward. Everything that has to do with Bella is my business. Everything," he forcefully told me._

_"I think you should come with me for a minute." He was letting me know it was not a request, but a command._

_He turned to walk back inside the building, not even bothering to glance back to see if I was following. I sighed and resigned myself to listening to what the man had to say._

_He waited by the door, holding it open for me to enter. I assumed we were going to his apartment but I was surprised when I followed him to an office._

_On the wall were monitors and I realized they were the monitors for security cameras from around the building. I looked at Seth in question, but he pointed to a seat, obviously intending for it to take awhile._

_I looked around the room and saw pictures upon pictures scattered everywhere and tacked to the bulletin boards on the walls. Bella was in almost every one, along with Seth and two of the most incredible-looking people I had ever seen in my life. Both were blond-haired and blue-eyed and from the looks of it, were twins. I looked up from a picture showing the four of them with their arms around one another laughing as the camera captured the moment and looked at Seth, and raised my eyebrow in question._

_"That's Jasper and Rose; has Bella told you about them yet?" he asked me._

_"She's mentioned them, but she hasn't really told me much."_

_She looked happy in the picture, and the four of them looked like they were incredibly close. I knew she had said that they were best friends, and I wondered to myself how long they had been friends._

_"We've all known each other since we were 5-years-old. Jasper and Rose moved to Forks when we were starting kindergarten. Bella and I were walking in on the first day of school and they were crying. Bella walked right up to them, dragging me behind her, and told them that if they stopped crying, we would be their best friends forever," he said with a gentle laugh._

_"And damned if she wasn't right. We've been best friends ever since. Jasper and Rose love Bella almost as much as I do," he told me pointedly._

_"Seth, what did you want to talk to me about," I asked him, somewhat sharply._

_I appreciated the glimpse into Bella's past, but I wanted to hear about it from her, not someone else._

_"Edward, I don't know what just happened between you two, but I want you to know something. I have known that girl upstairs my entire life. I have the extreme pleasure and honor to be able to call her my best friend, no matter what J or Lele think." He chuckled at that._

_Must have been some kind of inside joke I told myself, smiling a bit at the thought of people arguing over my Bella._

_My Bella…God I sure as hell still hoped so._

_"I would do anything for her, as is obvious by the fact that I moved to New York City to be with her. Bella does not have an easy life, Edward. She didn't want any of this for herself. I won't tell you what happened because that is for her to tell you, but I will tell you this, I have never, in my entire life, ever seen her as happy as she has been this week with you. The time she has spent with you and your kids has meant so much to her," he said as he grabbed a few pictures off the wall and handed them to me._

_"Look at those, Edward, and tell me what you see," he said._

_The pictures were amazing. A picture of the four of us playing on the ground at the park the first day we met Bella and Rufus. There was a picture of Bella and Maddie walking and holding hands, Bella leaning down so Maddie could tell her something, beautiful smiles on both of their faces._

_Another picture of Bella and Masen, walking with Rufus. Masen looking up at Bella like she hung the moon._

_The last picture took my breath away. It was a picture of Bella and me, holding hands at the railing of the carousel on Wednesday. We were looking at each other, each of us smiling and laughing._

_I heard Seth as I continued to flip through the pictures. "I took those. Bella didn't know I was close by and she didn't know I was following you guys on Wednesday either," he told me._

_"What the fuck?" I demanded angrily to him._

_"Whoa, man. Edward, has Bella never told you what I do for her?" he asked incredulously as he put his hands up in front of himself._

_"Um. No," I answered._

_He shook his head. "That girl, I swear she'll be the death of me," I heard him mutter before he looked at me. "I'm her bodyguard, Edward. Wherever Bella goes, I go. She's been on vacation this week so I've tried to give her her space, but she is out of her mind if she thought she was going to Central Park by herself._

_"The point is, Edward," Seth continued to tell me, "look at her in those pictures. She is happy, and those huge smiles in each picture, Edward? I have never seen her smile like that. Bella has been alone for the majority of her life. Sure, Jasper, Rose, and I have always been here, but we're it, Edward. There hasn't been anyone else. She has completely closed herself off from everyone and everything since she has been a model. Again, I won't go into the reasons why because that is for Bella to explain to you, but know this, Bell is the most important person in my life. Please, don't hurt her." He begged me with so much emotion in his voice that it is painful to hear._

_"Edward, she hasn't allowed herself to open up to anyone in almost five years and judging by the fact that you are down here and she is still upstairs, I am going to guess that the talk between the two of you didn't go so hot," he questioned as he glanced at me._

_"Not so hot, hell of an understatement there, Seth," I said as I hung my head._

_I knew I was an idiot; I never should have stormed out of there the way I did._

_He sighed. "I was afraid of this. I have been telling her all week to tell you. I imagine it comes as quite a shock, huh? I can't see you guessing that your date was going to end up with seeing a picture of your dinner companion on the cover of_ Sports Illustrated _," he said as he tried to lighten the mood._

_"No shit!" I exclaimed._

_He smiled at me. "Beautiful picture though, isn't it?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer._

_I just looked at him. "Yeah, it is. But, I think Bella is the most beautiful woman in the world anyway."_

_"Good, because she is," Seth responded back. "Edward, is this going to be a problem for you? I need to know. I realize it's not really any of my business. Whatever happens between the two of you now is up to you guys to figure out. But, I need to know that you can handle being with her. If you can't or won't, get out now. Please don't lead her on and then break her heart later. I can't let you do that," he honestly told me._

_I stood up, completely agitated then. "Seth, give me a fucking break! I've known the woman I've been pining away after for a week is a God damned supermodel for an hour. Handle what? I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to do now. What is going to happen, what exactly do I need to be prepared for? I am doctor for fuck's sake. I have 2 seven-year-old kids at home; I still live with my parents. What the hell is she doing with me anyway?" I asked, knowing this was the question that had caused the irrational feeling of inadequacy I was dealing with right then and was the reason I had left her upstairs._

_Alone._

_He smirked at me as I finished my ranting. "Pining away for, huh? Glad to know Shortcake wasn't the only one acting like a lovesick fool all week long."_

_This, for some strange reason, made me feel better. At least I hadn't been the only one counting down every second until today._

_And then proceeded to fuck the hell up before we even sat down to eat dinner._

_Shit, her dinner. That she made especially for me. Jesus Christ, if I'm not the stupidest motherfucker on the planet, I thought to myself as I groaned out loud._

_Seth obviously had an idea of what I had just figured out for myself. "Don't worry, Edward. She'll forgive you. Bell is probably upstairs beating herself up and taking the full blame for this clusterfuck. It's what she does, always," he explained. "She should have talked to you sooner instead of just springing it on you. By the way, how did she tell you, if you don't mind my asking," he sheepishly asked me._

_I chuckled at him and said, "She gave me the magazine. She tried to tell me, but apparently thought freaking me the hell out by showing me a picture of her in a barely-there bikini was the better way to go." I laughed at him._

_He slapped himself on the head and told me, "Jesus. Sounds like Shortcake needs a lesson on dating etiquette. Look, Edward, I like you. I do. I don't know you all that well, a fact that will change if you and Bella keep seeing each other. But, I can tell you're a good guy. I watched you with your kids at the park and I watched you with them at McDonald's._

_"A man that looks at his kids the way you look at your two has to be a good guy. I've also seen the way you look at Bella, like you can't believe she's real or some corny shit like that. You'd have to be a blind fool not to be able to see it, but that doesn't mean you aren't capable of hurting her. I promised her father, Charlie, a long time ago that I would always protect his Bella and I mean to keep that promise. I am not going to threaten you or anything stupid like that." He chuckled a bit when I snorted at that, remembering his threat from earlier._

_"Nah, man, that was just me giving you shit and trying to ruffle Bell's feathers because she threatened my ass if I was mean to you. But don't dismiss me, Edward, I'm warning you. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect Bella. It is my job, but she's my family. If I get any indication that you are hurting her in any way, you will answer to me," he harshly finished._

_"Look, Seth," I began, "I have no idea what to do here. My brain feels like a fried mess. I haven't known Bella that long, hell it's only been a week. But, I want to. More than anything ever before in my life, I want her." I looked at him as I heard him growl._

_"Want her how, Edward? If this is just about getting into a beautiful woman's bed or some shit like that, you'd best go now before I beat the ever-living hell out of you and make up something to tell Bella," he menacingly told me._

_I groaned, again. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with a man who I'd only just met, but he was here and he asked so I answered. "Damn it, Seth, no it's not just about sex. Do I want her? Hell yes, I do. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But, it's not just that. She's beautiful, sure, but there is so much more to her than just a pretty face or a hot body. If you were watching us at the park Sunday and Wednesday, you saw her with the kids. They adore her, already. My entire family knows all about Bella because she is all they can talk about."_

_Continuing, I told him, "I want her, yes, but it's so much more than that. I want to take care of her. I want to make her laugh and hold her hand. I want to get to know her, all of her. I want her to tell me everything, what she got for her eighth birthday and what color her dress was when she went to prom."_

_I stopped when I heard Seth interrupt me. "A bike and her dress was purple."_

_I stared at him, realizing yet again how little I truly knew about the amazing woman upstairs who I had just royally fucked up with._

_"Jesus, Seth, can you make me feel any more like shit?" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose._

_I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood up and paced, looking at him. "Look, I fucked up. I know this. I need to figure out what to do to fix it. I just got Bella; I'm not losing her already. I don't know what is happening or what the future holds for us, but I do know I want to find out. Badly. I have never been so attracted to anyone before in my life, and I want to see where this…whatever…goes," I said, sighing as I flopped down in the chair._

_Seth stood and walked over to me, clapping me on the shoulder. "Edward, you have to go back upstairs and talk to her. She'll explain what she was thinking and you can decide then what you want to do. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid without talking to Bell first, okay? The girl drove herself nuts today, trying to get ready for tonight. Give her the chance to explain, it'll be worth it, I promise._

_"Edward, try to remember something for me," he begged me._

_I turned to look at him, nodding for him to go ahead. "Man, try to remember that being a model is what she does, but is so far from who she really is."_

_Wow, wasn't expecting that at all._

_I knew I needed to go back upstairs, I just hoped she'd talk to me. I felt like kicking my own ass for just walking out on her like that. What a fucking douche bag I was!_

_I stood up, holding my hand out to Seth. "Thanks, Seth, really. Thank you for not letting me fuck this up any more than I already did by leaving."_

_"No problem, Edward, just doing my job by protecting Bella. Stopping you is as much for her as it is you. More, even, to be honest. She'll be stewing and fretting up there, blaming herself for all of this. I figured if I stopped you and made you go back up, it will make her feel better._

_"You two just work this shit out and move on already, okay?" He chuckled as he shook my hand and slapped me on the back as I turned to go._

_I turned one more time to look at him. "Seth, if Bella forgives me, I want you to know I don't plan on going anywhere. I want to see Bella again, repeatedly. I want to see where this thing goes for us, and to tell you straight out, I want to be a permanent fixture in her life," I said honestly._

_"Glad to hear it, Edward," Seth said as he opened the door to let me out. "I'm really glad I can refrain from killing your ass. That might be kind of hard to cover up!" He laughed as he wished me luck and shut the door behind me._

_**End of Flashback~** _

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Thank God for Seth, was all I could think to myself as I finished remembering our talk. I was so fucking grateful that he stopped me from leaving and talked to me until I could make myself come back up to Bella.

I didn't think I would ever forget how beautiful she looked, standing there last night next to the window.

Her pale face, illuminated by the lights from outside. Her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders. Wearing her t-shirt and pajama pants, I realized with a start she didn't expect me to come back at all. The thought broke my heart and I called myself a few more names in my head. Dumbass being the most prevalent and accurate.

She sounded so lost and sad when she spoke to me, thinking I was Seth coming in to talk to her.

And when she looked at me, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces as I realized what my storming out of there like a spoiled brat had done to my sweet girl.

The way she threw herself at me, holding me so tightly, like she was afraid I was going to leave again, just cemented into my brain how fragile my angel really was. I didn't know her past, but something had happened to Bella to make her so afraid of being close to me.

I hoped she would tell me, but I wouldn't pressure her. Not then, anyway.

When she asked me stay in that sweet, shy voice of hers, I thought my heart would explode with joy. I wanted nothing more; I was already trying to find a way to stay. Being away from her last night would have been so painful.

My mind flipped through the last week. I couldn't believe all that had happened. I had found the woman that made me feel whole and complete and found out she was eight years younger than me. Not a huge deal, but it caused a minor panic attack. Not only was she the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, my kids adored her. Next, she was funny and charming and teased the shit out me relentlessly.

Our bodies responded to the other in ways I could never have imagined. The electricity I felt when she was near, while comforting, scared the beejesus out of me if you wanted to know the truth.

Why?

I asked myself and after honestly thinking about it, came up with an answer. I was scared because I knew it meant I'd found the person that I was supposed to share my life with. I was afraid of what Bella would think about that. Logically, I knew that it was way too soon to even bring up. What rational person told someone they barely knew that they were their soul mate? She would have ran a thousand miles in the other direction if I blurted that tidbit of information out to her, in a fucking heartbeat.

After talking with Seth, I believed this with even more certainty. I had no idea what experiences she'd had in her past, but I could tell that she had been hurt deeply by whatever and whoever happened. She would need to tell me at some point, but I could give her time to tell me when she was ready.

I would have had to tell her about the fuck up that was Lauren, as well. I was not sure how she would take it. She loved Maddie and Masen, I knew she did, and to find out that their mother didn't want to have anything to do with them was going to be extremely difficult for Bella to understand.

I sighed again, pulling Bella even closer to me, feeling the warmth of her skin as my hand gripped her waist even tighter. I nuzzled into her hair, just grateful for the chance to be there with her.

Slowly…I told myself as I drifted off to sleep. I had take things slowly with my angel before telling her what my heart already knew: I was truly and deeply in love with Bella Swan.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Waking what seemed like only minutes later, I felt warm breath on my chest.

Bella had turned in her sleep and was draped across my chest, her little hand gripping my shirt, right above my heart.

_Oh, please, let me wake up like this every morning,_ I asked whoever might have been listening to me.

She stirred a little and I couldn't help but let my hand trace slowly up and down her spine, squeezing her closer to me. I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and settled back down into the pillows.

I heard her breathing pick up and knew she was waking up.

I didn't still my hand, instead kept up the circuit of tracing up and down her spine with one hand and over her arm on my chest with the other.

She took a deep breath, and picked her head up to look at me.

Smiling as she looked into my eyes, she softly said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Beautiful," I answered her back, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently then her forehead.

I felt her push away from me and I immediately tightened my hold on her, not wanting to feel the loss of heat from her body not being close to mine.

She playfully pinched me. "I just need a minute, Edward. I'll be right back," she told me as she leaned over to give me a quick kiss and slipped out of the bed.

I laid back on the pillow, my arms tucked behind my head as I heard the water turn on in the bathroom then the toilet flush a few moments later.

I smiled to myself knowing my precious girl turned the water on so I couldn't hear her use the bathroom.

Fucking adorable!

I heard the door open and turned my head to watch as Bella walked back to the bed. That was definitely a sight I could get used to...very used to.

She had washed her face and put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

I honestly couldn't decide which I liked more. Hair down or up. Down meant I could run my fingers through the silky soft strands, but up meant I could see her glorious neck. Hmm, I thought I'd have to wait to make that decision.

I held my hand out to her as she got closer to the bed and as she reached out to take it, I grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of me.

Yeah, I could get used to this, too. Feeling Bella's body on top of mine? Heaven, I was telling you. I knew she could probably feel my body's physical response to her, but she was clearly avoiding that topic like the plague.

I couldn't help it. My dick knew what it wanted and it definitely wanted Bella.

Taking a deep breath to get my spiraling lust under control, I reached up and pulled her face close to mine. My thumbs sweep over her flushed cheeks and then over her warm, moist lips.

I gently pulled her toward me, my lips finding hers as I kissed her deeply, my tongue pressing into her waiting mouth. Moving one of my hands from her face, I pushed a hand to the back of her neck, my thumb tracing over her pulse point, feeling the warmth beneath my thumb. My other arm reached around her over her hip, my hand slid under her t-shirt to touch the warm skin of her back.

My God, I wanted her. I wanted to possess her and consume her. I wanted to make love to her so badly, I could barely restrain myself, but I knew then is surely was not the right time for that. I lost myself for a few minutes relishing in the fact that I was kissing Bella, but I heard her stomach growl and I immediately stopped.

Pulling away from her, I grinned at her. "Beautiful, are you perhaps just a little hungry this morning?" I teased her.

She was blushing, God that was the most precious thing I'd ever seen, and then looked up at me. "Yes, Mr. Obvious. I am hungry, um, well, I didn't exactly eat dinner last night…" she mumbled to me.

Shit, again, I was the biggest fucking moron on the planet. I needed to go home and ask Emmett to kick my ass. Numerous times.

I continued to make mistake after damn mistake when it came to Bella. What the hell was the matter with me?

"Damn, Angel, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Let's get up and I'll take you for breakfast, how does that sound?" I asked, fully prepared to take her for brunch at the Plaza if that would make up for anything from last night.

She laughed lightly. "Edward, it's okay, honest. We don't need to go anywhere to eat, let me just make us something here and then we can talk, how does that sound?" she asked as she gave me a short kiss on the lips and quickly moved to stand up, and proceeded to immediately sway.

She would have fallen if I hadn't moved to catch her.

"Fuck, Bella, are you okay?" I frantically asked her, as I grabbed her face and looked at her eyes. My eyes moving back and forth over her face, I tried to determine what the hell had just happened.

Bella reached up and grabbed my hands and squeezed them with her cold, small ones and looked into my eyes. "Edward. Stop, okay. I'm fine. I have a tendency to be anemic. I just need to get some food in me and I'll be just fine. Besides, I have my own personal doctor now, maybe you'll have to give me a check-up?" she said as she winked at me and walked to the kitchen.

Anemic? Damn it, I felt like I was about an inch tall. It was my fault she didn't eat last night. She was too upset to eat after I had left and then when I came back, neither one of us felt like eating.

Okay, that was one more thing to put in the Bella file in my mind. I couldn't wait until it was full, that meant I knew all there was to know about Bella Swan. I seriously hoped it took a long fucking time before I got to that point, though.

A noise from the kitchen pulled me from my musings, and I made my way to the kitchen.

What I saw stopped me in my fucking tracks and took my breath away.

Bella was standing at the stove, wiggling her little hips to the music coming from the iHome docking station she had on the counter. She was singing quietly to herself, her ponytail swaying back in forth as she moved her body. I listened to the song for a moment, nodding my head in approval as Bob Marley's _Could You Be Loved_ flowed from the speakers.

I stood there, leaning against the back of the sofa, just watching her. She was so amazing. I felt my heart fill as I thought about lying in bed with her, holding her in my arms. I said another quiet prayer of thanks to whomever above for her forgiveness for the way I acted last night, before pushing myself to stand up and walk closer to her.

Waiting until she was done chopping vegetables with the knife she was holding, I walked up behind her, my arms circling around her waist as I leaned down to kiss her behind the ear.

"Something smells fucking amazing, Angel. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked as my tongue slid down across her neck, my nose nuzzling her neck and in her hair.

How did she always smell so damn mouthwatering?

Bella took a deep breath and shook her head lightly back and forth as I grinned to myself knowing I had done that to her.

Yeah, I was quite pleased with myself, sue me. Knowing she reacted to me the same way I did to her was a huge fucking turn-on.

"Edward, mmm…" she breathed out heavily.

I so fucking loved when she said my name like that. I swore I was going to get her to record it so I could listen to it, repeatedly!

"No, thanks, Edward. Everything is almost ready. What did you want in your omelet?" she asked as she placed the knife on the counter before she turned around to face me.

I felt her arms wrap around me, as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. She reached my neck, and I felt her warm mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses along my neck and up my jaw.

That time it was me that needed to take a deep breath, and as I breathed heavily out of my nose I told Bella, "Baby, you better stop that before you start something that I'll be hard pressed to stop…and I do mean hard." I gripped her hips and pressed my hips into her leaving no doubt which part of my body was hard.

She kissed me one more time then thankfully stepped back to the stove. I walked around the island figuring the more space between us the better right then.

"What are my choices?" I asked her as I stared at her cute little feet. Pink nail polish was definitely my favorite…in case she was wondering.

She turned to look at me, blushing again as she noticed me looking at her, and told me, "Let's see. I have green peppers, red onions, mushrooms, tomatoes, green chiles, bacon, and Swiss or cheddar cheese."

Oh my God. I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

She laughed at the look on my face, I could feel my mouth hanging open as I told her, "Bella, baby, you didn't need to go to all that trouble for breakfast. I could have gone out and gotten doughnuts or bagels or something simple. Not that it doesn't smell or sound delicious."

"It's no trouble, Edward, really. I love to cook. I had all the ingredients here already, and to be honest, I need the protein in the eggs, so close that mouth before a bug flies in it and tell me what my favorite doctor wants to eat for breakfast," she sassily told me.

"All of it," I answered immediately.

Yeah, I was not hiding the fact that I couldn't wait to eat at all.

Bella walked toward me, coming around the island and leaned in close to me, whispering in my ear, "That's what I thought," and then licked my ear with her warm, wet tongue. "Now, make yourself useful as I get these done and grab some mugs out of the cabinet and pour us some coffee, please?"

If Bella looked at me that way and asked me in that sweet voice, I'd gladly give my angel whatever the hell she wanted, always.

She pointed to where they were in the cabinet and I poured us each some coffee. She asked me to get some juice glasses down, too, so I did as she had asked.

By the time I was finished with my tasks, she was plating our breakfast of omelets and homemade hash browns and motioned me to the table where we were supposed to eat dinner last night. The placemats were still out, the silverware still set. The flowers I had given her last night were in the vase off to the side of where we would sit.

Bella set the plates down and I put the mugs of coffee beside the plates. She walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator as I grabbed the glasses and walked back to the table, my mouth salivating from the delicious smells.

As Bella walked around to her chair at the table, I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me. I leaned down to kiss her, still holding her hand as I threaded our fingers together. I kissed her lightly on the lips and then brought her hand up to my mouth as I kissed the back of her hand telling her, "Thank you so much for breakfast, baby, it looks and smells wonderful." I kissed her hand again as I pulled her chair out so that she could sit down.

Eating breakfast with Bella was such a treat, and the food was fucking phenomenal. I had never had an omelet that had tasted that good before and I told her so…numerous times. I was quite sure that my moans of pleasure kind of gave her the hint as well.

We made small talk over our food. I let her know what the kids had been up to the last few days, telling her about the amusement park on Friday and then about how excited they were yesterday when Emmett and Alice got to the house to spend the night with them. Bella blushed when she asked if Alice said anything about me not going home last night, but I reassured her that she was fine and that I explained that I had made a mistake and needed to stay and fix it.

She sighed before looking at me. "Edward, I really am sorry about last night…I hope you know how much."

I looked back at her, her eyes so expressive as they looked back at me. Right then hers were full of worry. "Angel, I am the one that is sorry. Let's finish our breakfast and then we'll sit and talk about all this, okay?"

"Okay, old man, can't interrupt your food consumption. I got it," she teased me, lightening the mood immediately.

Yep, I could see what Seth meant last night when he told me she would turn what happened around and shoulder all the blame herself. Nope, sweet girl, I was not letting that happen that time. I knew I was wrong last night and had no problem admitting it to myself, her or anyone who asked. As long as Bella had forgiven me, all was good.

She told me about her day yesterday and Friday, letting me know about Rufus's appointment with the vet on Friday. He'd gotten the all clear and I let her know that the kids would be happy to hear about that.

We finished up our breakfast. Best damn breakfast I'd ever tasted to be honest. I wasn't going to tell my mom, but I thought I might prefer Bella's omelets for my Sunday breakfast instead of pancakes. I hadn't missed a Sunday morning breakfast with my family in I didn't know how long. I hoped the kids weren't too disappointed. But, right then was more important.

I rarely, if ever, put my needs ahead of Maddie and Masen's, but spending that time with Bella was what I needed right then. We needed to get everything out in the open and figure out where to go from there.

We both finished eating at the same time and made our way to the kitchen, carrying all the dishes to the sink. I told Bella I would clean because she cooked such an amazing breakfast, but like I expected, she wouldn't hear of it. I did manage to get her to agree to let me help, so I washed as she dried and put the dishes away. With both of us working, the clean up only took a few minutes and by silent agreement we each grabbed our drink to take to the living room where we got comfortable on the sofa.

Bella sat down and turned to face me on the couch, leaning her head on the back of the sofa. I reached out and took her hand in mine, looking at them, and said, "Your hand feels so good in mine. I can't get over how well it fits." I entwined our fingers and pulled her hand up to my lips again and kissed her fingers softly.

She squeezed my fingers in her warm little hand and looked at me. "Edward, are you really okay with everything?" she hesitantly asked me.

"Bella, sweetheart, I promise I'm okay, truly," I answered her, trying to use my most sincere voice.

Bella closed her eyes briefly before opening them and said, "But, Edward, you were so angry last night."

I took a deep breath and ran my free hand through my hair feeling even more like a fucking idiot. "Bella, I wasn't really angry, more like confused and shocked. I should never have left the way I did. Thankfully, Seth found me downstairs and talked some sense into my dumb ass." I huffed at myself.

"Oh my God, Edward, he didn't say anything bad to you did he? I'll kill him, I swear I will. I warned him about saying something he's not supposed to," she angrily told me.

I laughed at her misplaced anger because she was supposed to be mad at me. Bella was like a little kitten most of the time until she got angry, then she tried to act like a tiger…but she really didn't pull it off. I didn't think I would tell her that yet, though.

Still chuckling at her I said, "Baby, it's okay. I'm glad he talked to me. I needed a good ass chewing, and Seth did a mighty fine job of it."

"Well, he's still in trouble," she snipped.

I held my hand up, because the other was still holding Bella's. "That's between the two of you, and I'm not getting in the middle."

"For an old guy, you're pretty smart." She giggled.

I growled at her. "Old, huh? You're going to pay for that, little girl," I playfully warned her.

"Bella, okay, let's talk and then put it behind us. I am really sorry for walking out of here last night. It was wrong, so wrong. I should have stayed and listened to what you had to say instead of letting my insecurities get the best of me and letting myself get worked up before giving you a chance to explain to me. I am a little hurt that you waited so long to tell me, but I do understand why you might have done that. I know we really don't know each other all that well, even though I will tell you this has been the best week I've had in a long time, maybe forever. I am so happy Masen lost himself in the park last week. The thought of never meeting you hurts. It hurts so much, Angel, to think that I may have never been able to hold your hand like this," I finished, grabbing her other hand and holding onto them both.

She looked at me, tears leaking out of the corners. "Edward, I never meant to hurt you, I promise. I was just so afraid to tell you and I didn't know how to bring it up. Do you believe me?" she pleadingly asked me.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead and with one hand, pushed her hair behind her ear. I placed my palm on her cheek and looked at her as I said, "Of course I believe you, Bella."

"Good, I'm glad. Now, can you explain the comment you made about your insecurities? I don't understand that, Edward. What could you possibly have to be insecure about?" she honestly asked me.

She had no idea what I was feeling last night and it was time to get this out in the open and let her know what was bothering me and honestly, what was still on my mind.

I took a deep breath and forged ahead, knowing this needed to come out. "Bella, sweetheart, you are so incredibly beautiful. Millions upon millions of men will agree with me, I'm sure. You're famous. You walk down the street and people will know who you are. I guess I'm just out of it not to already know. I'm sure my brother, Emmett, will shit in his pants once I tell him," I told her sheepishly.

Really, now that I knew and looked at her, and remembered her picture, I could recall seeing pictures of her from time to time. I knew I thought she was beautiful in passing, but it was nothing compared to the way I felt now, that was for damn sure.

"But, as I was saying, you're famous. You could be with anyone you wanted to be: actors, rock stars, professional athletes. Anyone, Bella. Why would you want to be with me, a doctor who is a single father that still lives at home with his parents?" I asked her, somewhat terrified of her answer.

Bella pulled her hand from mine and reached both hands up to grab my face. She turned my head to face hers, and her eyes... My God her eyes were swimming in tears, but were burning so brightly at me. "Edward," she began. "I am not famous. I may have people that recognize me from a picture in a magazine, or from a poster somewhere. Hell, someone may even remember seeing me on TV for one thing or another. That person is not me. That person is someone named _Isa,_ that a modeling agency invented to sell clothes and fucking magazines. I am Bella, and I am the one sitting with you on the sofa in my living room. It was my bed you slept in last night, not hers. It was me that you met at the park, not the sportswear model who just so happens to have a picture on the cover of a magazine. Edward, it was Bella that you kissed in the park, that you kissed just this morning in that kitchen over there, not her," she finished as more tears started falling down her beautiful face.

She was right. God help me, she was so fucking right.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap, tucking her head in below my chin.

Wrapping my arms around her, pressing her body as close to mine as I could get it, I told her, "Angel, you are so fucking right and I am such a damn idiot. You, my beautiful Bella, are so stunningly perfect, you take my breath away. I don't know what I ever did to get so lucky to have you in my life, but I will forever be thankful."

Grabbing one of her tiny little hands in my own, I picked it up, playing with the fingers as I continued. "Bella, I don't want to scare you or pressure you in any way, but I need to say something," I said as I tenderly pulled her body up so I could look into her eyes. "Baby, I know we have only known each other for a handful of days. I also know there is so much we don't know about each other..." I took a breath getting ready to say the next part.

"But, I also know it doesn't matter. I feel complete when I am near you, like a part of myself was missing that I just found again. I don't understand it at all, and to be quite frank, it scares the living hell out of me. I want to be with you, Bella, and only you. I promise you that I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. I want to see where this thing goes with us. This is not some short term thing for me. I want you to really understand what I am saying. I want you, Bella. Baby, only you. And I will be here as long as you will let me and want me to be," I finished as I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Bella pulled away from me and the next thing I knew she had wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, and was straddling my thighs with her knees. I clutched her close to me, relishing the feeling of her in my arms. I could feel her body shaking, but I couldn't tell if she was crying because she was holding onto me so firmly.

I ran my hands up and down her back and through her hair, just waiting for her to get to a place where she could talk. I was a little freaked by her reaction…but I didn't think she was upset with anything I had said. I murmured softly to her for a few minutes, reassuring her I was there for her and she could tell me whatever it was that was bothering her.

I felt her take a deep breath and I waited patiently as she lifted her head to look into my eyes. What I saw stunned me to the very core of my being. Bella's gorgeous brown eyes were so full of emotion I felt like I was staring straight into her soul and it was the most peaceful and content feeling I had ever experienced.

Bella leaned forward and rested her forehead on mine, closing her eyes. "Edward, you have made me happier in the last 15 minutes than I ever imagined I could be. I am so lucky to have found you, too. Thank you so much for being willing to try to be with me; I was so afraid you wouldn't once you knew everything. I want you, too, so much. I'm scared, Edward. I don't know how to do this, be in a relationship with someone, so you will have to be patient with me. Please, don't give up on me," she begged me as she opened her eyes and looked at me again.

I leaned into her and kissed the tip of her nose and then each cheek, and told her, "Never, my Bella. I won't give up. I couldn't now. It would be impossible. This is new for me, too, so we'll just have to promise to be open with each other and help each other along the way, okay, baby?"

She smiled and nodded her head and leaned forward again, curling in even closer to my body.

Couldn't say I minded that position in the least, not one bit. In fact, if she would have liked to take up permanent residence on my lap, I was pretty sure I could arrange it.

I heard her gasp as she quickly moved to get off the sofa…okay, I wasn't liking that turn of events one little bit!

"Angel," I asked as she is scurrying off to her bedroom only to return carrying her laptop. "Bella, baby, why do you need your computer right now?"

"Shit, Edward, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot I need to talk to Jasper this morning. We always talk on Sunday mornings on Skype to go over my schedule for the upcoming week and I was supposed to be on 20 minutes ago," she told me as she was frantically getting signed on.

I chuckled softly at her as she turned to glare at me, but I could see the smile beneath. Yeah, my little tiger. She still couldn't pull that off one damn bit!

"Shut it, Cullen," she playfully growled at me as she moved to sit next to me while the computer finished getting everything loaded.

I reached for her hand, and asked, "Um, Bella. I should go get cleaned up in the bathroom and give you some privacy to talk to Jasper."

She whipped her head to look at me. "Edward, I don't need any privacy. you can stay. In fact, I want you to stay. You can meet J and Lele if she's there. And," she shyly said as she took a deep breath, "you should probably hear about my schedule and some things I have coming up. That way you'll kind of know what to expect and hopefully you won't change your mind…"

I tugged on her hand hard enough to make her look at me. "Hey, now. No more of that, okay? I'm not going anywhere, Bella, I give you my word. We'll figure all this out together, promise."

She smirked at me and said, "Sorry, you're right, just my nerves talking. I've never had to introduce anyone to Jasper before."

"Fuck, baby, should I be worried," I asked. "Where is Jasper anyway? He's not as big as Seth is he? Shit, now I have to worry about the both of them kicking my ass." I huffed as I threw myself back on the sofa like a little kid being told it was time to turn off the TV.

But seriously, two of them. How the fuck did I deal with that shit? Not that I wasn't expecting it really, from the conversations I'd had with Bella about the two of them, but damn. Overprotective big brother types I'd not ever had to deal with before.

I slapped myself on the forehead as visions of Emmett and I acting like dickheads to Alice's dates in high school and college start racing through my head. Motherfucker, karma could be a bitch!

Bella was giggling at me, and not just a little bit. Glad she thought that was so damn funny. It wasn't her ass that would be getting kicked, now was it?

I scowled at her and that made her laugh harder. "Edward, sweetie, it'll be fine. I promise. Jasper will like you because you are important to me and make me happy. Now Rosalie on the other hand..." she teased.

Shitdamnhell fuck! Another one?

"Angel, fuck, come on. I can only handle so much you know, and make sure to remind them I have kids at home; maybe they'll take it easy on me?" I said as a question, hoping she would protect me.

I mean, come on. I was a 32-year-old man for cripe's sakes. I hadn't had to meet…well, Jasper and Rose weren't her parents, but they were her family, and I hadn't had to meet anyone's family since college. The last serious relationship I was in before Lauren was my girlfriend, Caitlin, from Dartmouth.

She laughed again as I saw her sign on to her Skype account and she leaned over and kissed my neck. "Knock it off, you big baby, you'll be fine. Now suck it up, old man, we're on."

I glanced at the monitor and there was Jasper I was guessing judging from the eyebrow raised and smirk he was giving the two of us. Not to mention he looked just like the dude from the pictures down at Seth's office.

"Sorry to interrupt, Shortcake," Jasper said. "So nice of you to join me…20 minutes late. It's not like I don't have anything else to do, you know?"

"Sorry, J, I lost track of time," Bella awkwardly answered him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. No doubt that has something to do with the person sitting beside you. I am assuming that's Edward?"

"Jasper, knock it off right now. Yes, it's Edward. Who the hell else would it be? Between you and Seth, shit!" Bella angrily glared at him.

He laughed at her, that was a good sign, right?

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way, Bell." He glanced at me. "It's nice to meet you, Edward…nice clothes by the way." He smirked at me.

Shit, I forgot I was wearing his clothes. Fucking kill me now, please…anyone?

"Yeah, um, well…shit, nice to meet you, too, Jasper," I stuttered out completely ignoring the comment about his clothes.

_Real fucking brave, Edward,_ I told myself. I was such a chicken-shit!

"Okay, Bell, let's get to it. I have your schedule for the upcoming week. Oh, before I go on, I'm guessing it's safe to say the cat is out of the bag by now, isn't it?" Jasper pointedly asked her.

"Yes, J, it is. We talked about it last night and then this morning. Edward knows. I showed him the cover," she quietly said as she scooted closer to me, grabbing my hand in hers.

Had I mentioned that I loved the way Bella's hand felt in mine? I didn't think I could ever get enough of it.

"Edward," Jasper said as he pulled my attention from Bella to the laptop. "What did you think?"

"She looks fucking amazing, Jasper," I told him honestly.

He laughed at that. "Man, that's not what I meant. I know you'll think she looks good, you'd be a moron not to, but what do you think about everything else?"

I opened my mouth to start to answer when I felt Bella tug on my hand.

"Jasper Lee Whitlock, that is so not any of your business! Knock this shit off right now or I'm signing off and call you later this afternoon when you can stop acting like such an ass!" she angrily yelled at him, standing up with her hands on her hips.

He glared at her while she angrily stared at him. Okay, yeah, so wasn't getting in the middle of that. If I could have slunk off without either one of them noticing, I would have in a heartbeat.

"Fine, Bell, whatever," he huffed at her.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and then sat back down, her back still rigid in anger. I reached over and ran my hand through her hair and held onto her hand with my other, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

She sighed and glanced at me from underneath her eyelashes. "Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"Holy shit!" I heard Jasper exclaim. I kind of forgot he was there for a moment, and judging by the blush on Bella's beautiful face, she did as well.

"Shortcake, I've never seen anyone that could calm you down like that before," he quietly said.

"Come on, J, let's get this done. I've got things to do today, and I am sure you do, too," Bella told him, changing the subject.

Hmmm, I wondered what that was about. He was definitely as protective of Bella as Seth was, he was just quieter about it. I thought I would rather take on Seth than Jasper, just a feeling I got.

I listened as they talked about her schedule; she was going to be on _David Letterman_ tomorrow night, _Good Morning America_ on Wednesday morning, _The Daily Show_ on Friday night and a few more morning programs and radio stations over the next few weeks. Luckily for her, and me, too, if I was honest, the tapings wouldn't last too long.

My attention got caught, though, when I heard Jasper say, "Okay, Shortcake, we'll talk again tomorrow like always. I'll let Lele know she missed you, but we'll see you in about 2 weeks or so."

Um, wait, what the hell was that?

I looked at Bella and raised my eyebrows in question and she leaned over and let me know she'd let me know what was going on.

I heard Jasper clear his throat to interrupt and as we looked at the computer screen, he had a blank look on his face, not mad but he was sure as shit not smiling either. I had to admit that Jasper Whitlock was a scary motherfucker, one of those calm on the outside guys, but you could never tell what they were thinking.

"Bell, honey, not to be rude or anything, but get the hell out of the room for a minute and let me talk to Edward… alone," he said in a scarily calm voice.

Oh, shit, I was a dead guy!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, I hope anyone that was mad at Edward feels better now!**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and added me to your lists of alerts and favorites! I am blown away by the support my little story is getting. It is so much appreciated.**

**Next up will be BPOV of the talk with Edward as well as her reaction to Jasper and Edward having a talk. Jasper can be a scary guy…but I so love Jasper!**

**I'll be trying to move the story along a bit, I know many are anxious to get to the prologue, and we'll get there…in time. Still many things to get through first, including a HUGE surprise I am betting no one will expect! And no, Bella is NOT (absolutely not) going to be pregnant!**

**Next update should be by Wednesday or Thursday!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous Miracle1901 for agreeing to beta this story for me. Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing and you won't be sorry. She is listed in my favorite authors.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Glaring at Jasper and giving Edward a quick kiss on the cheek I stomped off to my bedroom to get dressed while Jasper had his talk with Edward.

I slammed the door to my room as I stalked to the bedside table and grabbed my phone angrily pushing buttons as I texted Rose a message.

_If u r home better make sure your brother behaves or else…_

She texted back quickly:

_Nope, not home, what's happenin?_

_J wanted to talk to Edward and made me leave the room so he could talk to him!_

A few minutes later Rose sent a message.

_Chill out, Bell, he loves you; he's just making sure ur okay. What the hell is Edward still doing there? Spill. Now!_

_I'll explain everything later, gotta run. Make sure J behaves or else… B XOXO_

_You got it, Bell, love ya! Lele_

I flopped on the bed and groaned as I mentally cringed at the thought of having that particular conversation with Rose. I was sure she would enjoy telling me what a dumbass I was for waiting so long to talk to Edward.

I laid in bed for a moment, rolling over and smiling as I smelled the pillow that he had slept on. Oh God, I was not washing those sheets for days or at least until I couldn't smell him anymore. I wondered if I could get Edward to come over periodically and just roll around in my bed so that they always smelled like that. Of course, I told myself, him staying with me wouldn't be so bad, either!

Last night was the best night's sleep I'd had in ages. As soon as I felt his arms wrap around me, protectively holding me close to him, I felt so safe. I recalled mumbling something out loud as I drifted off to sleep, but I couldn't remember what I said…hopefully nothing embarrassing.

Sniffing the pillow one more time, I decided to jump in the shower and get ready for the rest of the day. I stopped and listened for a moment, assuming Edward was fine considering I didn't hear any yelling coming from the living room. I stopped short as I realized that was not necessarily a good thing as Jasper was likely to be the one doing most of the talking.

I took a quick shower, forgoing washing my hair because I had just done that last night, and after drying off I put on some panties and a bra. I grabbed my favorite well-worn pair of jeans out of the closet and as I was trying to choose a shirt to wear, I glanced at the one Edward wore last night, draped over the chair in the corner of my room. I couldn't help but put it on; I was completely enthralled with the way it smelled. I held the collar up to my nose and smiled as I put it on. After buttoning a few buttons, I tied the bottom because the thing was so long, rolled up the sleeves and walked back out to the living room.

I chuckled to myself as I walked out, smelling the shirt. Yeah, there was no way in hell Edward was getting that shirt back!

Hearing laughter coming from Edward as I got closer to the sofa I felt myself relax…laughing had to be a good thing, right?

Edward heard me move closer, his eyebrows all the way into his hair as he took in his shirt on my body. I smirked at him sassily, and raised my eyebrow in question. The look he gave back was enough to cause me to blush and it made my heart start beating frantically in my chest.

Yeah, like that man didn't know that he could turn me to complete mush with just a look!

Ass.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and pushed it to the ice dispenser to fill it. As I was doing that, I felt two strong arms drape around my waist.

I felt Edward's lips against my neck as I heard him say gruffly, "Beautiful, do you have any fucking idea what it does to me to see you in my clothes?" I felt his warm tongue on the pulse point of my neck.

I shook my head in a silent answer, carefully stepping back into him. I may have, accidentally-on-purpose, pressed into his middle, just maybe.

The man seriously turned me on, and I couldn't fucking lie about that.

We stood quietly for a moment, completely lost in the feel of being close, when I reached over and set the glass on the counter, before I asked Edward, "So, how did your talk go with Jasper?"

I was really worried about what my overprotective best friend may have said to him.

He chuckled softly before answering, "It was fine, Angel, really. Don't worry, okay? Jasper said he would call you tonight or tomorrow sometime."

"Are you sure it was okay, Edward? He didn't say anything mean to you or upsetting did he? I swear to God I will kick his ass when I see him in a few weeks if he did!" I huffed at Edward, turning to look at him.

Edward leaned forward to kiss me, trailing soft kisses across my forehead, cheeks and neck before finding his way back to my mouth, where he kissed me deeply.

Holy shit could the man ever kiss! I could honestly kiss him for days at a time and never get tired of the feeling.

We each had to breathe so we unfortunately and reluctantly broke apart.

Edward grabbed a hold of each of my hands and pulled me to him, he moved me between his legs as he leaned on the island. He looked into my eyes for a brief moment before he moved them voraciously over my body, all the way down to my toes.

He gently shook his head, and smirked at me as I gave him a pointed look, wondering what that was for as he said, "Bella, sweetheart, when are you going to California to see Jasper?"

I sighed deeply wishing I could change my plans now, but I knew it really wasn't possible. I was not looking forward to being away from Edward for two weeks at all. Things still seemed extremely fragile with us right now and I couldn't bear the thought of doing anything to jeopardize what we had.

Steeling myself, because I had a feeling this wasn't going to go over well I said, "Edward, baby, I leave in 2 weeks on the 2nd of April, and then I'll be gone for two weeks. I get back in the afternoon of the 16th. I'm sorry, Edward, I hope you understand. I have to go, I…"

He stopped me with a quick kiss. "Bella, enough. I know you have to go. It's part of your job. Look, do I like the fact that you are going to be gone for 2 weeks? Hell no I don't, but you have to go.

"Bella, Jasper talked to me a little about your job and I understand things a bit better now." He looked at me as he heard me snorted at that comment.

I knew I'd have to pry out of Jasper everything they talked about, but I was grateful to him for explaining some of the logistical aspects of what I did.

"Angel, look at me. We did decide to try and see where this relationship is going to go, didn't we?" he asked, somewhat warily, like he wasn't sure of the answer.

"Yes, of course we did, Edward, I mean if you still want to that is," I stammered out, hoping to God he did.

He laughed lightly and leaned forward to kiss me quickly on the lips, and I felt that electric shock that warmed my whole body as they gently pressed down onto mine. Mmmm… the best feeling ever.

"Silly Bella, of course I do. I meant everything I told you last night, Angel, with all my heart I did. I want to see where this goes with us and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. Things might get hard at times, but all relationships have their struggles. Baby, your job or the fact that you might have to be gone at times is not going to scare me away. I meant every word, Bella. I will be here for you always, as long as you want me to be. Always," he whispered the last part as he crushed my body to his.

Edward placed a warm hand on the back of my neck, cradling my head as his mouth completely devoured mine, possessively taking control of the kiss, delving his tongue deep into my mouth.

I let myself get totally lost in the kiss, giving up complete control to Edward as he continued assaulting my mouth with his. I wrapped my arms around his back tightly, pressed my body as close to his as I possibly could, wishing I could crawl inside of him.

No one had ever made me feel as wanted as Edward did, with his kisses, touches or even the way he looked at me. I was completely his; I knew this to the tips of my toes. I also knew I wanted to be his in every way.

My body was screaming for him, desperately. But, I knew it was way too soon for anything like that. _Slowly, Bella,_ I told myself. There is plenty of time. Now, was the time to get to know him, all of him, and it was time for me to open myself up to him as well.

Not really what I wanted to do, but knowing it was the right thing, I slowly started to pull back, giving us each a little space. Looking into his eyes, I realized Edward had had the same thought as me, and with one last brief kiss he moved a step back as well.

I sighed, not liking the feeling of his body away from mine one damn bit.

Edward gave me that crooked smile. "I know, Beautiful, I didn't want to stop either. But, we have all the time in the world and I think the best thing right now would be to take things slowly. We still have so much to talk about and discover in each other. Let's not rush, okay, baby?" he sweetly asked me.

I rolled my eyes at Edward. "All right, old man, I suppose you do know best. You know, due to you being so much older and wiser than me and all," I laughed as he reached out to grab me by the waist.

He nuzzled into my hair, his nose slid gently across my neck and collarbone. "Little girl, you best watch that smart mouth of yours before I have to give you a spanking," he growled at me.

I giggled at Edward; he was just so much fun to tease! "Oohh…I'm scared! And who says I don't want a spanking?" I said to him as I turned to walk toward the sofa.

"Don't tempt me, Bella," he warned me.

Okay, was it bad if that completely turned me on and made me ache between my legs? Dominant Edward… I thought I liked!

I just laughed at him as I sat down on the sofa.

I looked at Edward, thinking he was going to follow me to the couch, but he was still standing. "Um, Bella, I really hate to say this but I should probably go. I don't want to, baby, but it's Sunday and the twins will be expecting to go out somewhere today and I need to see Em and Ali before they leave. I'm so sorry, Angel, I would love to stay here with you, but I need to run," he told me, sounding like I felt.

Shit, it was painful thinking of him leaving; how was I supposed to say goodbye and let him leave? But, he needed to go; Maddie and Masen came first for him, always.

I stood up and went to him, wincing as I glanced at the clock. Fuck, it was after 11:00 already. "Of course you need to go, Edward. I'm sorry I kept you so long this morning. I hope they aren't going to be mad at me. Wait, do they know you are here?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Honestly, Bella, I'm not sure. I did tell them I was seeing you last night, but I don't know what Ali told them this morning when I wasn't home for our traditional Sunday breakfast with the family and then Mass," he told me.

Jesus, I felt like a needy crybaby. I never should have asked him to stay with me. I couldn't believe I was so selfish!

Way to go, Bella!

Edward reached up and grabbed my face in his large hands, making me look at him. "Hey, now, none of that. Staying with you last night was more important to me than missing one breakfast out of hundreds, baby. I needed to be here with you, just as much as you needed me to be. I wouldn't change a moment of it, I promise," he gently told me, as he rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks.

"I feel bad, Edward," I said. "I shouldn't be keeping you from Maddie and Masen."

He chuckled as he told me, "Bella, knock it off. We're going to have to find a balance here, sweetheart. We need time to be by ourselves, we can't always be with the Wonder Twins. Besides, they would never share you, and I am very jealous man, baby, you'd better get used to that right now. I don't like sharing…at all."

Okay, yep, that totally turned me on, too. Was it wrong of me to love the fact that Edward was that possessive of me? I sure as hell didn't think so, and my lady parts agreed with me.

He kissed me quickly and then turned to walk into my room. I went into the kitchen, trying to stay busy so I didn't drop down on my knees and beg him to spend the day with me. I was going to have to learn some patience, so not my strong suit, but I was going to have to suck it up.

Edward had too many other responsibilities for me to be able to expect him to spend every waking moment with me, no matter how much I might have wished for it. He was a doctor with patients, he had two kids at home that needed him, and he had a family that he enjoyed spending time with. It would be so unfair to make demands on his time when he had other things he had to attend to.

Walking out of my room, I noticed Edward had changed back into his jeans, but he kept the t-shirt on from last night. He didn't really have much choice, I was not about to give up the shirt I was wearing – no fucking way!

Taking a deep breath to steel myself, I walked toward Edward, meeting him at the front door.

I couldn't help myself as the tears started to fall as I looked at him. Damn, I really hated saying goodbye to people, but this was extraordinarily painful.

Edward reached for me before I even realized it and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, pressing my cheek right above his heart. I recognized with a start how soothing it was to listen to.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as I heard Edward say softly, "Bella, angel. Shh, it's okay. I don't want to go either." He kept murmuring to me, kissing the top of my head and running his hands up and down my back.

Squeezing him one more time, I steadied my breath and stepped back, sheepishly looking at him. "Sorry, baby, I don't mean to act like such a damn crybaby. It's okay now," I told him as I took his hand in mine, and led him to the door.

_Be strong, Bella,_ I told myself, _it's not forever you damn fool!_

Edward entwined our fingers in his hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand. "Let me get home, Angel, and see what's going on there. If the kids still want to go out this afternoon, I'll give you a call and see if you can come meet us. How does that sound?" he asked, placing more kisses on my hand.

Exhaling a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, I told him, "Sounds good, Edward, but you do what you need to with the kids. I'm fine, promise. Just trying to get used to all this…" I trailed off.

He squeezed my hand as he smirked at me. "Me, too, baby. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you so much for last night, Bella; it was incredible staying with you. I am happy, Bella, so amazingly happy with the way things turned out. Thank you for giving me another chance," he quietly told me.

Neither one of us were eager to say goodbye, but biting the bullet, I plunged ahead. "There's nothing to forgive, Edward, and nothing to do now except to move forward. Now, get the hell out of here before I decide to keep you all to myself and ruin my image with the Wonder Twins as the best thing since sliced bread."

"Okay, Beautiful, I'm out of here. I'll call you in a little bit and see what the plans are, okay?" Edward asked me as he pulled me out the door with him.

He dragged me to him, forcefully, and wrapped one arm around my waist, and leaned down to my ear. "Bye, my Bella, know that I will be thinking about you every moment we are apart. Thanks again for last night, baby; I loved waking up next to you. Soon, my sweet girl, when we wake up together we will be naked and it will be because we've spent the entire night making love," he whispered as he gave me one long mouthwatering open-mouthed kiss on my ear.

Okay, now I needed to go change my panties! Damn sexy old man!

"Later, baby," I told him as I blew him a kiss.

I shut the door, leaned back against it, closed my eyes and tried to get my spiraling emotions under control. The man totally owned me, body, mind, and soul. Not one doubt about it.

None.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I spent the next few hours on the computer, going over emails and paying some bills online. I spent about 30 minutes typing a long email to Seth's mom, Sue, letting her know all about the new puppy her son got for me and about some of the things coming up for me in the near future.

Not mentioning Edward by name or going into too many details, I told her a bit about him and Maddie and Masen. I also let her know how excited I was to be seeing her soon. She was coming to visit us when we were in California with Jasper and Rose. It was easier for her to get to California from Washington than it was for her to get to NYC.

I missed Sue, immensely. She was really the only mother figure I had had my whole life, and she loved me like I was her own daughter. Honestly, I had considered her my mother for more than half my life. Renée was never a mother to me, not after that day at the barbeque. From that day on, Sue made a point to ensure that she was always there for me.

She was the one who took me to the store to buy feminine products when my period first started. I couldn't go to Charlie; the poor man would have died from mortification. I couldn't and wouldn't ask Renée so I turned to Sue. It was Sue that wrapped my sore ankles and fixed the cuts on my knees from my soccer games. Sue was the one to take me to the doctor when it was time to get on birth control pills in high school when my periods were so out of whack I could barely function. Sue took Rosalie and me to Seattle for a weekend shopping trip our senior year of high school to buy our prom dresses.

It was Sue I turned to when everything went to shit 5 years ago.

It had always been Sue.

_**Flashback~** _

_After Harry passed away when we were thirteen, my dad took it upon himself to check on Sue daily, making sure nothing needed to be fixed at the house and making sure things were going okay for her and Seth. I noticed that that his visits increased in both frequency and length the older we got and the more distant and unpleasant Renée became. I had always felt like whatever was wrong between us was somehow my fault. I'd never understood what drove Renée to act toward me the way she did, and now it was impossible to ever have that chance._

_Before the four of us left for college, the summer after graduation, I remembered Sue taking me aside one night when we were all hanging out at her house. Renée was wherever Renée usually went when she didn't want to be around Charlie or me, and Charlie was at the station on a shift. Sue took me outside to sit on the porch swing and tried to explain my mother to me._

" _Bella, you have to understand Renée to be able to comprehend why she acts the way she does," Sue told me._

_I recalled rolling my eyes at Sue when she said that. Understand Renée? Not in a million fucking years would I ever be able to understand a mother who was completely absent for the majority of her only child's life._

" _Come off it, Sue, there is nothing to understand other than my mother is the most self-centered person on the face of the fucking Earth and nothing I could ever do will be good enough for that woman. I got tired of trying and she got tired of pretending. It's just easier to stay out of each other's way and go about our lives, interacting as little as possible," I resignedly told her._

_I remembered Sue taking a deep breath before going on. "Bella, sweetie, I am by no means trying to justify the reason Renée has acted the way she has to you. It's utterly incomprehensible to me, but, there are reasons, at least in her mind, to justify her actions. You need to talk to Charlie, Bella. Ask him to tell you. I'm sure he will," she implored me._

" _Ask Charlie? For God's sake, Sue, the man clams up at the first sign of tears from me. Why can't you tell me whatever the hell Renée has going on in her messed up mind? If you know what it is, why can't you tell me? I'd rather hear from you anyway," I huffed at her._

_She sat closer to me on the swing, taking my hand in hers and started to talk. "Bella, I have known your mother for over 20 years now. Renée has never been an easy person to know and honestly, the only person that tried to know her was your father. The rest of us, honestly, just tolerated her for Charlie's sake. I have never been a fan of Renée. She was a vain girl in high school who looked down on anyone and everything that wasn't Charlie. Renée wanted Charlie because every other girl in school wanted him. He was a star athlete, smart, charming, handsome and kind. Who wouldn't want him?_

_"As we got older, she closed herself off more and more to everyone except for your dad. Her wedding day was the happiest I have ever seen either one of them, save for the day you were born for your father. She smiled and laughed and I really hoped she was turning a corner. Bell, I tried to be nice to Renée, for 20 years I have tried with that woman. I put a smile on my face for every birthday party, barbeque, and holiday for the sake of my friendship with Charlie and for Harry while he was alive. Next to my Harry and Seth, I love Charlie Swan more than any person on this Earth and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him," she told me, looking me straight in the eye._

" _You still love Charlie," I remembered telling Sue._

" _With all my heart, Bella. He would never disrespect your mother by becoming involved with me as long as she is still married to him. She doesn't want him, but she refuses to let anyone else have the chance to make him happy. We have never acted in an inappropriate manner, never. Charlie is too good a man to do something as illicit as that. Renée is a selfish woman, Bella; we all know this, especially your father._

" _You have no idea what it has done to him to watch her treat you the way she has over the years. I remember that barbeque when you were eight like it was yesterday, Bell. The look in your eyes as she uttered those hateful words, I will never forget that. Charlie feels so guilty, Bella, you have no idea," Sue finished saying._

" _But why, Sue? Why does she hate me so much? For the last 10 years of my life, that woman has resented me to the point of not speaking to me unless absolutely necessary. What have I ever done to her to make her act that way?" I asked her, really trying to understand._

_I had absolutely no desire whatsoever at that time to try to salvage any kind of relationship with Renée. She may have given birth to me, but that didn't make her my mother. That title I gave to Sue, with pleasure._

_Charlie may have thought he was fooling me about Sue, but I knew. I knew he loved her, loved her deeply and in a way he had never loved my mother, at least not that I was aware of. I didn't know when their relationship changed; I guessed I never knew a time when they were happy together. Oh, they faked it, and faked it well. I'm not sure anyone outside of Sue and I would have ever been able to tell. By the time Sue talked to me, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were gone and Renée had stopped trying to uphold an image as the doting wife of the much-loved police chief._

_Renée was always gone, supposedly working, but who ever knew? When she would be gone on business trips, Charlie would laugh and joke with Jasper, Seth, Rose, and me. He would take us to our soccer games, out to eat, or to the movies when he had time. As we got older, toward the end of high school, when she would be gone, he would travel with me to games if I had matches that were out of town. We would go down to First Beach and have bonfires at night. He was happy and carefree when my mom was gone. It didn't go unnoticed._

_I never really missed Renée. I guessed like any girl, I missed having a mom around to do things with, but I had Sue for that and she happily filled the role. For awhile, I also had Charlotte. There were numerous times while growing up that the boys would stay at Seth's with Sue and Harry, while Rose and I stayed at her house with Charlotte and Peter. Charlotte would take us shopping at the mall, and out to eat lunch, or to the movies and for ice cream. Like I had said, I had others that happily filled the role that Renée abdicated without a second glance._

_So, I looked at Sue and asked again, "Why, Sue, what did I ever do to Renée to make her despise me?"_

" _Bella, when you were born, your mother had a difficult delivery. The both of you almost died and it was a very close call. Has Renée or Charlie ever explained to you what happened?" Sue had asked me._

_I just shook my head, completely shocked at what she was telling me._

" _When Renée found out she was pregnant, she was happy, Bella. And Charlie, he was totally over the moon, consumed with the idea of being a father," she told me. "They were both so young; you know they married practically right after graduation, right?" she had asked me._

_Of course I knew that, everyone did._

" _The pregnancy progressed as it should, but she was getting bigger so quickly. They ran tests and did exams and low and behold if Renée wasn't pregnant with twins," Sue told me._

_I was utterly speechless…a twin? What the fuck? My head was spinning, having trouble concentrating on what Sue had to finish saying._

" _Yes, Bella, Renée was having twins. She was scared, but she seemed happy, especially when it was discovered she was carrying a boy and a girl. The pregnancy was difficult for her, but we all helped in any way we could. Charlie tried to work less, I came over every day to help cook and clean, and Harry did chores and went to the grocery store. We were all a family, and we helped, happily."_

_She kept going. "I am not sure of all the details, Bella, but Renée began to hemorrhage when she was about 36 weeks along. Not too terribly early by today's standards but 18 years ago it was. She was rushed to the hospital and there was complication during the delivery and well, obviously you and Renée survived, but your brother did not."_

_By this time I was a crying mess. I couldn't believe no one had ever told me this story before. Why didn't anyone think this was something I deserved to know? I was more than a little hurt after Sue's revelations and to be honest, I felt somewhat betrayed._

" _Bella," Sue pleaded with me, "I know this is so much to hear at one time, but please don't be angry with Charlie. Renée wouldn't let him tell you, sweetie."_

" _Wouldn't let him tell me, what the hell, Sue, did she have some kind of spell on him or some shit like that? Why couldn't he take me aside one day and say, 'Hey Bells. You know how your mom acts like she hates you all the time, well, it's because she wishes you had died when she was giving birth and your brother would have lived' I think I would have gotten the point from that, Sue!" I told her heatedly._

" _Bella, I know this is hard for you to understand, but try to put yourself in Charlie's shoes. His wife and daughter almost die, and his son does. Renée didn't handle it well at all, going into severe depression. It was months before she could even feed you or change your diaper, Bella. She blamed Charlie, for anything she could think of. I don't know what she was feeling, but I would imagine guilty for somehow causing the hemorrhage. From what other doctors have been able to tell me and from information I have gathered from the Internet, she misplaced that anger onto you. It just kept manifesting itself until she was convinced it was your fault the baby died. She blamed you for having her son taken away," she told me._

" _Shortly after she got her depression under control, Renée went in for a check up and the doctors told her that she was developing endometriosis and that conceiving again would be extremely difficult. They assumed the endometriosis was a contributing factor to her losing the baby," Sue continued._

" _Renée was devastated, but Charlie was thrilled with you, Bella. He had a little girl to dote on and he couldn't be happier. He mourned the loss of the baby boy, sure, but he loved you so completely that it helped him move past his grief. Renée was so angry, Bella, all the time. She was mad at everyone, constantly. She was angry at Charlie for leaving to go to work, leaving her home to take care of you. She was mad at me for having a boy. Every time Charlie would pick you up or play with you to the exclusion of her, she became more and more jealous of his love for you._

" _Her anger and jealousy continued to grow and grow, Bella, until it spilled out at that barbeque 10 years ago. None of it has been your fault, Bella, none of it. What happened to Renée was tragic; I am not saying it wasn't. But she had a healthy daughter and husband that loved her and she could have used that to move her past her grief, but she chose to submit to it instead," Sue finished._

_My head was reeling, trying to decide which emotion I felt most of all. I was heartbroken at the thought of almost having a twin brother. I was angry at my dad for not telling me himself, leaving it to his pseudo girlfriend to deal with. But most of all, I was livid with my mother. Not really for how she treated me, but for what she did to Charlie. She destroyed him, completely devastated him with her anger and her jealousy. I understood almost immediately what the root of the problem was. Renée didn't want to have to compete with me for Charlie's affection - that was why she wanted a boy so badly._

_After Sue finished talking to me we sat on the porch swing together for hours, not really speaking as she let me absorb everything we had talked about in my own time. It took me months to be able to talk about Renée to Jasper, Seth, and Rose and even then it was only briefly._

_I was done, done with Renée and done with worrying about what I did to her and done letting what she thought about me affect the way I thought about myself._

_I was done with her, period._

_**End of Flashback~** _

I finished my email to Sue, and checked the rest of my messages, sending a quick one to Angela letting her know I would see her tomorrow before the taping.

Edward called a little bit after 3:00 letting me know he was taking Maddie and Masen to the zoo and wanted to know if I wanted to meet them afterward for dinner. He wanted to spend a little time with them by himself because they were going to back to school tomorrow and he was going to be getting back to his schedule at the office.

We agreed to meet at 6:30 at the deli we went to last Sunday. I smiled thinking to myself how much changed in just seven short days.

I hung out with Seth for a little bit, playing with Rufus. He told me some of what he said to Edward last night and he told me some of what Edward said back to him. I was so grateful to Seth for keeping us both from messing up anymore than we had last night; with his help we were able to smooth things over this morning very quickly. And I told him so.

"Seth, I am meeting Edward and the kids at the same deli we went to last Sunday. Do you need to follow me there, or can I go by myself?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me as he said, "It's cool, Shortcake. Luckily for me and for you, your boyfriend is as protective of you as I am and I've already talked to him. You'll be fine on your own. Just don't get used to it, Bella, seriously. Things are going to be getting more intense as we get through all your interviews and appearances. This is the last time you're going to be doing this by yourself, got it? I have Edward's cell number and pager information and he has mine, so I'll be able to keep in contact if I need to. Try to have fun and enjoy your time with Edward and the munchkins."

"Well, shit, Seth. Are you and Edward going to be best friends now? Exchanging numbers and all already, huh?" I teased him.

"Laugh it up all you want, Tiny, you're lucky I like Edward and that he passed Jasper's test, too, or else you'd be sitting your happy little ass up here in this loft all night and we'd be getting takeout for dinner. Don't push it, Bella, I mean it. Your safety is important to all of us. I'm not messing around. You know me better than that," he told me seriously.

I hung my head, knowing I really couldn't be difficult about any of this. It was not fair to Seth or Jasper and it was really not fair to Edward. I asked him to be a part of this and I needed to make sure I did my part to make things easy on everyone involved.

I noticed the time and went into my room to grab my phone and put my shoes on. I sighed as I changed out of Edward's shirt and into one of my own. But, I carefully folded his and put it under my pillow to take out later. My rhino was on my pillow and I smiled as I reflected back briefly on the last week and the man that had made all the difference in my life. Him and the two munchkins I couldn't wait to see.

I got to the deli in time to see Edward and the kids walking up together. He really was a wonderful man, so in love with both of his kids and so incredibly open with his affection for them.

Maddie and Masen hadn't seen me yet, but he had. With a huge smile just for me, he leaned down and whispered in the kids' ears then their heads snapped in my direction. Before I knew it, they had each flown into my waiting arms, hugging me tightly. I kissed them each on the cheek before standing up to look at Edward.

It's only been a few hours since I'd seen him, but he really took my breath away. He was so fucking gorgeous and that smirk he used on me, yeah, I couldn't get enough of it!

He leaned forward to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek, whispering low so little ears couldn't hear. "Baby, you look fucking incredible. I missed you this afternoon," he finished as he dipped his head lower to kiss me behind my ear.

He was so using that sweet spot to get me to melt, I just knew it.

I squeezed his ass, trying to be sneaky so the kids couldn't see me.

Edward grinned happily at me and then took my hand as we walked into the deli to order our food. Maddie and Masen were telling me all about the sleepover last night with their Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice and all about the trip to the zoo today. It was hard to keep up with them because more times than not they were finishing each other's sentences, but I managed.

I couldn't help but think how different this time was from the one a week ago.

The same little old man was behind the counter and he walked around to greet Edward and the kids personally, even though there were quite a few people in the deli.

"Maddie and Masen, so good to see you," the man said as he leaned down to hug each of them.

"Mr. Saul, Daddy took us to the zoo today. We had so much fun! We saw lions, and bears, and snakes," Maddie told him. "I didn't like the snakes but Masen did," she finished as Saul nodded his head at her.

"Little Maddie, I don't like snakes either! Yuck," he happily told her.

"And Edward, who might this beautiful girl be?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Edward squeezed my hand and said, "Mr. Saul, this beautiful angel is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this busybody is Saul Detorio, owner of this fine establishment."

Girlfriend…holy shit! I was mentally doing the happiest of happy dances in my head. I didn't really think of naming what exactly this was between Edward and me. I was more than a little embarrassed to admit to myself just how happy being his girlfriend made me.

Saul was beaming at Edward. "You have excellent taste in women, my young friend." He laughed.

Saul walked toward me, and gave me a gentle hug and a light kiss on my cheek. "Beautiful Bella, it is so nice to meet you. If you ever get tired of him, you just come see old Saul, my dear." He chuckled at Edward's angry growl that I was sure the entire restaurant could hear.

I giggled at the two of them. "Saul, it is nice to meet you, too. I don't think I'll be getting tired of Edward any time soon, but I promise you'll be the first to know if I do."

I was trying so hard not to laugh at Edward; he looked ridiculous trying to be mad at Saul.

"You'd better get that scowl off your face, old man, before it stays that way permanently," I teased him.

"Oh, Edward, I like her!" I heard Saul say as he clapped his hands and ushered us to the counter to order our food.

I let Edward order for me again, as I felt a hand tugging on my elbow. Turning I looked into Maddie's cute, but confused-looking face as she said, "Bella?"

"What's up, Peanut Butter Cup?" came my customary response.

She giggled but then turned somewhat serious as she asked, "Um, are you really Daddy's girlfriend? I heard Daddy say you were to Mr. Saul."

I leaned down and looked her in the eyes as I asked, "Is it okay with you if am, Maddie?"

Shit, I hadn't thought about this. What the hell would I do if me being with Edward upset his kids? I wouldn't be with Edward if Maddie and Masen were not okay with it. I would never be able to live with myself. After living through the selfishness of Renée, there was no way in hell I would ever do that to anyone else. They came first, not just for Edward, but for me as well.

The smile on Maddie's face let me know I didn't have anything to worry about as she was nodding her head up and down and jumping in place.

I leaned down to give her hug. "I'm glad you're okay with it, Peanut Butter Cup, I kinda like your Daddy a lot," I told her.

Maddie kissed me on the cheek and said, "We all like you, too, Bella. Lots. Aunt Ali said she can't wait to meet you and Uncle Em wants to play with Rufus."

Oh God, I was going to have to meet his family one day. Shit. I had not had to meet anyone's family…ever. Forks was so small that I already knew Will's parents and James, well meeting his parents was never going to happen.

I felt Edward's arm drape around my waist as he looked between us and asked, "Okay, you two, what are those smiles all about, hmm?"

I looked at him, the man really did take my breath away, as I giggled and told him, "Well, it seems someone used the word 'girlfriend' before checking to see if said word was acceptable and, little miss had a question, so naturally, I took care of it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Edward's face right then. He looked scared, confused and ecstatic all at the same time.

He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Shit, baby, I didn't even think when I introduced you to Saul. It's okay I called you my girlfriend, isn't it? I mean, that's what you are, aren't you? And I didn't even think about the kids, damn it. Was she okay?" he asked me, question on top of question.

I pressed my finger over his mouth to get him to shut the hell up. "Of course it's okay that you introduced me as your girlfriend, and though I feel a little old to be called someone's girlfriend, that is what I am and what I want to be. And, Maddie was just fine, but you get to tell Mase face," I finished as I moved my finger and replaced it with a quick kiss.

Mmmm, his lips were always so damn soft and warm.

He snorted adorably at me as he grabbed our trays of food and drinks. "Thanks, Angel, really. You know you got the easy one," he said with a smirk.

Yeah I knew, not that I thought Masen would be upset at all, but the little guy was a bit attached to me. I didn't want to upset him. I'd never had to explain something like that to a seven-year-old, but I was pretty sure he'd be fine.

We sat down to eat outside again and I groaned internally as I watched Edward scan over the other patrons and the street in front of us. Seth must have given him quite the lesson. I groaned out loud when I saw his fingers send a text message to I was assuming Seth, as well. Edward looked at me pointedly, and I just roll my eyes back at his silent question of "Yeah I texted Seth, what did you expect?"

Okay, I guessed I was going to have to get used to this over-protectiveness from Edward as well. Fuck!

Dinner was fun as the twins continued to tell me about their weekend. I loved listening to them talk and it was blatantly obvious how much they adored their father. I told myself that I was quickly going to give them a run for their money in seeing who adored him more, them or me. I couldn't help the internal sigh as I watched them together, laughing as they talked about something that happened at the zoo.

"Bella," Maddie asked me, breaking me out of my silent musings.

"What's up, Peanut Butter Cup?" I grinned at her.

She giggled as she asked me, "How is Rufus, is he all better now?"

"Yeah, sweetie, he's all better. We'll see if we can play at the park with him next weekend, okay?" I told her, and asking Edward at the same time.

He nodded his head yes and I motion toward Masen who had been pretty quiet throughout dinner.

"Hey, little man," Edward said to him, trying to get his attention. But Masen was looking at Maddie and me with the strangest expression on his face.

"Mase face, what's the matter?" I asked him, hoping he'd tell me.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at me, not answering the question, but letting me know in no uncertain terms that something was indeed bothering him.

I glanced quickly at Edward who was looking at Masen intently then at me, shrugging his shoulders telling me he didn't have a clue.

I got up from my chair and went to kneel in front of Masen. I said his name softly, waiting for him to finally lift his head up and look at me.

"Okay, Mase, what's up?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me, stubbornly refusing to answer. I sat back in my chair and scooted closer to him, putting my arm around him. "Masen, sweetie," I said to him, "you can tell me whatever it is. We're friends, you can tell me anything."

He crossed his arms and looked at me; he was really angry. He said, "You like Maddie more than me!"

I gasped quickly, trying to figure out where that came from. "Masen, you know that's not true. I like you both the same, honey."

"Yes you do, I can tell," he huffed at me.

"Masen, please tell me why you think that, and I'll try to explain why that's not true," I told him.

I was truly at a loss here. I had no idea what happened to upset him. I felt like bursting into tears at the thought of that precious boy being upset with me, no matter how justified it was or not.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you," he said quietly, not looking up.

I picked his chin up with my finger and leaned in close to him. "Masen, I promise you I would never laugh at something that upsets you, never. Now please tell me, okay?" I begged him, promising myself that I would fix whatever it was.

"You gave Maddie a better nickname than you gave me!" he cried to me.

Oh, shit, fix this, Bella, and fix it now!

"Masen, if you don't like what I call you, we can find something you do like, okay? Now, tell me, why do you like Maddie's so much?"

"Well," he said as he adorably tapped his chin with his finger, "I guess I like it cause it's something that she likes."

Okay, I thought to myself, I could work with that. "Okay, now, let's talk about what you like," I trailed off as I was thinking.

Crap, I hoped he didn't pick something like pickles or pizza or something like that.

I laughed as I heard an emphatic, "Candy!"

Why didn't I think of that?

"Okay, now what kind? And, don't tell me all kinds, because that won't work. Think about it and tell me your absolute favorite, the one you would eat every day if it was the only kind you could eat," I told him.

He squished his face adorably as he thought it over. You could practically see the wheels spinning in his little head he was thinking so hard.

Finally, Masen looked at me with a huge smile and I asked him, "Got it?"

"Yep," he proudly answered me.

"Lay it on me, little man, what is it? I'm dying over here!" I laughed.

"Skittles," he told me definitively.

"You're sure about that, no changing your mind now, Mase, once we go here, there's no going back you know. Maddie can't all of a sudden decide she likes Butterfingers as her favorite and expect me to change her name. Same goes for you, okay?" I told him seriously.

I had no fucking clue what the hell I was doing; I hoped this was okay with Edward. I finally looked at him and he was looking at me with the sweetest smile ever on his gorgeous face. Hmm, I'd have to ask him what that was all about.

Maddie stood up from her chair and came to stand next to me for a second before I grabbed her and pulled her on my lap asking her, "Isn't that right, Miss Peanut Butter Cup, no changing once it's been decided?" She laughed as I tickled her.

"Bella, we should pick one out for you, too, dontcha think?" Masen asked as he laughed at his sister getting tickled.

"Well, I'm not sure, Skittles..." He fell over laughing at that. "Peanut Butter Cup is already taken by little miss here and, well, don't tell your daddy," I whispered, loud enough for Edward to laugh and raise his eyebrows at me while narrowing his eyes in silent warning, "but we'll be calling him Kit Kat because he's silly enough to like those over a Reese's and Skittles!"

Both twins were laughing hysterically at the thought of calling Edward Kit Kat, but I kind of liked it myself.

"Bella, angel," said my favorite voice. "Now all we need to do is come up with one for you. Isn't that right kids?" he asked Maddie and Masen.

"I'll stick with Bella, thanks," I told the three of them, knowing the inevitable is coming.

Edward laughed and the kids were shaking their heads. "No way, baby, if I get Kit Kat you are definitely getting in this boat with me, now spill it, what else do you like besides Reese's?"

Well, shit, I thought to myself as I tried to decide on what to say. I had a few options and after going over them in my head I sighed and looked at all three of them and said, "Fine, Jelly Beans."

So that was how we wound up with Kit Kat, Jelly Bean, Peanut Butter Cup, and Skittles.

Maddie and Masen were beside themselves, and really, that was all that mattered. If those two promised to laugh like that all the time, I'd gladly take being called Jelly Bean…and I had to say I loved it when they called Edward Kit Kat!

Dinner was finished and I had to go. Telling the kids goodbye was worse this time than on Wednesday. I promised them I would see them soon and maybe even talk to them during the week. I'd need to talk to Edward about that and see what he thought. I'd be following his lead on that.

Edward looked worse now than he did this morning having to say goodbye and I was sure I looked just as bad. Was it absolutely ridiculous to feel that way already? I had no idea, but, what I did know was I was not a fan of saying goodbye to them…not one fucking bit.

He pulled me toward him, hugging me tightly to his body. I felt his lips in my hair. "Beautiful, thank you for having dinner with us again. You are so fucking great with the kids. You have no idea what watching you with them does to me, Bella. I don't want to say goodbye but I promised Seth you would be back before dark, so you need to go and the twins have school tomorrow," he finished softly, pushing me away from him a bit so he could move my hair behind my ear.

"I know, Edward, I don't want to say bye either, but I better go before I get you in trouble with the warden," I said to him begrudgingly.

I hated being told what to do, fucking hated it, especially when it was something I didn't want to do.

"Bella, cut it out. He's just doing his job, you know that and your safety isn't anything I'm going to fucking mess around with either. Cooperate, please?" he finished sweetly.

Damn it, now I felt guilty…again!

"Sorry, Edward, I hear what you are saying. I'll be good, promise. Now, kiss me so I can get the hell out of here and get home before I get you or me in any more trouble," I told him.

"My pleasure, ma'am," he teased as he leaned down to kiss me, quickly but passionately.

I sighed saying a quiet, "Damn," as I heard Edward chuckle in approval at himself.

Yeah, the man was so totally aware of what he did to me.

"Knock it off, Kit Kat," I growled at him before turning to the kids to say goodbye one more time.

"Okay, you two have a good week at school and I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?" I asked the two kids that had come to mean so much to me in such a short amount of time.

I grabbed Edward's hand, squeezing it as I pull him toward me, and kissed him one more time quickly on the lips. "Bye, baby, you will call me tonight before bed, won't you?" I asked, giving him a gentle smile, knowing there was no way I was going to sleep tonight without talking to him first.

"You know it, Beautiful; there is no way I could sleep without talking to you first. Now get out of here, sweet girl, before I decide to take you home with me and tell Seth to fuck off!" he whispered to me.

I kissed my fingers before blowing him a kiss as I turned and walked home, texting Seth to let him know I was on my way.

I got home, checked my email and my schedule from Angela and looked at the rest of the week. Edward and I didn't get a chance to talk about seeing each other this week; I hoped we could. I would hate to have to wait until the weekend to see him again.

Edward called after the kids went to bed at about 9:30. We talked some more about our date, or lack there of I supposed. We also talked about his day today with the twins and dinner with the four of us. I reminded him again of my schedule for the week and he told me which days he'd be seeing patients at his office and what the rest of his week would entail.

He asked me to go to dinner with him on Friday night after I got done with the taping for _The Daily Show_.

I squealed, loudly, in my head and said a quick prayer of thanks that I only had to wait 5 days to see him again.

We talked for a few more minutes as he had to get up early with the twins for school. He told me he couldn't wait to see me on TV tomorrow night. I groaned at that, I was really nervous about it, and promised to send him a signal just for him.

With a soft sigh and a lingering good night, I changed into his shirt, grabbed my rhino, and fell asleep. I couldn't help that the last thought I had was how much better it was last night to fall asleep with Edward in my bed.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The rest of the week flew by. I did manage to get through my interview on David Letterman on Monday night. Edward was beside himself as I talked to him late Monday night after we watched the show together on the phone when he saw me give Dave a basketful of Kit Kats, Peanut Butter Cups, Skittles and Jelly Beans. I also managed to blow him a kiss in our special way as I was walking on the stage before the interview.

We decided to not tell Maddie and Masen too much about things as of yet and we also decided that he should wait a little bit before he told his family. I just wanted to get through these first few weeks after the magazine had come out to make sure that things were going to go all right before we told them. He didn't really want to, but he agreed for me, to keep things kind of quiet for the time being. I did have to promise him he could talk to Tanya about us, though, especially because my three best friends knew everything.

Edward and I managed to talk frequently throughout the next day and sent so many fucking texts my fingers were almost sore. I missed him and the twins terribly. I thought about them constantly, wondering what they were doing, wishing I could be with them wherever they were. It was completely crazy after such little time knowing the three of them, but it was nothing but the truth.

Edward had to go to the hospital Tuesday night because one of his patients was admitted to the hospital and he had to check on the little boy. We didn't get to talk on the phone at all that night but he did send me a text to say good night before I went to bed.

Yes, I was still sleeping in his shirt and hadn't washed the sheets yet, but unfortunately Edward's smell was almost gone from both. I was going to have to figure out a way to fix that and damn fast. I was so used to sleeping with his smell, I wasn't sure I could ever go back now.

I got a text from Edward very early Wednesday morning wishing me luck for my appearance on _Good Morning America_. He had to be exhausted due to it being 6:30 A.M. and he hadn't been to bed yet, but, I was touched beyond belief that he would make the effort to wish me luck when he was so tired.

God, I wished Friday would hurry the fuck up and get there already!

The appearance on GMA went just fine; I couldn't believe that people were actually interested in me. I had such a hard time wrapping my mind around it, but, I smiled and answered all the questions as vaguely as possible. Of course one of the main ones I got asked time and time again was if I had a boyfriend. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I did, but, I had always been really good about sidestepping that question. In the past, there wasn't anyone to protect, but, that was all different now. There wasn't just Edward to think about either, but, Maddie and Masen, as well. I did manage to get my secret signal across to Edward; I hoped he was watching. Actually, I hoped he was sleeping; I could just tell him about it later.

I made it home by late morning and decided to make cookies to bring to the shelter. I whipped up a few dozen chocolate chip and a few dozen peanut butter and got them to Zaphrina right after lunch so the kids could have them for dessert after dinner. I finally caught a glimpse of one of the doctors there, a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair who gave me the sweetest smile as I slipped out as quickly as I came.

Edward and I managed to talk for a few hours Wednesday night. He woke up from his long shift at the hospital in time to see the kids when they got home from school, helped with homework and ate dinner with his family. I loved hearing about his day and the goings on of Maddie and Masen. He also told me he TIVO'd _Good Morning America_ so he was able to watch the segment I was on. He laughed at my evading techniques about the boyfriend question and was very grateful for the secret signal I gave him. Of course I told him I couldn't wait to see him on Friday and get a kiss in person.

I was pretty sure he was just as anxious as I was. We seemed to be connecting really well and talking so much on the phone had given us a lot of time to get to know each other. It was kind of strange though, as often as we talked, we didn't talk about anything too deep. I knew next to nothing of the twins' mother and I hadn't found a good opportunity to bring up Renée or Charlie yet. I knew those conversations were coming; I just hoped it was not for a little while yet.

Avoidance, thy name is Bella!

Thursday came and Edward and I made plans to have lunch together. I had a break in my schedule and he had a break in between his patients, so we met at a small restaurant close to his office. I walked into the restaurant, receiving a few looks from people eating and waiting in line. As Edward and I were shown to our table, I felt Edward tense beside me. He was holding my hand as we walked and he squeezed my hand so hard I almost had to tell him to let go.

He pulled my chair out for me and sat down, immediately picking up his menu.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, Bella, do you know what you want to eat?" he asked me abruptly.

I sighed and put my menu down and looked at him. "Edward, what I want is for you to tell me what is bothering you, because you were perfectly fine until we walked in here."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and ran his hands through his hair. Of course this did nothing except make him look even sexier, but, it was so not the time for that.

"Beautiful, did you see the way those men at the table were looking at you?" he asked as he discreetly pointed to a table full of businessmen who were all blatantly staring at me.

Taking a deep breath I said quietly, "We can leave if you want to, Edward. I don't want you to be upset with me."

I knew this would happen… I fucking knew it. Seth was sitting at the bar, watching this whole thing, never taking his eyes off the group of men at the table.

"Bella, fuck, no I don't want to leave and for God's sake, I am not mad at you, baby. I just didn't expect this is all," he answered me.

"Edward, I told you this would happen, and it's only going to get worse the more I am out in public. Why don't we leave and we'll just see each other tomorrow night, if you still want to go," I told him, placing my napkin down on the table and started to stand up.

"Angel, don't take this the wrong way, but sit the fuck back down, now," he growled at me.

Huffing loudly, I did as he asked.

Edward reached across the table and held his hand out until I put mine in his. "Bella, I am the one who is fucking sorry. I told you I don't like to share; I really wasn't kidding about that. I am just going to have to get used to being seen in public with the most beautiful woman in the world is all. Please just sit here and eat lunch with me and I promise to behave. Try to behave that is…" He smirked at me.

"It's okay, Edward. This is really the first time we've been out like this and so far it's not too bad. Let's just try to eat and enjoy the fact that we get to see each other today and tomorrow!" I giggled at him.

I really was thrilled about our date tomorrow night and I hoped it went okay!

"Sweet girl, you read my mind! Now, I'm starving, let's order, okay?" he asked me.

He signaled for the waiter who tried, for the most part, not to stare at me. Edward's glare was doing a pretty good job of hurrying him along and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Like he had anything to be jealous of? He was only the most gorgeous man in the room, let alone the city, state, and country in my opinion and I was absolutely crazy about him, so he had not one thing to worry about.

Edward picked my hand up and kissed the back of it, numerous times, as we talked about how our week had been and how Maddie and Masen's week at school had gone.

"Baby, you will die laughing when I tell you what Masen told his teacher at school yesterday," he told me as I took a drink of my iced tea.

"Oohh, what was it?" I asked.

He laughed to himself before he started to tell me. "Well, he was doing a lesson in his math class and he had to turn it in for a grade when he was finished. He turned it in like he was supposed to, when the teacher called him back up to her desk to ask him to put his name on the paper so she can look it over and hand it back to him. Apparently Masen signed his paper Skittles Cullen and threw quite the fit when she told him he had to sign the correct name. Then, the teacher tried to call him that and he got mad at her and told her that only me, you, and Maddie were allowed to call him that and it was his special name given to him by his best friend Bella," Edward finished, still laughing at picturing Masen throwing a fit in the middle of math class.

I had to say, I thought Masen Cullen might have been my favorite person in the whole world, except for maybe his sister…and daddy!

"Oh, Edward, he didn't get in trouble did he? I don't want to cause problems. We can stop the nickname thing if you think it's best," I told him earnestly.

"Angel, it's okay. I actually thought it was kind of funny myself. Maddie told me about it last night at dinner. My mom tried to call him that, too, and was told the same thing as the teacher. No one is allowed to use that name except for the three of us, it's our special thing he told her." He chuckled at that.

I looked at Edward and said with honesty, "I hope it didn't upset your mom, Edward, but I have to say I am kind of partial to it just being our thing, too."

"Me, too, Bella. So much," Edward told me.

We finished our lunch in relative peace, only a few more stares from the table of obnoxious men and a waiter that tended to hover more than was completely necessary.

Edward paid the check and helped me from my chair, holding my hand as we made our way out. Seth had discreetly left as we were finishing eating so I could say goodbye to Edward in relative privacy before Seth took me back to the loft.

As we walked back toward the front door, Edward pulled me behind him down a short hallway next to the foyer of the restaurant. Before I knew what was happening, he had pressed me into the wall, his entire body pushing against mine and his mouth was hungrily devouring mine in the most fantastic kiss I had ever had. His mouth seemed like it was everywhere, on my lips, my neck, behind my ear.

I was completely consumed by him, and there was nothing I wanted more than to give myself to him. I thrust my hands into his hair, grabbing his head and pressing him closer to me. I rolled my hips forward, and felt his erection thrusting deliciously into the growing ache between my legs. His hands were on my ass, gripping me tightly with his fingers.

Both of us were completely lost in the kiss, forgetting about everything around us until I heard my cell phone go off in my purse.

"Motherfucker," I heard Edward growl softly as he kissed my neck a few more toe-curling times before he breathed out heavily through his nose and stepped back, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Angel, I would tell you I am sorry for attacking you that way, but we both know it would be a fucking lie. I'm only sorry we have to stop. I know Seth is waiting for you, so let me walk you out," he said as he grabbed my hand and headed toward the car in the parking lot.

"I am so glad we got to have lunch together, Edward," I told him.

"Me, too, Bella. Thank you for not getting upset with me back there. We're just going to have to get used to this, huh?" he asked me.

"We will, baby. But, as long as we talk about it, we'll be fine and be able to figure it out."

"For such a youngster, you sure are a pretty smart, little girl," he teased me playfully as he slapped my ass.

I rolled my eyes at him as we approached the Suburban. "Whatever, old man. I just hope you can keep up with me!" I giggled at him.

He pulled me to him and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Sweetheart, I can not tell you how much I am looking forward to showing you just how much I am able to keep up with you. You have no idea how much, my Bella," he whispered in that voice that turned my insides into complete mush.

Yep, I was not going to be able to walk now.

Looking at him through completely dazed eyes, I just told him, "I can't wait, Edward," as I kissed him gently, letting my tongue swipe across his bottom lip.

"Okay, you two are about to make my lunch make a second appearance. Edward, tell her goodbye; Shortcake, get your ass in the car, we gotta get the hell out of here, like now," Seth told us both.

"Bye, Beautiful, thanks for meeting me for lunch. I'll call you later, okay?" Edward asked as he opened the back door and helped me in the car.

"Okay, Edward, I'll talk to you later." I pulled him down to my mouth, kissing his ear as I softly said, "I need to go home, baby, and change my panties, you have no idea how wet that kiss got me." I gently pushed him out the door and shut it.

I gave him our secret signal of fingers to lips and blew him a kiss as Seth pulled out of the parking lot.

Seth looked at me in the rearview mirror, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You want to tell me what that was all about, Swan?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Clearwater, and just drive," I sassed back to him.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I hope everyone is pleased with the progression of the story. I am going to try to keep things moving along.**

**If you liked the chapter, please let me know. I love hearing what you think!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's _Through Glass_ and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great!**

**Next update should be by Saturday.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous Miracle1901 for offering to beta this story for me.! Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing and you won't be sorry. Make sure you let her know how awesome her stories are! She is listed in my favorite authors.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

_Later, baby_ … Damn if it didn't turn me the hell on when she called me baby. No one had EVER called me that before and I never would have imagined liking it as much as I did, shocked the shit out me actually.

Of course, most everything Bella did, I liked.

I liked when she smiled at me. I liked when she didn't wear any shoes and I could see her cute little feet. I liked when she rolled her eyes at me, too.

There were also quite a few things about my Bella that I loved…and yes, I did use the word _loved_. I loved when she teased me, don't ask me why, but I fucking did. I loved the way she said my name, I thought I might have mentioned that a time or ten already. I loved her hair, I could have spent hours upon hours just running my fingers through it, feeling the soft strands float through the tips of my fingers.

I fucking loved, like totally lose my shit loved, seeing her in my shirt. If I could have taken a picture of her when she walked out of her room this morning in my shirt, I would have. Blown that sucker up, too, and hung it on the ceiling above my bed to look at every night I went to bed. Not going to lie, seeing her in just my shirt and nothing else would be better but, damn, she looked so fucking good.

To be perfectly honest, there wasn't anything I didn't like about Bella. Oh, I was not trying to delude myself or anything, I was sure she was not perfect, but I was going to live in my bubble, in my perfect world, with a perfect Bella…at least until I found out differently.

Hell, even after the clusterfuck that was last night, she was perfect.

Sleeping next to her last night and holding her tiny warm body next to mine, yeah, that was pretty damn perfect, too. I wasn't sure if Bella knew this or not, but, she talked in her sleep. It caught me by complete surprise the first time I heard her quietly say my name, but, I truly thought my heart would explode out of my chest when I realized she was sleeping…and obviously dreaming about me. I sure as hell hoped there was no other Edward she would be talking to in her dreams!

She got a little restless while I was laying in bed going over my talk with Seth in my mind, but I just held her close to me, murmuring softly to her until she quieted down. She only said a few words in her sleep but they were very telling ones. She said 'please stay' more than a few times, 'I'm sorry' also made an appearance. However, the ones that made me almost fall out of bed was 'want you'.

The woman truly tested the limits of my self-restraint; there was no denying that fact at all. I wanted her with an intensity that quite literally scared the shit out of me. Her body called to mine and when I was laying in bed with her, feeling her close to me, I knew then how much I did indeed want Bella. There was an ache, a pull of her body to mine. I could feel my body respond just by being close to her. It was so contradictory, being close to her calmed me, but it lit my entire body on fire, too.

I was 32-years-old and though I may not have had very many relationships, intellectually I was able to differentiate between what it meant to be in a relationship that was based on a truly deep and meaningful connection and those that were just surface ones.

My parents had the type of relationship I had always aspired to achieve; my aunt and uncle, as well. I knew, instinctively I guessed was the best word, that Bella was the one that was meant for me. She was the one that I had been waiting for. Every cheesy love song and every clichéd movie was enveloped in Bella. My mind, body and most importantly, my heart recognized that as the absolute truth. I was not really afraid of that fact, I was only afraid of screwing it up somehow.

Taking a cab home, I thought over my discussion with Jasper.

Scary motherfucker, that dude was.

I was still chuckling to myself as I watched Bella get sent to her room so that he could talk to me. Tiger, my ass, she was such a kitten… so fucking adorable. Jasper cleared his throat at me to get my attention. I may have, quite possibly, been looking at Bella's ass as she walked into her room.

Maybe…

Jasper began to talk, and I listened. His over-protectiveness was much different from Seth's. Whereas Seth joked around, Jasper was deadly serious about Bella and her safety. Not that Seth made light of it, there was just less intensity coming from Seth than Jasper.

Jasper asked me questions about the kids, about my job and my family. He wanted me to tell him a little about my parents and Alice and Emmett. I didn't question, I just answered.

I kind of got where he was coming from; his sister Rose, Bella, and Seth were the only family he had left. Bella had told me a little about each of her three best friends one night while we were talking on the phone. I knew that Seth's dad died when they were only 13 and Jasper and Rose's parents were killed in that car accident when they were seventeen.

Being so far away had to be difficult on him, too. I understood all that. So, I patiently sat and let him have his say. How I had better treat Bella right, and not hurt her. How I needed to understand about the modeling thing and what all that entailed. How I needed to make sure she was always safe.

I got the feeling from listening to him, that there was much more to that than just trying to intimidate me. Did the man really think that I was going to be intimidated by someone 8 years younger than me?

Not to sound like too much of a pussy, but I was…a little.

These people - Seth, Jasper, and Rose were Bella's family and the most important and influential people in her world. What they said about me and about our relationship would be important to her. I couldn't deny that. I also realized that if Bella and I continued to see each other, which damn well better have been the case, they would all be a part of my life, too.

That was the way life was. You met someone and your circle became larger. I was old enough to realize that sometimes that could be a really good thing, like filling in all the missing pieces of a puzzle. I had no problem with that at all. There wasn't anyone out there that couldn't use more friends and that included me.

I knew after the twins were born that I closed myself off from everyone except for my family and Ben and Tanya. I didn't love Lauren in the least, but her manipulation and lies did a number on me in terms of being able to trust myself to make the right decisions in regard to my personal relationships. So in order to not go through that again, I simply avoided them altogether.

I was so focused on raising Maddie and Masen and with being a good father that I never noticed the lack of having someone to share things with until the kids got older and depended less on me for every little thing. With their independence came my realization that I was tired of being alone all the time, but I wouldn't settle. I knew I wanted the type of relationship I watched my parents nurture my whole life and knew there was no way in hell I would accept anything less.

Jasper and I continued to talk; he told me a few stories about Bella and Seth and Rose. Some I would definitely be asking for clarification on. I had begun to notice that the subject of Bella's family was one that was not often discussed…by anyone. I kept telling myself to give her time to tell me but I couldn't deny that I was anxious to find out about them.

He really wasn't a bad guy, in fact, if I was being honest, I could see us becoming very good friends. He had a very calm demeanor about him and seemed to really listen as you talked to him. I'd never really met anyone like him before, that was for sure. He seemed to be able to see right through you and I couldn't imagine Jasper ever putting up with anyone's bullshit.

Bella adored him and his feelings for her were blatantly obvious. I did my best to ensure him that I did care about Bella a lot and that this was not going to be some quick thing for me. I tried to be as open with him as I could without revealing too much. Not an easy thing to do with someone who looked at you like he could read every thought you've ever had before, but I thought I had managed.

He seemed okay with everything and by the time Bella came out of her room, we were laughing at something he was telling me about Seth.

I noticed Bella out of the corner of my eye but it wasn't until she walked closer to me that I realized she was wearing my shirt. I swore to fucking God my heart felt like it fell out of my ass and my dick felt like it was hard as a damn rock. Images of Bella and me, naked arms and legs, her laid out on a bed, me hovering above her, staring into her bottomless brown eyes, flashed in my mind, in rapid succession.

The woman made my body ache with want for her.

She looked hot as hell in my shirt; hopefully she'd be keeping that with her here for awhile. I was thinking numerous cold showers were going to be in my future as I imagined her walking around in my shirt…and nothing else.

Glancing at her, she smirked at me. Yep, I was so busted. The little minx knew exactly what was going through my mind but she didn't seem to mind it a bit.

I heard Jasper chuckling at me. Son of a bitch, I had forgotten he was still there. Way to go, Cullen!

He gave me a look like 'Yeah, man, I know exactly what you were thinking. You're lucky I'm 2000 miles away or you'd be a dead man' and I just looked back at him like, 'Dude, you're 2000 miles away. What the fuck are you going to do about it?'.

I totally won that argument and I was not too proud to admit that I was happy as shit that Jasper was, indeed, 2000 miles the fuck away from there or else he would have seriously kicked my ass.

He told me it was good to meet me and to remember what he said about Bella and for me to let her know he'd be calling her later or tomorrow.

Then… the kiss; that fucking kiss rocked my world, no doubt about it. I didn't want to stop kissing her. In fact I wouldn't have minded standing against that island and kissing her all damn day long. Slowly, Edward; I had to keep reminding myself not to rush things with Bella. We had time…all the time in the damn world.

Walking into the house after the cab dropped me off at home, I heard the sounds that made my life worth every damn thing Lauren ever did to me.

The twins were in the living room in the middle of a wrestling match with their Uncle Emmett and from the looks of things I thought they were winning because he was laid out on the floor, one kid wrapped around each of his tree trunk-sized legs. The house was full of their laughter and there was no way I would have wanted it to be any different…except having Bella there with me.

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked into the room. Maddie and Masen released their uncle from their grasp as they launched themselves at me.

"Daddy!" they each exclaimed to me.

I loved my kids, more than my own life. "Morning, guys, you're not beating up your old Uncle Emmett too badly now, are you?" I asked as I looked at my brother, laughing at him breathing deeply on the floor.

He groaned as he lifted his 34-year-old body up off the floor. He may have been older than me, but the man was in such good shape he could have easily passed for a man ten years younger. Judging from the wide range of ages in women he dated he was obviously quite able to keep up with just about anyone…except maybe for twin seven-year-olds.

He was a former professional football player and still had the body to go along with it. He was extremely successful. The security business he ran with Ben had many high profile clients and he was always busy consulting with old clients and meeting new ones.

Like me, he had not found the one person to share his life with…not for lack of trying, however! The man went on more dates than Demetri did. It would take one special lady to be able to handle Emmett Cullen. His personality was as big as he was, but so was his heart. How many 34-year-olds would give up a date night to come hang out at home with his niece and nephew, as well as his little sister?

I loved my brother, fiercely. Though it was true that our personalities were the complete polar opposite of each other, the respect we shared for the other shined through loud and clear. I'd often told him that I envied his easygoing manner. Throughout high school it was hard to be in his shadow sometimes. He was everyone's favorite person and loved by all who were around him. He was athletic, smart, and funny. His good looks didn't hurt either.

I was always so controlled of my emotions that I was jealous of him and I was ashamed to say it did put a strain on our relationship for a time. Well, until he threatened to kick my ass from here to next week if I didn't knock it off. We hashed it out over a game of one on one basketball, which I was extremely proud to say I schooled his ass in. He might have been big, but I was way faster.

Now, I just loved the hell out of him and enjoyed every moment we got to spend together, which was regrettably not often enough.

The Wonder Twins were rolling on the floor laughing as Emmett exaggerated greatly the difficulty of getting up off the floor; well they were laughing until he reached over and picked them both up at the same time tucking one under each of his arms.

"You think that's funny, do you? You just wait till next time, munchkins, I'll get you back, don't you worry!" he told them as he kissed them each on the head before sending them to the kitchen for a snack.

He flopped on the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them to look at me. "Damn, Ed, I'm getting old, man. Those kids of yours wear me the hell out!" He laughed at me.

"What the fuck ever, Em. You're in better shape than I am and I can still keep up with them," I told him back.

He chuckled to himself. "Don't you forget it, little bro. I can still kick your ass if I need to. Speaking of," he paused as he raised his eyebrows to me, "do I need to kick your ass for doing something stupid last night? Where the hell were you that kept you out until after noon…the day after a date? You didn't fuck things up already with your girl did you?" he finished with a scowl on his face.

I sighed deeply, answering him truthfully. "Honestly, Em, about 7:30 last night I was about to come home and beg you to beat the shit out of me. But, Bella being the amazing Bella she is, let me off the hook pretty damn quickly. We just had some things to work out and she asked me to stay and I…" I stuttered before taking a breath. "I just couldn't leave her. It was hard enough this morning, but last night would have been impossible, not to mention the biggest fucking mistake of my life."

He looked shocked but asked, "Things are okay now though, right? Especially considering that big ass smile you get just from saying her name."

I snickered to myself before answering. "Yeah, Em. Things are pretty much damn perfect. We might see her later when I take the kids out this afternoon."

I really couldn't help the tingle of pleasure that thought brought me, especially knowing now I could kiss her whenever the hell I felt like it. And kissing her was something I would definitely feel like doing, along with a hundred other things that wouldn't be appropriate for public viewing.

"Good to know, brother. I'm really happy for you. I don't have to tell you that your kids think she walks on water, do I? I mean I'm about ready to fall in love with her myself from as much as those two talked about her. If I didn't know I was the most amazing person I know, I might be jealous." He laughed as he poked me in the ribs.

Damn, that fucking hurt like a bitch!

I growled at him, rubbing my side. "Keep your damn hands off my woman. Find your own," I told him, not really joking at all.

_Mine!_

Bella was all mine and I wasn't kidding in the least when I told her I didn't like to share. Never had and never would and certainly not when it came to my Bella.

I heard Emmett snort at me. "Dude, chill the fuck out. I'm just messing with you. Damn, Ed. But, honestly, Maddie and Masen could not stop talking about her. When do we get to meet the very popular Miss Bella?" he asked me.

"Sorry, bro. Last night and this morning were a little rough and I guess I'm still nervous about it all. And as for meeting her, she has to go out of town next week for two weeks, so you won't meet her until at least after that. That is, if I can keep my shit straight until then," I answered him dejectedly.

I was incredibly happy with the way Bella and I had left things this morning but I couldn't help the feeling of unease at the thought of her being gone for two weeks in California.

With Jasper…

Shit, what if he didn't like me? What if he was just being nice this morning when we were talking? I had a feeling that what he thought went a lot further with Bella than what Seth thought.

Calm down, Edward, I mentally told myself. Counting to ten in my head, I released some of the tension building up inside of me. I knew that what Jasper thought was important, Seth and Rose as well, but I also knew how Bella felt about me. It was in every kiss and look she gave me. It was in the way she smiled at me and the way she touched me. I knew, even if she didn't. Besides, that electricity that flowed around us when we were together couldn't be ignored.

Emmett nudged my leg with his and asked, "Do you want to talk about it, Edward?"

He may have been a goofball, but my big brother would always be there for me if I needed him…always, without fail.

"Nah, Em, it's okay. Thanks for the offer though. I'm fine, just freaked myself out there for a moment. If I need you, I know where to find you," I told him gratefully.

He stood up from the couch, getting ready to go. "You know it, bro. Anytime."

Emmett called the kids down to say goodbye to them and told me he'd talk to me later in the week. Ben had a new girl he was seeing so Emmett was going to be meeting with a few extra clients that week. Seemed like this new girl was leaving to go out of town soon and Ben wanted to spend all the time with her as he could…advice I thought I might have taken myself in regard to my sweet girl.

Speaking of, I called the kids over and talked about what we wanted to do that afternoon. We had not been to the zoo yet, so we decided to go there and I told Maddie and Masen to go get ready as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Bella to see if she could come meet us for dinner when we're through. She agreed to meet us at 6:30 at Saul's deli.

I would have asked her to come with us, but it was the last day of our vacation and I felt like I needed to spend a few hours alone with them before we went back to our busy schedules.

Dividing my attention between the kids and Bella was going to take some getting used to. There was a part of me that would have loved nothing more than to spend every available moment with her, but I knew I couldn't do that, nor did I really want to. Maddie and Masen had always come first, and having Bella in my life was not going to change that. My priorities would just have to shift a little bit. I'd put off doing things for myself for such a long time now; it was time to change that.

I wanted Bella, and I knew I wouldn't be truly happy until I made her mine.

I texted Seth really quick letting him know what our plans were. He caught me this morning as I was taking the elevator down to the bottom floor and wanted to talk to me for a minute. He let me know he was happy that Bella and I worked out what happened last night and that I knew everything now. Well, everything about Bella's job that was. We exchanged phone numbers and I gave him my office pager number as well. He told me that he didn't mind if we had time alone every now and then, but I had to promise to always be aware of our surroundings and to text him periodically to let him know everything was okay.

All this was going to take some serious getting used to but at that point I was willing to do whatever it took to be with Bella. At the age of 32, I thought I was done with checking in with people, but I understood he was only doing his job and had Bella's safety at heart.

Maddie and Masen came barreling down the stairs, excited as all get out to head to the zoo. We walked and they talked, and talked, and talked. They had a great time with Ali and Emmett last night and were full of stories from their night. I laughed in all the right places, a small twinge of guilt crept up as I realized what I had missed. But, I couldn't help but feel it was worth it because of Bella.

Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to.

"Daddy?" my sweet daughter asked me as she held my hand.

"Yes, Princess?" I answered, grinning at her. She was the sweetest little girl…like ever!

We had made it to the park and were now walking toward the zoo entrance.

"Um, well, Aunt Ali said that, well, um, well she told us last night you were going to spend the night out, and well, I was wondering, did you stay with Uncle Dem?" Maddie asked me.

Okay, well shit. I supposed I could have lied, but I wouldn't. I had always promised myself to be honest with my children, and well, this might not be something they could truly understand, but I figured now was as good a time as any to talk to them.

I pulled them each to a park bench and sat in the middle of my two kids as I got ready to have a discussion I really didn't envision having any time soon.

"Okay, guys, here's the deal. You know how I've always told you that you can ask me anything and I promised to always answer, right?" I asked each of them.

They nodded their heads to me and I continued. "Well, that's still true, okay? Last night I had a date with Bella. And, well," I took a deep breath there, knowing I was skirting the truth but still telling them where I was, just not the whole reason for it, "Bella got sad last night and I didn't want her to be by herself so I stayed with her to make sure she was okay."

Not the whole truth, I knew. But, I couldn't very well tell my seven-year-old son and daughter that I couldn't bear to leave her again after acting like such a damn fool before, now could I?

"Is she better now, Daddy?" Masen asked me while at the same time Maddie asked, "Why was she sad?"

Deciding Masen's question was a hell of a lot easier to answer, I told him, "Yeah, buddy, she's good now. In fact, she's going to meet us for dinner when we're done here. Isn't that great?"

The happy squeals of joy let me know they thought so.

"But, Daddy," my little girl asked in that tone of voice that let me know her question wasn't about to go unanswered.

"Yes, baby?" I resignedly asked her.

"Why was Bella sad?"

"Well, Maddie, Daddy and Bella were talking about something that upset her and made her cry," I answered.

"Did you make her cry?" my son asked, letting me know he would not have been happy with me if my answer was yes, but I just promised them I wouldn't lie to them.

Shit…it sucked to not be the favorite any longer.

"Yes, Mase, I did. And I told her I was sorry and now things are all better, okay?" I begged my son.

Begged…a seven-year-old…my son!

How fucking whipped was I already?

"Well, why did you make her mad, Daddy?" Maddie asked me.

I held my hands up and told both of them, "Okay, you two, listen. I know I've told you I will answer any question you have if I can, but there is some stuff that is just between me and Bella, got it? She's meeting us in 3 hours, so let's get inside and see some animals, okay?" I asked, effectively cutting short the Grand Inquisition.

I swore those two could have given Esme and Alice a run for their money in the interrogation department!

We spent a fun and laugh-filled afternoon walking around the zoo. I tried really hard to keep focused on the kids but I couldn't help but let my mind wander to thoughts of a certain brown-haired and brown-eyed beautiful girl who I couldn't fucking wait to kiss again.

Bella…Bella…Bella.

I'd never been so lovesick over a woman in my life. I remembered in junior high school when I had a crush on Grace McKenzie when I was in the seventh grade. I wrote her name all over my notebooks, we sat together at lunchtime, and went to the movies on the weekends. She was all I thought about it seemed like 24-hours a day.

This was nothing like that. This was all-consuming, like I just wanted to lose myself in my thoughts of Bella. I had never felt this way about Caitlin and we all certainly knew that there were no feelings like this between Lauren and me, so this was all brand new.

Surprisingly enough, I was not one damned bit scared of any of this. The fact that my body already recognized when she was near was proof enough that she was it for me. I could dwell on the fact that I wished we had met sooner, but in all reality, if I had been younger, this all might have been enough to scare me away. I'd like to think that I was older now, and a hell of a lot wiser than I was years ago and I knew what I wanted and I knew I was not going to stop until I got it.

Of course, if we had met much sooner, there would probably be no doubt that Bella would not have been ready to be involved with someone with kids, but I didn't know. Maybe we could have, but now, I knew she was and that was really all that fucking mattered.

Before I knew it, it was time for us to head to the deli and I couldn't help but smile at the butterflies I felt in my stomach knowing that I'd be looking at my girl in less than 30 minutes and I couldn't fucking wait.

Maddie and Masen were just as excited as I was, straining their little heads to try to see Bella as we approached the deli. They were talking back and forth with each other when I looked up and saw her, waiting for us. My heart literally stopped, then started beating frantically in my chest at the thought of her waiting…for me. I smiled hugely at her, before leaning down and telling the kids to look ahead, waiting for their reaction.

They didn't disappoint as I watched their heads snap in her direction and go flying down the sidewalk to her waiting arms, wrapping their little arms around her.

The sight was so heartbreakingly tender that if I had stopped to think about it too long, I'd have dropped down to my knees and begged her to come home with us and never leave. Instead, I let the feeling of being near her fill my body, deliciously enjoying the warmth from our electricity crackling all around us as I walked up to my three favorite people in the world.

I smirked at her and told her she looked incredible as I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and then, not being able to resist the way she smelled, moved my nose along her cheek until I reached the spot behind her ear and kissed her there. Yeah, sweet girl totally gave away the way kissing that spot made her melt and I had no shame in using it again…and again.

Once we had all calmed down from seeing Bella, yes I knew I was no better than a seven-year-old, we went in the deli and when Saul saw us walk in he came to greet us personally. He hugged the kids and listened patiently as Maddie told him all about the zoo and her displeasure with snakes.

I introduced Bella to Saul and told him she was my girlfriend. Did I have to turn in my man card if doing that made me want to jump up and down for joy and break out in song? 'Cause I did. I really, really did want to do just that. Repeatedly and loudly to anyone that cared to listen to me say Bella was my girlfriend.

Okay, so I didn't really like the fact that the old man thought my Bella was beautiful and tried to flirt with her. Sue me.

Edward, my man, I began to tell myself, you need to chill the fuck out, first Emmett and now Saul. Get a grip, dude!

I ordered for the four of us, assuming Bella wanted what she had the last time and watched as she and Maddie had what looked like a very serious conversation. I saw Bella ask my daughter a question and then a huge smile and nod from Maddie in response. Then they were both smiling and laughing.

God help me, she was so beautiful.

I walked over and pulled Bella close to me, my body instantly knowing it was her beside me as I asked my two girls what they were laughing about.

"Well, it seems someone used the word 'girlfriend' before checking to see if said word was acceptable, and little miss had a question, so naturally, I took care of it," Bella told me as she smiled at me.

Holy fucking shit. I was such a damn idiot…again.

Wait, she didn't seem mad so that was a good thing, right? I should have asked her first before introducing her that way. And, hell, I hadn't even talked to the kids about this either. What if they weren't happy about this? Judging from the look Maddie was giving both Bella and me, I was guessing we really didn't have to worry, but I should have waited to use that word until I talked to Bella about it.

I pulled Bella closer to me. "Shit, baby, I didn't even think when I introduced you to Saul. It's okay I called you my girlfriend, isn't it? I mean, that's what you are, aren't you? And I didn't even think about the kids, damn it. Was she okay?" I asked in rapid succession.

I felt her put her little finger on my lips to shut me the hell up. Was it bad that I wanted to stick my tongue out of my mouth and lick it, or ask her to put it in my mouth? She told me she was okay with it and so was Maddie so that stopped my mini freak out dead in the water - until she told me I got to be the lucky one to tell Masen.

Crushes to seven-year-old boys were big time serious things and I really didn't relish having to talk to Mase about this…not one bit. He'd had a crush here or there on a teacher or a little girl from school, hell he even had one on Tanya for awhile, but his love for Bella was to the moon and back - several times.

I snorted at Bella as I grabbed our tray of food and drinks and told her sarcastically, and smirked, "Thanks, Angel, really. You know you got the easy one."

If I wasn't so insanely crazy about her, I might have really been mad. Telling Masen might not going to be any fun at all.

I led my group outside to sit, scanning the other diners as well as the street in front of us, like Seth reminded me to. It didn't look like anyone had recognized Bella. I saw a few people do a double-take as they took notice of her walking to sit down, but that could have very well been because she was the most breathtaking woman here.

Yeah, I wasn't the least bit biased.

I pulled out my phone to text Seth like he had asked and I heard Bella groan softly beside me. Too bad, baby, my look told her.

I'd gotten my orders from Seth and I was not about to take Bella's safety for granted, no fucking way, so she'd better learn to deal, and quickly.

After giving her a pointed look, which she returned with a resigned smile, I passed out the food and we began to eat. The kids were happily filling her in on their week and asked her about Rufus. She mentioned playing with him again, so maybe we could do that next Sunday.

Hmmm, it seemed like our Sunday's had grown to now include Bella, and I was not minding that turn of events one damn bit!

Bella motioned me with her head to talk to Mase and I tried to get his attention but he was watching Bella and Maddie with a weird expression on his face. Bella asked him what was wrong but a shrug of his little shoulders was the only answer he gave.

Okay, I knew my boy, and this was not usual Masen Cullen behavior at all.

I watched Bella as she went to sit beside him, trying to get him to talk to her. After a few minutes of coaxing on her part, he told her what was the matter. And what did my amazing girlfriend do? Fixed it right up, quick as shit, too.

I watched my Bella in complete amazement. She was so fucking incredible with them and I was in total awe of the beautiful woman I was lucky enough to call my girlfriend.

I was such a lucky bastard, no denying that fact.

Of course, I wound up with the three of them ganging up on me and with a cringe-worthy nickname, too, I might add. I did feel a little better when I stuck Bella in the same boat as me, as juvenile as that sounded. I also had to admit the idea of calling Bella 'Jelly Bean' didn't make me want to vomit like it probably should have…and if I was forced to admit this as well, I probably wouldn't mind when she called me Kit Kat either.

Yes, I was a pussy…I was totally aware of that.

Maddie and Masen had quite the laugh at our expense, but it was a wonderful sight. I couldn't even being to comprehend how Bella had changed all of our lives in such a short amount of time, but she truly had. Maddie wasn't the shy, reserved girl she normally was when Bella was not around. Masen was always sweet and funny, but he lit up from the inside just when he looked at her. And me, well, I was insane over Bella. Truly.

I glanced at my watch and cringed a little on the inside when I noticed the time. I promised Seth Bella would be home before dark so she needed to go before he was on my ass, already.

Truthfully, it broke my heart a little watching the three of them say goodbye to each other, but I steeled myself with the thought that maybe we could all get together during the week sometime or at least I'd let the kids talk to Bella on the phone if she didn't mind. I'd have to mention that to her.

I watched the kids sit back down at the table to wait for Bella and me to say goodbye. Okay, now my heart was breaking a little more and I knew exactly how Maddie and Masen felt. This sucked…big time.

We got our goodbyes out of the way and I told her how amazing she was with the kids. She had no idea her effect on them, I was sure. I told her she needed to get on home before dark and chastised her when she threw a fit over being told what to do.

Not happening with me, little girl, no way no how, and I stopped that shit quickly. She was going to have to learn to deal with me being overprotective, it was just how I was.

Of course when she demanded a kiss so she could go, I couldn't deny her, now could I? The resulting sigh I heard after I pulled away, very regretfully I might add, did nothing to stop my ego from inflating to an unnatural level. And when she called me Kit Kat…images of hot, frantic sex with Bella raced through my mind so fast I thought my head would explode.

After a promise to call her later, I grabbed Maddie and Masen and headed for home, knowing that I had fallen even more in love with Bella Swan.

I didn't think it was possible.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I called her around 9:30 when the kids went to bed. I couldn't remember the last time I was so excited to get on the phone with someone. Bella had the most amazing voice, it was sweet, but it was kind of husky at the same time. All I knew was it turned me the fuck on like no other, and when she said _my_ name in _that_ voice I felt like my dick could cut through glass.

It felt good to talk over the last two days with her, if only to reinforce what we both had already told each other about how we felt. We laughed about Maddie and Masen making fun of us at dinner. I asked her out on another date for Friday night after she reminded me of her schedule for the week. I couldn't wait to try this first date thing again; I just hoped I didn't fuck this one up, too.

We said good night but not before I reminded her how much I was looking forward to watching her on David Letterman tomorrow night. That stopped me for a moment as the thought that my _girlfriend_ was going to be on national TV for the entire country to see.

Holy hell!

Kind of freaked myself out with that thought; at the same time, it made me extraordinarily proud, too. Of all the men that she could have chosen, Bella chose me. I smiled when she told me to watch for a secret signal just for me. I couldn't wait to see what it was!

The next morning came bright and early and the kids were excited to be getting back to school. I was looking forward to seeing my patients again, too. I had missed not being at the office all week. It usually took a few days to get back into the swing of things when I returned from vacation, and that, I didn't miss at all.

Arriving at the office after dropping the kids off at school, I got to work quickly, following up with patients and going over files. The day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go home for dinner. I couldn't wait to see Bella on TV tonight. I'd been thinking about it all day long and I sent her a few texts throughout the day just to let her know I was thinking about her.

Dinner was enjoyable, having caught my parents up on the whole Bella situation. Luckily for me, the whole girlfriend talk with Masen was completely taken out of my hands when Maddie announced to Ma and Pop that I introduced her as my girlfriend to Mr. Saul at dinner yesterday. Masen's megawatt smile let me know he wholeheartedly approved, not to mention the smiles on my parents' faces!

"Son, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you," my father told me.

I wanted to tell him it was really not that big of a deal, but it really kinda was; huge as a matter-of-fact.

My parents had been extremely worried about me ever since the twins were born, hoping that someday I would find the person who was made for me. They were proud of me for the sacrifices I had made in order to be a good father to my children, but that had not stopped them from being concerned that I sacrificed my happiness as well.

I answered my father sincerely, "Thanks, Pop, I am happy for me, too."

"Edward, my boy," my mom was gushing to me. "Please let us meet her, son. I want to meet the woman my grandchildren have fallen madly in love with and the one who has put that spring back in your step. Honey, you are truly radiating happiness," she finished with tears in her eyes.

I reached across the table to grab her hand in mine before I told her, "Mama, please just give me a little time, okay? I just called her my girlfriend for the first time less than 24-hours ago! I told Em and I'll tell you and Pop the same thing. Bella is going out of town next week for two weeks. Once she gets back, I'll see what I can do about bringing her home for dinner one night, okay?"

I wanted Bella to meet my parents I realized with a start. I couldn't wait as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh, Edward, sweetie, your father and I will be leaving for Italy on the 19th of April with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane for our vacation," my mom told me sadly.

"We'll figure something out, Mama, I promise," I told her.

I heard sniffling coming from beside me and when I looked up, both my son and daughter had tears coming from their eyes.

"Guys, what in the world is the matter with the two of you," I asked incredulously.

They looked at me with their tear-stained faces and said, "Daddy, you said Bella is going to leave. Doesn't she love us anymore?"

I couldn't help it, I chuckled at my two precious loves. "You two didn't listen very well, did you? I said she was going to be out of town. She'll be coming back, guys, I promise."

"Are you sure, Daddy?" they asked simultaneously.

I just shook my head at them. Out of the mouths of babes, huh? "Yes, I am sure. You know she likes you two too much to go anywhere for too long. Now, help Nana clean up the dishes and I'll go get your baths ready."

I kissed them each on the head and went upstairs to do just as I had said, thinking about the conversation I'd just had the whole time.

Honestly, it scared me just a little to realize how enamored the twins were with Bella already. If anything were to happen, they would be completely devastated. It was a somewhat sobering thought…and something that probably required further consideration.

Baths got done and kisses were given to all the grownups in the house and then it was time for me to jump in the shower before calling Bella. I couldn't wait to see her on television later tonight.

I shed my clothes as I entered my room, walking straight into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Jumping in, I stood under the hot water, feeling my muscles relax as the water flowed down over my body. Immediately my thoughts turned to remembering Bella in my dress shirt, and of course in my mind she was wearing only the shirt. I envisioned her smooth, toned legs and her adorable little feet with the pink nail polish. Her gorgeous, long brown hair, laying straight down her back; my fingers itching to find their way in between the silky smoothness; she bit her lip as she looked at me, knowing it drove me out of my fucking mind.

I reached for her, pulling her body into mine as I felt her wrap her legs around my waist. I kissed her forcefully; my tongue delving so deep into her mouth…her taste was so intoxicating. As I imagined ripping the shirt from her body, buttons flying everywhere, I reached down and grabbed my incredibly hard cock in my hand and began to stroke up and down. In my mind I had Bella pressed up against a wall, her legs still tightly holding me to her, my mouth encircling one of her beautiful pert nipples, as one hand was frantically palming the other breast, squeezing and kneading. I could hear her moans of extreme pleasure in my mind as my hand began to move faster and faster, the muscles of my legs tightening in expectation of release. My mind had Bella grabbing my hair, as she arched her back into me. The cock in my hand was so hard as it throbbed from my hand's movement, my thumb sliding over the tip of my dick.

I imagined rubbing my erection against Bella's warm, wet center and feeling the delicious friction we were making, my own hand pumping faster and faster now. I was so close to coming both in my mind and in reality. God in heaven, I couldn't wait to feel her, to push myself into her, feeling the muscles of her pussy squeeze me as I pushed deep inside of her. The heat, the excruciatingly pleasurable heat emanating from her wet pussy was almost more than my mind could fathom, the reality would surely blow my mind. I was so hard now, and so very close to my imminent release. With one last swipe of my thumb over the tip of my cock I felt myself explode as stream after stream of my release flowed out of me.

Breathing deeply, I felt myself slowly begin to calm down, my whole body relaxing in gratitude for the freeing of my pent up energy. I wouldn't go so far as to say frustration, because I wasn't there…yet. But I wanted Bella so badly that my whole being ached for her.

Finishing my shower by washing my hair and my body, I turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack in the bathroom. I dried off and slipped into a pair of basketball shorts, going commando underneath. My mind was replaying some of the scenes I imagined in the shower as I relaxed on the bed for a few minutes before it was time to call my girl.

As it got closer to show time, my stomach started to feel like it was full of thousands of butterflies. I was nervous for her. Bella had told me how much she didn't like this part of her job commitment, and I hoped it went well for her.

I picked up the phone to call her as the show was starting, and she still sounded nervous. I laughed at her. She was so fucking cute she made me want to curl up with her on my lap and just sit and hold her for hours at a time. As Dave announced who the guests were on the show, I heard the audience hoot and holler when they said Bella's name. I admitted to her that while I was immensely proud of her, a part of me was crazy with jealousy because I knew that most of those sounds came from men…men who were about to be ogling my Bella.

She got really quiet on the phone as we watched her segment come on the television. I couldn't even speak as I watched her walk out on the stage, so beautiful in a pair of black dress pants and dark green top. My body wanted to jump through the phone and kiss Bella as I watched her raise her fingertips to her lips then raise them outward in our special sign…a sign only for me.

Christ, if that wasn't the most mesmerizing thing I had ever seen in my life.

I wanted to crawl through the phone and lay in bed with her, wrapping my entire body around hers and keep her with me…forever.

I wanted to touch her, hold her and God damn it, I wanted to love her.

My mind was snapped to the sound of her voice coming at me from the phone as well as the television. I watched her talk to Dave, smiling that beautiful smile of hers, throwing her head back in laughter at something he said to her. I almost fell off my bed laughing as I watched her give him a basketful of our candy, secretly full of giddy joy at the fact that the only two people in the world watching understood the significance of that were her and me. Not one other damn person would understand and that made me feel closer to Bella than ever before.

The rest of the week flew by with each of us talking and sending text messages like a couple of teenagers. I didn't give a flying fuck either. I had waited my whole damned life for this woman and I was going to enjoy every second of her. Call me a pussy or a chick or whatever other stupid ass name you wanted, but I couldn't give a shit less.

Working late at the hospital put a kink in some of my plans, and by the time Wednesday night rolled around I was desperate to hear her voice; one damn day without it and I was like an addict going through withdrawals. Talking with her for a couple of hours quenched my thirst though and thankfully we were able to arrange to eat lunch together the following day.

I was definitely not counting that as a date - that came Friday night. Thankful for the chance to redeem my sorry ass, I couldn't wait to take her to dinner on Friday. It was going to be spectacular and the first of many, many dates for my Bella and me.

Thursday dawned and a smile was immediately on my face as I realized that in just a few short hours I'd be able to look into the brown eyes of my sweet girl and hold her hand and bask in her presence.

Arriving at the office after I took the kids to school, my dad smirked at me as I walked past him to my office.

"Say hi to your Bella for me, son," he told me as I sat down at my desk to pull up my calendar of appointments.

"Shut it, Pop," I hollered down the hall to him, thankful there were no patients waiting yet.

His laugh was the only sound I got in reply.

I was through seeing patients by 11:30 and I practically bounced out the door to go meet Bella. I arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before she did, cringing a little as I noticed there was a small wait for a table. The only reason I was concerned was that the longer we had to wait to be seated, the more people would have had a chance to look at her and the greater probability she'd be recognized. There was a large group of businessmen waiting to be seated ahead of us and that made me uneasy.

Of course as I soon as I started to feel that way, Bella walked in looking absolutely stunning in a straight black skirt that stopped just above her knees and the sexiest deep blue top I had ever seen in my life. Well, it was fucking sexy on my Bella; who the hell cared how it would look on anyone else? And her shoes, oh Jesus help me now, were black heels that made her legs look fucking phenomenal.

I enveloped her in a hug as soon as she was close enough for me to touch, my body relaxing into her body. I brushed her hair back behind her ear as I leaned in to her and gently dusted her lips with mine, savoring the taste and feel of her lips beneath mine.

"Angel, you are so spellbindingly beautiful, you literally take my breath away," I told her, whispering in her ear and feeling the sparks of electricity bouncing all around us as I inhaled the scent of her.

Pure Bella…so fucking mouthwatering.

I took her hand into my own and gripped it tightly, feeling like my body would fall apart at any moment with the amount of lust and need traveling through it.

I couldn't even speak to her. I just stood there, holding on to her hand like it was my lifeline. Which it was. It was my connection to her.

The host showed us to our table a moment later and as we walked through the small but crowded restaurant I couldn't help but notice the men at the table closest to ours staring at my beautiful girl. Not that she didn't deserve the attention, because God help me she did, but I wanted to beat the shit out of every motherfucker in the place that stared at her.

Subconsciously I realized I was squeezing her hand too tightly in my growing jealous frenzy, but I couldn't release her hand until I helped her into her chair and then sat in my own.

Hearing her quiet voice as she asked me what was wrong was enough to instantly quell the flames that threatened to shoot out of my eyeballs at the group of men staring at my Bella.

After a proper chastisement from her, we were both able to focus our attention only on each other and eat our lunch in peace, with the exception of an overzealous waiter that tended to hover right over Bella's shoulder. My glare might have sent him scurrying off to the kitchen, but I was not positive.

As we finished our meal, I watched Seth get up and leave the restaurant. I had noticed him immediately when he arrived, but funnily enough, I completely forgot he was here and was able to focus completely on Bella. I was pleased he was so good at his job.

I grabbed her hand to walk her out to the waiting car when I noticed a small hallway off to the left of the foyer of the restaurant. I pulled her behind me until we were somewhat hidden from view and then pressed her into the wall behind her and began to kiss her.

I ached for her, truly I did, and as I crashed my mouth onto hers I wanted nothing more in that very second than to bury myself so deep inside of her I would have never wanted to come out. The woman was driving me out of my fucking mind and I was clueless as to how to stop it from happening, or whether I wanted it to.

Need, white hot fucking need, was what I felt over every inch of my body. I needed Bella in a way that was completely foreign to me and I didn't know what to do with it. I kissed her deeply, my tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth in long deep strokes, and my inflamed body crushing hers against the wall behind her. I kissed every part of her I could reach: her lips, her neck and that delectable spot behind her ear.

Thank goodness her phone rang, although I didn't feel that way when it did, but there is no telling how far I would have gone if we hadn't been interrupted. I wanted to apologize to her for assaulting her like I just had, but I couldn't, not when we both knew I wasn't sorry in the least bit.

We walked to the car where Seth was trying to patiently wait for us. Saying goodbye was no more fun today than it has been any other time but when Bella told me she needed to go home to change her wet panties, I almost lost my shit right then and there in the middle of the sidewalk.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of Bella. She was all I could think about and I wasn't sure I would be able to make until tomorrow night to see her again. I was seriously concerned that I might spontaneously combust from wanting her so desperately. It finally got so bad at the office that Tanya sent my ass home early, telling me…shit I had no idea what she told me. I couldn't even hear her because all I kept hearing in my mind was Bella telling me she had to change her panties because I made her so wet.

I somehow made it home in one piece and went straight to my room and changed my clothes. The kids were with my mom and I put on my running gear and got the hell out of the house before I went stark raving mad. I ran…and ran…and ran until my legs felt like lead weight and I was breathing so heavy it was almost painful. I finally calmed my spiraling emotions down after about 3 miles.

Almost calmed them that was.

Something was going to have to give; I just didn't know what that something was.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Friday I only had to work half a day and was finished seeing patients by the time the kids were done with school. I took them out for ice cream and they caught me up on the goings on at school with all their friends. They were excited about a birthday coming up for one of their classmates and we talked about what kind of present they wanted to get. We talked and reconnected and I loved and needed every damn second of it.

We made it home in time for me to jump in the shower and get ready for my date with Bella. I couldn't even begin to tell you how fucking excited I was to be going on this date with her! I talked to Demetri earlier in the week and he recommended a little out of the way Italian restaurant so that was where I was going to take her. After lunch yesterday, I wanted to take her someplace where we could have some privacy. Afterward, I was planning on taking her to this small little piano bar that was run by a friend of mine, Alec. I wanted to dance with Bella and hold her little body close to mine, and I wanted to be able to do it without an audience or interruptions.

I got dressed in my black suit, white dress shirt and deep red tie. Black dress shoes and watch and I was ready to go. I told Bella I would be picking her up by 7:00 and it was already 6:45 so after I kissed the twins and my parents goodbye I went outside and hopped in the BMW and headed to the loft and my girl.

Seth had texted me instructions on parking in the underground parking garage below the loft, having sent the access code earlier in the day. I had to say that while the security measures he and Jasper had both taken to ensure Bella's safety were a little unnerving, they also calmed the fears that had tended to creep up over the last week.

Seth and Jasper had both told me about some of the more extreme fan letters and messages that Bella had received in the past and even since the magazine cover had come out. I understood, in the abstract, what Bella meant when she warned me about that, but hearing it straight from Jasper and Seth, who valued her safety so highly, scared the living daylights out of me. If anything was to happen to her…well, I couldn't even fathom that.

I entered the garage and made my way to the elevator to take me upstairs to Bella. My body hummed in anticipation of seeing her and holding her again. I arrived on the top floor and made my way to her door, taking a deep breath before I knocked. I heard her footsteps as she got closer to the door, the echo of her heels, thank you Jesus for those by the way, coming through the door.

As she opened it, my eyes began to immediately search for hers, my whole being anxious until it instantly calmed as mine found hers and the smile I had been waiting all fucking day to see. When the door was fully opened, I grabbed Bella and pulled her toward me, not being able to wait one more second before my lips found hers.

Our bodies were completely in tune with the other. When she shifted, I accommodated. When she moved, I followed. How in the hell did that happen after only two damn weeks? How was it possible for me to know her body so instinctively and her mine when we'd only been around each other a handful of times? Uncontrollable lust was racing through my body the longer the kiss went on and finally a rational thought managed to snake its way into my consciousness and I slowly began to pull away, fighting the urge to throw her down on the couch and rip her clothes off her stunning body.

When my head finally cleared itself of the lust-induced haze I was in, I was able to take a good look at Bella.

Jesus fucking Christ if she was not a goddess. She was so beautiful she made my heart hurt.

Bella was wearing a short, deep purple dress, cut so low that I could see the tops of her glorious breasts, but not so low as to be flaunting them for all the world to see. Her hair was absolutely perfect: half up so that I could see the lines of her graceful neck and her collarbones, which I may or may not have had an unhealthy obsession with, and half down so that it is flowing gracefully down her back. High black heels and only a pair of earrings in her perfect ears and she was the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes on.

She looks like an angel…my angel.

_Mine!_

The thing that was most beautiful about my sweet girl? She was just as pure and beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. And the thing that was even better than that? That she has chosen to share that part of herself with me. From the little I knew, and my heart ached to find it all out, Bella didn't share herself with others…at all.

Only Jasper, Seth, and Rose, and now, by some gift from above…me.

I leaned down to kiss her neck. "My Bella, you are breathtaking. I can't wait to take you out and show the entire city that you are mine, and make no mistake, baby, you are mine," I finished as I sucked gently on the spot sure to drive my girl insane.

She didn't disappoint as I heard her sharp intake of breath and watched her bite that bottom lip that made me bat-shit crazy.

I reached over to pry her lip out from between her teeth and told her "Angel, I'd like to kiss that lip later, so you need to stop with the torture, if you don't mind?"

Bella blushed as she looked at me and said, "Edward, you look so handsome. I've never seen you dressed up before; it suits you."

My chest filled with pride at that, knowing that she realized I wanted this night to be special.

I grabbed her hand and began to walk toward the door as she grabbed her purse, cell phone, and keys on the way out the door.

"Come, my love, our reservations are in 30 minutes. We need to get out of here or we'll be late," I told her.

She looked at me, her brown eyes blazing with some emotion I couldn't really decipher and just nodded her head as we made our way to the elevator to go to the car and on our first official date.

Dinner was as good as Demetri promised it would be. I sat as close to Bella as I could manage and I couldn't stop touching her for more than a few minutes before my fingers were twitching in need. Holding hands and rubbing my thumb across her knuckles, or a finger tracing gently on the inside of her wrist, an arm lightly brushing her forearm…it didn't matter as long as I was touching some part of her body with mine.

I craved it, needed it, and the more I touched, the more I wanted.

There was no doubt that people were looking at her. I even recognized when some would realize who she was, but I didn't care. All I cared about was basking in the essence of Bella. We talked and laughed and flirted all through dinner, paying no attention whatsoever to what was going on around us; we focused only on each other.

This, this was how our dinner the other night should have gone. But, tonight was so much better. Now I knew how she felt about me and she knew, partly, how I felt about her. I was not sure she realized how fully I was invested in our relationship, but she would before too much longer. It threatened to spill out of me every time I was around her, and it was getting harder and harder to contain it.

I loved her, completely and fully and I couldn't fucking wait to tell her.

The piano bar was perfect: not too crowded and it was so dark that no one paid any attention to Bella. Well, of course everyone who looked at her noticed how beautiful she was, but it was too dark for anyone to recognize her. We snuggled close to each other in a booth, but not even bothering with dancing. We listening to the music and touched, and talked, and touched even more.

My angel was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself, too, it seemed.

By the time we were ready to leave, both us were so worked up it felt like the sparks bouncing between us would ignite with the smallest provocation. I held her hand as we walked to the car, absently rubbing circles on her wrist until I opened her door for her.

As I tried to help her into the car, Bella launched herself at me, her tiny fingers immediately in my hair, gripping my head and pulling me toward her ferociously.

Mouth meeting mouth, tongues entwining in a desperate kiss, our bodies called to the other like never before. I pressed myself against the center of her, feeling her warmth through the front of my pants; my hands firmly gripped her ass, grinding her on top of my erection.

I kissed my way across her collarbones, covering every exposed part of her body with my tongue. I felt her hands pulling my hair and I fucking loved it. Her chest was heaving with want. My body was on fire wanting nothing more than to take her against the car.

Bella pulled my head back up to hers and I felt her tongue rake over my Adam's apple, up the side of my jaw and then to the side of my neck where I heard her whisper in that sexy ass husky voice of hers, "I want you, Edward, please take me home…right fucking now."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I hope everyone is happy with the way their relationship is progressing. I know it's kind of a slow burn, but it's only been 2 weeks for them people! I'll get them there, I promise!**

**If you liked the chapter, please let me know. I love hearing what you think! Is everyone still ok with the long chapters? Some like them, some don't, so tell me.**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's _Through Glass_ and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! I'm sorry this took an extra day to post, I struggled a bit with it but she helped me get it back on track in no time. Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing and you won't be sorry. Make sure you let her know how awesome her stories are! She is listed in my favorite authors.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

After I promptly told Seth to shut the fuck up as we took off from the restaurant I couldn't help but go over the last hour in my mind.

All in all I had to say I thought Edward handled his first run-in with obnoxious male admirers rather well. I knew it wasn't easy for him to calm himself down, but he was perfect. He knew how to handle me just fine, too, so that got him an internal fist bump.

'Angel, don't take this the wrong way, but sit the fuck back down, now' …mmm, I did so enjoy when commanding Edward made an appearance!

I loved that he didn't take any shit from me. I had a tendency to overreact at times, automatically thinking the worst. I had tried to be better about it, but sometimes I couldn't help it.

Edward was so important to me now that I couldn't bear the thought of upsetting him in any way. Last Saturday night was enough for me, thank you very much!

And, holy fucking shit, that kiss in the hallway inside the restaurant? Mind-boggling, totally fried my brain into nothingness. The man could kiss like no one's business. And, yes, the kiss was amazing and all that mess but the way it made me feel. That was what had my insides doing flips on a trampoline at mile a minute.

Need…Want…Ache…over and over again.

The cycle never stopped; it just moved from one to the other to the other.

My body was desperate for him, to feel him close to me, to just _be_ with him. When he was near me, I always felt this innate tugging that drew me to him. It was like my body wanted to be a part of his, like I'd never feel complete, ever, unless we were together.

I sighed deeply from backseat of the Suburban as Seth drove me to another appearance. I pulled out my iPhone and clicked on my calendar; I couldn't even remember where I was supposed to be. Groaning loudly as I realized I was headed to meet an interviewer for _Cosmopolitan_ , I stared out the window and mentally said my mantra over and over again in my head.

Six more months, Bella, just 6 more months…

The interview took up the rest of my afternoon. Answering questions like 'what do you do to stay in such good shape?' and 'don't you just love to be fantasized about by so many men?' and getting my picture taken in outfits I wouldn't be caught dead in was not my ideal way to spend the day, but it was my job. So, I did it, and tried to fake my enthusiasm throughout the whole thing.

Seth rolled his eyes and made goofy-ass faces behind the interviewer's back; it lightened my mood immeasurably. I wasn't trying to be difficult. It would have just been nice to go to one of these damn things and be asked some meaningful questions. Though I may know what my favorite sexual position was, I didn't necessarily want anyone else to know…except someone named Edward Cullen that was!

At least when the interview was finished and I was done for the day, I had less than 24-hours until my date with Edward. The thought made me giddy with excitement. I had the perfect dress to wear. Rosalie sent it to me and I had been saving it for a special occasion. My first official date with the man of my dreams definitely fell into that category.

Though I may not have wanted to be away from Edward for 2 weeks, I was looking forward to spending some time with Rose. I needed to talk to her, and phone calls weren't going to cut it. She may be the same age as me, but she was light years ahead in experience and relationships.

Rose had found it difficult to find a man who was able to handle being with someone like her. She was beautiful, smarter than most anyone you could have ever met, witty, and sarcastic. She tolerated absolutely no bullshit, from anyone…ever. If you couldn't speak the truth to Rosalie Whitlock, don't talk to her at all. She had no time and no inclination to coddle anyone, especially a man. Whomever captured her heart would have to have a strong personality, but be able to let lots of little things go. Rose was hard to please, but when you did, it was a sight to behold. The man strong enough to love her, all of her, would have to make her laugh and treat her like the goddess she thought she was.

I loved her more than anything, but I was not blind to her faults, and she had many. She was opinionated, stubborn, and difficult when not getting her way. To her credit, she was the most loyal person you would ever meet and if you were lucky enough to be one of the chosen few in her inner circle, there was nothing in the world she wouldn't do for you. And protective…oh my goodness; if Edward thought dealing with Seth or Jasper was bad, they had nothing on my Lele.

I couldn't wait for Edward to meet Rose and Jasper. I knew he and Edward talked over Skype, but it wasn't the same thing. When I talked to J after his talk with Edward, he let me know that he liked Edward and he was really happy for me. He had some concerns about the kids, like I had expected, but it wasn't anything I hadn't thought about myself.

I was madly in love with Maddie and Masen Cullen. Like head over heels, crazy in love with them. They were everything I would have ever wanted in a daughter or son. Funny, sweet, loving, and outgoing.

Thanks to my mother, I had endometriosis like she did. Mine was somewhat more severe than hers was; at least according to my last gynecologist appointment that was. My doctor was not confident in me being able to have children, but we were unsure about it because I'd never been involved with anyone enough for it to have become an issue. I would need to talk to Edward about that, which was not a conversation I was looking forward to at all.

I never really thought about having children; it was not something I had always wanted. That was not to say I'd been against having children, because that was not the case. I just didn't believe it would be an issue because I never imagined I would find my Edward.

Yes, _my_ Edward.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was as much mine as I was his. It would be impossible to fight whatever force brought us together; I didn't want to. He was perfect. Oh he was drop dead gorgeous and probably had more damn money than anyone could possibly ever need in multiple lifetimes, but that was not even close to being who he was.

Next to Charlie Swan, I had never met a better father than Edward Cullen. He adored his children and gave every bit of himself to them. He loved them beyond reason and did it willingly. It was just who he was. He loved his family and was as protective and loyal to them as I was to Seth, Jasper, and Rose. I'd never met them, but his parents must have been amazing people to have raised a man with the values he had and the ability to show Maddie and Masen as much affection as he did; it had to of come from them.

He was sweet and funny and could charm the pants off anyone with next to no effort. But, at his core, Edward was just good. You could tell just by the way he loved his children. There was no way anyone could find as much joy and happiness in simply being a father.

Oh, I was quite positive that my Edward was not perfect. He was overprotective and he might possibly have had a bit of an anger management problem, too, judging from the way he stormed out of my apartment last weekend. Yes, he came back, but he still left in the first place.

But, his good qualities outnumbered his bad ones by far. His sense of humor was one of the best things about him and one of my favorites. I loved to tease him, and he took it so well. He liked to pretend he didn't but he couldn't hide that sexy ass smirk from me at all. Those lips twitched every time I called him 'old man' and he practically beamed when I called him 'Kit Kat.'

I made it home and Seth and I ate dinner, then he went downstairs, taking a plate of leftovers to give to Jake who had been busy updating some security software here in the building. I didn't see Jake often, except when Seth felt like I needed an extra body around me. An appearance with a large crowd usually brought out Seth's über-protective nature so Jake came to those; otherwise I rarely came in contact with him. He didn't stay here at the building at night, it was only Seth and me, but Jake lived close by and had some kind of computer set-up that let him monitor the building from home if he needed to.

After taking a shower I got my pajamas on and climbed into bed. Sleep did not come easily as I tossed and turned, thinking about going on a first date with Edward Cullen and wondering how the hell I got so damned lucky.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Friday morning came early due to the fact I had a radio interview at 7:30 A.M. The interview went fine; it was the same as all the others and I was back home by late morning. I had to stop by the office to meet with Angela, Aro, and Jane to make sure I was aware of what I would be doing in California, as if Jasper or Angela would let me forget.

Aro and Jane knew perfectly well my feelings on my contract and the surrounding circumstances that brought me here, and they tried to manipulate it every chance they got. I was going to have to talk to Jasper soon; I didn't have a good feeling about my contract expiring when it was supposed to and I wanted to make two-hundred percent sure that nothing got in the way of my freedom from them.

I decided to make some more cookies for the shelter as I had time before my date. After changing clothes I started baking, completely clearing my mind of everything but Edward and our date tonight.

He had kept me in the dark all week on where we were going. The only thing he said was to make sure I wore a dress. Hmmm…I hoped that meant he was going to be wearing a suit. Just thinking about Edward all dressed up sent the most delicious feelings straight to my tingling girly parts.

When the cookies were done and packed in a box, I told Seth where I was going and let Zaphrina know I was on my way. I'd noticed over the past week that more and more people were recognizing me when I was out and about. For the most part everyone had kept their distance, with the exception of some overzealous fans waiting outside the radio station this morning.

They scared the shit out of me, if you wanted to know the truth. There was a group of young guys, probably 19- to 20-year-olds standing in front of the building and when I walked past, one of them reached out and grabbed my wrist to make me turn around and talk to him. Seth was on him immediately, but I was sure there would be a bruise there by tomorrow because the guy grabbed me so hard.

It took fifteen minutes once we made it inside for my breathing to return to normal after that. I could handle the catcalls and lewd comments, I usually tuned those out, but the physical contact freaked me the hell out. Hopefully Edward wouldn't notice tonight; I couldn't imagine that conversation going well at all.

I met Zaphrina in the kitchen and we talked for a few minutes while she let me know how things were going there. I told her about my past week. I skimmed over the details of Edward, but I couldn't help the smile that graced my face just by mentioning his name. As we were talking, the same strawberry blonde-haired woman walked in the kitchen and Zaph introduced me to Tanya. I found out she was one of the doctors that volunteered there along with two of her colleagues.

She was a beautiful woman but so sweet and friendly. I stayed for a few moments visiting with both of them before excusing myself, telling Zaphrina I needed to get home and start getting ready for tonight. When Zaph told me to have fun with Edward, Tanya's head snapped up and she looked at me with a huge smile on her face. I had no idea what that was about, but I didn't have time to ask.

I spent a few hours leisurely bathing and primping myself to get ready for my man. Oohh, I so loved saying that! I also liked calling him 'baby'; he didn't seem to mind it a bit. Not real sure where it came from, it just slipped out the first time, but when I saw the look in his eyes afterward, well, I made a mental note to use it again…and again.

I shaved, plucked and put on lotion until my body was as smooth as silk while I kept an eye on the time. My stomach started to get in knots as I noticed it was less than an hour until he was supposed to be there. I wasn't nervous, just excited beyond belief to see him again.

He was so important to me and I couldn't stop thinking about him…ever. My mind constantly drifted to thoughts of him and when we were together, I never wanted to let him go.

Though I may have looked ahead to my future and see nothing but Edward, Maddie, and Masen, I realized that Edward and I needed to move forward slowly. Jumping in head first was guaranteed to do nothing but cause heartache and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to stop what we had. I loved Maddie and Masen, and I also knew deep in my heart that I loved Edward, too. It was quick and it was scary, but it was also right and the truth. I knew he was it for me, just like I knew I was it for him as well.

As I put my shoes on, I heard the elevator in the hall followed by a ring of the doorbell.

He was here!

I took a deep breath, smoothed down my dress and walked to open the door to the man of my dreams.

I felt the smile on my face as I opened the door, my eyes immediately seeking out his, and when I found them, my whole body exploded with warmth. I barely realized it when he pulled me to him and kissed me. Our bodies shifted constantly to accommodate the other, naturally recognizing the other's movements. I felt so safe and complete when he held me.

He slowed down the kiss until he pulled back and took a step away from me.

I literally had to clench my fingers to stop myself from pulling him back to me, my body already missing the warmth of him being so close to me.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and whispered in my ear, "My Bella, you are breathtaking. I can't wait to take you out and show the entire city that you are mine, and make no mistake, baby, you are mine." He sucked gently on the spot sure to drive me wild.

My panties immediately soaked at the word 'mine.' And at the feel of his lips on the spot behind my ear, the tone of his voice, the way he smelled, and oh God the way he looked in his suit. Was it wrong if that turned me the fuck on?

I took a sharp breath and felt my teeth pull my bottom lip in my mouth, biting it lightly.

He reached over and his thumb released my lip from between my teeth and he told me softly, "Angel, I'd like to kiss that lip later, so you need to stop with the torture, if you don't mind?"

I couldn't help it when I blushed, as I looked at him and said, "Edward, you look so handsome. I've never seen you dressed up before; it suits you."

I had never seen anyone look so sexy in a suit before in my life. Models? Actors? No one had anything on Edward dressed up. If I wasn't so excited to go out with him, I might have been tempted to beg him to let us stay here and take it off of him.

We just stood there and drank each other in for a few minutes. Hell it could have been hours for all I knew before I felt him as he grabbed my hand and began to walk toward the door. I grabbed my purse, cell phone, and keys on the way out the door.

"Come, my love, our reservations are in 30 minutes. We need to get out of here or we'll be late," I heard him tell me.

I looked at Edward, I was sure with a look of shock mixed with relief in my eyes as I nodded my head. We made our way to the elevator to go to the car and on our first official date.

On the way to the restaurant Edward held my hand while I played those two words over and over in my head. He said 'my love.' I knew he did. Did that mean he loved me? Oh God, I hoped so. I was dying to tell him how I felt, but I was so scared of moving too quickly and scaring him away.

I let those thoughts go and decided to just enjoy the night out with him.

Dinner was fabulous and the company was a thousand times better. The hostess, who eye-fucked the hell out of my man I might add, showed us to our table and walked away in a huff as he pulled my chair out for me and then promptly moved his chair as close to mine as he could get it. It was like we couldn't get close enough; being even inches away was painful.

We talked and laughed and flirted our way through dinner. I was sure the food tasted delicious, but I had no idea. I could only focus on Edward and him touching me. It was like he couldn't get enough. Every time I moved, he moved with me and there was always some part of his body touching mine. I wasn't much better; I couldn't keep my hands to myself either.

I was aware of a few stares and whispers as we walked through the restaurant when we were leaving, but knowing that Edward was with me made it all just fade away into the background. Not really the smartest thing to do, but when I was with him, everything else melted away.

The piano bar was just what I wanted: a place to go and be close to Edward where no one paid any attention to us. He introduced me to his friend, Alec, who was so busy greeting other patrons he didn't even give us a backward glance as he moved on past us. We found a booth along the back corner and sat and enjoyed the music. I was looking forward to dancing with Edward, but once we sat down and I felt his body pressed close to mine as he draped his arm around my shoulder, I couldn't find it in me to want to move from our spot.

Time seemed to fly by in a haze of increased sexual tension. As the night progressed, our hands became more daring. His hand slowly found its way down my shoulder to around my waist, where his thumb traced circles. From there his hand moved upward until the same thumb was brushing the underside of my breast. My hand went from resting lightly on his knee to his upper thigh where my fingers were flexed into the hard muscles below his suit pants. He may have spent more time talking softly in my ear than completely necessary. His lips and tongue tasted my skin so often I was a panting mess in no time.

I may have pressed my side into him, letting him feel the hardness of my nipple through my dress crushed against his chest as I turned to talk to him. My fingers might have grazed across the fly of his dress pants, barely touching the hardness below, but enough so that I heard the sharp intake of his breath and watched his eyes change from their gorgeous bright green to almost black.

We sat for hours, talking when we wanted, and listening to the music in silence just as often. We just enjoyed being close to each other. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to just take me home and throw me on the bed and make love to me for hours upon hours. But, I knew we shouldn't. We hadn't even had "that" talk yet and although I trusted him completely, it needed to be done.

The man was drop dead gorgeous and there was no fucking way he hadn't been with anyone since the twins were born. I shuddered at the thought of him being with anyone else, but I was no fool. By his nature Edward was an incredibly sexual being so I knew there had to have been women he spent time with and I would assume that included sex with them, too.

At 11:00 Edward asked if I was ready to leave and with a nod of my head we walked to the door. He held my hand, his finger rubbing circles on my wrist as we walked to the car. The electricity between us felt like it was strong enough to light the whole block by the time we made it to the car and I could feel it rolling off of him in waves. It was simply delicious.

I was so focused on my need for Edward that I barely noticed when he opened my door for me. After standing completely still for the briefest of moments I threw myself at him, wanting nothing more than to feel his mouth on mine. I kissed him with everything I had in me, letting my want flow out. Our bodies immediately responding as I felt him turn me and push me back against the side of the car.

I rolled my hips forward, meeting his as he thrust against me. It felt exquisite. I was sure he could feel how wet I was through my dress as close to his center as I was. I felt his hands on my ass, gripping me tightly in his strong fingers. His tongue was moving across my exposed collarbones, leaving a trail of warmth in his wake that turned cool as soon as the night air met the wetness. I arched my back against him, trying to get even closer to him.

When I finally had enough, I grabbed his hair and turned his head, my tongue lazily making its way from his Adam's apple, along his jaw and to his ear where I whispered, "I want you, Edward, please take me home…right fucking now."

My door was opened and I was sitting in my seat before I knew it. I barely had time to buckle my seat belt before he was in his, and speeding toward my apartment. I glanced at him, too afraid to move for fear I would throw myself at him while he was driving and saw his knuckles were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his fingers were white. He was breathing heavily through his nose and he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more than it already was.

He looked feral: his eyes black, his muscles coiled tightly, his chest heaving.

I wanted him so badly my body was shaking in lust and need. Shaking for him, wanting him to take me and make me his.

We arrived at the parking garage, both of us getting out of the car without saying a word, just trying to make it upstairs before combusting.

He stood by the elevator, standing with his back straight, the tension so tangible I could feel it. He held his hand out to me, not saying a word. I felt his body relax as soon as his hand closed around mine, mine reacting the same way. As we approached my door, his hand gripped mine tightly, his breathing choppy and as he turned to look at me, I stopped breathing altogether.

I stared at him, looking deep into his black-green eyes as the door opened, and in the blink of an eye, I was pressed up against the door once it was closed. My purse had fallen to the floor as Edward took hold of each of my wrists and held them above my head, his mouth covering mine completely. He kissed me for what seemed like hours but in reality was just a minute or two before he looked and shook his head, his eyes focused on mine.

"Bella, angel, please let me touch you. If I can't touch you, I am going to explode. Please, please, baby," he cried to me.

All I could do was nod, as his need was so glaringly obvious in his eyes.

I heard Edward sigh in relief as he leaned in and kissed me again, more gently this time, his mouth savoring the feel of my tongue twirling with his. He let go of my wrists, absentmindedly rubbing my arms before placing one hand on the small of my back and the other under my ass as he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he walked us to the sofa, sitting down with my legs straddling his waist. His hand reached behind my neck, and his thumb pressed lightly on the pulse point of my neck as he guided me forward.

I could feel his warm breath and I tasted him in the air between us when he breathed, "Bella, kiss me, Angel. Please, let me feel your lips on mine."

The words had barely left him before I slid my tongue into his warm mouth. I heard a growl of pleasure from deep inside his chest; I felt it all the way down to my soaking wet pussy that was shamelessly rubbing against Edward and creating the most delicious friction.

"Oh my God, Edward, baby…I…Jesus, you taste so good," I purred at him. He tasted of mint and whiskey and just him. It was mouthwatering.

I took his bottom lip in between my teeth, nibbling on it before slipping my tongue into his waiting mouth. He was trembling beneath me. I pushed myself closer to him until there wasn't an inch of space between us.

I continued to rock my hips against his hard length as I felt his warm hands gliding up my thighs, pushing my dress up so that I could settle fully against him. I kept kissing him, my tongue caressing his. I nibbled and licked his bottom lip, pulling his hair; then I tilted his head to the side so I could lick his jaw and neck.

"Edward, oh God, you feel so good…I can feel how hard you are…and …ah…I want you so much, baby," I panted as I continued to rock against him, the friction making me ache so badly down there it was almost painful.

"My Bella, you have no idea what you are doing to me, baby," Edward murmured to me as he moved his mouth to my collarbones trailing warm, wet open-mouthed kisses over every exposed area of my body. He nudged the fabric of my dress with his nose and I felt his warm tongue as it slid over the tops of my breasts, but it wasn't enough…not nearly enough.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and whispered, "Touch me, Edward, please. Let me feel you touch me." I picked up his hand and placed it over my breast, my nipple already hard.

"Bella," he moaned as his hand squeezed my breast, his thumb rubbing back and forth across my nipple.

He reached behind my back and unzipped my dress, pushing it off my shoulders until it was in a pool at my waist.

"Christ, Bella, do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?" he moaned to me as he placed a kiss in the space between my shoulder and my neck, while rolling my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers.

Sweet Jesus did that feel good. I knew I was soaked through my panties, I had to have been. I had never been more turned on in my life and I had never, ever wanted anyone the way I wanted Edward at that moment.

I leaned forward and kissed my way around his neck. My fingers moved to his shirt and I began unbuttoning it one by one. I ached to feel his warm skin beneath my fingers. Once I had them all undone, I pushed it open and ran my fingers over his strong chest. Electric pulses shot through my arms at the feel of Edward beneath me. He groaned out in pleasure and lifted his hips off the couch to meet my hips as I continued grinding on him.

"Bella, angel, oh…Jesus…fuck…God your hands feel so good on me. Please… baby, please keep touching me…don't fucking stop," he begged me.

He continued to rub my breasts, the ache growing and growing in between my legs as he nearly lifted himself all the way off the sofa as I ran a fingernail across each of his distended nipples.

"Fuck…fuck…" he moaned over and over as I leaned over and began to kiss his beautifully sculpted chest.

I knew men were not supposed to be beautiful, but Edward Cullen was without a doubt the most incredibly beautiful man I had ever seen.

I kept kissing and licking across the landscape of his chest, circling each of his nipples and felt him get even harder when he aligned himself to me. I felt his hands as they stroked through my hair and along the sides of my face, his thumbs rubbing circles on each side of my neck.

"Bella, sweetheart, is it okay if I take this off," he whispered to me as his hands were on the clasp of my bra, as he waited for permission to undo it.

I didn't stop kissing him. I merely nodded my head and felt as my bra opened in the back and his hands swept it off my shoulders until I was completely naked from the waist up.

"Sweet Jesus…Angel, you are mesmerizing. I am going to taste you now," Edward told me as he pressed his mouth on my breast, kissing all around until I was a writhing mess on top of him.

"More, Edward, God, baby…please…just more, it feels so good."

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled it down between his legs, pressing it against his hard erection. "Bella, baby, feel what you do to me…what you have done to me since the first moment I laid eyes on you…I'm insane for you, Beautiful…I want you so badly, to make you mine, to have you always…" he frantically told me as he pumped up and down against my hand.

I spread my legs farther apart to grab onto him more fully and began to move up and down on him.

"I can smell you, Bella…Jesus… God, I can fucking smell you…you smell so sweet and you're so wet. I can taste you in the air, baby…" Edward groaned out as his hand moved up my thigh and then I felt his finger touching my pussy, rubbing the outside of my soaking wet panties.

I opened my legs wider so he could touch me. I felt like I might die right then and there if he didn't touch me.

My hand continued to move up and down on him, grabbing him through his pants, and damn he was so…big, and hard and I wanted it and him and I couldn't even think straight because I was so overcome with need.

I felt it as Edward rubbed me through my panties, circling my clit with his long finger and I heard his voice through the cloud of lust in my head as he begged me, "Baby, I want to feel you, touch you…please… please…Angel, kiss me…"

I complied with his plea and gently took his bottom lip in between my teeth and softly bit down nibbling for a moment before slowly pushing my tongue in his mouth, the slowness of my movements in direct contradiction of the spiraling feelings coursing through my body.

I kissed along his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, down his neck and I whispered, "Edward, do you feel how wet I am, how wet you make me from wanting you so desperately?"

"Fuck yes, Bella, you're so God damned wet, baby…" he groaned as I could feel him lift his hips off the couch and into my hand. He was so unbelievably hard beneath my fingers, and I wanted to feel him. I hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants slipping my hand inside, holding him immediately as I heard a pained "Oh Jesus, shit…Angel, that feels so fucking good, please, I'm so close…ah…Bella…"

"Yes, my Edward, yes…baby…you feel so good in my hands, so soft and so fucking hard," I told him as my thumb swept over the tip of him, gathering the moisture there and rubbing it down the length of him.

I felt his finger as it moved through my soaking wet folds, pushing deep inside of me, my pussy squeezing as he added another finger, moving them in and out in concert with my motions.

"That's it, my Bella, come for me, love…Angel you're so wet…so warm," Edward whimpered as we kept up our simultaneous movements.

"Only you, Edward…only you could make me this wet…just you, baby…please, I'm so close," I begged him.

"Yes … Bella, please…uh… come for me… _with me._ I need to feel you come on my fingers, now, sweet girl…fuck," he stammered as his breathing was coming in panting breaths, so close to coming in my hand.

"Edward, my love…baby, I'm going to come…you're here…now… shit…just now," I cried out to him as I fell apart over him, feeling his warmth explode out of him and on my hand.

He kept moving his fingers until I my orgasm passed as he said softly, "That's it, Angel, I've got you…my baby…yes."

I was a mess: my hair completely wild, my dress still hanging around my waist. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against Edward's, looking into his eyes. The green eyes that looked back at me were warm with everything I was feeling: contentment, completeness, and irrevocable love.

He removed his hands from underneath my dress and I moved mine from his pants, reaching over to the coffee table and getting some tissue to clean us both off. I watched as he slipped a finger into his mouth, licking me off of them.

The God damned hottest and most erotic thing I had ever witnessed in my life.

After the tissues were placed on the end table, Edward reached down and brought my dress back up over my shoulders and pulled me close to him, enveloping me in his arms as I shifted on his lap, trying not to rub against him…no matter how badly I wanted him again.

He brushed my hair back behind my ear and kissed my temple and then my forehead. "Bella, angel, I…that was…I've never…" and he took a deep breath, "amazing. Just fucking incredible, baby," he finished softly, raining kisses on the side of my head.

He continued, "Bella, I…I want to tell you…"

I looked up at him then, sitting up and really looking into his eyes knowing what he wanted to say. I felt it, too, but it wasn't the right time so I bent forward and kissed him on the lips before moving to his ear and whispering, "I know, Edward, I know, baby. I feel it, too…it's okay, not right now…love…" I kissed him again before holding his face in my hands and continued, "Baby, I know."

He nodded his head and kissed me back before tucking me under his chin, his hand running up and down my arm for I didn't know how long before I fell asleep with him holding me.

Sometime later I felt him carry me to my bedroom and he gently placed me on the edge of the bed before getting a t-shirt from my dresser to dress me in. He pulled my dress off of me and slipped the shirt over my head before guiding me back to my pillow and pulling the covers over me. I barely recognized when he put my rhino in my arms and kissed my forehead before whispering, "Bella, my love, sleep well, angel. I'll call you tomorrow, sweet girl…sweet dreams," and then he kissed my lips softly before walking out the door.

As I heard the front door close, the last thought I had was that Edward was my forever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Edward called me late Saturday morning to make sure I was okay and that I wasn't angry with him for putting me to bed…and changing my clothes for me. Silly man! I felt awkward with him, but only because I was so happy about last night. It was everything I could have dreamed of…and more.

He was going to spend the afternoon with the kids and his sister, but we made plans to do something with the kids the next day. I spent my Saturday working out and then I cleaned the apartment and cooked dinner for Seth and me because he was coming over to watch a movie with me.

At 7:00 Seth came bursting through the front door and he wasted no time before he started in with me.

"Soooo, Shortcake, how was the big date with Edward? I saw his car was still here when I got home last night, but it was gone this morning," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Jesus, Seth, just ask if he spent the night if you want to know so damn badly," I snapped at him, handing him a plate of nachos and a glass of Coke.

He stuffed a chip in his mouth and then asked, "Bell, did Edward stay the night?"

I put my glass of water down and then said, "None of your damn business, brother…but the date was fucking awesome!"

"Come on, Tiny, you can tell me if he stayed. I won't tell J or Rose, please….?" he begged.

I shook my head. "No way, Seth. I know I tell you everything, but I just…well…what…" I trailed off.

I wasn't sure why I didn't want to tell him, but I didn't. I just wanted to keep Edward to myself for a while and that meant no sharing with Seth, who would share with Jasper…who would share with Rose. I didn't want to deal with it yet. There would be time for the interrogations once I got to California, I was sure of that.

He threw a heavy arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head before he said, "I'm just fucking with you, Shortcake, I don't care whether he stayed or not. That's between the two of you. But, I couldn't be happier about seeing that gorgeous smile on your face. You deserve this, Bell, and so much more."

I loved my Seth!

"Thanks, Seth, now let's get this show on the road," I told him as I kissed his cheek and turned on the movie.

Sunday with Maddie, Masen and Edward was amazing. We met at the park again, because the twins were dying to play with Rufus; we all had a blast. Rufus, of course, was in heaven being showered in attention from the Wonder Twins, as we all ran and played and laughed all day.

Edward had told me about their little meltdown the other day when he told them I would be gone for two weeks. I couldn't say a part of me didn't feel really happy that they would miss me if I was gone, because I did. It was nice to know they loved me as much as I loved them…and their dad.

And I did. I loved Edward so much and I couldn't wait until I could tell him…but not yet.

Goodbyes were hard again, they seemed more so every time, but it was nice knowing that I would see them soon. Most of the uncertainties from before had just melted away since Edward and I had gotten closer, though there was still so much to talk about.

The week flew by, with meetings and appearances and interviews and packing until it was Friday. When Edward and I talked throughout the week, I had asked if it would be okay for him and the kids to watch Rufus while I was away. I knew Maddie and Masen would be ecstatic at the prospect, but I wasn't so sure about Edward or his parents, but he thought it was a great idea.

I also asked if it would be okay for all of them to come to the loft after the twins were done at school and he was finished seeing patients to have dinner and play games. I wanted to see all of them before I left and I figured that would be the best way for him to pick up Rufus and all his things. I couldn't wait to surprise Maddie and Masen with being able to take him home with them for the 2 weeks I'd be gone.

After a quick trip to the video game store to buy some more kid-friendly games for the Wii Seth had given me for Christmas, I stopped by the market to get what I needed for dinner. I had decided to make pizzas for dinner with some garlic bread and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. I also had popcorn and candy for snacks during game time.

When I had the Wii set up and the instruments out so we could play _Lego Rock Band_ …yes, I was very pumped to play that one…I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and got started on dinner. I started to get really excited as it got closer and closer to 6:00, anxious to have the three of them here with me…in my home.

It almost made me feel like we were a little family and I was getting dinner ready after they were just out running errands or something.

I couldn't stop myself and something about imagining it just felt so damn right and I really couldn't help but admit how much I wanted it to be the reality instead of a dream.

When I heard the elevator followed by the little voices of two of my three favorite people in the world, my heart started beating faster and I could feel the smile stretching across my face. It had been 5 days since I saw Maddie and Masen and even though I talked to them before they went to bed every night now…thanks to Edward…I still missed them like mad.

And Edward, God I just saw him two days ago when we were able to squeeze in a quick lunch that was more kissing than eating, and I still couldn't wait to see him.

I didn't even let them knock on the door before I threw it open and I felt four arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella! Bella!" Maddie and Masen yelled at the same time. "It's so cool you get to have an elevator in your house," Masen finished.

So fucking cute, I swore I could eat him up!

"Yes, Masen, it's very cool to have an elevator in my house. I'm glad you liked it so much," I told him, kissing him and Maddie on the head before turning my attention to my most favorite person.

"Hey, Beautiful," Edward said to me as he flashed his trademark sexy ass grin at me and leaned in for a kiss.

I sighed; I couldn't help it. When he called me that and looked at me that way, I just melted. "Hi, baby," I told him returning his kiss a little more fervently.

Two damn weeks without those lips and seeing that gorgeous face…ugh!

"Bella, can we play with Rufus?" Maddie asked me, interrupting my kiss to her father.

Oops, I kind of forgot we had an audience…note to self, Bella, remember little eyes and ears were always watching and listening!

"Sure, Peanut Butter Cup, his toys are in that basket by the sofa. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, then it's time to play!" I told her as she grabbed Masen to get the toys out to play with a very excited Rufus.

I pulled Edward to the kitchen with me, trying to stay connected to him as much as possible. I had made the pizza crusts earlier in the day and pulled them out of the fridge and grabbed the toppings and started to put them together. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder when I heard Edward's voice in my ear, "Baby, those look delicious. Is there anything I can help with?"

I giggled a little. "No, Edward, I think I can manage. Besides, if you helped me you would have to move, and I kind of like where you are right now," I finished as I brushed my ass back up against him.

I heard him breathe out through his nose as I felt it brush against my neck and ear before he said in a low voice, "Little girl, you better knock that shit off right now before you start something neither one of us can finish," and then I felt his tongue making circles on my sweet spot.

"Sorry, baby," I said in the most insincere voice I could manage before bumping him off me to put the pizzas in the oven.

I noticed Edward as he glanced over toward the living room where the twins were happily engrossed in playing tug of war with Rufus and a rope before grabbing my hand and pulling me to him, his hands on my ass.

He pressed his forehead against my own, his green eyes full of emotion, as he said, "Bella, I am going to miss you so fucking much, sweetheart. Fourteen damn days, Bella. You will call, right? I mean, we'll still talk every night before we go to sleep, won't we? And text, you'll still text me. I can't go that long with…"

I silenced him a finger. "Edward, honey…shh. Of course we'll still talk and I'll call you and the kids every night, I promise. I can even email you long letters if you want me to, okay? I know it's a long time to be away, baby, and if I could change it, I would."

He took a deep breath before grabbing my face in his hands and bent down to kiss the end of my nose when he said softly, "Angel, I just don't think you understand. You are my life now and I can't stand the thought of you being so far away from me…and from them." He nodded his head in the direction of the two kids I loved with all my heart.

I started to cry silently and tears began to leak from my eyes which Edward brushed away with his thumbs.

"I'll miss all of you, Edward, so much, baby. But, it's only for a little while and then I'll be back before you know it."

He pulled me to him again, this time rolling his hips into mine before he said, "Bella, I can't wait for you to get back so that I can show you how much I will have missed you…and I'll show you all night long. I can't wait to fucking touch you again, baby."

The timer going off on the oven cut our moment short and I had to step away from him to take the pizzas out and get the rest of the food ready.

We had a picnic on the floor, the kids excitedly telling me about their week at school and the birthday party they went to the day before. Everyone liked the pizza, even Rufus who managed to beg for a few bites here and there.

As we were finishing up, Masen asked me, "Jelly Bean, do you think you can come to my t-ball game on Monday night?"

I looked at Edward sadly before I turned my attention to Masen. "Skittles, sweetie, I can't on Monday, I'm so sorry. Remember I'm leaving tonight to go on my trip. I wish I could though. I would love to watch you play."

"Oh, I forgot," Masen sadly said.

Shit…I hated this!

I looked at Edward again, asking a silent question which he knew and nodded his head at me.

"Hey, Mase, but guess what?" I asked him, hoping what I was about to tell him would help.

He looked at me but didn't say anything, still looking so sad. "I asked your daddy and he said you and Maddie could take Rufus home with you so you guys can watch him while I'm gone. Will you do that for me, please?" I asked him.

Both Maddie and Masen looked from me to Edward so fast they looked like bobble head dolls before Maddie launched herself at her father and Masen landed on top of me.

"Really? We really get to take him home with us?" Masen squealed at me while Maddie was busy kissing Edward all over his face.

"Really, Skittles," I told him. "I can't take him with me and I figured he'd be happy staying with you," I finished with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Jelly Bean. We'll take good care of him. Won't we, Maddie?" he asked his sister who was already nodding her head in response.

"Okay, now that that's all settled, let's clean the dishes up and play some Rock Band; I'm ready to show you three my mad drumming skills!" I laughed at all of them as I began gathering the dishes off the coffee table and took them to the kitchen.

I felt Edward beside me before I heard him as he leaned in close and told me, "You're amazing, Bella. I don't know what we ever did to get you, but we're never letting you go." He kissed me softly on the cheek before walking away.

_Please, please don't ever let me go,_ I thought to myself.

We got the game set up and got down to business. Edward was hilarious trying to play the drums and I wasn't much better on the guitar. The kids cracked themselves up trying to sing and watch the two of us at the same time, missing more notes than they hit. Edward hammed it up when it was his turn to sing and Masen was surprisingly really good on the drums. Hmmm, I would have to spend some time with him exploring that later, after I get enough courage to tell Edward I could play!

I took my turn on the drums, but it was hard to not let instinct take over. I wasn't quite ready for that big reveal yet. I started playing as an outlet from all the things that happened with Renée and Charlie and loved it so much that I got really, _really_ good. I was not embarrassed about playing; I was just not ready to explain to Edward why I started in the first place.

Maddie had taken a break from singing and was walking around the loft looking at the pictures on the wall.

I heard her ask, "Bella, is that your mommy?" as she pointed to a picture of Seth, Sue, and me taken at First Beach a few years ago.

My hands stilled immediately as I winced at the word mommy. I noticed Edward watching me carefully. I knew I had avoided this subject every time it had come up in conversation. I thought I had successfully diverted his attention when my family was brought up but by the intense look in his eyes, I was guessing I didn't do a good job.

"Um no, sweetie, that's my friend Seth's mom, Sue," I answered as I swallowed thickly.

"Oh, well is that your mommy and daddy?" she asked as she pointed to a picture of Rose and me with her parents at my sixteenth birthday party.

Renée was too busy out of town to be there for my birthday. Bitch…

I took a deep breath as Edward's eyes narrowed even more, waiting just as expectantly for the answer as his daughter. "No, Maddie, those are my friends, Jasper and Rose's, parents."

I could feel the tears start to come so I stood up and went to the kitchen. I was grabbing the milk out of the fridge so we could have dessert when I felt Edward grab my hand and crush me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

I started sniffling, refusing to cry when I heard him gently say, "Bella, angel, you've got to let me in, baby. Please. You can talk to me. I need you to. Trust me sweetheart, please."

God I wanted to tell him, tell him everything about Renée and Charlie and James and just…all of it. I knew it was coming. I knew I had to tell him.

But, not now. Not when I was leaving in a few hours for two weeks to the other side of the fucking country.

I wrapped my arms around him, and I squeezed him as hard as I could, pressing my cheek right on his heart. I could feel its strong heartbeat and it made me feel safe and complete and loved.

I knew Edward loved me, just as I loved him, but I couldn't tell him yet. Not until I gave all of myself to him…the good and the bad.

I shook my head at him before I answered, "I do trust you, Edward, with everything I am. I will tell you, just give me a little more time, please. I'm sorry; I want to tell you, I do. But…just a little longer, please?"

"Of course, my love, all the time you need you'll get. Just know I am always here for you, Bella, _always_ , okay?" he asked as he kissed me softly on the lips.

I whispered to him, "Thank you, Edward, and I'll always want you here. I will tell you everything, I promise."

I did always want him and I would tell him…soon.

We had milk and cookies before the kids helped me pack Rufus's toys in a bag and get him in his kennel so Edward could take him home.

Edward carried him to the elevator and I walked with the kids, going down to the car with them. I said a tearful goodbye to Maddie and Masen, knowing I loved them as much as if they were my own. I told them I would still call them every night and that I would bring them back a surprise from California. Edward got them settled in their seats and shut the door before he slowly turned to me.

He grabbed me, holding me close to him as I cried. I didn't want to go and be away from the three of them…my family…for 2 weeks. And they were my family, the three most important people in the world to me.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. Baby…shh…it'll be fine, you'll see," Edward crooned, trying to calm me down.

I held onto him tighter, feeling that if I let go I would fall apart.

He let me stand there, quietly running his fingers through my hair until I was able to take a deep breath and looked at him before I told him, "I'm sorry, Edward. I am just going to miss you, so much."

"I'll miss you more, Angel," he told me after brushing my hair behind my ears. He bent forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll be thinking of you every moment, baby, counting down the minutes until you come home to me, to all of us, Bella. I meant what I said upstairs, Bella. You are my life now, there is nothing more important to me than you…nothing, sweet girl."

"I feel the same, Edward," I told him. "You better go, the kids need to get to bed and I have to get ready to go before Seth has a heart attack. I'll send you a text and let you know when I land; it'll be too early here to call you when I get there."

"No, Angel, call me, please. I won't be able to relax until I know you are there safe and I hear your voice, okay? Promise me," he said as he kissed me deeply.

Steeling myself I pulled away from him. "I promise, baby, now go before I stow away in the car and go home with you instead." I giggled lightly as I pushed him toward the car.

I stood there and watched as he got in the car and got ready to go. I pressed my fingers to my lips and then lifted them into the air blowing him a kiss in our secret way and watched him do the same in return before he backed up and drove off.

Taking my heart with him.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Ok, she'll be back before you know it, besides EPOV is next and there will be some important information coming up.**

**We're getting close to the surprise, I hope in the next chapter or two.**

**If you liked the chapter, please let me know. I love hearing what you think! Is everyone still ok with the long chapters? Some like them, some don't, so tell me.**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for the rec, you are totally awesome!**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Make sure you review…PLEASE?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused so thank you babe, you've been such a help!**

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing and you won't be sorry. Start with** _ **Beautifully Broken** _ **, it is amazing and will make you cry and laugh and fall in love with Edward over and over again! It's complete and she is working on the sequel right now. Make sure you let her know how awesome her stories are! She is listed in my favorite authors.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

_***LEMON***_ **alert for this chapter, I'm sorry I forgot to let you all know on the last one, Oops!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

_Motherfucker_ …I thought to myself as I rubbed the spot over my chest.

Jesus, I didn't really think it would hurt so damn badly to leave her back there. My hand kept rubbing my heart, which literally felt like it was falling apart. The only thing that would have made me feel better was to turn the car around and go back to my Bella and beg her not to leave.

Telling her goodbye was God-awful and seeing her cry hurt like a bitch. I wanted to cry myself, but that wouldn't have done her, me or the kids any good. But, I meant what I said. She was my life now and when she got back I was going to do everything I could to show her again and again.

Two fucking weeks… _I would never make it,_ I thought to myself as I reached up and ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't sure I'd have any hair left by the time Bella came home. I hoped she'd still want me if I was bald.

Home…to me…to Maddie and Masen…to all of us.

If I didn't realize it before tonight, I certainly knew it then. Bella belonged with us. We were her family now and I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

I couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that coursed through my body when we arrived at Bella's earlier. Maddie and Masen were so excited to be going over there; I was barely able to get them buckled in their seat belts they bounced up and down so much. When she threw the door open and my kids ran to her, I knew we were home. She was what all three of us needed to make our lives complete.

Watching her cook dinner for us all, then playing and laughing the night away was the most fun I had ever had…well, with the exception of last week on the couch with Bella. That was not only fun but fucking hot, too.

When Maddie asked Bella about the pictures, I couldn't help but anxiously await her answers. She had avoided the topic of her family at every turn so I hoped that she might tell Maddie something to shed some light on the story, but of course my angel didn't. Seeing her so broken as she asked me for more time to tell me made me almost want to tell her it didn't matter…almost. I knew whatever it was would be hard for her to tell me, but I also knew she needed to. I hated seeing her in pain and whatever happened to her, I would try my damnedest to make better, somehow.

Rufus whined from his kennel and this made me smile as I thought about the twins' reaction when Bella told them she wanted them to take care of him for the time she was gone. She was positively amazing with them, always considering their needs before anything else and making sure they were okay.

Flawless…perfect… _mine!_

I had come so close the saying 'I love you' more times than I could count over the past week, starting with calling her 'my love' when I picked her up last week for our date. I watched as her eyes morphed from surprise to relief as the words registered in her mind. I wanted to say something, but like a pussy, wimped the fuck out.

When we made it back to her place and I was experiencing the best non-sex sex I had ever had, she said the words back to me. I still didn't know whether she knew what she was saying and I'd been too afraid to ask her. I did know when I heard them I wanted to cry out in joy, no matter what else was going on at the time.

I started to tell her afterward, when I was holding her, but she stopped me. I knew then she understood what I wanted to say, and I was almost positive she wanted to say the words back, but there was something that stopped her from taking that final step. I hoped when she got back we could talk and I could finally tell the woman of my dreams that I was madly and deeply in love with her.

By the time we made it home, the kids and the dog were asleep and I had a hell of a time getting them all inside the house. I took the kids in first, leaving Rufus in the car until I had the kids tucked into bed. There was some arguing in the car before they fell asleep as to where the little guy was going to sleep, but I'd deal with that tomorrow. I was keeping him with me tonight; it would make me feel closer to Bella I thought.

Yes, I was aware I totally sounded like a girl right then, but I couldn't give a shit less.

Once the kids were in pajamas and in bed, I took the kennel into the house and got Rufus out. Damn, he was the cutest fucking dog ever!

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge knowing there was no way in hell I was getting to sleep any time soon so I took the puppy outside with me. I figured I'd let him run around and use the bathroom before I took him upstairs with me. I watched him play, laughing at how damn adorable he was, when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see my dad. He had two beers in his hand; he handed one to me as he sat down next to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the night and watched Rufus play in the grass.

"Cute little shit," my dad said.

I chuckled. "No kidding. Bella may not get him back now. You should have seen the kids when she told them she wanted them to puppy-sit while she was gone."

"I can imagine," he said. "Where did she go again?" he asked.

I took a sip of my beer and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees as I turned to look at him and said, "California. She'll be there for two weeks. It sucks. At least Seth is going to be with her and she is staying with Jasper and Rose so I know she's been looking forward to that."

My dad's head cocked to the side as he stared at me intently. "Did you say Jasper and Rose? And Seth?"

He had the strangest look on his face, like he'd seen a ghost or something.

"Pop, what the hell? Yes, I said Jasper…not Casper. What the hell is that look for? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something," I teased him.

He shook his head before taking a very long drink of his beer before he looked at me. "Son, what did you say Bella's last name was?"

I thought back over our conversations and realized I hadn't ever told them.

"Um, Dad, I don't think I ever did. Her last name is Swan. She's from some small town in Washington. She hasn't talked very much about it yet," I said as I let out a frustrated sigh.

I really needed her to talk to me about her family and her past; I had a feeling it was really bad.

He cleared his throat and had that strange look on his face again when he asked, "Do you have a picture of her, Edward?"

I smiled as I pulled out my phone. I had taken a picture of the four of us at the park the last time we were there and it was the screen saver. I handed it to him and watched his face as it turned wistful and he ran his finger over the screen. I silently took it back from him and pulled up the other pictures I had taken of her and the kids together and one of her by herself.

It was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen. Bella was standing at the park. The sun had just started to set and she was watching the kids play on the playground with the sweetest smile on her face. I had called her name as the wind was blowing and when she turned, I took the picture. It literally took my breath away every time I looked at it. Her gorgeous brown eyes were so full of love and her smile was heartbreaking and it showed everything my Bella was.

Perfection.

My dad took the phone back, and scrolled through the pictures, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at my favorite picture. He stared at it for a few long minutes, barely breathing and not saying a word before he handed my phone back to me.

He looked intently at me before he said, "You love her."

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"Does she know?" he asked quietly.

"I think so, yes. I haven't told her in so many words yet, but I feel like she knows already," I told him.

He took a deep breath before he softly responded, "She loves you, too. It's all over her face." He pointed to the phone in my hand. Bella's picture was still pulled up and as I looked at it, I could see what he meant. She looked so happy and so incredibly beautiful.

"I hope so, Pop, I really do. She is my life now. I can't imagine wanting or loving anyone else but her," I whispered, staring at her picture.

"You said she hadn't told you much about her family. Has she said anything, Edward?" Dad asked.

I sighed and then told him, "Not really, Pop. Maddie asked her some questions tonight when she saw some pictures at Bella's. They weren't her parents, but of her friends' parents and Bella got upset when Maddie asked." I let out a frustrated breath. "I don't know, Dad. Part of me is so fucking scared of what she is going to tell me…when she does. She promised to tell me soon."

"What are you afraid of, son?" my dad asked knowingly.

I turned to look at him. "I'm not really sure. Seth mentioned a few things to me in passing and so has Jasper. She's been alone for so long, I know that. I also know that all she has left in the world are the three of them and Seth's mom. What could have happened to make that so? I don't know, Pop. I guess I'm just afraid that she's broken somehow and I can't help her. That would kill me," I trailed off softly.

He finished his beer before he looked meaningfully at me. "Edward, son, all you can do is love her and be there for her and listen when she is ready to talk to you. Everything else will fall into place, I'm sure. She'll tell you when she is ready, don't push her though. It is obviously something incredibly painful." He took a deep breath at that before he finished, "Just, don't let her go, my boy. She has brought you to life and your kids adore her completely. I can't wait to meet her and you know how your mother and sister feel."

"I have no intention of ever letting Bella go, Dad. There is no fucking way that will ever happen," I told him definitively as I picked up Rufus to go in the house.

I could have sworn I heard my dad say, "Thank God."

After getting changed for bed and settling Rufus in my room I looked at my phone.

Shit.

Bella shouldn't be landing in California for another couple of hours. I pulled Rufus on the bed with me, knowing Bella would kill me when she found out I let him sleep with me. I tried to sleep for a little bit, knowing she would be calling soon.

Surprisingly I fell asleep and woke when I heard my phone ringing, playing Bella's ring tone.

"Bella," I breathed into the phone, without even saying hello first.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry I woke you, but I wanted to let you know I made it here and Jasper and Rose are already here to pick up Seth and me," she told me quietly.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shifted in the bed, sitting up so I could talk to her for a minute. "No, sweet girl, it's okay you woke me. I told you to call me when you got there, so thank you. Did you have a good flight?"

She sighed loudly, uh oh…"Yes, it was fine, once I got Seth to shut the hell up for five fucking seconds. He couldn't believe we played Rock Band and ate pizza without him. He pouted for the whole first half of the trip," she grumbled.

I heard Seth in the background say, "Don't forget you ate chocolate chip cookies without me, too, Shortcake. That shit just ain't right, I'm tellin' you."

"What the fuck ever, brother, now get my bags so we can get the hell out of here. I need a shower," I heard my Bella order.

Mmmm… Bella in the shower, one of my favorites!

I laughed at the two of them sounding so much like me and Ali it was scary. "Baby, tell him we'll play again when you two get back. I want the kids to meet him anyway. I don't want them freaking out when some big dude is around them all the time."

She sighed and then said, "I already did that, Edward, and he's just being a big baby. Now, how is my baby doing?"

"I miss you," I answered with a pout of my own.

Yes, I was being a baby. I was aware of that and didn't give a damn.

She giggled. "Not you, silly, my other baby. Is Rufus doing okay?" she asked as said baby in question promptly barked, getting my ass in all kinds of deep shit.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, is he sleeping in bed with you?" she growled at me.

Oohh, that was so sexy, I didn't care if she was mad at me!

Fuck! "Um, yes…but, Bella, he was so sad and it made me think of you to sleep with him. We both miss you, sweet girl," I crooned softly.

Yes, I was aware that using _that_ voice to get myself out of trouble was wrong, but I did really, _really_ miss her!

"Oh, sweetheart," I heard Bella sigh. "I miss you, too, Edward, so much. But, using that tone of voice is not going to get you out of hot water!"

Shit!

"Okay, Bella, I promise, no more letting him sleep in the bed," I told her, hoping I could keep that promise. The little guy was just too cute to resist when he was sad.

She laughed lightly at me before she replied, "It's okay, baby. I'm sure he'll be there again before the next two weeks are up. I wish it was me instead."

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how much I wish it was you here instead, Beautiful," I groaned to her.

"Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to start anything. I need to go; Jasper and Rose are waiting, so I'll call you later, okay. Oh, and I'll email you, too, when I get to the house. I miss you, baby, so much. Give Maddie and Masen a kiss for me," she told me.

"Bye, Angel. Have a good day and I'll talk to you later. I'll be thinking of you all the time and counting down the minutes until you get home," I said to her.

I heard her take a deep breath before she quietly said, "Home. I like the sound of that. Miss you, Edward."

"You have no idea, Bella. Miss you, too. I'll talk to you later," I said as she hung up the phone.

Home indeed!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I fell back asleep quickly, dreaming of my Bella only to be woken up what felt like minutes later by a warm wet tongue on my face. For about half a second I smiled, thinking of Bella before the bark in my damn ear reminded me of the little furry guest in my bed.

"Okay, little guy, I get it, time for a leak," I grumbled, definitely rethinking this sleeping in the bed thing.

I slipped on some track pants and a t-shirt and grabbed Rufus to go downstairs and head out back for a bathroom break. Thank goodness he waited until he was outside; waking up to a wet bed would not have made my morning!

The kids came running outside as soon as they heard us so I left Rufus in the very willing hands of the Wonder Twins so I could go fix a cup of coffee and wake the hell up.

Shit, I was way too fucking old to only get a few hours of sleep! Well, if I was awake doing something else I might not have minded so much!

The kids and I spent the day at home, watching movies and playing with Rufus. My parents joined us in the backyard for awhile. I was thinking Bella was definitely going to have a hard time getting him back from my family; Mom seemed quite smitten already.

I checked my email before bed and there was one from Bella when I signed into my account.

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Subject: Missing you

_Hi, Sweetheart! I hope you and the kids had a good day today. I'm sure you were tired; I'm so sorry I woke you up this morning, but you asked me to call and I didn't want you to worry if you didn't hear from me. Jasper and Rose are great; I am so excited to see them! Thankfully I get today and tomorrow to relax before getting put to work on Monday._

_I miss you, Edward, so much! I can't believe I still have 13 days until I get to see you, Maddie, and Masen. Can I tell you a secret? You looked so hot playing the guitar last night; can you play one for real? If you can, I think that is incredibly sexy. Maybe I can convince you to play for me sometime?_

_There is still so much I want to know about you, Edward, and I'm sure the same goes for you. But we have time, don't we?_

_Here are three things I haven't told you yet:_

_*when I was a little girl, I wanted to be a police officer like my dad_

_*my major in college was English_

_* I think you are the most amazing person I have ever met, man or woman, and I am completely crazy about you!_

_Have a good day, baby… I'll talk to you later,_

_Your, Bella XOXOXO_

_PS - I love it when you call me yours, it makes my panties wet!_

_(That's 4 things you didn't know, now it's your turn!)_

I couldn't help the laugh that came out when I read her email. She was so fucking adorable! I decided to write her back, knowing it would be a little while before she called to say good night to the kids.

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Subject: Miss you more!

_Hello, my Bella! (Hope your panties are doing okay so far) Don't you worry your pretty little head about waking me up, I'm just glad you did as I asked. Hmmm, I wonder if that would work on all things I tell you. I'll put that in my Bella file and we'll revisit that when you are back on my side of the country._

_Our day was good. The kids played with Rufus all afternoon, even Mom and Dad joined in. I'm afraid you've created quite the tug of war, my love. I'm not sure the kids or my mom are going to willingly give him back to you. You better find them some great presents in California to try to win them over!_

_To answer your question, yes, I actually do play the guitar and I would love to play for you sometime. Consider it a date for when you come home._

_You're right, Bella, there is still so much I want to know about you, I'm sure you can guess what's number one on my list, but I promised to be patient so I will. Police officer huh, I think you'd look pretty fucking hot in a uniform, baby…maybe we'll have to play cops and robbers one night? I'm not surprised about the English major, but how did you end up a model? Thank you for the compliment, Angel, I think you're fucking incredible yourself._

_Hmmm… three things I haven't told you yet:_

_*my dad is the person I admire most in the world, and I can't wait for you to meet him_

_*the first crush I had was on my third grade teacher, Ms. Jackson, I even made her a Valentine's Day card_

_*I dream about you every night_

_*(because you gave me one extra!) I wake up every morning from above mentioned dreams hard as a fucking rock!_

_I miss you so much, my Bella. Say 'hi' to your friends for me, and don't tell Jasper, but he scares the ever-living shit out of me!_

_Your, Edward XOXOXO_

_PS - I kind of like this email thing!_

I hit send feeling light as a fucking feather. I loved that woman like mad and I couldn't wait for the next 13 days to go by so I could tell her!

The rest of the weekend passed by with Rufus the center of attention. Damn dog chewed up my favorite pair of Vans, too!

Bella called to talk to the kids every night like she said she would, and she even remembered to call Masen before his game on Monday. He was so excited she remembered and she promised to call again before bed so he could tell her all about the game.

I thought my mom was going to burst into tears as she listened to him talk to her before his game, and the tears started in earnest when he told her he loved her before hanging up the phone to go play. I had to admit that a few tears might have fallen out of my eyes as well.

She was seriously the most amazing fucking woman in the world and I had no idea how I got so damn lucky.

All I could say when Masen handed me the phone to go to find his team was, "I know, Mama, I know."

"Edward, do whatever you have to do to keep that girl, my boy, your family needs her," my mother told me quietly.

"Yes, we do and like I told Pop, I have no intention of ever letting her go, so don't worry, okay?" I said to her as I put my arm around her shoulder and went to the stands to watch Masen's game.

Bella and I continued to email the rest of the week, and I fucking loved it. It was the highlight of my day.

I carried my phone with me everywhere, never knowing when she would have time to send me a message. I felt so much closer to her, it was amazing. We still talked everyday, a few times if we could manage it. She called the kids every night before they went to bed and I called her every morning to tell her good morning, but the emails were something special and different.

She seemed to open up so much more through the messages than over the phone. Maybe it was from being an English major, I didn't know, but I had found out more about her in the last 4 days through the messages than I had since I met her.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Friday morning when I got to the office, I sent Bella a quick email letting her know the kids were asking about her and wished her luck. She had a big meeting with the Twilight apparel people and Jasper was a little nervous, which in turn was making Bella a nervous wreck. I had to say the thought of Jasper being nervous worried me a little, too, because the man was cool as a cucumber most of the time.

As I was finishing it up, I heard Tanya walk in my office.

"Hey, Tan," I greeted her as she sat down, a smug grin on her face. "What the hell is that look for?" I asked her.

"Hello, BFF, were you writing to Bella?" she asked me.

I smiled to her before I nodded my head saying, "Sure was. She has a big meeting today she was nervous about; I just wanted to let her know I was thinking about her before she left for the day."

It was only 10:00 in New York which meant it was only 7:00 in California and she would just be getting ready to get up.

I pulled up my calendar for the day, noticing that I was supposed to go to the shelter in the afternoon.

"Hey, Edward," Tanya said with a smile in her voice. "Can I see a picture of Bella? I know you have one. There's no way you could go all day without looking at her picture, at least if you could help it." She giggled at me.

I handed her my phone and let her find the pictures of Bella and the kids I had on there.

I heard her chuckle and I looked up expecting to see her looking at a picture on the phone but instead she was looking at me. "Edward Cullen, seriously."

"What the hell, Tanya?" I growled at her, not liking being laughed at…at all.

"Oh shit, you don't know, do you?" she asked incredulously.

I crossed my arms over my chest, getting pretty pissed, and feeling like she knew something I didn't. "Come on, T. Just spit it out all ready. Damn, you know I hate when you do that shit to me."

"Oh, shut it, Kit Kat, stop being such a baby." She laughed louder at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing I should have never told her that damn story.

She held her hands up. "I know, I know, no one is allowed to call you that except Bella and the twins. Okay, Edward," she took a deep breath before she continued, "I've met her before."

"What the hell are you talking about, Tanya? Met Bella? Where?" I asked rapid fire.

She looked at me and said, "Um, at the shelter, Edward. I met her there last Friday."

The shelter, what…there was no way…why would she be there? Shit, my mind was racing and I was so confused.

I just looked at Tanya, not being able to say a word when she put me out of my misery. "Edward, your Bella is the anonymous person who brings the cookies for the children. I met her last Friday when she was dropping some off and was in the kitchen with Zaphrina. I didn't know who she was at first; I mean I'd seen her there in passing a few times. But, when she was leaving, Zaph told her good luck on her date with Edward and I knew who she was immediately. I mean you've described her to me in detail, I could draw a picture of her myself, but the smile on her face was a dead giveaway. She looked exactly like you do, E, when someone mentions her name to you." She smiled at me softly then she finished, "She loves you, Edward. It's written all over her face."

I was stunned, absolutely speechless. My Bella was the person that went out of their way to bake cookies to bring to people she would never meet, just to try to make their day a little better? When I stopped to think about it made perfect sense, but I still couldn't believe it was her.

"She's everything to me, Tan, I love her so much," I told her quietly.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked me.

I shook my head in a silent answer. I hadn't but that didn't mean I didn't want to.

"Are you going to?"

I was nodding before she even finished asking. "As soon as she gets back. I can't wait any longer, T; it's killing me not to tell her. But, I need her home first. I'm not about to say it while she is thousands of miles away from me. I'm also a little scared to be honest," I told her, knowing I could tell her anything.

"Of what, Edward? It's as plain as day that she feels the same way; you'd have to be blind not to see it," she said to me, sincerely wondering what my problem was.

I took a deep breath before I answered her, telling her the one thing that I had been scared of since the beginning. "What if I'm not enough for her, Tanya? She is exceedingly beautiful. She could have her pick of any man on the planet if she wanted to and they would come running. What if I disappoint her somehow? I could never live with that. I love her more than anything, more than I ever thought I could love someone else, but if she didn't want me…I'm not sure I could survive that. And the kids, there is no way they would. They love her almost as much as I do; she has given them so much in just the short amount of time we've been together. I'm just…I'm scared out of my mind, Tan," I finished in a whisper.

That felt good to get out, I was not going to lie, but I hated that I felt that way.

"Ed, it's normal for you to be scared. You've never put yourself out there for anyone like this before, not Caitlin and sure as hell not that she-bitch, Lauren. Just trust her, Edward, you've told me you can tell how she feels about you, and I know how you feel about her. Talk to her when she gets home. You'll feel better."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head at her. "I know, Tanya. Everything feels so right with her. I can't even explain it, like I've just been going through the motions and waiting…specifically for her. I love her, completely, and I just…miss her. I'm ready for her to be back home, with me and with Maddie and Masen," I said as I threw myself back in my chair.

"Are you going to say anything to her about the shelter? She tries to keep that so quiet, I understand why, but it's a shame. Zaph told me she's been doing that for almost a year now. Bella really is amazing, Edward, and she's so beautiful!" Tanya giggled at me.

Tanya knew how pretty she herself was and usually didn't throw out compliments like that about other women so I knew she meant what she said.

I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. "Yes, Tan, she is certainly both of those and so much more. My Bella is one of a kind, that's for sure."

She stood up and came to stand beside me, kissed me on the cheek and told me, "Yes, E, your Bella is all that. I can't wait to get to know her better."

And with that, she was out the door.

I spent my time at the shelter, seeing patients for the rest of the day until it was time to go home and see the kids. Ali was coming over tonight and I was really looking forward to it. I hadn't spent time with my sister in what felt like ages and I missed her.

Ma and Pop had ordered pizzas for dinner, knowing we would all be visiting and playing games because Ali was going to be at the house, and Demetri said he might stop by, too. I was pretty sure they both just wanted to see the puppy. My mom hadn't been able to talk about much else since Rufus had come to stay with us; I really did think Esme would give Bella just about anything to keep that little guy there at the house with her permanently.

I wasn't wrong because as soon as I made it in the front door all I heard was a bunch of squealing and barking. He was a cute fucking dog, though. I was really going to have to talk to Seth about where he got him. I was such a sucker!

After I changed my clothes and grabbed a beer I went out back with everyone else, only to see Dem on the ground with Rufus climbing all over him, as well as the twins. I whipped my phone out to take a picture to send to Bella. She would love it.

"Is that for Bella?" Alice asked me as I typed a quick text and attached the picture.

I laughed when I got the response back. Apparently my girl was worried about being replaced in her baby's eyes. I couldn't say she might not have had some competition from Masen. Rufus was incredibly attached to him. I found them sleeping in bed together every morning, Rufus tucked right up next to Masen. I sent Bella that picture the other morning, the response from that one was short but to the point: 'I miss you all so much'.

I nodded my head and said, "Yep, she's worried we may never give him back at this point, and we still have a whole damn week left."

Alice reached over and took my hand in hers, and rubbed circles in my palm. It was what we'd always done; I guessed because my hands were so much bigger than hers. "I am so happy for you, Edward. I can tell how much you care about her and you practically float whenever you talk about her."

I leaned over and kissed the side of her head and said, "I love her, Ali, she's my everything. I miss her so much and I can't wait for her to come home."

The sound of her sniffling made me whip my head in her direction and she answered my questioning look, "Eddie, oh my God! You love her? Have you told her yet? I want to meet her, please?"

That was what I had been dreading, but at the same time I couldn't wait for my Bella to meet Alice. I was sure they would get along great.

"Short shit, come on, I hate when you call me Eddie, you know this. No, I haven't told her yet, but I am going to when she gets back; I can't wait any longer. And I want you to meet her. As soon as Ma and Pop get back from their trip, I'm bringing Bella to Sunday dinner," I told her.

Alice stopped tracing circles and looked at me seriously. "Brother of mine, I can't wait. Have you told Ma and Pop who she is yet?" she asked me.

I raised my eyebrows at her in question. How the hell did she know that? I knew Tanya would never betray my confidence like that and she was the only one I'd told so far, per Bella's request.

"Um, sister of mine, what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"Edward, I'm not stupid and I'm certainly not as oblivious as you seemed to have been. I know who Bella is. I even have some of the clothes she models for," she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh," was the only genius response I could think of.

She snickered beside me. "I haven't told anyone, if that's what you are wondering. She's beautiful by the way and the magazine cover was insane!"

I then proceeded to tell her how Bella told me about that and who she was. I also told her about my dumb ass running away from her and Seth's talk with me. She hit me upside the head for leaving and told me I was lucky Seth didn't kick my ass. I told her about my reaction at lunch with the men that were staring at her. I even told her about Bella's altercation with the fans outside the radio station the day of our first date.

Yes, I found out about that. When we were in the park that Sunday after our date, I noticed the bruises when I was holding her hand and picked it up to kiss the back of it. I freaked out because I thought I did it on Friday when we had gotten back to her apartment. She was quick to tell me they weren't my fault, but was extremely reluctant to tell me what they were from. Bella only told me after I threatened to call Seth myself and have him tell me. To say I was livid would be a gross understatement. I could handle comments and looks…to a certain extent. But for someone to lay their hands on my girl, I was so furious it took me 10 minutes to calm the fuck down and I only did that when Bella threatened to go home if I didn't knock it off.

After I calmed the hell down, she told me what happened from start to finish, including the mini panic attack she had once she got inside the station. I was extremely grateful for Seth at that moment and I wanted to call him right away and say thank you for taking care of her. But, I knew he was just doing his job and besides, he would never let anything happen to Bella. I also really hated her job at that moment, but kept that to myself. She certainly didn't need to hear my worries after what had happened. I knew after thinking about it objectively that it was a relatively minor altercation in the grand scheme of things, but it sure as shit didn't make it any easier to handle.

I even told Alice about Bella making the cookies at the shelter. It was when I was talking to her about it that I realized with a shock that I knew Bella had been there that one day I could have sworn I felt her in the kitchen. I did! That essence that was purely her was still in the air and my body recognized it immediately.

As I told Alice about that, I thought for sure she would tell me I was crazy but instead my usual overexcited sister sat perfectly still until I looked at her and she said, "Bella is your soul mate, Edward, the other half of you that makes you whole."

She started crying then, and I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me, as I told her gently, "She is, Ali. Bella is the one I waited and waited for, and I am never, ever letting her go."

"Good, Edward, that's fantastic. I can't wait to have a sister. You know I've always wanted one." She giggled at me.

Sister? Oh God, she meant when I married Bella…when...Oh Jesus, that sounded…well…

Excellent!

"Good to know, sister of mine, good to know."

After Demetri and Alice left and I got the kids in bed after their phone call from Bella…mine came later at night, I went to my room to send her an email.

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Subject: Seven more fucking days!

_Hi, baby. Guess the subject line says it all, huh? I miss you so damn much, I'm not sure I can make it seven more days. Please tell me you don't have to do this again…or at least not anytime soon._

_I do hope you are having fun though, and enjoying your time with Jasper and Rose. I know you miss them even though you don't say it very often. I really can't wait to meet them; do you think they will like me? Did that just make me sound like I was in fucking junior high or what? Jesus! Check for yes or no…how fucking lame am I? Wait, don't answer that, Angel._

_But, truthfully, I'm scared they won't. I know how important they both are to you._

_I had a great talk with Alice tonight; I've missed her so much the last few weeks. I've hardly seen her at all. I have a confession to make. She knows who you are, sweetheart. I didn't tell her, I promise. But, she saw your picture on my phone and has seen your pictures before so she figured it out. She even has some of the clothes you model…how weird is that? Anyway, I told her we were waiting just a little longer before we told everyone and she promised not to say anything. We are going to tell soon, aren't we? I want to, Bella, so badly, but I'll do whatever makes you comfortable._

_Maddie and Masen had a great time tonight playing with Rufus; the only thing missing was you, baby. I have so much to tell you, Bella, but I have to see you and touch you and have you home before I do. It's nothing bad. I know how you automatically think the worst, so knock that shit off right now, sweet girl. I just need you here, but the next week will hopefully fly by and then we can talk and just be…us. And I want that, Bella, so badly; you have no idea how much. You're it for me; I hope you know that, Angel._

_Three more things you didn't know about me:_

_*I used to let Alice dress me up like a girl when we were little (don't laugh, baby, she has this pout that would make anyone do anything, I swear!)_

_*When I was 16, I wrecked my dad's car trying to show off for a girl. To this day, he thinks it was Emmett. I've never told him any differently._

_*I know you are the one that brings the cookies to the shelter. (By the way, your oatmeal raisin cookies are fucking amazing, baby, please make them for me? I'm giving you the famous Cullen pout, just so you know!)_

_*Here's a free one for you…I miss the feel of your hair in between my fingers. It's so fucking soft and always smells so damn good. I dream about just running my fingers through your hair for hours at a time…_

_I miss you, Bella, more than you'll ever know. Come home to me soon…please!_

_Your, Edward XOXOXO_

I still had a little while before Bella would be calling me, with the time difference, she always called me later at night, so I took a shower, thinking about what I told Bella and how I thought she would respond. I was sure she'd figure out that I wanted to tell her I loved her, but maybe not.

I was telling her anyway, as soon as she got back. I couldn't wait any longer…

There was an email waiting when I got done. My girl was nothing if not prompt!

To: Edward Cullen

From: Bella Swan

Subject: 165 hours

_My Edward~_

_It's less than 7 whole days now until I get to see you again. For some reason counting the time down in hours makes it seem shorter. I don't know; I'm grasping at straws I think. I just want to be done with this trip already and be back there with the three of you._

_No, I don't have to do this again any time soon. I couldn't even if I was scheduled to. This has truly sucked! I have enjoyed my time with Jasper and Rose, though and Seth was so excited to see Sue when she arrived earlier today. She thought you were extraordinarily handsome. I didn't disagree with her, baby! Jasper and Rose will like you just fine, Edward, because you are important to me if for no other reason. Seth has been singing your praises though, so I'm pretty sure you've passed all tests as far as he is concerned. Don't worry so much, Edward, you make me so happy and that is all that will matter to J and Lele._

_I'm so glad you got to spend time with Alice. I am so nervous about meeting her, but excited, too. Rose and Angela are the only girlfriends I have, so I really hope she will like me. I'm not shocked that she knows who I am, baby, but I am shocked to find out she has the workout clothes. I still can't wrap my head around that aspect of my job, but that conversation is for another time. I am happy she won't say anything yet, Edward, but yes, we will tell everyone soon. I can't wait for every woman in NYC to know you are completely off limits…indefinitely, if I have anything to say about it._

_Three…well four (can't let you get one up on me!) things you didn't know about me:_

_*I put itching powder in Seth's underwear when we were 12 after he told Embry Call I liked him to get back at me for beating him in a race. To this day he thinks it was Jasper._

_*I cooked my first full meal for dinner when I was 8-years-old because my mom couldn't cook anything to save her life. She didn't talk to me for a week after that._

_*When you kissed me in the park the second time we met, that was the first kiss I'd gotten in over 3 years that wasn't from Seth or Jasper_

_*I knew you were at the shelter that day. I could feel you close by even though you weren't in the same room (Yes, Edward, I will make you oatmeal raisin cookies when I get back, stop the pouting please!)_

_We'll talk when I get home, I promise. I miss you, Edward, and I need you even more. Be patient with me, I'll tell you everything, my love…_

_Always,_

_Your, Bella XOXOXO_

I sat back in my chair after I finished reading her message through a few times. What the hell kind of mother didn't talk to her eight-year-old daughter for a week? And where was her father during all that? From the way Bella talked about him, I knew she adored him so he couldn't have been a bad guy. What the hell? I had more questions than answers at that point, but she had promised to tell me everything so I just had to be patient I guessed.

For her I would do anything, but waiting was not something I was really good at.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry of activity. Masen had another t-ball game. Maddie had a short ballet recital and I worked at the hospital late two nights and before I knew it, it was Thursday night and my stomach was in knots counting down the hours until Bella got back home.

My mind tried to go into overdrive imagining all these worst case scenarios, the most awful being she'd changed her mind or some shit like that and never wanted to see me again once she got home. I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't entirely help it. My entire world was wrapped up in her now, not that she was aware of that fact yet, but she would soon if I had anything to say about it.

Thursday night's sleep was not restful at all knowing that when I woke up, Bella would be home in less than 12 hours and when she did get home, I was going to tell the woman of my dreams that I was in love with her. I was laying all my cards on the table, and letting the chips fall where they may. Hopefully they fell in my favor with her feeling the same way about me and then we could finally just be…us.

Friday was hectic and the kids, of course, were more difficult than usual to get up and get ready to leave for school. Why was it on the days you needed everything to run smoothly, it never did?

I finally got them dropped off and made my way to the office. Thankfully I had a light schedule with only a few check-ups and nothing major to attend to. My mind was definitely not in any shape to be making important medical decisions.

I sent Bella a quick text message in between patients.

_Only a few hours left, Beautiful, until I can see your gorgeous face and kiss those sweet lips…be safe and hurry home ~~ E XOXOXO_

Her response was immediate.

_Counting down every minute, Edward. I can't wait to see you…Always ~~~ Your, Bella XOXOXO_

Always…I fucking loved the way that sounded!

After lunch, I left for the day. I had arranged for Alice and Tanya to entertain the kids for the afternoon once school was done and Ali was spending the night at the house with them so I could be with Bella, if everything went according to plan that was.

I had decided to go to Bella's to wait for her there and surprise her with dinner. She had given me a key to the loft in case I needed something for Rufus and I already had the access code to the garage, so I was all set. I went home and changed from my scrubs to some dark-washed jeans and a long-sleeved shirt Ali had left on my bed…again. I couldn't get too upset with her though, Bella would love the black shirt Alice had picked out. I packed an overnight bag, being extremely optimistic, and got ready to head out.

I debated about bringing Rufus back to Bella's with me, but I was selfish in that I wanted one night with just her and me, and that meant no little puppy paws running around either. I hoped she didn't mind. Besides, that meant we would just have to come get him and there was no way she was getting out of seeing Maddie and Masen.

The stop at the jewelers took only a few minutes because I was just picking up my purchase, having ordered it last week. I was not one hundred percent positive I was going to give my gift to her tonight; I was just going to see how everything progressed and take it from there.

I got to Bella's around 4:30, giving myself just over two hours to get everything ready. I'd had to make two trips up and down in the elevator to bring everything up. When I talked to Alice the other night about Bella and mentioned wanting to do something for her when she got back, she helped me come up with my plan.

Not being able to cook at all, I decided to order some Chinese food and have a picnic on the floor. I moved the dining room table, where Bella and I ate our first breakfast together, out of the way and spread the blankets I had brought from home on the floor. I didn't want to go digging through Bella's house and use hers so I brought my own; I did use her pillows though. I hung up the strands of lights Alice helped me pick out and even set up candles. A little cheesy I supposed, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to do something nice for her to let her know how much I missed her while she was gone…and how much I loved her.

The portable speakers I brought from home were plugged in and I scrolled through my iPod to find the playlist I had made especially for tonight. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stepped back and surveyed what I'd done. It looked pretty damn good if I did say so myself, and when the sun started to set, right about the time Bella got home, the lights I put up would look fucking sensational.

I checked my watch and my stomach did flip-flops, shit…she would be there within the hour. I put away all the bags I brought with me and stowed my overnight bag in the guest room. I called to order the food, asking that it be delivered in 30 minutes. I wanted it there before she was so everything was ready and we didn't have any interruptions.

The 30 minutes I had before the food got there I spent staring out the window as I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to do. I had never, ever told a woman I loved them before and I was scared out of my damn mind about telling Bella. I had a pretty good feeling she felt the same as I did, but you could never know until it was time to say those words. I knew instinctively that once I told her, everything would change and there would be no going back for either of us. It was not like I was asking her to marry me…shit if that thought didn't sound fucking incredible…but this was it. If she loved me as much as I loved her, then this was the start of our forever because I knew she was it for me.

I immediately thought of the necklace I had gotten for Bella. It was a heart pendant that had the inscription 'a ma vie de couer entier' which meant 'You have my whole heart for my whole life' on it. Even if she didn't love me like I loved her, that statement was nothing but the fucking truth. There would never be anyone else for me. It was Bella, or it was no one.

When it was time for the food to get there, I went downstairs to wait for the delivery driver. I wasn't sure how Seth and Bella felt about letting people in the building so I just didn't. He thought it was little strange that I was standing in front of what looked like an empty building, but the tip I gave him cut out his wanting to hang around quickly and he was gone in moments. I waited until he pulled off before going back inside to wait for Bella…my love.

As soon as I got back inside the loft, I set the bags on the counter and turned on the iPod. The music emanating was soothing and soft; I even recorded a few songs of me playing the guitar and added them to the playlist. While I was getting the plates out of the cabinet, I heard the elevator coming up.

Shit…fuck…holy hell….damn…I said to myself as I let out a cleansing breath.

This was it, Edward, this was only the rest of your life.

I could tell as she got closer to the door that she was confused and a little freaked out. I knew she could hear the music and probably smell the food, too. I also knew she didn't know I was in there; I didn't park my car in the underground garage so I could surprise her.

As the door opened, my heart literally felt like it would beat out of my chest and as my eyes found the deep brown one's I hadn't seen in fourteen days. I knew telling Bella I loved her couldn't wait one more minute.

"Edward," I heard my angel sigh as she stopped in the doorway, her hand still on the door knob as the rest of her bags fell loudly to the floor.

I watched as her eyes raked over me, then flicked to the dining area where she took in the candles and the blankets and the lights. Her eyes were soft and warm when they found mine again.

I heard the door shut behind her as she stepped further inside. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Jesus Christ, she was so fucking beautiful.

I felt my heart as it kept beating faster and faster; I briefly wondered if she could hear it. She didn't move her eyes from mine either and the electric pulses that I always felt when she was near were flashing all around us. I swore I could almost see them, I could feel it so intensely.

She took a step toward me and I knew I couldn't wait another moment to tell her. I felt like I would explode any second.

I held my hand up to her and took a deep breath before I said, "Bella, my God, baby, it's so fucking good to see you, but stop right there, please."

Bella stopped but had the cutest damn look on her face and then that bottom lip…shit… it went immediately between her teeth as she wrinkled her brow trying the figure out what the hell was wrong with me.

I was sure I looked like a raving lunatic, my eyes dilated and breathing heavy and my fingers clenched beside my body. Yeah, I was sure I looked insane.

"Edward, sweetheart…what…are you…" she stammered out to me as I kept my hand up to stop her from moving toward me.

"Angel, please, just wait right there okay? I need to say this before I go out of my fucking mind." _Time to man the fuck up, Cullen,_ as I stared at the woman who held my heart in the palm of her perfect little hand.

I looked deep in her eyes, and even though she was too far away for me to touch, I could feel her.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I began softly but with so much emotion I thought it would bubble out of me. "I love you. I am so deeply, irrevocably, madly and any other damn word you can think of that ends in 'ly' in love with you; I have been since the first moment I saw your beautiful face. I knew it then and I know it even more now. I just can't hold it in anymore. I love you," I breathed out as I finished.

Bella stood still, blinking her eyes over and over again until I saw tears falling down her beautiful face.

I opened my mouth to say something…anything, to stop the tears but before I could get the first word out Bella flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I caught her. She took my face in her hands and her eyes were shining bright and clear with the same look I was sure mine held as she kissed me all over my face, my cheeks, forehead, nose until she settled on my lips and said, "My Edward, I love you, too."

She kissed me again, whispering, "I love you, I love you," over and over again as I gripped her even tighter to me.

Bella loved me. Thank fucking Christ!

The sense of elation and utter happiness coursing through my body consumed me all at once and before I knew what was happening, I carried her to her room, and laid her on the bed.

Her hair, the hair I fantasized about on more than a normal basis, was splayed out across the bed and she looked at me with love and want and need pouring off her.

I knelt on the bed as I leaned over her and whispered reverently, "Jesus, Bella, you are so fucking beautiful, baby, it almost hurts to look at you." I hovered over her, kissing her deeply.

The moment my lips touched hers I knew I had to be inside of her and make her mine, completely.

"Bella, I want to make love to you. Please?" I begged her.

She grabbed my face between her hands as she kissed the side of my neck and I heard her moan softly in my ear, "Yes, Edward, please make love to me. I love you, please, love me."

I turned her head and took her bottom lip in between my teeth, sliding my tongue across her lips, and told her, "I do love you, Bella, so much, Angel."

I pushed her farther up the bed to the pillows and began kissing her: my nose running up the side of her neck, my tongue following the line to behind her ear. I sat up after a moment and pushed her t-shirt up and off her body.

She was laid out before me in the sexiest light blue lace bra; I almost didn't want to take it off her. I made a mental note to myself to have Bella wear blue again…often.

"Mmm, Bella, baby, you are so beautiful," I told her as I bent forward to kiss along her now naked collarbones and then down her chest to the tops of her breasts that were threatening to spill out of her bra. I slid the straps down her shoulders and reached behind her to undo the bra, freeing her from its confines. I took a breast in each hand and pinched her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers, the moans coming from my love shooting straight to my dick which was straining against my jeans.

I circled first one, then the other nipple with my tongue, dragging it over the hard peaks as I felt Bella grab my hair and tug on it, pressing me harder into her chest. I reached down and undid the zipper on her jeans as I felt her toe of her shoes and socks. I slid my hand into her already soaked panties, circling her clit with my finger.

"Mmm, sweet girl, you are already so wet for me," I murmured against her neck.

"Only for you, Edward. Only you could make me this wet, baby," she moaned as I quickened the pace of my fingers.

I moved my hand, feeling bad when Bella whimpered from the loss of my fingers on her, to grab her jeans and slide them down her lovely, toned legs, taking her panties with them at the same time.

And there she was, naked before me, looking more mesmerizing than I ever could have imagined. She looked up at me from underneath those long eyelashes and held her hand out to me, and begged me, "Edward, please, baby, I need you."

I pulled my shirt off and toed off my shoes and socks. I undid my belt and unzipped my jeans and pushed my boxers and jeans down and stepped out of them until I was standing before her as naked as she was.

I looked at her, hoping she could feel and see how much I loved her and wanted her and just fucking craved her so completely.

"Edward, love me now," my angel whispered to me as I crashed my body top of hers feeling the sparks and electricity all over my body.

Feeling her skin against mine was the most intense thing I had ever felt in my life; I felt like my entire body was on fire. I kissed her deeply again, caressing her tongue with mine as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Fucking bliss was what I was feeling in that instant.

I picked my head up to stare into her eyes and told her again, "Bella, I love you so much. You are my entire life now. Every part of me belongs to you now, baby," as I kissed across her neck and throat.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too. So very much. Make me yours now, please, Edward. I want to feel you inside of me; I can't wait any longer," Bella crooned at me, her voice huskier and sexier as she was overcome with her wanting.

I shifted until I was aligned with her, my hard cock straining to push inside of her.

"Bella, are you sure, baby?" I asked making sure she was as ready as I was for this.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Edward, make me yours, baby, completely. You already have my heart, now take my body and claim it, sweetheart, please," she begged me.

With that, I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had wanted to; the pull to her body was overcoming every rational thought I had.

Once I buried deep inside of her, I stilled and looked down into her face, the face of the woman I loved with every fiber of my being, and said, "Oh my God, Bella, you feel…it's so warm…you're so wet, Angel…" I could hardly get the words out I was so overwhelmed.

"Edward, oh yes, fuck…you feel amazing…move in me, baby, please," she cried out to me.

I began moving in long slow strokes, feeling her pull me deeper and deeper inside of her. She felt incredible and she was so fucking tight, Jesus, so damned tight.

"Baby, God you're….oh so fucking tight…it feels so good …I can't believe…I didn't know it would feel like this… Bella," I couldn't even speak she felt so incredible.

She grabbed my biceps in her hands, holding on them tightly as her hips lifted off the bed to meet each of my thrusts, squeezing me so tightly in her warm, wet pussy. "Ah, Edward…I'm so close, baby, so fucking close. You feel so good inside of me, yes…yes," Bella cried out over and over.

"Christ, Bella, you feel fucking incredible wrapped around me, baby…I'm going to come, baby, please, come…oh God yes…" I groaned out to her as I felt her walls pulse around my cock.

"Oh, Edward," she cried as she threw her head back and came and came. God she was stunning when she was having an orgasm and my name on her lips when she was coming was my new favorite sound, ever!

"Shit, Bella, I'm coming, baby," I grunted as I came inside of her, collapsing on top of her when I was through.

Life changing, what had just happened, totally life-altering.

I pulled out of her, immediately missing the intimacy of being inside of her and laid down beside her, pulling her as close to me as I could get her.

I kissed her forehead after brushing her hair back over her shoulder. I leaned into her again, and whispered, "I love you, so much, Bella. Welcome home, Angel."

She giggled a little before she answered me. "Edward…you can welcome me home like that any time, I promise."

I squeezed her tightly to me and growled, "No fucking way, baby, you are not leaving me again, but I'll be more than happy to do that again…and again…and again, as many times as you want to."

"Oh, I have no intentions of moving from this spot ever again," Bella told me before she leaned up and kissed my chin continuing softly, "I love you, too, Edward…so very much."

"My Bella," I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair. Jesus, it was so fucking soft all the damn time. "You have literally made me the happiest man on the planet, Beautiful. I am never letting you go, Bella. Never. You are it for me and I will not ever want anyone as much as I want you."

"Good to know, sweetheart," she sighed at me as she curled into me even closer.

We laid there quietly, as we enjoyed the afterglow of our lovemaking when I heard her stomach growl…loudly.

I laughed. "Baby, didn't you eat on the plane? Your stomach sounds like it's eating itself from the inside out."

She giggled and then blushed adorably. "Um, well, I was so excited to come home to see you, I couldn't eat."

And then she pouted at me. Shit, her pout was worse than Ali's. I could never let them join forces or I was so fucked!

I rolled over and stood up, pulling on my boxers and I threw her my shirt, and told her,"Get your ass up, baby. Let's go eat some Chinese."

Bella rolled her eyes at me but got up and put my shirt on. God help me, but my dick got hard immediately from the sight of her in my shirt. She was so fucking sexy in my clothes, or out of my clothes whichever the case may have been.

I groaned as she looked at me after she flipped her hair out from underneath the shirt. "See something you like, Edward?" she sassed me with her hands on her little hips as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"You bet your sweet ass I do, now get the hell out of here before I throw you down on that bed and ravish you again, repeatedly," I growled at her.

Bella walked over to me and put her hands on my chest and stood on her tiptoes and kissed my neck before she said, "Who says that is not exactly what I want, Edward?" And then followed her question with a lick of her tongue across my jaw and throat.

I gripped her by the hips and pushed her away from me far enough to bend over and whisper quietly, "Baby, you need to eat to build up your strength so I can show how good this old man can make you feel."

Bella kissed the end of my nose before she spun around and walked out to the kitchen and then turned around and said cheekily, "You can try keeping up, baby, we'll see how you do," before she promptly left the room.

God damn if that woman was not going to be the death of me…but what a fucking way to go!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So, were you expecting the I love you's in this chapter? I hope you all liked it; this chapter is my favorite so far!**

**We're getting close to the surprise, I hope in the next chapter.**

**If you liked the chapter, please let me know. I love hearing what you think! Is everyone still ok with the long chapters? Some like them, some don't, so tell me.**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for the rec, you are totally awesome!**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Make sure you review…PLEASE?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused so thank you babe, you've been such a help!**

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing and you won't be sorry. Start with** _**Beautifully Broken** _ **, it is amazing and will make you cry and laugh and fall in love with Edward over and over again! It's complete and she is working on the sequel right now. Make sure you let her know how awesome her stories are! She is listed in my favorite authors.**

**Oh My Goodness! Did you guys see that I have over 200 reviews? Thank you so much! You are awesome…**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

_***LEMON***_ **alert for this chapter and this chapter is** _ **MONSTER**_ **long... Strap in, it will take awhile!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen loved me!

Edward. Cullen. Loved. Me!

Holy shit!

I couldn't stop the happy dancing going on inside my stomach as I walked into the kitchen to get the food that Edward ordered for us earlier.

_Mmmm…Chinese, my favorite!_ I thought to myself as I gathered the containers and plates and put them on a tray to carry into the dining area where Edward had set up the blankets.

The man, I swore. Men from all over should phone him to take lessons on how to seduce your woman because he knew what the hell he was doing. On second thought, I thought I'd keep him to myself. No sharing at all!

I heard him as he turned the iPod back on and got situated on the blankets. When I walked into the loft earlier and noticed what he had done, I didn't think it could get any better than that. Of course, Edward proved me wrong not even fifteen minutes later when he told me he loved me and followed that up with the most incredible experience of my life.

It was more than just sex…way, _way_ more. It was everything.

My mind hadn't really even had time to go through everything that had happened since I walked in my door, but the one thing I did know was I loved Edward with my entire being and nothing else was as important as that.

I gave him a shy smile as I approached the blankets and took in the entire scene. He had it set up perfectly; the white lights were giving off a soft glow and the music playing in the background was perfect. The most perfect thing of course was my Edward sitting there waiting for me!

I handed him the tray and told him to stay right there which earned me a snort and a raised eyebrow as I turned and went back to the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water as well as the wine Edward got to go with dinner and some glasses.

We sat down to eat, and while he poured the wine, I plated the food and then dug the hell in. I was starving! Between the long day and then the sex, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Angel, you really shouldn't go all day without eating," Edward prodded me as I was putting a forkful of beef and broccoli in my mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him and finished chewing before I answered. "I know, Edward, but it was a long, hectic day before I got on the plane and then once Seth and I landed, all I wanted to do was come back here and call you to let you know I was home."

He looked at me with his sexy smirk and asked, "Did you like your surprise? I just wanted to do something nice for you and let you know how much I missed you, baby."

God, could he be any more perfect…I meant really?

I put my plate down and leaned over before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and told him, "Sweetheart, it was perfect, just like you." Then I sat back down to continue eating.

"Um…Bella, are you, ah…well are you okay with what just happened?" he asked me gently as he put his chopsticks down.

Showoff, I couldn't eat with those damn things to save my life!

I finished eating before I answered him and then stood up to take our plates into the kitchen before coming back and crawled into his lap. I grabbed one of his hands and played with his fingers for a moment, getting my thoughts together before I spoke.

"You're not disappointed are you?" I asked him quietly, knowing if he was I would be shattered.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my temple before he tipped my chin up with his finger so he could look at me. "God, no, Angel. Why the hell would you ask me that?" he asked me angrily.

"Well, why would you think I wouldn't be okay with what we just did?" I retorted back to him.

He took a deep breath before answering me as he lifted me up so that I was facing him with my legs wrapped around him. "Bella, I love you. So very much. We just hadn't talked about any of this yet, moving our relationship to being more physical I mean, and I just want to make sure you don't regret it at all."

I took his face in my hands before I kissed him gently on the forehead and rested my own there as I looked at him. "Baby, I don't regret it at all. It was the single most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. I love you so much, Edward, and I am so… so… so happy," I finished as I kissed his lips over and over again.

"For me too, sweet girl. I never could have imagined it would feel so incredible to make love to you. I mean, I've thought about it, of course I have, but, well, I just didn't…" he stuttered adorably.

Edward flustered was definitely not something one saw everyday!

I giggled lightly. "I understand what you are trying to say, Edward. It's okay."

He sighed as he looked at me, his eyes crinkling since he was smiling. "Thank you, Beautiful, for not making me feel like a damn fool."

He took another breath and his forehead creased as he looked intently at me before he told me, "Okay, let's get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. Shit…okay…" He took a few deep breaths before he continued gently, "Baby, um, I didn't use protection, did you realize that?"

Fuck…I didn't and now well, shit, I guessed it was as good a time as any to get this conversation out of the way for good.

I sat back a little on Edward's legs, adjusting so we would both be more comfortable before I looked at him and plunged ahead. "Edward, I've been on birth control since I was in high school…irregular periods. Um, damn…I'm not even sure I can have kids, Edward. I've never tried, obviously, but my doctor isn't sure if I can or not. I've only had sex with two people before you. One was my high school boyfriend, Will, and the other was a guy I dated for awhile in college named Ian. There hasn't ever been anyone else," I finished as I looked down, embarrassed somewhat at my utter lack of experience. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said quietly but forcefully.

He waited, not moving a muscle until I lifted my head and looked at him. The eyes shining back at me were so full of love and acceptance they took my breath away.

He grabbed my hands and held them in his as he pressed them over his chest before he spoke. "Let me take what you just said one at a time, okay?"

I only nodded my head, as I wondered where he was going with everything I told him.

"First," he began, "I'm sorry about not asking about protection before, honestly it wasn't even close to being on my mind at the time because all I could focus on was being inside of you."

Yes, my breath caught in my throat at that admission…

"I am glad to know about the birth control, though. I have to say the thought of making love to you while wearing a condom is not anywhere near as appealing as feeling you without one. I'm going to skip the middle part of what you said for a moment, okay, and come back to it in a minute," he said while he raised his eyebrow and waited for an answer.

I was not sure what to make of that but I nodded my head in assent anyway.

He squeezed my hands and kissed my forehead before going on. "I would be a fucking liar, Angel, if I said I was unhappy with the fact that you've only been with 2 people and one of those was from high school. I wish I could say the same thing, baby, but I can't. Obviously you know about the twins' mom and then there was my college girlfriend, Caitlin. Um…well, there were a few random girls in college, and then once the twins were born a few of the dates I went on ended up with me having sex. Bella, I'm clean. I've been tested, we have to be to work at the shelter, and I'm so sorry. If I had known you would come into my life, I never would have been with anyone once the twins were born and, fuck…if you want, if it makes you feel better, I'll wear a condom from now on. Shit, I don't want to, but I will, for you, I will. You believe me don't you? I mean about the women I've been with, it's not like I was sleeping around or anything," he finished worriedly.

Okay, well, none of that was really unexpected. I actually figured it would have been much, much worse than that.

I chuckled at his anxiety a bit before I answered honestly, "Edward, hush. Of course I believe you, and truthfully, I assumed it would be worse. It's not even bad at all, baby, so stop worrying. But, you're not seeing anyone else are you; I mean we haven't talked about any of that. I mean…fuck…I've never had to do this before." Now it was my turn to sound like an idiot.

He rightfully laughed at me, and laughed even harder when I tried to glare at him. "You're such a kitten even though you think you are a tiger, baby. But, seriously, of course there's no one else, silly Bella. I've waited my whole fucking life for you, Angel, I would never want anyone but you. I love you, Bella, and only you…always, only you," he whispered softly as he kissed me deeply, letting his tongue tangle with mine before he caressed my tongue with his.

After a few minutes of heaven, he stopped before he looked at me again to finish up our conversation. "Bella, can you tell me exactly what you meant about not being sure if you can have a baby, please?"

Damn, I really didn't want to have to do this until I had more time to think about it but there was no going back now.

"Um…well, a few years ago, I guess when I was about 20, during a yearly exam my doctor diagnosed me with endometriosis. My periods at the time were really painful, like debilitating so, and she decided to run some tests. Apparently there is quite a lot of scar tissue built up and the chances of me conceiving are not great. Uh, my mom had it also; hers was pretty bad and mine is worse than hers. Like I said, Edward, I've never tried to get pregnant or anything, I'm just not positive I can. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me now, I mean, well…" I sobbed as tears started to flow from my eyes.

God damn if saying that didn't shatter my heart into a thousand pieces.

"Beautiful," Edward sighed as he wiped the tears from my face with his fingers before he kissed the end of my nose. "Listen to me for a minute, okay? First, we'll talk to Tanya, if you want, about this. She is a fabulous doctor and she might have a different opinion. Are you still in a lot of pain when it is that time?"

He hissed when I nodded my head.

"Fuck, okay. Well I am sure we can figure something out to help you. The thought of you in pain kills me, baby. I'm a doctor for Christ's sake; I'll talk to Tanya about that, too. Now, most importantly; Bella, I love you, sweetheart, and you make me so happy. You are it for me, baby. There could never be anyone else. You are my future and you, Maddie, and Masen are my family now. That's all I need and if after talking to Tanya we find out that you can't have a baby, it's okay. We don't need to figure out any of that right now anyway. Let's just enjoy what we have for the time being and we'll cross that bridge when the time is right. Deal?" he asked sweetly.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him, settling myself right over top of his growing erection.

"Mmmm, sweet girl, I love the way you feel against me," he growled to me as I felt him kiss and suck on the side of my neck and behind my ear.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing down against him, and I felt his hands as they slipped inside of his shirt that I was wearing and covered my breasts, my nipples responded immediately to his touch.

I moaned softly as he continued rubbing my nipples and kissing my neck and collarbones, grinding on him even harder. I could feel his cock as it pressed against my thigh and it was so hard.

Edward began to unbutton my shirt, kissing me as more and more skin was exposed until he pushed it off my shoulders and then he pressed his mouth on my breasts, circling each nipple with his wet tongue. I reached down in between our bodies and rubbed his hard cock through his boxers, feeling the wetness from the tip of him leaking through the material.

I pulled him out of them, gripping him firmly in my hand, my thumb sliding across his tip before moving my hand up and down, feeling him as he grew so incredibly hard in my hand.

"Mmm, Edward, baby, you're so hard," I moaned as I kissed along his jaw and neck, tasting how delicious he was.

"For you, my Bella. Only for you, my love," he answered in between licking my nipples.

I felt Edward's fingers as they made their way down over my stomach and skimmed over my soaked panties, rubbing my aching pussy up and down.

"So wet, Angel, you're always so wet for me. Do you want me again, Bella, hmmm?" he groaned in his lust-filled voice.

"God yes, Edward, please…ah please," I begged as his fingers slipped inside my panties and into my soaked pussy.

Edward's other hand was in my hair, he pulled it lightly to tip my head back as he licked up my throat and to the side of my neck as I began to move up and down on him, getting so close to coming, and then he panted in my ear, "That's it, baby…come for me…for me, Bella…Jesus you look so fucking good over me like this…come now, sweet girl," he demanded as I felt myself fall apart on him, coming so hard I saw stars.

Somehow in my lust-induced haze I managed to get Edward's boxers down his legs and I vaguely heard the tearing of cloth as I felt him grab my hips and lift me up so that I could take him inside of me. I felt him fill me up inch by exquisite inch until our hips were pressed firmly against each others.

I pressed my forehead against his, just breathing him in while I looked into his clear green eyes and all I saw was never-ending love for me shining out of them. I hoped he saw the same in mine for I would never, ever love anyone else ever again. I had never loved anyone before him and because I wanted to be his forever, I would never have that chance.

Our climaxes seemed to come from far away, building slowly with every thrust from him and every clench of my pussy from me.

He pressed his mouth against mine, not kissing me but just resting his lips against mine, his tongue licking my lips, as he breathed, "Bella, I'm so close, baby…God, yes…you feel fucking incredible."

I sunk one hand in his damp hair and with the other moved the hair that had fallen over his eyes back and pulled him close to me. "Edward…oh…you are so hard inside of me…fuck…" I cried.

Our pace increased, my stomach tightened in expectation, as he hissed, his jaw tensed. "I'm ready, Bella…get here, baby…with me, please, come with me…"

I felt him reach down between us and flick my clit with his finger before he pressed his thumb against it and I screamed, "Edward, oh my God…yes…baby, yes…I'm coming…Edward…"

"Bella, yes, baby, that's it…scream my name when you come…mine, you're mine, Angel…"

I came apart, coming harder than I had ever done before and I felt him come inside of me. "Yours, Edward, only yours," I gasped at him.

We sat that way until our breathing returned to normal and then he kissed me on my cheeks and whispered, "I love you so much, Bella. You have no idea how happy I am."

I sighed before I told him, "I love you, too, Edward, more than words can explain."

After a few more moments, he shifted, and I whimpered at the emptiness I felt as he pulled out of me. Edward scooted me still farther back and then off his lap when he held his hand out to me and said, "Come on, sweet girl, I'm too fucking old to sleep on the floor." He chuckled as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder to carry me to my room.

Edward threw me on the bed, following behind me and immediately pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms possessively around me before he whispered in my ear, "Sleep well, my Bella. Thank you for loving me, Beautiful; I couldn't imagine my life with anyone but you now." Then he kissed my shoulder and buried his nose in my hair.

"I love you, Edward, there's no one else I could love more than you, baby," I whispered to him before I drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the man I would love forever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Again, Bella, I need you now, baby, please…" I heard Edward moan to me sometime in the early hours of the morning.

I felt him enter me from behind as I said, "God yes, Edward, take me, baby…oh now, please…" my orgasm coming hard and fast, his following immediately after.

It could have taken minutes or hours, I didn't even know.

"Sleep, Angel," he murmured to me. "I've got you now and I'm never letting go…"

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke to the feeling of warm lips and tongue along my shoulder blades and strong fingers rubbed circles across my naked stomach.

Waking up with Edward wrapped completely around me…there wasn't anything better than that.

"Baby, are you awake?" he asked softly as I felt him press his nose into my hair. The man seriously loved my hair, but I couldn't say that I minded in the least!

I shifted a little, pressing back into him, feeling him behind me, hard already. "Mmmm…" was all I got out.

He squeezed me a bit, and I felt him smile against my shoulder. "I love waking up next to you, Bella, I never expected this to feel this way. I love you, Angel," he whispered as he peppered my shoulder and neck with soft, warm kisses.

I rolled over, looking into the green eyes that I hoped I would see every day of my forever and pressed my lips against his chest, right above the heart that was the life force of the most perfect man ever. "I love you, too, Edward. I don't think I can stop saying it, baby, hope you don't mind," I mumbled as I kissed and licked his chest some more.

When I moved I felt something cool against my neck and the top of my chest. I let out the girliest squeal _ever_ , it would've even put Maddie to shame, when I saw the platinum heart dangling from a silver chain. I sat up and looked at Edward, tears falling from my eyes.

He took the heart and held it in his fingers and said softly, "The inscription reads ' _a ma vie de couer entier'_ which roughly translated means _'You have my whole heart for my whole life'._

My tears were falling much faster by this point and my breath was coming in huge, gulping gasps as I looked at him.

My God, he was so incredible…and so… _mine_!

I threw myself at him scattering kisses over his gorgeous face. "Oh, Edward, thank you, thank you so much, baby. It's absolutely stunning and I love it! I love you so much! When did you put this on me, and how come you did it when I was asleep?" I pouted at him.

I watched his eyes narrow at me when he noticed the pout; hell yes I was going to use it when I could. "Don't pout at me, Beautiful, it's way too early in the fucking morning for that, please? I put it on you last night while you were sleeping. You looked so peaceful as you slept; I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you really like it?" he asked sheepishly.

"Edward, sweetheart, it's amazing. Truly. Thank you so much. I've never been given anything so special in my life," I told him sweetly as I leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

Christ Almighty, the thing was spectacular. A platinum heart with the inscription on one side and diamonds littering the other…I was never taking it off.

"I just wanted to give you something special, my love, and my heart, well I wouldn't want anyone but you to have it. Will you keep it for me, Bella?" he asked me sincerely.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped from my lips, "Of course I will, Edward, and I'll keep it always, baby."

He bent forward and pushed me down, hovering above me and looked at me with his bright green eyes that were full of lust, and love and joy. "Mmmm, sweet girl, you look fucking spectacular wearing nothing by my pendant. Maybe I should never let you get dressed and keep you here forever. What do you think about that, my Bella?" he asked as he licked and nibbled across my collarbones.

I was about to answer, when my stomach made its presence known. Damn…

He bent down farther and gave my tummy a quick lick and a kiss before telling it, "Fuck, okay, I hear you. Time for food, baby. Let's get up and get moving." Edward laughed at me as he rolled out of bed.

The man's ass was seriously delicious-looking…mouthwatering as a matter-of-fact.

He smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows before he asked, "See something you like, Beautiful?"

I rolled my eyes at him before I answered. "Yep, your ass looks delicious; I might have to take a bite out of it later!"

He groaned as he pulled on his shirt. "Damn it, Bella, you can't say shit like that to me when I know you need to eat. Now get the hell up and put some fucking clothes on before I say forget food and eat you instead!"

Ummm…please?

I fixed us some bacon, eggs, and hash browns while Edward willingly picked up the mess from last night. I asked him to leave the lights up, as they looked fantastic…plus it would give me something to look at when he was gone. He got the blankets and pillows put up and moved the table back in its proper place.

We ate at the island in the kitchen, quietly in our own thoughts but always touching. He ate with his leg pressed close to mine; I ate with my hand on his thigh. The closeness was nice and the intimacy of eating together without having to say a word was even better. I watched the clock count the minutes down. I knew he would be leaving soon and as much as I wanted to beg him to stay with me, I knew he needed to get home to Maddie and Masen.

While I cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, Edward jumped in the shower and changed into the clean clothes he had brought over. I smirked and raised my eyebrow at him as he grabbed a bag out of the guest room. He just grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders adorably.

Too fucking cute!

When he got done in the shower and walked out of my bedroom smelling all clean with wet hair, may I say that Edward Cullen was the hottest man on the fucking planet?

He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the things he'd brought over for my surprise dinner last night and held his free hand out to me without saying a word. I walked with him to the elevator. I had been dreading this moment since we went to bed last night.

Shit.

He set the bags down by the doors and took both of my hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and brushed his lips across my knuckles.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I don't want to go, you know that, but I need to go home and check on the kids."

"Edward, stop it. Don't apologize for having to be a parent. Of course you need to go. Why don't you go home and spend some time with the Wonder Twins and let me unpack considering someone kept me busy all night."

I paused when he interrupted and said, "You complaining, baby?"

"Not hardly, old man!" I giggled when he growled at me. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, after you spend some time with the kids at home, why don't you bring them back over here and I'll make some dinner and we can watch a movie together. You need to bring my baby back home anyway." I had to laugh since he started nodding his head as soon as the words bring them back left my mouth.

"You're a genius, Beautiful! How the hell did I get so lucky? Not only does my girl have looks, but a brain, too!" he teased me.

He was so cute when he tried to be funny. "Ha, ha, Edward. Do you need me to help you get everything down to your car?" I asked him as he picked the bags back up again.

"Nah, I got it. You can give me a kiss though, seeing as I have to go all day without one," he not so playfully told me.

Yeah, I was not liking the idea of being away from him either.

"I can definitely do that," I quietly told him as I stepped up close to him and stood on my tiptoes. He bent down to meet me and when our mouths met, I felt it all through my body. The electric pulses that were purely Edward and me were all around us.

We finally pulled apart, neither one wanting to break the connection, but it was time for him to go.

He bent down to kiss my forehead as I reached up to touch my necklace, and whispered, "I love you so much, Bella. Last night was the best night of my life, Angel."

"For me, too, Edward. I love you so much," I told him right back.

He pressed the button to open the doors and as he stepped in he softly told me, "I'll see you soon, Beautiful, okay?"

I nodded my head and kissed my fingers and lifted them in his direction as the doors shut to take him down stairs.

Jesus, I hoped the rest of the day went by quick!

I unpacked just like I told Edward I would and sent Rose a text letting her know I had lots of things to tell her when I talked to her the next day on Skype, so she needed to be ready for me to spill. She would be so happy for me, especially in light of the many conversations we had had while I was in California. One night, after two bottles of wine had been emptied between us, I had told her I loved Edward. I had known it for awhile of course, but telling Rose made it more real than just keeping it to myself.

Rose, in typical Rose fashion, let me know in no uncertain terms that if Edward hurt me in any way, well, the twins would be minus a father. I remembered telling her that I didn't think she had anything to worry about and it turned out I was so right!

He loved me!

I'd have to talk to Jasper, too. Oh my, J…I had no doubt he would be as happy for me as his sister, maybe even more so. He really did like Edward and was looking forward to spending more time with him soon. I hoped they became friends. They would be really good for each other.

I took a shower myself after I finished unpacking, and I noticed for the first time how sore some of my muscles were. Mmmm, I really didn't mind that pain at all.

God, last night and this morning were incredible. The emotions I felt as Edward was making love to me were almost more than I could bear. And this morning…what the hell was that? The way he just took me, the way he needed me so much, was as intense as anything I'd ever felt before.

Not that I minded, not in the least, and to be quite frank, it was fucking hot as hell to be woken up that way. I would definitely be hoping for that to happen again!

Edward sent me a text while I was in the shower to let me know that he and the kids would be over about 6:30, and they were bringing Rufus with them, much to the entire Cullen family's displeasure apparently. I felt a little bad about that to be honest. I knew Maddie and Masen loved the little guy a ton, and from what Edward told me, his mother had developed quite the attachment to Rufus as well. I did miss him though, so I couldn't wait to see him.

I talked to Seth and invited him over since he didn't have a date planned yet. When Edward mentioned in his email wanting the kids to meet Seth, I couldn't help but agree, so tonight was the night for that introduction. That was the easiest one to get out of the way. I was scared shitless to meet Edward's family. What if they didn't like me or think I was good enough for him or the kids? I would be devastated if that happened.

Seth and I walked to the market to get what I needed to make dinner. Because the kids were going to be there, I decided on homemade chicken strips and French fries with corn on the cob and Edward's oatmeal raisin cookies. Damn baby… I felt that pout all the way in California!

I had Seth set up the DVD player and air up the air mattress for the twins to crash on while we watched the movie. I was so excited to see both of them and couldn't wait to give them the presents I'd brought back from California for them. They were going to flip out…and I couldn't wait.

Of course, I was more than a little anxious to see Edward as well. Only a few hours away from him and my body ached to be close to his again. Things seemed to be moving forward like a freight train, but I couldn't find it in me to want to slow down. Everything just felt so incredibly…right, and I couldn't force myself to want to try.

As it got closer to dinner time, I opened the front door so they didn't have to knock to come in. I'd have to tell Edward to keep his key. Butterflies…the thought of being at the stage where I was giving him a key to my apartment made me positively giddy!

Seth was really excited and a little anxious to meet Maddie and Masen which I thought was fucking hilarious, but endearing at the same time. He really just wanted me to be happy; that was all that mattered to him. I heard Rufus barking in the elevator as it came up and before I knew it four human and four animal legs came barreling into the loft without even stopping to wonder why the door was already opened.

In an instant the kitchen was full of laughing, barking, and squealing. It was music to my ears!

"Bella!" "Jelly Bean!" "Woof, woof!" was all I heard.

I squatted down and felt warm kisses all over my face; I was hoping they were from Maddie and Masen, but I was pretty sure Rufus was mixed in there as well.

When I sat back and looked at the kids, my eyes welled with tears. I had missed them so much when I was gone and I loved them both so much, more than I could have ever imagined. Maddie and Masen weren't mine biologically, but that didn't mean that I didn't love them like they were.

I hugged them each tightly and told them, "I missed you two so much! Thank you for taking such good care of Rufus for me while I was away!"

I felt Edward stand behind me as I stood up, my body relaxing instantly by his presence. "Hey, baby," he said softly as he kissed my cheek quickly.

Uhh, the man totally made me melt when he looked at me that way.

I sighed and shook my head a little, trying to focus and narrowed my eyes at him when I saw the smirk on his gorgeous face, "Shut it, Kit Kat," I told him sarcastically, but kissed him anyway. I couldn't help it.

"You love me and you know it," he told me playfully as he swatted my ass when I turned back to the kids.

"That I do, baby," I huffed as I rolled my eyes at him. Damn cocky bastard!

"Bella! Bella!" my little wild things hollered at me. "We missed you," they both told me at the same time.

I bent down to kiss them each on the tip of the nose. "I missed you guys, too. Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready if you want to come help me get it finished," I said to each of them holding my hands out to them.

As soon as I felt each of them take my hand, my heart literally felt like it would explode. I looked at Edward and the look on his face about did me in. 'I love you' he mouthed to me as I blew him a kiss, getting ready to eat dinner…with my family.

Masen noticed Seth for the first time when he heard Edward laughing with him. He pulled me to a stop and looked from Seth to Edward to me.

"Um, Bella, who's that?" Masen asked as he scowled at Seth. Uh oh…

Masen crossed his arms and waited for me to answer. "What's wrong, Mase face?"

"I thought you were Daddy's girlfriend. How come he's here?" he adorably asked me.

I laughed a tiny bit. God, the boy was killing me he was so damned cute. "Masen, sweetie. Your daddy is my boyfriend. Do you remember me telling you about my best friend and that he gave me Rufus?" I stopped to make sure he was following me. When he nodded at me I went on.

"That," I said as I pointed to Seth, "is my best friend, Seth. He has heard me talk all about you and Maddie and he begged me to be able to come meet you. He's even going to watch the movie with us. Is that okay with you?"

He nodded his head at me before he pulled on my hand so I would bend down and he whispered not so softly, "He's big, Bella. Like huger than Uncle Emmett! Is he nice?"

Seth chuckled and Edward rolled his eyes at his son then grinned at me. "He's the best, Masen, I promise. He's my bestest friend besides you and Maddie." I grabbed his hand and Maddie's and pulled them over to where Seth and Edward were standing, watching me with amused looks on their faces.

Asses!

"Seth Clearwater, I would like to introduce you to my two best friends, Maddie and Masen Cullen. Guys, this is my other best friend, Seth." I giggled as I finished my proper introductions.

My big goof of a best friend bent over and ruffled each of their hair and said, "What's up, munchkins? Did you guys take good care of my buddy, Rufus, while we were gone?"

Maddie looked at him with a confused look on her face and asked him, "Did you go with Bella when she was gone?"

"Sure did. Someone has to keep the girl out of trouble. That's my job, you know - helping make sure Bella is safe." He looked at me and winked. I so could have kissed him right then, helping get that out in the open. "Okay, squirts, let's grab some grub." He laughed as he grabbed the screaming duo under each of his arms and took them to the island.

Edward took my hand in his and pressed it to his lips before he said, "One down, Beautiful. My family and the rest of yours is next."

If he only knew…

Dinner was…loud, with Seth and the kids laughing and making strange faces and sounds every five seconds. I was so glad to see the kids warm up to Seth; it would make him being around them so much easier. I went to my room to get the presents for Maddie and Masen. I wanted to give them the gifts before we started the movie, besides I couldn't wait.

"Hey, you two," I said loudly over the noise at the island. All four of them looked at me, the twins with excited looks on their faces, the other two like they were in trouble for…something. The two of them were going to keep my on my toes, that was for damn sure.

I narrowed my eyes at Seth and Edward who were looking entirely too cozy together before I said, "The little kids, not the big ones," as Maddie and Masen scrambled over to where I was sitting on the couch.

Edward walked over and sat beside me; Seth stood behind us. "Okay, you two, here are presents for each of you for doing such a good job of watching Rufus while I was gone." I handed them each their gifts waiting expectantly for them to get them open.

I squeezed Edward's hand in mine as I watched Maddie and Masen, letting out a huge breath once I heard the squeals from each of them.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! This…how did you…is this really for me?" Masen quietly asked me as he ran his fingers over the jersey with one hand and held on tightly to the baseball with the other.

"Yes, sweetie, it is really for you. Do you like it?" I asked, pretty damn sure of the answer, but I wanted to make sure.

He just nodded, his big green eyes full of happy tears. "Daddy, look what Bella gave me! I can't wait to show Uncle Em!" Masen excitedly told Edward.

"Daddy, look at mine!" Maddie cried from beside Masen. She rushed over to me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek before she said, "Thank you, Bella! This is the bestest present anyone has ever given me."

"Bella…" I heard Edward say softly beside me.

I looked at him and his eyes were so focused on me I swore he could see straight through to my soul.

"Hey, munchkins, come show me what cool things Shortcake got for you," Seth told them as they hurried over to him, talking a mile a minute.

"Angel, you are so fucking amazing. What you did for them…I have no words…I…I just love you so damn much," he whispered to me. "How did you manage that?" Edward asked as he looked toward the twins talking Seth's ear off.

"Well, I had an appearance to make at the Anaheim Angel's game and they were playing the Yankees. I had Jasper contact Derek Jeter and ask if I could meet him and when I did, I asked him to sign a jersey and ball for Masen. I remembered Mase telling me during one of our talks before bed that Derek was his favorite baseball player and I wanted to get him something special."

"Derek, huh?" Edward glared at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Knock it off, old man. Derek Jeter has nothing on you, Kit Kat!"

"He'd better not. Now, how did you manage Maddie's?" he asked, seemingly placated by my answer.

"Well, you saw when I was on Jay Leno, right?" I asked him and when he smiled and nodded, I went on. "Did you happen to notice that Miley Cyrus was on after me?"

"No, Bella. Once you were finished, why the hell would I keep watching?" Edward asked, sounding surprised I even contemplated it.

"Okay, Edward, geesh. I was just asking. Anyway, I waited until she was done taping her segment and asked if she wouldn't mind signing a CD, shirt, and a poster for Maddie," I finished as I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't really think it was a big deal. I knew the kids would like what I gave them, but it was nothing to get it.

"Baby, you are amazing, and we are all so lucky you love us. What would we do without you, huh?" he asked as he kissed me on my lips, and cheeks before moving to my neck.

"Mmmm, I hope you never want to find out, baby. I'm not planning on ever giving you that chance," I moaned to him, his kisses lighting my whole body on fire.

A throat cleared from beside us and we broke apart, and I looked at Seth who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Can we get this show on the road already? I'm ready to watch me some singing squirrels and I know Eddie is dying for his oatmeal cookies. You two can kissy face later. Isn't that right, munchkins?" he asked Maddie and Masen who were rolling on the floor laughing at my goofy-assed best friend.

"You made me cookies, Bella?" Edward asked, sounding just like his son, as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Edward; yes, I made your cookies, you big baby. Let's get dessert and watch the movie. Come on," I said sternly as I pulled him off the sofa.

"I love you, sweet girl, thank you," Edward told me as we walked to the kitchen.

My family and me, eating cookies and drinking milk…I couldn't imagine anything any better.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The rest of the week passed in a frenzy of meetings and appearances for me, and patients and working at the clinic for Edward. His parents were out of town for the next two weeks so he and the kids spent most of their time with Seth and me at the loft. The kids adored Seth and he got a huge kick out of playing with them. He played the Wii, took them to the park, and even out to eat pizza one night so Edward and I could be by ourselves. He even came with me to watch Masen's t-ball game on Thursday night and it was hard to tell who was more excited when Masen was up to bat and got a hit, Edward or Seth.

They were both fucking hilarious as they jumped up and down like the boy just won the World Series. Of course they were both ogled by every female within the vicinity. I just ignored them all, knowing that Edward was completely mine and Seth, well...he was just oblivious to all of it.

I called Edward Friday afternoon in absolute hysterics. I knew I freaked him the hell out when I heard Tanya asking in the background what was wrong and it didn't help that Seth was on my end telling me to calm the fuck down. Seth pulled the phone from me and I heard him getting directions to Edward's office and that we would see him in fifteen minutes.

"Bell, calm down, babe; talk to Edward and Jasper before you get yourself all worked up. It'll be okay, you'll see," Seth told me as I quieted down in the backseat, staring out the window just wanting to see Edward.

When we pulled up in front of the building, Edward was pacing out front, his hair a wild mess from running his hands through it over and over again. His eyes were frantic as I fled the car as soon as it was stopped and jumped into his waiting arms.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me, protecting me, even though he didn't know from what as he anxiously asked, "Bella, angel, what is it?"

I was crying, and couldn't answer him as he simply held me on the sidewalk. "Shh…baby, it's okay…I've got you now, sweet girl…shh, whatever it is, I'll be here."

I could only nod my head as I tried to calm down, and felt him as he picked me up and held me bridal style as he walked me back in the building.

"Seth, what the hell, man?" I heard Edward angrily ask him. I knew he wasn't mad at Seth; he was just worried about me.

Seth sighed deeply, breathing out his nose and I could tell he was trying to get his temper under control. "Come on, Edward; let's go up to your office. We need to talk, man. Do you have a speakerphone in there?"

I felt Edward's arms tense before he answered warily, "Yes, but why…"

Seth cut him off before he could finish, "We need to call Jasper and Rose. They are going to have a shit fit."

I heard Tanya ask Edward if I was okay as we walked in his office and I felt him lift his shoulders in response. I still hadn't said a word, I just absorbed being in Edward's arms.

"Bella, can I get you anything?" she sweetly asked me.

I raised my head and gave her a small smile; she was so beautiful and nice. I was very thankful that Edward had someone like her for all this time. "A bottle of water would be great, Tanya, thank you," I said softly.

"You got it, sweetie. Edward, do you or your other friend need anything?" she asked.

"Seth? Do you want anything?" Edward inquired.

Seth's eyes about bugged out of his head and I couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped as I watched him take Tanya in. She was definitely extremely beautiful and Seth did have a thing for blondes.

"Umm…well…I…" he stuttered stupidly.

"Tanya, bring the big oaf a Coke, please." I chuckled.

Seth grunted at me from across the room. "Shut the fuck up, Shortcake, it's not funny," he said as Tanya left the room. "Who the hell is that?" he asked no one in particular.

"That, my tongue-tied BFF, is Edward's BFF, Tanya." I laughed lightly, still not letting go of Edward.

He whistled and said, "Daaammmnnn. Ed, no offense, dude, but she is fucking hot."

I heard Edward grunt before he said, "Yes, Seth, she is. And if you hurt her, I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat. I don't care if you are bigger than me."

At that, I did laugh out loud. I couldn't help it. I was not jealous of Edward's reaction to Seth in the least; in fact it made me love him even more, if that was even possible at that point.

"Point taken, my friend, no need to threaten the junk, Edward," Seth said, sounding somewhat shocked at Edward's reaction…and even a little afraid of him.

"I'm just saying, man. Besides Bella, my sister, Alice, and my mother, I love Tanya more than anyone else in the world. She's fantastic. I'll introduce you to her if you want," Edward trailed off before bursting out in laughter at Seth's nodding head.

"Sure thing, man, no problem. Are you okay, baby?" he turned his attention to me and asked.

I curled into him even more before I said, "Not really, Edward. I need to talk to you and Jasper, please?"

"Seth, are we ready yet," I heard Edward ask as Tanya walked in and handed me my water.

"Thanks, Tanya," I told her.

She smiled at me. "No problem. Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head as I took a sip of water and heard her say, "I'll leave you guys alone now. Just let me know if I can get you anything."

I reached out and grabbed her hand. I didn't know why, really, I was not a person that usually initiated contact with anyone, but I didn't want her to leave. "Tanya, it's okay. Please stay. Maybe you can help figure something out."

She squeezed my hand as she sat down beside Edward and me and said, "Sure, Bella."

I looked at Edward who was looking at us holding hands then leaned down and kissed my temple. "I love you, Beautiful; we're all here for you."

I heard Seth dial the phone and then Jasper's furious voice as soon as Seth said, "J, we've got a huge problem, man."

"Seth, what the hell is going on and where the hell is Bella? I've been trying her cell phone for the last 30 fucking minutes!"

Yep, Jasper was pissed. The man hardly ever used the word 'fuck' unless he was mad and right then he was pissed as hell.

"Jasper, give me some fucking credit would you? Shortcake's right here. She needed Edward so we're at his office on the speakerphone," Seth said on a sigh as he looked at me. "This is some fucked up shit, J, I'm not kidding you."

"Bell, honey, are you okay?" Jasper asked gently as I felt Edward's arms tighten around me and Tanya grip my hand tighter.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped as I answered. "J, I can't…you have to…I…please no," I cried as Edward pressed his lips against my temple.

"Shh, Bella, it'll be okay, baby, I promise," he told me.

"Seth, Jasper, one of you better tell me what the hell is going on right fucking now. What the hell happened at that damn meeting to make Bella act like a frightened child!" he roared at the both of them.

I listened as Seth told Edward what happened at the meeting at Volturi's. When I arrived at the modeling office, Angela met me and said that Aro and Jane needed to see me for a minute. I had asked her if she knew what it was about and all she could tell me was it had to do with the Benefit Gala coming up the next weekend.

Edward had already agreed to go with me as my date. It would be our official 'coming out'. There would be a ton of photographers and paparazzi there and our pictures were sure to be spread from one side of the country to the other when all was said and done. We had also agreed to tell his parents about us and our relationship as well as the particulars of who I was the following day. I would officially be meeting his parents, brother, and sister at Sunday dinner. I was nervous but excited beyond belief at the prospect of meeting them, knowing they all had to be wonderful based on Edward.

I listened as Seth went over my meeting with Aro and Jane for Edward and Jasper. Aro and Jane wanted me to attend the Gala with a man named Paul Carrington. He was a former pro football player who was also under contract with Volturi and modeled for Twilight like me. Apparently, they thought that attending the Gala together would be good publicity for everyone concerned. However, they seemed to forget that 1.) I didn't give a shit about publicity and 2.) I had a man whom I was madly in love with who was going to be my date.

When I told them that I already had arranged my own date, thank you very much, they demanded to know who it was with. I refused to mention Edward by name so I gave a vague description of him and our relationship. They adamantly refused to let me attend with anyone other than Paul unless I told them Edward's name. When I did, you could see the wheels turning and then Jane, the bitch from hell, told me they would happily let me attend with Edward, if I agreed to extend my contract another 6 months.

I heard Jasper and Rose, who had joined in the conversation going ballistic.

"That fucking bitch. What the hell is her damn problem?" Rosalie sneered.

"Bella, it'll be okay, honey, I'll figure out something. I promise you. Your contract will be up in 6 months. There is no way in hell I am letting you do this one minute longer than fucking necessary," came Jasper's reply which was even scarier than Rose's because he was eerily calm.

It was not a good thing when Jasper acted that way, not at all.

"Jasper," Edward said as eerily calm as Jasper. This was really not good now. "Bella is not going to that fucking Gala with some man if she doesn't want to; I don't give a shit what those two fuckers say." He squeezed me again, so hard it was almost painful and I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

"Edward, I hear where you're coming from, man, I really do. I hate that they are pulling this with Shortcake more than you, I promise. I gave Bella my word when she signed that fucking contract 5 years ago that when it was over, she could have her life back. She has given up way more than any person should have a right to expect and I'll be damned if anything gets in the way of her happiness again. No. Fucking. Way!" Jasper ground out.

My poor J, sometimes I forget how hard the last five years had been on all of us, not just me. When you loved someone, it was hard watching them be unhappy like I had done to my best friends. It didn't matter the reasons why or that I had failed everyone, they should have never been made to suffer because of me.

I started crying again. "Jasper, brother, I'm so sorry. If I have to go to the Gala without Edward, I will. I can't even believe I've been so selfish this whole time. It's just one night. Call Aro and Jane back and tell them I'll go with Paul. I'm so sorry. I love you and Rose and Seth so much, none of this has been fair to any of you, and it's been my entire fault." I sobbed as Seth came over and took me from Edward, carrying me like a child to the loveseat across from Edward and Tanya.

I heard Jasper and Rose start to say something before Seth took over. "J, Lele, hang on a second," he told them as I looked at Edward and Tanya. She was holding his hand tightly in hers and they both had the same worried look on their faces.

Seth put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, just like he had done my entire life. He tipped my chin up with his finger and I couldn't help but cry more when I saw the tears on his face…the tears that were there because of me. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever, fucking ever, let me hear you say that anything that has happened the last five years or even before that has been your fault. You know God damned good and well that is not true," he told me passionately.

"But Seth, it is…I've…" I tried to get out but he stopped me before I could say anything else.

"Stop right there, Bell, I mean it. You were forced into this life by having to do something you hated, to help someone you loved. You didn't have a choice and as much as Jasper, Rose, and I...hell Mom too, tried to find another way, there wasn't. You did what you had to do and we all loved you enough to be beside you every step of the way since. None of us regret, not for one fucking moment, being here for you. You would have done the same for any of the three of us without thinking twice about it. Shit, Bell, you _have_ done it for us, on more than one occasion," he finished as he wiped the tears off my face and I did the same to his.

I heard sniffles coming from the phone and listened as Jasper and Rose both said, "Bell, we love you, baby girl, so fucking much!" Jasper continued, "Bella, I second every damn thing that our big brother just said. I'm just sorry that Lele and I aren't there with you right now to help you with this."

"Bell, we'll figure out something. You know we always do. There is no way Jane the heifer is getting away with this shit. No way in hell," Rose huffed.

I had to smile at my Rosalie; no one messed with her family…ever.

"Um, Bella," Tanya began quietly. "I think I might have an idea if you want to hear it."

I snapped my head in her direction. "Of course, Tanya. Please. That's why I wanted you to stay, you know."

"Hey, Bella, who is that?" I heard Rose ask me.

Edward answered for me when I looked at him and told her, "Hey, Rose, it's Edward. Tanya is my best friend and she works as a doctor here in our office. Bella asked her to stay."

"Hey, Edward," I heard Rose say. "Tanya, I hope you have a great idea girl, because I sure as shit don't have a clue!"

Tanya giggled, and said, "Rose, let me tell you all my idea. Well, it's not really an idea but more of a suggestion. Why don't you ask Ali to look over her contract and see what she can come up with? Maybe there is some loophole or clause or something that Bella can use to get her way in this."

"Tan, that's a great idea; I don't know why I didn't think of that!" I heard Edward exclaim.

"Bell, who is this Ali person? We can't have just anyone looking at your contract you know," Jasper said, protectiveness thick in his voice.

I rolled my eyes so that everyone in the room could see me, and at their soft giggle I told Jasper, "J, Ali is Edward's sister, Alice, and she is a lawyer here in the city."

"A damn good one, too! She helped Edward get the kids with next to no recourse from Lauren. She's as fierce as they come, Jasper," Tanya said while Edward nodded his head.

Hmmm, I would definitely be finding out more about what Tanya said about Lauren and Edward.

"Edward, do you think she would be willing to help us out with this?" Jasper questioned.

Edward nodded his head before Jasper even finished. "Let's call her and find out; we'll put her on three-way. I am sure she will be happy to help, as this is right up her alley, Jasper. And Tanya is right; Alice is as tenacious as she can be. If there is a way to get Bella out of this mess, she'll find it."

Seth got up and went to the phone, setting up the three-way call and dialing Alice. "Hey, brother of mine," I heard a tinkling voice say.

I couldn't help but snicker when Alice's voice filled the room. I immediately pictured little faeries and wood sprites when I heard it. I'd seen pictures of her and she was a stunning woman, petite with shiny black hair and the prettiest gray-blue eyes you'd ever seen.

"Ali, I need your help," Edward said without explanation and she answered just as succinctly when she said, "Anything, Edward, you know that."

Edward smiled at the instant willingness of Alice to help before he filled her in on what had happened and why we needed her help.

"Bella," I heard her say.

I gripped Edward's hand tightly into mine, hoping she wouldn't be upset with me for dragging him into this mess.

"Yes, Alice?" I squeaked out.

She laughed at that before she said, "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll be on my gorgeous brother's arm at that Gala. Don't you worry about it. You leave everything to me, okay?"

"I don't doubt that at all, Alice. Thank you so much for your help. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked, honestly willing to do anything to show my appreciation.

She chuckled at me and then asked in the sweetest possible voice, "Anything Bella, really?"

"Watch yourself, baby, she is a lawyer you know. Better watch what you are agreeing to," Edward joked playfully.

"You shush it, Edward, this is between me and your girl. Now, Bella, did you mean anything?" Alice shrewdly asked me.

Thinking nothing of it, I answered, "Yes, Alice, of course I did. Now what do you want?"

"I'm taking you shopping for your dress. You, me, and Tanya will go. We'll have a girls' day and have lunch and shop until we find the perfect dress for you to wear. Deal?" she asked, trying to sound completely innocent but sounding anything but.

Edward couldn't help the rumble of laughter that came from his chest. I looked around the room and Tanya's shoulders were shaking because she was trying to keep from laughing just as hard; even Seth looked at me in amusement. Jasper and Rose weren't any better and they were all the way in fucking California.

Shit… _Alice Cullen 1 Bella Swan 0_

I needed to be on my toes with her that was for damn sure.

"Deal, Alice," I sighed in defeat.

"Damn, Alice, I need you to give me some pointers on getting one over on Shortcake." Jasper laughed like the traitor he was!

"Anytime, Jasper, you just let me know where and when and I'll be happy to give you some pointers," Alice flirted outrageously with J. Hmmm, they would be a perfect match for each other.

Edward must have had the same idea because I watched as his face morphed into one of deep concentration and then the biggest smile graced his perfect face.

I poked Edward in the ribs with my elbow and raised my eyebrows at him and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear, "I know, right? They'd be perfect for each other!"

I giggled at the surprised look on Edward's face. Like I couldn't tell what he was thinking…please! He moved his head close to mine and said softly, "Miss Swan, are you trying to set up my sister with your best friend?"

When I motioned yes, he continued saying, "You're a genius, baby, and I think they would be great together."

"Yes, this is I know, sweetheart, but you can keep calling me a genius all you want." I laughed at Edward as he pulled me closer to him.

"See, sweet girl, I told you we would figure something out. Alice and Jasper will find a way for you and me to go together next weekend," Edward said as he kissed my cheek and temple a few times.

Speaking of, I heard Alice and Jasper talking animatedly to each other on the phone, exchanging cell numbers and email addresses. Seth and Tanya looked pretty cozy as well.

We finished up the meeting and I told Tanya I would see her on Sunday. I was really looking forward to spending more time with her and meeting Alice…finally. All that would leave me was meeting Edward's parents and his brother, Emmett.

I apologized to Edward for scaring him the way I did, by rushing over there and freaking out. Of course he told me it was fine and he was just glad I went to him for help instead of trying to figure it out on my own. All I could think about when I was done talking with Aro and Jane was getting to Edward; nothing else mattered.

Saturday was spent out and about in New York City with Edward, Maddie, and Masen. The latter of which was still wearing his New York Yankees jersey. Apparently, he had barely taken it off since last weekend and put it back on as soon as humanly possible.

Too cute for words, I was telling you.

Edward and the twins spent the night at the loft on Saturday night. We had so much fun. We blew the air mattress up again and made a huge tent in the living room for us to watch movies and sleep under. Maddie and Masen were convinced that Edward and I were the two coolest people on the planet; a fact which neither one of us felt the need to dispute.

Seth was on a date with…Tanya. No big surprise there, really, and I hoped things worked out for them. It would be fantastic if they did.

After I fixed my overnight guests breakfast, I sent them home with leftovers and kisses so I could get ready for my day with Alice and Tanya. I had asked Tanya to come to the loft first and we would go together to meet up with Alice. I was nervous, but was really looking forward to meeting Alice and getting to know both her and Tanya better. The only thing missing was Rose; I wished she was there so badly!

I teased Tanya about her date with Seth on our way to the café and she told me what to expect from Alice. I got more nervous the more Tanya talked until I finally said, "Shit, Tanya. Are you trying to make me a nervous wreck before I even meet the woman?"

She laughed at me as she put her arm through mine as we approached the café and she said very seriously, "Bella, Alice will love you, don't worry. She'll love you for making Edward the happiest any of us have ever seen, and happier than we ever imagined he could be. You don't have to ever do anything else except that, Bella, because that is everything. Alice adores Edward; he is her hero and the fact that you have brought him back to life…well…she'll feel like she owes you, not the other way around."

Before I could respond, I was being hugged by the strongest pair of arms I'd ever felt and then I looked into the face of Alice Cullen. Damn, she was stunning!

"Bella, it is so good to finally meet you in person. Between Edward, the twins and Jasper, I feel like I know you already!" she squealed to me.

"Jasper, huh?" I smirked at her.

Yes, I totally called that one! Even though I knew Edward would claim it as his!

Foolish old man…no way I was giving up credit for this.

"Um, well…I mean we've …" she tried to answer but couldn't because the poor thing looked like she was about to faint.

"Alice, I'm teasing. I think it's great and next to Edward and Seth, there is no man in this world better than Jasper," I told her truthfully.

She giggled adorably before she blushed and said, "Well, we've talked on the phone quite a few times and exchanged some emails. That's about it. I mean it's only been two days, Bella, but, he is one sexy ass man, I'll give you that."

At that, the three of us laughed and went to sit at our table. Alice filled me in on some of the discussions she and Jasper had already had regarding my contract. She was going to call Aro and Jane in the morning and get the ball rolling so we'd just have to wait and see what happened.

She did indeed thank me profusely for the changes in Edward and told me over and over again how happy she was for the two of us. She and Tanya got a huge kick out of anticipating Emmett's reaction when I met him the next week at dinner. Alice bet he would faint; Tanya bet he would grab the camcorder and camera to take pictures as proof I was in his house within five minutes. I laughed at them both, telling them that Edward had already started to try to prepare me for Emmett Cullen.

The lunch was great and the company was even better. I loved Alice and could easily see us close friends in no time. I already loved Tanya, even before I'd officially met her on Friday. Edward had talked about her so much and she had already been so supportive of Edward and me, I couldn't help but love her.

Dress shopping was quite the experience but after a few hours of trying on dress after dress we found the perfect one for me and for Tanya who was accompanying Seth…thank goodness!

Alice found the most gorgeous deep blue halter-topped dress that gathered at the waist and then fell straight down to the floor. The neckline was perfect to show off my necklace, which I hadn't taken off since Edward had given it to me, and it wouldn't be coming off anytime soon either.

"Bella, did Edward give you that necklace?" Alice quietly asked as I stood in front of the mirror after I had put the dress on.

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face just thinking about when he had given it to me. I reached up and held it between my fingers before I picked up and pressed my lips to it, a habit I had gotten into throughout the week. Whenever I found myself thinking about or missing Edward, I would touch the pendant and kiss it. It just made me feel better for some reason.

"Yes, he did, Alice. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Oh, no reason, but you should see your face when you subconsciously touch it. I could tell immediately it was from my brother. There isn't any question as to how much you love him when you can see it so plainly on your face…and his. I just want you to know how happy I am for both of you to have found each other," Alice said with so much feeling I couldn't help but give her a huge hug.

We finished shopping and I headed home, with promises to get together again soon. Alice was going to come to the loft to help me get ready on Saturday night and then she was going to spend the night with the twins so Edward and I could have the rest of the night to ourselves before waking on Sunday to meet the rest of his family.

The family that I sincerely hoped would be mine one day.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**We're getting close to the surprise; it's coming in the next chapter. I am SO excited to get to it!**

**If you liked the chapter, please let me know. I love hearing what you think! Is everyone still ok with the long chapters? Some like them, some don't, so tell me.**

**I'm sorry if any of you got alerts for a chapter when there wasn't one…totally my fault and I'll try to fix it tomorrow so there might be another alert then, just to let you know ahead of time.**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for the rec, you are totally awesome!**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Make sure you review…PLEASE?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused so thank you, babe, you've been such a help!**

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing. She's listed on my profile under favorite authors. She has a new story that is being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop and the title is** _**Use Me Up** _ **. It's a Bella and Edward story and it's angsty and full of drama, but it is excellent. Please find her over there under her author name Miracle1901 and leave her a review. Go check it out, I promise you won't be sorry!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**This one is REALLY long. Everyone has said they like the long chapters, so here's a MONSTER for ya! I just needed to get this all from EPOV and I couldn't make it any shorter.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

"God damn it!" I yelled out in frustration as I stood in front of the mirror. I couldn't ever get a fucking bow tied to save my life.

"Need help, son?" my mother kindly asked, with an amused look on her face.

I just looked at her and rolled my eyes, motioning her over to me and stood in front of her as she reached up to take the fabric in her hand to help me finish getting dressed.

"My boy, you look so handsome in your tux. Are you excited about seeing your Bella all dressed up?" Esme asked me.

I blew out a frustrated breath. Alice and Tanya both had been giving me hell all week about how fantastic Bella would look tonight but wouldn't tell me anything else, not even what color dress she was wearing.

"Yes, Mama, I am. Although it would have helped if my darling little sister or traitorous best friend would have let me know anything this week!" I pouted, sounding much like one of my own children did when they didn't get their way.

She rightfully laughed at me. "Edward, don't try to spoil the girls' fun. You should be excited that Bella wants to keep it a surprise for you. I have to tell you, son, I am looking forward to meeting her tomorrow more than I can possibly tell you."

She sounded somewhat wistful as she said that, much like Carlisle did the other night when he was talking about Bella. I wished I knew what the hell that was all about, but I didn't have time to think about it right now.

"I'm glad, Ma. She's been nervous all week about dinner tomorrow. I've tried telling her she has nothing to fear and that you two will love her…which I have no doubt you will. How could you not? She's perfect! This has been such a hard week for her, but thanks to Alice and Tanya, she's doing much better today. With the exception of being anxious about tomorrow that is." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I could not, for the life of me, figure out why Bella was so nervous about meeting my parents.

Alice had done nothing but talk nonstop about Bella since their time together last weekend and Tanya had been no better at the office. Emmett was not pleased to be the last one to meet Bella, besides my parents. Hell, even Demetri met her during the week when he came by the loft with Tanya to meet up with Seth. We wound up ordering pizza at Bella's and played the Wii while my mom and dad had taken the kids to a movie and out to dinner.

It went without saying that Dem was totally and utterly speechless when he met Bella. Of course he recognized her immediately. I thought his damn eyes would bug the hell out of his head and I was certain his chin would never come up off the floor. But, once he got over being awestruck by her, he laughed and teased with her the same way he did with Ali and Tanya.

Bella had blossomed this past week as she had spent time with Ali, Tanya and Dem. Seth mentioned it to me last night as he was taking the kids and me home from Bella's. She was sitting in the back of the suburban talking with Maddie and Masen about their week at school and about going to Nana and Papa's on Sunday. They were begging her to bring Rufus, but she had held them off…so far.

"Edward," Seth began quietly as he looked in the rearview mirror to make sure the other three weren't paying attention.

When I looked at him, he started, "Man, I can't begin to tell you how fucking happy it makes me to see my girl with that smile on her face…all the damn time." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

I glanced back to look at my life and there they sat, Bella in the middle of Maddie and Masen, holding each of their hands as they all huddled their heads close together and kept up the conversation they had going on, completely oblivious to anything else. She loved my kids completely and they adored her like no other. Yes, they had my parents and Ali, Emmett, Tanya, and Demetri, but what Bella gave them, they couldn't find anywhere else but with her. A mother's love and devotion and she gave it to them in heaps and bounds. She was incredible and the most amazing person, man or woman, that I had ever met in my life.

"Seth, you know, by now I'm sure, Bella is my life now and there isn't anything on Earth I wouldn't do for or give to her if I could," I told him, sincere in every word.

He cut his eyes to mine, his look clearly stating that I was dumb ass for even thinking I needed to let him know that…again. "Man, I know that. What I'm trying to say and apparently doing a piss poor job of getting out is this: I have talked to Jasper and Rose, and I have talked to Bella as well. We all know you have been exceedingly patient with her in giving her time to tell you about her past. And though we are all more grateful than words can ever, ever fucking express, man, you need to get her to talk to you. She needs it and your relationship requires it in order for you to be able to move forward. I've let her know my opinion many times on this. Jasper has been fucking relentless with her about it and Rose is somewhere between J and me."

I got a little pissed at that, wondering why the hell Jasper was pushing her so badly. I had told Bella I would give her all the time she needed and I meant it. Yes, I wanted her to talk to me, but I would wait until she was ready. It wasn't an issue of not trusting me; we had already established that that was not the case in the least. Bella had explained that she had been alone for so long, with just the three of them and Seth's mom, Sue, at times, that it was hard to open something she had kept so tightly closed for such a long time.

I understood that.

Bella and I spent a tear-filled couple of hours after everyone went home the night we were all at Bella's talking about Lauren. Bella was literally almost in hysterics as I explained the situation with Lauren when the twins were born. Because she loved Maddie and Masen so thoroughly, she couldn't even comprehend how someone could just give them up…and to do so for money. I was brutally honest with Bella, explaining my part in the whole thing and how I just never got around to telling Lauren how I truly felt until it was too late and her plan had already been set in motion. Of course, Bella didn't blame me in the least and the evil glint in her eye when I explained what Alice had done told me more than words could the level of Bella's devotion to me and to the children. She loved the three of us fiercely and no one would ever hurt any of us, especially the twins, if my girl had anything to say about it.

"Seth, she's had a bitch of a week while Alice has argued with and threatened Aro and Jane, you know this. On top of that, she is meeting my parents and brother tomorrow. Bella has completely worked herself into a frantic state about tomorrow. There is no way I could add anything on top of that if I want her to remain sane…which I do for obvious reasons," I told him succinctly.

He held one of his hands up to me and chuckled. "I hear you, man. Tanya told me how crazy Shortcake was being about meeting the 'rents. She never has been able to see herself clearly and her upbringing hasn't helped with her confidence either. Bell has worked harder than you can ever imagine getting to where she is now, but it hasn't come without pain."

I looked at him, my eyes clearly asking the unspoken question. "No way, man, I'm not saying a word. This is between you and little one back there. I'm out…completely, until she asks for help."

I sighed in frustration at him, but I wouldn't expect anything else from him. His love for Bella was without question and she came first…always. No questions asked.

My mom finally got me all dressed and ready to go. Fucking pathetic that at the age of 32, I still needed my Mama's help, but I was her favorite child, so it was all good.

I looked at myself in the mirror and ran a hand through my hair…again. I looked decent enough, no where near the level someone on Bella's arm should look, but I was not complaining one damn bit.

"Thanks, Mama. You did a great job on the tie. At least now I won't embarrass Bella all to hell by showing up with a crooked tie!" I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"You two have a wonderful evening and we'll see you tomorrow right after noon, okay?" my mom asked me knowing I would try to not be late. "I can't wait to meet your Bella, Edward. The woman that has put the smiles I see everyday on the faces of my grandchildren and son must be pretty darn special," she finished as she kissed my cheek.

"Special doesn't even begin to cover it, Ma, not even close. Kiss the kids good night for me and tell them Bella and I will see them tomorrow afternoon, okay? You and Dad have fun with them and don't let them stay up too late," I told her as I grabbed the bag I already packed and my wallet, keys, and cell off the bureau to go to the car and then to go get my girl.

I threw my bag in the Aston Martin, and then ran my hand across the roof. Yes, I loved my fucking car. She was a gorgeous piece of machinery and my Bella would be driven to this shindig in the hottest car there was…she deserved nothing less.

I got to the loft to get Bella about 10 minutes early, knowing we needed to get a move on so we weren't late. We barely managed this outing to begin with; no sense pushing our luck by being late. Jasper and Alice, through their relentless arguing and point making with Aro and Jane finally wore them down enough to relent and let Bella go with me tonight. I was a little wary of the way the whole thing played out; it seemed like they backed down pretty damn quickly for something they were so adamant about, but Bella had felt better so that was what I concentrated on.

Alice answered the door then promptly kissed my cheek on her way to the elevator, telling me she would see me the next day at lunch. I walked in, and fixed myself a glass of water while I waited on Bella to finish up.

"Baby, I'm almost ready," she yelled from her room as I heard her moving around.

I finished my water and looked at my watch; we were okay still, but just barely. "That's all right, Angel, we have a few minutes to spare. Just hurry your ass up so I can kiss you before we have to go."

Yeah, there would definitely be kissing commencing as soon as possible.

I had turned around to put my glass in the sink when I felt her behind me. I spun back around to face her and I almost fainted because I couldn't fucking breathe.

Fuck me…holy hell…so fucking exquisite.

"Isabella," I breathed, I cleared my throat to try again. "Isabella, my love, you are a vision. I have never seen anything so breathtaking in my life. I love you so much," I said softly as I cupped her head in my hands and pressed my lips against her warm soft ones.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with my own and tasting my favorite flavor of all time…Bella.

Before I was too tempted to run my fingers through her hair, I kissed her on the forehead and stepped back from my love. Damn, she was so beautiful.

And my necklace laid there, set off perfectly by her pale skin and dark blue dress.

_Mine_ …

"Angel, you truly look fucking spectacular. No one will even notice me standing beside you; all anyone will see is how gorgeous you are," I told her as I picked up her hand and brushed my lips across her knuckles.

I heard her sigh as I walked her toward the door to grab her wrap and her evening bag. I looked at her and smirked as I caught her checking me out in my tux. Glad to know it wasn't only me that was becoming overcome with lust.

"Edward, you look so handsome in your tux. Every woman there will be jealous of me, baby." She giggled as she stepped on the tips of her silver sandals.

Her feet looked so fucking sexy in those shoes, not to mention what they did to her legs… Christ, she was going to make it impossible for me to do anything but sit with a napkin in my lap for the whole night.

I held my hand out to her as she walked toward me and when she was close enough, I bent down and told her sexily, "There is only one person for me, Beautiful, and that is the woman that is going to be on my arm. Now, let's hit the road before we're late."

Bella gasped when we made it to the parking garage and she saw the car. It was a fucking amazing piece of machinery and, until I met Bella, was one of my most treasured possessions. Now, everything else paled in comparison to her.

We arrived at the Gala right on time and as we waited in line for the valet, Bella began fidgeting in her seat and biting her bottom lip. I reached over and put my hand on her thigh, trying to get her to calm down.

"Angel, stop it. It will be fine, don't worry. You look sensational and Seth and Tanya are going to be here. We're all here for you, sweet girl, promise," I told her as I picked up her hand and gripped it in my own.

She took a deep, cleansing breath and answered. "I know, Edward. Are you sure you're ready to walk out there with me, getting your picture taken and asked question after question? We don't have to… you can leave if you…I mean…"

I chuckled at her before I said, "Bella, shut the hell up. You know I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than beside you. Now, let's go get our picture taken so I can freak the hell out of my brother when he sees it. He is going to shit his pants!"

Luckily Bella laughed and the mood lightened considerably. I knew she was anxious about this. She was worried about my picture being taken and out there everywhere; she was concerned about explaining to the kids and my parents. Bella had to get up and make a small speech and she was terrified of making a mistake in front of a thousand people.

I knew the only thing I could do was hold her hand and assure her of my presence and hope I gave her the strength she needed to get the night over with.

It was time to get out of the car and I rushed around to Bella's door, nudging the valet out of the way to help her out. No way was anyone touching my girl if I could help it.

Dickhead couldn't decide what to ogle more, the woman or the car.

Bella won hands down in my book, but if he wanted to look at the car, he would get no arguments from me. That just meant less staring at Bella.

The flashbulbs were flashing as soon as she stepped out. I gripped her tightly around the waist as we made our way to the entrance, rubbing circles on her waist as I tried to keep her calm with my touch. I watched as she took a few deep breaths and reached up to grab her pendant in her fingers, absentmindedly traced over it with her thumb. I couldn't stop the rush of pleasure watching her do that gave me.

I continued to hear the click of cameras and the shouts of "Isa, this way.", "Isa, who is your date?", "Is that your boyfriend?" coming from all directions until we stopped in front of a microphone.

Alice and Jasper had agreed to have Bella give a small interview in exchange for allowing me to accompany her tonight. Aro and Jane got added exposure; Bella got to attend with me. Everyone felt like it was a win-win…well except for Bella. She was terrified she would say something wrong and upset me or Jasper somehow.

I looked up at the person holding the microphone and was met with the frizzy blonde hair of Irina Sokolov. Uugh, Irina was a local reporter for one of the city's magazines and was well-known for her less than stellar interviewing capabilities.

"Isa, you look beautiful tonight. Are you excited to be here?" Irina asked in the most nasally-sounding voice you had ever heard.

Bella shifted and took my hand in hers and gripped it so tightly it was almost painful. But I watched as my girl got her shit together and looked serene as could be as she answered. "Thank you, Irina. Yes, I'm very happy and honored to be here. Tonight is for a great cause."

The Gala was a benefit for cancer research and Bella seemed particularly passionate about the topic. I couldn't help but think of Carlisle then, knowing he felt the same as Bella about it.

"And who is this handsome man standing next to you?" Irina asked, looking me up and down and I was sure I saw her lick her lips. I shuddered internally at that.

Bella squeezed my hand again and looked at me with her perfect smile; her eyes alight with love for me. "This, Irina, is my wonderful and amazing boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen, as in Cullen Pharmaceuticals?" the reporter asked, sounding somewhat shocked at that.

"My Uncle Marcus and cousin Demetri run that business, Irina. My father and I are doctors in private practice. My family is in charge of the Cullen Foundation and are interested in the cause we are here to raise money for as well," I answered, hoping that sounded okay.

"Well, Edward, what do you think about your Isa being splashed around on magazine covers all over the world?" Irina asked nastily, but I was sure she didn't intend it to sound quite that bad.

Bella gasped beside me but I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her temple before I answered. "Irina, my Bella is a beautiful woman who I am proud to say loves me as much as I love her. Who wouldn't want to look at her? I mean she's gorgeous. I know the real Bella; the world only knows the face. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to make our way inside."

And with that, I turned us and we walked into the Gala.

Bella thanked me profusely after she tried to apologize for putting me in that situation. I just kissed her to make her shut the hell up before I told her it was nothing and I couldn't wait for our picture to be posted everywhere. I wanted the world to know who she belonged to!

The night was a huge success and Bella's speech was perfect and full of emotion. I couldn't help but wonder what made her feel so strongly about the subject, but got sidetracked as I watched a very attractive woman with long, straight black hair walk toward Bella with…my best friend, Ben, trailing behind her.

When he spotted me, his face broke out into a shit-eating grin. "Edward, man, what the hell are you doing here?" My best friend laughed at me as he gave me a huge hug.

I had missed the hell out of him; I hadn't seen him in weeks and only talked to him a few times on the phone.

"I could ask you the same thing, jackass," I said as I slapped his back and stepped away from him.

Ben looked back and forth between Bella and me before he broke out into laughter, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach before he asked me, "Does Emmett know?"

I smirked at him and ran a hand through my hair before taking hold of Bella's hand. I looked from her to him before I snorted and said, "No way, man. She's meeting him tomorrow. It'll be classic."

He chuckled and said, "No shit, man. Make sure you take pictures; I would pay good money to see it." He held his fist out and I bumped his with my own.

Bella looked at me and then Ben before scowling at me and I kissed her temple before I said, "Ben Cheney, meet Bella Swan, love of my life."

She melted at that. I couldn't help myself, I tried, I really did, but sometimes she just made it so damn easy.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you," Ben told her. "Edward, this is Angela Jacobs, my girlfriend and your girl's personal assistant."

I looked from Bella to Ben to Angela, laughing at myself when Bella gave me the look that said, 'See, it's no fun when it's you, is it?'

"Angela, it's nice to meet you. How is my boy treating you?" I asked as I punched Ben in the arm.

"Edward, it's so nice to finally meet you. Bella has told me so much about you. And as for Ben, he's…well, he's perfect," she said on a heavy sigh.

"Good to know. You let me know if I need to kick his ass. I'm still bigger than he is; I can do it," I teased as Ben rolled his eyes at me.

The rest of the evening was fun, I had to admit. I was happy as hell to catch up with Ben and when Seth and Tanya joined us, the night just flew by. Seth and Ben got along great, and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about adding Emmett to the mix. Ben already loved my idiot brother and I knew Seth would, too, and that the four of us could have a lot of fun together.

Bella happily sat and talked and laughed with Tanya and Angela, looking more relaxed than she had all week. I couldn't help but keep my hand or some part of my body connected to hers constantly. It was like her body pulled me to hers and I couldn't help but obey.

I leaned into her during a heated argument Seth and Ben were having about the Yankees, and kissed her behind her ear, smirking as I heard her breath catch as I whispered, "Baby, you are so fucking beautiful, but I can't wait to get you home and see what you have on underneath this dress." I licked her earlobe and down the side of her neck, feeling her hand as she squeezed my thigh.

She turned to me, her eyes hooded with lust as she leaned in close to me to softly tell me, "Edward, love of my life, who says I'm wearing anything under this dress?" Then she kissed me quickly on the cheek and turned her attention back to the girls.

_Fucking vixen._ Shit, now all I could think about was the fact that she might have been naked underneath her dress.

I bent my head down to her shoulder before I peppered it with kisses and replied back, "Fuck, baby, you can't say shit like that to me. All I can think about now is throwing you down on that table and fucking you until you scream my name for the entire room to hear."

She gave me a look that set my whole body on fire before she huskily said, "Edward, when we get home, I promise you can make me scream as many times as you wish. I'm yours, baby, you know that."

God damn if that was not the hottest fucking thing she had ever said to me.

The rest of the night passed quickly and as we were getting ready to go, Bella tensed as a man and woman approached the table as I was helping her stand up.

"Isa, you look beautiful," said the man who looked at my girl with undisguised lust in his eyes.

_Fucker better back the hell up!_ I thought as I tensed my arms and curled my hands into fists beside my legs. I felt Seth move beside me and he stood protectively close to Bella.

"Thank you, Aro. May I introduce you to Edward Cullen, my boyfriend? Edward, sweetheart, this is Aro Volturi and his lovely daughter, Jane. Aro, Jane, this is my Edward," my girl said with a tone of her voice I had never heard before.

I held my hand out to Aro, staring in his eyes. There was nothing there, just blankness, void of all emotion. It was freaky as shit.

"Nice to meet you, Aro, you as well, Jane," I finished as I looked at her.

The look she was giving my Bella was enough to make my skin crawl. She looked at Bella like she wanted her to burst in to flames and disappear. Seth moved instinctively closer still to Bella and I stepped to her other side. There was something about those two that creeped me the fuck out.

"Isa, we'll be talking with you soon," Aro eerily told Bella as he picked her hand up and kissed the back of it. Jane looked like she might explode and Bella just looked sick.

What the hell was that all about?

Seth looked at Bella intently as Aro and Jane said their goodbyes; he and Bella held a silent conversation before he nodded and she turned to look at me. She stepped in close and put her little hands on my chest as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "Baby, I believe you mentioned something about making me scream?" I mutely nodded my head at her as she continued in a sexy, gravelly voice, "Then let's get home, Edward, I want you...now."

I rushed the two of us out of there, throwing goodbyes to Ben and Angela over my shoulder and I paid no attention to the smirks on the faces of Tanya and Seth.

We made it home, somehow, and upstairs in her apartment…my mind filled with thoughts of the things I couldn't wait to do to my Bella once that door shut.

As I picked her up to carry her to her room I groaned to her, "Angel, I hope you ate your dinner. You're going to need your energy to keep up with me tonight."

"Bring it, old man," is what I heard as I pushed the door closed with my foot and threw her on the bed.

When she was lying naked and waiting for me the only thing I could think of was that I was the luckiest bastard on the planet.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up to the feel of Bella curled up to my chest, her hair splayed over me. I ran my fingers through it, watching the sunlight bring out every shade of brown and red imaginable as the light washed over it.

Christ, she was so fucking beautiful and perfect and… _mine_!

She was amazing last night, once she got out of the car and put her game face on. I had asked her during the night, when we were taking a break from making love after the third time I might add, if she minded that I called her 'Bella' in the interview. Bella looked at me with her face scrunched up as she replayed the conversation with the reporter in her head. I could tell immediately when she remembered what I'd said.

"No, I don't mind, Edward, but why did you do that?" she asked me sweetly as I held her in my arms, relishing in the heat of her body pressed against mine.

"Because, Angel, you're my Bella. To everyone else in the world, or to those who don't know you, you're 'Isa'. But to those of us who love you, me especially, you're Bella. I wanted the world to know that there is a distinction between the two…and also to make it known that you, my love, are _mine_."

That announcement won me another round of lovemaking with my girl, and one that was most especially intense.

Bella started to move and I knew she was waking up. Hopefully the butterflies from the previous week were gone. She knew how Maddie and Masen felt about her and Alice would be there, too, so maybe that would help. Mama also said that Demetri and Tanya would be there this afternoon as well as Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane. I smiled thinking about Dem and Em with my Bella; it was going to be a sight to see to watch the two of them with her.

I heard my favorite voice in the world when I felt her lips against my chest and then she mumbled, "Mmmm, morning, baby."

I pulled her on top of me, letting her body completely cover mine, her naked breasts pressed enticingly against my chest as I ran my hand up and down her spine and lifted my head up to give her a kiss.

"Morning to you, too, Beautiful. As much as I thoroughly love having you in this position, we need to get up and get moving. I told Ma we would be at the house no later than noon and I know Maddie and Masen will be driving everyone mad until I get you there. They love you more than me, I think." I pouted to her.

"Oh, cut it out, you big baby." She giggled as she moved rousingly on top of me. "I'm just the shiny new toy that they want to play with. I'm sure it won't last long."

"Does that mean I get to play with you, too? Please?" I begged, not kidding around in the least. "And Bella, you know that last part is so untrue. We all love you, forever, sweet girl…and not a moment less," I told her, hoping she understood that there was no future for any of us without her in it.

Bella kissed my jaw and then my chest before she lifted up off me and held her hand out to me. "Come on, Kit Kat, let's go play in the shower before we have to go."

Well, I was all for conserving water so how could I have refused?

We finished our shower after a round of extremely hot shower sex. Yep, there was not much that was better than Bella pressed up against the wall of the shower, warm water raining down on us and her smell circling all around.

As I was getting dressed, I groaned as I stood up and felt the sore muscles in my legs.

"Damn, baby, I'm getting too old for nonstop sex for twelve hours. You're going to need to take it easy on me for the next few days, Angel," I told her as I finished buttoning up my shirt.

Bella came out of the bathroom where she had finished fixing her hair, which looked phenomenal as it hung straight down her back all shiny and shit and smelled even better.

Yes, I was quite aware that I was a wee bit obsessed with her hair, but I didn't give a fuck.

She pushed me on the bed and crawled on top of me before she took my bottom lip in her mouth and ground her hips into mine then said in the sexiest fucking voice I had ever heard, "Edward, my love, there are other things we can do that don't require any exertion from you at all. I'll do all the work, baby." She finished, licking her lips and pressed her warm center against my growing erection and evilly moved back and forth.

I swatted her on the ass and said, "Sweet girl, unless you want me to undo all the work you just finished in getting ready, get the hell off me before I turn you over and fuck the ever-living shit out of you."

She giggled at me and rolled off me saying, "Promises, promises, Edward," and blew me a kiss as she went to go put her shoes on.

Damn I loved the hell out of that woman; she drove me totally insane. Sweet and adorable one minute, sexy and confident the next and then shy and unsure just as quick…my Bella. I thought it would take me a lifetime to understand her and I couldn't wait for every minute.

Bella walked into the kitchen and grabbed the boxes that contained the food she was bringing to the house for dinner. I begged for cheesecake so she made that as well as lemon squares. I had told her they were my mom's favorite and Bella wanted to make her some. I didn't care; I got my cheesecake so I was happy.

We met Seth on his floor and then went to the parking garage. Seth was driving us today and then he was going to go get Tanya. I didn't want an entire houseful of people when Bella first met my parents, but I knew once she got past the initial introduction, everything would be smooth sailing from there.

I sat in the backseat with Bella, feeling like an idiot being driven around but it did allow me to sit close to Bella and nuzzle my nose into her hair for the entire ride to my parents' house. Rufus was happily sitting in his kennel in the front seat with Seth. Bella was such a sucker, but I couldn't blame her. Maddie and Masen were hard to resist at times.

"Shortcake," Seth's booming voice interrupted my nuzzling, "are you ready for this, little one?"

I felt Bella take a deep breath before she answered. "I'd shut the hell up if I were you, baby cakes. You do realize that Edward's parents are practically Tanya's as well, don't you? I mean, you are getting introduced to her pseudo parents, too, you dumb ass."

She broke out into a fit of giggles as we watched Seth swallow repeatedly before he squeaked out, "Motherfucker. Ed, man, you'll help me, won't you? Your dad isn't a big man is he? Shit…"

I couldn't help but laugh with Bella as I watched the man go completely pale. I had to say I was more than a little pleased by the progression of their relationship. Seth was a terrific guy and there really wasn't anyone I could have thought of that would be better for Tanya than him. My best friend deserved to be happy, no doubt about it.

I snickered and leaned forward and slapped his shoulder, "You got it, man. My dad will be a push over; Em's the one you have to worry about. He puts you and Demetri to shame when it comes to size and he loves Tanya almost as much as I do."

Seth's eyebrows went all the way to his hair line and I swore I heard him squeak when he said, "Fuck. Bell, you'll be there right, I mean everyone loves you. Oh, and the kids, Edward. Maddie and Masen love me; they'll help me too, won't they?"

Okay, he'd worked himself up enough by this point and Bella wasn't helping at all as she continued to laugh at her best friend.

"Seth, calm the hell down, man. You'll be fine. You don't have anything to worry about. My parents are really easygoing and Em is a pushover. Stop panicking already. And seriously, you would use my kids to help protect you? Smooth, dude, fucking smooth." I chuckled as I slapped him on the head.

We pulled up in front of my parents' house and Bella visibly tensed beside me and her bottom lip was in her mouth in an instant.

I leaned over and pressed my head against the side of hers and gently pulled her lip out of her mouth with my thumb as I traced over the bruised lip I loved so much as I quietly told her, "Beautiful, it will be fine, you'll see. I love you, Bella, with all my heart, please trust me okay, baby?"

She nodded at me, her eyes still full of so much worry and said in a soft, worried tone, "I love you, too, Edward."

I got out of the car and made my way around to help Bella out of her side. I opened the front door and picked up Rufus while Bella held the boxed desserts in hers. I told Seth we'd see him in a few minutes and grabbed Bella's free hand with my own.

We walked closer to the front door and I squeezed Bella's hand in mine and gave her my trademark smirk when she looked at me.

"Breathe, baby. I'm right here with you."

Just then the front door whipped open and we were surrounded by four arms wrapped around our legs. "Daddy! Bella!" Maddie and Masen yelled.

Wait for it…"Rufus! Bella you brought him! Thank you, thank you!" the Wonder Twins hollered.

"Hey you two, let us get in the house before you go nuts, okay?" I laughed at them as I pulled Bella in behind me, walking to the kitchen.

I set the kennel on the ground for the kids to get Rufus out of it and helped Bella put the desserts on the island.

Bella had her back turned while she took them out and placed them on the counter as I heard my parents come in.

"Edward, my boy, you're here," my mom said and my dad at the same time, "Edward, son, good to see you."

I reached for Bella's hand to turn her around; she was still holding the plate of lemon squares and waited anxiously as I watched her steel herself as she spun around.

I watched in horror, everything coming in what felt like slow motion but must have happened in an instant.

My mom's hand went to her throat, my dad was frozen in place and Bella…Bella turned deathly pale before she fainted, the glass plate shattering as she fell on top of it.

"Oh my God, Bella!" I couldn't breathe. What the hell had just happened? I went to pick Bella up off the floor and my hand was covered in blood.

"Dad, shit…she's bleeding. Go get your bag, hurry!" I yelled, trying to stay calm but not succeeding one damn bit.

Maddie and Masen were frozen in place, Masen clutching Rufus close to him. "You two," I said as I looked at the kids. "Take Rufus out front and wait for Seth and Tanya to get here and then tell Seth to get in here quick, okay?" I asked as I held Bella tightly to me.

She hadn't moved at all yet, but her breathing was regular which helped me feel marginally better.

"But Daddy," Maddie whined to me.

I took a deep breath to keep from snapping at my kids, I knew they were just worried. "Please, Princess. Bella will need Seth and Papa and I need to make sure she's okay, now go, please?"

She nodded and took Masen's hand and went to go wait for Seth.

My dad hurried back in, carrying his black bag. "Let me take a look, Edward," my dad said as he tried to pry Bella away from me.

I couldn't let go of her, my hands just wouldn't loosen their grasp.

There was blood everywhere. She had hit her head on the corner of the island as she fell and then the glass from the plate cut her back and shoulders. Bella was wearing a light blue sundress and her shoulders were bare, giving the glass ample opportunity to bury itself in her perfect skin.

I felt the tears on my face as I looked at my angel. She looked peaceful, but when she came to she would be in so much pain.

"Edward, we need to get up off the floor, son, come on. Let's take her into the spare room and try to get her cleaned up," Carlisle told me as I finally got control of myself and stood up, cradling Bella carefully.

As I was getting off the floor, the front door burst open and I heard Seth as he came barreling into the kitchen. He let out a groan and a curse as he took in Bella's form in my arms.

"What the hell happened, Edward?" he ground out at me. I knew he was just concerned for her.

"Seth, I have no idea. She was standing by the island, holding a plate of cookies and when she turned around and looked at my parents she got deathly pale and then fainted. She hit her head on the corner of the island and then fell on the glass. We need to get her cleaned up and she'll need stitches on her head. I'm sure there is still glass in her back, too," I sobbed as I told him, trying to keep my breathing under control but it was damn difficult.

I watched Seth as he finally looked at my dad who was standing beside my mother trying to comfort her.

"Dr. C? Mrs. E? What…I don't…how?" Seth stuttered to my parents who were looking at both he and Bella with a look that was a mixture of relief, concern, and love.

My dad left my mother's side and took Seth into his arms, giving him a tight hug. "Seth, son, it is good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances, but it is so wonderful to see you," my dad continued, a small sob having escaped him.

I looked between the two of them not comprehending in the least what just happened in my house.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here? Pop, how the hell do you know Seth and why did Bella look at you and Mom like she'd seen a ghost?" I growled, getting more impatient by the second.

"Edward, I'll explain everything to you, but let's get Bella cleaned up shall we? She's been out for a few minutes already, we need to get her woken up," my dad told me as he directed me to the spare bedroom.

I gently placed Bella on the bed, moving so that my dad could take a look at her. I was too shaken up to do it myself and I would rather hold her hand than put stitches on her head.

My mom and Tanya rushed in the room with some wet towels to clean up the blood and a change of clothes for Bella since hers had blood all over them.

Bella started to come to as I wiped the wet cloth across her head as my dad got ready to suture the wound.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here, Angel," I whispered to her as I continued to work. I tried to keep her shoulders off the bed since I didn't know how much glass was back there and I didn't want to make it worse for her.

She groaned and pinched her eyes shut and tried to move her head.

"Bella, it's Carlisle, sweetie; try not to move okay, just let me get this cut closed on your head and then we need to turn you over and make sure we can get all the glass out. I'll try to be as painless as possible, dear," my dad said as he touched her arm in reassurance.

"Dr. C? I don't understand… how?" my girl said - acting the same way Seth had.

I looked at my father, not understanding any of this at all. "Edward, I told you, let me get her fixed up and I'll explain, please?"

"Edward," Bella whispered softly, getting my attention immediately. "Is Carlisle your father and Esme your mother? I remember seeing their faces before I blacked out, I'm not dreaming am I?" she finished, tears coming out of her closed eyes.

"Shhh, my love, I've got you. Yes, they are my parents. Bella, I…I don't understand any of this. Why do you know my dad and how have you met my mother?" I asked, as I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

"It was five years ago, Edward. He…your mom…they," she tried to say through her hiccups as she started crying harder now.

I felt my dad's eyes on me. "Edward, son. I need Bella to stay calm so I can get this closed. I don't want it to leave a scar. Please, wait. I'll tell you what I can in just a moment. Focus on Bella, son."

I nodded my head and my dad got to work. Once the stitches were in, we rolled Bella over and I gasped as I saw the cuts on her back from the glass. My dad used tweezers to remove the large pieces that had been embedded in her skin. We cleaned her off with more clean cloths and my dad stitched up the gashes that were the worst. He gave her a shot to stop an infection. He also gave her something for pain.

She didn't have a concussion, but she was worn out from the fall and the emotional turmoil of what happened. My dad gave her a light kiss on the top of her head and my mom came to her side and kissed her on the cheek before telling her she would talk to her in a bit.

Bella just nodded and Tanya came in to help me get Bella's clothes changed. Tanya kept some clothes here for when she visited and we slipped a t-shirt and some yoga pants on Bella. Her dress was a bloody mess and my hands shook as I balled it up to throw in the trash can.

I couldn't stop touching her, holding her hand or kissing her forehead and temple. I kept replaying the vision of her laid out on the ground, blood flowing from her head, unconscious.

"Edward," my angel said so softly I barely heard her.

I pulled her down beside me, laying her down on the pillow. "Yes, my love?" I murmured to her as I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed a light kiss beside the cut on the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she began to silently cry.

I held her to me, wrapping my arms around her as I placed light kisses on every part of her I could reach.

"Bella, shush now, baby. It's okay. I don't understand what happened, but you're okay, Angel. I'm here and I've got you. I'm never letting you go, sweet girl, never," I told her over and over as I rocked her back and forth, running my hands back and forth across her back.

"I'm so tired, Edward; the medicine Dr. C gave me made me sleepy," Bella mumbled as she burrowed further down into the pillow.

I kissed the tip of her nose then the top of her head. "Rest now, Bella. I'll be here when you wake, Angel." I placed one more kiss to her lips as she fell asleep and went to go find my father and find out what the hell was going on.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I walked into the living room to find Seth in the arms of my mother, tears running down his face. Tanya was sitting beside him on the sofa, holding his hand tightly. My dad was sitting in the chair across from the three of them, his head in his hands.

Seth looked up as I walked in the room and he immediately asked, "How is Bella?"

He looked completely shattered and I didn't understand anything, not at all.

"She's going to be okay, Seth. Bella fell asleep once we got her clothes changed and laid her down in the bed. She is in a lot of pain, but she'll be fine once she rests for a few days. Do you know what her schedule is for the rest of the week?" I asked, knowing that Bella would not be doing any appearances whatsoever for at least a week to ten days, when Dad could take the stitches out.

He shook his head at me. "I'll have to call J, he's going to freak out when he finds out Shortcake is hurt. He'll try to fly out here right away; I know he will."

"Seth, that doesn't make any sense. He's going to be here in two weeks for Memorial Day, there is no reason for him to come now then go back to California then come back again," I told him. "Besides, I know it looks bad and everyone is freaked out, including me, but it is really not that serious."

He shook his head again and looked at Carlisle then at Esme before he said, "That's not it, Edward. When he finds out Dr. C and Mrs. E are your parents, he and Rose will be on the first flight out, I guarantee it!"

"Okay, enough!" I said sharply as I raised my hands and looked from Carlisle, to Esme, to Seth. "I want answers, and I want them now. What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

I heard my dad sigh and then he stood up. He looked at me, his eyes heavy with a sadness I didn't understand but it scared the living hell out of me, and then looked at Seth. "Edward, Seth, why don't you come into my office for a bit? Esme and Tanya, why don't you go sit with Bella until Emmett and Alice get here. I'm going to call Marcus and tell them not to come today."

I didn't want to be away from Bella, but I knew that whatever my father had to say was more important. Dad walked into his office and sat behind his desk leaving Seth and I to sit in the chairs in front of him. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, everyone trying to get their thoughts together it seemed like.

"Seth, how long have you and Bella been in New York City?" my dad asked, starting the conversation. Not what I expected, but I waited for Seth to answer.

Seth let out a heavy breath and rubbed his hands across his face, wiping away the remnants of his tears before he answered. "Dr. C., Bell and I moved here almost five years ago. Was today the first time you'd seen her since Washington?" Seth finished with his question.

Washington? How did my dad know Bella in Washington?

"Well, with the exception of seeing the pictures of her on Edward's phone not too long ago, yes, it was. I can't say it was the reunion I'd hoped for." Carlisle chuckled.

Okay, enough was enough. I stood up and began to pace. "Would someone please fill me the hell in? I'm going out of my fucking mind here, guys. The woman I love is passed out in the guest bedroom, nursing a head injury she received after seeing my parents, obviously not for the first time."

"Edward, do you remember when you finished your residency and I was gone for about two months on a consultation?" my dad asked me.

I traced back over that time in my mind, remembering Mom and Dad both being gone for a long time in the fall of that year. "Yes, I do. What does that have to do with Bella?" I demanded.

"I met Bella during that time, son; Seth, Jasper, and Rose as well," my dad quietly said as he watched me absorb that information.

I gasped. There was only one reason why my dad, a well-recognized cancer doctor, would meet with anyone at a hospital. Either he was there for Bella, which I couldn't even fathom, or he was there for someone else close to her.

"Why?" was the only word I could force from my lips, dreading the answer, no matter the reason.

I watched as Carlisle looked at Seth and watched as Seth answered his silent question with a nod of his head. "I was there for her father, Edward. He had an advanced case of Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. When I was brought in, he was very bad off."

Had…I heard him say had. "You said had, Pop." I took a deep breath, "Is he…?"

"Yes, Edward, Charlie died almost five years ago. It will be five years the beginning of September," Seth quietly said as tears began to fall down his face. "I loved that man more than anyone else besides my mother and Bella. Jasper and Rose loved him, too. When he died, the only one we had left was my mom. He was a great man, Edward; I wish you could have met him," Seth finished with a sob.

"Charlie Swan was an amazing man, Edward, Seth is right about that," my dad agreed.

Shit. Bella had talked so little about her family, I never knew what to expect. I supposed some part of me maybe thought he had died, but I certainly would have never expected my parents to have known him.

"Wait, Dad. I know Bella is amazing and all that, but you don't usually get to know the families of patients you consult on. What happened?" I asked, having no idea what to expect when he answered me.

"Edward, you have to understand. You are right about me not spending much time when I consult with families, but this was different."

"How?" I interrupted.

My dad held his hand up and said, "Give me a moment, Edward and I'll tell you. Actually, Seth can probably tell you more about this than I can, but I'll start. I met Bella and the other three a few days after I made it to Seattle. She had come up on the weekend since she was still at school, University of Oregon, right, Seth?"

This I knew, Bella had mentioned that her English degree has come from there. Seth nodded his head and my dad continued.

"Bella rushed in the room, the other three right on her heels and promptly burst into tears when she saw Charlie lying in the bed. The way Seth, Jasper, and Rose picked her up and surrounded her with care and compassion was something I saw very little of and it touched me immediately. I spent some time with all four of them, going over Charlie's prognosis and treatment plan. You could tell immediately how much they all loved and adored Charlie and how devastated they were by the poor outlook for him."

Carlisle looked at Seth then, giving him a look that conveyed his respect for the way he had treated both Bella and Charlie in his presence.

"The four of them spent the entire weekend in that room with Charlie. After visiting with the group of them and finding out that both Seth's father and Jasper and Rose's parents had already passed away, I made special arrangements for them to be able to stay in the room with Bella and her father. They loved him as much as anyone else could and Bella needed them all."

"Charlie was in and out of consciousness while Bella was there, but when he was awake and saw her, his entire outlook brightened; the same went for Seth, Jasper and Rose. They were good for him, made him see that there was something to fight for."

"Where was her mother during all this and what does Mom have to do with this?" I asked.

I was devastated to learn of Charlie's passing. It wasn't that it was totally unexpected, but for him to have affected my father the way he obviously did, meant that the man had to have been really special and I was sad I would never get to know him.

Seth cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he spoke. "Renée Swan was a horrible mother to Bella and an even worse human being. You could have never found anyone more self-centered than Renée was. When Charlie was first diagnosed, Renée called Bella, hysterically yelling at her on the phone and blaming Bella for Charlie being sick. It was totally insane, but you know Bella, she took it to heart. It took J, Lele, and I days to get her to recognize that there was no way she was at fault for the Chief being sick.

"Edward, I can't tell you any more about Renée, this is one of the things we have all been telling her to talk to you about. Renée helped shape Bell into the person she is now, after Bella worked harder than hell undoing everything her mother did to her."

"But what does that have to do with Mom and Dad?" I asked, still feeling like I had missed something important.

My dad took over at that point for Seth. "Edward, the four of them traveled from school to Seattle every weekend. They left campus as soon as Bella's last class for the day was done on Friday and would leave every Monday morning before the sun even thought about coming up. For the two months that I was there, I had never seen people more devoted to their loved one than the group of them. That goes double for Renée Swan, too." My dad spat out her name.

Bad…this was very bad. My dad could usually find something nice to say about everyone.

"Your mother and I," Carlisle went on, "took it upon ourselves to make sure that Bella, Seth, Jasper, and Rose at least ate a good meal and got some rest while they were at the hospital with Charlie. They were so alone and had no one else to look out for them; we had to help some way. Your mother, Edward, was constantly worried about them all and fussed and tried to take care of them the best she could. During the week when Bella could not come visit, Esme would sit with Charlie so he wasn't alone and when he was conscious, he would tell us story after story about Bella and her group of friends."

I smiled at the thought of my mother flitting around a hospital room full of college-aged kids making sure they were eating properly and getting enough rest. I couldn't help but feel somewhat…cheated, I guess, about the fact that both my parents had met and developed a relationship with my love's dad and I wouldn't even get to meet the man.

"Okay, I at least have an idea of what is going on. Once Bella is ready, we'll sit down and she can fill in the rest." I moved to get up and go back to Bella when my dad stopped me.

"Edward, wait, son. I have one more brief thing to discuss with you and Seth before you get back to Bella."

I looked at him, sat back down in my seat and looked at Seth who shrugged his shoulders. I watched as my dad opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a very worn-looking envelope. My dad's hands shook noticeably as he held the envelope and as he raised his eyes and moved back and forth between Seth and me before he spoke, his voice full of emotions he was trying to keep a hold of, "Edward, Seth. This letter is for Bella. Charlie wrote it before he died and wanted me to give it to her. Seth, you remember that Charlie passed away during the night on a Tuesday?"

Seth nodded his head in affirmation and my dad continued, "Well, I never saw you or Bella again after that last weekend before he passed away. I tried to find Bella after that, but by the time I contacted the school, she had withdrawn from her classes and there was no forwarding address for her. I couldn't, and wouldn't, ask Renée for information on Bella's whereabouts and after months of fruitless searching, I stopped looking. I never gave up hope that somehow or someway I would meet Bella again and be able to give this to her."

Seth began to cry softly, the emotions finally getting to him.

He looked at me and asked, "Edward, would it be okay if I gave the letter to Bella?"

I felt a few tears myself as I nodded my head to him. "Of course, Seth. She should be waking up any time now; why don't you go sit with her for a bit and have some time with her by yourself."

He nodded and stood up, taking the envelope from Carlisle, before telling my father, "Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. You have no idea what this will mean to Bell, to all of us really. I never got a chance to thank you for all you tried to do for Charlie, so thank you."

My dad stepped out from behind his desk to give Seth a hug, and I watched as the big man's shoulders shook while he sobbed. He finally straightened up and looked at me and said, "Thank you, Edward, for allowing me to do this," as he held up the letter from Charlie.

"Seth, no thanks are needed. You are Bella's family; you should be the one to give it to her, not me," I told him honestly.

He nodded his head at me and with a long look at my father; he walked out of the room to go to Bella.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around me as he guided me back to the living room where the rest of my family was. My mom told me Bella had woken up and that Seth was in with her now. Tanya looked devastated having watched Seth break down the way he did. Alice had arrived and was playing with the kids and Rufus on the floor.

"Daddy, is Bella going to be okay?" Maddie asked as I looked up at her.

I held my arms open, needing a hug desperately. "Yes, baby. She'll be okay in a few days. She'll have a bad headache for a bit, but she'll be just fine."

"Good," my little girl said, hating that Bella was hurt as much as the rest of us were.

I heard a noise from behind me after we had been sitting for awhile, no one was really talking, and looked up to see Bella walk in with Seth's arm wrapped tightly around her. Both their eyes were red, but Bella looked like she was doing okay, with the exception of the wince that came from moving her head.

I stood up, putting Maddie down and walked over to her. "Angel, how are you feeling?" I asked her as I softly kissed her lips and took her hands in mine.

Bella chuckled a little before saying, "I'm fine, Edward. It's been a hell of a day. Now you know why I was so nervous about today. I can't say this is exactly how I expected the day to go though." She giggled as she looked at my shocked face.

She was laughing and trying to make me feel better, after everything that happened today?

Fucking amazing.

"Baby, stop looking at me that way," she went on, "I'm fine, honestly. I have a lot to think about and we have so much to talk about, but I'm really okay, about everything." She leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around me and pulled me toward the sofa.

The kids were on her immediately and she got frustrated with me every time I tried to tell them to be careful or move away from her.

"Edward, I'm not going to break, knock it off," she told me, giving me the look that brooked no argument.

I sighed. I was a fucking doctor for cripe's sake; I did know what I was talking about! "Baby, I just don't want you to overdo it or pull any of the stitches on your back. You should rest," I told her, using my best doctor voice.

"That voice is not going to work on me, Dr. Cullen," my girl told me and I promptly shut the hell up.

She talked and visited with my family, telling my parents about her modeling and the cover from last month as well as the Gala from last night. Alice set up her laptop and showed Carlisle and Esme as well as Maddie and Masen some of the pictures from last night that were already posted on the Web. The kids thought it was hysterical that there were pictures of their daddy on the Internet, but thought nothing of seeing Bella's.

Told you they loved her more than me.

We were still looking at pictures when the front door slammed open and my hulking brother came bursting through, holding a newspaper in his hand.

He huffed, trying to catch his breath as he came in the room, completely oblivious to everyone but me. He held up a paper that had a picture of Bella and I on the front from last night.

"Edward, did you know there is a dude that looks like you in the paper? This was taken last night at some Gala thing and the lucky bastard was with Isa! You know I think she's the hottest thing ever," he finished as he plopped down in a chair and closed his eyes as he threw his head back.

I looked at Bella beside me who was as red as a tomato but not because she was embarrassed, but because she was trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. My parents weren't any better and Maddie and Masen were rolling around on the floor. Seth and Tanya were just looking at Emmett, trying to figure out how anyone could be so oblivious.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned the camera on before I looked at Bella and took her hand in mine and motioned toward Emmett with my chin. She got a huge smile on her face and nodded so I said, "Em, man. You're right, she is beautiful. And the guy, he must be really lucky to be out with her, huh?"

"No shit, dude. I would give anything to be in that guy's place," he said, sounding like a little kid bargaining with their parents to try to get something.

I chuckled softly, oohh, this was going to be good. "Anything, Em? Really?"

"Yes, anything, Edward. Geeze, you know how I feel about her, she's my dream girl." He sighed.

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head and I rolled mine back in response. No, I had not told my love of my dumb ass brother's obsession with her.

"Keep in mind what you just said, big brother," I told him as I stood up, pulling Bella with me gently. I got my camera ready as I said, "Captain Oblivious, open your damn eyes so I can introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Hold your horses, Eddie, you're interrupting me and my fantasy Isa," the jackass mumbled.

I kicked his foot as Bella started giggling and then said, "Well, Emmett, why don't you enlighten me on what my fantasy self is doing?"

Emmett's reaction was priceless and recorded for all posterity. He stood up, knocking the chair over in the process. His mouth opened and closed so many times I wasn't sure he would ever stop.

As my girl stood there with her hands on her hips, staring him down, he looked at her. "I…there's no…how did you…" and then promptly fainted, falling down on the floor in a heap.

I recorded the whole thing, telling myself I couldn't wait to show Ben and looked at my sister who was clutching her stomach to keep from laughing so hard. "Ali, you won the bet." I heard my angel giggle as Alice replied, "See, I told you he would faint. Pay the hell up, Tanya!"

I watched as my best friend pulled some money out of her pocket and placed it in my little sister's waiting hand. "I still say when the idiot comes to he tries to take her picture."

Alice laughed as she pocketed the money and said, "I have no doubt, but I knew he would faint first. Em doesn't handle brain overload well."

We all laughed when he started to come to, rubbing his gigantic head. "What the hell just happened?" he said to no one in particular.

"You fainted, genius," our little sister told him, "you're lucky you didn't split your damn head open," as she helped him off the floor.

"Wait a sec, Edward, weren't you introducing me to your girlfriend. I don't get why I would faint," Emmett said sounding thoroughly confused.

"Yes, I was. Emmett Cullen, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Isabella Swan…better known to fools like you as Isa." I smirked, watching as he slowly put it all together.

"Oh Jesus, tell me I did not just faint in front of her, Ed, please?" he begged me.

"No can do, big brother, I did record it though if you want to watch it sometime. I can't wait to show Ben!" I laughed as he tried to get my phone from me, but was totally unsuccessful.

"It's nice to meet a fan, Emmett," Bella graciously said, and I watched my brother blush from the top of his head to I'm sure his toes.

He grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged his huge shoulders. "You too, Bella. And, might I say, you are even more beautiful in person than on TV or in a picture." He stepped forward to give her a hug and she winced and groaned softly from the accidental contact.

Emmett looked pained, trying to figure out how he hurt her, and I said, "No worries, brother of mine, I'll explain later."

The rest of the day was spent enjoying each others company and eating. Some of us…Emmett and Seth, who were getting along like long lost best friends…ate more than the rest, but the day turned out great.

Seth took Tanya home about 7:00 after the former gave Bella and my parents both fierce hugs and the latter gave my girl one as well. Bella was so tired, I begged until she agreed to stay with me. My dad wanted to check her stitches in the morning anyway and she needed more pain medication.

The long day had begun to take a toll on her by the time we said good night to my parents and got the kids into bed. I ran a bath for her once we got into my room and while she soaked in the tub, I grabbed her a t-shirt and some boxers to change into. I helped her dry off when she was through with her bath since she couldn't reach her back and then helped her get dressed and put her hair up for her.

I found a new toothbrush in the bathroom and handed it to her so she could brush her teeth while I changed my clothes. I brushed my teeth as well and then climbed into bed, pulling the covers back for her to slip under. I lay on my back and pulled her to me, knowing that her back was still very tender.

I ran my hands through her hair and then I heard her quietly say, "Edward, thank you for being so understanding about everything. I know you've been extremely patient with me, please just give me a little more time. Getting the letter today from my father has given me so much to think about. Can you understand?" She sounded like a scared little girl instead of the brave woman I had come to know and love with all my heart.

"Of course, Bella. I know today was very difficult for you for reasons I am sure I don't even understand. I am sorry about your father, baby; I wish I could have met him," I told her as I kept running my fingers through her hair.

I heard her sniffle and then she said, "Me, too, Edward. He would have loved you. Not as much as I do, but he really would have."

"I love you too, sweet girl, more than I can say. Sleep now, okay, and if you need me during the night, just let me know." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled us deeper into the bed and held her as we both drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee…and an empty bed.

A glance at the clock told me that I had 45 minutes before I needed to get the kids to school.

Shit, I hoped we weren't going to be late. I pulled on a pair of jeans and changed my t-shirt before brushing my teeth quickly, all the time wondering where Bella was.

I rushed down the stairs and the scene in front of me halted me instantly. Maddie and Masen were completely dressed and ready for school sitting on either side of Bella as she happily laughed with each of them as they ate breakfast. My mom was standing at the coffee pot, taking in the sight with tears in her eyes.

She kissed me on the cheek, without saying a word and did the same to Bella as she left the room. Bella looked up at me, her eyes bright with love, and she took my breath away.

"'Morning, Daddy!" Maddie and Masen said as they noticed me for the first time.

"Hey guys, thanks for getting ready so good this morning," I told them, kissing them each on the head before I made it around the table to my Bella. I pressed my lips to her hair, and lingered for a moment, taking in the feeling of completeness at the scene around me.

"Bella helped, Daddy, and then she helped Nana make breakfast, too," Masen told me.

I heard Bella chuckle as I reluctantly moved from her hair and sat down next to her. "Okay you two, go get your teeth brushed and tell Nana bye before you have to go, I need to talk to your dad for minute," Bella said as she kissed each of them before swatting them out the room.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked when I noticed the serious look on her face.

She sat down and pulled her chair close to mine and took one of my hands in hers as she laid her head on my shoulder. She began softly, "Edward, I'm leaving."

"Yes, Bella, I didn't think you would stay here all day," I answered, wondering why she sounded so serious.

"No, Edward, I mean I'm leaving the city…tomorrow. I already talked with Jasper and he's arranged it for me. I need to go to the office today for a brief meeting, but tomorrow Seth is driving me to the house at Lake George," she finished quietly.

She was leaving? Why? I had no idea what to say to her.

"Before you start panicking over there, stop for a second and let me finish." She chuckled at me as I took a deep breath to finish listening …before I freaked the hell out. "I have spoken with Esme and I've invited your whole family to the house for Memorial Day weekend. Jasper and Rose were coming anyway and they can't wait to see Dr. C and Mrs. E. The kids will be done with school and if you can arrange it, maybe you can come a few days before everyone else and it'll give us some time to talk."

Okay, I could deal with this. I hated the thought of being away from her, but this sounded like a good idea.

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean about having my whole family up there for the holiday? I'm not going to say that it doesn't sound great, but you need to do whatever it is you need right now, not what everyone else wants."

"I'm sure, Edward, I need to get everything straight in my mind, we need to talk, and then I want to move on. It's time and I need to do this for me…and for us."

"I love you, Angel, so very much. I'll miss you like mad, but I think it sounds like a great idea," I told her as I kissed her softly, her lips so warm beneath mine.

"I love you, too, Edward. Thank you for not fighting me on this. I really believe this is a good thing and I'm excited about you meeting J and Lele," Bella said after I was done kissing her.

The kids picked that moment to come racing in the kitchen and announced they were ready to go. Bella grabbed her things, indicating that I would be bringing her home once the kids were dropped off at school.

I knew that her leaving was for the best, and I could only hope I would be strong enough to help her put her past behind her so we could move forward…as a family.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Soooo…what does everyone think about the surprise of Charlie and Carlisle? I hope no one is too upset with Charlie being dead, but it is very important to the rest of the story.**

**We'll be getting into a bit of drama over the next few chapters so I hope you are all ready for that. The twins will be kind of scarce, while Bella and Edward work on moving forward, but they won't be gone long. I promise!**

**Hope the chapter wasn't too long, but as you can see, we had a lot of ground to cover! Please let me know what you thought of it, I would love to know.**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Make sure you review…PLEASE?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused so thank you babe, you've been such a help!**

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing. She's listed on my profile under favorite authors. She has a new story that is being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop and the title is** _**Use Me Up** _ **. It's a Bella and Edward story and it's angsty and full of drama, but it is excellent. Please find her over there under her author name Miracle1901 and leave her a review. Go check it out, I promise you won't be sorry!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

Shit.

My back hurt. My head hurt. My heart hurt.

Images and words flashed through my mind from the dinner at the Cullen's; Dr. C. and Mrs. E. Seth's face covered with tears. Edward's face full of concern and love. Emmett fainting.

I felt my lips turn up in a smile as I remembered Emmett's reaction when he saw me for the first time. Turned out Ali and Tanya were both right. He did faint, so Alice won the bet. But, after dinner and before everyone left, he did find a camcorder and camera and took pictures as proof he knew me. I thought it was hilarious, Edward…not so much.

Groaning, I rolled over in bed and for a minute I didn't realize where I was. The bed was different, the air smelled different and most glaringly, Edward was 200 miles away. I could actually feel my heart clench in pain at the thought of being so far away from him.

I knew, and had been reminded repeatedly by my three annoyingly correct best friends, that it was time to talk to Edward and tell him…everything. It wasn't that I didn't trust him and it wasn't that I felt that what I would tell him would change his feelings about me. Neither one of those could be further from the truth. It was just excruciating to admit to the fact that I had a mother that wished I had never been born.

It was hard yesterday, so very hard, telling him goodbye. In the morning it wasn't so bad, because he was just dropping me off at home. I told him to bring Maddie and Masen by after he was done at the office and we would take the kids out for pizza so I could say goodbye. I knew they would be upset, especially since I was taking Rufus with me this time instead of leaving him, but it couldn't be helped. I'd hoped that telling them they were coming to stay the weekend the next week would soften the blow some.

Yeah, not so much.

After dinner was over, Edward, the twins, and I went back to the loft to make ice cream sundaes and watch a movie. I kept fidgeting during the movie, knowing that as soon as it was over the three of them needed to leave and I would be alone. I was tired of being alone and knew in my heart I didn't need to be any longer. I was going to use the next ten days to do some soul-searching and finally face the painful things in my past and then leave them there.

I watched as the time moved on the clock until it was finally time for them to go home. I knew Edward was concerned about me, but he really didn't need to be. I wasn't about to go up to Lake George and hide away. I wasn't running from him, I was leaving so I could give all of myself to him. It was only fair. The man wanted to spend his forever with me, and I with him, and there was no way that could happen with the things from my past hidden in the shadows.

The ride down in the elevator was gut-wrenching, with Maddie and Masen clinging tightly to each of my hands, afraid to let go of me. They didn't really understand what was going on or why I was going; they just knew I was leaving again already.

As we walked toward the BMW, Masen tightened his grip on my hand and dug his heels in and pulled me to a stop.

I looked at him and noticed that there were tears leaking from both of his eyes as he sadly asked me, "Jelly Bean, don't you love us anymore?"

Trying not to completely lose it in front of him, I looked up at the ceiling of the parking garage to gather my thoughts before turning my gaze to him and said, "Skittles, of course I still love you…all three of you, very much. Why do you think I don't?"

I couldn't believe he would honestly think that. I looked at Edward and he just looked from Masen to Maddie to me and tried to tell me with his eyes that everything would be okay.

Masen tried to talk through the sobs and managed to get out, "'Cause you're leaving us. I thought you was going to stay with us forever."

I knelt down, trying to not notice the pain in my back as I pulled him and Maddie in for a fierce hug. "I love you, Masen, and you, Maddie, so, so much. Please believe that. I'm not leaving cause I don't love you guys, I promise. I just got a little sad yesterday at Papa and Nana's and Seth and I are going to take a trip together. But guess what?" I asked, hoping that I could keep myself from falling completely apart until after they had left.

"What?" they each asked through their tears.

"You two and Daddy and Nana and Papa and the rest of your family are going to come stay with me at my big house next weekend. You'll be there for three whole days and you'll get to meet my friends Jasper and Rose. Plus, there are four-wheelers up there and a boat and all kinds of other fun stuff to play on. We'll even have another camp out in the living room, okay?" I said as I forced a happy smile on my face.

No need to let anyone know my heart was breaking on the inside.

"Really?" Maddie asked me, a small glimmer of excitement shining through.

"Really," I answered both of them "You'll see, the next week will fly by and it will be time for you to come see me before you know it. Besides, I know the end of school is coming up and you have lots of fun things to do. I'll still call every night and you two will be so busy you won't even have time to miss me."

"We always miss you, Bella," Maddie answered and Masen nodded his head in agreement.

They were killing me, slowly, but they were trying.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my own tears and hugged each of them before telling them, "I miss you guys, too. Always. And I love you both very much. I just need to go for a little bit. I know you don't understand, but I promise it's only for a few days. It's not forever."

With one more hug and a kiss, I helped Edward get them buckled into the car before turning to him…again; to say goodbye…again.

He was more than I deserved and I knew it. I also knew I loved him with every fiber of my being and would for all time. There would never be anyone else for me; it wasn't possible.

Edward pulled me to him, being careful of the stitches in my back and my forehead and just stood there with his arms wrapped around me, running his fingers through my hair. I stayed there and tried to absorb as much of him as I could. The trip to California was hard, but this would be even worse.

Things had changed so much since that trip. Feelings were acknowledged, futures were planned, our bodies had been brought to heights of pleasure neither one of us had expected. Every thing was different..better…more permanent.

"Angel, I am going to miss you so damn much," Edward finally breathed out. His voice sounded hoarse and full of pain.

It was killing me to say goodbye to him again.

I pressed myself closer to him, too afraid to look at his face. "I'll miss you, too, Edward, more than I can tell you," I whispered. "Tell me not to go and I won't. I'll stay here with you and the kids," I told him, not sure if I could do it, but a part of me wanted him to beg me to stay.

He kissed my forehead and then the tip of my nose before he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look into his deep green eyes. All I saw was love. There was no reproach, no lingering resentment for me leaving, nothing except his love for me.

"Bella, I can't do that, baby. You need to go, I understand. I really do. There are things I don't understand yet, but that doesn't mean I am unable to comprehend some of what happened to you. Seeing Carlisle and Esme after all this time and then getting the letter from your father, it had to bring up painful memories for you."

I tried to say something back to him, but he stopped me with a kiss on the lips before he continued, "Baby, I have told you before and you wear it around your neck as proof, you have my heart now; now and for always. My future, our future," he said as he motioned to the twins in the car, "includes you. We are your family, Bella. I love you more than words can even come close to describing, but I want you whole. I want you happy. I want you to be Bella…my Bella. In order to do that, you need to come to terms with whatever happened to you and move past it. I'll be with you every step of the way, you have to know that. I may not be with you physically, but I will always be with you."

I couldn't stop the tears then and I didn't even bother to try. I clung to him desperately, wanting to soak up all the strength from him I could.

I cried to him, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I have been so unfair to you, and now I running away, when I should be here with you, with Maddie and Masen. Please don't give up on me. Please!"

"Bella, hush now. Stop it," Edward hissed out at me. He grabbed my face in his hands and held it, wiping the tears off my face with his fingers. He bent down and kissed me gently, but I felt every ounce of love he had for me pouring off him.

"Beautiful, damn it. You are not running; I know this. I wouldn't let you anyway, and you know how fucking stubborn I can be," he said playfully as he raised his eyebrow at me.

I snorted at him and rolled my eyes before I nodded. Stubborn didn't even begin to come close to how Edward was when he wanted his way.

"Don't be scared, Bella. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you with all that I am. I will see you in seven days. It's not forever; it's only a handful of days out of a lifetime. You'll have some time to yourself, to think and reflect. Then I will come to you and together we can move forward to the future that is waiting for us," he finished with tears in his eyes.

"Forever, I sure like the sound of that," I breathed out to him, knowing in my soul that forever was truly what I wanted with him, Maddie, and Masen.

With one last kiss that I wanted to last for an eternity, I told him goodbye, knowing that very soon I would never have to tell him goodbye again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I gingerly got out of bed and looked out the window, sighing deeply.

I loved Lake George and I loved my house here even more. It was huge, way bigger than I needed but the house was beautiful. It was a sprawling house, sitting right on the lake, with more windows than walls it felt like. The kitchen was to die for and the game room that was set up here was Seth and Jasper's favorite place to spend time. It had six bedrooms so when they were all here visiting, they each had their own room. The grounds also included a guest house that had 2 more bedrooms in it.

There was no way I needed this much space or that many bedrooms, but this house was the only thing that the money from my modeling provided for me that I couldn't live without.

Lake George was a gorgeous area. It was quiet here, tranquil. I had had dreams of moving here permanently once my contract was through, but I don't know. The town was small, but had everything I would need. The only thing missing would be someone to share it with, but now that was different. Now I had Edward, Maddie and Masen. His practice was in the city though, as well as school for Maddie and Masen. Plus Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Emmett. I don't know, it was something to talk to Edward about eventually.

Too many things to think about on an empty stomach though so I made my way downstairs to make breakfast for Seth and I and figure out what to do with my day.

I grabbed my phone and sent Edward a quick text message as I entered the kitchen, Rufus nipping playfully at my heels.

_Morning, baby, I hope you are having a good morning. I miss you…and love you so much! B XOXOXO_

I picked up Rufus, gave him a quick kiss and rubbed his head before putting him down and moved to get his food and refill his water bowl. He was getting so big. I couldn't even remember what it was like before Seth gave him to me, as I remembered what happened that day.

My whole life changed, all because of a puppy!

Feeling the phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans, I pulled it out with a smile on my face, which only grew once I realized it was from Edward.

_Hi, sweet girl. Morning is just fine, except for you're there and I'm here. I miss you, too…and love you even more! I'll call you later…E XOXOXO_

I loved that man, with an intensity that I didn't believe was possible and couldn't wait until next week when I would have him all to myself for a few days before his family got here.

Esme was shocked to say the least when I found her in the kitchen on Monday morning and invited them all up here for the holiday weekend.

_**Flashback~** _

_I had walked into the kitchen, having woken up before Edward after lying in bed for hours thinking about Charlie. I had decided during the morning hours that going away for a few days might not be a bad idea. I knew my appearances for Volturi would have to be rescheduled due to the bandage on my head and I was planning on being gone next weekend anyway when Jasper and Rose got here._

_Esme was surprised to see me, but looked pleased as well. I loved Esme Cullen; she was the embodiment of a perfect mother. Attentive to everyone's needs, loving, and accepting of her children - faults and all. The complete opposite of Renée Swan that was for sure._

" _Bella, dear, how are you this morning? Are you in much pain?" she had asked me._

_I smiled at her, anticipating that very question from her and shook my head while I answered, "I'm fine, Esme, really. My head has a dull ache and the stitches are pulling and sore, but I'm okay."_

" _I never got a chance to tell you how I sorry I was yesterday, for shocking you the way Carlisle and I did. We should have told Edward we knew you already instead of keeping him in the dark. It's our fault you reacted the way you did and I feel horrible," Esme told me, her voice full of anguish._

_I had grabbed her hand from across the table where we were sitting and told her with as much feeling as I could muster, "Esme, please don't blame yourself or Dr. C. If I had talked to Edward beforehand, there wouldn't have been a surprise to begin with. It's my fault Mrs. E., not anyone else's."_

_She squeezed my hand and then gripped my hand into both of hers. "Bella, dear. I don't know everything that happened five years ago, but I do know how much you loved your father and how much Charlie completely adored you. I think I know more about you than anyone else except for Seth, Jasper, and Rose."_

_I chuckled at that knowing that my dad liked to talk about me…a lot, and if Esme spent time with him while he was in hospital, she got an earful._

_Tears started then, as I thought about Charlie and the battle he fought so valiantly… the one I couldn't help him fight._

_Esme and I spoke for a bit about my dad and then I invited her and the rest of the Cullen family to Lake George the following weekend. She was ecstatic about the possibility of seeing Jasper and Rose again and knew Carlisle would feel the same way. She readily agreed and then took a deep breath before she continued._

" _Bella, sweetheart, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you and Edward found each other. He loves you so much and you have made him happier than I ever imagined he could be. And the children, my God do they ever adore you," she had finished with a wistful sounding sigh._

" _I love him so much, Esme. I never knew that loving someone like this was even possible, especially for someone like me. And Maddie and Masen, they have completely captured my heart. I'm just so afraid of making a mistake and then losing the three of them. I couldn't bear it if that happened, Esme, I just couldn't," I sobbed to her._

_She stood up then and moved beside me, and had wrapped me in her loving embrace. "Bella, things will be fine, you'll see. I know the letter from Charlie was a shock and I'm sure you have feelings to work through, but you and Edward will be fine. You'll be fine, Bella, just let Edward love you and help you. We are all here for you, dear."_

" _Thank you so much, Esme, you have no idea how much that means to me," I told her, meaning it with my whole heart._

_**End of Flashback~** _

Seth interrupted my reflecting with his yawn as he entered the kitchen from the guest house. Seth liked to stay there; I had no idea why.

"Morning, Shortcake, did you sleep okay?" he asked me as he went to the fridge to get out the pitcher of orange juice and then poured himself a glass.

I laughed as I watched him chug the full glass of juice before he poured another one. "It was fine, brother. How about you?"

"You know me, Bell, I sleep like a fucking rock every night. What are your plans for today?" he asked.

I hadn't really thought about it. I needed to get some things done around the house before all the company got here next weekend, but I wasn't sure I was up for it today.

Seth was completely oblivious as I slid a plate of pancakes in front of him and refilled his juice for the third time as I told him, "I don't know, Seth. What are you going to do today?"

He picked up the fork and began to eat, looking at me in surprise as he cut into his pancakes, grinning stupidly at me. "I need to check out the security system and make a few adjustments. Emmett is going to help me make some improvements next weekend when he gets here."

"Seth, damn it. I invited them here next weekend for fun, not for work. You shouldn't have asked him to do that!" I huffed at him, angry at him for imposing on Emmett that way.

He put his fork down and finished chewing before he answered me. "Bell, I didn't ask him, he offered. I've heard of his company and the man is damn good at what he does and I am grateful for the offer to be honest. Especially after what we found out yesterday in the meeting with Jane and Aro."

I turned back toward the sink and braced my hands on the edge of the counter before I took a deep breath. Yes, the lovely meeting with Jane and Aro.

When I had arrived at the office, and after Aro spent an unnecessary amount of time looking at the injury on my head to ensure there would be no visible scarring, he and Jane brought Seth, Angela, and I into their office.

What they told me I had not been expecting in the least. After the pictures of Edward and me from the benefit were out on the Internet and in the paper on Sunday, the office was flooded with requests for appearances, from both of us. I was floored, not understanding the interest. Aro and Jane were beside themselves, excitedly telling me that they couldn't wait for me to return from my trip so I could begin showing up at all the places that had requested us.

They also let it slip that the amount of fan mail was starting to increase…which also meant the amount of hate mail had increased as well. Seth sucked in a sharp breath at that and I could feel myself as I broke out into a cold sweat. This was exactly what I had feared would happen and now there was Edward…and Maddie and Masen to consider. There was no way I was putting them in any danger whatsoever.

I told both of them, in no uncertain terms, that Edward was not going to be used by them…at all. There would be no formal appearances where he and I would be there together. I knew there was the possibility of Edward attending one or two with me, but I forbid Aro and Jane from formally announcing that he would be attending anything with me. And no pictures of the children either…ever!

Neither Aro nor Jane was pleased with my reaction, but I didn't know how they expected it to be any different. I was biding my time until my contract was up and they both knew it. I would fulfill my duties as I had to, but no more and no less than that. The fashion show in September was going to be my final commitment and after that I hoped to fade off into the sunset, hopefully with my new family beside me.

"Shortcake," Seth said quietly as I turned to look at him, "you know you're going to need to tell Edward about what Jane and Aro told you yesterday."

I shook my head at him and then closed my eyes. When I opened them Seth was looking at me with the same determined look he has been for 24- almost twenty-five years now. "If you don't tell him, Bella, I will. This is no joke and he needs to know."

Letting out a frustrated breath I dropped my shoulders in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue with him. He would tell Edward, I had no doubts about that at all.

"I'll tell him, Seth, next week. I promise. We do have other things to talk about first you know," I snapped at him.

I immediately felt bad as I watched his face contort in pain.

I was such a bitch.

"Seth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I will talk to him, you know I will. I'm just nervous about telling Edward everything," I contritely told him.

He wrapped a strong, comforting arm around me and kissed the side of my head, barely missing the stitches, and said, "It's okay, Bell. I understand this isn't easy for you, but Edward is nuts about you. Everything will be just fine. I'll always be here for you, so will J and Lele, and we'll all get through this together."

I squeezed him back before I told him softly, "I know, brother, I know. You guys loved Charlie as much as I did and seeing Esme and Carlisle brought back everything for you, too."

"Have you read the letter yet?" Seth guardedly asked me.

I could only shake my head at him. The letter was still packed in my suitcase. I wasn't ready yet, not even close, to open that letter. I wasn't sure I ever would be, but I knew I didn't have a choice.

"I'll be here when you need me, Bella, just like always. I'm headed out. I'm going to be on the four-wheeler for a while and then I'm going into town. Will you be okay until dinner?" he asked me, effectively changing the subject.

The letter from Charlie was difficult for Seth to deal with, too. Charlie had been there for every important milestone in Seth's life and took on the role of father when Harry passed away. Seth's love for Charlie rivaled my own in many ways.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm going to play for awhile then go for a run around the property. I'll see you at dinner," I told him as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Play, huh? I can't wait to see Edward's face the first time he watches you on the drums. He might put Emmett's fainting spell to shame!" He chuckled as I flipped him off.

Ass.

I didn't tell him I thought he might be right, though. No way in hell I was admitting to that.

Walking to the garage out back, I pulled my phone out to send Edward another text message.

_I love you, baby…you're my everything! B XOXOXO_

I smiled as I reached the garage doors, entering the code to go in and felt my phone vibrate.

_Love you more…I'll give you the world if you'd let me. You deserve it, sweet girl, and so much more!_

_E XOXOXO_

The man was so cheesy, but I wouldn't have had him any other way!

I walked into the garage, smiling hugely as I stood and took in my surroundings. The black 1968 Chevy Camaro that Rose had restored for me sat in its proper place of prominence in the open space. I walked over toward it, running my hands across the hood and roof, careful not to leave a spot. The garage would be the first place Lele would come to when she arrived next Friday and she would kill me if there was even a speck on the vehicle. She loved the car almost as much as I did.

My dad talked about wishing to own a 1968 Camaro so often while we were growing up, I was sure I could have described the car in detail to anyone who asked by the time I was ten-years-old. When he died, Rose found the exact car he had always wanted and completely restored it before giving it to me for my 21st birthday. To say I was stunned would be a hell of an understatement, flabbergasted beyond belief would be more like it. Charlie would have loved the car, and we only took it out when we could all be together. It was our way of remembering a man that meant the world to each of us.

I made my way over to where my drum set was placed. Hooking up my iPod to the speakers and then plugging in the headphones, I sat on the stool and picked up my favorite pair of drumsticks. I looked out the window to the lake in front of me, letting the music surround and fill me before I began to play. Song after song I played, losing myself in the beats, completely emptying my mind. I played until my arms got sore and I felt the stitches in my back pulling. It felt great to play, but I knew I would pay for it later on.

My stomach rumbled and I looked at the clock on my phone and gasped when I realized it was after 1:00. I had completely lost track of time and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich and grab a bottle of water. I took some more pain medicine and hung out with Rufus for awhile. Once my food had digested properly, I changed into my running clothes and sent Seth a text letting him know where I would be.

The sun was bright and the air was crisp and cool as I began my run. I didn't even bring my iPod, I just wanted to run and enjoy the silence of being by myself. I loved Edward and the twins with all my heart, but I had been so used to being alone most of the time that the constant company was sometimes hard to get used to. The thought of living with Edward, Maddie, and Masen filled me with happiness but there was no point in denying it would be an adjustment for me.

Dinner with Seth was fun as always. He tried to feed Rufus from the table which got him a smack upside the head. Rufus thought that was funny…Seth didn't. After dinner, he went to the guest house to play on the Internet, getting on Facebook I was sure, and I got out my journal and went to sit outside on the patio. I had a few hours before I needed to call and talk to Maddie and Masen before they went to bed, so I sat down to write.

I wrote about the feelings I had seeing Carlisle and Esme for the first time in five years. I wrote about what I felt when Seth handed me the letter from Charlie. I wrote about how scared I was to open the letter and that I was afraid of what it said…and what it didn't say. I wrote about the agonizing months Charlie spent in the hospital and the feeling of utter failure I experienced when I found out he died because of me.

Once my fingers hurt so bad I couldn't write anymore, I closed the journal, feeling better at having released some of my pent up feelings, even if it was only on paper and only for me to read. It was cathartic anyway, and something I should have done a long time ago.

I pulled my laptop out once I was back in the living room, and sat down to write Edward an email before I talked to the kids before they went to bed.

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Subject: Being quiet~~

_Hello, My Edward…_

_OOhh, is it bad if I really, REALLY like the way that sounds, baby? Because you are mine, you know._

_I hope you had a good day today, how was Maddie and Masen's day? I'll ask him myself, but how was his game tonight? I know Seth was upset he was going to miss it. Tell Mase we'll make it up to him somehow. And Maddie…she had a spelling test today, did she do okay? I know she was worried about it, but I told her she would do just fine._

_I miss you, Edward, so much. I had a pretty good day today, it was quiet. I ran for awhile after lunch. Maybe when you come next week we can go together? I can't wait for you to get here. I think you will like Lake George as much as I do._

_I wrote in my journal for a few hours after dinner…it helped I think. At least I got my feelings on paper, now I just have to put them into words for you, my love. But, I will, Edward. I promise you I will._

_Thank you for giving me this time to be by myself. You know it's not because I didn't want you here, but because I need to do this alone first, don't you? I always want you with me._

_I'll be talking to you soon, sweetheart, I just wanted to be quiet and write to you._

_You are my everything, Edward, I hope you know that._

_Love Always,_

_~~~Your Bella (I like the way that sounds too, baby!)_

I hit send knowing he would be waiting for the email. He told me that when I was in California and we emailed each other every day that he had never looked forward to anything more and he carried his phone with him everywhere so he didn't miss one.

I called Maddie and Masen when I was done sending the email and listened to them each tell me about their day. Masen's game went fine and he managed to get two hits this time. He told me I owed him since I missed it and I didn't disagree. When it was Maddie's turn to talk, she could barely get out that she made a 95 on her spelling test, only missing one word. I owe her, too, apparently. I told them each good night after we were done talking and told Edward I would talk to him once the kids were asleep.

Knowing I had some time before that, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the sex in the shower Edward and I had Sunday morning before we went to his parents' house. For a 32-year-old, the man was in amazing shape and has stamina to die for. I hoped I could keep up with him…not the other way around!

He was gentle but demanding when we made love, coaxing my body to respond to him in ways I couldn't even imagine. The demanding Edward…I _really_ enjoyed him. I was pretty sure he liked feisty Bella just as much. The sex was incredible and more fulfilling than I ever thought was possible.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed my email notice flashing so I knew that Edward had written me back. I hurried and got dressed in some boxers and an old t-shirt of Jasper's before I grabbed my laptop and sat back on the bed.

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Subject: You owe me, too, baby!

_My Love~~_

_I'm kind of digging this belonging to each other thing. Maybe I should walk around with a 'Property of Bella Swan' shirt every day? I wouldn't mind, you know. I want everyone to know I belong to you as much as you do to me. And not in that creepy ass stalker kind of way either, but in the I only love you and you only love me so everyone else back the fuck off kind of way. Did that sound any better? I'm not sure…_

_I heard you on the phone with the kids so you know all about the baseball game and spelling test. I also heard them each say you owe them for missing the game and the test, does that mean you owe me, too? I can think of a couple of ways you can pay me back if you really want to know. I'm thinking most of them involve us each being naked and in a bed…but I could be wrong._

_How long have you kept a journal, Angel? I think that is a great way for you to start dealing with things. Bella, baby, don't rush yourself, okay? You don't have to deal with everything today or even tomorrow or even by the end of next week really. This time was for you to say goodbye to your father, because I'm pretty sure you weren't ever able to do that._

_I'm not going anywhere, sweet girl, you know this. I'll always be here for you._

_Running…hmmm. Will you promise to wear a really short pair of running shorts and maybe a really tight white t-shirt…oohh, and your hair in a ponytail? If so, I would love to run with you. Your ass would look fucking delicious in a pair of shorts like that, Beautiful!_

_Okay, it's almost time to actually hear your voice, so I'm sending this now. I like that you have quiet up there, Bella, enjoy every moment of it, sweetheart. Once you come home, you're stuck with the three of us forever! (Did that make you smile and your heart beat a little faster like mine did?)_

_Always and Forever,_

_Your Edward~*~*_

Damn straight it did!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The next few days went much the same way. I played the drums a lot. I ran a lot. I wrote in my journal so much that I needed to have Seth get me more when he went into town.

Seth asked me everyday about the letter from Charlie and every day I shook my head at him.

On Friday afternoon, I had gotten done writing over a particularly painful memory and needed to talk to someone. Seth had gone into the city to spend the day and night with Tanya and I was all by myself. I almost called and begged Edward to come to me, but knew it was his day to work at the shelter and I couldn't ask him to leave.

I picked up the phone, dialing Jasper's number and by the time he answered, I was crying so hard I couldn't even speak coherently.

"Bell, honey, what is that matter? Are you okay? Where the hell is Seth?" Jasper frantically asked me.

I took a few deep breaths before I was able to answer him. "Sorry, J. I shouldn't have called you. Seth is in the city; he went to spend the day and night with Tanya."

"Call him, Shortcake, he'll come back if you need him," Jasper answered, still sounding shaken up.

After a few more deep breaths I told him softly, "No, Jas, it's okay. I'm okay now. I just needed someone and I couldn't call Edward and Seth wasn't here so I called you."

He chuckled before he answered trying to sound hurt, "So, I'm the third choice? Fucking hel,l Bell. Well, at least I'm ahead of Rose…that's gotta mean something, right?"

I giggled at my best friend. "You know you're behind Rose, J. You always have been!"

"Ouch, Shortcake, I'm so getting you back for that next week. Now spill, what the hell brought on the hysterics?" Jasper asked, cutting quickly to the chase.

"Fucking Renée. I was writing in my journal, trying to get some things down on paper before I talked to Edward next week and remembered the day I got the phone call from the US National Team head coach and what Renée said to me after," I said between my tears.

Jasper's sharp intake of breath at that very unpleasant memory and the low rumble I heard in his voice when he spoke reminded me of the day I had waited my whole life for that Renée ruined in the blink of an eye.

_**Flashback~** _

_It was the summer between my junior and senior year of high school and I had just returned from a three week soccer camp in Chicago. The camp was to showcase the girls they would be choosing from for the new US National Team. The 2006 Woman's World Cup was in two years and the team needed to be put together so there was time to qualify and play practice matches before the tournament started in the summer._

_I had worked my ass off for the entire summer before I left, getting myself as ready as I could get so I could perform and get chosen for the team. It was all I had ever wanted at that point. Jasper had been relentless with me, waking up with me every morning at 5:00 A.M. to go running. We ran sprints, long distance, bleachers…anything he could think of, we did. We lifted weights, I worked on balance training, I shot goals until my legs felt like they would fall off._

_When it was about a week before I was supposed to go, Renée made a comment one night when we were at Sue's all having dinner. She had decided to grace us with her presence instead of being God knows where and dinner was awkward with her there. When Sue asked what day I was leaving and if I had everything I needed to go, Renée turned on me._

' _Bella, I don't know why you're even bothering to go. It is a waste of your father's hard-earned money and incredibly selfish. You'll never be good enough to make the team; it's just a pipe dream for you, Bella. No one would ever want you. I didn't want you either, you know."_

_No one at the table knew what to say to her, everyone was completely speechless. It wasn't as if she had never hinted around at her feelings before that day, because she certainly did. It just wasn't ever as blatant as that. Charlie looked like he wanted to throw up, Sue looked like she wanted to kill her and my friends, well they were a combination of the two. Jasper especially. Renée's words and actions toward me always seemed to affect him the most._

_The rest of the dinner was spent in an awkward silence, no one having any idea what to say to Renée or to me. Renée continued to try to make small talk with Charlie and Sue, seemingly completely oblivious to the tension rolling off everyone else. I sat utterly quiet, barely moving. I knew if I looked in the faces of Seth, Jasper, or Rose…or even Charlie or Sue, I would lose it and I had refused to give Renée that satisfaction._

_Once dinner was over and Renée left to go home, I took off outside, climbing the tree to go up into our tree house. I knew as soon as I heard a movement from behind me that Jasper had followed me…he always did._

" _Bell, you can't let Renée take your dream away from you," he told me as he wrapped his arm around me._

_I was still trying to fight the tears that wanted to come out, not wanting to give in to Renée, again. "J, why does she hate me so much?" I asked him. "I haven't ever done anything to her to make her hate me the way she does," I finished, finally letting the tears come._

" _I don't know, Bell, but she's been this way for ten years now. It sucks and doesn't make any sense but you can't let it run your life. It's almost graduation, and then the four of us are out of here. You're about to be rewarded for all your hard work, Bella, something_ _you accomplished without her. Embrace it, darlin', Renée is the one on the losing end. Besides, I haven't spent my summer dragging my ass out of bed at the fucking crack of dawn for nothing!"_

_I went to camp a few days later and played better than I ever had before. By the time I got home, I knew deep down that the call would come letting me know that I had been selected. I was right. The call came right before our senior year of high school started. As luck would have it, Renée was the one that got the news first._

_I had come home one afternoon after training with Jasper to get dinner started for Charlie. My mother was sitting at the table in the kitchen, holding a glass of water in her hands, waiting for me to arrive. I should have known by the look on her face that she had been anticipating this moment for who knows how long._

_I began pulling out the ingredients for dinner, ignoring Renée as best I could until she cleared her throat to get my attention. 'A phone call came for you today' is what she said. She had stopped calling me by name a few years before if she could manage it. "Really?" I asked, hoping it was the one I was waiting for._

" _Yes, really; would you like to know who it was from?" Renée had sneered to me. I just stood there and raised my eyebrows at her, implying that she knew I wanted to know and to get on with it. "Well, I believe he said his name was Coach Jacobs, isn't that the man you have been waiting to hear from?" she sarcastically asked me. She knew exactly who he was._

" _You know it is, Renée, now what did he want?" I asked, tired of playing her sick game._

" _Well, it seems that by some stroke of unfair luck, you made the team. He needs you to report to practice next month and you'll get your schedule then."_

_I wanted to jump up and down for joy and call Jasper, Seth, and Rose right away but the next words out of her mouth shattered my heart in an instant. "You don't deserve to be happy, Bella. You've taken everything I ever wanted away from me and I hate you. You took Charlie from me and you took away the one thing that would have made the difference in my life. I hope you fail, and you will."_

_**End of Flashback~** _

I never told anyone except for Jasper what she said that day. I stayed at Sue's with Seth, Jasper, and Rose most of the time after that. My dad never questioned why, I had assumed he just figured I'd had enough of Renée and he let me stay.

When Sue told me about Renée's pregnancy before I left for college, that discussion came back to me and I understood what she had meant. It didn't make it any easier, but at least I knew what she had meant.

"Bell," Jasper said, bringing me back to the present. "Renée can't hurt you anymore. Not if you don't let her. Leave her in the past where she belongs and move forward with Edward and the twins. You are so close to getting everything you never knew you wanted. Embrace it, enjoy it. Fuck Renée. Don't let her win after all this time, honey," he finished sternly.

"I know, J, believe me I do," I answered him, as I looked out the window and wished, more than anything that Edward was here with me.

He took a deep breath before guardedly asking me, "Have you read Charlie's letter yet, honey?"

I shook my head and then realized he couldn't see it. "No, but I will in the next day or so. It's so hard, Jasper. I never even got to say goodbye to him, and he was all alone when he died. I can't forget that or that he died because of me."

"Jesus, Bella, you know that is not true. You have to let that go, Shortcake, you know you do," he softly told me.

"I can't, Jasper, I just…can't," I replied just as softly.

"I gotta go; I'm going to go for a run and then call Edward later. I'll see you in a week, J. Give my love to Lele!"

"Bell…" he hollered at me as I ended the call.

I couldn't listen to Jasper try to convince me it wasn't my fault that Charlie died, it wouldn't work and I was too tired of listening to him try.

Running helped and I ran until my legs ached and the stitches on my head began to throb. I pushed the thoughts of Renée and Charlie to the back of my mind and thought about seeing Edward in just four days. Time by ourselves, it sounded heavenly and I couldn't wait for him to get here. I wanted to share my special place with him because I knew he would love it as much as I did.

Edward and I talked for hours that night and I needed it desperately. I needed to feel close to him again and let his voice soothe the ache in my heart left by Charlie's death and Renée's complete indifference to me. By the time we said good night and he told me over and over again how much he loved me and wanted me and needed me, I felt better. I felt ready to read Charlie's letter and move on.

Saturday Seth spent the day close by. I could tell he knew I was gathering my resolve to open the letter and read it and he wanted to be near in case I needed him. I knew I would, but I also knew it wouldn't be easy for him either. My phone call to Edward that night was subdued and short. He was worried but vowed that everything would be okay and I did believe him.

Sunday morning came and it was so fitting of my mood. There was a light mist and the sky was gray. It was cool outside and the air was heavy, suffocating. I retrieved the letter from my nightstand where it had been for the last five days and pulled on a sweatshirt of Edward's; his scent calmed me almost as if he were there with me. The words he spoke Monday night clear in my mind…'I'll be with you every step of the way…I may not be with you physically, but I will always be with you'. I took a throw off the bed and went to make my way outside to sit on the covered patio.

Seth was there somewhere; I could feel him close by, anxious for me. Neither one of us, or Jasper or Rose either for that matter, were able to find the closure with Charlie's death that we needed. By the time we were able to make it to Forks once Sue had called with the news, Renée had the funeral already arranged. I was not a hundred percent positive that if Sue wouldn't have called, if Renée ever would have. I never asked so I'd never know for sure. The four of us barely made it to Forks in time for the funeral as it was. Since he had been sick for so long, I guessed Renée had everything already planned and she wasted no time. My dad was transported from Seattle to the funeral home in Port Angeles almost immediately and Renée had him cremated.

I never even got to see him again after I left to go back to school the preceding weekend. I knew deep down that Charlie never would have wanted the funeral Renée planned for him, but I had no choice but to follow. She went for a big production with lots of music and pictures and speeches. My dad would have hated it. He was quiet and reserved and would have never wanted the spectacle Renée put on. She cried and was hysterical, soaked up every bit of attention that was lavished on her.

Everyone loved Charlie Swan so his funeral was well-attended and that was heartwarming to witness. He made a difference in so many people's lives and everyone in the surrounding communities paid their respects. All his friends from the Reservation attended as well and it was great to see Billy Black there that day. He and Charlie always had the best relationship and I knew Billy would really miss my dad.

The funeral was so hard on Seth, Jasper, and Rose. It brought up so many painful memories for each of them on top of the way they felt about Charlie. When my dad died, the sense of loss we all felt was almost crushing in its intensity. Sue was our only parent left and we each clung to her and basked in her strength, taking as much as we needed from her.

As I held Charlie's letter in my hand, I hoped it would give me the closure I needed to be able to say goodbye. I slid a shaking finger under the flap of the envelope and carefully pulled the letter out. My tears started immediately as I saw my father's sloppy handwriting covering the page of plain white stationery. I began to read:

_**Bells,** _

_**I hope Doctor Cullen was able to get this letter delivered to you. He was the only one I could think of to ask this favor of. I knew I wouldn't be able to trust your mother...well, Renée, to give it to you.** _

_**Isabella, you have been the love of my life since the moment you were born, even before. I loved you completely the instant I found out Renée was pregnant with you. When we found out that she was having twins, I of course was ecstatic, but was really only able to be that way because I knew you were coming. Oh, having a son would have been a wonderful addition, and I am sorrier than I can express about the fact that your brother died during the delivery. But I have never, not for one single, solitary second wished that you, my sweet Bells, were anything else but the daughter I hoped and prayed for.** _

_**I hope that one day you can forgive me for allowing Renée to treat you the way she has for all these years. I've been a weak fool and you, my precious, beautiful daughter have paid the price for my blind devotion to that woman. Your heart can not help who it falls in love with, Bells, and I was a fool in love with Renée, since the first moment I laid eyes on her.** _

_**By the time you were born, my eyes had been opened to her and the way she acted after that was inexcusable…even though I tried to make excuse after excuse for her. She was jealous of you, my daughter, jealous of your goodness. She was jealous of your selflessness and the way you brightened the day of everyone around you, just with a smile.** _

_**I have been so proud of you, Bella, proud of the woman you have become. I know what you tried to do for me and I can not even find the words to express to you how much that meant to me. But, it's time for you to let me go now, Bells. I've had my time on this earth and as much as it pains me to leave you, and Sue and Seth, Jasper and Rose, I must. I'm tired of fighting, of trying to win a battle that can't be won. I know Renée has tried blaming you for my being sick; please don't listen to her, Bells. Nothing could be further from the truth. It was just my fate, nothing more, nothing less.** _

_**Take care of Seth, Jasper, and Rose. They are your family, my daughter, and three of the best people in the world. How could they be anything else with you for a best friend and me for an influence? I love them all very much and am so grateful that I was able to share a part in their lives, please tell them thank you for being there for you and I, and for loving us they way they do. Check in on Sue, too, please? Let her know I've always loved her and I wish it could have been her. It should have been…** _

_**I love you, Isabella Marie, and I will always be watching over you with Harry, Peter, and Charlotte and your brother. We'll be watching all of you, keep making me proud.** _

_**Dad XOXOXO** _

I barely recognized it when Seth picked me up and carried me into the house. I was a sobbing, hysterical mess and I couldn't even speak. He laid me down in my bed and crawled in beside me and covered us up with a blanket and he just held me, stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

I tried to talk, to tell him what the letter said, but I couldn't get any words out. After a bit, he took the letter from me, uncurling my fingers from around it and read it himself. Then it was my turn to hang on to him as we grieved for the man that both of us loved and lost.

We stayed that way for the entire day, alternating between crying and telling every story of Charlie that we could remember. By the time afternoon came, we called Jasper and Rose and read the letter to them over the speaker phone. We cried with them, too, and tried to offer as much comfort as we could to the other half of our family that was 2000 miles away. We told more stories with them until none of us could talk anymore. Seth and I told Jasper and Rose goodbye knowing that our reunion at the end of the week couldn't get here soon enough; we needed them and they needed us.

I heard Seth on the phone when it was close to dinnertime and knew it was Edward immediately. When he looked at me and held the phone out, I could only shake my head. I wanted to talk to Edward, just hear his voice, but I knew if I did, I would break all over again. He whispered something to Edward I couldn't hear and then hung up the phone.

A few moments later my phone vibrated with an incoming text message from him:

_I love you, Bella, with all my heart. I am with you, just touch my heart around your neck and feel me. Be strong, my love. It hurts now, but it will get better. I will help you, Bella, just let me, please? E XOXOXO_

I reached up and grabbed my pendant, just like he had asked, and I felt him, felt his love for me coming through. I knew I would be okay, it might take awhile, but with Edward's love and support, I would make it.

With shaking hands, I sent him a message, hoping he wouldn't worry so much.

_I love you, my Edward. I feel you with me every moment we are apart; you are part of me now so you are always with me. We'll talk when you get here, I miss you so much. Always…B XOXOXO_

Seth brought me up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk and one for himself as well. We ate in silence, each of us inside our own thoughts. I was sure his were a mixture of Harry and Charlie. Mine were on Charlie and Renée. I couldn't stop the feeling of rage that coursed through me as I thought about her. She made my life such hell while I was growing up and took my father away from me. Rather than subject me to her cruel remarks, Charlie allowed me to spend as much time away from home with Seth, Jasper, and Rose as I wanted, but in turn that meant less time with him. I hated her for that, for taking away that precious time we could have had together.

I grabbed my shoes and ran to the garage, Seth following right behind, and slammed myself down behind my drum set and began to play. I played for hours, feeling the anger being released with each beat. I didn't even pay attention to what I was playing, I just let go. Seth watched in silence, making sure he was there in case I collapsed, but I didn't. By the time I was through, I could barely feel my legs and my chest was heaving as I breathed in and out heavily.

"I hate her," were the first words I'd spoken in hours.

"I know, Bell. I do, too," Seth answered back without a second's thought.

"I'll never forgive her for taking him away from me. For stealing the time I could have spent with him that I couldn't because of her," I sobbed as I swiped away the tears on my face.

He walked over to me and pried the drumsticks from my hands and laid them down before he picked me up, cradling me to his chest. "You don't have to, Bell. No one would blame you if never forgave her. But think about yourself for a change. Can you live the rest of your life with that anger festering? If you can't, then you know what you have to do. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want. Edward won't either, neither will J or Lele. But, we are here for you, always."

He laid me down in bed and climbed in with me, and pulled me on top of his chest.

"Sleep, Shortcake, I'll be here if you need me," Seth whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you, brother, thank you for being here with me," I mumbled, barely coherent.

"Love you, too, little one, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he softly said back to me as we each feel asleep almost immediately.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Monday morning I woke up to the smell of coffee and Seth cursing downstairs in the kitchen. I chuckled to myself as I heard a yelp from Rufus and a pot slam on the counter. There was no telling what the hell he was up to down there.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, noticing it was after 8:00. I dialed Edward's number immediately, hoping he was on the way to the office by now.

"Bella," he breathed out as he answered the phone, not even saying hello first.

I giggled a little before I answered. "Edward."

Funny how when I heard his voice, his name was the only thing I could get out, too.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked me quietly.

My heart broke a little at the concern that laced his voice and I had to fight back tears as I answered. "I will be, sweetheart. Thank you for your message yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you, I wanted to but…"

He interrupted me, "Angel, don't apologize. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. Is there anything I can do for you, Bella?"

I sighed. Edward Cullen was seriously the most amazing man on the planet…the universe even. "Just love me, Edward, that's all I need. I miss you so much."

He snickered a little before he answered. "Baby, you already have my love, and my heart and my soul, and my body…you have all of me. For as long as you want it. I miss you too, Beautiful, but it's only one more day then I get you all to myself for two whole days. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" he said huskily.

"Oohh, be careful, old man. Remember how you felt the morning after the Gala. We can't take you out of commission before Emmett, Ben, Demetri, and Jasper get here. You'd never hear the end of it. And, you know I want forever with you, Edward."

"Good, I was beginning to think you weren't going to respond to that part of my previous statement, baby. Forever sounds good to me, too. And as for my idiot brother and best friend, they've never been able to keep up with me anyway. Neither has Dem. Jasper, hell, Angel, I'm already scared shitless of the man. On second thought, no wearing me out, I need to be ready for him. Can't have him thinking I'm not good enough for his Shortcake, now can I?" Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him, for someone as self-assured as Edward was most of the time, he really was worried about what Jasper would think of him. I loved him for wanting to impress my best friend, but it was totally unnecessary. Jasper already loved him because I did.

"Sweetheart, stop fretting about J. He'll love you, you'll see. Besides, he already said he likes you." I chuckled at him when I heard his huff on the other end.

"I know, sweet girl, but still. Meeting him in person is different. I just want him to understand how much I love you is all," Edward said adorably.

"Okay, baby. I got it. We'll make sure you pass Jasper's inspection before letting you guys act like idiots. I can see it now, racing the four-wheelers and the boats; should be something to watch, if you guys can keep from killing yourselves!" I snorted at him.

"Bella, did you just snort? And…wait a damn minute. Did you say four-wheelers and boats? Hot damn, baby, I can't wait for this weekend!" he excitedly said.

God, he sounded like a little kid, but I was glad he was looking forward to the weekend with his family.

"Just don't kill yourself, please? I'd like to keep you around awhile, you know?" I teased him.

"Like anything could take me away from you, baby? I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever," he said seriously.

"I think I like that. Have a good day, Edward, I'll talk to you tonight before bed and I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait, really. I love you!" I told him as I walked in the kitchen, scowling at the mess Seth made in the kitchen.

"Okay, Bella, I'll talk to you later. I love you, baby, so very much. Tomorrow can't come soon enough for me. Seven days without seeing your face or kissing your lips has been torture!" he exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward..." I tried to tell him but was immediately interrupted with, "Shut the fuck up, Bella. Do not apologize. I was just teasing, it's okay and you know I understand. Now, tell me goodbye so I can get the hell off the phone so Tanya stops making kissy faces at me! Love you, baby!"

"I love you, too, Edward. Give my love to the kids and Tanya," I said before I hung up the phone.

I felt a million times better after talking with Edward. My heart still hurt and I grieved for Charlie, but my future was waiting for me and I was ready to embrace it with open arms.

I spent the rest of the day rushing around the house making sure all the bedrooms had clean sheets and blankets and each bathroom was stocked with clean towels and soap. I had given Seth a huge grocery list that had taken me most of the week to compile and sent him to the store to get the food. There were going to be seventeen people here this weekend so we were going to need a lot of food, especially when you considered Seth, Emmett, and Demetri in the mix.

As I walked around the house, I couldn't help but be excited about spending the weekend with all of them. Edward and I were mixing our families and making one huge one, something I never dreamed would happen to me.

I talked to Maddie and Masen before bed, listening to them tell me all the exciting things happening the last few days of school like end of school parties and assemblies. Maddie had mentioned wanting to sign up to play soccer and Masen was excited to start swim lessons over the summer. They were so excited about the weekend coming up and couldn't stop asking question after question about the house and what we would be doing. I finally had to stop them, letting them know I would see them in just a few days.

Edward and I talked again before we went to bed, and the conversation was much easier this time. We didn't mention anything about my dad or the letter, saving that for when he got here. We talked about the weekend and all the fun things we planned on doing. He tried to keep me from planning on cooking all the meals, but he had to know that was a losing argument. I did tell him he could grill some while he was here, if he could get the grilling tools and apron away from Seth. Manning the grill was kind of his thing.

I woke up early on Tuesday to a note from Seth letting me know that he had left for the city so he could get a few things done before picking up Edward and bringing him here. I got dressed and went for a run, wanting to get it in before I got too busy. When I got back I checked my email from Angela and groaned audibly when she mentioned more hate mail they had received during the week I had been gone. I did not look forward to that discussion with Edward at all.

About 3:00, I changed into my favorite jeans and a spaghetti-strapped top and went into the kitchen to start on Edward's welcome dinner. I had called Esme earlier in the day to find out some of his favorite foods to eat and decided on steak, twice-baked potatoes and fresh green beans. I was planning on making homemade rolls as well as white chocolate mousse with chocolate sauce for dessert. I plugged in my iPod to the docking station in the kitchen, poured myself a glass of wine and got to work.

Time passed quickly, singing to the music and drinking wine seemed to make the time fly by. Of course all the thoughts I had of Edward helped, too. I was so excited to see him, my stomach clenched every time I thought of seeing his face, or kissing his lips, or feeling his hard body close to mine. I also couldn't help but get excited when I thought of him being buried deep inside of me. It had been over a week since the Gala, and I wanted him…desperately so.

I was mixing the potatoes, dancing to _Are You Gonna Go My Way_ by Lenny Kravitz when it got to the awesome guitar part at the end when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Baby, you are so fucking sexy… I want you…now."

I gasped, dropping the spoon I was holding as I turned around and looked into Edward's smoldering green eyes that were almost black with lust.

I launched myself at him, gripping him tightly around the neck and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

"Take me, baby, I'm yours," was all I got out before he pressed me up against the wall in the kitchen.

"Baby, you have no idea the things I'm going to do to you tonight," Edward growled at me.

I couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me…I only hoped I could keep up with him this time.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Soooo…what does everyone think about the chapter? We found out a little bit more about Bella and Charlie and I know everyone has to hate Renee as much as I do!**

**The prologue is really close now, 3 chapters the way I have it outlined. There will be some sexy times and some fun times over the next 2 chapters... Emmett is coming, you know?**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**Next chapter might be a little late getting up. I have to go out of town this weekend for soccer so not sure how much writing I can get done. Monday or Tuesday is my plan for the next update.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused and I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing. She's listed on my profile under favorite authors. She has a new story that is being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop and the title is** _**Use Me Up** _ **. It's a Bella and Edward story and it's angsty and full of drama, but it is excellent. Please find her over there under her author name Miracle1901 and leave her a review. Go check it out, I promise you won't be sorry!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you new readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

"What the hell was that?" Bella giggled at me as she settled onto my chest.

I ran my fingers through her damp hair. God, it was a tangled, wild mess and she had never, ever looked more irresistible.

"That, my hot little insatiable vixen, was a week's worth of missing the hell out of you," I growled at her as I pulled her close to me again so I could explore her mouth with my tongue.

I loved kissing Bella, loved it more than most anything else in the world. I felt so connected to her when I was kissing her, almost more so than at any other time. Of course being buried deep inside of my girl was where I felt the most connected to her, but kissing her ranked a very close second.

"Edward," my love sighed at me, her voice laced heavily with longing, "if you ever want to get off this floor, we need to get up. Besides, I am sure you are starving and I know you had a long trip to get here."

Bella rolled off me, gloriously naked in the late afternoon sun that filtered through the wall of windows that faced the lake. The light made her skin look luminescent, like a light from within was radiating out of her. She was positively sublime as she stood there, running her fingers through her damp hair and putting it back up into a messy ponytail.

My heart clenched in my chest as I thought about her and what her past week must have been like. I never wanted her to hurt, and I knew that in her time here she had done just that. But, watching her as she absentmindedly finished putting her hair up and grabbed the long-sleeved shirt I had been wearing when I arrived up off the floor and slipped it over her shoulders, all I could think of was how much I loved her and how my entire future was wrapped up in the beautiful woman standing in front of me.

She caught me looking at her and her face softened as she smiled at me. "What are you thinking about, Kit Kat?"

I chuckled to myself. I so loved it when she called me that!

"Just about you, Jelly Bean. It's always you. Now get your ass over here and help me the hell up off this floor. My legs feel like Jell-O and I am too old for this shit," I grouched to her and she, of course, laughed at my whiny ass.

"Knock it off, Edward," Bella told me as she rolled her eyes in my direction. "You are not old, so stop acting like you're decrepit."

She held her hands out and pulled me up. I really was just fine; I just wanted her to help me up. I wrapped my arms around her and licked the side of her neck, nipping at the skin behind her ear as my hands gripped her ass.

Seriously, Bella's ass was the definition of perfection.

"Maybe we should skip food and go upstairs for round two?" I asked her as I nuzzled her neck and ground my hardening cock against her thigh.

I heard her breath catch before she gently pushed away from me. She took my hand in hers and twined our fingers together before she drew our joined hands up to her mouth and brushed her warm lips across my knuckles before she kissed them.

She pulled me toward the kitchen and said, "Edward, I know you're hungry for food. Besides we have the next two days all to ourselves and I, for one, won't object in the least if we spend them in bed or on the floor, or the table, wall or even in the shower."

My cock got noticeably harder beneath the boxer briefs I had put back on, as I thought about having her, multiple times, in every spot she just mentioned, and probably a few that she didn't as well.

I drug her to a halt as visions of Bella, naked in the shower, my head between her legs as my mouth eagerly devoured her soaking wet pussy before fucking her, hard, against the shower wall swam in my head.

"Bella," I growled as my chest rumbled deeply.

I wanted her again…now.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked me as my eyes raked over her perfect form.

I knew my eyes looked hungry, my body ached to fill her again, to claim her as mine…again and again. I wasn't sure I would ever be satiated, but I knew I wasn't even close to being done with her yet...for right now.

"I'm going to take you again, Angel. I can't wait another moment," I told her as I picked her up and sat her on the top of the island in the kitchen.

She wrapped her legs tightly around me, her heels dug tantalizingly into my back as she drew me in closer to her.

I felt her hands thread through my hair, her nails embedded in my scalp, making it tingle and driving me out of my fucking mind.

I grasped my shirt that she was wearing, taking the material in each of my hands and ripped it open, my mouth diving for her as my tongue met the skin of her collarbones. She tasted like strawberries and cream, a little salty from our earlier round of lovemaking and of purely Bella.

My tongue traced a line from collarbone to collarbone as my hands covered each of her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and my thumbs happily rubbed over each hardened peak. When I pinched each tip in between my thumb and index finger I heard the whimper of pleasure that escaped from her mouth.

"Edward," my beautiful girl sighed as I began to circle each nipple with my tongue, enjoying the feeling of its growing hardness with each pass of my warm tongue.

When I blew on the wetness, my cock twitched in response to the tightening of her grip in my hair and the way her legs pulled me closer to her.

"Say my name again, Bella. Let me hear my name come from your hot little mouth again, baby," I commanded as I began to suck on one nipple, tugging it lightly between my teeth.

"Oh my God…fuck…" Bella gasped as she arched her back and lifted her chest to me.

I chuckled darkly. "No, baby, Edward, my name is Edward," I groaned out as Bella began to writhe against me, her wet center rubbed enticingly against my aching cock.

"Edward," Bella shrieked as I pulled her to the edge of the island and began to kiss my way down her chest to her stomach.

I felt her muscles tense in anticipation as my tongue lazily drew circles around her belly button. Bella's breathing was coming in short gasps now, and her breath quickened even more as my tongue trailed farther down until I was between her legs.

"You smell absolutely mouthwatering, my love…I am going to lick every drop from your soaking wet pussy, baby," I said roughly, my need for her increasing exponentially as her smell engulfed me.

She was bare and glistening in the afternoon light, and she was all _mine_. Completely and utterly and only…mine.

I felt desperate in my need for her, hungering for her body in a way I had never felt before. My need to claim her and have her as my own almost overtook me.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself somewhat, I let my tongue touch her for the first time. I had touched her with my fingers and my cock, but my mouth had yet to touch her…taste her.

The moment her juices coated my tongue, my mouth felt like it had exploded. Between the taste of her and her smell surrounding me, I felt like I was coming apart only for Bella to put me back together again when I heard my name come from her lips.

"Edward… baby…Jesus that feels so fucking good!" Bella exclaimed as my tongue continued to lick up and down her folds, then pressing and circling her clit.

Her fingers were tangled in my hair, pulling it almost to the point where it hurt as she moved her body beneath me, trying to control the motions of my tongue and mouth.

I was having none of that, this was my show and I wasn't about to let her dictate one fucking thing.

I reached my arm up and pushed her backward until she was laid out on the counter, my mouth never leaving her and maneuvered her so that Bella was spread wide open…for me.

Bella was whimpering softly and I could tell she was close to coming. I wanted it, wanted it so bad but I slowed my tongue down, until I stopped and began just placing open-mouthed kisses over top of her glistening pussy, her thighs, her hip bones.

"Edward, please…" my beautiful angel begged me.

I fucking loved when she begged for me, her voice needy and raspy. It might have made me a selfish bastard, but I didn't care one damn bit.

I stood up and looked at the sight before me and felt my cock get impossibly harder. Bella was laid out across the island, my torn shirt beneath her, her eyes dark and dilated with her need for me, her chest heaving with her heavy breathing and flushed a delectable shade of pink. Bella raised herself up on her elbows and trained her eyes on mine as I stared at her, my own body shaking with need for her.

"Bella, my God, baby, you are exquisite. Just fucking _look_ at you…all flushed and heated, and begging for me; do you want me, Bella?" I moaned out in pleasure as I pressed myself tight against her as I stepped up alongside the countertop and felt her skin against mine.

The electricity that was always present around us was bouncing wildly, snapping and cracking in the air. I swore you could almost see it; it was so all-encompassing.

Bella moaned again, and the sound sent tingles straight to my ever-growing erection. "Yes, Edward…fuck yes I want you…I always want you," she said in a voice full of lust and want and obliterating need.

I bent my head down again, my tongue making circles on her clit, as my fingers pressed inside of her.

"Tell me, my Bella, tell me who you belong to, who this body and this pussy belongs to," I growled at her as I curled my fingers forward and sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Oh…shit…my God, Edward…Please!" Bella mumbled incoherently as I coaxed her body until I could feel her orgasm approaching.

"NOW! Bella, tell me, and I will make you come. You're so fucking close, baby, I can feel it, _smell_ it, Bella. Who do you belong to?" I demanded as I pressed against that spot inside of her and felt her pussy clench and pull my fingers deeper inside of her.

Bella was panting, her hair sticking to the side of her face drenched in sweat, her back arched off the countertop in an almost full "u" shape, her fingers clenched into a fist beside her.

She was the sexiest, most beautiful fucking thing I had ever laid eyes on.

I flicked her clit with my tongue one more time, knowing she was about to explode into my mouth as I whispered huskily, "Who, Bella?"

"You, Edward…only and forever you…please, Edward?" Bella begged again and then came in my hungrily waiting mouth.

I licked and sucked and lapped up every drop that spilled from her, feeling her pussy spasm around my fingers until I had had my fill and slowly removed my drenched fingers from her.

Bella's eyes glassed over as she watched me place my glistening fingers in my mouth as I licked the taste of her off of them.

"Mmmm, one of my favorite flavors in the world." I chuckled at her as I watched her blush adorably at my words.

"Don't get shy on me now, my love, you were fucking magnificent. You look so beautiful when you come, Bella," I told her as I leaned forward and kissed her, plunging my tongue deep into her mouth.

I felt Bella's hand as it held the back of my head and felt it as her tongue licked my bottom lip, sucking it into her hot mouth.

"Mmm, Edward…I can taste myself on you," Bella panted at me as she began to push my underwear down with her feet.

She placed her hands on either side of my face when she had pushed them down as far as she was able to and whispered in a trembling voice, "I want you, Edward. Please make love to me, let me feel you inside of me, baby," as she wrapped her strong legs around my waist and pressed her heels into my ass.

"Yes, my love," I told her as I pushed my boxers the rest of the way down and pulled her to the edge of the countertop and aligned myself with her saturated pussy, teasing her with the tip of my painfully hard cock.

"Now, Edward," my beautiful girl scowled at me, her voice full of want.

"My pleasure, little girl," I groaned out as I pushed inside of her.

Her warmth consumed me immediately, my body vibrated with need as I moved in and out of her. I loved her so much, so intensely that my body stilled for a moment as I reveled in the feeling of loving her, possessing her.

"Baby?" Bella squeaked out as I stared to move again.

I shook my head at her, and then looked into her bottomless brown eyes; the one's I hoped to look into every day for the rest of my life. I reached up with my hand and moved her damp hair off her forehead and back over her shoulder. I ran my thumb across her cheek and down over her bottom lip, feeling my heart fill with love and desire for her.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me, baby," I whispered to her, my throat ached from trying to hold my emotions back.

Bella reached down and grabbed my hand that was holding onto her waist and twined our fingers together, moaning out in pleasure as my cock pushed deeper inside of her, moving in and out in slow, delicious strokes.

She pulled our joined hands up her body and released my hand and placed my palm over her heart.

"Do you feel that, Edward?" my love rasped out to me as I felt her pussy sucking me into her more fully. "My heart belongs to you, Edward; all of me belongs to you. I love you, Edward, with all of my heart and soul."

A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and I traced over it with my finger before licking it off with my tongue.

"You are my life now, Bella, my forever. I've waited for you my whole life and no one could ever make me feel the way you do," I panted to her, pulling her closer to me, feeling her lift her hips and meet each and every one of my thrusts into her.

"I want forever with you, Edward…I'm so close, baby, please…" she begged as she gripped my forearms with her little hands.

"Me too, baby, together now…come with me, Angel. Let me have it, Bella…come for me…" I commanded her, wanting to feel us come together.

I felt her shudder beneath me and then her body tensed as Bella climaxed, looking so achingly beautiful she was almost too much to look at. I exploded inside of her, following her climax with my own. She ran her fingers through my damp hair and pushed it up off my forehead as I collapsed on top of her, bracing myself on my elbows on both sides of her.

"Edward…Jesus…that was…I have no words, baby," she mumbled to me as I looked up at her.

Bella had her arm resting over her eyes and her breathing was still coming in sharp bursts and her other hand rested lightly on top of my head, her fingers trailing through my hair.

When my legs began to ache from standing in the same position for so long I regretfully lifted my head from her body withdrew from her. I immediately missed being inside of her and the scowl that flitted across her face let me know Bella felt the same as me.

I chuckled lightly at her and kissed her stomach before standing up straight.

Damn…my legs were really fucking sore. First against the wall then the floor and now the countertop, hopefully we would make it to a bed the next time. I bent down and pulled my boxers up for the second time since I'd gotten here and looked at my love, still lying on the island.

"Baby, do you need help getting up?" I asked, taking a deep breath as I soaked up the moment of looking at her naked body.

Bella just shook her head and me, still not moving her arm and still not saying a word.

I watched as she bit her bottom lip and the spot between her eyebrows furrowed. Uh oh. I knew what that meant. She was upset about something, although what it was I couldn't figure out for the life of me.

"Angel, are you okay?" I asked, trying that question first. I knew I had taken her a bit more forcefully than I ever had before, but she didn't seem to mind at the time.

Bella nodded her head, replacing her arm with just her hand now. Okay, that was progress.

I tried not to laugh, but she was so fucking adorable that I couldn't help it. I watched her mouth turn down in a frown and the wrinkle on her forehead became even more pronounced.

I grinned at her, since she couldn't see me I figured why the hell not and I tried again.

"You're not upset with me are you, I mean you didn't mind what we just did, did you?" I asked, swallowing hard, hoping like hell I didn't upset her in anyway.

This time I watched as she smiled beneath her hand, and there was no way she could hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Her bottom lip found its way in between her teeth again and I really wanted to kiss her right at that second so I stepped between her legs again and placed my hands beneath her back and picked her up, cradling her close to me.

Bella dropped her hand but burrowed her head into the space between my neck and shoulder still not looking me in the eye. I ran my hands up and down her back and I felt her body as it melted against mine and heard her sigh in contentment as she pressed kisses up and down the side of my neck.

I stopped what I was doing and gripped her face in my hands and pulled her up to look at me. Her eyes were warm with love and happiness, but beneath that there was a trace of shyness and…embarrassment?

What the hell?

"Okay, sweet girl, you're killing me here. Tell me what's bothering you, Bella, please? And don't fucking try to tell me nothing because I can tell that there is," I demanded from her and watched as her eyes flitted away from mine nervously.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Open your eyes and tell me, Bella. You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart," I softly told her as I bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Edward," Bella began in barely more than a whisper, "No one has ever done that to me before."

My eyes narrowed at her. "Come again, baby. What did you just say?" I questioned, sure I had misunderstood her.

Bella huffed out a very frustrated sounding breath and scrunched her face at me, her eyes squinting as she focused them on me. "I said, Edward… that no one had ever done that to me before."

"Okay, Bella, I must be missing something here. Done what exactly?" I asked her, confused.

"Well…I mean…no one has ever um…done that down there, you know with your mouth?" she stammered out to me.

I was shocked…and turned on and excited beyond belief at her confession. To know that I was her first for something as intimate as that was almost as good as if she had never been with anyone before me. Totally unfair and unrealistic of me to want or wish for, I knew, but it didn't change the fact that it was true.

I cupped her face in my hands and held it so she would have no choice but to look in my eyes.

"Angel, I am thrilled beyond belief that no one else has…or ever will…get to experience that with you. Why are you embarrassed about that?" I asked her, genuinely wanting to know that answer.

The tears that leaked out of her eyes shattered my heart into a million pieces and her voice when she spoke almost obliterated me completely. "Was I okay, then? I haven't had much experience, Edward; sometimes I feel like I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

I kissed her then, totally possessing her mouth with mine and tried to convey my utter devotion to her with that kiss.

"Bella," I breathed out as I moved to her neck, my tongue making circles on the spot behind her ear, "you, my love, are a phenomenal lover and I feel so much when we are together that way. Trust me, you have absolutely nothing to fear, baby."

She released a pent up breath and I felt the anxiety leave her body as she molded herself against me.

"Thank you, Edward, for not making fun of me. I know it might sound silly, but I can't help the way I feel. And, I'm glad that no one else had ever done that to me before you. It was amazing!" Bella giggled at me as I playfully growled at her and gripped her hips and held her still.

"I'm so glad to know you enjoyed it, sweet girl, because I can fucking guarantee that I will be doing it again and again." I wasn't kidding in the least about that, I loved it myself and couldn't wait to taste her again.

Just then, thankfully since I was pretty sure I couldn't take her again until I had at least a few minutes to recover, her stomach rumbled, letting me know that it was time for food for my beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry about your dinner, Edward," Bella sweetly told me as she looked around the kitchen.

She blushed endearingly as she rested her eyes on the torn scrap of material that used to be my shirt and then looked back at me.

"Beautiful, what are you blushing about?" I teased her with a raised eyebrow in her direction.

"Sorry about your shirt, too, baby," she quietly said to me.

I walked toward the bags that were still where I dropped them when I first arrived and pulled out a t-shirt for her to put on, since she was obviously uncomfortable sitting there completely naked.

"Lift your arms, Bella," I whispered to her as I slipped my shirt over her head. I kissed her forehead then her lips as her head peeked out the top of the shirt before I pulled the shirt down over her.

"Since I ripped the thing, baby, it's completely my fault. Besides I like you in this one even better," I told her truthfully.

Bella twisted around and giggled when she saw the back of the shirt.

'CULLEN' was written across the top in black letters and my baseball number was below it.

Fuck yeah, I was putting her in something with my name on it if I could, who wouldn't?

"Looks good on you, Angel, I think you should wear my name more often," I told her as I helped her down off the island.

She chuckled at me and then kissed my quickly on the cheek. "You're such a guy, Edward," she said as she walked toward the fridge.

"What the fuck ever, Bella, you love me and you know it," I told her like the smartass I was.

With her head still in the open refrigerator I heard her muffled reply of, "I do, baby."

I couldn't help the smile that bloomed on my face as those words ran through my mind, 'I do', but only in a different context.

One day, my love, one day soon I promised myself she would be saying those words in front of our family and friends and they would mean forever she would be mine.

Bella was throwing the food away that sat out while we were otherwise occupied and then got busy putting something else together for us to eat as I took a look around the house for the first time.

The place was spectacular and I could immediately identify with why Bella loved it so much up here. The view was to die for and the air was crisp and clean and it was so damn quiet out here. Now that my body had released the pent up frustration I was feeling from our separation, I could feel myself relax in the peaceful surroundings.

The house here felt much the same as her loft, homey and comfortable and totally Bella. I knew without even having to ask her that she decorated both places by herself, with input I'm sure from Seth, Jasper, and Rose along the way. There were more pictures of the four of them here on the walls than at her place in the city but the four of them looked the same. They were a true family, one made from choice and not by birth.

I couldn't wait to meet Jasper and Rose on Friday. I hadn't spoken to Rose very much since Bella and I started dating, but the few times I had, she had made quite the impression. Once she believed my feelings for her best friend were honest and pure, she opened up and the woman was a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. She had the most wicked sense of humor I had ever seen and I could wait until she met Emmett. I had a feeling he had met quite the match in Rosalie Whitlock. They would either hit it off immediately or they would hate each other just as quickly. I was betting on the first one, but you never could tell with my dumbass brother.

Alice had mentioned Jasper's name on more than one occasion and I had a feeling there was more to that than she had said so far. I caught the twinkle in her eye when I mentioned her seeing him this weekend so I knew she was looking forward to it a lot. Jasper was a tremendous guy and if he had feelings for my sister, they would have had my blessing in a heartbeat. Hearing Bella talk about him and the way he had protected and stood by Bella for almost 20 years now said more about his character than words could hope to convey. Bella loved him deeply and his feelings for my girl were as plain as day and I knew Bella was so excited to see him on Friday.

"Edward, come eat, baby," Bella said, getting my attention and pulling me back to the present.

She was plating our food and set the food on the placemats on the island. God, for just throwing something together, it looked fucking delicious and I was famished.

Making love to my angel sure the hell worked up my appetite!

"Wow, Bella, this looks sensational," I told her as I sat down on the stool in front of my placemat.

She had put together a pasta salad with grilled chicken and Parmesan cheese on top. There was a basket of crusty rolls set between us and I swore I saw white chocolate mousse in the fridge when she had the door opened earlier.

"Well, I had planned on twice-baked potatoes, grilled steak and fresh green beans but someone had other plans before I could get it all made," Bella said as she turned back toward the cabinets.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you." She chuckled as she saw the scowl on my face. "Do you want a beer with dinner or wine, Edward?"

"Wine sounds good, baby, do you need me to open it?" I asked, standing up to help her.

Bella finished getting the wine glasses and said, "Sure, there is a bottle chilling in the refrigerator and the opener is in the drawer over there," as she pointed me in the right direction.

I opened the wine and poured us each a glass as she finished getting her plate fixed and we sat down to eat. There wasn't much talking going on, it seemed like both of us worked up quite the appetite from our earlier endeavors but it was a comfortable silence that settled around us.

We finished eating in no time at all and I helped Bella clean up the dishes and the kitchen. I couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that flowed through my body at doing something so normal with Bella, like it was something we did every night together. I could see the future I wanted with her become clearer and clearer with each passing day and there was nothing that was going to stand in my way of keeping her mine forever.

I glanced at the clock on the oven and was startled to realize it was almost 9:00.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to sit on the deck with me and look at the stars? It's so peaceful out when it's nighttime; I usually sit out every night before going to bed," Bella shyly said to me as she poured us each another glass of wine.

"Sounds great, sweetheart. Hand me the glasses and go find a blanket, it's chilly out there and you are only wearing my t-shirt," I told her as I took the glasses from her and made my way to the deck and sat on the cushioned loveseat facing the water.

It was a stunning view; I couldn't wait to see it in the daylight. Since I'd arrived my only thoughts and my sole focus had been on Bella, everything else had faded into the background.

Bella came out on the deck holding a huge blanket that was wrapped around her. I held my arms open to her and felt our bodies shift and move to accommodate the other as we got comfortable on the loveseat.

I bent my head down and kissed the side of her head as I wrapped my arm tightly around her and hugged her close to me. I couldn't remember having a better day than the one I'd just had. Making love to Bella, then eating in companionable silence, and now sitting outside under the stars, holding her close. It was fucking perfection.

"I love you so much, baby," I whispered softly to her as I peppered the side of her head and temple with light kisses. "I missed you so much this past week; you have no idea how much," I finished, taking her hand in mine and wove our fingers together.

Bella settled herself against me more fully before I heard her quiet voice, "I missed you, too, Edward. So, so much. Thank you for encouraging me to come up here; it's given me the time I needed to begin to move past the things that have happened to me."

Her voice was full of sadness, but it was also strong and determined. There was no backing down to be found anywhere in my girl. Whatever it was that Bella needed to face, I had no doubt she would. And, I would be by her side to help if she needed me to be.

My love turned a bit then to look at me and she literally took my breath away. The gentle night breeze blew a few wisps of hair across her face and her eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. I reached my hand up and brushed her hair back behind her ear before I lowered my head and swept my lips across her mouth, my tongue barely grazing her bottom lip.

"I'll always be here for you, Bella, forever if you'll let me. Do you feel better about everything now?" I asked her as I rested my forehead against hers, my breathing matching hers breath for breath.

She leapt at me, her tiny body getting tangled in the blanket that swallowed her. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my neck as she settled herself on my lap. I grabbed the blanket and covered us both and held her to me, rocking her back and forth. She didn't say anything for the longest time, just ran her fingers over my chest in a mindless pattern as I hummed to her. I had no idea what it was I was humming, but it was calming to the both of us just the same.

I didn't keep track of how long we sat that way in the moonlight under the stars, but when Bella began to talk I kept up the rocking motion and instead of humming, I started to run my fingers through her hair.

Bella began to speak; her voice was so small my heart broke for her before I even heard what she had to say.

"I never got a chance to tell my father goodbye, Edward. He died and he was all alone. I've never been able to forgive myself for not being there for him." She wept, her small shoulders shaking with her anguish.

She turned more into me; nestling her head on my shoulder and I felt my shirt getting damp with the moisture from her tears. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around us and cradled her head against my body and held onto her for dear life.

"My precious Bella, I am so sorry that you weren't able to see him before he died. I can't even imagine how that must have felt to you then and how it still makes you feel, Angel. But, it's not your fault, Bella; you couldn't have known when he would pass away. I am sure he knew that you would want to be there when the time came," I tenderly told her.

My God, how that must have made her feel! I knew how much she adored her father; I couldn't imagine anything being more painful for Bella to have to endure than the thought of not being there for her dad when he needed her.

Bella mumbled quietly, "I know that, Edward. My brain knows that logically I couldn't have known when the time would come, but it wrecks me to think of him being all alone, and wondering where I was, if he was even aware when he died. But, I'll never know, no one will ever know what he was feeling!"

She began sobbing uncontrollably at that and I didn't even try to tell her it was all right, because honestly, it wasn't. If something was to ever happen to Carlisle or Esme and I wasn't able to say goodbye to them, I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it either.

I just held on to her, swaying her back and forth and tried to let my love for her help her through this. It was obvious she's never really faced the fact that Charlie died alone in a hospital room without her and without giving her the closure she needed to move on, so it was no wonder that getting a letter from him after all these years would send her into tailspin.

When her sobs turned into sniffles and her breathing evened out to a more normal pace I shifted her so that I could look at her face. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes portrayed the devastation she must have felt when Charlie died, but she was so achingly beautiful to me in that moment, and my heart felt like it would explode it was full of so much love for the girl I held in my arms.

"I love you so much, my Bella, do you know that?" I whispered softly to her as I bent my head toward hers and began to kiss the tears on her face away. "You are the strongest person I've ever met, baby. You've faced the hardships from your past head-on and basically alone. I still don't know everything from your past, Bella, and we each have so much more to learn from and about the other, but the one thing I do know is that there is no way Charlie Swan did not know how much you loved him. Even if you weren't able to tell him before he died, Angel, he knew. You have to trust that, Bella, and believe it in your soul. Let him go, baby, you have to. It's time to let him rest in peace and there is no way he could do that if he knew how much you have tortured yourself for the past five years for not being there when he died, when it was completely out your control."

I kissed her forehead again and this time I felt her arms grip me tightly and it felt like she was clinging to me, afraid I would leave her, too.

A sudden thought hit me and I gently moved her body away from mine so I could look her in the eyes. "Bella, let me tell you something, okay?" I asked; my voice trembled with need to want to say what I was holding back.

She nodded her head at me, a few tears still falling from her eyes.

I took her hands in mine and shifted so that I could fully look at her and let her see me as well.

"You, my darling angel, are the love of my life. I've searched and waited for you for as long as I've known what I want in my one true love. We are the best parts of each other, Bella. You are my soul mate and I've known it since the very first moment I laid my eyes on you. You took my breath away that day in the park, baby, and I've fallen more and more completely and wholly in love with you every day since then. Having said all that, the thing I want you to realize more than anything is that I will never, not fucking ever… a million times over, ever leave you, Bella. I wouldn't want to live without you now, but more than that, I couldn't, sweet girl. Not if I ever hope to be happy. You are my future, Bella, the person I want to spend my forever with, the woman that will be the mother to my children and the mother to the children that we will have together one day. I want it all with you, Bella, and I promise you with all that I am that I will never, ever leave you."

She clutched me so tightly I was afraid she would hurt herself and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes at my emotional breakdown. But, I knew instinctively that she was terrified I would leave her. I'd been able to feel that she was holding something back, even though we'd expressed our love for each other a hundred times or more already; I could sense that one wall within her that kept her from giving herself completely to me.

Bella was bawling as she held on to me and said through her struggling breaths, "I have been so alone, Edward, and since you've been in my life, I've been petrified that I would lose you somehow or push you away or not be enough for you. I love you so much, you are everything to me. I love Maddie and Masen and I want us to be a family, baby. I've tried to keep myself from hoping for too much from the future, but I can't help what I wish for when it comes to you and the twins. I feel the same way you do, Edward, and I know with all of my heart and soul that we were meant to find each other in the park that day. Please, don't ever leave me. I wouldn't be able to survive, Edward, I wouldn't. Just promise me you won't leave me, Edward. Please…" her voice cracked from the crying she had just done and the emotions that had overtaken both of us.

"I promise you, Bella, with everything that I am, that I will always be with you until you send me away." I crushed her to me then, my arms ached with my need to hold her.

"I will always want you, Edward, you are my forever now," Bella whispered so soft I could barely hear the words over our combined breaths.

We sat together then on the loveseat, engulfed in the heavy, albeit life-changing declarations we had just made to each other. I felt a calm settle over us then, like our paths had been forged and now we just had to travel down them to get to the future we had each promised we wanted together.

I wrapped the blanket around her and held her bridal style and stood up. I kissed the top of her head and murmured, "Let's go to bed, sweet girl. I want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you."

When I shut the doors to the deck, I placed Bella carefully on her feet so we could lock up the house and turn the lights off before going to bed. She had mentioned during dinner that Rufus was with Seth for the night so we didn't need to attend to him. As much as I loved the little guy, I was extraordinarily pleased that nothing would interrupt us. I walked over to the place where I had dropped my bags and picked them up, swinging the straps of my bags over my shoulder.

Once the last door was locked and the lights were turned off she held her hand out to me and I walked to her and let her guide me up to her room.

Her bedroom was totally her, minimal furniture and a huge bed facing a wall of windows. The bed was covered in a navy blue comforter with gold accents and the pillows looked as soft as clouds. She led me to the bathroom where I placed my night kit, taking my toothbrush out to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I needed to take a shower, the long day feeling heavy on my skin, but I didn't want to be away from Bella for any longer than absolutely necessary. Hell, I held her hand while I brushed my teeth, not wanting to disconnect my body from hers for even a moment.

Our eyes met in the mirror, each of us lost in our own thoughts, but the love we felt for each other shone through loud and clear. We finished at the same time and she pulled me behind her and stopped beside the bed. I walked around to my side of the huge bed and removed some of the pillows before helping her move the covers down so we could slip underneath them.

I immediately pulled her to me and wrapped myself around her, our bodies fused into almost one. I felt her body as it molded against me and I could feel it as her muscles began to relax in my embrace.

"Thank you, Edward," my love muttered against the arm that was wrapped around her. "Thank you for everything you said to me tonight and mostly thank you for loving me and promising to never leave."

"Thank you for allowing me in your heart, baby. Let me help you, Bella, let me keep loving you and I swear with all that I am that I will help you move past every painful moment you have had. I love you, Bella, always and forever, I will love you," I told her, my voice quivering with the intensity of my love for her.

"I love you too, Edward…always and forever," she softly replied back, barely awake.

As I held her and felt her drift off to sleep, I whispered to her, hoping that her subconscious would register my words somehow, "I am going to marry you one day, Bella, and then you will be mine for all time."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up to sunlight shining brightly in my face. I groaned and pulled a pillow over me. One thing was for damn sure, if Bella wanted me to spend any amount of time up here with her, she was going to have to get some fucking curtains or something!

Rolling over, I grabbed my phone to look at the time, 9:30. Shit, I couldn't believe it was that late. Last night was extremely draining, not to mention the long day I'd had before I even got here. I was so happy I was able to surprise Bella with my arrival though, and it was quite the welcome!

My cock twitched beneath the blankets as I remembered taking her in the kitchen yesterday and I immediately reached my hand out to find Bella. When all I was met with was an empty side of the bed, my smile instantly turned into a frown…until I heard the water running and heard the sound of her gorgeous voice humming in the shower.

I slipped out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I could make out the contours of her exquisite body through the glass doors of the shower, her body partially obscured by the steam from the heat of the water. I watched as she tipped her hair back under the flowing water so that she could wash it. I had an irresistible need to plunge my fingers in her hair and quietly pried the shower door open and stepped into the shower with her. I watched as she turned around then and bent her head forward under the streaming water and then I stepped forward and enveloped her in my arms. She squealed for a moment before I felt her body respond to the proximity of mine.

I tipped my head down and kissed her neck, and paid careful and dutiful attention to the spot behind her ear. "Morning, my love, why didn't you wake me up so I could join you? I hate waking up and finding the bed empty, baby," I growled at her as I took her earlobe in between my teeth and nipped at her gently.

Bella stepped back into me, and rubbed her perfect ass against my growing erection. Damn sexy vixen knew exactly how to get me started first thing in the morning that was for damn sure. "Watch it, little girl, before you start something you have to finish," I huskily told her as I pulled her back into me with force.

"Who says I don't want to finish, Edward?" my beautiful girl asked, her voice laced with sex.

Bella turned toward me then and before I could even register what she was doing, her little hand was gripped tightly around my cock, slowly moving up and down.

"Shit, oh…fuck, Bella, that feels…fucking amazing…" I panted out, feeling myself grow harder by the second under her expert touch.

She knew just how to touch me so that I felt like I was going out of my fucking mind. Her thumb drug enticingly across the tip of my now aching cock and then her fingers grasped around my length and squeezed me until my eyes rolled back in my head.

Bella shocked the shit out of me when she dropped to her knees in front of me, the water from the shower raining down over both of us. I watched, helpless to say a fucking word as her perfect lips placed a soft kiss to the tip of my cock before she wrapped her mouth around my straining erection and her mouth opened more fully as she took me inside her warm, wet mouth.

"Bella…Jesus…yes, oh fuck…you don't have to do this…" I managed to gasp out, wanting to make sure this was something she wanted to do, that she wasn't doing it because she felt like I wanted her to.

She moved her head off me and ran her tongue up one side and down the other of my cock before she looked at me, her eyes glinting with fire."Edward, shut the hell up. I've been wanting you this way for so long now, don't spoil it for me. Just sit back and enjoy, baby. It's my turn to give you pleasure. Please?" And with that, she engulfed my dick again, and I felt her tongue twirl around me.

I couldn't help but wrap her hair around the fingers of one of my hands and with the other I cupped the side of her face, my thumb rubbing circles down the side of her neck.

"Angel…Oh Christ, yes…that feels so fucking good…" I croaked out to her as I felt my body begin to move in and out of her mouth.

I looked down and about lost it right then. I was mesmerized by the sight of Bella's mouth moving over me, my full length buried inside her mouth. I could feel it as I hit the back of her throat and when she hummed around me, I swore to fucking God I had never felt anything like it before.

Bella began rubbing her thighs together and I knew she was incredibly turned on as I could smell her in the moist air.

"Touch yourself, Bella, let me see you touch yourself while I fuck your hot little mouth, baby," I commanded her and almost lost my fucking mind when I saw her hand cover her pussy as she opened her legs for me to see.

I watched as her finger circled her clit and then she pushed it inside of her, moving it in and out in concert with her mouth on my cock.

I was lost in a haze of absolute lust as my cock expanded even more in her mouth and her fingers moved in and out of her even faster.

"I'm so close, baby…so fucking close," I groaned out, feeling the muscles in my thighs tense and my orgasm began to grow.

Bella's fingers began to move quicker, in and out, and I could tell she was close to coming herself. The sight before me was almost too much comprehend and when I felt Bella's teeth gingerly scrape my dick I gritted my teeth and fisted more of her hair in my hand.

"I'm going to come, baby…yes…fucking Christ, yes!" I yelled as I felt my release shoot down her throat and I swore I almost came again as I watched her lick every drop from me, her hand still furiously working herself.

My hand still cupped the side of her face as I looked down at her, watching her fingers slide in and out of her soaked pussy.

"That's it, baby, you're so close, I can tell. Your breath always gets this sexy as hell little twitch in it when you are close. Come for me, my Bella, come on your perfect little fingers," I demanded of her and watched as she threw her head back and completely fell the fuck apart.

It was breathtaking to watch.

I pulled her up to me when her orgasm was finished and placed her fingers in my mouth, curling my tongue around her fingers as I licked off every drop of her juices from her fingers.

"I love you so much, Edward," my angel sweetly said to me as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the spot over my heart.

"More than words, baby, more than fucking words," I mumbled back to her.

The rest of our shower was quick since the water was turning colder. I wrapped a towel around her body and then did the same to my waist when we were through and walked back into Bella's room to get dressed. We each put on jeans and t-shirts and made our way downstairs to find something to eat after working up our appetites…again.

I was definitely going to be in need of a run later after all the food I'd already consumed since I'd gotten here. We ate a simple breakfast of cereal and juice and once we were through eating and doing the dishes, Bella gave me a tour of the house.

The house was even more spectacular in the daytime and I could understand even more Bella's love for the house here. I briefly wondered if we would someday live here together as a family. I wouldn't have minded, in all honesty. I would have loved to get the kids out of the city and I was sure I could set up a small practice here. Too many things to think about right now, I knew, but I couldn't help but admit how perfect they all sounded.

We spent the day outside, riding the four-wheelers with Seth, taking Rufus on a walk around the lake, and then we went for a run in the late afternoon. The day was pure bliss. Nothing but spending quiet time with Bella…except when Seth was around, but the comic relief he provided was welcomed as well.

We talked some more about her father when we took our walk around the lake, our hands linked together as I kept her close to me. I asked her to tell me happy stories from her childhood and she didn't disappoint in the least. She told me story after story, all involving her and Charlie and most of the time Seth, Jasper and Rose as well. She told me about Seth's football games, the camp-outs they used to go on together with Seth's mom, Sue, and Rose and Jasper's parents when they were alive. She told of going fishing with Charlie every Sunday, just the two of them. She never mentioned her mother and I finally had to ask about her. I knew her mother's name was Renée but that was the extent of my knowledge of the woman that gave birth to my Bella.

"Baby," I cautiously asked her while we were fixing our dinner of steak and twice-baked potatoes. I hoped like hell I got my white chocolate mousse tonight!

Bella raised her eyebrows at me when I stopped mid sentence.

Taking a deep breath, I just went for it, "What about your mother, Bella? You never talk about her. Can you tell me why?"

She stilled immediately and I watched as her back straightened and her breathing became heavier.

What the hell did that woman do to her to make her react just by mentioning her name I wondered?

"We just weren't very close, that's all, Edward," Bella forced out, almost choking on the words.

I put the plate of marinating steaks I was holding down and walked over to her, taking both of her hands in my own and looked at her with all the love I could muster. "Angel, forgive me for saying this, but that's a fucking crock of shit and you and I both know it. I have no idea what she did to you to garner such a reaction from you, but when you are ready to tell me, I'll be here. I won't force you, sweetheart, but just like saying goodbye to your father, dealing with whatever residual feelings you have toward your mother is going to have to happen, too. Just let me know what I can do to help you, and you've got it. No questions asked, okay?" I asked her, meaning every damn word.

She's been hurt so deeply, it was so blatantly clear and I just had to trust in the fact that she would tell me everything when she was ready. I gave her my word I wouldn't push and God damn it, I aimed to keep it.

I changed the subject then, receiving a grateful smile from her. Bella knew I was letting her off the hook…but just for now.

We talked about the kids coming for the weekend and what all she wanted to do with them. I, myself, couldn't wait to get out on the lake and drive the boat and go tubing. I planned on dropping Em's foolish self into the water…along with my cousin. I was getting really excited to have everyone here. It seemed like such a big step to be melding our families together, but in a way, so totally right.

Bella and I called Maddie and Masen before they went to bed and to say they were excited about seeing Bella would be the fucking understatement of the year. They could care less that school was ending in two days; all they cared about was seeing Bella…and Rufus. We talked to them for about 20 minutes before convincing them that it was time for bed. I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure Bella was just as excited about seeing them as they were to see her.

We laid on the couch and watched a movie until I heard Bella's soft breathing, letting me know that my sweet girl had fallen asleep. I was able to disentangle myself from her and make my way around the house locking up the doors and shutting the lights off. I refilled Rufus's food and water bowl, knowing that when the little guy woke up he would be hungry.

I carefully picked Bella up and carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. She had changed into a pair of my boxers and the t-shirt she wore the other night so I tucked her in under the covers and went to brush my teeth. I crawled in bed beside Bella and she immediately found my chest in her sleep as she curled into me, her hand resting on its favorite spot over my heart. I kissed the top of her head and wished her many sweet dreams before falling fast asleep.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke alone in bed again, but this time instead of Bella's sweet voice in the shower, it was to the raised voices of my love and her best friend in the kitchen.

Groaning since it was fucking eight o'clock in the damn morning, I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt before running my hands through my hair and headed downstairs.

"I don't give a shit, Seth, you and Jasper are sharing a room and Alice and Tanya are sharing the other. Now get over it and stop your fucking whining. I swear you're worse than a damn child!" Bella shrieked at her best friend, causing poor Rufus to wake from his spot on the couch.

"Shortcake, I'm just sayin', J doesn't need to bunk with me, he has his own room in here. You know I hate sleeping in the same room as him…he snores, Bell!" Seth whined, sounding exactly like a child.

He looked up and saw me enter the kitchen. "Tell her, Ed, it's not fair to make me sleep with someone that snores. I need my sleep, Bell, you know this."

I held my hands up. No way in hell I was getting in the middle of this fight…no fucking way.

"I'm out of this, man," I said as I made my way to the coffee pot.

"Pussy," he muttered under his breath.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge his comment, there was no need. Bella's house, Bella's rules…Bella stays happy which is all that I cared about.

"Seth, come on. I need the room in here. Maddie and Masen are taking Jasper's room, plus I have Carlisle and Esme. Angela is going to sleep with Rose, Marcus and Diane will be in the last bedroom in here and then Demetri, Ben, and Emmett will be in the basement. It won't work any other way. Just fucking help me here, okay? I am nervous as shit about this weekend as it is, I don't need you fighting me about sleeping in the same room as Jasper on top of it!" Bella exclaimed, looking completely stressed out.

I shot Seth a warning look and he sighed before he nodded at me. "Sure, Bell; whatever I can do to help."

Bella hugged him tightly then and whispered, "Thanks, baby cakes, I really appreciate it. I'll make you something special for dinner, okay?"

He ruffled her hair before he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, Shortcake, but unnecessary. I'm heading into the city tonight to take Tanya out before loading everyone up tomorrow to bring them up. I'll check in with you before I head out," he finished as he grabbed one of the muffins that Bella had made for breakfast and headed out the door.

"Morning, sweetheart," Bella gently said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her so she could kiss me.

I happily obliged and swept my tongue across her lips before answering. "Morning to you, too, Beautiful. Thanks for the wake up call by the way," I teased her as I swatted her on the ass before grabbing a muffin myself. Banana nut…fucking awesome!

She huffed before crossing her arms adorably. "Damn idiot. I know J snores like a freaking freight train, but really. He can suck it up for a few nights. Besides they'll be up until all hours playing the stupid XBOX 360 in the game room anyway."

"XBOX? " I excitedly asked. "Do they get on Live and play Halo?"

She groaned at me and I shrugged my shoulders at her. Fuck it, Halo freaking ruled!

"Yes, and I suppose I'll find you in there, too?" She giggled as I nodded my head with what I was sure was a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Just great," she muttered as she started cleaning up the dishes.

"Oh, I am sure you can think of a few ways to keep me occupied, baby," I told her as I ground my crotch into her backside.

"I'm sure I can, Edward, maybe if you're a good boy, I'll show you," she rasped to me as she rubbed her ass against me again.

I gently pushed her away and shook my head at her. I knew she had a ton of things she wanted to get done today before everyone arrived and I didn't want her stressing anymore than she already was by making us rush because we got sidetracked.

She crooked her eyebrow at me and I just answered, "Later, baby, we have things to do." She nodded her head and we got to work.

I helped her change the sheets on all the beds. We stocked all the bathrooms with clean towels. We set up the fold-out cots in the basement for Dem, Em and Ben. She vacuumed while I dusted. I cleaned the grill and Seth and I gassed up the four-wheelers and checked the boat. We worked all day and then Bella and I went into town to stock up on groceries. I swore there was enough food for a fucking army, but I guess seventeen people pretty much was, especially with Dem, Em and Seth in the mix. Bella and I picked up a pizza and ate outside on the deck once we had the groceries put away.

I was finishing up my beer when Bella walked inside and then came back out a few moments later carrying an envelope.

I immediately knew what it was, having seen it before when Carlisle gave it to Seth to give to Bella almost two weeks ago.

She sat down quietly next to me and wordlessly handed me the letter.

"Bella," I croaked out, not wanting her to feel like she had to share this with me but feeling overwhelmed at the same time that she was willing to do so.

Bella reached across her body to pick up my hand in hers, and played with my fingers for a moment before she softly spoke, "It's okay, Edward. I want you to read it. I want to share a part of my father with you. He would have loved you, Edward, I know he would have. And, I am pretty sure you would have liked him, too."

This time there were tears, but not the anguish that was present the first night I got here. Bella seemed to be slowly coming to terms with everything and it made me so happy to watch her put herself back together again. This, this was what I wanted for her…and for us.

"Thank you, baby, for trusting me enough to read this. It means so much that you want to share this with me," I honestly told her, as I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I want to share everything with you, Edward; this is just a small part," Bella gently told me before going inside to let me read the letter in solitude.

I picked it up; my fingers trembled with the meaning of what she just did and began to read. My eyes were clouded with tears before I finished the first paragraph and by the end, I was sobbing so uncontrollably I could hardly breathe, let alone see to finish reading…but I did.

My God, what my poor sweet girl had to go through. I didn't know how she survived. Well, I did. She was the strongest damn person I'd ever met and Seth, Jasper, and Rose were three of the most incredible people I could have ever asked for in friends for my love. I felt eternal gratitude for the love and care they had given Bella all those years ago. I again felt that twinge of regret, of feeling cheated for never being able to meet a man as incredible as Charlie Swan seemed to be, but said a silent prayer of gratitude for his foresight in writing this letter to Bella. I understood why it was so hard for her to read, but at the same time it was so essential to her forgiveness of herself.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and face and carefully folded the letter back up and placed it back inside the envelope. I walked back inside to find Bella standing in front of a picture, it looked like high school graduation, of the four of them with Charlie, his arms wrapped tightly around Bella and Seth, with Jasper and Rose on either side of them. They all looked incredibly happy and Charlie just looked proud. Proud of Bella and proud of the others as well. I called her name softly and as she turned to me, I fell in love with her even more. She looked calm and serene…and at peace.

I held my hand out to her and whispered softly, "Come, let me take you to bed and love you Bella. I need to make love to you, baby."

She came willingly and I carried her upstairs to love her in the only way I knew how…with all my heart and soul.

I woke sometime in the early morning, the clock letting me know it was just a little past two. I felt for Bella and got startled when I realized she wasn't in bed…and hadn't been for quite some time. Her side of the bed was cold and it looked like she hadn't been in it at all after we finished making love a few hours ago.

I pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt and walked out in the hallway and then down the stairs. I looked out the back windows and noticed the light on in the garage. After making sure she wasn't in the house, I made my way to the garage, hearing the drum beats getting louder the closer I got to the building. I couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't a stereo or anything like that, because I could tell that the sound was coming from actual drums. I opened the side door and the sight before me caused all the breath to leave my body and my eyes to literally almost fall out of my head.

There my girl sat, in all her blinding beauty…sex personified as she played along with the music from the iHome. I took a quick glance around, my eyes immediately settling on the gorgeous car off to the side before finding their way back to my girl. There were posters up on the walls beside her, Dave Grohl, Larry Mullin, Jr., Lars Ulrich, Tommy Lee…and Animal from the Muppets. Her arms were flying, the muscles in her back and shoulders flexed with each movement, as the sounds of U2 floated around the room. Bella was completely oblivious to my presence she was so lost in the music.

It was, without a doubt, the most erotic, sexy and hottest fucking thing I had ever witnessed in my life. I would remember this moment for the rest of my life, I was sure. I watched her play for 20 more minutes, wanting her more and more with each beat of the drum. It was reverberating through my body and my cock ached to be inside of her.

I could tell when she began to wind down until she finally stopped and placed the drumsticks down on top of the drum. She was sweating, her hair sticking to the sides of her face, her breathing deep from the heavy playing she just did. Bella had never looked more enticing…ever.

I watched as she stretched her neck and rolled her shoulders, no doubt loosening the muscles she had tensed while playing. She was fucking barefoot and I swore to Christ my dick got even harder when I noticed that. Bella had on a tank top and a tiny pair of shorts that barely covered her ass. My breath was coming so hard with my lust for her; I couldn't believe she couldn't hear. When she finally moved off the stool and turned around to look at me, she gasped sharply, her hand immediately covering her mouth.

Sweet Jesus, she wasn't wearing a bra…or panties.

"Edward," she squeaked out, her eyes widening when she noticed me looking at her.

I was sure I looked wild, feral. I was afraid that if I moved I wouldn't be able to control myself; my lust for her was that intense.

"Bella, now. I need you right fucking now, baby," I growled lowly at her, stalking toward her like she was my prey.

"Edward…I don't…are you…" I silenced her with a finger over her lips as I stared into her eyes.

"I am going to fuck you, Bella, fuck you like you have never been before. I am going to hear you scream my name over and over again until you can't fucking make another sound," I ground out roughly as I possessively kissed her mouth, plunging my tongue in as deep as it would go.

I took her against the wall, then again as she was bent over the stool to her drums. I finished by taking her against the shiny black Camaro, Bella's hand prints visible to anyone who looked.

As I pulled my boxers back on and slipped my t-shirt over Bella's head, she giggled at me.

I quirked my eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she could possibly be laughing at after we had just had the most intense sex any two people had ever had…at least in my mind.

"I need to clean those off, Edward; Rose will go fucking nuts if she sees hand prints on this car," Bella told me.

I didn't doubt her for a minute, but I stopped her as she started to wipe them off.

"Leave them, baby…I don't care who fucking sees them. That was the hottest damn thing I have ever experienced in my life and I am really tempted to go get my phone and take a picture and use it as my fucking screen saver," I told her, kissing her again because, well, I couldn't fucking stop.

Bella pulled me toward the door and turned the light off before stilling me with another heart stopping kiss.

"Come on, old man, you need your rest…you've got a long weekend ahead of you." She chuckled at me.

Long weekend, that was for damn sure, and I couldn't fucking wait.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Soooo…what does everyone think about the chapter? I have to say I am totally in love with this chapter. It came out WAY better than I ever could have imagined and I hope you all love it just as much as I do.**

**The prologue is really close now, just around the corner. BPOV will be next and will be full of all the introductions and play time for the guys. Is everyone excited about the Emmett/Rosalie meeting?**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused and I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing. She's listed on my profile under favorite authors. She has a new story that is being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop and the title is** _**Use Me Up** _ **. It's a Bella and Edward story and it's angsty and full of drama, but it is excellent. Please find her over there under her author name Miracle1901 and leave her a review. Go check it out, I promise you won't be sorry!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you new readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**LEMON! Alert…I forgot it again last time! Oops….**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I woke up Friday morning, with Edward wrapped entirely around me, anxious for the day and excited for everyone to arrive.

The afternoon couldn't get here quick enough because I couldn't wait to see Maddie and Masen. It amazed me at times, when I stopped and thought about it, how much I missed them when we were apart. After the emotional declarations Edward and I gave to each other on Tuesday night, I wasn't afraid any longer of what the future held for us. I knew, with all of my heart and soul, that we would be spending the rest of our lives together.

Edward shifted in his sleep and pulled me tighter to him and I smiled as I went over the past few days in my mind. To say they had been anything less than intense would be a lie, but they had been wonderful days just the same. Even with the roller coaster of emotions, I felt closer to Edward now, more than ever before.

Talking with Edward about Charlie and sharing the letter with him was easier than I could have ever imagined. I've spent the last five years trying to not think about him but opening up to Edward and telling him stories about Charlie was effortless. When Edward told me that I needed to let him go to be able to move on and reminded me of how angry Charlie would be if he knew I'd blamed myself for my not being with him when he died, I realized how right he was. Edward was wrong about one thing though, it was my fault that Charlie died, and for that I didn't think I would ever be able to forgive myself.

Not wanting to dwell on that any longer, I purposely scooted back into Edward and wiggled my ass in his crotch. I immediately felt the reaction I was hoping for and felt Edward's arms tighten around me. When I felt his lips on my shoulder, as he peppered it with warm, wet kisses I knew he was fully awake…and getting fully erect as well.

"Mmmm, morning, Beautiful," Edward said, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

It was one of my favorite voices of his. When he first woke in the morning and his voice was gruff and deep it made my girly parts tingle.

I snuggled back into his embrace and kissed the inside of his arm and told him, "Morning, sweetheart."

"I love waking up with you this way, Bella," Edward rasped as he nuzzled my hair with his nose and I felt his hands move over my body.

"Oh…Mmm, Edward, that feels so good, baby," I breathed out as his expert fingers stroked my already wet center.

He chuckled softly in my ear. "No, Angel, you feel good. I can't get enough of you, Bella. I feel like I'm drowning in my love and want and just all-encompassing _need_ for you," he finished on a sigh as his finger began circling my clit even faster.

"Edward, please…baby, I'm so close…" I begged him as I felt my orgasm building, the coil in my stomach tightened in anticipation of my impending release.

I felt Edward's arms tense around me, watched as the muscles flexed in his forearms. I was lost in the feel of him, of being close to him. Every place on my body where his skin touched my skin felt like it was on fire.

"You're so wet for me, my Bella, so fucking wet," he growled as his fingers moved in and out of me, and when his thumb pressed on my clit, I exploded around his fingers.

"I love the way it feels when you come, my love," Edward whispered as he removed his fingers from my drenched core and rolled me on my back.

His eyes blazed and were almost black in the early morning light as he settled in between my legs. He was so beautiful…there wasn't any other word, really, that I could use to describe him. I felt my heart expand with love for the man above me. He was my entire world and worth every amount of heartache and pain I'd endured up until this time.

"I love you so much, Edward," I breathed out to him as I felt him nestle himself more fully on top of me, his elbows rested on either side of my head.

He bent his head down and swept his mouth across mine, his eyes focused intently on me as he entered me slowly, achingly…deliciously slowly…and I felt my body open to accept all of him.

"There it is," Edward breathlessly whispered, as he completely sheathed himself inside of me.

I must have let the question I wanted to ask show on my face because Edward answered me in a gentle, adoring voice, "Bella, the look you get on your face when I make love to you, when I am inside of you…I _live_ for that look, baby, that look that is just for me."

Edward cupped my head in his hands and rocked back and forth in me, my hips followed him with every motion. "I love you so much, Bella, so fucking much it feels like I might burst from loving you the way I do."

I wrapped my arms around him as I tried to pull him closer to me, and wished I could somehow crawl inside of him. "Oh Edward, my love…baby, please…I'm so close," I panted, relishing in the feel of his body as it consumed mine.

I wanted to give him everything, every part of myself that I'd kept hidden from everyone. I wanted to give it all to the man I would love for forever.

"Give it to me then, Angel; come for me, my Bella…let me feel you explode for me…because of me," he demanded forcefully.

Raising my hips from the bed I met his thrust and let go and came so hard I swore I saw stars. My orgasm felt like it lasted forever and when I thought I was done, Edward's voice brought me back to the present as he groaned out in pleasure, "Open your eyes, Bella…look at me."

I struggled to open them but when my eyes met his, I couldn't look away even if I tried. His eyes shone brightly, the green mesmerizing in the morning sunlight. "I want to look at you as I come, baby," he softly said as he leaned forward and kissed the side of my neck and sucked gently on the spot behind my ear.

Wrapping my legs as tightly around him as I could, I whispered, "You feel so good inside of me, Edward, so fucking good."

"Yes, Bella…fuck yes…I'm going to come," he groaned as he ground his hips against mine.

I pulled on his hair, "Oh Edward…together, come with me," I panted.

We let go at the same time and it was mind-blowing, my toes curled so tightly I wasn't sure they would ever straighten out.

Once his breathing slowed back down to a normal rhythm, he pulled out and I pouted at him, which earned me a chuckle and a pinch on my hip.

Edward pulled me to his chest and my hand immediately went to the spot above his heart and I laid my hand over it. I loved to feel his heartbeat, it made me feel connected to him in a way nothing else did.

He began to run his fingers through my hair and after a few moments of silence he quietly said, "I've enjoyed the last few days with you so much, Bella. Being alone with you has been heaven. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle sharing you once everyone arrives this afternoon."

I felt the same way and while I wanted to tell him that he wouldn't have to share me, I knew he did. I couldn't wait to see Rose and Jasper and then I wanted to spend some time with Carlisle and Esme as well.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, Kit Kat, you have my word," I told him as I kissed him on the chest and rolled out of bed.

"Jeelllyyyy Beeaaannnn," he whined at me, "Come back to bed, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

I giggled at him. The man could melt all the snow in Alaska with that sexy ass smile of his, I swore!

"Uh uh, baby. If I get back in that bed we'll be there for hours and you know it. Now get the hell up so you can help me get everything finished before everyone gets here." I laughed even more when I saw the bottom lip come out.

The Cullen Pout...I was telling you that thing was fucking deadly!

Then he crossed his arms and looked even more adorable. "I can resist you, Cullen, don't think I can't. Not even the pout is going to work on me this morning. Up. Now," I told him in as stern a voice as I could muster, as I tried desperately not to smile.

He threw his head back and laughed at me, the muscles on his stomach rippled enticingly so.

"Keep telling yourself that, baby, if it makes you feel better. You can't resist me, Swan, and you and I both know it." He smirked at me and raised his eyebrow, daring me to disagree with him.

I couldn't and I did know it.

Ass.

"Whatever, old man. I'm taking a shower and then going downstairs. If you want to stay up here in bed, fine, but you'll be all by yourself," I huffed at him as I walked into the bathroom.

I heard him behind me before I felt him as he grabbed me from behind and threw me over his shoulder. He swatted me on the ass and chuckled when I shrieked at him. "Be careful, little girl, or I'll keep you in the shower all fucking morning…and you know I can do it to," he growled at me as he set me down on the counter in the bathroom.

Grabbing him around the waist with my legs, I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet mine. "I know you can, baby, and while that sounds like a really tempting offer and one I normally wouldn't refuse, we really need to get moving, Edward. Please?" I asked sweetly, and gave him a kiss and then my own pout.

Yes, I could be evil, too, when I wanted to be.

He sighed deeply, exaggerating as all get out, and tried to sound like he was doing me a huge favor…which he was, but he didn't need to know that. "Of course, Beautiful, whatever you need," he said as he kissed the tip of my nose and then turned the water on in the shower.

I snorted but he held his hands up as he turned around. "Just showering, baby, that's all. I promise…for now anyway."

We did just shower, for the most part. A few kisses and even more touches but we were out within thirty minutes and dressed and in the kitchen within forty-five.

After a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast we finished getting the house ready. Edward helped me get dinner put together and in the fridge so that we could focus on visiting all together tonight. I decided on lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. The lasagna I could put together now and pop in the oven while getting the salad and bread ready and I didn't want to be stuck in the kitchen all night.

Seth sent a text around 11:00 letting me know he had picked Jasper and Rose up from the airport. Once the twins got out of school at noon they were meeting at the Cullen's to head up here which meant they would be here between three and four this afternoon.

I vibrated with excitement; I couldn't wait for everyone to get here.

Edward smirked at me after I checked my phone for the umpteenth time already.

"What?" I asked as I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

He walked over to where I was standing in the kitchen making sandwiches for our lunch and draped his arms around my waist as he pressed his chest against my back.

"You're just so fucking adorable. I love that you're so excited for both our families to be together, Bella." Edward chuckled at me as he rested his chin on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

I put the knife I was holding in my hand down and turned around to face him. Looking at his face and seeing the love in his eyes just reminded me again of why this weekend was so important to me.

I took his hands in mine and played with his fingers for a few moments before I spoke. "Edward, I have never really had a family to call my own. I had Charlie of course, but no mother to speak of. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, although Seth, Jasper, Rose and I are as close as you are to Emmett and Alice. Neither one of my parents had any siblings and their parents were all dead by the time I was old enough to realize I didn't have any grandparents. We lost Seth's dad and Jasper and Rose's parents when we were all so young and then all we had left were Sue and Charlie. We all left for college at the same time and that was pretty much it. This weekend is different though," I trailed off, lost in my own thoughts for a time.

"How so, baby?" Edward gently asked me, as he gripped my hands tightly in his and urged me to look at him.

Closing my eyes I tried to put my thoughts in order before I spoke. "It's just…" I sighed, as I tried to keep my emotions at bay long enough to get this out, "I've wanted this for so long, Edward. So, so long. A huge family, everyone laughing and loving one another, a feeling of being a true family. You are so lucky, Edward; both of your parents love you, and have made sure every single day of your life that you knew it. I never had that, not ever. Charlie was a great father, don't get me wrong, and I knew he loved me. But, there were times that I wished he would have showed it more or said it more."

I took a breath and kept going, "Our Sunday fishing trips? They were great and all, but in all honesty, more often than not, we spent most of that time in complete silence. Charlie was definitely not a talker and he really didn't ever show much affection. I missed that sometimes. Your family is so wonderful, Edward, and Carlisle and Esme are practically perfect. You and Emmett and Alice are all close and then you throw in your aunt and uncle plus Demetri, Tanya, and Ben and then add in Maddie and Masen…it's all I've ever wanted, even before I really knew it."

Edward let go of one of my hands and lifted my chin with his finger since I had hung my head when I finished speaking and his face was so soft and full of love he took my breath away. "Bella, my sweet, precious girl, you will never feel that way ever again. I promise you that with all that I am. Even if it was just you and I and the twins, we will always be a family, Angel. We'll be your family."

He wiped the tears off my face with his index fingers and held my face in his strong hands and continued on, "Baby, I'm sorry for whatever hell your mother put you through. I'm sorry Charlie died and your time with him was cut so unfairly short, but now, love of my life, you are surrounded by people who love you. Carlisle and Esme love you and have for longer than me." He scowled cutely at that before he kept going, "Alice adores you and is just itching to get you alone with her again. Emmett…I don't even want to explain to you the depths of my idiot brother's feelings about you, but suffice it to say he loves you, too. Demetri and Tanya adore you and Maddie and Masen, there aren't even enough words in the dictionary to describe how much they love you and worship you. And me, Bella," he bent forward and kissed my forehead and then each of my eyelids before he whispered, "my love for you is greater than all of theirs put together…a thousand, a million times more, Angel."

I would never be able to understand what I did to deserve to have Edward Cullen in my life, but whatever force or power or being it was that brought us together had my everlasting gratitude.

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much!" I cried as I clung to him and felt it as he picked me all the way up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

We stood that way together in my kitchen for what seemed like hours but in actuality was only minutes before he let me go and I stood, somewhat shakily, on the floor.

Edward and I looked at each other without saying a word before he gave me the sweetest, gentlest smile ever and nudged me back toward our sandwiches.

No words were needed; we understood completely what we meant to the other just by being close to each other. You could feel it in the air it was so tangible.

Once we finished eating, the butterflies of anticipation were out in full force in my stomach and for a brief moment I second-guessed my choice to eat lunch.

I impatiently watched the clock, my phone and I even kept picking up Edward's hand to look at his watch, much to his amusement I might add, until it was almost time for everyone to get here. When I finally got the text from Seth that said they were only a few minutes away, I literally felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

Edward chuckled at me to which I responded with a scowl and the oh so mature sticking out of my tongue at him.

That earned me a full on laugh, which I supposed I completely deserved.

"Relax, baby, pacing like that isn't going to make Seth drive any faster you know," Edward tried to placate me by saying.

Yeah, it didn't work too well but it did help to pass the last few minutes until I finally heard the unmistakable sounds of Eminem blaring out of the windows of the suburban.

Jasper and Seth…their love for Eminem bordered on creepy.

As soon as the suburban came to an almost stop, I say almost because Jasper had his door open before the damn thing even came to a complete stop. When it did he flew out of the door and met me before I was able to take even more than a few steps.

"Shortcake, God damn it's so good to see you, honey!" Jasper laughed at me as he swung me over his shoulder and spun us around in a circle.

When he set me on the ground he silently held his arms open to me and as I stepped into his embrace I completely and totally just…fucking lost it.

I was crying; huge tears fell from my eyes and the next thing I knew Lele was in our arms as well as Seth and we all held on to each other as we cried for Charlie and for the loss we all felt when he died. We also cried for the things we'd each given up in our struggle to save him and most importantly, because we were still here and still together. Our family may have been small with just the four of us, but I knew and they knew too, that we weren't alone any longer.

Our quadruple breakdown didn't last for too long though thanks to Emmett and his perfectly, imperfect timing when he said, "I know the ride up here was a once in a lifetime experience since you got to spend it with me, but you know we still have the whole rest of the weekend for you each to get time with the Em man so there's no reason for all the damn tears! Isa…you're first, baby…come give me some sugar!"

Emmett stood there with his arms open and the biggest smile, his dimples bringing a smile to my face.

We all couldn't help but chuckle at him and the mood immediately lifted thanks to his attempt.

Edward was trying to fight a smile but failed miserably even as he said, "Emmett, you jackass. And, keep your paws off my woman before I have to beat your ass."

He tried to grab me from Jasper but I swatted his hand away as I walked over to Emmett who was definitely enjoying the low rumble we all heard from Edward's chest. I turned to Edward and rolled my eyes at the scowl on his face and turned to Emmett and tried, supremely unsuccessfully, to wrap my arms around him.

He picked me up and giggling, I kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Emmett. We really needed that."

When he placed me on the ground, Edward immediately swooped in and slapped Emmett on the side of the head as we all laughed at Em who was standing there, holding his cheek where I had kissed him.

It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, even if he was the brother of the love of my life.

"You fucking idiot, snap out of it!" Edward hissed at his brother who just looked at him with a spaced out look on his face.

"Daddy!" "Bella!" Came the two little voices that never failed to fill my heart with love.

Edward took a hold of my hand and we both turned toward the thundering feet of Maddie and Masen who looked so happy to see the both of us that I felt tears in my eyes…again.

Damn, if I could ever make it more than five minutes without crying I'd be ever so grateful!

We each bent down to scoop up a twin, Masen for me and Maddie for him and then we were a circle of giggles and kisses and little arms and legs.

"Bella, I missed you!" Masen told me as he held my face in his tiny hands. They were sticky from whatever he was snacking on in the car, but I couldn't care less.

"Are you better now?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side as he studied my face with all the intensity a seven-year-old can manage. "You look better," he decidedly said and I couldn't have loved that little boy more at that moment if I had tried.

"Yes, Mace face, I am all better now that you and Maddie are here!" I told him as I kissed him all over his face through his giggles and halfhearted attempt to get away from me.

"And you, Miss Maddie," I said as I turned to the little girl that sat perched in the arms of the love of my life, "I missed you so much, sweetie." I bent forward and engulfed her in a hug and when I felt her arms around my neck and then her sweet kiss on my face I felt like I had everything I could ever hope to want or need, especially when Edward wrapped his arm around all of us in one giant hug.

"all right, break it up you guys," said the voice of an annoyed sounding Rose, who totally gave herself away with the breathtaking smile that graced her face as she approached.

I had to fight back the tears…again God damn it!...when I watched her take a hold of Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze and then gave him a bump with her hip before she pried me away from him.

"You've had her for three days, Edward, your Bella playtime is over, buddy!" she told him. "And don't think you can take her from me either, Dr. Dad, I will hurt you if you try."

The wink she gave him put a smile on his face and he gave in without a fuss and a kiss to my temple.

"No shit, Ed, Rose is vicious!" Emmett squeaked out, sounding downright afraid of my best friend.

"Emmett Cullen, are you afraid of me?" Rose asked, as she tried but failed miserably at sounding innocent.

Emmett unwisely crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at her; not a smart move on his part at all!

Everyone watched as Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him and then the evil glint that shone in her eyes should have tipped him off that he said the wrong thing.

I started but immediately smiled when I felt Esme slip her arm in mine and then kissed me gently on the cheek before she giggled. "I swear, sometimes I even wonder where he came from. If I didn't remember giving birth to the child, I might seriously question it!"

We continued to watch the standoff between the two and I heard Esme as she whispered, "They'll make a fabulous couple, won't they?"

Esme Cullen…matchmaker extraordinaire!

I chuckled at her before kissing her cheek. "Totally…if they don't kill each other first, Mrs. E.!"

I started to walk away before she totally shocked the shit out of me by saying, "Nah, that's just foreplay, dear."

Esme shrugged her shoulders before walking toward Emmett, who was now cowering from two angry women.

"Emmett Cullen, I know you have better manners than that. Apologize to Rosalie…Now! And, don't let me see you roll your eyes at her again or else you will answer to me."

"Yes, ma'am," came the subdued response from Emmett.

"Sorry, Rose," Emmett continued before he turned around to get his bags out of the car.

I did feel kind of sorry for the big guy…but come on. Roll your eyes at my Lele? Girl would cut his balls off without blinking if he tried that crap again.

Rosalie didn't help by giving Esme a wink and blew her a kiss which she returned with a dazzling smile as she made her way over to where Jasper and Alice were standing and enveloped Jasper in a warm hug.

Jasper had always had a soft spot for Esme Cullen and from the looks he was giving Alice, I suspected he hoped to be around for a long time to come.

"Bella, dear, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me as he stepped up to my side.

I turned to him and for a brief moment was stunned stupid when he smiled at me. Besides Edward, I was not sure I'd ever seen a more gorgeous man in all my life.

He smirked at me and then rolled his eyes as we both heard Edward grunt from the other side of me and groaned, "Not you, too, baby. What is it with women when they see my father? Geeze! He's an old man for cripe's sake!"

Carlisle snickered beside me as he wrapped an arm around me and met the icy glare from his son with a shrug of his shoulders. "Knock it off ,son. I can't help it if your Bella finds me attractive, now can I? And, I seriously beg to differ with you on the old man comment. I am most definitely not old, am I, Bella?" He taunted Edward by kissing me on the cheek.

Okay, now really. Carlisle Cullen is without a doubt the most charming and sexy fifty-something year-old man you could ever hope to meet. I said a quick prayer begging that when Edward got to that age, he aged as gracefully.

Edward stepped forward and tugged him to me. "Don't you need to get your bags or some shit, Pop?"

He then proceeded to pull me against his side and kept his arm wrapped possessively around me. He bent his head down to whisper in my ear as his dad chuckled at him before he turned back to his car and lowered his voice so that it was deathly sexy, "Sweet girl, I told you I don't share what's mine…ever."

When I felt his tongue trail up the side of my neck I couldn't help the squeak that escaped from my lips.

The man completely owned me, heart, body and soul. No need to even try to deny it.

"All right, back the hell up, Eddie!" Tanya laughed at her best friend as she swiftly moved me away from him when his attention shifted to her.

"We all get our turn with Bella, you go play with the boys now." She kissed his cheek and shooed him away and as he swooped Masen up and put him on his back, he looked back and I blew him our secret kiss.

"Go have fun, baby, you and Seth take the other guys out on the four-wheelers. Make sure Masen has his helmet on, I bought him one and it's in the shed with the others," I told him with a worried glance at Masen who rolled his eyes at me…and looked just like his father, so much so that I had to take a deep breath.

"I'll be okay, Jelly Bean, promise!" Masen hollered at me as they went running past Emmett and Jasper who in turn looked in my direction and at my nod followed with a whoop of gleeful joy.

I looked at Tanya and put my arm around her waist. "Please tell me they aren't going to kill themselves after just getting here?"

She threw her head back in laughter; her strawberry blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight.

"No can do, sweet B…I wish I could. Emmett is going to be out there…with Seth!" She giggled at my strangled expression.

Sweet Jesus, Emmett and Seth on motorized vehicles…eeek!

As we were walking up the stairs into the house Carlisle and a man who looked so much like Carlisle it was uncanny came barreling out.

"Dr. C., please tell me you are not going down there with those crazy ass boys!" I exclaimed and Tanya and I both burst with laughter at their enthusiastic nods.

Men and toys…I swore.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is my brother, Marcus. Marcus, this is the ever popular Isabella Swan and Edward's love. Don't tell him though, but I think Bella might like me a little more than him. Isn't that right, Bella?" Carlisle charmingly said.

Seriously people…the man was smoother than silk.

"Brother, that's just because she hasn't met me yet," said an equally suave Marcus as he stepped forward and picked my hand up, and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"In your dreams, little brother," Carlisle teased as he tried to pull me toward him.

I held my hands up to both of them and said, "Both of you are wrong. My favorite male Cullen is Masen!"

Tanya and I couldn't help but hold onto each other at their shocked expressions.

Marcus stepped forward to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek and when he stepped back, winked at me and said, "Well done, little one. I think you're going to fit into this family just fine."

I blushed profusely at that, mostly because I wanted that more than anything in the world and to be accepted so readily by all of them was almost too much.

"Thank you so much for inviting us for the weekend, Bella. Diane and I are looking forward to getting to know the woman that has turned my brother and his entire family into a group of bumbling fools!" Marcus sweetly told me.

"It's my pleasure, Marcus, really. I am so excited to have everyone here. Now, you two go play, but set a good example for the younger ones!" I mocked in a stern sounding voice.

"Not likely, we'll have them eating our dust won't we, little brother?" Carlisle chuckled at Marcus and then ran down to join the rest of the guys beside the lake.

Between the four-wheelers and the jet skis, I figured we'd be lucky if we saw them before dinnertime.

Tanya and I finally made it into the house and my heart filled with the sight in front of me. Rose and Esme were sitting with Maddie at the island, munching on the cookies I'd made and drinking some lemonade. Alice and Angela were looking at the pictures on the wall of Seth, Jasper, Rose, and I and Diane was coming down the stairs.

"Aunt Diane," Tanya called to her, "Come meet Edward's Bella."

I smiled at Tanya as she called me that because, well…I really loved being his.

"Girl, you are so gone it's not even funny." She giggled at me.

"Bella, darling, it is so wonderful to meet you," Edward's Aunt Diane said to me as she pulled me in to a tight hug.

The Cullen family…every last damn one of them it seemed…loved to freaking hug!

I patted her on the back and gave her a gentle squeeze before she released me and put her hands on the side of my face. "You are just beautiful, dear, simply stunning. No wonder our Edward sounds like a blathering idiot when he mentions your name. Oh goodness…have you met Marcus yet? You let me know if he gives you any trouble, you hear. That man, I swear, get him around a beautiful young woman and the man turns into Casanova or some silly thing like that."

Tanya snickered beside me and said, "Too late, Aunt Di, he and Carlisle already tried to have a peeing contest over our little Bella but she put them both in their place. You would have been proud!"

"Oh, Bella, what did you do to Dr. C.?" Rose giggled from her perch at the island.

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire situation but answered anyway. "Nothing. They were trying to get me to say who my favorite male Cullen was and I told them…Masen."

"Good one, dear." Esme nodded in approval, along with Diane and Alice.

No loyalty with the Cullen women either it appeared. No hesitation whatsoever in throwing one of their own under the bus!

"Bella, come have some cookies with me and Miss Rose," Maddie broke in, with her mouth full of peanut butter cookie.

I had to make her favorite!

"Just a second, sweetie, pick me out a good one and I'll be right there, okay?" I asked as I made my way over to Angela and Alice, who I had yet to say hello to since they'd gotten here.

"Bella, it is so good to see you," Alice sang in her bell-like voice as she gripped me in a tight hug.

"You too, Alice. I'm so glad you could make it, although I think my tall, blond-haired best friend might have swayed your decision just a bit," I teased her with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"What do you mean…I don't know…Bella!" Alice stammered out to me much to mine and Angela's amusement.

"Don't think I didn't catch the way you two were eying each other outside, Cullen," I told her with a bump to her shoulder and then bent my head down to whisper in her ear, "I think it's excellent, Ali, let me know if you need any help, okay?"

"Bella!" Alice squealed at me, but then she smiled a soft smile that told me everything. "He's amazing, Bella, the most incredible man I've ever met."

"Well, I do happen to be a bit partial, Ali, but I don't think you are wrong." I giggled at the dreamy look she got on her face.

I couldn't wait to tell Edward about this!

Turning, I threw my arm around Angela's shoulder. "Hey, Ang, I am so glad you are here. I know Edward was so excited to spend some time with Ben."

She laughed at me. "I know, right? Ben was acting like a little kid all week waiting to go to Disney Land. He really misses Edward; I know they haven't spent much time together in awhile so thank you so much for inviting the both of us up here."

"Ang, you're my girl. Of course I would invite you. The boys are just the icing on the cake, you know?" I smirked at her before kissing her and Alice on the cheek to go find my little shadow.

I had missed Maddie so much this past week. Masen was a riot to hang out with and he made me laugh like no other, but my little Maddie was so precious she made my heart hurt sometimes.

I bent down to kiss her on the top of the head and sat down next to her and smiled at her as she turned her face to me. "Here, Bella, this is the cookie I picked for you," Maddie said as she handed me a perfectly shaped peanut butter cookie.

"Thanks so much, Peanut Butter Cup, this one looks so good!" I told her as Rose and Esme looked at each other and by some sort of silent communication which I was obviously not privy to, they both stood up.

"Maddie, Nana is going to go talk to Miss Rose and Aunt Di, okay? Why don't you tell Bella all about your end of school party. I'm sure she would love to hear all about it," Esme said as she patted Maddie on the head and did the same to me.

With a wink from each of them they were off and Maddie spent the next thirty minutes telling me every little thing she had done for the last ten days. Most of it I already knew since I talked to her every night before she went to bed, but I happily listened again. She was so excited about everything and I swore she didn't take a single breath until she finally ran out of things to say and just stopped.

"Can we go outside and play, Bella?" Maddie asked me as she continued to swing her legs back and forth on the stool.

I looked at the clock and smiled when I noticed the time on the clock on the oven.

"Sure, baby, go wash your hands and put your shoes on, and we'll go. I have a surprise for you and Masen. Oh, and grab Rufus too, okay? He needs to go outside and use the bathroom," I told her as I lifted her off the stool and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

I sighed as I watched her scurry off, loving her more with each passing day. I still had not come to grips with the way their mother just gave them up without as much as a backward glance. What kind of person was able to do that?

Lauren Mallory had better hope we never crossed paths or the bitch wouldn't know what hit her!

Maddie shrieked and giggled when Rufus began to chase her through the bottom floor of the house. Little guy did not like getting woken up apparently and I should have probably told Maddie not to run in the house but they were too cute to interrupt, and besides, it was vacation and there were no rules on vacation.

I smiled to myself at the image of an older Maddie chasing a little girl with my hair and Edward's eyes around the same dining room table flitted through my mind, fading as quickly as it came.

I wanted that, more than I had the words to express, I wanted it.

"What is that look for, sister?" Rose asked as she sidled up beside me and reached for my hand.

She laced our fingers together and I laid my head on her shoulder. I had missed Rosalie so much and I was so glad she was here. The trip to California a few weeks ago was nice but we were so rushed to go from appearance to appearance and were so busy that by the end of the day we all crashed as soon as we got back to the house, only to start over again the next day.

So much had changed since that trip, it almost seemed like it was a lifetime ago instead of just a handful of weeks. We found Carlisle and Esme, two people that meant the world to the four of us. They had helped us all through one of, if not, the most difficult time of each of our lives. It was devastating for Jasper and Rose to lose their parents of course, but the accident that took Peter and Charlotte was instantaneous. There was no watching anyone suffer or be in pain like there was with Charlie and there certainly wasn't any of the extreme helplessness to do anything like we each had had to deal with.

Jasper and Alice seemed to have made a connection and if that was the case, I couldn't be more pleased. If nothing else, I hoped it would help me persuade Jasper, which in turn meant Rose, to come to New York. Seth and I missed them and there was no point in them staying in California any longer. My contract was almost up, my life was going to be here with Edward; Seth had Tanya and they seemed very serious about each other so there was no reason for them to be away from us any longer.

"Nothing, Lele, just a hope and a wish for the future is all," I told her as I brought myself back to the present.

She turned to look at me and squinted her eyes before she allowed them to soften and shine bright at me. "You are so happy, Bell, aren't you?"

"Yes, Le, I am, so much so that it pretty much scares the everliving shit out of me if I stop to think about it too much. I find myself wanting to pinch myself, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. Edward, Maddie, and Masen are everything to me, everything I could have ever hoped for, Rose," I honestly told her.

"I am so happy for you, Bell, more than I can even tell you. Edward is amazing and the man loves you like mad. Maddie and Masen are incredible and the way you are with them is nothing short of amazing. You have a family now, Bella. You deserve it so much, sister. Out of all of us, you deserve it so much," she told me with tears in her eyes.

Rosalie Whitlock, calm and confident on the outside, but inside had a heart of gold.

"We all deserve it, Rose. All of us have lost so much and it is time to let it all go and move on," I said to her as I wrapped her in a hug. "And don't think I missed the way you looked at Emmett either, Lele, I may have Edward on the brain but that doesn't mean I'm blind you know," I teased her with a crook of my eyebrow.

She blushed…Rosalie Whitlock fucking blushed!

I had never, not in twenty years, EVER seen her blush at anything.

"Ah, he's all right, Bella. Too goofy for my taste you know," Rose said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than me.

"Keep telling yourself that, sister, if it makes you feel better, but you and I both know you are so full of shit and I can guarantee when he rolled his eyes at you, your panties got a little damp!" I giggled at her and then full out laughed at her as I watched the shocked look come on her face.

"You are so busted, Rose…try not to keep him in misery for too long you know?" I told her as I walked over to Maddie and took her by the hand.

I walked us toward the deck before Maddie asked me, "Bella, where are we goin? Is our surprise out in the back?"

"Oohh, surprise? Can I come, too, Bella, please?" Alice begged, looking barely older than Maddie as she bounced up and down on her feet.

"Of course, Alice, everyone can if you want. It should be delivered any minute now," I told her as she shrieked and called for the other women in the house to come outside.

"Bella got the twins a surprise!" Alice told them all as they made their way outside and they laughed at Alice who truthfully seemed as much, if not more, excited than Maddie was.

"How nice of you, Bella, dear," Esme said as we all turned to the sound of the delivery truck making its way up the driveway.

"Eddie, eat my dust, old man!" we all heard from down by the lake as we watched Seth go by on his four-wheeler with Edward close behind him.

Thankfully…for Edward's ass…Masen was not riding with him or else there would have definitely been hell to pay.

"In your dreams, pup," my love shouted as he maneuvered his machine around Seth and went speeding by him, shooting up dust all over Seth.

"You'll pay for that, Edward! I'm telling Bell!" Seth whined pitifully.

I felt Maddie tug on my hand. "Jelly Bean, someone should tell Seth it's not nice to tattle."

We all had to laugh at the innocent but true statement out of Maddie. "You're right, sweetie, and you need to tell him when he comes in for dinner, okay?"

"K," she answered me as the delivery driver made his way over to our little group and two other extremely well-built young guys jumped out of the cab and made their way to the back.

"Bella Swan?" the driver asked, as he looked between all of us.

It was pretty comical watching his eyes take in all the women that stood before him. I supposed he should look like he got struck by lightening or something as I looked around the group of us. First you had Tanya and Rosalie who would make any man turn stupid, then Alice and Angela, who were both extremely beautiful in their own ways, and Esme and Diane were gorgeous women who could have passed for someone at least ten or fifteen years younger than they actually were.

I snickered as I stepped forward when I watched the guy shake his head to clear it from the fog he seemed to find himself in. "Where do I need to sign?" I asked as he handed me the clipboard.

"Um…right…ah, right here…please?" he squeaked out as he looked at me.

Great…I hoped he didn't recognize me, but judging from the blush on his face I'd say the chances were pretty good he did.

Shit.

Rose noticed and stepped forward, and walked with the guy as they went in the direction of the delivery truck. When I watched the guy shake his head no and then nodded it emphatically up and down, I knew she had probably just threatened the poor guy to not say anything and then promised him something, most likely a picture with me.

She looked supremely proud of herself when she turned around and looked at me and gave me her signature look. "Well, spill it, sister. What do we have to do to get the guy to leave and not talk?"

"Oh, Bell, you are never going to believe this!" she exclaimed, a glimmer in her eye.

There was no telling what that look meant, but it couldn't be anything good!

"He wants a picture," I groaned, I knew it!

She was shaking her head. "Not of you miss cover model, but of…Esme and Diane!"

No fucking way!

"Well, of course he does, the young man has taste, doesn't he, Esme, love?" Diane cackled to Esme who looked like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or puff her chest out and say hell yeah!

I watched in awe as Esme squared her shoulders and looped her arm through Diane's and headed off toward the truck.

I so couldn't wait for Edward to get back!

Alice looked like she was going to explode from trying not to laugh and my little Maddie was just soaking it all up like nothing.

Once the picture taking was all done the back doors to the truck opened and I watched Maddie's face as the item was brought out from the truck. She squealed so loud I was sure it hurt Rufus's ears when she figured out that it was a trampoline and was jumping up and down so quick I thought she would hurt herself before she even got on the damn thing.

"Thank you, Bella, oh my gosh! Did you really get me and Mase a trampoline?" she asked with eyes as big as saucers and she watched the men put it together.

"I did, baby girl. I wanted you guys to have something to play on outside. Do you like it?" I asked as I knelt down to her, just wanting to make sure.

Maddie threw her arms around my neck and left a sprinkling of kisses all over my face. "Bella, it's the bestest present ever, thank you so much. I can't wait to show Mase and Daddy, will they be back soon?" she sweetly asked.

"Yes they will, I told your dad that dinner was at seven o'clock so they'll be here soon. Let's go play!" I said, letting the excitement of giving her and Masen something they would like so much fill me up.

She ran ahead of me and I felt Alice fall in step with me as we walked toward the backyard.

"Bella, you are truly amazing with the kids. They love you so much, I'm almost jealous!" Alice said softly.

I looked and saw Maddie bouncing on her feet, anxious for the safety net to get put in place so she could start jumping. I then looked at Alice and spoke with as much feeling as I could, my voice trembled with the emotions that threatened to bubble out. "I love them both so much, Alice. Edward has told me some of what happened with Lauren, enough to know that I will ruin the bitch if she so much as breathes on any of them. Ever. I couldn't love Maddie and Masen any more than I would if they were my own. I hope you and the rest of your family believe that, Alice," I said emphatically.

I loved Edward's family completely and it would crush me if they didn't believe I had the twins' best interest at heart, because I did…always!

She chuckled lightly before she spoke. "Of course we believe that, Bella. You would do anything for those kids, Edward, too. They are so incredibly lucky to have you Bella, we all are. I hope you are as happy to be a part of our family as we are to have you. You have changed Edward so much, I am sure you don't even realize how alive he is now, how happy he is all the damn time. It's actually quite annoying if you want to know the truth. I want to kick him in the balls sometimes just to see if I can make him stop smiling for five damn minutes. I swear!" She giggled at me.

"Um, Ali, I'd kind of appreciate it if you didn't take that part of him out of commission, you know? Those tend to come in pretty handy and I'm pretty partial to that part of Edward's body," I teased her.

"Eeww, Bella! That is my brother you are talking about! TMI! Seriously, I could have lived for a long time without ever having that image in my mind. Thanks a fucking million!" she huffed at me as she walked beside her mother.

When she winked at me I knew I was forgiven. I wasn't really sorry; she just made it so easy.

I did appreciate what she said about Edward though. He did the same for me. I wasn't really living before he came into my life, merely existing. There is a huge difference between the two, I knew that now.

The trampoline was up and Maddie was a jumping fool. Rose and Tanya took a turn and I almost peed my pants watching Esme and Diane jumping up and down. For fifty-something year-old women, they were in fucking phenomenal shape. Angela took a turn, showing off her gymnastic background and awing Maddie into a stunned silence. Uh oh…I hoped Edward didn't kill me for putting that little seed in her mind!

Alice and I took a turn, jumping with Maddie between us. Alice's tiny body flew up so high she almost went over the top of the safety net. She got off after a few minutes and Maddie and I had the thing to ourselves. I could hear the guys coming up from the lake as we continued to jump. Maddie begged me to do another flip and as she scooted back to give me room I jumped up and tucked myself in and did a flip, much to her satisfaction. Not so much to mine as I felt my knee give completely out. I let out a howl of pain and Edward was at my side in an instant.

I knew I shouldn't have jumped without my brace and the look Seth and Jasper gave me as Edward carried me to the house let me know I was in deep shit.

Fuck!

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" Edward worriedly asked me as he set me on the sofa, immediately squatted in front of me as he felt my knee.

It was beginning to swell, but it didn't hurt too badly. I'd had worse…much worse.

"I'm fine, Edward. Let me get some ice on it for a little bit and it will good," I told him, trying not to grimace when he touched it.

Seth and Jasper both stood off to the side, their arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

I held my hands up at the both of them. "Guys, knock it off. Now. I'm fine, really. I just landed wrong; it'll be fine by the morning. Honest," I told them sincerely, hoping to tell them with my eyes to back the hell off. I wasn't ready for this discussion yet and they knew it.

They each looked at me and then each other before they kissed me on the top of my head. Jasper came back with a bag of ice while Edward was outside with Masen on the trampoline.

"You're going to have to tell him, Shortcake, all of it," Jasper whispered to me as he tended to my injured knee, just like he'd had to do so many times so long ago.

"I talked to Edward, Bell, while we were down by the lake. I am so glad you showed him Charlie's letter and talked to him about your dad, but that is just the tip of the iceberg. You know this. That man loves you, Isabella," Jasper's voice hitched at that point.

He hardly ever called me Isabella and when he did, I paid attention.

"He loves you, Bella, so much. I've never seen anything like it in my life. He's going to marry you one day, I am sure of it, and you are going to have babies and live happily ever after. But, you are never going to be able to have that, honey, if you don't tell him about Renée and James and everything else," Jasper said, his voice portraying the intensity of his words.

I hung my head for a minute, not wanting to look at him just yet, and then took a deep breath after collecting myself. "I know, Jasper, God damn it I know, all right?" I said defensively because I knew had I procrastinated the last few days and focused on Charlie instead of the bigger issue of Renée.

"I just don't know how to do it, Jasper," I told him, hating to admit that Renée was taking control of me again…still after all this fucking time.

"There is so much, J, just so much fucking…crap…I don't even know where to start. That Renée wished I'd never been born, that she hated me because Charlie loved me, that it was my fault he died? That what happened with James was my own fault? Where, Jasper? Please tell me because I sure as shit don't where it should be!" I exclaimed, as I tried to catch my breath and keep myself from losing it.

Seth and Rose both looked in our direction and Jasper and I both shook our heads at them. We were fine, they didn't need to worry.

He wrapped his arms around me, my head pressed forward against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of my head, and spoke quietly. "Bella, I'll be with you if you want me to. Hell, I'll tell him if need be. In fact, I probably should. There is no way you could make it through it all. Neither could Seth or Rose. Rose would get so mad she'd have to go beat the shit out of someone or something and Seth, the boy is so soft he'd never last more than five minutes before breaking the hell down and needing a hug. Me, I'm the most mature out of all of us…and I'm the oldest, the patriarch of our little family, so it's my duty." He chuckled at me, knowing I was about to go off on the birthday thing.

"Fucking oldest my ass. I hate that I'm the youngest!" I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

Jasper and Rose's birthday was the month before Seth's which meant it was a month and six minutes before mine. No one ever let me forget I was the baby either.

"I love you, Bella, and I am so happy for you and Edward. You just have to get through this and the end of your contract, and then you can have it all, Shortcake. Everything you ever wanted. But you have to talk to Edward, sweetheart; you don't have a choice any longer," he told me as he kissed the top of my head and stood up.

I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my cheek before I kissed it. "Thanks, big brother. I love you, too. Point made and received. We'll do it tomorrow. I promise. Now help me up so I can get dinner going. I am sure you guys are famished."

He wanted to argue but the look I gave him brooked no arguments. I gave the same look to Edward when he came in with an exhausted but thoroughly happy Masen under his arm.

"Bella, thanks so much for the trampoline! Will you play on it with me tomorrow?" Masen asked, looking up at me from under Edward's arm until he swung him around and set him on the ground.

"We'll see, little man, okay? I kinda hurt my knee when I did a flip for your sister. If it's better tomorrow, then yes, we'll play. How were the four-wheelers? Did you wear your helmet at all times?" I asked, knowing if he said no I would be taking a huge chunk out of Edward's gorgeous ass.

It would be painful to do, but I would!

Again he rolled his eyes at me. It was supremely adorable on a seven-year-old, on a seventeen-year-old, I would imagine not so much!

"Yes, Bella, Daddy wouldn't let me take it off. He said you bought it special for me and we would both be in trouble if I took it off, so I kept it on…even though I didn't like it." He pouted to me.

"Sorry, buddy, but those are the rules. Anyone shorter than Aunt Alice has to wear a helmet!" I told him, laughing as Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

So not my fault that the woman was barely taller than someone a quarter her age!

Dinner was a loud, boisterous affair, and thankfully we had plenty of food, even with Seth, Demetri, and Emmett eating. There were people everywhere, at the island, the dining room table, outside on the deck. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie sitting off to the side on the stairs going to the second story, their heads bent close together.

I nudged Edward, who was holding my hand while he tried to eat with his left hand. The man, I swore. Apparently being away from me for a few hours turned him into a magnet that couldn't be more than a few inches away from me, even if that meant eating with the wrong hand.

He looked in the direction I showed him with my eyes and smirked back at me with a raised eyebrow. Emmett and Rosalie made a stunning couple, her tall and blonde and blue-eyed; Emmett huge, muscular, brown hair and dimples that would have made anyone smile.

"How are you feeling, sweet girl," Edward tenderly asked me as he lifted our hands up kissed the back of my hand.

I sighed, I did miss him today. I mean he was there, but not with me and it made a difference. Especially after spending the three days before solely with him.

Answering his question with a kiss on the cheek as I stood up to take our dishes to the kitchen I said, "I am fine, baby. Really. It doesn't hurt and there's no swelling. I just tweaked it or something. I think it scared me more than hurt to be honest."

I started to walk toward the kitchen but was relieved of my dishes by Esme and Diane who stared me down until I took my place in my chair as they walked into the kitchen to do the dishes. Every time I opened my mouth to tell them I would do it, I got the same stare.

Esme and Diane Cullen were not to be messed with that was for sure!

The Wonder Twins were exhausted after dinner and we put them to bed with no fuss whatsoever. They didn't even bathe they were so tired. It was vacation, it was allowed.

The older Cullens retired early, too, after thanking me profusely for dinner and for the invitation for the weekend…again.

The rest of us went downstairs to the game room to play Rock Band. Emmett and Jasper got the beer out of the cooler and Rose set up the blender to make her famous margaritas. I plopped down on the sofa next to Demetri, whom I had barely seen all day.

"What's up, little one?" he asked as I laid my head on his muscular shoulder.

The Cullen men, I swore they must have had the best genes in the whole damn world!

"Nothing much, Dem. Did you have fun on the four-wheelers and jet skis?" I asked him as I snuggled closer to him.

He was like a big teddy bear and I was tired so what else was I supposed to do.

Demetri chuckled. "Hell yeah I did, Bella! This place totally rocks. Thanks so much for asking me to come up here."

"My pleasure, Dem, really. I am so glad you could come. Heidi couldn't make it?" I asked, knowing that he was kind of bummed his new girlfriend had to work today and couldn't get the time off.

"No, she really wanted to be here," he said, sounding as depressed as I was sure he felt.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, I thought they taught that Cullen pout to them when they were still in the womb or some shit like that.

"You should have her come tomorrow, Dem. If she is off for the weekend, tell her to come on up. We can get her directions and there is plenty of room," I told him and the next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder and we were spinning around in circles.

"You jackass, put me the hell down!" I shrieked at him, laughing so hard my side hurt. "We just ate you know. If I puke, it's going straight on you!" I laughed at him when he came to an immediate stop and laughed even harder when he flipped me back over and we both looked into the stern face of my favorite face in the world.

"What is it with you people putting your hands on my woman? First Emmett, then Pop and Uncle Marcus and now my fucking cousin. Ben, you wanna come over here and take a turn?" Edward growled out as he pulled me to him, my chest pressed firmly against his as his hand was sitting possessively on my ass.

"Nah, Ed, I'm good, man. Thanks though…maybe I'll take you up on that offer some other time?" Ben chuckled to Angela, both enjoying the pissed off look on Edward's face.

I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed his neck and then the spot on the middle of his chest. "I am your woman, baby, no one else's. You know better than that! "

"Damn straight, Angel. These fuckers seriously better stop messing with you or else!" he grumbled as he licked my lips with his tongue before possessively pressing it inside of my mouth, making slow, deep, motions with his tongue.

A throat cleared off to the side somewhere, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was the fact that my panties were getting soaked from just kissing Edward.

"Enough you two, wait until you get upstairs for fuck's sake," Seth nagged us, handing Edward a beer and me a glass of margarita, the rim perfectly salted.

"Perfect as always, Le," I praised Rose as I seductively licked the salt off the rim while staring at Edward.

I watched his eyes turn black and when he started breathing through his nose I knew he was being pushed to his limit. I chuckled to myself as I purposely let a few drops fall out of my mouth and picked my finger up and ran it down the side of my mouth gathering the spilled liquid before moving it to my tongue to lick it off when I felt Edward's fingers gripping my wrist.

He bent his head forward and sucked my finger into his mouth and when his tongue wrapped itself around my finger I swore my eyes rolled all the way back into my head and my knees felt weak.

"Little girl, don't fucking push me. I'm warning you, baby, I will fuck you right here in front of everyone if you don't knock that shit off. I've had to share you all damn day; I'm about at the end of my generosity," Edward told me, his voice rough and smooth at the same time, and sexy as hell.

We each took a step back from the other before we pushed ourselves much more and then we all began to play the game.

It was freaking hilarious. The more we drank the funnier everything became. Alice couldn't play any of the instruments for shit but she sang the hell out of Pat Benatar's _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_. Rose and Jasper played the instruments and Emmett sang Bon Jovi's _Living on a Prayer_ like no one's business. He even did the hair flip…even though he didn't have long hair. Jasper tried to channel his inner Slash on the guitar and I thought Alice was going to pee her pants she laughed at him so hard.

Rose watched Emmett the whole time like he was a drink of water after spending a month in a desert and I didn't say anything when I watched them silently go out the backdoor to the garage. I knew she wanted to show him the car and well…muscle cars always turned Rose on!

Edward was hilarious as he tried to sing _Eye of the Tiger_ after he'd had about four beers. He missed about every third word and Ben was awful on the drums. Angela and Tanya sang _One Way or Another_ by Blondie while Seth played the drums and Ben tried the guitar; he was much better on that than the drums that's for sure. Demetri had us rolling on the floor as he sang _Hungry Like A Wolf_ by Duran Duran, he even tried to look like Simon Le Bon, whipping his head toward the pretend camera.

Jasper convinced me to play the drums on the Foo Fighter's _All My Life_ while he sang the vocals and Tanya played the guitar. Edward's eyes stayed focused on me the whole time and I knew he was remembering the other night in the garage when I watched his eyes narrow at me and his breathing become heavier. I even missed a few notes which caused quite the chuckle from Jasper who must have figured out something or my love spilled the beans judging from the sheepish look he gave me. I didn't really care…it was fucking hot and I wouldn't mind doing it again!

When we were done with that song and a few more beers and the pitcher of margaritas was demolished, Rose and Em decided to grace us with their presence again, finally.

She looked pissed when she came in and stood in the center of the room. Edward didn't notice, he was too busy kissing me behind my ear and rubbing circles on my hip with his thumb. I was barley functional by this point, between the long day, the margaritas and Edward, I couldn't form a complete sentence if you had paid me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Rosalie loudly called my name.

She three-named my ass? What the hell?

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Emmett called out to his brother, who barely moved his mouth from my neck and didn't even pause in the rubbing circles department, and said circles were traveling upward so that now the outside of his thumb kept brushing against the underside of my breast.

I was about thirty seconds, a minute tops, from turning into a quivering pile of goo I wanted Edward so badly by this time.

"Can I help you?" Edward mumbled around my neck which felt delightfully warm and wet at the same time.

"Hell yes you can," Rose said as she glared at the both of us. "Would either of you mind telling me why there is a perfect set of Bella's hand prints on the hood of the Camaro or why her shorts and tank top were underneath said car, hmmm?" she finished, raising her eyebrow at the both of us.

"Well, Rose, if you must know," said Edward in the smooth, deep voice he knew drove me out of my fucking mind. "That was from the other night when I fucked Bella against said car after ripping said clothes off her perfect little body," he said succinctly as he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders.

He stopped and kissed my best friend on her cheek, the one which had yet to make a sound or move a muscle despite all the snickering going on behind us or the fact that Emmett now had his arm protectively around her waist.

Edward leaned in close to her and whispered; well he tried anyway, in his buzzed state I'm not sure he could tell how loud he was, "And Rose, it was fucking awesome. I have a picture of the hand prints if you want to see them again; they are the screen saver on my phone." He kissed her again and gave his brother a manly fist bump.

I groaned knowing I would never hear the end of this now…not ever.

He swatted my ass and spun me around so I was facing the room of our friends and family, all of whom were either laughing or staring at us like we were raving lunatics.

"Say good night, baby," Edward demanded, as he tried to bite me in the butt…through my jeans.

Horny, buzzed Edward was a hoot…remind me to get him drunk again…soon!

I laughed and blew a kiss to everyone before saying, "Good night, baby!" And giggled all the way upstairs until Edward took us to our room, closed the door firmly behind him and then he threw me on the bed.

He reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off and I licked my lips immediately as the muscles of his stomach rippled and flexed.

"See something you like, sweet girl?" He smirked at me, that panty dropping sexy ass grin on his face.

"You could say that," I told him shrugging my shoulders as I watched him watch me.

He licked his lips this time and his eyes blazed brightly and I was sure if he could have, he would have melted my clothes off my body just by looking at me.

"I missed you today, baby, so fucking much. Do you know that my body aches for you when we are apart, that I feel like I can't even fucking breathe until I am near you again? What do you think of that, my Bella?" he asked me, his voice dark and husky and full of need.

I yanked my shirt off my body and struggled out of my jeans and opened my legs to him. "I think you should come over here, Edward, and take what's yours, baby. Show me how much you missed me and need me."

He flew to the bed and proceeded to show me…multiple times.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke well before Edward did and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower before I headed downstairs to start on breakfast. Thankfully there was nothing more than a very slight twinge in my knee from yesterday. From last night, I had different kinds of twinges, but those I would take any day. I smiled as I thought about last night. Edward was incredible, almost desperate and frantic in the way he made love to me until the early morning hours, like he was afraid he would never get enough. Not that I minded in the least; it was hot as hell!

Stepping out of the shower as quietly as I could, I dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with plain black boy shorts and bra underneath. I slipped my flip-flops on and after a quick kiss to Edward's forehead, I went downstairs to start breakfast.

I was putting the breakfast casseroles in the oven and I had started the coffee pot when people started making their way into the kitchen. Esme and Diane sliced the fruit and set the table while I helped Maddie and Masen get dressed and ready for the day. We just set everything up buffet style since I wasn't sure who would be up when.

After I fixed Edward a cup of coffee and put it in an insulated mug that would keep it hot until he woke up, I put it in the bathroom and went outside with Maddie and Masen. Mase was playing with Rufus and Maddie was just standing there with a sad look on her face.

"What's up, peanut butter cup?" I asked her as I held my hand out to her.

She walked over to me and latched onto my hand. Maddie looked up at me for a few seconds before she spoke in a quiet, reserved voice. This was not the voice of the Maddie I knew and loved, not at all. "Bella, do you remember me tellin' you that I signed up to play soccer?" she asked me.

"Yes, sweetie, I do. Do you not want to play anymore? You know your Daddy won't make you play if you don't want to," I told her, knowing there was no way Edward would ever make either one of them do something they didn't want.

Maddie shook her head before she looked at me with the saddest little face I'd ever seen. "No, Bella, I do want to play, I just don't know how. In recess the other day we was playin' and I didn't do so good. Some of the girls laughed at me, the boys, too."

Oh, hell no. No one laughed at my girl. She wanted to learn how to play, then by God, I'd teach her how to play. She'd be running circles all around those little shits.

I hadn't touched a soccer ball in more than five years and I swore to all that was holy that I never would again, but my girl needed me and there was no way I was letting her down.

Knowing what I had to do, I turned to Maddie and Masen and told them to stay put for a second while I ran in the house. I needed someone to come outside to watch Masen while I took Maddie for a bit. Running inside, I found Demetri first and he readily agreed to go outside with Masen. Heidi left first thing this morning to come up here so he was going to wait outside anyway. I pointed him in the direction of the tire swing and trampoline before I grabbed Maddie by the hand and took her into the garage.

Edward didn't notice this part of the garage the other night, not surprisingly as he was otherwise occupied, but there was another small room off to the side. I made my way over to the door and took a deep breath. I hadn't been in this room in years, there were way too many painful memories for me, but for Maddie, I opened the door and flipped the switch and waited for the lights to come on. Once the room was bathed in a soft light, I gripped Maddie's hand and we entered the room.

As expected, the rush of memories was painful, especially as my eyes roamed over the trophies that lined the shelves on the walls. I watched as Maddie looked around the room, her eyes full of questions for me, and ones that up until right that moment, I never wanted to answer ever again. Jasper's words ran through my mind now as I realized he was so right in what he told me yesterday. I did have to face all of my past before I could move on and while it would be painful, it had to be done.

"Bella, are all of those your trophies?" Maddie asked me as she walked over to the wall to get a closer look.

All of my team pictures were on the walls, from when I started at the age of eight all the way up until the National Team picture…that was the one that hurt the most.

"Yes, baby girl, they are. See, there are all my pictures, too. I started playing right about the same age as you are; I was just a little older though," I told her. "I started playing when I was eight. Jasper played with me, too."

"You played with the boys', like on the same team?" she asked, looking at me like I was her hero.

I chuckled. "Yes, Maddie, I did. I was a pretty fast little girl when I was your age, and when I got older, too. Come here, sweetie, let me show you some things," I called to her and helped her up on the table against the wall.

Pulling a box down from the shelf, I carried it over to where she was sitting and opened the top. The rush of memories that flooded my mind threatened to overtake me for a minute but I took a deep breath and fought them back. I wasn't ready for the onslaught just yet.

I dug through the box for a few special items and took them out before I pushed the box to the side. I would go through it later; right now this was for Maddie.

Bending over, I picked up her foot and untied each one of her shoes before I took them off. I picked up a well-worn, but still usable pair of soccer cleats off the table. Renée's voice as I ran in the room to show her my new shoes played in my mind but I turned it off and focused on the little girl looking at me with so much love in her eyes it broke my heart into a thousand little pieces.

I slipped her foot in each cleat, making sure they fit, but knowing instinctively that they would. It was like it was meant to be.

As I tied first one, then the other, I began to softly speak to my little prodigy. "When I was just about your age, princess, my daddy bought me these shoes. They were my favorite pair of shoes ever. I wore them every chance I got, even to bed if I could get away with it." I winked at her, knowing we were both thinking of Masen and his Jeter jersey. "I scored my first goal in these cleats, Maddie, do you want me to teach you how to play? You can wear my shoes and I have something else for you if you want it?" I asked her, chuckling softly as she enthusiastically nodded her head.

I reached over and picked up the pink jersey off the table top and lifted the shirt Maddie was wearing over head before I slipped the jersey on. I hated that jersey with a passion, but only because it was pink, but it was the first one I'd ever gotten so it was supremely special, but not more than the little girl sitting in front of me.

"This, Maddie, was my very first jersey from my very first team. I was the only girl on the boys' team and I had to wear a pink shirt while the boys all wore black. My number, for every team and for all the time I played, was sixteen. I want you to have my jersey, sweetie, is that okay?" I asked her as I watched her tiny body twist around and read the back of the shirt.

"It has your last name, Bella," she told me.

"Yes, it does, baby girl, but you can still wear it if you want to. When you start playing on your own team, you'll get a shirt with your name on the back, but for now, you can use mine, if you want?" I asked again, and again was met with the same enthusiastic nod.

I picked up my National Team jersey then and quickly slipped it on over my t-shirt. I turned around to show Maddie that it had the same number as hers on the back, and she smiled when she recognized my name and number on my shirt was the same as the one on hers.

"Bella, what does the 'C' mean on your shirt?" she questioned as she pointed to the 'C' on the front left of the jersey.

"It means Captain, Maddie. When I was on this team here," I said as I pointed to the USA on the patch on the arm and chest of my jersey, "I was one of the two captains on the team."

Maddie's eyes grew so big in her head as she whispered, "You were a captain?"

I nodded my head at her and quietly answered, "Yes, I was."

"What does that patch mean?" she asked pointing to the USA embroidered on the National Team patch.

I turned so she could see it better and then told her, "This, Maddie, means United States of America. When I was eighteen-years-old, sweetie, I was picked to play on the team that was made up of the best players in the whole country. We were going to play in a big tournament with teams from all over the world."

"Did you win?" Maddie asked as she continued to stare at the jersey.

"I didn't get to play, baby. I got hurt real bad and couldn't play anymore," I told her, pushing past the pain that flared in my chest at that admission.

I picked her up off the table and set her on the floor, and grabbed the last item I'd pulled out. My little size 3 soccer ball, the size Maddie would play with and the one I started with. Grabbing the ball pump off the wall, I wet the needle and made sure the ball was aired up properly before I handed her the ball.

"This was my first ball, Maddie, the one I learned to play with, and the one Jasper and I used to practice with every day during the summer. We'll use this one for today, okay, and then if you want, you can take it home with you, too," I told her as I took her hand and we made our way out of the garage.

I picked up the bag that held the portable soccer goal I used to practice on as we left the building and headed toward the backyard to get it set up so we could practice. I had my own cleats from so long ago draped over my shoulder and could actually feel a tingle of excitement building as I anticipated putting them on for the first time since I'd been forced to stop playing…forever.

"Do I get to keep your shirt and the shoes, too, Bella?" she asked me as we approached the spot in the yard where we would practice. Masen waved to us from the tire swing and went back to his playing, paying very little attention to what we were doing.

I set the bag down and had the goal assembled in no time, and as I attached the last stake in the ground I looked up at her watching me with rapt interest.

"Of course you can, baby girl, if you want to," I told her, pleased beyond words that she would want to keep something of mine that had meant so much to me for such a long time.

Once I had everything put away from setting up the goal, I sat on the ground and put my cleats on. I pulled the socks I had grabbed from earlier when I went to find Demetri out of the pocket of my shorts and slipped them on my feet first before sliding my right foot in my shoe. I was amazed at what I was feeling as I laced the shoe; excitement, anticipation…happiness. What I didn't feel was sadness or anger or fear. I did feel a sharp pain of regret, but that would always be there I supposed, but the overriding emotion was happiness.

I was thrilled beyond belief at the joy I felt in being able to share my love for soccer with Maddie. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and it shocked me to my core. I never, in a million years ever, expected to have this feeling again and it literally brought tears to my eyes as I realized I could keep my love for soccer if I wanted to.

I got up off the ground, my knee protesting just a bit from the pressure of standing up on it, and bent over to tie Maddie's shoes again.

A feeling of being watched came over me and I turned around and looked in the faces of my three best friends, the ones who'd supported me and had given me more strength than I ever could have imagined and the tears on their faces told me everything I needed to know.

They loved me, they were proud of me for taking this step…they would always be there when I needed them.

I raised my hand and made a fist and laid it over my heart, the signal I gave them before every single match I'd ever played and when I got it back from them, I felt like my heart would burst. I wanted to run inside to them and fall to my knees in gratitude for every damn thing each one of them had done for me, because of me, but when Jasper inclined his head in the direction of …Edward, my heart literally stopped for a beat.

This was it, I knew what he was asking and for the briefest of moments I wanted to shake my head no to his silent question, but instead I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, giving him a small smile.

Edward would know everything in a short while, every awful thing Renée had ever said to me. The devastation I felt when I got injured, the fear we all went through because of James and then the anguish of Charlie's illness and death and the toll it took on all of us…and the sacrifice we all made for him, and the one they all made for me.

He would know it all.

Rose looked at me, tears falling down her beautiful face, and gave me a small wave. She understood what was about to happen and even though she had been pushing me toward this day, she knew how hard this was going to be for all of us.

Seth, my brother for all intents and purposes, just stared at me, telling me without even speaking a word that he was proud of me for taking this final step. We were closer than any other two people I knew, closer even in some ways than Jasper was to Rose, and I loved him more than I would ever love anyone else…even Edward. We had been each others constant companion for our entire lives, barely spending more than a few days apart ever since birth. When I went to the National Team Camp, it was the longest we had ever been apart…we barely made it through.

Our lives were gradually moving in different directions now, we could both feel it. My future was with Maddie, Masen, and Edward and his was with Tanya hopefully. Once my contract was up, I didn't need him to be with me twenty-four seven, and as hard as that was to come to terms with, we both knew it was coming. When he blew me a kiss, I wanted to run to him and beg him to never leave me, but when I noticed Edward was standing next to him, I couldn't move.

My Edward, love of my life and my everything.

I could feel his love for me from here, feel it as it wrapped around me, protecting me from what was about to happen. I hoped he could take it, and I hoped the love he felt for me now, and mine in return for him, would give him the strength to hear it all.

It wasn't a pretty story, and it would hurt him because it had hurt me…still hurt me.

I watched as he made a move to open the door but when I shook my head at him he stopped immediately. I needed him to listen to Jasper before he came to me; once he knew everything, then he could come to me and we could move forward together…as a family.

Raising my fingers to my lips, I blew him a kiss, hoping to convey to him how much I loved him and how much my life had changed since the three of them had come into it.

I called to Maddie and as she walked to me, I took her hand and with a final look at Edward, turned and took her to begin our practice and begin my path to my new life…one in which I would never be alone in again.

I hoped.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter…it was really long, huh?**

**The Prologue is next…The Prologue is next!**

**I hope to have it up by the end of the weekend, but I am not going to promise…but I am really going to try!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for offering to beta this story for me.! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused and I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**Thanks for the shout out and the update to my favorite stories yesterday and today! Best B-Day present I could have asked for! You rock girl…so much!**

**This chapter would not have made it up today without her amazing help…thanks so much for helping me get this posted today, you went way above and beyond. I love ya…totally!**

**Here it is people, hope you like it!**

**See you at the bottom…Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I groaned as I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head to keep the sunlight from shining in my face. I never should have had that much to drink last night, but it was fun as hell and I was on vacation so I figured why the hell not. I chuckled to myself as I remembered Rose's reaction to the hand prints on the car…and my response back to her.

Rosalie Whitlock stunned speechless…I was the fucking man!

Once I crawled out from my cave of pillows, I smelled the delicious aroma of coffee wafting up the stairs from the kitchen along with the smell of eggs and bacon; I stretched and reached across the bed to find Bella only to find that her side was empty. Of course she was up already; there was a house full of people for her to look after. My girl, always thinking of others before herself.

I tried to make myself feel bad for keeping her up until the early hours of this morning, but honestly, I couldn't. Last night was fucking amazing, but it always was when we made love…even though that was technically not what we did last night, it didn't really matter. The love was always there and that was what mattered the most.

Rolling out of bed, I made my way into the bathroom and found a mug of hot coffee waiting for me on the counter and smiled as I realized Bella left it for me. Jesus Christ, I loved the hell out of that woman!

I walked into the kitchen after I took my shower, still thinking about last night…or technically this morning. Last night had been so incredible and being with Bella was almost indescribable. I loved her so much, and the realization I got every time I thought of finding her, I got more and more dumbfounded at the way fate brought her to me.

I sure as hell never expected to feel this way about someone and I had resigned myself to the fact that I probably would never find the woman that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. These last few days with her here at her most favorite and special place have been amazing and more than just a little bit needed. Not to sound like too much of a pussy or anything, but it had brought us even closer together than before. There was still so much to find out about her and her me because God knew I sure didn't like talking about all my shit too much, and the last few days before everyone got here had gone a long way to doing just that.

I couldn't believe all the things I didn't know about her before though! Being with her constantly for three days had taught me so much about her, just by watching her throughout the days and the little things she did. I was telling you….walking in that garage the other night and seeing her playing the drums?

Yeah… hottest fucking thing ever.

And the car and watching her cook and well…just every damn thing about her.

So fucking hot.

I found myself sometimes thinking that maybe we should have slowed down or whatever but seriously, I just couldn't find it in me to want to. I thought about her all the damn time, and again, not to sound like a chick or anything, but it felt like a part of me was missing when I was away from her, like I couldn't breathe right or some shit like that. And the electricity that seemed to crackle all around us when we were together, man I just couldn't get enough of that either. Even if I was not looking, I fucking swore I could tell when she walked into a room or was getting close to me. I just felt her.

Part of me thought maybe all that should have scared the shit out of me but it just didn't; it just felt right.

And that right there my friends was the kicker of all kickers… it felt right. I knew we were meant to be together, if we weren't, the love between us wouldn't feel so fucking perfect. And damn, the way Maddie and Mase loved her, could anything have been more right than that? I honestly thought if, God forbid, anything bad happened between us, my whole family, kids included, would keep Bella and get rid of me! Truthfully, that was the way it should have been anyway.

I realized as I finished making my second cup of coffee…thank you, Bella my love, for making the first and leaving it in the bathroom while I was showering, that Jasper, Rose, and Seth had all stopped at the windows looking out over the backyard.

"Oh," I heard from Seth.

"My," from Rose.

"God!" whispered Jasper.

I rushed over to the window to see what the hell they were looking at. Mase was on the tire swing and Maddie was standing off to the side. Bella was down on her knees tying her shoes. I noticed that Maddie was wearing a soccer jersey with Bella's name on the back… it was pink. I had never seen Bella in pink; in fact I was pretty sure she absolutely fucking hated the color pink.

Bella was talking to her, I could tell by the way Maddie looked at her and nodded her head. Bella stood up and I realized that she was wearing a soccer jersey, too. This one was red, white, and blue with the name Swan across the back, as well as the number 16. I noticed a "C" on the front, I guessed for captain.

I didn't know she had played soccer.

She had shorts on… God she was so beautiful…and soccer cleats. She held a ball in one hand and Maddie's hand in the other. Almost as if she could tell we were looking at her, she turned around. I saw her breath catch as she looked at Jasper, Seth, and Rose. I looked over to the three of them, too caught up in watching my beautiful girl to have been paying attention and what I saw shocked the ever-loving shit out of me. They were crying, all three of them, tears running down their faces and looking at Bella with so much love it took my breath away.

"Guys, what the hell?" I asked.

Jasper was beside me, his arm around Rose and Seth on her other side, holding onto both of them. I couldn't figure out what was going on, not understanding at all what I was seeing.

"Really, what is the matter?" I asked again, beginning to get a little freaked out.

I knew this had something to do with Bella, I could feel it.

Jasper looked at me, with a sad smile, like his heart was breaking and then looked back outside to Bella. I watched the three of them, their hands in fists pressed against their hearts as they looked at her. She was doing the same back to them. That must have been some secret friend thing, which to be honest made me feel more than a tad bit jealous.

I noticed Jasper incline his head in my direction, seeming to ask Bella a question. She turned her eyes to me then back at him and gave Jasper a small smile and a tiny nod of her head. He leaned over to kiss Rose on the forehead, hugged Seth real quick and faced me.

"Edward, it's about time for me to tell you a story," he said, then leaned in and gave me a hug.

That took me by surprise but I just nodded my head.

"Okay," I said.

I saw Rose, tears still on her face, smile at Bella and gave her a wave and Seth just looked at her. I could tell they were having one of their private conversations in their heads and when it was over he blew her a kiss, slapped me on the back and walked away.

I stood there and stared at Bella, knowing that what Jasper was about to tell me would change everything, but I loved Bella so much that it didn't matter. I started to move to the door and go outside when I saw her shake her head at me. I knew she wanted me to listen to Jasper before I talked to her.

I looked at her, and hoped she could see how much I loved her from this far away. I knew I could feel her, her love for me. She pressed her fingers to her lips and lifted them up; our secret way to say I love you. I did the same back to her. With one last glance at me, she smiled and then reached down to take Maddie's hand and they walked to the soccer goal set up in the yard.

I turned around and saw that my parents were walking into the kitchen, followed by Emmett and Alice. Angela and Ben walked in behind them, along with Tanya. I noticed Jasper, Rose, and Seth standing together on one side of the table.

I had to say my mind was going about a million miles a minute and my heart was going almost as fast. I told myself that whatever this was, whatever Jasper was about to lay on me, on all of us, that I would keep my shit together and be there for Bella.

I was about to lose my mind and blow up at Jasper when he looked at me.

"Edward, I know you have a lot of questions right now; let's all sit down and I will tell all of you everything," he said.

"Ali, darlin', I think you should sit beside Edward, he'll need you," Jasper said. "Dr. C., you and Mama E need to be close, too."

Okay, now I was seriously about to lose my shit here, not one minute after I told myself I'd keep it together.

"Jasper, damn it, what the hell is this about?" I yelled at him.

Alice had pulled me down into a chair, sitting beside me and holding my right hand in both of hers; I felt Mom and Dad as they stood behind me, Dad's hands on my shoulders.

Jasper got up and stood in front of me. He squatted down and took my other hand in his and said, "Ed, there are some things, well a lot of things, about Bella that you need to know. Seth, Rose, and I have talked to her about all of this, and she asked that we tell you her story first, before her."

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't she tell me? This doesn't make any sense, Jasper. We have been here for three days by ourselves. Why couldn't Bella tell me then? Or tell me now, herself? I don't understand," I trailed off in a whisper.

"I know you don't understand, Edward, but if you can give me a little bit, I promise I will tell you. I know you love her, Ed, I can see it, Rose and Seth can see it…hell anyone that looks at the two of you can tell how much you love each other. But, Bella's past is not pretty, and the reason she asked the three of us to tell you, to tell all of you, is because it is very painful for her to relive some of this as well as the fact we lived it with her."

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Can you do that, Edward, can you listen while I tell you Bella's story? Can you listen with your heart and your mind, never forgetting that she loves you more than I have ever seen her love anyone else, and just so you know, that means more than Rose, Seth, and I. Please?"

I looked at Seth, Bella's brother for all intents and purposes, and he nodded at me, agreeing with Jasper. I looked at Rose, her best and most loyal friend, and she also nodded her head at me.

And then I looked at Jasper, her protector and rock. I was scared out of my mind at what he was about to tell me but I said, "Yes, yes, Jasper, I can. Please tell me everything."

He got up and walked to the other side of the table, sitting beside Rose. Seth was on the other side of Alice, Tanya beside him, her arm wrapped tightly around his arm.

Emmett stood against the windows, arms crossed against his chest. His eyes were pinched, like he was already bracing himself. My brother may have been an insensitive ass at times, but he loved me and Maddie and Masen fiercely and hated anyone and anything that made us unhappy. He had told me over and over again how happy he was for Bella and me, and not just because he could brag to anyone and everyone that he had slept in Isa Swan's bedroom! He loved Bella, just like Alice and my parents did and he knew whatever was about to be brought to light had brought her pain, and that hurt him.

Angela and Ben were sitting at the breakfast bar, holding hands. Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane were sitting off to the side on the sofa and Demetri was waiting for Heidi to arrive out front.

Dad's hands gripped my shoulders; I felt the tension there.

He and Mom had known Bella the longest in my family, and I knew even before Bella and I fell in love, that he had carried the memory of her around with him…even if he never mentioned her. He loved Bella as much as Alice, like she was his own daughter.

I reached up and grabbed his hand, taking the strength I would need from him. I loved my dad, not going to lie. I told him daily, hugged him everyday, and told anyone who asked. He was the greatest man I knew and I made sure to tell him that frequently. I knew I might have done things in my past that had not made him happy, but he loved me and was proud of me, and there was nothing I treasured more than that.

I had a tremendous family, I knew how lucky I was, how lucky I was to have Emmett and Alice and the close relationship we had. I had counted on them and had their support my whole life and when the debacle that was Lauren happened, they were all there beside me, every step of the way.

My mom was behind Alice, running her fingers through her hair. That meant she was nervous, too. It was just what she did. I looked up at her, and she leaned down and kissed my cheek, holding the other side of my face in her warm, soft hands.

"Be strong, Edward my boy, I love you and Pop loves you, and we will all be here for you and for Bella."

"Thanks, Ma, I know, and I love you, too."

I leaned into her hand briefly and then looked across the table at Jasper. "Okay, J, let's have it."

And so he began.

"Everyone in this room loves Bella, that much is plain to all of us, and you, Edward, love her most of all," he said as he looked at me.

"Of course I do, Jasper, you know what my future plans are in regard to Bella. We talked about this yesterday," I told him, frustrated already at not knowing what was coming.

"I know, Edward," Jasper told me before he took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

"I am going to try to explain to you, and to the rest of you, how much that woman out there has had to endure for her whole life and how difficult the last five years have been for her and by association, us three as well." Jasper breathed out and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Edward, did you happen to notice the jersey Maddie was wearing just now?" Jasper asked me as he looked out the window.

I followed his gaze and was amazed at the sight outside. Bella was bouncing the soccer ball back and forth on her knees and then dropped it down to her feet and did the same thing. Then once she had done that for a bit, she flicked the ball underneath her so it went all the way around her body and came back down by her feet in front of her.

I turned and looked at Jasper who just grinned at me, looking ever so much like a proud parent.

He snorted and shook his head before he said, "She's been doing that move since she was eight-years-old. That was nothing; wait until you see her do it when she's running!"

I looked at him, shocked at the image that immediately flooded my brain. "She's that good?" I asked stupidly.

Jasper, Seth, and Rose all chuckled loudly at that before Seth reached around behind Alice and slapped me on the back and said, "Edward, my man, you have no idea. J is about to blow your freaking mind."

"Edward, Bella has been playing soccer since she was eight-years-old and from the first moment her foot touched a soccer ball, it has been her life. It was all she ever wanted to do. She was good from the get-go…great even. There wasn't anyone in Forks or even in all the area surrounding Forks that could hold a candle to her. Bella beat my ass every day from the time we started playing at eight until we hit high school and even then," he sighed deeply, "even then she was better than most anyone had ever seen.

"She was a star, and my God did she ever love to play. It was a beautiful thing to watch, even when she was small and less than coordinated, her love of the game was obvious to anyone who saw her on a soccer field," he said, sounding full of awe for my girl.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't Bella tell me about something that has obviously been the most important thing in her life?" I asked, sounding as frustrated as I felt.

"I know you don't understand, Edward, but there is so much more, okay?" Jasper softly asked me.

Nodding my head at him he went on. "Bella played on the boys' team like I said up until the time she hit high school and needed to switch to the girls' team for scouting purposes. She had coaches and recruiters paying attention to her probably from the time she turned fifteen, wouldn't you say Seth?"

"Probably thirteen I bet, J. Remember when Bella left that summer to go to that camp she got invited to? I think that was the summer right after eighth grade," Seth said, smiling as he remembered.

Thirteen? She was a star that young? My God, what the hell happened to make her hide this part of her life from me.

"Edward," Jasper said sharply. "There is a reason for all of this, you promised you'd listen, now wait until you know everything before you start jumping to conclusions, okay?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and indicated he should go on. "We all supported Bella. Charlie never missed a game if he could help it. Being Chief of Police often came before being Dad, but he made every effort to be there if he could. But Seth, Rose, and Sue? They never missed a game…ever. Not in twelve years. No matter where the game was, in town or out, they went to every one. I was already on the team with her and then in high school she was on the girls' team and I was on the boys' so we were always in the same spot."

"Sue filmed every damn game. Poor Rose, I don't think she had a date on a Friday or Saturday night all throughout high school because if Bella wasn't playing for school, she was playing on the club team and eventually the teams even higher than that and Lele didn't want to miss a game."

"Jasper, you said Sue, Seth, and Rose went to every game, but where was her mother in all this? I don't understand what happened with her mom," I said, the question I knew when answered would explain so much about Bella.

"She's a fucking bitch," Rosalie hissed.

Seth's eyes turned hard and black at the mention of Renée's name. And Jasper, the man looked like he was about to go on a rampage.

"Renée Swan was the most vile, hateful person you could have ever met, and she made Bella's life a living hell for the majority of her life," Jasper growled out, his voice full of emotion.

I felt my blood run cold at his statement and heard Esme's sharp intake of breath. Pop's hands were squeezing my shoulders and I was sure he didn't realize how hard he was doing it. Alice gripped my hand so tight I lost feeling in my fingers and as I glanced around the rest of the room, everyone reacted to Jasper's statement the same way.

Fury…total fury that her own mother would treat her that way.

"How do you mean, Jasper?" my dad asked because I was having trouble forming a coherent thought.

He began quietly, his voice steel-hard as he spoke. "She was hateful to Bella, Dr. C. Never physically, so everyone stop going down that road, but in all honesty the emotional abuse was a thousand times more painful to Bella and more painful for us to watch as well than if she would have just beaten her with her fists. Her words hurt Shortcake in ways a hand never could."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to understand the reasoning behind such appalling behavior.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "She hated Bella, plain and simple."

"Surely not, Jasper," Esme said, her voice portraying the pain she was feeling, the pain we were all feeling.

"Mrs. E., I wish I could tell you I was mistaken, but I am not. We'd all heard Renée say it, many times over. In fact she was never shy about letting Bella know exactly how she felt about her. She never missed a chance to cut her down or embarrass her, and never failed to tell anyone who would listen to her just how little her daughter meant to her. She blamed Bell for every bad thing that ever happened to her," Jasper said, his voice full of the disdain he obviously felt for Renée.

At Esme's anguished sob, Jasper began to tell us many stories of Renée's callousness toward her own daughter. We heard the story of the barbeque, where Renée first allowed her feelings toward Bella to become public knowledge. The heartbreaking incident when Bella got her first pair of soccer shoes. He told us of all the times she completely ignored Bella, going days with out speaking to her at all like she did when Bella first learned how to cook. How she never attended any school function, never took her shopping or to lunch or any other thing any normal mother would like to do with her daughter. How Sue had to take her shopping for her prom dress because Renée didn't have the time or the inclination to do so. How Sue took her to the doctor for her first female exam. Instance after instance of her complete indifference to Bella's entire existence.

I admitted to feeling a small pang of sympathy for Renée Swan when Jasper explained the conversation between Sue and Bella before Bella had left for college, explaining the loss of the baby boy and the resulting diagnosis of endometriosis.

The pang lasted for but a second as the three of them continued to give example after example of the cruelty Bella's mother…and I hated to use the term because she didn't deserve the title, showed to Bella on a continual basis.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess in my mind, not being able to reconcile the woman that I loved and that loved my children with such abandon it made my heart ache, with a little girl that struggled every day under the weight of knowing she was never wanted by the one person who should have loved her unconditionally.

"She never went to any of Bella's games, not once in all the years she played. The better Bell became, the more horrible Renée was to her. Her jealousy continued to grow and grow and when Bella was old enough that she could just leave, she did. From the time she was going into our senior year of high school she stayed with us at Sue and Seth's house almost constantly, only going home when she had to," Jasper said.

"And Edward, Shortcake was good…like professional level good. It was what she had hoped and dreamed to do with her life. It was all she wanted to do," Seth said quietly from beside me.

"No shit?" Emmett said as he turned to look outside and Bella was dribbling with the ball much to Maddie's delight from the looks of it.

Seth chuckled again. "No shit. I have some of the tapes here of her games. You should watch them sometime."

"Seth!" Rose said sharply to him, and Seth sheepishly hung his head at her rebuke.

Emmett looked back and forth between the two, and asked the question I was sure every one of us wanted to ask. "What? Why can't we watch them?"

Jasper tipped his head back in his chair and closed his eyes and when he picked it back up he had tears in his eyes and as they fell down his face he softly said, "Edward, today, as far as I know, is the first time Bell has touched a soccer ball in over five years. She swore she never would again and seeing her this morning in that jersey with Maddie, has been shocking."

"Five years?" I croaked out, trying to put the pieces together in my mind. "What happened five years ago?" I asked.

"Emmett, you are the athlete amongst us here," Rose said as my brother looked at her. "Do you recognize the jersey Bella is wearing?"

I watched with everyone else in the room as Emmett turned toward the window and placed his hands on the frame as he gazed at Bella for a few moments, before we all heard an admired sounding, "No fucking way!" from him as he turned back to Rosalie, his face showing the reverence it seemed like he felt.

Rose smiled at him and then looked back outside to her best friend before turning back to him and the rest of us and she said, "Yes way."

"Unbelievable," he muttered, glancing outside again at Bella and smiled. "Brother, the love your life just happens to be wearing a United States National Team jersey. The one they wore to the World Cup in 2006," Emmett said to me, the pride he felt for Bella shone through in his tone of voice.

"What?" I croaked out. "How is that possible, why would she keep something like that from me?" I questioned, feeling my heart beat faster as I absorbed this information.

"Wait a minute," Emmett said sharply as he stared at Rose and Jasper and then looked at Seth. "I remember watching those games on TV, and while I may not have known Sweet B that long ago, I sure as shit would have put it together the first time I met her. She didn't play in those matches did she?"

I watched as Jasper grabbed Rose's hand and gripped it tightly and then noticed as Seth shifted his body closer to Tanya's and leaned into her embrace even more than he already was.

Fuck…this was going to be bad, I could tell.

"No, she didn't," Jasper said, his voice full of a torment none of the rest of us understood yet.

"What happened?" Alice whispered from beside me, her voice portrayed the fear of hearing Jasper's answer as she tightened her grasp on my hand.

"She was hurt…badly," Seth groaned and I watched my best friend as she comforted my love's best friend as he began to softly cry.

"How bad?" Carlisle asked from above me as Esme clutched him tightly around his arm with her hands.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with the fingers of the hand Alice wasn't holding and tipped my head back for a moment before I braced myself to face Jasper.

When I looked him in the eyes, I could feel his pain, and the pain he felt for Bella as he quietly said, "The worst, for a soccer player anyway."

Emmett squeezed his eyes shut at that, no doubt already picturing whatever it was in his mind and then groaned out a low, "Fuck."

Jasper nodded his head at Emmett's quiet but seemingly accurate guess when he said, "Yes, Emmett. She tore her ACL, MCL, and meniscus all at the same time, complete tears of all three. She also broke the ankle on the other foot when she fell."

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, my heart immediately clenched at the thought of my beautiful girl being in pain.

"It gets worse," Rose breathed out as her fingers curled in to a tight fist where they sat on the top of the table.

I heard Tanya gasp from beside Seth before she asked, "How can it be worse than that, Rose?"

Seth groaned at her question and bent forward holding his head in his hands as Tanya rubbed her hand in a soothing motion on his back.

When I saw Seth's shoulders quake and heard the strangled voice of Jasper as he held in a sob I knew that what was coming was agonizing for them to live through again.

My gaze flitted to Rose and my breath caught in my chest as I looked at her. Her eyes were smoldering. The clear blue eyes she normally had were full of such a seething fury, that if they were directed at me, I would have been a cowering mess.

She was terrifying in her anger and that scared me like nothing they had said so for had.

Rosalie inhaled deeply through her nose and then gazed at each of us in the room, one at a time, before she settled her eyes on me.

"Her injury was intentional," Rose hissed out, her voice so full of venom she almost choked on it.

Every person in the room froze at the admission, all of us lost in our thoughts of how something like that could have happened to our Bella.

My dad immediately wrapped his arms around my mother as she began to cry, picturing an injured Bella no doubt.

Alice was shaking her head back and forth whispering, "No, no, please no," over and over again, as if she could somehow stop it from happening.

I looked at Angela who was in the arms of my best friend. Ben quietly murmured to her, the words not mattering at all at this point.

Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane were both shaking their heads back and forth in complete shock.

Tanya had completely enveloped Seth in her arms as he continued to shake beneath them, his silent sobs cutting into my heart a thousand times more painful than if he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jasper had tilted his head back; his eyes stared unfocused at the ceiling as he breathed deeply in and out, not moving in the slightest.

Emmett…my God, my brother looked like he was ready to kill someone. The muscles in his broad shoulders tensed so tightly that the slightest provocation would likely set him off. He looked completely unhinged.

Rosalie stood silently from her chair and walked toward my brother and gently laid her hand on his forearm and I watched in astonishment as Emmett immediately relaxed his stance under her touch. He pressed his huge hand on the side of her face and bent his head forward and rested his forehead against hers for a time, before he lifted his head and pressed a light kiss on her cheek.

She wordlessly sat back down in her chair and reached for Jasper's hand and laced their fingers together.

I stood then and walked to the window. Bella and Maddie were now kicking the soccer ball back and forth to each other; Bella stopped every few tries to show Maddie something before they started again. Masen was happily playing with Rufus, rolling around in the grass with him and let out a peal of laughter as Rufus licked his face.

My life was out there on that lawn and I loved the three of them with a fierceness that rivaled anything that could be conjured up in a book or in a movie or written about in a poem or a song.

Bella was the one that made our circle whole, the one who completed my family and as I turned around and looked in the room I knew she completed our entire family. She was the missing piece…the one we all needed without knowing it. She was the sister that Alice had desperately wanted all her life. Bella was the person that could bring my brother to his knees either with her smile or her words and he loved every second of it, basked in it. She was the other daughter my parents always wished for; the baby that they needed to care for and nurture with the love they still had left to give. She was the partner in crime my best friend had always yearned for, the friend who would love her for who she was and not be threatened by her beauty. Bella was the beautiful girl my uncle could flirt shamelessly with, but the one that could give as good as she got. She was the other niece my aunt wanted, the one she could fawn over relentlessly.

She was what we all needed in someway. The beautiful, loving, selfless being outside teaching my daughter, sharing her dream with her, was loved and adored by every person sitting in this room and yet there was someone out there, some evil, despicable person that took her dream away from her.

I was angry; livid.

My body shook with my anger and I didn't have anywhere for it to go. My breathing quickened, coming in short, painful breaths. I wanted to punch someone or throw something or scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted to do something…anything to get rid of the feeling of fury that threatened to take over me. I dropped to my knees, buckling under the weight of everything I was feeling, and held my hands in my head.

I didn't know how long I sat there and wallowed in my pain but I felt a heavy arm wrap around me and raised my head to stare at Seth whose eyes were trained on me.

"Edward, look outside," Seth commanded me and nodded toward the window.

What I saw caused my breath to hitch and the tears that I had been holding in spilled in a torrent down my face. Bella was standing behind Maddie, her arms placed on Maddie's legs as she demonstrated a kicking motion to her. My daughter looked up at Bella in reverence when she repeated it, without help and obviously correctly, as Bella clapped and gave her a kiss in congratulations. Bella gave Masen a high-five as she walked past him, who was also clapping for his sister and took her place opposite Maddie to continue their practice.

"How, Seth," I begged. "How could someone take her dream away from her? Why Bella?"

He helped me off the ground and pulled me to him, giving me a strong hug. "Come on, Edward, we need to finish talking so you can go to her."

We walked back to the table and I sat back down in my chair and leaned back into the arms of my father. It tore a hole in my chest as I remembered that Charlie was gone and Bella didn't have a father anymore, well not a biological one anyway. She had Carlisle now.

"I love you, Pop," I whispered and felt him bend down and kiss the top of my head like he had done for my whole life.

"Love you more, son," he said softly and placed his hands comfortingly back on my shoulders.

"Edward," Jasper said, his voice heavy with the emotions we were all feeling, "Bella was hurt on purpose, it's true. It happened about a year before the World Cup was supposed to start in a qualifier match that was being played in Salt Lake City over the summer. Bell was one of the youngest players on the team, having been chosen when she was still in high school and named a starter shortly after we started college. Once you get to the level Bella achieved, it was a pretty small and elite world. We're talking the very best of the best, the top twenty-two women in the country and I am not far off in saying Shortcake was near the top of that list if not at the very top by the time she was twenty.

"The summer before our Senior year in high school, she was invited to attend the camp where the team would be selected from. I worked with her every day, from sun up to sun down helping her to get ready to go. She had her coach at the time spending every available moment with her; Seth and Rose were at the field with us every day with a stop watch or a rope or whatever else we could think of to use to help her get ready. We spent two months spending a minimum of ten hours a day getting her as ready to go as we could. Shortcake's dream was important to all of us and we all willingly did whatever we could to help her achieve it. She made it of course, and you know what Renée said to her before she left and then did when she got back." Jasper stopped and glanced at me to make sure I remembered.

How could I forget Jasper telling us just a short time ago the hateful and potentially demoralizing things Renée had told her at that dinner and then followed it up with the utterly hateful nonsense of Bella not deserving to be happy?

Rose was correct; Renée Swan was a bitch.

"As if dealing with Renée and her vitriol wasn't enough for Bell, she also had to deal with backstabbing and jealous teammates. Bella trained and performed and earned her starting spot through sheer talent and hard work, but of course that didn't matter to those she beat out for her spot. Bella was a forward and she excelled at her position, which also made her a target for most everyone on the opposing side. Our girl may be little but she was fierce as hell and completely unafraid of anyone," Jasper finished with a smile.

"There was one teammate of hers named Victoria Mendoza and she hated Bella with a passion. They met during a camp one summer while Bell was still in high school and Victoria's dislike of Bella was instantaneous, mostly because Bella was everything she wasn't. Well-liked by her teammates, talented, generous…everything we all know our Shortcake to be. Victoria's dad was some kind of big wig in the National Soccer scene and most felt her spot on the team was due more to political pressure than from her deserving to be there.

"Victoria made it her personal mission to make Bell's life hell every chance she could. She badmouthed her to the other members of the team and the coaches. When the team was selected and the publicity started, she told members of the press lie after lie about her. She tried to make her look bad at practice, anything she could think of she tried. Victoria knew that when the time came, she was losing her starting spot to Bella and she just couldn't take it.

"As the time came for the qualifiers to start, one of the other forwards had a minor injury so the coach played both Victoria and Shortcake in the same match. The coach unwittingly gave Victoria the perfect opportunity to get her supposed revenge on Bella by playing at the same time. It was about halfway through the first half and one of their teammates passed the ball forward as Bella and Victoria were both running toward the goal. With all the confusion between the forwards and the defenders, Victoria was able to slide into Bella, taking her out instantly. All the muscles in her knee tore immediately, obliterating her kneecap as well and you could tell she broke the ankle on her other side when she fell. We could hear Bell's painful cries all the way in the stands and I thought Charlie was going to shoot the girl right then and there."

I felt like I was going to be sick as I imagined the pain Bella had to have felt when she hit the ground. The physical pain from her injuries had to have been minor to the realization that her dream of playing soccer was just ripped away from her by a spiteful shrew.

Jasper described the agonizing trip back to Washington, Bella barely coherent between the pain from her injury and the heartbreak from the assault. He told us Victoria was never punished, there wasn't any way to prove it wasn't anything more than the unfortunate accident she proclaimed it to be. Bella's surgery to repair her knee and ankle was a nightmare for them to suffer through as well as the rehab that she had to endure. Of course, he went on to explain, that was nothing compared to the way Bella seemed to fade away and retreat into herself.

I couldn't picture that at all. My girl was so amazingly strong; the thought of her being that broken almost brought me to my knees again.

"It was hell, Edward; I'm not going to lie. Once we got back to campus that fall, of course everyone knew what had happened and it was exceedingly difficult for her to go to class day after day and have someone bring it up again and again," Jasper told me as he gave a weary sigh.

"Once her injury had healed somewhat and she was off the crutches, she began to slowly become the Shortcake we all knew and loved, though the light wasn't completely back in her eyes. She still spent too much time by herself on Friday and Saturday nights."

Jasper was interrupted by Angela's loud shout of, "Hey, she was with me, you know!"

"Pardon me," Jasper chuckled a bit. "She still spent too much with Angela in their apartment and I decided to do something about it," he finished with a pained look on his face.

Rose wrapped her arms around her brother and whispered something in his ear none of us could hear but we all heard the reply back of, "Hell yes it was, Le, and I am getting tired of everyone saying it's not."

I watched as Rose huffed and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"A few of the guys on my track team were having a party and I had convinced Bella to come with me. After I spent a week begging and pleading, she finally agreed and we went. She tried to have fun, she really did, but she just wasn't ready. I was having fun and didn't want to leave yet so I asked one of my teammates to bring her home. James readily agreed and it was the biggest mistake I would ever make in my life," Jasper said in such a way that made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up.

This was not going to be good, no way.

"Somehow, I don't even know how he managed to this day, but somehow he brought Bella out of her depression and she acted more like her old self in no time. He seemed to really enjoy spending time with her and she looked forward to seeing him, too. Over the course of the next few weeks, James and Bella became really good friends and that friendship evolved into a boyfriend/girlfriend one."

I immediately went back over the discussion Bella and I had in her loft the night she returned from California and we first told each other we loved the other. She said she'd only been with two other people: her high school boyfriend, Will, and a guy from college named Ian.

She lied to me?

I shook my head, knowing that she would never do that, not ever. There was something I was missing here, something huge.

Rose caught my eye and seemed to know where my thoughts went during my musings and brought me out of it by saying, "Edward, just wait, okay? I know what you're thinking, but she told you the truth."

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes long enough to gather myself back together, I opened them and stared her straight in the eyes and said, "I know she did, Rosalie. I would never doubt Bella that way."

She just nodded at me and let out the anxious breath she seemed to be holding. I had to say I was more than a little pissed that she would automatically assume I would think Bella lied to me, but I let it go for now. From the looks on the faces of Seth, Jasper, and Rose, we still had a ways to go yet.

I wasn't sure how much more I could handle to be honest.

This was way more than I ever anticipated when we sat down at the table a short while ago. I glanced at my watch and was shocked as hell to see we'd only been sitting there for a little over an hour.

So much trauma for my sweet girl to fit in such a short period of time…but there was more to come, I could feel it.

Jasper took what seemed like the thousandth deep breath since he began talking and began again, "Around the time that Bella and James began dating, there were modeling scouts on campus and our Shortcake happened to catch the eye of the one from Twilight Sporting Goods. She knew who Bella was because Twilight made the uniforms for the National Team and pursued Bella relentlessly. They sent her flowers, tried to take her to dinner, showed up at her job at the bookstore…anything they could think of to get her attention, they tried."

"It was ridiculous," Angela said from her spot next to Ben. "Bella would be studying at the library and they would find her. She would be at the grocery store and they would be standing by the car when she came back out. If she and I tried to go out to dinner, they paid our check." Angela shook her head. "After awhile, Bell just got pissed and told them to fuck off but they didn't give up."

"It was during this time that we got the call telling us to hurry home to Forks from Sue. Charlie had been diagnosed with his illness and we were all devastated. Bella the most of course. From the stress of dealing with Renée and finding out her father was sick, and then the modeling scouts continuing their quest of signing Bella to a contract and trying to finish classes, it's a wonder she didn't collapse…but she didn't. But it wasn't long before everything changed," Jasper ominously said.

"Oh, God," I moaned out loud and immediately my mom bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Stay strong, Edward, you need to focus on Bella."

"I'm trying, Mama, but this is killing me. She's been through so damn much, it's a wonder she hasn't curled herself in a ball and refused to go on," I groaned.

"We're getting closer to being done, Edward, I assure you," Seth told me with a resigned sounding voice.

"Charlie being the Chief of Police in our little neck of the woods was not the highest paying job in the world and the insurance the department offered left a lot to be desired. Bella got a full-ride scholarship to college and worked at the bookstore to help with expenses but money was always tight. Bell's soccer was expensive, there's no denying that. Charlie had no problem spending the money on her, Renée, as you can imagine, complained often and loudly," Jasper went on.

"Renée somehow managed to blame Bella for Charlie being sick, and while Bella was more than intelligent enough to know that Renée was full of shit, it didn't stop the feeling of guilt to start building. Shortcake went over every pair of shoes, every soccer camp, every trip Charlie took to watch her play somewhere and convinced herself that if she hadn't been so selfish in wanting to play soccer, there would be the money to afford the treatments and experimental procedures the doctors wanted to try on Charlie."

Carlisle stepped in here and added, "From reviewing Charlie's file when I got to Seattle, when he was first diagnosed, the cancer was already at an extremely advanced stage. The cancer had begun to spread to the lymph nodes and the radiation and chemotherapy treatments were having minimal effect on stopping the progression."

"The first few months after the diagnosis were stressful for all of us, but most of all for Bella. Renée was constantly calling Bella hysterical after every visit from the doctor. The modeling scouts were beginning to wear her down and James was…becoming a problem," Jasper said as he watched my reaction with unease.

My body tensed immediately and I hissed at him, glancing from him to Rose to Seth and noticed they each wore the same look of trepidation. "What kind of problem?" I ground out, needing to know the answer but not wanting to hear it at the same time.

He held his hands up at me. "I am almost there, Edward, just a little longer, I give you my word," Jasper said.

"Hurry the fuck up, J, this waiting thing is about to kill me," I said in frustration.

I thought everyone in the whole room was getting on edge. Emmett looked like he was ready to collapse; Alice couldn't have had any feeling left in her fingers because I didn't think her grip had lessened even a bit since Jasper first began to speak. Seth looked like he hadn't slept in days and Tanya looked like she wanted to start crying and never stop. Everyone else looked pretty much the same except Rosalie. Her face was completely blank and that was more worrisome for me than if she looked like any of the rest of us.

"As Charlie continued to get worse and the medical bills kept mounting, Bella was very close to giving in to Twilight and Volturi, who had now become involved. Once Twilight decided that they wanted Bella to be their signature model, Volturi sent Jane to Oregon to meet with Bell and see if they could work out a contract of some sort. Renée was pressuring Bella to sign; James was as well. The deciding factor was Charlie. The doctors in Seattle wanted to try to do a bone marrow transplant and as Bella was the only living blood relative, she was the only chance to find a familial match. Charlie was adamant that the only transplant he was willing to try was if the donor was Bella. He never explained why, and we still don't know what his reasoning was," Jasper told us.

"I know," Esme said very quietly.

Every set of eyes turned to my mother and Seth, Jasper, and Rose focused their attention on Esme with such ferocity I was surprised she didn't flinch from it.

"Charlie felt so guilty for the way Renée treated Bella," she began and I immediately stood up, and faced her, my throat tight trying to keep from yelling at my mother.

"You knew about Bella's mom and never said anything to me? How could you do that, Mama?" I cried out to her.

This really was getting to be too much for me; I felt like I was going crazy. All I wanted to do was run outside and hold Bella and press my nose in her hair and feel her body next to mine. I needed her and the separation was becoming unbearable.

I missed her, and she was just outside.

Esme walked toward me and took my hands in hers and held me still with her gaze. "Edward, I had no idea the extent of Renée's cruelty toward Bella. All Charlie would tell me was that it was his fault that Renée acted the way she did."

"Edward, Esme is right," Seth cut in. "There is no way Charlie would have spoken to your mother about Renée's treatment toward Bell, at least not in a specific way. Charlie Swan was the most private person you could ever meet."

"Son, you know your mother would never have kept something like from you, no matter what," Carlisle told me and I knew he was right.

I hung my head, exhausted from the tumultuous morning. "I'm sorry, Mama," I told her, my throat constricting as I barely held the emotions inside me that desperately wanted a release.

"Enough, Edward," Esme told me. "You know that is not necessary." She took me by the hand and had me sit down again.

"As I was saying, Charlie felt so guilty for Renée's actions toward Bella and he was convinced that if Bella turned out to be a match and the bone marrow transplant worked, that Renée would be so grateful toward Bella that the animosity she had felt for so long would disappear," Esme told everyone in the room.

"I told him it was foolish to believe that Renée would ever change the way she felt, but Charlie knew he was dying and it was his greatest wish that his wife somehow would mend the relationship she had with Bella. I tried to talk him out of pinning so much on the test, knowing from speaking with Carlisle that the chances of Bella being a match were not good at all."

Jasper spoke then, his voice heavy with pain, "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Chief was always trying anything he could think of to try to make things better for Bell and Renée."

He glanced at Carlisle then and began again, "The test to see if Bella would be a match was extremely expensive and as Charlie's cancer was so advanced, the insurance refused to pay for it. Signing the contract with Twilight and Volturi was the only hope Bella had of being able to afford to get the test done."

Seth spoke next. "Aro and Jane knew exactly what they were doing, they locked Bella into a five year contract by promising to advance her the money for all of Charlie's medical bills. Her contract was drawn up in such a way that there was no way for Shortcake to get out of it early without being liable for an insanely huge amount of money. They wanted Bella and the contract was an ironclad way to ensure that she couldn't leave until the very last second of her term."

"Bella did not want to be a model; it was so far removed from what she wanted to do with her life it wasn't even funny. Renée pressured her, James pressured her, she felt responsible for Charlie and the weight of all that was too much for her to fight and she just…caved," Rosalie said as she stared off into space. "She was miserable, Edward. You have no idea. She cried herself to sleep for nights at a time. The only saving grace in all of this was that luckily, a guy I was dating at the time happened to be a contract lawyer and we were able to add the stipulations of Seth being her bodyguard and Jasper and me being her managers, but it was the only thing we could do."

"There was no way we were letting Bella sacrifice any more than she already had and then do it alone on top of it. She had already lost her dream of soccer and the career she wanted. We weren't about to walk away from her," Jasper told us.

My God…what they did for Charlie. What they did for Bella. I was speechless.

No wonder Bella was so anxious for her contract to be up in September. I looked at Jasper, Seth, and Rose in complete amazement. Not only did Bella give up her dreams to help her father, so did the three of them…and they did it willingly.

Jasper went on to explain that they received the money and set up the test. The test was performed as soon as possible after that and the results were what everyone feared; Bella was not a match and the bone marrow transplant could not be done.

"She was devastated when the doctors told her, and Renée blamed her because of it, of course. Charlie was managing to hang on and not get any worse and Seth, Rose, and I convinced Bella that it was best to go back to campus and try to get through with classes so we went back to Oregon," Jasper finished, sitting back in his chair.

"What does James have to do with this?" I asked, still feeling like I was missing something.

"James was thrilled to be able to tell people he was dating a model and did so with an annoying frequency. Aro and Jane put Bella to work almost immediately after the contract was signed. At first, it was just getting her pictures taken and posted in a few magazines, then there were appearances around the Seattle area like when a new nightclub would open or for a sporting event. James insisted he go with Bella to all those functions and the more he went the more possessive and unstable he became."

I felt the muscles in my entire body seize at the word…unstable.

Jasper again held up his hand. "Wait, Edward," was all he said.

Pop's hands were tightening on my shoulders and Emmett began to rock back and forth where he was still standing. He narrowed his eyes and hunched his shoulders anxiously waiting for the rest of the story.

"James began to follow Bella every where she went and showed up at places he shouldn't have been. He called Bella constantly when she had to be away, accusing her of every offense he could think of. He even accused her of lying about Charlie being sick and believed she was seeing someone else in Seattle," Jasper groaned out as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Did he…?" I croaked out, praying to all that was holy that Jasper did not say yes.

I wouldn't love Bella any less, of course, but I wasn't at all sure I could handle it.

"No, thank God," Seth whispered.

"But it was scary, Edward," Rose continued. "He would stay outside her and Angela's apartment every night; he just stood there and stared at the building until morning. He waited outside every classroom until she was finished with her class and then walked to the next and did the same. James would stand in the bookstore and watch Bella, for her entire shift. If she was unfortunate enough to get a male customer, he would immediately accuse her of flirting with him or coming on to them. If we went out to eat, he would be sitting in the restaurant a few tables over. After a month of that behavior, Bella ended it with him. The pressure was just too much for her to handle and she was so close to just shutting completely down."

"Did you report his behavior to the police?" Carlisle asked the three of them.

Surely, there had to have been something they could do.

"We tried, but because he had never made a threat of any kind and hadn't broken any law, there was nothing that could be done. The more times her picture was in a magazine or on television, the more public appearances Volturi sent her on, the worse he got. After Bella ended things with him it was even worse. He left packages for her at the apartment, sent her flowers every day, called her phone so many times a day she changed her number once a week. We were all on edge, and it was difficult and stressful for all of us," Rose finished.

"He became obsessed with her, delusional in his belief that Bella had feelings for him, still had feelings for him after she ended things with him. He wanted Bella to be his and no one else's.

"It was during this time, Dr.C., that you were brought in. Bella used the money from her advance to bring you in as a last ditch effort to try to save Charlie. We would leave campus on Friday after Bella's last class and spend the weekend, leaving on Monday morning to make it back for Bella's class that was after lunch. Every weekend we went; without fail we went," Jasper softly said as he looked from me to my father.

"Oh God, Jasper. If I had known all of that, if Renée or Charlie's doctor would have told me any of the extenuating circumstances surrounding Bella and Charlie, I never would have accepted any payment," Dad said, his voice full of sympathy for the three friends in the room and especially for the one who was not here.

"Dr. C., you did so much for all of us, you have no idea how much. No one had taken care of us the way you did at the hospital in such a long time. We were alone at school and Sue was still in Forks most of the time. You and Mrs. E. showed us more love and compassion those weekends in the hospital than we had ever had," Rosalie said, looking at both of my parents with so much love and gratitude I was sure my parents' hearts were breaking.

"It was during one of the last trips back and forth from Oregon to Seattle that James crossed the line from scary to dangerous. Bella needed to stay with Charlie later on a Monday so she brought her own car. We all went to Seattle together, Rose and Bell in one car, Seth and me in another, and Bella convinced Rose to ride back to campus with me, assuring us she would be fine to drive home alone. She would get back to campus in the late afternoon before dark, so we listened to her and let her go back alone," Jasper said with a tortured voice.

"James had followed us to Seattle that weekend and was waiting to shadow Bella back to campus. We aren't sure of all the circumstances, but from what we could gather, James watched Bella as she was leaving the hospital to go to her car. One of the orderlies that we had come to know after being at the hospital so frequently offered to walk with her to her car because she was carrying her backpack and overnight bag. Apparently he put his arm around Bell or something and it set James off, his delusions completely taking him over. He followed Bell as she drove back to campus and on one of the smaller roads we had to travel on, ran her off the road." Jasper began sobbing then, huge, heaving sobs of sorrow.

Esme ran to his side of the table and engulfed him in her arms and cooed quietly to him, rocking him back and forth until he got himself under control. Emmett had pulled Rose to him and he had her wrapped in his huge arms, her forehead pressed tightly against his chest. Seth was sandwiched between Alice and Tanya, both had their arms draped around him as he cried, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I was going out of my fucking mind; there was no other explanation. There was no way in hell that Bella had survived all this trauma in her short life. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be.

It was so incredibly unfair, every fucking bit of it. She was good, pure…innocent.

I wanted to scream at whose plan it was to heap such an unfair burden on my beautiful, precious angel.

I wanted to go back in time and fix every bad fucking thing that had ever happened to her. I wanted to give her her dream of playing soccer back. I wanted to give her a mother that would care for and nurture her. I wanted to give her Charlie back. I wanted to give her the peace and tranquility of a life that didn't involve hate or sickness or fear or death.

I wanted it so fucking badly and it killed me, completely shattered and wrecked me that I couldn't, that I was helpless to fix anything from her past.

Jesus Christ she was strong.

So incredibly fucking strong she took my breath away.

"It was all my fault. I'm so sorry," Jasper cried to Esme, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"Oh Jasper, no, honey, no it's not," Esme told him over and over again as Jasper continued to cry, shaking his head every time Esme told him he wasn't to blame.

"Yes, Esme, it is. I was the one that introduced James to Bella the first time. I was the one that said it was okay for her to drive home by herself. I failed her, I did. It is my fault he almost killed her, that he ran her car off the road."

I felt Carlisle remove his hands from my shoulders and walk over the Jasper, gathering Seth and Rose as he walked over to him. He stood Rose and Seth beside Jasper and gently moved Esme to the side and looked at the three of them.

"Enough, Jasper. No more. Neither you, Seth or Rose is to blame for what happened to Bella. James is the only one who is to blame. You were 20 damn years old Jasper, all four of you were. My God, what you all have endured together. I have never been more in awe of any four people than I am of the group of you. It is truly an honor to stand before you, to stand before people who put others before themselves, who willingly changed their entire lives to help one of their own. You all may have been alone five years ago, but I swear, with God as my witness, that none of you, not one, will ever, ever be alone again. You four are part of this family now, forever. I am only sorry, sorrier than you can ever know, that I was unable to do more for Charlie Swan."

He walked forward and kissed each of them on the head, like he had done to Emmett, Alice, and me for our whole lives and in that moment I gained two more brothers and a sister…forever.

I was barely hanging on, praying to God that there wasn't anymore because honestly, I was about to crumble.

Jasper was finally able to get his emotions somewhat under control and Rosalie clung to him protectively. Seth sat on his other side; the three of them huddled close together.

Seth raised his eyes to look at me and roughly said, "Bella wasn't injured too seriously. James suffered far worse. Bella had a slight concussion, some bruising on her chest from the steering wheel and seat belt and a sprained wrist. The most terrifying thing was trying to find her. She didn't have GPS or OnStar so we had to backtrack to find her when she didn't make it back to campus. We had found a short cut on our many trips back and forth and the road he ran her off was sparsely traveled so no one had gone by to see the accident. Bell was barely conscious by the time we found her; she was more freaked out than hurt."

"What about James?" I gruffly asked, trying not to picture Bella alone and afraid on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere.

"He's dead," Rose said her voice flat. "After he rammed her car, he lost control of his and it flipped, numerous times until it hit a tree. He died instantly, or so we were told. Unfortunate if you ask me," she said in a cold voice.

Good was the only thing I could think of at that moment. Maybe that made me a cold-hearted bastard, but I was glad he was dead. At least he couldn't hurt Bella ever again.

Jasper was able to explain that Charlie died just 2 weeks after the accident. Mom and Dad both felt horrible they didn't even notice Bella had been injured when she was at the hospital the next time. Dad realized that was why he couldn't find Bella once Charlie passed away to give her the letter; by the time he contacted the school, Seth and Bella had moved to New York to fulfill her contract and Jasper and Rose moved to California to begin their new jobs as well. They were all able to finish their credits to graduate through correspondence classes and online lectures thankfully.

There was one question left I had to have an answer to before I went to go find my sweet girl, and truthfully I don't know what answer I hope for.

"What about Renée?" I asked, resolving to myself that I would help Bella to deal with her mother no matter what the answer was.

"She died about nine months after Charlie died," Seth said in a voice that was completely devoid of any feeling at all.

"How?" I questioned.

Seth took a deep breath and answered me, "The coroner deemed it an accidental overdose but that is not the truth."

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle wondered.

Seth's eyes closed and again he sighed before he rasped, "Because Shortcake got a letter in the mail a few days after Renée was discovered. Renée told Bella she couldn't live without Charlie any longer and was going to join him, leaving her completely alone, and the way she hoped she would always stay. She blamed Bella again for Charlie's death and for her own as well. As Renée put it, she would be with her true family in heaven…her, her son, and Charlie…and without Bella the way she had always wanted it to be."

"Heaven my ass," muttered my mother which earned her a snort from Rosalie.

"It took me almost a week to convince Bella to leave her room after she got that fucking letter. We never told anyone except for J and Lele that she got a letter or what it said. Bella thought it was better to just leave the cause of death accidental and by that point, there was no one else on Earth that cared if Renée Swan died on purpose or by accident," Seth finished.

I was done; I couldn't sit here for one more fucking second. My hands were twitching and my knee was bouncing up and down so fast Alice was moving with me.

"Is there anything else?" I croaked out, barely able to get a sound to come out of my mouth I was trying to hold everything in so fiercely.

Jasper looked at me, his eyes weary, and his body barely able to remain upright. "No, Edward…"

I didn't even bother to listen to anything else as I shot up out of my chair and ran for the door, barely recognizing the fact that the chair fell over in my haste.

A part of my brain heard Jasper's grateful, "Thank fucking God!" as I threw open the door and ran out and across the deck and down the stairs into the yard.

Masen yelled, "Daddy!" as I passed him and I vaguely heard Rufus's bark or Maddie's laugh, the only thing I could concentrate on was my love, my Bella, who was standing in front of me, her eyes full of unshed tears as she watched me run to her.

I came to a stop in front of her, my mind too full of what I wanted to say to her to even find a place to start. What I really wanted was to fall to my knees in front of her and beg her to marry me, right fucking now if there was a way, so that I could love her and take care of her and show her every single damn day for the rest of our lives that she was the most incredible person in the world.

"Edward," Bella said softly and that was all it took, I let go of everything I had held in from the moment Jasper had begun to talk until right at that instant.

I crushed her to me and held on to her, letting her strength flow into me as I cried for her, for every ounce of pain she had ever felt, emotional or physical because Christ, she'd had plenty of both. I cried for everything she had given up and lost because of the choices she'd been forced to make.

I cried and cried until I didn't have a tear left in my body.

"I am so sorry, Angel, so fucking sorry for everything you have had to go through. You are the strongest person I've ever met, but you have to do something for me now," I said softly as I picked my head up to look at her beautiful face.

I let myself have a few moments to memorize her face as it looked right at that instant; she was glowing, positively radiant in the sunlight. She was happy…and at peace. I knew it immediately as I lost myself in her gorgeous brown eyes. She completely consumed me, every part of me.

"Let me take care of you, my Bella. It's time for you to stop being so fucking strong all the time. Lean on me, let me love you and I promise, _I fucking promise,_ that I will make you happy. We will be happy and I will love you forever. I am going to marry you one day, and you, me, Maddie, and Masen are going to be a family. Let me take care of you, please?" I begged her.

I stood there, holding Bella's face in my hands and watched as my words reached her mind and her heart. My sweet, precious girl, who had lost so much in her life already, and had endured pain I couldn't even imagine. She had been so damn strong, trying to take everything on herself and now it was time to let someone else share that burden with her.

_Please, baby, take that step with me…trust in me,_ I thought to myself _…Please…_

Bella stood there, staring into my eyes, as if searching for something.

_That's it, sweetheart…almost there now…_

I stared back at her, letting every ounce of love I had for her shine through, letting her in completely.

_Yes, Bella…that's it…_

Her eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed and I knew…I fucking knew with every fiber in my being that she had let that last wall crumble down to the ground, obliterating it forever.

She nodded her head at me then and spoke so tenderly…"Yes, Edward. Yes, yes!"

Then she threw herself at me and the force knocked the both of us to the ground and she was kissing my face over and over again giggling. "I love you, Edward…so, so much! You are my everything…my life. We're going to be so fucking happy!"

"Always and forever, Angel…I promise," I told her and rolled us over so that I was on top of her. I kissed her then, and savored feeling her body beneath mine.

All of a sudden we were tackled by two little monsters who wanted to join in the fun.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed in my ear. "Get off Bella. You're gonna squish her!"

"Skittles, help!" Bella called for Masen and then they all ganged up on me and I was the one on the bottom.

"Everyone get Daddy!" My love giggled and they all proceeded to tackle me and we were a giggling, laughing heap of arms and legs in the middle of the yard.

Bella looked down at me as she laid on top of me and I tucked her hair back behind her ear and whispered to her, "I love you so fucking much. Thank you for letting Jasper share your story with me. I swear to you no one will ever hurt you again. Not fucking ever again."

"As long as I have you, Edward, and Maddie and Masen, nothing else matters. I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for listening to him and for understanding," Bella told me warmly.

"Always and forever, Angel…" I told her.

And that was how long I would love her…always and forever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Jasper POV**

"Thank fucking God," I breathed out as Edward ran outside to Bella.

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth before he ran to her. The man looked like he was falling apart at the seams but as I turned and watched him through the window as he approached Bella, both of them looking like they hadn't seen the other for days or weeks instead of just a few hours, I knew they would be okay.

I fucking lost it when I watched Edward as he finally let go of all the emotions he had held in since we began our talk. Bella held him as he cried, both of them looking like they would fall completely apart if they let go of the other. She had always been the strongest person I had ever met.

As I watched Edward stop and look at Bella and her back at him, it seemed like she was making some sort of decision and I couldn't help but hold my breath. I had no idea what it was, but from the intense way Edward was staring at her, it was like Bella was making a life-altering decision though.

Holy shit!

I knew he didn't ask her to marry him, although I had no doubt he thought about it for second at least, but I knew my Bell and she was finally, _finally,_ going to let him all the way in and move forward.

When Maddie and Masen joined Edward and Bella on the lawn I felt Rose step to my side and Seth to the other. Rose laid her head on my shoulder and Seth put his big ass arm around my shoulder.

"That makes everything worth it right there," I said as I watched Bella and the kids laughing and tackle Edward, looking like the family our Shortcake deserved.

"Thank you," I heard a quiet voice whisper from beside us.

The three of turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing arm in arm as they gazed outside as well, tears in both of their eyes.

"You saved Bella so that she could save Edward. Look at how much the three of them need her," Carlisle said softly.

We watched as the four of them chased each other outside, Rufus in the middle running around in circles. Maddie and Masen were screaming in glee; Edward's face had a smile that looked like it could split his face in half and our Bella looked happier than I had ever seen her. In twenty years, I had never, ever seen her face so alive and carefree.

I glanced at Seth, brother of my heart instead of blood, and told him, "We've been replaced you know."

His face looked pained for a brief moment before it softened. "He's everything she has always needed. Besides, between the two of us, we can take him if we need to."

Seth, God it was going to be hard watching him have to let Bella go. I thought he knew this time would always come someday, but with the reality just outside the window, it was a little different than some abstract unknown.

"That we can, brother," I told him, knowing that the brief statement he just made was as much as he could handle right now.

His love for Bella was unparalleled, even by Edward. There was no one on Earth Seth could ever love more than he loved Bella, not even his own mother.

Seth glanced out the window again and caught Bella's attention and he blew her a kiss before he turned around. He kissed the top of my head and then Rose's before he walked away to find Tanya.

Thank God he had Tanya; he was definitely going to need her.

"He's a very special man," Esme said quietly as she stepped in beside me.

I nodded at her. "There is no one any better, Mrs. E."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Jasper. Look in the mirror some time, dear," she said as she kissed my cheek and then whispered, "I love all of you, so very much. I am so glad we found you again…welcome to the family."

"Love you, too, Mama E.," I told her.

"I like that better than Mrs. E." Esme chuckled at me as she walked to Rose.

"Love you, too, sweetheart, and like I just told your brother, welcome to the family, we're all here for you anytime you need us," Esme told my sister who looked like she had just been given the greatest gift she could have imagined…which she had.

She missed our mom so much, it was hard sometimes to know how unhappy and lonely my sister had been since our parents had died, and even more so since we'd been in California. Esme and Carlisle's welcome and acceptance was definitely not going to go to waste.

"Are you okay, Jas?" Alice asked as she walked up beside me.

I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together and brought our hands to my lips and kissed her knuckles. "I will be, darlin', with your help, I will be."

Alice had come to mean so much to me in our short time together. When we had first started talking while trying to help Shortcake before the Gala, our connection to each other, even across the country was undeniable. I knew she was going to be it for me within the first ten minutes of our discussion.

She was everything I wanted in a woman…feisty, smart, charming and gorgeous on top of that. She brought out a side in me that only three other people in the world knew about, and to be completely honest, brought out a side in me that only she knew about.

"I can't wait to get you alone, kitten, last night was incredible," I told her softly as I kissed her ear and let my tongue trace the shell from top to bottom.

"Me, too, tiger. I need you again," she sighed at me as I let my hand trail down her side and gripped her hip to pull her close to me.

"Tonight, darlin', I promise," I growled at her before kissing the side of her head as she went to talk to her mother and father.

"I saw that, brother of mine," Lele smirked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and leaned into her. "Don't think I don't know what happened out in the garage last night, sister of mine, I'm not fucking stupid. Besides I'm willing to bet if I walked out there right now, Shortcake's hand prints wouldn't be the only ones on that damn car would they?" I asked and chuckled as I watched her blush and then try to cover it up.

She was so fucking busted!

"Whatever, Jasper." Rose snickered at me before she went to stand beside Emmett who looked at her like she walked on water.

I was happy for both of them; they would be so good together…if they didn't kill each other in the process. I sure hoped Em knew what the fuck he was doing. I loved my sister like no other but she was a piece of fucking work, that was for sure.

"Jasper," Angela said, getting my attention. "We really need to talk to Edward and Bella and tell them what happened this past week."

Shit.

I took a deep breath and looked from Seth to Rose, knowing they were about thirty seconds from killing me. I hoped Alice knew how much I'd miss her when I was gone.

"What is she talking about, J?" Seth asked as he glared at me.

Yep, I was a fucking dead man.

"Okay, everyone come back to the table for a second," I said, figuring it was better to tell them all at once and get it over with.

Besides, it looked like Bella and Edward were going to need us all this time.

"This past week while Bella and Edward have been up here, there have been some very disturbing developments at Volturi," I began, my anger and fear creeping out.

"What kind of developments?" Seth asked his voice hard as cement.

I sighed. "Bella has received some extremely troubling fan mail. Graphic. Threatening."

"Threatening toward Bella?" Rose asked, her worry coming through loud and clear.

I nodded my head and looked around the table at everyone sitting here before I hesitantly said, "And Edward as well."

"Fuck," Emmett hissed out as he gripped Rosalie's hand.

Alice had taken a hold of mine and Carlisle wrapped an arm tightly around Esme. Tanya looked frightened for both her friends and Demetri, who had Heidi with him, looked scared as well.

Ben walked forward then, and looked at Emmett. "When Angela told me on the way up here, I made a plan of things we need to look over in regard to security at both houses," he told Emmett.

Emmett immediately turned into professional mode and he and Ben walked off to the side with Rosalie trailing behind talking about modifications she needed to make to all the vehicles in the family.

I walked toward Carlisle and Esme and promised them, "Nothing will happen to either of them. I give you my word we will keep them both safe. There is too much at stake now to let any harm come to either one of them."

I walked over toward Seth, Emmett, Rosalie, and Ben and prayed to God I could keep my promise.

If I couldn't we'd all pay the price.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So, now we know Bella's back story. I hope you all have a better understanding of what she's been through and where she's at right now.**

**How did you like Jasper's POV? I felt like it was important to hear from someone else besides Edward and Bella and since he told the majority of the story, I wanted it to come from him.**

**We're going to be moving into the next half of the story now. I hope everyone is still going to go along for the ride. There will be a lot more of the other family members from now on, though the focus will always remain on Edward and Bella.**

**The drama is not over by a long shot, but we'll have some happy times for awhile.**

**How did you like it? Please make sure you let me know what you think. Today's my birthday, make my day and send me a review, ok?**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days…I need a nap after posting the last two monsters!**

***I know the Women's World Cup was not played in 2006, it was in 2003 and 2007. I just needed it in 2006 for timeline purposes…writer's prerogative!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous _Miracle1901_ for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused and I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome! **

**Please, please, please go read her stories! They are amazing. She's listed on my profile under favorite authors. She has a new story that is being posted at The Writer's Coffee Shop and the title is** _**Use Me Up** _ **. It's a Bella and Edward story and it's angsty and full of drama, but it is excellent. Please find her over there under her author name Miracle1901 and leave her a review. Go check it out, I promise you won't be sorry!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you new readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**LEMON! Alert…**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

" _Always and forever, Angel," Edward said._

God help me, I hoped for that more than anything!

"Bella!" Maddie yelled at me from beneath her brother and Rufus. Her hair was stuck to the side of her face and her, or well my, jersey was a twisted mess on her little body, but she looked so happy she made me want to roll around on the grass with her all day.

"Can we show Daddy what I learned today?" she asked me sweetly.

Edward smiled at me and leaned up from the ground to kiss my lips quickly, but so very tenderly and whispered softly, "Thank you so much. I watched you and her together earlier, you were amazing with her."

Not wanting to dwell too much on what he had been doing while he watched, I told him, "She's great, Edward…really."

I rolled off him and then hopped up from the ground and held my hand out to him. "Now get up, old man, Maddie and I are going to school you and Mase face in a quick game of two on two."

"You think so, little girl? We'll see about that!" he growled as he lunged for me and picked me up and swung me over his shoulder before looking at Masen and yelling, "Come on, little man, we've got some girls to teach a lesson to!"

"Jas…help!" I yelled, knowing my best friend would come to my rescue.

I heard the door to the deck open and then Jasper's voice as he laughed at me hanging upside down as I tried to peek around Edward's back. I did manage to give his ass a nice and hard pinch however.

It was right there…what else could I do?

I giggled loudly as I watched him flinch and then reach a hand behind him to rub the spot,."You better watch that shit, baby, or did you forget your ass is right here in my face?" he asked me in a low, sexy voice.

"Sorry, sweetheart," I told him, totally not sorry in the least but trying to save my ass…literally…as best I could.

"Edward, care to tell me why Shortcake is actually turning the shade of a strawberry because she is hanging upside down over your shoulder?" Jasper asked as he shook his head at the both of us.

Edward spun us around and said, "You tell him, Bella," so that I was facing Jasper who looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I told him that Maddie and I were going to school him and Masen in a quick game of two on two," I huffed and tried to scowl at Jasper, but I just couldn't do it.

I felt ridiculous hanging upside down and as I looked up even more, saw that the entire family was watching us.

Great.

Edward twisted back around and said incredulously, "Can you believe that, Jasper? School me and Mase, I don't think so!"

He was so dead!

Edward swung me off his shoulder and when I landed on the ground I spun around to face him, ready to knock him down a peg or two but broke out into laughter when I saw his face.

He had that stupid, sexy ass grin on his face, and I just fucking melted like butter when I saw it.

Damn, that pissed me off so badly! Just once I'd like to be able to at least _pretend_ to be angry at him, but he made it impossible!

"I hate you," I told him as I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward pulled me to him and crushed me against his chest and bent down to my ear. "No you don't. You fucking love me and you know it."

I pushed him away after I felt his tongue go around my ear and said, "Well, yes I do, Edward. But, that still doesn't mean I can't run circles around your ass. You are kinda old you know. I'm not sure you can keep up with me!" I giggled and then ran to hide behind Jasper as Edward glared at me.

He mumbled under his breath loud enough so that we all heard him, but the kids, who were playing with Rufus, couldn't. "I'll show you old later, just you wait."

"TMI! TMI!" Jasper cried out, with his hands over his ears. "That's still my Shortcake you're talking about there, man. I so do not need to hear that shit. Damn!"

I laughed at Jasper and then again at Edward as I watched a very self-satisfied smirk appear on his gorgeous face.

Damn, I loved that man like nobody's business.

Once Jasper shook his head to ostensibly clear his mind from the mental picture Edward just gave him, he looked at me and then Edward and then behind him where everyone else was standing.

He clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, here's the deal. Bella on one team, me on the other and we'll pick teams to see who schools whom."

"I call Sweet B," Emmett hollered as he thundered down the steps to the ground and picked me up and swung me around.

"Get your paws off my woman you big oaf," Edward snorted at his brother as Emmett and I both laughed at how ridiculous he looked standing there with his arms crossed as he glared at the both of us.

"Not your woman right now. You're with Jasper and you're going down!" I squealed at him as Emmett tossed me on his back and took off to the spot where the soccer goal was set up.

While Jasper and I argued over who was going to play on whose team, Seth ran to the garage and got the other goal out and set up. Finally after way too much bickering and strategizing by my best friend and his cohort, Edward, we finally had our teams picked.

Team Bella consisted of me and Emmett of course. Then Demetri, Maddie, Alice, Marcus, Tanya, and Heidi.

Team Jasper (the losers!) was made up of Jasper, Edward, Seth, Masen, Rosalie, Carlisle, Angela, and Ben.

I was a little worried to be honest. Jasper was almost as good as I was. Edward had played baseball and was so good he could have pursued that if he'd wanted to instead of going to med school. Seth was still in great shape from playing football all those years ago, plus all the working out he still did. Rose was always fierce, and judging from the intense stare she was giving Emmett and me, I knew we were in trouble. Of course the glare could have been because Emmett hadn't put me down yet and I was still perched on his back.

I just stuck my tongue out at her when no one was looking to which she responded with a middle finger up in the air…and followed it up with a wink. She was such a faker!

They also had Carlisle who I knew was in better shape than any fifty-something year-old guy I'd ever seen and Angela and Ben. Masen rounded out their team…and they were going to be tough!

Esme and Diane were going to be referees, figuring we would need more than one. From the looks Jasper and Edward were giving my team, I decided they were right.

Jasper gave us the rules, making sure that everyone was aware that there would be two seven-year-olds in the middle of all the mayhem. Esme and Diane issued harsh warnings to Emmett, Demetri, Seth, and Edward to watch their language to which Jasper beamed in a self-satisfied grin at not having been included. Ben looked pretty pleased as well.

My team decided to have Demetri play goalkeeper and Ben was the goalie for the other side. We were going to play for about forty minutes…Maddie and Masen wouldn't last much past that, and once all the trash talking was reduced to a minimum, we started.

The teams were pretty evenly matched. Alice and Angela were completely hopeless, neither one of them with an athletic bone in their body. Tanya and Rosalie were both fierce competitors and quite enjoyed playing against their other halves. I refused to say better, because Seth and Emmett were hilarious to watch.

However, they paled in comparison to watching Marcus and Carlisle go at.

"You are going to have to be faster than that, little brother," Carlisle sang out as he, quite skillfully I had to add, dribbled the ball straight down to the goal and took a hell of a shot.

"Too bad, so sad, Uncle C!" Demetri yelled as he stopped the ball and then he rolled the ball back out to his father. "Go teach him how it's done, Dad. Show the other Cullen family who really rules!" he told his father as Edward scowled at the both of them.

"Let's get 'em, Pop!" Edward shouted as he took off after his uncle.

Tanya and Alice jogged up beside me and each threw an arm around me. "How you doing, Sweet B?" Tanya asked as I stared at Edward as he ran up the yard.

The man seriously made me drool like a teenager.

"Oh, like either one of you is any better," I teased them as I caught them each staring at Seth and Jasper.

All the guys had begun to work up a sweat and their shirts were clinging enticingly to their bodies. Angela, Rose, and Heidi all joined in on the stare fest we were currently undertaking as we watched the guys run and cut down by the other goal. They were seriously a sight to behold. Even Marcus and Carlisle. The Cullen family sure got lucky in the gene department!

"Hey, what about me?" Demetri yelled, getting our attention.

We turned around to look at him, standing all by himself. "Don't I get to be ogled? I'm better-lookin' than all them put together," he said as he flexed his muscles at us.

All us girls couldn't help but laugh at the big goof, even Heidi who looked like she didn't know whether to run and tackle him or run the other way in embarrassment.

Tanya nudged her with her shoulder and said, "He's been like that since he was in junior high. He hated when the girls all looked at Edward and Em and ignored him!"

"Did not, T!" Dem yelled, completely proving her point.

The shouts from in front of the goal brought our attention back to the game and I knew our team had scored when I saw Emmett with his arm around Marcus and they turned around and laughed at Edward and Carlisle who did not look pleased at all!

"Chill out, Ed, we won't tell Bella that you suck a…" Emmett said as he was interrupted by his mother.

"Emmett Cullen, language!" Esme hollered and then tried not to laugh at him as he just pointed to his backside and pointed at Edward.

"Sorry, Ma!" he yelled as we got in position again.

I walked over to Maddie and bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll get the ball right away, you run down in front of the goal like we practiced earlier and when I pass it to you, kick it as hard as you can, okay?"

She nodded her head and I looked up to find Edward smiling at me. "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered as I walked past him.

"Love you, too, Edward, but don't think you can dazzle me!" I glared at him before I flashed him a quick smile.

We all got in our positions and I got the ball just like I said I would and I watched in fascination as Maddie ran down the side of the makeshift field like she was born to run. I passed the ball right at her feet and without breaking her stride, she struck the ball perfectly and aimed straight for the goal.

Ben was so busy watching her run, he forgot to move to block the shot and Maddie jumped up and down when she scored.

"Bella! Did you see me? I scored!" she squealed as she ran toward me.

I scooped her up and swung her around in a circle, kissing her face over and over again. "That was perfectly awesome, Peanut Butter Cup, one of the best goals I've ever seen!"

Jasper walked over to give her a high-five and bent at the waist and looked her in the eyes and said, "That was spectacular, Maddie, you'll be even better than Bell someday, you just watch." He kissed her on top of the head before he ruffled her hair as she ran off to Emmett who was ready and waiting for her as she jumped on his back.

"She'll make you so proud one day, Bella, just like you made us," Jasper whispered in my ear before he squeezed my hand and walked back to his side of the field.

Edward was staring at me with a look of wonderment and joy and a smile that I swore took up his whole face. He blew me a kiss before doing the same to his daughter and we started over again.

This time it was Masen who scored, thanks to Demetri's deliberate miss. Masen was so excited; he didn't even notice that Demetri was on the opposite side of the goal from the ball.

Masen would definitely not be giving up baseball for soccer, though.

I gave him a high-five a he ran past me. "Good job, Skittles!"

He slapped my hand and kept going, turning around and running backward as he said, "Thanks, Jelly Bean," and ran straight into Rosalie, knocking them both down.

She laughed and tickled him before she helped him off the ground and looked straight at me said, "Okay, Masen, let's really take it to them now. We're only down by one. You take Bella and I'll take Emmett, okay?"

Masen giggled as I growled at the both of them. "Sure, Miss Rose, let's take them down."

"You are so going down, Bella!" Masen hollered at me as he ran to Edward, who nodded in agreement with his son.

"We'll see about that, won't we, little one?" Marcus said as he put his arm around me.

"Sure thing, Uncle Marcus." I chuckled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at me with a blinding smile, "Oh, Bella, dear, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to have you as part of our family. Please remember that while Esme and Carlisle will eventually be your mother and father, Diane and I will always think of you as our daughter as well."

I wanted to cry at his heartfelt words but before I could, he moved closer to me and whispered, "Of course, we could cut that whole Mama Esme and Daddy Carlisle thing out by you and me running away together and leaving everyone behind." He winked at me and walked away.

"Marcus Cullen…you leave Edward's Bella alone and get to playing the game!" his wife yelled at him from the sidelines and smiled at me, and then rolled her eyes at her husband's retreating back.

I loved every member of Edward's…well, my family it felt like…so much!

"Okay, baby girl, I'm tired of taking it easy on you! Let's do this thing." Jasper smirked at me from the other side of the ball.

"It is so on, Whitlock, you're toast!" I laughed at him as I watched him eye Alice as she stood across from him.

He had it soooo bad!

Seth cut his eyes back and forth between Alice and Jasper and then looked at me and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. I nodded my head at him and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He would be happy for Jasper, just like J was happy for him and Tanya.

We started playing again and both teams were running back and forth between the goals and even with the twins in the middle of the action, everyone seemed to be playing pretty seriously…until Alice tried to pass the ball to Emmett, and instead of keeping the ball on the ground, kicked it in the air and hit him straight in the nose.

"Shit, Ali! Damn that hurts!" Emmett said around his fingers as he held his hands over his nose. It wasn't bleeding, but he was jumping up and down like she's just broken it.

Rose went running over to him and guided him to the deck where he could sit down. Seth and I were doubled over in laughter at her fawning over him. Rose had never acted that way; in all the years I had known her she had never shown anyone sympathy like that before.

When Seth was in high school and got his nose broken in a football game she snorted at him and huffed as she looked at the swollen appendage and told him to suck it up because he'd live.

My knee injury was the exception, but she was a ruthless taskmaster during rehab. She gave Nurse Ratchet a run for her money!

Esme had run inside to get some ice for his nose and handed it to Rose who then proceeded to very gently tend to Emmett and was whispering into his ear.

I was struck dumb, really, by her actions. I always knew when she fell for someone, she would fall hard and it seemed as if Emmett Cullen was the one that had captured her heart. I only hoped he was strong enough to put up with her. I loved the girl like mad, but she was a fucking piece of work.

"Sorry, big brother!" Alice yelled at him as Rose continued to doctor him.

He lifted his hand and flipped her off before giving her a thumbs up after Rose gently, but quite forcefully slapped him upside the head.

"What a fucking baby," Alice muttered under her breath as we all laughed at her correct assessment.

The man was an ex-pro football player for goodness sake, plus he did personal security. A ball to the face, hell, I'd been nailed in the nose more times than I could count on both hands.

"Five minutes!" Diane hollered at us, bringing our attention back to the game at hand.

"Okay, this is it, Swan," Jasper taunted me.

He really shouldn't have done that…not at all.

Edward laughed at our banter and that didn't go over well either. Carlisle chortled as he watched my eyes narrow at both of them and as he caught my eye, he nodded slightly at me.

Oohh…Daddy C was going to play saboteur…this was going to be fun!

I let their side have the ball first, my side at a distinct disadvantage. Emmett was out and Dem was in the goal. Alice couldn't play for shit, Tanya and Heidi were okay and Maddie…well she was seven. Marcus was about the only one I could count on to help me.

Edward and Jasper were so going to pay for goading me the way they had been if I had anything to say about it.

After a few minutes of back and forth, Carlisle found his opening and I began to sprint toward the goal. Seth started to chase me when he saw me take off and then so did Jasper and Edward. Carlisle passed me the most perfect pass, right at my feet and I cut around Rosalie toward Ben and my target. I both saw and felt Edward and Jasper closing in on me, one from the side and one from behind me. I cut to the right and as I got closer to the goal, I stepped over the ball while I was running and flicked it up behind me and over my head and as the ball came down I heard Jasper groan from behind me as I bumped the ball into the goal with my head, much to the dismay of Ben.

I heard Maddie as she ran up to me. "Bella! Can you please teach me to do that…plllleeaaseee?" she begged adorably.

I bent down to her level and kissed her on the cheek and said, "It takes a lot of practice, sweetie. Let's work on a few things before we attempt that one, okay?"

Jasper was gracious enough to give me a pat on the back and Seth did, too. Carlisle looked extraordinarily proud of me and with a wink, blew me a kiss. Everyone else made their way back into the house where Esme and Diane had lunch started and pretty soon it was just Edward and me.

"I am in awe of you, Bella," Edward said softly as he stepped in front of me. "You looked so free out here running with a soccer ball. I am so sorry your dream was stolen from you."

Quiet tears fell from my eyes and the look on his face almost broke my heart.

"I've had a long time to come to terms with it, Edward. Yes, it still hurts, a lot at times. Losing playing in the World Cup was the most difficult thing I've ever had to deal with except for Charlie's getting sick and dying. But today, today, Edward, I played again. I fucking played again and it was…incredible. I never thought I would feel that way again," I told him as my voiced faded to a whisper.

Edward held my face in his hands and stared at me, looking into my eyes for a few moments before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me with every ounce of love he felt in his body. I could feel it coming off of him in waves.

I felt my body mold against Edward's as he pulled me to him. I felt my heartbeat go faster, my breathing quickened, my entire being tingled all over as every part of me pressed against the length of Edward. Sometimes I just got so fucking lost in the way he felt, the way he smelled, the sound of his heartbeat when I was close to him… everything about him called to me.

There was no doubt left in me anymore that Edward and I were meant to find each other, because I knew we were. There really wasn't any question of it now, especially as Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett were steadily becoming closer as well. The Cullen family was destined to become ours, and I was beginning to believe we were all going to get our happily ever after.

Edward and I finally made it inside just as everyone was sitting down to eat and I motioned to Edward that I was going to go upstairs for a minute. My knee was killing me; I never should had been on it like that without my brace on.

I made it up to my room, trying to ignore the sharp, shooting pains I was feeling by the time I made it to the edge of my bed. Sitting down gently, I scooted back so that I could straighten my leg out on the bed. My breathing was coming in deeper breaths as I tried to push the pain back. I closed my eyes and laid my arm over my face as I tried to focus on something besides the pain in my knee. Playing had been amazing, but after the little tweak on the trampoline, I really should have known better than to run it like I did… and the rainbow at the end? Foolish on my part to even think about attempting, let alone doing.

The bed shifted and I felt Jasper as he lay down beside me. I didn't even open my eyes; I knew what he was about to do without even looking at him. He took my shoes and socks off, and moved to my right leg and began massaging the area around the kneecap.

"You were spectacular today, Shortcake," Jasper said quietly as he continued his massage. "I am so fucking proud of you," he went on, the words struggling to come out.

I moved my arm from my eyes and looked at my best friend and almost brother's face…my protector and rock and always, _always,_ my biggest supporter in everything I had ever done. Whether it was when I tried out for the spelling bee when we were in the fourth grade, or entered into an essay contest in seventh grade, or when I walked out onto the soccer field for the first time without him beside me in high school, Jasper had been by my side for it all.

"I love you so much, J, thank you for what you did for me today. I…I can't even…telling…" I stuttered out, the weight of acknowledging the gift he'd given me was more than I could articulate.

"Bella, don't even think about finishing that sentence! I'm not kidding. We are your family and it was our job to get you through this and we did. No looking back now, not anymore. Charlie is the only thing worth looking back for, nothing else matters. Edward, Maddie, and Masen…they're what's important now. None of that other shit makes one damn bit of difference. Renée doesn't matter; James doesn't matter…none of it does. We've fought, we have all fought so fucking hard to get to this point and I'll be damned if you are going to feel guilty for one more second for anything that has happened," Jasper finished, his voice tight with the sob he was trying to hold in.

"He's right, Shortcake," my other best friend and almost brother said from the doorway, tears running down his handsome face.

I struggled to sit up and held my arms open to him as he rushed to the bed and wrapped me in his arms and held me as he cried.

"You deserve to be happy, Bella, so much. Please don't be scared of moving forward. Run…don't walk to your future. Embrace it with all you have and hang on to it. I love you so much, don't make me have to kick your ass while you're all injured and shit," Seth finished with a chuckle as he wiped off his face.

I couldn't even start to think what it would be like when Seth and I were no longer each other's constant companion.

"Is there a spot for me on that bed?" Rosalie asked from the doorway as she looked at the three of us on the bed.

Seth looked from me to Jasper before turning back to Lele, "Well, hell, Le, I'm not sure. Are you sure you can stand to be away from the jolly green giant downstairs long enough to grace us with your presence?"

Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously at Seth's stupid ass comment and Jasper gently pulled me toward him knowing as well as I what was about to happen. In the blink of an eye, Rose had run into the room and had Seth wrapped in a headlock and was mercilessly rubbing the top of his head.

He hated that shit! Like Edward, Seth was ridiculously obsessed with his damn hair.

I hadn't ever had the heart to tell him it was really not all that great. It was nice hair and all, but nothing at all like Jasper's…or Edward's.

She finally let him go, and laughed when he huffed at her and then the four of us lay down on the bed and talked…and talked…and talked.

God, I missed them, missed the connection between the four of us.

We teased Jasper about Alice, which caused us to tease Rosalie about Emmett and that turned into ribbing Seth about Tanya. We laughed and joked until we fell asleep and I woke up when I heard whispers out in the hallway.

Rose and I were in the middle of the bed, Jasper beside me and Seth on the other side of Rose…like it had always been.

"Do you think the bed would break if I crawled in between Sweet B and Rosie?" came the distinctive voice of Emmett, not whispering at all.

The man sure didn't have an inside voice!

"Ow, Edward! What the hell was that for?" Emmett croaked out as he was, I was sure, rubbing the back of his head.

"You are not crawling your dumb ass in bed with my girl," growled Edward, whose voice sent tingles straight in between my legs as I moved them and squeezed them together.

"I felt that, Bell." Rose snickered at me almost silently. "If his voice can do that to you, I don't even want to know what happens when other parts of his body touches yours."

"Oh my fucking God," groaned Seth, who didn't even bother being quiet. "That is about 500 times some fucked up shit, Le. There is no way in hell I need to know that the sound of Edward's voice makes Bella's girly parts go all ape shit!" he exclaimed, before he looked at the doorway and stared into the three different faces of the Cullen siblings.

Alice looked like she just swallowed a bug or something as she was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

Emmett looked like he was watching a tennis match or some shit like that as he kept looking back and forth from me to Edward before he mumbled, "Damn," loud enough for Esme to yell at him from downstairs to watch his language.

See, no inside voice whatsoever!

And Edward… my beautiful, sexy as hell, cocky as all get out Edward just stood there and leaned against the door frame with his ankles and arms crossed as he stared at me from the doorway, his eyes smoldering and boring straight into my soul.

"Um, yeah, okay. We'll be going now, Shortcake. Make sure you stay off that knee for a bit and take your pain medicine and we'll ice it later," Jasper said as he gave me a quick kiss on the top of the head and grabbed Alice by the hand and pulled her behind him.

"Later, Shortcake, listen to J," Seth said as he quickly left the room followed by a giggling Rose who threw me a wink and a silent nod of approval as she walked past Emmett who followed without saying a word.

Edward continued to stand on the other side of the room but was now standing in front of my shut bedroom door, looking every bit as intense as he did not more than thirty seconds ago.

"Are you okay, Angel, do I need to get you anything?" he asked from his spot where he still stood unmoving as his eyes traveled from the top of my head down to my toes and then back up again.

I nodded my head yes, not trusting my voice at that point.

My need for him was growing by the second and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from begging him to take me right then.

"Yes, you are okay?" he asked quickly, the muscles in his arms flexed as he let them fall beside him.

I nodded my head again, letting him know that I was okay.

He took a few steps until he stopped at the end of the bed and slowly, agonizingly slowly, reached his hand down and picked up my foot, and then slid his warm hand up my leg until it was pressed against my calf muscle.

Edward continued moving his hand up until it cupped the back on my knee and he held it gently in his hand, as if he was holding a fragile piece of glass that would break with the slightest wrong touch. He bent his head forward and placed a warm, soft, open-mouthed kiss on my knee, his tongue tracing the faint scar that ran up the outside of my leg.

"Do you need anything?" he asked in a voice that was so rough with need, but so smooth and velvety at the same time it about did me in right there.

I nodded my head again, still not saying a word.

My body felt like it was plugged into a light socket. I vibrated with need, and the electric current that was always present around us buzzed and crackled in the air.

I felt his tongue on my scar again as his fingers reverently traced all around my knee, his strong fingers featherlight in their stroke, but electrifying every bit of skin they touched.

"Tell me, my love, what it is you need, and I will give I to you. I will give you whatever you wish, you need only to ask," he whispered gruffly.

He lifted his eyes to mine and the green of his eyes was almost black as he pinned me with his gaze

I felt my breathing getting faster and faster and my hands curled into fists and pressed into my thighs.

"You, Edward. I only ever want you. Please…" I panted out to him, wishing more than anything that I could throw myself at him but knew I couldn't.

He crawled up the bed and followed my body until I was laying flat on my back and then he hovered over top of me, being so very careful with my knee and traced my lips with his tongue as he settled himself into my core.

Edward stilled his tongue; his lips lingered over top of mine but did not touch them. I swore I could feel them they were so close, but they taunted me with their proximity. "Oh, my Bella, you always have me. Forever and always remember, baby? Now, when you say you want me, where exactly do you mean?" he asked me in a voice so laden with sex it set my whole body on fire.

White hot need raced through my body as I tried to pull him closer to me. He reached down beside me and took each of my hands in his own and lifted them until they were over my head.

Edward shifted and placed both of my wrists in one of his hand and trailed the other one down my body. Down the side of my face and over my cheek. His thumb traced over first my top lip then my bottom, where he gently pried said lip from in between my teeth.

"You know better than that, I love that fucking lip, no torturing it like that is allowed," he breathed out as he swept his thumb across my lip again and that time I darted my tongue out to lap at it.

His breath caught as he looked at me. Edward chuckled darkly at me and the sound made my toes curl it was so sultry.

"Evil little girl," he muttered as he began his travels over my body with his fingers again.

I wanted to beg him to hurry up, but the anticipation building in my body was so delicious I was unable to even form the words.

His index finger made a path from one shoulder to the other, pressing gently against my collarbones and then his thumb pushed against the pulse point on my neck and he rested it there for a brief moment, almost as if he was counting the beats of my heart before he moved on.

Edward placed his entire hand, palm down, in between my breasts, and spread his fingers across my breastbone as he watched my chest move up and down with each breath I took. One finger then circled my left breast, and across the nipple, then he moved to the right, repeating the process. I watched as Edward's eyes focused on his fingers, getting lost in the sight and feel of my body responding to his touch.

He reached down and pushed my t-shirt all the way up and over my head, leaving the material in a bunch at my elbows, and then proceeded to duplicate the movements of his hand and fingers on my now naked skin. He flicked the front clasp of my bra and watched with rapt attention as my breasts spilled out of the open bra and then pinched first one then the other nipple in between his fingers.

"Oh God, Edward, please…I need you so much, I can't take much more," I shamelessly begged him.

I didn't care; I just wanted to feel him inside of me.

Edward moved back over my body and ground his steel-hard erection against my thigh before he progressed to my aching pussy.

He bent his head forward and whispered in my ear in that deadly sexy voice that made me shake with need, "I fucking love it when you beg me, Bella. Say it again…now…and I will give you what you want."

"Edward, please…I need you…now, oh God…now!" I cried out, my entire body quivered with want so strong I could barely contain myself.

He lifted up and pushed his shorts and boxers down and then my panties and shorts followed. Edward turned us so that I was lying on my left side and he had his whole body pressed against mine, his chest pressed firmly against my back and I felt it as he wrapped his arms around me and began touching me…everywhere.

Now that we were both naked, every part of my body was able to touch his and the feeling was exquisite. Edward covered my breasts with each of his hands and kneaded them gently before sliding one hand down over my stomach to touch my soaked pussy. His finger slid easily through my folds and when his index finger began circling my clit and he pressed on it, I cried out in pleasure.

"That's my girl…you're so wet for me, always so fucking wet…" Edward crooned in my ear as we rocked back and forth, my body racing toward the climax that felt like had been building for hours and hours now.

"Oh yes, Edward…um, so close…please…" I begged him as his other hand snaked down my body.

I felt it as Edward's finger pushed inside of me, first one finger then two and when he curled those fingers forward and pressed on my clit with his other hand, I exploded and came and came.

"Yes, Bella…come for me…let me feel you," Edward groaned in my ear as I felt myself come apart with the skill of his expert fingers.

His fingers slipped from me easily and then he lifted my right leg carefully, paying close attention to the position of my knee and rolled his hips forward until I felt the tip of his cock still at my entrance.

I whimpered in protest and my insides turned to complete mush when he chuckled deeply at me before he glided inside of me.

My body instantly relaxed into his touch as I instinctively opened up to him, feeling him move in long, deep strokes. I reached my arm up and tangled my hand in his hair and pulled him forward until I felt his warm breath settle on the side of my neck.

We rocked back and forth, not saying a word as we let our bodies speak the words we couldn't seem to find. Edward pressed his forehead against my shoulder blade and I heard him grunt and then moan from the back of his throat.

"Bella, you have no idea what you are doing to me. I'm watching myself move in and out of you, and it's like I can't get enough, like it will never, ever be enough," he breathed out as he gripped my hip with his hand, his fingers flexed over the bone, his thumb making unconscious circles on the soft skin there.

"I wish I could see it, I love to watch you push inside of me," I panted as I felt his tongue and then his teeth on my shoulder.

"Jesus, you're killing me, baby…I'm so close now, please…come with me," he begged as I felt him suck on the skin behind my ear.

I started to shake as I felt myself getting ready to come undone again. "Oh fuck…Edward…so close…" I moaned as I circled my hips and felt him as he drove deeper and deeper into me.

Edward's hand slipped down between my legs and he pressed on my clit with his thumb and I felt goosebumps as he said, "Fucking yes…come for me now…give it to me," he commanded as I let go.

"Oh fuck yes, baby…I love you so much…" he ground out as I felt him spill inside of me.

When his breathing settled into a normal rhythm along with mine, I felt his lips make a path along the top of my shoulder.

"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered softly, relaxing into him.

He chuckled lightly at me. "Always and forever, Angel."

We finally got out of bed and got cleaned up. Edward set me on the bench in the shower, not wanting me to stand any longer than necessary. I told him he was being silly and that in a few hours my knee would feel fine, but he didn't listen…and I didn't complain. Having Edward wash my body and hair was heaven.

When we made it downstairs, the family had gone in all different directions.

Seth, Tanya, Emmett, and Rosalie were out on the four-wheelers taking a ride around the lake.

Jasper, Alice, and Maddie were on the trampoline. Well, Alice and Maddie were on the trampoline, my BFF just stood there looking like a lovestruck fool as he watched.

Ben, Angela, Demetri, and Heidi had gone into town to pick up some more beer and some fresh seafood to cook on the grill for later.

Carlisle and Marcus were playing checkers out on the deck, with Masen happily watching his grandfather go to town against his little brother. Marcus did not like the giggle he heard from me as Carlisle won…again.

Esme and Diane were in the kitchen putting the remnants from lunch away. I was so embarrassed at having slipped away before making sure everyone ate and that the food got put away.

"Edward, I am going to go help your mom and Diane in the kitchen," I told him as I turned to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll share, Bella, but not for long. I'm going to catch up to Seth and Em on the four-wheelers, okay?" he asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"Have fun and be careful…Emmett is a menace on those things!" I giggled at him as he took off to the shed to get out a four-wheeler.

I watched as he waved at Maddie and Alice as he ran by and flipped off Jasper behind his back at something he said to him as he went past.

There was no telling what Jasper had just said.

"Thank you so much, Bella," I heard Esme say softly as she stood beside me and slipped her arm around mine.

"For what?" I asked as I turned to her.

She looked outside at Marcus, Carlisle, and Masen peering at the checkerboard, and then shifted her glance to Alice, Maddie, and Jasper by the trampoline and then finally to Edward as he backed the machine up out of the shed and took off, blowing me a kiss as he went.

She gripped my shoulders and turned me so that I was looking her square in the face before she said, her voice trembling with feeling, "For being so damn strong. For enduring every tragedy that has happened to you with grace and dignity, for not letting it change who you are. For finding Edward and giving him happiness he could have only dreamed about. For loving Maddie and Masen as if they were your own. For allowing Carlisle and I into your life again when we'd thought we'd never find you."

Esme embraced me then, her small but frighteningly strong arms wrapped tightly around me. Besides Sue Clearwater, no woman had ever meant as much to me as Esme Cullen did and there was no one I admired more.

"Thank you, Esme…for more than the words you just spoke. Thank you for taking care of the four of us all those years ago. Thank you for helping Edward raise Maddie and Masen to be the incredible little people they are and they will be but mostly, thank you for welcoming me and my little family to be a part of yours," I told her with as much feeling as I possibly could.

"You've always been a part of it, Bella, all four of you, ever since we first met you. Like Car and I told the other three earlier, you will never, ever have to be alone again. We will always be here for you if you need anything," Esme told me softly as she kissed my cheek.

We stood in silence again for a few moments looking out the back windows and Masen caught my eye and smiled at me. I remembered what I had for him in the garage and held my finger up to him letting him know I would be right there.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water and a few granola bars from the cabinet and picked up the books I had set on the island before walking back through the living room.

"I'll see you later, Esme, I have a date with a seven-year-old I can't miss," I told her as I blew her a kiss and walked out the door.

I swore I heard Esme whisper, 'Thank you, God, for bringing her back to us' as I stepped on the deck but I couldn't have been sure.

After beating Carlisle in a quick game of checkers, much to the delight of his brother and grandson, I took Masen by the hand and led him to the garage, Rufus happily following Masen like he'd always been doing it.

"Where are we goin', Bella?" Masen asked me as we got closer to the garage.

I looked down at him and I swore my heart grew due to the amount of love I felt for the little boy walking beside me.

"Well, Skittles, I thought you and I could spend a little time together while I taught you how to do my most favorite thing besides playing soccer," I told him, reigning in the extremely naughty thought of what my actual favorite thing to do was …or who more specifically.

Shaking my head to focus back on Masen, I pulled us to a stop at the garage door.

"What's wrong, Jelly Bean?" Masen asked me as I stood before the entrance to the building.

I hadn't ever taught anyone how to play the drums and all of a sudden I was scared I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing with Masen. He was so good every time we played Rock Band, his rhythm was almost instinctual and he was a hundred times better than I was when I started playing and I was older than him when I started, but I wasn't positive I could do this.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the doorknob and flicked on the light as Masen and Rufus followed me inside.

I watched Masen look around the space and giggled softly when his eyes fell on the car. I blushed to myself when I glanced at the car, remembering Edward and I against that car just a few short days ago. I almost choked when I saw the distinct outline of Rosalie's ass on the trunk of the car.

That bitch!

She was so dead when I caught her alone the next time! I was so getting her back for her little tirade in the game room last night.

"This is a cool car, Bella, is it yours?" Masen asked me as he walked around the vehicle. I didn't think he would notice the prints on the car, both mine and Rose's and if he asked, I had already told myself to lie.

I nodded my head at him and walked to where he was looking through the driver's side window. "It is. Rose fixed it up and gave it to me for my twenty-first birthday. She got it to remind me of my father. He'd always wanted a car like this so when we ride in it, we always remember him."

"What was your daddy's name?" Masen asked as he started to look around the rest of the building.

I instantly felt the lump in my throat at his question; I missed my father so much but his memory made me smile. So I answered him. "His name was Charlie," my voice was shaky with emotion but I held it together and gave him a small smile.

"Do you think he would like me?" he asked softly.

"I think he would have loved you almost as much as me, Skittles!"

He smiled at that as he continued to let his curious eyes roam around the room.

My heart broke a little at the thought that my father would never know this wonderful part of my life; all I could hope was that where ever he was, he was smiling down and happy for me.

The garage wasn't technically just a garage. The Camaro was the only car I parked in there. The rest of the space was taken up by my drum set that faced the windows and the lake, a sofa, some workout equipment that Seth and Jasper used when they came up here and then the room that contained all my soccer mementos.

When Masen's eyes lit up as he finally looked at the drum set, I knew I had made the right decision in bringing him in here to spend some time alone.

"Go ahead, Mase, you can go look at them if you want," I said softly, encouraging him to embrace the instrument the way I had and the way his father had the guitar.

He looked at them as he approached the drum set, and then back toward me. At my smile and nod of approval he walked even closer. I watched as he looked at the posters on the wall and laughed when he giggled at my Animal poster.

"Seth and Jasper gave that to me when I was sixteen. It's my favorite poster ever," I chuckled as I told him.

Idiots…little did they realize that their joke turned out to give me one of my most prized possessions. I loved that damn poster so much I had it framed. The poster just helped me realize the reason I played…just for me and because it made me happy.

I heard Masen as he touched the drum set and the cymbals made a noise. From the way he jumped, he'd obviously never heard a cymbal up close like that before. A brilliant thought came to me then and I wanted to start jumping up and down but barely contained myself.

My first drum set was in the corner of the garage, covered with a blanket and as I walked toward it visions of sitting down to the instrument for the very first time filled my mind.

Jasper had gotten the set for me from one of the guys on the reservation. There was no way I was keeping the set at my house so Peter and Charlotte let Jasper set them up in their garage. Their house was far enough away from mine that I didn't have to worry about Renée saying anything about them so it was perfect.

The drum set was a gorgeous midnight blue color and I had played the hell out of it before I bought the one I have now. It was bittersweet; I had so many memories playing on the damn thing, mostly to get away from Renée. When I bought this set shortly before moving to New York from Oregon it didn't have any of those memories attached to it and it actually took some time to get used to.

I pulled the blanket off and followed Masen's eyes as he took in the gleaming set. I knew I had the right idea.

"Hey, Mase, if you want, we can move this one close to mine and I can give you a few pointers if you want to learn how to play," I casually told him, hoping he _wanted_ to learn.

If he did, he would love to play forever.

"Really, Bella? You would teach me how to play?" he asked and squeaked…freaking squeaked, when I nodded my head yes.

I really wanted to share this with him so I was as much, if not more excited than he was.

We maneuvered the set beside mine and I adjusted the seat to fit him. I found an old pair of drumsticks on the shelf and handed them to him and we each sat down.

"Okay, Mase, first let's learn how to keep time. First you do this," and we began our lesson.

We went from keeping time to learning how to use the pedals, which he got almost immediately. He was a natural and I felt myself glow with pride at _my boy_ as he soaked up everything I taught him with ease. Then we progressed into some basic beats he would need to know before he could go on.

Masen laughed every time he got one right and even embellished them with way more style and complicated combinations than he should have been able to considering he sat down to his first set less than two hours ago.

He was fucking phenomenal.

I heard a noise and looked up to see my best friend smirk at me as he took in the scene before him.

"I haven't seen those drums in forever!" Seth exclaimed as he walked in the garage.

"Seth, did you hear me? Bella is teaching me how to play!" Masen screeched out, trying another combination of beats.

Looking at Seth as his mouth fell open, I chuckled and whispered, "I had a feeling he would be good but had no idea he could do anything like that."

Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder and as I laid my head down on his, I heard him softly say, "I love you, Bell. So fucking much. I am so proud of you. This is the first time I have ever seen you play because you wanted to not because you were trying to escape. You're a great mom."

He called me…mom. I had to stop myself from jumping up and down just thinking how damn perfect it sounded. I wanted to be his mom…Maddie's mom and I truly loved them both as if they were my own.

He kissed my temple and lingered for a moment before he gave Masen a high-five and walked out of the building, without even looking back.

Not that he would, that was not Seth at all.

I loved him so fucking much it made my heart hurt.

Masen and I played for a little while longer and I only got him to stop by promising him we would take the car out for a ride tomorrow and that we could play again either tonight or in the morning.

I closed up the garage and started to walk back toward the house when I felt my two favorite arms clutch me around the waist.

"I have missed you so fucking much today," Edward sighed to me as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

He turned me around in his arms and walked backward until he rested against a tree and stood me in between his legs and held each of my hands in his.

"Did you have fun on the four-wheelers?" I asked as he played absentmindedly with my fingers as he looked around and then pulled me even closer to him.

Edward nodded his head and then spoke in a low, husky voice, "I did, Angel. But, it wasn't as much fun as we had earlier in our bedroom."

_Our bedroom_ …oohh…I _really_ loved the way that sounded!

I smiled, a huge, goofy ass-looking smile I was sure, and he quirked his eyebrow at me.

Standing on my tiptoes, I reached up and held his face in my hands and kissed the tip of his nose before I whispered, "You said our bedroom."

He bent his head forward and rested his forehead against mine and I felt his fingers curl in over my hip bones as he moved our bodies closer to each other.

"It is our room, Bella. Wherever you go, I go. I will follow you anywhere. I don't know how I am going to make it when we get back to the city and I can't hold you every night when I go to sleep," he said as he closed his eyes.

I couldn't help the gasp I let out as I realized that I only had two more nights with him and then we would go back to seeing each other only sporadically throughout the week. The weekends would be easier now that the kids were out of school, but there were still five days in between.

"We'll figure something out, Bella, don't worry. It will be okay," Edward said, his voice as pained as I felt.

I didn't know how I managed to completely forget the reality that awaited us when we got back to the city, but I sure as hell did. Being up here with our family and Edward, away from all the pressures of photo shoots and appearances and reporters and patients left me with a feeling of security and peace; I was so afraid we would lose that once we left here.

"Bella, stop. Please," Edward begged. "I can see your mind working a mile a minute. It will be okay…we will be okay. I promise you. No worrying, promise me."

I nodded my head, trying to tamp down my spiraling emotions before they got away from me. I believed Edward when he said we would figure something out, I didn't doubt him about that at all. It was just going to be hard being away from him and the kids on a regular basis.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said as he tipped my chin up with his thumb and finger. "I love you, so much it seems like I could tell you from the time I woke up in the morning until it was time for bed and it still wouldn't be enough. This isn't going to be forever, and we will figure out a way to spend time together once we get back to the city."

"I know we will, Edward, it's just that I am going to miss you, Maddie, and Masen so much when I don't get to see you every day," I told him as I held on to his forearms with my hands.

He crushed me to him and I buried my nose in his chest, his smell flooding my senses immediately. I relaxed against him and felt him as he ran his fingers through my hair as we stood leaning against the tree, each lost in our own thoughts for a time. He finally stood up straight and pressed his lips to mine, his tongue explored my mouth possessively and he kept on and on until we had to part to breathe.

"Let's go inside and see what the rest of the family is up to. If we don't go in soon, Emmett is liable to send out a search party for his favorite new toy." Edward laughed as he took my hand in his and laced our fingers together.

We began to walk toward the house; I could hear Masen and Maddie's laughs from the trampoline.

Edward picked our joined hands up and pressed a soft kiss across my knuckles. "Thanks for coming to meet me, it was a nice surprise after not seeing you all afternoon."

I stopped abruptly and looked into his very confused face. "Edward, as happy as I was to see you, and I hate to disappoint you, but I wasn't trying to find you. I was just coming from the garage and our paths happened to cross." I laughed lightly at him as he turned to look back from where we came. His eyes moved back and forth from the shed to the garage a few times before he stared at me.

"You really didn't come find me because you missed me so much you couldn't wait to see me?" Edward asked, with the Cullen pout out in full force.

"Oh Jesus, Edward, really!" I giggled at him. "I was in the garage with Masen this afternoon and he left to go up to the house while I locked the doors and followed after him. Gah, you are such a friggin baby sometimes, I swear!"

"What were you and Masen doing in the garage?" Edward asked, his curiosity shone through his voice.

I turned to walk away, not really wanting to tell Edward about teaching Masen to play the drums. I didn't think he would be upset or anything, or that I was trying to hide it because I was embarrassed. It was just instinct to close down but when I felt him grab my hand to stop me from walking away, I realized I couldn't wait to share my day with Masen with him.

Edward seemed a bit shocked at the huge smile on my face when I spun back around to face him. "Oh Edward, it was so incredible. I've never seen anything like it in my life. I mean, I had an idea when we went out there, but oh my God, I was stunned speechless. I wish you could have been there," I finished on a sigh.

I looked at Edward with my eyes narrowed in aggravation when I noticed he was chuckling at me. "Bella, Jesus do I ever love the shit out of you! Do you realize you didn't tell me a damn thing just then? All I got out of that fucking adorable ramble fest was that you saw something that you thought was incredible and you wish I could've been there, but I have no fucking idea who you saw doing what."

I rolled my eyes at my own damn self and took a deep breath and squinted my eyes in warning to Edward letting him know that he better not fucking laugh at me this time, I started again."Edward, my love, I took Masen to the garage today because I wanted to show him my drums."

"Bella, that's…" He stopped when I held my hand up to him, keeping him from going any further.

"I'm not done yet, Mr. Impatient, give me a damn second to get this out and then you can say whatever the hell you want." I stared at him until he pressed his lips tight together and nodded his head. "Anyway, like I was saying, I wanted to show Masen my drum set. Ever since we played Rock Band at the loft, I had a feeling that Mase would be really good at playing the drums. It's like instinct, like you with your guitar. You just feel it, you know, and I was sure he would as soon as he sat down in front of them." I took a breath and giggled at Edward who looked like he was going to explode, he wanted to say something so badly.

"Edward, good Lord, spit it out already. You look like a freaking blowfish with your face like that!" I shook my head at him as he took a much exaggerated deep breath before he winked at me.

He reached up and took a piece of my hair and rubbed it between his fingers as he said in a calm, gentle voice, "Baby, you took him to the garage?"

I nodded and he continued, "Bella, I love that you wanted to share that with Masen, tell me what he thought about it."

I grabbed for the hand that wasn't playing with my hair and fidgeted with his fingers as I put my thoughts in order and then said, "Edward, he is truly amazing. I have never seen anything like it. I mean I haven't been around a lot of people that play a musical instrument or anything like that but I could just tell that he got it. It took me all of fifteen minutes to teach Masen how to keep time and by the end of two hours, he was playing beats and combinations I couldn't play until I'd been practicing for almost a year. Mase just laughed and giggled and didn't have any idea what he was doing was so incredible. Edward, I loved playing with him; it was so much fun!"

"Wait, what do you mean you played with him? Isn't there only the one drum set in there?" Edward asked me as he cocked his head to the side as he ran over the last time he was in the garage in his mind. I could tell when he thought about the two of us and what we did in said garage after he found me the other night when he started breathing in and out through his nose and his eyes darkened.

My panties became damp with the memory, but focusing on the here and now I shook my head. "I…umm…I had my first drum set stored in the garage. I remembered it was up here as I was showing Masen around the space. We moved it beside mine and we played together all afternoon. It was…Edward, it was as if I was sharing a special part of me with him and it was amazing," I breathed out, hoping he understood what I was saying.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he turned us around so that my back was against a tree. "Bella, just when I don't think I could fall any more in love with you, you prove me wrong by making me do it over and over again and the best thing is, you don't even have any fucking idea that you did anything, do you?" he whispered as he brushed his lips back and forth across mine.

"Baby, loving Maddie and Masen is as natural for you as breathing and you are so fucking amazing with them. I can't even begin to describe to you what it does to me to watch you with them. I do it often, too, you know?" Edward asked quietly.

He nodded before he began in the same sweet, gentle voice he had used earlier, as he cupped my face in his hands, "You have no idea how much it completely wrecks me inside when I watch you with Maddie or Masen or both of them. You love them so completely, so effortlessly it takes my breath away. You've shared yourself with both of them, given them pieces of you that they will carry with them forever now. Maddie might never be the next Mia Hamm, but she will always love soccer because of you; Masen might decide next week or next year that he wants to play the tuba instead of the drums, but he will always remember today. They love you…they fucking adore you and I, for one, know for a fact that there is no one this Earth that would be better for them than you."

"I love them so much, Edward, so much that I don't know what to do with it sometimes. If anything ever happened to them or to you because of me I don't know what…I just couldn't live with myself," I whispered as my heart turned to ice with just the thought of anyone hurting any of them because of me.

My eyes must have looked wild because Edward tightened his grip on my face and held me still as he said in a sharp, urgent voice, "Bella, stop. Right fucking now. We have been over this already and will continue to do so until you knock it off. Nothing is going to happen to any of us; not to you, not to me and not to either one of them. I promised you I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again, and I mean to keep that promise."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Good, now let's go find everyone, I'm fucking starving!" Edward laughed as we made our way to the deck.

Dinner was a riot. Seth, Emmett, and Demetri argued over who was going to man the grill for the steaks and lobster. Seth had his grilling apron on and I laughed when I saw it was a new one that said, 'Mr. Good-Lookin' is Cookin'.

"Seth, you're not doing it right!" Emmett exclaimed as he tried to move my best friend out of the way.

Seth turned his baseball cap around backward and picked up the tongs and waved them in Em's face. "Dude, if you don't back the hell up right fucking now, I am going to use these tongs on a piece of your anatomy that you definitely won't like!"

Emmett's face paled as he looked at Rose and then me before he said, "You're a little protective of your grill aren't you, buddy?"

"Em, you have no idea. He special ordered that damn thing and had it custom made. I'm quite honestly shocked he's letting you and Demetri even stand next to it!" I giggled at my best friend when he tried to scowl at me, but couldn't because he knew I was telling the truth.

"You all will be singing a different tune once the food is done," Seth warned as he took a long pull on his beer and got back to work.

The food was, of course, delicious, and everyone ate and ate until they were stuffed.

After we got Maddie and Masen cleaned up and put to bed we all sat outside on the deck and visited. My stomach was killing me after an hour from laughing so hard at the stories everyone was telling, but my favorites were of Emmett, Edward, and Alice. It was a wonder Esme had any hair left and Carlisle's hadn't turned prematurely gray.

"What?" Emmett asked as all sixteen of us were laughing at him. Edward and Demetri were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes. Rose and Tanya spit out their beer and were holding their hands over their mouths, and Esme and Carlisle couldn't decide whether to laugh or hide in shame.

"I never would have gotten caught if you and Demetri would have been able to keep quiet!" Emmett valiantly tried to prove his point, only to have the rest of us laugh even harder at him.

"You're going to try to blame this on me and Dem?" my love shrieked out at his brother. "No fucking way, brother. You were an idiot and got what you deserved!"

Apparently when Emmett, Edward, and Demetri were in high school, Emmett had a crush on the daughter of the principal. Of course Emmett being Emmett, he had lost a bet, the details of which none of them could remember or would admit to, and as the loser he had to streak across their lawn after returning from a baseball game.

Little did any of the idiots know but the principal's very old mother was in town for a visit and was the only one home at the time. When she heard the noise outside, she ran outside to the porch and shot Emmett in the ass with a BB gun as he dove over the bushes.

"Shut the hell up, Sweet B! I had bruises on my ass for days after that, not to mention scratches on places that should never have scratches on them!" Emmett huffed at me.

We all laughed at his stupidity again, even Emmett was shaking his head at himself.

"And on that unpleasant visual image, brother of mine, I am taking my girl to bed," Edward said as he pulled me up from my chair.

We wished everyone a good night and Edward slapped Emmett upside the head before he kissed both of his parents on the tops of their heads.

After we had taken a shower and gotten ready for bed, we were in the bathroom brushing our teeth. I couldn't help but stare at the toothbrush holder where both of our toothbrushes were resting. It just looked so…right.

Edward caught my eyes in the mirror and whispered softly in my ear, "Soon, my angel," and then he kissed my shoulder and walked back into the bedroom.

We crawled into bed, the extremely long and emotionally draining day finally having caught up with the both of us.

I snuggled into the crook of Edward's shoulder and I immediately felt his fingers run through my hair and my hand was over my favorite spot above his heart in an instant.

"I love you so much," Edward murmured to me as he kissed the top of my head, "thank you for letting me in, baby. I'll take care of you, forever."

"Love you, Edward, so much. We'll talk about everything tomorrow," I mumbled, sleep overtaking me as soon as my body relaxed into Edward's.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you. I can't wait to make you my wife," Edward breathed out as he settled into the pillows and followed me into a peaceful night's sleep.

I dreamed of white dresses, wedding marches, and Edward as I slept and I knew I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up early Sunday morning with my legs tangled with Edward's and my hand still over his heart. I tried to move to get up to use the bathroom, but Edward wasn't having any of that.

As soon as he felt me shift against him, his arm pulled me in tighter to him and he chuckled softly when he heard my huff of impatience.

"What's the matter, are you that anxious to leave me this morning?" Edward said in a voice thick with sleep.

It was, without a doubt, one of my favorite sounds to wake up to in the morning. Edward, just waking up, was all kinds of sexy.

"No, Edward, I just need to pee. You've been squeezing me for the last twenty minutes and if you don't let me up, you will be sorry!" I giggled at him as he rolled me over and all but pushed me out of the bed.

He laughed as I did the pee pee dance on the way to the bathroom and yelled through the closed door, "Bella, all you had to do was wake me up, silly girl!"

I glared at him through the closed door. I was not peeing in front of him…no way no how!

"Stupid, sexy ass, old man," I grumbled to myself as I washed my hands and brushed my teeth and I would have peed my pants if I hadn't just gone to the bathroom when the door opened and Edward stood there, smirking at me.

"What was that, Angel? I could have sworn I heard something that sounded an awful like sexy and then old? Hmmm?" he said as he stood in the doorway with his shorts hung down low on his body, looking all rumpled and gorgeous and I wanted him…now.

I looked at him, and watched as his eyes turned dark with lust as I began to undress as I pulled my tank top off and then pushed my boy shorts down until I stood before him completely naked.

I walked backward toward the shower and crooked my finger at him. "I think I've been a very bad little girl this morning, Edward, don't you think you should punish me?"

He growled…fucking growled at me as he pushed his shorts down and then grabbed me around the waist.

As he walked us backward into the shower, he pressed me against the cold tile wall and chuckled when I squealed from the cold. He reached out and turned the water on and as it flowed over us, he bent his head forward and sucked on the side of my neck before he soothed the spot with his tongue and huskily said, "Are you ready to take your punishment, little girl?" as he dropped down to his knees and dove toward my aching center without even waiting for my answer.

Forty-five delicious minutes later we were done getting dressed and started to walk downstairs when I stopped to rub the twinge I had just gotten in my knee.

Edward bent down in front of me. "Hop on, I'll carry your sexy ass downstairs and keep you off your feet."

I climbed on and giggled when he said, "You look much better up there than on my dumb ass brother's back."

Bending my head forward, I licked the side of his neck and whispered, "I'd rather have my legs wrapped around you any day."

"My body better be the only one you want, Bella. I can always take you back upstairs and punish you again you know," Edward hissed at me but ruined it when he smiled at me.

"Always and forever you, Edward," I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder until we made it down the stairs.

He pulled me off his back gently and stood me in front of him before he kissed me sweetly and said, "Always and forever can't come soon enough."

Reaching down he took my hand in his and we walked into the kitchen area and came to a dead stop as the entire family sat there…waiting for us from the looks on their faces.

I instinctively stepped closer to Edward, immediately sensing as he did that something was going on. He let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist and looked Jasper in the eye, who had just stood up.

"Shortcake, Edward…we need to talk to you," he said in a tense voice.

Shit…this was not going to be good.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Ok…well this is the beginning of the second half of the story. Did everyone like it?**

**There will be a lot more of all the other members of the family starting now, but as always, the focus will remain solely on Edward, Bella and the twins.**

**Next chapter we will getting a glimpse into just what the hate mail Bella has been getting said…and who it's aimed at.**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days, I have soccer…again this weekend but should be able to get the next chapter finished.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**

***A special thanks to my friend tahughes and my new bff for some much needed inspiration for a certain part of this chapter. Thank you so much!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused. I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**She hasn't been feeling good the last couple of days so I really want to thank her for looking this chapter over for me!**

**Please check out her stories on FFN and TWCS…they are all so great, you won't be sorry I promise!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

_**LEMON!**_ _**Alert…**_

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

"Shortcake, Edward, we need to talk to you," Jasper said.

My eyes immediately traveled around the room taking in the very anxious and tense faces of everyone. As my gaze rested on Emmett and Ben, I knew this was not going to be pleasant judging from the intense looks each of them wore.

I felt Bella stiffen beside me and heard her breathing get faster as she clung to my side.

"Everything will be fine, Angel, I promise you," I told her as I kissed the side of her head.

I walked to the two remaining seats at the table and sat down, pulling Bella with me. I looked out the back windows to make sure Maddie and Masen were okay and gave Demetri a grateful nod as I noticed Heidi outside with them.

We sat down and I scooted Bella's chair closer to mine so that she was right against me. She was nervous already. I could tell from the way she played with the fingers of her hand. I reached over and stilled their movements with mine; my fingers laced our hands together. Bella took a deep breath then and looked at me; a small smile appeared on her face.

"I love you," I whispered to her and watched as my brave girl squared her shoulders, squeezed my fingers, then looked at Jasper.

"Okay, Jasper, what's with the round table?" Bella asked, trying to break through the tension in the room.

He smiled at her indulgently, knowing perfectly well what she was trying to do, even though she didn't fool anyone.

"Bell, Edward, there were some…developments that occurred while you have been up here. Things have happened since the Gala that you both need to be aware of," Jasper began hesitantly.

Bella squeezed my fingers and I ran my thumb across her knuckles hoping it would calm her before we really even knew what the hell was going on.

"What kind of developments?" I asked, my voice indicating he better tell me straight out.

Jasper looked around the table finding Seth's eyes and at his small nod, took a deep breath and focused on Bella and me.

Shit, I could tell this wasn't going to be good at all.

I noticed my dad as he held my mom's hand; Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane looked like they wanted to cry. Angela fidgeted in her seat so much Ben had to still her with a hand on her knee.

Seth and Rosalie looked like they wanted to be sick and Alice and Tanya each nervously looked around the room, at everyone and everything but Bella and me.

Demetri and Emmett both had blank looks on their faces and that told me more than anything.

They were scared; they all were.

I let go of Bella's hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her close to me. I kissed her temple and said a quick, silent prayer, begging whomever was listening to help keep me strong for whatever was about to come my way.

Looking at Jasper, I raised my eyebrows at him and indicated he should just spit out whatever it was.

He closed his eyes briefly before he exhaled through his nose and looked at Bella and me "Okay, Bella received some… rather disturbing mail last week after the Gala. It was delivered to the office at Volturi's."

I heard Bella's gasp and then looked to see her sit with her eyes squeezed tightly shut and shake her head back and forth.

"Breathe, Angel, I'm right here," I whispered to her as I pressed her head on my shoulder.

"No, Edward, please tell me this isn't happening…not again, not now," she begged me in a small voice.

I gazed at Jasper who looked positively sick as he watched Bella curl into my side. He glanced at Seth and Rose and they stared at Bella with the same look on their faces.

My hand was rubbing circles on her back as Bella tried to get her breathing under control. "When you say disturbing, what exactly are we talking here, J?" I asked, needing to know specifically what we were dealing with.

"Shit, Edward. Um, okay, well, there were two letters that came in. One arrived the Monday after the Gala and the other came on Friday, right before we all left to come here," Jasper said in a tense voice.

"What did they say, J, please tell me the truth? Don't lie to me, just tell me," Bella pleaded with him.

Fuck, she was breaking my damn heart.

He looked at me and I nodded at him. Whatever was in those letters she deserved to know. This was her career, her life we were talking about here and I'd be damned if I was going to let someone else dictate how and what she should know.

Jasper walked to Angela and picked up two envelopes from her and handed them to Bella before he sat down across the table from her.

I watched as she pulled the first letter from the envelope, her fingers trembled as she gripped the paper.

"Wait a minute," I said sharply, causing Bella to jump beside me. "Sorry, baby," I whispered to her before I turned my head to Jasper. "Have these been shown to the police or anything? Do we need to be careful for fingerprints?" I asked, not having a clue as to what the proper protocol was in a situation like this.

Jasper nodded his head and looked at Emmett. "Brother, there really isn't anything that they can do at this point. Just look at the letters and you'll understand what I'm talking about," Emmett explained to me, his fists clenched tightly on the table.

Rose laid a hand on his forearm and he unclenched one of his hands to cover her hand with his. He shot her a grateful smile before he looked back to Bella and me.

"Go ahead, baby girl, we're all here for you," Emmett said softly as he smiled at her.

Bella turned her face toward mine and I kissed the tip of her nose. "Together, remember?" I asked her softly as I covered her tiny, cold hand with mine and we turned the paper over together.

Bella squeaked as she looked at the picture, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes got as big as saucers. My stomach dropped and then twisted painfully. On the page was a picture of Bella and me dancing at the Gala. There weren't any photographers allowed inside so it had to of come from someone's camera phone or digital camera. The picture itself was beautiful; Bella was looking up at me as I had my head bent down toward hers, both of us smiling as we stared into each others eyes. It was the words below the picture that sent chills up my spine though:

_**I'm watching you and I can promise… you won't always be this happy** _

"What the hell, Emmett?" I barked out. "How the hell can the police not do anything about this?"

Emmett sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling before he brought his gaze back to me and Bella. "Edward, while I agree that is creepy as fuck, it really doesn't say anything that can be construed as a direct threat," he said as he pointed toward the paper I was currently crushing in my hand.

"Look at the other one you two," Jasper said, bringing our attention back to the other envelope in Bella's now trembling hands.

I pried it from her fingers, gently uncurling them from the paper. "Let me, okay?"

She nodded at me, her eyes wide with fear.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and at the same time it was breaking knowing what this was going to do to her.

I pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope and muttered a fierce, deadly, "Jesus fucking Christ," before I very grudgingly let Bella look at the paper.

"Oh God, no...please, not again…no…no," Bella whimpered as she let the paper fall to the floor.

I tried not to look at it again, because I was quite positive I would never forget what I just saw, but I couldn't help it.

There was a picture of Bella, Maddie, Masen, and me taken on one of our Saturday trips out and about in the city. This one depicted the four of us sitting outside eating lunch at Mr. Saul's deli. Remembering that day, I shivered as I realized this picture was taken even before the Gala.

The words beneath the picture even more frightening because I knew when that picture had been taken:

_**Enjoy it while it lasts…it won't be for forever** _

I frantically looked from Jasper, to Seth to Emmett and Ben and then at Bella.

She was crying softly, her hands over her face. I pulled her to me and placed her on my lap. I reached up and gently tugged her hands away from her face and tipped her chin up to look at me.

Sweet Christ, she looked completely shattered. I kissed each of her hands and then softly spoke to her, "My Bella, look at me please." I waited patiently for her to pull herself together as best she could before I began, "I won't let anything happen to you or to them, I give you my fucking word. You don't have to be afraid ever again. I promise you."

My heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces as I watched utterly helpless as she fell apart, her body shaking with her silent sobs. "Edward…I'm so sorry…I never meant for…I can't…" she stuttered out between mangled breaths.

"Bella, shhh…it's going to be fine," I rasped out to her, barely able to speak my throat was so tight.

She shook her head and scrambled off my lap and stood up, looking around the table. Bella looked at me, tears falling from her tortured eyes and said softly, "I love you ,Edward," and turned away from me.

I watched as Bella ran out the back doors and toward the lake. Every part of me wanted to go after her, but I knew she just needed a moment to get her emotions under control.

This…this was what she feared from the very first moment we met, and to have the reality slam us in the face was a shock.

I heard chairs scrape as my family members left the room, everyone silent. Thank fucking God, there was no way I could talk to anyone right then.

I tipped my head back and ran my hands through my hair, tugging until it hurt. The pain was welcomed actually; it helped me focus on what needed to be done. I sighed deeply before I picked my head up off the back of the chair and bent forward, resting my elbows on my knees and holding my head in my hands.

I looked up to the face of my brother sitting across the table from me. His eyes were bright…intense as he stared at me.

"We won't let anything happen to any of you," Emmett told me in a hard, determined voice.

"I know that, I'm not worried about me anyway. It's Bella and the kids that I am the most concerned with," I told him as I looked toward the window again.

Jasper and Seth stood at the window, each watched Bella silently as she stood facing the lake. She wasn't moving, just stared out at the water. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through her mind.

She was scared, angry, and guilty. I didn't know which emotion was the most prevalent, but I was a hundred percent certain she was feeling all three…and then some.

"Edward," Jasper said, still facing the window. "You can't let her run away and hide from this. We are so fucking close to the end; three more months. She gave up her life, her dreams to try to save Charlie. We can't let her do it for nothing. If she runs away, she'll never forgive herself. She's lost so fucking much already; she deserves to live the life she wants when she is free from Volturi's. The life she is meant to spend with you and Maddie and Masen," he finished, his voice thick with all the emotions I knew he was feeling.

Seth put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and squeezed it before he turned to look at me. "Edward, nothing will hurt her or you or your family. I give you my word," Seth said fiercely as he walked out the door and to Bella.

I watched as he approached my love, saw her shoulders tense as he got closer and then her body's posture relax as he stood next to her and held her tiny hand in his large one.

Neither one of them spoke; they just stood there, finding peace in each other's presence.

There was a tiny, very tiny, part of me that was jealous at the way he calmed her, they way he made her feel safe, but it was foolish to even feel that even for a moment. There wasn't anyone on this Earth, myself included, that would ever be able to come between the two of them.

"He'll stop at nothing to keep her safe," Jasper said as he sighed and turned around.

"I know that, Jasper, let's just see what we need to do to make sure nothing like that becomes necessary," I told him, and turned back toward Emmett and Ben.

Bella would come to me when she was ready. For right now, she needed Seth and I was okay with that.

I spent the next thirty minutes listening to my brother and best friend explain the changes that would happen at my house and the loft. For the most part, we would just be increasing the security at both places. Emmett planned on updating the security at Mom and Dad's by adding some surveillance equipment for the house and the yard. He and Ben were going to head to the loft when we got back to the city on Tuesday to go over the last changes Jake made to the building and make suggestions if needed.

Rose was going to take a look at the cars to ensure they were as safe as they could possibly be. I had no problem with that whatsoever. If Maddie and Masen were going to ride in my car or the suburban, I wanted them as fortified as possible.

It seemed like everything would continue on as normal for now, maybe with just a heightened awareness of what was going on around us. I was glad for that. I did not want Maddie and Masen to worry about any of this or it to affect them in any way. Bella and I would figure something out, I was sure of it. The whole family was behind us so I wasn't overly concerned…yet.

If things began to escalate in any way, then we would have to make some hard decisions.

"Rose and I are staying in New York. We aren't going to stay in California any longer," Jasper said during a lull in the conversation.

I looked up when my brother…squeaked. Emmett looked like he'd just won the lottery. I knew from the look on his face that he was extremely excited by the prospect of Rosalie being close by and permanent.

I looked at Jasper and raised my eyebrow at him and he sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair before he said, "There is nothing for us in California anymore. Seth and Bella are here, Bella's contract is almost up, and now that we've found your mom and dad again, it just feels like we were meant to be here, with all of you."

"What about Rosie's shop?" Emmett asked as he tried, not very successfully, to hide his anticipation of Rose staying in New York.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders and answered. "I don't really know, Emmett. She said there was just as much opportunity here as in California. Besides, with this thing with Bell now, there is no way she would leave anyway. Not after what happened the last time."

"Where are you guys going to stay?" Ben asked as he looked up from some papers he was looking at.

I had missed Ben… so much. We hadn't had much time to talk at all over the last few months and I was so excited when Bella told me that he and Angela were going to be here this weekend. He'd been my best friend for so long now; I felt bad for getting so caught up in starting my relationship with Bella that I had let staying in regular contact with him become less important than it should have been.

Jasper snickered and shrugged his shoulders again. "I am going to stay with Seth, I think, for a bit. We are going to have to get some of our shit shipped out here and one or both of us are going to have to go back and get everything squared away in California before too long."

"And Rose?" I asked.

I really, really hoped she wasn't going to be staying with Bella. I loved Rosalie, I really did, and we got along great but I was going to have so little time to spend with Bella once we got back to the city, I didn't want to share what little time I had with her on top of it.

Jasper chuckled at my question. He obviously knew what I was really trying to ask, without having to come outright and say it. "Well Edward, she was going to stay with Bella." He grinned as I narrowed my eyes at him.

He said _was_ going to stay…did that mean she was still…or not?

Fucking hell.

All three of the assholes laughed at me then as I huffed at Jasper before he went on, "As I was saying, she was going to stay with Bella, but we all know how little time you two will have together and no one wanted to get in the way of that and face the wrath of Shortcake." He chuckled as he pretended to shiver.

Wrath of Bella…she was all kitten! A fucking adorable and sexy kitten…but a kitten just the same.

"So, where is she going to stay?" Emmett blurted out.

"I'm not sure yet, really. Esme said she could stay with you all, Edward, but Alice and Tanya have both offered to let her stay with them. Esme is going to help us find a house once things calm down a little bit," Jasper finished.

I wouldn't mind if Rose stayed at Carlisle and Esme's; maybe that would mean Bella would spend time over there, too?

"Well, I am sure you'll get it all figured out," I told him. "Does Bella know you guys aren't going back?" I asked and when Jasper shook his head at me, I laughed lightly. "She's going to be really excited, you know that, right?"

He smiled and looked outside at Bella and Seth. Everyone at the table laughed when we saw Bella cross her arms and stomp her foot at Seth.

Cutest fucking thing I had ever seen!

Seth laughed at whatever made her mad and I said, "Uh, oh," when I saw her eyes narrow at him.

I knew that look, she was about to go off on his ass.

She said something that made him go completely still and then he took off running toward the garage. She giggled at him for a second before she took off running after him and jumped on his back. He laughed again at her and then I watched as she kissed his cheek before he turned and started walking back this way.

"That's my cue, guys, I'm outta here," I said as I smiled when Bella noticed me look at her.

Her face immediately softened and I couldn't stand to be away from her for another second.

I ran out the door and bounded down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the love of my life…and her best friend.

"Hey, Edward, I think this belongs to you." He chuckled as Bella hit him upside the head.

"She sure the fuck does. Now, hand her over, Clearwater, she's mine," I growled at him.

He laughed at me when I narrowed my eyes at him. I really wasn't fucking kidding.

_Bella was mine_.

"I'm not a this, Seth, thank you very much." Bella scowled at him as I plucked her off his back and into my arms and then slid her onto to my back.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead into the side of my neck. I nuzzled her hair with my nose, immediately recognizing my body's response of her proximity to mine. I was totally lost in her as I always was when I had her in my arms, and I barely registered Seth walk away until I heard him mutter, "I'm going to find Tanya."

After a few moments, I heard Bella giggle softly before she said, "I think we ran him off." Then she proceeded to run her tongue up and down my neck before she ran it in circles.

I squeezed her legs that were wrapped around me and then told her, "You better stop that, before I take you back inside and lock us away in our room."

Bella huffed at me before she said, "Okay, I'll be good."

I chuckled at that because I really wanted to tell her that was not what I wanted to hear, but instead I said, "Thank you, I would hate to have to punish you again."

"Like you really minded that, Edward," my love told me.

I groaned softly as I remembered our morning shower. "You are truly evil, Bella."

I twisted her around pulling her off my back and stood her in front of me. "Are you okay?" I asked her, knowing that she was still struggling with what Jasper told us earlier.

Bella looked off for a moment before she brought her eyes back to mine and once she looked at me she said, "Honestly? Not really." She held her hand up to stop me from interrupting once she saw I was about to do just that and went on, "But I will be. You and the twins are the most important people in my world and I would never do anything to put any of you in danger, but I am also not about to run away."

"Good. You know I would hunt your ass down if you tried," I told her, completely serious.

I knew this was the thing she feared the most when we first got together, but we were in this thing together…where she went, I went.

"Bella, let me say one thing and then you, me, and the kids are going to spend some time together before we have to leave tomorrow. I promised you I would keep you safe, and I meant it. Whatever is going on, and we don't really even know yet, we will work it out. No hiding and no running… for either of us. Where you go, I go. Deal?" I asked, hoping that she could see the sincerity in my words.

"Deal," she said immediately and then I pulled her to me. I grabbed her by the hips and angled our bodies against each other. I needed to feel her close to me and let her presence soothe me.

I would never, unless it was completely necessary, tell her that this whole thing freaked me out…especially knowing what happened to her the last time something like this was a problem.

"Okay, let's go find the kids and get out of here. Masen said something last night about taking the car out today?" I asked, as I cocked my eyebrow in question to her.

I had to admit, I was fucking excited as hell to get in that car and I gave Bella my best Cullen pout as she looked at me, a grin threatened to take over her face.

Sometimes it really wasn't fair, the advantage the 'Cullen Pout' afforded me, but I used it whenever the need arose without shame.

Hey, if it worked, it worked!

Bella rolled her eyes at me and then I knew I had her. "Yes, you big baby, we can take the car out for a drive. I did promise Masen he could go for a ride. Just so you know, my agreeing to this has nothing whatsoever to do with you dazzling me or using that damn pout on me," she growled at me as she pointed a finger in my chest.

I picked up her finger and brought it to my lips before I kissed the tip of it then ever so gently, nipped the end of it. "Dazzle you? I have no idea what you are talking about," I said as I sucked her finger farther in my mouth and twirled my tongue around it.

She sucked in a sharp breath before she pulled her finger out. "Watch it, old man, or you'll be riding in the backseat with the kids and I'll be the one driving." She giggled at me as she ran toward the deck.

"Beeelllllaaa," I hollered after her as she got closer to the back of the house.

She turned around and was walking backward, looking at me with an adorable smirk on her face.

"You will let me drive, won't you?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Bella looked straight at me, not giving anything away as she came to a stop and crossed her arms at me.

I heard the back door open and Maddie and Masen ran down the stairs and stopped on either side of Bella.

"Bella, whatcha doin'?" Maddie asked her as she looked back and forth between the two of us.

Bella bent down in between the two kids and glanced at each one before she turned back to me. "Well, Peanut Butter Cup, your dad was trying to convince me we should take the Camaro out for a drive," she paused as they both jumped up and down and nodded their heads.

"But," she trailed off dramatically as she took a turn to look at each one of us, "he thinks I should let him drive. What do you two think, do you think we should all go for a ride and let Daddy do the driving?"

She wrapped an arm around each of them as my two little traitors looked from me to Bella. I was pretty sure Maddie was on my side…but Masen? I wasn't so sure of that little guy. He loved Bella something fierce so it was hard to say which way he was going to go.

They stood and stared at me for what felt like an eternity, the three of them thoroughly enjoyed watching me squirm before my little princess came to my rescue. "I think Daddy should drive, Bella," she said.

"Okay, Maddie, that's one yes. Mase, what do you think, little man?" Bella asked him as he looked up at her in pure adoration.

I knew Masen, I was feeling your pain, buddy.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then tugged on Bella's hand so she would bend down so he could whisper in her ear. I stood and watched in amazement as the smile on Bella's face grew and grew until she finally giggled at him and nodded in his direction.

Bella looked at me and smiled…and my heart melted.

"Well?" I asked giving all three of them my pout…I hoped this didn't backfire on me.

Maddie giggled at me, Masen shook his head and Bella just looked happy.

I wanted her to always look that way and I wanted to be the one that put that look on her face.

Bella watched me squirm for a few seconds before she laughed lightly and said, "Fine, Edward. You can drive the car. Maddie and Masen, you guys go in and tell Nana we'll be gone for awhile and not to plan on us being here for lunch…but that I will be back in time to make dinner!"

I kept my eyes trained on Bella as she watched Maddie and Masen run into the house, the love she had for them very apparent even from the distance I was from her. When her smile faltered briefly, I felt my heart clench as I wondered what that was about.

"Angel, look at me," I told her softly but forcefully and waited for her eyes to find mine.

When they did, the look she gave me almost broke my heart. The love was still there, but what caused my stomach to twist in knots was the look of fear that was right behind it.

"I caught that look just then, mind telling me what that was all about? And, don't try to bullshit me either, I can read you like an open book," I told her as I waited for her to respond.

She looked back toward the house; her eyes seemed to stare unfocused at the family on the deck.

I wanted to touch her, to hold her against me, but I really needed to know what was going on inside that gorgeous head of hers.

I watched as she struggled to put her thoughts in order, noticed the crease between her eyebrows deepening with each passing second.

Bella let out a frustrated sounding breath before she fixated on me again, her body language letting me know she was still fighting…something.

"It's just…everything, Edward. I can't even put it into words…I feel like things are just spinning and spinning out of my control and I don't know which way is up right now. We haven't even talked yet about everything Jasper told you yesterday and I know you have to have questions." She paused for a second when she saw I was about to say something.

Bella held her hand up to stop me from speaking and with a nod of my head I let her go on, feeling like such an ass for not realizing that Bella being Bella would be worried about my reactions to what I found out yesterday.

She started waving her hands all around as she began to talk again. "I know we need to talk, about so much. There is so much to figure out and I can't even get a handle on what to start with. The letters, the fact that J and Lele are moving here, the fact that tonight is the last night we get to spend together for who the hell knows how long, my schedule coming up…just everything, Edward," she huffed out on a deep breath, as she finally stilled her hands and then she blew her hair out of her adorable face in the process.

Then would so not have been the time to tell her how fucking cute she got when she went off on a tangent like that…but really…she made me want to kiss her all over when she got all flustered.

"Come here, sweetheart," I said quietly when she finally seemed like she had calmed down a bit.

She looked at me but didn't move, until I said, "Please? I just want to hold you for a minute…I think we could both use it."

Bella nodded and then slowly walked toward my outstretched arms. I brushed her hair behind her ears before I held her face in my hands and felt her little hands grip my wrists as I bent forward and kissed her forehead. I let my lips linger there for a moment before I kissed her, letting my lips sweep across hers.

Her lips were always so fucking soft and warm and I let myself get lost in kissing her. My tongue traced around first her top lip then her bottom, before I pressed it gently into her mouth. I let my tongue go where it wanted, tasting her fully and enjoyed the feel of her tongue against mine. I angled our bodies so that they were firmly against the other; my body hummed in pleasure from being so close to her.

I kissed and kissed her, not wanting to break away until we finally each had to breathe. I leaned my forehead against hers and took each of her hands in mine and looked into her bottomless, clear brown eyes. I noticed, not for the first time, the little flecks of gold scattered throughout the brown, making her eyes even more mesmerizing than they already were.

"My love," I began softly as I brought both of her hands to my lips and reverently kissed each one. "I know you are overwhelmed right now and it seems like there is just one thing after another coming at you. I'm very sorry that I haven't really stopped to think how difficult the past week has been for you. First seeing my parents again and finding out about the letter from Charlie. Then actually having to read the letter and the few days we spent together. After that, you saw Jasper and Rose for the first time after Charlie's letter and had my crazy ass family descend upon you. On top of all of that, you knew that Jasper, Rose, and Seth finally told us about Renée and everything that has happened to you. And last, but not least, let's add some deluded freak and some ambiguous mail to the list."

Bella snorted then and I kissed her because she was just too fucking cute to resist when she did that shit. "It's a lot to take in. It's okay to be a little freaked out about everything. I am, too, if you want me to be honest with you."

She raised her eyebrows at my declaration and I chuckled in chagrin. "Bella, anyone in this position would be fucking nuts not to be at least a little concerned. I can't be with you every second of every day, no matter how much I wish I could be. I have a job to do, patients to see. You have appearances to make, interviews to give and meetings to attend. I have to entrust your care to Seth and as much as I know he would lay down his life for you if he had to, it's still not _me_ protecting _you_. But, for today, for right now, let's put all that to the side and enjoy our last afternoon away from all of that. Besides, I can't wait to fucking drive that damn car!"

"Just remember, Edward," Bella said with a smile in her voice, "if anything happens to that car, it's Rosalie you have to answer to, not me!"

I gulped and nodded at her. "Point made, love."

Rose and I may have gotten along fine but there was no way in hell I wanted to be on her bad side if I could help it. She scared the everliving shit out of me. Forget Jasper…Rose was a hundred times scarier than her twin brother.

The kids rushed toward the garage and Bella grabbed the keys for the car from the hook on the wall and we all got in the car, with me behind the wheel.

Bella made sure that Maddie and Masen each put on their seat belts as did the both of us and then we were off. She had to give me directions a few times but we finally made it out on to the road and toward town. Bella pointed out things along the way and I never realized there was so much to do here. We'd all been so happy in our little tiny bubble that I'd never paid any attention to anything else but Bella and the family. I couldn't wait until the next time and we had more time to explore everything.

The next time…I fucking loved the way that sounded!

We drove down by the beach and the pier; the kids happily talked about what to do the next time as Bella continued to show us her little corner of the world. She finally pointed us in the direction of the Farmer's Market stating that she wanted to walk around a bit and pick up a few things for dinner.

I very carefully parked the car in a spot far away from all other vehicles and we all got out and made our way to the market. I got a few appreciative looks from passersby but I didn't know if they were for the car or the girl beside me.

My money was on the girl, but that was just me.

Maddie and Masen had a ball at the market, sampling all the fruit and chocolate and candies they could get their little hands on. We finally found a place to sit and have some lunch and we happily ate our hot dogs, chips, and lemonade before we finished up.

Bella had a few things she wanted to pick up for dinner as well as some after dinner treats that she kept as a surprise for all of us. I noticed as she found a stand that sold bath oils and such that she bought quite a bit from there and again as we made our way to the stand a bit farther down where they sold some local wine. We stopped at the stand that had homemade candy and she let Maddie and Masen pick out some taffy as well as some other types. Bella also purchased quite a bit of homemade chocolate.

"Don't worry, Edward," she giggled at me as I looked at her, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever, baby, I'm just enjoying watching you, don't pay any attention to me," I told her as I gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

It was wonderful to watch her walk through the market and charm every person she came in contact with. I was surprised when a few knew her by name as they called to her as we walked by. She hugged a few women and kissed a few of the older farmers on the cheek as we continued to look around. I had never seen Bella so carefree and open before and it was glorious to watch. It made my heart hurt when I realized just how much she truly gave up in order to try to save her father when she signed that contract five years ago. Because of her willingness to give up on her dreams for herself, she had to hide away and keep who she truly was from everyone except those select few she was able to open herself up to.

While I was extraordinarily grateful to be one of those select few, it made me sad when I thought about all the people that would never know how truly spectacular my girl was. She may have been blindingly gorgeous on the outside, but that didn't hold a candle to the true beauty that was beneath.

She caught me staring at her and the blush that was known to make my heart stop beating crept across her cheeks. "Why are you looking at me like that, Edward?" she asked as she put down the bunch of carrots she had in her hand.

I shrugged my shoulders at her as I glanced around quickly keeping track of Maddie and Masen who were asking one of the local farmers question after question about…cows.

I supposed they didn't really know a lot about cows because they lived in the city, and I chuckled as I listened to the nice old man explain the difference between a Holstein and a Jersey cow. Hell if I knew what the difference was, but Maddie and Masen were enthralled.

I stalked toward her, needing to touch her desperately. Wrapping my arms around her, I crushed her to my chest and bent my head down to nuzzle behind her ear with my nose and left a trail of kisses up and down the side of her neck. "I just love you so fucking much, my Bella. You have no idea what just looking at you does to me sometimes. I want you all the damn time, so much so that it makes it pretty fucking hard to concentrate on anything except for you. Can we spend some time alone tonight, just the two of us, please?" I quietly asked her, letting the naked need I felt for her come through in my voice.

Bella's breath hitched and I felt her hands tighten on my back where they had been lying. I felt her nod and then I gently pushed her away from me so that I could look at her. She wasn't looking up and I tilted her face up with a finger beneath her chin. "Sweet girl, what's the matter?" I asked her gently and waited for her to look at me.

"I don't want to go back to the city, Edward. I want to stay here with you and Maddie and Masen and never have to stand in front of a camera or answer another question from a reporter ever again. I don't want to look behind me and wonder who is back there or worry every fucking day that my best friend in the whole world might have to stop some crazy ass lunatic from hurting me or someone I love," she said fervently, quiet tears falling from her gorgeous eyes.

"Oh, my Bella, come here," I crooned to her as I pulled her to me, completely enveloping her in my arms.

"I am always going to be here for you. I fucking promise you that. You aren't alone in this anymore and Maddie, Masen, and I will always be your family. It's not for much longer, just stay strong a little longer and when your contract is up, we can move on together and never look back," I told her with all the conviction I could.

We would be a family and in September when she was no longer at the beck and call of Aro Volturi, I would make it my mission in life to give her everything she ever wanted.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The trip home was quiet as the kids fell asleep in the car and Bella watched the scenery go by in the window her head was leaned up against. I held her hand, my thumb making endless patterns on it as we drove the short way back to her house. I didn't speak, knowing she was working things out in her mind, but I couldn't help but touch her. I needed to feel the connection between us and I wanted to make sure that she could feel it as well.

After parking the car in the garage, and damn it was a dream to drive, the kids and Bella went into the house, carrying all the bags from the market. I knew Bella was excited about cooking for everyone and I didn't even ask what she was making. She had been looking forward to this all day and just knowing she was happy was good enough for me. She could have been making liver and onions for all I cared, well that was a fucking lie because that shit was just nasty, but the point was, as long as she was happy, so was I.

I went up to our room and changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed a beer before heading outside to the deck. I watched the water for a bit, the lake was busy with water skiers and people riding jet skis. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the faces of my father and uncle who also had beers in their hands…and a cooler as well.

"You two planning on being out here awhile?" I smirked at them as I took a drink.

"For your information, nephew, the cooler was sent out here by your Bella. She wanted to make sure you had what you needed," Uncle Marcus told me with a pointed look.

I chuckled to myself; my love was nothing if not predictable. Always thinking about everyone else. "She's something else," I said with a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I really needed to be alone with her…badly.

"Is she doing okay, son?" my dad quietly asked me as he sat in the chair beside me and put his feet on the railing of the deck in front of us.

I took a deep breath and looked at him and Uncle Marcus who sat down on his other side. "I don't know, Pop. On the one hand she is so fucking strong, but on the other, she is still that little girl that just needed to be taken care of. She's worried about Maddie and Masen, about me, about Seth, and all the rest of you, too. Worried about everyone but herself of course."

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees and looked at each of them before I quietly admitted, "I'm scared. If something ever happened to her…I can't even…she's my whole world, my life."

"Edward, I know you are worried about her, but you have to trust Seth and Jasper to keep her safe. Emmett and Ben as well. This may turn out to be nothing more than a few letters from some person with a brief fixation on her. Don't let what happened to her before influence you now. Isabella Swan is without a doubt the strongest person, man or woman, I have ever met in my life. I am truly in awe of her," my dad trailed off in a whisper.

Uncle Marcus shook his head and gazed out toward the water as he spoke. "That amazing girl in there has been through more in her short life than most have been through in their entire lifetime. She hasn't let that change who she is either. If anyone had the right to be bitter and angry, it would be her, but she's just the opposite. I have no idea what favor you are going to have to repay someday for the gift of her, but you better pay up, boy. And, if you ever, ever hurt that beautiful woman, I will…well, I'm not sure what I'd do, but it would be something!"

"I'd kick his ass for you, Uncle M," Emmett said as he slapped me on the back and sat down beside me.

I reached down and grabbed him a beer and wordlessly handed it to him and watched as he took a long pull before tipping his chair back on two legs. I would never be able to figure out how he did that without falling flat on his ass, but he managed all the time.

"We talking about Sweet B?" my brother asked me.

Him and his goofy ass nicknames for everyone and everything, I swore. I hadn't told him this yet, but Bella giggled every time she thought about him calling her that. She loved the big oaf for some damn reason I couldn't even begin to understand.

Not really though, because Emmett was really fucking easy to love. And, boy did he ever love his Sweet B. I would be tempted to be worried about that if it wasn't for one Rosalie Whitlock. She had turned my brother's world completely around in just a few short days, and I, for one, couldn't wait until she was here permanently to keep his ass in line.

"Yeah, Pop and Uncle Marcus were asking if Bella was okay with everything," I told my brother as I reached for another beer.

Emmett stopped with his beer mid-drink. "Shit, she's okay isn't she?"

He looked really hurt at the thought of Bella being in pain. He was such a fucking softy when it came to the women he loved in his life. Mama, Ali, Maddie, Tanya, Bella…and now Rose; all completely worshiped by my brother. Angela and Heidi probably weren't too far behind either. Once you feel the love from Emmett Cullen, you were in for life. Or so I'd been told.

I shrugged my shoulders again and turned my head to my brother. "I don't really fucking know. We haven't had any time to talk about anything. Jasper laid all that out for us yesterday morning and then today we got hit with the mail. She's been dealing with seeing Mom and Dad again after all this time, plus reading a letter from her father who died five years ago. How the hell would you be if you were dealing with all that shit?" I snapped at Emmett.

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt bad, and I felt even worse when I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Shit, Emmett, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," I told him as I let out a frustrated breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, Ed, this can't be easy on you either," Emmett told me as he slapped me on the back.

"It hasn't been at all. There is all this shit in my head and I can't do anything about it. I'm going nuts just trying to sort it all out. I need to talk to Bella; we just haven't been able to find any time to do it. She wants to spend time with everyone here and I don't want to take that away from her." I sighed and took a drink of my beer before going on. "I am sure we'll think of something, but we have to find time to talk first."

"After dinner, let us watch the kids for you, Edward; you and Bella take a walk or something," Carlisle offered kindly.

I smiled at him in gratitude before I answered him. "Thanks, Pop, but we'll see what Bella has planned for tonight. She was being all sneaky and shit at the Farmer's Market so she has something up her sleeve."

"Sweet B has surprises for us?" Emmett asked, sounding more like Masen than a man that owned his own business.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Alice walked out to tell us that dinner was ready and when the door opened my mouth immediately began to water. Bella had made beef, chicken, and shrimp fajitas; I could smell them from here along with the fresh onions and peppers she got from the market earlier.

Excellent!

I was suddenly famished!

I picked up the bottles that my brother, uncle, and father left on the deck in their haste to go eat.

Fuckers.

I noticed Alice as she stood watching me with a pensive look on her usually happy face. "What's wrong, sister mine?" I asked her as I walked over to her and put my arm around her.

"Are you okay?" she quietly asked me as she picked up my hand and played with it like always.

Her question took me by surprise, but in reality, it shouldn't have. Out of everyone here, Alice would be the one most likely to worry about me over Bella or anyone else. That didn't mean she didn't love Bella because she surely did, but Alice prided herself on being my protector even though she was my baby sister and there was nothing that would ever change that.

I looked at Alice for a moment before answering her question, knowing I could be completely honest with her and not need to censor anything for her so I quietly answered, " I'm not sure yet, Ali. I'm trying to be but I am truly fucking scared out of my mind that something will happen to her. I've just found her, but I can't live without her. I want to tell her to tell Aro and Jane to fuck off and just walk away but there is no way Bella would ever do that and that pisses me off; at her for being so stubborn and at them for putting her in danger in the first place. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, Ali, and I'm terrified I won't be there if she needs me," I finished.

"Oh, brother. You can't think like that or else you will drive yourself even crazier than you already are." Alice giggled at me when I narrowed my eyes at her. "But seriously, you can't be with Bella every second of every day, Edward, you're going to have to rely on Jasper and Seth here. I know you and I know that is going to be exceedingly difficult for you to do. You'll drive Bella nuts, not to mention what you will do to yourself if you can't get a handle on this. We don't even know really what we're dealing with yet. I understand that with what happened in the past with James everyone is going a little overboard, but panicking when it's not even necessary yet isn't going to accomplish anything. You and Jasper really just need to take a step back and not jump to conclusions," Alice finished with a stern look in my direction.

"Did you happen to give this same speech to Jasper as well?" I asked with a smirk.

I may have been completely focused on Bella for the last couple of days but that didn't mean that the looks and touches and whispers between my sister and Jasper had gone unnoticed either.

Alice blushed and ducked her head before she whispered, "I think I love him."

I wanted to ask her if she was crazy and remind her that she just met the guy, but considering Bella had me head over heels in love with her almost from the very first moment, I couldn't really argue with her.

So instead, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. "I'm happy for you. J is a great guy, you couldn't do any better. But, if he hurts you in any way, I'm getting Emmett and Demetri to kick his ass!"

She laughed at me. "You don't love me enough to do it yourself?"

"Hell no, Ali! Jasper scares me half to death with that calm quiet thing he does. Not to mention, I am not getting Bella pissed off at me if I can help it!" I chuckled at her as she crossed her arms at me.

"You're so whipped it's not even funny." Alice snickered at me.

Like I could even begin to deny that statement?

"Yep, I am and proud of it, too!" I told her as I pulled her inside and to the kitchen with me.

Everyone stood around the island loading up their plates with all the food Bella had made.

I had no idea how she managed to pull off cooking so much food in such a short amount of time, but damn my girl was a whiz in the kitchen.

Emmett had…two…plates of food and kept telling Rose to add some to hers for him as well. Demetri and Seth weren't any better and well, from the looks of it, Jasper, Ben, and my dad and uncle were gorging just as much.

Jesus, was she trying to kill us?

I groaned a little when I thought about all the running I was going to have to do next week to burn off all the food I'd eaten in the last five days.

Emmett caught my eye and just nodded at me…yep, we would definitely be working out…a lot!

I found my two little monsters trying to roll their fajitas while Bella poured them some lemonade.

I chuckled as I watched Masen try to roll his tortilla and pick it up, only to have all the chicken fall out the other end.

The look he gave the misbehaving tortilla was priceless as was the look he got from his sister and Bella.

"You need some help there, little man?" I asked as I walked up and kissed them each on the head.

My son looked up at me in complete bewilderment as he held the tortilla out to me. "Daddy, everything keeps falling out and I'm starving!"

Bella giggled from the other side of the island and shook her head at him before moving along to get everyone else their drinks.

I ruffled his hair and told him, "Here, let's see what we can do. Can't have you starving to death, now can we?"

We finally managed to get his food put together and when he started eating, I went to go get my own plate, only find my love standing in front of me with mine already fixed.

"Here, baby, I went ahead and got you some of everything," Bella softly told me as I took my food from her.

"Thanks, Beautiful, this all looks so amazing. I don't know how you do it," I told her after I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She put her little hand on the side of my face and smiled sweetly at me as she said, "I love to cook and I love that I have so many to do so for now."

I grasped the hand that was on my cheek in my hand and kissed her palm and whispered, "I love you so much. Thank you for taking such good care of all of us."

She sighed as she stared at me for a moment and then gently prodded me toward everyone else. "Go eat, Edward, before your food gets cold."

"Aren't you coming, too?" I asked, not wanting to eat without her.

"Yes, silly, now let me go get my plate before Emmett and Seth eat it all and I'll come join you in just a minute," Bella told me as she walked off, checking to make sure everyone had everything they needed before she fixed her own plate.

I sat down at the table beside my mother and Tanya and they caught me watching Bella as I continued to miss my mouth with my food.

"Shut it, Tan," I growled at her when she giggled at me.

"Whatever, E." Tanya chuckled at me. "I just love watching you act like a teenager all googly-eyed over their first girlfriend."

"I am not googly-eyed, T!" I whispered to her, knowing deep down that, yeah, I really was.

"It's okay, son," Esme told me as she leaned over. "Your father still looks at me that way after all this time, too."

I smiled at her because my dad was still crazy about her, and wasn't afraid to show it. "Thanks, Mama."

"You just take care of her, Edward," she told me.

I nodded, knowing there really wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Bella. "Yes, ma'am."

Dinner was great, even if I didn't get to sit with Bella at all. Aunt Diane, Rose, and Angela caught her before she could make her way over to me.

I thought I handled that pretty well, only pouting long enough for Bella to blow me a kiss from across the room and Rosalie to roll her eyes at me…which she followed up with a wink.

She thought she was so tough all the time…Rose was nothing but a big softy.

Once the food was put away and the kitchen cleaned, much to my love's aggravation as she was forbidden to help, everyone congregated in the living room in front of the big fireplace.

Seth and Jasper lit a small fire. The room was a little cool because we had opened the back doors and the night air had chilled significantly.

I sat on the sofa and listened to the conversations around me. My dad was talking to Jasper, Seth, and Demetri about Jasper and Rose's move to the city. He was so excited to have them close by, you could tell just from the tone of his voice. I knew from talking to him after his reunion with Bella just how much he admired Jasper and Seth for taking such good care of Bella and Rose and it came as no surprise when I heard my father offer Jasper whatever help he needed in getting things settled as quick as possible.

Aunt Diane, Rose, Angela, and Alice were talking about Rose's business and what her plans were going forward. Alice was going to look into the lease Rose had in California for her business and help her through the mess of selling that business or finding someone to run it. I was amazed really, at how well Rose and Alice were getting along. They were total opposites, but it was evident that they were becoming fast friends.

Emmett, Ben, Uncle Marcus, Tanya, and Heidi discussed the plans for tomorrow. Apparently there were going to be some boat races on the lake and they wanted to attend. I knew Emmett couldn't wait to get his hands on driving Bella's boat.

And lastly, my gaze turned to Bella. She was sitting with my mom, Maddie, and Masen as the kids told their Nana all about their trip to the market and their meeting with the farmers. Apparently the cow discussion was still very fresh in their minds as they quite impressively filled Esme and Bella in on the differences between the different kinds.

Bella watched them continue to talk, the smile never left her face as Maddie and Masen continued to speak. I continued to watch Bella. She must have felt me staring at her because her eyes found mine almost immediately.

I noticed Bella lean toward Esme and whisper something in her ear. She caught my eye again and motioned her head in the direction of the stairs.

Hell yeah!

Alone time with Bella…fucking finally.

She waited for me at the bottom of the stairs and slipped her hand into mine as she pulled me up toward her room. I felt my body instantly respond to her touch, the electricity immediately crackled in the air around us as we walked toward her room.

As soon as she opened the door, I scooped her up in my arms and threw her on the bed, following her urgently. I allowed my body to settle onto hers and laid my arms on either side of her head and then stared down into the face that I wanted to look at every day for the rest of my life.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Isabella. Have I told you that today?" I breathed out as I bent down to kiss the side of her neck.

The moment my tongue met the soft skin behind her ear, my body exploded with desire and I couldn't help the low moan that escaped from my mouth.

When Bella whimpered softly as I allowed my growing erection to press into her, I began to suck on the side of her neck with more pressure, nipped at the tender skin and enjoyed very much the feel of her body respond to my actions.

I trailed my tongue across her collarbones, and used my teeth as I went from one side to the other.

"Edward, um…we have to…stop," she groaned to me as I pressed my hardening cock into her core and continued to kiss and lick my way across her shoulders and down her chest.

I shook my head, not wanting to lift my mouth from her skin for even the brief time it would take to speak.

My hand slipped under her tank top, my fingertips lightly brushed over her taut stomach and up to her breasts. I cupped one in my hand, gently pinched her nipple in between my fingers. I growled deep in my chest as I felt the muscles in her legs tighten around me and when I felt her hands in my hair, tugging almost painfully, I kissed her.

Desperately almost, full of need and want, I plunged my tongue in her hot mouth possessively. I nibbled on her bottom lip then let my tongue dip in and out of her mouth, tasting her and let my need for her completely take over.

I shamelessly ground my erection against her warm pussy; reveling in the friction I created by rocking back and forth against her body.

"Oh Edward…fuck, baby…God you feel good," Bella panted as she lifted her hips off the bed to circle them against mine.

"Angel, I need you so much, let me make you feel good, please?" I begged her, my cock getting painfully hard now.

My mouth was everywhere, her neck, behind her ears, the swell of her breast…anywhere her skin was exposed to me.

Bella's hands were in my hair and I felt her fingers still and then she withdrew them to place her hands on the side of face.

"Edward," she moaned as I ran my thumb over her hard nipple. "Please, we really need to stop, as much as I don't want to."

I sighed, somewhat painfully actually and removed my hand from her shirt and rolled off her.

Motherfucker…

As I laid on my back willing my erection to go away, I felt Bella place her head on my shoulder. My fingers immediately went to her hair and I felt myself relax with the motion.

Bella's hand was tracing circles on my chest over my heart, her favorite place to touch me it seemed like, and I heard her sigh gently and chuckle.

I stilled my fingers in her hair and huffed. "I have no idea what could possibly be funny, little girl."

She picked her head up and rested her chin on my chest and looked at me from under her eyelashes. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were flushed pink…and she took my fucking breath away.

"Now do you mind telling me what the hell you were laughing at? You're giving me a complex here," I told her trying to sound sincere, but with her looking at me that way, I couldn't really pull it off.

Bella rolled her eyes at me before she said, "Like that would ever happen. I was just laughing at the way you threw me on the bed when we came up here. Were you excited to have me all to yourself, Kit Kat?"

I reached down and pulled her on top of me, hissing as her chest then her center rubbed up against my cock. I had just got it to go away; I didn't need to get all worked up again…shit.

Yeah, I should have given that more thought before I grabbed her sexy ass.

Speaking of sexy ass, Bella pulled herself up and she rested hers on my thighs and I couldn't help but let my fingers rub the curve of her ass that peeked out of her shorts.

"You look good up there, are you sure I can't tempt you into staying in bed with me? I promise to make it worth your while." I smirked at her, and gave myself an internal fist pump when I saw her breathing start to come in quicker bursts.

I almost had her…just a little bit more.

She reached down in between our bodies and palmed my cock through my thin basketball shorts and Jesus Christ did it feel fucking good.

I moaned and closed my eyes as she leaned forward, her hair falling on my chest and then surrounded us as she kissed up my jaw and to my ear. I felt her tongue trace the shell of my ear and when I felt her warm breath in my ear and her fingers grip my erection tighter, I raised my hips up to her hand.

"Mmmm, you're all scruffy and you know how much I love it when you don't shave every day. I would love nothing more than to stay up in this bed with you, but your entire family is downstairs and I need you to help me bring some things downstairs…please?" she breathed out as she sucked on the side of my neck.

"Bella, God damn it you are going to be the death of me someday, I fucking swear you will!" I grumbled to her as I heard and felt her giggle against my neck.

"Laugh it up now, but when I spontaneously combust and when I'm no more, we'll see who's laughing then, won't we?" I growled at her as I reached up and pushed my fingers in her hair.

"Now kiss me like you mean it and I'll help you with whatever the fuck you want," I commanded her and pulled her to my face and pressed the back of her head until her lips were firmly against mine.

She did kiss me like she meant it…for about five wonderful, aching minutes until she finally pushed against my chest and rolled off me and hopped off the bed.

I flung my head back against my pillow and threw a mini temper tantrum as I kicked my legs up and down and gritted my teeth.

"Knock it off you, big baby." Bella laughed at me as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "Just think, the sooner you get your ass out of that bed and help me, the sooner we can come back upstairs," she sassed me as she went into her closet.

"Bella, you better not be teasing me. That shit isn't funny. I want you…now. I don't think I can go downstairs and sit with everyone knowing that we could be up here, naked, in bed, with me buried deep inside of you." I groaned as image after image of how Bella looked naked flashed through my mind.

I felt the bed move as Bella dropped the bags she had pulled out of the closet beside me.

I opened one eye and looked at her, smirking when I saw her nipples harden under her t-shirt and her chest flush and her tiny hands clenched in tight fists beside her legs.

She wanted me as much as I wanted her…fuck yeah!

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she screeched at me, her voice shook with the effort she made not to give in to me. "Stop laying there being all sexy and irresistible and get your ass up and help me or I swear I am coming up here and putting on sweats and a sweatshirt and going straight to sleep after we are done downstairs!"

"Sexy and irresistible, huh? If I didn't know any better, Isabella Marie Swan, I'd say someone is getting pretty worked up, hmmm?" I rasped out to her in a deep, sultry voice.

Her eyes narrowed at me and I knew I'd pushed her just about as far as I could before she really would follow through on her threat.

I chuckled again, very softly, and got out of bed and stood on the other side from her. "Okay, Angel, I'm up. Now what is all this and what do you need me to do?" I asked her as I surveyed the items on the bed.

Bella blushed then and ducked her head before she looked back up at me. "Um…well you see, I…well, I got everyone a little something at the market today and I wanted to give it to everyone before we went to bed. I also got some homemade chocolate to make s'mores. I thought Maddie and Masen would like that?" she ended, making it sound like she wasn't sure.

God, she was just so…Bella.

_Perfect…mine…forever._

I took a stuttering breath before I softly told her, "They will love it. You are amazing, you know that?"

She looked at me, smiled and said, "Will you help me carry all this downstairs, please?"

"Of course, let's go. I can't wait to eat me some s'mores. You do realize these are Emmett's favorites don't you? I'm warning you…only let him have one," I told her in seriousness.

Emmett and chocolate was a nightmare waiting to happen.

We made it downstairs to find everyone talking or playing games. I helped Bella set everything on the counter and watched as she got the fixings out for the s'mores and called Maddie and Masen over to let them help her carry everything to the fireplace.

"Sweet B, please tell me that is what I think it is?" my idiot brother yelped out when he noticed Bella open the container of marshmallows and the box of graham crackers.

Holy fucking shit…my girl had made homemade marshmallows.

Was there anything she couldn't do?

"Well, Emmett, if you mean everything to make s'mores then yes, yes it is. Why? Do you like s'mores?" Bella teased him.

"Please, please, can I be first? Pllleeaaassseee?" he begged shamelessly, much to the delight of his niece and nephew.

"Uncle Emmett, you are so silly." Maddie laughed at him. "First you have to melt the mallow and then put the chocolate on top between the grahams crackers."

She looked at him like he was an idiot…which he was.

"Right, Bella?" Maddie asked as she looked adoringly at Bella.

Bella bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Right you are, Peanut Butter Cup. Now," she said as she stood up and clapped her hands together and announced, "Let's show Uncle Em how to make the best s'mores he's ever tasted."

Everyone crowded around the fireplace as Bella, Maddie, and Masen roasted marshmallows and put the s'mores together.

Emmett tried to roast his own but Bella put a stop to that after he burned his fifth marshmallow in a row. "Emmett, you big oaf, you can't stick the marshmallow in the fire, you have to hold it over the top of the flame or else it burns to a crisp and then you can't use it." She giggled at him as he tried…again not to burn the damn thing.

"Rose, come over here and help the doofus make his damn s'mores before he uses all my freaking marshmallows." She laughed at him as she kissed him on the cheek and stepped aside for Rose to take over.

She had one of the gooey treats in her hand as she walked toward where I stood against the island in the kitchen. My eyes had to have turned black with lust as I watched her wipe her finger across the melted chocolate and marshmallow that dripped off the side and then placed her finger in her mouth, her little pink tongue taunted me as she licked her fingertip clean.

The little vixen was in so much fucking trouble when I got her upstairs.

I growled deep in my chest as she approached me, and I smirked in satisfaction as I watched her eyes gloss over and her cheeks blushed a tantalizing shade of pink when she heard me.

When she got close enough for me to reach, I grabbed her around the waist and stood her between my legs.

"Is that for me, sweet girl?" I asked as I picked up her finger and licked the remaining chocolate and marshmallow off.

"Mmm hmm," Bella mumbled quietly as she stepped closer to me.

It was no accident when I felt her angle her body firmly against mine and my cock knew it, too.

I picked up the hand holding the s'more and took a bite, letting the sweet treat melt in my mouth.

Jesus Christ if that wasn't the best fucking thing I had ever tasted.

I moaned as I chewed, my tongue darted to the side of my mouth to lap up the bit that dripped out.

"Let me, baby," Bella murmured to me, her voice husky and full of lust as she leaned up and flicked her tongue at the sticky mess.

Bella kept her eyes on mine as her tongue slowly licked up every drop and she knew she was driving me crazy.

"You are so playing with fire," I warned her. "I hope you aren't fond of sleeping because I can fucking promise you won't be getting much of it once I get you upstairs."

"Bella, come look at what I made!" my son, the cock-blocker, yelled from the other room.

"Later, Edward, and then I'm all yours," she whispered to me as she kissed me briefly.

"You're always all mine, Bella, don't ever fucking forget it either," I snarled at her.

She picked up the pendant she always wore and kissed it before she softly said, "I don't ever want to forget."

The rest of the night was spent eating dessert and cleaning up. I watched as Bella made her way quietly around the room, giving everyone their gifts. She had made all of the adults a small gift bag with some aromatherapy soaps and oils, a bottle of wine and some of the homemade chocolate and candy she bought.

She was so God damn amazing, she took my fucking breath away on a daily basis. Every day I woke up thinking I could not possibly love her any more than I did, and every single day she did something that proved me wrong. She was so selfless, so pure…so fucking good.

I promised myself, for like the ten thousandth time since I met her, that I would do everything in my power to make her happy, that I would show her every single day that she was the most important thing in my world.

As I watched my mom, dad, aunt and uncle all give her a hug and a kiss, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, two wine glasses and slipped upstairs. Tonight I would worship her, adore her, and show her how incredible she truly was.

I found some candles in her room and went to the bathroom. She had some bath oil in the cabinet and I placed the bottle on the counter. I went back into the room and turned the lights down low, lighting candles on the nightstand and dresser. I opened the curtains and let the moonlight shine in the room. I found my favorite playlist on the iPod and set it in the docking station.

When I was certain I had everything under control, I went back downstairs and was happy to see that everyone was getting ready to head to bed. I grabbed Masen and Bella got Maddie and we helped them get ready and made sure they brushed their teeth. There was no way they were going to bed without it after eating all that sugar.

I spent a few minutes in the room with them while Bella went back downstairs to finish telling everyone good night. Maddie and Masen told me what they wanted to do tomorrow before we left and how much fun they had today. We talked about all the funny things Emmett, Demetri, and Seth had done over the past few days and what going home tomorrow was going to be like. Neither one of them liked the fact that Bella would be at her house and we would be at ours, but I promised them we would figure something out. Once they settled down, they fell asleep almost instantly. I watched them briefly, and reaffirmed to myself my promise to keep them safe. Besides Bella, there was nothing in this world more important to me than the two of them. I kissed them each on the forehead and quietly shut their door.

Bella was talking to my parents and Jasper and Alice as I walked behind her and whispered to her to give me ten minutes and then come upstairs. I kissed my parents and gave Jasper a hug and Alice a kiss on the cheek. I told the rest of my family and friends good night and went back to our room.

I turned on the iPod and started the water in the tub. I lit the candles in the bathroom and got the towels out of the linen closet and put them on the counter. I sat on the bed and waited for Bella and when I heard the doorknob turn, I stood up.

She opened the door, her eyes immediately flitted around the room and when they found mine, she smiled.

"Edward, what is all this?" she asked as she stood there and stared at me.

I walked toward her and stopped directly in front of her, holding her face in my hands. "This, love of my life, is me trying to show you in a very small, insignificant way, how much you mean to me…how much I love you…how much I adore you," I told her, kissing her between each statement.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to…" Bella started to say but I placed my finger over her lips.

"Shut the hell up," I told her and then kissed her lips again. "And, yes, I most definitely had to do this. You always do so much for everyone else; let me take care of you now."

I pulled her behind me to the bathroom and stopped her on the rug.

"I love you so very much, it sometimes doesn't seem like saying those three simple words are enough to describe what I feel for you," I told her softly as I pulled her shirt over her head.

Kissing her shoulder as I dropped the shirt in the corner, I began again. "You are my entire world, everything I love, everything I want to do for the rest of my life, every dream I have…it's all you," I whispered as I slipped her shorts down her gorgeous legs.

I bent my head forward as she stepped out of the shorts at her feet and kissed her stomach.

Ghosting my hands up her back, I unclasped her bra and pushed the straps down her arms. "I've waited my entire life for you, Angel, and I knew the instant I saw you in the park that you would be mine, that you were made for me…I just had to wait for you to find me."

The bra followed the shirt into the corner as I finished. "You are mine. Mine to love forever, mine to take care of…mine to make love to everyday for the rest of our lives," I breathed out as I pushed her panties to the floor and then stood up and took her in.

She was fucking glorious as she stood there naked…for me.

Bella had tears coming out of her eyes and I knew they weren't sad tears but I had to ask anyway just to make sure. "Baby, why are you crying?" I asked softly as I waited for her to look at me and answer.

"You make me feel so beautiful, Edward," she whispered. "I love you so very much; sometimes it scares me how much I do."

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"If something ever happened to you, I couldn't go on. I couldn't. What if you ever leave? I wouldn't survive." She whimpered quietly as her shoulders shook.

I stood still, not moving a muscle. "Bella, look at me. Now," I demanded fiercely. "I am never, ever fucking leaving you. Together, remember? Where you go, I go. We made a deal and I am holding you to it. I love you, and I promised you forever, and I am not breaking my promise," I vehemently told her.

"Together," she whispered right before I took her in my arms.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I am sorry this chapter took a little longer to post than it normally does. It was only one or two days more but it seems like forever since the last chapter! Hope everyone feels it was worth the wait!**

**I will definitely be moving the story ahead in the next chapter; I just needed to get a few things set up in this one first.**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**I wanted to thank a few people who have helped me so much over the past few chapters: tahughes…you are my bff#1, but we won't tell bff#2- ILY!; unforgettable88…your emails humble me, truly; jenn9394…thank you for rec'ing my story on your profile page, what an awesome thing to do!**

**Next chapter won't be so long to get up, I promise.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused. I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**Please check out her stories on FFN and TWCS…they are all so great, you won't be sorry I promise!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to BtrflyOnGreyStreet for submitting my story and getting** _**The Fictionators** _ **to recommend it. Also, for writing such a wonderful review for it as well. Just Incredible! Remember dear, a margarita with your name on it is waiting for you any time you want to come to Texas!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you so much!**

_**LEMON! Alert…** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

"Angel, you need to get up," my favorite voice in the world whispered as I felt a warm breath and then a wet tongue on my ear.

I shook my head, my eyes still closed, as I tried to snuggle back into my pillow.

Edward chuckled softly and then kissed my shoulder and I felt his arms pull me back toward him. I was still naked from the bath from last night…and from the hours of making love that followed.

It was one of the most special and meaningful nights of my life and I didn't want it to end.

The way he took care of me, worshiped me…and not just my body…but all of me, was something I would never forget.

Edward shifted our bodies until he was laying on top of me, his elbows by my head and his semi-hard erection pressed into my thigh. He ran his fingers through the tangled mess of my hair and I couldn't help but let my hands move to his back and allowed them to trace over the defined muscles there.

He bent his head down and lowered his lips to mine and chuckled at me when I kept mine pressed in tight line. "Bella, kiss me," he commanded in a low, gritty voice.

I looked into his mesmerizing green eyes, the ones that burned with love for me and shook my head at him.

Edward pouted; his bottom lip adorably stuck out and asked, "You don't want to kiss me?"

Moving my hands from his back to his chest, I pressed them against him because I knew as soon as I tried to answer him he would kiss me anyway.

I pushed against him, and said, "Morning breath."

As expected, that didn't stop him from swooping down to try to kiss me anyway. He ghosted his lips back and forth across mine. "Baby, we barely went to sleep just a few hours ago and you brushed your teeth then, besides I don't give a fuck. Now," he breathed out as his mouth closed over mine, "Kiss me."

His tongue traced over my lips insistently until I couldn't help but open my mouth and allow his tongue inside. Edward's fingers tightened their grip in my hair and my hands went to his back again as his body relaxed to settle on top of mine.

I really, really loved to kiss Edward. It didn't matter what kind of kiss it was. Soft and gentle; quick but passionate; or the ones where he was almost desperate and needy like he seemed to be right now, I loved them all.

Edward moved his mouth from mine and began to kiss and lick his way down my neck and into the dip between my shoulder and collarbone, lightly grazing the skin there.

Jesus that felt so good.

I let out a quiet moan of pleasure when I felt his tongue trace indistinguishable patterns back and forth and up to behind my ear. My hands went into his hair immediately when he began to suck and bite at the spot behind my ear.

"God, that feels so good," I groaned as he pressed his now very hard cock against my aching pussy.

"How is it possible that I want you so much again? I can never get enough of you," he panted breathlessly as my legs wrapped around him

"I need you again. Please?" Edward pleaded, his voice tense and full of an emotion I couldn't place.

I picked his head up with my hands and held his face so that I could look at him. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming in quick, short bursts, like he was trying to keep himself from losing control.

My fingers traced over the creases in his forehead and over his cheeks and I felt him lean into my palm as my right hand rested on the side of his face.

"Edward talk to me. What's the matter?" I quietly asked him and waited for him to open his eyes and look at me. "Oh baby," I gently said when his eyes found mine. He looked lost, afraid and it almost took my breath away.

He bent his head down and rested it on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through his hair while I waited for him put his thoughts in order.

My own thoughts were quickly spiraling out of control while I waited for Edward to tell me what was upsetting him. He was always so strong, so confident and sure about everything, it shocked me to see him like this.

I began to get more ashamed of myself the more I wondered what was going on with him. I had Jasper, Seth, Rosalie…him, but who did he have? Who did Edward talk to when he was angry or confused…or scared? I knew he would be hesitant to talk to me because he was so focused on keeping me calm, but keeping whatever bothered him bottled up inside didn't help anyone - least of all Edward.

"Come here, sweetheart," I tenderly told him, my heart breaking as he silently complied.

I grabbed his face again and kissed his nose before I rolled us so we were lying face to face.

Placing my hand on his cheek I whispered, "I love you, so much. Please tell me what is bothering so much this morning."

He took a ragged breath and spoke in a low, pained voice. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what's come over me. Last night and this morning was so amazing…overwhelming almost and when I woke up and you were in my arms, I realized how much I fucking hated the thought of sleeping without you tonight. I don't have the words to tell you how much going to bed and then waking up with you every day for the past week almost has meant to me…it's been…I mean…fuck." He took a frustrated breath and then began again. "I've hoped and dreamed of finding what we have since I was old enough to look at my parents and recognize how happy and in love they were, and I'm just so fucking scared of losing it when we leave our bubble here this afternoon," he finished in barely above a whisper.

His words were like a knife to my soul; not because of what he said, but because I never realized he would feel that way. Edward was my rock, my Superman. In my eyes he was perfect, strong…unafraid.

I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around him…if I could have crawled inside of him I didn't think that would have even been close enough. "My Edward, my love, I'm so sorry," I sobbed to him as I massaged his scalp with my fingers.

Edward shook his head at me and I stilled my fingers and positioned myself so that I could look in his gorgeous face. He opened his mouth to say something but I kissed him quickly on the lips and said, "Shut the hell up."

Edward smirked at me and that made me feel a little bit better before I took a deep breath and told him, "I am sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my own shit for the last week that I have totally disregarded your feelings. You've been so good to me for the past few weeks and so strong for me and I didn't realize until just a few moments ago how selfish I have been."

"Bella, no, I didn't mean for…" Edward started to say but I stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Yes, Edward, I have been. I know that none of this has been easy on you either. Well, let me amend that and say now I know. I can't believe I didn't even stop to think about what all this has done to you. Can you forgive me?" I asked and my breath hitched as I tried to keep my emotions under control.

"Oh, there is nothing to forgive. Why would you even think there was?" he asked as he gently kissed my lips.

I allowed myself to melt against him for awhile, enjoyed feeling him close to me, feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. I ran my fingers over his chest and rested my palm against it and let the beats of his heart soothe me.

I still felt awful for disregarding his feelings the way I did and I vowed to myself that I would never allow something like that to happen again. Edward was my gift, a gift I could never repay…fate; God, whomever, whatever…for and I swore I would never take him for granted ever again.

Edward squeezed me in his arms and then rolled us over so that he was on top of me, and as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead, eyelids, each cheek and then the tip of my nose, he quietly asked, "Now, my sweet girl, tell me why you think I need to forgive you for anything."

"I never want to take you for granted, and I feel like, after I thought about it, that I have," I told him as I stared into the green eyes that told me so much.

Right now they were staring back at me, as he tried to figure out what to say back to me.

"Can you explain that statement to me please?" Edward quietly asked me.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a brief moment before I opened them to find his looking intently at mine. "Sweetheart," I began as I pushed the hair that fell over his eyes back and then let my fingers trail up and down his arms. "You are the most important person in my world...I love you more than anything, than anyone. And while I know you know that, I hate that I don't always act like it. I ran away up here without giving what you would think about it a second thought. I know you told me to come up here," I quickly told him when I saw he was about to respond, "but that does not negate the fact that I decided to leave the city without talking to you first. Was it the right thing to come up here? Of course it was. Was it right for me to decide to do it without asking you for your opinion? Hell no. Would I be angry if you did the same thing I did? If I am being honest with myself, I have to say yes I would."

"Bella…you know I understand why you had to come up here after Pop gave you the letter from Charlie," Edward tried to argue with me.

I smiled gently at him; he really did not want me to be angry with myself.

"I'm not saying you don't understand, I am saying if I were you I would have been angry, or at the very least hurt that I left without even asking what you thought about it," I prodded him. "Can you honestly tell me it didn't hurt your feelings at all that Seth was the one that was up here with me and not you?"

He stared at me intently as he processed what I had just asked him. Maybe he'd never really thought about it, or maybe he didn't want to admit it, but when the realization of the accuracy of what I just said hit him, he dropped his head and shook it silently.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as my heart broke. How could I have been so fucking stupid? Yes, it was emotional and a shock to see Carlisle and Esme. It was an understatement to say that receiving a letter from a man who had been dead for almost five years was overwhelming. It is unfair and difficult to understand having a mother that emotionally abandoned her daughter before the age of eight. But that still did not excuse the way I had treated Edward, even though it was certainly not done on purpose.

Yes, Seth has been a constant presence in my life since the moment I was born, the person that had been there for every single thing…trivial, momentous, devastating, and everything in between…but that did not mean that it wasn't time to let him go. He would forever and always be my best friend, the brother of my heart, but he was no longer the most important man in my life.

That title belonged wholeheartedly to the one in my arms, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving and caring for.

"Edward, can you look at me please?" I choked out, barely able to force the words from my throat because I was trying to keep from completely breaking down.

He picked his head up slowly, like he was afraid that he had upset me somehow. Silly, adorable man.

I smiled at him softly as his eyes hesitantly settled on mine and I felt his body relax with each passing moment. "Edward Anthony Cullen," I began so full of emotion I was barely able to speak. "I love you with every ounce of my being and I am completely and totally yours and yours alone. I knew it almost from the very instant we met that you had the other half of my heart and that with you, I would find true happiness, that I would find my home. You asked me to let you take care of me not too long ago and now I am asking the same of you. You don't always have to be so strong. It's okay if you get angry or upset with me and while I may view you as my own personal Superman, you are allowed to be scared sometimes. And sweetheart," I gently said as I stared into his eyes once more and tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears that fell from my eyes, "when those times happen, you know you can come to me."

"Isabella, my love," Edward sighed as he pressed his forehead against mine, "I love you so fucking much, and I am yours just as completely as you are mine…forever and always."

He kissed me then, claiming my mouth as well as the rest of my body and I loved every damn second of it. Our bodies aligned without even a conscious thought and he slid into me effortlessly. We were in perfect sync with each other, our movements fluid and slow.

Edward lifted his body up and I missed the weight of him immediately…until I looked into his eyes.

He knelt on the bed, my knees spread open around him. My thighs rested on top of his as he continued to move in and out of me.

"Bella, look at me," Edward quietly but forcefully demanded of me.

I focused my eyes on him, feeling his gaze burn into my soul.

He stared at me for untold moments, our breathing the only sounds in the room. If there was anyone awake downstairs, I couldn't tell, didn't care. All that mattered was Edward and I in this bed, in this moment in time together.

"Watch us…look at our bodies together," he breathed out, his voice gritty and raw. "There is nothing I love more in this world than you, than making love to you, than feeling you surround me," Edward ground out as I brought my knees up to my side and felt him go deeper inside of me.

I lowered my eyes and watched him glide in and out of me. "Oh my God," I moaned, feeling the coil tighten in my stomach. "We are so beautiful together," I whispered, my love for him…my need for him completely threatened to consume me.

"Remember this, Bella, this moment right here. This is everything…fucking everything…you and me…" He groaned as my hips rose off the bed to meet his thrust.

"Oh fuck…baby…I'm so close," Edward panted as his fingers curled around my hips.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back on my pillow, losing myself in feeling him move in and out of me.

"Open your eyes, Bella, don't stop looking at me…please?" he begged his voice strained from the emotions he was trying to keep inside.

At his request, as I found his eyes with mine and watched his face soften and a gentle, relaxed smile appear I knew that he was coming back to me. "I love you so much," I said as I exhaled slowly.

"My sweet girl, I love you, too. Now, come with me…let me feel you," Edward implored me.

At his words…his voice…I let go…my body responded to him as if I was his instrument to command.

"Yes, my Bella, my love…yes, baby…oh God so fucking good…" he said as he threw his head back and released into me.

He was magnificent in his passion and all mine.

_Mine!_

Edward collapsed forward on top of me when he was finished, our breathing evened out as we continued to lay there. I ran my hands through his damp hair; loving him more than I ever thought was possible.

He was my entire world…my _everything_ …and I would never, ever take him for granted again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

We finally made it downstairs, only to find that everyone had already eaten breakfast. I blushed horribly when Emmett and Rose both raised their eyebrows at me and then Edward as we made it outside to the deck carrying our plates of food.

Luckily, there was plenty of food left from yesterday's breakfast along with muffins and fruit I had gotten ready last night so that Esme and Diane did not have to prepare too much.

I felt suddenly guilty for leaving the care of my guests to the two of them and Edward must have caught the slightly panicked look I was sure I had on my face as I thought about what they must have thought of me.

"Bella, stop it. No one expects you to wait on all of us. We're family, not paying guests and we are all adults, too. Everyone knows how to heat up food in microwave…well except for the big oaf over there," Edward told me with a quirk of his eyebrow, letting me know that I would not be winning this particular argument with him at all.

"I just feel bad making your mom and aunt take care of feeding everyone. I invited you all up here; I certainly never meant to not take care of feeding people," I huffed at him.

"Hey, what do you mean I can't heat up food in a microwave, Ed?" Emmett questioned as what Edward said about five minutes ago finally seeped into his brain.

Edward laughed at his brother and popped a bit of muffin in his mouth before he said, "About time you caught that, Em. Where is everyone?" Edward asked as he finished his coffee.

He looked so much better than he did when he first woke up, more relaxed and content.

Emmett finished up his food, too, and set the plate down before he answered. "Ma and Pop took the twins down by the lake to watch Seth, Uncle Marcus, Demetri, Tanya, and Heidi on the boat. Aunt Diane is up in their room packing and Jasper, Ali, Ben, and Angela are on the four-wheelers.

I watched Edward's eyes light up as he looked at the water and giggled lightly to myself; he was such an overgrown kid sometimes.

Standing up, I walked over to him and took the plate from his breakfast from his hand. I bent down and kissed the top of his head and said, "Go have fun; I have some things to do here anyway."

He shook his head. "No, Bella, I'll stay and help you."

Edward tried to look sincere, he really did, but I knew he really wanted to go out on the boat. It was one of the things he was most looking forward to doing while he was up here.

I shook my head back at him. "Go, Edward. It's okay. Really."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he sweetly asked me as he stood up and stopped in front of me. "I'll stay if you need me to, Angel."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his jaw and then pulled his head down to meet mine. "I'm sure. Take Emmett and go have fun on the boat. Spend some time with the kids and your parents. I'll be fine; Rose is here to keep me company anyway."

"Fuck yeah, little brother; let's get the hell outta here. There is no way Dem is driving that boat and not me!" Emmett hollered as he slapped Edward on the back. "Thanks, Sweet B, I promise to return him in exactly the same condition when we get back."

Emmett kissed me on the cheek and then swept Rosalie up in his arms. "Try not to miss me, I'll be back before you know it," then proceeded to kiss her until she was limp in his arms. He stood her up and slapped her soundly on the ass. "Later, baby!"

He ran into the house to go change into some board shorts and a t-shirt and Rose was still standing where he left her…looking dazed and confused.

I truly never thought I would see the day when a man turned Rose's world upside down like Emmett Cullen had.

I giggled at her and waved my hand in her face. "Le, are you all right? You look a little stupefied there."

She shook her head to try to clear the cobwebs out and narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut it, Swan, you look at Dr. Dad like that every damn time he walks into a room!"

"Damn straight she does!" Edward chuckled before he walked to stand beside me.

I turned to look at Edward who was looking quite smug as he grinned at me. I wanted to deny it, but really, who was I trying to kid. Everyone knew I was absolutely crazy about him so there was no point in even trying.

"Get the hell out of here, Kit Kat, before I put your old ass to work." I giggled at him as he put his sunglasses on.

Edward Cullen in low slung black and green board shorts, a tight black t-shirt, flip-flops and sunglasses was about the sexiest damn thing I had ever seen in my life and that was no fucking lie.

He started to walk down the stairs of the deck toward the dock and turned around to blow me a kiss. "Love you, Jelly Bean."

God, he really did turn me into a big heaping pile of goo when he did shit like that.

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss back. "Love you, too. Keep an eye on the time, okay? I think everyone wanted to leave by 4:00."

The gorgeous smile that had just been on his face dimmed just a bit at my reminder but nevertheless he said, "Sure thing. See you soon," before he turned around and walked to the lake.

Emmett came barreling out the door and ran to catch up to Edward, wrapping an arm around his head and put him in a head lock. "I still got it, baby brother." Emmett laughed at him as Edward tried unsuccessfully to get out of it.

I looked at Rose and the two of us burst out laughing and as she hooked her arm in mine and we walked inside, the last thing we heard was the sound of Emmett screeching, "Damn it, not the junk, dude!" as we shut the door.

We walked to the kitchen where she sat down at the island while I went to the refrigerator. I was going to make some pasta salad for lunch, along with some sandwiches, and then whatever was left from the past few days. Everything else was going in the trash because it would be a while before we could come back. I hadn't quite decided what to do for Edward for his birthday. I really wanted to come back up here, but had almost decided to wait until the Fourth of July for that. There was an amazing fireworks display on the lake for that and I had an incredible view from the deck.

I was vaguely aware of some upcoming appearances I had to make for Volturi and I knew that a few of those involved some out of town trips. I would definitely need to meet with Angela when we got back to the city sometime after tomorrow to get a handle on it all. I was in the homestretch now, the end of my contract was so fucking close I could almost taste it and there wasn't anything that could get in the way of that now.

Except…right, some crazy ass freak out there that was taking pictures of Edward, Maddie, Masen, and me.

I had forgotten about that little piece of truth for about five minutes and when I remembered, it made my hand falter and I dropped the knife that was in my hand.

"You okay?" Rose questioned from her spot at the island.

I turned to look at her, my face must have been awash with…something because Rose jumped from her stool and rushed to my stand in front of me.

She grabbed my hands and anxiously said, "Bella, talk to me. What is the matter all of a sudden?"

I looked in her eyes that were frantically traveling over every inch of my face and then she held my hands out from my body and checked my hands, I guessed to make sure I hadn't cut myself or something.

My breathing was finally starting to slow down again and when I finally found her eyes again, I said, "Sorry, I spooked myself there for a second." I shrugged my shoulders at her, hoping that would appease her.

"Bullshit, Isabella Marie," my best friend immediately told me back, her eyes narrowed as she stared directly at me.

Shit…Rosalie was the world's best bullshit detector…forgot about that.

"Talk to me," she quietly, but very determinedly told me as she picked the knife up off the floor and set it back on the counter and then she pulled me over the island and set me down on a stool.

"Sit," Rose commanded and then she went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass and then walked to the fridge and poured me a glass of Coke with lots of ice.

She knew me so well!

After she placed the glass in front of me and sat down beside me, she waited for me to take a drink…damn that tasted soooo good!

As soon as I set the glass down, she pounced, "Now, Bell, what the hell is going on?"

I took a deep breath and looked out the back window and smiled when I thought about Edward out there on the water somewhere, enjoying the sun and hopefully not getting killed by Seth, Emmett, or Demetri when he was water skiing.

There would seriously be some major ass kicking commencing if any one of those idiots put so much as a scratch on my man!

The smile that came to my face as soon as I thought his name caused me to sigh again and when I reached up to take my pendant in my fingers, I felt my body instantly calm as I held it.

I turned to Rosalie and said, "I just forgot for like five minutes about the letters J showed us and then when I remembered, everything just kind of rushed back."

"Bell, you know we will all do everything we can to make sure you are safe, Edward and the twins, too," she quietly said.

Reaching over I took her hand in mine and said, "I know, Rose, let's hope it doesn't even get to the point where that becomes necessary. Like Edward told me yesterday, we're not even sure what's going on right now. I mean it's only those two letters. I know I've gotten more besides those two, anyway…those might be completely random and the only ones I will get like that," I finished, knowing I was trying to convince myself as well as her that I was correct.

The look she gave me didn't help to convince me and she knew what I did. These letters felt…off, and I had a sinking feeling they wouldn't be the last.

I squared my shoulders and slipped off the stool so that I could continue making lunch. There were still some things that needed to be done around the house before I could leave anyway. I needed to strip all the beds and wash the sheets, throw out all the food that wasn't eaten, which wasn't much thankfully, due to the presence of Emmett, Seth, and Demetri. I also needed to lock up the four-wheelers and make sure the boat was tied up.

After a few minutes of mindless chopping and mixing I turned to Rose and narrowed my eyes at her for a change. "Want to tell me what's going on with you and the other Cullen brother?"

I was done worrying about hate mail and modeling appearances and the fact that Edward and I would be apart in a few short hours…besides, I was dying to know!

She looked at me, her eyes bulging out of her head and she sputtered out the drink of water she had just taken. "Whhhaatt…I mean…shit..." she managed to get out as she continued to cough for a few seconds.

I giggled at her, her reaction telling me more than I could have hoped for.

Once she finally had herself under control she rolled her eyes at me. "Not a word, Bella."

I laughed at her. Rose hated to admit to any kind of weakness and she viewed getting all lovesick over a man as almost the biggest weakness she could imagine.

Didn't mean she wasn't nuts about Emmett though, because she sure as hell was, but I wasn't going to push. If I waited long enough, she would tell me what I wanted to know.

"Fucking hell, Bell," she exclaimed, letting out a frustrated breath.

I knew if I waited long enough, she'd spill!

Turning to look at her, I cocked my eyebrow at her, indicating she should continue…like right now. I was dying to know if Rosalie Whitlock was officially off the market. I had a distinct feeling that she was, I just needed her to confirm it for me.

"He's everything I could ever want in a man, Bella," she whispered, sounding like she couldn't believe it.

Which, she probably couldn't…especially with someone like Emmett. On the surface he seemed completely wrong for her. He was loud, boisterous, silly, and seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. But underneath all that, the true Emmett Cullen was loving, gentle, and as fiercely loyal to his friends and loved ones as Rosalie was to hers. He balanced her perfectly, as she did him, and I couldn't be happier for my best friend.

"Is he excited about you moving to the city?" I asked, knowing that excited and Emmett went along hand in hand.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and nodded. "That, BFF, would be a complete understatement."

I stopped what I was doing and gazed at her as she stared out the window. I had never, not in almost twenty years, seen Rose look as calm and as at peace as she did right then. She needed Emmett, and even though I knew everything going on with me was the catalyst for bringing her and Jasper home, I couldn't find it in me to be upset about that. Jasper and Rose had both given up more for me than I had a right to expect and knowing that they had each found their someone special helped ease my guilt…minimally.

I would never lose it, even fifty years from now when we had all been happily married and had children and grandchildren of our own, I would still feel the twinge of guilt I got every time I thought about it.

"Stop it, Bella," Rose said softly when she turned to face me again. "I know that look. You're feeling guilty again. God damn it, are you ever going to get it in your head that there is nothing, fucking nothing for you to feel guilty about. Jesus, you're like a dog with a damn bone."

Chuckling at that, because I really couldn't help it, I sighed. She and Jasper and Seth would never, ever understand my feelings on this. We'd been having this same damn discussion for almost five years now and we hadn't made any progress on it. They told me we were family it was just what people did; I argued none of them should have had to give up anything for me in the first place.

It was a never-ending battle. If I wasn't so sure I was right, I would just admit defeat and move on, but I couldn't. No matter what they said or what example of something good that had come from all of this they gave me, the facts remained the same. The three of them put their entire lives on hold for mine so that I could try to save Charlie, and that was something I could never fucking ever repay.

"What the fuck ever," I told her, giving her my favorite response and the one I knew would bring a smile to her face and allow me to change the topic.

"Have you decided where you are going to stay yet? I'll have you know your stupid ass brother almost gave my man a heart attack letting him think you were going to be staying with me." I laughed, remembering Edward as he told me about that.

I couldn't agree with him more though, we really were going to be extremely limited in the amount of time we could spend together once we got back to our schedules tomorrow and I couldn't bear the thought of having to share him or have our time together not be ours alone.

Lord knew I loved Rose to the ends of the Earth, but still, I was so happy she wasn't going to be staying at the loft with me.

She traced patterns on the countertop with her finger as she answered me. "I think I am going to stay with Alice. Her apartment is close to Dr. C.'s house, your loft, and the office. Besides, Emmett doesn't live too far away from there, either," she finished with a smile.

"I give you like a month before you and he are living together," I laughed at her. "Esme won't even have time to find you a house!"

"Did I hear my name?" Esme chuckled as she and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, my little Rufus tagging along.

I bent down and scooped him up in my arms and giggled as he tried to lick my entire face. I loved him, but that was just nasty. I kissed him on top of his head and let him down on the floor and I shook my head at him as he slid across the floor to his food bowl. He was getting so big now!

My eyes searched for Maddie and Masen, because I knew they had been with Esme and Carlisle down by the dock.

Carlisle strode over to me and stood beside me and said, "Edward has them on the boat with him. Dem and Seth got on the jet skis."

"Did Edward get the smaller life jackets out of the shed?" I asked him quickly, prepared to kick Edward's ass if he didn't.

Carlisle snickered at me and laid a comforting hand on my arm. He turned his head to me and leaned in to press a quick kiss on my cheek. "Of course he did, Bella. But, I can't tell you how much it pleases me that your first instinct was to be angry with him for forgetting. You love Maddie and Masen very much, don't you?" he asked.

I stared out the window, knowing I couldn't see him and absentmindedly picked up my pendant and rested it against my lips. Turning to face Carlisle I whispered, "As much as if they were my own, Dr. C."

"Come with me," he said to me as he took my hand to lead me to the deck. "Es, I am going to talk to Isabella for a bit, we'll be right outside if you need us."

"Of course, dear. Bella, I'll finish getting lunch ready if that's okay?" Esme asked me as she looked at Carlisle and I with a tender look on her face.

I nodded at her. Really, what else could I do?

Carlisle led me to the deck, picking the loveseat to sit on and pulled me down next to him. He still held my hand and we sat in silence for a time. I enjoyed it…immensely. Carlisle Cullen exuded calm, serenity, and strength…it literally poured off of him and I basked in it.

He was much different than Charlie. Whereas my father was guarded and reserved, Carlisle was open and giving. Neither was better than the other, they were just different types of people.

After a few more moments, I felt Carlisle squeeze my hand and I looked at him. He stared out at the water still, not looking at me but he said, "It's not your fault, Bella."

My breath hitched and I made a move to get up but he was surprisingly strong and he gripped my hand harder. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It wouldn't have mattered if you would have been a match for Charlie or not, the chances are minute that you would have been able to save him."

I immediately felt my eyes fill with tears, my vision blurred as they poured out of my eyes. I shook my head at him, wanting so much to believe him, but not being able to let that one last thing go that I had desperately clung to for the past five years. If I couldn't have saved him, then I, along with Jasper, Seth, and Rose sacrificed everything we had…for absolutely nothing.

Carlisle turned to look at me and had his arms wrapped tightly around me in the blink of an eye. I had been hugged by Seth and Jasper, and Edward, too, but having Carlisle hug me like he was…well, I hadn't felt like that in a long time…before Charlie even got sick to be honest.

The last paternal hug I had like the one I was currently receiving had been at one of my games before I had gotten hurt. Charlie and Sue had come to Oregon to watch us play our biggest rivals and we had gone out to breakfast before the game when Charlie pulled me aside and hugged me like he was afraid I was going to disappear. After that hug, he kissed me on the side of the head and said, "Love you so much, Bells; I am so proud of you," before he walked to his car. It wasn't long after that when I got the news that he was sick.

Carlisle kept me tucked in close to him and shifted us so that I was leaning against his shoulder when he began to speak again. "Bella, I know you may not want to hear this but it is time you knew. I want you to know that I tried as hard as I could, used every treatment I could think of to save your father. But by the time I was brought in, he was just too far gone to do much else besides try to keep him comfortable."

"Then why the test, why did we go through all of that if there was no hope?" I begged him, hoping that he could give me an answer, because neither Charlie nor Renée could.

He shook his head at me lightly and spoke softly, "As a physician you always have to have hope. Were the chances that a successful bone marrow transplant would be enough to save your father worth it? No one knows for sure. But, my dear, sweet, Isabella, you have to know how much your father truly wanted you to be a match, how desperate he was to try the transplant."

"But why, Dr. C.? I don't understand," I sobbed to him.

I didn't understand that at all. If Charlie knew the chances were so slim that it would work, why did he push for it so much?

"Bella, from talking with Esme then and now, and after listening to Jasper I can only surmise, but I do have an opinion if you want to hear it?" Carlisle asked me quietly.

I nodded my head at him and he began as he pushed my hair back behind my ear and kissed me on top of my head. "I can imagine that he did it as a way to make it up to you for all the horrible things that had happened to you. You were abandoned emotionally by your mother for the majority of your life, he watched your soccer career and life's dream go up in smoke in the blink of an eye when you got injured, and your father was a police chief, Bella, do you really believe he didn't find out that Renée was pressuring you to sign that damn contract so that you could run that test and bring me in?"

I gasped; I did not want to think of Charlie knowing what I was doing with the contract.

"Bella, I am quite sure he realized what you were giving up to try to save him. I can also conclude he knew what it would do to you if it didn't work, but also how it would make you feel if by some miracle it worked. He didn't want you living the rest of your life feeling like you had given up on your dreams to save him and then feel guilty when it didn't work. You are also going to have to come to terms that we may never truly know what his reasoning was. He was dying and he knew that. I am certain of that. The other things, well we may never know," Carlisle finished and rested his hand on my hand.

"I didn't want him to know. I've never even allowed myself to think he might have in all this time," I whispered to him.

"I know, little one. Your dad loved you very much… that is another thing I know with one hundred percent certainty. He loved the other three as well; he talked endlessly about the four of you in between your visits to the hospital." He chuckled.

"Oh, goodness, I can only imagine." I giggled. There really was no telling just which stories Carlisle and Esme had already heard.

"I have another theory, if you'd like to hear it," Carlisle said after a moment, his voice sounded somewhat wary and anxious.

I sat up and looked at him when I noticed it and he was staring intently at me.

Nodding my head at him, he began. "I believe everything that happens to us is for a reason. We may not understand it at the time, but I do believe in fate. While I would never, ever wish for what happened to Charlie on him or on you, I sincerely trust the fact that I was sent to Seattle five years ago for reasons that go beyond the boundaries of medicine. You, Jasper, Seth, and Rose became like children to Esme and me. I have mentioned this before, but I had never met people that affected me the way the four of you did. Not ever before and not since. And then for you and Edward to find each other in a city of over eight million people is not something I am willing to admit happened just by chance. The four of you, but especially you, have been what this family had been missing for so long now. Edward could never be as happy with anyone else as he is with you. He is the man I have always known him to be because of you. Happy, carefree, at peace…totally in love with the woman he is meant to spend the rest of his life with. And my grandchildren? My God, do they ever love you. Before you and Edward even expressed your feelings to the other, I had pictures of weddings and family visits to the park and the four of you in front of a Christmas tree decorating my office at home. So many I had to beg them not to draw me any more because I didn't have anywhere else to hang them." He laughed lightly at that and shook his head.

I was in shock, utterly stupefied by what he told me.

Carlisle took a deep breath and finished. "I believe with my whole heart, Isabella Marie Swan at some point to be Cullen, that fate brought our families together. It is no accident or even coincidence that Rosalie and Emmett are so perfectly matched or that Jasper has put a smile on the face of my daughter that I have never seen before. Tanya is like one of my own and Seth is the only man I have ever known that has truly accepted her for who she is on the inside and not for what the world sees on the outside. And you, my precious daughter of my heart, there is no way that anyone could be more perfect for my son than you are. The four of you complete my family and that is a gift I will never be able to repay. I know I will never take the place of Charlie, but I am always here for you if you need me and I love you as much as any of my other children," he finished with tears in his eyes.

I threw my arms around Carlisle then and hugged him as if my life depended on it. I couldn't even speak so I hoped he was able to understand what I was trying to tell him without being able to voice it. How do you articulate to someone that he had just given you what you had wanted your entire life with just a few words? I had a family now, one that loved me completely, loved Seth, Jasper, and Rose, too. They accepted all of us and it was…everything.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Carlisle. I love you and Esme so much," I was able to whisper to him as I sat back and wiped the tears from my face.

"Love you, too. And just remember," he said as he stood up. "If Edward ever steps out of line, let me know. I may be older than him but I will kick his ass if he hurts my Bella," he said as he kissed my head one last time before he went inside.

I followed him inside after a few minutes and went to head upstairs to finish getting things done so that I could close up the house for the next few weeks until we could come back. Rose caught my eye as I entered the kitchen and I just nodded my head at her, letting her know that I was okay. Esme gave me a gentle smile and I kissed her on the cheek before telling her softly, "I love you. Thank you for all you've done," and then made my way to my room.

I was busy stripping the sheets off the bed when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and felt two warm lips against my ear. "I think that is my favorite bed in the whole world," Edward whispered as he licked the outside of my ear.

"Mmmm, why's that?" I breathed out as I turned around in his arms and felt his mouth as it went to the side of my neck.

He smelled mouthwatering. Sun, sweat, and of purely Edward…there really wasn't anything that smelled any better.

"Well, if you must know," he said as he lifted his mouth up off the side of my neck, but not before he sucked on the spot behind my ear, "I think I have fallen more in love with you every day since I've been here and been able to go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms in that bed."

Edward had moved his lips to mine then and began to kiss me; his fingers immediately plunged into my hair as he held the back of my head to him. He walked us forward until I felt my knees hit the side of the bed and we fell backward, never losing contact with each other. He maneuvered us so that his thigh was between my legs and then my arms pulled him down to me.

His tongue circled mine, and I lost myself in kissing him. Firm, deep strokes of his tongue followed him nibbling on my bottom lip and then my top. The kiss seemed to go on and on until I was completely unaware of everything around me except for him.

Holy hell the man knew how to fucking kiss!

"I missed you this morning," he huskily said as he pressed his middle against mine and began to slowly rock back and forth.

I ran my hands up under his shirt and relished in the way his warm skin felt against my fingers. "I missed you, too, Edward, so much," I moaned out as I dug my fingers in the tight muscles of his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Jesus, you feel so good, Angel," Edward groaned as I dug my heels in his ass and pressed him more into me.

The sounds of doors opening and closing inside the house as well as on the car doors outside brought me out my Edward-induced haze and I placed a hand on the side of his face and said with a sigh, "We need to stop. Everyone is starting to get ready to go and I have a few things left to finish before we can leave."

He laid his forehead against mine for a few seconds before he kissed the tip of my nose. "Okay," he said as he let out a frustrated breath. "Let's get this show on the road." He quickly kissed me on the lips and stood up and held his hand out to me.

I looked up at him, wishing more than anything that in a few short hours we weren't going to be saying goodbye and he must have been able to tell what I was thinking because he gave me a smile that melted my heart and said softly, "It'll be okay, sweet girl. Together, remember?"

I nodded at him as I lifted my hand to his and let him pull me up. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek before I whispered, "Together."

We finished getting the beds stripped and the guys took out all the trash. Jasper and Seth made sure the garage and the shed were locked and Emmett and Ben double-checked the security system, pointing out a few things to Seth that needed to be updated before coming up the next time.

I was in Jasper's room helping Maddie and Masen finish packing when Masen quietly called my name. "Bella, will we still get to see you once we get home?"

How was I supposed to go home to my loft alone and not have the three of them with me?

I sat on the bed and motioned for Maddie and Masen to come sit beside me. I held both of their hands in mine and looked at each one in turn. Damn, I loved them both so much.

"Of course you will, Masen. I love you and Maddie so much…you're my best friends, remember? I do have to work so it won't be all the time like it's been the last couple of days, but we will see each other," I told them both.

"Are you gonna go away again like you did before?" Maddie asked me.

Shit…I knew I had to go out of town at least a few times coming up.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Yes, sweetie. I do. It won't be for as long as it has been before, but I do have to leave a few times."

"Who's gonna take care of Rufus? Who's gonna teach me to play the drums?" Masen asked, his bottom lip trembled as he tried to not cry.

Jesus, I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

"Come here you two," I told them as I pulled them each onto one of my legs. "I know you might not understand everything right now, but I give you my word, I'll still be able to teach you how to play the drums, Mase, and you, baby girl, we can still go to the park and practice soccer," I said as I looked at Maddie who was no better off in the bottom lip, tearing up department than her brother.

"I'll go to your swimming meets and your dance recitals and we can still hang out and play Rock Band and go to the park. You guys can even come spend the night with me at the loft and we'll camp out in the living room. Okay?" I looked at each one of them.

"Hey, you guys," Edward said from the doorway.

His eyes were soft and swimming with emotion as he walked in the room and sat down beside me and pulled Maddie on his lap.

He kissed her forehead and then reached over and ruffled Masen's hair before he picked up my free hand. "Everything will be okay, you two, I promise. Bella and I will talk and we'll figure out something. Okay? Now go on downstairs and help Nana get Rufus put in the kennel for the drive home."

Maddie and Masen each gave me a kiss and hug before they scurried off to help Esme.

I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes, and he placed a hand on the side of my face. "We'll figure something out, Bella, it'll be okay."

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose before he stood up. "Come on, everyone is about ready to head out," he said as he held his hand out to mine which I took gladly and intertwined our fingers together.

Edward picked up the bags the kids had left up here and I shut the light off as we made our way downstairs.

"Who are we riding home with?" I asked as I realized neither one of us had a car up here to drive home.

He stopped by the front door where he had dropped the bags and said, "We're driving Ben's car back. Mom and Dad are taking the twins and Rufus."

"Oh," I softly said, secretly so glad that we were going to be by ourselves for the ride home.

"I want as much time alone with you as I can get; I'm not ready to let you go yet, baby," Edward whispered.

He looked as pained as I felt and that made my stomach hurt.

"Besides, we still have some things to talk about," Edward said and all I could do was nod.

We did have a lot to talk about.

The goodbyes were long and drawn out. You'd have thought we didn't all live in the same city or some shit like that. I was happy to see that everyone was reluctant to leave though, that meant that everyone had a good time at least.

Uncle Marcus swept me up in a big hug and spun me around in a circle before settling me on my feet. "I can't thank you enough for this weekend, little one. I am so glad you asked us to come," he said as he laid a big, sloppy kiss on my cheek, complete with raspberry sound.

I kissed him back and gave him a tight hug. "I am so glad you could come, Uncle Marcus. The weekend wouldn't have been the same without you and Aunt Diane," I honestly told him.

"Welcome to the family, Bella, we're so happy to have you," he whispered in my ear before he stepped back and gave me a wink. "Let's have lunch soon, okay?" he asked as Diane gave me a quick hug and a kiss and repeated the same sentiments as her husband.

Edward stepped up to my side and grabbed my pinky with his and smiled at the both of us. "Uncle M, you trying to take my girl from me?"

"You better watch it, nephew, I'll do it if you don't treat her right," Marcus told Edward as he slapped him on the back before he kissed him on the side of the head.

"Never happening, old man," Edward laughed at his uncle as he shut the door.

Marcus rolled down his window and told Edward, "I'll be watching him, Bella, I just need an opening." He laughed before he ducked his head back inside and then they were gone.

"Come on, time to hit the road," he said.

Everyone else had already gone; Carlisle was the last to leave besides us. We double-checked the locks on the house and set the alarms and then we got in the car to head home.

We drove in a comfortable silence for a bit before Edward turned down the soft music that was playing to a soothing background noise.

He was still holding my hand, had been since we got on the highway to take us back to the city.

"Bella," Edward said quietly in the enclosed confines of the car.

I turned my head to look at him, and noticed the pinched lines by his eyes and the crease in his brow. His mouth was set in a tight line and he squeezed the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as I reached out to touch him, my fingertips traced up the line of his jaw.

He nodded but didn't look at me and after a brief moment he shook his head and let out a deep exhale.

I stilled my fingertips on his face and waited for him to glance in my direction. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

Edward adjusted himself in his seat and set the cruise control on the car while I waited for him to begin telling me what was on his mind.

"I don't even know where to begin, Angel. It seems like so much has happened in the last few weeks and it wasn't until you brought it up to me yesterday that I truly understood just how much it was. I can't even begin to tell you how much it sucks ass that we have to leave our little bubble and face reality tomorrow," he said with a pained voice.

I didn't respond, I wanted him to get it all out. Thinking back to this morning, I should have realized there was more that was on his mind, but at least he was talking about it now.

"I know you have appearances to make; I know you still have a job you have to do. I told Alice the other day that I was upset with you because there is a part of me that wants you to just say fuck it all and quit and not ever go out in public again," he said the last part a little sheepishly.

"Do you still feel that way?" I asked in a small voice, hating the thought that he would be upset or disappointed in me for any reason, even if it was a little on the irrational side.

He had the grace to look chagrined and shook his head. "Of course not. It was just a knee jerk reaction from Jasper showing us the letters. Am I concerned about you being out in public, hell yes I am; terrified actually. Do I want you to quit? Unfortunately the answer to that question is a yes, too, as chauvinistic as it might sound. Will I let you quit and hide away from some coward who sends completely ambiguous, albeit creepy mail… no way in hell. Like I said, it was a knee jerk reaction. I am not going to lie; I am going to be a nervous wreck for the next three months and I am sure I will piss you off at some point and I can guaran-fucking-tee I will overreact at times, a lot of times," he said the last part with a pointed look.

Yes, I was well aware of the tendency to overreact of one Edward Anthony Cullen.

Truth be told, it was usually hot as fucking hell when he did it, too…not that I would ever tell him.

"Thank you for being honest with me about that," I told him sincerely.

We had been so wrapped up in ourselves for the past few weeks, this felt like the first time we had truly talked about where things stood with us now.

"Edward, you should know a few things as well," I told him, knowing it was my turn to be contrite.

He glanced at me for a moment before he looked back to the road. "Oookaaayyy," he dragged out.

I giggled a little; he was too fucking cute for words sometimes. "Um…I kind of knew I had gotten some hate mail before I left to go up to the lake," I said quietly as I braced myself for his comeback.

"What the hell, Bella?" he shrieked at me.

Yep, pretty much just like I had planned.

I held my hand up and said, "Just wait before you blow a gasket," and I giggled again.

"Isabella," he ground out.

Okay, time to move on before he really did blow something.

"I had to stop by the office before I left the city and Aro and Jane mentioned it. Nothing specific mind you and certainly not anything about the letters that Jasper brought up here. As far as I know, those are the only two like that I've gotten so far," I finished weakly.

"So fucking far," Edward mumbled under his breath as he huffed out a breath and shifted in his seat.

"I didn't not tell you on purpose. When you got to the house on Tuesday, well, you know happened, and then talking about Charlie and getting ready for everyone to get here, I just didn't think about it. I wasn't trying to hide it from you or anything," I told him sincerely.

"I know that, baby, it's okay. Thank you for telling me now," he said sweetly as he looked at me quickly.

"There's more," I said, really not wanting to discuss this part. "Um, well…Aro and Jane mentioned that there were a lot of requests for both you and me to make some appearances together. Apparently we made quite the impression at the Gala and the office was inundated with requests from all over."

"Really?" Edward asked, sounding somewhat pleased by that.

I didn't want to burst his bubble but it needed to be done.

"Edward, while that may sound like a good thing, it's really not," I told him firmly, hoping to quell his excitement before it spun out of control.

"Why not? I want everyone to know you belong to me." I cocked my eyebrow at him. "And me, you, of course," he finished lamely.

I took a deep breath, wanting him to really understand where I was coming from here. "The more of those things we go to together like that, the more the interest builds. The more the interest builds, the more we are followed…everywhere. Do you want to be followed to Mase's t-ball game or to Maddie's soccer games? Or how about if we want to take the kids out for pizza and ice cream? Do you want to be followed by multiple photographers trying to take pictures of you and me…and of the kids, and having them splashed around in magazines and on the Internet?" I finished, sounding defeated.

"No, of course not," he answered succinctly. "What's the matter, what is that look for?" he questioned as he turned to look at me.

"I think I am going to need Ali's help again. Aro and Jane were so excited by all the requests, I just know they are going to push and threaten me with…something to try to make me cave. I won't do it, Edward, I hope you know that. I will not put you or the twins in any danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of me," I finished on a whisper.

"Bella, look at me," Edward demanded. "I know you wouldn't. We'll talk to Alice when we get home, okay? I am sure she and Jasper can think of something."

We were both quiet for a time, lost in our own thoughts but still holding hands. I couldn't let go of him, wanting to keep my connection to him for as long as possible.

I was absentmindedly playing with my pendant, running it back and forth on the chain over my lips when Edward said so softly I barely heard him, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I whipped my head in his direction, nearly giving myself whiplash in the process and demanded, "Whatever for?"

"For everything that happened to you before Charlie died. For the horrible way your mother treated you, for the injury that took your dream away from you, for Charlie dying…for James." He growled out the last part.

Not surprising really, I knew when he heard about that he would be angry. He gripped the steering wheel again and stared straight out the windshield. I could tell by the way the muscles were working in his neck and the way his shoulders tensed that he was close to losing it again.

"Edward, as you can't look at me and drive at the same time, just listen to me, okay?" I beseeched him, turning in my seat a little so that I could look at him and touch him. I pulled the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel across the console and into my lap. I stroked his long, strong fingers and felt the muscles in his arm relax after a few minutes.

"I know what Jasper told you the other day must have sounded awful. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that my life before I met you was easy, because you and I both know it wasn't. But it wasn't terrible either. Yes, Renée was a horrible mother and a poor excuse for a human being. Yes, she made my life miserable every chance she got, but I learned from an early age to be happy despite her machinations. Charlie was a good father and I loved him with all my heart. Should he have been able to step in and do something about Renée? Probably so…"

He interrupted with a quick snort and a, "No fucking shit," muttered lowly under his breath.

I smiled briefly at my overprotective man and began again. "Fine. Yes, he should have. I won't ever know why he didn't and I've slowly started to come to terms with that, thanks to the help of his letter…and your father."

He turned his head quickly in my direction and raised his eyebrows at me. "I'll tell you about that later, one thing at a time," I told him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek…just because I needed to.

Edward nodded at me so I started speaking once more. "I've had a long time to come to terms with the hand I was dealt in the mother department. Renée took the coward's way out and ended her life before I could get any answers from her either. I guess it doesn't really matter at this point anyway. From her example, I know exactly what not to do when the time comes for me to be a mother."

"Bella, you already know, and you are a spectacular mother," he said tenderly.

I opened my eyes at him so widely that I was for sure my eyeballs would fall out, and gulped. Did he just say…he called me…mother. God, I wanted that so badly. I loved Maddie and Masen with my whole heart; I knew that even if they weren't biologically mine, it didn't matter. I wanted to be the one to take care of them, love them, and protect them always.

Holy Shit!

I shook my head and plunged forward, I couldn't even comprehend what he just said to me right then in the middle of this discussion. "And as for getting hurt and losing the World Cup, well that stung like a bitch, I can't lie about that either. I was devastated when it happened; I didn't have any idea what to do with myself. I mean it had been my sole focus for twelve years when it happened."

"God damn fucking bitch from hell," he hissed.

Yep, still overprotective.

"Bella, you can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for me to listen to Jasper tell us about your injury, and then to find out that some vindictive cunt rag did it on purpose…I have no…I want to kill her for what she took away from you," he finished on a strangled breath.

I quickly unhooked my seat belt, not caring in the least about the possibility of getting a ticket for it being unlatched and pressed me forehead against the side of his head. I really wanted to crawl in his lap, but that would be pushing the boundaries of safety I told myself.

"Shh, Edward…it's okay…shh…" I told him over and over again until his breathing calmed back down again. I didn't move from my spot though; I couldn't move an inch away from him if I tried.

"What you've been through, what's been taken away from you, my God, I have no words to explain how fucking strong you are," he said as he placed his right hand on the steering wheel and then covered the hand that I had on his chest with his left. He picked it up and placed a lingering kiss in the middle of my hand.

"If I could take all that pain away from you, I would, Bella, you have to know that. I hate that you had to go through all of that," he said in a pained voice.

I kissed his temple then, and gently said, "I know you would, and that means more than you can possibly know."

"I won't let anything like James happen to you again," he forcefully said. "To think what could have happened to you that day, I can't even…" he said on a stuttering breath, and I pressed my lips to his temple again.

We really should not have had this part of the conversation in a moving vehicle I was realizing but there wasn't anything I could do about that, except to try to keep him calm.

"But I'm here now, Edward, he didn't do anything to me but give me a few bruises," I calmly told him, hoping beyond hope he couldn't hear my heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"What if now…the letters…" Edward began and I pressed a finger over his lips.

"Hey now, none of that, you told me yesterday not to jump ahead of ourselves here, so take your own advice okay?" I teased him slightly, thankful that I could tell my words were having their desired effect. His muscles relaxed again and he had stopped breathing in and out of his nose.

Yeah, that inhale, exhale through the nose was a dead giveaway.

"Lets just get home in one piece and then we can talk some more, deal?" I asked, smirking at him as I used his word from yesterday.

He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before his eyes found mine as I sat back in my seat, "Deal," he said as he let out his breath and settled back in his seat as well.

"Put your seat belt back on, baby, we'll be home in about an hour. Why don't you rest until we get there?" he gently prodded me.

I did as he asked and turned in my seat, as far as was comfortable with the seat belt on and looked at him.

"I love you so much, Edward. The last few days have been the best in my life," I told him as I reached out to run the back of my hand down the scruff of his jaw.

He turned his mesmerizing green eyes in my direction and his voice was overflowing with emotion when he whispered back, "I love you, too, more than I can possibly say. Now rest, Angel, we'll be home soon."

The next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the front seat of the car and heard Edward murmur softly, "We're home."

I curled myself into his chest as his words registered in my sleep-addled brain and when I heard the elevator stop at the top of the loft and realized Edward had stopped at my door, I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands, not wanting him to let me go.

"Don't leave," I begged him, knowing it was unfair to ask him, but not being able to stop myself.

"Already taken care of," he told me as he opened my door.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he walked toward my bedroom.

"I couldn't bear to leave you, my love, and now, I am going to make love to you all night long," he purred as he laid me on the bed and quickly covered my body with his.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I hope everyone was pleased with the chapter! Don't feel too bad about me stopping the loving right there….EPOV is next and the lemon is already written! It's been awhile since we've heard from him in the middle of a lemon, so yeah, it's up next!**

**I know this chapter had very little fluff in it, as well as next to no twin time. Sorry, but I needed to put a lot of things to rest so that Edward and Bella can move forward and not look back. That means no more Renee, Charlie, or James talks to happen in the future. They may come up from time to time briefly, but those issues have now been dealt with and now we are going forward….**

**That means lots of drama as well as lots of happy, family times mixed in. Hope everyone is ready!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**I wanted to thank a few people who have helped me so much over the past few chapters: tahughes…The other pea in my pod…you are my bff#1, but we won't tell bff#2- ILY!; unforgettable88…your emails humble me, truly; jenn9394…thank you for rec'ing my story on your profile page, what an awesome thing to do!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up, I promise.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused. I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**Please check out her stories on FFN and TWCS…they are all so great, you won't be sorry I promise!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to BtrflyOnGreyStreet for submitting my story and getting** _**The Fictionators** _ **to recommend it. Also, for writing such a wonderful review for it as well. Just Incredible! Remember dear, a margarita with your name on it is waiting for you any time you want to come to Texas! You are also the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you so much!**

_**LEMON! Alert… And really people, the first part of this chapter is NSFW!** _

**This is the longest chapter yet! Hope no one minds...but it is all Edward, he had a lot to say!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

"I couldn't bear to leave you, my love, and now, I am going to make love to you all night long," I told her as I laid her on the bed.

I wanted this to be loving and gentle but the need for her that currently coursed through my body was making that very difficult. I crawled my way up her body and roughly kissed her, as I let my need for her overtake all my thoughts of being slow and sweet.

My tongue forced its way into her mouth and I wrapped her hair around my fingers and pulled her closer to me. My knee was pressed between her legs and I felt her as she began to arch her body and angled her pussy against it.

"Bella, fuck…oh…God that feels so good," I groaned out to her as the tip of my hardened cock brushed against her.

Slipping a hand under the bottom of the t-shirt that already rode up and exposed her taut stomach, I laid my hand in the middle of her chest and rested it there for a moment so that I could look at her.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered as I bent my head down and attacked the side of her neck again, her hair tickled my nose.

Jesus she smelled so good, always so fucking good. Her scent filled my mind when we were apart and I craved it like nothing else until we were together again. I was going to have to let her sleep on my pillow or some shit like that so I could at least fall asleep at night with her smell around me.

My teeth bit lightly into the soft skin behind her ear and I had to stop myself from staying in one spot too long, however the urge to leave a mark on her was extremely strong.

I knew we were going to have to spend days apart starting tomorrow, knew that people…men…would look at her as she got her picture taken or made an appearance at some event or another and I wanted everyone to know who the fuck she belonged to.

She wasn't a piece of property, I wasn't caveman enough not to acknowledge that, but bloody hell, she was… _mine_.

Any tiny, insignificant reservation I might have hung on to before I spent the best six days of my life with her was completely gone now.

Isabella Marie Swan was going to be a Cullen someday, and the sooner, the better, in my book.

"I love you, Isabella," I murmured to her as my hand covered her breast. I slipped it underneath the fabric of her bra and felt her nipple pebble beneath my palm. I brushed over the tip with my thumb and the moan of pleasure that escaped from her lips caused my dick to twitch in my cargo shorts.

I nudged the material of her shirt down with my nose and licked and bit my way down the side of her neck and across the top of her shoulder.

She always tasted as good as she smelled. It didn't matter what she had been doing…cooking, running, sleeping, but her skin always had a distinctly Bella taste to it.

I had her nipple between my thumb and index finger and I rolled it between my fingers and pinched her gently.

"Edward…oh yes…feels good," she mumbled as she moved her head back and forth.

Her eyes were closed and I was having none of that.

I raised my head away from her and commanded quietly, "Look at me. Let me see your eyes, Angel."

The gorgeous brown eyes that had the ability to see straight into my soul found mine and I let a rumble roll deep inside my chest. They were hooded in lust and I could tell she needed me as much as I needed her right now.

"My Bella…mmmm…the things I want to do to you," I groaned to her as I licked my lips and stared into her eyes.

I was completely pressed against her now, and our bodies moved against the other which allowed the friction to increase to delicious, aching level.

"Edward," she said on a sigh as her knees went to her side which let me push against her even harder.

My cock felt like it was going to go straight through the material of my shorts and I could feel how warm and wet she was through her shorts as well.

I ran my hands up her calf and then twisted my hands around so that they were on the top of her thighs. Her legs were fucking amazing, toned and muscular and they now had a slight tan to them from being in the sun at the lake. I loved her legs…mostly I loved when they were wrapped around me, but I loved them all the time just the same.

The thumbs of each of my hands stretched out and I purposely brushed her clit through her panties with each one and when her body arched off the bed and she moaned huskily, I could have fucked her right then…but I wanted to enjoy her body for much longer than that.

I knew I was being greedy…and a bit irrational in thinking that I had to have her over and over again tonight to try to satiate myself enough until the next time. Not knowing when the next time would be was the cause of the unease I was feeling right then and I knew it.

My thumbs kept up their incessant teasing and I watched Bella's breathing get deeper, faster with each pass of my thumb.

"Touch me, Edward…for God's sake, please…stop fucking teasing me and touch me," she growled at me as I pressed down on her clit.

"If I touch you, will you come for me?" I said in a low, gritty voice.

I wanted it, needed it desperately…needed to watch her come under my hand.

Bella nodded her head at me and threw her head back against the pillow as I circled her clit again and this time let my fingers lightly graze her entrance.

I slipped my hand inside her panties and Jesus, she was so fucking wet.

My index finger ran up and down her folds, collecting the wetness as I went. I shamelessly removed my hand from her panties and brought my finger to my lips and waited until she looked up at me. Bella's eyes glazed over as she watched me lick her juices off my finger.

"Oh God…that's so fucking hot…" she breathed out and bit her bottom lip.

I shook my head at her and bent my head down to whisper in her ear, "Uh uh, you know that bottom lip belongs to me. Now let go of it and let me have it," and then I gently bit her ear lobe.

When Bella gasped, I chuckled to myself before I took the lip I wanted between my teeth and then traced it with my tongue. I began to push her shorts and panties down her legs; I needed to see her. All of her.

She wiggled her hips until I could get them from around her waist and I sat up to push them the rest of the way off. As I did that Bella ripped her shirt off her head and threw it to the side. She reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra and slipped the straps down her arms and she threw that in the same direction. And then, fucking then, she was naked in bed and waiting for me.

I hardened even more as I stood there and took her in, my eyes traveled from her head to her cute little pink-polished toes. Her chest was flushed as were her cheeks, her hair was a wild mess from her rubbing against her pillow, her fingers gripped the blanket beside her…and she was fucking exquisite.

_She…was…mine!_

"Isabella," I breathed out in a voice I barely recognized as my own.

I had made love to her before, we had fucked before as well, but this…this was about claiming her and I had no qualms about it either. I had to share her with the world for three more months, had to share her with Jasper, Rose, and Seth, hell I even had to share with my family, Uncle Marcus included, and even our friends.

But here…in this bed, I didn't, and I was going to be as selfish as I wanted, no, needed to be.

Pulling my shirt over my head, I threw it down beside the bed, unbuttoned my shorts and pushed down the zipper; I let my shorts form a pool at my feet. I stepped out of my shoes and stood before her in just my underwear, my hard erection on prominent display. I smirked widely when I watched Bella's eyes focus on me and when she took a breath and licked her bottom lip, my cock twitched almost violently inside the confines of my boxer briefs.

I let my hand ghost over my stomach and I palmed my cock in my hand and stared straight into her eyes, neither of us able to move and our breathing the only sounds in the room.

"Do you want me, Bella? Do you want me as much as I fucking want you…as much as I need you?" I rasped to her, my voice tense with my quickly overwhelming urge to claim her.

"Edward, please…oh God, please," Bella begged from the bed, her thighs squeezed together and her chest heaved deeply in and out.

I stroked myself through the material of my boxers and felt the wetness seep out from the tip of my cock and I hissed when my thumb grazed it. "Please what? What do you want?"

Bella looked at me, her eyes wide and dilated. She breathed deeply through her nose and she looked like a tiger waiting to spring from a cage…and I wanted her.

Jesus Christ I wanted her so bad my body vibrated with a need so crushing I felt like I was about to buckle from the pressure of holding back. But I wanted her to say it, tell me what she wanted.

"Take me, fucking take me and make me yours," she panted out, her legs widened on the bed so that I could see all of her.

"Bella…fuck," I moaned as I pushed my boxers down.

I crawled onto the bed, my tongue trailing a line of kisses and licks up her legs. I stopped at the inside of her thighs and sucked gently on the tender skin there and I could smell her arousal which caused my erection to grow even harder.

"Mmmm, my little insatiable one, you smell so fucking delicious and I bet you taste even better," I breathed out and chuckled darkly as I watched her body tremble as my warm breath floated across her soaking wet pussy.

I touched her clit with the tip of my tongue and Bella immediately arched her back off the bed. I fucking loved when she did that shit. As I circled the tiny bundle of nerves and pushed two fingers inside of her, I felt her muscles tense around them. I knew she was so close already; my teasing from earlier had done its job beautifully.

"Oh God, Edward…yes…so good," she mumbled almost incoherently.

I curled my fingers forward and pressed on the spot I knew would make her explode, and explode she did. I didn't stop with either my fingers or my tongue until I knew her orgasm had finished.

"That's my girl," I murmured to her before I pulled my fingers from her.

As soon as she was done I slithered up her body and paused only long enough to take one, then the other nipple into my mouth and bit her gently and then soothed each hardened nub with my tongue.

I continued my ascent until I reached her sexy as fuck collarbones and had to stop to taste her skin there as well. I was quickly losing control of all rational thought and the only thing I wanted…needed was to be buried deep inside of her. I positioned myself between her legs and as she adjusted her body to accommodate mine, I slid inside of her.

"Holy fuck…Jesus, Bella…I can't even explain how fucking good you feel!" I panted out as I began to move inside of her.

"Edward, yes…oh God, yes…" she sobbed out as her legs gripped me even tighter than they already were, her pussy clenched just as tight around my cock inside of her.

I bent my head down and kissed her neck behind her ear and moaned deeply into her ear, "Say my name again. Beg me…let me hear it."

Bella plunged her hands into my hair and gripped it tightly between her fingers and focused her eyes completely on mine as she said in a voice so rough with need I could almost feel it, "Fuck me…make me come, please?"

"Mine, you are fucking mine," I grunted as I dove deeper inside of her and felt her walls squeeze me.

She still looked in my eyes, and whispered, barely able to force the words out, "Yours, only and always yours."

That did it, hearing her say she was mine and as I felt her let go, I followed along right behind.

"Yes, Bella…oh God," I roared as she milked every drop out of me.

I collapsed on top of her and rested my nose against her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down my back.

She turned her head toward me and kissed the side of my head and whispered very softly, "I love you, Edward, so much."

"Love you, too, baby," I moaned back to her. "I hope you don't need to get up anytime soon, I don't think I can move."

Bella giggled and I felt it all throughout my body…including the part that was still inside of her. "Fuck, you can't do that to me already. I'm an old man you know."

She pushed up on me and managed to roll us over and kept our bodies close to each other. Bella bent down and kissed my chest, her hair fell all around us. "You are so far from old, it's not even funny."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I bent my head down and traced my tongue over the tops of her breasts and cupped both of them in my hands, and purposely brushed her nipples with my knuckles.

Bella groaned and not surprisingly, I found myself getting hard again. "Hmmm, maybe you're right considering I want you again…now," I seductively told her as I gripped her hips and lifted her up only to watch her lower herself on me.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I moaned as I felt her surround me.

"Holy shit, God that feels so good," Bella cried out as she tugged on my hair.

"Move on me, Bella, ride me," I panted out as she took me in deeper than I had ever felt her before.

I watched as my cock went in and out of her and damn if it wasn't the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my fucking life.

Bella's hands cupped the back of my head and she stared into my eyes as she continued to fuck me. "I'm so close already…you feel so good inside me."

I wrapped her hair around my hand and pulled her mouth down to mine and matched my tongues motion with each thrust I took. "Come then, baby, let me feel you come all over me…now," I hissed as I thrust almost violently into her.

Her legs tightened around me and I felt her clench my cock deep inside of her and I watched as she completely fell apart above me. Bella threw her head back and her hair brushed the tops of my thighs.

Fucking hell…she was so magnificent.

I came immediately afterward, shuddering with the force of my orgasm.

We sat there for indeterminate amount of time before either of us attempted to move. I wordlessly got up and carried her to the bathroom and into the shower where I lovingly and gently washed every inch of her glorious body.

Afterward, we went to the kitchen and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because Bella had been gone for almost two weeks and hadn't been to the grocery store yet.

We talked quietly, never straying farther than a few inches from the other while we ate and then cleaned up the kitchen. Bella held her hand out to mine and I took it as I allowed her to lead me back to bed…where we continued to gorge ourselves on each other's bodies long into the early morning hours.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my cell phone buzzing on the nightstand and tried, unsuccessfully, to reach it before it woke Bella up.

She groaned and buried her nose into my side and her hand tensed where it was on my chest, in the same spot it was just a few short hours ago after we finally managed to stop ravaging each other long enough to fall asleep.

I felt sore in spots I didn't even know I had but it was so fucking worth it. I felt like I might…maybe…be able to walk out the door in a few minutes and go home. I went over my schedule in my mind; I had checked it on my phone yesterday while I was driving home. I knew I had appointments for most of the day, pretty much back to back so seeing Bella for lunch was going to definitely be out. Besides, in my haste, or uncontrollable lust as the case was, I didn't have time to ask her what she needed to do today, but I did know that a trip to Volturi was certainly on her agenda.

Reaching the hand that wasn't holding Bella up, I ran my fingers through my hair and then pinched the bridge of my nose. I really did not want to get out of bed, but I steeled myself as I turned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Baby, I need to get up and get going," I whispered to her, feeling my heart clench when her fingers dug into the skin on my chest.

Her eyelashes brushed the skin on my side so I knew she was awake. "Okay," Bella said in a small, quiet voice.

Jesus she was killing me, but I knew this wasn't any easier for her either.

"Look at me," I gently asked her and I waited until I heard her take a deep breath and lifted her eyes to mine.

They sparkled in the early morning light, but mostly from the tears that she held in that hadn't fallen yet.

"Oh, Bella, come here," I earnestly requested and she immediately complied.

I sat up in the bed and rested my back against the headboard and pulled her up on my lap where she fit perfectly. I ran my hands up and down her back and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Bending my head down, I pressed kiss after kiss onto the top of her head as we swayed back and forth.

"It will be okay, it really will," I told her gently as I placed my palm on the side of her face.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself lean against my hand and then she opened her eyes and gave me a tender smile, "I know it will. It just sucks so bad. I know I am overreacting to all of this so thank you for not making me feel like a spoiled little girl throwing a temper tantrum."

I grinned at her then, knowing it would make her smile and I felt better when a small, but genuine one appeared on her face. "Wait until you see Maddie throw one, you'll be shocked."

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise at me and I nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, Madeline Grace can throw a temper tantrum with the best of them. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about!"

"But to get back on the subject at hand, it's just going to take some time. We'll figure it out as we go along," I told her as I mentally told myself the same thing.

It was going to suck major ass to be apart for days at a time, sending only text messages and emails and only being able to talk on the phone, but we would manage.

"I love you, Edward," Bella quietly told me as she pressed her palm over my heart.

I turned her around so she straddled my lap and placed my hands on the side of her face and pulled her toward me. "As I love you," and placed a soft, but very passionate kiss on her lips.

When we had to each take a breath, I leaned back and rested my forehead against hers and told her, "I really need to get going. I have patients to see in less than two hours and I want to see Maddie and Masen for a bit before I have to go."

She silently nodded her head at me and slipped off the bed. She bent down and picked up the t-shirt I wore yesterday and pulled it over her head and when she flipped her hair out from underneath it, I groaned softly…but apparently not quiet enough.

"What's the matter, do you not want me to wear your shirt?" she teased me with a quirk of her eyebrow and her hand on her hip.

She was adorable all rumpled and with her hair a tangled mess in the morning…it was one of my favorite ways to see her. She was unbelievably gorgeous when she was all dressed up, or when she was dressed period…but when she was natural like she was in the morning, well, there wasn't anything better.

"If I could always keep you looking like that, I would be a very happy man, you little vixen…and you know that, too. You're just trying to make it hard on me to leave, that's all," I told her as I narrowed my eyes at her.

Bella walked forward and placed a knee on the edge of the bed and stretched across to kiss me quickly on the lips and as she brushed hers against mine, she purred, "Well, I am trying to make something hard, that's for sure."

I threw my head back against the headboard and squeezed my eyes shut and when I heard her giggle I tried to give her a dirty look but failed entirely when she smiled at me and her eyes were shining with love and happiness.

"You are seriously going to be the death of me, I'm just warning you, if you don't knock that shit off," I growled at her as I lunged for her.

Bella was surprisingly quick for so early in the morning and slipped out of my grasp and with another chuckle at me, she looked at me and said, "Get up, old man; it's time to go to work."

"Trying to get rid of me, Swan?" I asked as I stood up.

I smirked when her eyes immediately went to my crotch because I was still naked. "Jesus, Edward, please get dressed…like now…before I find a way to keep you in this bedroom all fucking day," Bella huffed at me as she walked into the bathroom.

I heard the water start running and knew she was brushing her teeth so I did as she asked and grabbed my boxers from yesterday and pulled them on and after I found a shirt in my bag, I put that and my cargo shorts back on, too.

Walking to the bathroom, I had a thought, and I leaned against the door jam with my arms and ankles crossed as I waited for Bella to finish brushing her hair and washing her hands.

She noticed me watching her in the mirror and when our eyes met, hers softened immediately and I lost myself in the brown depths. Jesus Christ she was so beautiful. I knew I said that all the damn time, but she truly was spectacular.

"What?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

I shook my head and softly answered back, "Nothing, just you. You are beautiful."

We stared at each other for a time, totally absorbed in the moment of just…being.

"Hey, I had a thought right before I came in here," I suddenly said, breaking the spell we were just in.

Bella rested her hip against the counter and looked at me while I just stood there staring at her sexy as fuck legs. "Well?" she questioned and I had the presence of mind to at least look a little sheepish when she rolled her eyes at me.

"I can't help it, I was remembering what it was like to have those sexy legs wrapped around me as I fucked you just a few short hours ago." She gasped and I chuckled, I really loved when she did that.

She was sex personified, and talking dirty to her turned her the fuck on.

"Smug, sexy jackass," I heard her mumble under her breath as she turned to the mirror and put her hair up in a ponytail.

Her neck was exposed and right at that moment I wanted nothing more than to bite it, to sink my teeth into the tender flesh by her ear.

Shit, what the hell was wrong with me? I was not a fucking vampire or anything.

I shook my head and tried to focus on what I wanted to tell her. "Do you think I should leave my clothes here? I mean…well I hope at least…what I meant was…" I stammered out.

Christ almighty, I sounded like a thirteen-year-old asking out a girl on the first date.

Bella giggled at me and I took a deep breath and ducked my head and then picked my head back up again when she gently said, "Edward, I think that's a great idea. I was going to suggest it anyway."

Thank fucking God, I felt like a damn idiot!

"Really?" I squeaked out and tried not to let how happy that made me turn me into a complete fool.

She nodded her head at me and whispered, "Really."

"Okay then, good. I'll just leave my bags here and not have to mess with taking them back to Ma and Pop's," I told her with a nod of my head.

I couldn't call it home anymore; home was wherever Bella was.

Looking down at my watch I heaved a great big sigh, I really had to get going if I was going to spend any time at all with the kids before I had to leave for the office.

I held my hand out to her and said, "Come walk me to the door, Angel, I really have to get out of here and head home."

Bella took my hand and wove our fingers together and allowed me to walk her to the front door.

I stopped at the door and tried to keep from sweeping her up in my arms and taking her back to the bedroom. I knew I had to open that door and walk out, but I sure as hell didn't want to.

Bella was looking down at the floor and she was breathing heavily. Christ, she was killing me. I knew she didn't want me to leave any more than I wanted to go, but we both knew where we stood with each other and that we were moving forward.

I placed a finger underneath her chin and tipped her head up to look at me, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces when I saw the tears that had pooled in her eyes.

"Baby, it'll be okay. It's only for a few days. Maybe when you meet with Angela today we can find a time so we can meet for lunch or I can take you out to dinner? We'll figure it out as we go along, I promise you," I softly told her as I pulled her toward me.

She wrapped her tiny arms around me and hung on like she was afraid I would disappear. I kissed the top of her head and took one more chance to inhale and keep her scent with me.

We really acted like two melodramatic fools right then, but I didn't care. The thought of it being days until I could touch her, kiss her…hold her was almost enough to bring me to my knees but I knew if I didn't leave right then, I never would.

I gently pushed her away from me and bent down to kiss her. I slowly placed my lips over hers and kissed her, trying to let her know without saying it that I was leaving a piece of myself with her. I finished the kiss with a peck on the lips and then a long, lingering one on her forehead.

"I love you, Bella, so very much. Call me later, okay? I can't go too long without hearing your voice," I softly told her as I opened the door.

She looked at me then, her eyes telling me so much and I smiled when she squared her shoulders and then she smiled at me. My Bella…always so fucking strong.

"Love you, too, Edward. I'll call you after my meeting and let you know what's going on. Give Maddie and Masen a kiss for me, too, and tell them I'll talk to them before bed," Bella quietly said.

"I will, you have a good day. Be safe," I whispered to her as I kissed the side of her head one more time before walking into the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator.

When the doors opened I looked back at Bella, the love of my life, and mouthed I love you one more time, my legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each when she lifted her fingers to her lips and blew me a kiss before turning to walk back inside.

I stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed I slumped down against them.

How the hell were we going to manage when I felt like my world was crashing down around me just at the thought of leaving her here…alone?

I didn't know how I managed to find a taxi, I barely remembered flagging one down and giving him the address for Mom and Dad's.

My head rested against the window and I rubbed my chest, right over my breaking heart, and went over the last thought I had over and over again in my mind.

Alone…I left Bella there alone. I knew Seth and Jasper were in the building and that helped minimally, but she still was going to wake up and go to bed in an empty house. I would be sleeping alone, but I had my family to talk to, to spend time with and she had no one.

God damn it!

How could I have not thought of that before now?

It really took everything I had to not tell the cab driver to turn around so I could go back to her, but I was home before I knew it. I paid him and got out of the car and dragged myself through the front door and up the stairs to my room.

I knew the kids would be up any minute, so I rushed through my shower and got dressed so I could meet them downstairs and have breakfast with them.

Bella was my life now, but Maddie and Masen were still my number one priority and they always would be. It had just been the three of us for seven years; it was going to be an adjustment with Bella in our lives now. Balance…this whole thing was going to be a lesson in balance. I wanted to spend every moment of every day with her, but knew that it was impossible to do so. And, I would never, ever let Maddie and Masen think they were less important to me now that there was Bella.

I had just turned the coffee pot on when I felt two little arms wrap around my waist and I looked down and smiled when I saw Maddie's wild hair.

Picking her up, and man she was getting too big for that, especially after a long night with my little vixen, I kissed her soundly on the cheek and when she giggled I tickled her tummy.

"Morning, baby girl, were you happy to sleep in your own bed?" I asked her as I got a bowl out of the cabinet for her cereal.

She shook her head and stuck her bottom lip out adorably. She definitely had the Cullen pout down to a science and I cringed at the thought of her using it on me when she hit her teenage years. There was no telling what I would give in to when the time came!

I poured her Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the bowl and did the milk, too, and when she took a bite I asked, "What was the matter? Didn't you sleep well?"

Maddie stilled her spoon as she started to take a bite and said quietly, "I miss Bella."

Talk about a sucker punch to the gut…damn.

"I know you do, Mad, but she has to work this week and so do I. Going to Lake George was a lot of fun, but that was vacation," I told her softly.

"Will we be able to see her soon?" she asked me as she drank her juice.

I got up to get Masen's bowl because I heard him stirring upstairs and knew he'd be down in a minute.

Just as I turned around to answer her, Masen flopped himself in his seat and was followed into the kitchen by my parents.

I kissed Masen on the head and placed the bowl in front of him and got his juice while he poured his cereal. He did manage to make most of it in the bowl this time, only spilling some for a change.

"Morning, son," Ma said as she kissed me on the cheek once I sat down.

"How is Bella, Edward?" Carlisle asked me as he took a sip of his coffee, a smirk appeared over the top of his mug.

I rolled my eyes at him when the kids weren't looking. I knew perfectly well what he had implied, and he knew I knew, too, smart ass old man.

"She's good," I said when Masen caught my eye.

"Daddy," Maddie said as she caught me when I stared off into space thinking about last night with Bella. "You never answered my question."

I shook my head much to the amusement of Carlisle, who snorted at me. I looked at Maddie and told her, "I hope so, Maddie. Bella is going to let me know what her schedule is, but she did tell me to let you know she would call before bed tonight, just like always, okay?"

"But I wanna see Bella," Masen piped up and interjected.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair before I looked at each one of them. "Listen, you two. I know you had a lot of fun with Bella over the weekend, and I am really happy about that. But, she has a job that takes up a lot of her time so she'll busy and may not be able to see us very much. When I talk to her later, I will see what we can work out, okay?"

"Her job is dumb," Masen grumbled. "Bella should just stay here with us."

Maddie hopped down from her chair and said, "Come on, Mase, let's go draw some pictures for Bella."

I let myself rest against the back of my chair for moment after they walked out of the room. This was going to be much harder than I thought…for all of us it seemed like.

"Edward," Esme said quietly to me. I left my head resting against the back of the chair, but turned it to look at her. "Do you have any idea what you are going to do now?"

I shook my head at her and waited a beat or two before I answered her. "No, Mama, we don't. I know that I love her with all I have and I know that I want to spend forever with her. We had a really good talk about everything in the car on the way home yesterday and got a lot of things out in the open. She even mentioned Pop and a talk he had with her?" I said as I raised my eyebrow in his direction.

"Can you tell me what you told her? I don't want you to break any confidences or anything, but I'd like to know," I said quietly.

"Of course I can tell you, Edward. I just let her know that Charlie's death was not her fault…at all. He was so far gone by the time I got there that short of keeping him comfortable, there was next to nothing that could have been done for him. We also discussed his possible motives for wanting to try the bone marrow transplant. But most importantly, I told her that I believed wholeheartedly that she was destined to be a part of this family…Jasper, Rose, and Seth as well, but her most importantly. Oh…I also told her that I wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass if you step out of line with her." Carlisle chuckled at that last bit, but the rest of it was said with complete sincerity.

I knew what she meant to all of us, it was evident by the way everyone gravitated toward her at the lake. I didn't doubt what my father said, not even a little bit.

There could not possibly be anyone more perfect for me and my children than Bella Swan. I was convinced of that.

"She is your gift, Edward; don't ever take that for granted," Esme told me gently as she laid her hand over Dad's. "You and your children have been blessed with her."

"I know, Mama, believe me I know. And besides, I am sure between Pop and Uncle Marcus, they will remind me plenty. I think they love her more than me!" I huffed at my dad, but secretly I was thrilled.

The fact that Bella loved my parents as much as they loved her warmed my heart and made me exceedingly happy. Uncle Marcus…I would deal with him later!

I finally made it to the office, the ache in my chest still present but I hoped I would hear from Bella before too much longer and that would help.

Walking into the office I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and smiled immediately when I saw Bella's name flash on the screen.

"Hey, Beautiful," I sighed to her as I passed our receptionist Kate's desk on my way to my own office.

I did not miss the scowl on her face as she heard me talk to my love, but I didn't have the inclination to care too much either.

Kate had pursued me ever since I started and the only reason she was still here was because Carlisle was a softy. If I had had my way, she'd have been out a long time ago. A man should have to put up with only so much unwanted advances before it could be classified as harassment and Kate had passed that mark a long time ago.

"Hi, sweetheart, how was your morning with the kids? Are they doing okay?" Bella sweetly asked me.

I knew she missed Maddie and Masen and it had only been a day since she'd seen them.

"My morning was good, and the Wonder Twins are just fine. Busy making you pictures when I left, so make sure you have a spot on your refrigerator for them. Just a warning!" I laughed at her and my chest felt a little better when I heard her giggle on the other end. "Oh and by the way, Masen thinks your job is dumb, too."

Bella laughed even harder when I said that. "Well, tell him I tend to agree with him most of the time. And what does Skittles think I should do with all my time if I wasn't working?" she asked.

I shrugged out of my suit jacket and slipped on my doctor coat and chuckled when I told her, "Oh, he thinks you should spend all your time with him and Maddie, probably teaching him how to play the drums and Maddie how to play soccer."

She sighed and then quietly said, "That sounds perfect if you ask me."

I sat in the chair at my desk and looked at the picture of the four of us I had put on my desk while she was at the lake by herself. I had missed her so much and was going out of my mind worrying about her so Esme gave me a copy of a picture she had taken the day Bella came to the house for dinner.

I ran my finger lovingly over the glass and smiled when I looked at how happy we all were. Bella sat next to me on the sofa and Maddie sat beside her. Mase had leaned forward over the back of the couch and stuck his head right between the two of us and said something to make Bella laugh out loud. Mom took the picture at the perfect time and the picture itself was, too.

"To me, too, Bella," I tenderly told her.

"Okay, Edward, go do your doctor thing and I am going to get ready to face my doom," Bella told me as she tried to make it sound like she was teasing.

"Bella," I sighed. The words may have sounded right, but the tone of her voice totally gave her away. "You can do this. It's only for a little while longer then you are mine forever."

I looked up when I heard a throat clear from the doorway and scowled at Kate when I saw the look on her face.

What the fuck was that look for?

She was shooting daggers at the phone in my hand and had her fingers clenched so tightly around the file in her hand her knuckles were white and she wrinkled the folder.

"I know, Edward; I was just joking…kind of." She giggled at me. "I'll call you later after my meeting if I have a chance, if not I'll send a text and you know I'll call at bedtime."

"Okay, sweet girl. Have a good day and remember I love you," I told her as I still tried to figure out what the hell Kate was looking at…and why she still stood there while I had a private conversation.

"I love you, too. Say hi to your dad and Tanya," Bella said as she hung up the phone.

I narrowed my eyes at Kate and asked her icily, "Is there something I can help you with, Kate?"

She looked taken aback at the tone of my voice, but I didn't give a shit. She should never have listened in the first place. "Your dad wanted you to look over this patient's file before their appointment later this morning."

I stood up and took it from her. "Thank you," I said shortly.

Kate's gaze fixated on the picture on my desk and she glared at it for a moment before she turned around and stomped out of my office.

What…the…fuck?

I didn't have time to think about it for the rest of the day as I saw patient after patient. I even sent Kate out to pick me up a sandwich from the deli on the corner for lunch because I didn't have time to leave.

About 3:30 I was finally able to send Bella a quick text message. I needed her to know I was thinking of her.

_Thinking about you…I miss you so much~~Always and Forever, Angel… E XOXOXO_

Her response was almost instant and I couldn't help the feeling that came over me when I read it.

_I love you so much, Edward, forever can't come soon enough! Have news about my schedule…you're not going to like it! Talk to you later~~ B XOXOXO_

Okay, not going to lie, the smile faded pretty fucking quickly with the comment about the schedule, but like I told her, it wasn't much longer…we could make it.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was headed home. I ate dinner with the kids and they showed me the pictures they had drawn for Bella. She was going to need a bigger refrigerator if they kept this up, but I told them she would love them.

Bella did call before bed just like she promised and I talked to her for a bit after she was done with the kids. She sounded fucking exhausted and lonely and it pissed me off and made me feel like shit all over again when I realized she was there all alone.

She didn't want to talk about it, and I knew she was too tired to press the issue so we spent an hour talking about her day and mine and then said good night. I was wiped out and I knew she was, too, but it didn't make hanging up the phone any easier.

After numerous I love yous and stalling on both of our parts she finally huffed at me and hung up the phone. I hated to be the first one to hang up…it just felt wrong for some reason and I was stubborn enough to keep her on all fucking night until she did it first and she knew that so she put us both out of our misery rather quickly.

Wednesday was much the same. Being gone for most of the week before had wreaked havoc on my schedule and even though I would do it again in a heartbeat, it made getting back to work pretty damn hectic.

The day flew by, although I did manage to eat lunch with Tanya for a change. I may have spent the weekend with her, but really, I'd barely managed more than a hello to her and I missed my best friend.

Once lunch was finished, we sat in her office and I looked at her and asked, "So, everything going good with Seth still?"

The blush on her cheeks and the way her eyes lit up at the mention of his name made me smile in gratitude for the man that was able to make her as happy as I'd ever seen her. She sighed dreamily and said, "E, I love him so damn much, it's scary…but so wonderful at the same time."

I smirked at her. "I know the feeling well, my friend, trust me."

"I really love Bella, Edward; she is so good for you and for the twins. I am so incredibly happy for you, I can't even tell you how much!" she said to me as she bumped her shoulder against mine.

"Thanks, she loves you, too. Bella is really happy for the both of you, you know? She's been worried about Seth to be honest with you. She hasn't said much, but from what she has said, I know it's true," I told her a bit hesitantly.

"What about?" Tanya asked me.

I knew I could talk about this with her, but I had a patient coming in soon and I needed to look over a file first.

"It's nothing. Listen, I have a patient coming in soon so I need to get to my office. We'll finish this later, all right?" I asked as I got up and threw my trash away.

Tanya stared at me for a minute, and I knew she was trying to figure out what was going on, but really there was nothing to worry about.

I kissed her on the cheek and told her, "T, it's okay, really. We'll talk about it another time."

The rest of the day flew by and by the time I made it home, I was ready for a beer and a nice long, hot shower.

After a spirited dinner with my parents, Ali, and the twins, I hung out for awhile with Alice while she filled me on how Jasper was adjusting to being in New York City. He was such a laid back guy, much more suited to California if you asked me, but she said he was doing fine so far. Granted it had only been a couple of days, but it looked like things were going well.

I was happy to hear that Jasper was just as frustrated with Aro and Jane as Bella was about trying to force her to allow me to attend official appearances with her. Alice assured me she would be going over her contract with Jasper again just to cover our bases. After the discussion with Bella in the car on Monday and her explanation of the effect being followed would have on Maddie and Mase, I had come to the conclusion that the less seen in public we were with her, the better. I was sure it would happen from time to time, but there was no point in flaunting our relationship for the paparazzi or the public.

Talking about Bella made me miss her terribly. I needed her, needed to see her, or at least talk to her so I excused myself to go to my room and take a shower and wait to talk to her.

My laptop was on my desk and I decided to send her a quick email. Even if she wasn't home yet, she would have her iPhone so she would get the message regardless. I got my thoughts together and began to type.

_My sweet girl~~_

_Is it just me, or do the last 2 days seem like the longest in the history of time? Fucking hell…I miss you so much. I am trying not to be a whiny ass baby about all this, but shit, being away from you is fucking killing me._

_I can't wait for Friday…you have no idea how much I am looking forward to it! Not just because I can't wait to be inside you either, because you know I fucking do! No, I want to hold your hand, or push your hair behind your ear or kiss your forehead…those are the things I miss the most. The little things…_

_Jesus, I sound like a lovesick fool or something, don't I, Angel? I blame your sexy ass you know…and I literally mean your ass. Have I ever told you how spectacular that thing is? I could look at it all damn day, but then I wouldn't be able to see your gorgeous face…so I guess I'm screwed either way. Fuck…now I gave myself a hard-on just thinking about your ass…shit!_

_Okay, then, on that uncomfortable note, I'm going to jump in the shower and relive some pent up frustration. Friday better hurry the hell up and get here, that's all I'm saying._

_I love you…more with each passing day._

_~~ E (and, yes, I am still thinking about your ass!)_

I did take a shower, but I didn't release any frustration. It just seemed wrong so I had turned the water on as cold as I could stand it and stood under the water until I was a shivering mess.

When I walked from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and picked up my beer, there was a message from Bella waiting for me in my in-box. I groaned when I saw there was an attachment…there was no telling what kind of torture she had planned for me but I couldn't help the excitement I felt when I opened it. As the picture came up I felt my breathing increase exponentially as it loaded and when it was done I felt like I had just run a marathon. The little vixen had taken a picture of her above mentioned ass, covered only in a midnight blue pair of lacy boy shorts.

Jesus Christ, I swore she was trying to kill me!

I groaned even more when I read the message that came with it:

_Doctor Cullen:_

_It seems as though I have a problem. You see I am suffering from a case of extreme pent up frustration. Do you have any thing you could prescribe to alleviate said problem? Anxiously awaiting your recommendation…_

_PS…I'll be home in an hour…make sure the kids are in bed and your door is locked. Hope you are ready for some phone sexing, mister…I need you so badly!_

_Always and Forever,_

_Bella_

I did as she asked and got the kids tucked into bed, happily surprised that Bella had already talked to them while I was in the shower earlier. Seemed like I wasn't the only one that was sexually frustrated.

Two damn days…it had only been two days. I had no idea how this could go on, I was already going out of my fucking mind.

My cell phone rang shortly after I shut my door and turned my iPod on and lay down on the bed.

I pushed the button to answer the phone and what I heard almost made me come right then. "Dr. Cullen, I am so wet for you. Any suggestions on what I should do about that?"

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Thursday morning arrived and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought about my phone call with Bella from last night.

Who would have ever thought phone sex would be so hot…but of course anything with Bella made me hard.

I jumped in the shower and then got ready for work. I had rounds first thing this morning and I had hoped from talking to Bella that we would be able to sneak in a quick dinner tonight.

Maddie and Masen were sitting at the table with Ma and Pop when I made it down stairs and to my morning cup of coffee.

"Morning, Daddy," Masen said around a mouthful of cereal as the milk dripped down the side of his chin.

I chuckled, the kid killed me, he really did. "Hey, little man. Did you sleep good last night?" I asked as I kissed the top of his head.

"Morning, Princess," I said to Maddie who was busy trying to color a picture.

"Daddy, do we get to see Bella tomorrow?" Masen asked me as he swallowed the rest of his orange juice.

The smile that appeared at the mention of her name was instantaneous and I couldn't help but get excited just thinking about it.

"Sure thing, Mase, are you guys excited?" I asked and was immediately met with squeals of yess and little nodding heads.

"Yes!" exclaimed Maddie. "Bella told us we could stay up late tomorrow night and have popcorn and then on Saturday we would all go out and do something fun."

"She did, did she? Well, I am sure we can come up with something to do on Saturday," I told her as I got up to put my coffee mug in the sink.

"Edward, make sure you remind Bella about dinner on Sunday with the family. I mentioned it on the phone with her yesterday but I don't want her to forget. Uncle Marcus will be so disappointed if he misses an opportunity to see her." Esme giggled at me when I scowled at the mention of Uncle Marcus.

Horny old man…I swore.

"I won't forget, Mama, but you know I don't need to remind her. I'm sure the Wonder Twins will take care of that for me, won't you guys?" I smirked at Maddie and Masen.

"Nana, can Rufus come with us when we come back on Sunday?" Masen asked.

"Es, you know you love that little guy as much as the kids do, don't lie!" Carlisle said as he put the newspaper he was reading down.

Mom just shook her head, there was no way she could deny it, we all knew Dad was right. "Yes, Masen, Rufus is more than welcome on Sunday, and you," she pointed her finger at Pop, "you better watch it or I'll let Rufus stay in the house and put you in the backyard."

"Oohh, Pop! Better watch it, Ma is in a mood this morning!" I teased him as I stood up and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Don't think I won't put you out there, too, Edward," she said as she tried to glare at me but failed miserably when I grinned at her.

I told you, I tried not to abuse it, but no one wanted to get on their mom's bad side!

Kate acted as strange as she had the past two days when I got to the office and I made a point to remind myself to talk to Carlisle about her behavior after dinner on Sunday. It was getting ridiculous and I was actually beginning to get really uncomfortable being around her. Carlisle may have been a big softy, but there was no way he would dismiss my feelings about this.

After I finished my rounds I grabbed lunch in the hospital cafeteria. I pulled out my phone to look at the time; I was already beginning to count down the time it would be until I was supposed to meet Bella for dinner.

Dinner was going to be a crap shoot, I knew that. Bella was doing some radio interview thing that she had to call in for so there was no telling how long it would last. Angela and Jasper had promised her that it wouldn't last past seven o'clock as she was calling into some show on the West coast, but there was no way they could really know for sure. The last time she was supposed to do one of these damn things, it wound up running two hours late so I tried not to get my hopes up too much.

That was fucking easier said than done!

I made it back to the office shortly after one and went straight to my office to work on paperwork and didn't look up until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at the time and realized with a start that it was almost five o'clock.

Damn, I didn't even notice.

I groaned when I read the text message:

_Sorry, baby, dinner is going to have to wait for another time. Will explain later. Love always, Jelly Bean~~ XOXOXO_

Fucking son of a bitch!

I threw my phone down on my desk and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew there was a possibility that this could happen but it didn't make it any fucking easier to stomach.

I missed Bella and needed to see her.

Picking up the phone I hit speed dial # 6 and didn't even bother saying hello when the other party picked up. "I need to work out some frustrations, meet me at the gym in an hour."

"Nice to hear from you, too, little brother. What's got your panties in such a twist?" Emmett teased me.

"I'm not in the mood, Em, can you meet me or not?" I grumbled to him, feeling like a tool for being short with him, but I couldn't fucking help it.

"I'll be there, Ed, but just so you know, I am kicking your ass for being a jerk," he told me.

I chuckled at him. "I deserve it, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'll explain later, okay?"

"I'll see you in an hour, be ready. I won't go easy on you," Emmett warned me.

I hung up the phone and groaned, that was probably the dumbest thing I could have done, but it was too late to back out now.

Pushing the buttons on my phone, I typed a text message back to Bella.

_I'm sorry, too, Bella. Going to the gym with Emmett, will talk to you later. Always and Forever~~ Kit Kat XOXOXO_

It wasn't her fault that our dinner plans got interrupted…didn't make it any easier, but I didn't want to get upset with her. I knew this was as hard on her as it was on me and making her feel bad about it wouldn't help anyone.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"I'll have a Sam Adams and he'll have a Heineken," Emmett told the waitress that shamelessly tried to flirt with the both of us as we sat down in the booth at the bar Em insisted we go to once we were done with our workout.

Workout my ass…more like a complete pummeling.

I had to admit, well at least to myself, that I felt better now that I was able to run and sweat out some of the annoyance I was feeling before. Emmett had me run on the treadmill, lift weights and even worked the speed bag…that really helped!

"Talk to me," Emmett said as the waitress placed our beers on the table in front of us. She bent over way more than necessary to offer us each a view of her goodies, but unfortunately for her, neither of us was remotely interested.

She huffed at the both of us and walked away, much to Emmett's amusement.

We each took a long drink of our beers and he waited patiently for me to start talking…and talk I did. He never interrupted me and only raised his eyebrows once when I mentioned leaving my suitcases at her place for the next time. I complained about not being able to see her when I wanted and told him what Masen said about her job which he answered with a snort. I told him about Bella missing dinner tonight and admitted that was what had gotten me so frustrated before I called him.

I threw myself back against the booth when I was done with my spiel and ran my fingers through my hair and looked at my older brother. Surprisingly he wasn't laughing…hell, he wasn't even smiling. He just started at me impassively and picked at the label on his bottle.

"Edward, let me ask you a question, and really think about this before you just blurt out an answer, okay?" Emmett asked me, as serious as I had ever seen him.

When I nodded my head he spoke. "Are you sure you want Bella…and everything that comes with it? Just because her contract is going to be up in three months isn't going to mean that everything is just going to turn into some kind of utopia. She will still be recognized wherever she goes, she will have people that want to take her picture, and there will still be guys out there with her half-naked picture on their wall while they jack-off looking at it. Are you a hundred percent positive that you are ready for this?"

I instinctively wanted to scream at him 'yes' and ask him what the fuck he was trying to do but instead, I thought about what he asked me. I _**had**_ convinced myself that when her contract was up, things would be perfect for us and we could spend every waking moment together. I had convinced myself that she would just fade away and no one would ever bother her again. And, I didn't ever think about her picture up on anyone's wall, so I was good there.

But, he did make sense. _**NOT**_ that what he said changed my mind about Bella in the least, nothing would ever be able to that except for Bella herself telling me to go away…and even then I was pretty fucking sure I would never do it.

I looked at him and nodded my head. "I'm sure, Em. More sure of her than of anything ever before in my life. All this other bullshit…is just that. Meaningless shit. I know what is important and that is Bella and the fact I want to spend the rest of my damn life with her. I want to marry her, it's only been two months, but I know I want to make her my wife. I want to have babies with her and have her be the mother Maddie and Masen need and deserve. I want to grow old with her and spoil our grandchildren together. I want her…just Bella. All this other shit…it's just a bump in the road."

"That's all I needed to hear. You know I'll do whatever I can to help you and Sweet B. I can't wait to have her for my sister!"

I chuckled at his lame ass attempt to lighten things up. Emmett was without a doubt the best big brother anyone could have asked for and I could count on him without question, but being able to remain serious for any extended amount of time was definitely not his strong suit.

We hung out for a few hours and he filled me in on things with Rosalie. The smile that he got whenever he said her name did not go unnoticed, but I didn't say anything. When he was ready to tell me more, he would.

I made it home well past ten o'clock and after a very brief phone call to Bella, I went to bed…smiling because I knew the next night I would be sleeping with her beside me.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Daddy, hurry!" Maddie and Masen hollered from the backseat of the car as we pulled into the parking garage at Bella's Friday night.

I chuckled at the both of them and I couldn't tell who was more excited about spending the weekend with Bella… them or me.

It had been a long day…hell it had been a long week, but being here tonight with Bella made everything fade away into the background.

As soon as I turned the car off they both busily tried to unbuckle their seat belts as I opened the back door and pulled out their bags. Bella had told me that I had enough clothes here from the suitcases I left Monday night so only Maddie and Masen needed to bring their stuff.

I let the kids figure out who was going to push the button on the elevator as we walked toward it, my stomach felt like it was in knots I was so anxious to see her. Four days without her and I felt like I was falling apart at the damn seams.

Pathetic.

My fingers itched to hold her again and my cock was definitely looking forward to being alone with her. I had to discreetly adjust myself as the elevator doors opened and Maddie and Masen ran down the hallway.

I grinned when I heard Rufus barking. The little guy was as excited to see the twins as they were to see him. I knew Bella would have left the door open; she always did when she knew we were coming. I wasn't particularly crazy about that idea and had mentioned it to her before…her answer? A huge eye roll was usually what I got, most of the time accompanied with a snort of disgust.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard as I made my way into the door and smiled when I saw the scene in front of me. Bella was sandwiched in between two very excited seven-year-olds, both of whom peppered a cheek with kiss after kiss.

Yeah, seemed like I wasn't the only one that thought the past four days majorly sucked ass.

Christ almighty, it was only four days and when I looked at her it felt like it had been weeks, months since I'd last seen her.

When her eyes found mine, I could tell she felt the same way. We were going to have to figure out something because there was no way in hell I would be able to make it until September if the past four days were any indication.

Was it pathetic and irrational to feel that way? Hell if I knew and frankly I couldn't give a shit. She was my world and if she only had fifteen minutes of free time a day, I was honest and maybe selfish enough to admit that I wanted those spent with me.

Phone calls, text messages, and even emails weren't enough and something was going to have to give.

I bent down and kissed Bella quickly on the lips, letting them linger there just long enough to feel the electricity crackle and spark around us and I instantly calmed when I felt it.

"Hey, Beautiful, I missed you so fucking much," I whispered to her, reminding myself in my head that there were two sets of little eyes in close proximity and even though I wanted to throw her down and take her right there on the floor, it was going to have to wait.

She stared into my eyes and placed her little hand on my cheek and gave me another quick kiss and replied back, "I missed you, too. So, so much."

I stood up and looked down and narrowed my eyes at her when I saw her look away from me. Okay, we would definitely be talking about that a little later on but I had to let it go for now because Maddie was yanking on my hand.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly. "Guess what? Bella said we could have a camp out in the living room again and watch movies and eat popcorn!"

I ruffled her hair with my hand and smiled down at her; it really was great to see both her and Masen so happy to see Bella. I knew they missed seeing her almost as much as me. Bella still called them every night before bed, if I was home or not. I also knew that both my parents checked in with her regularly as well as both Emmett and Ali. Hell, when Uncle Marcus came by the office yesterday, he had talked to her the day before.

I knew once I watched her with the family at the lake that they had all come to love her just as much as I did and that she would bond with each of them individually. I was extraordinarily happy about that, I couldn't deny that, but sharing her with all of them was really going to take a gargantuan effort on my part.

I really did not share well at all…just ask Ali and Emmett!

Balance…this whole thing came down to balance and right now, after only four days, it seemed like things were about as out of balance as they could get judging from my first instinct to groan to myself when Maddie mentioned the camp out in the living room.

It looked like sleeping with Bella in my arms was going to have to wait another fucking night.

Great…

But, I put on a happy face and bent down and kissed her on the head and said, "That sounds great, Princess! Let me go put your things away and then we'll see what needs to be done, okay."

"Daddy, make sure you get out my Jeter jersey to sleep in!" Masen hollered at me as I went to the guest room to put their bags down.

I had just set down Masen's bag and had unzipped the backpack when I felt two arms come around my waist.

Bella kissed the bottom of my shoulder blade; it was as far as she could reach and whispered, "I am so glad you are here."

Placing my hands over top of hers I squeezed and said, "Me, too, Angel."

She pressed her forehead against my back and quietly said, "I'm sorry about the camp out in the living room, but I promised them the other night before they went to bed, especially because we didn't get to do it at the lake."

Of course that made me feel like a huge asshole and I pulled her around me and pushed her on the bed.

"It's okay. I can't wait, and it'll be fun," I told her, not completely lying.

It would be fun and the kids would love it, which in turn always made me happy.

I bent down to kiss her, knowing it was probably not the smartest thing in the world to do, but totally unable to stop myself. Hell, she was right there… what could I do?

Pulling her close to me, I lowered my head to hers and kissed her…and kissed her…and kissed her. I didn't pull away until we were both so out of breath, I was afraid one or the both of us would pass the hell out.

I let my lips linger over top of hers, just rested them there and let her scent and her presence wash over me. "I missed you, so fucking much. I can't believe it was only four days; it felt like a lifetime."

Melodramatic and a little over-the-top…hell yeah.

Did I care? Not one fucking bit.

It was agony and I didn't feel like lying about it. Besides I knew it was as hard for her as it was for me.

"I missed you, too. I'm so sorry about dinner last night, I tried…" Bella quickly said, sounding upset.

I kissed her quickly and held her hands in mine, "Shhh, baby. It's okay. I understand, really. I was disappointed sure, but not with you. Besides, I had a good talk with Emmett, so it's all good."

"I was so worried you'd be upset with me. I know you said you weren't last night, but I still worried all day," she told me.

"Come on now. It was one dinner, and we knew you might not make it in the first place. Now, let me change my clothes and we'll get this movie watching, popcorn eating night going," I told her.

There was nothing for her to feel bad about and there was no way I was going to let her stew about it all night.

The night was fun, I had to admit. Maddie and Masen talked through the whole movie telling Bella every single thing they had done since they had seen her on Monday…and I meant everything.

"And we had Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast on Wednesday," Maddie was telling Bella as Masen rolled around on the air mattress with Rufus.

Bella giggled and it made me feel…good. I wanted desperately to sleep with her in my arms and make love to her, but Maddie and Masen needed her as much as I did and I wasn't too selfish to admit that.

We all fell asleep pretty early; it was a long week for all of us apparently.

I woke up with a stiff back and as I opened my eyes, I couldn't stop the smile on my face even if I tried.

It was…perfect.

Maddie was asleep on my chest, Masen was asleep on Bella's and she had her arm wrapped around both kids and had rested her palm on my chest where my hand covered hers. Rufus was sound asleep at our feet and I couldn't imagine a better way to wake up.

Well, honestly, waking up with Bella naked in my bed and in my arms was better, but this was a pretty damn close second I had to say.

I bent my head forward and picked up Bella's hand and kissed the back of it and chuckled when she stirred and started when she realized I was looking at her…and that Masen was curled up next to her.

"Morning, Angel," I whispered when her eyes found mine.

She smiled sweetly at me and said, "This is so perfect."

"I just thought the same thing, although if I am honest, I'll tell you that you and I naked in bed would be even better." I growled at her when she bit her lip.

"Honestly, do you think of anything else besides me without my clothes on?" she said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, have you seen you naked before?" I questioned in all seriousness…I mean really people.

She was fucking spectacular naked!

"Oh my God, Edward, knock it off!" Bella giggled as Masen stretched and rolled on top her.

My son was definitely not a sleep in one spot kind of kid so it was no surprise he wriggled his way on top of her.

Bella kissed the top of his head and scooted him back on the mattress before she rolled off and stood up.

And…cue morning hard-on.

She had on a cute pair of Capri pajama pants, a tank top and her hair was up in a ponytail…and she had never looked better.

Bella in the morning just getting out of bed was a sight to behold and I couldn't be happier that I was the only motherfucker on the planet that would ever… _ever_ see her that way.

The morning passed quickly and as soon as breakfast was done we were out of the loft in a flash. I sent Seth a text message to let him know where we were headed and when we planned on getting back. We were still being extremely careful where Bella's safety was concerned, but this was our day to spend as a family and I'd be damned if I was going to let anything get in the way of that.

We took a vote last night and decided to ride go-karts and have pizza afterward as our activity for the day.

Bella may have driven a 1968 Camaro, but she couldn't drive a go-kart for shit. I rather enjoyed putting her into the hay bales…she didn't like it so much.

Maddie and Masen laughed at the both of us and we had a blast.

We spent so much time at the go-kart track that we had decided to pick up pizza on the way home. We even got extra to drop off for Jasper and Seth.

Our good idea came back to bite me in the ass when before long Ali, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all at the loft with us. It wasn't that I didn't like to spend time with all of them, because I did. I just wanted to be alone with Bella. Was that too fucking much to ask?

I put on a happy face and for the most part I managed to fool most everyone…except for Ali and Bella.

Figured.

Bella and I needed to talk…badly.

I loved my family, I loved my children more than life itself, but I was a 32-year-old man madly in love with the woman of his dreams and I wanted some time for just us.

Something was seriously going to have to give…and give soon because I didn't think I could even survive another week of this.

Everyone left after Emmett managed to beat everyone at Wii bowling, and let all of us know what fucking losers we were by running around the loft singing _I Am the Champion_ …even to Maddie and Masen who rightfully crossed their arms and stuck out their tongues at the big jackass.

Bella and I were so damn tired that once we got the kids put to bed in the spare bedroom all we could manage was a quick kiss before we both fell asleep.

She was naked as was I and she was curled up right next to me so I couldn't really complain too much!

Sunday morning came way too fucking early, especially when I noticed that Bella had put on a t-shirt and my boxers at some point during the night.

What the hell?

I rolled over and pulled her to me and had just managed to wake her up by kissing her behind her ear when I was interrupted by not one, but two, seven-year-old cock-blockers. Now I understood the reason for the clothes.

Bella thought it was fucking hilarious…me and my cock, not so much.

We did make breakfast together and I did manage to cop more than one feel of Bella's gorgeous ass while we were cooking.

I had stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear as I pressed my semi-hard cock into her ass. "I'm dying, baby. Seriously. I need you so fucking badly I would take you right here if the kids weren't sitting ten feet from us," I groaned out as she reached her hand back and cupped my growing erection in her hand.

"Edward, I promise tonight, when we come back here after dinner at your parents' house, I will make it up to you," she purred at me as I kissed the side of her neck.

I ran my thumb in a circle over her belly button and said, "I am holding you to that. There is no telling what I might do to you if I can't be inside of you soon."

She turned around and licked up the side of my jaw before she bit my earlobe gently. "Tonight…then I promise I'm all yours. No interruptions, no family, no kids…just us."

I bent my forehead down and let it rest against hers and cupped her ass and pulled her toward. me one more time. "Tonight," I whispered.

Maddie and Masen made the bed in the guest room and got dressed so we could leave.

"What time will you be at the house?" I asked her as I was tying my tennis shoe.

Bella came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway and said, "I'm not sure. I should be done no later than five o'clock. Is that too late?"

I shook my head at her. "No, Angel, that's fine. I hate that you have to work on a Sunday, but I know you have to go. Seth will be with you, right?" I asked, knowing if he was going to be there the chances of one of those skater bastards putting their hands anywhere near my girl was next to zero.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Yes, he will. Just like always."

"Okay then, that's all I was worried about. You have a good day okay, and I'll see you at Ma and Pop's this afternoon and then, you are all mine for the rest of the night just like you promised," I said as I claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

If she was going to be around a skate park full of twenty-year-olds, I wanted to make sure she remembered who it was that was waiting for her at home.

Yes, I was a jealous bastard, I knew this.

She kissed Maddie and Masen and promised to bring them each a surprise later on and with one more kiss for me, the kids and I were off to our Sunday at the park and she went to get ready for work.

I agreed with Masen…Bella's job was stupid.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I picked up my phone and checked it for like the fiftieth time since the kids and I got back from the park. Bella should have been here over two hours ago…and she hadn't answered her fucking phone which had pissed me the hell off and had me more worried than I would have liked to admit.

She had that stupid appearance at some skateboarding competition this morning and afternoon that we talked about this morning. _Just great,_ I thought…a bunch of hyped up teenage boys and guys in their early twenties all tattooed and muscled ogling the love of my life. I wanted to pull my hair out just thinking about it and the worse part of it was she was going to sign autographs and take pictures with most of the participants.

I called Bella's phone and it went straight to her voicemail…again. I hung up without leaving a message, knowing full well that the ten I'd already left would be more than enough to piss her off.

Truthfully, I didn't give a shit if it made her mad. She was supposed to be done and here already and I was getting nervous as hell as I wondered where the hell she was and if she was okay and I pulled on my hair…again!

September couldn't get here fast enough in my opinion and I wasn't sure I would have any hair left at all if it didn't hurry the hell up.

I was frustrated; there was no doubt about that. Friday night I was so excited to see her only to have to sleep in the living room with her and the kids. Saturday I had to share her with almost my entire family when everyone popped up at the loft. We had a great time, sure, but by the time everyone left we were both so fucking exhausted we went straight to bed. This morning Maddie and Masen came and jumped in the bed with us right before I was getting ready to pull her to me to make love to her.

Getting cock-blocked by your own damn children sucked big time in case anyone wondered.

"Edward, son, staring out the door isn't going to make Bella get here any quicker you know," Carlisle said to me as he stood next to me as I watched out the front door for Bella.

Just as the words left Carlisle's mouth, a cab pulled up and Bella stepped out.

I let out a very, _very_ frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a second.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Make sure you listen to her before you wind up with your ass in a sling," Carlisle told me as he slapped me on the back and walked off.

I opened the door to a very anxious and much worn-out looking Bella. Jesus, she looked terrible. Beautiful as always of course, but she was in desperate need of a good night's sleep.

There went my alone time with Bella in bed.

Motherfucker.

I tried, I really did, not to let my frustration with this whole damn situation get the best of me, but I failed…miserably.

Dinner was awkward and uncomfortable. Everyone wanted to talk with Bella and I felt like I was second to the rest of my family as she made an effort to talk with all of them. Uncle Marcus monopolized her time even more than I expected and it pissed me off. Alice and Mama wanted her opinion on something or another and that pissed me off. Emmett picked her up and twirled her around in a circle and that pissed me off. Carlisle took her into his office to show her a book and that pissed me off.

I hadn't been alone with her in almost a week and I was at the end of my fucking rope. I knew I was being ridiculous but it didn't stop me from snapping at most everyone during dinner. Maddie and Masen were the only ones I managed to be civil to.

My entire family looked at me like I was stark raving mad but I didn't give a shit. I felt neglected and I was pissed.

I stood by the front door and tapped my foot very impatiently as Bella went through another round of hugs and kisses to everyone. By the time I pried her away from Ali, my hair was so wild I wasn't sure I would ever tame it back down again.

I walked her to my car and held the door open for her when she stopped and looked at me. "Edward, are you okay?" Bella quietly asked me and I felt like an asshole but it didn't stop me from saying, "Just get in the car, Bella."

The way she hung her head as she sat down and pulled her seat belt on broke my heart, but again, it wasn't enough to make me stop acting like a spoiled brat.

Our drive back to the loft was spent in silence, me stewing in my seat as I tried to convince myself I was not acting like a two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Bella stared out the front window and didn't say a word, hell she didn't move at all.

We arrived at the parking garage and she was unbuckled and out of the door before I could open her door for her. Bella waited at the elevator for me but as soon as the doors closed she stared straight ahead and didn't look at me at all.

I really felt like a total dickhead but by this point, I had no idea what to say. I knew I overacted…a bit, but hell.

Bella walked straight to the door of the loft, walked in and went straight to her room and closed the door. I went to the fridge and took a beer out and went to stand in front of the windows by the dining room table. I noticed the twinkle lights she had still left up and looking at them made me smile as I remembered our night spent in this very spot. I rubbed the spot over my chest as I realized how big of an ass I had been all damn night. I knew Bella probably had a good reason for being late, but I hadn't wanted to hear it. I knew it was selfish to act like she was ignoring me at my parents' house, but I did it anyway. It wasn't right at all not to talk to her in the car on the way back here and left her to let her mind run wild.

Son of a bitch. I was such a fucking idiot.

Yes, I had never been in a relationship like this before, but that didn't excuse my actions in the slightest.

I heard Bella's bedroom door open and I turned to look at her and I almost dropped to my knees when I saw the devastated look on her face and her shoulders slumped and her hands twisted in front of her.

I couldn't have felt smaller if I was only an inch tall.

"Bella, baby," I choked out as she shook her head at me.

She stared at me for a moment; tears ran down her face as she said the words that felt like a knife straight through my heart. "Edward, this isn't working." I felt like my whole world had crashed down around me.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I am hiding behind my beta who promised me she would protect me…just so you all know you have to go through her first to get to me. But, the lemon in the beginning does make up for cutting it of there doesn't it? Just a little?**

**Take a deep breath everyone, the next chapter is started already and I won't make you wait too long to hear Bella's side of the last week apart. She hasn't enjoyed it anymore than our overdramatic Edward, that's for sure!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**I wanted to thank a few people who have helped me so much over the past few chapters: tahughes…The other pea in my pod…you are my bff#1, but we won't tell bff#2~~ don't forget, anytime you need a shovel, you just have to ask! ILY!; unforgettable88…your emails humble me, truly; jenn9394…thank you for rec'ing my story on your profile page, what an awesome thing to do!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up, I promise.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused. I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome! Please check out her stories on FFN and TWCS…they are all so great, you won't be sorry I promise!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to tahughes who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. She has kept me on track like no other! ILY! And you know you will always be BFF#1! And thank you to BtrflyOnGreyStreet for submitting my story and getting** _**The Fictionators** _ **to recommend it. You are also the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you so much!**

_**LEMON! Alert…** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

"Bella, baby," Edward said and I shook my head at him.

I had things I needed to say to him and I needed to get it out now, before I completely broke the hell down.

I could only imagine what I looked like as tears streamed down my face. I felt awful…completely wrecked when I thought about Edward and how he must have felt today. Jesus Christ the whole day had been one complete fuck up after another and my poor, sweet Edward bore the brunt of all of it.

Something needed to change and fast. I could tell all week that he was getting closer and closer to this moment right here and I didn't do anything to stop it. I could tell each time I talked to him that all of this, everything we left unsaid all week had worn him the fuck down and the fact that he made it through dinner at all was a miracle in itself.

Sure, he acted like a complete ass at the house and the way he talked to me as we got in the car and the way he completely ignored me during dinner and the ride home would not go without him giving me an apology for sure, but right now, we needed to talk about what got us to this point in the first place.

I wasn't taking all the blame for this either, and he need to know that as soon as possible, too. I knew I had my own part in what happened this past week, but so did he. We were in this together, like he'd said before, and that meant we would both need to admit what we'd done wrong.

"Edward, this isn't working," I quietly told him and as I watched him completely shatter in front of me, I realized just how those words sounded coming out of my mouth.

Holy shit…I couldn't even talk to him without hurting him!

I flew across the room to him so fast I knocked him backward and we both sank down to the ground in front of the windows that had meant so much to both of us.

Grabbing his head in my hands, I kissed all over his face. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry…so fucking sorry. God, please forgive me… that did not come out at all like I meant it to. I love you."

He stared blankly at me, his eyes flitting all over my face. "Say it again, Bella, please," he begged me, still looking utterly broken.

I crawled in his lap and put my knees on either side of his thighs and rested my forehead against his and stared into his green eyes, the ones that right then were clouded with so much hurt and sadness I could barely make myself look at him. "I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" I begged him as I clutched onto the sides of his face.

He shook his head at me and now I felt like the world had crashed down all around me. "No? I…Edward…please…"

"No, Bella, tell me you love me again. Please tell me so I don't feel like I am going to fall apart," Edward sadly told me.

"Oh, you crazy man you. Of course I love you…I will always love you. Forever and always, remember?" I cried to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my entire body against his.

He ran his fingers through my hair and nuzzled his nose in my hair and I could literally feel his heart beat against my chest. I also felt it slow down to its regular rhythm as he continued to stroke my hair and breathe in and out. "Jesus fuck. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I'm old, you can't do shit like that to me," he said, as he let out one more deep breath.

I giggled briefly at him but then got serious again, there was still so much to discuss. "We need to talk, sweetheart."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "Normally those four words never mean anything good, but in this case, you couldn't be more right," he said as he kissed me on the temple.

I got off him and helped him up and he immediately swept me in his arms and wrapped them tightly around me. "I love you, too, Bella, just in case you were wondering."

My body relaxed against his and I squeezed him to me and whispered again, "I'm really sorry."

He kissed my nose and looked me in the eyes, his looked so much clearer but they were still clouded with uncertainty. "No more than I am. I'm sorry I acted like such an ass."

"Yeah, you were, but we'll get to that later. Just know I won't forget the way you talked to me anytime soon and I don't care how mad you get at me, don't ever ignore me like that again, all right?" I asked.

"I am really sorry, there is no excuse for acting the way I did," Edward said again.

"Shhh," I told him. "I am just as much to blame as you are, more so in fact."

Edward shook his head vehemently at me and ground out in a hard voice, "No fucking way. There is no way in hell I am letting you take the blame for all of this. I acted like a complete jackass at Ma and Pop's and the ride here was even worse."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his jaw. "Why don't you go change your clothes and I'll get some blankets and pillows and fix us each a drink so we can sit here in our little corner of the city and talk, okay?" I asked him.

"Bella," Edward said in a pained voice as I started to walk away from him. He looked at me as if he thought I would run away and not come back.

I looked at him and he really did look like he was barely hanging on. He was without a fucking doubt the most amazing, wonderful man on the planet and he was _mine_ …still and always mine.

"Edward," I breathed out as he hung on to my fingertips. He may have had a tenuous grasp on them, but he held on with everything he had. "It's okay now. Go put some basketball shorts on and one of my favorite t-shirts and I'll meet you back here in just a minute."

He nodded and started to walk toward my room when I stopped him. "Oh, and baby? I put your clothes in the bottom drawer. Make sure you put on the black shirt I love so much."

The smile he gave me was almost blinding and I swore it almost split his face in half.

I made my way through the loft and grabbed the extra comforters and pillows that were in the linen closet and pulled my favorite blanket off the back of the sofa and laid them down on the floor in the corner of the dining room. The lights of the city shone brightly and I turned on the twinkle ones above me, too. I went to the kitchen and pulled out some glasses and grabbed a bottle of wine for me and Edward's favorite bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet.

Knowing my man, and I really did, I knew he would need a strong drink as soon as he sat down. Edward really had had one hell of a day.

Maybe I had let him off the hook too quickly about the way he acted at dinner; I didn't really know and frankly I didn't care. The reason he did what he did was what was important. Not that I wanted to see him act that way again because if he did I would surely kick his ass from here to next week.

I heard him as he made his way back to our special little corner and I couldn't help but groan softly as he approached. He was wearing a pair of low slung black and white basketball shorts and he did have my favorite black t-shirt on. It wasn't anything special really, but on him it looked like sin. There was just something about Edward and black that made my body tingle all over…certain parts more than others of course.

He grinned when he saw the bottle of scotch on the tray on the floor and he sat down and leaned his back against the windows and let his head fall backward. I heard him sigh deeply and he kept his eyes closed for a few minutes.

I poured him a very stiff drink and placed it in his hands and then I got up and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

Edward nodded at me but didn't open his eyes. That was okay. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for a few minutes and I did as well. I knew we would find a way to fix what was wrong and I couldn't help but think about how great this morning was and how awful the day was after that.

Masen was so right when he said my job was dumb…my little best friend had no idea how true that damn statement was.

I changed quickly into a pair of Edward's boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts that I had absconded with a few weeks ago. I put my hair up in a ponytail and washed my face before I walked back out to where my love was still sitting silently. I picked up the remote and started the iHome and sat down, smiling slightly when I saw Edward had already poured me a glass of wine.

Edward's glass was empty and I refilled it, not quite as much this time and waited patiently for him to open his eyes. This was going to be a long discussion so whenever he was ready, we would start.

He picked his head up and his now open eyes found mine immediately and his face softened into a sweet, sexy smile. "You're so beautiful, Angel," he said quietly.

I smiled at him as my heart melted. He was so incredibly sweet, and tender, and loving…always. I knew he felt bad about the way he acted earlier and while it stung, it was understandable.

"Edward, talk to me; tell me everything," I told him as I reached for his hand and put it in my lap. I wanted…no needed to touch him and to feel our electricity bounce back and forth between us.

He shrugged his shoulders at me and said, "Bella, I don't even know where to start. I knew I should have talked to you more this week about some things and then when you were late today…I just snapped. I never should have taken it out on you though. I hope you know I never want to speak to you that way again."

I kept his hand in my lap and continued to play with his fingers while I talked. "Edward, I understand that you were frustrated and probably a bit panicked, too, but don't act like that again, please. You should have taken me aside at some point, even if it was away from your mom or dad and talked to me instead of letting it build up to that point. And just so we are clear, don't ever talk to me that way again, okay? I know we will argue at times and that is normal, but I won't stand for being talked to like that."

"I give you my word that I won't ever do that again. I feel terrible, baby, I am so sorry."

"Enough now. I know you're sorry and that's all that matters. Do you want to start with why I was late today or with how the past six days have sucked more than I could ever believe was possible?"

The next thing I knew Edward reached up and grabbed me behind my head and pulled me to him and captured my lips in a kiss so passionate it literally made my toes curl. He kissed me until I was as breathless as he was and he pulled back to push my hair back behind my ear.

"I've been waiting to do that for hours now," he panted as he grinned at me. "I really have to agree with you there, this week sucked major ass," Edward said and sat back against the window and took another sip of his scotch.

Taking a deep breath I took his hand again and began to speak. "Let me say a couple things first, without you interrupting and then I'll answer any questions you might have. Deal?"

He smirked at our trademark bargaining term and I got comfortable on a pillow and started. "Edward, we both knew that being apart was going to be hard, but I'm guessing that neither one of us understood how difficult it would truly be."

"Fucking understatement of the year there," he grunted at me but held his hands up when I raised my eyebrows at him.

I smirked at him feeling so much better than I did about an hour ago. Then I felt like everything was falling apart, but sitting with him in our special little corner made everything seem so much better.

"I know that I am being totally ridiculous about all of this," I began slowly and grinned when he raised his hand like a kid in school to ask a question.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked in the most serious voice I could manage, which admittedly was not much at all considering how adorable he looked right then.

Edward reached for both of my hands and held them in his own and said, "Bella, stop. You aren't being anymore ridiculous than I am. I am not going to feel bad for wanting to see you and spend time with you and I don't expect you to do it either. I have waited a very long time for you, and I don't feel like waiting any longer to begin our lives together. The circumstances right now are less than ideal for sure, but that doesn't mean we can't figure something out either."

"Okay, so I guess this means we've decided that we can be ridiculous together, right?" I asked him and snorted when he rolled his eyes at me for a change.

"No, seriously, Edward. I need to get a few things off my chest so I need you to let me talk without raising your hand to try to interrupt me." When he nodded at me and settled back into the pillow I started again. "This week sucked so bad. I can't even begin to tell you how much or how many times I just needed to see you or have you give me a hug and kiss, or just be next to me for even five minutes. I need you, in whatever way that can happen. If it's for a quick breakfast in the morning or seeing you in between patients at your office or hell, even crawling into bed after a long day and sleeping next to you, I want it…I need it.

"I don't want to sound like a broken record or make myself sound like a big baby here either, but you know and I know that I hate… _hate_ …my job. But it is what I do, and I am going to give it my all until I am finished. I made a commitment and I fully intend on doing my job the best way I can until I no longer have to do it. I hope you can understand that," I told him softly as he squeezed my hands and looked at me, pleading silently to say something.

When I nodded my head at him he spoke. "Bella, your loyalty is one of the things I love and admire the most about you. I hate your job, you know this. But, I also know you would never do anything but the best job you can do at it, too."

"Thank you, Edward, for understanding that part at least," I told him before I took a sip of my wine and continued.

Sighing deeply, I looked at him and smiled. God, he was just so…Edward! "You have to understand something…this, having your family around and being accepted - while it is amazing and wonderful, it is also something I am not used to…at all. I love your whole family, I really do, but I have to be honest and say I'm a bit…overwhelmed by all of this."

"Damn, I never even thought of that. Shit, why didn't you say anything?" Edward asked me as he ran a hand through his hair.

I shrugged my shoulder at him and began softly, "What was I supposed to say? I love them all, I really do, but I am not used to all the attention and I am certainly not used to so many people being concerned about me at one time. I haven't had to be accountable to anyone but Seth for a long time now, and it's been an adjustment for me."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" he sweetly asked me and I shook my head at him.

"I don't think that is necessary…yet. I may have to sic you on Uncle Marcus though!" I told him and he scowled just like I knew he would.

"No seriously, it will be okay, but I do think it is necessary to establish…boundaries for lack of a better term," I told him honestly.

Edward looked chagrined for a moment before he kissed me quickly on the lips and said, "I think you are right about that. My family can be a bit overbearing at times."

Shaking my head again I said, "They aren't overbearing, sweetheart, I think exuberant is a better word. I haven't had to account for my whereabouts to anyone for a long time now and with the exception of Jasper and Rose, no one has been concerned with my day to day activities in even longer. It's just a lot to take in."

"Okay so we've decided that we are both being ridiculous, that I was an ass at dinner and you will kick mine if I act like that again; that your job sucks ass and being apart sucks even more ass and that my family has driven you nuts…and it's only been a week!" Edward chuckled at me as he took another sip of his scotch.

"Well, I am not sure I would word it all like that, but yes, I think that about covers it…along with establishing your apparent infatuation with the word ass. Now," I said as I drank the rest of my wine and shook my head at Edward as he attempted to pour me another glass. "Let's talk about how we fix all this."

"You quitting your job is completely off the table, right?" he asked in mock seriousness.

I scowled at him and said hesitantly, "I think that we should utilize your clothes being here and have it be more permanent."

"You want me to live here with you?" he asked me, looking a bit scared at the prospect of that.

I took a steadying breath and said, "I don't think we are quite ready for that yet, but how about if you and the twins spend three or four nights here a week? It's summer and the kids aren't in school so it won't disrupt anything and it would give us time to ourselves. I think that is what this past week has really made me realize. I love your family and I love mine but I love you more and need you more and like we said earlier, even if all we do is sleep next to each other, it makes the time apart more bearable."

Edward sat there for a few moments while I sat and watched him and when the smile broke out on his face, I knew we were on the same page. "I think that sounds perfect. Truly. But, you know there are some nights I have to go to the hospital and check on patients and there are things I have to do for the Foundation, too."

"I know that, but I would love to spend time with the kids…and to be honest, I would love to spend time with them by myself. If we plan on making this a permanent thing between us, it's going to happen," I told him as I held his hand and looked down at it.

"Bella, look at me please," Edward said in a strong, sure voice.

When I lifted my eyes to his, he spoke earnestly. "There is no if, none whatsoever. It is only a matter of when. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, don't ever question that. You will be a Cullen someday, Isabella, that I promise you with everything I have."

Holy shit, he'd said that before but damn…this time it was different.

It wasn't that I doubted him or anything but just then it was as if my entire future became clear and fuck me…I wanted it so bad I could taste it.

"Edward?" I asked, my breath coming in short, quick bursts.

He looked at me and his eyes immediately darkened and he softly said, "Yes?"

"Can we be done talking? I'd really, really like for you to be inside of me right now if you wouldn't mind."

Edward stood up and lifted me in his arms and carried me to our room, and he shut the door with his foot before he carried me to our bed.

"What do you want, my Bella?" he huskily asked me as he kissed my neck as he laid me on the bed.

I grabbed his head and pulled him up to me so I could look him in the eyes. "My Edward, I want you to make love to me in our bed in our room," I whispered to him.

"Oh fuck, that is without a doubt the sexiest damn thing you have ever fucking said to me," he rasped out and then proceeded to show me just how much he liked it.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

This time when we woke up on Monday morning and Edward had to leave to go home and then to the office it didn't feel like the end of the world like last week did. I still felt a little foolish sometimes when I thought about how we both felt last week when we were apart, but Edward's words did ring true, this was our life and our relationship, not anyone else's so what others thought didn't matter.

"Bye, baby," he whispered as he nuzzled my hair with his nose and ran his hands up and down my back as we stood by the elevator.

It may not have felt like the end of the world, but it was still hard as hell to let him go.

"Kiss me, Edward," I breathed out to him as I felt his tongue on my neck. Damn him, he always knew what that did to me!

He chuckled at my request and slowly moved his mouth from my neck, down my jaw and then to my mouth where he let his lips ghost back and forth across mine, but didn't touch them.

I grunted and damn near stomped my foot at him, "Knock it off. Stop teasing me damn it and kiss me!"

"Your wish, my command," he purred at me and captured my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently on it before I felt his tongue in my mouth.

Edward always tasted so fucking good, all minty and crisp and everything; that did not even come close to the way he smelled in the morning…or well anytime really.

He was mouthwatering and there was really nothing I loved more than to sleep in one of his shirts, dress or tee, after he had been in it all day. His smell haunted me when we were apart, as pathetic as that might have sounded to some. But I swore to you, if you ever smelled Edward, you would understand exactly what I was talking about.

The kiss continued until my knees went weak and I gasped for breath and then he pulled away.

"This isn't any fun, but I have to say leaving you this time isn't anywhere near as bad as last week," Edward said as he kept his mouth on my neck.

I giggled at that and nodded my head in agreement. "I totally agree with you there. Now get the hell out of here so you can see the kids and make it to the office on time. I'll try to call you later on, but remember I am going to be swamped today and tomorrow," I gently reminded him.

If there was one thing we both learned from last week it was that we really needed to communicate. The realization of that was a bit unnerving to say the least because honestly if anyone would have asked me I would have said our ability to talk to each other was unparalleled, but it would have been wrong. We loved each other so much that our wanting the keep the other from worrying actually made things worse. Lesson learned…that's all I was saying.

"Thank you for the reminder, Bella, just send me a text message when you can, deal? Just so I know you are doing okay. And you can always send me dirty messages, too…oohh…or half naked pictures, I like those, too." He chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows at me and swatted me on the ass as the elevator doors opened.

"I knew it!" I squealed at him as he stepped in and held the doors open with his arms. "You do only think about me naked!"

"Like I've said before, you have seen yourself naked, yes? It's a wonder I am able to think of anything else at all…ever. But you know that's not all I think about; I also think about your legs wrapped around me, and how you taste right before you come, and how it feels to be buried deep inside of you," he said huskily to me as he bent his head forward and brushed his lips against mine.

"You are so not fair," I groaned at him as his tongue licked my bottom lip.

"'Til Wednesday, my Bella…I love you so much," Edward breathed to me as he stepped back.

I blew him a kiss right before the doors closed and whispered, "I love you, too," and tried to keep the smile he had on his face burned in my memory.

This was a thousand times better than last week, that was for damn sure!

My day started almost immediately after Edward left because I had to jump in the shower and get dressed to meet Seth and Jasper downstairs and head to the office.

I gave Jasper a much abridged version of what happened this past week, leading up to the decisions we made last night. Jasper was very supportive of the idea of spending as much time together as we could whenever we were able to and when I explained to him my thoughts on Jane's behavior yesterday and the reasons behind it, to say he was livid would be an understatement.

"God damn that woman to hell," Jasper growled and slapped the back of Seth's seat which got him a glare in the rearview mirror.

Seth was on the phone so he couldn't say anything to Jasper out loud, but his eyes spoke for him.

"Jane," was all I said for Seth to completely change his attitude.

"What the fuck is the matter with her?" Jasper asked as he looked out the side window.

I had no idea what to tell him because it made no sense to me either. Every time I turned around yesterday, she did something to undermine me. If the sponsors wanted me to take pictures with the contestants, she demanded that I sign autographs. If anyone wanted to interview me, she would say it was time for pictures. She made me look bad, but she made Volturi look worse and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she was trying to prove. It was her fault entirely that I was running late in the first place yesterday to dinner, the mishap at the loft was just the icing on the cake. I had given her my phone to charge for me in the trailer the sponsors had set up for our use and I would have sworn on a stack of Bibles that she didn't charge it on purpose. Again, her reasoning I couldn't fathom, but I knew she did.

"Jasper, I need you to make sure Ali is on top of my contract. I don't trust Jane at all and I am afraid if she is trying to sabotage me for some reason, Aro can come back and use it some way or the other. We knew the closer the end of my contract got the more pressure they would use on me to re-sign," I told him as my stomach clenched at the thought of somehow not being able to walk away in September.

He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed. "I promise, Bell, that when you are done with that fashion show in September, your time with Volturi will be finished. I give you my word."

"I believe you, J," I told him sincerely.

I would trust Jasper with my life without question and really, I was talking about my life here. If something happened and I wasn't able to start my life with Edward and the twins in September, I wasn't sure I could handle that.

"Okay, onto other things," Jasper said as he pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through his calendar. "Let's talk schedules."

We spent the remainder of the ride to the office going over my tentative schedule for the rest of the summer.

It was daunting and crammed with appearances but there were a few bright spots…mostly the trip to California in the beginning of August to the Kids' Choice Awards. I immediately had an idea of Edward and the kids coming with me and taking a trip to Disneyland afterward. Maddie and Masen would love the awards and the trip to Disney would be fun for all of us. I felt giddy just thinking about it and couldn't wait to talk to Edward about it on Wednesday.

The meeting at Volturi was long and tedious. Twilight was anxious for me to get there next Monday and go over a few things with them in regard to promoting the sportswear and I had few brief appearances to try to cram in before and after the movie premiere on Sunday. I couldn't wait to bring Maddie and Masen a surprise from the _Toy Story 3_ movie I would be seeing. Masen was a huge Buzz Lightyear fan and I was going to keep where I was going as a surprise until after I got back.

"Isabella, are you sure that we can't persuade you and your Edward along with his two beautiful children to attend the movie this weekend?" Aro pressed…again.

Jasper reached over and squeezed my knee in a silent warning to not lose my temper with his question. If I thought he had any reason other than a self-serving one to ask me that, I would be fine, but I knew he didn't.

I took a deep breath and said, "Aro, I've told you before and I will tell you again. My relationship with Edward Cullen is private and will not be exploited by you or anyone else for any reason. If, and only if, I decide for him to accompany me to some event or another will he do so; it won't be because you have asked."

"Well, dear, I do understand your reason although you know I disagree with you completely, but as you wish. I am sure there will be other opportunities to get pictures of you and Mr. Cullen together," he warned ominously.

I opened my mouth to say something else but Jasper's fingers dug into my leg almost painfully and when I turned my head to look at him he shook his head at me and at that I sighed and sat back and the meeting began again.

By the time I got home late Monday night I was exhausted and had only been able to send Edward two very brief text messages throughout the day. I called the kids from the car on the way home, barely able to keep my eyes open as I listened to Maddie and Masen tell me about their trip to the bookstore and ice cream with Nana. I loved those kids to pieces but I was worn out just from listening to them!

I told Edward I would call him once I got to the loft and got ready for bed and I warned him it wouldn't be long either. I was fucking exhausted. Aro and Jane really weren't kidding when they told me the number of requests for me to make an appearance had increased since the Gala.

Jesus, I really couldn't wait for September to get here!

Tuesday was much the same, starting even earlier because I had a radio interview to do at 8:00 A.M. I sent a 'good morning' text to Edward and got one back as soon as he was done in the shower. Stupid man decided to attach a picture of his naked ass…payback for the boy short picture I sent him last week he said.

He was in so much fucking trouble it wasn't even funny and I thought about a plan for him as I walked into the station. The radio host was completely inappropriate with me and I had to shoot Seth more warning glances than I'd had to in a long fucking time. God, what was it with guys? They had a beautiful woman sitting across from them and they immediately thought it was okay to proposition them…and on the air, too?

Fuck, I really hoped Edward never heard the crap the idiot spewed at me. Ridiculous and then the tool was legitimately confused when the interview was over and I turned him down…again…for a date. Apparently the words I have a boyfriend didn't compute in his pea-sized brain. He finally backed the hell down when Seth got in his face and said, "The girl said no, dickhead, do you not understand fucking English?"

The rest of the day passed in haze, too, but I did manage to send Edward a picture from the photo shoot I had in the afternoon. Twilight had a new line of bathing suits coming out and they were going to be featured in an upcoming issue of _Marie Claire_.

When I was in my dressing room changing into one the skimpiest damn bikinis I had ever seen in my life I took a picture of my reflection in the mirror. The bathing suit, and I used that term loosely, was sky blue with deep brown piping around the edges and on the ties and it looked fucking phenomenal against the color of my skin…even I had to admit that, and I knew Edward would die when he saw it.

My phone rang almost instantly after I sent the message to him and when I pushed the button to answer all I heard was his deep breathing and then a deep, gritty, "Isabella Marie, you are in so much fucking trouble when I see you tomorrow night; I hope you know that. Love you," and then he hung up before I could even say a word.

Exactly the reaction I was hoping for to be honest and my girly bits tingled with anticipation for tomorrow night.

The photo shoot was long but the photographer and the editor of the magazine were both extremely pleased with the results…I didn't have the heart to tell them it was only because I was thinking of Edward while I was getting my picture taken that made me smile that way.

I had to talk to the kids again from the car on my way home to say good night but I would never miss talking to them if I could help it. So far I'd been able to keep my word and I hoped my luck would continue to hold out. We had a quick conversation, the two of them mostly talked about spending the night tomorrow and I listened as they finished each other's sentences.

I even managed a brief hello to Edward who sounded like he'd had as long a day as I had. He had rounds at the hospital, a day full of appointments and then he'd had a Foundation dinner to attend tonight with Carlisle, Marcus, and Demetri.

He alluded to an email that he had written and asked me not to read it until I got home and got ready for bed. I gave him my word as my mind raced as to what he could have done. With Edward Cullen, there was really no telling.

I anxiously made my way upstairs and into my room as soon as Seth let me off the elevator with a smirk and a wink which I studiously tried to ignore.

I wasn't sure I had ever changed my clothes any faster than I just did and I couldn't help the butterflies I felt in my stomach as I opened my email from Edward.

As my eyes flew over the screen, I muttered a low, "Holy mother of God," and when I heard the phone ring I answered it with trembling fingers. "Bella, did you like my email?" Edward asked in a dark sultry voice.

"Edward, there are no words to describe how fucking much I loved that email, none," I said breathlessly.

"Explain to me, Isabella, in a very detailed manner, exactly which parts you liked," he purred at me and as my hand slid under the covers and into my already soaked panties I did exactly as he asked, over and over again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Wednesday morning I woke up and for about thirty seconds I was in a bad mood…until I remembered that Edward and the twins were spending the next three nights with me. It was going to be hard to leave them on Saturday to go to California, but knowing that Rose was coming with me made it a little easier…not to mention the welcome home sex I planned to get from Edward when I got back late Tuesday night.

I had a fairly light schedule today thankfully and as I took Rufus out for his morning bathroom break I thought about what to do with my day. After spending about twenty minutes outside, all of which I used to think about Edward and the email he sent me last night, we made our way back inside.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and Seth got in with me. "Morning, Shortcake," he said with a kiss to the top of my head.

He bent down and patted Rufus on his head and chuckled when he ran in and out of his legs.

"The kids and Edward coming over tonight?" he asked me as the elevator stopped at my floor and we got off to walk to my door.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face just at the mere mention of Edward's name and I still smiled when I told him, "Yeah, he and the kids are coming home with me after we go to Maddie's soccer game."

Seth had walked to the fridge to take out the pitcher of orange juice I kept just for him and stopped and turned around and looked at me. "Bell, damn. I can't go tonight. I am supposed to meet Tanya and Mr. and Mrs. Denali for dinner. I thought I told you that."

I shook my head at him, not really understanding what his not being able to go had to do with anything. Maddie loved Seth of course, but she would be just fine without his attending the game. Besides, I didn't ask him to come anyway. "And?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Well, if I can't go, you can't go," Seth told me, sounding like I was an idiot for not figuring that out on my own.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms and stared at him, not really believing what I just heard come from his mouth. "Um…excuse me?" I ground out to him in a hard voice.

"You heard me, Bella, if I'm not able to be there, then I'm sorry but you can't go either," Seth told me and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

Okay, Bella, I told myself, there had to be a logical reason for Seth to be acting like the biggest asshole in the history of assholes right at this moment. Breathe, Bella, remember this is Seth, you love him, I told myself over and over again as I tried to use some of my yoga techniques to calm myself.

I shook my head at him and tried again. "Seth, I don't really understand what you are saying right now. Are you telling me that because you made a date with your girlfriend and her family, that I have to miss Maddie's first soccer game? Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"As a heart attack," Seth answered me as he slammed his glass down on the island.

I walked forward to the island and gripped the edge so tightly my fingernails hurt and glowered at him. "I am trying to be very patient here, but you are going to need to enlighten me on why, exactly, I am staying home while the rest of my family," I said that word fiercely, "is going to be at a very important soccer match."

"It's not safe, Shortcake, I'm sorry," Seth said just as harshly.

I hung my head. "Jesus Christ. Is that all?" I asked him in exasperation.

"Is that all? Is that all?" he shrieked at me."Fuck, Bella. Damn it!" Seth yelled and slapped his hands down so hard on the island that he winced in pain.

"What the hell is going on? This is beyond weird," I told him as I tried to keep my temper in check.

There had to be a reason for his irrational behavior. There was no way he would act this way if there wasn't. What it was, I had no idea, but there damn well better be one or I was going to be short one best friend.

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes looked pained and distant before he whispered, "I'll be right back, wait here. Okay?"

I nodded at him and watched my best friend stomp out of my door and down the hall to the elevator.

What the fucking hell was that?

In twenty-five years, Seth had never, ever acted that way to me before and he certainly never used that tone of voice with me either.

I grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table in the living room and typed out a quick message to Edward because I hadn't done it yet.

_Morning, baby…guess what? In only nine more hours I get to see you and guess what again? In less than twelve we'll be naked and you'll be inside of me! I miss you…and love you even more! ~~ Always, B_

Seth may have been acting like a freaking idiot right now, but that didn't stop my stomach from clenching and my panties to get a little wet just thinking about Edward and his gorgeous naked self.

I smiled when my phone vibrated, letting me know that my love had responded back…he didn't disappoint.

_Fuck, Bella…you CANNOT do that shit to me first thing in the morning…I have a patient waiting in the exam room and now I have a raging hard-on so yeah, thanks for that! Is it time to be inside you yet? I miss and love you…so fucking much. Have a good day~~ Always, E_

Giggling, I put the phone down on the table and sat on the sofa and closed my eyes. I loved teasing Edward. It might have been cruel sometimes, but damn, it was so much fun. Besides, the text was payback for the email from last night, so I didn't feel sorry for him at all!

Sexy ass old man…the things he could do to me with just words should be illegal!

I smiled to myself as I imagined tonight but my smile faded quickly as Seth came back in the loft holding a piece of paper.

Son of a bitch.

This couldn't be good at all, and I stayed glued to my spot on the sofa and waited for Seth to come to me.

He was beside me in an instant… _yeah, real good delaying tactic there, Swan_ , I thought mockingly as Seth sat quietly next to me.

Seth took a deep breath and resignedly said, "This was delivered to Volturi yesterday. Jane and Angela gave it to me before we left the restaurant last night."

My stomach felt like it had fallen out of my body and landed at my feet as I gingerly took the paper from him. I turned it over and immediately dropped it as the hair on the back of my neck stood up and my blood felt like ice flowing through my veins. On the paper was a picture of just me as I walked Rufus one morning. I knew exactly when it was, too. Last week when we had gotten back from the lake, Seth had an early morning appointment so I took Rufus for a quick walk to the coffee shop the next block over. I didn't even tell him…or anyone when I got the bee up my ass for a good cup of coffee and decided to just take a quick walk. Looking at the picture, I felt sick to my stomach knowing that someone had watched me…and that I had been all alone at the time. The words chilled me to the bone:

_**Such a lovely day for a walk…til next time…** _

"Bella, you mind telling me when this was taken because I know for a fucking fact you and I have not gone for coffee any morning since we've been back from the lake," Seth asked me in a steel-hard voice.

I threw myself against the back of the sofa and felt like such a damn idiot. Jesus, Seth was going to kill me…and that was nothing…nothing…compared to what Edward was going to say and do!

"Shit, okay." I huffed, trying not to get defensive because this was all me. "Do you remember the morning you had that appointment really early?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Well, I decided for some damn reason that I wanted a caramel macchiato from that shop on the next block, so I grabbed Rufus and took him for a walk to go get one. I was gone like 30-40 minutes tops!" I finished somewhat huffily when I saw his breathing get harder.

He stood up and began to pace around the living room. "Jesus fucking Christ! Isabella Marie Swan, are you out of your fucking mind? Do you not realize there is some damn nut job just waiting for…well, who the hell knows but whoever this sick fucker is it's obvious they are a lot closer to you than we ever thought."

"I'm sorry," I told him quietly and at my words, all the frustration seemed to evaporate and I was staring at the 13-year-old boy that had just found out his father died.

"God damn it! If anything…I mean I could never…fuck!" Seth stumbled over his words before he took a deep breath and started again. "Shortcake, I love you. It's been you and me against the world for our entire lives and if anything, fucking anything, was to ever happen to you… I just can't even think about it."

I reached out for him and he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "You and me, we're family. I know you have Edward and the kids now and I have Tanya, but no one will take your place in my heart. You know that, right?"

"It's the same for me. I hope you know that," I whispered to him.

Until the day I died, Seth would always remain my best friend.

"Things are changing for both of us, I can feel it and I know you can, too. I am no longer the most important man in your life and you are no longer the most important woman in mine. I mean we are, but we aren't…am I making any sense whatsoever?"

I turned to look at him and smirked, but still didn't say a word. "Bell, come the fuck on, I'm dying here. You know what I was trying to say don't you?"

Laughing at him, I decided to put him out of his misery. "Yes, I understand. Our lives are going down different paths now and mine leads to Edward and yours leads to Tanya. We knew it would happen sometime," I finished on a whisper.

Seth reached forward, kissed my forehead, brushed my hair behind my ears and held my head in his hands as he stared into my eyes. "It is so hard to let you go. It's just been me and you for so long, you know?" When I nodded my head he went on. "But, Edward is a good man, a good father, and he makes you happy and that is all I've ever wanted for you."

I reached up and held his hands that were still on my face, the tears coming now just like I knew they would. "You have to be more careful. This isn't a joke and the sick bastard sending those notes isn't playing a game. No more going out by yourself, you hear me? I know it sucks and it isn't fair…and it should make you afraid," he said with a pointed look at me.

I hung my head, it wasn't that I wasn't afraid, I just didn't think about it when I decided to take a walk the other day. "We've gone over this before; it's not just you anymore. There are two little munchkins that think you walk on water and if anything ever happened to you, it would devastate them…not to mention what it would do to Edward if you were hurt or attacked while you were out taking a walk because you got a hankering for coffee. Was it worth it to risk yourself like that?"

Shaking my head at him I answered. "Of course not. I will be more careful, I promise."

This really sucked ass so badly, but I would be more careful…I had to be now.

"Now about tonight, let's see if we can figure something out. And, you do realize that from now on, no more going anywhere alone, right?" Seth asked me and when I huffed and nodded my head in compliance, he smiled. "Good, I knew you would see it my way."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," I told him as I glared at him.

He was only doing his job as my bodyguard and as my best friend and I knew that, but it didn't mean I had to like it!

He stood up and began to pace again before he turned to me. "Is J going to the game?" Seth questioned and when I nodded my head he stopped. "Okay, here is the deal. You can go tonight, but only if Jake goes with you. I know Jas and Edward will be there, but this an open space we're talking about here and Jake is trained to protect you; J and Ed aren't."

I groaned, I really didn't like going anywhere with Jacob…at all. He was a nice guy I supposed, but he made me uncomfortable. He always stared at me and he gave me the creeps. I knew his dad, Billy, had been really good friends with Charlie and Harry and I knew Seth trusted him, if he didn't he wouldn't be here, but that didn't stop me from not liking the guy.

Seth chuckled, he knew how I felt about Jacob but he held firm. "Take it or leave it. And, get used to Jake being around more; from now on it will more than likely be the both of us going with you everywhere now."

"Fine," I said as I stood up and stomped my foot. "I can't wait until this shit is over and I don't have to deal with this anymore," I said as an afterthought.

"Just because your contract is up in September does not mean that everything magically goes away and you can just fade away into the background you know," Seth told me quietly, but firmly.

My shoulders slumped…motherfucker.

"But I want it to," I whined pitifully to him. "I just want to be with Edward and the twins and be able to go to soccer games and baseball games and not have to look over my shoulder or worry about signing an autograph or take a picture with some drunken guy at a restaurant. I just want to be left alone."

"You'll be fine. Edward, Maddie, and Masen will make you so happy that it won't matter. Just promise me you will always be careful, I won't be there to protect you anymore," he choked out the last part.

"I don't know how to be without you, Sethy," I whispered to him, using the name I did when we were little.

He gave me a watery smile, and had tears in his eyes. "It's the same for me, too. It's hard for me to step aside and let Edward take care of you, knowing that he is the most important man in your world now. It's been my job since Charlie died to take care of you and now someone else is going to do it instead of me. It's just…hard…so fucking hard letting you go." He barely got the words out before I threw myself at him and clung to him.

"It's always been you, even when Charlie was alive. And you don't have to let me go, it will just be different that's all. We'll always be best friends no matter what," I promised fervently.

I meant it, too, with all of my heart. Edward, Maddie, and Masen were my family, but so was he and there was no way I was losing him. Things would change as they had to, but he would always be a part of my life.

He kissed me on the head one more time and squeezed me in his arms before he gently pushed me away from him. This was way, way more emotion than he was comfortable with and I knew that so I stepped back from him and gave him a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, don't push it, Shortcake," Seth said to me, but smiled anyway.

We would be just fine when the time came for us to move on with our separate lives. It would be different and it would be an adjustment, sure, but we would always be a part of the other and that wouldn't change.

I made my way to my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and when I came back out, Seth was just getting off the phone. "Thanks, man, I'll talk to you later."

He turned to look at me and said, "That was Em. He and Ben are going to come over and take another look around the building with Jake and me and then they are going to give us some pointers on the things we need to be on the lookout for. At some point, Shortcake, Edward is going to have to learn all this, too."

I sighed and said, "I know. I hate it and it will drive him nuts, but I know it needs to be done."

Seth walked over to me and patted me on the head and said, "Good girl."

I growled at him and went to lunge in his direction but he was too quick for me. "Nice try, but not happening." He laughed at me and then said, "Okay let's go over what the plan for the next few days will be and then decide on what to do about California this weekend. You have told Edward you were leaving, haven't you?"

"Yes, _Dad_ , I did. We talked about it Sunday night," I told him crossly as I got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation!" Seth snickered at me and then full out laughed when he noticed the glare I gave him. He held his hands up and said, "What? I talked to Emmett on Monday and he said poor Edward looked like he was about to spontaneously combust throughout the whole dinner and that by the time you guys left his hair looked like he had stuck his finger in a light socket."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, what's that look for?" Seth asked as I looked at him with what I am sure was a grimace of pain as I remembered Sunday.

I hadn't really had much time to talk to Seth since Sunday. Monday and Tuesday were crazy with meetings at Volturi about the appearance on Sunday and then this weekend, on top of the radio shows, photo shoots and appearances I had to make. I had barely had time to talk to the twins before they went to bed and have a brief conversation with Edward…thus the email last night, before I tumbled into my bed, exhausted.

"Sunday was a disaster. You know how fucked up that whole thing at the skate park got with Jane and all her bullshit. Then remember you brought me home so I could change to go over for dinner?" I looked up at him and when he nodded his head, I went on. "Well, I got home and changed just like I wanted to but then Rufus let me know he needed to go outside, so I took him. Of course, as could only happen to me, I slipped and fell in the clearing and got mud all over myself, so that meant I had to take another shower and change my clothes…again. I couldn't call Edward and tell him because my phone had died and by the time I got to the Cullens', I was over two hours late."

"Oh Jesus, Bell…" he groaned. Seth knew exactly how Edward would have reacted and he wasn't wrong. I still cringed every time I thought about the look on his face when I walked in the house. I never wanted to see that look again if could help it.

"Exactly. And then on top of that, when I got there is was 'pass Bella around time' and I was handed off from one to the other of them and didn't have time to say more than hello to Edward. Dinner was awkward as hell. I had a feeling about what was going on with him, but the rest of the family, while I love them to death, was completely oblivious to the whole thing until he acted like a lunatic snapping at everyone," I finished on a sigh.

Sunday may have turned out wonderfully, but that dinner was not anything I wanted to live through any time soon.

Seth chuckled a bit and said, "The Cullens…they can be a little overwhelming at times."

"Yeah, no shit. I told Edward I wasn't used to all of the attention and the checking in they all do since we've gotten back from the lake. I mean hell, Uncle Marcus calls me almost every day now!" I giggled.

I loved Uncle Marcus, truly I did, but he could be a little much at times.

"And Edward," Seth said as he moved his head back and forth. "He hates to share you during the best of times. I can only imagine how he felt by the time you got there on Sunday. He must have been going nuts when he couldn't reach you and then you were late. I wonder why he didn't call me?" he asked, mostly to himself but I answered anyway.

"That's what I asked him and the silly man said, 'I didn't even think about it, Bella'. I mean, if he would have called you he would have at least realized I had made it home instead of thinking the worst which is what he did. You should have seen how upset and scared he was when I got to Dr. C.'s on Sunday. I don't ever want to see that again." I shuddered at just the thought.

"Good," Seth said succinctly. At my raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes, he continued, "Now you understand why you need to be more careful."

"I get it, all right," I told him and then we got down to business and coordinated the rest of the week.

When he went downstairs to shower and get ready for Emmett and Ben, I decided to make some cookies for the shelter. It had been awhile since I had done it and I felt bad that I was so caught up in my own life that I forgot about the kids at the shelter.

I thought how strange it was that Edward, Tanya, and Carlisle all volunteered at the same shelter that I had found all those months ago. It made you really believe what Carlisle told me about fate the more I thought about it…it had to be. It was just one more way for me to truly know that Edward and I were meant to find each other.

The routine of baking cookies was like second nature to me and I had them cooling on the island in no time. I checked the time and groaned just a bit when I realized that I would need to be ready to go in just over an hour to head out to another interview.

I jumped in the shower and got dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a crisp white sleeveless shirt and some black flats. I had my hair straight and a minimal amount of makeup on. I figured if they were going to make me change my clothes if I needed to take pictures, I might as well have dressed in something comfortable to begin with.

As soon as I had the cookies boxed up, leaving some in a separate container for Edward and the kids because I knew how much they all loved double chocolate cookies, I headed to the security office where I knew Seth, Emmett, and Ben would be.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh as soon as the elevator doors opened and counted quietly to myself as I walked toward the office. I made it to five before I saw his grin…and his hand out. "Sweet B…please tell me those are for me?" he begged as he eyed the box in my hand.

Shaking my head at him, I couldn't help but giggle at the defeated look on his adorable face. "Those aren't for you, they are for the shelter, but these," I held out the smaller container to him, "these are for you and Ben to share."

Emmett had the container opened before I could even blink and had a mouthful of cookie when he said, "Share, shmare. Ben will never have to know."

"Emmett Cullen, don't make me tell your mother you aren't sharing!" I told him sternly, but then broke out into giggles when I saw him gulp as he swallowed a mouthful of cookie.

"Fine, damn, Bella. I can't believe you would tattle on me to Esme…I thought we were buds," he said dejectedly as he ate another cookie.

I grabbed the container from him because I knew if I didn't he would eat them all before we even made it to Seth's office. "We are buds, Em, but you still need to share."

"It's still not fair, that's all I'm saying. I bet you have some upstairs just for Edward, don't you?" he said as he eyed me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Jesus, how did Rose put up with him? He whined like a little kid!

"Yes, there are some upstairs, Emmett, but that is because Maddie and Masen are staying here tonight and they're Masen's favorite," I exasperatedly told him.

He grabbed one more cookie and then kissed me on the cheek and said, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to come get some later from my favorite niece and nephew."

"They are your only niece and nephew!" I chuckled at him as we walked into the office.

"Doesn't mean they aren't my favorite," he told me like the smart ass he was as he flopped down in a chair.

"Nice, Bella," Ben said as I handed him the container and he picked up a cookie for himself. "My best friend is one lucky bastard, not only are you gorgeous, but you bake him cookies, too."

"I still say it's not fair," Emmett mumbled, causing everyone to laugh at him, including Jacob.

"Hello, Bella," Jacob said in a smooth voice as he looked me over from head to toe.

I shifted uncomfortably under his intense scrutiny and murmured a quiet, "Hey, Jacob. It's nice to see you again."

It had been a few days since I'd seen him. He was at the skate park on Sunday, but as was normal, Seth was the one that was at my side, Jake just kept an eye on things from the sidelines.

He made me uncomfortable, there was no way around it, but I was going to have to suck it up. Until the next three months were over and until the letters stopped, Jake was going to be around me so I needed to just suck it up.

"I hear we have a soccer game to go to tonight?" Jake said as he moved to stand next to me.

I had to fight the urge to move away from him and stood there and nodded my head, smiling. I couldn't help it; I couldn't wait to see Maddie at her first game. "Yes, we do."

"Is Edward going to be there?" he asked me, sounding hopeful that he might not be.

I chuckled as I tried to imagine Maddie's first game without Edward being there to watch…there was no way. "Yes, of course he'll be there."

"Oh," he said as he slumped his shoulders.

Weird…just weird.

Shaking my head at the whole thing, I looked at Seth and said, "Can we get out of here? I want to drop the cookies off at the shelter on our way to the interview."

"Sure, let's hit it. Jake, I'll talk to you later. I'm entrusting Bella to you for the night; make sure you are on your toes," Seth told him sternly.

Jake stared at me, and again I got that feeling that something was off with him. He told him, "Of course. Bella won't have to worry about anything with me there to watch her."

Um…yeah. That didn't sound creepy as fuck or anything.

I gave Seth a pointed look and said, "Let's get out of here. Now."

Emmett and Ben both gave me a hug and kiss and Emmett got a smack upside his head when he tried to sneak another cookie. Damn idiot…I swore.

I made it to the shelter and then to the interview and the time passed quickly and I made it home in plenty of time to change into Capri pants and a t-shirt for the soccer game. I grabbed my sunglasses and Edward's old baseball hat from high school. I absentmindedly picked up my pendant and kissed it, just like I always did when I thought about him as I made my way into the kitchen.

I stopped short when I saw Jake standing in the living room as he stared at a picture of Edward, the kids, and me. It was the same one he told me he had in his office and I absolutely loved it. We took a ton of pictures at the lake. It was time to hang some new ones in here, I thought as I looked at my walls, forgetting about Jake for a moment. I would keep my favorites up of course, but it was time to move forward and those pictures represented the past.

"Jake, what are you doing in here?" I questioned as I walked to the kitchen to grab some water bottles and put them in a small cooler after I filled it with ice. I also got the bag of sliced oranges I had cut earlier for Maddie and Masen. From experience I knew that because it was so hot out, oranges would help keep them from getting dehydrated.

Jake grinned at me, and it didn't come off as sincere as I was sure he hoped it did. "I just thought I would save you the trouble of coming to find me when you were ready to go is all," he said nonchalantly.

Seth and I would definitely be having a talk about this…soon, but I had a game to get to and I didn't want to be late so I let it go for now.

"Okay, well, I'm ready. We can go now," I said as I grabbed my stuff and made sure I had my cell phone…and that it was fully charged.

I wouldn't make that mistake again!

We arrived at the game after an extremely uncomfortable car ride. Jake tried to make small talk by asking totally inappropriate questions about Edward and me. I shook my head as I got out of the suburban and tried to put it out of my mind. Maddie was what was important right now and not Jacob and his strange behavior.

"Bella!" I heard from my little protégé.

I couldn't help but giggle when I saw her with my shoes on as she ran toward me. I bent down to catch her as she flung herself straight into me. "I am so glad you are here!" she squealed as I kissed her all over her face.

"Pshh, like I would be anywhere else? This is like the place to be for tonight, didn't you know?" I laughed as I stood up and kissed her on the nose. "Are you ready for your debut?"

She squished her face adorably at me and asked,"What's that?"

Sometimes I forgot she was only seven-years-old. "Oh, sorry. I mean are you ready for your first game?"

Maddie nodded her head enthusiastically at me and said, "Yes! I even told Coach you were coming and he wants to meet you."

"Okay," I said as I held my hand out to her just as Edward, Masen, Ali, and Jasper walked up.

My whole body reacted to Edward's smile at me, and I glared at him when I heard him chuckle.

Like I had said before, smug, sexy jackass was what he was. But…he was mine so I couldn't complain too much.

He reached for me and pulled me to him and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "I've missed your smell, baby…God I've missed _you_ so fucking much."

I still had a hold of Maddie with one hand but that didn't stop my free hand from lightly grazing the front of his black cargo shorts. "I've missed you, too, so much. Just think, in a few short hours you'll be able to show me just how much you've missed me…and who knows, maybe I will return the favor?" I panted out to him as I flicked my tongue on his neck.

"Okay, you two, break it up. We're in a public place for goodness sake!" Alice exclaimed but then giggled at the expression on both of our faces. "Jesus, it's only been like sixty seconds, you can't have possibly forgotten you were standing in the middle of the parking lot at the soccer fields did you?"

We both looked at each other and shook our heads admitting with shrugs of each of our shoulders that we had indeed forgotten where we were.

"God, you guys kill me," Alice said as she grabbed the cooler from me.

Edward pulled me to him one more time and kissed me soundly on the lips…no tongue this time damn it, but it was just as well. "I love you, and I really did miss you."

I patted his cheek and kissed it briefly before I told him, "Love you, too, Kit Kat. Let's get this show on the road; I can't wait to see my girl in action!"

"Bella!" Maddie giggled to me, "You're so silly."

"Whatever, Peanut Butter Cup. You're going to rock. I know it and you know it," I told her as Edward winked at me.

I walked over to Masen and held my arms out to him as he wrapped his arms around me so I could give him a hug. "Hey, Mase Face, I brought you a treat. It's in my bag," I told him as I handed my bag to him.

"Bella smella, did you make these for me?" he squealed as he took out the baggie of cookies I brought for him.

"Well, I sure didn't make them for your dad, so I guess I did," I told him and laughed when he held the bag up in front of Edward.

"Daddy, look…all for me!" Masen giggled when Edward lunged at him and then threw him over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that, little man, I'd be willing to bet Bella left some at home for us, didn't you?" he asked with a pout.

The Cullen pout, I swore to Christ it would be the death of me one day.

Jasper came and stood next to me and put his arm around me. "Does it sometimes feel like you have three kids instead of just two?" he asked me.

The feelings that flew through my body at his words were almost enough to drop me to my knees and when I turned to look at him his face was soft and his bright blue eyes glimmered in the late evening sun. "What? Anyone that looked at you with those two kids would automatically assume you were their mother just by the way you act around them."

"I love them so much…all of them," I whispered while I watched Edward chase Masen and his bag of cookies around the parking lot, much to the amusement of both Maddie and Alice.

He kissed the side of my head and said, "I know you do, Bell. Did Seth show you?" he asked, not needing to elaborate in the least because he knew I would understand what he meant immediately.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head at him. "Yes, he did. And before you say anything," I said and held my hand up to stop the next question that was about to come out of his mouth, "Yes, I know I have to be more careful and yes I understand that either Seth or Jacob or both of them will be with me at all times from now on."

Jasper reached down and grabbed my hand in his and said, "I'm sorry, Shortcake, but that's just the way it's going to have be from now on. You're too important to all of us to risk putting you in situation where there is no one there to protect you."

"Yeah, well, Seth and I will be talking about Jacob, that's for damn sure," I grumbled as I put my sunglasses on.

I started to walk off when he tugged on my hand. "What about Jake?"

Shaking my head at him I told him, "I don't want to talk about this right now, Jas. Tonight is for Maddie and I miss my man. We'll talk about it later."

I smiled at Edward who had turned to look at me; I felt the pull I always did when he was near by and I let my hand fall away from Jasper's and walked to the love of my life.

He immediately pulled me to him and I felt his body shift and relax as I put my arm around his waist. "Everything okay?" Edward asked me sweetly after we stood there for a few moments.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile and swoon a little bit…Edward Cullen was seriously the most beautiful man on the freaking planet. "Yeah, we have some things to talk about tonight when we get home, but it's nothing that can't wait."

Edward bent his down to mine and ghosted his lips over mine and whispered, "I can't tell you how much I fucking love it when you say home and I know I'm going with you."

"I know what you mean; it's fucking amazing, isn't it?" I squealed at him like a little girl.

He kissed me on the tip of my nose and said, "You have no idea."

"Bella, hurry, come on!" Maddie yelled as she ran up and grabbed my hand and began to drag me toward her team warming up on the field.

I was a little worried about how I would feel once I got out there but honestly, all I felt was excitement for her. No unease and no painful memories at all and I had to admit I was pleasantly surprised by that.

"All right, baby girl, I'm coming. Geeze, you don't have to pull my arm off you know." I giggled at her as I looked at Edward.

He had a nervous look on his face, he was worried about me, but when I smiled at him and blew him a kiss, it was replaced immediately with a smile of his own. He turned to Alice and said something and they both made their way to Masen to find a place to sit and watch the game.

Jasper was behind us, and I chuckled when I saw the sheepish look on his face. "Jasper, hurry and get up here if you're coming with us," I said as I turned back around and bumped his shoulder when he was next to me.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "If I'm intruding just let me know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No worries," I told him and left it at that.

"Coach! Coach!" Maddie hollered as we approached the man that was her coach. "Hurry and come here. This is Bella!"

I shook my head at her. I loved her to pieces but she didn't seem to realize that not everyone was going to be excited to see me as she was.

We approached the man and he gave me a startled look when he stopped in front of me. Great, he'll probably ask me to autograph a _Sports Illustrated_ or something like that.

"Are you Bella Swan?" he asked, sounding somewhat incredulous.

Okay, this was different. No one ever used the name Bella and Swan was never, ever mentioned…anywhere.

"Um yes, I am," I answered back, not really sure what to make of the whole strange situation.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed and then put his hand over his mouth and said, "God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. I've been a big fan of yours since I saw you play in the US U-19 championship. You were an incredible player; I was so sorry to hear about your injury."

"Thank you…um…" I said because I didn't even know his name.

"Oh crap, right. Yeah, my name is Coach Scott. Scott Austin. It's an honor to meet you," he said as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

I couldn't explain what I felt at that moment if you would have paid me money to do so. I hadn't had anyone recognize me for soccer in such a long time it was a complete shock…and I had to admit, a very pleasant one at that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Coach Austin," I told him as I gently pried my hand away from his.

"Oh please, call me Scott," he said as he looked back at the kids and I smiled when I saw Maddie juggling on the field.

"She's quite the little player; I assume that is your doing?" Scott asked me and pulled my attention away from Maddie.

I shook my head and said, "No, that's all her."

"Bullshit," Jasper said. "Don't let her fool you. She's worked with Maddie quite a bit and Bella is a phenomenal teacher."

"Scott, Jasper Whitlock. Best friend and my personal coach from the time we started playing league soccer at the age of eight," I said with a smirk in Jasper's direction.

"Oh, wow! Would you two like to help me with the warm-up? I would love to have your input," Scott said and I couldn't believe how excited I was at the prospect of coaching, even for just warm-ups.

"Bella, I am so proud of you," Jasper said sincerely and kissed me on the cheek as we approached the field.

Coach Austin introduced the two of us, much to the amusement of Maddie and we spent thirty minutes going over some quick drills with them and I had a fucking blast.

By the time I made it over to Edward and Masen, my face almost hurt from smiling so much.

"You looked like you were having fun," Edward murmured softly to me as I sat next to him and got ready to watch the game.

"It was amazing. I never thought I'd feel that way again," I told him, the awe I felt readily apparent by the tone of my voice.

"I love you so much, Bella; it's incredible to see you so happy," Edward told me sweetly as he linked our hands together as we settled in to watch the game.

Maddie was the star of course and I was so proud of her…I barely had a voice left by the time the game was over with.

She ran off the field toward me and I wrapped her in a hug and spun her around as I kissed her face over and over again. "You were incredible, Maddie. I am so proud of you!" I told her sincerely.

We made our way to the suburban and after a few very awkward moments between Jacob and Edward, we got the twins buckled in the booster seats I kept in the back just for them and we were off toward a celebration dinner at our favorite pizza place.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Edward whispered in my ear as he maneuvered past Jake to help me out of the car once we arrived at the restaurant.

Edward glared at Jake who scowled back at the two of us as we stood on the sidewalk holding hands.

I squeezed his hand and pulled him down to me and whispered back, "This is about Maddie. We'll talk about Jake later at home, okay?"

He grinned at me and said back, "Home, I love the way that fucking sounds."

Dinner was a lot of fun and we were only interrupted a few times by people that recognized me and wanted an autograph. Edward and the kids were very patient and understanding while Jacob, who should have been the most used to that happening, just stood there and looked cross at the whole thing.

The whole thing was fucking weird if you asked me.

By the time we got home, the twins were exhausted and after quick baths for both of them, Edward and I managed to get them each in bed with no fuss whatsoever.

After we kissed them each good night and got them tucked into bed we walked back toward my room where Edward promptly spun me around and pressed me back into the wall.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me to watch you kiss the kids before and tuck them into bed? What it does to me to watch you on the soccer field with Maddie or wrestle with Mase in the park? What it does to me to know that when I wake up in the morning I can look forward to seeing you at the end of the day, and know that I will be sleeping with you in my arms that night? Do you have any fucking idea what seeing you in that itty bitty bikini did to me yesterday?" Edward hissed out as he undressed me until I stood before him naked…panting and needing him so badly.

I shook my head at him and watched with lust-filled eyes as he moved away from me and slowly undressed himself until all I could focus on was his hard cock…and damn if I didn't want it.

"This is what you do to me; I want you all the fucking time, baby," Edward said as he stroked his erection and I knew my eyes glazed over as I watched, completely mesmerized by what he was doing.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and looked up into Edward's bright green eyes and said in the sultriest voice I could manage, "Let me help you with that," and leaned forward to take him into my mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bella…damn, that feels so good," he moaned out as he wrapped my hair around his fingers and with the other hand rested it on my face.

I took him all the way in and felt him get harder with each movement in and out and when I swirled my tongue around him and lightly grazed the underside of his cock I felt his legs tense and then I felt his release, and I continued to suck until he was finished.

"Jesus, that was fucking incredible," Edward chuckled to himself before he looked down at me. "I love you," he whispered as I wiped the corner of my mouth.

I kissed him quickly on his hip bone before I stood up and then Edward scooped me into his arms and pressed his lips against mine and said, "Now it's my turn to return the favor," and he promptly did just that…numerous times.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Thursday morning came very quickly but I couldn't begin to explain how amazing it was to wake up with Edward wrapped around me and know that I got to do it again the next day and the one after that, too.

I slipped from his grasp and smiled when I saw him immediately grab for my pillow and pull it to him; I pulled on a t-shirt and some boxers to go to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I had just started to pour the batter onto the griddle when I heard my two favorite seven-year-old voices giggle behind me. I turned to see them try to sneak up on me and when they caught me as I stared at them they broke out into a fit of laughter which caused Rufus to hop up from his bed and attack the two of them.

"Morning, my little munchkins," I said to each of them as I kissed them each on the forehead. "Did you guys sleep okay?"

One of the things we were going to have to do if we decided to keep this arrangement up was to redo the guest bedroom. Jasper's double bed was still in there and I needed to take that down and replace it with a bed each for Maddie and Masen.

They nodded their heads at me and when I said, "Good. That means you're plenty rested enough to come help me with the pancakes… come on."

They scampered in to the kitchen and waited for me to get a stool for each of them and then we proceeded to make breakfast. I had to make another batch of batter due to a few flipping mishaps, but we finally managed to make enough for the four of us.

"That has got to be one of the best things to wake up to in the morning that I can imagine," said my most favorite voice in the world.

I turned to Edward and my breath got caught in my throat as I took him in…holy shit!

Edward was standing there in a perfectly fitted black pair of dress pants and a light blue dress shirt and a light blue, dark blue, and black tie on.

I stared at him, and I knew my mouth was hanging open and I couldn't be sure or not, but I was pretty sure drool was involved as well.

He was fucking gorgeous…and mine.

Edward stalked over toward me, the smug smirk that killed me every damn time on his face and leaned down to whisper in my ear as he placed a finger under my chin, "See something you like? You better close that mouth before I stick something in it," and then he proceeded to lick all around my ear and when his warm breath blew in my ear and I shivered, he chuckled darkly.

I looked at him with pleading eyes and said, "Please tell me that is what I get to look at every morning before you go to work?"

He chuckled at me and went to kiss the kids good morning and fix himself a cup of coffee.

I wasn't joking, if I got to look at that every morning I was the luckiest damn woman on the face of the planet…hands down.

"Daddy, look! Bella helped us make breakfast!" Masen told Edward excitedly as he looked at the two of them and then smiled at me.

"It looks delicious, little man. Let's eat and get a move on. I have to drop you two off at Nana's before I have to go to the office," Edward told them as we moved to the island and dug in.

It was bar none the best fucking breakfast I had ever had…but I thought it had more to do with the company rather than the food.

I kissed Edward and the kids goodbye at the elevator and when Edward said, "See you tonight. I should be home by 6:00," I thought my heart would explode I was so happy.

Thursday and Friday sped along as we settled into somewhat of a routine and it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. Sharing little things like reading together to the twins before bed or eating all together for breakfast made me realize just how much I wanted a life with Edward, Maddie, and Masen when this modeling thing was finished and I was free.

This was what I wanted to do with my life…spend it with the three of them.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

It was Saturday before we knew it and Rose and Emmett were at the loft to head to the airport. I kissed Maddie and Masen over and over again and promised repeatedly that I would bring them home a surprise, that they would be coming back next week to spend the night again, and that I would still call before bedtime. I knew calling tomorrow night was going to be tricky because the movie would just be starting when it was their bedtime, but I would figure something out.

I couldn't drag out my goodbye with Edward either. Not only were we running late already, but I did not want to get on the plane a crying mess and it was only for a few days so I sucked it up and gave him a very passionate, but PG kiss in front of the building and then with our trademark blowing kisses, Emmett took off toward the airport.

"You okay, Sweet B?" Emmett asked me.

"Not particularly, but it's only for a few days, I'm sure we'll manage," I told him. "Thank you for coming with us. I did not want Jacob to have to come with me…at all."

"Is there anything you need to tell me about that?" Emmett asked in all seriousness.

I shook my head at him, Jake made me nervous, but I was pretty sure it was just me. "No, but I'll let you know if that changes, okay?"

He nodded and drove us to the airport and away from the other half of my heart.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So, we've got them staying together at least a few times a week, how does everyone feel about that?**

**And Jake and Jane? What the hell is up with them? Hmmm…very interesting!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**And another must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes and Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word.**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**I wanted to thank a few people who have helped me so much over the past few chapters unforgettable88…your emails humble me, truly; jenn9394…thank you for rec'ing my story on your profile page, what an awesome thing to do and for the help with the research!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up, I promise. I'm going to try for every five days now that summer has started and the kids are home.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused. I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**She has a new story coming out called** _ **Evil Angel**_ **and will be posting the first chapter tomorrow so everyone check…it …out! It will blow you away…not lying either! It's awesome!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. She has kept me on track like no other! ILY! And you know you will always be BFF#1! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **for submitting my story and getting** _ **The Fictionators**_ **to recommend it. You are also the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you both so much!**

_**LEMON! Alert…** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV**

Four damn days…that was how long it would be until Bella got back.

I had to say that since our talk the other day, things had been so much better it wasn't even funny. And, not that I wouldn't miss the hell out of her while she was gone, because that was just a given, but it was getting easier to deal with.

Yeah, I missed her and thought about her all the time just like I always would, but the desperate feelings I used to get had faded away now. I guess that was due to knowing that she would come home to me and the kids.

Home…motherfucker if that wasn't my all time favorite word these days. Well, I supposed Bella was still number one, but hell, that one ranked right up there. When she suggested Maddie, Masen, and I stay here a few nights a week, I couldn't really help the thoughts that immediately flooded my mind. I pictured us in a house, more than likely the one in Lake George and waking up every morning with her beside me. I pictured attending parent/teacher conferences with her, birthday parties, Christmas morning…and God damn if I didn't want it all.

I could tell she really believed me when I told her she would be a Cullen someday and I couldn't be happier about that. I would marry Isabella Marie someday…soon, and then we could get to work on making all those dreams I kept having, a reality.

"Daddy," Maddie said as she tugged on my hand.

We still stood in front of the loft and I turned both her and Masen to go back upstairs. We were all going to stay here while she was gone. Ma and Pop were away for the week with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane and because we had so much of our stuff over here and needed to take care of Rufus anyway, it made just as much sense to stay here as it did at home... well not home per se…shit that was going to take some getting used to. I hoped I didn't confuse the kids. Bella and I were really going to have to sit down with them and talk about all of this. Not to mention Seth and Jasper were here which meant Ali and Tanya would be around to keep me company.

Yeah, it might have been easier to deal with her being gone, but that didn't mean I still didn't miss the hell out of her and needed to stay busy while she was gone either.

"Come on, guys, let's go back inside and stop in and see Jasper and Seth and then we'll figure out what to do with the rest of our day. Okay?" I asked the two of them as we walked back into the building.

I made sure the door was locked and that the alarm was engaged and then we made our way up to the second floor to see what Jasper and Seth were doing.

Maddie and Masen were busy discussing what they thought Bella would bring back for them from California. They were going to be so surprised, especially Mase, when they found out where she'd been. And, I had to admit, I was excited to see what she came back with. Whatever it was, I knew they would love it.

We stopped on the second floor and the two of them raced each other down the hall to Seth's door.

"What's up, munchkins?" Seth said as he opened the door, not even waiting for them to knock. I was sure he heard them coming…they weren't exactly quiet in anything they did.

"Hey, Seth!" they each hollered as they ran past him and straight to the Wii he had set up. He said he got it for the kids but I was pretty damn sure he got it for himself and Jasper more than anything.

I smiled as the kids plopped down on the sofa on either side of Jasper and just got to it, barely giving him a second glance, but he did get a kiss from Maddie on his cheek. He got the manly fist bump from Mase.

"Did Bella get off okay?" Seth asked as I made my way inside his apartment.

I nodded my head and said with a sigh, "Yeah, Em just left to head to the airport."

His apartment was every bit as big as Bella's, just not quite as open.

I spied a pair of Tanya's favorite sunglasses on the countertop in the kitchen as we headed that direction to get a drink and at my quirked eyebrow, Seth just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Is she going to be by later on?" I asked, feeling it wasn't necessary to elaborate for him.

He grinned at me as he poured me a glass of Coke and said, "Yeah, T's having lunch with her mom and then she'll be by. She'll be happy you're here though."

I smiled and nodded my head at that; I would be happy to see her, too. Between work and seeing my own patients, volunteering at the shelter, Foundation business, the kids and Bella, I didn't see as much of my best friend as I would have liked so the chance to catch up was more than welcome.

"Me, too, man. I miss the hell out of her," I told him honestly, knowing he would understand more than just about anyone except maybe Jasper what I was talking about out.

"I hear ya," Seth said back, understanding just like I knew he would.

I chuckled to myself when I remembered he'd had dinner with Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen. They weren't really my uncle and aunt, but like Tanya and my parents, I called them aunt and uncle because our families had been friends for so long.

Seth looked at me with a questioning glance when I laughed again and I said, "I was just wondering how your dinner went with Uncle El and Aunt Car the other night?"

Tanya was their only child and she was as spoiled by them as you could possibly imagine. Not that you could tell that from the way she acted because Tan was one of the most laid back people you would ever meet, but her parents certainly tried to turn her into a princess every time she turned around.

I loved Uncle El and Aunt Car as much as I did my real uncle and aunt…well Aunt Diane all the time, Uncle Marcus was still on my shit list more often than not for his flirting with my woman…but they were completely oblivious as to how their behavior affected Tanya, especially once we got to high school.

She was already disliked by the majority of the girls in school, Alice the exception of course. But Uncle El and Aunt Car just made it worse by showering her with gifts and throwing parties for her for everything they could think of. They made her attend the Debutante Ball and her graduation party was one for the record books. Everyone was jealous of her: girls because she was so beautiful, guys because they wanted to date her…or do her more likely, and she was just above all of it.

Tanya had been my best friend for almost half of my life and I couldn't be more ecstatic for her happiness right now if I tried. Seth made my friend smile and accepted her for who she was and that meant everything.

"Shit, man, I wish someone would have warned me ahead of time!" Seth grumbled as he finished pouring himself a drink and sat next to me at the breakfast bar.

I snickered at him. "I take it Tan didn't tell you her mom liked to hug and kiss…a lot!"

Seth actually blushed as he looked at me. "Fuck no, no one told me and Tanya thought it was fucking hilarious when her mom tried to kiss me on the damn lips once dinner was done. I would bet you a thousand bucks that she tried to play footsie with me under the table when we were trying to eat!"

"Maybe the woman just couldn't resist the hotness that was Seth Clearwater," Jasper teased him as he stepped up to the counter and slapped him on the back.

Jasper slid onto the bar stool on the other side of me and bumped my shoulder with his as he settled himself.

We both laughed at Seth when he glared at us and he mumbled a, "What the fuck ever," under his breath before he got up. "I'm going to play with the kids, at least they respect me," he said as he walked away.

"Fucking baby, he's been that way since we were five-years-old, I swear," Jasper said as he shook his head at his best friend.

There were times when I felt a twinge of jealousy over how well the four of them knew one another. There were things about Bella that I hadn't even scratched the surface on finding out and the three of them knew it all already.

Jasper walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers and after he popped the tops off both, he handed me one and said, "Come play some pool with me. We'll talk."

I glanced at the kids and realized they wouldn't even miss me; they were completely engrossed in Mario Kart with Seth and from the looks of it, they were tag teaming his ass and throwing everything at him they could manage.

"Damn, Mase, not another green shell…shit!" Seth exclaimed.

Mase hit pause on the game and held his hand out. "Give me two dollars, Seth."

Seth looked at him, as confused as I was. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders, too.

What the hell was my little guy up to?

After he pulled the dollar bills out of his pocket and handed them over to a very pleased-looking Masen, Seth asked, "Okay, little man, not that I mind forking over money to you, but what the hell was that for?"

Jasper and I both watched in amusement as Maddie put her controller down too and moved to stand up with her hand out now. "Gimme a dollar, Seth."

By this time Jasper and I hung on to the other to keep ourselves from falling down we were laughing so hard. He glared at us and said, "I don't know what you two idiots think is so damn funny."

We totally lost it when both of them stuck their hands out and he slapped the money down in each of their hands before he took a deep breath and said, "Now, one of you tell me what the he..ck," he caught himself right in time and it was a good thing, too, because Masen was all over that, "is going on…please?"

Masen shrewdly looked at him and said, "Let go of the money and we'll talk."

I looked at Jasper and whispered, "Emmett."

Really, was any other explanation necessary other than the name of my older brother? That was something that my brother had taught me from an early age, always get the money first.

Always.

Apparently not, because Jasper just nodded his head and we each turned our attention back to the deal making going on in front of us.

Seth reluctantly let go of each of the kids' hands and flopped back onto the sofa and said, "Okay, little dude, spill."

Mase counted the money out and gave Maddie hers, giving her the three dollars and keeping only the two for himself. I had a hell of a kid…no doubt about it!

He looked at Seth and shrugged his shoulders and said, "Easy. Aunt Tanya said you used bad words too much and to tell you, you had to pay me and Mad a dollar every time you said one."

"What the…are you…sh…fine!" Seth huffed and then took his wallet out. "Here's twenty bucks for each of you to start with," Seth said and then shook his head and sat down.

"Damn woman, I swear," he mumbled, but not low enough for us all not to hear him.

Masen cocked his eyebrow at him and Seth responded, "What? I already gave you twenty. I'm covered."

Maddie patted him on one arm and Masen the other and they both looked at each other and then back at Seth and said, at exactly the same time, "Thanks, Seth, easiest money we'll ever make."

Seth burst out laughing and handed them each their controllers and said, "Okay, munchkins, it's time for Uncle Seth to teach you two the meaning of road rage. Let's play!"

At that, Jasper lifted his chin in the direction of the pool table that was set up along the wall of windows.

He grabbed the pool cues off the wall and I got the balls set up and he broke before he started to talk.

"So, how did the first week of your and Shortcake's new arrangement work out?" Jasper asked as he hit a ball into the side pocket.

I watched him as he walked around the table and set up for his next shot. I wasn't surprised he knew about what Bella and I had decided to try out, and to be honest I hoped he thought it was a good idea. Jasper and I hadn't really had much chance to talk to each other since the lake.

There was something about the guy that just made you want to spill all your deepest, darkest secrets to him and while that scared the everliving shit out of me only because Jasper was one intense guy, I also knew that I was extremely grateful that he had accepted me in Bella's life and that we were on our way to being really good friends.

I rested my hands on the pool cue that stood up straight on the floor and said, "It was…it was fucking great."

I knew I probably looked like the biggest fucking idiot on the planet with a huge ass smile on my face, but hell if I cared. It was fucking great…beyond that actually. It was perfection.

Walking to the table when it was my turn Jasper said, "I'm really happy for both of you. It's been so fucking long since I have seen Bella this happy. Actually, I'm not sure I've ever seen her this way before. The way she is right now, is the real Bella…and that is because of you and Maddie and Masen."

Turning my head to him after I totally blew my shot, he nodded and said "I'm seriousd. I won't lie to you, when Bella first told me about meeting you I had my reservations. But after watching the two of you…especially after the talk at the lake, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were the best thing for her."

I stood in front of Jasper and in the most serious voice I could manage because, admittedly I was a little shook up by what he just said, and I told him, "Jasper, Bella means everything to me…everything. She is my whole world; I hope you believe me when I tell you that I will always do whatever I can to make sure she is happy."

He walked over to me and slapped me on the back and said, "I know that…why do you think Seth and I have let you live all this time? You didn't think we would let just anyone around our Shortcake did you?"

I had to chuckle a bit at that but then I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Speaking of letting people live, Emmett and I wondered what your intentions were in regard to our baby sister?"

The funny thing was, I wasn't really kidding. I knew how Ali felt about him; we'd talked about this already and I knew that she was in love with him. I also knew how excited she was that he was making his move to New York permanent and had no plans to go back to California even when Bella's contract was up.

Jasper gulped visibly under my stare and I gave myself an internal fist bump for being able to intimidate him. Like I'd said before, Jasper was a scary dude. But, I thought it was only fair to give him the same scrutiny as he had given me. I didn't love Ali any less than he loved Bella so it was well within my rights to make sure his intentions were good where my sister was concerned.

But, as I stared at him he got this dreamy look on his face and it was then that I knew he loved Alice as much as she loved him. Jasper looked me straight in the eye and said, "I love her, Edward. I knew from almost the very first time we talked that she was the one and I know it now with all my heart. I am so in love with your sister it makes you being all loopy over Bella look like a crush."

"Just know, that if you hurt my baby sister, Emmett does own his own security business. I am sure he could hide your body if we needed to," I told him and then started laughing when I saw the shocked look on his face.

Jasper grinned at me and held his fist out for a pound, which I gave him, "I deserved that I suppose considering the shit I gave you about Bella. Guess we just love our girls a lot, don't we?"

"You know it," I told him and then we finished our game making small talk and discussing Bella's upcoming schedule and his move back to the city.

Tanya showed up not too much later and I spent some time visiting with her while Jasper and Seth took the kids to pick up some lunch. Ali showed up just as they got back with the food and we spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games with the kids and visiting with each other.

I missed Bella so much and wished she was here and it didn't seem the same without her, Em, and Rose. It was amazing to think that only a few short months ago I would have just hung out at my parents' house with the kids or taken them to a movie and now we had a huge, crazy extended family of people we all genuinely enjoyed spending time with.

When I was finally able to pull the kids away from Seth and the Wii, we went upstairs and got ready for bed. Bella called just like she promised and after the kids told her all about her day, she told me about hers and what she had been up to since she got there. She had an appearance almost right away when she got in and then another one later tonight so she told me she would text when she got in and we said good night.

_One day down, Edward_ , I thought when I crawled into our bed, _only three more to go._

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

When I woke up on Sunday I had to admit to feeling just a little strange sleeping in Bella's bed without her in it or even in the same city. I smiled though when I remembered how happy she sounded last night when she called before the kids went to bed.

I didn't get to talk to her for very long due to the time difference and the fact that she had an appearance to go to for a restaurant opening for some hot shot actor that wanted to try his hand at owning his own place. I reached for my phone to read the text message I knew would be waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile when I read:

_Just got in, baby, the food sucked and the guy was an ass…what the hell are some people thinking? I miss you and I can't begin to tell you how much I love the thought of you at home, in our bed, waiting for me! I love you so much, Edward…and I'm so happy with our new arrangement, I can't even tell you! Have a good day, sweetheart, take the kids to the park; it's supposed to be a gorgeous day! Always, ~~ B_

The park sounded like a great idea and I sure as hell didn't want to get on Bella's bad side from two thousand miles away so I got out of bed and jumped in the shower.

I planned on taking the kids to Mass first so I dressed quickly in a nice pair of jeans and a long-sleeved dress shirt and went to the kitchen to make our customary pancakes. I doubted they would be as good as Nana's but I was willing to give it a shot.

While the griddle heated up I went to go wake up the kids, telling myself that I really needed to talk to Bella about doing something with the sleeping arrangements…and I realized I needed to have a talk with Maddie and Masen about a few things as well. I knew I had been wrapped up in Bella for the last couple of weeks, and I needed to reconnect with the both of them so going to the park today would be a great chance to do all of that.

"Wake up, sleepyheads," I said as I kissed them each good morning and chuckled when they woke up rubbing their eyes.

"Uh…grr…mmm," Masen mumbled as he tried to pull the pillow over his head while my little princess hopped up and immediately latched on to my neck and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek followed by a, "Mornin', Daddy!"

Could you tell who the morning person out of our bunch was?

"Time to get moving, you two, pancakes will be ready in a few minutes then we have to get to church. Father O'Connor gets mad when we are late," I said as I went to go finish making breakfast.

We did make it to Mass, just barely, and we got the evil eye from Father O'Connor as we slid into our usual spot. Of course he totally lost it when Maddie giggled at him and made him smile.

"Running late again, huh, Edward?" Father asked me as we left the church.

"Sorry, sir, Ma and Pop are out of town this weekend so I had to make the pancakes and get the Wonder Twins ready to go all by myself," I told him as he bent down to give each of the kids a hug.

We had been coming to this church for as long as I could remember and he had been to the house more times than I could count for dinner.

"Esme tells me you have met a very special young woman?" he asked me as the kids ran to talk to a few of their friends from school.

I smiled when I thought about introducing him to my Bella…I would have to warn her when the time came. Father O'Connor was well-known for his Irish charm. Esme turned into a giggling schoolgirl in his presence…it was quite embarrassing!

He chuckled beside me as I hung my head; the man had always been able to do that to me. There were very few people that had the ability to see right through me, but he was one of them…always had been.

"Yes, sir, I have. She's very special," I said reverently.

"Her name?" he asked as he shook hands with a parishioner that passed by.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, feeling a little anxious at the prospect of introducing Bella to him.

I knew where the trepidation came from of course. When the time came for Bella and I to get married… and it would…I wanted Father O'Connor to be the one that officiated. He had baptized all of the Cullen children, Maddie and Masen included, and he anxiously awaited the opportunity to perform all of our wedding ceremonies as well. His blessing was going to be needed…and wanted.

He patted me on the shoulder and said, "Beautiful name for what I presume is a beautiful woman."

I sighed, I just couldn't help it. "You have no idea, Father, and beautiful doesn't even come close."

"Edward, from the look on your face and the look on Esme's when she talks about the two of you, I would say a visit is definitely in order…the sooner the better, you hear?" he said as he gave me a brief hug.

"Yes, sir, I am looking forward to it. I'll be in touch," I told him as I called for Maddie and Masen so we could head to the park.

"Enjoy your day with the children, son, and we'll talk...soon," he said pointedly.

Yep, I hoped Bella was ready; Father O'Connor would not wait for too long, that was a guarantee.

We made it back to Bella's to change and picked up Rufus in record time and we were on our way to the park before it was even eleven o'clock. I couldn't help but think back to the day Bella and I met so I pulled out my phone to send her a quick text:

_Morning, Angel…on my way to the park with the twins thanks for the heads up about the weather. It is a perfect day…well as perfect as it could be without you. Say hi to Rose and Em; hope my brother is taking good care of you. Miss you…and love you even more. Have a good day! Always~~ E_

Once I put my phone in my pocket and put my sunglasses on, Maddie stepped up beside me and grabbed my hand. My baby girl, she was growing up so fast and for the briefest of moments I felt pity for Lauren because she would never get to know what amazing children Maddie and Masen were. Not that by this point she could take any credit for it, but she missed so much by just throwing them away.

The two of them were my life, my reason for living and I still said a quick prayer of thanks every night before I went to bed for the blessings that they were.

"Daddy, are we gonna live at Bella's all the time now?" Maddie sweetly asked me and pulled me from my reverie.

Masen stopped abruptly and turned around to look at me and waited for my answer.

Well, it looked like the time to have that talk with my kids was upon me.

I looked up and we were at the entrance for the park and I motioned them to a tree off to the side where we could sit and Rufus could play while we talked.

We all sat down and I said, "Okay, you two, let's talk. Mad, you asked if we were going to stay at Bella's all the time now, and the answer to that question is no…at least not for right now. Bella still has to be gone lots for her job and we decided that until she's done with her dumb job," I chuckled and bumped Masen's knee at his word, "we would stay with her a few nights a week and then the others we'll still stay with Nana and Papa."

"But why can't we stay there all the time?" Masen asked me.

Okay, this one was going to be tough to explain but I owed it to the two of them to try. I had promised them they could ask me anything and I wasn't going to let them down by pushing this off to the side.

"Masen, it sometimes seems like Bella has always been with us doesn't it?" I asked him and waited for him to answer me. When he nodded I went on. "It seems that way to me, too, but she hasn't. There are still a lot of things that Bella and I need to learn about each other and that takes time. I know you two don't understand all this but trust me when I say that Bella is going to be a part of all of our lives for a very long time."

"Is Bella gonna be our mom?" Masen asked me quietly.

Shit!

I knew this question was coming at some point in time but I had really wanted to talk to Bella first before I answered it. I knew what I wanted, and I was fairly sure I knew what she wanted, and what the kids wanted was blatantly clear, but Bella and I had never actually come out and said the words yet.

"Maddie and Masen, look at me, both of you," I said as I took a deep breath and hoped like hell I was about to say the right things. "Bella loves both of you very much; you both know that, right?" When they nodded their heads at me I kept going. "I love Bella very much, too, just like you both do and at some point in the future I hope we can all live together always as a family. I want to and I know Bella does, too, but it takes time, guys. Neither of us wants to mess anything up and the best way to not do that is to take things a little bit at a time."

"I love Bella, Daddy, so much," Maddie told me and I pulled her on to my lap and my heart felt like it broke apart when she said in a small, sad voice, "I want her to be my mom…I want a mommy."

"Why can't Bella be our mommy, Daddy?" Masen asked in the same broken voice and I pulled him to me, too.

G _od damn Lauren to the fiery pits of hell_ I thought but then as soon as I did, I thought about how much better our lives were without her in it so I concentrated on that.

I knew I wanted to marry Bella and I knew I considered us a family…and I knew she felt the same way, but how do you explain that to two seven-year-olds?

"I think the way things now are pretty good, don't you guys? Bella is your bestest friend, both of yours. We have a lot of fun together and it's really nice. Let's just have fun staying at the loft and having camp outs in the living room and taking all of Uncle Seth's money for right now and let things just happen," I said wishing that Bella was here with me.

I wanted to tell them that she was already their mother in every way that meant anything but I needed to talk to her first.

"Why didn't our real mommy want us, did she not like us? Did we do something to make her mad and go away?" Maddie asked and I couldn't help the tears that started when I looked at her.

"Oh, Princess…of course you didn't do anything wrong and you certainly didn't do anything to make her not like you. Neither one of you did," I said as I tried to keep from becoming a sobbing mess. "There is a lot more involved in being a mommy than just having the baby and your…birth mother," I choked out, refusing to call Lauren mommy…that was Bella and would always be Bella…"she just didn't think she would do a good job taking care of you so she let me do it all by myself."

"What if she tries to take us away from you and from Bella?" Masen asked with tears in his eyes and I pulled them both into a crushing hug.

"No, Masen, she won't. I promise you. If at some point you would like to meet her or talk to her, we can figure something out, but I give you my word that you will never have to do anything you don't want to," I forced out over the lump that was in my throat.

Jesus Christ this was fucking hard…I needed Bella.

"I don't ever want to talk to her; she's a bad person," Maddie said and while I agreed with my brilliant little girl, I did not want her carrying that thought around with her.

"Maddie she is not a bad person. She made a decision and she is the one that has to live with it. Besides, I think we've done pretty good with just the three of us, don't you?" I asked as I tried to lighten the mood some.

This was supposed to be a fun day for us and I was determined it would be. There was time to talk about this later, and when Bella was here to be a part of the discussion. This affected her as well and because we were a family, we needed to talk about it as a family.

"You are the bestest Daddy in the whole world," my precious little girl said as she blew a raspberry on my cheek and Masen did the same to the other and said, "Yep, you are."

I wanted to kiss and hug them for hours after that but instead I kissed them each on the head and said, "I love you both, so very much and I always will. Okay?"

They each nodded their heads at me and then grabbed Rufus to go to the playground.

I laid back on the grass for a minute and pinched the bridge of my nose while I tried to get my thoughts in order and tried to put my heart back together again.

I hit speed dial #1 on my phone knowing that the voice on the other end would be the only one that could do that right now.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bella said as soon as she answered.

I choked up so much when I heard her voice that all I got out was, "Bella."

"Edward, what is it, what's wrong?" she asked frantically as I tried to get my breathing under control.

I was finally able to calm down enough to tell her what the kids and I talked about and she assured me I handled everything perfectly. Bella did admit that she had a feeling a talk like this was bound to happen sooner or later and she also said she knew we had more to talk about but for right now, it was just fine.

"Thank you, Angel, I don't know what happened but as soon as I heard your voice, I completely lost it there for a minute. Shit, I'm a mess," I snickered to her as I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the kids playing.

Thankfully it didn't look like anything we talked about had upset them too much…or even much at all and for that I was extremely grateful.

I wasn't foolish enough to think we wouldn't have to have more difficult discussions about Lauren the older they got, but for the time being it looked like everything was all right.

"You're not a mess; you're a wonderful father and the man I happen to be head over heels in love with. You did fine. I only wish I could have been there with you," Bella quietly said.

"I wish you could have, too," I honestly told her. "And, I am crazy in love with you, too."

"Go enjoy your day with the kids; I'll talk to you a little later. Kiss them for me, and tell them I miss them, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, I will. Have a good day and give my love to Em and Rose. I love you, Bella, so much," I told her on a sigh.

I did. I really, really, REALLY did.

"I love you, too. Always and forever, you know?" Bella tenderly said.

"Always and forever." I blew her a kiss and then disconnected the call.

I meant it, too, with all my heart.

The rest of the day was fun and carefree and we stopped to see Mr. Saul on our way back to Bella's and had our usual late lunch and by the time we made it home after stopping for ice cream, we watched a movie and then got ready for bed.

Bella managed to call before bed, but was only able to say a quick good night to the kids after telling them to be good for the next two days so they would get the surprise she had for them. I told her good night then, too, knowing she was going to be out late at the premiere.

The kids went straight to bed, not wanting me to give Bella a bad report and risk their presents and I followed right after.

One more night, then my love would be back home with me…where she belonged.

Waking up Monday morning in Bella's bed without Bella in it sucked major ass, but it sure as hell beat waking up at Ma and Pop's all by myself. At least here, I could smell her on her pillow as cheesy as that sounded, and I looked around our room and saw our things mixed together. I glanced in the bathroom and saw her lotion next to my shaving cream. On top of the dresser my wallet and keys were next to the picture she had on there of her and her dad. Beside the bed the tennis shoes I wore yesterday were next to Bella's.

I had never felt so fucking happy just looking at two pairs of shoes before, but I knew my happiness came from what they represented…not the shoes themselves.

The kids and I got up and got ready to go and I dropped them off at Ma and Pop's so that Alice could watch them during the day. She was going to work from her apartment anyway today so it worked out just fine.

I sent Bella a text, hoping she had her phone on silent because it was not even seven o'clock there yet.

_Sleeping in our bed without you is no fun, can't wait until you are home and in it with me…naked! Love you so much…have a good day! Always, ~~E_

After I saw my first two patients, I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket and I smiled before I even looked at it knowing instinctively that it was from Bella and I was not wrong.

_You and me naked in our bed…it's a date! Can't wait to see you tomorrow. You are going to die when you see what I got you…and no it's not something you can take off me either…you perv! Have a great day; I'll talk to you later. Love you…Always, ~~ B_

What could I say? My girl did know me rather well!

The day passed quickly with me giving Tanya the evil eye every time we passed each other in the hallway. She thought it was so funny…wait until I caught her letting the 'f' bomb drop; she better be ready!

Finally the end of the day approached and I'd managed to keep my distance from Kate for the most part. I still needed to talk to my dad about her and her extremely unprofessional behavior, but it would have to wait…again. At this rate, I would never get around to talking to Carlisle about her.

"Okay, BFF, I'm on my way to your…well, your part time house to pick up Maddie and Masen and take them swimming. You did pack their bag for them didn't you?" Tanya asked me as she poked her head in my office around four thirty.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, I did actually remember to get their bag ready. Shit…do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

She stuck her hand out and I grunted and glared at her as I placed a dollar bill in her hand. "I'll catch you one of these days, you can f…bet on it." I bit my lip and shook my head at my own dumb ass.

"Not a complete idiot, just most of one," she said as she giggled and then left the office.

Grabbing a file from my desk, I got to work on some paperwork so that I could leave in a few minutes as well. I finished and left to head…home.

I walked out of the elevator and started toward Bella's door when I stopped abruptly. Her door was cracked open and I knew there was no fucking way it looked like that when the twins and I left this morning before I went to the office.

Approaching carefully and with my hand on my cell phone to call for help if I needed it, I pushed the door open and entered the loft as quietly as I could manage. I said a silent prayer of thanks that Tanya had the kids with her.

I set my briefcase on the table inside the front door and proceeded to hear noises from inside the loft, the living room from the sounds of it. I knew it wasn't Seth, because he was with Tanya and the kids, and I knew it wasn't Jasper because he and Alice were having dinner and then they were going to stop by here so I knew whoever it was…wasn't supposed to be here.

My adrenaline pumped through my veins and I could feel my heartbeat accelerate as I made my way to the living room and what I saw made the hair on the back of my neck stand on its end followed quickly by a red haze of rage.

Jacob fucking Black stood in the middle of Bella's living room and he held the picture of the four of us from our first dinner in his hand. The scowl on his face left little to the imagination in regard to his feelings about me…and about Bella.

"Can I help you, Jacob?" I said in a low, menacing voice.

The fucking asshole dropped the picture on the ground and the glass broke and shattered all over the damn floor when he heard the sound of my voice.

He whipped his head around and had the fucking nerve to look pissed at me for being here. "Edward…what… what are you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he fucking kidding me with this shit?

"Well considering I'm staying here and my stuff is in the bedroom I share with Bella, I think the better question is what are you doing here?" I asked as I stared him in the face.

He was mad…livid actually by my declaration and he shook he was so angry.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked him as he turned around and started breathing heavily.

He stood still with his back to me and his hands clenched in tight fists beside his thighs. "What do you mean you're staying here? Are you and Bella living together now?" he spit out to me as he turned back around to face me.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to stay calm. I had no idea what he was doing here and I wanted to damn well find out and going off on him would not help me get the answers I needed so I took a deep breath and said in the calmest voice I could force out, "What I mean, and not that it is any of your damn business, is that yes, Maddie, Masen, and I are staying here while Bella is in California and we are going to begin staying here 3 or four nights a week as our schedules allow."

"But why are you staying here if she's gone?" he asked again, focusing on that aspect of what I just said instead of the fact that we were all going to be living here together, as a family, even though for the time being it was on a part-time basis.

I rolled my eyes at the kid…and really, that's all he was. He may have been a huge motherfucker but the tool was still only 22-years-old.

"Because she asked me to, and because I fucking feel like it, okay? Besides, she asked the kids and me to take care of Rufus while she was gone," I told him sharply as I looked down at the broken glass on the floor.

I began to walk to the kitchen to get the broom and clean up the mess. I was going to have to replace the frame and hopefully the picture was still okay. I heard Jake mutter under his breath as I walked past him, "She could have asked me to stay and look after the damn dog."

Spinning around I didn't even try to disguise the annoyance on my face. "What the hell did you just say?"

He stood tall and squared his shoulders at me and I did the same to him, not backing down a fucking inch. Idiot was insane if he thought he could intimidate me…fucking douche bag.

Apparently he had never been taught to respect his elders.

"I said," Jacob ground out as he tried to set me on fire with his glare. Too bad it wasn't fucking working there, pup, I thought to myself and didn't even try to stop the smirk I knew I now had on my face.

Jake narrowed his eyes at me even more when he noticed the smirk and he tried to stand up even taller. The damn kid already had a good few inches on me so I couldn't really figure out what he was trying to do, but I let him keep going, hoping that by the time all was said and done Jacob fucking Black knew where the hell things stood around here.

He exhaled out through his nose and started again. "I said, Bella could have just asked me to look after her dog."

Oh, this was going to be rich…and fun.

I leaned back against the island of the kitchen and crossed my ankles and let my hands rest behind me against the countertop and tried to relax my features and spoke calmly. "And why pray tell, do you think she would have asked you to come all the way over here to watch Rufus when Seth and Jasper could have done it as they live in the building. Or maybe she should have asked…oh, I don't know, her boyfriend… you know the man she is in love with." I may have stressed the word 'man' a tad bit more than necessary but hell, the kid was a piece of fucking work. "I'm confused here, Jacob, why exactly do you think she would have asked you when any of those options were available to her. And while we're asking and answering questions here, why don't you tell me just what the fuck you are doing in here, when you knew perfectly well she wouldn't be?" I asked my voice had turned deep and barely contained.

I had had fucking enough of this dickhead and I was done. Seth was definitely going to hear about this and so was Bella…as soon as possible. He creeped me the hell out and I knew he did the same to Bella. She had mentioned it on more than one occasion and she had told me about what he said the day of Maddie's soccer game, too.

Seth trusted him for some damn reason, but right now I didn't fucking care. He knew and I knew he shouldn't be in here and we both knew that whatever his reason for being here, it didn't fucking matter.

Jacob stood up tall and proud and tried to stare me down, and I had to really hand it to the kid, he sure as shit wasn't backing down one damn bit, but I was done.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you are doing in here, and then you and I can both get on with our days, hmm?" I asked, not particularly caring that I sounded like an asshole.

He tried to hold my gaze but his shoulders gave way due to the intensity with which I stared at him. "I thought I left something the last time I was here so I came back to get it. Then I noticed the dishes and things out on the counter," he motioned toward the kitchen area, "so I took a look around to make sure everything was okay. I was just getting ready to leave when you showed up," he finished defensively.

Plausible, I had to give him that. I didn't believe him for one damn second but I couldn't prove that he was here for any other reason either.

"You knew Bella wasn't going to be back until tomorrow night. Why didn't you wait to come get whatever it was you thought you left here, then?" I asked as I crossed my arms and continued to watch him carefully.

He shrugged his shoulders casually at my question and I found myself rather conflicted. Either he was really good at lying and hiding things or he was telling the truth…and honestly, neither one of those options appealed to me in the least.

"I could have, but I was in the office downstairs and remembered it so I was just going to run up here real quick and grab it and like I said, I was just about to leave when you came in like you owned the damn place." He sneered the last part to me.

I thought of a not so nice comeback to that little remark but I was done with this conversation and more importantly, I was done with him.

The one thing I did know for sure after talking with him was there was no fucking way in hell that Bella would ever, ever be alone with him. If Seth couldn't go then Jasper or I would go, and if not us then I would get Dem, Em, or Ben…hell Uncle Marcus if I was desperate, but Bella would never find herself with just him again. That was a fucking promise.

I started to herd him toward the door and I could tell he was really fucking pissed but there wasn't anything he could do about it. This was my home now, too…well part-time and what he thought about it didn't matter one fucking bit to me.

Opening the door I stood aside so he could pass and I would have sworn you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears but I just smirked at him…that's right young pup, she's all mine I let my smart ass grin speak for me and I slapped him on the back just to be a prick…and just because I could.

He was all the way in the hallway now and I said as I turned to go back inside to my home, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, kid, I'll be here plenty." And then I shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

I let out a very frustrated, "Fuck!" and ran both of my hands through my hair as I took a few deep breaths. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer and after popping the top, drank half of it in one very long drink. I took another deep breath and looked around the loft to see if I noticed anything out of place and when I spied the broken glass, slammed my beer down on the island and went to get the broom and the dustpan.

As I walked over to clean up the mess I told myself that if the dickhead ruined her picture I was going to cut his balls off with one of the shards of glass, but after I picked through the glass very carefully, I was able to tell the picture was still in perfect condition.

Lucky motherfucker that kid was, that's all I was saying.

I got the glass picked up and thrown away in the recycling along with my empty beer bottle.

Resting my back against the island I sighed…for like the hundredth time since I had walked in here a short while ago, I dialed a number and when the other party answered, I said, "Man, we have a problem, come over here when you can. I need your help."

Once I got the answer I knew I would get, I went to change my clothes still looking around to make sure nothing seemed out of place.

It didn't but that didn't stop the creepy feeling of knowing that someone had been here from taking over.

I changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and had no sooner pulled out two more beers from the fridge when I heard the elevator and then a knock on the door.

I started to say come in because I was fairly sure it was who I expected, but now I second-guessed myself and frankly that pissed me the fuck off. I stomped to the door and looked through the peep hole before throwing the door open to see the very startled look of my other best friend.

"Jesus, Edward, you look like shit. What the hell is going on?" Ben asked as he followed me into the loft and to the kitchen where I handed him a beer.

I stood with my back against the refrigerator and told him everything, from the way Jacob acted at Maddie's soccer game, to the things he'd said to Bella, and the way he made her uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth to say something when I stopped to take a drink of my beer but I started talking before he could say anything. I then proceeded to tell him about the fuckery that happened today.

Ben's eyes about popped out of his head when I first started to tell him what happened and by the time I was finished he gripped his beer bottle so hard I thought he would break it.

"You're not shitting me, are you?" Ben asked as he stared at me.

I ran my hands through my hair and said, "I wish to hell I was. I'm going to have to tell Seth and Jasper about this…and Bella, too. The dude is one creepy fucker, I'm telling you."

"Damn," Ben said, apparently at as big a loss for words as I was.

"I'm telling you one thing though, there is no way Bella will ever be alone with him again. If Jasper or Seth can't be with her then I'll go or have Em go," I said as I threw our empty bottles in the recycle bin.

Ben slapped me on the back and said, "Well, count me in for that, too."

"Thanks, really," I told him as we made our way to the sofa and I turned on ESPN to watch the ball game that was on.

"No big deal," Ben said as he waved it off. "My best friend's girl needs help, I'll be there. Besides your girl is my girl's meal ticket!"

I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood as we settled in to watch the game and he proceeded to fill me on how things were going with Angela. She had been introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Cheney who fell immediately in love with her.

I was so happy for Ben and Angela was perfect for him.

"So, they get back tomorrow night, right?" Ben asked during a commercial break.

"Yep, Bella said their plane lands about six o'clock," I told him with a sigh.

He chuckled to himself and said, "I know the feeling, my friend, but it's not for too much longer."

I tended to forget that where Bella went, so did Angela and she usually had to go ahead of Bella to get things set up.

"Thank fucking God for that," I told him honestly.

We spent the rest of the game catching up and when he left we both promised to stay in better touch. We loved our girls, for sure, but our friendship meant too much to each of us to dick around with.

Tanya dropped my two very exhausted children off at home with a bag of Chinese takeout for the three of us to eat around seven and after a phone call from Bella that they both were barely conscious for, I talked to my love for the first time all damn day.

She told me how her meeting at Twilight went and that Rose had managed to get most of their loose ends tied up. She'd arranged for someone to take over her shop and had all of hers and Jasper's things shipped to New York. They were going to keep the house there so what didn't get shipped, stayed in the house. I knew Alice would be excited to find out Jasper was here to stay, especially after mine and his talk yesterday. They would be living together before too much longer, mark my words.

"Baby, you sound exhausted, you should get some rest," I told her when she yawned for the third time in the last five minutes. "You'll need to be well-rested for when you get home tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, I know. I'm sure the kids will keep me up all night." Bella giggled at me when I growled at her over the phone.

"You know damn good and well what I meant. Am I going to have to punish you when I see you?" I asked in a smooth, velvety voice.

I heard her gasp and then she whispered, "Damn it, Edward! That is so mean!"

I laughed at her, enjoying the fact that she needed me as much as I did her. "Less than twenty-four hours, then you're all mine."

"I'm always yours…all the time." Bella sighed and it made me hard just thinking about getting her home and in this damn bed.

"As I am yours. Go get some rest, and get ready to come home to me and the kids. We've missed you," I told her as I tried to will my erection away.

"Home, God that sounds so good, especially when I know you three will be there," she said wistfully.

"I know, and we always will be. I love you, Angel, be safe," I told her, not wanting to use the word _goodbye_.

We tried to avoid it as much as possible if we could. It just didn't feel right to say it, because it would never be goodbye, it would always be until I see you again.

"I love you, too, Edward, so much. Give my love to Mad and Mase, too, I'm not sure they even knew what they were saying earlier." Bella chuckled.

"Will do. Now get some rest, you're gonna need it!" I laughed again when I heard her huff at me.

"Later, baby," I said and blew her a kiss over the phone and laughed out loud when she mumbled, "Horny ass old man…I should make you hang up first."

"You wouldn't be that mean…maybe I'll have to let you punish me for being a bad boy," I purred to her.

"Or for being a perv, okay, I'm going now…and you'll just have to wait and see who punishes whom. Go take a cold shower, Kit Kat…I will be home to you in less than twenty-four hours."

She giggled when she heard me groan and then she hung up.

Damn, I loved the hell out of that woman…even if she was going to be the death of me someday!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Ma and Pop got home late last night and Esme was anxious to see her grandchildren so after a quick breakfast with my parents and kids I was off to the office…but not until after I promised to take Ma to lunch in the next few days and catch her up on everything. From the look she gave me I knew I was in for an ass chewing because we hadn't had a chance to talk since the dinner here before they left on their trip…and the one where I acted like a lunatic.

So, I was going to take my punishment like a man and told her I would be happy to have lunch with her as soon as possible.

Mama's boy…through and through.

The text I received from Bella late in the morning made me laugh out loud and that earned me a dirty look from Kate when she saw me put my phone in my pocket. I rolled my eyes at her and went about my day, working through lunch so I could leave after my last patient at two o'clock.

I was pissed that I was going to have to tell Bella tonight that I had to go out of town on Friday for a meeting for the Foundation. Some kind of issue had come up and Uncle Marcus, Carlisle, Demetri, and I were flying to Washington, DC for an emergency meeting on Saturday. Luckily I would be home late Sunday night, but I was still pissed I had to leave at all, especially because Bella would have just gotten back.

"Do you have a hot date tonight or something, Edward?" Kate sneered at me when she noticed me packing my briefcase before I left.

I was taking the morning off tomorrow so I could spend it with Bella and the kids and then going to the shelter in the afternoon so I wouldn't be back until Thursday.

As I closed my briefcase and grabbed my suit jacket I turned to her and said, "Yes, Kate, I do. Maddie, Masen, and I are making a welcome home dinner for Bella. She's been gone since Saturday and we wanted to do something nice for her."

When I looked at her as I picked my briefcase up and started to walk out the door, she looked like she wanted to say something but instead she just narrowed her eyes at me and turned and walked out. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned my lights off and left the office, not even giving her a backward glance.

Smiling, I thought of Bella and tonight and nothing else but her mattered at that point!

I hurried to Mom and Dad's and picked up the kids and then we stopped at the market on the way to the loft to get the things we needed for tonight. Maddie and Masen were very specific in what they wanted but we were in and out relatively quickly.

We all changed our clothes and after we relaxed for a bit, we got to it.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and then obsessively checked my watch to make sure the clock wasn't off. Bella should be home in less than an hour and we still had so much to do.

Maddie was busy picking up the living room and Masen was busy setting the plates…very carefully, on the table in the dining room. He was very dedicated to his task though and I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw him move a plate a few inches to left only to step back and then move it back to the right.

They were both so damn adorable right now, especially because this dinner was their idea. Maddie kept fluffing the pillows in the living room and Mase was still studying the table with a discerning eye.

"Okay, guys, the pillows look great, Mad, and Mase, the plates are in the perfect position," I told them, getting both of their attention at the same time.

"But Daddy, this one looks off-center, come see!" Masen said sounding so much like his Aunt Alice it was scary.

The kid was definitely spending too much time with my tiny type-A terror of a sister but I did as he asked just the same.

I looked at the table and was more than a little impressed with the effort he had put in to making everything perfect. Beside Bella's place was a pile of pictures the kids had drawn for her while she'd been gone as well as the picture frame Esme helped the kids make to replace the one that got broken.

To say Jasper and Seth were outraged when I told them about finding Jake in Bella's loft yesterday would be the fucking understatement of the year. I had to literally restrain Seth from hunting the kid down and killing him on the spot but that was nothing compared to Jasper. I always knew he was a scary motherfucker but seeing it in person was even worse. He got calm…eerily calm and his eyes were as hard and as cold as anything you could have ever dreamed up.

We decided to let me tell Bella about Jake and then the two of them would talk to her and see what she wanted to do about the whole situation. I knew what I wanted, but I would talk to her first.

Picking up the picture, I couldn't help but smile at it. Esme had taken the kids to the Clay Café to paint a frame for her. It was a mess…but perfect at the same time. Because we only had one picture, Esme drew a line down the middle and let each one paint whatever they wanted on their half. On Maddie's, she had tried to paint a soccer ball, a peanut butter cup from the looks of it, some polka dots and some flowers. Masen of course tried to paint a drum, Rufus, a purple Skittle and happy faces.

Bella would love it!

What Bella would not love was the reason the frame needed to be replaced in the first place, but I was pretty sure the new frame would soften the blow…at least a little bit.

I checked my watch again and said a very quiet, "Shit," under my breath. Since Tanya's brilliant plan to get Seth to watch his language around the twins, those two had their hands out every time one of us started to open our mouths. I always tried to watch my language when I was around them but it was funny how the prospect of handing over cash to my two seven-year-olds curbed my instinct.

"Okay, you two, go dress in the clothes that we laid out on your bed and then come help me finish cooking. Bella will be here in about thirty minutes so we need to get a move on," I told them as they scurried off to the guest room…well I guess now it was their room.

We had actually brought some of their things over here when I picked them up from Ma and Pop's.

I still saw red when I thought about walking in here yesterday with the two of them with me. Jacob was a lucky son of a bitch, that's all I had to say.

The water was boiling on the stove and just as I was getting ready to call the kids in to help add the spaghetti, they walked in. Maddie had picked out a cute sundress to wear and Masen had on some cargo shorts and a Polo shirt. Both of them were still in their bare feet, but that was just fine. I pulled out the stools Bella had for each of them and the three of us got to work on finishing the food for dinner.

"Daddy, do you think Bella likes spaghetti?" Maddie asked as she broke apart the long noodles in half to add to the boiling water.

"Yes, Princess, I do think she likes spaghetti just fine. As a matter of fact, I happen to know it's one of her favorites," I told her with a kiss on her nose.

She giggled at me and I couldn't begin to try to pick through all the things I was feeling cooking for my love with the two of them. It was like we were a true, real family and I would be a lying fool if I didn't say that that thought filled my heart with more happiness than I thought I would ever know.

Bella was the missing link in our perfect circle and now that she was a part of our lives…and I planned to make sure she always was, it was everything I thought I could need…and so much more.

I looked at Masen who was busy tearing the lettuce for the salad. "Daddy, is this enough lettuce?"

Of course it was way more than the four of us needed but I would never tell him that so instead I said, "Yep, little man, it's just right."

The gap in his smile made me laugh and I knew that Masen was beside himself in anticipation for the tooth fairy to come tonight. It was his first tooth since Bella came into our lives and of course he wanted to call her right away and tell her about it but then decided he wanted to surprise her instead.

The sauce was simmering in the sauté pot and the garlic bread was sliced, buttered and wrapped in foil in the oven. The kids helped me carry the wine glasses to the table as they had begged and pleaded to drink their milk in the 'big people' glasses like Bella and I. We had even picked out the same flowers that the kids had given her that very first time, daisies from Maddie and purple lilacs from Masen. I knew she would remember because she just remembered shit like that all the time.

Damn show off…not that I ever forgot anything when it came to her either, so I didn't have much room to talk.

My phone buzzed and I knew right away who it was from and I wasn't wrong.

_Hey, sweetheart, on the way from the airport now…should see you in less than 15…can't wait! Always, B_

"Okay, troops, we're in countdown mode now. Let's check off everything and make sure we've got it all…dinner ready?" I said.

"Check!"

"Bella's frame and personalized art work by one Masen Samuel and one Madeline Grace?"

"Check!"

"Rufus walked and fed?"

They looked at each other and ran to the food bowl to make sure the little guy had eaten earlier. They took their job very seriously that was for sure.

"Check!" they hollered from the kitchen.

"Dessert ready and waiting for after dinner?"

They giggled knowing how much Bella would love our surprise.

Maddie and Masen each nodded their heads and when they looked at each other they started laughing but said, "Check!"

I clapped my hands and said, "Great, let me drain the pasta and then we're all set for Bella. Mase take the bowl of salad to the table and Maddie take the basket of bread we just finished cutting then all we have to do is wait for Bella."

As soon as I had the pasta in the colander, and Maddie and Masen put their things on the table, we heard the elevator and I swore I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

_Shit, what the hell was the matter with me?_

I knew what it was though, it was the fact that she was coming home…to us. We were slowly merging our lives together and this was the first time she had done this since we started staying here, so this was a big deal. Maddie and Masen were bouncing up and down on the balls of their little bare feet and the moment was so heartwarming and tender it literally brought tears to my eyes.

Jesus Christ I was so damn lucky it wasn't even funny.

And not for one solitary second did I take having her in my life…and in the lives of my children for granted.

When she stepped off the elevator and saw us standing in the hallway waiting for her she froze for about forty-five seconds while she drank us in and then she flung her bags on the floor and ran to us and threw her arms around all three of us.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how much I missed you guys," my angel said as kissed each one of us in turn.

I held her face in my hands as she got to me once she was able to extricate herself from the very firm grips of my two children. "I missed you so damn much. Welcome home, Angel," I told her as I brushed my lips across hers and then rested my forehead against hers and allowed our electricity to flow all around us.

Masen giggled as he poked me on the arm with his very strong index finger; damn I was going to have a bruise! He stood there with his hand out and I sighed as I reached in my pocket and placed a dollar in his little palm. The kid was going to be able to buy a fucking car when all was said and done between all of us. I was seriously having a talk with my best friend…as soon as it was humanly possible.

Bella looked at me with her eyebrows raised and I kissed the tip of her nose before I chuckled and we all stood up, Maddie still very much attached to Bella's leg.

"I'll tell you later, suffice it to say…watch your mouth around the little language police here, trust me…you'll be broke in no time. I think they've already got almost forty dollars a piece! And, that's just since you've been gone!" I laughed at her shocked face.

Masen tugged on her hand and Bella bent down and kissed his cheek before he told her, "It's more like fifty, Bella…most of it was from Uncle Seth and Uncle Demetri but Daddy helped, too."

"He did, did he? Well, you'll have to tell me all about it," she was saying when I walked in after getting her bags from the floor in the hallway.

As soon as the door closed she looked at me and smiled and said, "I missed you, so much."

"It was the same for me," I told her softly as I ran the back of my hand down the side of her face relishing the tingles I got when my skin met her very soft skin.

Bella looked around and noticed the table with the flowers on it and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What is going on?" she quietly asked.

I reached for her hand and said, "You need to ask the Wonder Twins that one, this was all their idea."

If it was possible, her eyes filled with more tears and she struggled to get control of her emotions before she squatted down and wrapped an arm around each one and said, "Spill it, you two."

Masen grabbed her face in his little hands and squeezed it so hard she had a fish face, which looked even worse because she was smiling so big at him. "We wanted to surprise you. We missed you."

"We did, Bella. We love you," Maddie said as she tried to give her a kiss on her squished lips.

"Mase, buddy, let go of Bella before she stays that way, then what are we gonna do with her?" I teased as she tried to glare at me but she was too happy to even pull it off even a little bit.

"Oh you two, I love you so much!" Bella giggled as she stood up.

Bella followed me into the kitchen and helped me get the spaghetti put on a platter to carry to the table and after we grabbed the glass pitcher of milk for the kids and the bottle of wine for us we made our way to the dining room so we could eat.

Dinner was loud and boisterous as Maddie and Masen both tried to tell Bella different things…at the same time. I sat back and watched and with each passing second became more and more firm in my belief that I couldn't wait to make her my wife. I wanted this…every single day for the rest of my life and I wouldn't stop until I had it.

As we were finishing up dinner, Bella excused herself and went to her suitcase. I took the opportunity to clean off the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher and then got her gift from the table and met her and the kids in the living room.

"Okay, you two. Daddy said you were good while I was gone so I suppose you deserve your presents now," Bella told Maddie and Masen as they bounced up and down on the sofa.

She handed them each a gift bag and once I heard Masen's "No way, this is so cool!" and Maddie's "She's my favorite!" I knew Bella's presents were a success.

They each pulled out a t-shirt with their favorite character from the _Toy Story_ movie on it…Buzz for Mase and Jessie for Maddie. She had also given them each a signed picture of Bella with Buzz and Jessie as well as some other odds and ends she got from the premiere.

She handed me a bag, too, with a smile but a nervous expression as well. "I hope you like this, Edward."

I kissed her quickly because it didn't matter what it was, I would love the hell out of it but when I took out the picture I couldn't help but gawk for a few seconds before I laughed. She had taken a picture with Tom Hanks and had him write a message to me and sign it.

I chuckled when I read what he had written… _She's a hell of a girl, you're a lucky man, Edward! But your brother is one scary guy! Best wishes…Tom Hanks._

Bella told the kids all about the movie and then I motioned to the two of them to come take the gift they had made for her and give it to her.

She opened it and when she saw the picture…and the frame around it, she began to cry very softly.

"It's beautiful, you two, thank you so much!" Bella giggled as Masen tried to wipe her face and she kissed them each on their cheeks before she sent them to their room to go get changed for bed.

She walked over to me and gave me a long, searing kiss that set my whole body on fire and I couldn't help but growl as she purposely rubbed her hand against my crotch.

"You better watch it, Bella, it's almost time for the kids to go to bed," I told her as I sucked on the soft skin behind her ear.

Bella looked at me with lust-filled eyes and purred, "Who says I want to watch anything? I think someone said something about deserving a punishment?"

The kids showed Bella all the pictures they drew for her while she was gone and we finally got them to go to bed when they couldn't hold their heads up any more.

After we got them in bed I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to our room. As soon as I had the door closed, Bella had her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands in my hair as we kissed like we hadn't seen each other in months instead of just a few days.

Was it completely insane to be so consumed by her that being away from her for even a few days turned me into a love-starved lunatic? Who the hell knew. The only thing I did know was that when we were apart, I felt like a piece of me was missing and when she was back with me, I felt like I could breathe and like my whole world just came into focus.

"I missed you so fucking much," I panted to her as I pulled her shirt out of her pants and threw it on the floor when I had it off.

I attacked her exposed collarbones; Jesus they were the sexiest things I had ever seen. I was a bit afraid I had an unnatural obsession with them but as I licked her from shoulder to shoulder and felt her shudder in my arms, I couldn't find it in me to care one damn bit.

Bella ran her hands through my hair and when I felt her nails scrape my scalp, I growled into her neck where I had turned my attention to.

She was grinding herself against my extremely hard cock and I could feel how warm she was through her pants.

I stood her up and knelt down to unbutton her pants and pushed them and her panties down in one smooth motion. I always liked to see what she had on underneath her clothes, but I was in too big of a hurry to be buried deep inside of her to care right at the moment.

I reached up and put my hands on her ass…God damn if I wasn't obsessed with her ass, too, and pulled her closer to me and when I touched her clit with the tip of my tongue, the groan that escaped from her made my dick hard as a fucking rock.

"Mmmm, you are always so wet for me, baby, and you always taste so fucking good," I murmured as I sucked her clit into my mouth and continued to lick and suck on her clit until I felt her juices run into my mouth.

"Edward, please…I need you inside of me…now, oh please," Bella begged me once she was able to speak.

I stood up and pushed my jeans and boxer briefs down as I felt Bella grab my shirt and try to pull it off of me.

When I was as naked as she was I pulled her to me and kissed her…hard and led her to the bed. I turned us so that I landed before she did. I wanted her on top of me this time, wanted to feel her body move over every inch of me and as I gripped her hips and lifted her up, I knew I was right to want this.

Jesus she felt so fucking good as I lowered her onto my hard cock.

"Fuck, Bella, you have no idea how good it feels to be inside of you like this," I rasped out as I lifted my hips off the bed and pushed even farther inside of her.

She raked her fingernails down my chest and I literally thought my body was on fire it felt so damn good.

"Shit, Edward…oh God that feels…fuck, so good," she breathed out as I hit that spot inside of her that made her pussy clench me tightly inside of her.

I sat up and wrapped my arms completely around her and wound my fingers through her hair and pressed my tongue deep into her mouth.

"I love you so fucking much," I said as I rolled my hips toward her as she moved up and down on me.

Reaching my hand down between us, I pressed on her clit with my thumb and said in an uneven voice, "Come for me, Bella…please, I need…Jesus…"

She arched her back as I continued to press and rub her clit and when I felt her silky hair brush the tops of my thighs and felt her fingernails dig into my legs, I could tell I wouldn't last much longer.

Bella was so fucking exquisite when she was like this, totally uninhibited and wanton, and it turned me the fuck on like nothing else.

I held onto her hip with one hand while the other still massaged her swollen clit and when I took that little nub between my fingers and pinched, I knew she was about to fucking lose it.

"That's it, come for me now…come, Bella…give it to me…" I commanded her as her breath caught…damn if I didn't love it when she did that; she came and she was fucking spectacular.

I followed right behind when her muscles clenched around my cock and she continued to writhe against me until I was finished.

Bella threw her head forward and rested it against my shoulder until her breathing slowed to its normal rhythm.

She kissed my neck a few times, her warm breath sending chills down my overheated body. "I love you so much, Edward, thank you for such an amazing welcome home…the dinner, the gift, the kids…you, it was…it was perfect," she said sweetly as she kissed me briefly on the lips.

I stood up with her wrapped around me and walked us to the bathroom and as I turned the water on and stepped in I kissed her softly and whispered, "I will always be here to welcome you home, Angel…forever and always, remember?"

We both crawled into bed, exhausted but satisfied…for the time being at least, and I for one, knew I was exactly where I wanted to be for the rest of my life…with Bella.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Wednesday passed in a blur and Bella took the news of my impending trip like I thought she would, disappointed, but resigned. We were becoming rather used to being apart it seemed…I didn't think I liked that very much.

Bella, the kids, and I spent the morning at the park and then we stopped for lunch before I had to go to the clinic. She was going to go over and visit Esme with the kids and then stay to have dinner with us at Ma and Pop's. The kids were going to stay there until Friday night when they would stay the weekend with Bella while I was gone. She was so excited and got a very mischievous gleam in her eye whenever I would question what she had planned for them to do the two days I would be gone…and she would answer with a shrug of her sexy shoulders…yep, obsessed with those, too, it appeared…and a smile.

Whatever it was, I trusted her and if she was happy then so was I.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I got to Bella's a few minutes late to take her to dinner. I wasn't happy at all about having to go to this stupid meeting for the Foundation, but it was part of my duty as a Cullen to attend so I would do it. Another two fucking nights away from her…damn it…but it was just another thing to get through.

I walked in, glaring at the door knob when it turned and opened without having to use my key and told myself to make sure I told Bella to knock that shit off. With the crap with Jake and the letters, she needed to be more fucking careful.

"Baby, are you almost ready, we're going to be late!" I hollered as I heard a muffled, "shit" from our room.

She walked out smoothing out her dress and stopped abruptly when she heard my sharp intake of breath. I groaned when she picked her head up and looked at me. Holy fuck she was stunning.

Bella was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps and some black strappy sandals. Her toes were painted my favorite shade of pink and the only jewelry she wore was her pendant. She had straightened her hair and it hung down past her shoulders and it was so shiny and looked so soft that my fingers ached to touch it.

Had I mentioned my obsession with her hair, too?

She stopped and stood still in front of me while I continued to stare at her.

"Edward, what's wrong? Do you not like this dress?" she innocently asked me.

"Isabella Marie, I fucking love that dress. I fucking love you wearing that dress. I am going to fucking love taking that dress off you before I make love to you in our bed when we get home tonight," I told her as I peppered her sexy-as-fuck shoulders with kisses. "Now let's get the hell out of here before we lose our reservation."

We made it to the restaurant in record time; apparently tonight was going to be perfect because we managed to avoid almost every red light between the loft and the restaurant.

I glared at the valet as he tried to help Bella out of the BMW and she glared at the overly flirtatious hostess that took us to our table.

I reached down and grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together before I picked them up to my lips and brushed my lips across her knuckles; I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as I let the tip of my tongue flick against the soft, sensitive skin of her hand.

Bella tried to glare at me but her eyes softened immediately when I pressed a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist and then pulled her close to me to follow the hostess to our table. I was so completely absorbed in being next to Bella that I almost tripped over my feet when Bella abruptly stopped.

The shocked look on her face was enough to cause me concern but it was when I looked in the direction she was staring that I got…confused.

Jane Volturi was sitting at a table just off to our left and was having a very intimate conversation with her dinner companion from the looks of it.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I asked her as I tried to usher her forward to our table.

I thanked the hostess with a quick nod of my head and helped Bella into her seat. Bella for her part had barely looked away from Jane and her date at all during the past three minutes.

"Bella, why are you looking at Jane like that?" I asked her as I finally got her attention.

She shook her head and took one last look in their direction before she looked at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out like that."

I took her hand in mine again and said, "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then told me, "Not a ghost. That man, the one Jane is having dinner with? That is Ian…my old boyfriend from college, Ian."

The flash of jealousy that raced through my body left my stomach feeling like it fell out of my ass and landed on the floor.

Ian? The Ian that had sex with my Bella. That fucking Ian?

I sat back in my seat and ran my free hand through my hair and took a few calming breaths before I looked at Bella. She looked positively terrified and I immediately felt bad.

Shit…it wasn't like we hadn't talked about him before…and it wasn't like we weren't bound to run into someone from my past at some point in time either.

Bella looked down so I reached over and lifted her chin with my finger and whispered, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I overreacted…you know how I am when it comes to you."

Of course right at that time a fan came up and asked for her autograph which she of course gave with a smile.

"I'm sorry I ruined our night out," she softly said when the admirer left.

I picked up her hand and kissed it again, and told her, "Nothing could be farther from the truth. Now pick out something positively delicious to eat and let's enjoy our date."

We ordered our food and shared a bottle of wine and completely forgot about Jane…and Ian until I felt someone's presence beside us.

"Bells, is that you?" came the masculine voice that could only belong to the tool more commonly known as Ian.

Bella placed her napkin on the table and stood up with a hesitant smile on her face. "Hello, Ian, it's wonderful to see you again. How are you?" she asked as she gave him a brief hug.

I had to clench my fists under the table and I bit the inside of my cheek when he turned and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger there for entirely too long in my opinion.

"Jesus, Bells, you look sensational!" he exclaimed and I wanted to punch him in the face.

Bells…what the fuck was he doing calling my Bella…Bells?

"Um, thank you. Ian, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, Edward this is my old friend, Ian Murphy," Bella said somewhat awkwardly.

I stood up to shake the asshole's hand and my suspicions about him were confirmed when he tried to squeeze my hand. Motherfucker tried to intimidate me…what the hell was it with these punk ass kids?

"Nice to meet you, Ian," I said smoothly as Jane walked over to join us.

"Isabella, fancy seeing you here," Jane said, sounding completely insincere. "And with Edward, too, now this is a surprise," she said and my bullshit radar went into overdrive.

"Hello, Jane," Bella said politely as she looked at me and cocked her eyebrow.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought it was strange that Jane just happened to be here, with Bella's ex-boyfriend no less.

"Aro will be so disappointed he missed an opportunity to see the two of you together, and out in public, too," Jane said in a voice that would grate on anyone's nerves.

"Yes, well, Bella and I were just trying to have a nice dinner out, no big deal," I said and hoped they would take the hint and move on.

After a bit of small talk and Ian's continued request for Bella to give him a call, they finally left us.

Bella looked concerned as she sat back down and we hurriedly finished our dinner and made our way home.

As we crawled into bed, I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close to me and I couldn't help the last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep.

Jane was up to something…I just didn't know what.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I have to say, I really liked this chapter. Daddyward has been MIA the last few chapters and we needed to see him connect with the WonderTwins a bit I think. Lots of conversations happening in this one so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And Jake and Jane? What the hell is up with them? Hmmm…very interesting!**

**A hint for all you amazing people who keep reading…the next chapter will have a BOMBSHELL in it so be ready for that!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**And another must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word.**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**I wanted to thank a few people who have helped me so much over the past few chapters unforgettable88…your emails humble me, truly; jenn9394…thank you for rec'ing my story on your profile page, what an awesome thing to do and for the help with the research!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up, I promise. I'm going to try for every five days now that summer has started and the kids are home.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has been great at giving me advice and keeping me focused. I seriously couldn't do this without her help and support, so thank you babe, you've been awesome!**

**She has a new story out called** _ **Evil Angel**_ **so everyone check…it …out! It will blow you away…not lying either! It's awesome!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. Part of this chapter is dedicated to her. It takes more than biology to make a mother and yours is lucky to have you. ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **for submitting my story and getting** _ **The Fictionators**_ **to recommend it. You are also the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you both so much!**

_**LEMON! Alert…** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

"Shit," I heard Edward mumble as he tripped over a shoe on the way to the bathroom.

I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling and tried to stop giggling…and failed miserably.

"Shut it, Swan," my favorite blanket hog said as he slid back into bed.

I chuckled when he growled at me and then he got me back when he rubbed his whiskers along my shoulder.

Edward shifted on the bed and then laid me down on my back so that he could crawl on top of me.

"I really like the view from up here." He smirked at me as he bent his head down and brushed his lips across mine before he moved his head lower and kissed the hollow of my throat.

He waggled his eyebrows at me and lowered his head some more and said, "Actually, I like this view better."

I ran my fingers through his hair and grasped his head in my hands, pulled him back up to me and grinned at him…Christ he was an amazing sight to wake up to in the morning…and said, "I like this view better. Leave my boobs alone, you big perv."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair and picked up a strand to study in the sunlight that shone into the room. "I love your hair in the sunlight; it gets the most amazing streaks of red in it when the sun hits it just right," he said wistfully.

I could tease him and tell him he was being cheesy, but in all actuality, he was just being…my Edward. And the way he was right now was just one of the thousands of reasons why I loved him with all my heart and soul.

My fingers ached to touch his face so I let my index fingers trace over the stubble that graced his perfect jaw and then over his to die for cheekbones and his nose that was just a little off center and had a slight bump due to a baseball injury and then over his eyelids where his unbelievably long eyelashes tickled my fingers and then to his forehead where the skin was soft and smooth.

Edward sounded like he was purring as I continued to run my hands over his face and then I let my hands follow the muscles of his arms and then around to his back and down over his sides.

It was amazing the things I felt right now just from touching him, it was almost as if our bodies were talking to the other…without using one word. I could tell Edward felt it, too. His breathing changed and became more uneven. His fingers twitched as they touched my skin, his gorgeous green eyes darkened and seemed to burn from within.

He took my breath away.

"Please, Edward," I breathed out and my request was immediately met as he shifted again and slid into me with no resistance on my part and in one, sure, fluid stroke on his.

My knees fell to my sides and my heels rested on the backs of his thighs as his body continued to speak to mine as he coaxed and guided with each movement he made. "Fuck, Bella…I didn't know…it's never felt like this…so much," he said as he kept the pace the same…not too fast and not too slow, just a steady rhythm that seemed to take my body to a place I'd never been before.

Our bodies continued to climb and climb until we fell over the peak together, one right after the other, me first as always. Edward was always so giving that way, me first then him…he wouldn't have it any other way. His head fell forward and he rested his forehead against my shoulder while our bodies cooled and calmed and I ran my fingers through his hair which was now damp from perspiration and whispered, "That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt, Edward. I love you."

Edward turned his head and kissed the side of my neck and said just as softly, "For me, too. It amazes me how after I make love to you I automatically want you again. I hope that never changes, baby."

We laid in bed and talked softly for a few minutes, mostly about seeing Jane and Ian last night. I still couldn't believe that Ian was here…in New York City. It was all so strange, and then to have him eating with Jane, at a restaurant Edward and I happened to be at? It was just too big of coincidence but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

I got up and fixed us some breakfast while he showered and got dressed. I would have loved to have taken a shower with him, but he needed to head out and I had a meeting with Angela I needed to get to. Once I had everything on the island for him and made his coffee, he walked out in his dress pants and shirt.

Every damn time…the man took my breath away every time I saw him dressed up.

"Bella, come sit with me for a minute. I need to talk to you about something," Edward said softly as he kissed me on the top of my head and walked toward the dining room table.

I finished fixing my plate of breakfast and I followed Edward and sat down. He had the picture frame the kids made for me out on the table and he looked at it with a strange mix of pride and worry. The pride I understood …the worry not so much. "Edward, what is it?" I asked and reached out for his hand.

He didn't really hold mine in his, more like he ran his fingers up and down mine and for a few moments he didn't say anything but then he took a deep breath and let out a long exhale. "There was something that happened while you were gone that Jasper, Seth, and I think you need to know," Edward began hesitantly.

I gasped and he looked at me and said, "It's okay. Well not really, but…shit. Okay, let me just get this out and then we can talk about it. On Monday, Tanya took the kids swimming and l came back here and found Jacob in the loft. He said he came to get something he left here, but, I don't think…what I mean is, I don't know…I don't trust him."

Jacob was in my fucking house? When no one was home?

What the hell was he thinking?

I stood up and walked to the windows and turned around and looked at Edward, knowing there was something else and asked just that.

"What else, Edward? I can tell there's more."

He picked up the frame the kids made me and ran his finger over it before he looked at me and said, "When I walked in and found him, he was holding the picture Mama took of the four of us at her house. I guess I startled him because the asshole dropped it and broke the glass. That is why the kids had to make a new frame for it."

He was angry, so very angry and I really couldn't blame him. Edward and I had talked about Jacob before and the fact that he made me uncomfortable. I already knew Edward didn't like him but I really thought that was just because Jake tended to stare at me…a lot. "I don't want you to be alone with him… ever… Bella. If you have to go somewhere and Seth or Jasper can't go with you, I want you to call me or Emmett. Hell, even Demetri or Ben but promise me you won't go anywhere with him by yourself. I don't trust him and there is something just…off with him when it comes to you," Edward said, the tension he felt obvious in the tone of his voice.

I sat back down and bit my bottom lip and looked at Edward. "Is there anything else I need to know? I mean I know he told you why he was here, but did something else happen to make you think that?" I asked, wanting to know everything before I talked to Seth and Jasper about this.

Edward shook his head and said, "Not really. He was defensive, as he should have been, when I caught the little fucker and he tried to turn it around on me and asked what the hell I was doing here. Well, he um…he didn't really take it too well when I told him the kids and I were staying here while you were in California and that we would be here more often from now on."

"What do you want me to do about him?" I asked as I got up and went to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and immediately pressed his nose into my hair. I loved it when he did that…don't ask me why, but I really did.

Edward shifted me a bit on his lap and when I faced him he brushed my hair back behind my ears and let his fingers caress my cheek and my neck and down my arm before he reached up and held my pendant in his fingers. "What I want you to do about him is to send his creepy fucking ass back to Forks but I also don't want to overreact either. I've talked to J and Seth about this and while they are both pissed..." I snorted at that, there was no way my two overprotective best friends were merely just pissed. "Fine, they are more than pissed," Edward agreed with a flick to my nose with his finger, "Jacob could have been doing exactly what he said he was."

He sounded like he didn't want to give Jacob the benefit of the doubt at all, but even I had to admit that while his behavior was strange and he'd obviously not used the best judgment in coming in here when no one was home, Jacob could have been doing exactly what he said he was.

"Thank you for telling me," I said softly as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I felt him kiss my head before he said, "I promised you that we would do things together, and I meant it. I won't keep anything from you. Even if I really want to knock the dickhead into next week, I still wouldn't keep something like this from you. Your safety is more important than anything and I won't let you be put in a situation where anything could happen to you."

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair and said, "I hate the fact that Jacob was in here when no one was home and he does make me uncomfortable, but he's really good at his job. I only have a little bit of time left before all this is done anyway. I'll talk to J and Seth and see what they think, but as long as I am not alone with him, I think it will all be fine."

"I figured you would say something like that," Edward grudgingly said but he sat me up so that he could look at me and his face was all business when he went on. "I'm not kidding about you not being alone with him. I don't want that to ever happen. I don't care if I sound like a possessive asshole here, Angel, and I don't care what you have to do to make sure someone else is with you, but promise me you won't go anywhere with just him and if he does anything, fucking anything to make you the least bit uncomfortable, you'll tell me…or at least Seth or Jasper."

I held his face in my hands and kissed him softly on the lips and said, "I promise." I couldn't do anything else, he asked and I did. He wasn't being overprotective about this, he was genuinely worried and while I didn't think I had anything to really worry about when it came to Jacob, if promising not to be alone with him would make Edward feel better, I'd do it. No hesitation on my part whatsoever.

Edward picked me up and set me down on the ground and said, "Okay, now that that is out of the way, I need to get moving. I have to run by Uncle Marcus's office and then stop by my own and then go say goodbye to the kids before I meet you back here before I have to leave. What time are you meeting Angela?"

"Um, I need to be at the fitting by ten o'clock and she said we'd be done by noon," I told him as I followed him back to our room so he could put his watch on and grab his keys.

"I'll meet you back here at one that way you can get your dad picked up and get to the airport for your flight at five," I said as I thought about him having to leave.

I couldn't help the small grin I got when I pictured his face when he came home on Sunday.

"You are killing me with that grin, Swan, I know you are up to something." Edward smirked at me when he caught me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You think you're so smart, Dr. Daddy. Maybe I was just picturing your naked ass…you know how much I love that thing."

"Fine, have your secrets. I'll get it out of you someway," Edward said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I prodded him out the bedroom door and toward the front; if I didn't there was every probability that I would have pushed him on the bed and fucked the everliving shit out of him now that I was thinking about his naked ass.

I managed to beat Edward back to the loft and I made him a quick lunch so he could eat before he had to pick up Carlisle. Edward walked in a few minutes after me and I had just set his turkey sandwich on a plate for him and was pouring him a glass of iced tea when he sat down. "If I didn't love you already, this would have done it." Edward smirked at me before he took a bite of his food. "You are so good to me."

"It's not a big deal, Edward, it's just a sandwich," I said as I turned to the fridge and put everything away.

When I stepped back up to the island he reached across the countertop and grabbed a hold of my hand. He said, "Hey, it is a big deal. You always do so much to take care of me and everyone else, and I just wanted you to know that it didn't go unnoticed." He ate quickly and then went into the bedroom to grab some clothes. It really seemed like he had more clothes over here than he did at Carlisle and Esme's and I couldn't say I minded in the least.

"I really hate that I'm getting used to this," Edward said as he closed up his bag to take on his trip.

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "I know, but at least this time it's a really fast trip. You'll be back before you even have time to miss me."

Edward sat the bag on the floor before he walked over to me and took me in his arms and kissed me deeply, his tongue pressed forcefully in my mouth and he kept kissing me until my knees got weak. "I always miss you, don't ever doubt that," he said as he stood up.

He held his hand out and said, "Come. Walk me to the door."

Edward stopped by the front door and he turned around to me and kissed my forehead and then my lips. "I'll send you a text when I land, and I'll call tonight before the kids go to bed."

I nodded my head at him and said, "Be safe. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Love you, Bella," he called out as he waved and stepped onto the elevator and I waved back and said, "Always and forever."

I would never say that I was glad that Edward was gone, but I would be a lying fool if I didn't say I was totally excited about the prospect of having him away for the next two days! I would miss him like crazy because I always hated to be apart from him, but I couldn't wait to surprise him…and the kids with what I had planned. Picking up the phone I dialed the four people I would need to help me get this done. To say they were excited would be an understatement. Ali and Rose were bringing Maddie and Masen by after they picked up the pizza for dinner so until they got here, I decided I would get to work.

When I heard the elevator and then the voices of my two favorite seven-year-olds I went to open the door for them, knowing they would all have their hands full. I shook my head at myself as I unlocked the door. Edward had let it be known, in a rather forceful manner, too, how much he disliked walking up to the door and finding it unlocked…or open if I expected him and the kids. I promised I would be more careful…and I meant it.

"Bella!" Maddie and Masen squealed as I bent down and wrapped them both up in a hug. I hadn't seen them since Wednesday and even though it was only Friday night, it seemed like way too long. "Hello, my two most favorite little people. Are you guys ready to spend the weekend with just me while Daddy is gone at his stuffy old meeting?" I giggled at them as they pulled me into the loft.

"Nice, Bell, forget about me and Ali…we see who's most important to you now." Rose chuckled as she walked in carrying the pizzas.

Alice followed in right behind carrying more bags than her little body should have been capable of holding and said, "Cut her some slack, Rose, she's probably already going through Edward withdrawals and its only been a few hours since he's left!"

I wanted to disagree with her, but when Ali stopped to kiss me on the cheek, all I could do was shrug my shoulders. She was right…and I couldn't care less. We sat the pizzas on the island and I got the kids their food and left them at the island while Rose, Alice, and I went to the dining room table to spread everything out that Alice had brought with her. Rose grabbed the wine, I got the glasses and Ali brought the pizza and we sat down and got to work.

"Okay, this is what I picked out for Maddie's room," I told them as the picture loaded on the laptop. I looked at Maddie and then at the guest room and nodded my head; it would be perfect for her. "I love it; do you think Maddie will like it?" I asked as I took a drink of my wine and clicked another page on my laptop.

Alice pushed the screen of the computer down and looked at me…well glared more like it. "Isabella Marie, are you out of you freaking mind? Of course she'll love it…you could decide to paint the room pea green and bright orange and that little girl would love it because it came from you," she said and then her voice turned softer, "You have no idea the effect you have had on her and Masen both, but especially Maddie. Before you came along, she was always so shy and reserved and you have brought her out of her protective little shell."

"I just don't know what I'm doing sometimes with both of them. Did Edward tell you what he talked to the two of them about last weekend?" I asked her, hoping he'd already mentioned it to her.

She nodded her head and when I looked at Rose, she nodded her head yes as well. I gave her a pointed look and she said, "Edward talked to Em about it, too, Bell. I thought he handled the whole thing perfectly. I might not have been so nice about the egg warmer, but I understood what he tried to do by being the bigger person."

Egg warmer…I was so going to have to remember to tell Edward that one! My love may try to give Lauren the benefit of the doubt when he talked to the kids, but that was certainly not the way he had talked to me about her.

Alice spit her wine out and it was a good thing she had already pushed her computer screen down or it would have been covered in red wine spew. "Egg warmer? Oh my fucking God, Rose, that is priceless! If I didn't love your brother so damn much, I would give you a kiss! Perfect…just fucking perfect!" I had to laugh at her; Ali's feelings about Lauren were even more hostile than those of Edward's. She was scary evil when it came to that woman.

Rose fluffed her hair up and raised her glass to Alice. "Ah…it's what I do. But seriously, Bell, those two kids adore you and whatever you and Edward decide to tell them it will be fine," she said as she turned her attention to me.

"I just worry sometimes that Edward and I are confusing them. I don't know what to tell them half the time. I love them both, everyone knows that and I love Edward, too, as you are all well aware."

I rolled my eyes when Rosalie said, "Yeah, like it's totally not obvious Bella."

"Anyway," I said as I went on. "Edward and I…I mean, we both have talked to each other and talked in kind of general terms about forever and this being it for both of us. And, I do believe that, I really do," I said as I looked to Alice who looked like she wanted to jump in and say something but when I said I believed him, she relaxed. "But how do you explain that to two seven-year-olds that just want to be loved and be able to call you mommy?" I asked the two of them.

Alice reached over and grabbed my hand in hers and said in a very unsteady voice, "You are already a mother to those two kids over there," and she pointed to where Maddie and Masen were playing on the floor with a very excited Rufus, "in every damn way that matters. Would you do anything for them, protect them at all costs?" she asked me.

"Of course I would, Al," I said, vehemently, too, I might add.

"Will you love them when they make mistakes or drive you so crazy you want to pull your hair out?" I nodded and she went on, "Do you see yourself at every one of their soccer games, baseball games, awards presentations, first dates, proms, graduations?" I nodded again and this time I couldn't help the tears that started to fall. "Do you see yourself standing with Maddie on her wedding day, helping her get into her dress or with Masen helping him get his bow tie on straight?" At that I really couldn't stop the sob that came out, but it was what she asked me next that did me in. "Do you see yourself with Edward when Maddie gives birth to your grandchild?"

I did. I could picture Edward and I at everything she just mentioned and more. "Yes," I said, barely able to get the word out.

"Timing it just right or coming up with the words doesn't matter, Bella. What matters is that you and Edward are making a family together and giving Maddie and Masen all the love and support they need. You two just need to get through the next few months and then when your contract is up and you are able to figure out what you want to do, then you and he can decide on what to tell the kids. They know you love them; that's really all that matters for right now," Alice finished and wiped her eyes.

"The tiny terror is right, Bella," Rosalie said from her spot next to me. "You are their mother in every way that matters…names and titles mean nothing. We know this. Sue has been our mother in every way that means anything; in your case because yours emotionally abandoned you and in mine because she died. Just because we weren't hers biologically didn't make her any less of a mother to us."

"You're right, Rose, I know you are. I still worry that we are confusing them, but I suppose as long we are open with them and promise to answer any question they have, we'll just take our cues from the kids. They can be pretty damn smart sometimes!" I giggled as Alice nodded her head at my statement.

We finished our wine and then got back to work. During the day, once Edward left for D.C. and I was done meeting with Angela at the office, I had gotten most of the guest room and the office cleaned out so that we could make them into rooms for Maddie and Masen. I wanted this to feel like their home and that meant giving them each space to call their own. Edward and I still had so many decisions to make, things we hadn't even thought about yet, too, but I did want the three of them to think of the loft as theirs.

"Bella, do we have any cupcakes left from the other day?" Masen came up and asked me as the girls and I finished up our conversation. "Daddy didn't eat all of mine did he?"

"Nope, little man, I hid yours and Maddie's, let me get them out for you," I told him as we walked into the kitchen, while Rose and Alice followed behind. I had to move a bunch of stuff around but I finally pulled the container out from the cabinet and opened it to give Masen and Maddie their cupcakes. Alice laughed as I handed Masen napkins for the mess I was sure he was going to make and said, "What? You know your brother and his weakness for cupcakes…even ones he'd made himself and covered in skittles."

"When did he make those, Bell?" Rose asked as I put the container away. I smiled when I thought of my welcome home dinner the other night…Edward really had to be one of the most amazing and sweetest men on the face of the planet. I meant really? Totally swoon-worthy…on a daily basis…I was one damn lucky woman.

"He and the kids made a special dinner for me when I got home on Tuesday and they made cupcakes and decorated them with frosting and our favorite candies…nicknames you know? It was really sweet and totally Edward," I told them each with a sigh.

"My brother, he has his moments, I'll give him that," Alice said.

"I also bet he got him some, too, once the Wonder Twins went to bed, didn't he?" Rose asked as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Shut the hell up, bitch," I told her but my blush totally gave me away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the smartass said.

I turned around to her and said, "Like Emmett wouldn't cash in if he did something nice for you?"

That shut her up in a hurry and she flipped me off as we got back to work. Esme was going to pick up the furniture for the kids' rooms tomorrow and Seth, Jasper, Tanya, Emmett, Angela, and Ben were going to come over first thing in the morning and help us paint. I was going to change mine…well ours, too. I had Alice pick out some of his things from his room at Carlisle and Esme's to bring over here. I'd only been in his room over there a few times and while it was totally Edward, done in tans and dark browns, it still only felt like it was a place where he slept, not a space that was his. I wanted to give him that here so I'd picked out some new bedding for the bed and I hoped that by adding some of his things we could make it our room now.

Rose, Alice, and I finished cleaning out the guest room and the office and Ali called Jasper and Seth to come get the furniture and take it down to the storage space on the bottom floor. I hardly ever used the office anyway and it would make a perfect room for Masen. Besides the office and the guest room, and of course my room…well our room…shit it was hard to get used to saying that...the rest of the space was all open. I planned on talking to Esme to see what we could do to redo the space, but for right now, getting the kids in their own rooms and turning one of the guest bathrooms into theirs was the priority for the weekend. Edward could work from his laptop at the dining room table if he needed to. Not ideal, but I was making this up as I went along.

"What's up, Shortcake?" Jasper said as he walked into the loft and stopped to give Maddie a kiss and Masen his normal fist bump. Of course he had to stop and give Alice a kiss that was definitely not PG-rated but thankfully the twins were too engrossed in the movie they were watching to pay much attention.

I cleared my throat when I saw Jasper's hand reach for Ali's ass and he stepped back and grinned at me and when I gave him the 'look' and then cut my eyes in the kids' direction, he held up his hands.

And Alice said Edward and I were bad? What the fuck ever!

"Thanks for coming to help, J, I don't have a lot of time and I really want this done by the time Edward gets back Sunday night," I told him as I showed him the boxes I needed him to move.

He followed me into the guest room where I'd already stripped the bed and packed up all of his things so we really just needed to get the boxes out and take the bed apart. Maddie and Masen had clothes over here already and a few of their things but they weren't hard to move out of the way.

"He's going to shit when he sees them," Jasper said as we started to take the bed apart.

I nodded my head at him and said, "I hope so, Jas, I want him and the kids to feel like this is their house, too, not mine and they are just here as guests."

"I'm so fucking happy for you. I may give you and he shit, but you know I'm just kidding. Seeing you happy with Edward, Maddie, and Masen makes me happier than you can imagine," Jasper told me as he pulled the mattress off the bed.

"Well, I'm happy for you, too. You and Alice looked pretty cozy out there," I teased him.

He blushed…Jasper Whitlock actually blushed!

I stood there and stared at him, my mouth hung open and he chuckled at me. "What the hell?" I just smirked at him…he looked more alive and happier than I had ever seen him and my heart swelled. "Ali's amazing…she's everything I never knew I wanted," he finished quietly.

"Whoever would have thought, huh?" I said as we took the box spring off the bed and took the frame, headboard, and footboard apart.

"We're all very lucky; there's no doubt about that," Jasper told me.

I looked at him and quietly said, "Dr. C. says it was fate that brought us all together again and that we're all here, together, because we're supposed to be."

Jasper stopped what he was doing and looked to be deep in thought for a few moments before he said, somewhat choked up, "I would like to believe that. I hope Charlie and Mom and Dad are looking out for us."

"I know they are but I can just see Charlotte watching you from up above; she'd be shaking her head at you trying to grope your girlfriend's ass in front of little kids you know!" I told him.

Jasper very rarely talked about Peter and Charlotte, but I knew, without a doubt, that he thought about and missed them every single day. They were amazing people and Jasper and Rose were both very close to their parents.

"She would have loved Ali, though and your dad, good Lord, if we think Uncle Marcus is bad with me? Peter would have put him to shame where Alice is concerned!" I giggled at him and he laughed along with me.

"Where the hell do you think all my charm comes from? My daddy sure as shit knew how to charm the pants off any woman…well except for Renée," Jasper said and I nodded.

"No kidding, right? Renée never could stand your dad. Just goes to show how insane the woman really was," I said, and was surprised that my heart didn't clench at the mention of her name like it used to.

Hmmm…it seemed like I was able to put that behind me little by little. Thank Christ for small favors!

We finished getting the bed down and Seth and Jasper moved the dresser and the pieces of the bed out so that in the morning we could get right to work. Ali assured me that if we set up some fans in the rooms the paint would dry so we could set up the furniture…I sure hoped so! I kissed everyone goodbye so I could spend the rest of the night with just Maddie and Masen. Alice was staying downstairs with Jasper and Rose was going to Emmett's and we made plans to meet over here bright and early at eight.

Once they left, I sat on the sofa with the kids and Maddie asked, "Bella, where are me and Mase gonna sleep and why did you move everything out of there?"

I looked at both of them and said, "Well, I thought we could surprise Daddy and redo the rooms here for you two. Would you like that?"

"Thanks, Bella!" Maddie squealed at me and Masen clapped his hands.

"Can we see what they are gonna look like?" Masen asked and I got up to get my laptop to show them the pictures.

Maddie's room was going to be sky blue with one wall candy pink. We were going to paint polka dots of different colors and sizes on two of the walls and her bed was going to be white with pink and polka dotted bedding. The pillows were going to be pink, polka-dotted and brown and I was going to have Esme get a hanging chair to put in the corner because she liked to read so much.

Masen's room was going to be lime green, royal blue and black, with one wall painted in stripes of all the colors. His bedding was going to be striped with all those colors in it and we found a black bean bag chair to put in there. We also found a black entertainment center to set up his TV and all his toys and books on.

They both loved what I had picked out for them. I felt a little bad that they didn't get to help pick, but I was under a time crunch here. As soon as Edward told me Wednesday morning that he had to go out of town, I immediately got to work on my plan so I hoped because the furniture and the bedding was already ordered and just waiting to be delivered and picked up, that things would be done in time.

The kids and I spent the rest of the night watching movies, playing games and eating popcorn and Edward called about nine o'clock to tell the kids good night. "Beellllaaaa," he whined and it was amazing what that whine and pout could do to me from hundreds of miles away…and I couldn't even see the pout!

"No, Edward, I will not promise to make you cupcakes for when you come home," I said…again, for like the tenth time.

"But, baby, yours are so much better than mine and you hid Maddie and Masen's from me. I couldn't even have one this morning before I left," he said adorably.

Jesus, the things this man could get me to do if he really tried…I hoped he had no idea what that voice did to me!

"Fine, you whiny ass old man, I'll make you some damn cupcakes Sunday. Geeze!" I said then giggled at him when I heard him moan in anticipation on the other end.

"I love you. You're so good to me," he said sweetly now that he'd gotten his way.

"And don't you forget it either, mister," I said and then told him good night. He'd had a long day and so had I and I knew my day tomorrow would be even longer…but it would be so worth it when I saw his face!

"Love you. Sweet dreams," I told him before we hung up. "Sleeping with two seven-year-olds is fun, but not as much as sleeping with you," I said.

"I know, try sleeping in the same room with Demetri! At least they don't snore…well, Mad does a little. Try to not let Masen kick you out of bed!" he chuckled at me. "Love you. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"K," I said quietly. "I miss you, Edward."

He sighed and said, "Me, too, but I'll see you in a little less than two days. Have a good day tomorrow. I'll be in meetings all day, but I'll send you a text."

"Night, Edward," I softly said and hung up the phone.

Alice and Jasper were at the loft bright and early armed with paint cans, rollers, brushes, and tarps. I had made everyone bagels and muffins for breakfast and once the rest of the family arrived, we got to work painting. It was amazing how quickly you could get two rooms painted when you had thirteen people helping. Along with me and the kids and Alice and Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Seth, Tanya, Ben, Angela, Esme, and Diane were all there to help and it went off without a hitch…even with Emmett in the middle of it all. He wound up with more paint on himself than on the walls in Masen's room but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Once the first coats were up, Emmett, Ben, and Seth went over to the Cullens' to get the things of Edward's that I wanted over here. He had a chair and ottoman that he loved to sit in so I wanted him to have that here. I also wanted him to keep his guitar here as well as some more of his clothes.

"Bella, sweetheart, Edward is going to love that you did all of this," Esme said as we sat down to take a break.

"I hope so, Esme. He's always surprising me with one thing or another, its' nice to return the favor," I said.

"Oh, this will mean so much more to him than that. I think it's wonderful that you want to change your room and add some of his things here. He's needed that sense of his own space for so long now," she said.

"That is it exactly. That is what I am trying to do by doing this. I want this to be his home, the twins, too," I said then realized what I said and rushed to say, "Not that your house isn't great or anything, I mean…"

Esme chuckled at me and laid her hand on my arm and said, "It's okay. I understand what you are saying. It's mine and Carlisle's house, not his. And while all the children grew up there and it is their house and always will be it's not the same as sharing this one with you.

"I'm so happy for you both. I know we've all told you that countless times, but it's so true. You have made my son and grandchildren happier than I ever could have imagined and I will always be grateful to you for that and thank fate or whatever for bringing you back to us," she said and then kissed my cheek. We got back to work and got all the painting done and set the fans up and opened the windows so the fumes weren't bad. By the time the kids and I climbed into bed after talking to Edward the fumes were gone and the walls were almost dry and I couldn't wait to finish the next day.

The furniture and my family arrived just after noon and just after Maddie, Masen, and I had come in from outside. We'd taken Rufus for what was supposed to be a quick trip across the street to the clearing that turned into an almost half an hour romp. I didn't worry about being outside with the kids because Seth and Jasper were just inside so I let the kids and Rufus run and play before we had to get to work.

"Okay, guys, let's get back inside and get your rooms done. Daddy will be home in just a little while and we still have lots to do," I said as I herded them back across the street and upstairs.

It didn't take much time at all to get the beds put together and the dressers moved and Masen's entertainment center set up. The guys, for all their XBOXs and Wiis, had a hell of a time getting the TV and Masen's DVD player set up. Us girls got Maddie's hanging chair up without any problems and we had their beds and well as mine changed and put back together in no time.

"He's going to literally shit his pants," Alice said as we put the finishing touches on our new bed and comforter set. "This is the most amazing thing you could have done, Bella," she said quietly and I hugged her and told her I never would have been able to get it done without everyone's help.

After I kissed everyone goodbye I took a look at the rooms and started to countdown until he would be home.

_On my way, baby, see you in less than fifteen minutes. Can't wait! Hope my cupcakes are ready…love you! ~~ E_

"Okay, you two," I looked at Maddie and Masen. "Daddy just texted me and he's about ten minutes away so go in your rooms and turn off all the lights, okay?" They started to scurry away before I stopped them. "And remember, not a sound. When your dad opens the door and turns the light on, yell surprise as loud as you can, but don't tell him where the other two of us are. Maddie, I'm guessing he'll go to your room first because he won't know we've set Masen's room up in the office," I finished.

God I hoped this worked; I was so excited to see his face!

I heard the elevator as I set out the last cupcake and all the lights were out except for the one in the kitchen over the sink. That would give him enough light to see the cupcakes and hopefully not fall all over himself…and them. As I heard him come down the hallway and put the key in the lock, I ran to our new room and waited on the bed. My heart was beating so fast in my chest and I tried to calm my breathing, too. I was nervous and excited at the same time and I hoped this meant as much to him as it did to me.

"Bella. Maddie, Masen!" Edward called when he walked in the door and dropped his bag on the floor.

"What the hell, why are all the damn lights off? And where is everyone? Bella? I'm home!" Edward yelled again and I giggled softly when I heard him mutter a soft "Fuck" under his breath when his knee hit what I guessed was the end table by the sofa.

I hoped the kids didn't hear him or else he better hope he had lots of cash on him!

I held my breath as I heard the lamp click on and then his, "What in the world? That girl, I swear, she's trying to kill me!" He chuckled and I heard him as he picked up a cupcake and took a bite.

The man had a serious addiction to cupcakes.

Edward chuckled again and said out loud so that his voice carried, "Okay, it seems as if my family wants to play hide and seek." I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud and I could tell he was smiling, too, from the tone of his voice.

"Hmmm…let's see. I think I'll follow this trail of cupcakes to Maddie and Masen's room," he said loudly and I heard the door open and then the light click on.

"Ha…Maddie, oh my God, Princess, what is this?" Edward asked as she yelled "Surprise!"

"We did it this weekend, do you like it?" she asked and I heard her kiss him soundly on the cheek. He laughed at her and said, "I love it! Now how about we find the other two missing members of our family shall we and then we can have some cupcakes…we seem to have plenty. Which way, babygirl?" he asked.

"Nope, you got to find them yourself, Daddy." Maddie giggled at him.

"Well, then okay. I think I'll just follow this trail to this closed door right here," Edward said as he stood outside of what he thought was the office.

He stepped in and turned on the light and I heard Masen holler, "You found me!"

Edward laughed and said, "You guys were busy this weekend! Masen, this looks great."

"Yep, I helped Uncle Em and Aunt Rose paint the walls and I made the bed by myself!" he said proudly.

"All right, it seems like we're missing one more very important person. I'm guessing Bella went to the store or something and you two decided to play a game with me. Let's just go sit on the sofa and wait for her to get home and you guys can tell me all about your weekend," he said, sounding totally unconvincing.

"Silly, Daddy, you gotta find Bella!" Masen laughed as I heard Edward huff exaggeratedly.

"Oh okay, fine. Let's see where could she be?" He walked to the guest bathroom and opened that door with a loud, "Gotcha!"

"Nope!" The kids laughed at him as he walked to the bathroom they would share, and yelled, "Here you are!" and I heard Edward say under his breath, "Most incredible woman ever, I swear to Christ!"

"You're getting warmer, Daddy." They giggled as he walked toward our room.

Jesus, the anticipation was killing me and as he turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, I almost started crying when I saw the look on his face.

I'd never seen anything like it in my life, the happiness he felt was so pronounced I would have sworn on everything I owned that you could see it. His eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen, his smile was so big it took up almost his whole face and the electricity between us…you could have lit up the entire city it was so strong.

"Bella," he sighed and I jumped off the bed and jumped in his arms.

Edward kissed me all over my face, whispering, "I love you," in between each one and Maddie and Masen were jumping up and down beside us trying to get in on the love fest going on between their dad and me. He put me down, very reluctantly by the look on his face, and knelt down and crushed each of the kids to him and kissed them all over their faces, too. "Daddy, stop…can't breathe," Masen squealed as he wiggled out of Edward's arms and ran to me.

"Help me, Bella!" he cried as he hung on my legs. I fell over and landed on the ground and while it didn't hurt, it didn't feel particularly peachy either.

"Angel, are you okay?" Edward said as he crawled over to me and ran his hands over my body apparently to make sure everything was all in one piece…but when his hands lingered on my sides and the skin of my stomach I wasn't so sure.

I ran my hands through his hair and watched his eyes and his face soften at my touch and said, "Yep, just fine. Mase is ready for football though. We'll let you practice your moves on Uncle Seth from now on, okay, little man?" I giggled as Edward helped me up.

"Let's get the cupcakes up off the floor before Rufus comes home in the morning and we'll have some milk and you guys can tell Daddy all about our weekend," I said as Maddie and Masen ran out of the room to see who could pick up the most cupcakes.

"Be careful with my cupcakes, you two," Edward said as he shook his head at them. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed and sat down and put me on his lap. "I can't believe you did all this, baby, it is so incredible," he said softly and he turned my head to brush his lips against mine.

"Why?" Edward asked when he pulled back.

I rested my forehead against his and whispered, "I wanted you and the kids to feel like this was your home, not a place you just slept sometimes."

"Oh, Bella," he sighed. "Fuck, if you aren't the most perfect and amazing woman in the entire world."

I slipped my fingers in his hair and pulled his face toward mine and captured his lips in a set our bodies on fire kiss and I couldn't help the moan that eeked out when he curled his fingers over my hips and traced circles with his thumbs over the thin yoga pants I had on.

"We need to stop, sweetheart. We can finish this later in our new room in our new sheets and underneath our new comforter," I whispered to him as I licked up his jaw and smiled against his skin when I heard the deep rumble in his chest.

"You're right. Let's go see our kids and they can fill me in on all the goings on that happened around here while I was gone. It seems you three can be quite industrious when you want to be." He smirked as he set me down on the ground.

We all sat at the island in the kitchen and had cupcakes and milk while Maddie and Masen talked nonstop for forty-five minutes and told Edward all about painting and putting together furniture and making their beds. They slowed down as soon as they each took a turn in the bathtub in their newly decorated bathroom and they picked out their own pajamas from their new dressers and then climbed in their own beds in their new rooms. I couldn't even begin to describe the emotions I was felt as Edward and I tucked each of them into bed and I watched his eyes scan their rooms as he took them each in.

As soon as we were done and had closed the door to Masen's room he swept me up in his arms and whispered, "I'm taking you to bed, my love, where I will show you just how fucking much I love and adore you."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Monday and Tuesday flew by for me because I had appearance on top of appearance to attend and Edward was busy with his patients and tying up some loose ends at the Foundation and before I knew it, it was time for Maddie's soccer game.

I couldn't help but think about the picture and the article in Sunday's paper as I got to the soccer field. Fucking Jane…I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was the one that had someone take that picture and then called the paper to do the story about me volunteering to help with Maddie's soccer team. I wouldn't be so pissed if the picture didn't have Maddie in it and it didn't say her name…first and last, in the caption. Alice was getting to work right away to see what, if anything, could be done, but my feeling was nothing. Aro and Jane got what they wanted in some free publicity and a picture of one of the kids with me. I swore…again…that if anything happened to Maddie or Masen because of this, I would take them both down.

"Shortcake, are you ready to get the team pumped up and ready to go?" Seth asked me as we pulled into the parking lot of the soccer complex. I had just finished an interview and a photo shoot so luckily I was able to change into my shorts and team t-shirt before I left.

"Yep, this team is supposed to be tough, but we've had a few really good practices so we'll be ready," I said as I finished putting my hair up in a ponytail and put my hat on.

Seth laughed at me as he pulled into a parking spot and stared at me in the rearview mirror. "You are fucking amazing. I can't tell you what it does to me to see you out there with the kids doing your thing. I wish Mom was here to see it," he said wistfully.

We were slowly breaking Sue down and we were almost there to get her to come to the city for a visit. I was pretty sure she would be here for my birthday. I knew she was excited to meet Edward and the twins not to mention she was beside herself with excitement to meet Tanya. "Me, too, Seth, we've almost got her where we need her, let's just keep working and before we know it she'll be here," I told him as I grabbed the bag of soccer balls I'd had him and Jasper buy for the team.

The parents on Maddie's team were all so nice and when they first recognized who I was, they, for the most part, just went on about their business. There were a few dads that stared too much and one or two moms I'd heard make catty comments about me, but for the most part they were all really accepting and appreciative of my helping the coach.

Jasper and Alice pulled up right next to us and Maddie and Masen jumped out of the car and were ready to go. "Come on, Bella. We're gonna be late!" Maddie cried as she began to tug on my hand.

I laughed at her enthusiasm but remembered with vivid clarity acting the same way when I was her age. Jasper must have been thinking the same thing because he said, "Do you remember when we used to be like that when we had practice with Sam?"

"God yes," I giggled at him. "I couldn't wait to get there and show up all you stupid boys!"

Jasper and I ran through some drills with the kids and I had to say, he looked just as happy to be out here with them as I did. He may not have wanted to play soccer like I did, but he did enjoy the time he played and I could tell he really missed it as well.

I looked for Masen during a break from warm-ups and saw him sitting on a bench with a strange woman talking to him. "Jasper, I'll be right back," I told him, getting a really unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach as I got closer to Masen and the woman.

The closer I got to Masen, the more uncomfortable I became. I looked around for Seth and found him standing off to the side on the phone and I saw Alice waiting in line at the concession stand.

"Well, which one is your sister?" I heard the woman ask Masen in an extremely nasally, whiny voice.

Masen tried to ignore her and looked away. He was always such a polite little boy so I knew he was feeling extremely uneasy right at the moment and I picked up my pace. The woman gripped his arm, much harder than necessary…I could tell that from even as far away as I was and when I saw Masen grimace and then rub the spot on his arm, I saw fucking red.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off my son!" I shouted at the woman, barely comprehending that I just called Masen my son…to a complete stranger.

"Bella!" Masen exclaimed and got up and ran to me.

"Masen, go to Jasper…now," I said, leaving him no room to argue with me. His bottom lip began to quiver and I took a few much needed seconds to bend down and kiss his cheek and whispered, "It's okay, Skittles. You're not in trouble, just go to Jasper and stay there until I come back, okay? Love you," I said as I pushed him in Jasper's direction.

I spun around to confront the woman, the one who right then had the audacity to look pissed at me. "Look, lady, I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but if I ever find you laying a hand on my son again, I will make you regret it," I told her in a steel hard voice.

The bitch stood there calmly and took out the article from the paper that showed Maddie and I and said, "I know exactly who I am. Stop thinking it's okay to play mommy to my kids. I can do whatever the hell I want because I'm their mother."

Holy fucking shit…Lauren!

She wasn't supposed to be here, that much I knew for sure and I also knew that things were about to get very ugly for her when Edward and Alice got here. I took a second to take her in and as I noticed her frizzy, dull brown hair, pointy nose and too much makeup and way overdressed for an afternoon at a soccer game I knew that she came here for only one purpose and that was to see Edward and the kids.

Over my dead fucking body…there was no way in hell she was ever coming within a hundred feet of the kids ever again.

"I don't know what the hell you thought you were going to accomplish by coming here, Lauren," I sneered her name to her and smiled internally when I saw her taken aback look at the use of her name, and continued, "but I do know that if you ever come around either one of those children ever again, you will have a lot more to deal with than just Edward's lawyers. And if I ever, fucking ever, see you lay a hand on my son again, I will kick your fucking ass," I seethed, trying to stay calm but losing it more and more by the second when I thought about Masen's face when she grabbed his arm.

"Bell, is everything okay?" I heard Seth say as he approached and took in the situation. I was so pissed at him right now I could hardly talk but I did manage to get out, "Seth, this is Lauren, she was just leaving," I said in an even voice but I knew he would know all about her.

"I think it would be best if you left…immediately," Seth said as he moved to stand in front of me. _A little late for that now,_ I thought but I let him try to diffuse the situation. Right now all I wanted was to make sure Masen was okay and to call Edward.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Seth but then widened them as she looked over his shoulder and she looked back at me. "You haven't heard the last of me. This isn't over…not by a long shot. Say hello to Edward and my daughter for me…I'll be in touch, count on it," she said as she turned around and walked away just as Alice approached.

"Seth what in the fucking hell is the matter with you?" I screeched at him as soon as Lauren was out of hearing distance. She moved really quickly for someone wearing obscenely high heels, but I could only imagine it was her fear of Alice that made her move that way. Ali could be one scary little sprite when she needed to be.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Tanya called and I just stepped to the side for a few minutes," Seth said, sounding completely deflated by my anger.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Seth! I cannot believe you left him alone like that. What if she would have told him who she was?" I yelled, as I tried not to let the stress of the situation make me say something I would really regret.

"Bella, fuck…I'm so sorry, okay?" he said again and I just waved him off. Sorry really didn't do much right now, maybe once I calmed down, but now…not even a little bit.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Alice asked as she stepped up beside me. "That woman you were just talking to, I would swear it looked just like…but it couldn't be," Alice said as she shook her head.

"Oh, but it was. It was Lauren," I said and she looked like I imagined I did right this second.

"Holy Shit!" she said. "What the hell did she want, what did she say to you?" Alice questioned and I told her what I saw and then what she said. "That fucking bitch," Alice hissed as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Alice, who are you calling at a time like this?" I asked her, trying not to panic at what all this could mean.

"I'm not calling anyone; I'm going to go take a picture of Masen's arm. If she left a mark, we need a picture of it," she said, sounding completely detached and in full-on lawyer mode.

I felt sick to my stomach, not only had Lauren been here, but she put her hands on my…son…and I wanted to kill her but I also wanted to take Maddie and Masen and run home and stay there where no one could find them. Seth paced and ran his hands through his hair and I knew he felt awful but I didn't have it in me to comfort him right now. Now…I needed Edward. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed a button and when he answered, my voice caught in my throat, shit how did I tell him what had just happened?

"Are you almost here?" I asked before he had a chance to say anything.

"Yes, I'm about to pull in the parking lot right now. What's the matter, Bella?" he asked, immediately sounding concerned.

"Not over the phone, just hurry, please?" I said in a broken voice, my calm deteriorated quickly.

"What is it, are the kids okay?" Edward asked frantically, and I didn't know how to answer.

"Um…Edward, please, just get here, everyone is fine," I said, giving him that much at least. I didn't want him thinking the worst…although I wasn't sure things could be much worse than they were right then.

I heard him take a deep breath and knew with out a doubt that he was pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to stay calm. "Bella, I'm here, I just parked next to the suburban. Are you with Maddie and Masen?" he asked.

"They're with Jasper and Alice, I'm with Seth," I told him. "I'm beside Maddie's field…please hurry," I said and I tried not to panic.

I looked in the direction of the parking lot and saw Edward as he hurried toward me and I took off running toward him completely ignoring Seth's "Bella, wait," that he called to me when I ran.

Edward scanned the field and I could tell when his shoulders relaxed minutely as he saw Maddie and Masen. That didn't last long as his eyes opened in surprise when he noticed me running toward him and I was wrapped in his arms before I could even get a word out. I tried to keep from crying because I knew that would just make him worry more but that didn't work too well because by not crying it made it harder for me to breathe and by then I sounded like I was hyperventilating.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. I'm here now…take a deep breath, shhh…try to calm down and tell me what's going on," Edward said as he ran his fingers through my hair and I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath before I pushed away from him so that I could tell him what happened.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed and he shook his head at me.

"Bella, stop now and talk to me. Tell me what this is all about," he told me as he ran his hands up and down my arms.

I took a deep breath and told him all about Lauren showing up here and what I said to her…and her threat as she left. I really thought he was going to lose it when I mentioned the part about her grabbing Masen's arm and then it was my turn to calm him down. "Edward, what are we going to do?" I asked him as we watched Alice approach us.

"Thanks, Felix, we'll be in touch," she said as she hung up the phone and looked at the two of us.

"Alice, what the hell? She must be fucking nuts to show up here like that. What did Felix say?" Edward fired at her.

"He's going to look over the paperwork she signed from before and contact a judge in the morning. Lauren must have a good reason for showing up out of the blue like that. Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Masen is okay, just a little shaken up by her touching him," she finished.

"That fucking bitch," Edward hissed out as Alice showed him the picture of Masen's arm. It was red where she grabbed him, but thankfully she didn't break the skin.

"This is all my fault," I said to myself as I looked at the screen on her phone.

"Bella, stop. Lauren was obviously looking for a way to approach Edward or the kids. She could have just as easily found them at the park with Esme or out with me somewhere. We just have to figure out what she wants," Alice said as Edward looked at me.

"I'm just so thankful you were here to stop her from talking to Masen anymore than she did. Besides, I'm sure you were more than happy to give her a piece of your mind." He smirked as he tried to lighten the mood.

I smiled at that, thinking back over what I said and then I gasped. "Edward, I called Masen my son…out loud in front of him and her. What if he asks questions?"

Edward walked toward me and pulled me to him for a hug and said, "He is your son, and I doubt in all that was going on, it even registered with him what you said, but if it did…we'll handle it together. We both know eventually where all this is going to end up, don't we?" he questioned and when I nodded my head he went on. "Now, let's go watch our girl kick some butt on the soccer field and worry about Lauren tomorrow after I talk to Felix." I agreed and we made our way over to the game where Seth waited anxiously for the both of us.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Seth said extremely apologetic.

Edward held his hand up and shook his head. "It's okay, Seth, she would have done it sooner or later from the looks of it. Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Bell, please forgive me. I'm so sorry!" Seth said and I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, Seth. I'm sorry I yelled at you like I did. I never should have done that," I told him, feeling a little ashamed of my behavior.

Seth kissed me on top of the head and went to shake Edward's hand and he said, "Edward, I give you my word that something like this will never happen again when your kids are around. I hope you know I would protect them with my life; I love them both so much."

Edward gave him the manly hug and slapped his back and said, "I know you do, and now that we all know to be on our guard, we will just make sure she doesn't get close like that again."

We all sat down to watch the game and Carlisle and Esme got there just after kick off. Masen seemed fine once they got there and we didn't tell either of them anything until after the game was over…which Maddie won of course…and Carlisle promised to go with Edward to meet with Felix the next day. Esme gave me a shoulder bump when Ali told her what I said and it seemed like we had escaped this encounter with Lauren relatively unscathed.

I knew without a doubt it wouldn't be the last time we saw her.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Paul, thank you so much for doing this," I said as Seth, Jasper, Rose, and I entered the studio.

"No problem, Bella. I am just happy I had this opening for you today," he told me as I introduced him to Rose and Jasper. He'd met Seth before on numerous photo shoots but never them and I couldn't help but chuckle when Jasper tried to back away from Paul as he leaned in to give him a hug.

"Paul, knock it off, you're scaring the poor thing," said his assistant, Rebecca.

"Do you see him?" Paul said as he pointed to Jasper. "I haven't seen a fine-looking specimen like that in a long time." Jasper coughed and looked at me with pleading eyes and I giggled at him.

"Sorry, Paul, Jasper doesn't swing that way and he's quite taken by Edward's little sister so you can look, but no touching," I said to Paul.

"Thanks a fucking lot, Shortcake," Jasper grumbled at me as Rebecca sat us down to fix our hair and makeup.

Paul was going to take a picture of the four of us to give to Carlisle for Father's Day and he was also going to take one of all of us and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Demetri, Tanya, and the twins as well. I had talked to Alice and Rose about this the other day and we all agreed that this was something Carlisle would really like…and so would Esme. We were also going to give a copy to Uncle Marcus…couldn't leave him out could we?

We were dressed casually in jeans and white shirts, and the others would be as well when they got here. Once our hair and makeup was finished we walked to the studio where Paul had all the cameras and lights set up and he turned on some music and got to work. He asked us questions about our relationship with one another and with Carlisle and Esme and as we talked, he took pictures as he went. Rebecca moved us around into positions as Paul moved around and before I knew it he said he was done and it was time for the rest of the family to get here.

Edward walked in, looking as sexy and as mouthwatering as ever in his…well mine, too…favorite pair of jeans and a white dress shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up on and of course, he left the top few buttons undone.

"Hey, baby," he said as he walked over to me and took my face in his hands and gave me a very panty wetting kiss.

"Hey yourself, handsome," I said as we broke apart and then we were surrounded by the kids who looked adorable in their jeans and white shirts, too. Masen had on a shirt like Edward's, even had the sleeves rolled up, too, and Maddie was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with ruffles on it with some jean Capri pants and flip-flops.

"You two look great!" I exclaimed as Edward and I kissed them both. I heard the camera going off in the background, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

It was difficult to pay attention to anything but Edward when he was around, you know?

The rest of the crew looked incredible and Paul managed to get us all to cooperate…even Emmett and Demetri and he had us out of there in an hour with a promise that I could go back on Friday to pick out the prints I wanted.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Oh my God, Paul, these are spectacular!" I cried as I kissed him over and over again on his cheek and gave him a hug that would rival one of Ali's.

"What can I say, babe? I rock!" he said as we put the pictures in an envelope so I could take them home. "That is one gorgeous family, I must say. Those Cullen men put the rest of our sex to shame, I'll tell you that. And they're all straight?" Paul teased, knowing full well they were.

"You better watch it or I'm telling your boyfriend you were ogling other men the next time I see him." I giggled at him as I hugged him one last time and hurried home.

Edward and the kids were going to spend the weekend at the loft and he was going out with the guys tonight and Maddie and Masen and I were going to work on Edward's Father's Day present. I had given Paul my memory card from the lake as well as Esme's and Alice's and found some great pictures to put in the scrapbook we were making him. Esme also had taken pictures of the kids and me the last time we were at the house and there were some from Maddie's soccer games and some of Edward and the kids, too. It was hard to narrow them all down but I thought I had picked out some great ones. I had also picked out the frames for the pictures for Carlisle and Uncle Marcus. Maddie, Masen, and I had a lot of fun putting the scrapbook together and we laughed a lot at most of the pictures, but I knew Edward would love it.

The weekend flew by and even though we were all still a little on edge from the confrontation with Lauren, we were able to have a great time when we took the kids to the zoo on Saturday. Edward got a bit annoyed at the number of people…mostly men…that interrupted us throughout the day for autographs and pictures but he was a good sport about the whole thing. I still got incredibly uncomfortable taking pictures with perfect strangers, especially when they wanted to hug me or something like that, but it was part of what I had to do so I tried to smile as best I could and just got through it all. Maddie and Masen seemed to accept the interruptions in stride and even though there were times it seemed to make them uneasy, for the most part they were fine.

Edward…completely different story, especially when some poor guy asked if he could take a picture with all of us, but I understood exactly what Edward was most concerned about. Lauren. So I didn't blame him one bit or even get angry when he was less than cordial to the man.

We got home late and fell asleep as soon as all our heads hit our pillows.

"Maddie, time to get up, sweetie," I kissed her on the forehead to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up and I whispered, "I'm going to wake up Masen, meet us in the kitchen. Okay?" And then I slipped out of her room and into Masen's to wake him up, too.

It was Sunday morning and the kids wanted to make Edward breakfast before we went to church and then over to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner with the family for Father's Day. We made chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange juice and we had just managed to flip the last pancake when we all jumped when we heard, "Good morning, my family. Anyone want to tell me why we are all up before seven A.M. on a Sunday?"

"Daddy!" Maddie exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in bed still."

"Sorry, baby girl, everything smelled so good, I couldn't help it!" He grinned at her then kissed her on top of the head.

"Well go back to bed, we're making you breakfast in bed for Father's Day," Masen said as he pushed him back toward our room.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Edward chuckled as he tickled Masen before he blew me a kiss and then climbed back into bed.

We finished putting everything on the tray and were about to carry it to our room when Edward yelled, "I'm starving here, people. You wouldn't want me dying from hunger on Father's Day would you?"

"Your daddy is craaazzyy." I giggled at both kids as they laughed at him and nodded with me.

We all walked into our room and Edward was waiting, with a pillow already on his lap and a goofy grin on his face.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Maddie and Masen hollered as the climbed on the bed to kiss him on the cheek.

He gave them each a kiss and followed that with a very loud and wet sounding raspberry and said, "Thank you, you two are the best kids in whole wide world. Thank you for making me breakfast."

"Bella helped, too, Daddy. You need to give her a kiss." Maddie giggled as she sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Princess. Come here, woman, and let me give you a thank you kiss," Edward said in a silly voice. I set the tray down on the end of the bed and bent down where he grabbed my head and pressed his lips against my cheek…and gave me a raspberry, too.

Jackass.

The kids of course thought it was hilarious and I glared at them until I started laughing and we dug into our food. By the time we were done eating most of the food was gone and the kids were a sticky mess so we had to hurry into the showers to get ready to meet the rest of the family for Mass.

"Edward, are you sure this looks okay?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom to stand in front of him. I had on a white and black sundress with black sandals and my hair was down. He looked up from tying his shoes and sucked in a breath…okay, guessed that meant yes.

"Bella, damn. You should be ashamed of yourself," Edward said in a serious voice.

"What, why?" I asked as I looked down to make sure my boobs weren't spilling out or something and when I looked up at him, he started laughing. "I hate you," I said and tried to keep a straight face but when he stood up and smiled at me before he walked over to me, I lost it and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful. Father O'Connor won't know what hit him," Edward chuckled and gave me a brief kiss before he grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room and I picked up the gifts I needed to take to Esme's from the dining room table as Edward called for the kids. "Let's move it, you two. We can't keep Nana and Father O'Connor waiting."

We made it to Mass on time, which pleased Edward and Esme and we found our seats. I had to say we were rather impressive sitting in the pews…all eighteen of us. The service was very nice and I could feel my palms getting damp as the Mass was ending. I was really nervous to meet the priest that meant so much to Edward and all his family…what if he didn't like me?

"Bella, knock it off. He's going to love you," Edward whispered as we walked out the doors of the church and followed Carlisle and Esme to where Father stood.

"Ah, Edward. On time today, congratulations, my boy." Father O'Connor chuckled at Edward when he ducked his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Father, may I introduce you to my girlfriend, Isabella Marie Swan. Bella, this is the infamous Father O'Connor. Be careful of him, he's been known to make grown women turn speechless with his Irish charm," Edward said and he laughed when Father shook his head at him.

"Edward, your Uncle Marcus puts me to shame. I hear from multiple sources your Bella can hold her own with him, so I am sure she'll be just fine. It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you," he said as he lifted my hand and kissed the back of it.

Yeah, I definitely agreed with Esme and Alice, Father O'Connor was one smooth Irishman.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Father O'Connor. Edward, Maddie, and Masen have all said wonderful things about you. Don't let Edward fool you, he talks about you all the time," I told him as Edward glared at me.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Edward yelled at me and the priest and I both laughed at him.

"Bella, I told Edward last week I am looking forward to talking with the two of you. I hope we are able to get together sometime in the near future," Father O'Connor said and I looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders at me.

He had failed to mention this to me, but I turned to Father and said, "Yes, sir, I hope we can, too. I'm looking forward to it."

"He didn't tell you did he?" Father asked as he looked from me to Edward, who looked totally guilty. "Ah, that's okay; it's you I want to get to know anyway. How about we go on a date and leave him at home?" We both laughed when Edward crossed his arms and glared at the two of us.

"I don't think so, Father. There is no way you're getting my girl alone. We'll talk about it at the house later," Edward said and motioned us toward the car.

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's and the house was full of people. It was the first time we'd all been together since the weekend at the lake at it was wonderful to see everyone. Father O'Connor arrived a little bit later and he pulled me outside with him and sat me down on a bench in the backyard.

"Those Cullens sure know how to do things right, don't they?" he asked me. I chuckled at that, for that was a huge understatement. Esme had enough food for twice as many people than were here, even taking into account Emmett, Demetri, and Seth.

"Tell me a little bit about you, Bella," Father said after a moment and I visibly gulped at that. Was he trying to make me pass some sort of test I wondered and got nervous immediately.

Father looked at me and smiled and said, "Oh don't be nervous, Bella. I just would like to get to know you better."

I sighed and began to tell him about growing up in Forks and about Seth, Jasper, and Rose. We talked about Charlie and his illness…we even talked about what happened with James and Renée. I had no idea how long we sat out there but it didn't seem long at all.

"Bella, I truly believe in fate and after hearing all that I have no doubt that you and Edward were meant to find each other," he said after I finished talking. "I have known that boy since the day he was born and I have to say the smile I see on his face today and the happiness that radiates out of him has never been there until you came along…not even once the twins came along has he been this happy, content."

"He's a wonderful man, Father O'Connor. I'm very lucky," I said quietly.

"I believe that goes both ways, Isabella. You deserve to be happy as well after the trials you have been made to suffer. God works in mysterious ways. I'm just thrilled you both were smart enough to accept what He gave you when He brought you together," Father O'Connor said as he stood up and looked on the back patio where Edward stood watching us.

"He's just as lucky as you are, dear," he said as he kissed my cheek. "I look forward to the day I can officially welcome you as Isabella Cullen," he whispered and then walked inside, slapping Edward on the back and giving him a hug.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as I walked up to him, wiping a tear from my eye at what the man had just said to me.

I nodded and said, "Never better. Is it almost time to eat?"

Dinner was a madhouse but so much fun. Everyone ate until they were too stuffed to move and then it was time for presents. Everyone wanted me to give Carlisle and Marcus the pictures because it was my idea to take them so I stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Dr. C. and Uncle Marcus, we have a few presents we'd like to give you," I said a little nervously because I didn't know how they would react.

"Little one, you didn't have to do that for little old me," Uncle Marcus said with a wink and I smirked at him. The man was one hellacious flirt.

I picked up the first bag and handed it to Carlisle. "Carlisle, this one is from Seth, Jasper, Rose, and me. None of us have our fathers with us anymore but you have been our father in all ways that matter since the first moment we met you so this is for you to show our appreciation to you for all you have done for us," I finished and gave him as kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, it's perfect," Carlisle said with tears in his eyes as he took out the picture. "Jasper, Seth, Rose, thank you so much for this. I hope you four know you will all always be part of our family. I love you all very much," he finished as he got up to kiss the other three and then came to me. "Isabella, you are the daughter of my heart and I love you so very much. Thank you."

The picture was of the four of us standing in a row with our arms around one another. Paul had snapped it as we were waiting for the others to get to the studio and it wasn't even posed. Seth had just finished telling a funny story and we all were laughing and it was a perfect picture of the four of us.

I handed them each the other bags that had the entire family photo in it and said, "Uncle Marcus, Carlisle, this one is from all of us to you two to thank you for being the heads of our wonderful family. Happy Father's Day."

Uncle Marcus pulled his picture out and started crying and stood to come over to me. "Little one, our family is so blessed to have you and Seth, Jasper, and Rose in it now. You four complete us and I love you all very much."

He bent down to kiss me and Edward said, "Watch it, old man, that's my woman you're kissing, don't forget it."

Everyone laughed at that and then Carlisle stood up and said, "Thank you all so much for this. I can't wait to put it up in the living room with all the other family pictures. I look forward to many more and with even more people in it…like grandbabies!" Esme clapped and squealed at that and everyone laughed.

"Bella, is it our turn now?" Masen asked me and I nodded my head as Edward glanced at me with a questioning look.

"It is Father's Day, Edward. We got you a present." I chuckled at him.

"Angel, you didn't have to do that," he said quietly as Maddie and Masen walked in with the scrapbook.

"Here, Daddy, we made this for you. Bella and Nana and Aunt Alice helped, too," they said as he kissed them each and said, "Thank you so much, you two." Edward opened the scrapbook and began to flip through the pages and when he came to the one on the last page he looked up at me with tears in his eyes and said, "Bella, this one is…oh God, it's so perfect," and he ran his finger over the page.

Paul had taken a picture of us at the studio and I cried when I saw it the first time and really I cried every time I looked at it. It was perfect. When Edward had walked into the studio and kissed me and then we bent down to kiss the kids beside us, Paul had snapped a picture of the four of us with the biggest smiles on our faces and our arms around one another. It literally took my breath away and I made copies for everyone to have and made Edward one to take to his office.

"I love you, Edward. Happy Father's Day," I said as I bent down to kiss his cheek.

"You make me speechless, I have no words to explain how much this…you, mean to me. I love you, Bella, so damn much," he whispered as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Ed, quit hogging my Sweet B!" Emmett chuckled from the other side of the table. "Bella, come show me that book that's got my brother all sappy and loopy over there." I kissed Edward one more time and then handed Emmett the book so that the rest of the family could see the pictures.

"Oh, Bella, please tell me you have copies of this one," Esme said as she held up the picture of the four of us from the studio.

"Of course, Esme, let me go get them. I have one for everyone if you want it," I said as I walked toward the living room where I set them down.

Just then the doorbell rang and because I was the closest and no one else seemed to hear, I answered it.

"Can I help you?" I asked the skinny guy standing on the top step.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked as he held out a plain envelope.

I was shocked at that but said, "Um…yeah, that's me."

"This is for you," he said as he placed the envelope in my hand and then ran down the steps.

That was strange I thought as I stepped back inside. I didn't have to sign for anything and I didn't know anyone that delivered packages on Sunday.

"Baby, who was at the door?" Edward asked as he walked up.

I shook my head at him and said, "Someone just delivered this. It's for me."

I opened the envelope without a thought and pulled out the contents. What I saw chilled me to my bone and froze the blood in my veins.

"Oh my God!" I whispered as the paper fell to the floor.

"Fuck!" Edward said as he stared at the paper, the same horrified look on his face as was on mine.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So, Bella surprised Edward with new rooms for the kids and things seem to be moving in the right direction…at least on that front.**

**Lauren…we all knew she would show up sooner or later, didn't we? I agree with Bella, there is no way that is the last we've seen of her! And, Jane? What is she up to with that picture and article in the paper? Hmmm…they are keeping us on our toes that's for sure!**

**And the envelope? You do NOT want to miss the next chapter when you see what's inside of it!**

**Story rec: Go read Tianiichan's** _**Through Glass** _ **and leave her a review. You'll love her story, it's great! Thanks so much Tia for your rec, you are totally awesome!**

**And another must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word.**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**I wanted to thank a few people who have helped me so much over the past few chapters unforgettable88…your emails humble me, truly; jenn9394…thank you for rec'ing my story on your profile page, what an awesome thing to do and for the help with the research!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up, I promise. I'm going to try for every five days now that summer has started and the kids are home.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She has a new story out called** _ **Evil Angel**_ **so everyone check…it …out! It will blow you away…not lying either! It's awesome!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. You have saved my butt more times than I can count so far! ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **for submitting my story and getting** _ **The Fictionators**_ **to recommend it. You are also the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you both so much!**

_**LEMON! Alert… LEMON! Alert…LEMON Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story… This is just PART ONE! PART TWO will be posted tomorrow, Edward had a lot to say so I hope you all are okay with that. I think that deserves lots of reviews, don't you?**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV**

"Edward," Bella whispered softly beside me, her voice broken and filled with fear.

I looked at her and she was pale, so damn pale. Her hands were shaking and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she was trying to hold herself together.

Immediately I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me and I could feel her shaking against my body. "Shhh, Bella," I crooned to her as she began to cry softly. "We'll figure something out. It will be okay," I told her, trying to convince her as well as myself.

The situation had just went from creepy to really fucked up and not only was I terrified that something would happen to her…or to the kids…but now I was fucking pissed off, too.

How dare someone fucking try to intimidate Bella and by extension me? Not happening, no fucking way.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she curled in even closer to me and I led us to the sofa in the living room where I could sit and hold her on my lap.

I ran my fingers over her head and through her hair and kissed the top of her head. I said, "Angel, this is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself, I don't and I won't allow you to do it either."

Her job may put her in the spotlight, but she had certainly never done anything to put herself out there the way that other celebrities had. The fact that some crazy fucker had a deluded fixation on her was in no way her fault.

"What are we going to do?" she asked sounding completely terrified.

I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Emmett in the next room. I wanted a chance to talk to him before anyone else found out what had just happened, and that included Jasper and Seth. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, because of course I did, but Emmett was my brother and he came first…always.

"What's up? Do you need me to cover for you so you and Sweet B can sneak off, because you know I'd have your back," Em joked but immediately got serious when he saw Bella and me sitting on the sofa. "Edward, what is it?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the two of us.

"Emmett, Bella had a letter that was just delivered. I need you to take a look at it," I said as Bella squeezed my hand.

He bent over and picked up the envelope carefully and then picked up the paper that had fallen face down. When he turned it over he muttered a sharp 'motherfucker' before he looked at Bella and me.

"Holy shit. This is really fucking serious," he said as he continued to look at the picture…and the words that were below it. The picture was bad enough, now that I had the context of it, but it was the words that caused me to want to rip my hair out. Of course that was after I beat the shit out of something…or someone.

The picture was of Bella and the kids, playing in the clearing across the street from the loft. The three were outside with Rufus and it looked to be taken from a relatively close distance. Bella had told me when it was taken and that was what had me terrified right now. It was from the day they redid the rooms at the loft…when they had only been outside for a mere thirty minutes…when Jasper and Seth were both inside…where we lived!

And then that fucking message…who the hell said something like that?

_**The more you ignore me, the closer I get** _

"Emmett, what do you think? What should we do?" I asked, completely deferring to my older brother on this. He knew people from being in the security business and had seen them in this exact same situation before. I trusted him with my life and more importantly, I trusted him with the lives of my children and with Bella's.

"Sweet B, I am really glad you and I get along so well because starting tomorrow, you're going to be seeing a lot more of me," Emmett said as he began to pace around the living room.

"Why is that?" Bella asked from beside me. She sounded calmer and for that I was grateful.

He looked at me and then at Bella and then back at me again. I knew exactly what he was about to tell her and I had never loved my brother more than at that exact moment. "Because, little sister, wherever you go, I go. No arguments," he said as he held up a hand to stop the fight she was about to give him. "I trust Seth, don't get me wrong. I know Jasper would never allow you to attend something that was dangerous for you, but I love my brother and I love my niece and nephew…and I love you, too. There is no way you are taking one step out in public without me around. None. I have been around situations like this and I may pick up on something Seth or Jacob overlooks. If anything ever happened to you…there is not one person that I love that would survive it. Edward and the kids especially, but Ma and Pop, too, not to mention my Rosie. So," he stopped in front of her and clapped his hands, "what's it going to be? Are you going to fight me on this or are we going to play nice?"

Bella and I both stood up and Bella sighed as she looked at Em. I knew the sigh was one of resignation. She knew I was stubborn enough, Emmett as well, and there was no way in hell she was getting out of this. "Thank you. I appreciate you wanting to help," Bella said graciously.

"Bella, this sucks, I know it does. It's scary and it's not fair but you are too important to this family for this to be taken lightly. Whoever this person is, it's obvious they are a lot closer than we ever imagined and quite honestly, that scares the living shit out of me. You were outside, what thirty minutes, when this was taken?" Emmett asked and when Bella nodded affirmatively he went on. "So far they haven't made any direct threat toward you or the twins, but the tone has certainly escalated now. I'm not going to lie to you; I'm worried about this…about you."

Motherfucker, his words hit me like a hammer to my chest and I found it difficult to breathe for a minute. Just the thought of something happening to her…or to Maddie or Masen was enough to buckle my knees and I had to sit down.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but we can't pussyfoot around here. We need to figure this shit out and we need to do it quickly. I'm going to call my friend, Riley, of the NYPD ask him some hypothetical questions. I want to find out what our options are here. I'll be damned if I'm going to leave Bella as a sitting duck for some stupid fucker with a warped sense of reality. I'll be right back. You two need to talk to Jasper and Seth, too. I'll send them in," my brother said as he walked over to Bella and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Bella. I give you my word I'll keep you safe," he said sincerely and then he turned his gaze to me. "You, too, little brother, both things," he said gruffly as he bent down and kissed my head and hurried out of the room.

Emmett Cullen may have scared the shit out of quarterbacks in the NFL and he may have been huge and intimidating in his line of work, but underneath all that was a man with a heart of gold that would give his life for those he loved.

"Shortcake, are you okay?" Jasper asked as he hurried into the room followed by Seth and Rose.

"Bell," Seth said but didn't get anything else out as Jasper handed him the paper with the picture and the message on it. "Jesus Christ," he hissed as Rose let out a violent string of curse words that made me blush but I understood exactly where she was coming from.

I pulled Bella back to me and bent my head down against hers and just breathed her in for a few moments letting the three of them discuss the picture and the message.

"I love you, Bella, try not to worry okay? I know it's hard, but we'll figure it out," I whispered to her, wanting to reassure her of my love and my promise that we would face this together.

She curled into me and pressed her nose against my chest and took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

It wasn't a promise not to worry, but I knew it was the best I was going to get until she had time to think things over for a bit…it was just what she did.

"Okay, I talked to Riley," Emmett said as he walked back in the room and looked at all of us. "Like I figured, the message is ominous as hell but, again, because it was not directly threatening, we still can't do much. Bella, we've said it before no more going outside by yourself, for any reason. We need to alter your schedule a bit and any routine you usually follow needs to be changed as well."

"What about Maddie and Masen?" Bella asked quietly, her voice full of anguish. I knew she was terrified for them but she would also be devastated if she had to be apart from them.

Emmett shook his head almost immediately and said, "B, they are just as safe, if not more so at the loft with you and Edward as they are here at Ma and Pop's. You have all that added security there plus Seth and Jasper along with Edward. They will be fine there. Don't worry."

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them," Bella muttered quietly, mostly to herself but we all heard her.

"Bell, we are all here for you and for Edward and the twins, too," Seth said as he sat on the other side of Bella. "We're all family and family sticks together and we protect our own. Emmett told me his idea of coming along with us when we have to go out and I think it's a great idea. I know how you feel about Jacob and having Emmett come along alleviates most of that problem. Jacob will still be around, if we need him, but day to day it will be me, you, and the big guy over there," Seth teased as Emmett grinned at the two of them.

I was so relieved, I couldn't even begin explain how much what Emmett offered to do meant to me. He had never done anything that meant more that was for sure and there was no way I would ever be able to repay him either.

"Excellent. I can't wait to see me some half-naked bikini models," Emmett chuckled and then we all laughed when Rose got up and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! Babe, you know I was just kidding, the only bikini model I want to see is Sweet B!"

This time I got up and slapped him and said, "That's my woman you're talking about there. You better watch your ass," before I bent down and gave him a brotherly hug and told him, "You will never know how grateful I am for what you are going to do for her…for me. I love you."

After that, we spent the remainder of the day with the family and quietly let everyone know what had happened. I was trying to keep it away from Maddie and Masen as much as I could…and until it was necessary to do otherwise. There was no point in making them worry and be afraid and I swore I would make sure they never had to.

The week sped by with thankfully no more letters and no more drama from Lauren. Bella only threatened to kill Emmett about five times a day by the time it was Friday, which was a vast improvement over the fifteen to twenty it started out as on Monday. I didn't let her fool me though, she adored my big brother and their relationship was extremely important to each of them. They were almost as close as she was to Seth and to Jasper.

The kids and I spent Wednesday and Thursday night with Bella at the loft and I was spending Friday night there, too, in order for us to spend Saturday night out for my birthday.

As we got into bed Friday night, I tried one more time to get what she had planned for my birthday out of Bella. "Bella, will you please tell me where we are going?" I asked as I seriously thought about giving her the full-on Cullen pout to see if I could get it out of her.

She had been annoyingly adept all week long at keeping the plans for my birthday a secret.

I'd tried bribing everyone to see if I could figure out what she had up her sleeve but either all of my family and friends had become world class liars, which was highly doubtful considering Emmett, or she hadn't told anyone what she'd planned.

"Edward, stop it. I swear you are acting worse than Masen does when he wants something. You'll find out tomorrow what we are going to do for your birthday and not one second before. Now shut the hell up and go to sleep unless you want me to call up Father O'Connor and have my date with him tomorrow night instead of you." She giggled as she looked over her shoulder at me.

I threw my head back on my pillow and huffed. "Fine, you win. I can not believe that pout didn't work on you!" I chuckled at her as she groaned and put her head down on her arm. I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Bella, thank you for tomorrow."

I moved her hair out of the way with my nose and licked and then sucked gently on the tender skin behind her ear and when she made that little squeaky sound in the back of her throat that drove me out of my fucking mind, I moved my hand up under her tank top to touch the smooth skin of her stomach.

Bella molded her body against mine and I could feel her breathing getting deeper with each passing minute. I inched my hand up until my thumb grazed the bottom of her breast and when I touched her nipple, Bella's breath hitched and I smiled against her shoulder.

Almost, I thought. I almost had her right where I wanted her.

"Cullen, you are out of your fucking mind if you think that little move is going to work on me. Now go to sleep or I swear, we'll spend your birthday rearranging our closet…with Alice overseeing," Bella said and I knew I didn't have any choice but to let her have her way.

Not that I really wanted to know all that badly anyway, I just liked to get her all riled up.

Tiger Bella was awesome and I loved when she came out to play.

"Okay, you win. I'll behave. If I was a bad boy, would you give me a spanking for my birthday?" I teased her one last time just to see if she would bite.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you have exactly three seconds to take your hand off my boob, scoot your crotch away from my ass, and stop tempting me or else the birthday surprise I have planned for you after your first birthday surprise will stay locked away…and trust me, you so don't want that. Now what's it going to be?" she growled as she turned over to face me and I tried, I really did, to keep the smirk off my face, but holy mother of God if she wasn't the most fucking adorable thing…ever…when she was pissed.

"You are such an ass." Bella giggled at me and I pulled her toward me again only this time I was able to cup her sexy as fuck ass in my hands.

"Well, I certainly like this ass," I murmured to her and kissed her neck.

She huffed and then narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I'd better dial it back a bit before she really got pissed.

"Please, Edward. I just want to surprise you for your birthday. Can you please just stop and let me?" Bella said and then I felt like an ass.

I kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead. "Of course. I'm sorry, no more pouting, I promise. Now be quiet, I'm trying to go to sleep here," I teased her as I kissed her one more time before we settled back against the pillows and fell asleep.

When I woke up on Saturday morning, I reached for Bella only to find the bed empty…and cold. I groaned…I hated waking up without her next to me. Since the kids and I started spending the majority of our time here, I found that it was getting increasingly difficult to sleep without her at night. Not that I would expect anything else. I had a hard enough time making it through the day without seeing her, so sleeping without her was torture…not really, but it sure as hell felt that way at times.

I rolled out of bed and ran a hand through my hair as I walked toward the bathroom, smiling as I heard Bella on the phone in the kitchen. I peeked out the door at her and I sighed and then smiled when I saw her dancing as she made breakfast.

"Yes, Ali, I promise I'll wear it. I may die of embarrassment, but this is something I really want to do for him. I'm liable to stumble my way through it, but I am going to try at least," I heard Bella say, sounding excited but hesitant at the same time.

I couldn't imagine what she was talking about but I assumed it had something to do with my birthday surprise so I hurried into the shower before she caught me. Normally I would not have been excited for my birthday but I would be lying if I said I wasn't for this one, I thought as I stepped into the shower.

It had been an up and down two weeks and I was thoroughly looking forward to a night out with just Bella. No Seth or Emmett tagging along as bodyguards, hopefully no photographers lurked anywhere, no family or friends…not even Maddie and Masen. I loved my kids more than life itself and even thought we would both miss them it would be so nice to have some time to ourselves. We would see all of them tomorrow at dinner and I planned on enjoying my time with my girl. It would just be Bella and I and I couldn't fucking wait.

Standing under the steaming water I couldn't help but think back to my meeting with Felix and Alice about Lauren. To say he was shocked at her sudden appearance would be a fucking understatement and he wasted no time in pulling out the paperwork she had signed to ensure that every single 'I' was dotted and every 'T' was crossed. What no one could figure out was why now, what did she want and what possessed her to track me and the kids down at a childrens' soccer game? Bella was convinced it was the article in the paper and though I didn't want to agree, I didn't really have much choice. I was sure it was the article that brought Lauren out of whatever hole she had dug for herself and I was determined to find out what she was up to…because rest assured it was something.

I told Felix to hire whatever private investigator he needed to find out where she was living now and what her current situation was. Legally, Lauren didn't have a leg to stand on, but if she was desperate for whatever reason, and it certainly looked like she was, there was no telling what she would stoop to. I meant hell, the woman basically sold her children for two million dollars. I was positive she was after more money and I was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep her out of Maddie and Masen's life until they were old enough to decide when and if they wanted to see her. Now was not going to be that time. If I needed to give her money again to make sure she stayed away from all of us…I would do it in a heartbeat. There was no fucking way I was letting that bitch anywhere near mine and Bella's children…and yes Bella's. Maddie and Masen loved her like a child loved their mother and she loved them the same in return. Lauren was just shit out of luck if she thought there was room in any of our lives for the likes of her.

Lauren Mallory was history and the sooner she realized it, the better off we all would be. If she wanted to play hardball, she'd get it. Seven years ago was nothing compared to the lengths I would go to now to protect Maddie and Masen from her. She hadn't seen anything yet.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

As we walked into the Four Seasons hotel, I couldn't help but be impressed at the opulence of the place and I was excited to see what else Bella had in store for our night.

She had obviously planned the day and night out in incredible detail and I was going to sit back and let her lead. The bellboy and I followed my love as she approached the front desk. I enjoyed watching Bella interact with people; she never realized the amount of charm she exuded around people, even the front desk clerk that seemed to have lost her ability to speak as she stared at…me.

Bella rolled her eyes at the poor girl, but quickly got us checked in and retrieved our key to take us up to our room. When we walked into the deluxe suite, I took a deep breath and felt myself relax immediately as Bella tipped the bell hop and we were alone…finally.

"Baby, thank you so much for planning all of this," I told her as I walked up behind her and laid my chin on her shoulder as we looked out over Central Park…our park.

She laced our fingers together where they rested on her stomach and giggled. "You don't even know what we're doing. How do you know you'll like it?"

I nuzzled her neck with my nose and left a trail of wet kisses up and down her neck before I whispered, "I'll love whatever it is, because I'll be with you. Even if all we did was stay here and order room service and watch bad movies on TV, it wouldn't matter. Being with you is all that matters; everything else is just icing on the cake…preferably chocolate?" I teased her, knowing that she had baked a cake already and it was waiting for me at Mom and Dad's.

The little tease wouldn't tell me what kind it was either.

Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck and I had to try really hard not to purr because it felt so fucking good.

She smirked at me when I let a small moan escape and thankfully she kept up what she was doing. "Okay, sweetheart, we have a little bit of time before we have to start getting ready to go," she said as I looked at my watch. It was three o'clock and Bella had said we needed to leave no later than five thirty to be where we were going for six.

Her fingers ran through my hair again and this time her nails scraped against my scalp. This time I didn't even try to stop the moan that I felt at the back of my throat.

"Why don't we get undressed," Bella whispered seductively, "and then lay in that great, big comfortable-looking bed over there," she went on as she licked the side of my jaw and reflexively my hands went to her ass and pulled her against me, "and take a nap." She giggled as I growled at her but the thought of crawling beneath the cool sheets was so inviting I nodded my head in agreement.

We each undressed and I couldn't help the way my eyes hungrily took her in as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She stood there in just a pair of chocolate brown lacy boy shorts. Her legs looked so fucking good…just like they always did and the cheeks of her delicious ass peeked out the bottom of her panties.

I could feel myself getting hard just from looking at her. It amazed me to no end that Bella had no idea how sexy she was…all the damn time. Like right now, she stood at the end of the bed, the late afternoon sun shone through the gauzy curtains and bathed her in a muted light while she ran her fingers through her hair. The muscles of her arms, back, and stomach flexed as she bent and twisted. She was graceful, ethereal in her movements and she literally took my fucking breath away.

"Bella," I said on a sigh.

She looked back at me over her shoulder and gave me a tender, loving smile and Jesus Christ if I didn't fall just a little bit more in love with her at that very moment.

This, right here right now, was my every reason for being happy…content… fulfilled.

What Bella could do to me with just a look with that twinkle she gets in her eyes or the way she had a smile that was just for me and no one else, or how when she got that little hitch in her breath when we made love or the way she said my name, all of it, every time, made me feel whole and like I'd finally found the path I was supposed to be on.

Bella turned around and stood there and watched me watch her. Normally she would duck her head and get that fucking adorable blush that made my heart beat faster but this time she actually seemed to welcome it.

It was hot as hell and I could only hope that it was an indication of what the rest of the night would bring.

"Come lay down with me," I said softly as I held my hand out for her and she moved forward and let me lead her to the bed.

I pulled the covers back and slid into the bed and pulled her down with me. "I want to hold you," I whispered to her as I curled my body around hers, allowing as much of our skin to touch as possible.

"We could just stay like this tonight, Bella, and it would be the best present I could ever ask for," I said softly as I ran my fingers up and down her arm as we lay in the bed, the room completely silent except for the soft hum of the air conditioner and the sounds of our breathing.

Bella chuckled gently and traced each of my fingers of the hand that held her to me that rested on her stomach. "You say that now, but you have no idea what you'd be giving up if we did that. I promise we'll have a wonderful evening."

I yawned, her touch was so calming and even though I didn't think I was tired, I felt my eyes get heavy.

"Close your eyes, old man, you are thirty-three now you know. You need even more sleep than you did before." She giggled as I tickled her side just a bit.

"Ha ha, little girl, you're so funny," I growled at her but the laugh was on me as she put her hand behind her and grazed my cock with the back of her hand. "Watch it, or neither one of us will be doing any sleeping."

"Sorry, I'll be good now. But, you need to rest; I have big plans for you and for that later on," she said in a husky voice and my mind was immediately filled with all the things that could possibly mean.

I snuggled next to her and let my head fall deeper into the pillow and closed my eyes. "I love you, Bella," I said right before sleep overtook me.

I felt Bella's warm, soft lips on my back as she pressed her chest up against it and ran her fingers over my muscles. I seriously thought about pretending to still be asleep so she wouldn't stop but alas, I'd already been caught when she placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss right between my shoulder blades and said, "I know you're awake. I'm going to go ahead and start getting ready. I've laid out your clothes in the other bedroom and fixed you a drink and a light snack. We need to be ready to go in about an hour. Okay?"

Turning over, and damn I really didn't want her to stop touching me, I pulled her on my chest and kissed her deeply and pulled the tie out of her hair so I could run my fingers through it. I nibbled on her bottom lip and then pressed my tongue into her mouth and savored the feeling when mine touched hers. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed that she had my t-shirt on, but kissing her tended to make me forget everything else.

Bella relaxed on top of me and I could feel her nipples as they got hard and rubbed against my chest but she resisted when I tried to shift our bodies so I could pay them the attention they deserved. "Uh uh, Edward. If we start that, we'll never be out of here in time and we cannot be late, not even one minute," she said as she shimmied off of me.

I sighed exaggeratedly but I wouldn't mess up her plans no matter how badly I wanted to make love to her right now. "Okay, this is your show. I'll just stay out here, all by myself, while you lock yourself away in the bathroom." I pouted, but knew it had no chance in hell of working.

"Pull the lip back in, Cullen, it's not going to work and you know it. Now, go eat your snack and let me go make myself beautiful for you," Bella said as she walked to the bathroom.

Oh, no fucking way was she getting away with saying something like that. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't ever say that again or else I will put you over my knee and give you spanking. You most definitely do not need to make yourself beautiful, you already are," I said as I grabbed her hand when I sprung out of the bed to stop her.

I quickly brushed my lips against hers and I may have, accidentally on purpose ground my semi-hard cock against her thigh and there was no way I could stop the smirk that appeared on my face when I heard her moan softly in the back of her throat. I pulled her even closer to me and I could feel her heart beating through the thin material of the shirt and her eyes were shining brightly and I felt her smile as she pressed her forehead against my chest.

"Edward, I really have to start getting ready. I have everything all planned, please? I promise it will all be worth it," Bella said softly as her hands ran across my back. Bending forward, I kissed the top of her head and then pushed her away from me…she was utterly too tempting for her own damn good.

"Okay, go on. I'll see you in about an hour…I suppose I can bear to part with you for that long." I sighed dramatically and she rolled her eyes at me, just like I knew she would.

"See you in a bit," she said with a smile as she blew me a kiss and closed herself in the bedroom to do God knew what.

I smiled at the closed door for a brief moment before I made my way to the sofa where Bella had a plate of cheeses, crackers, and sliced fruit and a cold bottle of water. I sat down and marveled at the way she always thought of everything and turned on the television to watch the baseball game while I ate my snack.

Once I was done with that and relaxed for a few minutes, I made my way to the guest bedroom and bathroom to get ready myself. Bella had laid out a black suit, crisp white shirt, and black, cranberry and white tie. My shaving kit was already in the bathroom on the counter with a note that left me specific instructions to not shave…my girl had a thing for scruff that was for damn sure, but I would do as she asked. I took a long time in the shower thinking about the night to come and getting more excited by the second. It was obvious Bella had spent a lot of time planning everything out so I had no doubt that whatever she thought of would be spectacular.

I finished the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and as I stepped into the bedroom, I could hear music playing and could vaguely make out Bella singing in the other room. I took a deep breath as I tried not to imagine her naked just a room away as she got ready…for me. It was really fucking hard sometimes to even remember what my life was like before she crashed into it. I was content, thrilled with being a father of course and I loved my job and my family, but as for me personally, I was just going through the motions most days. I found enjoyment in the little things like taking the kids to the park on a Sunday, working out with Emmett, taking Mama to lunch…spending time with my dad and Alice and Tanya. But I wasn't fulfilled… not by a long shot. That happened the day Bella and I found each other and I knew I would never be the same again.

Walking over to the bed, I put on the boxers and the pants that my love wanted me to wear and then tried to fix my hair, knowing that the effort was futile at best. Besides, my girl loved my hair when it was a mess…she thought it was sexy so who was I to argue? I sprayed on some cologne and then put the shirt on before grabbing my tie and jacket to put on in the living room as I waited for Bella to come out.

Glancing at my watch as I laid the jacket over the back of the sofa, my stomach got that fluttery feeling in it as I got more and more excited to find out where we were going and what she was going to be wearing. I loved Bella when she was in her everyday clothes around the house, I really loved her when she was in her shorts and t-shirt at Maddie's practices but Bella when she was dressed up…my heart had a hard time keeping up with my breathing. There was just something about my Bella when she put on a dress that dropped me to my knees and made me want to offer my everlasting thanks to the man…or woman that invented high heels and short dresses.

I stood in front of the window and looked out over the city and was lost in thought when I heard the door open. I picked my head up and saw Bella's reflection in the window, my body locked in place and I swear my cock got hard instantly as I stared at her.

"Edward," Bella softly said as I turned around to look at her.

Holy fucking hell she was breathtaking. I stopped her with my hand when she started to walk toward me and without a word, I motioned with my finger that I wanted her to spin around so that I could see her from every angle.

She gave me a tender smile but did as I asked and when she faced me again I moved toward her, feeling the pull I got every damn time she was close to me. Bella stood still and waited and I couldn't help the pride I felt when I watched her eyes darken as she took me in. The soft sigh she let escape on a tiny breath when I got close to her made me feel like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world…which I damn sure was.

I reached down and picked up her hand to my mouth. I turned it over so that I could kiss the inside of her wrist. When I touched the tender skin there with the pad of my thumb and could smell the intoxicating scent of her and I couldn't help but let the tip of my tongue taste her as well.

The sharp intake of breath I heard from her made me chuckle darkly and if I didn't know that we had somewhere to be momentarily, I could guaran-fucking-tee I would have swept her up and taken her straight to the bedroom…in a damn heartbeat.

"Isabella," I said in a somewhat strangled sounding voice. Even to my own ears it sounded like I could barely think straight. "You are without a doubt the most exquisite creature God ever created," I told her afraid that I was about to fall to pieces I was in such awe of her beauty. "You are positively breathtaking and I can't even find the words to tell you how magnificent you look…you are."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said warmly and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "You look extremely handsome yourself, Mr. Birthday Boy."

I held her hand in mine but stepped away from her so I could look at her again; Jesus she was a fucking vision. Her dress was the same deep cranberry color that was in my tie and it hugged every damn curve of her luscious body. The top was cut straight across the tops of her breasts which, thank God, showed just enough to drive me fucking insane but not so much that I would be tempted to throw her down every five minutes and have my way with her.

Who the hell was I kidding? I would do that anyway.

The dress was short, and showed off her enticing legs and her feet were encased in the sexiest damn shoes I had ever seen in my life. I was not a foot person in any way, shape, or form, but I'd be damned if I didn't admit that Bella's feet didn't turn me the fuck on. They were small and delicate and so fucking soft…they drove me insane.

Her hair was half up and half down. The part that was down was in big, soft waves and it made me want to bury my fingers in it…after my nose got its fill first of course. Her makeup was flawless and the only jewelry she wore was her pendant and some chunky gold bracelets on the slim wrist of her left hand.

In a word, Bella was fucking perfection.

"I want to kiss you, Bella, please," I told her sincerely. If I didn't get to kiss her within the next thirty seconds I felt like I might fall apart.

She gripped my hand harder and pulled me to her and I crushed her body against mine, trying so hard to be careful to not wrinkle either her or me but damn, I wanted that mouth and needed to feel her soft lips. I bent my head down and inhaled, my body reacted viscerally to her scent and I captured her mouth in a passion-filled kiss that set my entire body aflame with a want so great it almost overtook me.

"I love you so much. You have no idea the things I feel for you, I can't even put it into words," I mumbled to her as I kissed her over and over again.

Bella made that hot as hell sound in the back of her throat, kind of a half-moan half-squeak and then she took a step back and took a deep breath. I'd be a lying motherfucker if I didn't feel smug as hell that I did that to her…and couldn't wait to do it again, too.

"I love you, too, Edward," she said on a sigh, "but we need to go. We can't be late."

I grabbed my tie off the back of the sofa and quickly tied it and slipped my jacket on as she smoothed down her dress and checked her lipstick in mirror by the front entryway. She waited for me by the door and we made it out and to the front desk without me attacking her…which I really, really wanted to do.

"Hi, yes. My name is Bella Swan and I believe you have a car for us?" I heard my love say as she talked to the dumbstruck clerk behind the counter. The poor guy's eyes looked like they could fall out of his head and his mouth was open so wide I was surprised his jaw didn't become unhinged.

Bella waited patiently for the guy to come to his senses and after he typed a few things on his computer, he picked up the phone. "Yes, ma'am. Your car and driver are waiting for you out front. Have a pleasant evening," he managed to stammer out but not before he gulped as he caught me glaring at him. Appreciate her all you want, but you'd damn well better do it respectfully.

"Thank you," Bella said demurely and held her hand out for me to take and we walked outside where a black Town Car was waiting for us. Thankfully the driver was an older man named Tom and he was polite but didn't stare at my girl like she was a piece of fucking meat so I was able to sit back and enjoy the peace of the ride to…wherever.

As soon as we were situated in the car and began to our destination, Bella looked at me and said, "Edward, let's just enjoy tonight. No worrying about creepy letters, or Jake or Lauren or even our friends and family. This night is for you, for us to spend focused solely on each other. All of that crap will be there tomorrow, but for tonight, is it all right if it's just you and me?"

"Isabella, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do than focus solely on you. Of course it's okay…tonight it's just you and me, no one else," I said as I leaned across the seat to kiss her cheek.

I held her hand in mine and rubbed the inside of her wrist with my thumb and we talked quietly for a few minutes before we stopped in front of the Time Warner Center. Bella smiled brightly at me and waited for me to come around and open her door.

I helped her out and looked at the building before comprehension dawned and I looked at her, stupefied. "Baby, how in the hell did you manage this?" I couldn't believe it, we were standing in front of the building where the best restaurant in New York was housed… _Masa_.

"When we first met and you told me you loved sushi, I remembered and called last month to make a reservation for your birthday. I hope you like it," she said hesitantly.

"Bella, damn, angel. I had no idea you would plan something like this and that you remembered something I said from so long ago," I said as we walked inside and made our way up the escalators to the restaurant.

Bella had to announce us to the security guard and the hostess before we entered the restaurant and were shown to our two of the ten seats at the bar. The restaurant was dimly lit, windowless and it was so quiet. There were no menus; the sushi chefs would prepare our meal and from start to finish, the entire process was supposed to take about three hours.

After we sat for a few moments and soaked up the ambiance and talked in nothing above a hushed whisper as the other diners for the evening were shown to their seats, I couldn't help but feel almost overwhelmed at what Bella had done for me. You had to call ahead at least a month in advance to get a reservation and even longer than that to get a seat at the bar where we would watch the chefs prepare our food and I couldn't believe that she had been planning this night for such a long time. The servers went around the bar and asked everyone to turn off their cell phones and gave us our chopsticks to use throughout the meal. We ordered a bottle of sake and waited patiently for the chefs to begin.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's shoulder, and whispered, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, Bella. Thank you so much."

She turned her head and caught my lips briefly and smiled against them and answered back, "I can't wait to experience this with you, Edward, and then when we get back to our room, you get your second surprise." She giggled and got a wicked gleam in her eye that went straight to my dick…I only hoped that look meant what I thought it did.

Chef Masa Takayama walked out with two other chefs and the meal started. As the meal progressed, I couldn't decide who I liked watching more, the world famous chef or Bella. She glowed, like really fucking glowed as we sat there…and I couldn't keep my hands off her. I watched as she picked up her succulent piece of toro and as she wrapped her lips around the piece of sushi, I actually moaned out loud, imagining those lips wrapped around me. We took turns feeding each other, our hands never straying away from the other. It was the most erotic experience of my life and we hadn't even so much as touched the more intimate parts of the other.

Bella and I ate and drank and lived in our own little bubble for the three hours it took to complete each course. We had finished the best meal I was sure I would ever have…not to mention I was sure the most expensive. Bella would never tell me how much it was, but I knew from reading about it in the paper that the cost was upward of $400 a person and that was before drinks and tip.

When we exited the restaurant, Bella was practically wrapped around me. She had both of her arms wrapped around mine and she laid her head on my shoulder as we walked. I was pretty sure if I would have found a place to sit she would have crawled on my lap and curled up there…and I wouldn't have minded a fucking bit. Everyone stared at her was we walked to the car…she was so fucking gorgeous who could blame them and I had to admit I felt damn proud to be the one she was with.

She was quiet on the way back to the hotel and, even though I normally wouldn't let her ride in a car without her seat belt on, Bella scooted as close to me as she could possibly get and I laid my arm around her and held her close to me.

"Bella, that meal was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted. I don't know how I can ever top that," I told her as she tipped her head up for a kiss…which I more than happily granted her.

She reached up and held cupped my cheek with one of her hands and said, "It's not a competition. I just wanted to do something nice for you to celebrate your birthday and to let you know how much I love you."

"As I love you," I whispered to her and pulled her closer to me, my body tingling from head to toe as I thought about showing her just how much when we made it back into the room.

We walked into the suite after one of the best nights I had ever had…ever. Bella had been amazing all night, so confident and bold, flirty…sexy. I was turned on like you wouldn't believe, one touch from her and I swore I would have exploded. My body felt like it was on fire, and every time she touched me…and most of the time it was on purpose, the heat from her skin against mine was painfully exquisite.

"Edward," Bella said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard come out of her mouth. "If I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

I took off my suit jacket and loosened my tie as I looked at her. "You don't even have to ask that question, you know I would."

She walked…no, she strutted, her hips moved seductively as she approached me and wrapped her hand around the tie and pulled my head down to hers and whispered in my ear, "Will you please sit in that chair over there," she said as she pointed to the club chair in the corner of the room, "and wait for me for about fifteen minutes?" I nodded my head as I tried to figure out what she was up to, and then she finished, "and when I say, will you please close your eyes?" she asked me in a breathless voice and then she licked my bottom lip before she bit down on it gently. I could only nod my head at her, it seemed that I had momentarily lost the ability to speak.

"Get comfortable, baby, fix yourself a drink. I'll be back out in about fifteen minutes," Bella said as she walked into the bedroom of the suite and shut the door.

I did what she asked and fixed myself a glass of scotch, even after all the sake I consumed during that fuck awesome dinner…Jesus, I still couldn't believe she did that for me, and stood and looked out the windows at the lights of the city.

My mind wandered and I couldn't help but think about my trip to D.C. and coming home…and it was home now, to a trail of cupcakes and to the most amazing woman in the world. When I opened the door and saw the lights off my first thought was of course straight to the bedroom. I was a guy, it was what we did. I saw all the lights off and it was quiet, I thought that meant no kids and she was waiting for me in our bed…hopefully naked. Well, she sure was waiting for me just not in the way I envisioned. Of course there was no way I could have imagined what was behind those three closed doors.

Bella flabbergasted me…there wasn't any other word for it. I was utterly dumbfounded by what she'd done and even more so when she told me _why_ she did it. She wanted the loft to feel like our home? Christ the woman never ceased to amaze me. Maddie and Masen's rooms were totally perfect for them. The pink and blue of Maddie's and the polka dots fit our little girl to a 'T' and the hanging chair in the corner for her to read in was something only my Bella would think of. And Masen's? Holy hell, the boy was in heaven in his own room with a bean bag chair and a TV! Sometimes it was next to impossible to get him to leave his room he loved it so much.

But it was when I opened the door to our room that the enormity of what Bella had done really hit me…and hit me it did, right in the heart. I saw the ottoman and chair from my room at Ma and Pop's, I saw my guitar on its stand in the corner, I noticed my things from my dresser now mixed in with Bella's and I saw a new bed with a new comforter on it…in our room. And by God, it was our fucking room now. It was our house now. She'd made her home our home…our family's home and she'd done it without thinking twice about it.

I was still amazed, every damn day that we somehow managed to find each other in the city that was below me. In the midst of all those people, we were able to find our other half, our soul mate, and I thanked God every single day for the gift that she truly was.

"Edward, will you sit in the chair now please?" Bella spoke from the bedroom and pulled me away from my thoughts.

I finished the drink in my hands in one big gulp and sat in the chair she wanted and said, "Okay, baby, I'm sitting."

"Close your eyes, birthday boy. If you open them, you don't get to unwrap your present," Bella said in a sultry voice.

I settled back into the chair, my mind reeling as I thought about what she could possibly be doing. I heard the door open and then I heard the sound of fabric rustling as she walked. She moved toward the iPod docking station and I could tell when she had it connected and had picked up the remote.

There wasn't any sound in the room except for my breathing and the muffled sounds coming from the city below us. I could barely hear Bella, but I sure as shit could feel her. The electricity positively buzzed all around me and not only that, I could smell her. Strawberries, vanilla…a hint of cinnamon maybe, I wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it invaded my senses and took away most of my rational thought.

I felt her arms come over the back of me and her hands rested on my chest while she spoke in a soft, husky voice. "I have a very special surprise for you but I need for you to keep these hands right here," she said as she picked them up and placed them on the arm rests of the chair. "Because if they don't, then what I have planned for you stops immediately."

Her lips were over my ear and I felt her tongue on the lobe of my ear and when her teeth bit gently my body ignited from her touch. "Can you do that for me?" she asked and when her warm breath touched the wet spots on my ear, I shivered.

Jesus fucking Christ, she was seriously trying to kill me with this…where the hell did _this_ Isabella come from?

I nodded my head, because really, I couldn't even form a coherent thought and I hadn't even laid my eyes on her yet. "Good boy." She giggled and then she was gone.

Gripping the arm rest with my hands, I heard the iPod come on and John Legend's _Alright_ began to play.

"Baby, open your eyes," my love said and I swore to fucking God that every single solitary muscle in my body froze. The image that was in front of me would be in my mind from this day forward until the day I died…hell even then it would be with me.

She was without a fucking doubt the sexiest, the most sensual…and hell, the fucking hottest…woman on the face of the damn planet. Bella stood about ten feet away from me in a short, black silk kimono, black stockings and black heels that made her legs look so fucking phenomenal I couldn't even think of a word to describe them. Her hair was a wild mess, huge waves and curls every where and her eyes…fuck me her gorgeous brown eyes were lined with dark, smoky eyeliner and her lips…especially that bottom one that tantalized me so damn much was covered with a deep red color making her mouth look even more kissable than ever…and I never would have thought that was possible.

"Fuck, Bella…" I groaned out as I shifted in the chair. I really wanted to adjust myself but I was too afraid to move my hands because if she stopped I was positive I would have combusted.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Usually I don't do this but ok?_

_Ok, I see you checking me out (checking me out)_

_I think I know what you winkin' about (winking about)_

The beat of the song was making her start to sway her hips and as I watched her untie the belt on her robe I could feel my heart begin to beat faster when I realized she had something on under that provocative number she had on right now.

She locked me in place with her smoke-shaded eyes and I suddenly found it was hard to breathe as she opened the robe and let it fall gracefully off her shoulders to the floor behind her.

If I could have imagined Bella, and I had before, trust me, in the thing that would make all rational thought leave my mind and turn me into a bumbling idiot, I never, fucking ever would have been able to come up with what she was wearing right then.

Bella stood there, in the most erotic-looking article of clothing I could have ever conjured up and she looked like sin…or an angel, I couldn't put two thoughts together enough to decide one way or the other. She was wearing a body-hugging ivory chemise with black trim…but the material, holy mother of God, the material was in strips of satin fabric that stretched and fit her delectable body like a fucking glove. The garters on the side clipped to the sheer black stockings she was wearing and the black triangles that covered her breasts and the lines of black on the front and holy shit the back which I noticed as she turned around in a seductive twirl, immediately grabbed my attention.

She held my stare and I could feel her intense gaze fall over me like a soft caress. My body was on fire, and my skin tingled…from my scalp all the way down to my toes.

The music still played in the background and Bella began to walk toward me…moving like she fucking owned me, which God damn it she did.

_all right_

_I see a little something that I like_

_You lookin' mighty fine in them skin tights_

_You know what I mean_

"Bella, my fucking God…you're incredible," I panted as she began to dance…really dance in front of me now.

She reached forward and began to unbutton my shirt, her fingernails scraped the skin over my chest and abdomen as she shook her hips seductively in front of me.

As soon as she pushed my shirt all the way open, she shimmied backward and ran her hands up her body, and the way she moved, I had never seen Bella act so seductive or so confident and it was the hottest damn thing I'd ever witnessed.

Bella swiveled her hips in time with the music…her hair flying around her face in a cloud of strawberry scented mahogany as her fingers flipped it up and she closed her eyes and licked her lips as her hands cupped her breasts and then went back down over her stomach.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah-yeah_

_Good Lord you got body for days (body for days)_

_I think that the way you shake it's amazing (it's amazing)_

_I got my keys if you ready to leave (ready to leave)_

She turned around and dropped to the ground and twisted back up again as she looked at me over her shoulder. Her ass looked fucking perfect and she taunted me by wiggling it at me. When she backed up and that luscious ass was right in front me, it took every ounce of my willpower to keep my hands attached to the arm rests.

"Edward, baby," Bella moaned out as she rubbed her ass against my straining erection, "you want to touch me don't you?" She dug her nails into the muscles of my thighs and arched her back as she moved back and forth over me.

"Isabella, you have no fucking idea what I want to do to you," I ground out as I clenched my jaw against the need that was fighting for its release.

Bella quickly stood up and I didn't have time to ache for the loss as she turned around and lifted her leg up and straddled my thigh. She ran her fingers through the light smattering of chest hair I had and the trail of hair that made a line from my belly button downward.

When she pressed her body forward and her satin covered breasts rubbed against my chest and I could feel her hardened nipples through the thin, smooth material, my mouth began to water as I imagined what taking those hardened peaks into my mouth would taste like…feel like.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" I said through gritted teeth. "Please, oh God…I need to…please let me touch you," I panted, as I tried not to close my eyes.

"Be patient, birthday boy. This is for you…just sit back and enjoy it," my sexy vixen whispered. "Besides, you can't touch me, if you do, this ends right now," Bella teased as her eyes burned brightly.

_Come on why don't you test me (test me)_

_If you want me come and get me (get me)_

_I'll show you who the best be (best be)_

_I'll watch you for a long time (long time)_

_I swear you're looking all right (all right)_

_Come closer if you like what you see_

_It's all right with me_

She ground her hips seductively over me and my cock was screaming for attention but of course the sex goddess refused. Bella bent her head forward and licked up the side of my jaw as her hips moved in perfect synchronized rhythm with the music and when she dipped her head down to flick her warm tongue across my nipple and then blew on it, I almost lost my shit right then.

"Holy fucking shit, Bella," I screeched and I was sure I sounded like a kid about to go through puberty but I didn't much care right then. "I have never seen…you are the most…just fuck, please? I can't take much more of this," I fucking begged her.

I was out of my mind in my desire for her…my need to claim her…my ache to fill her over and over again.

The song was winding down but Bella looked like she was no where close to being done torturing me…and fuck if it wasn't the most delicious torture I had ever endured but I was about at the end of self restraint.

She stared at me and scooted off my lap and stood up in front of me, her eyes pinned me to the back of the chair. I was pretty sure I was turning red from not breathing and when I saw her reach up behind her back to take hold of the zipper and then heard the sound of the zipper opening I gripped the armrests so tightly that my fingers turned white. I tried to even out my breathing so I didn't pass out from oxygen deprivation because if I missed even one second of the performance in front of me, I would never forgive myself.

Bella's hips rolled and swiveled with the end of the song; her timing was impeccable as she thrust and gyrated with each pounding beat and with each sensual movement. She stood in front of me, looking like fucking sex incarnate and when the chemise slipped down her body, over her breasts and then over her slim hips and down those silk encased legs, I couldn't help but move my hands and clutched at my chest.

The panties she had on underneath, if you could even call them that…they were more like a work of art…at least on Bella. The panties were black satin and came to a 'v' over her pussy but it was when she turned around that I seriously thought I was going to lose my mind. There wasn't a back; there wasn't a string either, there were only black satin bands of material like those of the chemise and they laid across her scrumptious ass like they were made to fit there. I didn't ever want her to take them off…but then again I did. All I knew is that the image of those slivers of skin would be embedded in my brain from now until forever.

She looked at me over her shoulder as the song ended and then switched to a random playlist and I was breathing so heavily I was sure people could hear me forty floors down.

"Isabella, that was the most fucking incredible thing I have ever witnessed," I panted to her as I tried to get control of rapidly dwindling self-restraint.

She turned around and faced me. Her chest was flushed a pale shade of pink as were her cheeks. There were tiny beads of sweat running down in between her gorgeous breasts, some of her damp hair was stuck to her cheek and her neck and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Baby, I'm going to thank you properly for the most amazing night of my fucking life," I said in a low, deep and gravelly voice. "I'm going to fuck you and then I am going to make love to you until you scream my name so loud every damn person in this hotel can hear you. Do you understand me?" I questioned as I took her into my arms and kissed her more roughly than I ever had before.

She responded in kind and the more she writhed against me and tugged on my hair, the more my hands gripped her ass and pinched her already hard nipples. Bella reached down between us and undid my belt and pants as I ripped my shirt off, caring not one damn bit where anything landed. I hated to do it, but I slid her thong down her legs leaving her in an almost indecent pair of black thigh high stockings and her heels. Bella bent down and began to push them down when I reached out for her hand and whispered, shaking my head at her, "Leave them on." She nodded and then pushed my boxers and pants down in one smooth motion and my cock, once it was free from its confines was so fucking hard I was positive it had never been more so. I knew for a fact I had never been more turned on, never wanted Bella as badly as I did right at that second and I picked her up and let her wrap her legs around me.

I walked us over toward the windows that looked out over our park and when her back was flush with the windows, I lowered her onto my aching cock and watched her face as I entered her inch by motherfucking excruciating inch.

"Look at me, Bella…" I hissed when she closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Fuck…oh Jesus…" I grunted as she completely engulfed me in her warm, soaked pussy and when her eyes locked with mine I swore I saw stars and the heavens and…hell, even the meaning of life.

Bella reached out and wrapped her arms around my neck as I bent me knees and then thrust upward inside of her, deeper than I had ever been before.

"Oh fuck…that feels so damn good," Bella moaned out as I began to move inside of her watching her pussy slide up and down my cock.

"Fucking look at that, Isabella…look!" I commanded and when her bottom lip went in between her teeth as she watched me pump in and out of her I reached up with my thumb and pulled it out.

"Mine," I said with a grunt and flexed the muscles in my legs and felt her pussy squeeze my cock from deep inside of her.

Her back was pressed completely against the window and the squeaking sound that came from our movements overtook almost everything else in the room and the next time I pushed into her, I felt her come, her juices coating my cock and I kept up until I was sure she was done.

I stopped, smirking when I heard her whimper of protest as I lifted her off of me. I set her on the ground and turned her around and looked at our reflections in the window. It was the most intensely erotic thing I'd ever seen, our chests heaved with want, our eyes dark with need and lust and our bodies were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

My hands ran over the perfectly round cheeks of her ass and I slipped a finger easily and deeply inside of her. "You're so fucking wet," I mumbled as I pressed her chest flush against the windows and dipped my head to suck on the skin behind her ear. After I inhaled her scent and let it fill my nose, I stuck my tongue out to caress the red mark I had just left…the one that marked her as mine.

It was animalistic and primal to the very core, but I couldn't give a fuck. The woman had driven me to the brink of ecstasy and I was almost delirious in everything I was feeling. "You're fucking mine, Isabella…do you hear me?" I asked as I gritted my teeth as my cock slipped between the cheeks of her ass.

"Yours, Edward…only yours," Bella managed to rasp out as I pressed another finger inside of her.

"Say it again, scream it," I groaned out as I added a third finger and felt the moisture from her drip down my wrist.

I reached around with my other hand and took her clit between my thumb and index finger and when I pushed inside her as deep as I could I pinched and the sound that escaped from her as she came…again… was one I would hear in my dreams every damn night from then on.

"Edward, oh fuck…yes, baby…" Bella continued to scream and I didn't stop, didn't let up even the tiniest bit.

"Again, Bella, give it to me again, let me feel you," I whispered to her as I bit down on her shoulder and she did as I commanded and came again…letting a wild scream out and filled the room with her sounds.

She tossed her head back and forth; her hair a tangled mess and her body writhed and thrashed on my hand as she rode out her orgasm in wanton pleasure. I turned her head and kissed her deeply, taking full possession of her mouth and I swallowed every moan and groan of her pleasure as her body continued to feel the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Bella turned around and pulled my mouth down to hers again and then she moved to my neck where I could feel the moisture from her tongue in the air conditioned chilled air and she whispered, "Take me to bed now. I need to feel you inside of me. Make me yours again."

I swept her up in my arms and took her to the bedroom where I laid her completely out on top of the bed once I threw all the blankets to the floor. Her hair fanned out behind her head and her eyes shone in the moonlight that flooded the room.

"You take my breath away. Let me love you again, please," I begged her and when she held her hand out to me I immediately covered her body with my own. I touched every inch of her skin, the skin that taunted me all damn night, the skin that set my fingertips on fire and I licked and tasted every bit of her that my fingers had touched. The hollow of her throat, the collarbones that drove me wild with desire, the inside of her elbow, the delicate skin beneath her belly button, the inside of her thighs, her ankles.

She whimpered and groaned from the back of her throat and I knew her body was at its tipping point, much like my own. My cock ached to be inside of her, I could feel it throb more with each passing moment and when she choked out a desperate, "Please, I need you so badly…please," I knew I could wait no more.

I crawled up her body and sat back on my knees and soaked her up with my eyes one more time before I hooked her legs in the crook of my elbows and pulled her down the bed closer to me and let my cock enter her. I watched her face and when I saw my look, the one she got every damn time we made love, I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Put your hands over your head, baby," I breathed out as I moved in and out of her and when she stretched her body out like I demanded of her I bent forward and took one of her nipples into my mouth. After I lapped at the hard peak, I bit down on it gently and groaned out loud when her pussy clenched around my cock.

"Yes…oh God, Edward…feels so good," Bella murmured as she shook her head from side to side. "You feel so good inside of me," she rasped as her back arched off the bed as I bit her again…harder this time.

"I love you, so fucking much," I ground out as I increased my rhythm, knowing that I was about to come. "Oh…please…come for me…now," I begged, needing to feel her come around me before I let go.

I stretched out over her, still holding her legs and captured her mouth with mine and bit her bottom lip and then sucked on her tongue before I pushed my tongue into her mouth and tasted every bit of her mouth.

"Fuck…Jesus, oh…Bella," I grunted as I felt Bella's stomach and thigh muscles tense in anticipation of the orgasm that was eminent. "Shit…please…come…let it go." I felt her tremble beneath me and her hips lifted off the bed and she came with such a force that I was stunned stupid for a moment before her walls completely engulfed me and I released inside of her in stream after stream.

The sweat was pouring off of us but neither of us cared as I collapsed on top of her and then rolled us on our sides. I brushed the damp tendrils of her hair back from her face and forehead and kissed her softly there. I chuckled a bit to myself at the seemingly incongruousness of a gentle kiss after the way I had taken her before.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly as I pulled her close to me.

She smiled at me and the satisfied smirk that was on her face eased my mind but she said, "Of course I am. That was incredible."

"I don't have words to explain what that was." I smirked back at her and we laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

We got up to take a shower after a time and spent the entire time touching and kissing…we were both completely consumed with the other and I never wanted it to end. We took turns drying the other off and we climbed back into bed where we spent the rest of the night exploring each other with our hands, fingers, mouths and tongues until we finally fell asleep as the sun was beginning to rise.

Waking sometime after noon, we had a leisurely brunch and made our way back to Ma and Pop's in the late afternoon.

"Daddy!" Maddie and Masen squealed as they each wrapped their arms around a leg and I had to fight to stay upright. I bent down and picked them up, one in each arm and for the briefest of moments felt sorry for myself that they would soon be too old to pick up anymore. But, I shook that thought off almost instantly and vowed to enjoy them…today, right now.

"What's up, munchkins? Did you guys have fun with Nana and Papa last night?" I asked as I kissed them each on the cheek before setting them down on the ground. I let them each take hold of a hand and they dragged me to the table in the kitchen where my mom was busy whispering in Bella's ear.

"We did. Daddy, guess what?" Maddie excitedly asked and I couldn't help but giggle at my precious princess.

"What?" I said with exaggerated excitement.

"Papa made us a tent in the living room and we got to sleep in it with Rufus, but we had to take it down before we went to church."

"I hope Rufus was a good boy; you did remember to let him potty before he laid down with you didn't you?" I asked as I looked at Masen.

"Of course, Daddy, we're not babies you know," my son huffed at me and then crossed his arms.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, you're almost eight-years-old now! You're old, just like me!" I said and laughed at his shocked face.

"Me and Mad are not old like you, Daddy. You're really old, Bella even says so!" He giggled at me as I growled at him and then my brain caught up with what he said.

"Bella said I was old did she?" I said loud enough to get her attention and she chuckled at me and then took a sharp breath as I got up from the table to move toward her.

She was on the other side of the island and I narrowed my eyes at her. "So, what is this I hear about you calling me old, hmmm?" I asked.

Bella leaned on the island and crooked her finger at me and when I got close enough to her, she put her mouth beside my ear and whispered, "Nobody that was old could ever, ever make love the way you did last night. I'm sorry I ever called you old." Then she left a warm, wet, open-mouthed kiss right behind my ear.

"You are so forgiven, Angel," I told her as I brushed my lips against hers.

She could have called me old any fucking time she wanted as long as I got to make love to her the way I did last night. Oh sure, we fucked, too, there is no mistaking that, but whether you called it fucking, getting it on, having sex or whatever else…it was all still making love.

"Break it up, you two," my brother yelled as he walked into the kitchen, kissing my girl first before he slapped me on the back. "Happy birthday, little brother," Emmett said.

Rose walked in behind him and after hugging Bella she kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Edward, glad to see you're still with us. Bella's present didn't kill you I see," she said with a wink and a high-five to Bella.

"Rose! I tried everything I could to get you to spill what she planned and you told me you didn't have a clue where she was taking me to dinner," I said as I glared at her.

I did, too; I tried everything I could think of to get her to spill. I knew if anyone knew what Bella was doing for me it would have been her so I offered to tell her stories about Emmett, told her I would help her move to the house Esme had found for her and Jasper…hell I even offered to buy her a car to fix up if she would tell me…but she swore she didn't know.

"I can't believe you knew she was taking me to Masa and didn't tell me," I huffed and sat down beside Emmett on the stool.

"Holy hell, Bell, you took him to Masa? How on earth did you manage that?" Rose shrieked at her and my eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"But that means…oh shit," I sighed as I bent over and rested my head against my arms.

I listened as Bella explained to Rose and Emmett, and now Jasper and Ali who had just walked in about our dinner at Masa. Everyone was in awe of her choice of restaurants and were also extremely jealous that we had had the opportunity to eat there.

"You are one lucky fucker," my brother said as we watched the girls talking amongst themselves as Bella described her dress and then the food and the restaurant.

I nodded my head at him and said, "No shit, big brother. Lucky doesn't even come close to describing what I am."

"She looks very pleased with herself," Jasper said from my other side.

"It was a hell of a night, that's for damn sure," I smirked at him.

"Edward, did you like the present Ali and I helped her pick out for you?" Rose asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

I gulped audibly and I shifted on my seat…and I may or may not have moaned as well as images of Bella in that sexy as fuck piece of lingerie instantly filled my mind. I couldn't even answer so I just nodded, much the amusement of the three women.

"Daddy, Nana says it's time to open your presents so you need to come to the living room," Maddie said and started pushing Ali and Emmett out of the room.

Rose walked out beside me and I threw my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek and said, "I owe you so big, Rose, you just name it, and it's yours."

"Be careful what you offer there, you never know what I'll come up with," she teased me with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Bet she stunned you speechless, didn't she?" Rose asked as we made our way into the living room where Bella was sitting with Maddie and Masen on either side of her.

"You have no fucking idea," I said and shook my head as I made my way over to Bella and the kids.

Once we were finished with presents and dinner, the kids and Bella brought me my cake. My mouth watered when I saw it was indeed chocolate and though it was the messiest cake I'd ever seen, it meant more than a cake bought from a bakery.

The kids decorated the cake, that much was so obvious, but that was what made it special. What made it even more so was the fact that I knew Bella, Maddie, and Masen all made it together. "Happy Birthday dear Daddy, happy birthday to you," the kids finished singing and I had to wipe my eyes from the sweetness of the moment.

I wrapped them up in a huge bear hug and kissed them each…much to the amusement of Maddie and to the annoyance of Masen. He was in a phase where he'd much rather get a kiss from Bella than from the old man…not that I could really blame him.

We ate my delicious cake, and I had to fight Emmett and Jasper to make sure they didn't get seconds because, yeah again…I don't like to share…and then it was time for Jasper and Alice to take my girl back to the loft. Because I'd been gone since Friday night, I wanted to spend some time with the kids and Bella had an early morning photo shoot she had to go to, so tonight and tomorrow night were going to be spent here at Ma and Pop's.

"Thank you so much for my birthday present," I whispered to Bella after I gave her what I thought was one of the longest kisses in the history of kisses.

She reached up and held the medal in her fingers and looked up at me and said, "You're more than welcome. I'm glad you like it."

She had given me a Saint Luke medal, the patron saint of doctors and had it blessed by Father O'Connor and engraved as well. When I read the inscription for the first time, I couldn't help but chuckle and then wonder at the timeliness considering what was going on right now:

_Because even Superman needs help now and then…All my love always, Bella_

"It's been the best birthday ever, Angel, thank you for all you did for me. I had an amazing weekend," I told her as I brushed her hair back behind her ears and kissed her one more time on the lips and then on the forehead so that she could leave.

"I love you, Edward, I'll talk to you in the morning after I'm done with the shoot, okay? And, I'm so glad you enjoyed your weekend," Bella said as she held my hand and I walked her to the car.

"Sweet dreams, baby, sleep well," I whispered to her as she slipped inside the car and headed for home…our home.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So, we found out what was in the envelope…things are definitely escalating. I don't know about you, but I love the fact that Edward went to Emmett first, big brother's come in kind of handy sometimes, don't they?**

**I hope you all liked Bella's birthday surprise for Edward, I'm pretty sure he did! Thanks to my wonderful friend** _ **MedusaInNY**_ **for the** _ **Masa**_ **rec…and her hubs too! The restaurant suggestion was just what I needed to set the tone for the whole night. (Hope he doesn't turn even more orange now!)**

**The next chapter…OH MY! I promise you do NOT want to miss it. I am so excited I wish I could post it today, but it will be up tomorrow. There are some absolutely HUUUGGGEEEE things happening in it, and I can't wait to hear what you all think of it.**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word.**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (I'm posting two chapters in two days, that deserves a reward I think!)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A huge HUGE thank you to the fabulous** _ **Miracle1901**_ **for being my beta! She's going to be really busy for the next little bit, so everyone keep her in your thoughts, please?**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. You have saved my butt more times than I can count so far! You will always be BFF#1…ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **for submitting my story and getting** _ **The Fictionators**_ **to recommend it. You are the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable! She is also adding beta duties to the list of things she is doing for me and she totally rocks! ILY!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you both so much!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story… This is PART TWO…Edward had a lot to say so I hope you all are okay with that. I think that deserves lots of reviews, don't you?**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

"Hello, my BFF, did you have a good birthday?" Tanya asked me as she gave me a hug when I got to the office Monday morning.

I was sure the smile on my face was a total giveaway, but I answered her anyway. "Sure did, T. It was the best birthday ever. We missed you and Seth yesterday," I told her honestly.

"I'm sorry. Mother and Daddy expected us for Sunday dinner and there wasn't any way to get out it. Especially because Daddy was having some of his business partners over as well. Believe me, Seth and I would have much rather been with you all at Aunt Esme's than at Casa Denali."

I groaned for my best friend. I loved her parents, I really did, but the pressure they always put on Tanya was difficult to watch at times. "Ouch, sorry. Aunt Carmen didn't attack Seth this time did she?" I asked as I set my briefcase on my desk and changed into my doctor coat from my suit jacket.

Tanya rolled her eyes and then giggled. "Well, Seth has gotten quite adept at heading her off at the pass so she tried…but he avoided coming in direct contact with her. He's quite scared of Mother; it's hilarious to watch to be honest."

"Well, Aunt Car is one determined lady when she wants to be." I chuckled as I remembered her chasing Emmett and me around when we would come home for the weekend during college. The woman was very affectionate!

She followed me into my office and sat down at my desk and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the side. "So, where did she take you? Bella wouldn't tell any of us what she had planned. I think she was worried about Emmett spilling if she did." We both laughed at that because being able to keep a secret was definitely not one of my big brother's best qualities…at all.

"Tanya, it was fucking incredible. We stayed in a suite at the Four Seasons and then had dinner at, God, I still can't believe Bella managed to pull it off," I said as I shook my head as I thought back to our incredible dinner.

"Edward!" Tanya shrieked at me, and I shook my head to focus on her question.

"Sorry. Anyway, Bella took me to Masa."

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she looked at me with wide eyes.

I chuckled. "My reaction exactly. It was fucking amazing, the best meal I have ever had in my life. It was everything I'd ever imagined it to be…and more. The whole night was just…it was mind-blowing."

"Bella had to have had that planned for a long time," Tanya ruminated to herself.

"I know, right?" I answered back, still in awe every damn time I thought about it. "Bella said she called for reservations over a month ago. She's so damn amazing," I said mostly to myself as I shook my head again.

Still, more than twenty-four hours later, I was having a hard time comprehending the whole night. Being alone with her, away from the stress of her job and everything that went along with it, was perfect by itself. But throw in the hotel suite, the fabulous dinner, and then the most incredible night of sex of my life and it was difficult to wrap my head around it all.

I reached up and rubbed the St. Luke medal under my dress shirt, a move that did not go unnoticed by my eagled-eyed best friend. "Is that your gift from Bella?" Tanya asked quickly.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yep, it sure as hell is."

"Let me see…this I did know about," Tanya said as I lifted the medal for her to look at. "She told you she had it blessed by Father O'Connor, didn't she?"

I nodded my head at her I told her, "Turn it over and read the inscription," knowing Tanya would understand the meaning behind it.

"Bella is one of a kind, that's for sure."

I rubbed my thumb over the medal one more time before I tucked it back under my dress shirt and said, "Don't I know it."

We visited for a few more minutes and then said goodbye to get ready for our own patients that would be arriving soon for their appointments.

The morning flew by and the next thing I knew, it was just after noon and my stomach started to grumble. I missed Bella making breakfast this morning because I stayed at Ma and Pop's last night. It was getting increasingly difficult to sleep without her…hell it was downright painful. I really needed to talk to Bella about what our plans were going to be once September came and went; it would be here before we knew it. July was going to be really busy for her. We were going to Lake George with all the family over the 4th of July holiday weekend and then she had another extended trip to California where she would be gone over a week. Then, after that, we would celebrate the twins' birthday.

Bella and I discussed the trip she needed to make in the beginning of August to attend the Kids' Choice Awards and had decided that Maddie, Masen, and I would go with her. Afterward we were going to take the kids to Disneyland so we would be gone for a long time then, too. Hopefully by the time we got back, the next month would fly by without incident and we could get through the final fashion show in September. Then we would be able to make our plans…for our family.

My phone vibrated with a text message and I picked it up and frowned when I read it. It was from Bella.

_Sweetheart, are you almost finished? Your lunch is getting cold and I don't have much longer. Hurry…I miss you! ~~ B XOXOXO_

What the hell, Bella was here? Kate didn't tell me. Fuck me... Kate.

If she had anything to do with keeping Bella waiting, and there really was no other explanation, then I was doing something about her…today. I walked out to the waiting area and sure enough, there my love sat with a bag from our favorite Italian restaurant and a smile just for me when she heard me approach.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I told her as I pulled her in for a kiss when she stood up. "I didn't even know you were here," I finished and turned in time to see the smug look on Kate's face. It quickly turned to one of apprehension when she realized I knew what she had done.

"Kate, do you have any idea why I didn't know Bella was here… and waiting for me?" I asked in a sharp tone. I was fucking tired of her bullshit and she was finished. I was going straight to Carlisle as soon as Bella left.

Kate looked sickened but I couldn't find it in me to care…at all.

"Edward," Bella said softly and I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose and turned to look at her. "Let's go into your office and eat. Emmett and Seth will be back in about an hour to come pick me up. I missed you last night," she said and then grinned at me.

I knew what she was trying to do and I would let it go…for now. She was right; I didn't want to waste her unexpected surprise visit arguing with Kate. Bending down I kissed her forehead and said, "You're right, and I'm starving. Come on, let's eat." I laced our fingers together and led her back to my office, not missing the glare Kate gave the two of us as we passed her.

When we walked in the office and Bella set the bag on my desk, I swept her up into my arms and attacked her mouth with mine. The second my tongue entered her mouth I felt my cock get hard and I groaned and then pulled back when I felt Bella smile against my lips.

"Bella, you know how I get when I go this long without seeing you," I told her as I picked up the bag and took it to the table that was in front of the sofa against the wall.

"Edward, it's barely been more than twelve hours since I saw you." She giggled at me as she handed me my Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo.

I dug in and the moan of appreciation I let loose made Bella smile even bigger. "Thank you so much for bringing me lunch. I was starving. I missed your breakfast this morning…and you know that going twelve hours without seeing you is like a form of torture," I told her as I took another bite.

Bella had gotten a grilled chicken Caesar salad and I couldn't help the look I gave her when her kissable lips closed over her fork…and I certainly couldn't help the rumble that she heard come from my chest either.

"Edward, stop. Eat your lunch," she told me with a roll of her eyes. Did she not realize that she drove me insane when I watched her eat? Well, in all honesty she always drove me crazy, but watching her eat was at the top of the list.

"I can't help it; I was just remembering when those lips woke me up yesterday morning while they were wrapped around my cock," I told her then chuckled darkly when she blushed and then swallowed her food.

The images that instantly flooded my mind did nothing but make my already hard cock get even harder and I tried to adjust myself as I shifted on the sofa. Yesterday morning, probably somewhere around four o'clock, after who knows what round of lovemaking Bella and I had just finished, I drifted off to sleep only to waken when I felt the heat of Bella's mouth engulf my cock. 'I'm sorry Edward; I just needed you again so badly. I couldn't help myself,' she had whispered to me as she brought me to an orgasm I didn't think would be possible considering I had just come. Of course my amazing girl proved me wrong and I came with a force that astounded us both.

I adjusted myself again much to Bella's delight and I narrowed my eyes at her as I finished my lunch.

"Watch it. I have no problem laying your ass out on this sofa and fucking you silly," I growled at her, not kidding one damn bit.

"Edward you are out of your ever-loving mind if you think I am messing around with you with that…woman right down the hall. What the hell is her fucking deal anyway?" Bella spat out…and I knew she was pissed; hell I was, too.

I sighed and sat back, pulling her next to me once she put her food down. "I wish I knew. Tell me, how long were you waiting out there before you texted me?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and picked up the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and began to play with my fingers.

"Um, I don't know. I'd guess probably fifteen - twenty minutes or so."

"God damn it," I hissed and exhaled out through my nose. "I'm talking to Pop today. This shit is just ridiculous. Kate knew I didn't have a patient so there was so reason to make you wait, except to be spiteful. What I can't figure out is why," I said as I ran my fingers through Bella's hair.

Bella chuckled beside me and said, "Oh, Edward. You are so oblivious sometimes. Kate is madly in love with you…or with the idea of you I suppose is a better way to put it."

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no possible way Kate could feel anything like that for me," I said as I shook my head at her, not wanting to believe that Bella could be right. "I've known that woman for years, Bella; she's worked here since before I started. Besides an occasional chat, I've never done anything to make her believe I was even remotely interested in her."

Kate was an attractive woman, I couldn't deny that. She had long, straight dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes but because I preferred brunettes…and one in particular, a general acknowledgment of her attractiveness was about all I could offer. I didn't really know her and I had to be honest and say I never really made the effort to either.

When I first started working with Pop and Tanya, I was so busy seeing patients and then rushing home to the twins that I barely had time to say more than hello to Kate. Once things settled down, I just wasn't interested. I would never become involved with someone I worked with and to be even more honest, there wasn't anything about Kate that particularly appealed to me either. She had a whiny voice, she was more concerned about herself than others, and she had absolutely no sense of humor…none. Even Emmett couldn't make her smile, and he made everyone smile…at least before he drove them fucking nuts.

Bella picked her head up off my shoulder and scooted so she was sitting in my lap. "I like this position better," I told her as I nuzzled her neck with my nose before I kissed her on her pulse point.

"Mmmm, me, too," Bella said on a sigh as she reached up and ran her fingers through my hair.

I placed my finger underneath her chin and tipped her face up to mine so I could really kiss her. I bent my head down and placed my lips over hers and began to move them back and forth before my tongue flicked at her delicious bottom lip. I pulled her closer to me and pressed her body harder against my own as the kiss deepened, changed and when Bella's breathing hitched I could tell from the little squeaks and whimpers she let escape that I needed to stop…even though I sure as hell didn't want to.

"Edward, you're…" Kate said, as Bella jumped in my arms and they instinctively squeezed around her.

"Kate, what the hell," I barked out at her, causing Bella to jump again. Jesus Christ, what in the hell was wrong with that fucking woman? Did she not understand the concept of knocking on a closed door?

Bella had turned her head toward my chest and I could feel the heat from her embarrassment through my shirt and that just fucking pissed me off more. There was no way Bella should ever be made to feel uncomfortable when she was with me…ever.

Kate stood in the doorway with her hand on the doorknob as her eyes darted from Bella's position on my lap to me and not only was it awkward…it was wrong.

I kissed Bella quickly on the forehead and then shifted her so she was sitting on the sofa before I stood up and faced Kate. "Kate, I really don't have any fucking idea why you thought it was okay to come into my office when the door was closed without knocking, especially when you knew Bella was in here and that we were having lunch. I have no idea why you felt it was necessary to keep her waiting out front when you knew perfectly well that I wasn't busy…and I am never too busy to see her in the first place. I have no idea what your fucking problem is and frankly I don't give a damn. What I do know is you'd better start going through your résumé and get ready to start handing it out because if I have my way, once I talk to my father, you'll find yourself out of a job. Now, get out of my office." I was so fucking pissed at her I clenched my hands into fists beside my legs and I breathed deeply in and out as I tried to get control of my temper.

"Edward, I'm so…" Kate began to speak and I held my hand to stop her from saying another fucking word. I didn't care what she had to say and there was no excuse she could give me that would change my mind from talking to Carlisle and making sure she got the hell away from me.

"I don't give a damn, Kate. It's too late to listen to anything you have to say. You've made one mistake too many, and I'm tired of it," I said as I turned around and took a deep breath.

"Edward. Sweetheart, please calm down," Bella said as she stood up and walked toward me and put her hand on my arm. Feeling her touch was just what I needed to allow myself to calm down.

"Look, Kate is it?" I heard Bella say and I turned around. Kate still looked pissed and I couldn't figure out what her problem was.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Kate spit out it a hateful voice. "You walk in here and into his life and you took him away from me. I've been waiting patiently for him, for Edward to notice me and all my hard work goes up in flames as soon as you and your damn puppy crashed into his life. I hate you!"

Kate lunged toward Bella and I pulled her behind me and grabbed Kate's wrists and held them in my own. She screamed as she tried to get away and I hoped to hell that there weren't any patients in the waiting room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Carlisle yelled as he rushed into my office and quickly surveyed the scene in front of him. I could only imagine what it looked like, but I couldn't give a shit. Try to hurt Bella and you would have definitely had to get through me first.

"Pop, I'm sorry, but I just can't work with her any longer," I said as I pointed toward Kate. "Not only does she make me uncomfortable and acts completely inappropriately toward me, now she tried to attack Bella. I have been willing to put up with her behavior up until now, but after this, no more. I'm sorry, Dad, but this was the last straw."

I was breathing heavily and Bella was rubbing my back in a circular motion trying to calm me down…and it was working to an extent.

"Kate, I think it would be best if you were to go wait in my office," Dad said and then he looked at Bella and me. "I'll be with you in just a few minutes," he finished.

"Edward, please," Kate said and I held up hand at her.

"Kate, I'm sorry if you've somehow fallen under the wrong conclusion about my feelings for you but that does not excuse your behavior today and it certainly doesn't rationalize how you could try to attack Bella the way you just did."

Kate glared at Bella…again, and then turned and stomped out of the office. I sighed and then turned toward Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked her as Carlisle walked to stand beside us.

"I'm fine...a little shocked at how angry she was, but okay otherwise. Are you okay?" she asked me and held her hand up to my cheek. I let my head rest against it for a moment before I picked her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist and faced my father.

"I'm really sorry, Pop, but she's got to go. I've been meaning to talk to you for a few weeks now about Kate, but I've tried to give her the benefit of the doubt...but, what she did today is inexcusable," I told him. I then filled him in on all of the things she'd done up until today and then the way she'd acted today and the hateful things she'd said to Bella.

Carlisle sighed when I was through and then looked at Bella.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and she nodded at him. "I'm sorry your lunch was ruined. I guess I'd better go deal with this. I'll talk with you more about this later, Edward," Dad said as he left the office.

"Well, that is not how I thought our lunch would end," Bella said with a small chuckle.

I smiled at her ability to try to diffuse even the most awkward of situations. "Me either, Bella. I'm sorry about that." Bella picked up her phone and I knew that meant Seth and Emmett were out front waiting for her. "Let me walk you out and then I better go talk to my dad," I told her as I delivered her to my brother and told her I would talk to her again later.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~~**

"Daddy, what time is it?" Masen asked me for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He wore his Derek Jeter jersey and had his baseball glove in his lap as he bounced on the sofa.

"Little man, it's about thirty seconds since the last time you asked me. I know you are excited, Mase. Bella will get here as soon as she can to take you to the game." I chuckled at him when he huffed and threw himself against the back of the sofa.

I laughed even harder when the hat he had on backward flipped up off his head as it came into contact with the couch.

"I don't want to miss Derek, though, Daddy. Bella said he would come talk to me before the game started. What if we get there late and we miss him?" Masen asked as he put his hat back on…backward.

Derek hmmm? I was going to have to have a talk with my Bella and find out what that was all about.

"I am sure Bella is on her way. Uncle Emmett had to pick her up then come by here and pick you up. The game doesn't start for another two hours; it will be fine. Do you have all the things you want _Derek_ to autograph?" I asked, emphasizing Mr. Jeter's name a little more forcefully than necessary.

I was extremely appreciative of what Bella did for Masen in arranging a private meeting with his idol, but shit. The guy was a good-looking dude; even I wasn't foolish enough not to admit that. And it was obvious from the way Bella talked about him that they were on somewhat friendly terms…how friendly I could have only guessed. I calmed myself with the thought that it was me who slept next to her most nights and that I was the only one that knew what she looked like when she had an orgasm and I was sure as hell the only one that knew what she tasted like.

I would feel better if I could somehow get her to wear a sign or something that said 'Back the fuck off, I'm not interested in anyone but Edward Cullen'…but I didn't think it would go over well. Knowing Emmett would be with her today instead of Seth did make me feel a bit better. I was still nervous as hell about her going out in public with that sick fucker out there somewhere.

Emmett and I met with his friend Riley yesterday, unbeknownst to my love. I tried to explain everything I knew about the letters and their timing as well. I told Riley that I knew she had received some fan mail before she and I got together that was a little on the disturbing side but from what Bella had told me, most of it was the 'You are so beautiful, I know we would be great together' and 'I love you, I want to be with you always' kinds of things along with the random picture of some guy's erection or some gross shit like that…but it was nothing like what she was getting now. Riley asked me when the first letter was received and I told him I thought it was right after the Gala where Bella and I pretty much 'came out' as a couple.

"Edward, I don't mean to be difficult here, but have any of you given any thought to the possibility that you are the reason the letters started?" he'd asked and I remembered the chill I got down my spine.

"Riley, are you saying that Bella could be being targeted because someone is angry at her for being with Edward?" Emmett had asked, sounding just as shocked as I did at the prospect that that could be true.

He'd nodded his head and looked at both of us and said, "My friend, that is exactly what I am saying. Look, there isn't any way to know what is going on here yet, but in my opinion, it is a very real possibility. Think about it, the first letters showed up right after a picture showed up in every newspaper in the city, not to mention magazines all over the country and the Internet. Edward," he said as he looked at me now, "you're a good-looking guy, you're a successful doctor and your family is well-known all up and down the East Coast and probably all over the country. It is not unreasonable to assume you are the catalyst that started this whole thing."

"Well, shit, Riley. What the hell do we do now?" Emmett had asked. "I'm already accompanying Bella everywhere she goes; I can't be in two places at one time."

Riley looked extremely uncomfortable for a moment before he spoke again. "Emmett, Edward, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. In my experience, Bella is the one that needs all the protection you can give her." I let out a soft, but fierce 'motherfucker' before he went on. "If Edward is the object of whatever delusion the person is sending the letters is under, then Bella would be the most likely target for their anger. If Bella is the one that the letters are meant to affect, then whomever is sending them is only going to get increasingly more unstable. Either way, she is the one that is in the most danger here."

Emmett looked like he was going to be sick and I felt like I had been submerged in a bathtub full of ice cubes. I started shaking and my breathing got uneven. If anything happened to her…I would never be able to live with myself. I couldn't survive without her and it really was as simple as that.

"We are in a really difficult position here," Riley pushed on, knowing that every word he spoke destroyed Emmett and I both just a little bit more. "Bella hasn't been threatened yet, at least not directly and not in a way that would warrant police protection or involvement." I started to talk, and Riley cut me off. "I know it sucks but that's the way the law works, Edward. Emmett shared with me that Bella is almost done with her modeling contract...is that right?" he asked me and then I nodded and answered.

"Yes, she has a fashion show to do in September and after that, she will have fulfilled her contract and will be able to stop."

He contemplated that for a minute before he went on. "Well, let's just hope that the next two months come and go without any escalation and once Bella can step back from being in the public so much, the letters stop. It's not much, but it's all we've got. All we can do is hope for the best."

"And if something else happens?" I managed to choke out, rubbing the medal under my shirt.

Riley stood up and looked at Emmett and I and said, "Let's cross that bridge when and if it comes, shall we?"

We shook his hand and he promised to keep in touch. When Emmett and I both sat down again, I looked to my big brother and said, "Em, if…"

"Not happening, brother mine. I promised both of you I would keep her safe, and I meant it. We just have to be careful…so fucking careful," Emmett whispered that last part and I could tell the toll these next two months were going to take on him. He'd basically put his professional life on hold for me and for Bella and there was nothing I could ever do to repay him for that…nothing.

"I'll never be able to…" and again he cut me off. Stubborn fucker, my brother was.

He chuckled at me when I huffed at him. "Edward, we're family…Cullens. It's what we do, no questions asked. Family always comes first…no matter what and Bella is family."

We finished our beer and I headed back to Ma and Pop's and he headed to meet Seth and Bella for an evening restaurant opening she had to attend.

"Daddy do you think I can take my picture that Bella gave me and have Derek sign that, too?" Masen asked me and brought me back to the present.

I ruffled his hair as I heard the front door open and said, "I'm sure they have more at the stadium he can sign and give to you. I hear Uncle Em and Bella; get your things together so you can go."

He ran off and I looked at my love as she walked into the living room. She was going to be throwing out the first pitch for tonight's game and taking some pictures with the players. I wanted to go with her, but I understood her wanting to share this with Masen. She helped Maddie with her soccer team and this was her special thing to share with him. They still practiced the drums when they could and I knew they were both excited to get back to the lake house so they could play together.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said warmly as she stopped in front of me and tipped her head up so that I could give her a kiss…which I happily granted.

"We have one very excited little boy I'll have you know." I laughed at her and kissed her forehead one more time before I stepped back from her. "I think he tried to bring everything he could think of for Derek to sign." I really tried to keep the whine out of my voice when I said his name, but I didn't do a very good job apparently because Bella giggled at me and slapped me on the chest.

"Come off it, Edward, he's just a guy," she said and turned to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

"A very good-looking, athletic, rich guy," I growled at her and kissed her again…because damn it, she was my girl!

Bella ran her fingers through my hair and pulled my face even closer than it already was. "You know I'm yours and no one else's. Stop pouting and maybe I'll bring you home a surprise."

"Mmmm, will you be wearing said surprise?" I asked in a husky voice as I licked the side of her neck.

She sighed and pressed her chest against mine and whispered, "That might be able to be arranged. Now, are you going to stop with the damn pout?" She quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said as Masen came barreling into the room and ran straight to Bella where she waited with open arms.

"Bella! Can we go now, please?" he begged. Damn the kid was so cute when he got excited.

"Yep, we sure can. Let's get a move on. If we get there early enough, maybe you can play catch with the guys for a few minutes before they have to go in," she said and we both laughed out loud when Masen dropped everything he was holding and his mouth opened so wide I wasn't sure it would ever close again.

Bella helped him pick everything back up and with a quick kiss she, Emmett, and Masen headed for the ball park.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Maddie, sweetie, you'd better get Rufus out of Nana's roses." I laughed at my little girl as she played in the backyard at Mom and Dad's.

"'Kay, Daddy." She giggled at me and Carlisle laughed at both the granddaughter and the puppy.

"Your mother loves her roses and Lord knows she loves her granddaughter, but I think it might be a contest to see who comes in first if you throw that puppy into the mix!" Carlisle chuckled next to me as we watched the two of them.

"I think you might be right, Pop. I sometimes think Mama would pick the dog over all of us if we made her choose."

My phone rang and I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. When I heard Emmett on the other end, I didn't think anything of it either…until I heard the tone of his voice.

"Edward," Emmett said as soon as I answered.

"Emmett, what's wrong…is it Bella?" I asked immediately when I heard him clear his throat before he spoke.

"Edward, you need to come to the hospital. It's Masen...he's been hurt. Bella is with him," Emmett said, his voice sounding heavy with too many things left unsaid.

I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. "Em…" I started to say and he cut me off there.

"Just get to the hospital. We'll talk when you get here. Hurry, but be safe," he finished and I told him I'd be right there.

Closing my eyes, I took a few very precious seconds to take a deep breath and then turned to look at my father who could tell immediately that something was seriously wrong.

"What is it? Is it Bella?" he said quietly so Maddie couldn't hear.

"No, Pop, it's Masen." I couldn't help the sharp stab of fear and pain that immediately came when I said his name and I tried to ignore the horrified look on Dad's face as I went on. "I've got to go. Can you call Tanya and get her over here to pick up Maddie so you and Mama can come to the hospital?" I asked in an uneven voice as I tried to hold myself together.

He had to be okay, he just had to.

"Maddie, Daddy has to go for a little bit. I have to go to the hospital. Aunt Tanya will be by to pick you up and take you with her, okay?" I asked my precious little girl, trying to keep the tears at bay. I'd have her come to the hospital once I found out what the hell happened.

I kissed the top of her head and held her to me until she wiggled to get out of my grasp. With a quick hug and an assurance from my father that he would get there as soon as he could I left for the hospital, where the other half of my family was. Hopping in a cab as I was in no condition to drive, I arrived at the hospital no more than twenty minutes after Emmett called me and I tried to tell myself to stay calm until I saw Masen. I wasn't doing a very good job of that and by the time I made it to the emergency room, I was a nervous wreck.

I didn't come to this part of the hospital very much and I didn't recognize very many people so I let out a gust of air when I saw Mrs. Cope behind the admitting desk.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Cope asked as I ran up to the counter and ran my hands through my hair. My hands were shaking and I couldn't get control of my breathing.

Shit…what if he was hurt badly?

"I'm looking for my son; he was brought in just a short while ago. I have no idea if it was by ambulance or what. My brother called me and said he was here," I frantically said as I gripped the side of the counter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me see what I can find out for you," she said kindly as she started clicking keys on her keyboard.

"Edward," I heard my brother say and I looked at Mrs. Cope and thanked her for her help before I turned to Emmett.

"Where are they?" I asked, my heart in my throat. All I kept imagining was how excited he was just a few short hours ago, how happy he was and I couldn't stop the tears that started to come.

I stared at Emmett and he looked awful. His clothes were a mess; he had scrapes on his arms and the expression on his face…heartbroken. Knowing I didn't have time to question him on the how, all I wanted to do was make sure my son and my love were both okay. The rest could wait.

"Bella is in the exam room with Masen, they are right down there," he pointed and I started to walk that way before he grabbed my arm and I turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Edward…I don't know what…I can't," he mumbled and I knew I would have plenty of questions for him later, but now, right now I needed to see and hold Masen and make sure he was okay and see Bella.

"We'll talk soon, Em. Call the rest of the family and wait for Pop," I said as I made my way in the direction he pointed.

I took about twenty steps and what I heard stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Mommy, it hurts," my very scared-sounding little boy said in a voice full of pain and tears.

"Shhh, I know, baby. Mommy's here," my love murmured to him and I had to grip my chest…the words so tender and effortless I thought my heart would break. "It's okay, Masen," Bella continued to speak softly to him. "Daddy and Papa will be here soon and they'll make sure the doctors make you all better, I promise," she whispered to him and I could hear her kiss his head.

"Why did those people do that to us, Mommy?" Masen asked, sounding barely coherent and I knew that he was either under medication or was so tired from whatever happened he could barely form the words.

"I'm so sorry, Masen, it's all my fault. I never should have brought you with me," Bella cried softly to him as I heard his breathing even out.

I pulled the curtain back and my eyes immediately flooded with more tears as I took in the scene in front of me. Bella was curled up on the very small bed with Masen tucked in close beside her. He had been changed into a hospital gown and his arm was in a splint. He had a golf ball sized bump on his head and he looked so fucking pale. The hand that didn't have the splint on it gripped Bella's t-shirt tightly and he shook slightly while she held him.

"Oh, my boy…Masen," I choked out as I approached the bed and bent down to kiss his head and touched his face. "Daddy loves you, little man, so, so much," I whispered as I rested my head against his for a moment while I tried to calm myself down.

He was so tiny and he looked so fragile on the small bed next to Bella and when I looked at her, she looked just as horrid as he did. She had holes in her jeans and I could see the blood that had seeped through the material. Her hair was a wild, tangled mess, half in and half out of her ponytail. Her eyes were red from crying, the little bit of makeup she'd worn smudged on her face. She had a small cut on her lip and scrapes on her forearms.

"Love you, Mommy," Masen said as he took one deep breath and then fell asleep, peaceful except for the murmur of pain he let loose every few minutes.

"Bella, my God, baby, is he okay? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, confused and an emotional wreck at the moment.

She held her hand out to me but didn't move an inch away from Masen.

Bella began to cry, not making a sound for fear of waking Masen but she was sobbing so hard she was shaking the bed. "Bella…shhh, it's okay. I'm here now. Shhh…Masen's okay, you're okay now…hush. I'm here and I love you," I said to her over and over again as I stroked through her hair and tried to calm her with my words. I assumed because they were both still in the exam room that whatever happened…while it was probably scary and awful as hell, wasn't too serious so I tried to focus on that and keeping Bella calm. As I matched my breathing with hers and continued to hold her close to me, she was finally able to get control of herself.

I tried to disentangle myself from her so I could sit down and when she whimpered softly as I took a step I bent down and kissed her temple.

"Bella, I'm just going to scoot the chair closer to you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

When I picked up the chair I glanced at my watch and was shocked beyond belief that I'd only been there for ten minutes. Jesus Christ it felt like hours. I sat in the chair and Bella was able to rearrange her body so Masen was laying across her chest but she was able to rest her back against the pillows. I reached for her hand and after I touched Masen again, because I needed to reassure myself that he was fine, I asked her, "What in the hell happened?"

I wasn't angry…at least not at Bella or Masen. I knew that whatever had happened Emmett somehow felt he was to blame and I couldn't believe he or Bella had allowed anything to happen to Masen on purpose.

Quiet tears began to fall from Bella's eyes again and she said in barely more than a whisper, "I don't know. The game was over and Emmett, Masen, and I made our way down to the locker room. Derek had a ball he had signed by all the team to give to Masen and a jersey to give to Emmett so we went there to go get them. Masen was so excited he actually got to talk to Derek before the game and was going to get to see him after the game and was talking a mile a minute like he does when he gets excited, you know?" she asked and then sniffled.

I reached over to the table beside the bed and handed her some tissue so she could wipe her nose and her eyes. Fuck, she was a mess…still beautiful as hell, but I had never seen her look so distraught.

Bella took a deep breath and started again. "We somehow managed to get down to the locker room before all the reporters and paparazzi and we visited with Derek, Andy, and Jorge for a few minutes before we had to get out of there before the reporters showed up. We started to walk away when Derek called me back to give me a picture for Maddie and I gave him a hug for being so nice to think of her. Somehow all the reporters showed up at that time and I was separated from both Masen and Emmett. The flashbulbs were going off and they were all screaming questions at both Derek and me and I tried to push my way over to where I thought Masen was."

The tears were coming faster now and so was her breathing. I had to admit mine was, too. I could only imagine how frightened my little baby boy had to have been to be overrun by those fucking animals like that and separated from both Emmett and Bella. I squeezed her hand and when Bella looked at me with her watery eyes, I swore to God the few pieces of my heart that hadn't broken since I first walked in here completely shattered when I saw her face. The guilt she felt was rolling off of her in waves and I wasn't going to let her think for one more fucking second that this was somehow her fault.

Standing up, I stood right beside the bed and bent my head down to hers. As I held her beautiful tear-stained face in my hands, I tried to brush her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"Bella, please don't blame yourself for this. This is not your fault; you had no way of knowing those fucking pieces of shit would show up like that. You certainly never intended to have Masen in the middle of a stampede either."

I kissed her softly on the lips and then on each eyelid before I sat back down again so she could finish telling me what happened and I tried to keep from pulling my hair out as I imagined what all three of them had just went through.

Bella took a very uneven breath and quietly continued. "I could hear Masen yelling for me and Emmett, Edward. He was so scared and once the reporters noticed him yelling, they started taking his picture. Emmett barreled his way through, tugging me behind him. I fell down, that's how my knees and arms got so scraped up, and when I got up and as we pushed our way through everyone, someone elbowed me in the mouth which is how I got this," she said as she pointed to her busted lip. I saw fucking red again and I swore to myself I was going to hunt down whatever motherfucker did that to her, but knew I was being completely irrational at the same time.

"Emmett finally pushed our way through to Masen. He scooped him up and we started to run…and of course they followed, yelling things and the flashbulbs were going off. Emmett couldn't see and he tripped and fell and Masen hit the ground hard which is how he broke his arm and got the bump on his head. It was insane, and I was so scared. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Bella said as she bent her head down and covered her face with her free hand.

I stood up and sat on the tiny sliver of bed that was left and wrapped an arm around her and reached out touch Masen with the other one. "Bella, please don't do this. I know you are upset and I understand that, but you cannot blame yourself. It was just an unfortunate accident. I'm just thankful he wasn't hurt anymore than he was and that you weren't hurt either. Has the doctor been in since you were brought back here?" I asked and then kissed her before I stood up to go find whoever was on call to make sure Masen didn't have to wait any longer than necessary to get looked at.

"No, and I didn't want to leave Masen to go find someone either. Is Emmett all right?" Bella asked with more tears in her eyes for my big brother. She knew him so well and knew he'd be beating himself up about what happened.

"He was waiting for Ma and Pop to get here. Do you want me to send him back?"

She nodded, just like I knew she would. They loved each other very much there was no doubt about that.

I walked out into the hall and had to stop. I bent over at the waist and rested my hands on my knees as I took a few deep breaths. Jesus, this was just a fucked up situation and I couldn't decide who to get mad at. Not at Bella and not at Emmett, but what the fuck were those damned photographers thinking chasing after them like that? I would never, ever be able to forget the way Masen looked on that bed, nor would I ever forget the heartbroken look on Bella's face either.

"Is he all right?" I heard my father ask as he found me in the hallway. I stood up and looked at him…and completely lost it.

"Dad, I was so fucking scared," I choked out as I let him engulf me in his arms.

"I know you were, son. How is Masen, is he okay?" Dad asked as I wiped my face and stood up.

"Masen was sleeping and Bella is with him. She won't leave him. Masen looks like he has a broken arm and he has a bump on his head as well as some cuts and bruises." I took an uneven breath as the image of him scared in the middle of all those people assaulted me. "Bella looks almost as bad, but I don't think she's hurt too badly besides some scrapes on her knees. Emotionally, she's a fucking mess. Will you please go see if you can find his doctor so I can go back to Masen and Bella…and send Emmett back. Bella wants to see him and make sure he's okay."

My dad shook his head gently and said, "Of course she does. Go back to them, and I'll find the doctor and your brother. Your mother will be here soon, too, as well as the rest of the family."

I took another deep breath and let my father give me another hug. I would never get tired of those that was for sure.

"Thanks, Pop, see you in a minute," I said as he kissed my head and guided me back toward Masen and Bella.

Bella opened her eyes when she heard me come back and gave me a small smile as I sat back down in the chair beside the bed. "Has he woken up yet?" I asked as I ran my hand over his head.

She lifted her hand and placed it on top of mine and squeezed. "No, he's moved around a bit more than before but he was pretty worn out by the time we got him here. Emmett didn't even wait for an ambulance. He just wanted to get us the hell out of there," Bella whispered as she looked at me and had tears in her eyes again.

"Edward," Emmett said hesitantly as he made his way into where we were.

"Hey, Em," I said as I stood up. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and patted his back as he shook in my arms and when he took a deep breath I stepped back. "Why don't you sit with Bella and Masen for a minute while I go find Pop and the doctor? Is Mama here yet?" I asked as I led him to the chair.

Bella reached out for his hand and picked it up and kissed the back of it as he bent forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so fucking sorry, Bella. I broke my promise to you."

"Emmett, no. Stop please. You got us out of there before things got any worse for Masen and me. You got him here to the hospital. I am so grateful to you, big brother," Bella said and kissed his cheek. Emmett started crying then and I had to step out…again.

The doctor and my dad showed up just a few minutes later and we all made our way back to Masen and Bella.

"Daddy," Masen croaked out as I stepped up to the bed.

"Oh Mase, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" I asked as I bent down to hug him.

"It hurts," Masen whimpered and I squeezed him a bit harder.

"Dr. Cullen, my name is Dr. Nick Garrett. I'm sorry to be meeting you under such awful circumstances." I held my hand out to shake the guy's hand. He was tall, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes and he was really skinny. But, he had a confident air about him and I liked him on the spot.

"Nice to meet you, too. What's the diagnosis?" I asked as he walked to the bed and looked at Masen's arm.

"Well, I am sure you can tell he's broken his arm. It's a clean break so we won't need to do surgery and I'll be taking him to get his arm set. He doesn't appear to have a concussion but we'll keep him overnight just to make sure. He's got a few cuts that we cleaned out but they don't need stitches. All things considered, he's very lucky a broken arm was all he suffered."

"Thank God," I said as I took a deep breath. "And Bella, is she okay?" I asked and she snorted at me.

Dr. Garrett nodded his head and said, "We need to get her cuts cleaned up and make sure she doesn't need any stitches. She might have some bruising from being pushed the way she was," and he scowled at that. I liked Nick Garrett even more just then. "But other than that, Bella and your brother Emmett are both just fine.

"I'm going to send an orderly in and we'll take Masen to get his cast on. I've already gotten him a room assigned and I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of putting the room under a different name. I don't want him or your family to be disturbed while he is here. I imagine once word gets out about what happened, you will have more than enough to deal with. The room is under the name Samuel Swan. I figured only your immediate family would recognize the name and because he wasn't brought in by ambulance, we should be able to keep his and Bella's stay here quiet."

I held my hand out to him and said, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much my family appreciates what you've just done for us. If you ever need anything, please let me know."

"It's been my pleasure. I will see you and the rest of your family back in the room when I am done with Masen. Dr. Cullen," he said as he stopped in front of my father. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

My dad blushed but was gracious as he walked with Dr. Garrett back down the hall.

"Well, little man, you're going to have to decide what color you want your cast to be before Dr. Garrett puts it on," I told Masen as he rested against Bella, who still hadn't let go of him.

"What do you think, Bella?" Masen asked as he looked up at her.

She bent her head down and kissed his cheek before she said, "Hmmm, I think blue would be good, don't you, Uncle Emmett?"

Emmett chuckled and agreed with Bella just as they came to take Masen.

"I'll meet you two up in Masen's room when we're through. I'm going with him," I said as I picked up Bella's hand. "I love you, baby, I'll see you in just a little while."

Masen got his cast on and we finally made it back to the room to find it full of our family. Mom and Dad were there as well as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, and Seth. Bella was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding a very upset-looking Maddie. Everyone stayed for a few minutes, long enough to sign Masen's cast and to visit until he started running out of steam. Dr. Garrett arranged for a cot to be brought it for Bella to sleep on. I knew there was no way she was leaving him and Maddie wouldn't either when my parents tried to get her to leave.

Bella and I got Masen settled in his bed, and even though he was in a bit of pain, he fell asleep almost instantly. Maddie was right behind and I pulled Bella down on my lap where we sat in the chair.

"I heard what he called you today, Bella," I whispered to her as she laid her head on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through her hair.

She gasped and turned her face toward my shoulder and I felt the moisture from her tears on my t-shirt. I shifted her around so that she was looking at me and I held her face in my hands.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard…except for you telling me you love me of course. Bella, you are his mother, in every possible way that matters. I can't tell you what it means to me to hear him acknowledge you that way. I've been waiting for it…for this, for each of them to have a mother in their life. I love you so fucking much."

"I can't tell you what it meant to me to hear him call me that. I've wanted it for so long," she whispered the last part, like she was afraid of what I would say.

"I have, too. We've talked about this. This, Maddie and Masen acknowledging you as mommy is where we knew we were heading. Let's not make a big deal out of it. If he remembers tomorrow what he said, then we'll go with it. If he doesn't, well then we know what he feels and we can talk to both he and Maddie when the time comes. I'm so happy about this and so happy I heard him," I told her as she curled back against me. "I am so happy you are both okay, Emmett, too. We'll have a lot to deal with tomorrow, won't we?" I asked as I thought about what Dr. Garrett said about people finding out what had happened at the ball park.

"You have no idea. I need to talk to Jasper first thing in the morning and then unfortunately, I am going to have get Jane here as well. This is going to be a mess and we are really going to have to be careful with the kids. Jasper and Seth are going to have get Jacob here, too…we're going to need all the help we can get keeping them out of the spotlight. Thank goodness we are going to the lake next weekend," Bella said and sounded so sad.

I squeezed her against me and said, "Whatever we need to do, we'll do together."

Rest was not to be had by either Bella or I during the night because the nurses checked on Masen periodically to make sure he didn't show any signs of having a concussion. The next morning Dr. Garrett came by bright and early and said once he ran one more test on Masen we could take him home before lunch.

Jasper and Seth showed up shortly after the doctor left and as we feared, the papers were full of the story and there were pictures of Bella and Masen in all of them…Emmett as well. Of course the more gossip oriented magazines published the picture of Bella hugging Derek Jeter and made the incident seem like it was all Bella's fault.

Between placing blame on her and then questions about our relationship, Bella was a fucking mess and no matter how many times I wrapped my arms around her and no matter how many times I told her I loved her, she would just shake her head and the guilt would appear on her face again. We discussed what we thought we should do and who we needed to contact, if anyone. Alice wanted to sue everyone; Bella just wanted it all to go away. Rose wanted to kick everyone's ass and Tanya agreed quite vocally. Seth and Jasper tried to tell all of us to calm down and give them time to think and I just sat and got angry. What a damn mess.

A little while later, once Alice and Tanya left and it was just Seth, Jasper, and Emmett with Bella, me and Masen we heard, "Bella, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Jane screeched as she walked into the room, glaring at all of us.

Oh, shit.

?POV

Isabella Marie Swan…I seethed as I watched Edward comfort her. It was so unfair…so fucking unfair. She had everything. Oh, I supposed she'd had a difficult life but really was it as hard as she made it out to be? Those three friends of hers, they fucking worshiped the ground she walked on and if anyone even looked at poor, fragile Bella the wrong way, you'd better watch the fuck out.

I stepped back into the shadows as another member of her 'family' walked in the boy's room and comforted her. Why? I wanted Bella to pull back from everyone, but it wasn't happening. She was much stronger than I gave her credit for and that pissed me off. I'd spent such a long time finding out all I could about Isabella and from everything I'd learned, she was behaving exactly the opposite from what I expected. I wanted her to distance herself, all in the name of keeping everyone safe of course. I wanted Isabella all alone…needed her alone in order for my plan to work.

I got sick to my stomach as I watched Edward hold her next to him…so fucking unfair. Every time I managed to get close to her, some person or another always got in the way. I was waiting though, for I knew if I was patient, my plan would work. The letters were beginning to get to her…and to him. I could tell. They were anxious around each other… you could tell if you paid close enough attention, and believe me I did. Maybe I should have changed tactics and focused on Edward instead of Isabella? It was definitely something to consider. I so enjoyed watching all of them; they were so oblivious, so full of themselves that they never noticed when I was close by…and I was more often than they would have ever believed.

I knew I was going to have to step up my warnings though. The last letter put the entire Cullen/Swan fucking family on edge though and inside I did a little happy dance when I heard about it. It was genius to have it delivered to the Cullen house…and on a Sunday…Father's Day of all things. I wanted to make my presence known when it would affect them all the most. I would not be ignored, as my message stated. Not by Isabella, not by Edward, not by any of them.

The time was coming when she would pay… when he would pay… they all would. If it was the last thing I did, I would make sure of it.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Well, we have Kate…we have Riley and his opinion that Edward could be the catalyst for the letters…we have Masen calling Bella mommy…we have Jane on the warpath and what is looking like a huge publicity nightmare. We have a brief glimpse into what is going on with our stalker! What does everyone think about all that? PLEASE let me know…I'm dying to hear what you all thought!**

**I hope the second half of this chapter was worth me splitting it into two. I had a lot I needed to cover before we get to Bella and I didn't want to add a filler chapter. Bella is up next and we have lots of things to work out before they head to the lake for the holiday. Lake time will be happy, drama free time…I hope everyone is ready for that. I am sure Edward and Bella are! And…there will be a surprise guest there, one my BFF is dying for, so I hope you all will be as excited as she will be.**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word.**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up…I am hoping by Saturday, Sunday at the latest!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (I'm posting two chapters in two days, that deserves a reward I think!)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. You have saved my butt more times than I can count so far! You will always be BFF#1…ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **for submitting my story and getting** _ **The Fictionators**_ **to recommend it. You are the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable! She is also adding beta duties to the list of things she is doing for me and she totally rocks! ILY!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you both so much!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Sorry this took longer to get up than I wanted!**

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

I groaned as Jane flew into Masen's room and shrieked in her horrible, nasally voice.

Standing up, I squeezed Edward's hand and faced her. "Jane," I hissed out quietly, but forcefully as Masen was resting, "hold your fucking voice down. Now. I know you are upset, but we've had a long ass night and Masen just fell asleep again."

Jane sighed exasperatedly and nodded toward the door with her chin and walked out. I looked at Jasper and Seth who both shrugged their shoulders at me but nodded just the same. We might as well get this crap over with and figure out what the hell we were going to do.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I told Edward as I bent down to kiss his head. "Let's go tame the shrew," I told Jasper and Seth as we started to walk out.

"Bella, wait," Edward said as he stood up. "Guys, can we have a minute? Tell Jane she'll be right there, I just need to talk to her alone."

Jasper and Seth both looked at each other and then in our direction before Jas nodded his head and they walked out to the hallway.

I stared at the door for a few moments before Edward grabbed my hand and said softly, "Bella, look at me please." Squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds, I took a deep breath and looked into the very tired, very anguished-looking face of the love of my life. "You've hardly said more than a handful of words since Dr. Garrett left earlier. Talk to me…please. Don't shut me out," Edward said beseechingly.

Shut him out? Was that what I was doing? I thought to myself and then let out a small groan as I realized that yes, I was doing exactly that. It wasn't on purpose. Edward was my rock and I knew that with everything I had in me. But, I did have the annoyingly bad habit of turning in on myself when I was in thinking mode, and I had definitely been doing a lot of thinking since we arrived at the hospital.

"Edward, I'm just so…I can't…shit," I exclaimed as I tried to find the words in my sleep deprived brain. "I'm just so fucking pissed," I breathed out finally.

"Bella, tell me what's going on. I hate watching you like this. Please?" Edward asked again as he approached me, hesitantly…and that pissed me off even more…at myself.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my body as close to his as I could get. I allowed myself to absorb his strength and his calm for a time before I squeezed him tightly and then stepped backward. I kept his hand in mine, needing to feel our connection to each other so that I could make my way out of the shit that was threatening to drown me.

We walked over toward the windows of the room, away from Masen and I looked out over the city. I couldn't wait to get to Lake George this weekend, away from all the crap that was about to rain down on us. I hoped I could talk Edward into leaving a day earlier than we were supposed to so that we could have a day just to ourselves…just our family.

"Edward," I sighed as I still looked out the windows and I felt him squeeze my hand in comfort and support. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am about what happened yesterday," I said slowly trying to put into words what I was feeling.

"Bella, no," Edward said and I turned quickly to look at him.

"Please. Just let me get this out, okay?" I asked and when he nodded, I went on. "I will never, ever be able to forget the way Masen sounded when he was scared and calling out for me and Emmett. I will never be able to forget the feeling of being suffocated as all those…those fucking people pushed and shoved at me, at Emmett as they tried to take our picture and ask mindless, stupid questions. I will never be able to forget your face when you walked behind that curtain, not knowing if your son, the one you entrusted in my care was all right. And I will never, for as long as I live, forget the way Masen sounded when he called me 'Mommy'.

"I am so fucking pissed that hearing those magnificent words from his sweet little mouth are tainted…forever, because of what happened. I love him; love Maddie as if they were my own flesh and blood, Edward. It breaks my damn heart that we can't even, that I can't even be allowed to enjoy it, can't share it with you and with him and Maddie because we are going to be hounded by those fucking people.

"From almost the very first moment it feels like I've been waiting to hear those words from him and Maddie, Edward, and it's not fair that the first time is ruined because they came from a place of fear," I told him and hung my head.

Edward's finger lifted my chin and he gripped it with his thumb and turned my face to look at him. "Bella, I understand why you are upset about that, hell, I am, too. But I also will never forget how hearing those words from him and then from you made my heart feel so full I would have sworn it was about to burst. Maddie and Masen both love you, and the fact that he called you 'Mommy' during a time when he was scared and in pain should show you just how much he needed you, his mother, to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay," Edward murmured to me as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You can't shut me out though, all right? I know you are upset about all of this, but Masen will be fine. Talk with Jane so we can figure out what to do next and then we can take Masen home and get ready to go to the lake for a few days, away from all of this," Edward said as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my fingertips as he looked into my eyes.

"You're right," I said and sighed, because I really didn't want to have to talk to Jane.

I kissed Edward and squeezed his hand one last time before I stepped into the hallway. Jesus this was going to suck so badly, but I had to face the music.

"Bella, so nice of you to join us," Jane said as I approached her, Jasper, and Seth. They were sitting in the chairs in the visitor area.

I bit my tongue to hold back the retort I desperately wanted to give her and gave her a pointed look instead.

"Jane, I'm sure you can understand…it's been a very long night. I know you didn't just drop by to say hello so why don't we just get on with it?" I snapped. I couldn't help it, not that I tried very hard, but she always managed to piss me off with her holier than thou attitude.

"Fine. I was just explaining to Jasper and Seth what kind of mess you allowed yourself to get into and what my plans were to get you out of it," Jane said as she looked at me.

I huffed and sat down heavily into the chair beside Jasper. He reached over and rubbed my shoulder and said, "Shortcake, you know you need to cooperate and listen to Jane. This whole thing is a mess, not just for you and Volturi but for Edward, the kids, and the whole family as well. We need to get a handle on this as quick as we can and start putting out the nasty rumors you know are about to explode."

Tipping my head back, I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes for a few seconds before I got myself together and looked at Jane. "Okay, Jane. Tell me what I need to do," I said, determined to fix all of this so that Edward, Maddie, and Masen as well as the rest of the family were left alone as much as possible.

Jane spent the next thirty minutes going over her plan of attack to get me, Edward, and Volturi over the next few days. While the pictures in the paper this morning as well as on the Internet sites we'd looked at were somewhat compromising when taken out of context, public opinion on the matter was strongly on our side. The outrage that most felt over the way the reporters and the paparazzi hounded Emmett and me and especially poor Masen made the picture of Derek Jeter hugging me and the accompanying reports of trouble between Edward and I fade into the background.

"Bella, look. I blame myself for this as much as you and Emmett do. I should have stuck around until you were ready to leave the stadium instead of leaving the three of you to speak with Jeter and then navigate your way back out. I know better than that and I certainly have more experience than either you or Emmett in evading reporters and photographers," Jane said and I raised my eyebrows at her.

In all the years I'd known her and had had to deal with her, she had never admitted she'd made a mistake. Ever.

Jane rolled her eyes at me and slightly shook her head and said, "Yes, Bella, I can admit when I've made a mistake. Listen, I'm not going to lie to you here. Fixing this mess is just as much for me and Daddy as it is for you and Edward so it is in all our benefits to work together and find a way to mitigate the damage and hope the public opinion stays in our favor.

"I really think the best way to come out the winner's in this whole debacle is to pick one newspaper or magazine to give a story to and let them take a few pictures of you and the kids. Then have Edward, Maddie, and Masen attend the movie premiere with you on Thursday night looking like the happy family you are. By the time you get back from your little holiday at the lake on Monday, things should have calmed down significantly by then," Jane said and as much as I hated to admit it, I agreed with what she said.

Christ, I hated to use Edward and the kids that way, but everything Jane had just said made perfect sense.

"Bell, you know Jane's right," Seth said from his seat across from me. "We all know how you have felt up until now about Maddie and Masen being in the public, but with the pictures of Emmett, you, and him from the game we don't have much choice."

"God damn it," I hissed and pressed my fingers into my eyes until I saw stars.

I looked at Jasper and he nodded and Seth did as well when I glanced at him. "Fine. I'll talk to Edward and see what he thinks, but if you all think this is the way to go, then we'll do it."

Jane reached out and laid her hand on my arm and I flinched from the contact, and then immediately felt bad when I looked at her face when I saw the pained look she had. I smiled at her and reached out for her hand to try to let her know I was sorry for acting the way I did, and thankfully her smile let me know all was good.

"Bella, I know we don't see eye to eye on everything, but I…as well as Volturi, always have your best interest at heart. You may not believe that, but it is the truth. And, I also know that you did not mean for any of this to happen and I'm sorry for storming into Masen's room the way I did earlier."

Well, shit, who ever would have thought that Jane Volturi had a compassionate bone in her body?

I swallowed the smart ass comment that was trying to escape and told her, mostly sincere, "Thank you for that, Jane. And for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about the mess. I do appreciate your help."

I was not about to tell her I believed her about the best interest bit, because there was no way in hell she would have convinced me that was true. I was a big enough person to appreciate the help she was trying to give, no matter whose best interest it was in to do so.

The four of us worked out the details of the next two days, and shit, they were going to be busy. The lake and the time away was going to be needed more than ever by the time it got here! Edward was going to have a coronary when he found out Jacob would be coming to the premiere with Seth and Emmett. I thought it was overkill, but between whoever was writing the letters and the frenzy that was going to surround our appearance, he was definitely going to be needed.

Fuck, just one more thing to have to deal with. It seemed like every damn time we found a few days of peace and quiet, something came out of the blue to knock us out of the water. September really couldn't get there fast enough.

Jasper and Seth kissed me goodbye and said they were going to go check on Masen and Edward before Seth went to meet Emmett so they could escort us out of the hospital. Hopefully we could take a different exit and make it out of there without causing a scene, especially because Maddie was still here.

I got up to follow them when Jane grabbed my elbow and when I looked at her she said, "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? It's um…it's something personal…and ah…it's about Ian."

Oh hell…could that have been any more awkward I wondered to myself but I nodded my head at her and we sat back down again.

"Um…shit, I don't really know how to ask you this," Jane said as she took a deep breath and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Jane, its okay, whatever it is. Just ask me," I said. My stomach was in knots as I tried to figure out what in the hell she could need to talk to me about my ex-boyfriend whom I hadn't seen or talked to in over five years.

"Well, is he…I mean do you think, he's a good guy isn't he?" Jane asked and sounded so distraught as I gawked at her.

I gulped, and ran my hand nervously through my hair. Shit, now I was acting like Edward and I quickly lowered my hand. "Well, um…ah, Jane, I don't really know Ian any more. I mean it's been more than five years since I've seen or talked to him."

"But when you did, when you and he were together, he was a good guy wasn't he?" she asked again.

I shook my head at her and tilted my head to the side as I tried to understand what exactly she was asking me. "I don't…yes, yes he was," I finally answered her truthfully.

Ian was a brilliant man and we shared many of the same interests when were at school together. He was an English major like I was and we would spend many a night just sitting in the coffee shop in a corner reading or talking about books together. He was a great boyfriend, always attentive and complimentary without being overbearing. We just grew apart and there was no spark there…none. It was worse than kissing Jasper or Seth…I meant there was absolutely nothing there…at all. I still had no idea how we even managed having sex. I thought we were both trying to convince ourselves that because we were so compatible in our interests and such that we should have been together and having sex was what people our age that were in a relationship did.

"How did you two meet?" I asked her and she got a dreamy, far off look on her face before she began to talk.

"Oh Bella, it was wonderful. He's a reporter for the LA Times, did you know that?" she asked and then went on. "Anyway, he was doing a story on Twilight and needed to interview me for the article. Do you remember when I went out of town when you and your family went to the lake over Memorial Day?"

I didn't…at all, but she didn't seem to pay attention to my answer one way or the other anyway as she kept going.

"Well, we hit it off. It was like an instant attraction and before the interview as even over, he'd asked me out to dinner. We spent the rest of the weekend together and when you saw us at the restaurant he'd just gotten into town. He'd flown in to visit me and we just happened to be at the same place as you and Edward."

"Did you um…did you know he and I used to date before we saw you at dinner?" I asked and Jane couldn't stop the flash of jealousy that flitted across her face before she arranged her face into the calm, impassive look she usually had.

"Yes, Bella, I did. It kind of came up during the interview, you know," Jane said and I felt like an idiot for asking. Of course she knew, Ian was not the kind of man to keep secrets.

"I'm sorry, Jane," I told her. "It's really none of my business."

She shook her head and sighed before staring at me. "No, Bella, I'm sorry. I have to say when he told me he knew you during the interview, I was kind of thrown for a loop. I was worried he was still harboring feelings for you," Jane admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, please. Jane, Ian and I parted on very good terms as friends. Really, we were never more than good friends to begin with," I told her, wondering where the hell all this was coming from.

It was quite surreal. Jane and I usually went out of our way to avoid having to speak more than the bare minimum and now here we were talking about her love life…with my ex-boyfriend. Just went to show how small the world could really be at times.

Jane and I made small talk for a few more minutes before we said goodbye. I would be seeing her a little later this afternoon at the interview and then again tomorrow night at the premiere. I had to be honest and admit to myself that without her help, we would really have been up a shit creek without a paddle right about now.

Masen was sitting up in bed, with his legs hanging off the side when I made my way back to his room. Dr. Garrett was going over some instructions with Edward for his care once we got him home. Maddie was busy coloring on Masen's cast and his things were already packed to go home. There weren't balloons or plants or anything to mess with, thank goodness. No one besides family knew he was there…at least not that we were aware of, and he wasn't there long enough anyway.

It may have felt like an eternity, but the reality was we had been there less than twenty-four hours.

"Bella," Masen said as I stood next to him. He smiled up at me and it was the sweetest smile he'd ever given me.

"What's up, Skittles?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

"Do you have all the stuff that Derek signed for me?" he asked and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

Son of a bitch! I didn't even think about everything Masen had had in his hands and more than likely dropped as we tried to get away from all the reporters.

I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to admit to him that his things were probably lost forever either.

"Let's get you home, big guy, and then we'll talk about all that. Rufus will be so excited to see you," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Cool," he said and then looked up when Dr. Garrett called his name.

"Masen, it's time for you to go home, buddy. Do you have any questions for me?" he asked Masen and when Mase shook his head he smiled and then said, "You remember what I told you about your cast, right? No getting it wet and if everything heals well, we should be able to take it off just in time for baseball to start, okay? But, you have to listen to Bella and your dad when they tell you to take your medicine and all that. No arguing and no trying to get out of it."

Poor Masen huffed at the doctor and I felt overwhelmed by guilt again as I thought about all things Masen wouldn't be able to do for the rest of the summer with his arm was in a cast. I had to look away from Masen as he continued to talk to the doctor and I tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that had fallen.

I felt rough fingers on my cheeks as they wiped the tears away and looked up into the sad eyes of Edward. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back, but it wasn't working very well.

"Sweet girl, please stop. You have no idea what it's doing to me to see you like this," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

And then…I felt even worse. Not only did I ruin Masen's summer by letting him get hurt, now I had Edward worrying about me. _What the hell was the matter with me,_ I angrily thought.

I tried to smile at him, I really did, but I was sure it came off more as a grimace but I plodded on and said, "Edward, Masen is asking for the things he had yesterday from the ball game…the things Derek and the team had signed for him. I don't know what happened to them, what do I tell him?"

"Shit," Edward muttered to himself and then looked at me.

"Exactly," I said. "Well, I'll have to ask Jane to call Derek or something, but we'll have to figure out something. There is no way he's not getting his stuff back…somehow."

"Together, Bella. We'll figure it out together," Edward said, repeating our mantra to me.

Yes, together.

It was finally time to get Masen home and luckily for us, thanks to Dr. Garrett's and Bree's help, we were able to slip out a side exit into the suburban with no one the wiser. Seth was driving and Emmett was in the passenger seat, Edward and I behind them and then the kids in the very back.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something," I hesitantly told him as I squeezed his hand to get his attention.

He had been staring out the window and my sudden declaration startled him, "What is it?"

"Well, um, we didn't have a chance to talk at the hospital once I got through speaking with Jane, but she has a few ideas on the best way to handle what happened," I said and then took a deep breath.

Edward really wasn't going to like what I had to say, but like he said, together, and this was definitely going to need the cooperation of all of us.

"Jane wants us to do an interview with a reporter of our choice at the loft this afternoon and then tomorrow night she wants you and the kids to accompany me to the movie premiere. She seems to think if we head this off before it has a chance to spin out of control, we can contain it pretty quickly and then move on."

"What do you think?" Edward asked as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. He looked so fucking tired and I couldn't help the shooting pain of guilt I felt as I took in his appearance.

I sighed and caught Seth's eyes in the rearview mirror and then I looked at Emmett. They both nodded at me and I gripped Edward's hand even harder than before.

"I think she makes a lot of sense. Public opinion is on our side because the reporters were all certainly in the wrong and if doing an interview and showing up at an appearance with you beside me stops the ugly comments of me cheating on you," I had to take a deep breath here and swallow the sob I wanted to let out, "then I am okay with it. But, this is completely up to you. I don't want you to feel like I or anyone else is pressuring you to do something you don't want. This is about more than just me and you; the kids are involved, too."

Edward sighed and tipped his head backward and closed his eyes for a few minutes while he kept a hold of my hand and ran his thumb in circles on the inside of my wrist.

He sat up and looked at me and then at Seth and Emmett in front of us. "Will you and the kids be safe at the premiere? I know you haven't gotten another letter since the one from Father's Day, but we can't forget that that person is still out there somewhere, on top of all this. I won't let Maddie and Masen be put in danger, Bella, I can't," Edward said and sounded very anguished by all of it.

"Little brother, Seth and I will be there with you every step of the way. I know I told you I would make sure I kept Bella and Masen safe and I didn't do it, but I fucking promise you that nothing will happen to them," Emmett said as he reached back and grabbed Edward's arm. "I promise," Emmett said fiercely.

"Edward, Bella and I have been to a lot of things before," Seth said as he tried to ease the tension between Emmett and Edward. Edward was in no way mad at Emmett, but poor Em still felt so bad. Like me, it was hard for him to let go of his guilt.

"Movie premieres are actually really safe, surprisingly enough. Between the barricades to keep people far away and the extra policemen on site, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Seth told him. "There is no way I would let you and Bella take the kids out in public like that if thought something could happen."

"You really think we need to do this?" Edward asked me and I nodded my head at him.

"I do, but Seth is right. It might seem crazy, but it's really not and I really do think Maddie and Masen will like it and even have fun," I said honestly.

"Okay then, just tell me when and where, and I'll be there with a smile on my face," Edward said on a sigh.

Jesus, I loved that man and he was so incredible I didn't know what I would have done without him.

"Love you, Edward," I whispered once Seth and Emmett turned their attention back to whatever they were doing.

"Love you, too, Angel. We'll get through this, don't worry," Edward said and we rode the rest of the way back to the loft in a comfortable silence as he held on to my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Rufus!" Masen squealed as we walked into the loft. Rufus was a wild mess, barking and running in circles as the four of us made our way through the front door.

"Daddy, can we take him outside to play?" Masen asked once Edward closed the door and walked to the island.

The pinch of his eyes let me know he was anxious about having Masen and Maddie outside in the clearing where the picture had been taken, but he took a deep breath and after a quick glance at me, he nodded his head and said, "Sure, little man. Let me talk to Bella for just a minute and then I'll take you. Not long though, okay?"

Masen ran off to Maddie's room and the two of them went through the basket of Rufus's toys trying to decide which ones to take with them outside.

"What time will Jane be here?" Edward asked as he walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I let myself mold against him and I reveled in the feeling of his hard chest against my cheek. Each breath I took filled my senses with his smell and it calmed me like nothing else could.

I picked his hand up and looked at his watch and growled a bit in the back of my throat before I said, "Jane said sometime around four o'clock so in a few hours. Why don't you take the kids outside for a few minutes and I'll make us some lunch. Maybe once we're done with that, we can get Maddie and Masen to rest and watch a movie for a little bit before we have to get ready for the interview."

"If they take a nap…do you think we can, too? I need you, Bella, so badly. Just to hold you and feel you next to me," he whispered as he squeezed his arms around my waist.

There was still so much to talk about I knew, but I also needed to feel our connection to each other so I nodded immediately and kissed the side of his jaw as the kids walked toward the front door. "I need you, too, Edward. Always. I love you."

"Love you, too, Angel; we'll only be about twenty minutes," Edward said as he walked out the door.

I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids, turkey and Swiss for me and Edward. I got the chips out of the pantry, poured Maddie and Masen each a glass of milk and got iced tea for Edward and me. I was just getting everything set out at the table as the kids came thundering through the front door, followed by the dog and the dad.

Maddie and Masen dropped the dog toys on the floor once they saw lunch was ready and raced each other to the table. I smiled at their enthusiasm but then allowed my face to calm and held my hand up to stop their progress, "Hold it, you two." I chuckled softly as they skidded to a stop in front of me, both breathing heavy and smiling. They were, without a doubt, the most adorable children on the face of the earth…hands down. "First, is that where you found Rufus's toys?" I asked as I pointed to the floor where they'd dropped them. When they shook their heads and looked at me I continued. "I didn't think so. So, before we sit down to eat, you both need to pick up the toys and then go wash your hands. When you're done, we can eat. Now give me a kiss and get a move on, I'm starving." I giggled as I bent over and hugged them each when they kissed my cheeks and went to do as they were told.

I stood up and looked at Edward when I heard the water running in the kids' bathroom. "What?" I asked when I saw him smiling at me.

"You are so good with them," he said softly as he walked toward me. Edward stopped in front of me and brushed my hair back behind each of my ears. "Bella, you're so good for them. Loving but firm, and just …well perfect. We're so lucky to have you," he whispered as he gently kissed me and when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, I couldn't help but shiver.

Edward chuckled and just shrugged his shoulders at me and he stepped backward as Maddie and Masen came back to the table. We sat down to eat our lunch, everyone starving after not really eating for the last day. Once the kids were almost through, Edward looked at me and I nodded my head, indicating that it was time.

"Hey, you two," Edward began as he got Maddie and Masen's attention. "In a little bit, there is going to be someone coming over to talk to all of us about what happened to Bella and Masen yesterday at the baseball game. They are just going to ask a few questions and take a few pictures. Are you okay with that?" Edward asked them, Maddie and Masen staring back at him and then at each other.

"Does that mean we'll be famous like Bella?" Maddie asked with a shaky voice.

My little Maddie, still so shy and reserved. I shook my head. "No, baby girl, it doesn't. But because there are a lot of people who know who I am, there are lots of people out there that want to know what happened and make sure that Mase and I are okay. If you don't want to talk to them, either of you, you don't have to. I promise," I said, not caring if Jane would get angry or not.

Maddie and Masen were more important than that and I didn't care if I had cameras following me all day, everyday, until the fashion show in September. If they didn't want to do this, we wouldn't…no questions asked.

"Will they ask me what happened or why those people chased us?" Masen quietly asked as he rubbed his cast.

My heart clenched as I watched him, hating that we had to do this at all, that I had put us in this position in the first place.

"They probably will, Mase," Edward said gently as he got up and moved to their side of the table. He squatted down and looked at both of them. "But, Bella and I will be here with you and if you don't want to talk to them or answer the questions, you don't have to. Like Bella said, neither one of you have to do anything you don't want to. There just are a lot of people wanting to make sure the two of you are okay and this is the best way to tell everyone you are, that's all."

Maddie and Masen looked at each other for a few seconds before Maddie shrugged her shoulders at Masen an then he turned to Edward and said, "No big deal, Daddy. But, I get to pick out my own clothes. I'm almost eight, I can do it myself."

"Me, too," Maddie said but then she looked at me and whispered, "but will you help me if I can't find something?"

"Of course I will, sweetie. Masen is right though, this is no big deal. They'll be in and out of here in no time and then we can figure out what to do tonight," I said as I got up to clear off the table.

I kissed each of them as I made way to their spots and then took the dishes to the kitchen while Edward checked Masen's cast and the bump on his head. He took Masen to the bathroom to change a few of his bandages and then they came back and we laid some blankets on the floor for them to sit on while they watched a movie.

"Baby, I'm going to go make a few phone calls. I'll be back out in a few minutes," Edward said as he walked into our room.

I turned the movie on for the kids, _Harry Potter_ , and listened to them chatter for a few minutes about Hagrid and Dumbledore and sorting hats before they quieted down and laid on the pillows I purposely set on the floor. I knew once they were full and stopped moving for a few minutes, they'd be out like a light in no time. Yesterday and last night were so long for all of us and their little bodies needed to rest.

Walking into our room, I motioned to Edward that I was going to take a shower. Rose had brought me some yoga pants and a clean t-shirt to the hospital to change into last night. I hadn't been able to take a shower yet, and right then there was nothing I wanted more than to wash the last twenty-four hours away. I turned the water on and let the bathroom fill with steam before I undressed and stepped under the hot water. I was sore, so fucking sore, and the hot water started doing its job as soon as I tipped my head back and felt the streams hit the muscles on my shoulders and back.

I closed my eyes and let the water work its magic as images flashed through my mind in rapid succession. Masen's face at the ballgame when he was talking to Derek; Emmett's face as he walked in the exam room at the hospital; Edward's face when he pulled back the curtain and saw Masen and me; Jasper's face when he saw that I was okay…over and over again the last twenty-four hours went through my mind and I didn't even realize I was crying until my shoulders started to shake and a sob escaped, sounding so loud in the small space.

Leaning forward, I rested my forehead on the wall and let the tears come…again. I really hated crying, fucking hated it, but I couldn't help it. Everything just came at me all at once and I just let it out. I felt Edward's arms around my waist as he pressed his chest flush against my back as he pulled me up toward him. Edward turned me around and held my head against his chest and I gripped him tightly around his waist.

"Shhh. It's okay, I've got you," he told me over and over again as he ran his hands through my hair. "I love you, Angel, so much. Shhh, please stop crying," he told me as he lifted my chin to look at him.

His eyes were soft and so vibrantly green they took my breath away. I reached up and pulled his head down to mine and when I felt his lips on mine I arched into him. "Edward, please. Kiss me," I begged and then I felt his tongue as he dipped it into my mouth, once, twice, a third time and then curled it around mine.

My fingers went into his hair and I pulled on it and when I heard the groan in the back of his throat, I pressed my whole body up against his.

Edward's hands slid down my back and over my hips where he rested them for a moment while he rubbed circles there with his thumbs as he continued to kiss me, moving from my mouth to my neck.

"I need you, Bella, so much," he whispered as he sucked on the warm, tender skin behind my ear. He moved one hand in between my legs and I felt his finger slip through my folds to my clit where he gently massaged it.

"Oh, Edward…fuck that feels so good," I moaned as I reached down with my hand and wrapped my fingers around his already hardened cock. When I dragged my thumb over the tip, he hissed and pushed a finger inside of me.

"So wet, you're so wet for me," Edward moaned as he added another finger and moved them in and out in a slow, steady rhythm.

I could feel the orgasm building with each motion of his fingers. He bent his head down and circled his tongue around one of my nipples and when he gently bit it at the same time as he curled his fingers forward inside of me and pressed on that spot, I came…hard. I writhed on his fingers as he continued to move them in and out of me.

"That's it, come for me," Edward roughly said as he looked at me, green eyes bright and intense.

Edward's mouth was over mine again, kissing me deeply as my orgasm ended and I kept my hand wrapped around him, slowly moving it back and forth.

"Edward, please. I need you inside of me," I breathed out as his hands moved to cup my ass and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

The water continued to pelt his back as he looked into my eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you so fucking much," he rasped out as he shifted our bodies so he was aligned with my entrance.

As he dipped his legs and then guided me down over him, I threw my head back. "I love you, too. Shit…ah that feels so good," I moaned loudly as he filled me completely.

"Hang on to me," Edward murmured as we began to move. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked down to watch him move in and out of me.

"Damn…yes, Edward, God yes," I breathed out as I kept my eyes focused on him.

Edward had one arm on the wall and the other on my hip as he continued to thrust in and out. I felt the muscles in his legs tense as he pushed even harder inside of me, getting even deeper.

My breath hitched and I closed my eyes only to hear, "Look at me. Don't close your eyes, I need to see you." He grunted and said, "I'm so close, Bella, please come for me."

He reached a hand in between our bodies and pressed his thumb against my clit and I could feel my pussy squeeze his cock and when he groaned out, "Now…come now!" I did as he asked and let go, coming so hard and then I felt him release inside of me in a powerful burst.

Edward gently lifted me off him and kept his arm around me and chuckled when I was a bit wobbly when I tried to stand. "Knock it off, Cullen," I growled at him and then laughed when he faltered a bit as he stood up as well.

"Karma's a bitch, old man, don't forget it." I giggled at him as he pulled me to him.

"It's nice to see you smile; I've missed it," Edward said gently as he squirted some shampoo in his hand and began to wash my hair for me.

I sighed and looked up into his face and when I saw the love shining out of his eyes at me, I couldn't help but give him another small smile. He was so fucking amazing, he truly was. Edward was more concerned with how I was feeling and handling all this instead of being mad at me…which he had every right to be.

Reaching up to cup the side of his face, I said honestly, "There hasn't been a lot to smile about. This has been one of the longest days I can remember in a long time."

Edward held my head with his soapy fingers and made me look at him, his mouth set in a firm line. "I don't want to hear anymore of that. Masen is just fine, you're okay and this all will pass in a few days. Is it fair that we have to be paraded in front of the public just to prove that we're okay? Hell no it's not. Is it really anyone's business? Hell no it's not. But, talking to someone and getting a few pictures taken is a small price to pay to make sure that Masen and you are left alone. It was an accident, that's all it was. What happened wasn't your fault and it wasn't Emmett's. You have to let this go, baby, you have to. Worrying about it and wallowing in guilt isn't going to accomplish anything except to piss me off and make you miserable. So, why don't we focus on all the fun we're going to have at the lake instead, okay?"

I nodded my head at him knowing he was right, so fucking right. I still felt awful for allowing Masen to get hurt while he was with me, but I did realize it wasn't my fault that he did.

"I love you, Edward," I said softly as I stepped on my tiptoes to kiss his jaw.

"Me, too, Angel, now let's finish up in here so I can hold you in bed for a few minutes before the kids wake up. I'm fucking exhausted," Edward said as he finished washing my hair.

We did finish our shower, and I managed to lay down for forty-five minutes before we heard the kids and Rufus in the living room moving around.

Edward mumbled something completely impossible to understand and I slipped out of bed and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to go out and check on them, leaving him a few more minutes to wake up before we had to start getting ready for the interview.

I heard the elevator and peeked out the peephole to see Seth carrying a box and I opened the door as he approached.

"Bell," he groaned when I opened the door before he had a chance to knock. "You're not supposed to open the door," he said as he walked in and I motioned to him to be quiet since the kids were still sleeping on the floor.

He nodded and walked toward the dining room table and set the box down before he turned to look at me. "Seth, I knew it was you, I looked out the peephole as soon as I heard the elevator," I told him as I crossed my arms at him.

"Okay then, just checking," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Everyone doing okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we had some lunch then everyone laid down to take a nap."

"Good," Seth nodded and then said, "I am sure all of you needed it. Here, this was delivered for you a little while ago." He handed me the package and I opened it, and started laughing in relief.

Inside the box were all of Masen's things from yesterday as well as a few more items for the rest of the family.

"Oh thank God," I said as I showed Seth the contents of the box. "Masen asked for this stuff before we left the hospital and I didn't have any idea how to answer him. I was sure it was gone forever."

"Well, Masen will be happy to have his things back for sure," Seth said as he walked to the front door to leave. "Let me know if you need anything. Tanya and Alice are coming over later so we'll be around but we won't bother you guys. You need some peace and quiet once the interview is done," he said as he kissed me again. "Love you, Bell, we'll talk to you after while."

"You, too, Seth. Say hi to Ali and Tanya…and Jasper," I told him as I waved as he got on the elevator.

"Bella, was that Seth?" Edward asked me from the doorway of the bedroom.

Jesus he was so sexy. I sighed as I looked at him and he smiled a lazy smile and then looked at the box. "What's in the box?"

"Oh, Derek sent over Masen's things, thank goodness. He'll be so happy," I said as I set the box on the island and went to wake up Masen. We needed to get the living room picked up and everyone needed to change their clothes before Jane got there anyway.

"Hey, little man," I whispered as he tried to pull the pillow over his head. So much like his father, this one was for sure. "Wake up, Mase, you got a present."

"What, huh?" Masen asked as he sat up, his hair going in a million different directions…again so much like his dad it was scary.

"There's something for you. I think you'll want to see what it is," I told him as he scrambled to get up.

I handed him the box and he squeaked in excitement as he looked through everything. Not only was the ball in there as well as the picture for Maddie, but there were tickets to a few games for all of us as well as new jerseys for all four of us signed by the whole team.

"Bella, what's this?" Masen asked as he pulled out an envelope with his name on it. I opened it and smiled when I saw what it was. "Derek wrote you a get well later, Masen. Do you want me to read it to you?" I asked and laughed at his enthusiastic nod and laughed even harder when I heard Edward grunt behind me at the mention of Derek's name.

_Dear Masen:_

_I was sorry to hear about what happened to you. I hope you're okay now and that your arm heals quickly. I can't wait to play catch with you again; you've got quite an arm on you! I wanted to make sure you and Maddie got your things back and I hope the two of you and Bella and your dad can come to a game real soon. Even your Uncle Emmett, even though he's kind of a scary dude!_

_Get well soon,_

_Derek Jeter_

"Daddy! Isn't that cool? Look, he even sent me a new glove and everything!" Masen hollered as he took his box to his room.

"I guess he's not such a bad guy," Edward conceded grudgingly.

I chuckled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and said, "He's not, but you're better."

"Damn straight I am, baby," he growled at me and slapped me on the ass as I went to the bedroom to get ready for Jane and the interview.

"Bella, Jane and the guy from the paper are going to be here soon," Edward said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

I was hiding. I knew I was and Edward knew it, too, but he was too sweet to call me on it just yet. He also knew I needed time to work through the last twenty-four hours. I picked up the glass of wine off the counter in the bathroom and took a healthy drink as I finished fixing my hair and putting on my makeup before they got here.

I couldn't help but go back over the ride to the hospital…the one I would never forget.

" _Emmett, hurry," I begged him as I held Masen on my lap in the backseat of the suburban. I held him closely to my chest and murmured soft, nonsensical words to him as Emmett flew down the street toward the hospital._

" _Mommy," Masen mumbled and turned his head more into my chest as I felt my heart shatter into an infinite number of pieces. I had been waiting for so long to hear those words, from the very first moment he flashed that smile that looked just like his father's at me._

_I bent my head down and made no attempt to stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks. "Mommy's here, baby, you're safe now. I love you, Masen. Mommy loves you so much," I whispered to him and looked up to see Emmett staring at me in the rearview mirror._

" _That little boy loves you so much, Bella, and both of them are so lucky to have you as their mother," Emmett quietly said as we sped toward the hospital._

_I scoffed at him. "Some fucking mother I am. The first time I take Masen by myself without Edward and look what happened. He almost got trampled by a bunch of idiots more concerned with taking a damn picture than acting with a freaking brain."_

" _Isabella Marie Swan, shut the fuck up right now," Emmett growled at me and I could see the muscles tense in his neck and shoulders as he gripped the steering wheel. "You have nothing to be feeling guilty about. It was my fucking job to protect the both of you and both of you got hurt. If you want to throw the blame somewhere, it needs to come directly at me."_

_I knew he would do this. The second we heard Masen's cries for help and Emmett realized he was not beside us, Em completely turned in on himself. Oh, he got us the hell out of there, running through the crowd of reporters and paparazzi like a bull in a china shop, but the moment we were safe inside the confines of the car, Emmett totally shut down. Logically I understood that neither of us was to blame for anything and that what happened was just a series of unfortunate events. That did not help the pain in my heart when I remembered Masen's tear-stained face or the way he whimpered in his Uncle Emmett's arms in pain as he cradled his broken arm to his chest._

" _Edward. Oh my God, Em, I have to call Edward," I cried out frantically, startling Masen as he laid in my arms._

_Emmett was shaking his head. "B, let's get Mase looked at and then I will call Edward."_

_I immediately shook my head, "No, Em. I should have called him the second we got in the car. He needs to know. We need him here. How am I supposed to get Masen checked in? I'm not his mother, Emmett, I don't have the authority to get him admitted and I am certainly not giving my permission for the doctors to treat him without Edward's consent."_

_I couldn't lie to myself; I had thought about this before. Edward and I had talked about the future often enough that I knew that these kinds of details would all be discussed and figured out, but I certainly never expected it to be right now._

_Emmett parked the car in the emergency room parking lot, illegally of course, and came around to get Masen out of the car and carried him into the hospital. "Em, I really need to call Edward," I told him as I quickly followed behind him into the emergency room._

" _Relax, I've taken care of things already," he said as a very pretty nurse met us at the door. She was very petite and had short, blonde hair and the prettiest gray-blue eyes I'd ever seen._

" _Right this way, Emmett. Edward's on his way right?" she asked as we walked through the waiting area toward the exam room._

" _Bree, this is Bella," Emmett said as he laid Masen down on the small bed and I immediately went to his side. Masen moaned and opened his eyes to look at me and he tried to smile but he couldn't stop the grimace of pain that I saw on his face when he moved his arm._

" _It hurts," Masen said as he began to cry._

_I brushed the hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. "I know, little man, but Daddy is on his way. It'll be okay, I promise."_

_He nodded his head and closed his eyes again and, again, I couldn't help the tears that started to fall._

" _I've called for the doctor to let him know you've arrived, he'll be here shortly," Bree said as I picked up my head to look at her._

" _Thank you so much, Bree," I said, not really knowing who she was but very grateful for the help just the same._

" _It's my pleasure," she said as she walked over to me to pat me on the arm. "Edward and I went to med school together and I help him when one of his patients gets admitted through the Emergency Room. I've heard a lot about you. I've wanted to meet you, though not quite like this."_

" _I appreciate your help, more than you can know. I was so worried about how to get Masen looked at without Edward here," I told her quietly._

" _Bella, now that Mase is okay, I'm going to go call Edward," Emmett said as he kissed me on the forehead._

_I nodded and said, "Tell him…" I swallowed deeply and took a deep breath, "Just tell him to hurry," I whispered._

_Emmett nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving just Bree and I._

" _Mommy," Masen mumbled and without even thinking about it, I bent over him and touched his cheek and softly said, "Mommy's here, Masen, it's okay."_

_I heard Bree gasp and I picked my head up quickly to look at her, prepared to defend myself if necessary, but the smile she gave me caused me to look at her questioningly._

" _Edward's been holding out on me," she said with a shake of her head._

_Now I was thoroughly confused. "Excuse me?"_

_Bree chuckled and then looked at me. "There are going to be many broken hearts around the hospital when word gets out that Dr. Edward Cullen is completely and permanently off the proverbial market."_

_I huffed at her, but inside I was quite pleased with her comment…as catty as that might sound._

_Bree and I visited for a few minutes while we waited for Emmett to get back to the room and for Edward to get here. She told me she was able to get us back here without checking us in and that she would have Edward take care of all of that when he arrived. I was so grateful to both her and Emmett for clearing the way for that much at least. I couldn't help the thoughts of what was going to happen once Edward got here from coming, or the groan I let out when I thought about the magazines, papers, and Internet stories about to explode all over the place._

_What a fucking mess._

"Bella, thanks so much for having us," Jane said as she entered the loft a little while later with Connor Matthews. Connor was a reporter from the _NY Times_ and he would be doing the interview and his photographer followed behind setting up his equipment for the pictures that they would take.

"My pleasure, Jane. Connor, it's nice to meet you," I said as I held my hand out to him.

"You, too, Bella. Although I wish it was under better circumstances. I would like to offer you my apologies on behalf of my profession. The way they acted was inexcusable in my opinion and they should all be out of a job," he said forcefully as he took a seat.

"You've got that right," Edward said as he entered the living room. "Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you," Edward said as Connor stood up to shake his hand.

"Baby, I'll get the kids," Edward said as he went to Masen's room to collect Maddie and Masen.

Once we were settled on the sofa, Connor began to ask questions. Nothing too invasive thankfully, but enough to get the gist of what our version was of what happened.

"So, Masen, were you scared at all?" Connor asked gently and Masen shrugged his shoulders and pressed his face into my chest.

"I was a little bit," Masen said after second and then went on. "But I knew Bella and my Uncle Emmett would come get me so I just waited. I didn't like when they ran after us though and I really didn't like it when they tried to push Bella. Uncle Em is big but Bella's not and that was just mean."

"You're right about that, Masen, it was mean," Connor said and then looked at Edward.

"Edward, how are you feeling about all this?" Connor asked as he got ready to write down Edward's answer. We hadn't even had a chance to talk about what he would say so I had no idea and I was shocked when I heard his answer.

"Well, Connor, I'm okay actually. Masen wasn't hurt too badly and neither was Bella, thank goodness. My brother got them out of there as fast as he could and they are safe now. I am shocked by the behavior of the so-called press and they should be ashamed of themselves for scaring a little boy the way they did all for the sake of exposing some perceived scandal. If anyone bothered to ask a question, they would have realized that Bella and Derek Jeter are good friends and he was just doing a favor for a friend…and she was just giving him a hug of thanks. Bella is my girlfriend and I am not upset by the fact that she gave him a hug and I have no idea why anyone else thinks it's their damn business in the first place. We're a family here, and one little hug is not the end of the world so I think everyone needs to back off and give us some space. I think we've earned that after what we've been through," Edward finished succinctly and I was so proud of him.

Connor looked somewhat taken aback by Edward's words but he smiled after a moment and said, "I think that is a perfect place to end this. Let's get some pictures of you four and then we'll be out of your way. Like Edward said, you deserve your space. Thanks so much for letting me tell your side of the story, Bella."

Jane looked pleased, too, and after a few quick pictures they were indeed gone and we had the rest of the night to just chill…and we did with pizza and a movie.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella, angel, I need to go to the office for a little bit. Will you and the kids be okay until I get back?" Edward whispered as he kissed my bare shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled and heard him chuckle as he moved to get out of bed.

I heard the shower running and got up and slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers so that I could at least fix his coffee before he left.

After about fifteen minutes, Edward walked out buttoning his shirt and yes, I sighed…again.

"You should have stayed in bed," he said as he kissed me on the temple and took his mug of coffee from me.

"Well, Maddie and Masen are going to be up soon and I wanted to have their breakfast fixed when they got up so I needed to get up anyway," I told him as I sat down next to him as he looked through his phone at his schedule.

"I'm going to have Emmett and Seth take me to your mom and dad's for lunch. Is that okay?" I asked him once he was finished.

He stood up and put his suit coat on and grabbed my hand as he walked to the front door. "Of course it is. You can take them anywhere you want to, I trust you with them," he said and I held my breath for a moment while I looked at him.

"Stop it, no more, you promised," Edward admonished me and I nodded at him. He kissed me on the lips and said, "If I have time, I'll stop by Ma and Pop's and have lunch with you all, okay? If not, I'll meet you back here when I'm through for the day so we can get ready for tonight. Text me later. I gotta run," he said as he walked toward the elevator.

"Love you," I told him as he walked on the elevator and he said it back as the doors closed.

The kids woke up starving according to Masen and after a breakfast of stuffed French toast and bacon, they got dressed and played on the Wii for a bit while I checked in with Angela and looked at my email.

I pulled up the interview from last night and the accompanying pictures on the Internet and after a brief skim of the article and the message boards it certainly seemed like we still had the public firmly in our corner and there was barely a mention of the pictures of Derek and me after the game. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of how one picture could be taken out of context so badly.

But, like Edward had said and like I had promised, no more dwelling.

The kids and I baked some cookies to bring to Carlisle and Esme's. We made extra to leave here for us and some for Nana and Papa as well as Emmett and Seth, but Carlisle was going to deliver most of them to the shelter for me as I really couldn't do it myself right now. Emmett and Seth were very appreciative of the snicker doodle cookies and argued almost the whole way to the Cullens' about who had more in their container…much to the amusement of the kids. I was just happy we managed to get into the car and to Carlisle and Esme's without any issues. There were still a few photographers outside the loft, but with the underground parking and the security along with Jake driving the other suburban, we weren't followed…to my great relief.

Edward did manage to make it in time for lunch and it was nice to relax for a bit and enjoy just being together. The last few days made me realize a lot of things, but at the top of the list had to be not taking peace and quiet for granted. And again…September couldn't get there fast enough.

Seth and Emmett had us back at the loft by three o'clock and we were leaving for the premiere around six thirty. Maddie and Masen were really excited about seeing _The Last Airbender_ and didn't seem to be the least bit fazed that there were going to be lots of people taking their pictures and asking more questions. They were taking all of this in stride…much better than I was for sure and I told myself I needed to take a page from their book and try to chill out.

Edward came home a little after four and after cuddling with him on the couch for a little bit I fixed us all a light dinner and then helped get Masen and Maddie dressed before doing the same myself. Edward was still not at all pleased about the fact that Jake was going to be at the premiere with us, but after he spoke to Emmett and Seth, he realized he was fighting a losing battle. With the amount of people that were going to be there, we needed Jake.

Edward and I were sitting at the island discussing the plans for leaving the next day when there was a knock on the door and after a brief glance at the clock, I knew it was going to be Jake. Seth was going to be waiting for us at the theater with Emmett so Jake was going to be the one driving the four of us there. I hadn't seen Jake since I found out he'd been in the loft while I was out of town and there were a few things that needed to be cleared up first before we could go anywhere.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and went to answer the door, making sure to see who it was first. Edward's snort from behind me let me know I was lucky I did, too.

I opened the door to let Jake come in and I immediately felt Edward standing behind me.

"Come on in, Jake, we'll be ready in a few minutes," I told him as I opened the door so he could enter.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at Edward who had his hands clenched in a fist beside his legs and he was breathing heavily while he glared at Jacob.

"Edward, let me talk to Jake for just a minute," I told him. Jesus this was not going to be good, but if Jacob was going to be around us, we needed to find a way to get along. Keeping the kids and Edward safe was more important than anything, even if that meant more time around Jacob Black.

Edward exhaled loudly out of his nose and then pinched the bridge of it with his fingers. "Bella, please. I don't like this," he said, sounding very pained by just the thought.

"Sweetheart, what can happen? You'll be in our room, it's not like I am all alone with the guy. We need to get some things out in the open and there is no way that will happen with you huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf over his shoulder. Just give me ten minutes, please," I beseeched him.

Jake's dad, Billy, and Charlie were close friends. I'd known Jake almost all my life, and I really didn't think I had anything to fear from him. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me deeply, grinding his hips against mine and let his hands cup my ass possessively.

Yeah, like I couldn't see straight through that shit.

He moved his mouth to the spot behind my ear and said loud enough for Jake to hear, "Ten minutes, Bella, and then you are mine for the rest of the night."

I narrowed my eyes at him, his display totally unnecessary but when he smirked at me and cocked the eyebrow over his left eye, I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Edward was nothing if not extremely predictable when it came to marking his territory.

It pissed me off to no end, but it was impossible to stay mad at him for it. Hell, I did the same thing whenever women looked at him…and they did, often.

"Go, Edward, I'll be fine," I said and heard Jake huff from his spot on the sofa.

Edward tried to set Jake on fire with his glare but then walked to our room and shut the door, a tad bit harder than was completely necessary. I sighed and then rolled my eyes at him through the door and then sat down on the chair beside the sofa and looked at Jake. Jacob was sitting with his arms crossed as he glared at the closed door and then back at me. Oh, that pissed me off…badly.

"Knock it the hell off, Jacob. I have no idea what your fucking problem is, but we are figuring this out right now. We've known each other for a long time but I am not above sending you the hell back to Forks if I need to," I told him as I stood up.

"You don't know anything about me, Bella. Yeah, our dads were friends and yeah we would see each other around when we were little, but by the time you reached junior high and high school it was just you, Seth, Jasper, and Rose. No one could penetrate the wall you four put up, not even people that had known you most of your life. You thought you were too good for the likes of me and the other boys from the res. Well, that is until Seth needed me and then he didn't think twice about coming to me for help," Jacob sneered and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Jacob, no, that's not…I never meant to," I stuttered out to him and he held his hand up to stop me from saying anything else.

"And now this thing with Edward," and he said thing like we were doing something wrong and that pissed me off all over again.

How fucking dare he?

Jacob was right about one thing though, I really didn't know him all that well. When we were all in Forks together and would see him at picnics, barbeques, and parties, I did just hang out with Seth, Jasper, and Rose. Jake was younger than I was, by about two years and he went to school in La Push while we were at Forks so besides the casual hello we would give the other at football games and the like, we didn't associate at all. He might have known I liked to play soccer, but not why. He didn't know much about me besides just surface things. The same was true for me about him, and even less so on my part. I knew next to nothing about him. I didn't know what kind of music he liked, what he liked to do in his free time, if he had a girlfriend…though the way he looked at me made me doubt that…I knew none of that.

And, that was what made me so mad about the way he said Edward's name.

"Look, Jake, I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you ever, ever say Edward's name in that tone of voice again you can find yourself another job…immediately. You are not my friend, you're not my brother and you most certainly aren't my father so I can't for the life of me figure out how you think it's any of your business who I do or don't spend my time with," I seethed as I tried to keep from sticking my foot straight up his ass.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You're right, it isn't any of my business. But the last thing my dad said to me when I left La Push was that you were like his daughter and it was my job to look out for you. I guess I'm going about this all wrong," Jake said and hung his head.

The guy was giving me whiplash with his emotions all over the place, but I could kind of see where he was coming from. Billy Black was a very honorable and good man and I knew he raised Jacob to be the same way. If Billy told Jake to do something, no matter how unnecessary it was, Jake would do everything he could to do as his father asked.

"You think, Jake?" I scoffed at him, not expecting him to answer. "Listen, Jacob," I began. "I am not going to lie to you, I need your help. With all the shit going on right now, it would really suck to have to bring someone else in. I have two months left and then I walk away, never to look back again. I may need your help, but that doesn't mean I'm letting what you have done go either."

Speaking of not letting things go, "Jake, do you think you can explain to me exactly what the hell you were thinking when you came into my home, when you knew damn good and well that no one was here?"

"Bella, I explained that day to your…to Edward," he said as he took a few calming breaths. "Look I know I shouldn't have come in here without your permission and I swear it will never happen again. I don't really know what I was thinking when I did it. I thought I left something up here from before and I figured I would just come and get it and be gone. I didn't think your boyfriend would come flying in here like he owned the damn place," he said defensively.

I chuckled to myself as I remembered Edward's words when he told me about finding Jacob in here.

"He may not own it, Jacob, but he sure as hell has more right to be in here than you do. Now, do we have an understanding about you not coming in here when no one is home? I know you have a job to do and part of that is making sure the building is safe and secure, and that's fine. But what you did wasn't part of your job and it was just wrong. I don't want it to happen again," I said as I stared at him.

Jake still looked at me in a way I didn't find totally appropriate, but I couldn't deal with that right now. We needed to go and I needed his help to get through the next two months. I trusted not only my safety, but Maddie and Masen's as well, to him; he'd better not make me regret it.

"Fine, Bella, I understand. I don't have to like the guy do I?" he asked petulantly.

I chuckled to myself when I heard Edward snort from the bedroom and I rolled my eyes at the door of our room before looking at Jake. "No, you don't. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you either, but we do have to get along. I wasn't bullshitting earlier. I do need your help and I would appreciate it if we could find some sort of middle ground here. I trust you to protect two very important people to me. I'm not wrong for doing that am I?" I asked as I held his gaze and he did the same back to mine.

"Yes, Bella, you can trust me," he said and I don't know why, but I believed him.

"Fine, good. Now we need to get a move on so we're not late. I just want to get this over with," I mumbled and Edward came out of the bedroom before I even had a chance to call for him.

"Everything okay out here?" Edward asked casually as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I rolled my eyes at him when I looked up at him and he just smirked and lifted an eyebrow in question. I knew saying anything was pointless and besides we didn't have time so I called for the kids to come out of Masen's room so we could go.

As we pulled up to the theater, I saw Maddie's and Masen's eyes get big as they looked at all the people standing behind the barricades.

"Mad, Mase, guys, look at me for a second," I said as I turned and faced them. "I know there are a lot of people out there, but they are just excited for the movie like we are. See those wooden things there?" I asked as I pointed to the yellow barricades that the fans were standing behind. When they nodded I went on. "No one can come past them, okay? Uncle Emmett and Seth will be with us as well as Daddy and all we are going to do is walk up that red carpet right there and watch a movie, all right?"

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand and looked at the two of them. "We've got it all under control, don't we, guys? Pretty soon we'll be more famous than you, Bella," he teased and the kids laughed at him and nodded their heads.

Good, laughing was good. This was supposed to be fun, not something to be scared of. And, not that I wanted to make a habit of them coming places with me, but if we could enjoy this, then the awards show in August would be even more fun for them.

Jacob pulled up in front and Emmett and Seth were there immediately, and Emmett looked like he was just as excited as Masen and Maddie were.

"Big brother, you look like you do on Christmas morning." Edward chuckled at Emmett once we were all out of the vehicle.

"Ed, man, this shit is so cool!" Emmett said. "I've never been to anything like this!"

As soon as I stood next to Edward he grabbed my hand in his and laced our fingers together.

"Ready?" I asked him as he looked at me and I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but didn't know if he should…so I made the decision for him. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him soundly, but quickly on the lips, hearing the flashbulbs go off as soon as I did.

"Bella," he said as he shook his head at me, but then winked as we walked forward.

The cameras and the people seemed to startle the kids at first but as we walked a little farther and they realized they were safe, they relaxed and even waved a few times at people as we passed them. Masen was actually having a ball hamming it up in front of all the cameras and Maddie even laughed at him. She gripped my hand tightly but she was doing just fine.

Emmett and Seth were doing a great job of keeping us moving forward and then stopped as we went up the steps to meet Jane…and Ian.

I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath when he noticed him, but we didn't have time to say anything to each other before we were stopped by Billy Bush of _Access Hollywood_. "And here we are with supermodel Isa and her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and his two adorable kids," he said as we turned to face him and the crowd.

I squeezed Edward's hand, telling him that this is what we were here for and put a big smile on my face. "Hi, Billy. Yes, we're all really excited to be here for the movie. Masen and Maddie have been asking to see it for weeks now," I said, not totally lying, but kind of…but no one needed to know that!

"Is that right, kids?" he asked and laughed at their enthusiastic nods. "Isa, how are you and Masen feeling after what happened at the Yankee game on Tuesday?" he asked and I smiled, even though I didn't feel like it, and answered.

"Well, Billy, as you can see, Masen broke his arm but other than that and a few scrapes and bruises we're both just fine. Thanks to Edward's brother, Emmett, we made it to the car without any further incident."

"Edward, are you angry about what happened?" Billy asked and though we knew this question was coming, it didn't make it any easier to answer.

"I'm angry that Masen was scared and I'm angry that Bella was surrounded the way she was. I'm angry at the people who followed them with out any regard to their safety. I'm very grateful that neither was hurt more than they were and I'm very thankful to my brother for getting them back home to me," Edward calmly said.

"Isa, do you have a comment on the pictures that were in the paper yesterday of you and Derek Jeter?" he asked and I tensed but immediately calmed when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and tucked me in close to him.

"I certainly do, Billy. First I'd like to thank Derek Jeter and the rest of the Yankee organization for their well wishes to both Masen and meI. Next, the picture in the paper was taken as I thanked him for taking the time to fulfill a dream of Masen's and that is all. Derek is a friend, but that's all he is."

He finished up the interview and we posed for a few pictures and then made our way inside the theater.

It was a bit awkward with Ian there with Jane and Edward kept staring at him, even after I elbowed him in the stomach…numerous times. Maddie and Masen soaked everything up and by the time we made our way to our seats, they were both bouncing up and down…along with their Uncle Emmett. I relaxed once we sat down and rested my head on Edward's shoulder for a moment and said a quick prayer of thanks that we made it through that with no fallout.

"You were wonderful out there, Angel," Edward whispered as he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me to him.

"I hate doing that kind of stuff so much," I told him with a sigh, but even I had to admit it was relatively painless. "You weren't so bad either, and now that there are plenty of pictures of you and me and the kids, hopefully Jane stops hounding me for more. The trip to California is it as far as I am concerned," I told him.

"I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to seeing the picture of you kissing me plastered all over the Internet." Edward chuckled at me. "I like seeing you all possessive like that."

"Damn straight, Cullen. You're mine and everyone needs to know that," I told him with a huff.

"I sure the fuck am," he whispered to me. "Just like you are mine…and I'll show you tonight just how mine you are."

Ooohh, I really, really liked the sound of that.

And he did show me…many, many times all throughout the night.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~~**

Friday morning we woke up early and packed to go to the lake. We wouldn't really need much besides shorts, t-shirts, and bathing suits and we were on the road by lunchtime after going through the drive-thru at McDonald's.

Edward had a panic attack at the thought of us eating in the car but with the holiday weekend, we needed to get on the road as soon as possible. I knew once we got to the lake house he would be cleaning out the car as well as spraying air freshener…he was kind of anal about his car.

The traffic was bad, but it was moving pretty well and we made it to Lake George by four o'clock. We stopped at the market to stock up on the food we would need for the weekend and we pulled into the driveway of the house a short while later.

Maddie, Masen, and Rufus ran straight toward the trampoline only to be stopped short by Edward yelling, "Hey, hold up there Wonder Twins. Masen, remember your arm, okay? No flipping or anything crazy or else you have to get off and stay off for the whole weekend."

"But Daddy, it doesn't even hurt!" Masen whined and wriggled his chubby little fingers to show just how much it didn't hurt.

His cast wasn't very big, stopping just below his elbow, but he did still need to be careful with it.

"I know, little man, but you don't want to have to keep it on any longer than Dr. Garrett told you to, do you?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow and we both chuckled when Masen grumbled out a, "Fine, no tricks," before going to the trampoline.

"He's seven, Edward, if it doesn't hurt, he doesn't understand why he needs to be careful," I told him as I stood next to him.

Edward chuckled at Rufus running in circles around the trampoline as he barked at Masen and Maddie while they jumped. Poor little guy, I seriously thought he thought he was a kid just like they were.

"I know. I was a boy, too, you know," Edward said as we carried the groceries into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know you're a boy. I think you showed me that many times last night if I remember correctly," I teased him as I filled the refrigerator with food.

"Damn straight, woman. And, I'll show you tonight, too, if you need another reminder," Edward said as he stood behind me, pressing his cock into my ass. He bent down and kissed my neck and after a moment, took a deep breath. "You are utterly too tempting," he growled and then stepped back as the kids came in through the doors.

"Bella, are we going to still get to practice the drums?" Masen asked as he slid onto a stool at the island.

I pulled a carrot out of the fridge and said, "Here, Mase, try to hold this like a drumstick."

I watched as he gripped the carrot in his fingers and though it was a little bigger than a drumstick and his grip wasn't as good as it should have been, it would do. There was no way I was giving up the opportunity to play with him again if I could help it.

"Yep, Skittles, we'll get to it tomorrow before everyone gets here, okay?" I asked him as he nodded and then scampered off to find Maddie.

Edward and I fixed a quick meal of spaghetti and garlic bread with salad and after we ate we played some board games until the kids started nodding off. The night was perfect…just what we needed after the last few days of chaos. I could feel myself relaxing more with each passing minute and Edward seemed to do the same…of course it also could have been the bottle of wine we drank between us, but I didn't care.

Once we got the kids tucked into bed, we went to our room where Edward did indeed remind me again that he was all boy…man.

**Masen POV**

I woke up and didn't remember where I was for a second until I heard the water outside and Maddie was sleeping in the bed beside me.

Rufus picked his head up off the floor and looked to make sure I was okay and then went back to sleep and I stared at the ceiling thinking about the last couple of days.

Wow, the movie last night was lots of fun and all those people? Uncle Em was so funny as he tried to look around at everything and he kept tripping as he walked in front of us. I couldn't help but wave at everyone, and I hoped that Josh and Kevin saw me on TV. They would be so jealous of me!

I reached down and scratched my hand, wishing I could reach under my cast, but I knew I couldn't. Dr. Nick told me that would happen and he wasn't wrong, it was starting to itch really bad, but it didn't hurt. It sucked I couldn't play baseball right now and I hoped Bella would be able to figure out a way for me to go on the boat with Daddy and Uncle Emmett this weekend.

Bella…Mommy. I remember her saying that word to me when I got to the hospital after the game.

That reminded me… "Mad, wake up," I said as I pushed on Maddie to wake her up. I needed to talk to her and it couldn't wait. We needed to make a plan.

"Mase, what's wrong? Why did you wake me up?" Maddie asked as she sat up.

"I gotta talk to you," I whispered and motioned to her to lay down and I pulled the blanket up over our heads so that Daddy and Bella couldn't hear us.

"Okay, what?" Maddie asked me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I gotta tell you what happened at the hospital when I got hurt," I told her as I tried to keep my voice down.

"What?" Mad asked me and I had to put my hand over her mouth to keep her from making anymore noise.

I tried to make her be quiet with my eyes and she licked my hand to make me move it off her mouth. "Yuck, Mad, stop it."

She huffed at me and said, "Mase, just tell me already. I'm tired."

"Maddie, when I was in the bed waiting for Daddy to get there, I called Bella mommy," I told her as I lowered my voice really low to say the word _mommy_.

"You did? What did she say?" Maddie asked me.

I whispered so low she had to press her ear right up to me and said, "She said 'Mommy loves you, Masen.'"

"Do you think she wants to be our mommy, Masen?" my sister asked me and I had to think for a second.

I knew Bella loved us; she told us so all the time. She made rooms for us at her house, she smiled every time she saw us, she made us awesome cookies, she took me to meet Derek Jeter and she helps with Maddie's soccer team. She kisses Daddy all the time and they say mushy things to each other that makes him laugh.

"I do, Mad," I told her and I really hoped she would be someday.

It sucked not having a mommy. I knew it made Daddy sad to talk about it, but he was always honest with us. Like that day at the park, when Bella was gone. He talked to us and told us the truth. My dad is the bestest dad ever.

"I want Bella to be our mommy, Masen," Maddie said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I do, too, sissy," I told her. "I think Daddy wants Bella to be our mommy, too. He's always so happy when he's with her."

"Do you think she wants us to call her mommy?" Maddie asked and that was where my problem was.

"I don't know. Bella hasn't said anything about it since we got home from the hospital so maybe she doesn't," I said sadly. I really wanted to keep calling her mommy.

"I think she would, Mase, I really do. Bella loves us and she loves Daddy and I know they are gonna get married someday. I think we need a plan," Maddie said and I nodded in agreement with her.

I started whispering in her ear, and by the time I was done…we had a plan…a plan I was sure was going to work.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Well, what does everyone think of how Bella and Edward handled the situation? I think all in all they did pretty good and hopefully by the time they get back from the lake, everything will be all good again. Well, there is still that crazy stalker out there…and Kate…oh and let's not forget Lauren!**

**Lake time is next and I promise two chapters of happy drama free Cullen family time. There is a surprise guest coming, anyone want to guess who it is? I have some fun things planned for the family and who knows when we'll see Masen and Maddie's plan come into play. How did everyone enjoy hearing from our little Mase face…he's a damn cute little guy isn't he?**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word. And Ayden, my friend, thank you so much for all your encouragement this week, you've truly been a lifesaver!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up…I am hoping by Saturday, Sunday at the latest!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Thanks to the hard work of three amazing ladies... _ **The Path We Choose**_ now has a blog! You can find all kinds of information on it, including pictures of all characters as well as other important things to the story. There is also a page where you can write down your theories on who you think the stalker is! The blog also has a chat room! I will be in there lots hoping to talk to all of you so please stop by!

**Laurel, Amanda and Vanessa** : When I started on this journey (and I'm not even close to being done!) I never imagined meeting people who would come to mean so much to me and I am truly honored and blessed to be able to call you three my friends. Thank you seems like such an insignificant thing to say, but I appreciate you three peas more than I can ever say. Our pod is absolutely awesome and I love you all!

**www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

Everyone check it out and let me know what you think of it! I think it's fabulous! There are lots of places to leave comments so everyone take a few minutes and look and let us know what you think!

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

"Bella, Bella!" Masen tried to whisper and he nudged her shoulder. "Bella, wake up!"

I peeked over her shoulder at my not so quiet, but oh so adorable seven-year-old and said, "Buddy, what are you doing? It's only," and I groaned as I looked on the nightstand beside the bed and saw that it was only seven A.M. "Only seven in the morning, Mase. Bella's still sleeping."

Bella was laid out on her stomach and my arm was wrapped tightly around her stomach. She growled as she pressed her head farther in her pillow. I had kept her up very late the night before, and well this morning actually, showing her over and over again how much of a man I could be. I purposely, as I thought about feeling her come on my fingers around two thirty this morning, pressed my already hardening cock against her…oh shit…bare ass. I nonchalantly pulled the sheet tighter against her so that Masen wasn't granted an unwanted view of his favorite person in the world. She was even ahead of me.

"Daddy, Bella said she would practice with me this morning before everyone got here and I wanna get started. Can I please wake her up?" he whisper-talked and we both chuckled when Bella shook her head no without picking her head up.

"Later, Mase, much later," Bella mumbled from beneath her hair, not even bothering to move it out of the way.

Masen huffed and tried again, "But, Bella."

She giggled and lifted her head just enough to blow her hair out of her face before she said in a somewhat serious voice, "Masen Samuel Cullen, did you just call me, your bestest friend in the whole world, a 'butt'?"

My son tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help it and started giggling. Soon that giggling turned into snort out loud laughing complete with holding of the sides and bending over at the waist.

"Bella, you know I didn't call you a…a butt," Masen sputtered out as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Are you sure about that, Skittles? It sounded an awful like it to me," Bella chuckled at him and then laughed when Masen enthusiastically nodded his head at her. "Because you know, if you did call me that, I might not wanna play the drums with you."

"I didn't, I promise," Masen said in his most solemn voice. "Are we gonna practice, please?"

Bella picked her head up off the pillow and pushed her hair back behind her ears, looking every bit the adorable, rumpled mess that I desperately loved. After a quick glace at me as well as a very on purpose, but thankfully covert shifting of her ass against my even harder cock she looked at Masen and said, "Yes, Masen. We are going to practice. But there is no way I'm practicing this early in the morning. You have to give me at least an hour before we get started."

"Bella," Masen whined and then gave the pout.

The kid was seriously going to give me a run for my money before too much longer in the perfection of the Cullen Pout. His was pretty damned good, I had to admit. Plus he had that whole, 'I'm only seven and I'm too cute for words' thing going on, so he might even have had me beat.

She was shaking her head at him before he even finished the 'a' and said, "Masen, give me a break. I need to get up and make breakfast. I promise we'll get out to the garage, okay? Now since you are up and raring to go, why don't you take Rufus outside and let him go potty and I'll get up and start breakfast."

Masen pursed his lips at her and then rolled his eyes, emulating once again his best friend and said, "Fine, Jelly Bean. One hour though, you promise?"

"Promise, now come give me a kiss and then get out of here." She laughed a sweet laugh at him and leaned over so he could kiss her cheek, which he happily did…with a raspberry.

"Love you, Bella." He giggled as he raced out of the room, no doubt to find his sister then his other best friend to go do as Bella asked.

I huffed and rolled over on my back and petulantly said, "What am I, chopped liver? He didn't give me a kiss or tell me he loved me. Nice to see where I rank on my own son's list of important people. I'm even below the dog," I grumped and Bella giggled at me as she rolled over and found her favorite spot on my shoulder…the one that fit her head absolutely perfectly.

"Edward, stop it. He's just excited to get to the garage to practice," she told me as she ran her fingers over my chest.

Shit that felt good and the little vixen knew it, too, when she scraped the fingernail of her index finger over my nipple.

"Baby, you're going to have one very upset little boy if you keep that shit up," I growled at her as I shifted our bodies and felt her soft foot rub up against my calf.

"What?" Bella tried to say innocently, but she wasn't fooling anyone with that fake ass innocent look she gave me.

I rolled over and framed her head with my elbows as I brushed all of her messy, silky hair back off her face. Bella Swan had to be, without a doubt, the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the entire world. Having just woken up, her eyes were bright and clear, the brown a rich shade of sienna with flecks of gold in them. She smiled a soft smile and adjusted her body so that I was fully nestled between her legs and my cock danced dangerously close to the place it loved to be the most.

"I love you, so fucking much," I whispered to her as I brushed my lips across hers and ran my fingers through her hair.

Her eyes told me everything I needed to know…she loved me, too, she was happy, she wanted me.

I bent my head down and rubbed my nose against the tender and warm skin of her neck and let my tongue make a trail from her collarbone up the length of her elegant neck to the shell of her ear and back down again. When she shivered and then I heard that alluring as hell hitch in her breath she always got when I kissed _that_ spot, I wanted nothing more than to bury myself deep inside of her…again. But I knew we didn't have time and I didn't want to take away from Masen's special time with Bella.

Poor kid had been through enough the last few days, allowing him his practice time was the least I could do. I was honestly and truly amazed at how well he handled the interview at the loft with Connor Matthews and the movie premiere. I had a hell of a son, there was no doubt about it and I was so proud of the way he, as well as Maddie, handled all of it. Masen didn't seem to have any lasting effects from getting hurt. When we first got out of the car at the premiere and all the people were right there, screaming and yelling, he flinched and clung to me. But, after the initial minutes of walking the red carpet, he was his usual self…smiling, happy, and charming the pants off everyone that looked in his direction.

Yep, that apple did not fall far from the tree, that was for damned sure.

By the time we all made it to bed last night, it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from all of us. Bella was certainly more relaxed which in turn made me feel better. Masen's cast was an annoyance but he was healing right on schedule and had minimal pain and his scrapes and cuts were fading away as well.

As my tongue flicked at Bella's delectable bottom lip…fucking hell I loved that lip…I touched the small scab she still had there from the split lip she suffered trying to get to Masen and get him to safety. I wasn't sure Bella would ever understand just how magnificently she handled that entire situation. I knew that there was lingering guilt there on her part, Emmett's as well, but there needn't be any. My brother would have never allowed anything to happen to his nephew if he could have helped it and after listening to the tender scene between Masen and Bella from the hospital, the depth of her love for him and for Maddie was entirely unfathomable.

When Masen called Bella mommy that first time, and she answered back just as instinctively, I thought I would fall to my knees in gratitude for whatever force led her on the path to me and my children. It wasn't as if I didn't realize how much the twins loved her, and her them in return, before the accident because I surely did. But, to hear those words from him, to hear the word mommy spoken that way was like an answered prayer. It was truly all I had ever wanted for Maddie and Masen. From the moment Lauren dismissed them so thoroughly from her life, I knew that the one thing I wanted to give them that I couldn't do for them myself, was that of a mother's love. Oh, there was plenty of female influence in their life from Esme, Ali, Tanya, and Aunt Diane, but it wasn't the same thing. I should have known, I loved my mother in a way that really defied definition and if she were gone from my life, there wasn't a substitute that could have ever been found to take her place.

That was what Isabella Marie Swan meant to my children. She was that person that they would love in a way that was beyond description and I couldn't be fucking happier about it.

The sound of Rufus barking downstairs pulled me from my thoughts and I stared down into the love of my life's face and kissed the tip of her nose and said, "I guess that is our cue to get up. Emmett said they would get here around lunch time so if you and Masen want to practice, you better get to it."

Bella smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair and said, "Okay. Time to get up and face the day. I've got things to do and drums to beat on."

Rolling off her I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and turned just in time to see Bella stand up, the bottom of my t-shirt barely covered the cheeks of her magnificent ass.

Damn if her ass didn't turn me the fuck on…all the freaking time.

"Edward, stop staring at my ass," Bella said as she walked to the bathroom and then purposely wiggled it as she pulled her shirt off and turned to look at me, gloriously naked. "Now, do you want to take a shower with me or do you want to stare at me?" She giggled and then squealed as I rolled over the bed and then hopped up to hurry into the bathroom.

She pushed my boxers down and then grabbed my hand as she pulled me into the shower, where the water was already a perfect steamy temperature.

"Edward, why stare at my ass when you can hold on to the real thing…perhaps while you fuck me against the wall of the shower?" she purred at me and then leaned forward to flick her tongue over my nipple and licked the water that was flowing over it.

"You bet your sweet ass I'll fuck you against the wall," I said in a deep, gravelly, lust-filled voice as I picked her up and allowed my hands to cup said sweet ass and proceeded to do just what I said I would. After being thoroughly sated…for the time being anyway, we finished our shower and got dressed for the day and headed for the kitchen to feed the kids.

Once the kitchen was picked up and Bella spent some time preparing the chicken salad and fruit salad we were going to have for lunch today, we all walked toward the garage.

I held Maddie's hand as we walked and I couldn't help but smile down at her as she looked up at me. My little girl had me completely wrapped around her finger…every damn one of them actually and I was so proud of the changes I'd seen in her since Bella had come into our lives. She was still a little on the shy side but she was having a ball playing soccer. She had made so many new friends…especially a little boy named Nolan who she swore up and down was her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Daddy, are you gonna watch me and Bella?" Masen asked as we approached the garage.

I hoped they would let me watch; I was really curious to see him in action…and Bella, too.

"Well, Mase, if it's okay with both of you I would really like to watch," I told him and looked to see Maddie nodding in agreement with me. "We both would," I finished as I picked Maddie up and kissed her on the cheek before putting her down.

"Daddy, you're so silly." She giggled at me as we entered the garage once Bella had unlocked the door.

I couldn't help the smirk I immediately got when I looked at the Camaro. I wondered if the hand prints were still there. When I looked at Bella she had a faraway look in her eyes and when her breathing picked up and her chest got that delicious flush on it, I knew she was remembering what I was. When she realized I caught her, she blushed even more.

"Watch it, Cullen," she said, trying extraordinarily hard to keep a straight face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Swan. It's just a car," I told her as I walked around the garage.

Admittedly, the last time I was in here, I was a little preoccupied and I hadn't had the opportunity to come back in and look around after our little escapade. I watched Bella and Masen as they got the drums set up and was a little in awe of the way they moved in perfect harmony getting everything together. I looked at the car again and walked over toward where it was parked. I couldn't help but notice there were several pictures of Charlie on the wall behind it. Bella was young in most of them, but there was one that was taken when she was in college. I only knew that by the fact she was in a soccer jersey. He had his arm around her and he looked so damn proud of her. Bella was smiling, her hair sweaty and her cheeks red, but she looked so happy you could almost feel it just from looking at the picture of the two of them.

My heart ached momentarily for the pain Bella felt when he died and for the loss of her soccer career as well. She hadn't talked much about Charlie and Renée since the last time we were here, but I could tell she was coming to terms with the way she was brought up and also both of their deaths. Bella said Charlie's name a bit more often now and though she would never have many nice things to say about her mother, she was able to say Renée's name without cringing and looking like she was going to fall apart.

I watched her and Masen giggle about something as the were picking out music to practice and I couldn't help but marvel at her incredible ability to love, to open herself up to me and my family considering the way she was treated by the woman that was supposed to love her unconditionally. Bella was, unquestioningly, the bravest, the most forgiving and the most selfless person I had ever met in my life. She astounded me daily and I constantly found myself in complete awe of her.

"Baby, when was this picture taken?" I asked as I looked back at the picture of Bella and Charlie.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out which picture it was before she got a breathtaking smile on her face and stood up to walk over to where I was standing. When she was close enough to it, she reached a finger out and traced over Charlie's face before she plucked the frame off the wall and held it in her hands. They shook a bit as she stared at the picture and when she looked up at me, she had a few tears in her eyes but she still smiled so I knew they were happy tears that came from a good memory.

"Will you tell me?" I quietly asked, hoping she would share the story with me. Bella still had a bit of a hard time sharing pieces of herself with me. She nodded and held her hand out to me, which I gratefully took and walked us toward the couch by the windows and the drum sets.

"Whatcha looking at, Bella?" Maddie sweetly asked as she sat on the other side of Bella and leaned in to look at what she was holding.

Masen had walked over and glanced at the picture and said, "That's Bella's daddy, Charlie. Bella say's he would have liked me."

"Me, too?" Maddie asked quietly from beside Bella.

She immediately hugged Mad and said, "Of course, sweetie. Charlie may have looked tough, but he had a soft spot for sweet little girls like you. He would have loved you because you're extra sweet.

"This picture was taken at one of the last games Charlie ever watched me play. He had taken some time off of work and he and Sue traveled to California to watch. I scored the winning goal in the game and Charlie was so proud of me he couldn't stop telling everyone we passed on the way to dinner. Sue took this picture outside of the restaurant where we were going to eat. He wouldn't even let me change shirts," Bella said with a smile and then she looked up at me.

It was so fucking nice to see her be able to talk about him and have a happy memory.

"What happened to him?" Maddie asked once Bella sat back again.

I was a little worried about them asking her questions. It was only natural that they were curious and when she smiled at me when she caught me watching her, I knew she was okay with talking to them both.

"Well, you know how Papa is a special doctor who helps people who are really sick?" Bella asked each of them and when they nodded their heads, she went on. "Well Papa came all the way to Washington, where I used to live and tried to help my daddy. He tried really hard, but Charlie was so sick, even someone as smart as Papa wasn't able to make him better."

"You knew Papa before you met us?" Masen asked and I was startled to realize that neither he nor Maddie knew that before.

Bella nodded her head and said, "Yes, actually I did. Jasper, Seth, and Rose knew him, too, from a long time ago."

"Did you know Daddy when your daddy died?" Maddie asked and I couldn't help the small twinge I felt when I realized that my parents were with her, albeit, briefly, during one of the hardest time in her life.

She shook her head. "No, baby girl, I didn't. I wish I would have," Bella said quietly as she looked at me and reached for my hand. I happily obliged her and laced our fingers together.

I had a sudden thought and took a gasping breath as Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, how did you not know who my parents were when we first met?" I asked and I couldn't believe I had never had that thought cross my mind before.

Bella blushed adorably and hung her head, shaking it gently. She huffed and then looked up at me and then at each of the kids before she began. "When Charlie had gotten so sick, you know that J, Seth, and Le all came with me every weekend when we would go to Seattle to visit with him, right?"

"Yes, I remember you and he telling us all that," I told her.

"Well, from the very first time I met your dad, I had always called him Dr. C. and we called your mom Mrs. E. I am sure that the initial introduction included his last name, but I was so upset about Dad that I didn't pay attention and then once we started with the nicknames, I didn't even think about it any more. When Charlie finally passed away, and your dad had come back, Seth and I had already left," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I probably should have put it all together and Seth probably should have, too, but we were all so distraught about Charlie being sick that we just didn't give it a second thought," Bella finished as she looked at me.

_Fate_ , I thought again. There was no other explanation really, for how Bella and I managed to find each other…or I supposed we could have chalked it all up to a little puppy!

"Bella?" Masen asked quietly from his spot between Bella and me. When Bella looked at him he said, "What about your mommy? Do you not like her? Is that why you don't have any pictures of her or talk about her?"

I opened my mouth to say something to him, anything really, to try to change the subject or something, but Bella surprised me…as she often did.

She sat back on the sofa and took a hold of each of their hands and softly said, "My mom died just after my dad did, Masen. And, the reason I don't talk about her very much or have any pictures is because, no, I didn't really like her very much at all."

Both kids gaped at Bella, their mouths hung open as they tried to process what she had just told them. I was really proud of her for talking about Renée and for being strong enough to talk to the kids about it. Maddie and Masen were both extremely inquisitive children and there was no way the topic of Bella's parents would have been able to be avoided for any length of time at all.

Maddie closed her mouth and then opened it again, like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

"Mad, it's okay if you want to ask me something. I don't mind, really," Bella gently told her and I was taken aback…again at how fucking strong she was.

"How come you didn't like her?" my sweet daughter asked, very awkwardly.

"Well," my love said after a moment and she looked from one to the other. "You both have seen the movie Cinderella, right?"

Maddie of course had seen it…hello, prince charming, princess…and Masen had been forced to watch it a time or two as well.

"My mom was a lot like Cinderella's stepmother. She wasn't very nice to me except when other people were around her. And when my dad died, she got very sad and wanted to go to Heaven with him, so she did."

"Why was she mean to you?" Masen asked in a very pained voice as I was sure he couldn't understand why anyone would be mean to his Bella. I had a hard time understanding it myself and had to clench my fists and squeeze really hard when I saw Bella take an uneven breath before she looked at him.

"I'm not really sure, Masen. She was a very unhappy person and she tried to make everyone around her feel as bad as she did," Bella said very simply.

It was, of course, anything but simple but I admired her so fucking much for answering the kids' questions as honestly as she could…and as honestly as they could understand at their age.

"She shouldn't have been mean to you like that," Maddie said protectively as she looked up into Bella's face.

"No, Maddie, she should not have. But she did and now I know how not to act when I am a mommy," Bella said and then immediately stiffened, as did I, once we both realized what she had just said.

I watched Maddie and Masen have a private conversation with each other and when I saw the gleam in each of their eyes, I knew they were up to…something, but I had no earthly idea what it could be.

Maddie smiled sweetly at Bella before she leaned up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'm sorry your mommy was mean to you and I'm sorry your daddy got sick and died."

Bella shook her head back and forth a few times and I darted my eyes between both of my kids and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what just happened, but I knew something had. Apparently Bella felt the same way as she bobbed her head from left to right looking at each of them before shrugging her shoulders lightly and then grabbed Masen's hand.

"Come on, Skittles, we better start practicing so we can get done before everyone gets here. I need you guys to help me with something before lunch time so let's get a move on."

She smiled at me and blew me a kiss as she and Masen got to work. I listened to them warm up for a few minutes before I felt Maddie tugging my hand to make me stand up from the couch.

"Come on, Daddy." She giggled as I dug my feet in while she continued to pull. "I wanna show you something."

With a glance at Bella that she didn't even acknowledge because she was so engrossed with helping Masen, I let Maddie lead me to a door off to the side of where the Camaro was parked. I had never noticed the door before…but in my defense the only other time I had spent any time in here, I was more than a little preoccupied.

Bending Bella over the hood of the car if I remember correctly…and up against the wall….and pressed up against the windows, too. God what a fucking amazing night that was!

I pushed away all those wonderfully dirty thoughts as Maddie opened the door and I took in what was inside. Bella's trophies and pictures lined the walls from floor to ceiling and there was shelf after shelf of videotapes all with dates written on them. Some were written neatly, in a woman's hand most likely, while the rest were in barely legible chicken scrawl…Charlie's if I were to have guessed.

The pictures grabbed my attention first as I looked at my girl grow up right before my eyes. Even when she was a gangly eight-year-old with pigtails, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her smile was still exactly the same and the eyes, even though she had seen more loss and heartbreak than anyone should have had to, were just as bright and all-knowing as they were now.

I was amazed at the pictures…and there were so many of them. Bella running down a field, her hair flying in the wind; Bella just having scored a goal; Bella and Jasper with Charlie; Bella in a US Team jersey being lifted up by all her teammates. Picture after picture of Bella, and I soaked up each one and committed them to memory. I immediately hoped I could convince her to move them out into the open where everyone could enjoy them…they deserved to be appreciated; she deserved it.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked down at Maddie who was pointing to all of the VCR tapes. She had grown up with DVDs, she wouldn't have had any idea what videotape cassettes were. "What are those?"

"Bella's dad and Seth's mom taped all of Bella's games. Before we had DVDs, this is what cameras used, Princess," I told her as I ran my fingers over all of the tapes. Every game she'd ever played in was right here and suddenly I knew what I wanted to do tonight.

"Come on, Mad, let's go see if Bella and Mase are done with their practice," I told her as we made our way back to them.

As soon as I shut the door to Bella's special room I turned to look at Bella and Masen and was dumbfounded by what I saw. I had seen Bella play before, just that one time, but this was so different and she was absolutely mesmerizing. She was so much more free and relaxed and her whole body was into it. She didn't have any shoes on and she was laughing and encouraging Masen as they played Linkin Park's _New Divide_. Bella was doing most of the work, but Masen pitched in with some fills and combinations that made my chin drop. Bella wasn't kidding when she had said he was a natural. My boy was fucking kick ass. I was so proud of him right at that moment that if I wasn't enjoying watching him play so damn much, I would have run over and picked him up to give him a kiss.

So totally not cool I knew, especially for a seven-year-old, but he was amazing. And my Bella, damn I wished I had a video camera so I could have recorded them and watched it over and over again. I made a note to myself to talk to Jasper and Seth about putting some drums in at the loft. There was plenty of space and besides the two of them, we were the only other ones in the building so it wasn't like they would bother anyone.

They finished with a solo from Masen and when he hit the last beat, Maddie and I broke out into applause.

"Great job, Masen. That was so good," I told him holding my hand out to give him five.

"Wasn't it cool?" he asked me, his face flushed and his little chest moving quickly up and down from the exertion of playing.

"It sure was. I am really proud of you," I told him and laughed when he shrugged like it was no big deal but he couldn't hide how excited he was from me.

"Thanks, Daddy. Bella is really good, isn't she?" he asked me as we both looked at her and Maddie. Bella had Maddie on her lap and she was showing Maddie how to make a simple beat and from the look on both of their faces, you would have thought Maddie just performed a song like Dave Grohl or something.

"Daddy, listen!" Maddie squealed as she repeated what Bella had just shown her.

Maddie was…definitely not Masen, but she was pleased with herself just the same.

"Good job, Mad," Mase said as he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

Someday Maddie would really appreciate how awesome her brother was.

"Okay, you three, we need to get back to the house and get ready for the rest of the family. I need your help getting some things done before they get here," Bella said and put hers and Masen's drumsticks up and slipped her flip-flops back on.

Maddie and Masen ran ahead of us to go find Rufus and I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me as we walked to the house.

"You were right, Angel, he's amazing," I told her as we approached the backyard. "I think we should put in a set for each of you at the loft," I told her as my mind tried to figure out where to put them.

The bottom floor had the office and storage on it. The second floor was taken up mostly by Seth's apartment, the third was completely empty as far as I knew and then we had the top.

Bella stopped walking and turned to look at me. "You really think we should put two sets at the loft?" she asked me, sounding incredulous for even thinking it.

"I don't see why not. You have plenty of space there. If I'm not mistaken, the entire third floor is empty isn't it? I've never even been on it." I chuckled to myself as I realized I hadn't been.

"I would love to be able to play at home," Bella quietly said as she looked at me. "It's been so long since I've played just to play. It was…nice," she finished with a smile.

"Well, if I get to watch you play, then I'm all for it. You're all kinds of sexy when you play, especially when you are bare foot," I lowered my voice and said as I pulled her to me. "I find it an incredible turn-on to watch you work yourself up into a sweat, when your chest gets all flushed and you start breathing heavy after you've played. Makes me want to do…all kinds of naughty things to you," I whispered as I kept my lips close to her ear, bathing it in my warm breath.

When she shivered in my arms and I felt her nipples harden as they pressed against my chest, I cursed myself for getting her…and myself, all worked up. Especially because we couldn't do anything about it just yet.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath. "Edward, you are so not fair! You can't do shit like that to me and then just stop…it's just…just mean!" she said and stomped her foot as she tried to glare at me, but when I smiled at her, she rolled her eyes and huffed before she turned to walk away.

"Uh uh, little girl, no throwing temper tantrums now." I laughed at her as I grabbed her around her waist.

"Kiss me, and then we can continue this later," I told her as I lowered my mouth to hers and took her delicious bottom lip in between my teeth. My fingers found their way into her hair and I held the back of her head so that I could keep kissing her. I allowed my tongue to push into her mouth and as our tongues twisted and curled against each other, I cursed the fact that my family was due to arrive soon.

The frustrated huff of air Bella blew out once our kiss was finished let me know she felt the same way.

"I'm sorry. I wish we would have had more time alone," she wistfully whispered as we walked up the stairs of the deck.

"You can make it up to me later, don't worry," I told her and chuckled when she nodded her head…a bit more enthusiastic than normal I had to admit.

"Damn straight I will…I miss you. So much," she said as we walked into the kitchen and grabbed some waters out of the refrigerator.

I took the bottle she offered and leaned back against the counter of the island and watched as Bella moved around the kitchen getting things ready for lunch for when the family arrived. She moved with a grace I was sure she didn't even realize she possessed. Bella was so fucking adorable when she would scrunch up her nose stopping to double-check something. She was always so concerned with pleasing everyone, of making sure that everything was done just right.

Bella turned to look at me over her shoulder as I continued to watch her and when she caught me staring at her ass…and we all were very well-versed in my thoughts on that piece of her body…she snorted and raised her eyebrows at me.

All I could do was shrug my shoulders at her. I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for appreciating her body. It was phenomenal and because she was mine, I could look all I wanted.

Once Bella wrapped…whatever we were having for lunch in plastic wrap she called for the kids who were in the living room watching TV.

"Okay, you three, I have some fun things planned for the weekend once everyone gets here, but I need all of you to help me finish getting some things ready."

"Bella, what are we gonna do?" Masen asked as he climbed on a stool and looked at her.

She got a big smile on her face, one that I hadn't seen in some time, and leaned across the island and tweaked his nose and said, "Little man, we are going to have so much fun! Wait here for a minute okay, and let me go grab everything and then I'll fill all of you in on my plans."

I got a quick kiss on the cheek as she ran up the stairs, her gorgeous hair flying behind her as she moved.

Holy fuck she took my breath away.

Coming to the lake always made her more relaxed, more calm and it made her even more beautiful to me to watch her happy and carefree. Just another reason I couldn't wait until September. I was still anxious about the situation with the letters and I wasn't foolish enough to think that they had just magically stopped and the fucking pervert had just disappeared. I worried about it every damn day, but it was easy to let all of that go when we were up here in our little bubble.

Bella came back down the stairs carrying a few bags and motioned all of us to the breakfast table. I couldn't figure out what all the items meant, but I knew my girl. I knew whatever it was, she had given a lot of thought to it and we would all have a blast.

As the kids looked at it all, I couldn't help but pull Bella to me and onto my lap, "I can't tell you the last time I looked forward to all the family being together like this. I know we were here not too long ago, but this time feels so much different…we're different. It's going to be an excellent weekend."

She nodded her head at me and reached up to hold my face in her little hands and rested her forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you so fucking much, Edward. And, we are different now. Better, stronger…closer."

"Hell yeah we are," I murmured to her, but apparently not quiet enough as I heard two little people giggling and holding their hands out.

"Busted, baby." Bella smirked as she hopped off of my lap and gave each of the kids a high-five and gave me a self-satisfied grin because she didn't get caught and I did.

I groaned and pulled the money out of my pocket and wondered, not for the first time, how rich my kids were going to get before they got tired of this damn game. I was so getting my BFF back for this shit this weekend. I'd catch her off guard if it killed me!

Once I handed them the dollar bills I looked at the table and chuckled. It was full of so many different things, I couldn't even begin to decipher what my girl had going on in that gorgeous head of hers.

"Okay, Angel, you are going to have to fill me in here. What are you doing with all this sh…stuff?" I coughed, hoping the four little ears at the table with me didn't catch my almost slip.

"Almost had ya there, Daddy," Masen giggled and kept his head down, looking at the table.

Bella gave Mase a fist bump when he reached his hand up to her and once again I couldn't help the warm, fuzzy feeling I got from watching her interact with him. They were so in tune with the other and it was truly a wonderful thing to watch.

"All right, all right, let's stop the 'pick on Daddy' time and get to work. What do you need help with, Bella?" I asked, dying to find out what she had planned.

"Well this is what I thought we could do," Bella began and by the time she was finished Maddie and Masen were bouncing up and down in their seats and even I was excited.

My girl was a fucking master at all this planning shit and she always, always seemed to take into account everyone's likes and dislikes and managed to make everything perfect. Once we finished helping Bella it was almost time for the family to arrive so the kids went outside to play and I helped Bella get lunch finished.

Bella was chopping walnuts on the cutting board and when I heard her gasp, and then mutter a low, "son of a bitch," I rushed over to her and found her squeezing her eyes shut as she held her hand out. She had nicked the end of her finger and blood was dripping off as she tried to hold it away from the food.

"Shit, baby, are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed her arm and guided her to the sink. She whimpered pitifully and I kissed her temple as I turned the water on. "It's not that bad. Let me look at it."

"You look, I can't," she whined adorably and when she heard the soft chuckle I gave her, she squinted one eye at me and said, "Watch it, Dr. Cullen. I thought you had a better bedside manner than that."

"Well, Ms. Swan, if you would like to see my bedside manner, I'll certainly be happy to take you upstairs and show you just how good my bedside manner can be," I huskily told her as I kissed the spot behind her ear.

Bella opened both of her eyes at me then and narrowed them as she gazed at me. "You'd better not show anyone besides me your bedside manner, Dr. Cullen, or else you will have a whole lot more to deal with than psycho co-workers."

That time I did chuckle, loudly. "Damn, you can pull the claws back in, my little tiger!" I held her finger under the water and asked, "Do you have any band-aids?"

Bella nodded and pointed to the drawer at the end of the counter and after I grabbed them and walked back to her, I picked up her up and sat her on the counter. I lifted her finger and kissed it gently.

It wasn't a bad cut, thank goodness because Bella really didn't handle blood well…at all. "There you go, all fixed up," I told her as I looked up into her eyes which stared back at me and were so warm and full of love that it made me literally weak in the knees.

"Edward, can you please kiss me?" Bella breathlessly requested as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me to her.

I held her hips in my hands and scooted her to the edge of the counter and placed myself firmly between her legs and wrapped my arms around her. My left hand then cupped the back of her head and my right hand was splayed on her back and then I did as she asked and kissed her…really fucking kissed her.

Lips and tongues fought for dominance before she relented and let me lead. Damn stubborn girl! Her tongue was soft as were her lips and I couldn't help the growl I let loose back in my throat.

"Bella, oh shit. I want you so fucking badly right now," I ground out as I shifted our bodies so that my cock rubbed up against her pussy.

She fucking squeaked and made that sexy ass sound when I did it again and her heels pressed into my ass and her fingers tugged on my hair. "Me, too, Edward. God that feels so good," she moaned as she began to writhe against me. "Ever since we were in the garage earlier, all I can think about is when you fucked me against the hood of the Camaro," she breathed out in a deep, gravelly voice that literally sent shivers down my spine.

"Jesus, Bella." I hissed when I felt her hand snake in between our bodies and she palmed my extremely hard cock in her tiny hand. "Fuck…we need…oh Christ," I grunted out as I felt her fingers close around me and she started to move her hand up and down. I tried, really fucking hard, to keep myself leaning into her, but motherfucker it felt amazing to have her hand on me…even if there were two layers of clothing between her hand and my dick.

"Do you remember how good it felt when you had me against the hood of the car?" Bella taunted me as she kept up a steady rhythm of her hand.

"Shit…stop…oh fuck," I moaned as her thumb pressed on the tip of my cock and then I let out a low hiss when she ran her fingernail up the side of me.

Fuck it.

"Bella, touch me damn it," I said through gritted teeth as I turned my head to make sure the kids were still occupied outside, which thank fucking God they were.

She slipped her hand inside my boxers and as soon as her fingers wrapped around me, I groaned. "Oh fuck yes…so good," I mumbled as I gripped her hips and attacked her neck with my teeth.

"Mmmm, Edward, you're so hard," Bella whispered and I felt her tongue on my shoulder and then my neck. "I wish you were inside of me, fucking me hard and deep," she said in a sultry voice. "I am so wet for you."

I nipped at her collarbones and then drug my tongue across them, fuck if she didn't taste amazing. "I'm so close, Bella, please…" I begged her achingly.

"That's it, come for me…now, come now," Bella rasped out and then I felt her bite the top of my shoulder…hard.

"Fuck, oh God yes," I panted out as I came in a rush, my release coating her hand. I rested my head against her shoulder as I tried to get my breathing under control and I loosened the grip I had on her hips and chuckled and shook my head back and forth. "That was fucking amazing," I whispered as I moved my nose to her neck and nuzzled her there. "Thank you," I told her after I picked my head up and looked at her.

Bella looked supremely pleased with herself and when she pulled her hand out of my boxers, she held my gaze as she lifted a finger to her mouth and wrapped her little pink tongue around it and licked off the liquid that was there.

"Mmmm, so good," she whispered.

I pulled her finger out of her mouth and held it, my eyes burning for her again. "You better watch it, my little kitten. I won't think twice about taking you upstairs and making you scream my name until you can't talk. Don't tempt me."

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about," Bella tried to innocently say but when she caught my look, she started giggling.

"Go upstairs and clean up. The family will be here any minute," she said as she slipped off the counter and stood in front of me. She stood on her tiptoes as she kissed up my jaw and said, "I hope you plan on following through on that threat you just made. I would hate for you to not keep your word."

"You bet your sweet ass I plan on it," I growled at her as she pushed me away. I looked down to the front of my shorts and I was a mess. "Okay, I'm going to go change. That really was incredible," I whispered in her ear before I made my way upstairs.

By the time I made it back downstairs, Bella had lunch on the island and the kids came running through the back door.

"They're here!" Masen yelled while Rufus barked at his heels.

"I'm going to go help everyone bring their things in," I told her as I followed my son out the door just as Seth, Demetri, and my dad all pulled up.

"Papa!" Maddie and Masen squealed as they ran to my dad and I laughed as I watched them both latch on to him at the same time.

"Hey, munchkins, what about me?" Emmett bellowed as he got out of the Escalade. They giggled at him before throwing themselves into his arms and of course he caught them each with no problem.

I grabbed my mom's bag from her hands as she made her way toward me and after I dutifully kissed her cheek she asked, "Is Bella inside?"

"Of course, she's getting lunch ready for everyone," I told her as she moved past me.

"I'm going to go help her," she said as she went inside.

I set my mom's bag inside the door and then waited for everyone to make their way up the stairs to the deck.

"Hey, Jasper," I said as I held out my hand to shake his as he came up, my sister attached to his hip.

"Hello, brother mine," she giggled at me as I bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"How is Shortcake?" Jasper asked as we waited for the rest of the family to get their things out of the cars.

I smirked to myself as I thought about what happened just before they arrived and knew I was busted when Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "She's good, Jasper. She's inside making lunch."

"And Masen, is he doing okay?" he asked and I nodded at him.

"He's a kid, Jasper, not much fazes him. He got a little freaked at the premiere when all the people started hollering at him, but once a few minutes passed he was acting like himself."

"Well, I have to tell you, Edward, Jane and Aro were both inordinately pleased with the response you guys generated from being seen at the premiere. When I stopped by the office yesterday, the phones were ringing off the hook with people that wanted to talk with you four and wanted to set up interviews," Jasper said as he watched me process what he just told me.

Bella, Jasper, and Seth all warned me that this would happen once we did the interview for the paper and attended the premiere, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach. I shook my head before I even began to speak.

"No way, Jas. Just…just no. The twins and I are going to go with Bella to California at the beginning of August and then after that, we're out. We only have a little over two months left; I am not spending those allowing her or us to get sucked into all that shit. Not happening, brother, no fucking way," I spat out and looked surprised when I heard Jasper and Alice laughing at me.

"I knew you would say that, Edward, but I promised Jane I would pass along her message anyway. Never let it be said I wasn't a man of my word." He chuckled as we walked into the house, the rest of the family following behind us.

I felt a heavy arm across my shoulders and I didn't even need to look up to know who it belonged to. "Hey, big brother."

"What's up, little bro? Everyone doing okay? Sweet B miss me yet?" he said loudly as we walked into the kitchen where Bella was surrounded by Rose, Esme, and Alice.

"Not on your life, you big oaf," Bella laughed at him and laughed even harder when the smile fell off his face. "Oh knock it off, Em. You know I missed you," she teased him as she rolled her eyes at him and shrieked when he lifted her up and swung her around in a circle.

"God, Bell, you should have heard the big baby yesterday when you and Edward left to come up here," Rose said as she looked at Emmett and winked at him. "He moped around all day because you came up here without him…damn idiot," she said affectionately.

"Rosie, you weren't supposed to tell her that," Emmett said as he glared at her.

She shook her head at my brother. "Oh, Emmett, cut it out. I am sure Bell is plenty aware of your little crush on her. Now, come help me take our bags to the room," she said and we all laughed as Emmett dutifully followed behind her.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Tanya said as she stepped up beside me and hooked her arm through mine and kissed my cheek.

I gave her a kiss back and said, "Sure looks that way, Tan. Whoever would have thought it, huh? I never believed I would see the day when Emmett Cullen was whipped by anyone."

"Well Lele is one of a kind, that's for sure," Seth said as he stood beside Tanya. He bent down and kissed her temple and held his hand out to me and I shook it before he asked, "She doing okay?" as he pointed to Bella with his chin.

She was laughing at something my dad had said and she had her hands on Maddie's shoulders absentmindedly rubbing her hands up and down her arms while she talked. Bella was so important to all of us and though I thought she understood it intellectually, I wasn't sure her heart realized just how much. I believed she knew how much she meant to Maddie, Masen, and me. I knew she knew that Seth, Rose, and Jasper would die for her and do anything she asked of them, but I often wondered if she knew just how fucking much she meant to my brother and sister, my parents, and my best friend.

Seth walked to the group by the island and wrapped an arm around Bella and she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before she continued saying whatever she was in the middle of to my father.

"Do you ever feel bad for taking them away from each other?" Tanya quietly asked me as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I bent my head down and rested it against hers and thought about her question for a moment before I answered her just as quietly, "I suppose at times I do. I know Bella misses him and misses the fact that they don't spend as much time together outside of work as they used to." I sighed and then asked her, "I take it that you do as well?"

"Yeah, I do sometimes. I know it has been a struggle for him, watching you replace him as the most important man in her life. He's been her 'go-to guy' since the day they were born. It's been an adjustment for him to step aside," Tanya whispered as we watched Seth as he said something to Bella in her ear that made her laugh out loud and slap him on the arm.

I asked Tanya the one question only she would be able to understand, the one that made me feel incredibly foolish for feeling the way I did at times, but I couldn't help it. "Do you ever get jealous that they know each other so well? That Bella knows things about him that you don't even know?"

I hated feeling that way, of being jealous of the relationship she had with him. There were times that feeling crept up on me, even when I didn't mean for it to.

Tanya picked her head up and looked at me before she nodded her head. "Yes I do, Edward. I love him just like you love her and it's hard sometimes to compete with their history. It doesn't happen very often mind you, but it does happen from time to time."

"It happens to me, too, just so you know, more times than I care to admit actually. But, I would never, ever come between them. I value my life too much to even try." I chuckled at her when she snorted in agreement.

"No kidding. Things are changing though," she said softly and I stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "Seth asked me to move in with him once Bella is done with her contract."

Holy shit!

It wasn't that I didn't realize things were serious between the two of them because of course I did, but this was a huge step for her.

"And what did you say?" I asked her, but from the smile on her face, I already knew her answer.

Tanya giggled at me and said, "I said yes. I have no idea where we are going to stay, but we've got time to figure it out."

"Wait, what? What do you mean you don't know where you are going to live? What's wrong with the loft?" I asked, completely confused by her statement.

She shook her head at me and said, "Edward, Seth has no idea what Bella is going to do after her contract is up and I take it from the way you asked me the question you just did, you don't either?"

Well shit.

"Um, actually no I don't. We haven't really talked about it," I said somewhat sheepishly because even I knew it was a discussion that was a long time in the making.

Tanya put her hands on her hips and said, "E, don't you think that is something you guys need to figure out? Maybe if you spent some of your time talking instead of sucking face all the time you might actually get something figured out." She smirked at me and I had the decency to blush at that.

Because honestly, what little alone time we had, we usually spent in bed…or the shower…or God help me, with her up against a wall or sitting on a countertop.

I tried to adjust myself inconspicuously, but Tanya being the eagle eye she was, caught me and just rolled her eyes and said, "Point made, best friend. Talk to her though, Edward, you guys need to have a plan." She looked at the group which now included Masen and Bella was holding both kids' hands. "There is more than just the two of you to think about. They need a mother, E, and we all know Bella is who they want."

"Um, Tanya," Jasper said as he walked back in the house from outside. "Do you think you could give me a little help here?" he asked sounding so totally uncomfortable I had to turn around and look at what was causing him so much distress. I couldn't help the loud guffaw that escaped my mouth when I took in the scene in front of me and said a quick prayer of 'Thank you, God, better him than me'.

Tanya's mom, Carmen, was wrapped almost completely around him and Jasper was redder than a tomato.

"Jasper, darling, you can sit next to me at lunch. I can't wait to get to know you better," Carmen purred at him as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Ma'am, thank you for the offer, but I am going to sit by Alice," Jasper said, and his eyes about bugged out of his head when she patted him on the ass.

"Nonsense, you can sit with me. Alice gets you all the time, besides, we're family."

"Mother, please!" Tanya exclaimed and shot Jasper an apologetic look. "You are a guest of Bella and Edward's. Behave yourself or I'll have Daddy take you back home."

"Oh, Tanya, sweetheart, hush. I was just having a bit of fun with my new friend, Jasper. It was perfectly harmless," Carmen said as her eyes caught me standing behind Tanya.

"Oh, Edward. How lovely to see you, dear," she said and came at me with her arms open and her lips already ready to swoop in for a kiss.

After years of this, I was able to skillfully avoid her embrace and steered her toward her husband, Eleazar, who raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head. Eleazar Denali was well aware of his wife's…enthusiastic appreciation of the opposite sex.

Carmen Denali was perfectly harmless and there was no way she would ever get involved with someone else. She was madly in love with Tanya's dad. She was just a huge flirt and she loved the attention of the male population.

"How in the hell did you do that, Ed?" Jasper griped at me as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a huge gust of air.

I slapped him on the back and said, "Years and years of practice, my friend. Carmen's perfectly harmless, but she does enjoy a challenge. Keep that in mind." I chuckled at him as I made my way over to Bella and helped her get lunch set up for everyone.

We set out the chicken salad with different kinds of bread and croissants for those that wanted it on a sandwich. Bella had also made a delicious-looking fruit salad and with chips, iced tea and lemonade, there was plenty of food to go around for everyone.

Lunch was, as always, an extremely rowdy affair. Sticking eighteen people all together might not have been the best idea…just saying for future reference, especially when my girl put out the cheesecake brownies she made for dessert.

"Shortcake! Em took two!" Seth pouted at Bella.

Pathetic really and worse than I ever was!

"I did not," Emmett said, as he tried to shove his second brownie in his mouth before anyone could stop him.

Rose slapped him upside his head and my dad just sighed as he looked at his first born son acting like a bigger kid than his grandson even.

"Emmett Cullen," Mama said in a stern voice, "just for that, you get to help pick up the dishes."

After a glare in Seth's direction, Emmett nodded his head and said, "Yes, ma'am," and stood up to start helping.

"That's what you get, big guy," Seth teased my brother but quickly changed his tune when Esme said, "You, too, Seth. You should know by now that tattling only leads to trouble. Now up, and help Emmett. I am sure Bella has things planned for us for this afternoon, don't you, dear?" Mom asked as Bella giggled beside me.

"Oh, Esme, you have no idea!" Bella squealed beside me and Maddie and Masen joined in as the rest of the family looked in our direction.

"Hey, we had to help," I said and held my hands up to everyone.

"Little one, you know we all love you, right?" Uncle Marcus asked from across the table as he tried to sweet talk Bella into letting him know what to expect this afternoon.

"Love you, too, Uncle M, but you're not sweet talking me. I promise I'll take it easy on you." Bella snickered at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Aunt Diane shook her head in amusement at the two of them and patted Uncle Marcus on the arm. "She's got your number, Marc. You haven't fooled Bella a bit with that smooth talking!"

Uncle Marcus reached up and held Bella's hand that was on his chest and he picked it up and kissed the back of it and said, "Well, you can't blame an old guy for trying…especially with one as lovely as our Bella here."

"Oh knock it off, old man, and get your lips away from my woman." I scowled at him and then laughed when Aunt Diane huffed and narrowed her eyes at my uncle.

"Marcus, let go of Edward's Bella and pick on someone your own size. I'm sure Carmen is around here somewhere," Aunt Di tittered and I reached across the table and gave her a high five when I saw Uncle Marcus drop Bella's hand and look around for Carmen.

We all burst out laughing when we saw her following Jasper to the guest house where he and Ali along with Seth and Tanya were staying.

"That woman, I swear," Diane said as she stood up and looked at Bella and I. "Is there anything I can do to help you two get ready for our afternoon of fun?"

"No thanks, Diane. We've got it. I do need to make sure everyone changes into shorts and tennis shoes though, so can you spread the word?" Bella asked sweetly as she held her hand out to me and I stood up to take it.

Maddie and Masen followed us out the door and we all had our arms full with all of Bella's items for the afternoon. I laughed to myself when I thought about my brother and cousin; it was going to be an afternoon to remember that was for sure.

"What are you laughing at, Edward?" Bella asked as we walked to the backyard.

"Oh, I was just trying to picture what Emmett and Dem were going to look like in a little bit. I hope someone can take pictures." I chuckled. "You never know when we might need them for blackmail purposes," I told her as we set up the yard to her specifications.

"You're so mean, Kit Kat, but so right, too. I'll give Esme my camera and hopefully she can take some pictures while she and Dr. C. are trying to keep everyone under control," Bella said as she handed us our t-shirts.

"Maddie. Masen. Guys, come here for a sec," she said as they ran to us, giggling all the way. "All right, team, here is the plan. We are going to change into our shirts. Then, Mad and Mase, you guys go into the house and tell everyone to come outside and then we'll tell everyone what is going on."

Bella helped Maddie change her shirt and I helped Masen get his on and we sent them into the house to gather the family.

"Baby, here is yours," Bella said and threw me mine and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I looked at it.

She had planned an afternoon of activities for us all to play and compete in. Bella broke the teams down into four people with Pop and Mama acting as the referees for our boisterous bunch. With Emmett, Seth, and Demetri, they were going to have their hands full that was for damn sure.

When my brother and cousin found out what Bella had planned, they were going to shit a brick. I changed my shirt really quick and managed to turn around in time to see Bella pulling hers over her head. The flash of pale skin I saw was enough to make me hope that the afternoon passed quickly and I could get Bella upstairs to our room.

"Bella, I hope you are prepared for Emmett and Demetri once we get started. They are absolutely ruthless when it comes to playing games, baby, and, don't let Uncle Marcus fool you, the man may be old, but he can keep up with us pretty damn well," I told her as I grabbed for her hand.

She turned around and stepped up close to me and placed her hands around my neck and ran her fingers through the hair back there…along with her fingernails. "You better stop that or else we'll be MIA for the games," I told her as I brushed my lips across hers.

"Sorry, sweetheart," she said quietly as she pressed her forehead against my chest. "Is it time for bed yet?" Bella grinned as she looked up at me and I could tell she was feeling as anxious as I was to be alone.

"Sweet B! What the hell is all this?" Emmett bellowed as he thundered down the steps into the backyard and Bella shot me one last longing look before she turned around to face Emmett and the rest of the family as they made their way to the yard. She reached for my hand and wove our fingers together as we waited for everyone to gather around.

Bella bent down and picked up the t-shirts she had made for everyone and had Maddie and Masen pass them out to each person. Once she was done, everyone looked at my girl expectantly, no one really comprehending what was going on yet.

"Okay, everyone, I thought we could play some nice, friendly games this afternoon," Bella began and she smirked at Emmett as he pulled on his shirt and puffed out his chest for everyone to see.

"Emmett, son. Really now," Mom scolded him and he just flashed his dimples at her and looked at me and winked.

"As you can tell, I've broken everyone down into teams. Maddie, Masen, Edward, and I are going to be on one team. Rose, you, Em, Alice, and Jasper are on a team. Seth, you, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar will be team three. And last but certainly not least, Uncle Marcus, your team is you, Aunt Diane, Dem, and Heidi." Bella giggled as everyone hurriedly put their shirts on after they looked at the names on the back. Once that happened everyone started laughing and it took a few minutes for everyone to calm down enough for Bella to go on.

"Carlisle, I need you and Esme to be referees for our games. You two need to try to keep everyone under control, and yes, Emmett, that means you and Demetri and Seth," Bella said much to Emmett's chagrin.

"We are going to play fair, you got me? We have two little ones who most definitely do not need to watch anyone cheating," Bella sternly said as she looked at the three of them and then focused her gaze on Uncle Marcus when he started to snicker at this son. "Don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you either, Uncle M. And while we are at it, everyone watch the language," and this time she included me in her sights. "Maddie and Masen, I'm putting a time-out on the payoffs. Once we are done playing, everyone is fair game, okay?"

I looked at my family…and everyone here was truly family, even if not by blood. Bella brought us even closer together and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I looked at all the t-shirts. Bella, Maddie, Masen, and I were all in bright green with our nicknames on the back. Bella had picked out team names and captains for each team and I started laughing when I saw what our team was called… _Candy is Dandy._ She had made Maddie and Masen the captains for our team and they couldn't have been any happier if they tried!

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were on team _Beauties and the Beasts_ and their shirts were…hot pink. Bella did that on purpose and it made everyone laugh when Emmett proudly put his on. He was even funnier when he realized that Bella had made him his team's captain.

"Aahh, Sweet B…I knew you loved me!" Emmett yelled as he clapped his hands. "Sorry, J, looks like you've been replaced," he said to Jasper which got him knocked upside the head by both Jasper and Rosalie.

"Emmett, my man, making you captain was just Shortcake's way of making sure her team won!" Jasper teased Emmett with a wink in Bella's direction.

I knew Bella made Emmett the captain as a way of helping Emmett move past what happened to the three of them. My big brother still felt extremely guilty about it all and I would catch him watching both Bella and Masen intensely when he thought no one was looking…almost as if he was waiting to jump in and help them if the need arose. It would take Emmett a long time to get over it all…it was just his way, but I hoped that by the end of the weekend, once he'd seen that Masen was truly okay, he would be able to let it go.

Everyone got a huge laugh when Seth, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar put on their blue shirts with the team name _The Cougars and the Pups_ on the front. Tanya was older than Seth, sure, but Carmen was also older than Eleazar and was proud of it.

"Bella, darling, this is absolutely perfect," Carmen said as she spun around in a circle showing everyone her shirt.

Tanya just rolled her eyes at her mother and Aunt Diane snickered behind Uncle Marcus as we watched Carmen walk over to Seth and run her hands down his chest.

"Mother, please!" Tanya cried and we all laughed hard when Seth shrugged his shoulders and laid a big ass kiss right on Carmen's lips.

"Mrs. D., You are a fine-looking woman and all that, but you need to stop with the touching and the kissing, okay? It makes my Tanya upset and I don't like that. Now, if you behave, once we're done here, I'll take you down to the lake and you can ogle all the young pups you want, deal?" Seth said and waited for her to answer.

I had to hand it to the guy, he knew how to handle his future mother-in-law. Oh, he hadn't said anything yet, but Bella and I had talked about our two best friends at length and both of us were positive that their being married was going to happen somewhere down the road.

"Oh, Sethie!" Carmen squealed as she clapped her hands. "Bella, dear, let's get a move on then. I've got things to do!"

"Better unsuspecting guys than me," Seth said as he stood beside me.

"You got that right, man, good thinking on your part," I told him and then walked over the Maddie and Masen who were busy whispering in each other's ears.

Those two were definitely up to something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Okay, you two, is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked them and looked down into two seemingly innocent faces but their sly little grins totally gave them away.

"Nope, Daddy. Masen and I were just figuring out the best ways to win the games is all," Maddie said and I couldn't help but shake my head at her.

It was a damn good thing I could read her like a book because that lie slipped out as easy as anything, but the little blush she got and the way she bit her lip totally gave her away…thank God! I couldn't even begin to imagine having to deal with her hiding things from me when she got older!

"Okay, Princess. You two just tell Bella and me what to do, and everyone else will be toast!" I told her and I bent down to tickle her sides.

"All right, and last but certainly not least," Bella began as she walked toward Uncle Marcus. "Aunt Diane, you are the captain of your motley crew here." She giggled as she pointed to Uncle Marcus, Demetri, and Heidi. Bella handed her the red t-shirts and held one up for all of us to see. _The_ _Heartbreakers_ …perfect for all of them.

"Little one," Uncle Marcus chuckled as he pulled his shirt on, "are you trying to tell me something with this?"

"Bella, you are the bomb," Demetri said as he pulled his shirt on. He laughed when Heidi pointed out the name she put on the back of his shirt, 'Big D'. "Right on, Sweet B," Dem said and gave Bella a high five.

"Okay, and to make sure everyone plays fair, Carlisle and Esme," Bella said as she smiled at my parents. "I need you two to be the referees of our little competition here." She handed them each a black t-shirt with the name Daddy C and Mama E on the back and when my parents noticed the Daddy and Mama instead of Dr. and Mrs., you could tell how happy they were that Bella had finally begun to call them mom and dad.

"You can count on us, Bella," my dad said as he kissed her cheek and I heard the soft ,"thank you sweetheart," he told her before she hugged my mother, who repeated the same sentiment.

"Sweet B, first of all, what do we get if we win? And second, what the hell is that for?" Emmett asked as he pointed to a table that had a bowl of gumballs and a plate of saltine crackers on it.

Maddie and Masen pointed and nodded their heads at Emmett and I could only imagine what they had just said.

"Emmett, hang on a damn second and let me tell everyone what is going to happen. And as for what you win," Bella grinned as she looked at me and the kids, "how about the winning team gets to pick what we do tonight?"

It was funny watching everyone look at everyone else and start smiling as they all thought about what they wanted to do if they won. With my brother, Seth, and Demetri, there was no telling what on earth they would come up with.

There was no way we weren't winning this. I knew exactly what I wanted to do…besides Bella of course, and it would be something everyone would enjoy. Even my Bella. The only thing I had to do was convince her to let us do it…but I could be pretty damn persuasive when I wanted to be.

And…I really wanted to do this.

"Mad, Mase," I said as I bent down and wrapped my arms around both of them. "We really need to win, okay? I know what we can do if we win."

"Daddy, what?" Masen asked and when I whispered it in his ear and then Maddie's, I knew I had them hooked.

Maddie grabbed my face in her hands and giggled when I crossed my eyes at her. "We have to win, Daddy," she said very sternly.

"Yes, baby girl, I know. Now, let's break," I said as we put our hands out and then lifted them up.

They ran toward Nana and Papa and Bella stepped up beside me and when I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, she placed her hand on my chest and shrewdly looked at me. "What is that look for, Kit Kat? You are planning something; I can tell," she said as she studied my face.

I gave her my most innocent grin and when she narrowed her eyes some more I knew I hadn't fooled her one damn bit, but I didn't much care either. "Jelly Bean, let's just play and kick all these sorry fool's asses. I want to claim my prize," I told her and picked her up and swung her around.

"Whatever, Dr. Dad. Keep your secret, but you know I'll get it out of you," she taunted me with her hands on her hips.

God, she was so fucking cute!

"You know there are lots of ways you can try," I lowered my voice and said to her.

Bella huffed and blew out a gust of breath that moved the hair out of her face and held her hand out to me. "Let's get this show on the road and show all of our family what we're made of." She laughed as I gripped her hand in mine.

Once she had everyone gathered around in a circle, Bella explained the games we were going to be playing and I couldn't help but wonder, yet again, how she managed to come up with it all. She had even made sure that Masen could participate with his cast…Bella was un-fucking-believable.

We got in line for our first game which consisted of each team trying to stuff as many balloons inside of our shirts and shorts as possible. The team that managed the most, won. I had to say that blowing up all of those damn balloons really sucked ass, but the happy looks on everyone more than made up for it.

On our team, I was going to be the one being stuffed. Emmett was of course their team's pick, followed by Seth and Demetri. I knew that each of the teams picked those three because of their size but the dumb asses didn't pay attention to the fact that their t-shirts were tight.

My girl was nothing if not brilliant!

I winked at her and nodded my head toward the other three while we waited for Carlisle and Esme to blow the whistle to start and Bella raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What is that look for, Edward?"

"Good job with the shirts. There is no way they can fit that many under them with as tight as they are," I told her with amusement as I pictured Emmett with balloons popping all over his chest…and hopefully down his pants, too.

Bella looked up and glanced at the three of them and then back at me and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't do it on purpose. I got the sizes Tanya, Rose, and Heidi told me to get. It's not my fault those three want their shirts so tight you can see their muscles. Now, let's kick their butts!" She giggled and then looked at Maddie and Masen. "You guys ready to show everyone what we're made of?"

"Yes, Bella! Let's get em'!" they both screeched right as Esme blew the whistle.

We had two minutes to see how many balloons we could stuff inside our clothing and almost as soon as we started you could hear the sounds of balloons popping from all around us.

"Emmett, if you weren't such a vain ass, you're shirt wouldn't look like it was painted on you!" Alice groaned at our brother when balloon after balloon kept popping under his shirt.

"Try sticking them down my shorts," he yelled and then that was followed by a "Holy shit, that hurt!" once one popped against his balls.

"Carmen," Seth growled, "you have to let the balloon go once it's in my shorts!"

"Son, finding out that you go commando is really more information than I cared to ever know," Aunt Diane said with a shudder.

Esme blew the whistle and yelled time and as I looked around at the rest of our family, I knew we had this so in the bag.

Emmett managed three under his shirt, barely, and three in his shorts. Demetri had none down his shorts because obviously no one wanted to stick their hands down them with his boys floating in the wind but he did manage four balloons under his t-shirt. Seth did the best out of those three and had four underneath his shirt and four in his pants. Carmen looked exceedingly excited at the prospect of taking the balloons out, however.

"Edward, how many do you have?" Pop asked as he made his way to our team.

I proudly pulled out six balloons from under my shirt and four out of my shorts making us the winners.

"Hey, that's not fair," Emmett complained and Seth and Demetri were both nodding their heads in agreement.

Bella patted me on the butt before she stepped out and looked at the three of them and said, "And why is that?"

"Well, Bella. Eddie's shirt fit more balloons underneath than ours did," he pouted.

Bella snorted at him and then looked at all three of them before she said, "For your 411, I asked Rose, Tanya, and Heidi what size shirts to get you three goofballs and I got what they said. It's not my fault that you three want to show off your muscles and it's certainly not my fault that Demetri goes commando."

"Daddy, what's it means to goes commando?" Maddie sweetly asked and I heard Heidi groan in embarrassment for her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, I'll let Uncle Dem explain it to you later, okay?" I told her and laughed when Dem looked like he was going to be sick at the prospect of telling Maddie about his choice, or lack thereof, in undergarments.

Dickhead. That was what he got!

"Okay, that's ten points for team _Candy is Dandy_ , eight points for _The Cougars_ , six for _The Beauties_ and a measly four for _The Heartbreakers._ " Carlisle laughed and then Bella told us what the next game would be and handed out the items we would need.

For the next game each team had a small, rectangular plastic table cloth and some water balloons. The object of the game was for each member of the team to hold the corner of the table cloth and launch the balloon to the opposing team. That team had to catch the balloon without breaking it. Each team had three minutes to toss and three minutes to catch…once you caught a balloon and it didn't break, the team that launched got the point. The team that wound up with the most points won.

Our team was going up against Seth's and I was pretty sure we had this one won as well. Carmen was going to hate getting wet so I was counting on her to hang on to her corner to keep the balloon from popping. Once we all had a hold of our corners, Esme blew the whistle and we started.

Maddie and Masen were laughing so hard at Carmen and Tanya that they almost let go of the table cloth. We had decided to let them launch first and they couldn't figure out how hard to throw and overshot our tablecloth their first five tries.

"Carmen, can you please at least try?" Eleazar grumbled to his wife but then looked at her affectionately.

From first glance it was impossible to tell what drew them to each other, but once you were around them it was easy to see how much they loved each other. Seth wasn't quite as patient as Eleazar when it came to Tanya and it was a riot to watch him get frustrated with her.

"Baby, you just have to hold and throw. How can you not do that?" Seth griped as balloon number six went sailing past and landed on the ground.

By the time Esme blew the whistle on the first three minutes they had only managed to get three balloons launched to us and we were so awesome we caught them all without breaking them.

"Okay, Bell, you better not get me wet," Seth warned Bella and he missed her mischievous grin when he looked at Tanya…who was not at all happy with him for yelling at her.

Rose and Ali were looking at Emmett and Jasper the same way and Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane were laughing at Dem and Heidi because they were both soaked. My guess was Em and Jasper launched too hard and the balloons kept popping when they landed and then tried to blame Rosalie and Alice. There was no way my brother and Jasper would get away with that shit…none at all.

We all took our places again and when Esme blew the whistle we started. I had Maddie beside me and Mase was beside Bella and we launched our first balloon…right at Seth. It hit him square in the chest and water exploded all over him, even in his face.

He sputtered and wiped his face before looking at Bella. "Shortcake, what the hell?"

She snorted then pointed a finger at him. "That is for being a poor sport and yelling at Tanya. Now, pick your corner back up and let us teach you how to play." Bella winked and blew a kiss in Tanya's direction before we got to it.

Maddie didn't really know what she was doing, but her giggles let me know she was having a ball and that was all that mattered to me.

"Mase, not so hard," Bella said as our balloon went over the landing spot and we tried again and managed to get three in a row to land without breaking before the next one broke right in front of Carmen.

"Oohh, oh no," she wailed and then started laughing as she smoothed down the front of her shirt. When she did that it was very apparent she wasn't wearing a bra, much to the mortification of Tanya and Seth and to the delight of her bug-eyed husband.

"Oh my God, Mother!" Tanya said, sounding totally embarrassed and even though most of Carmen Denali's antics didn't faze me, even I was embarrassed.

"What, my boobs are excellent aren't they, Edward? I don't need a bra," Carmen said as she brushed off Tanya's concern and faced me, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Um, well…ah, oh…yes?" I gulped and said and looked at Bella for help, who was so busy trying to keep from laughing that she was turning redder than a tomato.

"See?" Carmen said and we got back to the game where we managed to land three more balloons before time was called.

By the end of the second game, our team had sixteen points, Em's team had fourteen points, Aunt Diane's team had twelve and Seth's had eleven.

Half of us were soaked and the other half laughed at those that were wet.

Bella took a few minutes to explain to Carlisle and Esme the rules of the next game and with the twins' help, managed to get everything set up in just a few minutes. The last game was going to be an obstacle course of sorts. The first person had to put on a pair of flippers, run around a baseball bat five times and then run to the next station. There, person number two would have to eat three saltine crackers and then chew a piece of soft bubble gum. They had to blow a bubble and hold it for five seconds before then moving to the next person who had to hula hoop ten times before the final person got blindfolded and had to carry an egg on a spoon while running to the finish line. If the egg fell off of the spoon, they had to go back and start over.

After each team had a few minutes to discuss who would do what we all got in our spots. For our team, Masen would do the flippers, Maddie would do the gum, Bella would do the hula hoop which left me to carry the egg. For Emmett's team, Jasper would run with the flippers, Alice would chew the gum, Rose was doing the hula hoop and the big goof was carrying the egg. On Seth's, he was doing the flippers, Tanya was doing the gum, Carmen the hula hoop and Eleazar was going to run with the egg.

Awesome so far. Emmett would never make it and Eleazar didn't seem to be too much competition. Now I just had to worry about Uncle Marcus's team. Demetri was doing the flippers, Heidi the gum, Aunt Di the hula hoop, and Uncle Marcus was doing the last leg.

"You ready for me, nephew?" Uncle Marcus taunted me as we stood in our spots while everyone got ready.

"Absolutely, old man," I teased right back as he looked at Bella while she helped Masen get his flippers on.

He gave her a soft smile when she looked at him and then he looked at me and said, "She is like a breath of fresh air. I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun."

"She's one in a million," I agreed as I blew her a kiss and waited for Esme to blow the whistle.

"Doesn't mean I'm not kicking your ass though." He laughed at me and then the whistle blew.

Carlisle was watching to make sure everyone went five times around the bat before they started to run and I almost fell over laughing so hard watching Jasper's tall ass trying to run with the flippers. Seth was even worse since he could barely move in a straight line he was so dizzy. Masen, my incredible son, made it to Maddie well before all the adults and then it was Maddie's turn.

Poor Demetri couldn't figure out how to run in the flippers and had to crawl to the table to hand off to Heidi. I supposed it didn't help that he was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up.

"Uncle Dem, you are so slow!" Masen squealed at him once Dem finally got control of himself.

"Munchkin, just wait until you get to be my age and we'll see how good you can do," Demetri said as he struggled to get the flippers off his big ass clown feet.

Masen ran to stand beside me and cheered his sister on who was busy chewing a big wad of gum and managed to get a bubble blown only to have it pop.

"Try again, Maddie! Hurry, Aunt Ali is almost done!" Masen yelled to his sister and caused Alice to jump and her bubble to pop.

"Damn!" Alice laughed as she tried again only to find that Tanya beat them all and Carmen was already making her way to the hula hoop.

Maddie got hers blown and Carlisle gave the all clear for her to move on and then Bella was up, with Rose right next to her.

"Your ass is grass," Rosalie teased Bella as she began to swivel her hips only to have it go off balance and fall to the ground.

Bella started to move and lifted her hands up over her head and said, "Not on your life, Lele. Did you forget my trip to Hawaii for soccer camp?" Bella was done in a flash and then ran up to me.

"Knock 'em dead, Kit Kat. We've got this one in the bag!" she told me and gave me a quick kiss and a swat on the ass.

She put the blindfold on me and the kids helped me stand up and faced me in the direction of the finish line.

"You better get a move on, Eddie, my boy," Uncle Marcus's voice came from beside me and I started to move forward, holding my hand out and trying to balance the egg on the spoon. Bella and the kids were yelling directions at me and I could hear Emmett on my other side and Rose and Alice tried to get the blindfold on him.

"Emmett, you can't carry the egg like that!" They laughed at him and I could only imagine what the dumbass was trying to do.

"You'd better hurry, big brother!" I yelled over my shoulder at him. "Your little brother is about to win!"

"Shit, Rose, hurry the hell up!" Emmett said and then I heard him move forward about ten steps before I heard, "Son of a bitch!" followed immediately by, "We told you not to do it that way!" from Rose and Alice.

"Hurry, Daddy, you're almost there," Maddie hollered and I almost lost my grip on the spoon, but I didn't and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by three very excited people and I heard Carlisle announce us as the winners.

I pushed my blindfold up off my eyes and looked into the faces of my family and I couldn't remember a time when I'd had so much fun.

Grabbing Bella's face I pulled her to me and said, "I love you so fucking much. This has been the best day."

She lowered her head and blushed her adorable blush and then picked her head up and kissed me on the nose and said, "I'm glad. We needed a day of fun."

Everyone finished and once we gathered around, Carlisle said, "Okay. It looks like team _Candy is Dandy_ is our winner. Do you know what our plan is for the rest of the night?"

I looked at Bella who cocked her head to the side as I stared at her and then looked at Maddie and Masen who were clapping their hands and nodding their heads. "Yeah, Pop, we do."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Oohh…wonder what Edward and the twins have planned?**

**How does everyone like our surprise guest…Carmen? She makes me laugh and poor Jasper and Seth! More family time to come in the next chapter. Anyone want to guess how Emmett, Seth and Demetri will fare shooting off fireworks? I'm kind of nervous for them! We'll get back to the city and things will start to pick up from there after the next chapter.**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word. And Ayden, my friend, thank you so much for all your encouragement this week, you've truly been a lifesaver!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Just want to say, Eclipse rocked! I loved it, best one yet I think and Jasper was awesome!**

**Happy 4th** **of July to everyone…hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up…I am hoping by Saturday, Sunday at the latest.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Thanks to the hard work of three amazing ladies... _ **The Path We Choose**_ now has a blog! You can find all kinds of information on it, including pictures of all characters as well as other important things to the story. There is also a page where you can write down your theories on who you think the stalker is! The blog also has a chat room! I will be in there lots hoping to talk to all of you so please stop by!

**Laurel, Amanda and Vanessa** : When I started on this journey (and I'm not even close to being done!) I never imagined meeting people who would come to mean so much to me and I am truly honored and blessed to be able to call you three my friends. Thank you seems like such an insignificant thing to say, but I appreciate you three peas more than I can ever say. Our pod is absolutely awesome and I love you all!

**www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

Everyone check it out and let me know what you think of it! I think it's fabulous! There are lots of places to leave comments so everyone take a few minutes and look and let us know what you think!

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

"Yeah, Pop, we do," Edward told Carlisle as he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. Maddie and Masen bounced up and down on the balls of their little feet beside him and I knew, fucking knew, that whatever it was my little family had planned, it had something to do with me.

Edward continued to smirk at me and then looked back at his father who said, "Well, son, are you going to share with us all or do want us to try to guess?"

Edward chuckled at Carlisle and reached out to rub the tops of Maddie and Masen's heads and said, "Nope, I think I'll wait until after dinner to fill everyone in."

"What, Edward! Come on, man, you can't leave us hanging like that," Jasper groaned out at him and Edward just smirked and shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Too bad, Jas, the rules were we got to plan what to do tonight. No one said anything about telling you right away."

"Jackass," Jasper growled as he passed by Edward only to be stopped by Maddie and Masen who had their hands out.

"Pay up, Jasper," Maddie sweetly said as she looked at me and I nodded. Jasper looked incredulously at me and I nodded my head at him and gave him 'the look' until he unassed the money.

"Sorry, brother, dear," I told him as I went to congratulate the kids. "I said the timeout lasted until the games were done. So not my fault you got busted first." I giggled at him and kissed his cheek as I herded the kids inside.

I fixed everyone some drinks and watched everyone chat and visit for a few minutes before Seth said, "Bell, I'm taking the boat out, okay? What time is dinner?"

I looked at the clock on the oven and it was three thirty. Most everything we were having for dinner was going to be cooked on the grill so they could stay on the water for a few hours if they wanted to.

"Six thirty should be fine, Seth," I told him as he went to change his clothes.

"Bella, can I go on the boat, too?" Masen asked and I looked at Edward who nodded his head.

"Yep, you can. Daddy is going to go with you but before you go, you need to wrap your cast so it doesn't get wet, all right? And, you have to promise to leave your life jacket on," I said as I waited for him to agree with my terms.

He nodded his head and huffed at me. I knew he hated the life jacket but there was no way in hell he was taking one step on that boat without it. "Fine, but I'm almost eight you know. I shouldn't have to wear one."

I bent over at the waist and looked him in the eye before I said, "You are almost eight and you will wear a life jacket…for a long, long time if you want to keep going out on the boat so get used to it, buddy." I kissed his nose and sent him to go change into his bathing suit and stood up and looked at Edward.

Edward stood with his back resting against the island in the kitchen and his arms crossed. When he caught my eye, he opened his arms and I immediately stepped into them and molded my body against his. I laid my head on his chest and rested my hand over his heart…after I ran my fingers over his medal that I felt beneath his t-shirt.

He bent his head down and rested his lips against the top of my head. "I love watching you with him."

"Well, he is an amazing kid. Kind of takes after his dad that way." I giggled, but was totally serious at the same time.

Edward Cullen was without a doubt the most amazing father I had ever come across in my life. Admittedly, I hadn't seen that many up close and personal, but between my friends in high school and then my teammates all throughout my soccer career, I knew enough to realize that men like Edward did not come around that often. Maddie and Masen were so extraordinarily lucky to have a father like Edward and I swore to myself that I would make sure they recognized that fact as they got older.

I heard him rumble deep in his chest as his arms squeezed me tighter and he bent his head down beside my ear and he whispered, "I think you might be a bit biased there."

"Hmph," I snorted and then looked up at him. "I may love you more than life itself, Edward Anthony Cullen, but that does not mean that you aren't an amazing man just the same," I said honestly.

"Bella." He sighed and gazed at me with eyes that I swore looked straight into my soul and saw…fucking everything. "Angel, you have no…" he began before he was interrupted by Masen's thundering down the stairs.

"Daddy, I'm ready," he shouted as he ran into the kitchen with Rufus right behind him.

Poor Edward looked thoroughly conflicted and I reached up and laid a hand on his cheek and stood on my tiptoes to press a soft kiss on the side of his mouth and whispered, "Go, Edward. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. Oh and then, you can tell me about this plan you have for later." I raised my eyebrows trying to get him to spill.

"You can wait; it's not going to kill you." He chuckled and then kissed me quickly on the lips before he grabbed Masen and threw him on his back. "See you at dinner," he said as they ran out of the house and down to the dock.

"Do you ever wonder what the male species did before the invention of motorized…anything?" Tanya asked me as she stepped up beside me and we watched all of the males run down to the docks where Seth had the boat and the jet skis waiting.

"Drove their women crazy," Esme tittered behind us and I laughed at her very correct statement.

Tanya laughed, too, and looked at Esme and said, "Aunt Es, are you telling me that Uncle Carlisle drives you crazy?"

"Tanya, my dear, you work with the man. You should know the answer to that question!" Esme laughed and we all made our way into the kitchen.

Maddie sat on a stool and had laid her head down on the countertop. "Baby girl, why don't you go take a short nap?" I asked her and though I could tell she wanted to tell me she wasn't sleepy, she nodded her head and slipped off.

"Bella, I'll take her upstairs," Tanya said as she led Maddie up the stairs to their room.

Rose moved around the kitchen and looked over her shoulder at me and said, "Where is the blender?" She got it from the cabinet I pointed to as well as the ingredients for her famous margaritas.

"What? The guys are out on the water and will be there for a few hours, Maddie is sleeping upstairs…I think it's a perfect time for margaritas," Rose said and chuckled as she got the tequila out of the liquor cabinet after she winked at me.

"Rosalie, it's always a good time for margaritas." Esme snickered as she set the glasses out.

Rose made two pitchers of her special drinks and I grabbed some tortilla chips out of the pantry and some salsa out of the fridge and carried it all to the deck. I looked out over the water trying to find our guys, but couldn't pick them out from all the people that were out there. I hoped Masen was okay and that Edward made sure his cast stayed dry.

"They are fine, Bella," Alice said as she sat down on a chaise and put her sunglasses on.

With one last glance at the water I followed her lead and sat down and put my sunglasses on as well. I laid my head back and then turned it to face Alice. "I know they are…I just worry. I can't help it," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Of course you worry, that's what moms do," Alice said as she looked at me over the tops of her glasses.

I closed my eyes behind the darkened lenses and rubbed the pendant I still wore every day without fail and felt my heart clench at the memory of Masen calling me mommy. "He called me mommy, Alice. When we were waiting for Edward at the hospital, he called me mommy. It was the greatest feeling of my life…well after hearing Edward tell me he loved me for the first time that is. I want it. I want it so bad I can taste it."

"I know you do. It's what we all want for the four of you," Alice said as she reached across and grabbed my hand. "Have you and Edward talked about what you are going to do once your contract is up in September?"

"We've talked a bit about it, but we haven't made any definitive plans," I told her as thought after thought began to run through my mind.

I sighed and sat back in my chair and tipped my head backward. The sun felt so good on my skin and I allowed myself a few minutes to just…be.

My mind had a life of its own as it went over the events of the last few days with Edward and the kids. Playing with Masen had been amazing and I couldn't help but be excited as I thought about playing with him when we were at home. Then I thought about telling the kids about Charlie and Renée. It had been easier than I thought it would be to be honest. I spent so damn much time trying to forget about Renée that in turn, I didn't allow myself to think about Charlie either.

It was hard sometimes to get past all the anger and the residual hurt I felt in regard to Charlie. I loved him, obviously, but if I let myself dig down deep…and I very, very rarely did…I was able to admit to myself how fucking angry I was at my father for allowing Renée to treat me the way she did. There were too many times to count when he could have done something, said anything to her about her actions toward me and how unfair and unfounded her anger at me was. Instead, he did nothing, said even less, and buried his head in the sand. During those very few times of deep introspection I found myself wondering what my life would have been like if Charlie hadn't gotten sick, if Renée hadn't been the person she was, if I kept playing soccer.

Would I have found Edward? Would I have ever met Carlisle and Esme? Would I have ever loved two kids as much as I loved Maddie and Masen?

If I believed what Dr. C. did, that it was fate that brought us all together, I supposed I had to believe that if we wouldn't have met through Charlie first and then through coincidence second, it would have happened somehow. I did know that if I had to suffer through Renée's maliciousness and Charlie's illness to find my way to Edward, it was all worth it in the end. I would never wish for my father to be dead, but I couldn't regret anything that led me to Edward.

The thought of what Edward and I were going to do once my contract was up kept coming to the forefront of my thoughts and I tried to sort through them all to focus on what I truly did want. There were a few things I knew for sure, the first being I wanted Edward and the twins to live with me…permanently. They spent more and more time at the loft now anyway, especially since Emmett and Seth agreed that the kids were safe, if not safer, at the loft than anywhere else.

Safe…I hoped with all that I had that Maddie and Masen would continue to be kept safe from whoever the hell was taking pictures of us and sending me creepy as fuck letters. It was easy to forget about all of that while we were up here, away from the insanity of the city and my job but it was never far from my mind. I kept going back to what Seth told me not too long ago…just because my contract was up in September, it didn't mean that all the bad things were just going to magically fade away and Edward and I would live happily ever after. Well, I knew we would live happily ever after, but I was really worried that we would all have to live with the threat of unknown, unstable people watching us from far away.

Truthfully though, as long as I had Edward, Maddie, and Masen, nothing else mattered at all.

"Time to get our drink on, ladies," Rose cheered as she walked out onto the deck carrying two pitchers of margaritas followed by Esme carrying a tray of glasses.

Rose poured and Tanya, Heidi, Diane, and Carmen came to join us and before I knew it, we were all a giggling mess on the deck.

"Hey, Bell, have I told you that I looovvveeeee my Emmie?" Rose hiccuped in my ear as she threw an arm around me and leaned against me.

Her eyes were glassy and she had the goofiest smile on her face. Even though she was drunk off her ass, I knew she was being completely serious.

"No, Le, you haven't told me, but I kinda figured it out on my own." I laughed at her when she dropped her bottom jaw and looked completely dumbfounded.

"Well shit," she huffed. "I wanted to be the, to be first to tells you," she slurred as she took another gulp of her drink.

I patted her on the hand and said, "It's okay, Rosie, you can tell me again later. You'll never remember you told me this time."

"I'm so's happy for all ofs us," she said with a sigh and though I wasn't as far gone as she was, I couldn't help but agree.

Rose and I sat on the chaise and Alice came and plopped down on the other side of me and handed me another drink. We chatted amongst ourselves and by the time I was done with that drink, I was almost no better off than Rose and Alice were.

"Bella, did Jasper ever tell you what he could do with his tongue?" Alice dreamily asked me as she licked her lips.

"Oohh no, Alice. Just no!" I shrieked at her. "That's my best friend you're talking about!" I said as I shook my head back and forth.

"Well, I know he's your best friend, that's why I asked," she said, like I was foolish for not understanding that.

Fine, she wanted to play that game? I'd show her.

I grabbed another drink and took a sip before I casually asked, "Alice, has Edward ever told you how he can do this one thing with his finger that totally drives me wild?" I evilly smiled at her and watched as the comprehension of what I just said seeped into her brain.

Alice's eyes got really big and then she screeched and jumped up and down. "Bellllaaaa! Ugh! That is just so…just so wrong!"

"Well, short stuff, that is what you get for saying what you did about J!" I laughed, pointing at her and then held my hand out for Tanya to bump my fist.

"Good one, Bell," Tanya said, nodding her head in approval.

She put her arm around me…apparently hugging went along with drinking margaritas because I couldn't remember getting hugged so much, well except for by Edward.

Mmmm, Edward. I sure hoped he came home soon!

"I know what you're thinking about," she said to me in a sing-song voice. I nodded my head dumbly because, really, what was the point in lying to her? I knew I was an open book when it came to my Edward…and I really didn't give a shit who knew it either.

"Tanya," I said, as a thought flitted into my brain. "What the hell is up with that psycho bitch Kate?" And as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

Holy hell, what if Tanya was like really good friends with her…or Alice? Oh shit, and Esme!

I looked at the three of them over the top of my hands and they were all giggling at me.

"Why are you three laughing at me?" I scowled at them and tried to give them 'the look' which, being that I was drunk probably didn't turn out quite the way I hoped it would.

"Silly Bella!" Tanya said as she shook her head at me. "Kate Stewart is the biggest bitch known to man."

"No kidding." Esme snickered behind her hand. Waving it in the air, she said, "Seriously. I have no idea what Carlisle thought by keeping her around for so long. I'd told him over and over again that she would cause trouble."

"And then that crazy bitch went after you, Bella!" Alice squealed as she sloshed some of her drink out of her glass. She was totally oblivious about that fact though as she went right on. "What the hell was she thinking? Not only that, psycho bitch was deluded enough to go after you in front of Edward!"

"No one messes with my Bella!" Rose said animatedly from beside me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I pictured the cow's face when Carlisle told her to wait in his office for him.

I gasped as I realized I didn't even know what happened to her and I looked at Tanya questioningly. "What the hell happened to her, Tan?"

"Well, by the time I came back from lunch that day, you had already left and Edward filled me in on what had just happened. Thankfully we had a break in between patients because the skank was yelling and carrying on about how you had attacked her and she was just defending herself. She kept blaming the whole thing on the fact that you were jealous of her being able to spend so much time with Edward and yada yada yada. Uncle C didn't pay any attention to her and told her she had until the end of the day to clean out her desk. She came storming out of the office, muttering about how she was going to make you pay for ruining her life and some other bullshit. I say good riddance," Tanya finished up.

"Damn straight," Aunt Diane said as she poured herself another drink. "You do not mess with our family. Isn't that right, Carmen, dear?"

Carmen nodded and threw back the rest of her drink before she slammed her glass on the table and wobbled as she tried to stand up straight in the shortest pair of shorts known to man and the highest heels I had ever seen grace the legs of someone who didn't rub up and down against a pole for a living.

She pushed up her boobs and fluffed up her hair and said, "You got that right. We may not all be blood related, Bella, but we will fuck up anyone that messes with us. That bitch comes around again, you just call me, you hear? You're Edward's Bella. That makes you family now."

"Oh Jesus," Tanya groaned and I couldn't help but giggle at all of them.

Kate didn't scare me a damn bit and honestly I was glad she was out of the office, if only because she made things uncomfortable for Edward. I looked around at the women I was currently getting more than a little toasted with and couldn't help the warm feelings that I got…of course the fact that it was summer and I was drinking tequila outside probably didn't help much either.

Regardless of alcohol or being in the sun, these women were all my…family.

We finished off the rest of the margaritas in no time and when we did, holy shit! I'd found out way more about the men in our family that I ever, _ever_ wanted to know.

"Esme!" I squealed as she gave me a knowing look. "I cannot believe you and Carlisle do _that_!" I shook my head, secretly hoping that when Edward and I got to be their age, we did the same thing.

"Oh, sweetheart, please!" Aunt Diane chuckled. "Marcus and Carlisle are Cullens you know. They have excellent genes! You, Rosalie, and Heidi are all very lucky women indeed."

"Hear that, Bella?" Heidi giggled from beside me as she kissed my cheek. "We have lots to look forward to!"

"Hell yeah," Rose said as she tried to give Heidi a high-five…and completely missed her hand and fell over.

Carmen started giggling and we all looked at her. "So tell us, Bella, how is Edward in bed?" she asked with a completely straight face and in spite of the heat and the alcohol, I knew I had turned a shade of red that wasn't natural.

"Well, he's um…Edward is," I stammered out and then looked around at everyone and realized, I didn't give a damn what they thought.

So, I stood up and looked at them all and said, "Fucking phenomenal. He makes my toes curl and gives me more orgasms than I can count." I blew my hair out of my face and sat down, enjoying the shocked looks on everyone's face.

That should give them plenty to think about.

Carmen walked over to me and held her hand out and when I slapped it she said, "Well done, little one." And then she bent down to whisper in my ear and said, "You'll have to give me details sometime."

We sat outside and visited for a bit longer before I got up, albeit a bit on the wobbly side, and went into the kitchen to get dinner started. I grabbed the potatoes, rubbed them with oil and salt, put them in the oven and began cleaning the corn to put on the grill. I was singing along with the iPod I'd turned on when I felt the buzzing I always felt when Edward was close by so I spun around to face him.

Not my most graceful moment by far.

"Edward!" I giggled and ran and jumped in his arms and kissed him all over his face. "I missed you, baby!" I said…louder than was completely necessary…I thought anyway.

He chuckled at me and lifted me up to set me on top of the island. "Did you have a good day?" he asked as I nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm hmm," I said as I kissed his jaw and then moved to his mouth. "I did. Did you know that Rosalie makes the bestest margaritas ever?"

I pressed my mouth, a little on the sloppy side, over his and licked his lips. He tasted like beer, sun, and Edward and it was fucking mouthwatering. "Oh, you taste soooo good. All manly and beery and stuff." I giggled and kissed him again.

"My Bella, did you, perhaps by chance, have more than your fair share of Rose's famous margaritas?" he asked me as I slipped my hands underneath his t-shirt and ran my hand over his skin…which was so damn warm and soft and holy hell his muscles were so hard.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and kept up with the touching and the kissing. "I didn't really count," I told him as I focused on how soft the hair below his belly button was. "Your mom and Aunt Diane and Carmen had waaayyy more than me," I told him as I swayed from side to side on the countertop.

"Oh Lord! Please tell me Mama didn't tell you anything embarrassing?" he asked me and I chuckled as he just stared at me.

"Kit Kat…did you know that your mom and dad still," I started to say but was interrupted when Alice shrieked, "Isabella Marie Swan! Shut it! If you repeat that sentence I swear to fucking God I will tell Edward every damn thing you told us this afternoon…everything." She raised her eyebrows at me and I totally shut my mouth the hell up right then and there.

I may have been a little on the tipsy side, but there was no way I wanted Edward to know I had told all the girls…that!

"What? What did Mama say? And Bella? What the hell did you say?" Edward confusedly asked as he looked back and forth between Alice and me.

"Unh uh. I already heard way more shit about Mom and Dad than I fucking ever wanted to know. Believe me, you are so much better off not knowing!" Alice said as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Bell, where is the Tylenol?" she asked me and I pointed to the drawer Edward got my band-aids out of the other day. "Jasper apparently had more to drink than we did, and on top of that, he is sunburned, too. Damn fool," she muttered as she walked toward the guest house.

Jasper always was a fucking lightweight when it came to drinking!

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my kissing and touching and I looked up at Edward when I heard the rumble of laughter in his chest.

"You are fucking precious when you're all tipsy and shit," Edward whispered and bent his head down and began to suck on the skin behind my ear.

"You'd better be fine by the time we go up to our room though. I have such…naughty things planned for us," he growled out to me as he ran the backs of his knuckles across my nipples.

"Well who says we have to do your naughty things?" I asked, visions of what Edward and I could do up in our room tonight dancing through my head. "Maybe I have my own ideas," I purred to him, or well I tried to. The hiccup at the end of my statement kind of killed the mood a bit.

"You'll be lucky if you're not passed out in bed as soon as we're done with dinner." Edward grinned at me and picked me up to set me back down on the ground.

This time I was happy I stayed upright…and no wobbling either.

"Whatever," I told him as I kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the counter to finish what I was doing before he walked in.

"I'm going to go shower and check on Maddie," Edward said as he kissed the back of my head. "I'll be back to help you with dinner when I'm done. Seth and Emmett are pretty wasted so there is no way I'd trust them next to an open flame."

I goofily grinned at him and he chuckled and then slapped me on the ass, causing me to jump.

"Watch it, Cullen," I warned him, the smirk he gave me in return let me know that I hadn't scared him in the least.

"Oohh, I'm so scared, Swan." He laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

By the time he made it back downstairs, I was feeling almost back to normal and was only very slightly buzzed. The potatoes were in the oven and I was chopping the vegetables for the salad. The corn was ready to go on the grill along with the steaks and chicken breasts.

"It all looks delicious," Edward said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Oh fuck, I groaned softly and totally missed the carrot I was trying to slice. Edward just raised his eyebrows in question and chuckled knowingly as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Um…thanks," I stuttered out as I tried to control my breathing.

_God, help me_ , I silently prayed as I appraised him out of the corner of my eye. His hair was still wet from the shower and he smelled like the sandalwood soap he used. He was barefoot and the khaki cargo shorts he had on were slung low on his hips. He had on a black wife beater tank top and his muscles flexed as he raised his arm up to run a hand through his hair. When he did that, a small sliver of skin peeked out from beneath the bottom of his shirt and I caught a quick glimpse of soft, bronze hair right above the waistband of his shorts.

Edward Cullen was, without a fucking doubt, the sexiest man alive and I couldn't wait until it was time for bed…or not to go to bed to be more accurate.

He lifted the water bottle to his mouth and I watched the muscles of his neck work as he swallowed half the bottle down. Edward's fingers were gripped around the bottle and I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine and the heat that immediately flooded my panties as I thought about what those fuck awesome fingers could do to me. When the bottle was empty, he looked at me from beneath his eyelashes over the bottle and smirked that fucking deadly grin at me. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he threw the bottle in the recycling bin.

Edward stalked toward me, his eyes dark and focused directly on me and I felt the knife slip out of my fingers and clank on the countertop. He stood directly in front of me, our chests pressed flush against each other. When I felt the hair of his leg rub against the inside of my thigh as he moved his leg between mine, I wanted nothing more than for him to throw me down across the countertop and fuck the living daylights out of me.

He gripped my hips and curled his fingers over my hipbones and jerked me toward him. "Bella, you have no fucking idea what it does to me when you watch me that way. Your eyes follow my every movement and your body gives off this vibe that I just can't get fucking enough of," he said softly but his voice was rough with need…like silk over sandpaper.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily though my nose as my body hummed in pleasure at his words and the proximity of our bodies. Every place his hand touched my bare skin, it felt electrified. My pussy was aching and I was going to have to change my panties before dinner if we kept this up…and I had no inclination whatsofuckingever to stop anytime soon.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned out in pleasure as his tongue traced over the outside of my ear. "I wish you could take me upstairs to our room right this second, or I wish you could hold my up against that wall right over there," I grunted out as his teeth bit down into my earlobe. "Or," I whispered as I tugged on his hair, "I wish you could lay me out on this island right here and do what you did to me the last time I was on here."

Edward's tongue trailed down my neck and it swirled and lapped at it and then I heard his breathless voice as he said, "Do you mean, my Bella," and he bit the top of my shoulder, "the time when I laid you out on this counter right here and tasted your delicious pussy for the first time?"

"Shit! Oh my God, Edward," I hissed out as he ghosted his fingertips over the inside of my thighs. The electric current I felt from his first touch made my breath hitch…and made my panties even wetter than they already were.

"Mmmm, my little insatiable one," Edward murmured in my ear as his fingertips grazed the front of my now extremely wet panties. "Could this mean that you want me?" His voice was pure sex…deep, raspy, velvety.

"Fucking hell, Edward," I groaned out as I threw my head back and vaguely registered the rest of the family outside on the deck. I really wanted nothing more than for Edward to push those long, talented fingers deep inside of me and make me come but I really didn't know how quiet I could be for one, and for two…well, I couldn't really think of another reason not to.

The smug ass just smirked his deadly smirk at me and looked at me, eyes darkened with want and need. Damn, tonight couldn't get here fast enough!

"Hey, Bella," Rose said and stopped abruptly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Motherfucker," Edward grumbled and rested his forehead against mine.

I sighed and then ran my hands up and down his back while we both calmed down enough to move. "Later, baby," I whispered to him and he picked me up off the counter and set me on the ground.

"Can't get here soon enough," he mirthlessly told me before taking the platter of steaks outside to cook on the grill.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

As soon as another rambunctious dinner was complete and the dishes were done and put away we all watched Edward, Maddie, and Masen as they stood in the living room in front of all of us…looking very much like cats that had caught the canaries. Maddie was positively giddy with excitement and she bounced up and down, her hair swung wildly around her head. Edward bent down and whispered in both of their ears and when he stood up and looked at me he looked as excited as the kids…but a little nervous and apprehensive as well.

Uh oh.

"Okay, everyone. We have made our decision about tonight's activity," Edward began and I noticed that Jasper and Seth walked in carrying a cardboard box.

Jasper and Seth both nodded at Edward and then looked at me, a little sheepishly and I got the feeling that I might not be a big fan of what they wanted to do.

"What we would like to do is watch some of Bella's old soccer tapes," Edward said and locked his eyes with mine to wait for my reaction.

My first thought was to immediately shake my head no but one look at Maddie and Masen's excited little faces and I knew I wouldn't do it. My hands shook and I couldn't help the tears that pooled in my eyes and I hung my head for a moment. I felt warm hands gripping mine and a finger beneath my chin lifting it up.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring into the green eyes that I loved more than life itself. In them I found concern, a little bit of pain…but mostly an overwhelming amount of love and understanding.

"Baby, we won't watch them if you really don't want to. But I would love, more than anything, to see this part of your life," he whispered as he ran the back of his hand down my cheek.

Maddie and Masen both came forward and were on either side of Edward and they both looked so sad that I immediately put a smile on my face and opened my arms to them, which they each filled in an instant.

"You really want to watch me play?" I asked them both, feeling more than a little proud that they would want to watch me.

"I really would. Please?" Maddie asked adorably, she even did the clasping of the hands below the chin thing…totally unfair.

Masen nodded his head and then tilted his face to the side…just like his damn father, and gave me his version of the Cullen pout which was as effective, if not more so, than the man sitting in front of me.

Edward had definitely taught his son well…the jackass!

I laughed at both of them and their pathetic, but very effective attempts to soften me up and said, "Sure. Why not? Besides, if I am not mistaken, there should be a few tapes that have Jasper on them…and you can all see the hairdo he thought was soooo cool when we were in junior high."

I giggled when I saw the horrified look on Jasper's face and then all out laughed when I saw him try to dig through the box to find the offending tapes.

"No way, Jasper!" I told him as he looked at me. "If I have to go through this, you do, too. Now hand the box over to Edward so we can get started on our trip down memory lane."

"Fine. Here, Edward," Jasper said very grudgingly and the entire room laughed at him when he wouldn't let go of the box when Edward tried to take it from him. "You sure about this, Shortcake?" Jasper asked, hoping I would say no, but underneath it all, I was really excited to watch the tapes.

"Absolutely. Now let the box go and take two steps back. It'll be okay," I told him.

Esme and Diane had popped a few bowls of popcorn while Edward and Seth got the VCR set up to watch the tapes on. I would have to get the tapes transferred to discs so that nothing happened to them. Once the machine was set up and everyone was settled in with snacks and drinks, Seth started the tapes.

Edward sat on the couch beside me and threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Are you sure about this? If you're not, we can find something else to do," he whispered. When I nodded my head he bent his head down and kissed my temple and whispered, "I love you, Angel. I'm so proud of you."

I had Maddie sitting on my other side and Masen was sitting at our feet holding Rufus when the tape started to play. Seth, Jasper, Rose, and I all started laughing as soon as the picture came on the screen and Edward looked at me with a question.

"Oh Bella!" Rose squealed as she clapped her hands. "I completely forgot about this!"

We all watched the screen and soon everyone was laughing. On the screen was mine and Jasper's first soccer game ever. We were eight and there on the screen was me in the pink jersey I had given to Maddie. Jasper was tall and lanky like he was now and his hair was much longer.

"Bella! That's the jersey you gave me!" Maddie exclaimed as she pointed to the screen.

I really hated that damn jersey but I was so glad Maddie enjoyed it so much. "Sure is, baby girl. It looks so much better on you than me!" I told her and playfully elbowed her in the ribs which made her laugh.

"You were so damn adorable," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Nice hair cut, man." Emmett laughed and slapped him on the back which received the finger in response from Jasper.

"I was eight, dude, cut me some slack." Jasper huffed and crossed his arms until Alice whispered something in his ear that made him smile a mile wide.

There was no telling what she had just said…not that I wanted to know either!

The game continued on the screen and I had to admit it was fun watching. Seth would fast forward through some parts so that it didn't take forever.

"Nice move there, Shortcake," Jasper said from across the room and tipped his beer in salute as we watched me take the ball away from a guy that was at least six inches taller than me and outweighed me at the time by a good twenty-five pounds.

"God I hated that guy," I mumbled to myself and heard Edward growl at the screen when the idiot ran after me and took me down with a hard, uncalled for foul.

"That motherfucker is a dead man," Edward said under his breath and I couldn't help but chuckle next to him.

"That guy is probably fat and bald right about now. I think I survived just fine. You can stop the killing spree tendencies right now," I told him and kissed his jaw. "I appreciate the thought though."

We continued to watch more games and Seth picked out some good ones. Like I'd said before, none of them ever missed a game so he knew which ones we should watch. We watched games from junior high, some of my high school ones when I was on the girls' team and then we ended with a few from when I played on the National Team. Seth looked at me in question to make sure I was okay and I really was.

The game that the picture in the garage was taken at was the last one we watched. I couldn't help the butterflies I got in my stomach as I watched myself running, dribbling and then scoring that game winning goal that had made my dad so proud.

"You were so damn good, Bella," Edward said softly as he picked up my hand and kissed my fingers.

My eyes filled with tears, but they were happy ones for the most part. A part of me would always regret not being able to continue playing but I enjoyed the time I did even more.

"Will I ever get to be as good as you?" Maddie asked me.

I lifted her up and placed her on my lap and said, "I don't see why not, Maddie. We'll just have to keep practicing and working really hard, but if you want to, you can."

"That is for sure, honey," Jasper said and stood up and bent down so he could look her in the eyes. "Bella spent lots of time practicing when she was your age and you can do the same. You might even be better than Shortcake!" he said and kissed her on the tip of her nose before he looked at me.

His eyes swam with tears and I knew this was hard for him to watch too. "I am so sorry, Bell," he quietly said and I shook my head at him and kissed his cheek.

"None of that now. It was a long time ago. Let it go, okay?"

Everyone seemed to be a little emotional which I guessed was understandable because they all knew what had happened and everything. I squeezed Edward's knee and shifted Maddie so I could stand up and looked at everyone…my family in the room.

"Okay, guys, enough with the long faces. Now, everyone needs to get to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow. Emmett, Dem, Seth, and Jasper have promised quite the fireworks display, isn't that right, Em?" I asked, knowing if anyone could lighten the mood it was him

"Damn straight, Sweet B…me and fireworks, a match made in heaven." He grinned stupidly and clapped his hands which caused everyone in the room to groan.

Yep, he sure knew how to lighten everyone up…but then I shuddered as I imagined what tomorrow could bring.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I could hear Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper laughing as they sat outside on the deck when I walked into our bedroom. My stomach had the fluttery feeling in it when I thought about being alone with Edward in just a little bit. Today seemed to consist of hours and hours of foreplay and I would be a lying fool if I didn't admit that I was just ready to feel him inside of me.

"Holy shit, Rosie!" Emmett bellowed as his voice carried up through the open windows in our room and I couldn't stop the smile I got when I thought about Emmett and Rosalie.

My God, they were absolutely fucking perfect for each other and I couldn't have been any happier for two of my favorite people. Rose knew me better than almost anyone and there had never been anyone that would call me on my bullshit like Rosalie Whitlock. She was the queen bullshit detector and since we were five-years-old she had never let me get away with…anything. There were too many times to count when I wanted to knock her silly for her annoyingly bad habit of seeing right through me, but I had to be honest and say that if it hadn't been for her, I never would have made it through the early years of playing soccer.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Edward, Maddie, and Masen announced that the evening's activity would include a trip down my memory lane in the form of my old soccer tapes. My first instinct had been to shake my head and say hell no, but one look at Maddie especially, and I couldn't do it. I knew how much she looked up to me and I believed it was really important for her to see me as I was when I first started and watch as I progressed. She was a very talented little girl, but until she believed it herself, she would always be the thing that held her back the most.

Hearing Edward whisper in my ear as he told me he was proud of me and watching Seth, Jasper, and Rose as they relived those games again had me feeling on top of the damn world. I watched myself on the screen and smiled as I remembered what it felt like to run and kick and cut and score. I was even more amazed that I was happy remembering. There were plenty of bad times mixed in with the happy ones but I was finally in a place where those bad times didn't rule my life anymore.

Not since Edward Cullen and his Wonder Twins came into my life anyway.

Jumping in the shower I let my thoughts turn from my past to my future. The future…that long, open expanse of time that I literally could fill any damn way I wanted…as long as Edward and the kids were by my side. While I went through the motions of washing my hair, I tried to picture what it was I wanted my future to entail. Being with Edward and the kids was a given so I tried to focus on what else I wanted. I knew I was done with being in the spotlight; that was a fucking given. And I also knew that as much as I loved living in the city, I was a small town girl at heart.

Edward had lived in New York City his whole life, save for the time he was away at college, and I had never asked him if staying in the city was something he really wanted to do. Maddie and Masen grew up in the city and even I had to admit they totally loved it. It was a great place to hang out and there was a ton to do, but I did not want to raise my family there.

After all this time, and really, it seemed like just yesterday that I met Edward, I did believe with all my heart that our future was with each other. There were decisions that needed to be made…and soon. For the life of me I couldn't tell you why I kept putting off making them, but I did. I wasn't scared to face my future at all. I had saved up almost every damn dime I'd made since signing my contract so that wasn't the problem either. Besides, Edward had so much money he could be my sugar daddy without even blinking.

A plan…we just needed a plan, and it was past time to make one, too. But…not tonight. Tonight I was going to seduce the hell out of my man and then we were going to kiss and touch and lick and make love until neither of us could go on any longer. It wasn't like we hadn't had sex recently, hell it was less than eighteen hours ago, but I wanted him…desperately.

Maybe it was playing the games and acting like a real family…maybe it was all the sexy whispering we did…maybe it was seeing Edward all sexy and mouthwatering in a black wife beater…or maybe it was what happened before dinner?

Whatever the hell it was, my body was vibrating with need for him and if he didn't hurry the hell up I swore to myself I was going to spontaneously combust!

I dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I put Edward's favorite smelling lotion on and a little bit of lip gloss. I let the deep purple nightie I'd picked out to wear tonight slide down my body and pulled on the matching panties.

Walking around the room, I lit a few candles and then tried to decide between my iPod or Edward's. We liked much of the same music, but I had to admit his playlists were still better than mine. He'd been working on getting new stuff added to my iPod but Edward's taste in music was so vast and varied; his knowledge and appreciation of music made mine pale in comparison.

So, I set his on the docking station and then picked up my phone to send Edward a text to let him know to get his sexy ass up here. The kids had been in bed for awhile now and thanks to the afternoon of drinking done by everyone else in the house, everyone in our immediate vicinity was sound asleep already.

I stood by the open window, the cool night breeze gently blew the sheer curtains. It felt amazing as it cooled my skin that was still warm from the shower. I heard Edward move through the house and check the locks on all the doors and I smiled when I heard him stop at the kids' room and check on them as well. There truly was not a better father in the world than Edward Cullen.

Singing softly to Jason Mraz's _Sleeping to Dream_ I didn't hear Edward come into the room until I heard the door quietly shut.

His eyes immediately found mine and they darkened as he pinned me with his gaze.

"Isabella, you look fucking beautiful," he said in a deep, husky voice.

As he stared at me, his eyes completely devoured me. I felt beautiful and it made me want him even more.

I stared him straight in the eyes, the green never brighter or more mesmerizing, and said, "Thank you. I've missed you while I've been up here all by myself." I walked toward him and ran my fingers up his chest and then around his body as I circled him.

The muscles on his arms flexed and jumped with each touch of my fingers and when I traced the outside of the sexy as hell black wife beater…and I should really have made it a rule that Edward wear black at least once a week…and felt the skin of his back under my fingertips, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. I fucking loved touching him, feeling his skin respond to my touch was like nothing I'd ever felt before and I couldn't get enough of it.

Edward, from the soft whimpers of pleasure he let go every few seconds, seemed to have the same thoughts I did. There was something so incredibly…intimate about just touching each other and at times, it was like when I would touch him, my fingers said every damn thing I couldn't find the words to say.

I pressed my lips to his exposed shoulder blade and I smiled against his skin when I heard the low hiss of "Damn it, Bella," when I flicked my tongue at his skin.

I giggled lightly and ghosted my fingers down over his sides and across his ass and pouted a bit when I realized he had way too many clothes on. I wanted to touch more of him, see more of him…feel more of him and I snaked my hand around his waist and unbuttoned his shorts.

My fingers pushed the button through the button hole and I lowered the zipper while Edward stood perfectly still and let me do as I wished. I pushed the shorts down his legs and they pooled at his feet. I don't know what it was, maybe I was so in love with Edward that all rational thought left my brain, but his feet were fucking sexy as hell…and I absolutely hated feet. Usually they grossed me the hell out but his…his were just as sexy as the rest of him.

Walking around to stand in front of him, I purposely let my fingers brush across the bulge that threatened to burst out of the confines of his boxer briefs.

Edward cursed softly and when I picked my head up to look him in the eyes, my breath left me as blazing green eyes bore into mine.

"Bella if you don't fucking touch me I swear to Christ I am going to explode…or throw you down on the bed and fuck you until you see stars," he said in voice that was so tight with need and want I almost wanted to tell him to take me right then…but I didn't.

I had plans of my own and as much as I wanted Edward to fuck me…and hell fucking yeah I did…I gritted my teeth and beguilingly shook my head at him.

I pulled my bottom lip in my mouth and bit down on it and wrapped a piece of hair around my finger and looked up at Edward from beneath my eyelashes.

"Little girl, you are really fucking pushing me," he ground out, his jaw tense and his fingers kept clenching and unfurling and his chest heaved as he breathed deeply in and out.

"My love, you really need to stop calling me a little girl," I whispered to him and the proceeded to grip the waistband of his boxer briefs in my hands. "Because firstly, I can guarantee I am all woman," I huskily told him and bit the lobe of his ear not quite so gently. "And secondly, if I was a little girl, I certainly wouldn't do this." I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled the boxer briefs down, his cock right in front of me. "Now would I?" I needlessly asked as I licked the tip of him.

Edward hissed and immediately his hands went in my hair as I licked him up one side and down the other. "Fuck, Bella…shit," he panted in and out when I took him fully in my mouth.

I twirled my tongue around his cock and moved up and down over him, all the while looking up into his eyes. "I love the way you taste," I said seductively as I lifted my mouth off him and gripped him in my hand. His cock pulsed when I wrapped my fingers around him and he was so damn hard…and big.

"I love the way you feel," I continued as I began to pump my hand back and forth. "I love it when you watch me take all of you inside of my mouth," I rasped out and lowered my head again and wrapped my lips around him once more.

"Bella…my God what you do to me," Edward moaned and laid his hand on my cheek and rested his thumb along my jaw. "I've wanted you so badly all day, Angel…to feel your mouth and your hands on me," he softly said as he cupped the back of my head in his other hand and moved me at the pace he needed.

I scraped my teeth gently along his length causing him to hiss and wrap my hair tighter in his fingers. He was getting so close and I really couldn't decide what I wanted more, to feel him come in my mouth or inside of me. Edward apparently was having the same difficulty because he was so hard in my mouth and I could tell he was close to letting go.

"Damn it," he growled. "That feels so fucking good," Edward hissed again as I nipped and bit and sucked at him more.

I pressed forward and took even more of him into my mouth and when I felt him hit the back of my throat I knew it would only be moments until he couldn't hold on any longer. I sucked harder, my tongue giving him the friction he needed and when I reached up and grabbed his ass to pull him toward me even more and took him as deep as I possibly could, he released and the groan he let go of at the same time was so full of pleasure I felt it in my pussy.

"Oh God…yes, fuck…" Edward mindlessly rambled as I sucked and kept my mouth over him until he was completely spent.

I licked my lips while I looked up at him and again, my pussy throbbed in anticipation because he looked down at me like a predator who enjoyed taunting his meal before he consumed it.

And I wanted…needed to be consumed by him.

Wordlessly, he reached down and pulled me up so that I stood in front of him. He brought his hands up and with a touch that was so gentle and tender and was at such odds with the intense way his eyes bore into mine, he slipped the tiny straps of my nightie off my shoulders and followed it as it fell to my feet with his eyes.

When I stood before him in nothing but a pair of barely there panties he stared at me, and once again I felt as if everything around us faded away and there was nothing that existed but the two of us in that moment.

"You are so damn beautiful. You are everything I ever dreamed of. Every hope, wish, prayer…desire…you embody all of it," he whispered reverently and I felt as if I was falling apart.

My body needed him, needed to feel his hands…tongue…cock. I wanted to feel all of him.

"Every fucking thing I have ever needed pales in comparison to the way I need you," he said as he bent his head down and licked across my collarbones, pushing my hair back over my shoulders. He cupped my breasts in his large, warm hands and brushed the pads of his thumbs across my achingly hard nipples.

"Edward," I said on a long breath. "That feels so good."

He continued to work my nipples, rolling them gently and then more firmly between his fingers until just the slightest touch from him sent an ache so acute to my wet center I felt like I would come undone if he didn't touch me…there.

"Please, Edward…I need," I began.

"What, tell me what you need," Edward breathed against my neck, flicking his tongue against my pulse point.

I reached down and grabbed his hand and led him to where I wanted him the most. "Please touch me here," I whimpered and wrapped my hand around his neck and held on to him as I slid his hand over my stomach and to between my legs. "I want you so badly," I desperately told him.

"Oh baby," he said darkly and chuckled lowly, "you have me. You always have me, always and forever, remember?" He pushed my panties down over my hips and they slid down my legs to the ground.

"Yes, I remember," I said and then when his finger slid over my clit and to my entrance I squeezed him harder around his neck.

"Relax, Angel," Edward whispered as he pushed a finger inside of me. "I'm going to make you come so hard," he said as he took the skin behind my ear between his teeth and bit gently and then immediately licked the spot to soothe the sting.

"For me, I want you to come for me," Edward said and his words made me clench around his fingers.

"Only for you. I love you so much," I breathlessly murmured to him, the coil in my stomach tightened with every delicious movement of his fucking talented fingers.

"Damn straight only for me. You are fucking mine…every piece of you belongs to me. Just as I am totally yours," he crooned in my ear and in a voice that was laced with his increasing need. "I love you, Bella, so damn much it hurts sometimes."

I ground my pussy down on his hand, forcing his fingers even further inside of me, needing to come so badly. "Please, I'm so close. Come…I need to come," I said as I threw my head back and his arm held me to him.

"Then let it go, baby. Come for me."

He curled his fingers forward and pressed against that spot and his thumb pressed down on my clit…and I was fucking gone.

"Edward…oh God!" I tried to scream, but my breath caught in my throat when he lowered his head and took a hardened nipple into his mouth and bit down.

"That's it…God you feel so good coming on my fingers. Give it all to me," Edward demanded huskily and I exploded again and this time I could feel the orgasm through my entire body.

The instant I was finished, he swept me up in his arms and carried me to the bed and laid me in the center of it.

Edward stood at the end of the bed and stared at me as I lay there. His eyes traveled the length of my body and I reveled in it, absorbed every bit of it. I absolutely fucking loved when he looked at me that way, like I was a prize and he couldn't figure out how he won me.

I stared back and marveled at him, his body. He was so fucking beautiful, perfect…and belonged solely to me and me alone. I knew there had been other women in his life before me, but I also knew they meant absolutely nothing to him. I never got a list of them all, and really there weren't that many. Their names and faces didn't matter to me in the least. I knew without a doubt, knew to the very depths of my soul that he had never… _ever_ looked at any of them the way he looked at me. Like they were more important than the air he breathed, that his heart, mind, and body were so full of love for them he felt as if he were drowning at times. That was how he looked at me and if he ever stopped looking at me that way I swore I would die.

"I know, Edward," I whispered softly to him because I felt it all the way he did. The need and the want and the overwhelming love that it threatened to crush you. I smiled when he raised his head to look at me again. "It's exactly the same for me."

I scooted back on the bed and then opened my arms and…my legs.

"Make me yours again. Show me over and over. Please," I trailed off and the next words were cut off as he covered my body with his and pressed his mouth against mine.

"My Bella," Edward crooned as he dipped his head and licked up and down my neck and my legs wrapped around him. "My love, my life, my fucking everything," he breathed in my ear.

He shifted our bodies and alined his cock with my entrance and pushed inside of me. Edward held my head in his hands and his brilliant green eyes stared into mine. As soon as he was completely buried inside of me he pushed my hair back away from my forehead and said, "There it is. There's my look. I fucking love the look you get on your facewhen I am inside of you. I dream of it, did you know that? I see it when I close my eyes, the way your eyes are so full of love for me, the way they show how much you need me."

His words, the way he spoke them with such intensity along with the way it felt as he moved in and out of me was almost more than I could handle, more than I was able to comprehend.

I raked my fingers down his back, my nails digging lightly into his skin.

"Yes," he hissed out when I did it again. "Mark me, do it."

Edward bent his head down and sucked on the soft skin of my breast, and I could feel his teeth as he kept sucking. He was moving in long, deep strokes and my hips rose off the bed to meet his thrusts. My knees fell to my sides and the heels of my feet dug into his ass to push him in even deeper. I tipped my head up and my head thrashed back and forth across the pillow as he continued to take me higher and higher.

My nails made a path from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back and he growled in my ear. "That's it, my Bella…feels so fucking good," he said through gritted teeth.

He reached down and curled his fingers over my hips, his thumbs pressing against the skin there as he held me in place while he sank deeper into me. "You feel so good around my cock, so tight and hot and…fuck you're so damn wet."

I threw my arms up over my head and grabbed onto the head board behind me and Edward let go with one of his hands and took both of my wrists in his hand. "I'm so close," I panted out as I arched my back off the bed.

He sat up a bit and moved our bodies so that my ass rested on his thighs and I was spread open before him. Edward still held my wrists in his hand and with his other he ran his fingers down the side of my face and then down the side of my neck. He pressed a finger against the spot where my pulse beat rapidly.

Edward smirked at me, his body illuminated by the candles and the moonlight that flooded the room. "Is that because of me?" he asked and raised an eyebrow in question…even though he knew damn good and well it was.

I wanted to give him a smart ass answer but the way he was looking at me stopped me before I could even get a word out. Not to mention I could feel him grow impossibly harder inside of me and as he shifted just a bit, he twitched inside of me and I groaned out in both pleasure and frustration.

He had me teetering on the edge and he knew it, too…smug fucker.

"Edward," I said through gritted teeth. "Please!" I begged and tried to move against him, but he held me still.

He shook his head at me and his fingers began to move again, over my collarbones and down my chest and in between my breasts. Edward circled each of my breasts, teasing me to the point of frustration before he chuckled at me and then pinched each of my nipples. Wordlessly he continued trailing his fingers until they circled around my navel and then over my hipbones.

"So perfect," he said reverently as he spread his hand out over the top of my pussy and covered my stomach. "So beautiful," he went on and stared into my eyes. "So fucking mine," he breathed out as he began to move inside of me again.

Both of us were covered in a light sheen of sweat and the cool air that blew through the room from the open window did little to cool either one of us. The connection between the two of us practically pulsed around our bodies and I could feel every fucking thing. The coarse hair of his thighs beneath my ass, the tensing of his muscles in his arms as he gripped my hip, the twitch of his fingers around my wrist…I felt it all. There were beads of sweat that dripped down his chest and I bit my lip as I watched it slowly move down toward where our bodies were joined.

"Christ, fucking look at you, Bella," Edward moaned out as he rocked us back and forth. "All spread out for me. I wish you could see yourself, so fucking magnificent. And watching myself move in and out of you, there is nothing fucking hotter," he panted again as his rhythm increased.

"I can feel you getting closer, your pussy is positively twitching every time I move," he said and lowered his head to mine so he could kiss me again.

His tongue delved into my mouth and I met it willingly. Each of them curled and twirled around the other as our mouths made love the way our bodies were. I arched and pressed against him again, so fucking close now.

"That's it…come for me," he said in his deep velvety voice. "Let me have it, Isabella, all of it."

He reached down and pressed his index finger against my clit at the same time as he bit down on my shoulder. "Now damn it, come for me now," he commanded and I did as he asked and let go as the orgasm raced through my body, exploding in a white flash behind my eyes.

"God, oh, Edward….yes," I mindlessly said, as my pussy clenched and shuddered around him.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me," Edward said and when my eyes found his he came right after me, our bodies taking from the other until we were both positively spent.

Edward kissed my temple, murmuring soft words in my ear and I ran my hands through his damp hair as our hearts tried to find their normal pattern and our breathing calmed down.

"Jesus, I love you so fucking much." Edward laughed lightly in my ear after I scraped my nails along his scalp. "Good thing, too, because I'm not sure I can ever move from this spot. I hope you don't have to pee anytime soon." He narrowed his eyes at me when I giggled at him.

"Speaking of, move it, old man," I pushed on him.

Because, now that he had mentioned it, I really had to pee.

"Fine," he mumbled and then rolled off me and onto his back.

I bent down and kissed him tenderly on his lips and whispered, "I love you so much, Edward. That was…" I took a deep breath as I felt tears in my eyes that I couldn't understand.

Edward smiled at me gently and wiped the corners of my eyes with his fingers and said, "I felt it, too, baby. Every time I make love to you I feel it."

I nodded at him because I couldn't find the words to say anything else and slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom to pee and then clean up. When I opened the door and looked at the bed, Edward was sound asleep, breathing softly and he looked so at peace.

I moved around the room, blowing out the candles and made sure the bedroom door was locked. I switched the iPod to Edward's sleeping playlist and slid into bed and curled up beside him. I leaned over him and kissed his forehead before I pressed my lips against his and whispered my love to him. I reached down and pulled the sheet over us and laid my head on my spot on his shoulder and laid my hand over his heart.

I really couldn't wait for the time to come when I went to sleep every night for the rest of my life with him beside me.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the position I always did when Edward slept next to me. His chest was pressed up against my back, his hand possessively held me to him and his cock pressed against my ass.

He was hard…as he always was in the morning.

"You know it's your own fault don't you?" Edward sleepily asked me after he kissed my shoulder.

I settled myself back against him and found a comfortable spot on the pillow.

"What's my fault?" I asked but I was pretty sure I knew what his answer was going to be.

"If you weren't so fucking irresistible…not to mention the fact that you are completely and gloriously naked," Edward growled when I purposely moved my ass against him. "I wouldn't wake up this way."

Yep, that was the answer I was expecting.

He pulled me to him even more and then onto my back so he could get on top of me. His eyes were still sleepy but were so clear and bright in the early morning sun. His hair was a riotous mess on top of his head…not to mention the scruff along his jaw that fucking drove me mad with desire.

In a word…sexy as fucking hell and I couldn't help the flash of lust that spirited through my body when I felt his hard, smooth length press against my thigh.

"Bella, you can't look at me that way," Edward groaned as he ghosted his lips across mine for my first kiss of the day.

I bit my bottom lip and pouted and then looked at him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head before he stared down into my eyes and said, "Evil woman. Your pout is fucking adorable by the way, but it's not going to work this morning," he whispered as he bent his head forward and bit at my bottom lip until I released it from my teeth. "You have no idea how much I want you again, but we have to get up. Emmett wanted to go buy fireworks first thing this morning and you know the kids will be up as well."

"But Edward," I whined and then laughed at how much I sounded like Edward did when he wanted something…or me…and didn't get it.

"No fun is it?" he teased me and then waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe next time I want you and you tell me no, you'll remember this moment right here."

Edward kissed the tip of my nose and then rolled off the bed and stood up. "Now get that fine-looking ass out of bed and go fix me some breakfast, woman. I'm starved. Some insatiable, sexy as fuck goddess made me make love to her all night long and I worked up quite the appetite," he said sternly but then smirked at me when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So I made you, huh?" I taunted him as I pulled a clean pair of panties out of the drawer of the dresser and stepped into them.

He shrugged as he did the same thing as me and then said, "Well, you were the one that was in here smelling all mouthwatering and everything and then you were wearing that sexy as fuck purple thingy. What the hell did you expect me to do?"

I strutted over to him and stepped up on my tiptoes and licked my way up the scruff of his jaw and said, "Well you did just call me a 'sexy as fuck goddess' so I suppose I'll let you slide this time, Cullen."

Edward reached down and grabbed my ass in his hands and pulled me against him and huskily said, "Don't forget I also said you had a fine-looking ass." He nuzzled against my neck for a moment before he pushed me away from him and walked toward the bathroom, swatting me on the ass as he passed me. "Now get me some food, woman. Your man is hungry," and he winked at me as he shut the door to the bathroom.

_Jackass_ , I mumbled as I got dressed and walked down the stairs. Sexy as all get out, but jackass just the same.

Esme, Diane, and Carmen were already up and in the kitchen and thankfully they had started the coffee already.

"Morning, Bella," Esme said as she handed me a steaming mug of coffee with a kiss to the cheek. "I hope you don't mind that we started the coffee already."

Taking the first sip, I smiled as I inhaled the delicious aroma. "No, Esme. Thanks so much," I said and walked to the fridge to pull out what I needed for breakfast.

"Can I help with anything?" Diane asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks, Aunt Di. I'm just making some French toast and bacon this morning. It won't take anytime at all."

She patted my hand and looked at me wistfully and said softly, "I can't tell you how much I love when you call me Aunt Diane."

To be honest, I didn't even realize I did it; it was just natural to call her that. "I've never had an aunt or uncle before you and Marcus," I told her honestly with a shrug of my shoulders. "My parents were both only children."

"Well, it makes me giddy with joy when you do it, so don't stop, okay?" she asked and then winked at me as she walked off and upstairs to check on her husband.

"I am so glad we got to watch your tapes last night," Esme said as she handed me the eggs to crack for the French toast mixture.

I smiled at her and nodded my head and said, "Me, too. I had a feeling Edward and the kids would find those and want to watch."

"Was it very painful for you to watch those again?" Esme gently asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and smiled even bigger when I honestly answered her and said, "Not at all. I have a lot of really good memories from when I played. My dad loved to watch me play and I loved playing with Jas and the other guys."

Esme chuckled and then shook her head before she said, "Trust me, dear. I'm very well aware of how much your father enjoyed watching you play. He was so proud of you."

I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes for a moment before I looked at Esme and whispered, "I know he was. I just miss him so much."

"Of course you do. He would be so happy to see the beautiful, accomplished woman you've become. I believe that with all my heart," Esme said and wiped the tear of my cheek that fell.

"I know it, too, little one," Carlisle said as he stepped beside me and kissed my temple. "He's always with you. Never forget that," he said gently and squeezed my shoulder before moving to fix his coffee.

"Bella!" Maddie and Masen hollered as they ran into the kitchen and I squatted down to hug them both, their little arms wrapping tightly around my neck.

"Morning, my little munchkins. How about you guys find your stools and come help cook?" I kissed them each on the cheek before shooing them away so that I could stand up.

"Yep, he'd be so proud of you," Esme said and she patted my cheek before going to sit with Carlisle.

The kids and I got busy cooking and before long everyone else was up and ready to eat.

"Sweet B! Smells good in here. I'm starved!" Emmett bellowed as he walked in the kitchen and ruffled the twins' hair and patted me on the head.

"She's not a damn puppy," Edward growled as he walked in the kitchen and I had to swallow a few times before I could even speak.

He was wearing a pair of white and green board shorts that hung low on his hips with a white tank top and holy hell he looked and smelled so good.

"Daddy, you owe us a dollar." Maddie giggled at him as she looked at me and then at Edward…who was staring at me.

Edward smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at me. Cocky ass knew exactly the reaction I would get to seeing him dressed like that!

"Sure thing, Princess." He giggled at her and kissed her on the cheek and then gave Masen one, too. "Do you need any help, Mads?" he asked as she tried to dip the bread into the egg mixture so we could put them on the griddle.

"Nope, I got it," she said as she flopped the bread around in the liquid, sloshing some of it over the sides.

"Someone said they were hungry so shoo and let us cook, old man," I told him and swatted his ass with the spatula as he walked past smelling entirely too enticing for so early in the morning.

He fixed a cup of coffee for himself and went to go sit with his parents and Emmett and when Jasper, Seth, and Demetri made it down, they started making lists of what kinds of fireworks they wanted to get.

Jesus, I hoped they didn't set us all on fire…all of those men with things that caught on fire…so a disaster waiting to happen.

We finally got enough food made for breakfast…three loaves of bread worth, and we all filled up on French toast, bacon, fresh fruit, and orange juice before everyone split up to get ready for the day.

"Baby," I said quietly to Edward while we were cleaning up the dishes. "Do you think you can take me, Maddie, and Masen out on the boat for a bit today?"

I knew Maddie was a little nervous to go out on the water but I thought if it was just the four of us, she would be more comfortable that way and I hadn't been out yet so I really wanted to go.

Edward looked at me, surprised, but extraordinarily happy at the same time. "Bella, that sounds great. Why don't you fix us some snacks and drinks and I'll go get a cooler for you and get the kids ready," he said excitedly.

I laughed at him, he was seriously so easy to please but I had to admit I was excited, too. "Oh and please wear the blue bikini with brown on it?" he pleaded sweetly and when I nodded in agreement it was met with a 'hell yeah!' and a fist pump.

"We'll take off in about thirty minutes, so hurry up." He giggled as he ran off.

"Bella, why in the hell did my brother go tearing out the back door and run to the shed like his ass was on fire?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island while I fixed some simple sandwiches and sliced some fruit for us to take on the boat.

I laughed and turned around to look at her. "I asked him if he would take the kids and I out on the lake for a bit and the man looked like I just promised him a blow job everyday and that he could eat ice cream for breakfast if he wanted to," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Alice snorted and nodded her head and said, "Well, he certainly looked excited. You guys will have fun."

"Have fun doing what?" Emmett asked as he plopped down next to his sister and reached for a sandwich.

I slapped his hand and put my hands on my hips and said, "Get your damn hands off. Those are for Edward, the kids, and me."

"For what, where are you going?" he asked and looked at Alice and then me.

I shook my head at him and finished making the sandwiches and grabbed some chips out of the pantry and set them on the island. "I just got done telling your sister, Edward, the kids, and I are going out on the boat for a little bit."

"Sweet, let me get my suit on and I'll come with," he said as he stood up.

"Um…Emmett," I started to say but was saved when Edward walked back in carrying a cooler.

"No can do, big brother. I'm taking my family out on the boat, no one else. You guys can get on the jet skis or the four-wheelers but Bella and I are taking the kids, no one else."

"But why can't I come?" Emmett asked and I really felt bad…for a moment but then I remembered something.

I smiled at Emmett and said, "Hey, Em. There is a picnic on the other side of the lake…hot dogs, curly fries, watermelon seed spitting contests, games…all kinds of stuff. Why don't you get Rose to take you guys to that while we're out on the lake? And then, on your way back you all can buy the fireworks for later."

He looked at me and then a huge smile spread across his face and he clapped his hands together and said, "Sounds like a plan. Short shit, you go tell the women and I'll go tell the guys and we'll meet here in thirty minutes to get ready to go. No complaining about choice of fireworks, B, if you and Ed are leaving it up to us," he warned me.

I shuddered when I thought about the possibilities and said a quick, silent prayer to up above that some one…Carlisle maybe?...would be smart enough to intervene if the guys went overboard. But then I pictured Marcus's and Carlisle's faces when they got on the four-wheelers and realized we were all doomed.

But, what the hell? It was a holiday, so why the hell not?

One look at Edward and he knew exactly what I was thinking but he shrugged his shoulders at me, having come to the same conclusion.

"We trust you. Just remember if you idiots set my house on fire, we won't have anywhere to come and play at so keep that in mind," I told him with a kiss to his cheek. "Oh, and make sure you get some sparklers for the kids, too."

We spent a very enjoyable couple of hours out on the water. Edward even managed to find a small cove for us to swim in and have a picnic. Poor Masen couldn't swim, but after Edward delivered him and Rufus to the shore, Masen happily looked for rocks while we played in the water. Maddie was a bit anxious when we first started but after a few minutes relaxed completely and when Edward took us to a section of the lake that wasn't crowded with people, he even let each of the kids take a turn steering the boat…under his intense supervision of course.

It was a wonderful afternoon and just gave me one more reminder…as if one was necessary…of why I wanted to share my life with three such amazing people. Edward had given me a family, a large, loud but loving family and I couldn't be more grateful if I tried.

By the time we made it back to the dock in front of the house, it was late afternoon and it was almost time for dinner and then fireworks. The kids went to take a short nap, being in the sun and the water all day wore them out and when I had grabbed the extra blankets to use when we watched the fireworks show, Emmett and the rest of the family came home…carrying pizza, beer…and bags upon bags of fireworks.

Holy hell, the man was surely going to set something on fire!

After more pizza than I had ever seen in my life was devoured, we all settled in to watch both displays. I watched in amusement as Seth and Jasper carried their 'special' table out of the garage and to the backyard.

"What in the hell is that?" Edward chuckled in my ear as we sat on the blankets on the ground.

"Oh, Christ." I laughed as the guys set the table down.

"That, my love, is their 'apparatus' as they like to call it," I told him as I turned to look at him, giving him the air quotes around the word apparatus. "When we were here last year, Jas and Seth decided to try to make their own launching pad for the fireworks, and that," I shook my head as I pointed to it, "was their masterpiece."

"Oh shit." He laughed as he bent his head down on my shoulder.

"Pray for us all," I told him sincerely.

The table had tubes of different lengths attached to it so that they could shoot the fireworks up in the air…and shoot off more than one at a time. I had to admit it had worked pretty damn well but adding Emmett and Demetri to the mix made me more than a little nervous.

"Show time, everyone!" Emmett shouted gleefully once the table was set up in the yard and they had their fireworks laid out.

There were loud cracks and booms all around the lake as everyone who had homes here started shooting their own fireworks before the big show was to start at about nine thirty. _Thirty minutes_ , I told myself. Hopefully Emmett and the rest could last thirty minutes without casualty or destroying my house.

The guys started kind of tame and for that I was grateful. Maddie, Masen, and Rufus were all sitting on the blanket with Edward and me and I couldn't help but smile at their cute little faces as they watched the sky light up with streaks of red, blue, green, and purple. They would hold their little hands over their ears when the fireworks would first get shot off, but after a time, they got used to the noise.

I looked up to see Edward watching me and he bent his head down to my ear and whispered, "This is the best fourth of July I have ever spent. I love you so much."

I laid my head on his shoulder and watched in amazement as Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Demetri put on a fireworks display that would put many others to shame. I didn't even want to think about how much money they spent, but figured it was all worth it in the end as I looked around at everyone enjoying the evening.

I couldn't remember the last time I had enjoyed a holiday so much and it only made me look forward to the future that much more. Thanksgiving and Christmas would be here before we knew it and I couldn't stop the fluttering in my tummy or the smile that spread across my face as I envisioned what it would be like to spend them both with everyone.

"What's got you smiling like that?" Edward murmured in my ear.

I looked up at him and kissed the side of his cheek and leaned into him and said, "Just thinking about the future."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," he sweetly said back.

Our tender moment was interrupted by shouts of "Oh shit! Look out!" and I whipped my head around in time to see the guys running from the table.

The damn idiots had put the next fireworks in the tubes upside down and they were exploding inside of the tubes, causing lots of noise and even more smoke.

"Bella!" Maddie cried as she held her hands over her ears and crawled to me where I wrapped her in my arms and shielded her until it was over.

I glared at the four fools but was met with shrugged shoulders and an "Oops" from Seth. They tried again and this time managed to get them set off without incident.

They managed a few more rounds before the next mishap and that time I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett thought he would be smart and set one off from the ground. He forgot about the heat from the end and let it go prematurely where it promptly shot off to the side. It landed on the grass…where it started a small fire that was put out quickly by the fire extinguisher that I made sure Carlisle had close by.

I had a feeling we would need it!

"Good thinking." Edward smiled at me as we watched Emmett and the rest of the guys jump around the fire as they all pointed fingers at Emmett for causing it in the first place.

They managed to finish up without causing any more damage and after Maddie and Masen were done with their sparklers, it was time for the big show to begin.

Beneath the bright lights of the fireworks and wrapped in Edward's arms with Maddie and Masen curled up on our laps, I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be.

Edward and I had some plans to make about our future, but I knew with absolute certainty, that whatever we decided, we'd all be together.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Well, we are finished with the holiday weekend and are headed back to the city in the next chapter. Things are definitely going to be picking up once we do and the drama will begin again!**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word. She has also posted, just today, the first chapter of her next story** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I also wanted to give a special shout out to** _ **eternally addicted**_ **. Thank you so much for taking time out from writing your wonderful story** _ **The Game That Changed It All**_ **to** **read and review mine. I most definitely will be returning the favor and I encourage all of you to take a look at it as well. Baseball playing Edward…is there anything hotter than that?**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up…**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Ok…First! I am so SO sorry that this has taken a few extra days to get up! I've been sick since Thursday and literally couldn't write for four days which put me seriously behind! I hope you all will forgive me? I'm finally feeling better so things should get back on schedule soon.**

**Next, this is only the first half of the next chapter. There is lots coming up and I needed more than one posting to get it all out so good news for you all…there will be one more half of all Edward. I hope to have the next part done no later than Sunday!**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. You have saved my butt more times than I can count so far! You will always be BFF#1…ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **.You are the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable! She is also adding beta duties to the list of things she is doing for me and she totally rocks! ILY!** _ **MedusaInNY**_ … **I love you so much! You brighten every one of my days and I would be lost without you.**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Sorry this took longer to get up than I wanted! And sorry for the long A/N.**

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed as I rolled over in bed, the stinging in my shoulders bringing me out of what was had been a very sound sleep.

"Mmmph," came the mumbled voice of Bella who was doing a damn fine job of burrowing into the pillows.

I cringed when I lifted my arm to reach for her. When the hiss of pain escaped my lips, I heard a murmur from below the tangled mess of gorgeous brown hair that I loved to wake up to every morning.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Bella said softly as she lifted up her hair to look at me.

Sighing, I gingerly laid back down and with halted movements to not cause myself any more pain, I tried to settle back against the pillows. I huffed in and out a few times before I answered my love."Baby, I feel like a boiled lobster."

I was whining, I knew I was, but motherfucker…being sunburned hurt like a bitch.

Bella picked her head up off the pillow and flipped her hair back off her face. I could tell she was fighting to hold back a grin…and she failed miserably.

"Don't say it. I'm serious," I growled at her and then narrowed my eyes when I saw her arch her eyebrow at me.

"Say what?" she cheekily responded back to me as she lifted herself more fully up on her elbows. "Tell you that getting sunburned is what you get for going out on the jet skis just one more time before we had to leave yesterday…and just to try to beat your dumb ass cousin, brother, and Seth in an idiotic race? Not to mention totally blowing me off when I tried to get you to put sunscreen on, or at least a damn t-shirt. But noooo, you didn't listen, did you?" Bella huffed at me as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

I gritted my teeth and turned over…very carefully to look at her. Yeah, I was a dumbass. I did not need to be reminded of that fact at all, but apparently my girl felt it was necessary to do it at annoyingly regular intervals. The trip home was brutal, made even more so by the fact that Bella needed to drive because my shoulders hurt too much to even lift my arms to hold the steering wheel.

Demetri…the jackass. I was so paying him back for this shit. That was a fucking promise. Him and his stupid need to bet over…everything. Yeah, yeah. I knew I didn't need to take the damn bet, but I was a guy. It went completely against the guy code to back away from a bet, so I didn't. And now, I felt like my whole upper body was on fire.

I swore to Christ…if Bella ever told me to wear sunscreen again, I was stopping whatever the fuck I was doing and putting that shit on…twice.

"It really fucking hurts," I moaned to her. I would give fucking anything if the pain would just go away. I was hotter than hell and it hurt to move. I was so damn miserable that if I wasn't afraid to look like the world's biggest pussy, I would seriously consider begging her to kiss it and make it better.

I looked at her and her eyes softened as she looked at me. "Stay right here," Bella said after she kissed my forehead and rolled over to get up.

"Damn, Bella," I sighed in annoyance. "You're evil, just evil."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me and then gave me a smug grin before she walked out of the bedroom…wearing nothing but my t-shirt. She was so fucking beautiful in the morning. Hell, she always kept me in a near constant state of arousal but when she first woke up in the morning and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were clear and bright, she took my breath away…and made me instantly hard at the same time.

We were so tired when we made it home last night that we did little more than pick up some takeout, bathe the kids, put them to bed and then we both crashed right behind them. The weekend up at the lake was fucking amazing and I could tell we all were feeling much more relaxed by the time we made it back to the loft yesterday evening. Masen seemed to adjust to his cast with very little difficulty. It didn't appear that he suffered any long-term affects from what had happened at the ballpark.

Thank freaking God kids really were so damn resilient.

Bella and Emmett both seemed better, too. That was something I was so happy to see. Both had the tendency to dwell and let guilt fester and build until it exploded but it looked like both had been able to put the incident with Masen behind them. Not that either of them would ever forget…I knew I sure as hell wouldn't, but we all had to be able to move past it. I spent a lot of time contemplating what had happened to Masen, usually late at night after Bella had fallen asleep. I had never been more afraid in my life than I was on that fateful trip to the hospital after Emmett had called me. Every possible scenario played over and over in my mind and it wasn't until I had actually touched and looked at my boy did I feel like I could breathe again.

Arriving back at the loft last night brought the reality of it all crashing down around us as we noticed the trash and the trampled grass in the clearing across the street. Thank goodness there weren't any paparazzi still staking out the house. I wasn't sure I would have been able to handle that as soon as we got back to the city. Bella and I did check out the Internet a few times from up at the lake but it seemed like the story was dying pretty quickly and we were no longer the hottest news of the day.

I may not have liked Jane…and I certainly didn't trust her at all, but I was grateful for her guidance through this minefield of shit.

I heard Bella moving around in the kitchen and she walked back into the room carrying a bottle of something and a washcloth and slowly crawled her way to my side across the bed.

"Try to roll over on your stomach for me," she said. She sat up on her knees as I tried to roll over without touching my back and shoulders to anything.

"Fuck," I winced as I finally got on my stomach. "Work is going to suck so much ass today it isn't even funny."

"I'm sorry," Bella said as she kissed my temple. "Okay, now this is going to be really cool so try not to flinch….and it's going to smell to high heaven, too."

I heard Bella take the cap off the bottle and as soon as she did the unmistakable scent of vinegar filled the room. "Bella, that's awful!" I cried. "I am going to smell so bad," I whined and tensed as I saw her lean forward with the cloth in her hand.

"You might smell, but I promise once we put this on and then take a cool shower, you'll feel better." Bella chuckled and said, "Now, hold still, you big baby."

I closed my eyes and squeezed my hands into tight fists by my side as I felt the vinegar soaked cloth move across my back. "Shit," I said through gritted teeth as my girl tried to gently cover my shoulders and back with the foul smelling liquid.

"I know it hurts, but the vinegar is supposed to pull the heat out and soothe the burn," Bella said tenderly as her hands continued to work.

"Baby, I promise to listen to you next time," I said pitifully. And holy hell, I did. If I ever felt like this again it would be too fucking soon.

She chuckled at me again as she ran the soft cloth down my sides and over the middle and small of my back.

"Right," Bella snorted. "I'll believe that one when I see it."

The smell of vinegar in the room was really fucking strong but of course Bella being the incredibly smart woman that she was had cracked the window to let some fresh air in so that the odor didn't permeate every damn thing in it.

"Okay, I think that will do for now," she said and got up to take the vinegar back to the kitchen and I heard her wrap the washcloth in a plastic bag and throw it away. I laid on the bed and between the ceiling fan, the morning breeze, and the vinegar on my back, I realized my sunburn felt a bit better. Thank God for small miracles!

Bella smirked at me as I watched her walk by out of one eye and into the bathroom. I heard her turn on the shower and then brush her teeth before she came back out to the bedroom.

"Up out of bed, old man." She giggled as she held her hand out to me to help me up. I pushed myself up on my elbows and though my shoulders stung a bit from the movement, it wasn't as excruciating as it was before Bella doused my back in that damn vinegar.

Bella got me in the shower after I slowly made my way out of the bed and I had to admit that after the initial sting I felt as the water hit my back, it began to feel better. It felt even better when Bella ran her fingers through my hair to wash it. I fucking loved when she did that, like really, _really_ loved it. I loved it even more when she washed me from head to foot but pouted when she paid very little attention to the area of my body that was aching for her.

"Edward, really?" She shook her head at me. "You can barely move. Fucking me in the shower should be the last thing you are thinking about."

I reached for her and picked up my arm and plunged my hand in her wet hair and pulled her toward me. The movement hurt like a son of a bitch but I ignored it as I shoved my tongue in her mouth and kissed her until she couldn't breathe.

"Angel, I always think about fucking you," I growled at her and damn if it wasn't the truth.

Kissing and licking her neck and shoulder, I could hear her whimper in the back of her throat. It was one of the sexiest sounds I'd ever heard from her, but I knew making love to her was going to have to wait. I had a shitload of patients to see and I wanted to make sure I was home early as Bella was leaving tomorrow for ten days.

Ten long fucking days.

I kissed her again and this time it was me that couldn't stop the groan that I let loose. "I really need to get a move on. I have patients first thing this morning and I don't want to be late," I told her very reluctantly.

She sighed and nodded her head. "I know, Edward, it's okay. Go ahead and get out and I'll finish up in here."

I kissed her one more time on the lips and after a long look at her naked, wet body I forced myself to get out of the shower. As soon as I wrapped the towel around my waist she poked her head out from behind the shower door and said, "Oh, don't put your shirt on until I get out," and then she was gone.

Dressing was an adventure but I did feel better. The heat wasn't quite so bad and the tightness and pain had lessened to a dull ache. Bella stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body and a jar of something in her hand. She climbed on the bed behind me and opened the jar. This time the smell was much more pleasant.

"It's aloe," Bella said quietly as her fingers worked the cream into my back. "It should help as well," she said and I felt her chest press up against my back as she rubbed my shoulders.

"God, that feels so good," I told her, not knowing truthfully if I was talking about the cream or how she felt pressed up against me.

I reached my hand down and ran the back of my finger over the soft skin of her leg and I smiled when I heard her voice catch in her throat.

"Stop it," she said, but it was in that tone of voice where I could tell she really didn't want me to and I really didn't want to stop either.

What I really wanted to do was pull her around and have her straddle my lap and sink my cock deep inside of her but I knew we didn't have time. Besides, I could hear the kids up and in the living room already.

"I would love nothing more than to take you right now, but I really need to get moving," I told her as I turned around to look at her. When I saw her pout at me I seriously thought about saying fuck it and being late for work.

But I didn't.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella, when are you gonna be back?" Masen asked Bella from across the table as we ate dinner.

Bella set her fork down on the table and looked at both kids, who were each giving her the Cullen pout and not making this any easier on her. I had to admit, I was giving her the same look and between the three of us, she was feeling the full weight of a Cullen onslaught. She moved her head and took each of us in before she took a deep breath and said, "Okay, everyone, that's enough."

Bella held her hand up and pointed at me, and with narrowed eyes she huffed, "Edward. Please. This is hard enough without the guilt trip. I don't want to go any more than you guys want me to leave."

I reached my hand out to hers and grabbed her hand in mine and picked it up to kiss the back of her hand and said, "I'm sorry. We're not being very fair to you are we? We're just going to miss you so much."

Ten damn days. She was going to be gone for ten days and even though she'd been gone longer since we'd been together, this time it felt like it was an eternity. Not to mention, Jacob would be accompanying her on this fucking trip. With all the appearances she was going to have to make…between the MLB All-Star game and then at the ESPY's, not to mention a few others, Bella was going to be in the spotlight more in this stretch than she'd been in quite some time.

Jane and Ian were also going to be heading to California with Emmett, Seth, and Jacob so she was definitely going to have lots of people around her. Thank God for Emmett…I wasn't sure I would have been able to handle this trip at all if I didn't know he would be there. Jacob being with her was fucking bad enough, but throw douche bag Ian in the mix…and well, I wasn't handling this trip very well at all.

Bella blew out a frustrated breath…and I was sure it was aimed at me. Then she looked at Masen so she could answer his question.

"Mase, I'm going to be gone for about ten days," she said and then sighed when she took in his crestfallen face…and then that of his twin.

"Maddie and Masen, listen to me," Bella said very gently. "I know it seems like a long time, but it really isn't. I'll be back before you know it. You guys and your dad will have lots of fun while I'm gone and I'll bring you each back a surprise from California."

"It's no fun when you're gone, Bella," Maddie pouted and crossed her arms before she slouched down in the chair.

Bella looked heartbroken when her eyes caught mine and I reached for her hand again and gave it a squeeze…and I felt like an ass. I knew how much she wasn't looking forward to this trip and it was really not fair to make her feel guilty for doing her job.

"Maddie and Masen, enough now with the pouting. We all know Bella has a job to do and sometimes her job means she has to go away for a little while. Bella is right; she'll be back before we know it," I told each of them…and myself.

Shit, I would be so damn glad when this contract was over with and we could finally make some plans. Plans that did not involve my girl going away for weeks at a time was going to be at the top of any list we made.

We managed to finish dinner without any more fussing from either of the kids and once the dishes were put away and the kitchen was cleaned up we settled on the couch to watch a movie. After the movie and bath time I heard Bella reading to the kids in Masen's room and I went to our room to run her a bath.

Bella was really anxious about this trip for some reason, and I wanted to make sure she was as relaxed as I could help her be before her flight left in the morning. As the water was running, I turned on the iPod in the room and once the tub was full, I went into the hall and walked to Masen's room. Maddie and Masen were both sound asleep on her shoulders and she ran her fingers through their hair as she whispered how much she was going to miss them and how much she loved them, over and over again.

She didn't hear me so I just watched the woman of my dreams hold my children and fell even more in love with her. Isabella Marie Swan was so fucking perfect it was hard sometimes to convince myself that she was real. Even in my dreams I wasn't sure I could have conjured up such perfection. Everything about her was flawless. Bella was the most fucking beautiful woman in the world but her outer beauty couldn't even begin to compare to the grace that was inside of her.

She was just so damn…good.

It seemed like such a simple thing to say, I meant it was just one word, but that one word encompassed everything she was. Bella was the most selfless person I had ever met. Considering who my parents were and the charities I'd been fortunate enough to have been involved in, honestly, Bella put us all to shame. Her heart was limitless and besides my mother, I had never come across anyone as gentle or as loving as Bella. With the role model she had for a mother that in and of itself was almost inconceivable. But, if I had learned anything since I'd fallen in love with my angel, I had learned that Bella was full of surprises.

And the one thing I knew with my entire being was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to marry her and take her as my wife. I wanted her to be the mother Maddie and Masen needed. I wanted to watch her stomach grow with our baby inside of her. I wanted to live in a house and eat breakfast with her every day and go to bed every night with her in my arms. I wanted her to be happy and loved and never want for anything for as long as she lived.

I wanted her to be Bella Cullen and I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything ever before.

She must have heard my heavy breathing as the visions of our future overtook me and as her eyes found mine I hoped she could see everything I felt at that moment.

"Baby, come with me, please?" I asked gently as I held my hand out to her. I kissed Masen's forehead and picked Maddie up off of Bella so I could carry her to her room. As soon as Bella was untangled from the kids, she kissed Masen as well and held my hand as I held Maddie and took her to her room. I laid her in her bed with a kiss which Bella followed with a kiss of her own.

I held her hand in mine as we made our way to our room and without a word, I led her through the room and to the bathroom.

Shrugging my shoulders at Bella, I whispered, "I thought you might want to take a bath with me. I just want to hold you for a bit."

She gave me a brilliant smile and reached for the hem of her t-shirt but I reached out with my hand and stopped her. "Let me do that," I told her as I bent my head down and kissed her softly on the lips and I was immediately rewarded with a sigh of contentment.

"I love you so much," I breathed out as I lifted her shirt over her head. I made quick work of removing the rest of her clothing as well as my own. When I stepped in the huge Jacuzzi tub, I held my hand out to her and helped her over the side as well.

We settled into the water and I pulled her back toward me and rested her back against my chest. "Do you know in all the time we have spent together, I think this is the first time we've ever taken a bath?" I whispered to her as I held her hands in mine and rested them on her stomach.

Bella leaned her head back against my shoulder and I couldn't resist touching the top of her shoulder with my tongue. I flicked her there and licked the water droplets off her warm skin. She tasted fucking incredible and I knew she could feel the rumble in my chest as I took her skin between my teeth.

"I love holding you," I told her. "I love feeling you in my arms."

She tilted her head and gave me access to her neck and I was never one to miss an opportunity, especially one as tantalizing as that. I kissed my way across her shoulder and found hers and my favorite spot behind her ear. I had the totally juvenile thought of taking that tender skin between my teeth and sucking on it until I left a mark no amount of makeup would cover up but I didn't.

Didn't mean I didn't want to really fucking badly, but I knew she would be upset and I didn't want to do that to her.

So instead, I took her earlobe into my mouth and ran my tongue over it until I felt her shiver in my arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Bella said quietly as she ran her fingers up and down the tops of my legs. "I can't believe I'm going to miss Maddie and Masen's birthday," she said with a shake of her head.

"Bella, it's not like you're leaving on purpose. They understand that, we all do," I told her, trying to get her to realize that no one was angry with her for having to be gone.

"But it's the first one I could spend with them," she said plaintively and I felt my heart break a tiny bit with her admission.

I pulled her back to me and held her close, trying really fucking hard not to react to her ass being pressed against my cock. Try being the operative word there. I rested my chin on her shoulder and spoke directly into her ear.

"I know you want to be here with them, and I really do understand how upset you are to be missing their birthday but you have a job to do," I told her as I trailed my fingers up and down her arms. "I watched you with them earlier, when you were reading to them." I kissed her shoulder and kept going. "Do you want me to tell you what I thought about while I watched you?"

She nodded her head but didn't speak and I kept my voice low, even though I was tempted to shout it from the rooftops. I picked her up and turned her around and guided her toward the other side of the tub so that she faced me. As much as I wanted to hold her, I wanted to see her even more as we had a talk that was a long-time coming.

Bella settled against the back of the tub and I stared at her for a moment before I shook myself out of my stupor. I took a deep breath and figured I should just dive right in.

"Bella," I began softly as I reached my hand out to run my fingers up and down her leg. I had to touch her, feel her skin beneath my fingers and when I felt the buzz of electricity I always got when I touched her, I felt better. "What do you want to do when your contract is up in September?"

She laughed lightly and smirked at me. "Jesus, Cullen, nothing like getting right to the point, huh?"

I gazed at her and waited. This was typical Bella behavior and I knew it would only take a moment before she had her thoughts in order. I could wait. I had waited my whole life for her so a few extra minutes wouldn't kill me.

Bella's fingers danced over the top of the water briefly before her eyes found mine and I sucked in a deep breath when I saw the emotion swimming in them. "The only thing I want to do when September gets here is to live with you and the kids…permanently."

I squeezed her leg in my hand and made her look at me, "I thought that was pretty much a given. You've got to give me more than that."

She blushed adorably and lowered her head knowing full well she was evading the question. I watched as she nervously played with her fingers for another few moments and I nudged her leg with mine. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything. There is nothing you can tell me that will change the way I feel about you or change what I want."

"Which is?" she saucily asked me and I shook my head at her.

"No way. I asked you first. Now, spill it, Swan."

I focused my attention on her feet which were lying across my legs. I hoped that if I didn't look at her it would be easier for her to tell me what was on her mind.

"I don't want to live in the city anymore," she began in a small voice. Okay that was not totally unexpected I had to admit.

"As long as you, me, and the kids are together, I don't give a damn where we live," I told her truthfully.

"But, Edward, what about your family, your job, the kids' school? How can you say it doesn't matter?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

I looked at her and watched her eyes as they traveled over my face as she tried to decipher if I was telling the truth or not. Silly girl, how could she not realize I'd go anywhere, do anything she wanted?

"Hold on for a second. Damn." I chuckled much to her consternation. "Understand something, you are my life. Your happiness means everything to me. If you don't want to live in the city any more, fine, we won't. As long as you say you want us with you, we'll go wherever you want."

"But, Edward," she began again, and this time I pulled her legs toward me until she was in my lap. I brushed her damp hair behind her ears and held her head in my hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"No, Bella, there is no but. Whatever you want to do, we'll do. Where you go, I go. Remember? That hasn't changed, and I mean it as much now as I did a month ago. Together. We do this together. Now tell me, please? What do you want to do?"

Bella reached up and gripped my hands with her tiny ones and after she took a steadying breath she whispered, "I want to move to Lake George. I want to live in the lake house. I want to get up every morning and fix Maddie and Masen breakfast before they go to school and pack their lunch for them. I want to own my own bakery or book store or music store or…or something like that. I want to be home when they get home from school and fix them a snack. I want to do volunteer work up at their school and go to parent-teacher meetings and PTA meetings. I want to coach a little kids' soccer team…even if it's not Maddie's."

I wiped the tears that began to fall down her rosy cheeks and smiled gently so she would keep going. "I want to play the drums with Masen and watch him play baseball. I want to have your baby," she said softly and smiled at me. "I want to marry you and fix you dinner every night and make love to you under the stars on the deck of the lake house. I want a family, Edward…that's the only thing I want and I only want it with you," she finished and she closed her eyes.

"Bella, my love, look at me please," I whispered to her, my heart so full of love for her I felt as if it could barely be contained it was so much. "I only have one suggestion if I may?" I questioned with a tender smile. She still held onto my hands and her brown eyes were glossy with tears but were so deep I felt as if I could have fallen into them and never come back out again. "If it's all right with you, I would rather marry you before we have a baby. I'm a bit old-fashioned that way and I know Father O'Connor would kick my ass if I did this out of order again. Other than that, I think we can arrange for you to have everything else." I bent forward and brushed my lips across hers and softly said, "I'm going to ask you to marry me one day very soon, Isabella Marie, don't ever doubt that."

Bella kissed me back, her little pink tongue swiped tantalizingly across my bottom lip before she said, "And when you ask me, Edward Anthony, I will say yes." I gripped her hips then and pulled her closer to me and settled her completely on my lap.

"My sweet, precious, perfect Bella," I crooned to her as I ran my fingers through her hair. "I am going to make you so happy and I promise to give you everything you ever wanted," I solemnly promised her.

She shook her head and pressed her chest against mine and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and said in a low voice, "I don't want everything. I only want you. I want you forever."

"Oh, Bella," I moaned out as she shifted her body and my cock brushed between her legs.

"Make love to me, Edward. Please," Bella breathed out on a shaky breath as I lifted and guided her lithe body onto my straining erection.

"Jesus…oh shit…" I mumbled as I filled her completely and her warmth engulfed me. "You always feel so good."

Bella rocked back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm and I gave myself totally to her. Her fingers dug into my chest and then she raked her nails up to my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her and held her in place. "I love you so much," Bella panted as she kissed up the side my jaw to my neck.

"I'm going to miss you," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair and continued to suck and lick the side of my neck.

I reached up between us and took her breasts in my hands and rubbed her nipples with my thumbs and groaned in pleasure when I felt her pussy clench around my cock.

"I fucking hate sleeping without you. Tell me that this is the last time we have to be apart," I rasped to her as I pinched her nipples.

She arched her back and I ground her hips even more firmly against mine and bent my head forward to take one of her hardened peaks into my mouth. I swirled my tongue over one and then the other and grinned in satisfaction when I felt her chest flushed with pleasure.

"Tell me," I told her again as I gripped her ass and bit down gently on her right nipple.

"Oh fuck…yes, Edward…oh God," she hissed as I took the other one in my teeth.

I slid my hands up her back and grabbed her head and pulled her on her hair until she tipped her head backward. I trailed my tongue up her chest and across her sexy as fuck collarbones until I reached the pulse point on her neck.

"You're mine, Isabella. All of you…fucking mine," I growled as I nipped at the tender skin there. "When you get back from California," I said in a deep, gravelly voice as I pulled her head back more. "There will never be another day when I go to sleep without you in my bed. I've waited a very long time for you, and I'll be damned if I'm without you again." I flicked my tongue against her earlobe and lowered my hand to her clit.

"Now, I want you to come for me. Let me feel you come around me." She moaned loudly as I rubbed her clit with my index finger and I could feel her walls flutter around my cock. Shit she felt so fucking good and I couldn't help but place my lips on her delectable neck again.

"Edward…oh yes…so close," my girl panted as she rocked back and forth on me. Bella threw her head back again and water sloshed over the side of the tub as she quickened her movements. Her nails scraped up my chest and I hissed from the sensation…fuck if it didn't feel good.

Her muscles tensed and my cock throbbed inside of her. I didn't want to come yet and it was hell trying to hold off. "Fuck yes…yesssss," Bella said incoherently.

"That's my good girl," I huskily told her as I pinched her clit in between my fingers. "Come, Bella," I commanded and she let go and holy fuck it was exquisite.

She arched her back and her breath caught in her throat. Her fingers curled against my chest and I held onto her hips as she bucked and writhed on top of me.

When she finished, she flipped her head back up and looked at me, her eyes dilated and almost black with lust. She looked hungry and wanton and she never, fucking ever, looked more magnificent.

Ever.

"That was good, wasn't it, my little insatiable one?" I taunted her and flicked at her clit again. She fucking squeaked and made that whimper-moan noise in the back of her throat that made me wild with need for her.

Water continued to pour over the sides of the tub and I couldn't find it in me to give a damn. I settled back against the side of the tub and grinned devilishly at her. I ran my hand back up her chest and held the side of her neck and pressed my thumb into her mouth. I knew my eyes must have looked feral. I was practically vibrating with a need so all encompassing it almost hurt.

"Now, my naughty little girl," I ground out at her as she rolled her hips forward and squeezed me deep inside of her. "I want you to fuck me…fuck me until you scream," I demanded as I held onto her hips once more, curling my fingers over the bones where my hands rested.

Bella looked wildly at me and bit her bottom lip and began to move up and down. "Holy shit," I groaned and tipped my head back.

She snaked her tongue out of her mouth and bit down on my chin, my throat, the side of my neck. She was everywhere and her hands were as well. One was buried in the hair on the back of my neck, nails scraping tortuously against my scalp. But it was her other hand, the one that reached behind and underneath her ass that was currently driving me out of my fucking mind. Bella ran her nails along the underside of my dick and with every motion of her body, her talented as fuck fingers followed.

"Too much, shit,," I ground out as she did the same thing to my balls.

"Mmmm, you're so hard, you feel so good inside of me," Bella whispered as she licked, and rocked and touched and I was spiraling out of control.

I grasped her ass in my fingers and dug them into the soft, muscular skin there and thrust deeply inside of her. "You will scream my name, Bella," I rasped as we both climbed higher and higher. "Fuck, you have to…scream it damn it," I ordered her, holding back my release that was threatening to explode out of me.

I let go with one hand and pressed down on her clit and that was all it took. Bella flung her head backward, her hair covering my thighs. Her whole body tensed and her breathing was labored and came in uneven breaths. "Now, fucking now," I yelled and then she let go.

"Edward!" she screamed as her orgasm overtook her. I held onto her, watching in stupefied amazement as she completely fell apart over me. Her pussy squeezed and clenched as she came over and over and over again.

Fuck if that wasn't the most intense thing I'd ever witnessed. I pulled her close to me again and swallowed her whimpers from the aftershocks of her orgasm with my mouth. "I love you," I whispered over and over again until I couldn't hold back any more and came inside of her.

Bella rocked over me until I was completely spent and held her close to me. The only sounds in the bathroom were that of our heavy breathing once the water finally stilled.

"I love you so much. You're my dream come true," Bella softly said as she kissed the spot on my chest over my heart.

"You're my everything," I said back to her as I wrapped my arms around her and stood up. I grabbed our towels off the counter and took her to our room.

We spent the rest of the night saying goodbye…over and over and over again. It was light outside when we finally fell asleep and only a few hours later when we had to get up and say goodbye again.

It wasn't any easier this time than any other but at least I could tell myself that it was the last time she would ever have to be apart from me again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed as she jumped on my bed bright and early Monday morning. I squinted my eyes at her and reflexively reached across to find Bella…but she wasn't there.

Fuck…I groaned to myself. Four more damn days until she came home. Jesus, this trip was kicking my ass. But, I had a happy little girl bouncing up and down on my bed who was just dying to get this day started. Of course that could have been because today was her birthday, but I was just guessing.

"Someone is pretty excited this morning." I chuckled as I grabbed Maddie mid-jump and pulled her down next to me. "I wonder what's so special about today?" I said as I tapped my chin.

Maddie reached her little hand out and patted me on the cheek and giggled. "It's mine and Mase's birthdays. You didn't forget did you?" she asked as she tried to narrow her eyes at me.

I tickled her sides for a minute and then said, "Of course I didn't forget, Princess. The day you were born was the happiest in my whole life." I bent down to give her a raspberry and heard the door open and then the pounding of little feet as Masen ran into the room and jumped on my back.

"Daddy, leave Maddie alone!" He laughed in my ear.

I pulled him around and laid him next to his sister and then proceeded to tickle both of them until they couldn't breathe. "Now, I believe it is tradition in this house that birthdays mean pancakes for breakfast. So, who wants pancakes?"

"Me! Me!" they each yelled and then tried to climb out of bed but I caught them before they could run out of the room.

Damn, they were growing up so fast and for a moment my heart felt heavy as I realized Bella was missing their first birthday breakfast but I shook that thought off quickly. This was the twins' day and I promised myself and Bella last night that I wouldn't mope around, so I wouldn't.

"Hey, wait a minute," I said as I scooped them both up and wrapped them in a hug. "Happy birthday, you two." I kissed them each on the head, trying not to get overly emotional about the whole thing.

After receiving a kiss from each of them on the cheek they scurried down the stairs where my mom already had the pancakes started. We had a lively breakfast as we all listened to Maddie and Masen talk about what we were going to do today. Once we realized Bella, Emmett, and Seth would all be gone for the twins' birthday, the kids decided we would wait until the weekend to celebrate so that we could all be together. There was no way they wanted to have a party without Bella…or their Uncle Emmett so for today we would have our usual birthday breakfast and I was going to spend the day with them before the family would have dinner tonight, but presents and cake were not happening until the rest of the family was home.

Bella kept telling the kids she had a surprise for them today though, and none of us knew what it was. No matter how many times I begged, pouted or tried to kiss it out of her, she held firm and wouldn't even give a hint. With my girl, there was no telling what it could have been, but I knew whatever it was, it was something that she had given a lot of thought to. She never did anything halfway.

"Okay, you two, go get dressed and make sure you brush your teeth," I told them once we demolished all of the pancakes. "We'll be leaving in about an hour," I said as I stood up to help clean off the table.

"I'm so glad you three stayed here last night," my mom said as I rinsed off the dishes to hand them to her to put in the dishwasher.

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that because Bella wasn't home, I didn't want to be at the loft by myself this morning. Did that make me a pussy…yeah, maybe, but I didn't care.

"Well, today is a special day and I knew without Bella here the kids would want to be here with you and Pop so thanks for letting us stay," I told her as I handed her the last plate.

Esme chuckled softly and nudged me with her shoulder and said, "So your father and I are the second string? Thanks, son."

I knew she was teasing but I reached out and grabbed her hand just the same. "Mama, you know I love you and Pop and you also know that I never would have made it these last eight years without the support you've given me."

"Edward, my boy," Esme sniffled as she laid her warm, soft hand against my cheek. "We are all so damn proud of you and love all of you so much. You've been an amazing father to those children and it has been my greatest joy as a mother to watch you grow into the incredible man you've become. Not to mention, how much fun I'll have when I get to be a grandmother again." She smirked at me as I coughed and choked when I comprehended what she had just said.

"Mama, Bella and I are a long way from giving you another grandchild," I finally managed to stutter out. Of course it didn't help that I had been having dreams of Bella pregnant with our child as we sat on the deck at the lake house either.

Esme patted my cheek then stood on her tiptoes to give me a kiss before she gave me a knowing look, one that I had seen many, many times in my thirty-three years.

"I didn't mean tomorrow." She snickered as she walked out the door only to be passed by her grandchildren as they ran into the kitchen. "However," she said, "I'm guessing no more than a year from now I'll be holding my newest grandbaby," she finished with a wink and wave.

A year? Holy hell…but no matter how hard I tried, I really couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I thought about it. A year sounded fucking perfect.

The kids and I spent the morning at the park and I couldn't help but miss Bella and judging from Rufus's whines I guessed he felt the same way. I could tell the kids felt the same way and as made our way to Mr. Saul's for our traditional birthday lunch, which was on the house of course, we made our way outside to sit and eat.

When the phone rang at precisely eleven thirty-five, I answered the phone without even checking to see who it was…I didn't need to. "Hey, Beautiful," I said with a sigh and when I heard her giggle on the other end, I felt so much better.

"Edward," Bella said and I could tell she felt the same way I did.

Maddie and Masen pulled on my arms as soon as they realized Bella was on the phone and I laughed and said, "Hang on, let me put you on speaker so they can both talk to you. It seems we have two little eight-year-olds that are dying to talk to you."

As soon as I put the phone on the table all you could hear was Bella, Emmett, and Seth singing 'Happy Birthday' much to the delight of Maddie and Masen. It was so damn cute I didn't even care about the strange looks people gave us as they walked by on the sidewalk. Fuck 'em. This was my kids' day and I didn't give a shit if it was the most horribly off-key version of the song I'd ever heard in my life.

Yeah, Em and Seth really shouldn't give up their day jobs that was for sure. They sucked but the kids didn't care at all.

After Bella was able to talk to each of the kids for a few minutes, Mr. Saul came to the door and took them and Rufus inside and I knew he was giving them their special birthday treat. Since the kids were old enough to eat solid food, he'd given them each their own triple chocolate tiramisu mini cake and it was one of the things they most looked forward to on their birthday. I had to admit, the stuff was fucking delicious.

He waved to me from the door and I was grateful for the few minutes of quiet to talk to my girl. "Bella, I miss you," I said pitifully and instead of the laugh I was expecting to get from her I heard her sniff.

"I hate this," she whined and realized we sounded like quite the pair. "I can't believe I have to miss their birthday." Bella sniffed again and I could hear her voice catch.

"Baby, they understand. We all do. It's not like you left on purpose you know," I told her, hoping that she would stop beating herself up about being gone. Ever since we realized she would be in California for this week she'd felt so guilty and there wasn't any reason for it. "Besides, having you three sing to them from across the country was a once in a lifetime thing…at least I sure as hell hope so," I teased and then smiled when I heard her giggle.

"Damn, they are so bad, aren't they?" Bella laughed and I knew she was smiling so that made me feel better.

"The worst. Remind me to give them something to do at the party so we don't have to hear it again," I told her…completely serious. If I ever had to hear Seth and Emmett sing again it would be too fucking soon.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked her and listened as she filled me in on what she was going to be doing.

The last few days had been full of photo shoots and meetings at Twilight mixed in with restaurant and night club openings but the next few days were going to be especially high profile and therefore nerve-wracking for her. Seth and Emmett were going to have their hands full that was for sure. Tonight she would be making an appearance at the Major League Baseball Home Run Derby which was going to be on national television and then tomorrow she was going to be at the All-Star game. Wednesday night she was going to be presenting an award at the ESPY Awards followed by a television appearance on Thursday before she came home on Friday.

I had to admit to being thrilled and even excited about seeing my girlfriend on national television. Not many people could say that and although I knew she would be nervous, I really couldn't fucking wait to see her.

"Bellllaaa," I whined as she finished telling me about her day. "Please give me a hint about what the surprise is for the kids."

She huffed at me and I couldn't help but smile. She was so damn easy to get all riled up…only problem was she was on the other side of the damn country right at the moment so I couldn't really enjoy it. "Edward Cullen, I swear," she said and then laughed at me. "You are worse than the kids, I'm telling you."

"But you love me and wouldn't have it any other way," I softly told her as I traced patterns with my finger on the table top as I watched people pass me by. I suddenly missed her so much my heart…hurt.

"I love you so much," she said just as softly and I knew she could pick up on the change in the tone of my voice. "Only a few more days and then I'll be back home with you and the kids."

"This is the last trip like this, right?" I asked again, needing her to reassure me that we wouldn't have to be apart like this.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is. Next time I leave you guys are coming with me. Then after that, all I have is a month until the fashion show and then I'm done. Forever," she said and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"I can't stop thinking about the talk we had before you left," I told her. Every night when I went to bed I replayed that conversation in my mind and every time it left me breathless and excited and scared out of my mind. It was, without a doubt, one of the most important conversations I'd ever had in my life and to know that she wanted the same things as I did was absolutely terrifying in the best possible way.

Bella sighed deeply and I knew without even seeing her she had her bottom lip in between her teeth and was wrapping a strand of hair around her finger as she talked to me. "Let go of that bottom lip, Angel," I whispered and had to adjust myself on the hard café chair.

How fucking embarrassing…but how fucking typical. One thought of that bottom lip and I was a goner.

"I really want to come home," she said huskily and I knew her thoughts had taken the same turn mine had.

"Well, I have to say I want the same thing. Sleeping at Mama and Pop's is not the same as being at home with you…even if I did get chocolate chip pancakes this morning," I chuckled to her.

Bella gasped and then said, "Are you telling me, Edward Anthony Cullen, that you would rather eat Esme's pancakes than mine?"

"No…Bella…that is not what…I didn't mean," I stuttered to her and then glared at the phone when I heard her laughing at me from two thousand miles away. "Not funny," I growled at her and tried really hard not to laugh when I heard her eyes roll at me through the phone.

Well, I technically couldn't hear them roll, but I knew she was.

"Jake, I'm coming," Bella snapped and my mood immediately soured.

"Damn dog," I muttered under my breath but apparently not low enough since Bella snorted when she heard me.

"Edward, knock it off. He's actually been a lot of help so far on this trip," Bella said patiently.

I didn't really care though. No matter how much help he was or how much distance he kept from Bella, I still didn't trust him and never would. I trusted Bella's opinion though and if she felt okay with him being there, then I would do my best to keep my mouth shut.

"Just remember what I said. One wrong move and his ass is on a plane back to New York," I reminded her…for at least the hundredth time.

"Yes, dear," she said, and not in that sweet, agreeing voice either. More like it was the 'if you say that to me one more time I am cutting you off' tone of voice and I immediately cringed.

I ran my hand through my hair and gritted my teeth. "I'm sorry. I am trying," I said, trying to plead my case.

Bella sighed again. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I do need to go. I'll call the kids tonight after the surprise."

"Okay, you have a good day. I love you," I murmured to her softly and rubbed the medal beneath my shirt.

"I love you, too, Edward. You and the kids have fun today."

As soon as I hung up the phone, very reluctantly I might add, the kids ran outside and I rolled my eyes at Saul in thanks as I watched them bounce up and down from their sugar high. We said our goodbyes and then headed out for the rest of our afternoon and met up with Ali, Jasper, Tanya, and Demetri at mini-golf. We had an enjoyable afternoon and we picked up Rufus who had spent the afternoon curled up behind the counter at the deli.

By the time we made it back to my parents' house Maddie and Masen were in desperate need of a nap…not to mention their old man. The family was meeting over here at seven for dinner so we had time to lay down before we had to eat. When I woke up the house was full of people and the smell of Mama's famous fried chicken and as soon as my stomach rumbled I hopped out of bed and changed my clothes and made my way downstairs to greet the family.

"Edward, how's our girl doing?" Uncle Marcus asked as he handed me a beer and led me toward the back porch. The kids were playing with Rufus in the yard and I couldn't help but appreciate how lucky we were that my parents had bought the lot behind the house. Having a backyard in New York City was certainly not something you found very often and since the kids were old enough to walk, we had all enjoyed their foresight.

I grunted at him but then smiled when I saw the smart ass smirk on his face. The old man really tried to get under my skin, but I knew he loved Bella as much as any of us and for that I was extremely grateful…even if he flirted with my girl just to piss me off. "She's fine, Uncle M. She's ready to come home already and is really sad she missed the twins' birthday, but she's good."

"Any more trouble from reporters since you've been back?" he asked as Demetri and Jasper came outside and sat at the table with us.

I tipped my beer in their direction and then answered my uncle's question. "Nope, not really. I noticed when we pulled up last week that there were wrappers and cups all over the ground and it took Rufus a few tries before he would go to the clearing, but it seems like things are okay now."

"Thank fucking God," Jasper huffed out as he took a long drink of his beer. "I know this shit has been really hard on you, Edward, but I have to say, you've handled everything much better than I gave you credit for. Shortcake, too, as far as that goes. You two have really impressed me with the way you faced the press and the publicity after Masen's accident."

"You can't let your guard down though," Demetri said, looking very serious. "We all love you and Bella so damn much and if anything were to happen to either of you, I don't think this family could survive it."

"Amen to that," Uncle Marcus said to his son before turning to look at me and then at Jasper next to me. "This family sticks together, always. You need anything, either of you, you make sure you let me know."

"Hey, guys, Mom says it's time to eat," Alice said a few moments later and we all got up and followed her inside to the kids' birthday dinner.

We ate and ate and ate and I smiled when I got a text from Bella but frowned when I read the message.

"Dem," I called to my cousin who was wrapped around his girlfriend. "Turn the TV on will you? Bella says to make sure we're watching the Home Run Derby?" I said with a question.

What the hell was my girl up to?

By the time the dishes and food were put away we all settled in the family room around the television.

"And now, for a special request from a very special guest…or three," Joe Buck said and we all gasped when we saw Bella on the screen standing between Derek Jeter and Mia Hamm.

I was sitting next to Maddie and Masen per Bella's instructions and I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I realized what she had done. "Thanks, Joe," my girl said with a smile.

"I wanted to wish two very special people a Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you guys, but I wanted you to know how much I loved you and missed you. I'll be home before you know it. Maddie and Masen, I love you," she said and blew us a kiss.

"Masen, Happy Birthday, buddy. I hope to see you at a game real soon," Derek said much to my son's astonishment.

"Maddie, Bella tells me you are a star soccer player. Keep up the good work. Hope you have a Happy Birthday and get everything you wish for!" Mia said as she waved to the screen. Maddie lifted her hand and waved back which caused everyone in the room to smile.

"Daddy," Masen whispered as the television got back to the game. "Did Bella really just have Derek Jeter tell me happy birthday on TV?"

I ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "She sure did, little man. Pretty cool, huh?" I said, still amazed at what she had done.

Maddie was still waving at the screen and I laughed and pulled her close to me. "I love Bella, Daddy," Maddie said wistfully and I couldn't help but agree.

"Me, too, Princess. She's pretty special."

"She's the best mommy," Masen whispered so softly I was sure no one was supposed to hear him.

But, we all did and every member of my family nodded their head in agreement.

She sure the hell was and if I had anything to say about it, we wouldn't need to whisper about it anymore.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Baby, I'm getting ready to meet Jasper for lunch. I'll talk to you tonight when you call to say good night to the kids, okay? Have a good day and be safe. Tell Emmett he's supposed to be watching you, not Ichiro Suzuki," I told her as I caught Jasper's eye as I walked into the restaurant.

"I'll tell him hi for you, Bella, say hi to Seth from us, too. I'll talk to you tonight. I can't wait to see you on TV again. Thanks again for last night, it was amazing. The kids woke up talking about it this morning," I told her and then told her I loved her so I could shake Jasper's hand.

"Bella says hi," I told him as the hostess showed us to our seats…neither one of us paying any attention to her blatant and unwelcome flirting.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the girl as she huffed and walked away and we sat down and looked over the menu. "How is she? I bet she's a nervous wreck," he told me as he set his menu down and gave the waiter his order.

I did the same and then looked at him when the waiter was done and had walked off. "She is. I don't know why though, she was incredible last night," I said with a sigh as I remembered what she did for Maddie and Masen. "I know she had help getting that done, thanks for that by the way," I told Jasper with a knowing look.

Jasper picked up his glass of iced tea and took a sip as he shrugged his shoulders in my direction. "You know I love your kids and you know I would do anything for them…and for Bella. She asked for help, I gave it. Simple as that," he finished and sat back as the waiter delivered our lunch.

We ate our lunch and he filled me on in how things were going with my sister. Things were definitely getting extremely serious between the two of them and honestly, I couldn't have been any happier for either of them. Jasper adored my sister and if he was able to put up with her manic mood swings, then more power to him!

"I'm really happy for you and Ali," I told him truthfully. "You two are perfect for each other and you make my baby sister happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her."

"Thanks," Jasper gulped and then looked at me for a moment before he spoke again. "Your opinion means so much to her, you have no idea how much. Sure she loves Emmett, but her relationship with you is not something she takes lightly. I hope you know she feels the same about you and Bella," he finished quietly.

I wiped my mouth and took a drink of my iced tea before I nodded at him. "I do know that. It's still so hard to wrap my head around all the twists and turns that brought all of us together. Bella and I talked a bit about that before she left last week," I trailed off as my mind drifted back to our conversation in the bathtub.

Jasper kicked my chair to get my attention and I shook my head at him and mumbled, "Sorry. I lost my train of thought for a second."

He looked at me in that quiet, contemplative way he gets that made you feel like a science experiment being dissected before he said, "I take it it was a good talk judging from the completely dazed and far off look you just got on your face?"

I answered him in the affirmative and he stared at me again and I watched as too many emotions to catalog passed over his face before he swallowed a few times and leaned forward. "Edward," Jasper began somewhat hesitantly. "I think I can speak for both Seth and Rose when I say that Bella is truly blessed to have you, Maddie, and Masen in her life. All her life she has longed for the love and the acceptance that you have given her and I can honestly say without any hesitation that Bella has never been happier than she is when she is with you and the kids. Bella lived and breathed soccer and it was devastating for all of us when her dream was taken away from her but even when she was playing, she wasn't even close to being as happy as she is now…with you." He took a deep breath and then went on. "I know the time is coming, and probably not in the too distant future I'm guessing judging by the goofy ass look on your face, that you, Bella, and the kids will be making your own family and doing your own things. Truthfully, it shouldn't be any other way. But, I hope that when that time comes, we can all still be part of your lives."

"Jasper." I chuckled a bit and then looked at him and he was as serious as I'd ever seen him. "It's not like when Bella's contract is up we're going to pack up and move to Alaska."

He sat back in his chair and we waved the waiter off as he approached. Jasper sighed and said, "I know that, but damn, man. You know and I know and hell everyone else knows that as soon as Shortcake is finished working for Volturi, you are very likely going to steal her away. You two may not come up for air for weeks…hell months if it were left up to you."

A shadow fell across the table and both of us raised our heads to see Aro Volturi standing beside us. He did not look happy to see us and I immediately had the feeling that he had heard more of our conversation than was appropriate. Judging from the tenseness I could see in Jasper's jaw, I knew he thought the same thing.

"Edward Cullen, how very nice to see you again," Aro said as he held his creepy, papery skin-covered hand out to me and I had no choice but to take it and shake.

The man was seriously creepy as fuck and even at the age of thirty-three he made my skin crawl.

Even the brief contact from shaking the man's hand made me want to rub my own hand up and down on my leg but I resisted the impulse and instead wrapped my hand around my glass of iced tea. "You, too, Aro."

"And Jasper, how nice to see you as well. I didn't realize you two were so close," Aro said and looked back and forth between us.

Jasper studied the man for a bit before he tilted his head to the side and said, "Aro, I am sure you are well aware that my girlfriend is Edward's sister, Alice Cullen. Edward and I were just catching up while Bella is out of town."

"Ah yes, our Isa," Aro said in a tone of voice that sounded wistful and at the same time full of a double meaning I couldn't even begin to comprehend. "How is she? I spoke with Jane this morning but unfortunately Isa was unavailable. I trust she is ready to perform her duties this evening?" Aro questioned both of us and the look Jasper gave me stopped the retort that was sitting on the end of my tongue just waiting to spit out at the man.

Jasper sat up tall in his seat and stared at Aro. To someone who didn't know him very well you would not be able to detect the fury that was beneath the calm façade but I knew it was lurking just below the surface. "Aro, you know as well as I do that Bella," Jasper enunciated my girl's name quite forcefully and then said, "always performs her job to the best of her abilities. I have no idea why you would seem to think otherwise."

"Oh I know that, Jasper. I did happen to catch our Isa's rather inappropriate use of her notoriety last night. I have to admit it has turned out well for Volturi. I will never turn down good publicity if I can get it but Jane feels, as do I, that it would be better if something like that did not happen again," Aro said pointedly. He tapped his finger against his chin before he looked at me and then said, "Isa's reputation is very important to me."

"Aro," Jasper said slowly getting his attention. "You do know that Jane helped Bella with that last night don't you. There is no way Bella could have managed that on her own."

He waved his hand dismissively at the mention of his daughter. "I am very well aware of my daughter's involvement in last night's spectacle. I also know Jane would do anything to please Isa because she knows that my Isa's happiness is of utmost importance to me."

There was something totally sinister in the way he kept referring to Bella as his and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Aro looked back and forth between Jasper and me and his eyes did that eerie seeing but not really seeing thing he did at the Gala. I didn't like it anymore now than I did four months ago. "I couldn't help but overhear the end of your conversation," Aro began and I had to squeeze my hands into tight fists and bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying something that would jeopardize Bella's job.

He lifted a long, bony hand in the air and waved it as if he was swatting at a fly and then looked at me and said, "I do hope, Edward, you allow Isa to make her own decision regarding her continued employment with Volturi after September if that is what she wishes. I worked very hard to acquire her and I assure you, I am not keen to give her up without a fight if need be. I have spent a lot of money to get her where she is and I would hope that Isa is prepared to pay me back for the kindness Jane and I have bestowed upon her."

I looked at Jasper disbelievingly for a moment before I turned my gaze back to Aro. I'd had enough of his sanctimonious bullshit and there was no way I was going to put up with him insinuating that I was keeping Bella away from…anything.

Standing up I looked Aro in the eye and said, "Listen, Mr. Volturi. First of all, whatever Bella decides to do once her contract is up is between her and me and no one else. I will support her in whatever she decides to do and Bella is well aware of that fact. Secondly, there is nothing that Bella," and this time it was me that pronounced her name purposely, "owes you, your daughter or your company."

I stepped closer to him and lowered my voice and held my hand out to Jasper to keep him from interrupting me. "And as for your Isa, let me make something perfectly clear to you, Mr. Volturi. She is not yours…she's mine. Completely, totally and one hundred fucking percent mine. It's my bed she shares at night and it's my voice that is the last thing she hears before she goes to sleep. It's my face that is the first thing she sees when she wakes up in the morning. Bella is mine, Volturi, and you'd better not make the mistake of forgetting it for one fucking second."

The old man looked like he wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole and I was quite positive that I didn't look at him much differently.

"Edward, enough," Jasper hissed at me as I moved even closer to Aro. For a moment all I could see was a red haze of anger but after a few deep breaths, I was able to get control of myself and stepped back and then sat down.

"Well, we will just have to see what we can use to entice Isa into staying with Volturi now won't we, young Edward? Enjoy the remainder of your lunch," Aro said as if the entire conversation we'd just had never happened.

As soon as he walked off I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine and I looked at Jasper who had had the same reaction. "Jasper," I whispered.

"No worries, Edward. We're on top of it," Jasper said as he picked up the phone and called Alice.

By the time Jasper was off the phone with my brilliant sister and I had listened to what Jasper said to her, I felt a bit better.

Aro wouldn't rest until he had Bella back under his control and now that he could feel it and her slipping away, there was no telling what he might do to keep her.

I picked Maddie and Masen up from my parents' house once I was finished at the office and went back to the loft for the night. Jasper, Alice, Demetri, Tanya, Rose, Ben, and Heidi were all coming over to watch the All-Star game…and Bella on TV and we were just going to order pizza and hang out. As soon as we got back to the loft, the kids and I took Rufus out to the clearing and then we all changed our clothes into shorts and t-shirts and waited for the rest of the family to arrive.

Demetri was beside himself and couldn't wait to see Bella. She wasn't throwing out the first pitch, but was participating in the pre-game activities and when the camera panned the field and found her for the first time, I swore I thought my heart was going to explode. As soon as she noticed the camera was on her, she lifted her fingers and pressed them against her lips and then blew a kiss to the camera…but it was to me and me and everyone in the loft knew it.

"Daddy! Look, there's Bella!" Masen squealed from his spot on the floor. He barely missed spilling pizza down the front of his ever-present Derek Jeter jersey in his excitement but Rufus took care of the mess that landed on the floor.

"You're so lucky Bell is not here to see you let them eat on the floor." Rose smirked at me and I knew she was right. Bella was quite obsessive about her wood floors…it was actually quite adorable in a pain in the ass sort of way.

"Shut it, Rose," I grumbled but I did know Bella would have had my ass in a sling if Masen spilled something on the floor.

We watched the festivities and we all almost spit out our beer at the television when the camera panned around again and we caught a glimpse of Emmett in a heated conversation with Ichiro Suzuki and Derek Jeter. Even the commentators had plenty to say about the big guy arguing with two of the most well-known baseball players in the country. Only my dumb ass brother…I swore.

Bella called as soon as she was finished so she could talk to the kids before they went to bed and even though the conversation was short, the kids were in heaven just getting to talk to her before they went to sleep. With all the traveling she had done since we'd been together, and even the nights we spent apart here in the city, Bella had never missed telling them good night…not once.

"She's such a good mom," Tanya said wistfully as we watched Maddie and Masen pass the phone back and forth as they talked to Bella and she told them all about California.

I kissed the side of her head and nodded in agreement. "She sure as hell is…the best. Bella is just…" I sighed suddenly at a loss for words. I could insert any number of words; perfect, incredible, amazing and while any of those would work of course, they don't even come close to encompassing all she was to me…to my kids.

Everything. Bella was everything. She was my lover, my best friend, my soul mate, the mother to my children. She was my life, my future and my future bride. She was…everything.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella looked so pretty last night," Carlisle told me as I walked into my office Thursday morning.

I hung up my jacket and put my doctor coat on before I looked at him. I smiled and nodded because really, she looked fucking incredible when she presented the Female Athlete of the Year award last night on the ESPY's. "I talked to Emmett right before she had to present and he told me she was a nervous wreck. Like hyperventilate, almost throw up nervous." I chuckled remembering Emmett's very vivid descriptions of my girl.

"Well, you certainly couldn't tell. Your mother and I thought she did fantastic," my dad said as he slapped me on the back.

"I thought she did wonderful, too, Dr. Cullen," our new receptionist, Maggie, said as she walked into my office and handed me a stack of files for the patients I would be seeing this morning.

Maggie was an excellent receptionist; the fact that she was in her late forties and happily married to her high school sweetheart, Liam, didn't hurt either. She was an absolute delight to work with and the office was thriving under her care.

I took the files from her and said, "Thanks, Maggie. I'll be sure to pass along the compliment to Bella when I talk to her later today."

The day passed quickly and I was completing some paperwork when I heard a knock on my door and noticed it was approaching four o'clock. I looked up to see Jasper walk in, followed by a very grim-looking Ben, Alice, and Tanya.

My stomach immediately felt like it was tied in knots and when my father entered my office and came to stand beside me, I knew that something was wrong.

"What's going on, Jasper?" I asked as I stood up but didn't get very far since my legs felt like Jell-O.

Jasper sat down across the desk from me, Ben beside him. Alice stood behind Jasper and laid her hands on his shoulders and Tanya stood beside Ben. Everyone looked at me and no one wanted to say anything. I had about a million things that flew through my mind at one time as I tried to figure out what could be so important that they needed to come to my office in the middle of the day.

"Bella, is Bella okay?" I asked frantically, thinking that she had been hurt or something but Jasper held up his hand and said, "Shortcake is fine, Edward. So are the kids and so are Emmett, Seth, and Angela."

"Then what the hell are you doing here and what is so bad that you need to come to my office and bring reinforcements," I said as I looked at my sister and two best friends. "Not to mention my father. Just tell me damn it," I told him, my mind in overdrive.

Jasper shifted uneasily in his seat and for the first time I noticed he held an envelope in his hand. A large, manila envelope to be exact and one that looked precisely like the envelope the letters Jasper showed us up at the lake came in.

"Is that?" I asked, my heart beating wildly in my chest and my breaths coming in short, sharp breaths.

It had been so long since Bella had received a letter and I had to admit to the obviously foolish hope that they had stopped.

Motherfucker.

"Does Bella know?" I breathed out; my hands shook as I laid them on my desk in front of me and I closed my eyes and shook my head in agitation.

When Jasper didn't answer me right away, I opened my eyes and looked at him. As if knowing another letter had come wasn't bad already, seeing Jasper with the worried and…scared look on his face was more than enough to send me straight into a panic.

"What?" I begged.

I watched Jasper pull the paper out of the envelope and then made the mistake of looking into the faces of my sister and Ben. Both wore the same look of fear and heartbreak and suddenly I didn't want to be here any longer. I didn't want to know what was in that fucking envelope and I didn't want to listen to Jasper explain what it all meant. I wanted to be at home, with Bella and the kids, curled up on the couch while we watched a movie and ate popcorn.

I didn't want to know…but I knew I had to know so I held my hand out and said, "Just let me see the fucking thing, Jasper."

Jasper's eyes were full of so much emotion I couldn't bear to look at him and he handed it to me with a trembling hand.

I took a deep breath and felt my dad's hands grip my shoulders tightly before I looked down at the paper I held in my hands. What I saw made my entire body tense and I felt as if I had been submerged in a tub of ice cubes. My vision blurred, my breathing was shallow and erratic and I felt as though I had been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I hissed out. I wanted to hit something, anything. I wanted to scream; I wanted to run. I wanted Bella.

"Has she seen this yet?" I asked no one in particular, but when I heard a throat clear I looked up to see Ben nodding his head at me.

"Yes, Edward. I sent a copy to Em and Seth a few minutes ago, right before we came in to speak with you. Riley has the original. Emmett had me take it to him immediately. What you have is a copy, the same as Bella."

"Fuck," I muttered as I pinched the bridge of my nose so hard it brought tears to my eyes.

"Edward, I'm sor…" Jasper began but I cut him off.

"Not good enough," I spat at him and then sat back in my chair for a moment before I had to stand up. I paced around my office, not saying a word as I tried to get my emotions under some semblance of control. I knew I was going to need to speak with Bella as soon as possible. The fact that she was, right at this moment, two thousand miles away weighed down on me like a ton of bricks and my heart ached at the thought of not being able to comfort her once Emmett and Seth showed her the letter.

I shook my head and stomped over to my desk and picked up some sick pervert's idea of a warning. I had to admit, it was doing a pretty fucking good job.

"Edward," Ben hesitantly began and when I snapped my head in his direction I could tell he was fighting to stay calm for my benefit. "Do you know when that was taken? Riley said that was the first thing he needed to know before he could do anything."

I nodded and pointed to the letter that had a picture of Maddie, Masen, and me on it. "It was taken last Tuesday, the day before Bella left for California. She was running late getting home so the kids and I went to the market to buy some food to make for dinner as well as some snacks and magazines for Bella to take on the plane with her," I said, furious that I hadn't noticed someone following us.

The picture was of me walking with Maddie on one side of me and Masen on the other. Whoever took it snapped just as I bent down and looked between the two of them and we were all smiling just before we walked into the market. This time the caption made me want to take Bella and the kids someplace far, far away and never come back. I hated feeling like a coward, hated feeling like running was the only option but God damn it, this shit was getting too fucking close to home and I was scared.

Totally, out of my mind scared.

I read the words below the picture again, and it wasn't any easier the second time:

_**I want you to notice when I'm not around…** _

"Jasper, Ben, what the hell?" I asked unnecessarily. I didn't really even know what I was asking them to be honest but I hoped someone had an answer…or words of advice…or something.

"Edward, Bella comes home tomorrow. I think you and her need to meet with Riley and figure out what we can do. This is getting out of hand," Jasper said and I looked at him, mouth agape.

I ran a hand through my hair and pulled before I responded to him. "You think? Christ, Jasper…those are my children," I shrieked and felt my father's calming presence behind me.

"I know. I do," he said and I glanced at my sister who was shaking.

I held my arm out and whispered, "Come here, Ali Cat." I wrapped an arm around her and held her as she hung onto me.

"I'm so scared for all of you, Edward," she cried.

My father wrapped an arm around her as well and I patted her on the back. "I'm scared, too. Out of my fucking mind scared," I admitted and looked from Jasper, to Ben, to Tanya.

I thought about Maddie and Masen and I whipped my head around to look at my father. "Pop," I choked out, terrified that they were alone with my mother.

"Demetri and Marcus are with your mother and the kids. Everyone is safe," he assured me and gripped my shoulder again. "This family is here for all of you. We will not let anything happen to any of you."

"Edward, I think you need to go home and call Bella," Jasper said as he held his hand out for Alice and I watched as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. "We'll all go with you," he said as he looked at Ben and Tanya.

"Go, Edward," Carlisle said as I stood up and numbly started putting my phone and keys in my pockets. "Demetri, Marcus, and I will bring the kids to you once you've had a chance to talk to Bella. She needs you. Be strong for her," he told me with a kiss to my forehead.

I didn't even pay attention to the trip home and before I knew it, Tanya had pulled into the parking garage. "Edward, we're all here for you," she told me fiercely as she grabbed my hand in hers. "We love all of you so much. It's going to be okay," Tanya whispered, as much to herself as to me.

Rose pulled in right behind us and ran to my side and engulfed me in a huge hug as soon as I was out of the car. "She's desperate to talk to you" she said as she held onto my arm as she and Tanya guided me to the elevator.

"Is Bella okay?" I stupidly asked. Of course she wasn't okay, how could she have been?

"Em said she was a wreck until she called Esme and talked to the kids. Now, she's just worried about you. Are you all right?" Rose asked me tenderly and I saw tears in her eyes.

Everyone was freaked out about this now, everyone was scared. This really didn't help…at all.

"Once I see her and then have her home tomorrow, then I'll be okay. Whoever this sick fucker is, is going to figure out really fucking quick he's messed with the wrong damn family," I hissed out and slapped my hand, hard, against the side of the elevator.

I stormed into the loft after I unlocked the door and ripped my jacket off and threw it on the couch. "God damn it!" I yelled and felt bad when I saw Tanya and Rose flinch from my outburst. I walked to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of scotch which I gulped down in one drink. Then I poured another and repeated the sequence.

As soon as the liquid began to burn in my stomach, I felt my nerves begin to calm.

I grabbed the laptop off the dining room table and looked at Tanya, Rose and now Jasper and Alice who had just arrived. "I'll be a bit, help yourselves to whatever." I waved my hand toward the kitchen.

I shut the door behind me and took a few deep breaths to keep myself from losing control. I picked up my phone and sent Bella a quick text telling her to get on Skype. I had to see her, make sure she was okay with my own two eyes.

As the computer loaded, I quickly changed my clothes into basketball shorts and a t-shirt and as soon as I was done, typed in the information to get on Skype. The second my Bella's face filled the screen and she saw me, she started to cry.

"Edward, are you okay?" she frantically asked as I sat and stared at her.

I reached my hand out and ran my fingers over the screen where her image was and it was almost as if I could feel her. "I am now," I said softly and in a much calmer voice than should have been possible considering I felt as if my whole body was a live wire.

"I'm so sor," she began but I cut her off.

"If you finish that sentence, I swear the little control I have will go flying out the fucking window. Don't say it, don't even think it. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault," I told her, a bit more forcefully than was completely necessary but hell, I couldn't help it.

"You will come home to me tomorrow, we will go see Riley, and we will be okay. All of us. We will figure out what to do for the next sixty days and then..." I took a deep breath. "Then, my Bella, we are going to Lake George and getting started on making all of your dreams come true. Preferably with a lot of practicing for the baby making," I said with a smirk.

"Edward," Bella sighed and my heart broke when I saw her shoulders shake and the tears fall down her beautiful, tortured face.

"It will be okay, Bella, it has to be. We'll figure it out together. Where you go, I go. Always," I reminded her.

"Together," she whispered and held her pendant in one hand and touched the screen where my fingers were with the other.

I reached up and rubbed my medal and repeated the same words back to her, "Together."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, that was just the first part. Next half will have Bella and Edward's reunion (anyone want to guess how that will go?), the twins' birthday party and then…The Plan! I know I told some of you it was coming in the next chapter, and it is, just the next half.**

**What does everyone think so far? We finally have some plans made, we saw a glimpse of creepy Aro and then…our stalker made another appearance and this time it was just Edward and the kids. Any thoughts, theories on who it is? Please let me know! Tell me your thoughts on the blog…there is a whole page devoted just to that! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!**

**www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my great friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word. She has also posted the first few chapters of her next story** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks to all who sent me an email checking up on me too!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up…I hope part 2 is up by Sunday!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. This chapter is dedicated to her…for more than one reason! You will always be BFF#1…ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **.You are the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable! She is also adding beta duties to the list of things she is doing for me and she totally rocks! I couldn't do this without your help and you have talked me down off the ledge more times than I can count. ILY!** _ **MedusaInNY**_ … **I love you so much! You brighten every one of my days and I would be lost without you.**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much! No one could ask for better peas than me and I would be lost without you all.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Sorry this took longer to get up than I wanted! And sorry for the long A/N.**

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 36**

**EPOV**

I groaned and rolled over. My head was pounding and the room was spinning. I opened my eyes very slowly and groaned even louder when I noticed the clock on the nightstand as it flashed six o'clock in the damn morning.

My mouth had the most horrible taste in it and my stomach was queasy. I was sweating and it only took a few moments of keeping my eyes closed for the previous day and night's happenings to flash through my mind. The images came fast and furious which added to the ache in my head… and my heart.

Of course, drinking most of a bottle of scotch alone in my room after I finished talking to Bella probably didn't help either. Not in the least to be honest.

I talked with Bella on and off throughout most of the night. Our first conversation, while definitely the hardest was also the shortest. She'd had one more appearance she had to make last night so we were not able to spend a lot of time on Skype together. Telling her goodbye the first time was really fucking hard…like totally ripped my heart out hard.

Bella was devastated, terrified, angry, and guilty. Not in that order either, but I supposed that mattered little. I, in turn, was all that and more. The thing I most needed was for her to be back home and thank fucking God it was only a few more hours until that happened.

As soon as had I gotten off the computer with Bella the first time, I called home and talked to Maddie and Masen. I needed to make sure, for myself, that they were safe and sound and thankfully completely oblivious to the shit storm that brewed around us. After I finished talking to them, my father convinced me to let the kids stay there for the night and for the next day until Bella and I were done talking to Riley. Demetri promised me he would stay at the house with my parents, and Ben was going to go hang out with him this morning as well.

Divide and conquer seemed to be the course of action for the family, and I was extremely grateful for all the help. Once Bella, Emmett, and Seth were back home where they belonged, I knew everyone would feel better. I couldn't fucking wait for September to get here damn it. Even if Bella was still recognized when she went out in public, I could be with her. To me, that made all the difference.

I finally decided I would not go back to sleep. I felt like shit so I rolled over and stumbled my way to the bathroom, tripping over my guitar along the way. I set it back on its stand, picked up the empty bottle of scotch beside it and threw it in the trash can. In between talking to Bella and drinking myself stupid, I played and lost myself in the chords and notes of my favorite songs.

I played things that reminded me of Bella, of the kids, and toward the end of the night, things that reminded me of what my life was like before a gorgeous brunette stumbled her way into my life and totally knocked me on my ass...literally and figuratively. The songs were sad and full of longing and despair. It was only when I realized my life wasn't like that any longer that they turned happier and more uplifting.

The shower did the job of making me feel human again and after I got dressed in a pair of jeans and Bella's favorite black button-down I made my way to the kitchen. I skidded to a stop in front of the sofa where Ben was sleeping, snoring softly. I shook my head and turned to walk toward Masen's room where, sure enough, I found Jasper and Alice curled up on his tiny bed. I went to Maddie's room, knowing full well I would find my other best friend asleep and as I figured, Tanya was lying in her bed.

I wanted to be mad that they felt it necessary to stay with me last night, but I couldn't. They were the best friends…family, anyone could ask for and I was supremely fortunate for their support. Shaking my head, I started toward the kitchen and a bottle of water followed by a cup of very strong, black coffee. Suddenly, a movement caught my eye. I turned in the direction of the dining room and what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I asked the woman that was closer to my Bella than any other.

She sat in the corner of the dining room, wrapped in a blanket holding Rufus on the floor beside the window. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked toward her. After I asked with a nod of my head if I could sit, I joined her down on the floor opposite of her.

"You know, when I first met Bella, I was so jealous of her," Rose said without looking at me. She ran her fingers through the fur on Rufus's back, over and over again.

She didn't seem like she needed me to say anything, so I didn't. I stared out of the window and wondered where she was going with this. "Bella was this little ball of fire, totally fearless. I wanted so much to be like her. With the exception of her poor excuse of a mother, everyone adored Bella. She was cute, funny, wickedly smart, and she could run circles around most members of the male population of Forks, regardless of their age."

I smiled as I tried to picture my love as a little girl Maddie's age, as she ran and played with boys. After we watched some of her games on tape up at the lake, I could certainly understand the fearless part. My girl was incredible to watch and she took tackles and falls better than most male athletes I'd ever seen.

"And if all that wasn't bad enough," Rose said with a sigh, "she was totally oblivious to all of it. I swear, when we were in high school, almost every guy followed her every move. Wherever she went, they all followed. It was no coincidence that once she started playing on the girls' soccer team, attendance suddenly went through the roof. My mom and I used to tease her about it all the time and she would just shake her head and tell us we had imagined things. She never saw herself clearly at all."

I chuckled quietly and Rose looked up at me. "She still does that," I said and Rose snorted and laid her head against the glass and smiled at me.

"Jake used to follow her around…all the time. It was pathetic in a poor puppy dog kind of way. He thought he was being so smooth but J, Seth, and I saw right through that shit. He showed up at every football game we went to. When we would go out to eat afterward, he would just magically appear at the same place…every damn time. Bella never knew, but Jake and a few of the guys from the res went to almost every single one of her soccer games. They didn't sit with us and they always came after the game started and left a few minutes before it was over, but just like Seth and I never missed a game, neither did Jacob Black."

There was something in Rose's tone of voice that made me feel like the air was being sucked out of me. "Rose, you don't think?" I trailed off, not wanting to voice the thought I just had.

"I don't fucking know. I've sat in this spot all damn night and tried to figure out who could be doing this to her…to you and the kids. I have no idea if Jake could do something like this. Jasper, Seth, and I learned the hard way about trusting someone and having it blow up in our face," Rose finished with a shudder.

She shifted Rufus around on her lap and scooted closer to me and reached out and took my hand. "I can't even begin to tell you the terror we all felt driving down that road as we tried to find Bella when James went after her. If anything worse would have happened to her, Jasper never would have recovered from that. He was a mess after we lost Mom and Dad, but that was sudden and completely an accident. With Bella, Jasper felt like he had served her up on a platter for James. It has taken him years to get where he is now, and it's only since Bella has found you that the real Jasper has surfaced. Years, Edward. I've watched Jasper carry around that massive amount of guilt and it almost completely destroyed him as well as me. That is why I went to California with him, you know?"

I squeezed her hand and when she looked at me, there were tears in her eyes. I brushed them off her face and said, "Jasper is very lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have Bella," she retorted back to me. "When we moved to Forks, we were the outcasts…the blonde outsiders that spoke funny. Even at five-years-old, Bella saw beyond that and offered us her friendship without thinking twice about it.

"She is so damn good, Edward. Why is someone tormenting her this way? Bella doesn't deserve this; you don't deserve it. If anything happened to her, or to you or the kids, this family would never survive. We need her, we need you too much," Rose cried and then I wrapped my arm around her and held her.

After a few minutes I tipped her chin up to look at me. I bent down and kissed her cheek and said, "Rose, look. I'm not telling you not to be scared because that would just be fucking dumb." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. "But what I will tell you is this. I love your best friend with all that I am. I promise you, I will do my very best to make sure she is as safe and protected as she can possibly be. We all just have to stick together a little bit longer and then we can all begin whatever comes next. You know, Emmett could use your help with his business. My brother may know his way around a football field and he can barrel through crowds like nobody's business, but the man is seriously lacking in the math skill department. I swear, I think Mama balanced his checkbook up until he was thirty." I smirked at her.

"Hell, she still does it," Alice said as she walked quietly up to where we were sitting and sat down beside Rose.

"It will be okay, Rose, you'll see," my sister said as she linked her arm in Rose's. "Between all the men in our family Bella, Edward, and the kids will be just fine."

"Damn straight, Lele. No one messes with our family," Jasper said as he slapped me on the back and bent down to kiss his twin sister on top of the head. "You okay?" he asked her and they stared at each other and did that twin thing Maddie and Masen did all the time.

She nodded her head at him and when Jasper turned to Alice she mouthed _thank you_ to me and I gave her a smile. There wasn't a mean bone in her body and when Rosalie Whitlock loved you, you were in for life. Thank Christ I was on the good side!

We all laughed when we heard Ben snort and then roll off the couch onto the floor and that was our cue to get moving with the day. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eight o'clock and I wanted to head over to my parents' and see the kids for a bit before I had to meet Bella. She would be home early this afternoon and we had to stop by and see Riley before she could see the kids. Bella was not happy about that, but I put my foot down. This letter shit needed to be dealt with and I wasn't leaving Riley's office until we had a plan to keep everyone that meant everything to me safe.

"Daddy!" Maddie and Masen screeched as I walked in the front door of my parents' house a short while later.

I bent down to hug each of them, relishing the way they felt in my arms. I was extremely grateful that so far we had been able to shield them from what was going on, but I wasn't confident we would be able to keep doing it. Not to brag too much or anything, but my kids were all kinds of smart and they were perceptive as hell. If the entire family started jumping at every little sound and kept looking over our shoulders when we went out, they would sure as shit pick up on that.

"Hello, my little munchkins!" I laughed at them and guided them to the sofa where we flopped down, one on each side of me. "Were you guys good for Nana and Papa?" I asked them as Demetri walked into the kitchen, only grunting in my direction in greeting.

"We were, Daddy. When do we get to see Bella?" Maddie asked as she bounced up and down beside me in excitement.

I bent down and kissed them each on the head before I told them, "Well, I think her, Uncle Emmett, and Seth should be at the airport about one o'clock."

"She's coming straight home so we can see her right away isn't she?" Masen asked.

I shook my head and groaned internally when I saw the Cullen pout make an appearance as soon as they knew the answer was no. "Afraid not, guys," I answered them. "Daddy and Bella have to meet with someone before we can come back here and pick you up."

"That's not fair!" Maddie whined and I gritted my teeth.

How did Bella put up with this all the damn time? And I knew my pout was even more deadly than theirs were!

"Please, no pouting!" I teased her and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I promise we'll come pick you guys up as soon as we can. I'll even let you two pick what we do for dinner tonight, too. How does that sound?"

Once they agreed with me, I let out a sigh of relief. If I was a better man, I might have told myself to ease up on the pout with my love…but I wasn't, so I didn't.

**Esme POV**

"Thanks, Mama," Edward sweetly said as he kissed my cheek and walked to the front door.

_My boy_ , I thought with a wistful smile as I watched him kiss and hug each of the twins on his way out. He was such an amazing father and it was truly a pleasure to watch him interact with his children. I may have been a bit biased, but I was not sure there was another father around that was more attentive or involved with their kids than my Edward. Carlisle, whom I loved more than life itself, would seriously find himself in a tough battle for Father of the Year were he to go up against my son.

I was so damn proud of him and the man and father he'd become. When Lauren had sunk her claws into him, I was worried beyond belief that we would be stuck with her forever. Carlisle and I had spent many sleepless nights during that troubled time talking over what our options were in regard to ensuring that she left Edward and the children alone. She was such a vile woman and thankfully she'd shown her true colors before too much damage could be done and was dealt with swiftly.

Edward truly shined during that time, pouring his heart and soul into being a model father. It was hard work for him…and for all of us. Caring for twins was a monumental task and to think he took care of them and finished up his residency at the same time was truly miraculous. Edward had the support of the entire family and I knew that it was our willingness to help him that gave him the extra push he needed.

It was so hard watching him close himself off to most everyone when the kids were younger. Edward was so devoted to his kids. He put his entire life on hold for them…until one brown-eyed beauty and her adorable puppy crashed into his world.

"Nana!" Maddie and Masen screeched as they ran into the kitchen. They each climbed up into a chair and looked at me with very intense, excited looks on their little faces.

I set down the list I was making and looked at my grandchildren as they bounced up and down in their seats. "Okay, you two, you guys look like you are about to explode. What has you looking like it's Christmas morning?"

Maddie and Masen stared at each other for a few minutes before they finally looked at me. Masen took a deep breath before he said in a very serious voice, "Nana, me and Maddie have something we want to tell you but you gotta promise not to tell Bella."

Well I certainly couldn't make that promise now could I? But I did want to find out what the little duo was so excited about so I said, "Why don't you tell me what's going on and then we'll talk about whether I need to tell Bella or your dad anything."

They stared intently at each other before they each nodded their heads as if they had come to the same conclusion…which I was sure they had. The twins certainly had an uncanny way of knowing exactly what the other was thinking, even if they never spoke a word out loud.

Masen reached for Maddie's hand and held it tightly in his little hand and then he looked at me…more serious than I had ever seen him. "Mad and me wanna call Bella mommy. We want her to be our mommy," he said solemnly as he stared at me, completely unwavering in his statement.

_Oh my_ , I thought and then I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I let the words he'd just spoken seep into my brain.

"We have a plan," Maddie squeaked and then clapped her hand over her mouth as she looked at Masen and shrugged her shoulders at him.

I quirked my eyebrow at my two precocious grandchildren…of course they had a plan. How could they not, they were related to Alice and Emmett!

Folding my hands in front of me, I laid them on the table and looked back and forth at Maddie and Masen as I tried to decide how to proceed. I had to admit, hearing what they wanted caused my heart to leap for joy. I really had no doubt that Bella being recognized as 'mommy' was something that all four of them wanted…I just didn't realize it would be now.

"Before you tell me about this plan of yours, why don't you two tell me what brought this on?" I asked, trying to get some idea of what prompted this.

I watched as Maddie squeezed Masen's hand and nudged him with her knee to encourage him to talk. "When I was in the hospital, I called Bella mommy and I think it made her happy," Masen said quietly and looked at me. I knew there was more so I smiled at him and hoped he would continue. "She also told me she was my mommy and she loved me," he whispered and looked at his twin.

"Nana do you think Bella would let us call her Mommy?" Maddie asked me as she held on to her brother's hand.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that both Edward and Bella were ready for this step. Hell, the entire family was ready for this step. Most people looking at our family would say that Carlisle and I were the center of our family. While I took great pride in being what one might categorize as the matriarch, in all truthfulness, it was actually Bella as the heart that we all revolved around.

"I think Bella and Daddy both would like that very much," I told them. "Now, Miss Maddie, you said you guys had a plan, do you want to tell me what exactly you have planned?"

I listened with rapt attention as the two of them laid out a plan that most military leaders would be jealous of. How my two now eight-year-old grandchildren came up with it was beyond me, but I couldn't stop the smile from splitting my face wide open as I imagined it coming to fruition. I was going to have to talk to Edward first though; there was no way we could do this without his help…and his blessing.

"Maddie, Masen. You've obviously given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" I asked them each, needing confirmation that this was truly what they wanted before we took this momentous step. When they nodded at me, I looked at them and felt the joy of my grandchildren finally getting the mother they have so desperately needed. "And you both understand what you are asking of Bella, right? Once we do this, there are no take backs. This is something you can't take back. If you get mad at Bella or she tells you you can't do something you want to do, you still have to listen to her always."

"We know, Nana. We want Bella with us forever. Daddy is going to marry Bella isn't he?" Masen asked me.

_Oh hell, these two were going to kill me_ , I thought. Not knowing for sure what my dear son's plans were, and there would be hell to pay if there wasn't a ring on Bella's finger before too much longer, I tried to evade the question as best I could. "Bella will always love both of you. Don't ever doubt that."

I spoke to them for a bit longer, listening intently to them as they finished telling me their plan. I even made notes. I was going to be busy this afternoon once the kids met up with Bella and Edward if we had a hope of pulling this off. Once it was done though, there would be no more turning back for any of us.

Bella was all in, whether she was ready or not…but I had a feeling Bella was more than ready.

**EPOV**

I was a nervous wreck. Bella was supposed to be home in less than an hour and it felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my ass the more I paced back and forth in front of the windows. She had texted more times than I could count this morning on her way to the airport and then again once she got to the airport before she got on the plane. Like I knew she would be, Bella was not at all happy that we had to go see Riley before we picked the kids up from Ma and Pop's late this afternoon, but we couldn't bury our heads in the sand any longer. The time had come to be proactive about this whole thing, more than come to be honest, and I needed to make sure everything was being done to keep her and our children safe.

When my phone vibrated thirty minutes later letting me know that they were on their way from the airport, I pulled the sandwiches I had picked up from Mr. Saul's out of the bag and set them on plates. I grabbed the chips from the pantry and poured Bella a glass of tea before I put everything on the island. When Bella flew, she always got so nervous beforehand she rarely, if ever, ate so I knew she would be hungry when she arrived.

I tried to keep my thoughts on seeing her in just a few minutes but I couldn't help but go back to yesterday when I looked at that damned letter the first time. Bad move I knew, but I couldn't help it. When the rush of emotions flooded my already overworked brain, I knew it was going to take all I had to keep myself under control. My fingers clenched into fists and my breathing became erratic when I pictured Bella last night on Skype and remembered the way she sounded. Broken, afraid, angry…nothing my girl should have felt.

Ever.

My mind raced back to the talk in the tub before she had left and as I recalled with perfect clarity the words and promises we made to each other, I was even more desperate to see her. I needed her so fucking badly, needed to touch her skin, feel my fingertips tingle with the electric charge I got every damn time I touched her. I wanted to kiss her and run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to press her tightly against my chest and feel her heartbeat. I wanted to bury my cock deep inside of her and not come back out for days.

I wanted to fuck her until I couldn't see straight.

Looking out the windows, I saw the suburban coming down the road and I raced down the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator.

I threw open the door to the stairwell as Seth pulled into the parking garage. I must have looked like a crazed lunatic but I didn't give a shit…my girl was home and that was all that mattered. As soon as Seth came to a stop, Bella's door opened and she flew out and straight into my waiting arms.

The instant I wrapped my arms around her, my whole body came alive. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms tightly around my neck. Without a word to Seth or Emmett or Jacob who I noticed watched with undisguised disgust, I turned and walked toward the elevator.

I didn't give a shit about pleasantries; I didn't give a shit about her luggage. All I cared about…and desperately needed was to feel her close to me. Bella whimpered quietly against my neck and I ran my hands up and down her back until the doors opened and I stepped inside.

As soon as the doors closed and we no longer had to care about decency, I turned her around as pressed her up against the wall.

"Bella," I sighed as I placed my lips atop hers and brushed my tongue against her pillow soft lips. Her name was the only thing I was able to say; I could form no other words. I repeated her name over and over again in prayer, in thanks…in need.

I ravaged her mouth with mine, dipping my tongue into her mouth over and over again. Tasting her, wanting her…fucking aching for her.

"I'm here," was all she said and it was all I needed to completely fall the fuck apart.

"You will never leave me again…do you hear me?" I choked out as I kissed down the side of her neck. My fingers slipped underneath the skirt she wore and I kneaded the tender flesh there. "I don't know how I even made it through the night without you," I told her as I licked and sucked at the soft skin behind her ear. "I can't do it, no more. Please don't ask me, please don't make me. I need you too much…so much," I chanted to her as I pressed my cock against her pussy.

I knew I wasn't making any sense, I could feel my tenuous grasp on my control slipping by the second.

"I'm here, Edward, it's okay," Bella repeated back to me over and over again as she tried to reassure me.

"Too much, it's too much," I said out loud as I continued to attack her neck with my teeth, lips and tongue. "I need you. I have to have you, please," I murmured incoherently.

I barely registered the elevator doors open but some small part of my brain must have realized we had stopped because before I even knew what I was doing, I picked Bella up again and walked toward the door. I hadn't even bothered to close it before and I kicked it shut behind me when were inside.

I sat her on the arm of the sofa and stood in between her legs. "I love you, Bella, love you so fucking much," I panted to her as I held her to me. My hands furiously tried to get her shirt off and when the tiny buttons of her shirt didn't cooperate with me, I ripped the damn thing open in my frenzy to feel all of her. Buttons scattered and bounced along the floor, the sound echoed throughout the loft.

I threw the ruined piece of silk to the floor and set to work on divesting Bella of her bra. After little work, she was gloriously naked from the waist up and I cupped her breasts in my hands and ran my thumbs over her distended nipples. They pebbled and became hard with my touch and I bent forward to take one then the other in my mouth.

"So fucking good," I murmured against the tender flesh. "You always taste so damn good," I rasped out to her and groaned when I flicked her nipple with my tongue. Bella's tiny hands were buried in the riotous mess of hair on top of my head and when her fingers pulled on it almost painfully, I felt myself harden beneath my jeans.

"Edward…oh, baby," Bella cried out as I took her nipple in between my teeth and bit down. "Fuck yes!" she shrieked in pleasure as I laved my tongue to soothe the overworked nub.

"I am going to taste you now," I said, letting her know what my intentions were. I pressed back on her chest and laid her out along the back of the sofa and slipped my arms beneath her thighs and pulled her toward the edge. I pushed her thin skirt up to her waist and gripped the tiny pair of panties she had on underneath in my hands and pulled at the flimsy excuse for underwear. My mouth descended upon her glistening and bare pussy as soon as I pulled the torn scraps of fabric away from her body.

"Oh shit…Edward!" Bella screamed as I licked her from top to bottom in one long stroke.

I chuckled darkly. My desperate need for her, my need to consume and claim her quickly escalated.

"Does that feel good, my beloved?" I asked her, as I dipped my tongue between her folds. I circled her clit with my tongue, savoring the taste of her. "You are always so fucking wet for me," I teased her mercilessly. "Do you have any idea how desperate I have been for you? How insane I've been without you?" I asked rhetorically as I worked her with my tongue and lips.

I felt her hands on my head and she lifted her hips in a silent plea… one that I was more than willing to answer. "Are you ever going to make me go so long without you again?" I whispered to her as I bent my head forward again and sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Edward, oh, Edward," Bella uttered, her head moving back and forth on the sofa's edge.

"Aahh, my little vixen is getting close, isn't she?" I asked seductively and pressed my tongue into her wetness. I licked and tasted, her juices coated my tongue with her essence.

I plunged two fingers inside of her, her pussy clenching my fingers immediately. I reached up and pulled her closer still to the edge and picked my head up for the briefest of moments so that I could take her in. I devoured every magnificent inch of her mostly naked body with my eyes, trying to memorize the way she looked at that very instant. Wet, wanting, needy…and all fucking mine.

Mine, God damn it.

"You taste so fucking good," I groaned as I continued to lick every damn drop of her arousal…arousal that was because of me. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her and when I curled them forward she arched off the back of the couch. Her hair spilled down the side in mahogany waves and her lips were red and plump from her teeth as she bit down.

Her chest was flushed and there was a bead of sweat the danced tantalizingly between her breasts.

"Shit…oh yes…fuck, Edward…so close," she said through gritted teeth as she moved in time with my fingers. Her pussy was so tight around my fingers as I continued to bring her closer and closer to her orgasm. Her scent mixed with her taste was so intoxicating, so overwhelming it was taking all I had to keep from coming and fuck…I was so damn hard.

I wanted to bury my cock so deep inside of her, to make her scream out in a frenzy of pleasure but I wanted…needed to feel her come on my fingers and in my mouth first.

"Bella, you're so close…you need to come, don't you?" I taunted her as I took her clit between my teeth.

"God fucking damn it, Edward," Bella shrieked. "I need to come, please," she panted and gripped the fabric of the sofa so tightly I was afraid she would tear right through it.

I pressed the spot deep inside of her that drove her fucking mad and at the same time I took her clit again between my teeth and bit down on the tender flesh. Her legs trembled around my head and her breathing echoed throughout the room.

"Fucking now, come for me, baby…coat my tongue, I need to taste you," I rasped to her and closed my eyes and moaned as she exploded. Her pussy squeezed and fluttered around my fingers and I drank down every drop from her, relishing in the taste.

I took my mouth off her but kept my fingers buried in her until I was sure her climax was finished.

"Edward," Bella said in a deep, sultry voice. "I need to feel you inside of me. Please fuck me," she whispered as she stared at me when I stood up.

Her words were like an electric current to my brain and she sat up and reached out and grabbed my shirt. She took the thin fabric in her hands and pulled, ripping my shirt wide open. Bella leaned forward and flicked my nipple with her tongue. She reached down and with quick movements, unzipped my jeans and began to frantically push them down.

I stepped out of my shoes and my jeans fell in a heap to the floor. Bella's hand snaked down and she pulled me out of my boxers. My cock was so fucking hard and her hand felt so damn good wrapped around it. She ran her thumb over the wetness that seeped from the tip and I hissed in pleasure as she pressed down on the moistened end.

"Fuck," I growled as I wrapped her hair around my hand. I pulled her mouth to mine again, and again I plunged my tongue in her mouth.

"Oh shit…I can taste myself on your lips," she grunted at me as her hand continued its tortuous movements along the length of my cock.

I gripped her hips in my hands and pulled her even more forward, balancing her precariously on the arm of the couch. I ground my hips against hers, her hand trapped between our bodies.

"Stand up," I demanded of her pulling her off the edge and standing her in front of the sofa. I pulled her to me and pressed her body fully against mine, her nipples deliciously hard as they rubbed against my chest. I reached down and gathered her skirt in my hand and pulled, the sound of tearing fabric filling the silent air around us.

As soon as she was completely naked I reached down and pressed my hands against her magnificent ass and swiveled my hips forward. We both hissed in gratification as my cock teased her soaked pussy.

"Now, Edward, please? I need you inside of me now," Bella entreated and I swiftly turned her around and bent her over the arm of the sofa.

I gripped her hips, marveling at how small her waist was and with no hesitation entered her in one hard, fluid stroke. Our bodies were each covered in a thin sheen of sweat and our heavy breathing filled the loft. The smell of our sex permeated the air around us and I was overwhelmed with want, need, and unbridled lust for Bella.

" _Mine,_ Bella," I grunted as I pulled her sharply back against me. "You are fucking mine…no one else could make you feel this way, no one else knows your body the way I do," I ground out severely through gritted teeth.

I reached down and pulled her hair back over her shoulder so I could look at her. "You belong to me, now and for always. Tell me," I commanded to her as I held her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other as I continued to move in and out of her.

"Oh fuck yes…yours, I'm only, always yours," Bella moaned as I held onto her hips again with both hands.

I looked down and watched as my dick slid in and out of her and I closed my eyes as the sight made me dizzy with a need to claim her.

"No more, you will not leave me again," I told her and brought my hand down and slapped her ass. "I won't do it, I can't do it again," I growled and slapped her again.

Her ass was a luscious shade of pink and I let out a deep rumble of satisfaction when I slapped her again, the sharp sound of my hand on her tender skin sending tingles of pleasure straight to my cock.

Her pussy clenched around me every time my hand came in contact with her skin and she panted and bucked against me.

"Tell me, damn it," I hissed once more and pulled her back to me.

"No more, I won't leave you again," she promised me.

I slowed my pace to steady rhythm and I could tell she was on the brink. "That's my good girl," I whispered in a dark, velvet voice as my hands ran over her back. "You're so fucking beautiful," I told her reverently.

"Come for me, let me feel you," I told her and reached my hand around and rubbed her clit. As soon as my index finger circled her, she screamed and came in a furious burst and I didn't slow my movements down in the least.

"Fuck, that feels so good. I love feeling you come on my cock," I rasped to her as she continued to fall apart.

"Jesus…oh God, fuck…" Bella moaned as pushed back against me.

I pulled her up to me, staying buried inside of her and cupped her breasts in my hands. I pinched both nipples and bit down on her shoulder. Her hands wrapped around behind her and she dug her fingers into my ass as she pushed me toward her.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I told her as I licked across her shoulder. She tasted salty and sweet and fucking delicious. "You have no idea how out of my fucking mind I get wanting you the way I do," I whispered as I bit down on the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"I need you. All the fucking time I need you, want you, ache for you," I told her as I dipped my hips and pressed up.

"Edward, oh God…I need… I need you, too," she said between breaths.

I bent her down again over the arm of the sofa. "I need to feel you come," I told her, my release imminent.

I could feel the muscles in my legs begin to burn but fuck if I was going to change positions. Watching myself move in and out of her was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck me," Bella begged and that was all the invitation I needed before I began moving swiftly.

In and out, in and out, skin against skin. The sounds of our bodies slapping against the other reverberated throughout the room. I snaked my index finger toward the center of her ass and pressed down, just enough for her to scream out in pleasure.

"Jesus…oh hell…fuck that feels so good," she repeated over and over again and I did it again.

"Come for me, Bella, give it to me…fuck please, I'm so close," I grunted as I struggled to hold back until she came.

I pressed my finger there again and with the other hand I pinched her clit between my thumb and index finger and when I thrust inside of her she fucking came harder than I could have ever imagined.

"Yes, oh yes…fuck…yes…oh…oh," Bella screamed so loud I was sure Seth and Jasper would hear her.

I exploded right after her, coming so hard all I saw was a blinding flash of white behind my closed eyelids. I held onto her as I spilled deep inside of her, shooting stream after stream of hot liquid inside of her.

I laid down on top of her after a few moments, slipping out of her and pressed my forehead against the center of her back. When our breathing finally calmed somewhat, I stood her up and then scooped her limp body up in my arms and sat on the sofa.

I kissed her forehead before softly whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she quietly responded back to me and we sat that way for a time, both of us needing the reassurance of being together again.

"Baby?" I whispered as I held Bella to me as we laid on the couch. "We really need to get up and eat and get cleaned up so that we can leave in a little bit," I told her as I moved her damp hair off her forehead.

"Mmmm, I think I'd rather stay here, thank you very much," Bella purred as she pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to my chest. The little vixen was really testing my willpower, especially when her delectable little tongue flicked the sensitive skin around my nipple.

I squeezed her closer to me, relishing that she was here and in my arms. Not to mention we'd just had the hottest fucking sex I could have ever imagined. I was rather impressed with myself, I had to admit. I didn't know my body could do shit like that anymore!

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked her softly as I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She still smelled of strawberries, but now she smelled like me and sex and it was intoxicating…not to mention it was turning me the hell on…again.

Bella wound her legs between mine and scooted up in my arms so that she could rest her head near mine as she ran her fingers lazily through my hair. I could only imagine what that mess looked like.

"Really? What part of what we just did makes you think I am anything less than fabulous?" Bella teased me and pressed her center against my cock and I groaned in pleasure.

I rolled us over and balanced myself on my forearms as I ran my hands through her hair and over her cheeks. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Miss Swan? Do you have any idea how much you completely own me?" I whispered to her as I planted kiss upon kiss on her forehead, eyelids and lips. "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if anything happened to you?" I asked as the knowledge of what we needed to talk about today rushed through my sex-addled brain.

I pinched my eyes closed and kept them that way for a few minutes until I felt Bella's featherlight touch as she ran her fingers across my back and shoulders. "Edward, look at me," she tenderly said.

Opening my eyes, I stared back into the fathomless brown ones I hoped to see everyday for the rest of my life. She pushed the hair off my forehead with the back of her hand and smiled gently. "I'm here, you're here and the kids are safe and sound at your parents' house. We're all going to be just fine."

"But what if," I started to say but Bella pressed a finger over my lips and shook her head at me.

"No. No what if's. We're going to talk to Riley today, we're going to listen to what he tells us and then as a family, we are going to decide what needs to be done," she said with an arched eyebrow. "Edward, you can't live like this for the next sixty days. You'll drive yourself and everyone around you completely crazy if you keep imagining every worst case scenario you can come up with. Not to mention what I will want to do to you if you keep this up. I want a life with you; I want to grow old with you. Don't make me have to kill you before we even get married. That would kind of put a big kink in my plans," she teased me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"All right. I'll try to rein in the over-protectiveness. And since I do kinda want to marry you one day, I don't really want you killing me before I get to see you all dressed in white," I said and then gasped when an image of Bella walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet of white flowers in her hand as I wait anxiously to make her my wife flashed through my mind.

"I want that. I want it so badly it makes me crazy just thinking about it," I whispered in an awestruck voice.

"We'll have it, Edward, we just have to have faith that everything will be okay," she told me sincerely and I couldn't help but believe her.

She kissed me one more time on the lips before she rolled off the couch and stood up, tantalizingly naked. Damn her body was so mouthwatering and apparently my dick didn't care that it had just been buried inside of her only a few short moments ago.

"Bella." I sighed and shook my head as I looked at her.

My fantasy come true flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at me, a smug as shit grin plastered on her flushed face. "Yes, Kit Kat?"

She bent over, and damn if the woman didn't do it on purpose, and her perfect ass was right in front of me as she reached down to slip on my black button-down that was sans buttons. Most were scattered all over the floor. Hopefully we could find them all.

"The death of me, I swear you're going to be the death of me someday," I muttered but smiled cockily as I watched her tie the shirt closed. It was her favorite shirt, but I was pretty sure she was okay with having to buy me another one.

Bella glanced at me and lowered her eyes and I saw her cheeks blush when I stood up to pull my boxers on. "Damn, this was my favorite shirt, too," Bella said with a smile and we walked toward the kitchen to eat the sandwiches I had set out earlier.

During lunch we talked a bit about the twins' birthday party tomorrow. We had rented a pool so that the kids could have a swimming party. Maddie had invited her entire soccer team, including her best friend, Nolan. I still wasn't thrilled with the whole boy as a best friend thing, but Bella thought it was adorable. I had to admit the kid was funny as hell though and the way he talked to his mom, Amanda, made me laugh. At the last soccer game, I was standing on the sidelines with Bella and our family with Amanda and her family were next to us. Nolan and Maddie walked together and Maddie waved goodbye to him and the boy just gave her the chin wave that all guys used when they tried to be cool. His mom told him to be nice and Nolan was like, "Don't worry, Mama; I know how to treat the ladies." I laughed so hard at that it brought tears to my eyes.

Like I said, the kid was funny as hell and he and Maddie got along really well.

Masen's t-ball team was going to be there as well as some of the kids from their school. Damn, there was liable to be fifty screaming kids at the party. Thank goodness for Emmett and Seth. I had a feeling they would enjoy the party as much as the kids were going to.

"Bella, you don't have to be nervous," I told her as I took her hand when we walked into the police station.

After being directed to Riley's office, we made our way through the maze of desks to find him. "I know, Edward," she said softly. "But talking to him makes this all seem so much more real."

"Together, baby, that's what we have to remember," I told her as picked her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Edward, Bella, so good see you," Riley said as he showed us to his office.

We sat in uncomfortable seats across from him and after turning down something to drink, I looked at him. "I wish it was under a different set of circumstances," I told him.

Bella reached over and took my hand and held it in her lap. I had to smile. She was so fucking adorable when she did that shit, but if it made her feel better to play with my hand while we talked, I certainly wasn't going to tell her no.

"Of course, of course," Riley waved his hand in the air.

"Okay, let's start with what I've been able to figure out so far…which I am sorry to say isn't a whole lot. Whoever sent the letter had it delivered to the office at Volturi, so there is no postmark. That means we don't have any way to tell where the letter came from," Riley said as he looked back and forth between the two of us.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when Bella squeezed my fingers really hard after Riley was done talking.

"It's okay, Angel," I told Bella softly before we looked back at Riley.

He put his hands on the desk in front of him and peered at us before he spoke again. "Edward, Bella. I have to say I'm a bit more concerned about this turn of events than the preceding letters. Not only because of the picture itself but also the wording that was used in this one. Whoever this person is, man or woman, wants you to be on edge. They want you looking over your shoulder; they want you anxious and jittery. They want you scared…both of you."

"Well, they've certainly accomplished the scared part," Bella muttered and then sheepishly looked at me.

I squeezed her hand in agreement. "She's not kidding, Riley," I said seriously. "What should we do? I have a job to do, patients to see. The kids have ballet and swim lessons. Maddie has soccer games and Mase has t-ball. We are going to California with Bella in a few weeks and then taking a vacation. Are we supposed to just sit in the loft and hope this goes away? Hope that this fucker moves on to someone else?" I was getting agitated just thinking about being trapped in our own home and it really fucking pissed me off.

Bella did nothing to deserve this. She didn't flaunt her celebrity; she didn't go to places on purpose that would get her recognized. She did her job and then came home.

Whoever was doing this, whatever their reasons were…one thing had become increasingly clear to me. This was personal.

Riley regarded the two of us for a moment before he took a deep breath and began to speak. "No one expects you to be trapped in your own home, but it would be prudent to see about getting all the locks changed in the building. Bella," he said as he turned to her. "You own the building, correct?" When she nodded in response to his question he went on. "Well, that makes things a bit easier then."

"What do you mean?" my love asked, and I was thinking the same thing.

"Well, the only people that would be able to get in and out are those that you personally invite over. From what I understand Jasper and Seth are staying there as well?" he asked in question and when we told him yes he nodded and continued. "Okay then. Get the locks changed, all of them. Have Emmett update all the security codes and keep them between as few people as possible. No more going out alone. I know we've already discussed that, but it needs to be brought home again."

He looked back and forth between us and I squeezed Bella's hand in assurance. "As for the kids. I'm not telling you what or what not to tell them, but a refresher in stranger danger and calling people for help in an emergency would not be a bad thing."

My stomach clenched in anguish as I thought about something happening to them but I vowed silently to keep them safe at all costs.

"Do they have cell phones?" Riley asked and when I shook my head he said, "Get them each one. Program all the family's numbers in there, mine included." He handed me a business card with his home and personal cell numbers on it.

"Teach them how to call on it, let them know if they hold down the nine key it automatically calls 911. You don't have to let them know what is going on with the letters, but they should be made aware of the dangers that are out there."

None of that was easy to listen to, but as a parent, it was a reality in which we all lived. Not just because of some psycho out there watching us, but because it was responsible parenting to teach your kids to be safe.

"Bella, have you ever taken a self-defense class?" I chuckled when she snorted and then told him no.

She was tough as nails on the soccer field, but put her in a situation like that and she was like a little lamb.

"Edward, Bella needs to learn some basic self-defense moves. Talk to your brother and get him to teach her. As a matter-of-fact, all the women in the family need to learn. For their own personal safety if for no other reason," Riley went on to say, and again, he made sense.

"There is no reason to cancel the trip to California. Are you four going to Disneyland by yourselves?" Riley asked and Bella answered, "Well, we hadn't really given it much thought."

"I would give some thought to asking some of your family to go along with you. The more people around you four, the less likely anyone could do anything. The kids will be with you and I'm sure you want to enjoy yourselves. I bet you would all feel better if there were more sets of eyes watching for trouble than just the two of you," Riley finished and sat back in his chair.

"So basically we're still in a wait and see situation." I sighed resignedly.

Bella sighed beside me and I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "I love you. It'll be okay," I tried to reassure her.

"I know this is extremely frustrating for the two of you as well as for your entire family. I wish I could do more for you, but unfortunately, until we get some hint of what this person wants or who they are, we're stuck. Be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks with your safety and be vigilant about always having someone with you at all times. Let's just see about getting Bella to September and then hopefully you two can ride off into the sunset together."

We shook hands with him, not having any more answers than we did when we got here, but we did have a few more things we could do to keep everyone safe.

That was all that mattered to me. I would do whatever was necessary to ensure that nothing happened to any of them.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~~**

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" Mama asked me as we got the kids' things together to head back to the loft for the night.

I looked at Bella and shrugged my shoulders, not having any idea what my mother needed but I kissed Bella quickly on the cheek before I walked into my mom's office.

Esme was standing just inside the door and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in so quickly, I tripped over my feet. She shut the door and turned around to look at me, a knowing smile on her face.

"Mom, what's going on?" I questioned but was immediately shushed and she drug me to the couch in the corner and sat me down and then scooted next to me. "Edward," she began in a whisper. "Maddie and Masen came to me today and wanted to talk about something very important."

"Why are we whispering?" I exasperatedly asked her. I was so confused.

"Edward," she sharply said to me to get my attention when I stopped looking at her. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked me.

"Woman, what the hell are you going on about?" I asked her, shaking my head at her. "What do you mean important?" I finally caught up with her and realized she had said something about the kids.

"This morning after you left, Maddie and Masen spoke with me about something they wanted to do for Bella. Something that would let her know how much they love her and want her to be a part of their lives," Mom said quietly.

"Oookayy," I said, not understanding where she was going with this.

"They also mentioned that they would like to stop calling her Bella," she said as she watched my face intently.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," I said dumbfounded. "What in the hell are they supposed to call her then? We can't go around calling her Jelly Bean all the time." I sighed.

She slapped the side of my head lightly and shook her head at me. "Edward," she sighed. "Will you pay attention for a damn second? I'm trying to explain what happened."

She went on to tell me what the kids talked to her about and what their plan was. I was amazed…stupefied actually. How did they even come up with something like this? They must have been thinking about this for days…weeks even.

I wanted it…holy hell I wanted it so badly my hands were shaking as I imagined what it would be like to have it play out the way the kids and Mama envisioned.

"Can we get it done?" I asked her, still trying to wrap my head around it all.

Mama nodded at me with a smile. "We can. I've already managed to get a good portion of it done this afternoon. I'll get a few things when I go out later and if you work on the part from you, I think we can make this work."

"I can't believe it," I whispered in awe.

Esme turned on the couch and held my head in her hands and looked at me, her eyes swimming in tears. "This family, all of us, has waited eight long years for something like this to happen. It's a beautiful, miraculous thing," she said as she kissed my cheek softly.

"It's going to be perfect," I nodded and told her back.

It was like an answered prayer, an answered prayer for all of us and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to take my family, my future wife and our children home.

Standing up I bent down and kissed the top of my mother's head and said, "I'll call you later, Mama. Thank you for what you are going to do for me, for us." I got choked up as I thought about the enormity of it all and I reached down and pulled her up to me for a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and whispered, "I love you, Mama, so much."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella, do we get to open our presents right away?" Maddie asked from the backseat of the BMW on our way to the birthday party.

We…well Bella in all actuality, had decided to let the kids have a swimming party for their birthday. She had found this amazing place, one which I didn't even know existed, that had a huge Olympic-sized swimming pool complete with slides and diving boards.

Bella figured, being the brilliant woman that she was, that it would be easier keeping track of all the kids if they were all in one place. Not to mention we didn't have to come up with games or anything like that. The place even provided lifeguards, decorations, food, drinks and goody bags. The only thing we had to do was bring the cakes, homemade by my girl of course.

We arrived at the same time as my parents and Emmett and Rose. Emmett was hilarious in a flowered bathing suit and flip-flops and Maddie and Masen squealed in laughter when they saw him. Seth and Tanya pulled up right after us and Seth's bathing suit was just as ridiculous as Emmett's, if not more so. Seth's was covered in different colored smiley faces and he had a neon green inner tube wrapped around his waist.

"Nice." Bella giggled at him and kissed his cheek as she led us all to the party room inside the facility.

Jasper, Alice, Demetri, and Heidi arrived carrying more presents than any two eight-year-olds should ever get and I knew most of them were from Alice. Birthdays always gave my sister the chance she salivated for to go shopping and she never disappointed.

"Ali, what the hell?" I griped as Dem shoved at least five packages at me.

"Shut it, Edward," my feisty sister snapped at me. "It's almost time for school; they needed new clothes," she said as she carried even more presents to the gift table.

We set the cakes out and before I knew it the pool was full of kids…and all the male idiots from our family. Dem, Em, Seth, and Jasper were taking turns throwing kids through the air and from the peals of laughter all around, it seemed like everyone was having a great time.

I watched Bella as she walked around; talking to the parents that had decided to stay and marveled at how effortless it was for her. She had a smile for everyone and she was the perfect hostess.

But my girl was never anything less than perfect so I wasn't surprised in the least.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~~**

"Do you think they have any idea how early it is right now?" I mumbled to the tangle of brown curls currently residing on my chest. Maddie and Masen were currently in the living room apparently playing with the new games they'd gotten for the Wii…at seven A.M. on a Sunday morning of all things!

Bella shook her head without making a sound before she mumbled against me, "They couldn't possibly. Because if they did, I would have to be very angry with two very adorable eight-year-olds."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but there is no way they don't know what time it is. I blame Mama. She didn't have to teach them how to tell time by the time they were five-years-old. The woman obviously never took into account getting up way too early on a Sunday when she started." I chuckled at Bella when she started laughing at me.

I knew what had them so wound up and I had to admit that the butterflies in my stomach were getting quite the workout already. I didn't really doubt what we were planning to do for Bella this afternoon. After our talk before she left for California, I knew we were both on the same page as far as what we wanted in the future. I highly doubted when this particular subject had come up, Bella envisioned the future being little more than two weeks away.

"So I suppose this means the chances of me staying in this nice, warm bed all naked and comfortable has been shot to shit, huh?" Bella asked me as she raised her head off my chest and looked at me.

Her eyes were bright and happy and I smiled at her infectious mood. "Beautiful, as much as I hate to say it, I think your sleeping time has come to a screeching halt. Besides it's Sunday…Sunday means pancakes and then Mass. Go cook me breakfast, woman. I need nourishment after the workout you gave me last night…and early this morning." I smirked at her.

She predictably rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled as I watched her gingerly get out of bed. "You're not sore this morning are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella snorted as she pulled on a pair of panties and then some Capri pajama pants and a t-shirt…mine of course. She pulled her hair up in a haphazard ponytail and she looked fresh, young…and completely irresistible.

She giggled when I moaned and threw my head back on the pillow and covered my eyes up with my arm. "Now, now, old man. Don't be like that. And to answer your question, yes, I'm a bit sore this morning. Can you blame me?" she asked rhetorically as she pressed a warm, wet kiss on my shoulder. "Since I've gotten home on Friday, we haven't been able to keep our hands…and um other body parts," she seductively whispered as she ghosted the back of her fingers over my crotch, "away from each other for any measurable amount of time."

My other hand snaked out from underneath the sheet and gripped her wrist. I peeked at her from behind my arm and then pulled her on top of me. Bella sat up on my waist and thank God the sheet was between us. It wasn't much, but it helped. "You're not complaining about that are you?" I asked her as I shifted on the bed and forced her center directly over my hardening cock.

Bella allowed herself to rest against me for just a moment before she moved backward, removing most of the temptation. "No, Edward," she whispered as she bent forward and kissed me softly on the lips. "I am not complaining in the least."

"That's good to hear because I have plans for you later," I told her.

She lifted herself off of me, and truthfully, thank goodness she did. I would never, ever tell her, but I was a bit sore myself. Between the sex on Friday, swimming yesterday and then last night…my overworked muscles were in desperate need for a reprieve as well.

Bella looked back over her shoulder at me while she held on to the doorknob and said, "When do you ever not have plans?" And with that, she walked out to the delight of the kids if their squeals of 'good morning' were any indication.

I got up and took a very long, hot shower and said a quick prayer that this afternoon went exactly as we'd all hoped it would. If it did, today would most definitely be a turning point and one of the most important days in Maddie's, Masen's and my life.

We filled up on Bella's delicious pancakes and then got ready to head to Mass. Father O'Connor gave Bella a wink as we found our seats in the pew with the rest of the family and he pulled her to the side as we exited the church once Mass was over.

I watched with a smile on my face as he whispered something in her ear and then she smiled, nodded and kissed his cheek before she walked toward me. Father O'Connor, it seemed, had officially swept another female member of my family completely off her feet. For an old man, he sure knew what the hell he was doing!

"Edward." She smiled as I took her hand in mine and walked toward the car. "Keep Saturday night free. We are having dinner with Father O'Connor. He wants to take us to La Fusta."

"Whatever you say," I told her as I opened her door for her and helped her in the car. "Mama said she would be by to pick you up for lunch about eleven thirty."

Once I got in the car and the kids were buckled in the back we headed back toward the loft. Maddie and Masen looked like they were about to explode because they knew what we were going to be doing while Bella was with my mom. Thankfully, Bella chalked up their excitement to the after affects of their party from the day before.

"Everything is okay isn't it?" Bella asked worriedly as she gripped my hand on the console.

I lifted her hand up to my mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist. Damn, she smelled so good. "Of course, Angel. She just wants to spend some time with you is all. We've been so busy she hasn't had much chance to visit with just you. Enjoy your time with her; she misses you," I told her honestly.

My mom was over the moon about what we were planning and it never would have been possible without her help. We didn't take advantage of the Cullen name, but there were times, like for this, where it certainly came in quite handy. Somehow between me and my mom we were able to get everything done and I was pretty amazed we actually did it.

This was everything, everything the kids wanted and everything I wanted. After today we would truly be a family…and I was well on my way to making sure all those dreams Bella told me about were coming true.

A few hours later we were putting the finishing touches on the living room and Maddie came out of her room. "Daddy, will you help me?" she asked adorably.

She pouted as she held her hair up so I could zip the back of her sundress. Alice had been informed of what was going to transpire today…which meant the rest of the family knew as well I was sure. Thankfully everyone left Maddie, Masen, and me do this on our own and I was extremely grateful for that. Not that their support didn't mean anything, because it meant everything, but this was something that needed to be shared just with the four of us. Once we were finished through today, I was more than happy to share it with everyone else but I wanted it kept between us for today.

"Princess, you look beautiful," I told my daughter as I stood up and she turned around.

"What about me, Daddy?" Masen asked as he walked out of his room tucking in his dress shirt.

"Well, you don't look beautiful, little man, but you sure do look handsome," I told him.

"Do you think Bella will think we look okay?" Maddie worriedly asked me and looked from me to her brother.

I sat them down on the sofa and sat on the coffee table so that I could see each of them. "Look at me, you two," I told each of them. "Bella loves you no matter what you look like. Covered in mud or all sparkly and clean…it's all the same to her." I chuckled at Masen. I could see the wheels turning in his little head at the mention of mud. He was such a boy! "Now, let's talk about what is going to happen today. You both are one hundred percent sure that you want to do this?" I asked needing them to reassure me one more time that they really and truly wanted this.

"Yes, Daddy," they both said at the same time.

"I think we are going to make Bella very happy today," I told them and I had to cough a few times over the lump in my throat. "You've made me very happy today," I said with a quivering voice.

This was a huge step…monumental…life-changing. For all of us.

"We love you, Daddy," Masen said as he threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Of course he was followed by his sister as well.

"You are the best Daddy in the whole world," my little princess told me as she peppered my cheek with kisses.

"Daddy?" Masen asked quietly. When I looked at him he went on."Do you think Bella will say yes?"

I wrapped my arms around the both of them and turned around so that I could sit on the sofa with them. "Maddie and Masen, you both have to know how very much Bella loves both of you. She will always love you and to answer your question, Masen, yes, I know Bella will say yes."

"She won't change her mind will she? She won't decide she doesn't want us any more and leave will she?" Maddie whispered as her eyes got tears in them.

Damn Lauren to the fiery pits of hell for making these two perfect children doubt the love of the person that has been their mother from almost the first moment she laid eyes on them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked my two children. When they nodded I lowered my voice to a whisper and bent my head down between them. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me really soon. Once we do, we'll all be together, always," I told them, hoping to ease at least that worry for them.

Maddie clapped her hands excitedly and Masen laughed and nodded his head and it seemed like my answer had its intended effect.

I checked my watch and knew Mama would be dropping Bella off in just a few minutes so we needed to get the rest of the things ready. "Okay, Bella will be here in just a few minutes. You guys go get the packages off my bed and bring them out here and I'll get the flowers and the card. Hurry, she'll be here in a minute," I told them as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket letting me know that Bella was on her way up.

We had the packages arranged on the coffee table and I waited by the door when Bella walked in.

She walked in and gasped when she noticed the flowers, balloons and presents on the table. "Edward, what is all this? What's going on?" she asked as I took her hand and guided her toward the sofa.

"This, my Bella, is the culmination of a lot of work by two very determined and sneaky eight-year-olds," I told her with a brief kiss to her forehead as I helped her sit down.

Maddie and Masen walked out of Masen's room and took their spot on either side of me. Bella covered her mouth with her hand and I shook my head slightly at her when I saw her eyes begin to tear up. She loved my kids…our kids so much. It was evident every time she looked at them.

I reached behind me and picked up the bouquets of flowers and handed one each to Maddie and Masen. We'd gotten these flowers specifically and if I knew my girl, and I damn sure did, she would get the meaning almost right away.

Taking a deep breath to steady my ever-increasing nerves, I faced the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with, the woman my children had chosen to be their mother and smiled at her and said, "My Bella, it seems that for some time now, our two delightful terrors," I laughed when I looked at the kids, "have been making a plan for a very specific moment. That moment is today, now. Before I turn this over to these two impatient little things here, I would like to tell you thank you and that I love you."

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and held the side of her face. I whispered very quietly, "This is just the first of many dreams I hope to make come true for you, my love."

Bella's breath hitched and she started to say something but I placed my finger over her lips. "Shh. Let them show you."

I stood back up and stepped back and let Maddie and Masen take over. I was in awe as I watched them look at each other and then step forward. "Happy Mother's Day, Bella," they each told her as they handed her the bouquets of pink carnations. Each bunch had eight perfect blooms in it, one for each Mother's Day she had missed. I had asked the florist which flower symbolized the love of a mother and was informed that it was the pink carnation.

Bella took a deep, steadying breath and took each bunch in her hand and then kissed first Maddie and then Masen before saying simply, "Thank you. I love you both very much."

I nodded to Masen and he handed me a small robin's egg blue box tied with a white bow. "Bella, when I first found out that Maddie and Masen were coming, I was so excited I could hardly stand it. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops and tell every person I met that I was going to be a father. I had always envisioned what it would be like when I found out, what I would do. Circumstances prevented me from doing what I dreamed, but now I can, because we have you. So, this is for you, from me," I told her as I held out the small box to her.

She opened it with shaking fingers and pulled out the sterling silver baby rattle I had gotten from Tiffany's. It was engraved with the twins' names and their birth dates. I had actually walked into the store eight years ago to buy this same rattle to commemorate their birth, but knew the thought would be wasted on Lauren. Looking in Bella's eyes and seeing how much love they held for me made more thankful than I could ever express that I'd waited until now to do it. It may have been eight years later, but the timing was perfect.

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered as she ran her fingers over the sterling silver.

I chuckled gently at her. "Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet," I told her and squeezed her hand before I motioned to the kids to hand her the next box.

I smiled at this one; she was going to love what was in the box. "Bella, me and Maddie picked these out for you ourselves. Well, Nana helped. We can't wear them anymore, but you can save them if you want to," he said and handed her the flat package.

She quickly unwrapped the present and then giggled when she pulled the gifts out of the tissue paper. My mom had taken Maddie and Masen to Macy's and let each of them pick out a baby t-shirt that said 'Mommy's little boy' and 'Mommy's little girl' on the front.

"I'll keep these always," Bella said as she wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Maddie clapped and then bounced up and down on her feet before she picked up the next present. I thought I was most nervous about this one. Maddie handed it to me and I turned on the couch to face Bella.

"Baby," I began and took a deep breath. I was really unsure how she would react to this. "Eight years have gone by since Maddie and Masen were born and they have been the most amazing eight years of my life," I whispered as I looked up at my children and then at Bella. "And while I have treasured every moment of that time, it wasn't perfect because I didn't have you to share it with me, to share it with us. So this is for you," I said as I held out my hand. Bella took the gift from me and as soon as the paper slipped off, her shoulders began to shake as she tried to keep from sobbing.

"Bella look at me," I said as I tipped her chin up so I could look in her eyes. "What I want to do with this is, one day very soon, I want to sit down and fill out this book, again, with you. I want to tell you about every moment that we recorded; I want to share every special thing that happened, with you."

The kids and I had picked out a new baby book for Bella so that she could write down all of the important milestones in their life. My mom had the one we'd kept since we brought the twins home from the hospital, but we wanted Bella to feel like she had been a part of everything since the beginning so we were going to do that the best way we could. Bella may not have been there, but we could certainly do all we could to share it now with her. I opened the book to the first page and when she saw what had been written there, she began to cry. Maddie and Masen had filled in the blanks for the members of the family already and in the space for mother, they had written her name. Seth, Rose, and Jasper were also listed on the blanks for aunts and uncles as well as Charlie under the spot for grandfather. I left it up to Bella as to whether she wanted to include Renée.

Bella ran her fingers over the pages and when the drops of water splashed on the page she looked up and breathed out, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me. I have…there are no words…" She tried to go on but couldn't. She picked the book up and held it to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment before she whispered, "I love you all more than I could possibly begin to tell you."

"As we love you," I told her and kissed the side of her head. Maddie and Masen each kissed her cheek before I took a deep breath to keep going.

Maddie let out an excited squeal when she picked up the next present. This one wasn't wrapped but had a pretty pink bow on top of the clear case. Inside was a DVD that my mom had made with the help of Demetri, Jasper, and Seth. I hadn't even had a chance to see it yet, but my mother was beside herself with excitement over the thing.

"Bella, this is for you. Nana, Uncle Demetri, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Seth made it," Maddie said as she handed the case to Bella.

She looked up at me. "We wanted you to be able to see things like the first time they crawled and sat up. Their first steps and first words. The first time they lost a tooth and their first day of school so we went through and made a DVD from the day they were born until their birthday party yesterday. I haven't even seen it yet," I told her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You did this for me?" Bella incredulously asked as she glanced from me to Maddie and then Masen.

"'Course we did, Bella. We wanted you to see everything!" Masen exclaimed. The kid loved to watch himself on camera that was for sure!

Bella giggled at him and then said, "Well, I know what we are doing tonight!"

"Everyone wants to see it. We'll have to have the entire family over to watch," I warned her and she smiled and said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, I'm so happy to hear you say that." I laughed as I reached forward and picked up a new photo album. "We all made this for you. It has pictures of the kids and I and the rest of the family in it. I think there are even a few new ones in there, too," I told her with a wink and chuckled as I watched her flip through the pages. She gasped when she came across the pictures Rose had been more than willing to make copies of for me to include. There were pictures of Bella, Seth, Jasper, and Rose from when they were little up until now. There were even pictures of Charlie as well. Bella cried…again…when she came across the picture Paul had taken of the four of us. Like her, I still got butterflies in my stomach every time I saw it…which was every damn day considering it sat on my desk at my office.

"Everyone is dying to see the finished product. Tonight will make everyone happy," I told her truthfully.

As soon as we began working on all of this on Friday, I knew the entire family was going to be beside themselves with happiness. Bella meant so much to all of us and to take this important step with her just solidified how very much we all needed her.

I nodded and then motioned to Masen to bring me the next one. I smiled when Masen handed me another small, but distinctive robin's egg blue box with a white bow. My brand new Tiffany's card had already gotten quite the work out!

"Edward," Bella said when she noticed the color of the box.

"Hush. We've waited a very long time for this, so you just sit there and look beautiful," I admonished her with a wink and because she looked so damn cute, I kissed her cheek, too, just for good measure.

"I was told by two very persistent little people as well as a very nice saleslady at a store that shall remain nameless that every mother needs what is inside this box. As I don't argue with those two over there if I can help it," I said with a grin as I pointed to a very proud-looking Maddie and Masen. "This is for you," I said in a soft voice as I handed her the box. I watched her open the box with trembling fingers and I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard her breath hitch when she opened the small black velvet box and saw what was inside.

"I'm sure it will fit. Rose helped me with the size," I reverently told her as I picked up her tiny hand and slipped the ring on her finger. The kids' birthstones were embedded in the platinum band and it fit her perfectly…like it was always meant to be there.

I picked up her hand and kissed the ring finger of her right hand and said in a wistful voice, "The saleslady assured me that there was plenty of room to add more stones as the need arose."

"Edward, oh, sweetheart," Bella choked out and I squeezed her hand in mine before I leaned toward her.

"I say we get started on that becoming a necessity as soon as possible," I whispered in her ear before I kissed her neck.

Bella sighed and looked at me; her eyes told me everything she was too overwhelmed by to say in words.

Maddie giggled and flitted back to the table to pick up the last present on the table. This was the one we were all the most excited about and I couldn't wait to see her face when she opened…yes, another robin's egg blue box. I nodded to the kids and this time they handed her the box together and none of us said anything as Bella untied the bow and opened the robin's egg blue box and this time she didn't even try to hold back the tears. I reached over and picked up the bracelet and then her hand and clasped it around her wrist.

"Edward, how did you? I can't believe you did…it's beautiful…I love it…love you," Bella said in between kisses and then proceeded to say the same thing to Maddie and then to Masen. Once she finished lavishing us with kisses, I wrapped my arm around her and then picked up her hand with the bracelet on the wrist. We'd gotten her a charm bracelet and on two of the charms we'd had each of the kids' hand prints engraved on the sterling silver squares along with each of their names. On the third charm, we'd had them engrave 'We love you, Mommy' on it.

And again…there was plenty of room to add more charms as we needed them. Hopefully really fucking soon if I had had my way!

I kissed her quickly on the lips one last time before I stood up and moved to stand between each of the kids. This was the moment we'd been building toward all afternoon. Hell, we'd been headed in this direction from the very instant our paths had crossed just four short months ago. My path was always leading toward Bella; I just didn't know it at the time. Everything…fucking everything…every heartache, every sleepless night led me to this point right here. Every time I laid in bed and prayed that I had what it took to be a good father. Every night I spent working at the hospital, lamenting the fact that my kids were at home without me. Every miserable date I'd gone on before Bella that left me feeling more alone and more desolate at the end of the night.

Every night, for almost eight years, I went to bed and dreamed of finding _the one_ and by the grace of God, I'd found her.

I loved her with every fiber of my being; my children loved her as much as their little hearts would let them.

I wanted this.

Maddie and Masen wanted this.

Bella wanted this.

"My love, as you can tell from the number of gifts you've been given so far, you are missing but one. This last one didn't cost any money but it is, by far, the most precious of all of them. This one is only from Maddie and Masen and it is only for you…only ever for you," I said tenderly, tears pouring down my face.

I couldn't imagine anything more poignant, not even our wedding day which was hopefully in the not too distant future, than this exact moment.

Placing my hand on each of their shoulders, I nudged them forward where they clasped hands and then with the others, handed Bella a handmade card. I hadn't even looked at it yet. I wanted Bella to be the first one to read what they wrote. The words were for her alone and I wasn't about to take this moment away from her.

Bella lifted her hand to take the card from them. When she looked up at them, they whispered, in a voice so full of love, so full of hope and joy and promise that I thought my heart would overflow, the six most beautiful words I'd ever heard in my life.

"Bella, will you be our mommy?"

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, whew! We've had a lot going on the last two chapters, but all needed to be done.**

**What did everyone think of the plan? It's not like she's going to say no but Bella needed to hear them let her know that chose her. They are going to be in for a bumpy ride until we get to the fashion show, so I hope you all are ready! Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!**

**www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my great friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word. She has also posted the first few chapters of her next story** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks to all who sent me an email checking up on me too!**

**Next chapter won't be long to get up…I hope by Friday!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a gigantic and heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **who has helped me so much over the past few chapters. You will always be BFF#1…ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **.You are the best pre- reader I could ever ask for and your insight has been invaluable! She is also adding beta duties to the list of things she is doing for me and she totally rocks! I couldn't do this without your help and you have talked me down off the ledge more times than I can count. ILY!** _ **MedusaInNY**_ … **I love you so much! You brighten every one of my days and I would be lost without you.**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much! No one could ask for better peas than me and I would be lost without you all.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts and a HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Sorry this took longer to get up than I wanted! And sorry for the long A/N.**

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 37**

**BPOV**

_Bella, will you be our mommy?_

I didn't think I had ever heard words more beautiful in my entire life. I was speechless for a moment, my heart and mind so full of everything that had just happened over the last hour. I had dreamed about the day this would happen. I'd tried to envision what it would be like. Would it be a spur of the moment thing? Would Edward and I sit down with the kids and talk about it first and then gradually get everyone used to it? Did Maddie and Masen even want me to be their mother?

That was the one that worried me the most, the one that picked and prodded at the deep recesses of my heart when I had doubts. I knew the twins loved me, there was no doubting that. They knew I loved them as well. But this was more than that…way, way more.

This was everything…this was my dream come true.

I had a family, a family of my own that I could love and would love me back. Edward, my amazing, dream come true, man…my everything, had given me a family. He'd given me his children to love as my own and they loved me back just the same.

"Baby?" Edward softly said.

I wiped the tears off my face and picked my head up to look into the very expectant and very happy faces of Maddie and Masen…my children.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and held my arms open as they each flew into them. "Yes, a million times, yes." I laughed and kissed them each over and over again.

They had thrown themselves at me so hard we were pressed against the back of the sofa. Edward sat on the sofa with us and wrapped us all up in a tight hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes, just reveling in the sweetness and the joyousness of the moment.

I finally sat up and looked at Maddie and Masen. "I love you both so very much. You have no idea how happy you've made me today. Thank you so much for my gifts, but more importantly, thank you for choosing me," I said with a voice thick with emotion.

"We love you, Mommy," they each said and that started the tears…again.

Masen started to wiggle around and pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. After shooing them both off to go change into much more comfortable clothes, I sat still and stared down at the new jewelry that adorned my wrist and finger. I had never seen anything as beautiful as each of them and I was never, ever taking either one of them off.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said softly beside me and I brought my face up to look at him.

I shook my head at him and without saying a word climbed into his lap and curled into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting go of all of the overwhelming emotions I had been trying to hold in for the past hour.

"Bella, angel…shhh…I've got you," Edward murmured in my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair and rocked me back and forth.

After a few minutes, my sobs had finally quieted to soft hiccups and Edward bent down to kiss my temple and then lifted my face to his and he kissed my forehead. "Are you okay now?" he asked with a smile and I nodded my head.

"It was a lot to take in all at one time, huh?" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and then smiled when he wiped the tears off my face with his fingertips. "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." I sighed deeply as I replayed the events that had just happened over again in my head and looked at him, full of awe as I tried to imagine the planning that had gone into what they had just done. "How in the world did you get that all done in such a short time?" I questioned as I shook my head, still not quite believing everything that had happened.

"Mama," Edward said with a chuckle. "Apparently once our devilish duo clued her in on what they wanted to do, she ran with it. Ali and Rose helped as well as Demetri, Jasper, and Seth. It was a group effort, I assure you."

In a voice full of wonder I looked at him and with all the love I could convey with my words I said, "Thank you for sharing them with me. I couldn't imagine my life without the three of you in it. I will always remember this day. I've never been happier."

I had to kiss him, needed to kiss him and I clung to him desperately as I allowed my kiss to try to tell him all that I couldn't even put into words.

"I will love you forever," I whispered to him when we finally had to break away for a breath of air.

"As I will you. Together, always," he murmured and kissed me again.

The family arrived a few hours later so that we could watch the DVD and look through the album. Every time either Maddie or Masen would call me mommy, and it came so effortlessly for them, everyone in the room would stop what they were doing and smile at us. No one was more pleased than Edward, with every look in my direction and every tender touch he gave me, I knew that today was only the first step toward our future together.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Hey, Bella," Maggie greeted me on Monday as I walked into Edward's office.

I loved Maggie…like really and truly loved Maggie. She was amazing and so nice and welcoming. She didn't take any shit from Edward or Tanya or even Carlisle. She was pleasant and she always told Edward when I was here. In other words…she wasn't Kate!

Thank God for small favors!

I held up the bag of Chinese I picked up on the way here and asked, "Is he in his office?"

"Sure is, sweetie. He's been poking his head out the damn door every two minutes to see if you've gotten here yet, so you'd better scoot!" She chuckled and then shook her head.

Edward had been so cute since yesterday…and excited, and blissfully happy…and hyper. He was worse than Alice would be on speed, just bouncing off the walls ecstatic. Of course none of the rest of us were any better if I was being honest. Once we had all calmed down from everything and had the chance to just soak up and revel in what had transpired, it felt like there was a palpable shift in the air. We had truly, one hundred percent, become a family in that instant and all four of us basked in the knowledge.

I knocked softly on the door and then walked in, smiling when I found Edward on the phone. He was checking on a patient at the hospital so I set the bag of food on the table by the couch and went to stand by the window while he finished up his conversation.

I had no idea how long I stood there, absentmindedly rubbing the bracelet on my arm, but I smiled when I felt my favorite two arms in the world wrap around my waist. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "Whatcha' thinking about?"

He pressed a gentle kiss to my neck as I shook my head. "Nothing really," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. It was the truth, my mind was nowhere in particular, it was just wandering.

Edward turned me around and hooked his hands at the small of my back as he peered down at me, studying my face to decide if I was telling the truth or not. It was sometimes extremely unnerving how well he could read me, and on more than one occasion I wished he wasn't always able to know what I was thinking. Whatever he saw now as he looked at me must have made him happy because a huge grin appeared on his face. He bent his head down and brushed his lips across mine as he said, "You're so happy today."

I ran my fingers through his hair, damn it was always so soft, and said, "Of course I'm happy. How could I not be?"

"Just checking. Now, let's eat. I'm starving." He smirked at me and led me toward the sofa where we dug into our food.

We ate in silence for a few minutes while I thought about what Riley had told us Friday about asking some of the others to come with us to California. While I loved the thought of going away with just Edward and the kids, I couldn't help but get excited about traveling with the rest of the family. I could only imagine going to Disney with both Seth and Emmett. The park might have never been the same once those two were done with it!

"Baby."

"Sweetheart," we both said at the same time.

Edward chuckled at me and motioned with his hand for me to go first as he picked up a piece of General Tso's chicken with his chopsticks.

"Sweetheart," I began again and smiled when he snorted. "I was thinking about what Riley said on Friday about the trip to California."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and after he finished chewing and swallowing, he smirked at me. "I was just thinking about the same thing," he quipped before he popped another piece of chicken in his mouth. "Now, what exactly did you have going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" he asked.

I took a drink of my green tea and then said, "Well, I would really love to spend some time with just you and the kids on vacation." I glanced at him and he looked at me expectantly. "But," I began slowly and he grabbed my hand in encouragement, "I think it would be really great to go with the rest of the family as well."

"You do?" he questioned, and when I nodded my head he smiled even bigger. "I was thinking the same thing."

"How about this?" he started excitedly. "We see who wants to come with us to California, and then when you are done with your contract, we take another trip, just the four of us?" Edward asked me.

"Really?" I asked, not that I expected anything less from him to be honest. I knew if I wanted the family to come with us, he would want it as well. I was thrilled with the thought of going away with just him and the kids though.

He reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and ran his thumb over the apple of my cheek. "Of course really. Bella, I would love nothing more than to whisk you and the kids away someplace once you are through with your contract. Maybe we can go for your birthday?" he asked sweetly as my stomach fluttered with the thought of spending time as a family swept through me.

"Oh, Edward," I murmured as I leaned toward him and wrapped my arms around him.

Edward chuckled and pulled me toward him and then settled me on his lap. He linked my right hand with his left and rubbed his thumb over the ring on my finger. I loved that…like really, really loved that.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both seemingly lost in thought. My mind flitted from one thing to the other, in a continuous loop. My thoughts raced from the life-altering day yesterday, to coming home to Edward on Friday, to the meeting with Riley and then back to that damned letter.

"Baby, you okay?" Edward quietly asked me as I shook my head to come back to the present.

I squeezed his hand to let him know I was back with him and then nuzzled his neck with my nose as I nodded my head. "Yep, I'm just perfect. My mind just wandered for a minute is all," I told him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked sweetly.

I didn't really have anything in particular that I wanted to tell him so I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

We talked softly for awhile, I filled him in on my schedule for the rest of the week and we talked about the self-defense classes Emmett and Seth were going to give for me and the girls as well. As much as I didn't want to think about the reason for having to take the classes, I knew it was in my best interest to learn how to defend myself as much as possible.

This whole thing was starting to wear on me. I was so stressed wondering when, if, and how someone, whoever the hell it was, would finally do something. The waiting…the fucking waiting was excruciating. I was so sick of always watching over our shoulders, always panicking at every movement. I was sick of having to question every person that approached that only wanted an autograph or a picture. It was beginning to take its toll on me.

I tried to hide my feelings as best as I could from Edward. I didn't want him to worry about me. He already had enough to worry about with the kids and their safety; I just couldn't add to his stress and concerns. For the briefest…most miniscule of moments, I thought that Edward, Maddie, and Masen would be better off without me. Being separated by thousands of miles when that last letter came in was gut-wrenching. When Seth and Emmett sat me down to tell me about it, I felt as if my whole world collapsed.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't focus.

I couldn't think.

I was a nervous wreck until I talked to Esme and then heard Maddie and Masen's voices. I had hated my job plenty during the five years I'd worked for Volturi. I hated it when Seth and I had to go to New York City and Jasper and Rose went to California. I hated it when some asshat thought it would be cool and okay to touch my ass as I stood for picture after picture. I hated it when I was out in public and every male within the immediate vicinity would undress me with their eyes.

I hated my job pretty much on a daily basis…but that was nothing compared to the all-consuming rage I'd felt when I saw the copy of that fucking picture. It was really hard to not allow myself to wallow in the belief that if it weren't for me, Edward and the kids would be safe and sound. They wouldn't have had to worry about some crazed person following them snapping their picture. Edward wouldn't be constantly aware of every little sound and movement. Without me, none of this would have happened.

Fortunately, as soon as that thought entered my mind, it left just as quickly. I had to believe, I did believe that Edward and I were brought together for a purpose; that we were supposed to be together, and nothing would change that. So, I pushed any thought of the three of them being better off without me out of my head.

Apparently I shook my head subconsciously because Edward squeezed his arms around me and looked at me questioningly. I took a deep breath. I really needed to get something off my chest, and I supposed there was no time like the present. "Edward," I began hesitantly and I moved my head so I could look him in the eye.

He arched his eyebrow in question and I whispered, "I'm scared."

Edward and I had talked when the letters first started coming and he knew how upset they had made me. He knew how I felt when we got the letter that was delivered on Father's Day at his parents' house. We had talked about this most recent letter as well, but this last one left me with a sense of unease. I could feel it deep in my bones. There was something really sinister about this last letter, like the person that sent the picture knew that taking a picture of just Edward and the kids would put the both of us on such an unstable footing we wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

"What do you mean, you're scared?" Edward asked as he pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have a really bad feeling about this last letter," I told him as I pulled his medal from beneath his shirt and held it between my fingers as if it would somehow protect us from it all.

Edward let out a breath through his nose and the muscles in his arms tensed reflexively. "Bella," he said in an agonized voice.

"I know what you're going to say, but I can't help the way I feel," I told him, a little put out that he was going to dismiss my feelings.

I tried to scoot off his lap, but he held on to me. "Bella, stop," he snapped when I tried to get away from him.

"What?" I hissed back at him, really getting pissed that he wouldn't even let me get off his lap.

He huffed and clenched his teeth tightly. "Damn it, would you fucking sit still?" he said and then I finally managed to break free from him and stomped over to the window.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes and I could hear him breathing. I noticed him as he ran his hand through his hair as he tipped his head against the back of the sofa. My eyes began to sting as I tried to hold my tears in while I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Angel, I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said quietly, still looking up at the ceiling.

I didn't face him; I kept my head toward the windows and I merely said, "Hmmm."

"Bella," Edward said in a pained voice and I still didn't say anything. There were a few moments of complete silence. I knew he would sit there on that damn sofa all day and wait for me to turn around before he said one more freaking word.

"What, Edward?" I bitingly said and then cringed when I saw him frown after I turned to look at him. Damn, I really hated fighting with him.

His eyes bore into mine as he held my gaze, staring intently at me. His gorgeous eyes were pinched, the lines that surrounded them more pronounced. The green eyes I loved looking at every day were full of so many emotions right now, they said more than words could ever express.

Anger, sadness, resignation, fear...love. Undying, unending love… that was what shone through the brightest and I felt like a spoiled little child throwing a temper tantrum. Fuck I hated to be the one that was wrong, really fucking hated it but in this case I was the one that overreacted. Hell, I hadn't even given him a chance to say anything except for my name before I stomped off.

"Please, Bella. I don't want to argue with you," he said softly. He held his hand out to me and I immediately walked to the sofa and placed my hand in his so he could hold it once I took a seat next to him.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek. His fingers traced over the patterns of the charms on my bracelet. "Now, do you think I can finish telling you what I started to say a few minutes ago?" he asked me and waited for my answer.

I nodded my head and he began. "We can't do this. Do you think I can't tell how much stress you've been under? Do you think you've fooled me at all when you keep telling me you're fine every time I ask you? Do you think I'm not every bit as scared as you are?" he questioned fervently.

My head fell and immediately he placed a finger beneath my chin and lifted my face up to his. "You have to talk to me. You can't keep what you're feeling bottled up inside of you and you can't try to shoulder the burden of what is happening by yourself. Together, remember? We promised each other, not too long ago, that we would face whatever came our way together," he said tenderly.

I took a deep breath to speak but he squeezed my hand to let me know he wasn't finished yet. At the nod of my head, he continued. "And I know I haven't been as forthcoming as I should be either. We keep circling around, trying not to upset the other. We have a problem, and it's not a small one. It's serious, dangerous and not something we can just ignore and hope it goes away. You were there when we talked to Riley so you have every reason, and more importantly, every right to be afraid. If I've done anything to make you think that I have dismissed your fears, then I truly am sorry."

My Edward, always so amazingly patient and understanding…well most of the time. The man had a temper, of that there was no doubt. He was stubborn as a damn mule sometimes as well, but there was never any doubt of where I stood with him, where his family stood on his list of priorities. There was nothing he wouldn't do for us, and while that left me feeling safer and more loved than I ever had before, it also scared me more than I could put into words.

Whoever this person was that was tormenting me, and by association my family, knew what they were doing…whether that was on purpose or only blind luck I didn't know. It was painful to watch Edward try to carry on as if everything was okay day after day. It was excruciating having to listen to him talk to Riley about ways to keep Maddie, Masen, and me safe. It shattered me to think of anything happening to him or the kids because of me.

But the fact remained, no matter how afraid I got, no matter how much I wanted to run away and hide and protect Edward and the kids, we had made a promise to each other to face things together. I was never one to go back on my word, but more importantly than that, I would never survive being away from him. So, it was time to put on my big girl panties and be completely honest.

"Sweetheart," I said hesitantly. "You have done nothing but put on a brave front and do everything in your power to keep me from falling apart since Jasper showed us that very first letter. We've talked about all of this, maybe not as much as we should have, but it's not like we've just completely buried our heads in the sand. We are doing everything we've been told to do and then some. The only thing we haven't done as well as we should have, maybe, is admit just what has us so afraid?" I ended with a question in my voice.

I had a feeling there was more to what Edward thought than just worrying about something happening to me. Edward gasped and his eyes widened at me. It seemed like I wasn't the only one that had kept a few things back since all of this had started. "You want to go first or do you want me to go?" I grinned at him, quite relieved to finally get some of this off my chest.

"Ladies first." He smirked at me and it seemed as if he was as relieved as I was.

I reached for his hand again and did my usual thing and played with his fingers for a few moments while I got what I wanted to say in order. "Edward, I'm scared. I don't have any specific reason to give you other than just an overall uneasy feeling I get when I think about that last letter. It's almost as if whoever is taking those pictures is always watching us and just waiting for the perfect moment to cause us the most unease. That terrifies me thinking that someone is that close to us, that someone is that obsessed or angry or whatever, that they would try to hurt us that way. And it's not just me they are hurting, they are hurting you, too, and I can't help but feel it's on purpose."

Glancing at him, my breath hitched in my throat as I took in the expression on his face. "Is that everything?" he patiently asked and when I nodded my head he reached over and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me so he could hold me close to him. He didn't say anything so I didn't either. I figured he was deciding what he wanted to say and to be honest I was more than happy to sit where I was…indefinitely if need be.

After a few moments, Edward began to place soft kisses to the top of my head and I couldn't help but turn toward his chest and rest my head against his heart. Hearing his heartbeat always relaxed me and this time it was no different. "Bella," Edward said in a voice that was laden with apprehension.

I pulled back so I could look up into his face and I hated what I saw there. Worry and sadness were prevalent and my stomach turned. Damn, I really fucking hated this…hated what this asshole was doing to the man I loved more than life itself.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate…fucking hate that you, that we, have to put up with all this bullshit?" he asked rhetorically. I knew he didn't really need me to answer that question; the letters were affecting our entire family, not just him and me. No matter how much we wished it wasn't so, it was true. Our family loved us both beyond measure and I knew from speaking with Rose and Seth that everyone was beginning to feel the pressure.

It sucked ass…big time.

"I know it's not your fault, so I hope that you don't ever feel like I've blamed you in any way for this. I've never made you feel like this was your fault, have I?" Edward questioned and when I shook my head at him he only whispered 'good' before he kissed the top of my head again.

"The thing that I am most afraid of, Bella..." Edward swallowed and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he had tears in them and I swore my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces at the sight. "Is that somehow you'll get it in your head that we'd be better off without you and you'll leave me. The thought wrecks me, totally. I'd never survive it if you left and I'm just terrified that you'll try to protect me and the kids by leaving," he finished on a whisper.

"Edward," I said on an anguished sob and scrambled up and straddled his lap. "Listen to me," I begged him as I held his face in my hands. "I will never leave you, _ever_. I need you, need Maddie and Masen too much to ever willingly be away from you," I told him as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

I pressed my head against his neck and nuzzled him there for a moment while he ran his hands up and down my back and through my hair. "Need you, too," he murmured. "I won't ever leave you either; I couldn't even fathom it."

Once I got a bit of control over my spiraling emotions back, I kissed his lips quickly and ran my thumb over his bottom lip as I stared into his emerald green eyes. "Sweetheart, please believe me," I pleaded with him. "I won't lie to you and tell you the thought hasn't ever crossed my mind." I braced myself for the hiss that I knew would follow my words and I wasn't disappointed. Edward's face contorted and almost immediately a look of pure panic was there. It took all I had not to fall apart from the pain I saw.

"But, Edward, my life is with you. Everything I have is because of you. I hate the thought of anything happening to the kids, but the thought of being away from you and them is incomprehensible to me. I couldn't survive it, and I would never do that to you or to them either. We promised each other together, always. I will not…cannot go back on that promise now, no matter how afraid I might get," I told him with as much feeling as I could convey with my words.

"Not to mention," I told him and he raised his eyebrow at the change in the tone of my voice. "There is no way I'm letting that fucking psycho, stalker, lunatic…whatever," I said with a wave of my hand, "dictate my life and make me afraid of living the life I want with you and our children." At the word our, his face broke out into the smile that brought me to my knees on a daily basis and I knew at that moment we would be just fine.

"I am going to marry you one day, Edward Cullen, and nothing…no one will ever be able to come between us," I told him fervently.

"I love you so much," Edward breathed out and then pulled me to him for a mind-blowing kiss.

It was a kiss that said everything and it was exactly what we needed. I gave myself completely over to him; let his tongue go where he wished. I knew, without Edward even acknowledging it, that he felt like his control of the situation was slipping and in turn that caused him to feel uncertain and afraid.

Being in control was who Edward was and when that control got threatened, Edward didn't think rationally.

"We're going to be okay," he promised me and I nodded my head in agreement. I had no doubt. I had complete faith in Seth and Emmett but most of all I had complete faith in Edward that he would do all he could to make sure that all of us were kept from harm.

"Well now, isn't this sweet?" a nasally voice sneered sometime later.

I guessed Edward and I dozed off for a few moments and both of us started at the most unwelcome intrusion.

"Son of a bitch," Edward snarled and kissed me quickly on the forehead before he lifted me off his lap and placed me on the sofa. "Lauren, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward said with a frustrated breath as he stood up and stared at her, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Damn, he was already pissed and she had just walked in. His jaw immediately tensed and his back was rigid. This was not going to be pretty at all I thought, as I watched Lauren assess the current situation. She got a shit-eating grin on her face, like she had just caught us groping in the movie theater or something like that. Jesus the woman had no sense of decorum whatsoever.

I looked at her and cringed internally as I noticed what she wore. She had a low cut black tank top on, no bra of course, and an extremely short white skirt. The black heels she wore were somehow even worse than the ones she'd had on that day at the soccer fields. Her makeup was appropriate for, well Halloween or a strip club and her hair was teased and styled until it looked like it would snap off in pieces if anyone tried to touch it.

She was ridiculous in all actuality and for the life of me I couldn't see anything even remotely redeeming in her. Besides the fact that it was only because of her that Maddie and Masen were here, there was not one thing about Lauren Mallory that was good. She was selfish, conniving, and from just one look I could tell completely heartless.

Lauren stared intently at me and I regarded her coolly for a moment before she moved her gaze from me to Edward. "Well, it's nice to see you, too, Eddie," she said with blatantly false sweetness.

"Cut the shit, Lauren. How the hell did you get in here and what the hell do you want?" Edward demanded forcefully and the smug look on her face faltered slightly at the tone of his voice.

Yeah, no shit, girl…that tone of voice had sent many people ducking for cover.

I smirked and Lauren narrowed her eyes at me and glared. Edward whipped his head around in my direction and I shrugged my shoulder lightly back at him. His eyes were soft and he gave me a sweet smile before he turned back to look at Lauren, who looked supremely put out with his obvious disregard for her presence.

She huffed indignantly and finally motioned toward the desk where she placed two brightly wrapped packages. They were wrapped in… _Dora the Explorer_ and _Go Diego Go_ wrapping paper. Jesus Christ, did she not know how old her own kids were?

What a fucking piece of work!

"Well, Eddie, I wanted to bring by birthday presents for our kids," she said as she stared at me.

Bitch better not smile because I was about to beat the everliving hell out of her.

Edward's jaw tensed even more and he quietly, but in that deadly calm, low voice whispered, "Bella, come here please." He held his hand out to his side and never moved his eyes away from Lauren.

I stood and went immediately to his side, my vision blurred from the tears of anger I tried to hold in. What in the fucking hell did she think she was trying to prove by storming in here and then trying to leave the kids… _my kids_ , presents for a birthday that was more than a week ago? My hand slipped into Edward's effortlessly. I felt him relax when our fingers laced together and out of the corner of my eye I watched his face soften ever so slightly when he rubbed his thumb over the ring I wore on my right finger.

The ring that he and MY children placed on my hand less than twenty-four hours ago and the ring that would always stay there.

"Lauren, I will ask again, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked through gritted teeth. I squeezed his fingers in support and he turned and smiled tenderly.

"Hmmm mmm," Lauren cleared her throat and when we looked in her direction she spoke. "Aren't you even going to tell me thank you, Eddie?" she simpered at him and I'd finally had enough of the two bit skank.

"Edward," I bitingly said. Lauren glanced in my direction, a self-satisfied look on her face. I mentally counted to ten in my head so that I wouldn't say anything I would regret later.

"Excuse me?" she haughtily responded and it was all I could do not to punch her square in the mouth. Immediately I had a vision of knocking two of her teeth out and a giggle escaped my lips before I could stop them. Edward peeked at me and I grinned before I turned back to the bitch.

I stood a bit taller and stepped closer to Edward before I said, "His name is Edward, not Eddie. Now, I believe he asked you what you needed? As you can see, we were in the middle of our lunch."

"So that's what they call it now do they. Tell me, Edward, do you and your little girlfriend partake in such indecent displays of affection in front of our children?" Lauren said as she ran her finger along his desk.

I watched her face and waited…three, two, one.

"What the hell is that?" she snapped and pointed to the picture to the four of us that sat proudly on his desk before she picked it up to look at.

Edward inhaled sharply and then released my hand before he strode over to where she stood beside the desk and ripped the picture out of her hands. He ran his finger across the glass before he held it out to me without a word and I took it from him.

"That," he said abruptly, "is none of your fucking business. Lauren, for the last God damn time, what the hell do you want? You can't tell me that after eight years you suddenly have the urge to give Maddie and Masen a present for their birthday. You always have an ulterior motive…always. So, let's cut through the shit and why don't you tell me why you're really here."

She looked so taken aback at his words and at the way he was speaking to her. It almost made me feel sorry for her.

Almost.

"Listen, Edward," she began hesitantly and then looked at me and snapped her lips shut. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

My breath hitched; there was no fucking way I was leaving this room, leaving Edward alone with that woman. If Edward asked me to leave, I swore to God… "No fucking way, Lauren," Edward answered her and then came back to stand beside me. "Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Bella. Take it or leave it," he said succinctly and I couldn't have loved him more in that moment if I had tried.

Not only that, he was one lucky man. If he tried to send me out of the room…there was no telling what I would have done.

Lauren's eyes bore into mine and I could tell she was fighting some sort of battle with herself. There was no fucking way I was giving her an inch and she must have came to that realization because before I knew what was happening, she started speaking.

"Look, I didn't mean to come here and cause any trouble. Honestly," she said when I snorted in disbelief.

My ass she didn't want to start something. Who the hell comes dressed like that to the office of the man who all but told her he never wanted to see her again as long as she lived? Only someone that hoped to worm her way into his life…or his bed that was for sure.

Again, over my dead fucking body.

"I realized over the weekend that the kids' birthdays had just passed and as I walked by a toy store, I impulsively went in and bought them something," she said quietly, looking at the floor.

I had to admit, my heart tugged just a tiny bit at that admission but when I looked at Edward's face, it still held a scornful look and his lips were drawn into a tight line.

Okay, so he didn't believe a word out of her mouth anymore than I did.

"Bullshit," Edward spat out and when Lauren raised her head and I saw the fire in her eyes, I knew then that she did indeed have an ulterior motive in coming here.

"What? Edward, really…I only came…I wanted," Lauren stuttered out and when Edward's nostrils flared and his jaw twitched I braced myself for what was about to happen.

"You, you, you!" Edward bellowed and he stepped toward her, releasing my hand. "Do you fucking hear yourself, Lauren? All you care about is you," he ranted and I stepped toward him only to be stopped when he lifted his hand to me.

"We settled this eight years ago when you didn't want to have anything to do with them, with me. I paid you two fucking million dollars so you and that asshole Crowley could go do what ever the fuck it is you did. Did you blow through all that money? Is that what this is? You're trying to get more from me? Well not fucking likely, princess. We're done, have been done for eight damn years. Now get the fuck out of my office. I don't want to see you, hear from you, or talk to you again," he barked to her and then purposefully walked to the door to the office and wrenched it open.

Lauren glared at me again and I had to fight with myself to keep from sticking my tongue out at her and telling her good riddance.

She stopped and looked at Edward and then me and then back at Edward again. "This isn't over, Edward. Those kids belong to me, too," she said and when I gasped she looked inordinately pleased with herself, that is until she saw the look on Edward's face.

He was furious. Murderously angry and I was not sure I had ever, ever seen him look so upset.

"No, they fucking don't," he said in a steel hard voice, and Lauren was smart enough to shrink away from him. "Maddie and Masen belong to me…and to Bella. The four of us are a family, a true family and if you even think of doing something to upset them or Bella, you will live to regret it. I promise you, Lauren…do NOT fucking push me." He was breathing heavily in and out and he swallowed continuously, the muscles in his shoulders taut and tense.

"Are you threatening me, Edward?" Lauren provoked him and I couldn't help but think she had to be, without a doubt, the stupidest woman on the face of the planet. It was like she was purposely trying to flame his anger.

Bad move on her part.

Edward gripped the doorknob so tightly his knuckles were white and he leaned toward her and lowered his voice, but I was still able to hear what he said. "I'm not threatening, Lauren, it's a fucking promise. Mess with the kids or mess with Bella and I swear you will never see what's coming. Stay the fuck away from us and stay the fuck out of our lives. Now, get the hell out," he hissed and pointed.

She huffed and with one last condescending glance back over her shoulder, she pranced out of the office, leaving the presents on the corner of the desk.

Edward slammed the door and rested his head against it for a moment, his breathing still coming in quick, sharp breaths. I wanted to go to him but I knew he needed a minute to get his emotions under control. I'd never seen him so angry, and while I was not the least bit afraid of him, I knew he would be upset with himself for his outburst.

"Sweetheart?" I questioned after another few moments of silence, his breathing the only sound in the room.

With one last exhale, he stood up and looked at me and what I saw was enough for my stomach to clench. Damn Lauren…what the hell was she thinking coming here? What did she really want? Edward was obviously having the same thoughts because his eyes were tight with worry.

"She can't have them," he said to me in an agonized voice and I went to him then.

"It will never happen. Never," I solemnly promised and I led him back to the sofa.

He immediately pulled out his cell phone to call both Felix and Alice and both assured him that they would get to work instantly on finding a way to keep her away from all of us.

There was no way in hell Lauren Mallory was coming within ten…a hundred feet of my children. Over my dead fucking body.

I said goodbye to Edward a few minutes later and waved at Maggie on my way out as well. I thought about Lauren's appearance today as the elevator made its way down to the bottom floor. _Who in the hell did she think she was and why now?_ I wondered. What in the world caused her to try to finagle her way back into the lives of Edward and the twins? It didn't make any sense to me, but I knew one thing with the utmost certainty. There was NO fucking way she would ever come near _my_ children again.

Ever.

As I was tapping on the screen of my phone I heard her nasally voice, "No matter what you think, Maddie and Masen are my children," Lauren stated.

I snapped my head up and narrowed my eyes at her. Oh no she did NOT just go there with me.

I advanced toward her, never taking my eyes off her skanky ass face. "I don't know what that hell you think, and frankly I couldn't give a shit. But listen to me, and listen good, you bitch," I said in as menacing a voice as I could muster.

Lauren gasped at my words but I wasn't done yet, not even close. "Carrying a baby and giving birth does not make you a mother…it makes you an incubator. That's it, nothing more. Those children belong to Edward and now they belong to me as well. Don't fuck with my family, Lauren, or I swear, as God is my witness, I will make you regret it."

My chest was heaving but I tried to get myself under control. I didn't yell; I'd barely even raised my voice but there was no doubt she heard and understood every word I had just said.

"Why you…who the hell do you think you are?" Lauren shrieked and stepped toward me but backed off when she saw the look in my eye.

"Who am I?" I taunted to her moving my face closer to hers. "I am the woman that is going to marry Edward one day very soon. I am also the woman who those two amazing and beautiful children chose to be their mother. You will never know just how much you gave up, but I promise you this, Lauren…if you even think about disrupting their lives or hurting them in any way…there isn't anyone or anything that will stop me from hunting your ass down and making you live to regret it. Now do yourself and us all a favor and crawl back into whatever hole you climbed out of. No one wants you here."

I pushed my way past her and climbed into the suburban that Seth had just arrived in and closed the door without even looking back.

She wasn't worth it.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Angela, is this going to take a long time?" I asked her as we stepped off the elevator and made our way to Aro's office Wednesday morning.

She finished tapping the screen on her iPhone and then smirked at me. "Why, do you have someplace you'd rather be?" she teased me as she bumped her shoulder against mine.

We had had to stop by her office on the way to meet with Aro and I closed the door behind me as Angela sat at her desk and clicked the mouse to pull up her computer. I plopped down in the chair on the other side of her and huffed. "Ang, anywhere is better than here. Hell, I'd rather go donate blood than have to see Aro."

Angela raised her eyebrows at me and snickered in my direction before she printed out a few things to take into the meeting. "Really, Bells? You faint at the sight of blood; it makes you sick to your stomach."

"And your point is?" I giggled at her and watched as she went through a few more files on the computer.

I sat patiently and waited, remembering what Edward had told me about seeing Aro while he'd had lunch with Jasper during the time I was away. The man seriously creeped me out…there was no other way to say it. From the very first meeting I'd ever had with the man, he'd always given me the impression that he wanted much more from me than to only be a model for his company.

It was like he coveted me, like he wanted me to fulfill some sort of role he had planned out in his warped mind. I didn't like it then and as the years had gone by, I liked it even less. His eyes were always so calculating and inscrutable and he never failed to raise the hairs on the back of my neck.

There was never anything overt, never anything which anyone else would be able to pick up on. Aro was always unfailingly polite and attentive whenever we met or were out in public somewhere. In fact it bordered on overbearing most of the time, but there was always an undercurrent of something…else, something more and it constantly made me uneasy.

It also didn't go unnoticed that Jane was most displeased by the attention Aro lavished on me, whether I acknowledged it or not. Her mouth would consistently form a tight line, her eye would pinch and she would breathe heavily out of her nose when she watched us…or watched her father more specifically. Jane never said anything, she never complained or made a comment but I was regularly reminded of her building resent of me.

"Bella, Bella," I heard and shook my head as Angela waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged my shoulders letting her know I knew I had spaced out for a minute.

"You were a million miles away. Everything okay?" she asked me as she stood up and gathered some files to take to the meeting with Aro.

I nodded and followed her out of the door and down the hallway toward Aro's office, the feeling of unease not abating in the least.

We walked into his large office and found him and Jane in a heated discussion at the conference table. Thankfully Jasper entered right behind me and I relaxed just a bit knowing that he was here. Jasper didn't trust either of them at all and I knew that between Angela and him, he would make sure Aro wasn't able to try to slip anything past us.

"Hey, Shortcake, how are ya?" Jasper asked as we walked toward the table. He kissed the top of my head and scooted my chair back for me.

I turned and smiled at him and said honestly, "I'm good, J. I'd rather be anywhere but here though."

He rolled his eyes at me but I knew he understood perfectly well my feelings on having to be here. We got started and went over my schedule for the next few weeks, including the trip to California.

"Isa, dear, are you sure you don't need me to accompany you to the awards show?" Aro asked me as we were finishing up.

I sighed and nodded my head at him and told him, again, "Yes, Aro, I am. Thank you very much for the offer but Edward and the children are accompanying me on this trip so they will all be my escorts for the evening. We are actually looking forward to all experiencing this together as a family." I didn't miss, and neither did Jasper, the look of pure rage that flitted quickly across his face before he schooled his features.

"How wonderful for you, dear. I hope you all enjoy your time. Be sure you fulfill all of your duties while you are there," he warned then stood up abruptly and left the room.

Jane narrowed her eyes and stared at me, her mouth set in a tight line and her fingers gripped the files in her hand tightly.

She was furious at me and I had no clue what was wrong but just as I was going to ask, she quickly followed her father, but not before hissing at me.

The woman was fiercely protective of her father but I couldn't help but feel there was much more going on beneath the surface, for the both of them, then me just telling Aro no.

They both gave me the fucking creeps and I was so looking forward to the day, very soon, when I wouldn't have to deal with them ever again!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The rest of the week flew by with no more visits from Lauren, no more letters from stalkers, and no more uncomfortable meetings with Aro. I had a few appearances to make in the city, a baseball game one night, a restaurant opening another, a movie premiere that I walked the red carpet for and then promptly walked right out the side exit.

Maddie and I continued to work on her soccer both at practice and then sometimes in the evening across the street in the clearing. Of course when that happened, Edward, Seth, and usually Jasper were all outside with us and we never stayed out for long. Since the appearance of the last letter, it was a very rare night indeed that Edward and the kids went back to Carlisle and Esme's. Every few days it seemed as if more and more of Edward's and Maddie's and Masen's clothes made their way into closets and dressers and I couldn't have been happier.

We did do as Edward suggested over the Fourth and put in a drum set on the second floor. As a matter-of-fact, we put in two sets, one for me and one for Masen. Masen and I managed to find time to practice at least a few times a week, and we tried to make Thursday nights our special night to practice. Maddie had ballet practice that night and because she practiced on Mondays as well and then had soccer practice on Wednesday, I spent Thursdays with Masen. We always ordered a pizza and took it to the second floor. We talked about what was going on with him, school, baseball, friends…and whatever else he wanted to talk about, then we would practice for an hour until Edward and Maddie came home.

I was continuously amazed at the routine we were able to establish with the kids and how seamlessly our lives fused together. For me it was like one day I was living life, going through the motions, only worried about counting down the days until my contract was over. And then in the blink of an eye, I had a man that loved me beyond reason, had two children that chose me to be their mother and had a big, crazy family that I never imagined I would have.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Saturday morning arrived and thankfully we didn't have anywhere we needed to be so we all slept in, even the kids if you could believe that. I peeked at the clock on the nightstand and smiled when I realized it was already almost nine. I couldn't remember the last time we had been able to sleep in so late on a Saturday!

"What are you thinking about over there?" Edward whispered as he kissed my shoulder.

I smiled to myself and scooted back closer to him and rested my hands on top of his. I traced patterns on top of his hands and I couldn't help but stare at them. I loved Edward's hands. They were so much larger than mine and they always made me feel so safe. I ran my index finger along his and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped when I thought about all the wonderful things those fingers could do to me.

"Okay, Bella, now you really have to tell me what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours." He chuckled behind me.

I turned over and laid my head on the pillow next to him. God he was an incredible sight to wake up to every morning. I rested my hands beneath my head and he was propped up and rested his head in his hand and he smiled down at me.

He bent his head down and ghosted his lips across mine and when he pulled away, he whispered, "Mmmm. Morning."

I smiled at him and reached a hand out and placed my palm against the side of his face, the stubble on his jaw scratchy against my skin. "Morning to you, too."

Edward brushed my hair back behind my ears before he settled back down onto the pillow next to me, our faces so close our noses were almost touching. "Now, how about you tell me what's been going through your mind at about a mile a minute on this fine Saturday morning," he said quietly and then he kissed the tip of my nose.

I rolled my eyes at him; it really was more than a little bit unnerving that even when he wasn't looking directly at me, he could always tell when I was thinking about something. How the hell did I tell him that I really wasn't thinking about much of anything besides the fact that his hands, of all things, and most especially his fingers turned me on like no other? I meant really…hands, fingers?

Immediately I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I got a flash of Edward's long, magical fingers as they slipped beneath my panties and I tried as hard as I could to squeeze my thighs together as unobtrusively as possible. When I looked at Edward and he had that smug, shit-eating grin on his face I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh, now this I can't wait to hear," he growled at me as he pulled me to him and then rolled us so that he was on top of me. "Tell me, baby. You know I'm not about to let this go," he teased as he bent his head down and licked the side of my neck.

Yes, I was quite aware of Edward not about to letting this go and I was also well-versed in the tactics he would use to get what he wanted. Not to be too obvious about it, but really, I didn't ever mind the tactics he used! My legs immediately wrapped around him and when Edward's hand…damn that thing…held my calf all thought of resisting him went away.

"Tell me. You know you want to," he huskily said as he sucked on the spot behind my ear.

He was so hard and he shifted his hips tantalizingly against my center and I immediately felt a rush of heat and my panties got wet with each movement.

"Well I was thinking about…um…your hands…" I breathed out as he continued to rub against my pussy and I felt his hard cock through the thin boxers he wore.

Edward picked his head up and stared down at me, his eyes bright and full of lust and want. "This hand right here?" he questioned as he rested his palm over my mound and circled my clit through the damp fabric of my panties.

"Oh shit…yes, that hand," I moaned as he pressed down with his palm.

He nuzzled my neck with his nose and placed his lips against my ear. "What about my fingers? Did you think about them and what you wanted me to do with them?"

I tried to lift my hips off the bed to press against him but he held his body away from mine so that I groaned in frustration when I couldn't feel him where I wanted him most.

"Unh uh, baby…not until you tell me." Edward darkly chuckled and then drug his fingernail against my swollen clit.

I moaned and then cursed him silently in my head. Damn man and his magical fucking fingers!

"Oh yes…yes," I said when he circled my clit again and at the same time sucked on the pulse point on my neck.

"If you tell me, I'll make you feel good," Edward rasped and I knew I was done for. I ached so badly for him, my body needing to come.

"I wanted you to touch me, to put your fingers inside of me," I told him as I pressed my heels into his ass.

Edward kissed me then, his tongue insistent as it dipped into mine once, twice, then a third time. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my panties and finally I felt his finger press inside of me. I groaned out in pleasure and raised my hips as his hand began to move in and out.

"Is this what you thought about?" Edward murmured against my ear as his awesome fucking fingers moved in me and he pressed his thumb down on my clit causing me to cry out again.

"Did you think about coming on my fingers as I sucked on your neck? Did you think about how good it feels when I curl my fingers forward," and with that his fingers matched his words and my breath caught in my throat, "and press right here on this spot," he continued as he sucked on my neck, "the one that drives you wild." He picked his head up and kissed me again, his fingers never slowing their movements at all. Edward lifted his mouth up infinitesimally, his lips barely touched mine and finished saying, "Did you think about what you do to me when you fall apart and come for me?"

And with that, I exploded and came with a powerful burst and I threw my head back against the pillows as I let him push me farther and farther over the peak.

"Mmmm, my beautiful girl," Edward whispered as I calmed down and my orgasm faded.

"I love you, Edward," I said quietly as I ran my fingers though his hair and kissed his jaw.

He rolled off me and stood up on the side of the bed and looked down at me. "I love you, too. Now, come shower with me while the kids are still sleeping and I'll show you how much."

How could I refuse an offer like that?

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Maddie had a soccer game in the afternoon so we spent the morning catching up on laundry and Edward did some work on his laptop. After lunch, we all got our things together and headed toward the soccer fields. Seth and Emmett drove us in the suburban and while I would never not want to spend time with my best friend and my almost brother-in-law, I was truly looking forward to the day when going out to something as simple as a soccer game didn't require an entourage.

"Mommy, are you and Uncle Jasper going to keep helping with my team?" Maddie sweetly asked me as we unloaded everything from the car and made our way to where her team was warming up.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when Maddie called me mommy without even thinking twice about it. It was an amazing feeling!

Jasper heard us approach and he gave me a big smile since he heard her term of endearment as we walked up. "I don't see why not, Maddie. Bell and I love helping out your team. Besides, it keeps me in shape!" he teased her then scooped her up to kiss her loudly on the cheek. "Now, hurry up and get over there. Coach Scott has a few things he wants to tell you guys before we start our warm-up."

She kissed him on the cheek than ran off to her team and found her place right next to Nolan. They were so damn cute together.

"Reminds me of me and you," Jasper said as he nudged my shoulder as we both watched Nolan and Maddie kick the ball back and forth for their warm-up.

I smirked at him then raised my eyebrow at him. "Me, too, except Nolan is faster than you were at that age. I beat you every time we raced."

Jasper lunged at me and I squealed as we ran toward Scott to finish getting the team ready to play. Our team won the game, of course, and after our celebratory ice cream of which Emmett had two, we finally made it back to the loft by late afternoon.

"Edward, what time are we meeting Father O'Connor?" I asked him as I walked through the living room to put some more clothes away in the kids' rooms.

He was laying on the sofa watching a baseball game on TV and he kept falling asleep. For the life of me I could never understand why he didn't just give in and take a nap, but he kept insisting he wasn't tired.

Yeah, right.

"He said reservations were for seven. What time are Ali and Jas coming over?" he drowsily asked, and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about our dinner this evening.

Father O'Connor was such a sweet man and I was really excited to get to spend some time with him. I knew how important he was to Edward and his entire family and I couldn't help but feel grateful that he wanted to get to know me as well.

This was the man, after all, that would marry us one day.

"They should be here around five thirty; that should be plenty of time to get to the restaurant," I told him then walked over the sofa and bent over the back to kiss the top of his head but Edward reached up and pulled me all the way over so that I was laying on top of him.

"I could get used to this," he whispered as he laid his hands on my ass and lifted his head up so he could kiss me.

I giggled at him and then laid my cheek against his chest for a minute before I moved to get up. "Edward, let me go. I still have to finish the laundry and get dinner ready for the kids and Ali and J." I wiggled to try to get off of him and apparently that was the wrong thing to do judging from the dark, hungry look Edward was now giving me.

He shook his head and stared at my lips, licking his in the process. Okay, that just did that thing where you feel it in your tummy and then it spreads downward.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice full of longing.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, they were followed by a chorus of, "Mommy!"

"Cockblocked by my own kids," Edward grumbled when I rolled off him.

"It won't be the last time, old man." I giggled at his frown and bent down to kiss him. When his hand wrapped around my neck and I felt him pull me down toward him, I stood up quickly. "You'll have to wait. Duty calls." I smirked at him and went to see what my children needed…laughing to myself all the way.

"Are you sure this looks okay?" I asked for the tenth time since we had left the loft.

Edward's eye roll and snort were all the answer I needed and I huffed and stared out the window of the BMW. Seth and Emmett were both rather upset with my refusal to let them drive us to the restaurant but there was no way in hell I was going to allow them to come to dinner with us. I did agree to let them follow us to the restaurant and I gave my word we wouldn't leave until they could follow us home as well, but that was it.

This dinner was important to me…and I knew it was important to Edward as well. Father O'Connor had been such an influence on him his whole life and I was well aware of what his opinion meant to Edward. Besides Carlisle and Uncle Marcus, I was not sure there was anyone Edward respected more than Father O'Connor.

We pulled up to La Fusta and Edward waited for the valet to get to us. When it was our turn, Edward, of course, rushed to my side of the car and helped me out. He stared at my legs and I smirked when I caught him lick his lips as he pulled me up to him.

"Have I told you how fucking sexy you look in that dress yet?" he whispered in my ear as we made our way toward the restaurant.

I had picked out a red dress with thin straps. It stopped right above my knees and I had worn Edward's favorite pair of silver sandals that made me just the right height for him to bend down and kiss me without me having to stand on my tiptoes.

The only jewelry I wore was my necklace, bracelet and ring from him and the kids and I had left my hair completely down, but straight.

Edward wore a pair of black pants with a light gray button down. He had it tucked in and wore a belt, but he'd rolled the sleeves up. During the hour long drive to Queens to get to the restaurant, I found myself staring at his gorgeous forearms more times than I could count.

He kissed me briefly on my shoulder as he held the door open for me and I smiled at him. "Thank you, baby, and you look very handsome tonight yourself. In fact you look so good, we may just finish what our adorable children interrupted earlier today." I giggled as I kissed his cheek and walked into the restaurant.

I had never been here before but Edward had told me it was Father O'Connnor's favorite restaurant. It was very small, it looked like it only had about twenty tables in it. The interior was rustic and intimate. A nice-looking man approached as we stepped a bit farther in.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, welcome to La Fusta. My name is Paolo and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Father O'Connor is already seated. If you would follow me, I'll show you to your table," the man said and then walked to a table.

"Bella, Edward, so nice to see you both." Father O'Connor greeted us with a huge smile as he stood up. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and shook Edward's hand. "I hope you don't mind but I've already taken the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine and a few appetizers," he said as Edward held my chair out for me and then sat beside me.

"I love this restaurant," Father said as he poured us each a glass of wine. "I don't get to come as often as I would like. I'm sure Steven will be by in a minute to say hello. He's the son of the owner and he's done a fabulous job with the place," he finished saying as he filled both of our glasses.

Father O'Connor smiled at both of us and lifted his glass in a toast. "To the future," he said with chuckle and we all clinked glasses and I took a sip of the delicious Argentinian red wine.

We made small talk for a few moments and then Paolo approached the table carrying a tray of appetizers. "I had no idea what you would like so I hope it's okay that I picked a few of my favorites," Father said as Paolo set the plates down.

Everything looked so delicious and I couldn't decide what to eat first. On the table there was a mouthwatering shrimp cocktail, empanadas, as well as a platter of prosciutto and provolone cheese.

Father O'Connor fixed us each a plate and we all dug in, making small talk. We informed him of our upcoming trip with the family and he laughed when we told him the entire family was coming along. He asked about Maddie's soccer and Masen's arm. Thankfully the cast was coming off before we went on the trip and Masen was beyond excited about that.

Paolo cleared the appetizers and dishes when we ordered our entrées. I ordered the Chicken a La Fusta which was their special grilled chicken with mushrooms and I was informed I had to get it with the world famous mashed potatoes. Edward ordered a filet with a side of the mashed potatoes and Father O'Connor wanted the mixed grill with the same mashed potatoes. We also got a mixed salad to share between us.

Father filled our glasses again after we were through ordering and he sat back and appraised both Edward and me. Edward had scooted his chair closer to mine and he had his arm draped across the back of my chair, his hand absentmindedly ran up and down my arm. It felt really, really good.

"So," Father O'Connor began. "Things seem to be very good between the two of you. Edward, my boy, I have to say, I've never seen you smile so much in all the time I've known you."

Edward chuckled and kissed my temple. "Yep, things are very good. We are very happy," he said sincerely and I couldn't help but blush slightly at his words.

Father O'Connor glanced down at my hand and noticed the ring on my finger. "Those are the birthstones for the twins if I'm not mistaken," he said with a raised eyebrow. When I nodded he looked from Edward to me and then said, "It seems as if you've both made a very important step forward in your relationship."

Edward picked up my hand and kissed my ring before he looked toward the man across from us and filled him in on the events of the previous weekend. He was very pleased by the end of the conversation and congratulated us both.

"Now, Edward, we just need to work on putting another ring on our Bella's finger and you'll be all set," Father O'Connor said with a smirk and Edward had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, sir. Bella and I have both talked about that and we are both certain that we will be making that next step before too much longer," Edward said quietly, but with feeling.

Paolo carried our tray to the table and Father said, "Well, that is wonderful news, both of you. Don't make me wait too long though, Edward. You know performing your wedding ceremony is one of the things I've been most looking forward to."

We ate and talked about many things. Father filled me in on many of Edward's more embarrassing moments, including the story of the one time Edward fell asleep during Mass. While that wouldn't be such a horrible thing in most cases, for this case, it was because Edward was one of the altar servers. Carlisle and Esme were mortified and then got mad at both Edward for falling asleep and Emmett since he was serving with Edward and let him fall asleep in the first place.

"Needless to say, Bella, dear, it was the last time I let Edward and Emmett serve at the same time!" Father O'Connor finished with a chuckle.

Steven, the owner's son, did stop by the table once we were through with dinner and brought us dessert to share…caramel flan. It was so delicious and I ate until I couldn't eat another bite.

"Baby, I'll be right back," Edward whispered as we were finishing up dessert. He kissed my cheek and walked to the restroom.

"Bella," Father O'Connor began as soon as Edward stepped away from the table. "I hope you truly understand how happy I am for you and Edward. I love that boy, so much. Don't tell Emmett or Alice…or Demetri for that matter but I have always had a soft spot for Edward. He's truly an amazing man and exceptional father and I have no doubt he'll be an even better husband to you," he said softly as he looked at me.

"You, my dear Isabella, have brought him and his children so much joy it just radiates from all of them. I have no doubt you were meant for him and the three of them for you. The love you share is truly a blessing and a miracle to witness. I am quite looking forward to the day when I can bind you two wonderful people together for the rest of time," Father finished just as Edward approached the table.

"Father, you didn't try to steal my girl away did you?" Edward teased as he helped me up and he looked at me with a slight frown when he saw the tears in my eyes.

I smiled and grabbed his hand to let him know I was just fine and laughed when Father said, "Well, Edward. I tried but for some reason she seems quite in love with you."

"You two have a wonderful trip and I will see you both when you get back. We'll look at the church calendar and see about penciling in a date for you two. Edward, put a ring on that beautiful woman's finger before much longer," he said with a slap to Edward's back and a kiss to my cheek.

"I knew I never should have told him we had talked about getting married," Edward mumbled as we waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"Are you saying you've changed your mind about marrying me, Cullen?" I said indignantly.

Edward pulled me to his side and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to my neck. "Baby, I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. Now let's go home and do some fornicating…you've driven me crazy all fucking night in that dress."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Okay, Angela, let me talk to Edward and the rest of the family and I'll let you know how many tickets we need and how many rooms at the hotel," I told her on the Monday before we were supposed to leave. The Teen Choice Awards were the next week and I had so much to get ready for. To say the kids were excited about our upcoming trip to California was an understatement. Between the awards show and going to Disney with the family, it was hard to get them to go to sleep every night.

Packing was becoming a nightmare. We were going to be gone for a week and I couldn't believe how much coordinating I had to do between the four of us and the rest of the family. When we had brought up the trip, everyone…and I meant everyone jumped at the chance to come with us. Normally I never asked for favors, but with the large amount of people going to California, I had asked Aro, extremely reluctantly, if it would be possible to use the company jet to get us all to the west coast and back.

I hated being in his debt, and made no attempt whatsoever to let him know that I was asking only because I had to. Aro was very gracious, if not a bit giddy, at granting me the use of the jet. I supposed he figured it was one more thing he could do for me which would cause me to be in his debt. The only downside to the whole thing is the fact that Jane and Ian, as well as Jacob were again traveling with us to California.

I was looking through the closet later that night, trying to pick out outfits to pack and I noticed the sweater I'd worn to dinner last week with Edward and the kids was missing.

"Sweetheart," I called for Edward and stepped out to look at him as he poked his head in the bedroom door. "Have you seen the sweater I wore to dinner last week, that lightweight black one Rose bought for me?"

"You mean the one I love so much because when you button it up all the way it makes your boobs look phenomenal? That one?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I smirked at him. "Yes, Mr. Smartass, that one. I can't remember wearing it home last week and I haven't seen it since. I'm going to be so upset if I left it at the restaurant," I said, pouting.

"Let me call them for you, okay? I'll see if someone found it and turned it in," he sweetly said and I blew him a kiss and went back to picking out outfits.

The next day was spent at the office going over my itinerary for California and the few things I had to do here in town today and tomorrow. The clock was winding down now, I could feel it. I was getting excited and it seemed like the more excited I got due to the fact I was getting to the end, the more disagreeable Aro and Jane both became. They insisted on double and triple-checking everything. Every interview I gave, every photo shoot I went to, every appearance I had to attend, Aro and Jane always hovered. I tried not to let it bother me and I certainly didn't mention it to Jasper or Edward. Seth and Emmett had both been privy to many an outburst, but I knew that telling Jasper and Edward would only make things worse.

A little over a month, that was all I had.

Thank God!

"Bella, I'm on my way right now," Emmett said as I answered my phone Wednesday morning. Today was finally the day we were changing all the locks on the building. We wanted to get them done before we were all out of town and figured it was the best time to get it done.

I pulled the kids' backpacks down out of the closet in the hallway and huffed into the phone. "That's fine, Em. I'm just trying to get a little packing done."

"Shit, I hate packing," he whined and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know how you feel, Em. Rose tends to get a bit carried away when she gets ready to go out of town. Imagine how poor Jasper feels!" I teased him knowing that Alice was worse than all of us put together.

He laughed heartily on the other end. "No shit, Sweet B. Good thing we are the only ones on that plane or else we may never be able to take off. Between Ali and Aunt Carmen we'll still be lucky if there's room for the rest of our things!"

I groaned at the thought, thankful once again for the ability to take the private plane.

Emmett, Seth, and Ben all arrived at the same time as well as the locksmith that Emmett had vouched for. Like Riley had told us, we were trying to keep the amount of people with access to the loft down to the barest of minimum and only a few of those people would have keys in the first place. Not that we didn't trust every member of our family totally because we did, but the chances of a key getting lost or stolen just increased with the number of keys that were out there.

It was hard enough going over the things Riley had talked about with the kids. Edward and I, along with Emmett and Seth, had sat down with Maddie and Masen and explained the reasons for the new cell phones as well as the fact that we went out less and had more people with us when we did go. We didn't go into details or anything, just tried to give them a broad overview of being safe and not talking to people we didn't know. We showed the kids how to operate the phones and Seth and Emmett spoke to them about not going anywhere with anyone that wasn't someone from the family, no matter who they said they were.

I hated every moment of it, cringing every time I saw a look of fear flit across their faces, but I knew it had to be done. Not just because of what was happening now, but because there was always the chance it could happen again. It also just made good sense to make sure the kids were aware of who to talk to in case of an emergency and what to do and not do if a stranger approached them.

"Okay, Bell, I think that's it," Seth said a few hours later as he walked into the loft and went to grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Well, I know Edward will feel better now that it's done," I told him as I sat on a stool at the island and watched him take a long drink out of the bottle.

He nodded at me. "I think we'll all feel better now. I hope we can all enjoy this trip. We need it," he said with a sigh and I couldn't help but feel bad as I noticed how tired and worn out my best friend looked.

I knew all of this had to be taking a toll on him, and there was nothing I could say to him that would ever convey to him how grateful I was for everything he'd done for me.

"I love you, Seth," I said quietly and he looked surprised for a moment before he smiled softly at me.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Love you, too, Shortcake. These last few months have been a hell of a ride, but I can't wait until it's over."

"I never would have made it without you, you know?" I asked him, hoping he could see I was being sincere.

I loved Edward beyond measure and Jasper had and would always be my rock, but Seth was my brother. There was no other way to describe him and I had long given up trying to find it. I loved him completely and always would. We may not have spent the amount of time together we used to for obvious reasons, but there would never come a time when Seth would not be one of the most important people in my life.

"Ah, I don't know about all that. I do know you wouldn't have to clean up that mess right there if it wasn't for me," he chuckled as he pointed to a spot on the floor where Rufus had just left a puddle.

"Damn it!" I huffed and got the paper towels and floor cleaner out from underneath the sink.

Rufus waddled over to me when I bent down to clean up the mess and I couldn't help but pat him on the head. "It's okay, little guy. I should have taken you out sooner. But, next time, come get me," I told him sternly and was rewarded with a lick on my hand and a 'woof' before he followed Seth to the door.

"Love you, Bell. I'll see you later okay?" Seth called out as he left.

There was no way I could get angry over cleaning up a puddle of pee…without Rufus there might not be an Edward, Maddie, or Masen.

Thursday night Masen and I met Edward and Maddie for dinner at Mr. Saul's instead of practicing. Emmett and Seth accompanied us and Rose and Tanya met us as well. We needed to coordinate a few things for the trip and figured we'd better just get it over with while we ate dinner. We were leaving first thing on Saturday morning and the awards show was Monday night. After that we were going to head to Disney from Tuesday through Friday and then come home on Saturday. We were going to be staying at the Grand Californian Hotel in the villas. I had no idea how Angela had us all arranged, I just knew Edward, the kids, and I were in our own and everyone else was paired up in groups of four. I didn't really care; I was just so excited to be going on our first trip together as a family.

Dinner was a blast as well and Mr. Saul even gave us extra dessert and sandwiches to have Friday night so we didn't have to cook while we were trying to get ready to go. After the kids and I, as well as Rose and Tanya, finished kissing him on the cheek much to his amusement and the guys' annoyance, we were all on our way back to the loft. Emmett and Seth were going to take one last walk through the building to make sure it was all secure and Rose and Tanya were going to help me pick out a few more outfits I needed to take for the few appearances I had to go to. They also wanted to see the dress I was going to wear to the awards show.

We all stepped off the elevator at the loft and started to walk toward our door when Masen said, "Mommy, look. Isn't that the sweater you lost?"

I snapped my head in the direction of our door and there my black sweater hung off the door knob with a manila envelope attached with a safety pin.

The same envelope we'd seen time after time after time already.

Maddie and Masen started to run forward when Edward immediately grasped their shoulder and yelled, "No!"

"But, Daddy," Maddie whined and I laid a trembling hand on his arm. I knew he was about to lose it, but he would be devastated if he snapped at the kids or took his fear out on them.

He cut his eyes to me and took a deep breath before he looked down at the kids and said, "Hey, you two, why don't you let Aunt Rose, Aunt Tanya, and Uncle Seth take you down to their apartment and they can show you pictures of the hotel we'll be staying at?" Edward's voice was shaking and when I looked at the rest of them, they all looked like were going to be sick.

Seth shook his head, I knew he didn't want to leave me up here without him but I stepped toward him. "Please, Seth, make sure the kids are okay for us. Call Jasper and Ben, then you can come up. Keep them safe," I pleaded with him and with a nod of his head and a pained look on his face he turned to the kids and said, "Come on, munchkins, maybe we'll even have dessert again!"

Rose and Tanya both gave Edward and I a brief kiss and then stepped on the elevator to take the kids down to Seth and Jasper's to wait.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Edward seethed as the three of us looked at the sweater.

"Ed, man, we need to call Riley," Emmett said with a shaky voice and walked away to call him.

"Edward," I whispered and he looked at me, everything he felt written plain as day across his face.

"Our house, Bella, this is our home. We're supposed to be safe here. What if you had been home alone with the kids…or all alone? What if they didn't stop at the door? What if…" Edward said in between panting breaths.

He pulled at his hair and swung around to look at his brother. "Who did you tell you were changing the locks, Emmett? How in the hell did someone get in here? You promised me, fucking swore to me that we would be safe here. Does it look like we're safe, that Bella and our children are safe here?" Edward raged at Emmett and my heart broke when I saw the pain Edward's words were inflicting on his older brother.

"Edward," I said and he whipped his head around to face me.

"Don't say it, Bella. Not a damn word. This is our home God damn it. It's supposed to be the one place we're safe. I can't take this anymore, always worrying and wondering when someone is going to approach you or…worse," he said as he swallowed.

"You are my life; you and the kids mean everything to me. What the hell are we supposed to do now that we can't even feel safe in our own home?" Edward said in an anguished voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Emmett tried again and again Edward turned on him. Furious, Edward stalked toward him and I tried to grab his arm to keep him from doing or saying anything he would regret later but Edward shook my hand off and kept going.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Fucking hell lot of good that does, brother," Edward sneered and I hung my head.

I had been so afraid Edward would do this, that he would lash out at someone…me, Emmett, Seth, Jasper. Someone. I knew it was only a matter of time. Edward had been my rock since we'd gotten the very first letter but I knew, with every ounce of my being, that the more letters I got, the closer Edward would get to losing it.

I was terrified that someone had managed to get into the building, especially after the locks had just been changed. But, I was even more terrified of Edward doing irreparable harm to his relationship with Emmett by saying something he couldn't take back.

Emmett would do anything he could to keep us all safe, I knew that…believed that and I knew Edward was lashing out at him because he needed to let what he had inside of him out. I only hoped they were both strong enough and loved each other enough to move past it once the storm calmed.

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Carlisle. Edward was going to need him, and without saying anything about what happened, asked him to come to the loft because we needed him.

I hoped he would call Rose to find out what had happened on his way so he didn't get overly worried. I knew my Edward and knew besides me, Carlisle was the only person who would be able to get him to calm down.

Emmett held up his hands and I could see the tension he felt in his face. He glanced at me quickly before he turned back to Edward. "I am sorry, Edward. We'll figure this out," Emmett said and I prayed he didn't try to placate Edward by saying everything would be okay. That would surely push him over the edge.

"It'll be okay," Emmett said and I watched, horrified as Edward clenched his fist and swung at Emmett.

He hit him square in the jaw and knocked him backward into the wall. I let a screech escape and Edward whirled his head in my direction. He narrowed his eyes at me, his nostrils flared and his jaw tensed and I knew there was nothing I could say now to make him stop. I could only hope that Riley or Carlisle got here before any more damage was done.

"What fucking part of this do you think is okay?" Edward said as he turned and faced his brother again. "Do you think it's okay that some sick fucking pervert watches Bella's every move? Do you think it's okay that whoever the hell this is, watches me and my children? Do you think its okay that they managed to get inside of our home? Tell me, what part is okay? Because from where I'm standing, nothing is fucking okay!" Edward shouted the last part and punched the wall.

"Motherfucker!" Edward yelled as he held his hand and I knew it was broken.

I stood there, with tears in my eyes and watched the man I loved more than life itself completely fall the fuck apart. It was heartbreaking and the worse thing I'd ever witnessed in my entire life.

Edward stood there, breathing heavily with his eyes closed and I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Go to the kids, Bella, let me help him," Carlisle said quietly and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Tell him…tell him I love him and I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Go, Bella, give him some time," Carlisle said again and I turned to walk to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, I fell to the floor in a heap, wondering how we were ever going to be okay again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Poor Edward! It had to happen sooner or later though. There was no way he could keep holding all that in and not let explode! And poor Emmett! I am betting Carlisle has plenty to say however.**

**What does everyone think about Lauren? She's a piece of work that is for sure. And now the stalker made it inside the house…oh my! They are going to be in for a bumpy ride until we get to the fashion show, so I hope you all are ready! Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!**

**www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**A must read for you:** _ **Empty Panes & Pretty Things**_ **by my great friend AydenMorgen. It is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read and it is as moving and gripping as any you will find. Please…PLEASE check it out and tell her I sent you. You will not be sorry, I give you my word. She has also posted the first few chapters of her next story** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. A very special thanks and hello to my two new very good friend's eternally addicted and bnjwl. Both have stories listed in my favorites, do me a favor and check them out. Welcome to the pod…we're all so happy to have you!**

**I'm going on vacation on Thursday and will be back on Sunday. I hope to write plenty while I'm gone, but if not, give me a few days when I get back to get the next chapter to you. I promise not to make you wait any longer than necessary!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a heartfelt thank you to** _ **tahughes**_ **~Your presence has been greatly missed this week. You will always be BFF#1…ILY! And thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreyStreet**_ **~Your pre-reading and beta skills are unparalleled and I appreciate all your help more than you will ever know…even though I still kind of hate you for the whole Shinedown thing! He he… you know ILY!** _ **MedusaInNY**_ **~I love you so much! You brighten every one of my days and I would be lost without you…and Lord knows my comma usage would be out of control!**

**Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much! No one could ask for better peas than me and I would be lost without you all.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Sorry this took longer to get up than I wanted! And sorry for the long A/N (here and at the bottom!)**

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert! OH…and I've been told a TISSUE ALERT as well…just saying!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 38**

**EPOV**

I whipped my head around as soon as I heard the elevator doors close and I instantly realized that Bella was gone.

Panicking, my eyes darted to my father as he stepped forward and said, "She's gone downstairs to be with the children, Edward."

"Pop, I can't…she's going to…I didn't mean," I stuttered out and the realization of what I had just done crashed down on me.

Carlisle carefully walked toward me, acting as if he was approaching a wild animal which I knew I deserved and then some. "Is your hand all right?" he asked and I looked down to the hand I was unaware I had cradled against my chest.

"I don't have any fucking idea," I groaned and closed my eyes and ran my good hand through my hair.

Emmett grunted from beside me and I wanted to kick my own ass for lashing out at him the way I just did. "Jesus, Em, I'm so fucking sorry."

I watched, utterly horrified, as he rubbed his jaw and stumbled as he tried to stand up. He smirked at me. "Now, is it safe to say it'll be okay?"

"Emmett, really." My dad sighed in exasperation but the corners of his mouth rose…just a bit, and I couldn't help but let out a cleansing breath.

I picked my head up and looked at my brother, my very best friend in the world, and the enormity of the words I'd just spoken to him filled me with so much shame I could hardly bear it.

Sighing deeply, I began to speak, "Emmett…" but I didn't get anything else out.

"Edward, don't. I don't want nor need an apology from you. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for not protecting Bella, the kids, and you the way I promised I would," Emmett said in an anguished voice.

I shook my head at him, there was so much to say but my mind was a jumbled mess. I couldn't find the words I wanted and needed to say in the midst of all the chaos.

I heard the elevator and jumped when the doors opened. My eyes immediately looked to see if it was Bella and my shoulders sagged when I realized it wasn't her, but Riley.

"Edward, Emmett, Dr. Cullen," he said briskly as he approached the three of us. He pulled on a pair of gloves and looked at Emmett as he said, "Talk to me."

Emmett ran his hands over his face before he took a deep breath. "We had all just come in from having dinner. As we walked down the hallway, Masen noticed Bella's sweater hanging from the doorknob and we all stopped. Once we noticed the envelope pinned to the sweater, we sent the kids downstairs with Seth, Rose, and Tanya. Bella just left to go down as well," Em trailed off when he noticed me as I pinched my nose with my good hand.

The doors of the elevator opened again and this time more men stepped out. One was dressed in a suit like Riley. He was introduced to us as his partner, Jared. The rest looked like technicians and the whole thing made me sick to my stomach.

I groaned as I watched them approach the sweater and the envelope. I bent over and took a few deep breaths. I felt like I was on fire, my whole body shook and my vision blurred as the reality of why all these men were here finally hit me.

Someone wanted to seriously scare us; wanted us to not even feel safe in our own home. I couldn't shake the what ifs from my brain no matter how hard I tried. What if we hadn't gone to dinner tonight and Bella and Masen would have been in the building all alone? What if whoever it was, was able to get Bella…or one of the kids alone? What if something happened to one of them?

I hissed out in pain when I curled my fingers into a fist, momentarily forgetting about my injured hand.

Motherfucker, it felt like this nightmare would never end.

"Edward, son, are you all right?" Carlisle questioned carefully but I couldn't answer him. I couldn't find my voice. All I could do was shake my head.

At my dad's question, Riley looked at me and said, "Edward, if you need to go down and see Bella, I can send someone for you when I need you."

I stared at him blankly and thought about Bella downstairs. My stomach felt like I had swallowed a bowling ball. I knew I needed to talk to her, to make sure she was all right…that we were all right, but I just couldn't do it yet. I needed some answers before I saw her and the only way I was going to get those was to stay here.

"I need to know what's going on here first before I can even think about talking to her," I mumbled to Riley.

I looked toward my father and asked, "Was she okay?"

Stupidest fucking question in the history of the world I knew, but I had to ask it anyway.

Carlisle frowned and immediately my stomach felt like I'd swallowed a boulder instead of a bowling ball. Jesus Christ, this whole nightmare just continued to get worse and worse.

"Edward, she's worried about you, but besides that, I think she was holding it together," Dad answered me warily.

"Shit," I whispered hoarsely.

I turned to watch the technicians dust for fingerprints on the doorknob as well as the walls beside the door. I let out a string of curse words a mile long when I watched them shake their heads at Riley indicating there was nothing there.

The frustration continued to build and build. I couldn't help but throw my head back against the wall as I became more and more overwhelmed and I let out a deep groan.

What the hell were we supposed to do now? Every time one of these damn things popped up it felt like we got farther away from finding out the who and the how than we were before. I had racked my brain to the point of causing myself migraine after migraine as I tried to figure out who could possibly hate Bella and/or I this much that they would try to cause this much strife.

Lauren was, of course, at the top of my list. After the stunt she pulled at the office on Monday and then in the parking lot afterward, I knew there was a whole hell of a lot more to what Lauren was trying to do than what she tried to pass off. She just walked by a toy store and remembered the twins' birthday…my ass she did. I'd had Felix and Alice pour over every piece of paper Lauren had signed her name to, making sure there was nothing, absolutely not one thing, we could have missed when Lauren basically sold me her children.

I was so proud of Bella when she called from the suburban to tell me what Lauren said to her…and what her response back was. Lauren was fucking delusional if she thought she could intimidate my girl in any way, shape, or form…especially where Maddie and Masen were concerned. No fucking way. Bella would protect those two with her life if it came right down to it, and I was pretty damn sure Lauren realized just how serious Bella was by the time she was done with her.

Lauren was never one to back down and she sure as shit wouldn't go quietly, I was positive of that. That was what scared me the most though about Lauren. As horrible as it was to even think, I had no doubt she was more than capable of using our kids to try to get whatever it was that she wanted this time. She was desperate, I could tell that from both encounters we'd had with her, and desperate people do desperate things.

Next was Kate…deluded, fucking nuts Kate. Where the hell that woman ever got the idea I was interested in her at all was totally beyond me. However, the day in my office where she tried to attack Bella, she was truly and incredibly angry. I thought back over what she had said and my insides clenched when I remembered her words. _"You walk in here and into his life and you took him away from me. I've been waiting patiently for him, for Edward to notice me and all my hard work goes up in flames as soon as you and your damn puppy crashed into his life. I hate you!"_

Could she really have hated Bella so much that she would try to do something as sick as follow us around while she took our pictures? Was she so deluded that she thought that, if by some miracle, Bella and I were no longer together I would go running to her? Hell if I knew…but I did know that to whoever was doing this, it was personal.

When I thought personal, my next thought went straight to Jacob fucking Black. There was no way in hell anyone would ever convince me that he wasn't pining away for Bella. That damn mutt was so in love with her it wasn't even funny. Every time he looked at me, I swore it was like he wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole so that I disappeared forever. I could give a damn if he was good at his fucking job or that Seth trusted him for some stupid ass reason. That guy loved my girl and no one was going to be able to convince me of anything different. It would only make sense for him to try to come between Bella and me somehow so he could have a shot with her. What better way than to scare me off so he could come in and save the day?

Next we had the fucking douche bag, Ian. Jesus, what kind of coincidence did it have to be that he showed up in New York City with Jane of all people just as the letters started? I knew Bella said that their split was amicable and that he was a nice guy that she just didn't click with, but what if was different for him? I knew the kind of person Bella was and anyone would be a fool to not fall madly in love with her. What if their split wasn't as mutual as Bella assumed it was? Maybe he was biding his time, and now that she was with me, he realized he had lost whatever shot he mistakenly assumed he had with her? What if his sole purpose in coming to New York was to try to get her back?

Aro and Jane both came to mind when I thought of people that would try anything to fuck with Bella and me. Out of spite, out of desperation…it was hard to tell what their motive could possibly have been but they were both extremely pissed at Bella's willingness to walk away from them and from Volturi when her contract was up. Aro's not so subtle message to me when I had lunch with Jasper gave me the creeps every time I thought about it. The way he kept referring to Bella as _'my Isa'_ was just…wrong. First at the Gala and then on the other multiple times I'd seen him, not to mention at the restaurant, he always looked so sinister. There was no doubt in my mind that he was, at this very moment, trying to come up with a way to keep Bella indebted to him so she wouldn't be able to leave. As for Jane, there was always just something so…off about her and the way she acted around Bella. Sure she was nice to her when she had to be, but there was an undercurrent that I was unable to put my finger on, but I knew it was there. From the things that Bella had told me about Jane, there were more times than she could count when Jane behaved in a way that was either downright spiteful or cruel for no apparent reason.

I shook my head and came to the most unwelcome and chilling thought of them all. What if it was just some random nutcase that became obsessed with her…or with me and we had no way of ever finding out who it was? You heard about things like that all the time, never thinking it could ever happen to you, but what if it did? What if there was nothing personal about this at all and it was just some bizarre coincidence that brought a psycho, literally, to our door?

It was all too damn much to even think about, and between me pulling my hair until it hurt and my throbbing hand, I felt like I had been run over by a car…or just got the shit beat out of me by my brother, which under the present circumstances would only be fair.

"Edward," Riley called to me as he pulled me from my speculating. "Let's go inside and I'll fill you in on what's going on."

He still had his gloves on and the technician handed him the sweater as well as the envelope with the letter in it. Riley opened the door and I was surprised to find that I had completely missed the other officers that had come upstairs and were now walking through the loft.

_Jesus, I must have really been deep in thought!_

As soon as I had that thought, another one immediately followed and this one stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward?" my father questioned when I stopped abruptly.

I swung my head around and looked at him, my eyes wild and my breathing heavy. I ignored the flare of pain that shot up my arm when I squeezed both of my hands into tight fists. My whole body felt like I had been doused in gasoline and then had a match thrown on it.

I was so mad, so fucking enraged, that my vision blurred and my teeth ground together as I tried to keep myself from completely and totally…losing it.

The overwhelming sense of violation I suddenly felt swept through me like a tsunami and all I could do was fall to my knees and hold my head in my hands.

My father knelt down beside me and wrapped his arm around me and just held on to me. "Edward, son, I've got you. I'll help you, please let me help you," he whispered and kissed the side of my head over and over again, just like he used to when I was younger.

"Dad, I don't know how much more I can take," I choked out.

Emmett was suddenly on my other side and they both gripped my arms and helped me stand back up again.

"Edward. Jesus." Emmett said, completely at a loss for words.

Thank fuck he didn't tell me it would be okay because I honestly didn't know what I would have done if I heard those words one more damn time.

There was a commotion at the door and my head whipped around to see what was going on. I saw a flash of blond hair and yelled out, "Hey, he's okay. He needs to be here, let him in."

The officers that had blocked the door looked at Riley and he nodded indicating that Jasper could come in.

Jasper rushed to stand in front of me, his eyes full of panic and his breathing erratic. "Where is she?" he practically screamed at me, and then he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Jasper," Carlisle said quietly. How the man was able to speak in a rational tone of voice was totally beyond me but that was my father…the epitome of calm. "Bella went downstairs to be with Maddie and Masen. Seth, Rose, and Tanya are with them now. I wouldn't be surprised if Demetri and Marcus, as well as Ben aren't here as well. She's perfectly safe." I made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a scoff and my father looked at me, his eyes full of understanding and amended, "For the time being Bella is safe."

"Christ, when Rose called me, I thought, I couldn't…" Jasper stammered and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Riley is waiting to speak with us," Dad said as he and Emmett continued to hold on to me. "Why don't we let him tell us what he knows and then we'll go from there."

"Edward, man," Jasper said as he looked at me. I could tell he wanted to say so much, but couldn't find the words so I just said simply, "I know, Jasper."

He nodded in understanding and we all made our way to the dining room table to sit and listen.

My dad and brother helped me sit in a chair and though there was a part of me that felt completely ridiculous at having to be coddled the way I was, a bigger part was so fucking grateful to have them to lean on.

Jasper hurried to the kitchen and pulled out a few bottles of water and passed them out to all of us before he sat down. Once we were all situated, Riley and Jared shared a look before Riley faced me.

"Edward, let me start by telling you that whoever left the sweater and the envelope didn't enter the loft. There is no indication that the door was opened and from the cursory walk through the technicians and officers have done, it doesn't look like anything was disturbed either. I'll need you to take a look with me to verify, but I'm confident that the door was the farthest the perp got," Riley concluded.

"Well, that is at least something," my dad, ever the optimist, said.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm afraid that is about the extent of my good news," Riley said in a voice laden with resignation. "Again, we dusted the envelope and the letter inside for prints and came up empty. Whoever we are dealing with is at least smart enough to use gloves or something to keep from leaving any prints. There are no markings on the outside of the envelope and unfortunately, the only thing inside the envelope is another letter for Bella and for Edward," Riley said all the while watching my face.

That shit just pissed me off, not that I didn't understand his hesitation though. "Damn it, Riley, just show me the fucking letter," I hissed to him, not missing the look of apprehension in his face or the face of his partner Jared.

"What?" I barked out as they continued to waver.

"Edward," Riley began slowly as he first looked at me, then at Pop, Emmett, and Jasper. "Are you sure you want to know what this says? You don't have to look at it. The fact that the sweater and the letter were left inside a supposedly secure building coupled with the change in tone of this letter," he said as he pointed to the envelope on the table, "makes me sure I'll have no problem getting you and your family assigned some sort of police protection until we are able to discern who is sending these to you and Bella. It's not necessary for you to read this, in fact, I'd like to firmly suggest you don't."

I barely registered Emmett's sharp intake of breath or Jasper's hiss of 'Jesus Christ' from across the table. I only noticed my father next to me because he squeezed the arm his hand was wrapped around so hard I flinched. The only thing I did know for sure was that whatever was inside that envelope was about to change my entire life…I could feel it.

It was going to be bad…so very, very bad.

But, no matter how bad it was, I still needed to know what it said so that I could do whatever was necessary to keep Bella and the kids safe.

I shook my head before I even started to answer him. "Let me see it," I forced out. My hands already shook and I said a quick prayer hoping to find the courage to be strong enough for Bella to be able to handle this.

_Bella._

Just thinking her name was enough to make myself sit up tall and straighten my shoulders. I would do whatever it took to ensure she was safe I vowed. It didn't matter what it was, I would do anything and everything within my power to protect her; I could do no less.

She was worth every sacrifice I might have had to make…and I would do it willingly.

"Edward, I really don't think this is a good idea," Riley tried one more time as he laid his hand over the ominous manila envelope.

"I have to know," I whispered, knowing that not looking and having to imagine would be so much worse than just facing it head on.

"Son," Carlisle said as Riley reluctantly handed me the letter.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them to stare at my father. "Pop, I have to. It's the only way I'll be able to protect Bella."

Around the table I heard a chorus of 'fucks', 'oh God's', and 'no's' as the letter slipped from my hand and floated to the table.

It felt as if time stood still and I was frozen to my chair.

I couldn't move, couldn't think…couldn't see.

Everything was hidden behind a deep haze of crimson.

Rage…pure, unadulterated, mind-numbing rage was all I could feel.

While the words and their meaning would be something I would never, fucking ever forget as long as I lived, all I really wanted to do was gouge out my own eyeballs and hope and pray that would erase what I just saw.

I stared at the piece of paper on the table, my eyes unfocused though that was completely irrelevant because what was on the paper was permanently etched into my brain. Who the hell…how could someone…Jesus Christ!

"Edward," my father whispered and I snapped my head in his direction.

He reached down to unclench my fingers and as he pried them open, I hissed when the cool air of the loft hit the mangled flesh of my palm. I had squeezed my hands so tightly that I had drawn blood. As I watched it ooze out of my hand, I couldn't stop the thoughts from flying through my mind as I imagined it was Bella's blood, spilled because of some sick fucking psycho's deluded wishes.

"NO!" I roared and stood up abruptly making the chair I was sitting in fall loudly to the floor.

"God damn it, NO!" I screamed again.

I picked up the half full water bottle in front of me and flung it toward the window. Water cascaded down the glass and the bottle skittered across the floor. Next I grabbed the vase of daisies, the flowers I had brought home and gave to Bella just yesterday because they reminded me of how happy she was and threw that at the wall. The sound of shattering glass imitated the feeling of my heart as I thought about what my life would be like if someone took her from me.

As I stood there, I wildly looked around the room as I tried to find something else I could take my anger out on…my fear…my complete and utter sense of helplessness. I picked up the chair and threw it, I shoved the table though it was so big and sturdy it barely moved and that just fueled my anger rather than calm it in the least.

I stalked around the room, I couldn't sit still and I couldn't make my mind focus on any one thing. I went from seeing Bella's face that very first time at the lake when Jasper showed us the first letter to how she looked when the letter came while she was in California. I remembered, with vivid clarity how she looked just moments ago before she fled downstairs because she couldn't see me fall apart any longer.

Then I thought about how she looked the first time I saw her in the park. How she looked on our first date when we had our first real kiss. The way her face lit up and her eyes filled with tears the first time I told her I loved her. I thought about our children asking her to be their mother and the way she looked when she said yes. I remembered the way she looked, the way her breath hitched and her heart started beating faster when I told her I would make her my wife and make her mine for all the rest of our days.

I was vaguely aware that there was no sound in the loft, none at all except for my heavy breathing but I paid little attention. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that my father and brother along with Bella's best friend were watching me in the midst of a total breakdown but I couldn't find it in me to care at fucking all.

The image from that fucking picture taunted me every time I closed my eyes and the words that accompanied it played through my mind on a continuous loop that I couldn't find any relief from. I felt like I was suffocating and I reached up and rubbed my chest, hoping it would help but knew the effort was futile. Nothing would help until this nightmare was over and I knew that Bella was safe and that nothing would ever hurt her.

I continued to pace around the loft and alternated between pulling my hair and rubbing the medal that hung around my neck. I had no idea how long I walked and suddenly I found myself in front of the wall of pictures that Bella had recently changed out…again.

My eyes traveled over the faces of my children, as well as my friends and family, but came to rest on one of just her and me. Esme had taken it at the lake over the Fourth of July weekend. In it, I stood behind her with my arms wrapped tightly around her waist and my chin rested on her shoulder. I had just whispered something in her ear that made her blush, you could tell even in the black and white photo, and Bella had turned to say something to me. Our eyes connected as soon as she had turned and we both smiled stupidly at each other, completely forgetting about my mother and the camera as we totally lost ourselves in each other. Of course Mama being the amazing photographer she was, captured the moment at the most perfect time and, with the exception of the picture Paul took of Bella and me with the kids, this one was my favorite.

Reaching up, I pulled the picture down off the wall and stared at it for God knew how fucking long. My eyes filled with tears, and while normally I would do my damnedest to not let anyone see me that way, I gave in and let them fall freely.

The woman in that picture was my entire life, and without her I was nothing. There was someone out there somewhere that was threatening her and I couldn't seem to do fuck all about it. It pissed me off so fucking badly; I didn't even know what to do with all the anger I had building inside of me.

"Edward," Carlisle called to me and I jerked my head in his direction.

Looking at him brought everything rushing back full force. It seemed like every time I thought about when I saw that fucking sweater and looked at that damn picture and read those hellacious words it was worse than the time before.

I registered the fact that he had gotten up from his chair and walked toward me but it was like I couldn't even focus on that. My only thought, the only thing my brain would allow me to think, was that I had to keep Bella safe. No matter what else happened, no matter what I had to do, I had to protect her.

"Pop," I gruffly said as I swallowed convulsively and tried to calm my body.

He stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Edward, my son, please tell me what you need."

I looked at him incredulously and shook his hands off. "Fuck, Dad! What I need, what I fucking need is for someone to give me some God damn answers! What I need is for someone to tell me how in the hell this deluded fuck got inside my motherfucking house! What I need is to know, unequivocally, that the love of my damn life doesn't have to look over her shoulder from now until God knows when every time she steps out of the door. What I fucking need is to take Bella, Maddie, and Masen and get the hell out of this fucking city and go somewhere that I can protect her and them. What I need," I said as I turned and punched the wall, welcoming the shooting pain up my arm, "what I need, Dad, is to know that when the time comes, I can marry the girl of my dreams and live happily ever after."

I fell to my knees in front of him; my arm hung limply at my side and I watched the blood drip down my hand onto Bella's beloved wooden floors.

I was done.

Totally and utterly fucking done.

I picked up my head and looked into the anguished eyes of my father. "I can't lose her, Pop. I can't. Tell me what to do, because I don't know anymore. Please," I begged and felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tightly.

"Edward, oh Edward, my boy," Carlisle whispered to me. "I don't know, but know that you don't have to do this alone. We'll help you, we'll all help you and Bella and the kids."

We sat on the floor while I let go of every ounce of anger and fear and self-pity I had inside of me. I had to in order to be strong for Bella. I listened to my father tell me over and over again how much he loved me, how proud he was of me for being so strong, how much faith he had in me that I would do what needed to be done in order to keep her safe.

I felt another set of arms around me and knew from the fact that I could hardly breathe that it was Emmett. "Little brother, you have to stay strong, please. We'll figure something out. I love you, so fucking much," he rasped out.

Jasper knelt in front of me and took my good hand in his. "We all love you, Edward. You, Bella, Maddie, and Masen and you don't have to carry this all on your own. Let us help you. Please," he said earnestly and I knew at that moment we would find a way to make sure that nothing happened to her.

I nodded at him and then looked at my father and brother. "I love you all. Thank you," I said sincerely and then let them help me up.

Once I was able to stand without anyone fearing I would crumble again, I told them to give me a minute and went to our room and quickly changed my clothes and packed a bag. There was no fucking way I was coming back here tonight so I got a change of clothes for Bella as well and grabbed our things from the bathroom before I made my way to the kids' rooms. I packed their things, too, and carried them out to the living room where I dropped the bag haphazardly on the floor. At the noise, everyone from the table turned and looked at me.

I walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed my bottle of scotch as well as a few glasses and carried them to where everyone was still gathered. I poured myself a _very_ stiff drink then passed the bottle to my brother and father. Once I felt the warm liquid hit my stomach I took a deep breath and looked at Riley and said, "Tell me what happens now."

I listened to him explain that they would assign a patrol to keep an eye on the building for the next ten days until we got back from California. While we were gone, Riley was going to work on getting Bella assigned police protection. Emmett informed me that he had gotten the names of a few more well-respected security guards that would meet us in California then travel back with us until the police were able to catch whoever this sick fuck was.

After the alcohol began to wear off I winced and hissed in pain and my dad looked at me. "Let's get you to the hospital and then you can see Bella back at the house."

Carlisle spoke with Riley and coordinated the police escort to and from the hospital as well as at their house while I waited on the couch. I listened to him call Mama and tell her we would be home soon. I knew I needed to talk to Bella; my body ached to hear her voice. While I had calmed down somewhat from my earlier outburst, I was still raw and hanging on by a tenuous thread.

My head was pounding, and between punching two walls and my brother, my hands were a mangled mess that throbbed every time I moved them. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the sofa. I tried to tune out the voices in the loft and concentrated only on seeing Bella in just a little bit.

I felt the cushion beside me sag and opened one eye to see Emmett beside me. "Brother, do you ever look like shit." He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Yeah, well I feel like shit so it's only fitting." I snorted at him.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked me quietly and I opened both eyes to look at him. Emmett's eyes were still rimmed in red and his face was splotchy. The end of his nose was pink and his shirt was wrinkled and half untucked. The bruise from where I hit him had blossomed nicely and had already turned a deep shade of purple.

In a word, he looked as much like shit as I did.

I was such an asshole for taking out my frustrations on him the way I did. Hopefully he would let me make it up to him…somehow.

Emmett continued to appraise me and I realized I had yet to answer his question. "Honestly? I have no idea, but I have to try to be, you know?" I shrugged my shoulders at him before I went on. "Bella needs me and she needs me to be strong for her, so I'm just going to have to do my damnedest to figure out a way to do so."

He looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place for a few moments before he leaned over and kissed the side of my head. Emmett slapped my thigh and stood up before he put his large hand on my shoulder and said, "I love you, man, and I am always here for you."

There was so much I wanted to tell him but my brain was complete mush right then. Besides, knowing my brother, he'd had enough emotion for one night. I would talk to him tomorrow and make sure we were okay, but I had no doubt we were. My brother understood, I knew he did, and he knew I would do the same for him…in a fucking heartbeat if he needed it.

Didn't mean I didn't feel like a dickhead for punching him, because Lord knew I did. But that was my problem to deal with, not his.

"Son, are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked a few minutes later and I nodded at him.

Motherfucker my hands hurt! I couldn't decide which one hurt worse and I just prayed I didn't break the one I punched Emmett with.

I reached down to grab my bag when my dad grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Let Emmett and Jasper get your things to the house for you. They are going to go downstairs and tell Bella where we're going and get her and the kids to the house. The police escort will follow them there and then Riley said he would have someone stationed at the house until we leave for California. You and Bella need to go to the station tomorrow and make a formal report and Jasper said you need to also go by Volturi and talk to Aro and Jane as well. They will need to make some changes in regard to Bella's appearances while she's in California he's guessing."

By this time we had made it to the elevator and I felt like I was in a fog. I hoped he would tell me what he just had again, because I was positive I only heard about half of it. As soon as he mentioned Bella's name, I tuned out most of what he was saying and focused only on her.

Christ I needed her.

Like yesterday.

My heart clenched and I swore my skin prickled as we passed the second floor, she was so close…but still so far away. I couldn't wait to get this shit over with so I could hold her, kiss her, and tell her how fucking much I loved her.

I let out a frustrated sigh and winced when I reflexively reached up to run a hand through my hair.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed when I bent my hand and let my arm drop beside me.

"She knows, Edward," Carlisle said quietly to me as the doors opened to let us out. I nodded silently to him because I knew she did, too.

We made our way wordlessly to his Mercedes and I couldn't help but shiver when I saw the police car in front of us as we began our trek to the hospital.

Dad picked up the phone and called my mom to let her know we were on our way and then he made a phone call to the hospital to see if Bree and Dr. Garrett were both on duty in the ER so that we could get in and out as quickly as possible.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone, the need to hear Bella's sweet voice so acute I ached for her.

She answered on the first ring, hell I wasn't even sure it rang at all. "Edward," she sighed softly and her voice caught in her throat.

"Baby," I managed to choke out as I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

"I love you," she whispered and at that point it was useless to try to hold them in.

"Always and forever," I said softly back.

Bella sighed again and I could tell she was crying but I couldn't say anything for fear of losing it…again. "Hurry home to me," she said and then hung up.

I held the phone in my hand and stared at for a minute, wishing I had the strength to call her back, but I didn't. I was fucking exhausted and I knew I needed to see her even more than I needed to talk to her so I slipped the phone back in my pocket and leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes.

I felt my dad's hand on top of mine and squeezed it in silent acknowledgment but I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say at this point and I couldn't, even if I had wanted to.

We made it to the hospital where Bree waited and she ushered us into an exam room right away. I knew we probably pissed off the others waiting in front of us, but I couldn't find it in me to care too damn much.

"Jesus, Edward," Bree hissed as she looked at my hands. She shook her head and looked at my father while she said, "Nick will be in in a few minutes to take him down to x-ray and then we'll clean his hands and see if he needs any stitches."

She hugged me briefly and then left the room, leaving my father and me alone to wait.

"You're taking a leave of absence until this is over," he said as he sat down on the stool against the wall.

He rested his arms on his legs and tipped his head up to look at me, surprised when I didn't say anything back to him.

"You're not going to argue with me?" he asked, his tone of voice indicating he had expected me to.

I lifted my shredded hands at him and shook my head. "Fuck, Pop, look at these. There is no way I could see patients right now even if I wanted to. Besides, I know you know there is no fucking way I am leaving Bella's side until this mess is over with."

"Well I assumed both of those things actually, so thank you for not fighting me on this. I'll call around and see if I can find someone to fill in for you for the next month or so at least," Carlisle said and then sat back in his chair.

We both looked at the door when it opened and Nick came in. "Doctors Cullen. We really need to stop meeting like this," he said with a smirk and picked up my chart to make a few notes on it before the orderly came in behind him, pushing a wheelchair.

"Fuck," I muttered only to receive a grunt from my father and a raised eyebrow from Dr. Garrett.

"Rules are rules, Edward. Now, get in the damn chair and let the nice young man take you to x-ray. I'll meet you down there in a minute," Nick said. I did as I was told and flopped in the chair feeling like a damn idiot at having to get pushed around like an invalid.

Thankfully it was a slow night and it was late enough that we didn't encounter anyone on the way to x-ray. It would spread around the hospital fast enough as it was that I had to be brought in, and I didn't want to explain to anyone right now why I was here.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when we found out I didn't break anything. I had only severely sprained my wrist and had a few bruised knuckles on one hand, while the other had only minor cuts and abrasions. Still hurt like a son of a bitch though, and I whined like a big ass baby when Bree cleaned both hands off and wrapped one and put a brace on the other.

By some miracle we were in and out in under an hour and I was finally on my way home…and to Bella.

We pulled in the driveway and I was out of the car before it even came to a full stop. I ran through the door in the kitchen and stopped short when I saw Bella already standing there, waiting for me.

Our eyes met and then in the next instant she was in my arms. As soon as I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, my lips were on hers and I felt like I could finally breathe again. The feeling like I was drowning and the fog that clouded my brain lifted and all I could see…was her.

"I love you, Bella, so fucking much, baby. I'm so sorry," I said, only to feel her shake her head against me.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, buried her face in the crook of my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Edward. Nothing. I love you," she said over and over again as she nuzzled my neck and peppered me with kisses.

I stood there and held her for a few minutes while I reveled in the feeling of calm that I felt just from having her near me. I finally had to let her down and from the look on her face, she didn't want to let go either.

Looking down at my hands, Bella winced and reached to gently hold them while she stood in front of me. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly as she picked up my bandaged hands and kissed my fingertips.

She looked up at me questioningly when I didn't answer right away and I lifted my other hand and rested it against her cheek. "Honestly?" I asked and when she nodded I answered her softly, "Not really, but I will be."

"What do you need?" Bella asked as she stepped closer to me and I moved my hand to cup the back of her head.

I bent my head down and brushed my lips across hers, letting the electric charge I always felt when we kissed fill me and whispered, "You." I kissed her more deeply, swirling my tongue in her mouth and fisted my hand in her hair, ignoring the pain that shot up my arm from the action. "All I will ever need is you," I vowed to her.

We continued to kiss, letting our mouths say everything we couldn't voice with words until we had to break apart to breathe.

I smiled tenderly at her when she stepped back, and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead before I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and motioned to the family room. I heard everyone in the room and knew I needed to let them see I was okay.

It made me feel a bit like an idiot to be honest. Here Bella was, the one that was threatened and everyone was concerned about me. What a fucking mess, I thought as we stepped into the room where I was immediately wrapped in the arms of my mother.

"Mama, stop," I told her when she started to cry as she squeezed me, incredibly tight for one so small.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she took a deep breath and stepped backward. Her hands gripped the side of my face and she looked into my eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to her so I didn't even try.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Bella closer to me. It felt so fucking good to have her in my arms and I knew it was going to take me a few days, at the very least, before I was going to be able to be very far away from her. She would be so sick of me by the time everything was said and done, but I knew I wouldn't be able to have it any other way.

We sat down with everyone for a few minutes and I hugged and kissed my sister, Rose, and Tanya just to let them know I was okay. I tried to listen to everyone talk around me but I couldn't find it in me to want to talk to anyone except Bella, and I wanted to check on the kids.

Bella could tell I was getting antsy and after a few more minutes she stood up and pulled me with her. "We're going upstairs to check on the kids, we'll see everyone later," Bella said and turned to me.

"Let's go, sweetheart. I need some alone time with you," she whispered and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Thank you," I told her as we walked up the stairs. "I couldn't take much more of being under the microscope. Every time I looked up, someone was staring at me like I was going to sprout a second head or something." I chuckled and Bella smiled at me.

"They are all just worried about you," she told me and rested her head on my shoulder as we came to the top of the stairs.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "You are the one we should all be focusing on, not me and the fact that I'm an emotional wreck."

"I'm going to be fine. I have complete faith in Seth and Emmett…but most of all I have complete faith in you and the fact that we'll figure out what to do together." Bella stepped on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek and lovingly laid her hand on the other side of my face. "You don't always have to be so strong you know."

Closing my eyes I pulled her toward me and rested my head against her forehead, her scent and her touch doing more to make me feel better than anything else ever could or would.

"I'm so scared," I whispered and shook as she pulled me toward her.

"Me, too, but we have to have faith." She kissed me again and then stepped away from me. "Maddie and Masen are both in Mase's room. They could tell something was going on and didn't want to sleep separately. Why don't you go check on them and I'll wait for you in your room?"

She began to walk away toward the bedroom but I kept a hold of her hand and she stopped to look at me when I wouldn't let her go…I couldn't.

"Edward," Bella said and when she saw the pained look on my face her own softened as she gazed at me. "It's okay. I'll be waiting for you when you're done. You need them as much as you need me and they were worried about you. Go, kiss them good night, and then come to me."

"Okay," I said quietly. I really did want to see the kids so I waited until she walked into our room and then carefully opened the door to Masen's old bedroom.

I was shocked momentarily when I noticed how empty it was because almost everything he owned and wanted to have with him was at the loft. It made me smile when I realized that we had truly made the loft our home now.

I stood and watched them for a few moments and let the sweetness of the sight of them sleeping together soothe my aching soul. It had been the night from hell but seeing my two beautiful children sleeping soundly and safely in their bed went a long way to making things seem more manageable at the very least. They were my reason for living, them and Bella, and as long as I had the three of them…nothing else mattered.

"Daddy," my little princess mumbled as I crawled into the much too small for three people bed and wrapped my arm around her and Masen.

"Hello, my princess," I whispered as I bent down and kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet, little girl smell.

I was not looking forward to the day when Maddie would outgrow her baby shampoo…or snuggling with her dad in bed.

Masen grunted and scooted closer to me, and picked his head up when he realized I was in bed with them. "Daddy, are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to open them.

"Yeah, little man, I am," I told him and kissed him, too.

"What happened to your hand?" Maddie asked as she curled against my side and twisted my shirt in her little hand.

I didn't want to lie to them but there was no way in hell I was telling them I punched their Uncle Emmett, then was stupid enough to follow that up with hitting two walls so I simply said, "I fell."

"Daddy, are we still going to California with Mommy?" Masen asked in a worried voice and I had to groan internally a bit at how perceptive my two children were.

I squeezed each of them and gave them another kiss before I scooted them back on their pillows. "We are, but Mommy and I will need to talk to you two tomorrow after you wake up. Now, go back to sleep," I told them softly and watched as they each told me good night and fell quickly back asleep.

I watched them for a few moments before the pull to be near Bella became too much to resist.

After I shut the door to Masen's room, I leaned my head against it and rubbed my face with my hand and then turned to walk toward my room. I could feel Bella on the other side; my whole body tingled with the anticipation of seeing her.

Opening the door slowly, I smiled when I saw her sitting on the bed as she waited for me. The only light in the room came from the moonlight that streamed in through the window and the candles Bella had lit that were scattered around the room. She stood up and walked to me, stopping when she was in front of me. Bella reached her hands out and placed them on my chest, making me stand still.

"Let me take care of you for a change, sweetheart," she said tenderly and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pushed it up my chest. I bent my head down so she could pull it all the way off and moaned in pleasure when her fingertips traced the planes of my naked torso. She placed a delicate kiss on my chest above my heart and it felt as if it would explode from the simple, sweet gesture.

"I've run you a bath and set a drink on the side of the tub for you," Bella whispered as she began to unbutton my jeans. The sound of the zipper being pushed down was loud in the silent room.

I stepped out of my shoes and lowered my head and watched as she effortlessly slid my jeans and boxers to the floor where they landed in a pile at my feet.

She held her hand out to me. I took it willingly and then lifted her hand to my lips where I placed a kiss to the inside of her palm. I smiled when I heard her sigh and she rolled her eyes at me when I lifted mine to look at her.

"I love you," I told her reverently as we entered the bathroom where the room was filled with fragrant steam and my body craved to be submerged in the warm water.

It had been a hell of a day.

Bella kissed me softly, barely ghosting her lips over mine before she instructed, "Get in before the water cools off. I'll be right back."

She watched me step in the water and I let out a contented sigh once the warm water covered my body. Bella reached behind me and placed a rolled up towel and when I rested my head back against it Bella ran her hands through my hair and down the side of my face. "My Superman," she whispered and kissed my forehead.

There was so much I wanted to say to her, things I wanted to ask, but I couldn't find the will or even the strength to say anything. It could all wait until tomorrow. For tonight, I just needed her.

Bella was all I would ever need.

I tipped my head up and took a drink of the scotch that Bella had left for me and enjoyed the biting warmth that flooded my mouth then laid my head back down.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt the muscles in my aching body relax bit by bit. I must have dozed off for a few minutes because the next thing I knew I felt Bella's hands glide across my chest as she gently washed me.

"Baby, you don't," I started to say but was quieted with a kiss.

"Not another word. Like I said, it's my turn to take care of you for a change. Please let me," she said and swallowed a sob and turned back to what she was doing.

I let myself enjoy the feeling of her fingers as they danced across my skin as she washed my chest and stomach. Bella nudged me to sit up and when her slick fingers floated across the tight muscles of my shoulders and back I sighed contentedly.

"Fuck, that feels so damn good," I rasped out.

"Good," she said.

Bella cupped some water in her hands and rinsed my back and shoulders off, kissing my shoulder blade as she went. She moved to sit on the side of the tub and for the first time I noticed that she was wearing only a thin tank top and a pair of tiny panties.

I looked at her appreciatively and Bella snorted when she saw that my eyes were trained on her pert nipples.

"I can't help it, Bella. You're just too fucking beautiful to not look at," I told her honestly. And damn if she wasn't. Her cheeks were flushed an alluring shade of pink and there were small beads of sweat in between her breasts.

A few tendrils of her hair stuck to the side of her neck and I wanted nothing more than to let my tongue trace the path they fell in.

She reached across me and moved to grab the shampoo off the ledge and I grabbed her wrist and looked deeply into her bottomless brown eyes.

"I love you more than I can ever express to you in words," I told her passionately.

My love bent forward and kissed me again, and gently said, "Oh, Edward."

Bella poured some shampoo in her hand and the second her fingers met my scalp I let my head fall forward. She spent a glorious amount of time washing my hair for me and I enjoyed every fucking second of it. With every movement and every soft sigh she let go I could feel her love for me and it just felt so fucking…good.

This was exactly what I needed after the maelstrom of the previous few hours. Bella always gave me what I needed. She always knew how to soothe the fury or fan the flames of my desire. She always knew when I needed her close or needed space. Bella knew me better than anyone else in the world and because of that, she always gave without question.

As the warm water flowed through my hair and down my body I suddenly couldn't wait to make love to her and forget about everything but her and I.

"Stand up for me," Bella requested and I complied even though my legs felt like Jell-O.

She washed my legs and even my ass and front as well. I wished she would have paid more attention to the part of my body that ached for her, but I knew she wanted me as badly as I wanted her and I could wait until we made it to the bed at least.

My love certainly deserved to be worshiped somewhere besides a bathroom.

Bella reached over and pulled the plug and then held on to me as she stood up. I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply and moaned in her mouth when she pressed her entire body tightly against mine.

"Thank you, Angel," I murmured in her ear as I licked it.

She grabbed a towel off the countertop and wrapped it around my waist. She picked up another one and dried off her legs and hands before she led me silently back to the bedroom where she stopped next to the bed. Bella pulled the towel from around my hips and walked around my body as she dried me off.

With every brush of her fingertips and every time her body would press against mine, I felt her hard nipples graze my skin and the need to be buried deep inside her grew and grew. I knew she could tell because she began to bite her bottom lip and her chest became flushed. She looked at me as she stepped back in front of me and her eyes were dilated and burned with desire.

I gently pried her fingers open and let the towel fall to the ground. I took the brace off of my hand, even though it hurt like a bitch to do it. My bandaged hand reached behind her neck and I lowered my mouth to hers and rasped, "I need you now. Please don't make me wait any longer."

"Then take me," she replied back and it was like a match igniting a piece of paper. My body instantly responded to her words and I pulled her to me and ground my hard cock against her thigh.

I reached down and grabbed her behind her knees and picked her up bridal style and then carefully laid her in the center of the bed. I immediately followed her body with my own, never releasing her mouth from mine.

Frantically I pushed her thin tank top up off her body and then pushed her panties down her gorgeous legs so that she was naked beneath me. I laid my entire body out on top of hers and felt connected to her from head to toe. Even at that, I wasn't sure it was enough.

It would never be enough.

I wanted to devour her, to take and take from her until I was convinced she was mine and would forever and always be mine. I wanted to mark her and claim her and never let her go.

"Bella, I need you so much," I told her when I finally had to release her mouth and breathe. I immediately moved to her neck and her collarbones nipping and tasting the tender, silky skin as I made a path with my lips, teeth, and tongue.

She ran her hands through my hair, scraping her nails along my scalp which made my entire body burst with electricity. My hands traveled along her body and I delighted in the squeals and squeaks of pleasure I elicited from her with each touch of my fingertips.

I did that to her…those sounds she made were because of me…for me.

"Mine," I hissed as I dipped my head to circle her pert nipple with my tongue.

Bella arched off the bed as I sucked the hardened peak into my mouth and she huskily said, "I'm yours, Edward. Take what you need from me."

"Oh, Bella," I ground out and settled between her thighs. "I love you, so much. You are my entire world, my life, my reason for living. You know that don't you, please tell me you know that."

"I do, oh God I do…" she breathed out as I moved from one nipple to the other, teasing and tasting as she writhed beneath me.

"I'm going to hear you say those words to me someday soon," I promised her as I reached down between our bodies and slid my fingers through the wetness between her legs and plunged my fingers deep inside of her.

I took her earlobe in between my teeth and bit down gently and then soothed the sting with my tongue. "You'll say those words to mel, and then you'll be mine forever. No one can take you from me, no one can have you but me," I vowed.

I was telling her more than just I would marry her one day but I didn't know if she knew that or not.

"Only you," she cried out as I curled my fingers forward inside of her and simultaneously bit down on her nipple.

"That's my girl, come for me...so fucking beautiful," I whispered in her ear as I continued to coax her orgasm from her. I kept my fingers inside of her, continuing relentlessly.

I needed more.

Bella's head thrashed on the pillow as I kept up my assault and I bent my head down to her pussy and flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue.

"Edward…oh God…oh," Bella moaned as my tongue continued to torment her.

"Again, Isabella. I need you to come for me again…give it to me," I implored.

I looked up at her from between her thighs and whispered seductively, "Open your eyes and watch me. Watch me make you come."

She picked her head up and let out the most erotic moan I had ever fucking heard from her as she saw my tongue work her clit. "Oh fuck…please…I need," she said in a stuttering breath.

"Beg me again. Beg me and then watch me," I ordered her.

My body ached to be inside of her. My cock was so fucking hard, it throbbed almost painfully. But I needed her to come for me again.

It was primal, my need to take from her, but I couldn't stop myself. The entire night had been about not being in control but now, now I was the one in control and I fed off it. I craved it.

I yearned for it like nothing I had ever felt before.

My fingers were slick from the moisture that seeped from between her legs and I lowered my head to taste her. Her sweet essence exploded in my mouth, coating my tongue with her distinct flavor and I feasted like a starving man on every last drop. I brought her to the brink over and over again, trying to savor every moan, every exquisite twitch and spasm until I was almost crazed with want and need for her.

I lifted my head and then knelt between her legs and took her in as she laid spread out before me.

Jesus fuck she was magnificent.

_She was mine._

I positioned her as I wished and plunged my fingers even further inside of her. I pressed my thumb on top of her clit and allowed myself a selfish moment while I felt her pussy squeeze and flutter around my fingers.

Bella was so ready to come…she was more than ready. She was almost incoherent with her need for release and I would grant it to her…as soon as she said the words I was desperate to hear.

"Say it. You are so ready to come for me…just say it and I'll let you," I said wickedly as I stared into her eyes.

I reached down and grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together so I could hold on to her when she finally let go. I picked up her hand and turned it over, exposing her wrist to me. I pressed my mouth against it and felt her pulse against my lips.

"Now, Bella. Say it," I rasped out and sucked on the tender skin on her wrist.

"Edward! Now, oh please…now! Let me come...please!" Bella cried out and with one last curl of my fingers and circle of my thumb against her clit she exploded, coming with such ferocity I was momentarily stunned.

I immediately bent down and covered her mouth with mine and swallowed every sob and moan that she tried to let escape. I wanted it all, everything she had to give…it was mine and I wanted it.

Shifting our bodies, I lined up my aching cock with her and rolled my hips forward until I was completely surrounded by her.

"Oh fuck…damn, I need you so badly," I rasped out as I began to move inside of her.

I relished the feeling of her slick heat pulling me deeper and deeper inside of her. Bella wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and with every thrust I gave, she raised her hips to meet me and took me even more fully into her.

Skin slapped against skin and the sounds of our breathing and moans filled the room. The scent of our desperation for each other floated in the air around us and invaded my senses. I looked into her eyes, the eyes of the woman that would only ever belong to me and I felt like I was falling apart around her.

"You are mine, Bella. I'll never let you go, please know that," I whispered to her as I kissed her neck, her forehead and then finally her lips again. "I love you, God I love you so fucking much. Tell me…promise me…" I breathed out as I pushed her damp hair away from her face. "Promise me you'll always be with me, that I never have to be without you. Please, tell me," I begged her.

My mind was spiraling out of control. I could feel the tenuous thread holding me together about to snap.

Images…words…threats…tried to fight their way through the recesses of my brain. The events of the night threatened to spill forth and it was only my need to feel her come beneath me that was able to keep them at bay…if only barely.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, so good, feels so good," she murmured in my ear as her tiny hands wrapped around me and pulled me closer to her.

Yes, that was where I needed to be, what I needed to feel. I could feel the dark thoughts retreat farther back when I felt her heart beat against my chest and felt her soft lips against my neck.

"I love you. No one will ever take me from you," Bella promised me and I sobbed against her shoulder.

I reached beneath her and completely engulfed her in my arms and moved so that she was over top of me with her legs wrapped tightly around me. She clung to me as I raised and lowered her on my shaft. Our bodies were so close it was if we were extensions of the other, not two separate entities.

But we were extensions of the other, we couldn't function separately. It was only together that we worked. Apart we would cease to function…cease to live.

Bella lowered her mouth to mine and whispered, "I've got you. Let go, baby…I'm here. I'll always be here."

Her words coursed through my entire body, lighting it from within with a flame of need and want so fierce I couldn't breathe.

"Bella…oh fuck…" I hissed out and threw my head back as I let out a primal howl and came deep inside of her, her climax immediately followed and I came…miraculously again.

Bella continued to rock back and forth on top of me, each delicious aftershock she had I could feel on my still trembling cock.

We stayed connected for untold moments and clung to each other. I couldn't let go of her but I scooted us back on the bed so that we could lie on the pillows. She faced me and I leaned forward and kissed her gently and then said softly, "I love you. I'm sorry if I…"

Bella shook her head and pressed her finger over my lips. "Whatever you need, I'll give you. I love you. We'll be okay," she whispered and kissed me again.

After we cleaned up and then crawled beneath the covers, I held Bella in my arms as she slept. The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was…if I had to take her to the ends of the Earth to protect her, I would. No one was taking her away from me.

_Ever._

**Carlisle POV**

"Car, I'm so sleepy," my wonderful wife mumbled to me early Saturday morning once we had finally managed to take off from JFK bright and early at six A.M.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Darling, then go to sleep. We have a long flight ahead of us."

Esme nodded her head at me and laid the comfortable seat back and promptly fell asleep. My poor wife, she was exhausted, and as I looked around the spacious cabin of the plane, I noticed that almost my entire family had already fallen back asleep.

To say the last few days had been a nightmare would not be exaggerating in the least. We were all, every single one of us, feeling the strain.

I looked around the cabin once again and my eyes found Edward and Bella with Maddie and Masen tucked in close with them. Edward had barely left Bella's side at all since Thursday night, and the brief time he had to be away from her while he had his hand x-rayed at the hospital, he was a nervous wreck.

There they sat, together, and I shuddered when I thought about what could have happened the other night. Maddie was curled up on Edward's lap and Masen leaned against Bella's side. Edward had one arm wrapped securely around his daughter while the other protectively held Bella to his side. Masen had his arm wound around Bella and Edward's hand cupped the back of his head.

The sight was so achingly sweet that I sighed, again, and I tried to turn off my brain so that I could relax. The tears in my eyes were certainly not going to help in the relaxing department that was for sure and I huffed as I tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"Brother, come talk to me," Marcus whispered as he walked toward the front of the plane where a small table and four captain's chairs were.

I bent my head down to kiss Esme one more time and tucked the blanket around her before I followed him.

The flight attendant sat in her designated spot away from the rest of us and Marcus and I each poured a cup of coffee. I had to say, after glancing around at the luxurious interior of the plane, that I would never want to fly commercial again. I would certainly have to look into purchasing a plane like this. Marcus and I could split it, hell I was even positive Eleazar would want to chip in as well. It was certainly something to think about at the very least.

I sat down heavily in the chair beside Marcus and wiped the moisture out of my eyes, hoping against hope that my very observant younger brother wouldn't notice. When I saw the frown on his face, I knew I hadn't been that lucky.

"Carl, you have to talk to me," Marcus said earnestly and I dropped my shoulders and looked at him.

"I'm so fucking pissed at this whole God damn situation, Marc. If anything were to happen to any of the four of them," I hissed as I turned to look at Edward, Bella, and my grandchildren again. "I would never be able to survive it," I whispered as I kept my gaze on the sight before me.

"I'm his father for God's sake! It's my job to protect him and I feel so damn helpless. It's killing Esme. We've tried to hide as best we can from Edward and Bella, but she's terrified of something happening to one of them…or the children. And Emmett, holy mother of God, I have never seen anything so heart-wrenching than what I saw Thursday night."

"Tell me about it," Marcus told me sincerely and I told him what I saw. I would never forget it as long as I lived.

_**Flashback~** _

_I had just entered the kitchen of our house after coming from Edward's room. I had convinced Bella and Edward to each take a mild sedative so they could get some much needed rest. The trip to the emergency room to get Edward's hand looked at thankfully didn't take too long, thanks to Bree and Dr. Garrett. Poor man, he was going to get used to fixing the hands of all the Cullen men before all was said and done._

_Maddie and Masen had been kept as much in the dark about what had happened as we could manage so they were now sound asleep upstairs in Masen's old room. I missed them terribly, all three of them as a matter-of-fact. The house was much, much too quiet without the sounds of laughter and joy they always brought to the house. Oh, I loved my time alone with my wife. Very much so! We had gotten quite used to reacquainting ourselves with other areas of the house in which we could make love. It was more than a bit enjoyable to be honest!_

_But the emptiness we both felt with the absence of Edward and the children was palpable._

_I entered the kitchen with the intent of getting a bottle of water out of the fridge when I heard a noise coming from the dining room near the French doors to the patio. Walking toward the sound, my heart, as could be expected, had started to beat frantically. I let out a calming breath when I noticed it was just Emmett._

_I was about to make my presence known when Rosalie walked in from the other side of the room and I stepped back into the shadows. I had just turned to walk away when I heard Emmett sniff and then heard Rosalie say, "Oh, Em. It'll be okay."_

_I wanted to leave but I couldn't make myself walk away. I needed to know that my oldest son was okay. I knew if anyone could help him it would be Rosalie._

_Emmett shook his head. "Rose, it won't be. I have never been as terrified in my life as I was when we walked off that elevator and saw that fucking sweater hanging there with that damned envelope attached. And Edward, my God, babe, it broke my heart to see him lose it the way he did."_

_Rose sighed and ran her hands up and down his arms as she stepped closer to him. I could see the tears falling down my oldest son's face in the moonlight and I felt my own tears come at the sight of them._

" _I wish he wouldn't have hit you," Rose said as she shook her head and ran her fingers lovingly over the bruise on his jaw. I smiled at her protectiveness of Emmett and her understanding of Edward's need to let go of some of what he was feeling at the time._

_Emmett reached up and cupped her face as well. "Babe, I would take a hundred, a thousand punches to the face if it helped Edward deal with all of this. You have no idea what all this has been doing to him. He puts on such a brave front for Bella, for the kids, and for the rest of you, but I know my brother. I'm his big brother you know," Emmett said as his voice got caught in his throat._

" _I should be able to protect him, I have to protect him. He's my best friend as well as my little brother. I love him so much. I know I kid and goof around all the damn time cause it's what I do, but Rosie, I have looked up to him my whole life. How many older brothers do you know of that look up to their little brother? Not many I'm sure, but God damn it, I do!"_

_There were very few people that Emmett ever showed his true self to and I wasn't the least bit surprised by his admission to Rosalie. Emmett and Edward had a very special relationship and it was one they both treasured. They were never overt about it, but the love and the respect was there, always._

" _Rose, I have never seen anything so awful as Edward falling apart earlier. I have no idea how Bella even managed to watch as much as she did. And that was nothing compared to what happened in the loft once we got inside. I'll never be able to forget it," Emmett said with a shake of his head_

_It was awful to watch, but none of us could do anything except be there for him when he finished. Edward had a horrible habit of feeling guilty for letting others see his weakness but this wasn't him being weak. This was a man that had just had his family threatened, a man that had been pushed to the end of his limits._

_Emmett went on, his voice thick with tears. "His fear was palpable, and it was almost too much for me to take. Pop was the only one that could get through to him. His only thought, babe, only thought was Bella and the kids. Nothing else mattered to him at that point. Once Riley got there and opened that fucking letter he was done. There was no turning back. I don't know how much more of this he can take, Rosie," Emmett whispered._

" _We're all here for all four of them, Emmett," Rose said as she laid her head against his chest._

_He ran his large hand lovingly through her hair and bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I know that, Rose. Edward and Bella know it, too. But what if it's not enough? I am so scared for them. I haven't told them and I try not to let it show, but fuck it, I'm terrified. I can't even bear to think of something happening to any of them. They are the core of this family, the ones that brought us all together. You have no idea how long Edward waited for her…for only her. He knew what he wanted and there was no way he was going to settle for anything less. He found his dream when he found Bella. They just became a family, Rosie, it's just…nothing can…what if…" he stuttered and shook his head, too overcome with emotion to go on._

" _We just have to have faith," Rose said quietly and I watched Emmett sigh deeply._

_She was right of course. We couldn't give up. We had to believe that Edward and Bella would come through this…whatever the hell it was…unscathed and stronger if that were possible._

_**End of Flashback~** _

I scrubbed my face with my hands and then looked into the pained face of my younger brother. "I have never witnessed anything so heartbreaking in my life," I told him as I held my head in my hands.

"Carlisle," Marcus fiercely said. I picked my head up and stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "We will all help you, all of you. This is not just Edward and Bella's problem, this affects the entire family. We are Cullens…we stick together no matter what," he stated emphatically.

I sighed deeply then took a sip of my coffee before gazing out the window of the plane. It felt so nice up here, like nothing could touch any of us, while we flew through the air. It was just when we were down on the ground; that was where the danger was.

"I know you all want to help. But don't you see? That is what is so frustrating and gut-wrenching…what exactly can we help with? I'm at a complete loss here. No one has any idea who this fucking psycho is or what they want. Bella still has a job she's contractually bound to complete, no matter how stressful things are right now. There are two children," I said as I swallowed down the emotions that threatened to bubble out. "Two children that adore her more than words can express. And Edward, Marcus, you have NO idea what this is doing to him. If I thought watching Emmett was bad, watching Edward, who is stronger than any person I have ever encountered in my life, fall apart was something that will haunt me until the day I die. I don't know what to do for him, for them and it's breaking my heart," I admitted and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

Yes, I was well aware that I had passed that trait to my son, only my hair didn't stick up in every which way.

"I am afraid I'm going to lose my family," I whispered.

That was the thing I was most afraid of. I could see it happening; tiny bit by tiny bit, but it was there nonetheless.

"What on Earth do you mean?" Marcus asked incredulously.

I shook my head as I tried to put my thoughts in order. I had been thinking about this since Thursday night and I was scared, terrified really, to finally voice this.

"Edward loves Bella so much," I began quietly, hoping that my brother would let me finish speaking before he said anything. When I glanced at him and he nodded at me, I knew he would so I continued. "I know we all recognize this but I saw something Thursday night in him that I am not sure he even consciously knows he did," I said then steeled myself to admit, aloud what I firmly believed.

"If we can't put a stop to this, if we can't find someway to find out who is tormenting Bella and Edward, I believe he will take her and the kids and run," I whispered, barely able to get the words out.

"What do you mean run?" Marcus asked, his eyes darted back and forth from me to where Edward and Bella still slept.

I ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them to once again look in the face of my brother, my best friend, and confidante. "He would, Marcus. You didn't see him when Riley opened that letter the other night. I saw it in his eyes. Edward would never be able to be apart from Bella, it would kill him, literally. But, he would take her someplace; somewhere he could protect her and the children. And he would keep them all there until it was safe to return. His entire life is that woman and those children. Nothing else matters to him, and no matter how much he loves Esme and me, and Emmett and Alice and the rest of you all, Bella and the twins come first for him."

"I don't understand…" Marcus said bewilderingly.

"I do," came the soft voice of Jasper who raised his eyebrows, asking to join us.

"Of course, Jasper," I said as I handed him the carafe of coffee and a mug.

We all sat in silence as Jasper poured his coffee and stirred in creamer and sugar and waited for him to go on. "Marcus, Carlisle is absolutely right. I've never seen anything like Edward and Bella…ever. Their love for each other is almost like a living, breathing organism. It is so strong I swear at times I can see it in the air around them. It's in every look they give each other, every touch, in their every movement. It's completely and totally subconscious, too, they don't even have the faintest idea what they are doing." He took a sip of his coffee and stared out the window, his eyes faraway and then he began to speak.

"There was this one time, a few weeks ago I think, when I realized just how completely and irrevocably they are bound to each other. Maddie had a soccer game and we were going out to eat afterward. Carlisle, you and Esme couldn't make the game, do you remember?" Jasper asked me and I nodded my head to tell him I did remember. It was right before Bella had to go to California this last time.

"Anyway," Jasper began again with a wave of his hand. "We went back to the loft and parked the cars, then walked to the pizza place a few blocks away. I watched Edward and Bella, like really and truly watched them, and it was mind-blowing." He chuckled then shook his head. "I love Alice," he said sheepishly looking at me and I smirked at him and nodded my head.

I knew he loved my little girl; in fact he was as crazy about Alice as she was about him. "Tell me something I don't know, Jasper." I laughed at him. Jasper embarrassed was something we didn't see too often.

Jasper smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders at me before he went on. "I love Alice, Carlisle, you and Esme are more happily married than just about anyone I've ever seen. Marcus, you and Diane obviously love each other as do Emmett and Rose and Seth and Tanya, but," he qualified, "none of us have a love that is as profound and soul-completing as Edward and Bella's."

"Tell me what you saw, Jasper, please?" I asked.

I truly wanted to know what he saw in Edward and Bella that made them so different to him. Not that I disagreed because I totally believed the same thing, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

Jasper looked from Marcus to me and then continued. "The entire night, every time I looked at them, they were touching. And while I enjoy holding Alice's hand or putting my arm around her, I do it because I want to. Edward does it because he has to; Bella is the same. You can watch their body language and if they go too long without touching the other, you can physically see the tension in their bodies. They can function when they are apart, obviously, but when they are in the same room and they aren't next to each other, it's like their bodies call to the other. Just look at them now," Jasper said as we turned to look at Edward and Bella.

Thankfully they were still sleeping, but Bella got restless and shifted in her seat. I watched in disbelief as Bella whimpered softly and moved her head back and forth for a few seconds until Edward, who was still sound asleep, ran his fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple. Bella smiled softly in her sleep and then curled back against him, again resting peacefully.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed softly as I continued to stare at them.

I had never seen anything like it. I liked to sleep close to Esme at night and after almost forty years of marriage, I knew her better than I knew myself. But even after such a long time, I wasn't as aware of Esme's movements and such while she slept…at least not to the extent that I had just witnessed between Bella and Edward.

"Mmmhmmm," Jasper acknowledged. "It's the same when they are awake. When Bella moves, Edward moves and vice versa. I've seen Edward, without even looking, reach for Bella's hand and help her over a bump in the sidewalk. I've seen Bella standing in the middle of a group of people hold her hand out, and Edward's is automatically there, waiting. It's completely unconscious on both of their parts but it happens all the time."

Jasper set his coffee mug down and looked from Marcus to I and then said, "That is why if Edward truly believed it was in Shortcake's best interest to run and hide, he would take them all and go. He can live without his parents, his brother and sister and the rest of his family and friends but he can't live without Bella, and she is the same way. They just can't do it. It's not even being over-dramatic or romanticizing what they feel for the other, it's the truth.

"Edward's entire life is wrapped in his arms right now and there is no where Bella is safer than she is when she's with Edward. We all can hire the best bodyguards. We could keep Bella locked up inside the loft and never let her outside and she still wouldn't be as safe as she is when she's with Edward. His protection of her is instinctual and as fierce as anything I've ever seen. There isn't anything Edward wouldn't do in order to keep her safe, and that includes taking her away from everyone and everything she knows. She would do it without even thinking twice about it, too, contract or no contract," Jasper finished emphatically.

I knew Jasper was telling us nothing but the absolute truth, hell I'd seen that same resolve in Edward's eyes Thursday night after Riley showed us the letter.

"Well, I for one am not just going to sit here and leave it up to Edward to protect that girl. Bella has brought more to this family than I can even put into words and well, everyone knows how much I love Edward so we need to come up with something. There is no way in hell I'm letting my nephew and the love of his life run away and hide out like they did something wrong. We're Cullens God damn it and we will figure something out," Marcus hissed angrily.

"I have an idea," Eleazar said as he slipped into the chair across from me.

Eleazar was one of the shrewdest and most brilliant people I had ever met in my life and I hoped he truly had come up with something…anything to help Edward and Bella.

We all looked at him expectantly and he smiled at me and slowly said, "Carlisle, why don't we call Alec and see if there is anything he can do to help? He has to have some connections or advice or something that might be useful. It's worth a phone call at the very least."

"Son of a bitch, El." Marcus chuckled and slapped him on the back. "That is the best idea any of us have been able to come up with yet."

"I'll call him as soon as we land," I breathed out in relief.

At last, someone who might be able to give us something to help.

Jasper looked around the table and finally said, "Who the hell is Alec and what does he do?"

I chuckled and realized we got a little excited by Eleazar's idea. "Jasper, Alec is one of our very good friends from prep school and then college. His name is Alec Macelli and he is the Assistant Director in Charge of the New York FBI office. Damn, I don't know why I didn't think of him before now!"

We talked amongst ourselves for the next few minutes, all of us feeling the relief of having someone who might offer some sort of idea to get through the next month.

One by one we made our way back to our respective seats and as I wrapped my arm around Esme and looked at Edward and Bella again, I said a silent prayer in the hopes that Alec would be able to keep my family safe.

**EPOV**

I felt Maddie wiggle on my lap as she started to wake up and realized both of my legs had fallen asleep during the time we slept. I kissed Bella's head and watched her blink her eyes a few times as she woke up, followed by Masen who rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Bella curled in closer to me and I couldn't help but smile and I kissed the top of her head again as I scooted Maddie off my lap and gingerly stretched my legs out and waited for the feeling to come back to them. I glanced at my watch and realized we still had about an hour left before we were due to land and I was grateful we'd had a chance to sleep some more once we took off.

To say the last few night's sleep had been restless would be a fucking understatement and I still felt a little like I had been run over by a car…or at least gotten the shit kicked out of me by Emmett, but it was slowly getting better. The fact that Bella hadn't left my side for any discernible amount of time over the past thirty-six or so hours helped immensely, too, I had to admit.

Just getting on the plane and away from the city left me feeling a bit better, and thankfully Jane, Ian, and Aro had all left last night to work on changing a few of the arrangements for Bella's appearances so the only one on the plane that wasn't family was Jacob.

I looked around the plane's cabin and everyone was still sleeping or talking quietly amongst themselves. Maddie and Masen moved from Bella and me to my parents so I pulled Bella closer to me and tried to focus on the next few days in California.

The kids were so excited about the awards show and then going to Disney. It was hard not to get swept up in their giddiness, no matter how shitty everything else seemed to be around us.

And things were definitely shitty…bordering on downright putrid and I couldn't see it getting better anytime soon.

Having to explain to Bella what was in that fucking envelope was the worst thing I had ever had to do in my life, and if I ever had to see that look of total despair and terror on her face again, it would be too fucking soon. My heart broke a little bit more every time I remembered it and as I couldn't stop thinking about it, it was an ever-present thought in my mind.

The image and words would haunt me every day from now until we found out whoever the sick fuck was and even then it wouldn't ever be something I could forget.

The picture was a black and white photo of only Bella and she had her black sweater on. Somehow whoever took the picture managed to catch her in an exact moment where she had looked down and it looked like she was sleeping. The angle was just so and it looked like she had bruises underneath her eyes. It seriously looked like she was dead, especially because the photo was black and white. It was a chilling picture to be honest and neither one of us were able to decipher when exactly the picture had been taken.

The message this time was more direct and it sent shivers up my spine and made my blood run cold every time I thought about them:

_**Make no mistake  
You shan't escape  
Tethered and tied  
There's nowhere to hide** _

_**My Dearest Bella:** _

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will always find you. Edward won't always be there to protect you from me. I will get to you somehow, someway.** _

_**My Dearest Edward:** _

_**Someday, very soon, you will know the pain of losing your precious Bella. Enjoy what little time you have left with her…it's coming to an end much sooner than you can ever expect.** _

_**Here's Bella's sweater back, wouldn't want her catching a cold before it's time now do we? I'll be seeing you soon…** _

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I had no fucking idea what I was going to do to make sure nothing happened to her. I did know, however, that no one…fucking no one was taking her from me.

Over my dead fucking body.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay…deep breath everyone! I told you things were gonna get rocky for the next few chapters. Things have definitely gone from bad to worse and…it's going to be awhile before they get better. Strap in everyone, the ride is just starting!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!**

**www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**A must read for you: My friend AydenMorgen's** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately! She has also contributed an outtake from this story to the FoxyFics Compilation. If you donate at least $5 by August 18th, you'll receive the FoxyFics compilation with 22+ one-shots and outtakes. For more info go to: foxyfics(.)blogspot(.)com**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. A very special thanks and hello to my two new very good friends eternally addicted and bnjwl. Both have stories listed in my favorites, especially eternally addicted's newest story called** _**Truth, Lies and Alibis** _ **. Run to this one, you won't be sorry. It's fabulous! Do me a favor and check them out. Welcome to the pod…we're all so happy to have you!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a heartfelt thank you to** _**tahughes-BtrflyOnGreyStreet-MedusaInNY** _ **~ Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much! No one could ask for better peas than me and I would be lost without you all.**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to my very dear friend** _**bnjwl** _ **. You've had a hell of a week my friend, I hope this helps! I promised it would be done today!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Sorry this took longer to get up than I wanted! And sorry for the long A/N (here and at the bottom!)**

_**Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert…Lemon Alert!** _

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 39**

**BPOV**

"Baby, you need to wake up," Edward whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair and pushed it back behind my ears.

I tried to shake my head no, but his hand held my head still and I felt his warm, soft lips kiss my forehead.

He chuckled at me and said, "Bella, we are getting ready to land. You need to sit up and get your seat belt fastened."

I sat up quickly and looked around the plane and realized I was the last one up. I sheepishly looked at Edward and ducked my head.

"Hey now," he said with a smile as he lifted my chin with his finger. "You're exhausted. No one blames you for sleeping for the entire flight…even if you did snore loud enough to wake the dead!"

"I don't snore!" I hissed under my breath at him and Edward grinned and leaned forward and kissed the end of my nose.

"Nope, you don't," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "I just like to see you get all worked up," he chuckled.

"Ass," I snorted at him then smiled because it had been too long since I'd seen him smile that way.

Edward leaned over as we began to circle the airport to land and said, "Maybe, but you know you love me anyway."

I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, surprising the shit out of him. When I pulled away from him, I laughed at the stunned look on his face and said, "Yep, I do. More than you can ever imagine. Now, hold my hand, you know I hate landing," and sat back and held my hand out for him to take.

He laced our fingers together and lifted them to his lips where he placed a sweet, tender kiss along my knuckles and said softly, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

I nodded at him and knew he meant more than just keeping me from being scared while the plane touched down on the ground and then rolled along the tarmac. He meant way more.

Once we came to a stop and I was able to take a deep breath, I laid my hand along his cheek and leaned forward and kissed his cheek and said, "I know, Edward."

Edward took a breath to say something but we were interrupted by two little squeals of "Mommy!" "Daddy!" and we were immediately engulfed in the arms of Maddie and Masen.

It was so hard to dwell on too much of anything with those two around so I hoped that these next few days would allow all of us…especially Edward, some time to decompress and forget things for awhile.

God knew we damn sure needed it after the hell of the past two days alone.

"What are we gonna do today, Mommy?" Masen asked excitedly as he bounced up and down on his little feet. He had his NYY hat on, backward of course, and a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt. He looked so adorable I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I bent down and tweaked his nose causing him to giggle and then told him, "Well, Seth, Jasper, and I need to check in with a few people and I might have to go out for a bit, but when I get back, I thought you and Maddie and me and Daddy could take a walk on the beach and maybe go swimming. How does that sound?" I asked him and then took a deep breath when I saw the pained look on my Edward's face when I mentioned going out in public.

"Bella," he said softly, but in an anguished tone of voice.

I kissed Masen and the shooed him in the direction of Carlisle where Maddie was already talking a mile a minute.

I stepped closer to Edward as everyone moved about the plane gathering their things to get ready to disembark and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Edward, enough. This is their vacation, too, and he and Maddie have been looking forward to playing on the beach for weeks now. I told you before we left that we would do whatever we needed to make sure we all had a good time and relaxed. Don't make me have Emmett knock you over the head and have the jet take you back to New York City." I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek and then took his hand in mine and looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

They crinkled at the edges because he was smiling and that made me feel better right away. "All right. I'll try to limit my freak outs for the remainder of our stay in beautiful, sunny California. But, Bella, in all seriousness," he said as he lowered his voice and looked into my eyes. "You have to promise me that you'll be careful and if anything seems…off you'll tell someone right away, deal? I'll try to loosen up but you're still not going to be out of my sight if I can help it."

"I didn't figure I would be, nor would I want to be. Now, let's get the hell off this plane and find some food. I'm starving." I giggled at him and then laughed when my stomach grumbled loudly as we made our way to join everyone else.

Thankfully Aro and Jane had already arranged for two suburbans to be waiting for us at the airport, so after separating into groups and loading our luggage, we were finally off in search of food and then the hotel.

"Sweet B!" Emmett exclaimed once we were seated at the restaurant for lunch.

I looked at Emmett and couldn't help but laugh at him and all his goofiness. I had to hand it to him though, he kept trying to make everyone, especially Edward and me, laugh and not dwell for too long on things.

His bruise was fading quickly, thank goodness. If I knew my Edward at all, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that every time he looked at his brother and saw the purple mottled flesh, he relived what happened Thursday night all over again.

That was not good…nor was it anyway to live, so the sooner the outward reminder was gone, the better.

"Mommy! Come sit by me and Masen!" Maddie squealed and led me to the table. I gave Edward a soft smile and followed her to the table where she pulled me down between the two of them and began to tell me everything, in minute detail she wanted to see when we went to Disney in a few days.

"And I wanna see Cinderella and her castle. Do you think we'll be able to see her? And I wanna see the fireworks!" She went on excitedly only to be followed by Masen's enthusiastic list.

"Well I wanna see Buzz and Woody and I wanna go to the Jedi Academy Daddy showed me on the computer."

"Okay, you two." I laughed at them. I said a quick, silent prayer of thanks that they were, for the most part, oblivious to the turmoil that was going on around us. "Once we get to the hotel, we'll make a list of everything you two want to do and we'll make sure we try to get it all done."

"Me, too, Sweet B! I can't wait to see that new water light show they have and I want to see the parade," Emmett said boisterously. "Oohh, and I want to go to that Jedi Academy thingy with Mase. I'd rock with a light saber!"

He looked affronted when the entire table burst out in laughter at him, and then gave us all a big smile. Of course, that was followed with a flip of his middle finger when the kids weren't looking, too.

"Jackasses," he mumbled but then smiled. "Whatever, I'm excited. Sue me!"

"Em, you can go to the Academy if you want." I chuckled at him as I sat back and took a drink of my Coke. "Just make your list, too, and we'll make sure you get your turn, you big goof."

"Sweet! Did you hear that, babe? Will you buy me a pair of Mickey ears, Rosie?" he asked her sweetly and though Rose tried to glare at him, she totally lost it when Emmett flashed her a silly smile complete with dimples.

"Thanks, Bell. Now I have to listen to him make his list for the next three days!" Rose snorted at me.

We finished our lunch, during which there was much discussion over what everyone was going to do for the next few days and finally arrived at the hotel in the early afternoon.

I had a few hours before I needed to leave with Seth, Emmett, and Jacob and Esme and Carlisle took the kids down to the pool to expend some energy for a little bit. I loved them to pieces, but man, they wore me the hell out!

After I set out what I needed to wear to the appearance later on, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes only to feel warm fingertips trace along the skin that peeked out from beneath my t-shirt a few moments later.

I opened one eye to see Edward lying down beside me, his head rested in his hand and he stared down at me. "Angel, we're all alone. You realize this, yes?" he questioned with a smirk.

Before I knew what was happening Edward had rolled and hovered over me and grinned down at me. "Mmmm, all alone. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

He bent down and kissed me deeply then moved to my neck. "I need you. Now," he whispered.

I giggled at him and felt his hands move underneath my shirt. "Well, I guess I know how we'll be spending the next hour," I teased him.

"More like two," Edward huskily said and then proceeded to show me just how much he did indeed need me…over and over and then over again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bell, we need to head out in a few minutes," Seth told me as I slipped my shoes on as I finished getting ready to go.

To say I was nervous as hell about this damn appearance was the freaking understatement of the year so far. I was so scared and I concentrated on taking a few deep breaths to keep myself from hyperventilating in the bathroom. I leaned on the counter and closed my eyes while I inhaled and exhaled like my yoga instructor had taught me.

Seth opened the door and muttered, "Jesus, Bella," before enveloping me in his arms. "Do you want me to get Edward?" he asked anxiously and I quickly shrieked at him, "No, Seth, don't…please."

"Honey, you can't go out there looking like this," Seth whispered as he pushed my hair back behind my ears and kissed the top of my head.

I stood up and looked in the mirror and tried to take a few more calming breaths and hoped that Edward didn't look too closely at me on my way out the door. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were dilated but even more telling than that was the fact my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Seth reached out and grabbed them, squeezing them tightly in his and stared at me. "Bella, nothing will happen to you. I promise," he vowed to me and I nodded my head.

"I hate this fucking shit," I whispered to him and I took a few more moments before I walked out.

Seth snorted at my outburst but then looked at me tenderly before he said, "We all hate it, too."

We exited the bathroom and walked through the suite to the living room where Jasper and Emmett were waiting along with Edward, Maddie, and Masen.

"There's my girl," Jasper winked at me and held his arms open with a huge smile. His smile fell the closer I got to him and was replaced by the frown that immediately took its place.

He wrapped me in a huge hug and squeezed me close to him and held on to me, until I wiggled to break free. This was really, seriously beginning to be a little much and when I looked around the room and caught Edward's eyes, I knew instantly he could tell I was about to lose it.

"Okay, Whitlock, get your hands off my woman." He chuckled as he stood up and walked toward me, his eyes full of emotion and his smile sweet and tender.

As Jasper passed me to Edward, I caught his grimace and knew Edward was giving him a harsh look, but I couldn't even open my mouth to reprimand him. I was hanging on, barely, and if I tried to talk just then, it wouldn't have been pretty.

Edward led me away from the group of them pointedly ignoring Seth's motion to his watch indicating we didn't have much time and stood me in front of the windows overlooking the ocean.

"Angel, what is it? You look like you're about the break the fuck down. Did Seth say something to you?" Edward questioned and that made me feel like total shit.

Apparently I was much better at hiding how I was feeling than I thought I was if Edward didn't automatically assume I was scared out of my damn mind.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and laid my head against his strong chest. I could hear and feel his heartbeat and instantly I felt better. I shook my head against him without saying a word, not caring at all that I would need to check my hair before I left.

Edward bent down and kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through the loose hair that hung down my back. He waited until I got myself together and said, "Talk to me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

I sighed again, and then picked my head up, immediately hating myself when I saw the panic spread across his face when he looked at me. "Bella," he said in a pained voice and reached up to cup my cheek with his big, warm hand.

"I'm so scared. I hate feeling this way and I hate making you worry about me, but I am. I can't even concentrate on what I'm supposed to say or do," I railed at him as I stalked back and forth in front of the windows. "I don't want to go this afternoon. I want to stay here with you and the kids and curl up on our big bed and watch movies and then go outside and swim in the ocean and make sandcastles on the beach." I stopped to look at his heartbroken face and that just made me so sad. "I want…I want this to all be over," I let out finally and then sagged to the floor.

Edward rushed to my side and crawled on the floor beside me and pulled me onto his lap. "My sweet, brave girl," Edward murmured softly to me as he rocked me back and forth. "Bella, you have to stop trying to keep these things from me. I hate seeing you like this," he said as he held my face in his hands. "But I hate even more that you are afraid. It's killing me that we don't have any answers and there is all this uncertainty surrounding you and me," he admitted quietly as he held me closer to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was scared. I just get so tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me…you, too. No one knows what to say or how to act and it just pisses me off so badly," I told him as I played with the hem of his t-shirt. "I hate feeling like this and I hate seeing you get upset. But more than that, I hate that terrified look you get on your face wondering if something is going to happen to me," I finished and laid my head against his chest again and enjoyed feeling his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Bell, we really have to get out of here," Jasper said quietly as he approached where we sat. "We're already going to be late as it is."

"Shit," I swore heatedly. "Fine, let's get the hell out of here. Give me just a minute to fix my hair and face and we can go," I said as I looked at Edward one last time as I stood up.

I helped him off the floor and he bent his head down to kiss me softly, but passionately. "Baby, I love you. You'll be just fine for the next few hours then you'll come back and we'll take the kids out to play," he said with one last brush of his lips across mine. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact you packed one sexy as fuck bikini that I can't wait to see your ass in…literally," he teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Edward," I said with a giggle and then flashed him a grateful smile.

I knew for a damn fact he wasn't as cavalier about this whole thing as he was acting right now, but I was extremely grateful for the attempted fake just the same. He knew me so well.

Hurriedly, I made my way to the bathroom and tried to repair the damage to my face and hair as quickly as I could so we could get out of here and get to the appearance before we were any later.

Edward grabbed me for one more quick kiss and then we were out the door and in the rented suburban before I could think twice. I could feel the eyes of the four guys in the car with me and took a turn looking each of them in the eye. Like I had told Edward, this shit was getting old really quickly.

"Okay," I began in a strained voice as I rubbed my fingers over the mommy bracelet on my left arm. "Every one of you listen to me and listen good. I've had it with all of you looking at me like I'm going to curl up into a ball and stick my thumb in my mouth or start going Carrie on someone. You're all driving me nuts and I can't take it anymore," I finished in a whisper as I stared at Jasper beside me.

"Please, J, you guys are making this so much worse for me with the hovering and the staring. I can't…I'm about to…just stop, please. For me?" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Shortcake," Jasper said with feeling. "I know we've all been acting like idiots, but none of us know what we're doing here."

I leaned my head against the window and stared in front of me, not missing the identical suburban that led us and when I turned around, I shook my head at the one behind as well.

"Jasper," I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Sorry, Sweet B, but those were Riley's orders. He called ahead and spoke with Aro and Jane yesterday. For the duration, you will have an entourage Mariah Carey would envy. So, suck it up and get used to it. We're not taking anymore chances," Emmett said very seriously.

I heard Jacob, Jasper, and Seth all mutter their agreement with his statement and decided rather than argue, I'd just suck it up and deal. After all, I couldn't fault any of them and after the mini meltdown I'd had in the hotel room not thirty minutes ago, I couldn't try to tell anyone I wasn't scared.

We arrived at the beach and made our way to the platform where Aro, Jane, and Ian all waited. Jane scowled as we approached, glancing purposefully at her watch to let me know she was well aware of how late we were. There was some big beach volleyball tournament going on and I was asked to say a few words in between sets. Of course one of the teams was sponsored by Twilight, thus the tie in to Voluturi and to me.

"So nice of you to join us, Bella. I hope we're not keeping you from anything," Jane sneered as I stepped up on the platform.

I noticed Ian as he hovered close by her and when I tried to smile at him, he glared back at me causing me to gasp. Ian had never, in all the time I'd known him, been anything other than friendly and welcoming and his actions threw me for quite the loop.

"I'm really sorry, Jane, Aro," I said through gritted teeth.

I really hated sucking up to them, but I knew they'd had to rearrange quite a few things since the arrival of the last letter not to mention their generosity in lending the family the plane for our trip out here.

"Isa, my darling, is everything all right? You look positively green," Aro said in a voice that was laden with overdone sincerity.

Taking a deep breath I turned and faced him, figuring I had nothing to lose by being honest with him. "Well, Aro, if you must know, being out in public right now is making me more than just a little bit fearful. I'm sure you can understand after everything that has happened," I told him and gasped again when I heard Jane's derisive snort.

"If you really got those letters, Bella. I wouldn't put it past you to set all of that up just to try to get out of your contract," Jane said decisively.

"Why you," Jasper railed at her from beside me. "How in the hell can you say something like that to her? Are you fucking out of your mind?"

"Hey now, you watch the way you talk to her," Ian stated as he tried to get to Jasper but Seth jumped between everyone.

"Okay, in case any of you were wondering, there is a crowd of people out there, not to mention television cameras just waiting to pick up on all this shit. So I suggest everyone back the hell off and let Bella get this over and done with," Seth hissed quietly looking back and forth between Jasper, Jane, and Ian.

I watched Aro's face as he took in the scene before him and couldn't believe the gleam of excitement I saw in his eyes. What the hell?

"Ah yes, Isa. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the area where the interview is to take place. I take it you have memorized the pertinent information we wish you to convey this afternoon?" Aro asked as he reached a bony hand out to grip my elbow.

I had to literally force myself not to cringe when he touched me and I didn't miss the look of disgust on Jane's face as he pulled me to his side. I frantically looked for Seth, Jasper, and Emmett, not wanting to go off alone with Aro at all. There were crowds of people all around and I couldn't stop my mind from imagining all sorts of worse case scenarios involving obsessed fans trying to get to me somehow, someway.

When I felt another hand grip my other elbow I let out a small shriek only to realize it was Seth. I immediately folded myself against him, much to Aro's displeasure if the scowl that appeared on his face was any indication.

"You're fine, Bell, you're doing great," Seth whispered encouragingly to me as we stopped in front of the television tower where the interview was going to take place.

"I feel like a sitting duck," I told Seth, my hands shaking as I tried to take a sip of water from the bottle I held between my hands.

"Bell, come on now. Emmett and Jacob are right there," Seth said as he pointed in their directions and then looked to me. "Besides, I'm right here with you. You're going to be fine and then we're going to leave and you're going to go home to Edward and the kids." He kissed the top of my head and then whispered, "And, don't you just love seeing Jane get all worked up? She looked like she just sucked on a pickle when we got here," and he laughed in my ear, making me laugh as well.

My best friend always knew what to say to bring a smile to my face. Before too much longer I was up and finished my interview and then, blessedly I was done. I had to sign a few autographs which was okay and then pose for some pictures which was a bit terrifying but all in all, I felt like I handled the day pretty damn well.

Jasper was pleased and told me so during the ride home, even if Aro and Jane wanted me to stay out longer shaking hands and taking pictures. We made it back to the hotel a few hours after we'd left and I couldn't wait to get out on the beach, even if it was in Edward's so-called fuck hot bikini. Of course, I'd picked it out solely for him.

Edward and the kids were already waiting down by the pool when Seth and I emerged from our rooms, changed into our bathing suits and we made our way to the beach.

**Seth POV**

_Jesus Christ, the last few days had been the roller coaster from hell_ , I thought as I watched Bella and Edward play with the kids on the beach. To see them acting as a family and focusing on Maddie and Masen was a welcome distraction from all the shit that had been going on.

_What a fucking disaster_ , I thought with a shake of my head.

I have never seen anything as awful as picking Bella up off that elevator floor Thursday night.

_**Flashback~** _

" _Seth, I hear the elevator," Lele had whispered and I rushed out of the apartment and opened the door, only to find my very best friend in a crumpled heap in the corner of the elevator._

" _Jesus, Bell," I hissed as I bent down and picked her limp form off the ground so I could carry her back to my apartment._

_Thankfully by the time Bella had left Edward and the rest one floor up, Marcus and Demetri had already come by and taken Maddie and Masen back to Carlisle and Esme's house. There was no way Bella would have wanted them to see her like this._

" _Bella, oh sweetie," Rose had cried when I walked through the apartment and went to my room._

_Tanya caught my eye as I carried Bella down the hallway and whispered, "Let me get her some tea. Maybe that will help her feel better."_

" _Love you, babe," I told her as she kissed my cheek._

" _I love you, too, Bella and Edward as well. See what you can do for her, Seth. She needs you so much now," Tanya said tenderly and brushed her fingers tenderly down Bell's cheek. "Go, sit with her. I'll make her some tea."_

" _She's so good for you," Bella whispered as I continued down the hall to my room._

" _She's too good for me," I replied back quickly._

_Bella snorted and rolled her eyes and then curled against my chest. I kicked the door of my room open and laid Bella down carefully in the center of the bed. I then hurried to the bathroom to get her a cool washcloth._

_My hands shook as I held the washcloth under the cold water. I was so fucking mad…and scared…and feeling both of those things just pissed me the fuck off._

" _Some fucking bodyguard I am," I said disgustedly to my reflection in the mirror before I turned and walked out to see my best friend curled up in a ball in the middle of my bed._

_Talk about a fucking sucker punch to the stomach. "Bella, sweetie," I said quietly as I sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought you might want to wipe off your face."_

_I had reached over and pushed her hair back off her face and gently ran the cool cloth over her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry," she had softly whispered._

" _Bella Marie Swan, what the hell do you have to be sorry for?" I questioned harshly and then took a deep breath. She so didn't need me yelling at her right now._

" _I wish I was stronger," she whispered to me and I felt my insides twist and turn at her simple admission._

_The fact that she felt like she needed to be stronger for the rest of us…for me…for Edward about broke my heart into a million tiny pieces but as it was, she made me feel like about an inch tall._

_How that beautiful, brave girl thought she needed to be any stronger was totally beyond me._

" _Bell, you are the strongest damn person I've ever met in my life. To have gone through the shit you have in your life and still be the sweet, loving person you are now is beyond belief," I told her truthfully._

" _Seth, you should have seen Edward upstairs. He punched Emmett for God's sake! And what did I do? Not one fucking thing, I just stood there," she groaned. "I hate what this is doing to Edward. He tries to be so brave and so strong all the damn time and I can see the strain it's taking on him…on all of you."_

" _I hate this, Seth, really fucking hate it. Why is this happening?" she asked pitifully and my heart broke even more for her._

_I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her while she laid her head on my shoulder. It really fucking sucked so much ass that none of us had any answers for her. I hated feeling so at the mercy of other people, other things. I was used to being able to protect her and the fact that nobody could figure out what to do or what to expect next was killing me. It was killing Jasper as well, but more importantly we'd all seen what it was doing to Edward. If what Bella said was true about him punching Emmett, and I had no doubt it was, then Edward had finally reached his limit as well._

_I really fucking dreaded finding out what was in the damned envelope this time._

_Bella's soft sniffles and hiccups turned my focus back to where it belonged…on her and I held her closely to me and let her cry it out._

_"Shortcake, it'll be fine. We'll figure this out and we will keep you safe; you, Edward, and both of those kids. We will, I promise you," I told her as she continued to cry._

_Bella didn't say anything and her cries got softer and I gently laid her back on the bed. "Rest. Let me find out what's going on and then we'll go from there."_

" _But, what about Edward?" she mumbled almost incoherently._

" _Give him some time. He's dealing with a lot of shit right now. Let him pull himself back together and calm down, then you know you're the first person he'll want to see," I quietly told her as she looked forlornly at me._

" _He was so upset. I've never seen him that way. What if he decides all this isn't worth it? What if he leaves me because it's all too much? I'd never be able to survive it," she whispered as two fat tears fell down her face._

_I wiped her face off again with the washcloth and told her, "Nonsense. That man's entire life is you and those two kids. Just give him a little time; you'll see him when you wake up. Now rest and let me deal with things for you, okay?"_

_She nodded and settled back against the pillow. I moved to get up but was stopped by her tiny hand as she gripped my wrist. "Stay with me, please?"_

_I nodded my head and I reached over and laid the cloth down on the nightstand beside the bed and then turned to Bella and slowly laid down beside her and looked into her eyes. The eyes I had seen almost daily for the last twenty-five years of my life. It was hard to comprehend sometimes just how long twenty-five years was. Bella and I had been through everything together, done it all and seen it all, together, side by side._

_I leaned forward and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Rest, Bella. I'll be here when you get up."_

_She nodded and closed her eyes, her poor body exhausted from all the stress and not to mention whatever the hell she'd seen upstairs. Judging from the devastated look on her face when the elevator opened, I couldn't imagine it had been pretty._

_Edward had scared even me…and that was saying something._

_I watched her breathing slow as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep and let my mind wander while I kept watch over my best friend._

_I loved Jasper and Rose; they were my family. I loved my mom because, well, she was my mom. But Bella, with Bella it was different, it was more. There was a connection there between the two of us that time hadn't diminished in the least. In fact it had only grown stronger the older we had gotten. We were able to understand what it meant to be there for each other, what it meant to be a family by choice._

_It was so hard now to see something funny on TV or hear a song on the radio that I knew she would love and not be able to run upstairs and tell her or pick up the phone and call her. I shared that with Tanya now just as I was sure she shared those little moments with Edward. It was the way things were supposed to be. We had been friends our entire lives but now, as we had found the ones that made our lives complete, we were moving on._

_I missed her, so fucking bad some days. I tried not to let it show, but damn it all, I really fucking did._

_She was my best friend. She'd always been my best friend and it was so fucking hard letting her go._

_I relished being her go-to guy. I loved every fucking second of it. Hanging out and watching movies and drinking beer and eating pizza had been heaven for me. Taking walks, going to the park and exploring New York City when we got here was amazing. It was sad that Jasper and Rose didn't come to the city with us when we had first arrived, but Bella and I leaned on each other. We were all the other had._

_I loved Bella, truly and completely, but not in a romantic way._ _**Never** _ _in that way. Watching her with Edward it was easy to see how someone, anyone could fall madly in love with her, but I wasn't. Never had and never would. Oh, that didn't mean that I didn't judge every damn woman against the standard of her because I damn sure did and until I met Tanya, no one had come even close. I was talking like miles and miles away._

_But, just because I didn't love her in that way didn't make it any easier to give her up to Edward. It hurt like a son of a bitch to be perfectly honest about it. He was an amazing guy and the only one, truly, who I ever would trust my best friend to. The man was insanely in love with her and from almost the very first instant, too. Bella couldn't have found a better man than Edward Cullen and for that I was grateful._

_And Maddie and Masen, oh Lord those two were like gifts from God for Bella. She had longed for a family of her own for such a long fucking time and the fact that Edward provided her with a ready-made one complete with two of the most adorable rugrats on the face of the planet just cemented his place as being worthy of her. To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd ever admit that anyone was good enough for her, but Edward came awful damn close to it._

_From almost the moment he helped Shortcake up off the ground at the park all those months ago I had known he was the one for her. You could feel it in the air around them and even though I watched from hundreds of feet away, even I could see it in the way they looked at each other…the way his hand brushed lightly against hers and she would smile…the way they moved when the other did. I hated sentimental crap for the most part, but it was if the heavens had aligned and brought two people together that needed and completed the other. It really was a beautiful thing to watch._

_And now, now some crazy ass motherfucker wanted to fuck with my best friend and the life she'd clawed and fought her way to get. Over my dead fucking body would that happen. I swore to Charlie on his death bed, I'd sworn to Edward and most importantly I'd sworn to Bella herself that I would protect her and keep her safe and come hell or high water, I was going to fucking keep my promise._

_Tanya had come in the room and left Bella's tea and kissed me softly on the cheek before telling me she was going to call Esme and check on the kids and find out what was going on upstairs. None of us knew, but none of us wanted to leave Bella to go check either. Besides, I was sure, judging from the look on Edward's face when we left, he needed some time to process things._

_I knew I did._

_**End of Flashback~** _

Masen's squeals of delight at Edward tossing him in the waves of the ocean brought me back to the present from that awful night.

I remembered what I felt when Jasper told me the contents of that fucking letter and what Edward's reaction had been like. I couldn't even imagine what he must have felt like when Riley showed him the picture and what the letter said. I knew what my reaction had been but I could only imagine Edward's was even worse.

The whole thing was just one big clusterfuck and seemed to be getting worse by the day.

Jasper pulled me aside once we landed earlier and told me about the discussion he'd had with Carlisle and Marcus about their friend Alec with the FBI and that Carlisle was planning on calling him sometime today and hopefully set up some sort of meeting with him for when we all got back to the city. Jasper and I had spent many a night deep in discussion about whoever this motherfucker was that was messing with our Bella and Edward.

It just wasn't fucking right that someone wanted to hurt Bella this way, by threatening both her and Edward and the kids. It had all of us tied up in knots because we couldn't figure out how to protect them or what to do for either of them…well both of them. Hurt one, you hurt them both and whoever was doing this had to know that, too.

"Seth, do you see what a good job I did?" Maddie squealed as she threw herself at me, soaking me in the process.

I kissed her soundly on the cheek, laughing at how damn cute she was. "I sure did, munchkin. I think Daddy needs some help trying to finish his sandcastle. Don't tell him I said so, but yours is soooo much better than his. His is just sorry-looking," I told her conspiratorially.

She nodded her head and giggled at me, kissing me quickly on the cheek before scurrying off to her father.

Those two were, without a fucking doubt, the cutest kids on the face of the damn planet.

I was actually kind of worried about having my own kids someday with Tanya. There was no way ours would ever be as adorable as Maddie and Masen.

At least the kids seemed to be unaware of what was going on around all of us. I had caught Maddie, and Masen especially, watching things more closely than before so I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on, but for the time being it seemed like he was willing to play along with the rest of us.

It was getting fucking exhausting, constantly keeping our guards up and looking over our shoulders. I meant, hell it was my job and all that, but damn. For the most part, dealing with overexcited males was a relatively easy gig. They all wanted to get close to 'Isa' just to see if she looked like she did in magazines…and in their pervy dreams, but for the most part, once they saw her up close, that was that. Oh, we'd had our share of dealing with men that were a little more forceful, but in all honesty, it wasn't anything we couldn't handle.

But all of this uncertainty and fear of the unknown was just pissing me the hell off. Bella deserved to be happy. She deserved to live her life, quietly and away from the spotlight, with Edward and the kids. She deserved to be left the fuck alone and she certainly never asked for any of this shit when she signed up with Volturi.

I had no doubt whatso-fucking-ever that Charlie was looking down on all of this, pissed as fucking hell at what she was having to deal with and that made me feel like total shit.

It had been my job since the day we were born to look out for her and I was failing…miserably.

I watched my best friend frolic and laugh in the water with Edward and the twins and swore, on everything I held dear, that I would do whatever it fucking took to make sure she was always, every damn day, as happy as she was right at this moment.

**BPOV**

"Mommy! That was so much fun!" Maddie squealed as we made our way through the lobby and headed back up to our room.

I bent down and kissed her cheek and said, "I'm so glad, Peanut Butter Cup. I had fun, too. And, we sure showed Daddy and Skittles who rules at sandcastle making, didn't we?" I giggled when I heard Edward grunt beside me.

"Watch it, baby. We're challenging you two to a rematch, aren't we, little man?" Edward teased and then looked at Masen.

"Yep. We'll build the bestest sandcastle you've ever seen!" He laughed when we arrived at our floor and made our way to the suite.

I got the kids in the tub while Edward called down to order dinner and by the time it arrived, Maddie and Masen were barely able to stay awake to eat their food. We managed to get them fed and into bed; poor little things were completely worn out from the hectic pace of the day. The next few, hell the next week, was liable to knock them totally out.

"They had a good day today," Edward murmured quietly as we closed the door to their room and made our way to ours so that we could lay in bed and watch TV and just enjoy being together for a change.

I nodded and then looked at him as I grabbed my things to go take my shower. "And what about you?" I asked as I turned to face him. "Did you enjoy the beach, too?"

He stalked toward me. "Mmmhmmm, I surely did," he whispered as he ran his fingers across my stomach and then wrapped his arms around me. "I enjoyed watching you drive me completely insane in this fuck hot bikini even more." His large hands cupped my ass as he pressed his hips against mine, and I squealed a bit when I noticed how much he did, indeed, like seeing me in my barely there bathing suit.

Edward licked up the side of my neck and then nuzzled the spot behind my ear with his nose. "You smell so fucking delicious right now. Like sun, salt water, and coconut," he whispered as he pressed his lips over the pulse point on my neck and gently sucked and nipped at the skin there.

The man was turning me into a puddle of mush as he continued to rub himself against me and tease my skin with his lips, teeth, and tongue. "Edward, God…shit!" I exclaimed when he reached up and untied my bikini top and placed his warm hand across my back while the other one slipped inside my bottom where he palmed my ass.

He bent his knees and deftly picked me up and carried me to the bathroom where he quirked his eyebrow at the confused look on my face. Edward sat me on the counter beside the sink and bent down to kiss me, covering my mouth with his as his tongue expertly explored my mouth."You were about to take a shower, weren't you? I hope you don't mind if I join you. I'm sure you have sand," he trailed off in a husky, need-filled whisper while he licked across my collarbones as I threw my head back wantonly. "In places you can't reach," he finished as he pulled my top away from my body.

Edward held me to him with one hand as he reached down and untied the board shorts that hung sexily low on his hips with his other. I ran my fingers through the silky soft hair above his waistband and groaned embarrassingly loud in the luxuriously appointed bathroom when I felt the muscles of his abdomen tense beneath my fingers.

I locked my lust-filled eyes with his deep, emerald green ones and wrapped my legs around him when he stood magnificently naked in front of me. Damn he was so fucking sexy and he was…mine.

Completely, totally, and forever mine.

I pulled him toward me, my own need and want an ache so tremendous my body shook from all of the feelings that coursed through me. It had only been a few hours since I'd last felt him move inside of me, fill me, but I couldn't help it. Watching him outside with the kids, noticing that it took him a good thirty minutes before he could relax and just enjoy spending time with his family made me all too aware of what were continuing to deal with on a daily basis. Couple that with my mini freak out before I left, and I just needed him. Needed to feel him close to me, needed him to make me…make us forget about everything but the two of us for just a little bit.

"Edward, please?" I pleaded with him, desperate to fall apart from the fingers that knew how to touch me, to make me feel, that made me come with wild abandon.

"What do you need, my beautiful girl? Tell me what you want," he hissed against my skin as I rolled my hips forward against his length.

I moaned again, louder even this time as he reached his finger down and ran it across the slick folds between my legs. "Oh fuck…Edward…" I panted as his fingers skillfully touched and teased the sensitive flesh there. "You, please!" I cried. "I just need you," I said as my body gave to him and he took, pulling my orgasm from somewhere deep inside of me.

"Jesus, Isabella," Edward growled as he lifted me off the countertop and pushed my bikini bottom down my legs and walked us toward the shower.

"Let me love you," he whispered as he turned the water on and took me against the wall of the shower until we both felt everything except for us fade away as our climaxes washed over us, just like the water that flowed over our bodies.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The next morning Seth, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, and I had to leave the hotel early to get to the auditorium where the awards show was to take place. Edward and the kids wanted to come, but it was a closed rehearsal, so they weren't allowed inside the building until tomorrow night's show. Edward was not a happy camper about letting me go by myself…and Masen wasn't much better.

He'd been so clingy since we arrived in California…more so even than usual. Masen was extremely affectionate all the time anyway, but this was something different. I could feel him watch me more closely than he used to, and he was anxious when I had to leave, asking over and over again how long I'd be gone and when I would be back. I knew he was more aware of the tension around us than he had let on, and I knew Edward and I were going to have to talk to him and Maddie soon.

Edward and I both swore we would never lie to them and though we wouldn't give them details, they needed to know what was going on so that they weren't thinking things that were worse than they really were. Not that things weren't bad enough already, but there was no reason for them to worry unnecessarily.

"Mommy, how long are you gonna be gone?" Masen asked, again as I looked through the itinerary Angela had dropped off earlier.

I set the papers down and took a deep breath before I answered him. "Mase, I'm not sure how long I'll be. Daddy said he was taking you and Maddie and Nana and Papa to the zoo while we're all working and we'll meet you guys for dinner later."

"But I want you to come to the zoo with us," he whined and stomped his foot.

Totally atypical Masen Cullen behavior that was for sure and I immediately knew more was going on in his little mind than he was telling.

"Masen, what's going on, little man?" I asked as I patted the sofa cushion beside me. He climbed up beside me just as Edward and Maddie walked back into the living room from the bathroom where Edward had just got done fixing her hair.

Yes, Edward Cullen knew how to fix his daughter's hair and it was, without a freaking doubt, one of the most endearing things about him.

He raised his eyebrows in question at me and I shrugged my shoulders at him. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong, but I wanted to hear it from Masen first. Edward sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to the sofa and pulled Maddie on his lap and looked at me with a worried look on his face.

I knew he had been dreading having this particular conversation with the kids, but we had talked about answering their questions as truthfully and honestly as we could while trying not to overwhelm them at the same time.

Picking up Masen's hand, I looked at him tenderly. "Now, Mase, why don't you tell Daddy and me what is really going on with you? I know you like when we spend time together but I also know you understand that I have to work sometimes and that at times that even means I have to go away. You usually don't throw temper tantrums when I can't go with you. What's the matter?" I asked him quietly and watched him tangle his fingers together and then he ran his hand through the riotous mess of hair on top of his head.

Damn, he was so much like his father it wasn't even funny.

"Why's everyone always so jumpy? Why does Daddy and Uncle Jasper, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Em always have to go with you everywhere?" he asked quietly and I heard Edward sigh and shift Maddie on his lap.

Edward and I shared an anguished look between us but when he nodded his head quickly at me I knew it was time to introduce the kids to the not so glamorous side of what I did. "Masen, Maddie," I began hesitantly and waited for them to look at me. "I know you two can tell that things have been a little strange lately but I want you two to know that we are taking care of it, okay?"

"But what's the matter, Mommy?" Maddie asked as she laid her head against Edward's shoulder.

"Princess, Masen, Mommy's just gotten some letters in the mail that have made everyone a little scared is all. But like Mommy said, we're going to fix it. For the next little while you'll probably notice more people around us all the time but that's just to make sure nothing happens to anyone," Edward said as he looked from his daughter to his son.

"But, no one's going to hurt you, right, Mommy?" Masen asked as he clutched my arm and I shook my head at him.

"No way, little man. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Seth are making doubly sure that everything is okay. I promise nothing will happen to me," I told him then shivered a tiny bit as I spoke the words.

I probably shouldn't have told him that since I couldn't really promise him that, but they both seemed to relax with my promise so I let it go.

They scurried off to their room to get their things together to take to the zoo and I picked my papers up and looked to see Edward watching me.

"What?" I asked as I put the itinerary back in its folder and turned to him.

"I didn't think they would realize so much of what was going on," Edward said quietly and hung his head. When he lifted it his eyes were clouded with worry and I fucking hated seeing that look more than anything.

I walked toward him then sat down in his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against mine. "I know, but you know how perceptive they are. They were bound to pick up on things. I think it's best that we told them a bit of what was going on just so they know. Not knowing anything was bound to cause them more worry than knowing what they do," I told him, believing that I was correct in my thinking.

Maddie and Masen were so exceptionally bright, there was no way we could continue on pretending in front of them that everything was all right when it wasn't. Besides, when we got back to the city, there were going to be patrol cars at the loft and at Carlisle and Esme's and there was no way we'd be able to explain that away without lying so giving them the minimal amount of information we did was better.

"I know you're right, baby. I wish we didn't have to, but I know we did. I'm glad it's out of the way now, to be honest," Edward said with a sigh and kissed me on the cheek before I got off his lap.

"Me, too, sweetheart. I hate all of this, but it's better to be as honest with them as we can be. Now, I need to call down to Seth and let him know I'm ready. I probably won't see you until tonight, okay? The rehearsal is supposed to last all day then I have to meet with Aro and Jane and the awards show producers to make sure all our bases are covered," I told him with one more kiss before I picked up my phone to let Seth know I was ready.

"Be careful, Bella, please?" Edward said, his eyes showing just how much he was worried.

"I'll be fine," I told him, much more confidently than I actually felt.

Seth and I left a few minutes later after another round of hugs and kisses and as soon as I got in the suburban to go to the auditorium, all I wanted to do was be back with my family and away from all the madness.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I'd had enough. I couldn't take watching the men in my life argue with the most important man in my life any longer. This whole thing was ridiculous and I'd had it.

I made my way to the bedroom in our suite and slipped a room key, some cash and my cell phone in the pocket of the jeans I'd changed into. I slid my feet into some flip-flops and quietly made my way toward the door of the suite and caught Jacob's eye as I passed by the dining room where Edward and the rest were still arguing.

Jacob had been standing against the wall, casually watching the scene play out in front of him…when he hadn't been watching me of course. As I crept closer to the door, I felt him behind me.

"Going somewhere, Bella?" he whispered knowingly to me.

I snorted and then covered my mouth and nose with my hand, hoping the guys didn't hear me. I whipped my head in his direction and hissed lowly, "Obviously, Jacob. Now, are you coming with me or not? I've got to get out of here and get some fresh air."

He grinned and then nodded his head enthusiastically and I groaned internally. I knew it was a bad idea to leave, I knew it was an even worse idea to leave and take Jacob with me…alone. Shit, Edward was so going to have my ass for this but I didn't care. I needed to get out of that damn room before I started screaming.

We made it out the door and out the lobby with no one chasing after us and I took a deep breath of the damp, salty air and headed down the street, walking along the sidewalk. I wanted to walk along the beach, too, but I figured I'd save that for the walk back to the hotel. Right now, I just wanted to get lost amongst the throng of people enjoying the night.

Jacob walked next to me, allowing me to lead and didn't try to engage me in conversation; a fact I was extremely grateful for to be honest. We walked a good thirty minutes before the sidewalk became less crowded. We'd moved away from the area where the hotel was and though I could smell the ocean beside us, I knew we needed to turn around and head back.

I took my phone out of my pocket and tapped the screen, frowning when I realized Edward hadn't tried to contact me yet. I couldn't imagine they were still arguing but if they were, then I was damn glad I'd snuck out the room.

Even if that meant I was stuck with Jacob.

By tacit agreement Jacob and I turned and followed a path toward the beach to go back toward the hotel. I felt like I was being watched and I turned quickly around just in time to see a man a little more than a hundred feet away staring at Jacob and me intently. His hands were clenched into tight fists beside his leg and as soon as he noticed me looking at him, he turned around and faced the other direction.

"Jacob, I think that man is following us," I whispered frantically to him, feeling my heartbeat increase dramatically.

Shit, I knew it was a bad idea to leave the room!

Jacob turned around and looked where I discreetly pointed and scoffed as he turned back toward me. "Nah. I don't think so, Bella. Besides, even if he was, he looks perfectly harmless," Jacob said as he shrugged his shoulders at me.

I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I'd gotten but figured the best thing to do was to keep heading toward the hotel…and Edward.

Christ, he'd been so upset and angry…and scared. That was the one that got me the most. I couldn't believe no one had thought to call him to let him know we'd be longer than we were supposed to be due to some issues with security for the next day as well as some presenters that didn't show up on time.

_**Flashback~** _

_By the time we'd left the rehearsal we were at least two hours late…if not more. When I'd questioned who had my phone the guys all shared a panicked, embarrassed look and I knew right away whatever someone was about to tell me wasn't good at all._

" _What is it?" I asked no one in particular but stared at them each in turn as I waited for someone to tell me what the hell was going on._

" _Um, Bella, we didn't call Edward to let him know we were running late," Emmett said sheepishly._

" _What the hell do you mean you didn't call him?" I'd yelled, groaning loudly when I realized how upset Edward was going to be when he saw us…all of us. "Jesus Christ, Em! You know how worried he was when I left not to mention the man has probably ripped out all his hair by now trying to figure out where the hell we are!" I yelled at all of them, acutely aware that no one had said anything else._

" _Not to mention, didn't he call one of you, send a text or something?" I demanded knowing if Edward couldn't get in touch with me he absolutely would have called one of them._

" _We didn't answer, Bell," Jasper admitted and hung his head._

" _Holy hell, Jasper! Please tell me you didn't just say that? What in the everliving hell is the matter with you four? Does the fact that the man almost had a nervous breakdown not five days ago mean anything to you? Does the fact that he panics if I have to leave his side for more than a few minutes not compute or some shit? Jesus, I can't believe you guys would do that to him…to me. He might have been pissed if any of you had had the balls to talk to him, but making him worry, unnecessarily, is just downright cruel and uncalled for," I said quietly and hung my head and rested it in my hands._

_My heart was racing and my hands itched to call him, to let him know we were almost there but at this point I couldn't decide if that would hurt or help._

" _We're really sorry, Bella," Seth said from the driver's seat and I shook my head at him._

" _Save it, Seth, I don't really want to hear it. At all. I'm not the one you need to apologize to anyway. I cannot believe you guys would do that to Edward; after all he's been through. And, Emmett, God damn it, how could you?" I railed again. "You saw him Thursday night; hell the proof of his fear is still on your face. How could you not call him or at least answer the damn phone when you realized you'd all forgotten to call him?"_

_We pulled up in front of the hotel and there was my Edward, hair a wild mess on his head and eyes frantic with worry. He pulled me out of the backseat before the car had even stopped all the way and ran his hands over me from head to toe, obviously checking to make sure I was okay._

" _Baby, I'm fine. I promise. I'm so sorry, no one thought to call you to let you know we were running late. I didn't even have my phone. I'm so sorry," I sobbed against him as I watched every muscle in his body tense as he watched the other four get out of the car._

" _Edward, man, we're so," Jasper began but was stopped abruptly when Edward glared at him._

" _Not one fucking word, Jasper. Unless you want me to totally lose it right here in front of God and everyone, don't say another fucking word to me," Edward seethed as he pulled me close to him._

" _Shit," Emmett mumbled under his breath as we all stepped on the elevator to head up to what I assumed would be our room._

_The elevator stopped on our floor and Edward held me back to allow the others to exit before us and he looked down at me."Are you really okay, Bella? Please don't lie to me. Did anything happen, anything at all?" he asked in an agonized voice._

" _Edward, no, baby. Nothing happened. I had to leave my phone with the guys as we went through the rehearsal and then Seth and Emmett had to meet with the producers to go over some of the security measures they wanted for tomorrow. The rehearsal ran late due to some late arrivals, that's all it was. I'm so very sorry I didn't call you or think to remind them to do it either. "_

_He kissed my forehead as we entered the suite to find a very docile group of men. Edward stopped me one more time before we went any farther. "I'm just so glad you're okay. That's the most important thing."_

" _I'm sorry you were so worried," I told him again and he shook his head._

_"Not your fault. You were working. They," he said with a frown, "should have been the ones to call me and let me know what was going on. I trusted them with your safety, Bella, I had no idea what was going on," he said as he took a deep breath and faced the room to let the others know just how pissed off he was._

_**End of Flashback~** _

"He sure was pissed," Jacob said with a grin and I wanted to punch him in the damn face as he brought me back to the present. I looked up and noticed we were pretty close to the hotel now.

How dare he enjoy Edward's obvious distress over everything!

"You are such an asshole, Jacob. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend," I said as I shook my head at him. "You're too immature to even know how to treat someone with respect."

"What the hell ever, Bella. Edward treats you like you're his property. It was just a mistake that we didn't call him. The man acted like we'd stolen you away and hid you for days instead of just being a few hours late," Jacob sniffed and shook his head.

"Why you son of a bitch!" I shrieked at him and swung my fist at his face.

I landed an ineffectual punch to his jaw which just caused him to laugh at me. "Oohh, Bella, you sure are sexy when you get all worked up, you know that?" He leered at me and pulled me close to him as I struggled to get away from him.

I noticed the man that had been following us snap some pictures and then I heard loud voices from behind him, all of which Jacob seemed unaware of.

He bent his head down close to mine and his horrid stench washed over me as he opened his mouth to, what I quickly gathered, kiss me and I turned my head as his lips met my cheek.

"You motherfucker," Edward roared as he pulled Jacob off me.

I was dazed for a second and then took in the scene all around me. Jasper, Seth, and Emmett had all surrounded the man with the camera while Edward was beating the shit out of Jacob.

"Edward! Baby, stop!" I yelled at him and tried to pull him off of Jacob, who was holding his side as he laid on the wet sand of the beach.

"Bella, get the hell away," Edward yelled as he landed another punch to Jacob's stomach after Jacob stood up on wobbly legs. Jacob let out a grunt and once again fell to the ground in a heap.

"Edward, please stop. Enough, please?" I begged him as he stood in front of me taking in big gulps of air as his chest heaved in and out.

Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he asked, and once again the man looked wild with worry and I felt like shit.

"Yes. I'm fine, I promise," I told him quietly, trying to hold myself together before I completely lost it.

"Bell, damn it. Are you okay? Why in the hell did you leave without telling anyone?" Seth demanded as he made his way over to Edward and I.

I pushed away from Edward and faced him, Jasper, and Emmett and just…let it all out.

"No! I'm not fine, Seth! Do you have any idea what it was like to watch Edward fall apart…again, because you three had your heads up your asses and didn't think to call him so that he didn't worry? I couldn't stand to listen to you all scream and yell and I just wanted some fresh air. I knew I shouldn't go by myself so I had Jacob come with me. But I can promise you this, Seth, if Jacob comes near me again, I'll do more than just punch him in the face. He's out, Seth. I mean it. I trusted your judgment when it came to him, but no more. He didn't even try to stop that man," I screeched at him as I pointed to where the guy was standing. "Who the hell is he anyway? He's been following us for about thirty minutes now and Jake didn't even bother to find out who he was or what he wanted. All he was concerned about was trying to piss me off about Edward. Some fucking bodyguard," I spat out and faced them again.

"I need some time, you guys, just go. Now. Deal with whatever or whoever that is, get Jacob on a plane…somewhere, anywhere I don't care but get him the hell away from Edward and me," I said tiredly.

"Shortcake, really, this is our fault," Jasper tried and I looked at him, too worn out to yell even though I really wanted to.

"No fucking shit, Jasper. Now, I need some time with Edward, alone, so just go," I told him and then sighed when he hesitated. "Jasper, I mean it. I love you guys, really, but if you don't leave me and Edward alone right now I'm going to say something I may or may not regret later, but please. Just go," I whispered and collapsed against Edward as he stood next to me.

"She'll be fine. We won't be far behind you, Jasper," Edward said in the same exhausted voice I had. "When we get back to the hotel, I'll let you know, but don't bother trying to talk to either of us until tomorrow."

Jasper nodded at the both of us and Seth and Emmett both looked like they wanted to say something but one look from both of us shut them up in a hurry.

I couldn't even find it in myself to feel sorry for any of them. I could tell from the way the man that had been following us was acting, he was only a fan that wanted a picture and was perfectly harmless. If Jake had bothered to do his damn job, he would have known that, too, for a fact, instead of just assuming. I couldn't believe he would disregard my safety that carelessly and I meant what I said about being done with him.

I turned to look at him as Emmett helped him up from the ground and I couldn't find it in me to feel sorry for him either. He got what was coming to him. I never should have left with him the way I did, but he never should have taken advantage of the situation either.

When Edward and I were finally alone, he looked down at me, his eyes so tired but so full of love for me. "Are you okay, Angel?"

I snickered, only my Edward would think of me first. "Now that I have you all to myself I am," I told him honestly and melted against his side as we started back toward the hotel.

"I'm sorry I got so mad up in the room," Edward said quietly after we had walked in silence for a few minutes.

I shook my head against him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. They should have all known better. I trusted them to keep you from worrying," I told him.

"Well, I should have known if something had truly happened to you, someone would have let me know. I just let my imagination run away from me," Edward admitted.

I knew that was true, too, but it didn't make what the guys had done any better. I felt a bit better though.

"This whole thing is just spiraling out of control. We've got the kids asking questions now. Every time I leave your side you look like you're going to fall apart. When I have to be in front of a group of people, I'm constantly trying to figure out if this time is going to be the one that someone is going to try to hurt me," I said, finally voicing my fear.

"Oh, my Bella," Edward cried out as he pulled us to a stop. "I'm so sorry you're so afraid." He ran his hands through my hair and I began to cry against his chest. It was overwhelming to say the least to finally admit what I was so deathly afraid of. It was the unknown aspect of the whole thing that had just plagued my brain to the point where I could barely walk outside without being almost crippled with fear.

"Hopefully when we get back to New York and talk to Pop's friend, Alec, we'll get someone to help us figure out what to do. We can't keep going on like this. It's no way to live," Edward said as he rained light kisses on the top of my head.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" I asked, voicing my greatest fear of all.

Edward tipped my chin up with his finger and his green eyes blazed in the moonlight. "Never, Bella. You're stuck with me forever and always, my love. I'm not going anywhere. This sucks, yes, but it's nothing we can't handle together," he vowed as he kissed me.

"Okay," I simply said, knowing that no other words were needed.

I watched Edward send a brief text to let Jasper know were back and we walked slowly toward the lobby to go up to our room.

"And look at the bright side of things," Edward said as we entered our room and he began to undress. "Jacob Black is fucking history. If I ever see his fucking face again, it will be too damn soon." He chuckled as he pulled on his sleep pants and turned down the bed.

I was too tired to do anything except grab the shirt he'd just had on and slide it over my head and crawl into bed beside him.

"I love you, so much," I whispered as I settled against him and smiled against his naked chest when I heard his heartbeat, strong and steady beneath my ear.

"Not as much as I love you, my precious girl. Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day," he said softly.

As I drifted off to sleep, I told myself it could only get better.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~~**

"Edward, sweetheart," I whispered late Tuesday morning. We had gotten home late last night after the awards shows and the few after parties we'd taken the kids to. It wasn't really our scene but Maddie and Masen wanted to meet a few people like Selena Gomez and John Cena so we stopped by just long enough for them to get some autographs and pictures. It had been a long ass day with getting ready, the red carpet and the show and the parties and it was so late by the time we got back to the room.

We had to check into the villas at Disney this afternoon so we needed to get up and get going.

"Baby," I tried again, this time kissing my way up his much appreciated naked chest to his jaw. I pressed numerous open-mouthed kisses from his chin to behind his ear and when I felt his fingers dig into the flesh above my hips, I smiled against him.

"Mmmm, I had a feeling that would rouse you from a sound sleep," I whispered in his ear and nipped at his earlobe.

"Evil, baby, you are just evil," he rasped in a gravely, rough voice still thick from sleep.

I squealed softly when he wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted me on top of him. I looked down at him and smiled softly and bent down to kiss him. Damn, he always smelled so good in the morning. I couldn't ever figure out what it was, but I did know that it was one of my favorite things of every day.

Waking up next to him, of course, was at the top of the list.

"How come you don't kiss me like that every morning?" Edward smirked at me when I had to stop kissing him and breathe.

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed his sleep mussed hair back off his forehead. His eyes were so bright this morning, the green almost abnormally clear. I was so glad to see him relaxed. I knew the next few days would be hard for him because we'd be out and about so much. I prayed he was able to enjoy himself…and our first vacation together.

Well…as together as traipsing all over Disney could be with eighteen people!

I ran my fingers along his jaw and then traced over his lips with my thumb. They were so damn smooth. It was almost criminal that his lips were so soft, but I couldn't complain, no matter how jealous I was of them. After all, I did receive numerous kisses from those lips.

"I do kiss you like that every morning, old man. It's not my fault that your memory is fading with old age," I teased him. "I hope you got plenty of rest last night, you might have a hard time keeping up with the kids and me later on." I shrieked when he gripped my hips and then rolled us so that he was on top of me.

"If I'm not mistaken, little girl, I'm quite positive I was able to keep with you just fine until late last night. Not to mention," he said in a deep, silky voice, "again early this morning when someone, who shall remain nameless," and with that he kissed me and nibbled on my bottom lip, "said, and I quote, 'again, please?'"

I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged just the way he liked it and was rewarded with the sexy as all get out rumble deep in his chest.

"I seem to remember something kind of like that." I giggled at him and then pulled him back to kiss him again.

After a few minutes both our stomachs let us know it was way past time to get up and get ready to go.

"I guess that's our cue, huh?" Edward smirked and with one last peck on my lips he rolled over and grabbed his boxers off the ground.

I groaned a little when I saw the sunlight shine on his gorgeous ass. I meant it was like the gods were honoring it or something the way the light streamed through the window and landed directly on it. Not that the thing didn't deserve to be worshiped because it sure as hell did. Edward's ass was magnificent.

"Sorry, but I can't exactly walk around Disney with my ass hanging out. Kind of defeats the whole family friendly atmosphere, don't cha think?" He smirked cockily at me.

Yes, Edward was well aware of my extreme, bordering on obsessive, appreciation for his ass.

I huffed and rolled my eyes exaggeratedly and said, "Well, yes, I suppose you're right." I stood up and walked to where he was and stepped on my tiptoes and pulled him down to me. When my mouth was beside his ear I whispered, "Such a shame to cover up such a fine ass though. Those poor people don't have any idea what they're missing!"

"Belllaaaa," he whined as I slipped a shirt on and pulled on my pajama pants and started to walk toward the door so I could check on the kids and get them moving as well. "You can't say shit like that to me, and then leave."

He pouted and then laughed when I pointed to the bathroom and ordered, "Shower, Edward. We need to leave before too much longer."

"Fine," he huffed and walked purposefully toward the bathroom.

I turned from him and grabbed the ponytail tie off my wrist and put my hair up. As I was just about to walk out the bedroom door, Edward called, "Bella." I turned around only to be met with the sight of a once again naked Edward as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I could hear him laughing through the door.

"Ass," I mumbled with a grin and then laughed even harder when he retorted, "Yep, but you love me and my ass."

I muttered quietly, "Yeah, I really do," and went to find the kids with a big smile on my face.

We finally managed to get everything packed and met the rest of the family in the lobby where we loaded up the suburbans and made our way to the villas at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel.

"Mommy! Look!" Maddie squealed as we entered the park and drove to the hotel. Angela had arranged for us to be able to go straight to each of our villas, having already taken care of checking in and getting room keys. Sometimes it really paid to be somewhat famous and I for one appreciated not having to go through the hassle of going through the lobby and all that first.

Angela had reserved four villas for us. One for Edward, Maddie, Masen, and I. Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Diane, Eleazar, and Carmen were staying together in one of the three bedroom Villas. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Seth, and Tanya would be in the other one and Demetri, Heidi, Ben, and herself would be in the last one.

Maddie was beside herself. We could see Cinderella's castle from our villa and she was so cute as she kept whispering, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo," over and over again as we unpacked in between peeking out the window every few seconds as if the castle was going to magically disappear.

"Maddie, princess, I promise she'll be there when we get there." Edward chuckled at her as she pressed her nose up to the windowpane.

"But, Daddy! What if she's not? Cinderella is the only one I want to see!" she exclaimed adorably.

"Mad, honey. I promise we'll see her, okay?" I told her as I finished putting her clothes away. "Tonight we're going to have dinner at one of the restaurants here by the hotel but in the morning we're going to have breakfast where all the characters will be eating as well. Maybe we'll see her there?" I questioned and then giggled when her eyes got so big they almost fell out of her head.

"Buzz, too, Mommy?" Masen asked excitedly and I nodded my head.

I smiled when I saw Edward laugh at both kids and thought, again, how happy I was that we decided to do this; especially after the stress of the last month. I thought the entire family needed to run away to Disneyland but Edward and me and the kids the most. I needed to spend time, worry-free time, with my family and I couldn't wait for the next four days.

We met the family for dinner and had a great time. It was so nice to see everyone laugh and kid with each other and of course Emmett and Demetri kept the table in stitches the entire time.

"Thank you, Bella," Dem whispered to me as he slid in the seat Edward vacated when he got up to take Masen to the bathroom before we had dessert.

He wrapped his big arm around me and kissed the side of my head and I laid my head on his shoulder. "No need to thank me, Dem. I'm just so glad you and Heidi were able to make it with us," I told him honestly.

"Well, I for one, was damn glad to get out of the city and this trip has been perfect so far. With the exception of that whole, 'Jacob is an ass and I want to kill him' thing you had going on Sunday night that is." He laughed at me.

"Jesus, I know. Damn, what an idiot." I snickered at him.

Demetri shook his head and grinned at me. "I still don't know why that cousin of mine didn't send him back to New York with a broken jaw."

"Believe me, cousin, it wasn't for lack of wishful thinking, I can assure you." Edward smirked at Demetri. "Now get your big ass out of my seat and go back to your own woman on the other side of the table and leave mine alone," Edward said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whatever, Ed, you're just jealous because Sweet B would much rather sit beside this Cullen than your emo ass," Demetri said and I almost spit my drink out because, really, that was pretty damn funny.

"Baby, really?" Edward asked with a huff when I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer.

I shook my head at him and tried to smile but I couldn't stop laughing long enough to do it. "Sorry, sweetheart, but even you have to admit that was pretty damn funny."

"Yeah, whatever," Edward grumbled and pushed Demetri as he walked by to go back to sit beside Heidi.

"You'll pay for that later, just you wait," Edward whispered in my ear once Dem and I got control of ourselves.

I turned to him and discreetly ran my fingers up his thigh enjoying the look of shock that passed across his face when my hand grazed the front of his cargo shorts. "Mmmm, I think I've been a very bad girl. I think I deserve to be punished, don't you?" I whispered in his ear and giggled when I heard him growl in the back of his throat.

He reached down and grabbed my hand just as I was about to slip it inside of his shorts. "I think that can be arranged. You've been such a naughty little girl tonight," he whispered seductively then kissed the inside of my wrist.

I only hoped the kids went to bed as soon as we got back to the room!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The rest of the trip passed in a blur. We woke up early, used our special passes to enter the park early and stayed every day of our four day vacation from sun up to sun down. Maddie and Masen…and Emmett all got to do everything on their lists, and a few things that weren't as well. Every night we would fall into bed exhausted but happy after listening to the kids excitedly tell us what their most favorite part of the day was.

Maddie got to meet Cinderella and walked around all day with a dazed look on her face. Masen and Emmett went to the Jedi Academy and poor Emmett was too old to get picked to participate but Masen wasn't and was so excited he could hardly speak when he was done…much to his poor Uncle Emmett's consternation.

"I don't know why they couldn't pick me," Emmett had said petulantly and even the promise of his very own light saber couldn't make him smile.

It wasn't until Masen told him the next stop was Autopia where he could drive cars that the smile returned. Every day we took turns doing what everyone wanted to ensure that we all got to see what we wanted. I was thrilled that, for the most part, we were left alone. A time or two someone would approach and ask for an autograph, but being surrounded by the family and being with Edward and the kids dissuaded most from getting too close. I felt the eyes of many on us during our visits to the different parks, but it wasn't so bad as to keep me and Edward from having a great time.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday night and we were spending our last night at the resort. The adults had decided to go out and Maddie and Masen were going to spend the evening in Pinocchio's workshop for a night of arts and crafts and movies while the grownups enjoyed some adult time.

"Angel, you look absolutely mesmerizing," Edward told me as he stepped behind me and kissed my naked shoulder. "I'm almost tempted to keep you up here and have the night to ourselves," he whispered as he nuzzled behind my ear. "Not only do you look amazing, you smell utterly mouthwatering," and then he proceeded to suck on the delicate, sensitive skin there.

"Edward, oh…sweetheart," I mumbled, my brain foggy with lust as I felt him grind himself against my ass through the thin material of my dress.

"This week has been heaven. I want you to know that and know how much I appreciate what you've done for us…for the kids. This has been truly amazing," he whispered sweetly as he spun me around and took me in his arms. He bent his head down and captured my lips in a toe-curling kiss, the ones that made me breathless and weak in the knees.

"We needed this," I told him sincerely, reveling in the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Tomorrow we have to go face the realities that await us back in New York, but we still have tonight," I told him as I ran fingers over the lapel of his suit jacket. "And tonight, I plan on having my way with you after showing you and your fine ass self off so let's get moving. Our reservations are in thirty minutes and we have to drop the kids off first and meet everyone by the cars."

Maddie and Masen excitedly talked between themselves as we made our way to the child care center and with little more than a peck on our cheeks, they ran off to play. Our children were definitely not wallflowers and I laughed at Edward's shocked and a bit heartbroken face. "They're growing up so damn fast," he muttered as we waved one more time to them and headed for the cars.

"I know, but the fact that they are so confident and outgoing is just a testament the amazing job you did with them," I whispered in his ear once we got settled in the backseat of the car. Edward had arranged for a car and driver just for us so that we could have some alone time and I was most grateful indeed.

"I hope so. I worry so much about that sometimes, less so now that we have you," he said sweetly and picked my hand up and brushed his lips across the back of my hand. "We'd be miserable without you. I hope you realize that," he finished and held my hand in his lap.

"And, my life would be nothing without the three of you," I told him gently and smiled at him before I leaned over and kissed his smooth cheek.

We stopped in front of the Cove Bar and got out just as the rest of the family arrived and we all made our way inside to our table after giving our name to the hostess. We ate appetizers and drank delicious margaritas until it was time to retrieve the kids from the center at the hotel. After everyone wished everyone else good night with hugs and kisses Edward and I found ourselves alone once more for the short drive back to the hotel. I watched as Edward and the driver exchanged a few words and then Edward slid into the backseat beside me.

It didn't take long to realize that we weren't going back to the hotel just yet and I turned to Edward in question. "Relax, baby, Demetri and Heidi are picking the kids up and taking them back to their villa for the night. I wanted to spend our last night here only with you," he told me in a smooth, deep voice that was laced with want.

The car stopped and Edward helped me out of the backseat by offering me his hand. "I thought we'd have dessert under the moonlight on the beach," he told me and took the small picnic basket and blanket from the driver.

"Thank you, we'll be ready in about two hours," Edward told the kind old man as he laced our fingers together and led me toward a path that led to the water.

The moon was high and bright in the sky, casting Edward in a soft, almost ethereal glow when we stopped and he laid out the blanket. He gently sat the basket down and then held his hand out to me again and pulled me close to him. "I love you, so very, very much," he whispered as he kissed me slowly, his tongue delving deep in my mouth.

We kissed for minutes…hours, I had no idea until he stopped and bent down to open the basket. I smiled as I watched him pull out his iPod and the speakers and suddenly the air was filled with the soulful sounds of Michael Buble'. "Dance with me, my beautiful girl," he whispered seductively in my ear as he traced the outside of it with his tongue, nipping as he went around.

His fingers danced over the exposed skin on my back, marking it with a trail of flames that traced the pattern of his fingers. "I can't wait until this next month is over. I can't wait until the four of us can go to Lake George and just be…be together without everyone around us all the time," he said against the skin of my neck and shoulder as his tongue lazily made circles on the naked skin there.

"You know we can't just pick up and leave," I managed to say in between moaning in pleasure as he continued to tease and lick and nip the skin along my neck and collarbones.

He deftly moved us around the sand and surprised me by twirling me around then dipping me dangerously low to the ground. He grinned sexily at me before he bent his head down to mine and brushed his lips across mine.

"Bella, my love, we can do any damn thing we want to."

Edward pulled me back up to him so my chest was pressed firmly against his and then he began to whisper again, "I can't wait for that day. Just picture it. The kids will be in school, I'll leave the office at lunch to come home and surprise you and we'll make love all afternoon. On the deck, on the island in the kitchen," he said with a growl and then he said the words that turned my legs into boneless limbs.

"Or," he said as he reached beneath my dress and ran his fingers up my thighs to between my legs where I was wet, hot, and throbbing with want for him, "how about we have a repeat in the garage? Complete with a new set of hand prints? I need a new screen saver for my phone anyway," he finished as he smoothly slid his finger inside my moist, damp panties and inside of me.

"Come for me," he ordered as he moved his fingers skillfully in and out. "Come for me beneath the moonlight, my Bella," he said again and lowered his mouth the pulse point on my neck and sucked the skin between his teeth.

I fell apart within moments, hanging on to him tightly as my body rocked and writhed against his fingers. "Edward, oh God..." I moaned as I threw my head back as he coaxed another orgasm immediately following the first.

"That's my girl," Edward hissed as he held onto me. "Come for me again."

As I shook in his arms from the aftershocks of my intense climax, Edward gently pulled his hand back out from underneath my dress and stared at me as he lustfully placed his fingers in his mouth and licked them.

"Mmmm," Edward breathed out as his eyes turned almost black, "this might even taste better than the dessert I brought for us to share."

I watched his tongue, glistening in the soft moon light dart out from his lips and curl around his finger one last time. I know he heard my groan as I watched him, wanting him again, desperately.

"Edward," I breathed out and he smiled at me and shook his head.

"Not now, my sweet girl. Now I'm going to ply you with cheesecake and champagne before I take you back to the room and ravish you until the sun comes up." He sat down and pulled me with him, settling me on his lap. "Fuck sleep," he said, as he poured us each a glass of the bubbly liquid. "We can sleep on the damn plane."

I giggled and let out a moan that rivaled anything Edward had ever heard when he raised a piece of the raspberry cheesecake to my lips and slid it slowly in my mouth.

"Oh damn," I said with a sigh as I chewed and swallowed. "That was positively sinful."

"Not as sinful as that moan you let loose," he teased me as he tipped his head back and took a drink of his champagne.

I watched his throat muscles work as the liquid went down his throat. I saw his fingers shimmer in the moonlight as they wrapped around the flute. I noticed the muscles in his forearms flex as he leaned back on them and suddenly, I couldn't wait any longer to get back to the room.

"Edward, now, please. We need to go now. I need you," I whispered as I looked at him, shaking with my desire to feel him, to taste him, to claim him.

"Baby," Edward said with a sigh as he began to pack up everything, rather quickly, too.

I watched him pull out his phone and send a text to the driver to let him know we were ready to leave…more than ready if the truth be told. He held his hand out to me again and pulled me close to him as he led me back the way we came and then wrapped his arm around me as we waited.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping I didn't disappoint him by cutting our romantic night short but I really couldn't help it. I'd just gotten overwhelmed and now all I wanted to do was be with him, kiss him…make love to him.

"What the hell for?" he asked me as the car pulled up and we got in and headed for the hotel.

"I didn't mean to cut the night short and after you went to all that trouble, too," I told him, peeking at him out of the corner of my eye.

He snorted and chuckled before he looked at me. "Baby, the car was getting ready to come back anyway. We'd already been there over an hour and a half. I guess multiple orgasms by me followed by orgasm from cheesecake caused you to lose track of time." He smirked knowingly at me.

"Oh hell," I said embarrassed but mollified at the fact that I hadn't ruined his evening.

We pulled up to the hotel and once again my Edward, ever the gentleman, helped me out of the car and placed his hand on the small of my back as we made our way through the lobby and to where the villa was. As soon as the door to the suite was opened and then closed, he spun me around and pressed me against the door and attacked my mouth, frantically wrapping my hair around his hands.

"I believe I mentioned ravishing you until the sun came up," he told me as he dipped down and swept me up in his arms and carried me to our room, kicking it closed behind him.

He placed me in the center of the bed and I pulled him down with me and then rolled us over. I bent my head down and plunged my tongue into his mouth, twirling our tongues together in a continuous motion. "If you don't mind, my Edward," I whispered huskily as I began to unbutton his shirt, licking my lips as more of his muscular chest was exposed to me. "I think I'll start with the ravishing. I need you so badly," I moaned as I rocked my hips against him, feeling his hard cock between my legs.

"And when I've had my fill of your magnificent body, I'll let you have your turn," I said as I licked his ear and dipped my hand inside of his pants and wrapped my fingers around his stiff shaft.

"Oh fuck…Bella," he rasped out as my hand began to move. "So damn good."

"Mmmm, Edward," I said as I shimmied down his body, "you haven't seen anything yet."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The trip back to New York was uneventful, though neither Edward or I would know since we did, in fact, sleep almost the whole way home after getting so little sleep last night…or this morning more specifically. Who knew there were still so many positions we'd yet to try? I'm not sure there were any left after last night, but with Edward, there was no way to really know.

We landed without incident and after we finally got our things unloaded, and headed for the loft. Seth and Emmett were coming with us, as well as Jasper, Alice, and Tanya. I wasn't really looking forward to arriving back at the loft and for the first time, ever, I was dreading seeing my home.

"Baby, we'll be okay there," Edward whispered reassuringly to me as we got closer. "I talked to Riley a few times while we've been gone and everything has been quiet. No random people walking by, no packages, nothing. He thinks the police presence out front has done its job and he promised to keep it up for as long as he can, hopefully until the fashion show in a few weeks."

I just nodded and squeezed his hand tighter in my lap. I turned to look out the window for a few moments before I felt Edward tug my hand a bit to make me look at him. "Relax. There's no way I'd let us go back there if I wasn't convinced we'd all be safe. Trust me, all right? It'll be fine. Besides, Mad and Mase need to sleep in their own rooms for a change and we have to get Rufus picked up from the kennel and back home, too."

"Oh, Bell, can I go get him, please? I've missed that little guy so much!" Seth exclaimed from the front seat and when I nodded my head he gave a fist pump to rival Masen's.

We arrived at the parking garage for the loft and Maddie and Masen both noticed right away the police cars that were parked in front of the building and the garage entrance.

"Mommy, are the police here because of what you told us about?" Maddie asked as we passed a car and the officer waved us through.

I had to admit, though I hated the reason there were officers here, I did feel better knowing that they were here just the same. I knew Esme and Carlisle felt the same way about the police that were stationed at their house as well.

I turned around and looked at the twins and nodded my head. "Yes, Peanut Butter Cup, they are here because of what's happened. But don't be afraid, okay? They're here to help and make sure we're all okay, that's all."

She reached out and grabbed Masen's hand and it was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. "I'm not scared, Mommy. We'll be okay," she said confidently and then smiled when Masen nodded his head at her.

Edward smiled at me when I caught his eye and shook his head. There was no doubt to either of us that she and her brother had talked about this whole thing more than we were aware of and Masen had obviously assured her in some way and for that, I was in awe of my son. He was a pretty damn special little boy that was for sure.

We managed to get our bags upstairs and unpacked in record time. Of course it was easy to unpack when everything went straight to the laundry room to be washed! Seth and Rufus made it back a few hours later, after Seth had taken him to the pet store to buy him treats and then to the park with he and Tanya to play. I thought he was trying to make it up to Rufus that we had had to leave him behind this trip!

After a quick trip to the market in which both Emmett and Seth accompanied us, we made dinner and then got the kids into bed.

"Don't forget we have to meet Alec first thing in the morning," Edward whispered just as we were settling into bed.

"I know, sweetheart, bright and early at nine A.M." I groaned.

"I love you. I'm glad to be home," Edward murmured softly before I heard him begin to snore softly as he fell asleep.

"I love you, too," I told him back and felt him smile against my shoulder.

"Please God," I whispered so softly I knew Edward couldn't hear me. "Please let Alec come up with something. I'm not sure how much more either of us can take."

I drifted off to sleep, hopeful that the next day would be an answer to my prayers.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Only a few chapters until everything comes to a head! Hope you all are ready for it.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!** **www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**I have a teaser that's all ready to go for tomorrow that will be posted on the Fictionator's website. There is a link on my profile page. Check it out; you'll see what's coming next! Oohh, it's going to be BIG!**

**A must read for you: My friend AydenMorgen's** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. A very special thanks and hello to my two new very good friend's** _ **eternally addicted**_ **and** _ **bnjwl**_ **. Both have stories listed in my favorites, especially** _ **eternally addicted's**_ **newest story called** _ **Truth, Lies and Alibis**_ **. Run to this one, you won't be sorry. It's fabulous! Do me a favor and check them out. Welcome to the pod…we're all so happy to have you!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a heartfelt thank you to~** _**tahughes-BtrflyOnGreyStreet-MedusaInNY** _ **~ Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much! No one could ask for better peas than me and I would be lost without you all.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 40**

**EPOV**

I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly, smiling as I looked around the room.

Home.

Thank God we were home. That was not to say that the trip wasn't amazing because it sure as hell was, but damn I was glad to be home. Being home meant that every day Bella got one day closer to the final fashion show which meant she was one step closer to being mine forever.

I had started to have almost nightly dreams about asking Bella to marry me. I had gone through scenario after scenario in my mind and had yet to come up with 'The One'…the perfect one. I told myself not to panic…yet. I knew it would come to me; I just had to be patient.

In all honesty, I was running out of patience. With everything that had happened over the last month or so and after the trip we had just returned from, the need to make Bella my wife was slowly becoming more important than anything. I was still terrified of whoever was sending those fucking letters…but it was more than that.

I was ready to marry her. I was ready to begin our life together. I was ready to get out of this fucking city and get to Lake George and live peacefully and quietly. I was ready to be a father again.

Hell, I wanted it all so badly I could taste it. Of course that meant I needed to get my ass in gear and find her a ring. I supposed I couldn't really propose without one. Well, there went the plan of springing it on her one day in the near future.

As she began to stir next to me, I smiled as I began to plan the perfect proposal.

See, all I had to do was wait. I knew it would come to me.

"What are you smiling about up there?" Bella asked sleepily as she peeked up at me from her spot on my chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased and bent down to kiss her good morning.

Thank freaking God she'd finally gotten over the whole 'I'm not kissing you with morning breath' thing she had going on before. It had taken me awhile, but she finally understood that no matter how badly she had to pee when she woke up or how badly she wanted to brush her teeth, her ass wasn't leaving the bed without kissing me first. Going hours without kissing her while we slept felt almost like torture.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the proverbial canary, Mr. Cullen. Anything you want to share with the class?" She smirked at me as I brushed the hair off her face.

"Mmmm…no," I said succinctly, much to her consternation. "I think I'll keep it to myself for awhile. You'll know when the time comes, Ms. Swan, and not a moment before," I said with a wink.

"Hmph…so not fair. You know I hate it when you keep things from me," Bella pouted.

"That's because you're a nosy face," I teased her, using Maddie's new favorite word.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I gulped. I was treading on dangerous ground this morning, I knew I was, but I just couldn't help teasing her. She was so damn easy to rile up first thing in the morning when she was already grouchy to begin with. "I am not a nosy face," she grouched at me and then giggled as she said the word.

"How does she come up with those words?" Bella said once she stopped laughing.

"I have no idea, but you know how she gets if we lose track of the word of the moment. Last week we were dork heads because we didn't know who Selena Gomez was or that she was in a show called _The Wizards of Waverly Place_." I chuckled at her.

"God, I hope we're not ever the uncool parents! That would suck so bad!" Bella laughed at me and I was immediately overtaken with images of hordes of teenagers hanging out at our house, playing in the game room and swimming in the pool.

The vision was not unpleasant.

"No way! With parents like us, our kids are destined to be the coolest of the cool," I told her before I bent down to kiss her again.

"I can't wait," Bella said softly, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I kissed the tip of her nose then her forehead before I looked her in the eyes and said, "Me either, sweet girl."

We reluctantly got out of bed and took separate showers, damn it all, because we had to meet Alec shortly and we needed to drop the kids off with Mom and Uncle Marcus and Demetri.

Someday soon, I promised as I watched Bella get dressed. Someday soon she would be my wife and I really couldn't fucking wait.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella, baby, you have to relax," I told her as I picked up her hand and held it in my lap.

She huffed and blew out a frustrated breath, causing her hair to flip up in her face. Damn, she was so adorable when she did shit like that. Probably not the best time to tell her that though, judging from the scowl on her face as she looked out the window.

I knew she hated having to meet with Alec and hated having to listen to him talk about what was going on, but it was necessary. At this point it was way more than necessary actually and way past time, too. Riley, Carlisle, and Emmett were all going to meet us at the Field Office and Seth and Jasper were in the car with us. Rosalie also decided to tag along.

Demanded is a more accurate description of the vehemence in which she informed Bella and me she was coming today. Not that I could have blamed her really, and I knew Bella needed her best girlfriend here with her for moral support anyway.

Poor Emmett, he still had to work to get in her good graces after the monumental fuck up he made in California. I tried to feel sorry for him, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that Rosalie would no doubt make the next few days a living hell for him, but I really couldn't.

After what happened before we left, after watching me come apart at the seams due to my anger and fear of the unknown, for him to brush off my phone calls as well as the pure terror he'd had to have known I was feeling when I didn't know if Bella was okay or not, sat like a heavy weight in my stomach.

It hurt, it hurt like fucking hell I had to be honest, that my brother and my two newest and amongst my closest friends disregarded my feelings so carelessly. Truth be told, they disrespected not only me but Bella as well and I was honestly having a bit of a hard time dealing with that fact.

The only thing, only thing, that had kept me from packing our things and getting the hell away from all of them was the fact that Maddie and Masen would have been devastated if we didn't go to Disney like we had promised them. So instead, I sucked it up as best I could and just dealt with it.

Didn't mean it didn't irk me to no end, but by the time the four days in Disney had passed and I watched not only my kids but my girl smile and laugh like I had never seen before, most of my anger had faded away. Bella, being the amazing woman she was, of course forgave them all much sooner than I did.

That was just her way and truly one of the reasons I loved her beyond reason in the first place.

I turned around and peeked at Rose who was furiously pressing the buttons on her phone with a scowl on her face. "Fucking dumb ass," she muttered and I smiled, knowing that I was indeed correct in my assumption that my idiot brother was still in the proverbial doghouse.

Bella snickered and I grinned at her, too. I squeezed the hand that was still in my lap. "Tanya and Alice are still really pissed at Seth and J, too." She giggled at me.

"No shit," Seth grumped from the front seat causing Rose to lift her head and pin him with an icy glare.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say up there, Clearwater?" Rose barked at him then raised her eyebrow menacingly at her brother as well, just daring him to say one word. "I didn't think so," she hissed and then graced me with a beautiful smile.

"Next time the three of them want to act like a bunch of fucking idiots, they'll think twice," she said under her breath and went back to pounding on the keys of her defenseless Blackberry.

"Baby, remind me to never get on Rosalie's bad side," I whispered, knowing full well she could hear me.

"Keep Bella safe and happy, Edward, and you'll never have to worry about me," Rose said honestly.

I chuckled then turned to look at the woman I had no doubt would be my sister before too much longer. "Then you and I will never have a problem, because I plan on doing both of those things for the rest of our lives," I said and lifted Bella's hand and kissed her left hand on her ring finger smiling as I imagined the day hopefully in the not too distant future when I placed a ring there.

"Smooth, Dr. Daddy, real fucking smooth," Rose said with a tender smile and then turned away.

That, my friends, was the extent of Rose's sweet, sentimental side. It never showed for long, but there was no doubt whatsoever of her love and devotion to Bella and to myself as well.

Seth caught my eye in the rearview mirror as we got closer to the office and from the pained and somewhat sheepish look on his face, I knew he was thinking about what Rose had just said to him. I just nodded at him, trying to let him know that we didn't really have time for petty bullshit right now. Right now we needed to focus on Bella's safety because that was more important than anything at all.

As the suburban came to a stop, Bella let out a deep, but somewhat shaky breath and then looked at me with worried eyes.

"Angel, it'll be okay. Dad and Uncle Marcus have known Alec for a long time and have trust him completely. Let's just listen to what the guy has to say, and we'll take it from there, okay? We have to do this, you know we do," I told her gently as I pulled her from the car and against my chest.

"I'm just so tired of all this. All of it," Bella huffed and I could feel how tense she was in my arms. Every muscle felt like it was pulled tight, like she was just waiting to let go. After the few outbursts she'd had in California, I had no doubt she was getting precariously close to the end of her limit as well.

My poor girl, I knew all of this hadn't been easy on her, but to see her terrified to even leave the hotel room and go to an appearance made my heart hurt in ways that I couldn't even articulate. The entire night at the awards show, no matter how much she smiled and tried to put on a good front for Maddie and Masen, I broke a bit inside knowing that beneath all of that, Bella was scared out of her mind.

"Edward, Bella, come on, let's get inside. You know we're not supposed to stand around outside like this," Seth said as he herded us all into the lobby of the office where we were shown immediately back to the conference room where Emmett, Carlisle, and Riley were already waiting.

A distinguished-looking man dressed smartly in a crisp gray suit and baby blue shirt stepped forward to take my hand. "Edward Cullen, it's so nice to meet you. Wish it was under better circumstances I have to say, but your dad and uncle have talked to me so much about you I feel like I know you already," the man said with a bright, welcoming smile.

"Mr. Macelli," I said as the man vigorously shook my hand, "thank you so much for agreeing to speak with Bella and me. You have no idea how much this means to both of us."

"And this must be the lovely Bella," Alec said, flashing Bella a smile that rivaled even Emmett's.

Of course my love blushed profusely, but smiled warmly at him. "It's so nice to meet you. Like Edward said, thank you so much for taking the time to visit with us," Bella said sweetly.

We finished the introductions to Jasper, Seth, and Rosalie and then made our way to the conference table where I noticed the very familiar manila envelopes laying in a pile. We settled into our chairs and waited for Alec to begin. I was somewhat surprised when I noticed Riley sit to the right of Alec at the head of the table and my shock must have shown on my face because Alec chuckled at me after he looked at Riley.

"Edward, contrary to what you see on television and in the movies, the FBI and the police get along rather well most of the time. Our office has always had a good relationship with the NYPD and Riley's father and I go way back. I've known Riley for most of his life so not only am I doing this for my good friends Carlisle, Marcus, and Eleazar, I'm also doing it for Riley. Now, let's get started shall we?" he asked and waited for everyone to give him their attention.

"Edward and Bella," Alec said as he looked at us. "I have looked through the letters Bella has received as well as the police reports from the last incident and I'd like to go over them with you now."

He pulled each letter out of their respective envelopes and laid them out in succession in front of him. Looking at the innocuous pieces of paper spread out on the table, you'd never know the havoc and upheaval they'd caused not only Bella and me, but our entire family.

"Jesus," Jasper muttered from across the table and when I looked up he had squeezed his eyes shut and was shaking his head back and forth.

There they sat; the five letters that had turned our lives upside down and now had Bella and admittedly me as well, afraid of our own shadows. _Lord, please_ , I said silently in my head as I turned to look at Bella pale and shrink back in her chair as her eyes stared down at the table, _please help me keep her safe_.

I reached across and turned my hand over in her lap for her to hold. As she slipped her tiny hand on top of mine and wound our fingers together, I looked at her. "Baby, together, remember? Always and forever."

Her hand shook but she squeezed mine with all she had and whispered our mantra back to me before she squared her shoulders and faced Alec.

"That is what I like to see," he smirked and glanced at our entwined fingers. "Whoever this person is, and I'll go over my theories with you in a moment, is watching, hoping to see you two crumble and pull away from each other. The fact that you aren't isn't going to make this person," he spat out, "happy at all, in fact it may just inflame the entire situation," Alec stated.

"What do you mean?" Bella stammered and then took a deep breath.

"Edward, Bella, there is no beating around the bush here so I'm just going to be upfront and perfectly honest with the both of you; with all of you," he amended as he looked around the table. "This situation is extremely serious and just as dangerous. What we are dealing with in this instance," he went on as he waved his hand over the letters in front of him, "is what we categorize as a Resentful Stalker."

"Alec," Carlisle asked from the seat to the left of me, "what exactly does that mean?"

Alec leaned forward and rested his fingers beneath his chin before he looked directly and Bella and I. "A Resentful Stalker is someone who our profilers have categorized as being out for revenge for a wrong either real or imagined. Usually the person is irrationally paranoid and we have found through our research they, unfortunately, also happen to be the most elusive and obsessive," Alec stated.

"Son of a bitch," Emmett hissed under his breath and shifted in his seat.

I cleared my throat and swallowed past the golf ball-sized lump before I said, "So what do we do about it?"

"Before I go on, I'd like to ask you and Bella to go over the situations where these pictures were taken again. I know it's hard to look at them and harder still to talk about but I need to hear from you two. I've read the detailed notes Riley has taken but often times I find I can pick up on things that I can only get from listening to the source," Alec said almost apologetically as he glanced at Bella who had begun to shake.

I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her and her chair closer to me. I needed to feel the proximity of our bodies as much as she did and I bent down and kissed her temple. "I've got you. It's okay," I whispered to her and blew out a relieved breath when she nodded her head and patted my knee.

We each took turns going over the pictures with Alec, answering all his questions. Most of which, I had to be honest, I had no idea why he asked, but I figured he was the guy with the FBI badge so he knew what he was doing.

No one interrupted him even though I could tell that for Rose especially, hearing the details again was more than a bit unsettling for her.

"Okay, Edward and Bella, thank you for going over all that again with me. I know it wasn't easy," Alec said as he poured us each a glass of water from the glass pitcher that was placed on the corner of the table.

After accepting the glass with a grateful smile, Bella pushed her hair behind her ear and faced Alec. "So, what do you think this all means now?"

Alec and Riley shared a look and then each hesitantly faced us, their expressions grim. Shit, this wouldn't be good…at all.

"Bella, I'm afraid that after listening to your explanations of the pictures and the time frame, my opinion that this is a Resentful Stalker is even firmer. We are dealing with a very dangerous and I am afraid to say determined individual," Alec said patiently as he stared at Bella.

"God damn it!" Jasper hissed and pushed back from the table. "What do we need to do? Tell me, and I guarantee we'll do it. Bella's safety means everything to everyone in this room and whatever we have to do, we'll do it," Jasper frantically said. He whipped his head in my direction and stared at me, his blue eyes intense. "Edward, I know you've thought about taking her and the kids someplace. Do it. Do it now before something happens to her. Please?" Jasper begged as he knelt in front of Bella and took her hands in his.

"Shortcake, I know you are determined to see your contract through until the end so that you can walk away free and clear and not have it hang over you any longer. I promised I would give that to you and I'm so sorry but your safety, your life, is more important than anything. You have to go somewhere you'll be safe. None of us would survive it if anything happened to you," Jasper said tearfully.

I opened my mouth to say something to him while Bella just looked at him, open-mouthed with tears in her eyes.

"Jasper, that won't work," Alec said quietly and all eyes immediately turned toward him. "Bella disappearing is more likely to just escalate the situation. These types of stalkers, we have found, are obsessive which means that taking Bella away from the situation just causes the stalker to fixate even more on her."

"So are you telling us we just have to wait? Wait for this sick fuck to get tired of Bella and move onto someone else? Or wait for them to finally get pushed over the edge and try to attack her or some shit like that? No fucking way any of that is happening. I don't give a damn if you're the fucking FBI; Bella is not living the rest of her life with this shit hanging over her head," Seth said heatedly.

"I second what Seth said," Emmett inserted and then the table erupted as everyone started talking at one time.

I felt Bella shake beneath my arm and I'd had enough…and said so. "Enough!" I bellowed as I slapped my hand on the table and then looked apologetically at Bella for making her jump.

"Seth, Jasper, Emmett," I said, looking at each of them in turn. "While I appreciate your concern for both Bella and me, this is not your decision. This," I said as I pointed to the pictures and then at the two of us, "is our decision. Bella and I will listen to what Alec and Riley have to say and then," I said but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Now wait just a fucking second, Edward," Jasper said, clenching his hands beside his leg.

I stood up after giving Bella a quick kiss on the top of her head and stared him down. I'd really about had enough of his sanctimonious, holier than thou bullshit…both his and Seth's.

I didn't really want to do this here but what the hell, no time like the present. "Look, Jasper, I know you and Seth love Bella but you have to realize that she is my life now…which makes her my responsibility. Whoever this sick fucker is that is tormenting her has taken pictures of her, of me, and of our children. They came to our house, the one place we were supposed to be the safest. They went to Mom and Dad's on Father's Day for shit's sake," I said and then took a breath to calm down. I really didn't want to say anything I couldn't take back.

Bella and I had discussed Seth and Jasper…and Emmett, too, I'd be honest, and the way they had all been acting. I knew and understood where most of the worry and fear came from but they were all seriously overstepping boundaries they had no business crossing.

Being best friends with someone, even as long as they had been, still didn't give either of them the right to interfere the way they had and it was about to come to a screeching fucking halt.

"You two have to stop," I said quietly as I ran a hand through my hair. "She's not your little Bella anymore. She has a life that involves me, Maddie, and Masen. I know it's hard for the both of you to let her go, but she's not yours to take care of any longer. It's time for you both to realize that you no longer get the final say in what she does or how she does it. _**WE**_ are partners and _**WE**_ will make decisions together," I said as I reached down and took Bella's hand in mine. "Whatever precautions we need to take, whatever measures or plans that need to be made, we'll gladly accept your input as long as you realize this is our decision and no one else's."

"Jasper, Seth," Bella said softly from her seat beside me. I squeezed her hand in support, knowing that whatever she was about to say, was going to be hard for her, but it needed to be done. "I love you both with all my heart, you know that. But Edward is right. This needs to be our decision. I hope you'll help us with whatever we need and I will listen to what you have to say, but you can't dictate any longer what happens and what I should do."

I looked at them both and though they listened to what we said, I knew the discussion wasn't over yet. But for the time being it was and that was all I needed.

"Alec, what do you think?" I turned my attention to him, a bit embarrassed at having unloaded our personal stuff like that when he'd been so accommodating to meet with us in the first place.

He obviously could detect my discomfort and he grinned and gave me a little nod, letting me know that all was okay before he sat back in his chair and looked at Bella and me. "Edward, Bella, I have listened to your explanations of the pictures, I have studied the pictures, and I have read over Riley's reports. I think this person, whoever it is, is closer to you than you realize. Someone that knows your schedules, someone that even knows your habits of spending Sunday afternoon's as a family. Someone that somehow knew you were getting the locks changed on the building. That worries me, it worries me a lot," Alec stated as he let out a frustrated breath.

"Bella, can you think of anyone that hates you enough to do this to you? Anyone you've had an argument with in the past? Anyone that you could have unknowingly taken something away from?" Alec asked as I began to go through a list in my head.

Bella was, without a doubt, the kindest, most gentle person and there was no way she should have anyone that hated her. It just didn't seem possible to me.

"Kate. Lauren. Victoria I suppose. I know there were lots of girls that were really pissed when I'd gotten the cover of the magazine. Jasper can tell you more about that than I could, I imagine. Um, I guess whoever sent the letters from before, even though they weren't anything like those. Maybe Jacob," Bella said with a tremble in her voice.

"Maybe someone from the shelter?" Bella said, making it sound like a question.

I looked at Alec and he had a very serious expression on his face now as he bent over a notebook, poised to write down some notes.

"Excellent, this gives us a place to start at least. We've gotten no clues at all from the letters themselves. Whoever took the pictures developed them themselves so there is no way to trace them. They were delivered, not mailed so we have no postmarks to give us a starting point. There are no fingerprints on the letters, pictures, or envelopes. There weren't any at the loft either, anywhere. Not outside, not on the elevator, and none on or beside the door to the loft. As much as I hate to say it, we've got nothing as far as any physical evidence," Alec said, clearly frustrated.

Riley looked just as frustrated and he bent forward and leaned his elbows on the table before he said, "Look, you two, and the rest of you as well," he looked around the table at everyone and I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder, "we need to be extra vigilant for the next few weeks. Bella's final fashion show is coming up in less than a month and I have a feeling something will happen between now and then. Bella, your picture has been all over the place with all the appearances and interviews you've given lately. As the fashion show gets closer, I imagine the publicity to promote you will increase as well?" Riley asked, looking at Jasper for confirmation.

Jasper looked at Rosalie with a pained look, who returned it in equal measures. Then he looked at Bella and me and began, somewhat hesitantly. "Yes, Riley, you are correct. Aro and Jane are planning to go all out, marking it as Bella's final farewell and such. Because she has been so adamant about not returning after her contract has been completed, they are milking this for all it's worth. It will rival the hoopla that surrounded Tyra Banks when she did her last Victoria's Secret fashion show. If it's going to be the last time Bella is seen in public that way, Aro and Jane want it to leave an impression," Jasper said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Shortcake. Ali and I, as well as Rose have tried to find a way to get them to tone it down, but there's nothing we can do. This is Twilight's show, and they can do whatever they wish. Twilight isn't any happier about losing you than Aro and Jane are and they are going to use your final show to get them the most exposure possible. The next few weeks are going to have you in the public eye more than ever," Jasper said in a tormented voice.

No wonder he wanted me to take Bella away!

"Well, this certainly gives us more to think about," Alec said with a pointed look at Riley who only nodded in confirmation.

"Alec, what do we do?" Carlisle spoke finally. "Bella is my daughter, damn it. There is no way I'm letting her put herself out there like a sitting duck, just waiting and hoping that she makes it through each day safely. I won't allow it," he said vehemently and then turned a tender gaze onto my girl.

"Bella, dear, I'm sorry. But you are too important to my son, my grandchildren, and this family to compromise your safety," Carlisle said with a hesitant smile.

I'd never heard my father speak in that tone of voice, part anger, part frustration, but mostly love.

If I ever doubted the way he felt about Bella, and I certainly never had, what had just happened would leave no doubt.

"Carlisle, I have every intention of finding this sick asshole and putting them away. After talking with Edward and Bella this morning, I'm going to take this information to the profiler and see what we can come up with. For the time being, I'm going to add a few agents to the detail that Riley has set up for Bella, Edward, and the kids and go over the security measures with Seth and Emmett. I plan on talking with Aro and Jane Volturi and coordinating Bella's appearances with my office. We'll do some preliminary sweeps of all the sites where she'll be to ensure her safety the best we can. As of right now, Bella's case and Bella's safety is this office's number one priority," Alec finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Macelli," I said with feeling.

Knowing that something was being done took an incredible load off my shoulders and I could tell the rest of the family felt the same. My dad looked more relaxed and Seth, Jasper, and Emmett didn't look like they were about to explode either.

"It's my job, Edward. But, you're welcome. We'll be in touch soon," he said as he gathered up the papers in front of him. "I want to meet with the profilers and I want to pull some background information on the people Bella named as starting points. If I have any questions, and I am positive I will, I'll give you a call. In the mean time, try not to let things overwhelm you," Alec said as he looked from me to Bella and then around the table at the rest of them.

"This is a tremendous family, with lots of support and help waiting at your fingertips. Take advantage of that and don't allow the stress of the situation to cause any of you to lash out at one another. This is going to take an effort on everyone's part," he said and then left the room.

Riley spoke with Emmett for a minute and I wrapped my arm around Bella as we waited for Em to be done so we could leave. I wanted some quiet time with my girl and my kids.

Once Riley informed us he would be stopping by later to go over Bella's schedule again we filed out of the office.

While Em brought the car around Jasper and Seth both looked at Bella and me and after he took a deep breath, Jasper began. "Edward, Bella. We owe you both an apology. We never should have implied that you didn't have Bella's best interest at heart, Edward, and we never should have tried to steamroll over you, Bella. We love you both so much and we only tried to help. I hope you both can forgive us," Jasper said quietly and I watched as Bella flew into his arms.

"Jasper, I love you, we love you. We're all scared but we need to stick together, okay?" Bella asked as he wiped the tears off her face.

Seth cleared his throat and shuffled his feet a bit before he looked at us both. "Well I'm sorry for the same things Jasper is, too, but mostly I'm sorry for Jacob. Bella, I never should have insisted that he stay after you first expressed your discomfort with him and I sure as shit should have kicked his ass to the curb when I found out about him being in the loft when you were gone. If I find out that he's the one…that he wrote…I'll kill him myself," Seth spat out vehemently.

"Seth, I don't think it's Jacob," I told him, grateful for his admission about Jacob…fucking finally. "He wanted Bella sure, but he wouldn't do this. He's just a dumb kid who convinced himself he was in love with a beautiful woman. Though I would never trust him with her, I don't really think he would do something like this. "

"I don't either," Seth admitted then looked like he was in pain when he said, "but I never would have thought he'd force himself on Bella either. After seeing him in California, I realized I never knew him at all."

"Look, you two," I said as I held my hand out to Bella. "California has come and gone so let's leave it in the past. Okay? Yeah you guys pissed me off and yeah it hurts that after what happened before we left you still did what you did, but I know it wasn't done on purpose and you didn't mean to hurt me or Bella. We have to put it to rest and work together, so how about we do that?"

"Amen, brother," Jasper said as he slapped me on the back and kissed Bella on the top of her head.

"Christ almighty, yes," Seth said heatedly. "Maybe now Tanya will let me sleep in my own damn bed. My couch may look good but it's uncomfortable as hell."

I smirked and reminded myself to send my best friend some flowers for having my back. She was the best.

We arrived back at the loft after picking up the kids and were able to have our quiet day. We spent it playing the Wii, watching movies, and eating takeout for dinner. It was fucking perfect.

The rest of the week passed by quietly. Bella only had two appearances to make, and while I nearly shit my pants the whole time she was working, the fact that I was with her made me feel better. I could tell it made her feel better, too.

Things quickly cleared up with Seth, Jasper, and Emmett and all of them were in better moods, too, now that the girls had let them out of the doghouse. All three loved the flowers that Bella and I sent them as thanks for their support.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I arrived at the offices of Volturi in record time, running out in the middle of a meeting with my dad, Uncle Marcus, and Demetri where we were discussing Foundation business. I had plenty of time to focus on the Foundation now that I had taken a leave of absence from the office to let my sprained wrist heal and stay with Bella until this mess was finally settled.

Of course that allowed me to spend most of my free time with Bella as well. Neither one of us were going to complain about that in the least…not after the past few weeks that was for sure.

We'd been back from California for a week now and thankfully things had settled back down again into a somewhat manageable routine. Since we'd been back a week, that meant that blessedly, Bella was one week closer to ending her contract with Volturi… an event that both of us planned on celebrating wholeheartedly.

That feeling of euphoria that I had at her imminent freedom crashed to the ground the moment I heard Emmett's panicked voice a few moments ago urging me to get my ass to Volturi and to Bella.

I hopped out of the cab, throwing who knew how much money at the cabdriver as he pulled to a stop in front of the office building. I raced to the elevator where I repeatedly punched the button for the floor the offices were located on and tried to take a few deep breaths.

Bella would need me. She needed calm Edward, not scared out of his fucking mind Edward.

As soon as the doors opened a few, though it felt like forever, seconds later I immediately turned to my left and hurried around the desks to find my brother…and my girl.

"Edward, thank fucking God," Emmett breathed out as I entered the conference room.

As soon as I noticed not only Aro and Jane but Riley…and Alec, I knew things had gotten decidedly worse.

"Baby," I cried when I saw Bella curled up in a chair beside the table and knelt down in front of her, taking her tiny, shaking hands into mine. "I'm here, Bella. I love you," I told her and lifted her hands to my lips to brush a kiss across the back of her trembling hands.

"Edward, it's so bad this time. So, so bad," she cried and as I looked into the faces of Emmett, Rose, Riley, and Alec I tried to brace myself for what was to come.

Alec stepped forward and I felt my stomach twist as I took in the look on his face.

"How bad?" I croaked out.

He hesitated, clearly not wanting to tell me. I heard a rumble from off to the side and watched Seth breathe deeply in and out with barely restrained anger rolling off of him in waves. Jasper and Emmett had their arms tightly pulled across their chests and Riley's face showed nothing but fury at the whole damn situation.

"Tell me," I hissed. "For the love of God, someone just tell me what the fuck is going on," I said, trying to keep hold of my emotions.

From the looks on their faces and the fact that Bella was still shaking beside me, I knew that whatever they were about to tell me was far worse than anything we'd ever expected.

Alec took a step forward, and Emmett immediately shot his hand out and laid it on his arm. "Wait! Damn it, just fucking wait!" my brother cried out.

"Edward, man, are you sure you want to see this?" Emmett asked, turning to take the envelope from Alec's hands. "This is the worst one yet," he said quietly, his voice laced with trepidation.

"Just fucking show me, Em," I said as I stood up, not letting go of Bella's still trembling hand.

Not that I could have if I wanted to. Her hand had mine in a vice like grip and there was no way she was letting go anytime soon.

I watched him slip the letter out of the infernal envelope and then hand it to me. I took it in my free hand and closed my eyes briefly, trying to gather the courage I knew I needed to read it. I let out a long exhale through my nose and tensed my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the paper, though it was through a haze of crimson. The one second glance to the paper in front of me was all I needed before the rage I felt spread through my body.

"Jesus motherfucking Christ," I spat out, immediately regretting my words.

I knew Father O'Connor would be disappointed in my language, but I couldn't help it. At the moment going to confession was the least of my worries.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the paper in my shaking hand again. This time the letter was short and to the point. I supposed saying that you wanted to kill someone didn't take many words:

_**Let this be a sermon  
I mean everything I've said  
Baby, I'm determined  
And I'd rather see you dead** _

_**My Dearest Edward and Bella:** _

_**I'm afraid Bella's time has come to end. Say your goodbyes to each other now while you can. The end is coming when you least expect it.** _

Accompanying the death threat was a stark black and white picture. It was of only Bella and she had been Photoshopped to look like she was dead. She had dark bruises beneath her open, but obviously dead eyes. Her head lolled to the side at an unnatural angle and she was deathly pale. The picture showed her body laying on what was obviously an autopsy table or hospital bed and it showed just the top of her body, to right below her shoulders. I had no idea how someone could conjure up such a photo because obviously Bella had never taken a picture like this before but it most definitely was her. The most telling sign that it was my Bella in the horrific photo was the fact that her pendant hung around her neck, prominently on display on the naked chest in the picture.

I felt like I was going to be sick, the thought of Bella lying cold and dead completely paralyzing me. After I took a few steadying breaths I picked my head back up and looked around the room.

It certainly seemed like I wasn't the only one that felt like their world had just fallen apart.

"What do we do now?" I turned to Alec, my only concern being keeping Bella safe.

"I've already spoken to Langley and I've been given permission to assign Bella protection. We'll work in conjunction with Riley and NYPD and coordinate with Aro and Jane here to figure out what we need to do for the next few weeks. The fashion show is in a little over three weeks with Bella's first appearance coming on the first night of the shows," Alec stated as he looked around the room.

Alec then looked at Seth and Jasper and then Bella and I. "I'd like to have two agents at the loft at all times. I understand from Seth and Jasper, that there is a third floor that is mostly empty?" he asked and I waited for Bella to answer but realized she was still too upset to speak, so I did.

"Yes, that's right. Jasper and Seth are on the second floor, the offices are on the first, and we have the entire top floor. The third floor has a room where Bella and Masen have their drums but that's it," I answered him, my heart clenching painfully at the mention of Masen's name.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to concentrate on the discussion right now. If I allowed myself to think of my children, I would lose it completely and that was something I couldn't afford to do.

Alec nodded in Riley's direction and then turned to face us again. "Then I think we need to set up a command post of sorts at the loft and have at least two agents inside there twenty-four hours a day."

I nodded, not even bothering to ask Bella what her opinion was. She wasn't in any shape to make one right now and besides this was about her safety so whatever needed to be done would be…without question.

"Now, Edward and Bella, I think it's time to make a very hard decision," and with Alec's words I felt a part of my brain shut down and a part of my heart break away.

Son of a bitch, I knew what was going to come out of his mouth and I had foolishly hoped and prayed we wouldn't get to this day.

Alec took a deep breath and gave Bella a sympathetic glance before he looked at me. "Edward, I think it's time to get Maddie and Masen out of the city," he said slowly.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the onslaught of pain engulfed me like a tidal wave. I knew, fucking knew that it was for the best that they go. I hated myself for having to do this, hated knowing that I had no choice. I hated the motherfucker that was causing all this damn chaos. But more than that, I hated what this was going to do to Bella.

She didn't make me wait long for the last bit of my self-control to completely disintegrate like ashes in the aftermath of an inferno.

"Edward, no!" Bella cried, her body shaking and her eyes as wide as saucers.

I knelt back down in front of her and ran my index finger across the mother's ring on her right hand. "Baby, yes. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to do what is best for them. We've talked about this already and knew it was possible this would become necessary. After that," I ground out with disdain as I pointed to the letter. "We don't have any choice. It won't be for long, but it has to be done," I finished softly as I wiped the tears off her face with my thumbs.

"Then you should go with them," Bella said as she gripped my wrists.

"No way. I'm not leaving you here alone without me. Where you go, I go. I promised you that, I swore to you that I would stand beside you through this and I will," I told her firmly.

As much as it killed me inside to send the kids away, being away from Bella, now, would be a hundred times worse.

"Edward, do you have any idea where they will go?" Alec questioned me. "Wherever they go they will have protection as well, at least until after the fashion show."

"Lake George," Bella said quickly, frantically looking at me. "At least send them there. They love it there and they know the house. They can even take Rufus with them," Bella pleaded.

"Edward, it might not be a bad idea," Emmett stated as he moved forward. "Over the Fourth weekend, Seth and I went over the security system we'd updated over Memorial Day. I've been in constant contact with the guy up there that keeps an eye on things and so far no problems at all."

Emmett then turned to Alec and said, "We've got a state of the art system up there and the entrance is secured by a gate. It's probably one of the safest places for the kids to go. We just need to figure out who to send with them," Emmett said as he turned to face Bella and me again. "Mom and Dad won't leave the city, Edward, you know that. Seth, Jasper, and I need to be here with you and Bella. That means Tanya, Ali, and Rose aren't going anywhere either, not that Rosalie would even consider not being close by to Bella right now," Em said with a grin in Bella's direction.

"Uncle M and Aunt Di," I said emphatically. "They can take Dem and Heidi, too."

"Do you think Uncle Marcus will go?" Bella asked me as she struggled with reconciling the fact that the kids needed to go at all.

"If he knows how important it is, in a heartbeat. Demetri as well," I told Bella as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Edward, have your Uncle and cousin meet us at the Field Office and we'll go over a few things and then coordinate when the best time for them to leave is. I have to be honest here, we need to be careful. It's obvious you and Bella are being followed, closely, so we need to get them out of town without anyone realizing they are gone. The sooner the better," Alec stated, in full FBI mode as he turned to Riley and Emmett and began making plans.

"Isabella," Aro said quietly as he stood off to the side and looked at both of us with sincere unhappiness on his weathered and quite honestly, old face. The man looked liked he'd aged years in the last few months. "I am so sorry this is happening to you and to your Edward. Please know that if there is anything you need, you have only to ask. Anything you might find useful is at your disposal. I can hire a car to take the children and Edward's family to the lake if you would like?" Aro questioned.

"Mr. Volturi. Thank you for the offer. After I've spoken with Edward's uncle and made arrangements with my agents, I'll let you know if we require your assistance," Alec said diplomatically.

"Edward, Isabella, please know I don't like what is happening. While it's no secret that I would be more than pleased if Bella were to continue in our employ, I would never wish this on anyone," Aro said with feeling and turned to walk away. After he'd made it almost to the door he turned and said, "As much as neither of you believe me, if there was a way to end Bella's contract today, I would do so in an instant. With so many preparations already made it just wouldn't be feasible. Bella's safety and well-being are paramount. Mr. Macelli, you'll let me know if there is anything I can do?" Aro asked and when Alec nodded in the affirmative he gave Bella one last gentle look before he exited the conference room.

"He called me Bella," Bella whispered softly after he'd gone. "He's never, not once in five years, ever called me Bella."

I didn't have anything to say to that so I didn't. Instead I stood next to her and absentmindedly ran my fingers through her hair.

Without looking, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my uncle's phone number. "To what do I owe the pleasure, favorite nephew of mine?" Uncle Marcus chirped happily in the phone.

Hearing his voice just brought the reality of what I was about to have to do crashing on me and I barely forced out, "Uncle M, I need your help."

"Anything Edward," he answered immediately and I took a deep breath and told him what had just happened and what I needed.

"Tell Alec I'll be at the Field Office with Demetri within the hour. I'll call Diane and have her start packing. No worries, Edward, I'll keep the twins safe. You tell my girl that I love her and I'll see the two of you soon," he said before he was gone.

I knew I could count on him, but the fact that he'd so readily agreed to pick up and leave the city for weeks overwhelmed me just the same. I truly had the most amazing family ever.

"Marcus is on his way?" Alec questioned as he began to button his suit coat and walked toward the door while the rest of us followed.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist to pull her close to me. "Yes, sir. He'll be at your office within the hour with Demetri."

"Good," Alec said as we entered the elevator. The entire elevator was silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts and swimming in the fear that threatened to drown each of us. Seth and Jasper couldn't even look at me or Bella and Emmett just stood behind me and Bella with a hand on each of our shoulders as if he was reminding us he would always be behind us.

I reached up silently and covered his large hand with my own and took a deep breath.

We exited the building and Alec and Riley hurried to their cars so they could get to the Field Office and speak to the agents that would be assigned to accompany Uncle Marcus and the rest to Lake George before we all arrived. Seth and Jasper walked in the direction of the suburban and I felt Bella shake in my arms.

"Hey, Em, Rose, can you give us a minute?" I asked quietly.

I tried not to dwell on the completely devastated looks on their faces because if I did, Bella wouldn't be the only one shaking and in need of comfort.

Emmett took Rose's hand and then went in the same direction as Jasper and Seth.

Turning to Bella I took her in my arms, finally, and wrapped my arms around her…completely engulfing her and held her against my chest where the tears she'd kept inside upstairs finally spilled forth.

"Shh…Bella…angel, I've got you. I'm here," I told her as I bent my head beside her ear.

We stood on the crowded sidewalk, totally oblivious to everything around us except for each other. Nothing else mattered but her and I and making sure she knew, she believed that we would be fine.

"I'm so fucking sorry," Bella said between sobs and hiccups.

"Please don't apologize to me any more. I can't take it. You have absolutely nothing, not one fucking thing to apologize for. This is not your fault any more than it's mine or Maddie's or Masen's. We're going to be fine, I promise," I told her as her brown eyes stared up into mine.

"I can't believe we have to send them away," Bella cried pitifully and her little body shook again.

"We're not sending them away to punish them. We're having them go to Lake George where they'll be safe. Hopefully it's just for a little bit, but it has to be done, Bella. Neither one of us would be able to survive it if anything happened to either one of them," I told her and then held her close to me again, tucking her head beneath my chin.

"Please don't say anything like that! I'd never, ever forgive myself if anything happened to them," Bella said against my chest.

I took a deep breath to hold back the sob that threatened to break free. "I know you wouldn't, Bella, that's why they have to go. We can't focus on keeping you safe and worry about them at the same time. At least they'll be someplace that is familiar to them plus they'll have Rufus. They may never want to come home." I chuckled a bit, hoping to at least coax a small smile out of her.

I heard her snort and let out another breath. Thank freaking God for small favors.

"This isn't home anymore, Edward. Home is someplace quiet and peaceful and safe. Home is me, you, and the kids snuggled on the couch watching _Cars_ for the umpteenth time eating popcorn. Home is sitting at the table eating pancakes on Sunday morning," Bella said, sniffling again. She had looked up at me as she spoke and I swore I could see straight into her soul her eyes were so full of love.

"Home is Lake George, Bella. I can't wait to begin my life there with you, Maddie, and Masen," I said as I looked down into her tear-stained, but still achingly beautiful face.

I bent my head down and kissed her softly, letting my lips say everything I couldn't articulate right this second.

Seth pulled the suburban up to the curb and immediately he and Emmett were behind us, ushering us into the vehicle.

The strangest feeling swept over me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on its end. I had the unmistakable feeling that we were being watched and I raised my head to scan the area around us. My gaze settled on the building across the street, being pulled there for some inexplicable reason, but Seth and Emmett's insistence to get in the car pulled my attention back to Bella.

"Em, I just got the strangest feeling that we're being watched," I whispered to my brother as Bella entered the car.

"Then get in the fucking car, Edward," Emmett snapped and I nodded my head and did as I was told.

**?POV**

Jesus Christ, this shit was awesome, I grinned evilly as I watched Edward and Bella hover outside the building.

Bella was normally pale, but damn the girl was positively white right at the moment and I couldn't help the self-satisfied chuckle I let go.

I knew that letter, this last letter, would freak them the hell out but I had no idea it would get the reaction it did. Looking at Edward and Bella right now, they clutched each other like they were afraid one or the other was going to disappear. Which, if I had my way, they both would.

I was so tired of this shit now. Now I just wanted it to be over. I had enjoyed playing with the both of them…immensely…but it was time to end the game. I never meant to include Edward, he was most definitely not part of the original plan I had come up with right before the _Sports Illustrated_ cover was released. But, damn, that man just waltzed into her life and swept her off her feet. What the hell was I supposed to do? It was apparent immediately that he was in it with Bella for the long haul and it wasn't just some passing fling for either of them.

Edward made things more difficult, no question about it, but it just made the game I was playing with Bella that much more interesting. Not that either of them were aware that we were playing a game, but it didn't matter. I did.

And this game, this game was for keeps and I was pretty sure judging from the terrified looks on both of their faces, they finally realized it.

Everything was coming together more perfectly than I ever could have imagined all those months ago. When I first set out on my course to completely destroy Miss Isabella Marie Swan, all I wanted was for her to be gone. Forever. But once Edward entered her life, bringing with him those two kids, I'd had to rethink my plan.

I knew I was losing touch with reality, I could feel it, but even I had to admit that the twins were adorable little shits. I never wanted kids of my own, but they were pretty irresistible. I felt a twinge of…something. Certainly not remorse because I couldn't make myself feel sorry for Bella…at all, but I did feel a tiny bit bad about taking Bella away from them.

I looked across the street again and watched as Bella was completely engulfed in Edward's arms as he held her close to his chest. Of course it was impossible to hear what he was saying to her from this distance, but whatever it was, it brought tears to her eyes. She looked at him with so much love and the look he gave her was just as intense. Edward bent his head down closer to hers and kissed her so softly that it made even my heart, my cold, unfeeling heart, stop for the briefest of moments and when it started beating again…I had a new plan.

No longer was Bella's demise my ultimate goal. Now it was Edward's. By taking him away from her, she would be left with nothing, just like me. Fair is fair, right? Without Edward, Bella had no kids to love for they would surely not want to have anything to do with the woman that was the cause of their father's death. Same went for Edward's family. I'd watched them rally around her, offering her their unwavering support. If Edward were to die, there couldn't be any way they would forgive her.

I thought briefly about Jasper, Rose, and Seth…Bella's own little family. And while they might try to help Bella through the aftermath, I had every reason to believe that soon they would distance themselves from her, too. I'd seen the way they had all acted with their significant others and even though they'd all been friends for such a long time, it wouldn't be enough. Jasper was totally committed to Alice and so was Rose to Emmett. That just left Seth, but I could tell he and Bella had already begun their transition from being the way they used to be to the way it had to be now with Edward and Tanya in the picture. I knew Seth would hang onto her the longest, but even he would let her go and then…she'd be all alone.

With nothing, just like me.

I chuckled darkly and the sound must have been startling enough since a few people stopped to look at me as they passed me on the sidewalk. Then they promptly moved farther away as if they knew instinctively that I was dangerous.

And I wasn't, not really. Only to Bella and now to Edward.

The plan that formed quickly in my head was fraught with things that could go wrong but if I could manage to pull it off, it would be a feat of epic proportions. I would have to be meticulous in my preparations, but I hadn't been caught yet so I wasn't too worried about it. In fact I wasn't even on the radar which made me chuckle again. How could they be so stupid? I meant it was right there in front of their faces but I shouldn't be surprised really. Bella really was far too trusting.

I watched as Seth pulled the suburban up to the curb and then he and Emmett rushed Edward and Bella into the back, looking around as if they could sense that someone was watching them.

I blanched momentarily when Edward's eyes snapped up and looked in my direction. I pressed myself closer to the side of the building and let out a maniacal giggle when he shrugged his shoulders and said something to Emmett that I couldn't hear.

So close Edward…but not close enough.

I turned to walk back in the direction I came from.

I had lots of planning to do.

**EPOV**

We arrived at the Field Office in next to no time; well it felt like it anyway. I had no idea what fucking time it was or how long we'd been in the car.

The only thing that seemed to register was Bella and the fact that I had to send my kids away.

Seth and Emmett surrounded us again as we exited the suburban and entered the office. It felt like just yesterday since we'd last been here and I was struck with a case of déjà' vu that wasn't particularly pleasant.

Once we had all filed into another fucking conference room to go over plans for another fucking thing, I suddenly felt so damn tired. I was with Bella in thinking this whole thing fucking sucked.

I wasn't surprised to see my uncle and cousin waiting in the conference room but I was shocked to see my father and mother. As soon as we made it past the doorway Bella and I were both engulfed in the arms of both my parents. Bella began to cry immediately and my mother gently held her against her chest and simply just held her.

My dad pulled me to him and kissed the side of my head. "You're not alone, son. Always remember that," he told me as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We know, Pop," I said hoarsely, suddenly exhausted.

I was so fucking tired of watching Bella cry. I was so fucking tired of trying to put on a brave front for her and everyone else. I was so fucking tired of watching the people I loved freak out and worry about Bella and me. I was fucking done with it all and I was so ready to put this damn nightmare behind us.

Uncle Marcus and Demetri waited for Pop and Mama to let us go and then approached us. I didn't have any trouble holding it together with my parents but when I looked at my uncle, I lost it.

He immediately enveloped me in his arms and held me close to him. "Edward, my boy, whatever you need. Anything," he said as he patted my back.

"Cullens always stick together, Cuz," Demetri said and kissed me as well.

Yes, the entire Cullen family had no problem whatsoever with outward displays of affection, no matter our ages. Sue me.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get to it," Alec said indicating everyone should take a seat. "Now, Marcus, you, Diane, Demetri, and his girlfriend Heidi are all accompanying Maddie and Masen to Bella's house at Lake George is that right?" he asked as he took notes.

Bella said nothing, just held onto my hand in her lap and played with my fingers with one hand. With the other she held her pendant, running her fingers around the heart that still sparkled and still took my breath away whenever I saw it lay against her pale skin.

"I love you, baby," I told her softly when I turned to look at her.

Bella, thankfully, didn't cry anymore but gave me a watery smile just the same and whispered the same thing back to me.

My attention was grabbed when I heard my uncle answer and I listened with a heavy heart as Alec went over the preliminary plans with Uncle Marcus and Demetri. There would be a total of four agents going to the house with the family, two that would be in the house at all times and two that would be stationed outside the gate. The teams would alternate and would be in constant contact with Alec, Riley, and Emmett as well. Ben would go up with the agents and double-check the security system and I was in total awe at the way our family and friends had rallied around us.

"Edward, Bella, are you going to tell the children what is going on?" Alec asked tentatively.

"Yes," Bella answered while I simultaneously answered, "No."

I sat in stunned silence for a moment while I tried to comprehend what Bella just answered.

"Bella, they are way too young to understand what is going on," I stated seriously.

"Edward, sweetheart," Bella said calmly, more calm than I would have expected in actuality. "There is no way you will be able to convince them to leave with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane if they don't think we're coming also. You have to be reasonable. I'm not saying we tell them everything, but they need to know we're doing this to protect them, not because they've done something wrong and not because we don't want them here," my love finished.

She was, of course, completely right.

I smiled at her tenderly and then faced Alec, "Yes, sir. We'll talk to them when we get home."

"Will you be ready for them to leave first thing in the morning?" Alec asked and my stomach roiled at the thought but I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head.

I listened as he and Riley talked about decoy vehicles and things of that nature and it sounded like a movie instead of my life. My head spun and it just seemed so damn surreal.

Before I knew it, the meeting was over and I shook Alec's hand, thanking him profusely for his help.

"I'm just doing my job, son. But more than that, you're practically family. I'd do anything for Carlisle or Marcus so I'm happy to help. Now you take your beautiful girl home and spend some quality time with your kids and we'll talk again soon," he said with a slap on the back. He kissed Bella on the cheek quickly before he made his way over toward my parents.

Mama started to cry and I couldn't bear to watch anymore so I looked at my brother and said, "Take us home, please?"

"Edward, son, is it okay if we stop by later? We'll give you a few hours with the children but we'd like to come over if you're up to it," my mom said as she looked past Alec to Bella and I.

"Esme, you never have to ask to come over. You're always welcome," Bella said graciously, but I knew she meant it wholeheartedly.

She adored my parents, and they loved her the same way so my mom blew us a kiss and then turned back to finish speaking with Alec and my dad.

Jasper and Rose followed us out the door and I watched as Bella silently reached out for Rose's hand and gripped it tightly as Jasper looked on morosely.

"Emmett," I exclaimed when a thought raced through my mind. "Who the hell is watching the kids? Mama and Pop are here as well as Uncle M and Dem. You, Jasper, and Seth are here, too. Shit, you guys didn't leave them with just Ali unprotected did you?"

"Edward," Emmett said sadly. "Of course not. Tanya and Ali are at Pop's with Ben and Uncle Eleazar as well as the agents Alec sent over there to watch the house. They are perfectly safe. Ali and Tanya are bringing the kids to you in about an hour. We figured you'd need a little bit of time by yourselves before they got there."

There was so much to say to all of them, so many emotions to muddle through to even begin to try to quantify them so I simply said, "Thank you, all of you."

The ride back to the loft was silent. No one said a word. Bella held on to my hand and still held on to Rose's. Jasper and Seth kept looking back and forth at each other and then back at me and Bella. Emmett kept one hand on my shoulder and one hand on Rose. It was the most excruciating car ride I'd ever taken in my life and I was thrilled when we pulled past the police patrol units in front of the building to enter the parking garage.

I pulled Bella out of the car with me once we'd come to a stop and grabbed the elevator, not waiting for the rest to join us. I knew they were going to Seth and Jasper's and would remain there for the evening, but for right now I just needed some time with Bella alone. As much as I wanted to spend every moment between now and the time the kids left with them, I knew I needed Bella even more.

The second the doors closed, I lifted Bella into my arms and felt her wrap her legs around my waist. It seemed that as soon as we were alone, without the worried eyes of our family and friends watching us, we both let go of everything we'd felt since I arrived at the Volturi office. Bella plunged her fingers in my hair and laid her head on my shoulder and her entire tiny body shook as she fell apart in my arms.

My arms shook, not because she was heavy, but because I fell apart right along with her. Somehow we stumbled from the elevator, down the hall to our door and with trembling fingers I was able to manage to get the door opened. I bypassed the couch in favor of our bed and as soon as I kicked the door shut behind us, we fell on it in a tangled mess of arms and legs. We cried, we touched, we let go of everything we felt. All the fear, the anguish…the anger.

All of it.

I have no idea how long we stayed that way, murmuring words of comfort, words of love, words that reaffirmed our commitment to each other. Once I managed to take a few deep breaths and felt myself slowly come back together I looked at the clock and realized that Ali and Tanya would be bringing the kids home shortly.

"Baby, why don't you take a quick shower? Ali and Tan will be here soon," I said softly as I pushed her damp hair off her face.

Bella finally looked at me, for the first time since we'd been home, and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Her little nose was red and her normally pale cheeks were splotched with red. She was devastatingly beautiful to me always, but the way she looked right at the moment broke my fucking heart. Just one more reason to hate the fucker that was terrorizing us.

Hate with the intensity of a thousand suns was more like it. I swore that when we found out who was doing this, because I had every belief we would somehow, I would destroy, annihilate the son of a bitch and there would be nothing left. I'd never really hated anyone before in my life but this sick, sadistic person brought forth an all consuming rage that quite frankly, scared the living shit out of me.

I could easily see myself killing this person slowly, making them suffer in horrible and excruciating ways and I would feel no remorse in doing so. It wasn't how I was brought up, hell it wasn't what I believed was right or moral either, but that didn't matter. Whoever it was that broke the woman in my arms was going to pay for the hell they'd put her through, there was no fucking doubt about it.

"Will you come with me?" Bella asked in a small, quiet voice and she broke my heart just a bit more with the way she sounded.

Broken, afraid, devastated.

"Of course, my love. Would I ever turn down the chance to worship your body?" I teased her gently.

I was rewarded with a tiny smile. It was brief sure, but it was genuine and I would fucking take it. There would be little to smile about in the coming weeks. I was sure of that.

We showered together. Bella refused to let me go, still wrapped around my waist and neck, which made washing her body and her hair more than a bit difficult but we managed. I didn't complain. I knew she needed to be close to me, just as I needed her there. It was the way we worked. The one thing I had told myself over and over again throughout this entire ordeal was that if the psychotic fucker thought they would tear us apart with all this bullshit, they had to be sorely disappointed. It only brought us closer, cemented our devotion to each other and to our family in ways that made us totally unbreakable.

There was nothing we couldn't handle together, and nothing would ever be able to tear us apart. I was convinced of that beyond a shadow of a fucking doubt.

Bella had to finally let me go so she could get dressed, but as we sat on the sofa and waited for Maddie and Masen to come home, she sat firmly in my lap. One hand on my heart and one hand on the medal around my neck.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered so softly I barely heard her a few minutes later.

She took my breath away with her quiet, heartfelt words and I bent my head forward and brushed my lips against hers. "As I love you, my Bella. We're going to be okay, Angel. I promise," I said fervently, needing her to believe me.

She had to have hope that we would be fine, that she would be safe and that the kids would return soon. If she didn't, I didn't think I'd be able to go on.

"I believe you. I know you'll protect me and that the kids will be safe at the lake. I have faith that Alec and Riley will catch whoever this person is and then you and I will get our happily ever after," Bella said with a fierceness I hadn't heard in days, weeks. She turned in my lap and straddled my thighs and rested her forehead against mine. "I trust you. I believe in us and I have faith that we'll be okay."

I held her face in my hands and crashed my lips against hers and kissed her with all the love and emotion her words stirred in me. "I love you so much. You're everything to me, my whole life is you. Please tell me you know that," I whispered hoarsely.

"I do. I know," Bella said and ran her fingers down my cheeks.

We sat that way until we heard the elevator and Bella looked so scared when we heard the kids' voices in the hallway. "They'll understand," I told her and moved to go open the door.

"Daddy!" Maddie and Masen each exclaimed excitedly as they barreled through the door followed by an extremely excited Rufus who ran around my legs in a circle. I bent down to hug and kiss each of them, my eyes instantly filled with tears and my stomach in knots.

Fuck, this was going to be so damn hard.

Alice and Tanya each hugged me tightly, barely keeping their tears at bay. Alice's tiny body shook against mine as she whispered, "I love you, brother mine."

I merely nodded at her, knowing if I tried to talk to her, I wouldn't be able to hold it together to talk to the kids. Same thing with Tanya. I knew they wanted to talk to Bella but we just couldn't take anymore so after they promised to stay downstairs but would come if we needed them, I waved and turned around to look back at the kids.

"And we went to the bookstore and I got that new book I've been wanting forever," Maddie excitedly told Bella.

"Oohh, and Mommy, guess what?" Masen chimed in. When Bella looked at him he went on quickly. "Uncle Demetri bought me a new drum book with all these really cool songs in it. Do you think we can practice later?"

Bella looked at me, horrified that she wouldn't be able to practice with him and I knew it was now or never. My vote was for fucking never, but after taking a deep breath, I went to sit on the couch with my family.

"Mase, Maddie," I began, clearing my throat. "Mommy and I have to talk to you about something really important and I need you two to really pay attention, okay?"

When they nodded their heads I took deep breath and began. "Do you remember when Mommy and I told you about the police and why we needed them to be here for a little while?"

"Because of the letters that scared you and Mommy. Right, Daddy?" Masen asked and I nodded my head.

"That's right, buddy. Well, today Mommy got another letter and this one was the scariest of them all. Papa has a friend that is going to try to help us find the person who is scaring all of us but until that happens, Mommy and I think you guys should go to the lake house," I finished with a shaky voice.

"Are you coming with us?" Maddie asked, her green eyes wide with fright.

I again cursed the son of a bitch who put that look on my precious baby's face.

"No, Maddie," Bella answered quietly. "Daddy and I have to stay here. You and Masen will go to the lake with Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane. Uncle Demetri and Heidi are going, too, and I want you guys to take Rufus with you. He loves it up there and he'll be sad if you're away."

"Oh, okay," Maddie said softly as she began to cry but it was the sound of an emphatic "No!" that caught my attention.

Masen sat on the sofa with his arms crossed looking every bit as angry and hurt and protective as I did. "I'm staying here to help Mommy. She's my mommy and if someone wants to scare her or hurt her, I need to be here to help. Daddy, please let me stay?"

My son.

If I ever, ever had any doubts about his love for Bella, he'd certainly just cleared that up in a fucking heartbeat with his devastating, but honest words. I knew it would be hardest to convince Masen he had to go. His bond with Bella was so strong and he was as loyal and protective of her as I was.

"Masen, no, you can't stay. You and Maddie both have to leave. We need to pack tonight and tomorrow morning you guys will leave with everyone else to go up to the lake," I told him while he still sat with his arms crossed and shook his head.

"How long will we be gone?" Maddie asked as she looked from me to Bella.

"We're not sure, Princess. As soon as it's safe for you to come home, we'll come get you right away. We promise," I told her painfully.

I couldn't believe I had to send my children away. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do and it was literally killing me slowly to have to do it.

"I don't want to go!" Maddie wailed and then shot off the couch and ran to her room, shattering my heart in the process. Bella looked like the same thing had just happened to her and when we heard Maddie's cries come from her room, Bella quickly went to her leaving just Masen and me.

"Masen, son, you have to go," I told him as I moved to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Why is someone being so mean to Mommy? How could someone be so mean?" he asked in the way only an eight-year-old could.

"I don't know, buddy, but we're doing everything we can to make sure we find them and stop them," I told him as I put an arm around him.

He laid his head on my chest and my eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and Mommy and make sure she's okay," he said.

"I know, Mase, but I need you to go and take care of your sister. Mommy and I will come get you as soon as we can, I promise we will. Maddie will be so scared without you there to protect her. I need you to do that for me. I can't be there with her, but you can. You can keep her safe and keep her from being so sad and so scared," I told him as I kissed the top of his head.

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

After a few minutes Bella came out of Maddie's room and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Wordlessly, Masen got up off the couch, went to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stayed that way for a few moments before he went to Maddie's room where I heard him talk quietly to her. I couldn't hear what he said, but it didn't matter.

My son was the most amazing kid in the world…besides my daughter…and I was so damn proud of them both.

Bella looked at the door, an unreadable expression on her face, and then turned back to finish making dinner. We ate at the island, and answered as many questions as we could from the kids. They were astoundingly perceptive so a few questions had to be skirted because there was no way we were answering them.

By the time we finished dinner, Carlisle and Esme had arrived and immediately Esme and Bella started to get the kids packed and ready to go. I couldn't bear to watch so I grabbed my bottle of scotch and went to stand by the dining room table. I poured myself a healthy drink and stared out of the windows while I tried to not think of what was going on in the rooms behind me.

"We'll get you through this," my dad said as he stood next to me.

"I know, Pop," I answered after I took a drink. "It's just so fucking unfair. After everything she's been through, now this? How much is one person supposed to suffer?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. But Bella has you and the kids now. She has all of us and Jasper, Seth, and Rose. She has Alec and Riley. Isabella is incredibly brave and the strongest person I've ever met," Carlisle stated after taking a sip of his own scotch.

"She is all that," I conceded.

"You'll get your life with her. Trust in that."

I sighed and finished my drink before I looked at him. "I do, Pop, because if anything ever happened to her, I'd never survive it. I wouldn't want to."

He looked like he wanted to say something to me but I walked away before he was able.

I went to put my glass in the sink in the kitchen and I looked up to see my mom come out of my room, wiping her eyes. "The children wanted to sleep with you and Bella. She's lying down with them now," she said as she stood in front of me. "You're so tired," Esme said softly as she placed her palm on my cheek.

"Fucking exhausted," I admitted.

I bent down to kiss her and then walked to the bedroom to check on Bella and the kids. She was in the middle of them, one tucked in close and tight on each side of her and they were all, blessedly, asleep.

There was no way I would get any sleep tonight, I knew that, so I just stood and watched them for a bit, trying not to fall apart again. I heard someone knock at the door and thinking it was only someone from downstairs, I didn't bother to turn around from the sight before me to see who it was.

"They make a beautiful picture," came the distinctly Irish voice of Father O'Connor as he stood next me.

"They are my life," I answered in reply.

"Your parents thought maybe you could use my help," he said and I was suddenly so fucking grateful he was there.

I nodded, unable to find my voice. "Come, Edward, let's talk."

He led me to the couch and I sat down. Father O'Connor sat in the chair to the left of me and as soon as he was comfortable I let it all out. Every fucking thought and feeling I had. I talked until I was hoarse and needed him to get me a bottle of water from the refrigerator so I could soothe my sore throat.

"Edward, my son, I wish I could tell you why this happening but I can't. There is no reason why someone as good and as innocent as your Bella has been made to suffer the way she has. I can assure you that God is not punishing either you or her. No one deserves the anguish you've had to deal with," he said as he stared at me intently.

"But why her? She's the most loving and gentle person you'll ever meet. She gives without ever asking for anything in return. All we want is to be happy and be left alone to live our lives together. Is that too fucking much to ask?" I spat out.

"Of course it's not too much to ask, but you must not lose faith. You and Bella will be able to be joined before God and your family and friends and unite in matrimony. You will be able to live together as man and wife and nurture the children you have now and the ones you will have in the future. You will. Believe in that, my son," Father told me.

"I want to, Father O'C, I want to so badly, but I'm terrified. I'm so damn angry. I want to kill the person doing this to her, to us," I hissed and snapped my head in his direction when I heard him scoff.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," he said. "You don't mean that. I've known you since the day you were born and I know that is just your fear and your anger talking. And though it's understandable, it's also wrong to say. You know that whoever this person is that is doing this will face their own judgment. Let's concentrate on you and Bella and the kids and the rest of your family, shall we? We'll leave the fate of the tormentor to another power."

"I'm so damn tired, Father," I said resignedly.

"Then rest. I'll stay with you, all night if need be," he told me.

"Will you tell me the Patricia the Penny Planter story again?" I asked, suddenly wanting to listen to his Irish brogue tell me my most favorite story from my childhood.

"Of course, my boy. It's always been your favorite," he said as he began to speak.

I felt my eyes get heavy right at the good part and I was vaguely aware of saying, "Thank you, Father," and I heard him reply, "You are my most favorite Cullen, Edward. There's no place I'd rather be."

I smiled, as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about treasure hunts and copper pennies.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, everyone….we're here finally. The Fashion Show is next chapter. Lots to happen in that one.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!** **www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**I will try to have a teaser up for you tomorrow, but I'm not promising I'll get it done. And, I had some trouble getting on Fictionators this week, and from your messages, I know some of you did too. If you didn't get to see the teaser, I'm sorry!**

**A must read for you: My friend AydenMorgen's** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise;** **I hope you continue to enjoy the story. A very special thanks and hello to my two new very good friend's** _ **eternally addicted**_ **and** _ **bnjwl**_ **. Both have stories listed in my favorites, especially** _ **eternally addicted's**_ **newest story called** _ **Truth, Lies and Alibis**_ **. Run to this one, you won't be sorry. It's fabulous! Do me a favor and check them out. Welcome to the pod…we're all so happy to have you!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I need to extend a heartfelt thank you to~** _**tahughes-BtrflyOnGreyStreet-MedusaInNY** _ **~ Thank you doesn't seem like enough to say, but I appreciate you all so much! No one could ask for better peas than me and I would be lost without you all.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**This is the first part of the climax, if you can't handle a cliffhanger; you might want to wait until the next few are posted! I was asked to give a warning…so there you go!**

**Now, on with the story…**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 41**

**BPOV**

I woke up with my arms tingling from staying in the same, awkward position for too many hours and tried as best I could to adjust Maddie and Masen so they weren't both lying on top of me. I was shocked when I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just past three in the morning, and that I was alone in bed with the kids.

Worried about where Edward was and that he was alone, I slipped out of bed, grabbing Edward's hoodie to put on over my tank top and pajama pants. Thankfully when Esme brought Maddie and Masen into mine and Edward's room earlier she had convinced me to change my clothes, too, thinking that it would help the kids fall asleep faster if I was dressed for bed as they were. I had only meant to hold them for a few minutes until they had fallen asleep. I never intended to do the same.

I opened the bedroom door quietly and as soon as I closed it softly behind me, I heard the unmistakable sound of Edward's breathing. I smiled as I began to move toward the living room, but stopped abruptly when I saw Father O'Connor sitting in the chair beside him, a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in his lap. I had no idea he was here, but the moment I saw him I was relieved beyond words to see him. I had no doubt that Esme and Carlisle had asked him to come over and I was so grateful that he was here. One look at Edward's mostly relaxed face let me know how much Father's presence had calmed him, and that was more important than anything.

Looking around the loft, I couldn't decide what to do with Father O'Connor. He looked very uncomfortable sitting in the chair with his head tipped to the side, but I didn't want to wake him either. Not to mention Edward, who was still fully dressed in his jeans and t-shirt. Thankfully he'd at least taken his shoes off. Making a split second decision to send Father into Masen's room, I shook him gently.

"Huh…what?" Father muttered as he opened his eyes, looking very surprised to see me.

"Isabella, is everything all right?" he asked me and I smiled at the wonderful man.

I reached down and took the book off his lap and said, "Yes, everything is fine. Why don't you go to Masen's room and sleep there? You can't sleep sitting up in this chair all night."

"I was just sitting with Edward until he fell asleep," he said quietly as he looked over at Edward on the sofa.

"Well, I'm going to get him in bed as well. Can I get you anything? I'm sure Edward has some sweats and a t-shirt you can borrow that will be more comfortable for you," I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable about offering him clothes, but knew that it was the polite thing to do.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, that would be great," he answered and I quickly went to our room and got him the clothes and then put them in the kids' bathroom for him. I also set out an unopened toothbrush we'd had in the drawer so he could brush his teeth.

"I put the things in the bathroom for you," I told him when he somewhat stiffly stood up from the chair.

He smiled kindly at me and then looked down at Edward. "Thank you, dear. I hope it's okay that I stayed with him. He was so upset earlier and Carlisle and Esme both thought that he could use my help. I don't want to overstep any boundaries," Father O'Connor said with some hesitation.

"Oh, no! You needn't worry. I'm so thankful you were here for him. This whole ordeal has been so hard on Edward. I'm so happy he has you to talk to. I know he doesn't want me to worry and he takes on so much…" I told him honestly.

Edward spent so much damn time being everyone's Superman; it was nice to know he had someone he could let down all his walls with and be honest with. As much as I knew that person was me in most cases, even I could see how in this particular instance it couldn't be. Edward needed someone outside the situation he could confide in. As much as I was dying to ask the man what they had talked about, to make sure Edward was okay, I wouldn't. Edward needed his privacy and there was no way Father O'Connor would ever betray that, even to me.

"Well I hope I was able to help him, at least a bit," he said as he looked down at Edward's still sleeping form. "Thank you for the clothes and the bed, Bella. I'll see you both in the morning. Is it okay if I stay until the children wake up? I'd like to see them before they go," he said quietly as he turned to me.

"Of course you can. I'm sure they'd love to see you. Carlisle and Esme are coming over for breakfast before Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane meet over here," I said quietly, my pain evident to my own ears.

"It will be okay. We're all here for you both. We must not lose faith," Father said and I nodded my head.

"I know," I answered, believing that with all my heart.

"Good night, dear," he said with a quick squeeze to my hand. When I heard the door to Masen's room close, I turned to Edward.

I really hated waking him up, but he needed to change his clothes and I knew he'd much rather be in bed with the kids when they woke up in the morning.

Walking over to the couch, I bent down and kissed his forehead and pushed his hair back with my hands. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, but selfishly I wanted him in bed with me. Sleeping in bed without him was never an option when I could have him beside me.

"Edward, baby, you need to wake up," I said softly as I ran my fingers lightly down the side of his face. The stubble that graced his jaw made him look so sexy, not to mention what the tight black t-shirt did to his chest.

But it wasn't just the muscles he had that made him so strong…that made him my Superman.

It was what was inside of him. His unwavering sense of right and wrong, his willingness to do what needed to be done no matter the pain it caused him…his unending and infinite love for me and for Maddie and Masen and for the rest of his family. It was his unshakable belief that together we could face and conquer anything that made him strong.

I was in awe of him and more than a bit ashamed at my own actions from earlier today. Yes, it was my life that was threatened and yes it was my picture that was attached to that sick letter but unlike Edward who asked the hard questions and made the hard decisions, I had folded into a tiny ball and tried to bury my head in the proverbial sand. Once again, I relied on Edward to take care of me and it was so unfair.

"Mmmm," Edward groaned as he tried to turn over on the couch.

Placing my lips my to his ear, I whispered again, "Edward, sweetheart. Wake up and come to bed with me."

"Bella?" Edward asked groggily as he tried to open his eyes and look at me.

"Well I certainly hope you don't have anyone else waking you up by calling you baby and sweetheart," I told him with a grin.

He reached for me, his hand cupping my cheek. "You know there has only ever been you, Angel," he said, melting my heart and turning me into a big pile of Bella goo right there in the middle of our living room.

"Come to bed with me. I woke up and you weren't there. I hate sleeping without you," I told him honestly.

He rolled off the couch and stood up. His shirt was wrinkled, his hair a riotous mess, but his eyes were soft and full of emotion. "I'm sorry, but you and the kids were sleeping so peacefully and I couldn't so Father O'Connor stayed up with me," he said and then looked around the room and back at me with a confused look on his face.

"I sent him to sleep in Mase's room. He was sleeping in the chair when I came out here," I told him, slipping my arm around his waist and turning us toward our bedroom.

"Thank you. He's too old to sleep sitting up like that."

We entered our room silently and I watched as Edward took a deep breath as he looked at the kids sleeping in our bed. I knew he was thinking about them leaving in a few short hours' time the same way that I was. It had to have been hurting him, but I knew if I asked him if he was okay he would only lie and tell me he was fine. I decided it was better not to ask.

"Why don't you get changed and I'll see if I can scoot them over," I said as I watched him take one more long look at them before he went into the bathroom where I heard the water running while he brushed his teeth.

I managed to get the twins separated with Mase on my side and Maddie on Edward's, just the way they liked it. I knew that as much as Maddie loved me and was my little shadow, when it came to snuggling at night there was no place that little girl would rather be than tucked up close to her daddy. Not that I blamed her in the least because that was my favorite spot to be as well. The strength that Edward always exuded was never more present than when his arms were wrapped around you and you felt as safe as anything you could ever imagine. Masen liked to curl up close to me. His little head fit perfectly in the crook of my arm and his hand was usually wrapped around whatever shirt I was wearing, as if he was afraid I would disappear.

I had heard his discussion with Edward earlier today and it damn near broke my heart. That little guy was more like his father than anyone would ever know…so fiercely protective, even at his age. It was amazing really the way he was and I was going to miss him so much. I knew that they both needed to go with Marcus and Diane though, for their own safety. It was comforting to know that Masen would keep Maddie safe. It seemed like so much to put on one so young, but that was just the way Masen Samuel Cullen was.

The water turned off in the bathroom and Edward appeared in the doorway, his frame filling the space and allowed little light to spill into the room from behind him. _My dark warrior_ …it was what I immediately thought of when I saw him standing there. He was naked from the waist up, his hair fell in his face and his eyes were almost black due to the lack of light in the room. He was solid, he was strong…and he was completely and totally _mine_.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked quietly from where he stood, still in the doorway.

"I just want you to hold me, Edward," I whispered, shaking with the need to be in his arms. I always wanted him, there was no doubting that, but right then I needed his arms around me, more than ever, holding me close and allowing me to feel his heartbeat beneath my cheek.

He walked toward me, brushing my hair back with a gentle caress and then ghosted his lips across mine before he kissed my forehead. "As if you need to ask," he whispered as he pulled the blankets back and crawled over his daughter to our spot in the middle.

I pulled off the hoodie and then followed him into the bed where I immediately found _MY_ spot on his chest. "I love you so much," I whispered softly after we'd lain in bed for a few minutes, letting our bodies relax against the other.

"Me, too. More than words can say. We're going to be okay. I promise you we will," Edward said hoarsely, as if he was fighting to keep something inside.

I turned my head and pressed a long, open-mouthed kiss to his chest above his heart…my heart. "I believe you. I have all the faith in the world in you and in us," I told him fervently, meaning it with all my heart.

"Always and forever," he whispered softly, the words barely heard as they floated in the darkness above us.

Even though they were little more than a breath, the words settled over our family as we shared our bed for the last night…together.

Though the next few weeks were going to be miserable, frightening, and fraught with dangers we couldn't even begin to understand, I knew, with everything inside of me that we would all come through this okay and stronger than ever.

There wasn't any another option.

I awoke in the morning, still wedged between Masen and Edward, to the delicious aroma of Esme's homemade sticky buns and coffee.

"Do I smell Mama's sticky buns?" Edward murmured sleepily and I nodded my head against his chest. His chest rumbled as he chuckled and then I felt his lips on the top of my head and his fingers when he ran them through my hair.

As much as I didn't want to face the day, the lure of Esme's gooey goodness and the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee made my stomach rumble, and it couldn't be put off any longer.

"I know, but we've got to get them up and fed before everyone gets here," Edward whispered as he rubbed my arm up and down with his hand.

Sighing deeply and trying to give myself a much needed internal pep talk that had a snowball's chance in hell of working, I looked up at Edward. His mouth was pulled down in a frown and the space between his eyebrows was as wrinkled as I'd ever seen it. His eyes were guarded and I hated, for what felt like the one thousand two hundred and eleventh time since yesterday at the office, that this was happening.

I opened my mouth to say sorry for what felt like the one thousand two hundred and twelfth time when I felt a finger on my lips. "Don't say it again, Bella. I mean it," Edward said giving me a very stern look complete with gorgeous lips pressed in a thin line and green eyes hidden beyond narrowed eye lids.

"Fine," I huffed a bit petulantly and then carefully disentangled myself from both Edward and Masen.

I finally made it out to the kitchen just as Esme was finishing scrambling some eggs and placed them on a platter to carry to the table.

"Good morning, dear," she said, trying to keep her voice cheery even though her heart was breaking along with the rest of ours.

I walked over to her, passing Father O'Connor and Carlisle sitting at the table already with mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Esme, you really didn't need to do all this," I told her as I kissed her quickly on the cheek and made coffee for both Edward and me. It was going to be a hell of a day and we'd both need the caffeine.

"Hush, Bella. Of course I did. Now are the children and Edward all up as well?" she asked right as Maddie and Masen came tearing out of the bedroom.

"Nana!" they both exclaimed looking much more rested and relaxed than any of the adults in the room that was for sure.

I listened to them with one ear as they chatted happily about what they were going to do once they got to the lake house and I couldn't help but marvel at the resiliency of children. Although neither of them wanted to go and I was positive they were both afraid of the things going on around them that they didn't truly understand, they looked at going to the lake as an adventure and nothing more. For that, I was more grateful than I could put into words.

With the other ear, I listened for the shower to turn off so that I would know when Edward was done. I'd left the bedroom not even more than thirty minutes ago and I missed him, missed his strong and comforting presence more than was rational.

"Woof!" Rufus barked happily as he ran around my feet when I stood still for too long.

I bent down and picked him up, carrying him to the sofa where I could sit with him on my lap. I loved the little guy so much. Not just because he was from Seth and not even because he led me to Edward and the kids, though that was more than reason enough, but because he was ours, a part of this family and we all loved him. From the kids, to Edward and me all the way to Esme and Carlisle, Rufus was important to all of us.

"You, my favorite little guy, better be good up at the lake with Maddie and Masen," I told him as he looked at me with his head tipped to the side, like he was truly trying to understand what I was saying…and more than likely he did from the intense way he stared at me.

"Keep them safe, you hear me? You need to keep watch over all of them, even the grownups. They're our family and it's your job to protect them all," I whispered to him as I bent my head down and rubbed my nose back and forth over his soft head.

"I'm going to miss him as much as the kids and certainly more than Uncle Marcus." Edward chuckled softly as he bent down and tipped my chin up at him.

Even upside down the man took my breath away.

"I know, me, too. But he needs to go with them," I said sadly as Rufus licked my hand.

Edward walked around the couch and sat next to me, pulling Rufus onto his lap and ran a hand over his wrinkly head. "You listen to Mommy, you hear me? You be good up there and keep an eye on things for me," Edward told him.

The sounds of the kids laughing and Esme moving around in the kitchen pulled Rufus's attention to the other room and I looked at Edward with sad eyes.

"I know, Angel. Let's go eat. I know Mad and Mase are starving," he said as he held a hand out to me to pull me to my feet. "I love you. Never, ever forget for one moment how much. My life is nothing without you," Edward whispered softly as he placed the softest of kisses on my cheek.

Breakfast was a somewhat somber affair, though we all tried to keep happy smiles on our faces for the kids' sake. As soon as we ate Esme's delicious breakfast, Maddie and Masen scampered off to their rooms to get dressed. I looked at the clock and felt my stomach twist painfully as I realized in less than an hour my children were being sent away. The thought instantly brought tears to my eyes.

"Baby?" Edward cried out and rushed to my side and I cursed my inability to be strong for more than five damn minutes at a time.

"I'm so sorry," I said between panting breaths as I tried to calm myself down.

"Bella, please. I told you not to apologize to me again. I can't listen to you do it anymore, I'm serious," Edward told me as he held my face in his hands and stared at me, willing me to calm down.

I shook my head, well as best I could with his hands gripping my face so tightly at any rate. "Not for what's happening," I managed to whisper, the coffee I'd had with breakfast churning sourly in my stomach.

"I don't mean to fall apart. I'm trying not to, I really am," I told him truthfully. "Look at me, I'm a damn mess. I know they need to go, I do. I just hate that they have to. They're your," I said, but what I was about to say got cut off abruptly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he hissed as his green eyes pinned me to my chair. "If you even think about finishing that sentence I will seriously beat your ass. Just stop, you're acting completely crazy right now. Why don't you take a few minutes and let me take the kids downstairs to say goodbye to everyone there and then we'll be back up when Uncle Marcus and Alec get here."

"Okay," I said meekly, feeling even more like shit for almost saying something I surely didn't mean or would ever say anyway.

He stood up and lifted my head up to look at him and his eyes were softer again. "I love you. But you need to knock the nonsense off. I know you're scared and I know you hate that they have to go, but you can't let them see you like this. It isn't fair to them and it isn't fair to me either. You are so much better and stronger than this. I know you are," he whispered gently as he kissed my forehead and then went to get the kids.

Carlisle followed him leaving me with Father O'Connor and Esme. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my face with my fingers, pretty much ashamed of what had just happened.

"Bella, would you like me to get you a cool washcloth?" Esme asked sweetly, and I felt even more like shit because she was being so damn nice and not acting at all like I just basically threw Maddie and Masen back in Edward's face.

I nodded, still not sure I could find my voice, and closed my eyes to try to collect myself.

"You two make quite the pair, my dear," Father O'Connor said with a chuckle and I snapped my head in his direction, making him laugh even harder. "You should have heard him last night. He's just as bad as you are. Both of you need to stop being so concerned about the others feelings and worry about your own for a moment. While Edward wonders why this is happening to you, you wonder why it's happening to him. You and Edward both need to focus on getting through this trial together, as one. Edward is right you know. You are stronger and better than this," he said gently.

I took a few shuddering breaths, thankfully feeling more like myself again. "I know you're right. I told myself that last night when I woke him up to come to bed. I'm tired of being so afraid all the time. I'm tired of Edward not only worrying about what this is doing to the kids but me at the same time. I want to be stronger for him, Father, I really do, but those three are my whole life. Without Edward, Maddie, and Masen…I have nothing," I finished quietly.

"Bella Swan!" Esme exclaimed as she came back to the table carrying a wet washcloth and a glass of ice water. "You have all of us as well as Jasper, Seth, and Rose. You will never be alone again. Now, you need to buck up and face all of this like the soon-to-be Cullen you are. We are all afraid for you, Edward, and the children but we are doing everything we can to make sure that nothing happens. You have to put your trust in you and Edward and you have to trust the rest of us as well. This is what families do," Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Bella, it's hard, I know it is. It's hard to stay strong in the face of not only danger and evil, but in the unknown as well. But if you continue to be afraid, then you lose yourself. Don't let whoever is doing this to you, and by extension all those that love and care for you, affect your life in this way. Live, my dear, and face the unknown with your head high and beside Edward where you belong," he said and truer words had never been spoken.

What was happening wasn't fair. We all knew it wasn't, but until Alec and Riley could stop whoever it was, this is what we had to deal with. It sucked, so badly. It was hard, and the most painful thing I'd ever had to endure, but we couldn't stop living either.

I nodded at them both, not saying anything and went to our room and sat on the edge of the bed. I took a few more deep breaths and then looked at the ring on my finger and the bracelet on my hand and realized that those symbols along with the pendant around my neck were all I needed to remind me of my place… to remind me what was important. My family meant everything to me, and if we had any chance at all at coming through this still intact, it was going to be together. I let Father O'Connor's words settle over me. I belonged beside Edward and we would get through this together.

By the time I got myself together I could hear other voices in the living room and knew that Alec, Riley, and the others had arrived. Standing up, I ran my fingers over my pendant and then looked down at my hands at the ring and bracelet and then straightened my shoulders and walked out of the room with a smile on my face.

Edward, Alec, Riley, Marcus, and Demetri stood by the dining room table while they went over last minute arrangements. I could hear Esme and Diane in the kids' rooms making sure they had what they needed. For the time being, there would be no trips to see them and there was no plan on anyone other than the four of them traveling to Lake George until at least after the fashion show.

Twenty-one fucking days…30,240 minutes…1,814,400 seconds…until that damn thing was here and done with.

Yes, I'd already figured it out, hoping it might be easier to count down that way, but I didn't think it would be.

Everyone looked in my direction when they heard the door open and after a brief head to toe inventory by Edward to make sure I was okay, he flashed me a brilliant smile and held his hand out to me. I walked over to him, telling myself over and over that all this was necessary and we would all be okay. My hand slipped effortlessly into his and I listened intently as they finalized the plans for leaving.

There was talk of decoy vehicles and such and I cringed internally at the terms that were bandied about. Thankfully, I kept a calm look on my face. Edward would squeeze my hand periodically and every once in awhile Alec or Marcus would stop talking and look at me to make sure I was following along and when I nodded they would continue. I hated having to listen to the technical terms, thinking it made the fact that Maddie and Masen were leaving sound cold, but I understood that they had a job to do and that they were going to do whatever was necessary to make sure they were safe.

It was all that mattered to me really. As long as Edward and the kids were safe, then I knew I would be okay to face whatever came our way.

As soon as Esme and Diane walked out of Maddie and Masen's rooms the air got decidedly more tense and I knew it was going to be time for them to go.

Speaking up and trying to keep things on a somewhat lighter level, even though it was totally false, I called to the kids. "Hey, you two! Come to the kitchen with me," I said with a smile and waved them over. Yesterday after we'd gotten home and after we'd had our dinner before Carlisle and Esme had arrived, I made a quick batch of double chocolate cookies for Masen to take with him and a batch of peanut butter ones for Maddie.

I grabbed the containers from the cabinet and handed one to each of them. I had attached a little note to each container, basically just telling them how proud of them Edward and I were and how much we would miss them. Not too much, but I wanted them to know that we would be thinking about them every moment they were gone.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Masen squealed when he looked inside and he plucked a cookie out and stuffed in his mouth too quick to tell him not too, not that I was planning on it anyway.

"I'm saving mine for when we get to the lake," Maddie said primly and I smiled at her. I knew she would, it was just her way.

"I figured, Peanut Butter Cup, but there are plenty if you decide you want one on the trip up there, okay?" I asked and kissed her on the cheek as she sat on the stool in front of the island.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time," Edward said softly as he approached and stood behind each of the kids, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

I nodded, not able to speak due to the large lump in my throat and walked around to stand beside him. He reached down and wove our fingers together, and whispered in my ear, "I love you. It'll be okay." I nodded again, though I did give him a small smile.

Marcus and Diane had their suitcases in their hands and we all traipsed to the elevator. The ride to the bottom was much too short, and brought us that much closer to having to say goodbye.

There were four identical suburbans in the parking garage. Two would be traveling to Lake George; the other two were a diversion. Edward and I were going to be driven around the city for a bit and the other vehicle would follow us to make sure no one followed.

It was a lot to take in, but I was infinitely grateful to Alec for all his preparation and his diligence in keeping the kids safe. It was more than we could have ever asked for and though it was awful they had to leave, I knew it was for the best. It gave me the strength to put a smile on my face…at least until we got in the car and the kids drove off in the other direction.

Carlisle put Rufus's kennel in the back of the suburban and Marcus loaded up their luggage. I gripped Edward's hand in mine, pulling his strength to me and used it to keep me together.

As Carlisle and Esme hugged and kissed the kids, Marcus and Diane walked toward us. While Diane hugged Edward, Marcus wrapped me in a comforting hug. "You can trust me to protect them with my life, little one," he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"I know, Uncle Marcus. I'm not going to worry as long as they are with you all," I told him honestly.

I wasn't. I knew Marcus and Demetri would ensure nothing would happen and the kids loved Heidi and Diane so they would be fine. "I love you for doing this for us, thank you so much for your help," I told him before he pulled away and he nodded and moved onto his nephew.

I cried a bit watching the two of them, their bond was unmistakable. Demetri hugged us both with promises to keep an eye on things and Heidi and I shared a look. I had told her a few things about the kids that would make things easier on everyone. Just routines that Maddie and Masen liked to follow as well as some of their favorite things to eat and watch on TV. I figured the more things stayed the same for them, the better.

I was so grateful to all of them; I couldn't even find the words to thank them. This…this is what families did for one another and I had never been so blessed in my life than to have these people around Edward and me.

Demetri and Heidi walked to get in the second vehicle and Marcus and Diane got in the first with Alec and Riley, leaving just Edward and I to say goodbye to Maddie and Masen. Carlisle, Esme, and Father O'Connor moved off to the side and I was so grateful that Edward had the others say goodbye before. There was no way they could have handled all this, plus all of them at the same time.

When we approached the twins, they were holding hands and each had tears in their eyes and my heart shattered at the sight of them. I knelt down and opened my arms to them, and they both ran into them and wrapped their arms tightly around me.

"Shhh…guys, stop now," I told them as I pulled back and wiped both of their faces. "It will be okay, I promise. Daddy and I will call you every night before bed, just like I always have. And anytime you need to talk to us, just call. We're not farther away than a phone call, ever," I told them as my voice broke and suddenly Edward was on the ground beside me with his arms around all of us.

"You two take care of each other, okay? Listen to Uncle Marcus and Aunt Diane and have fun with Uncle Dem and Heidi," he whispered hoarsely, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"We will, Daddy," Masen said with a hiccup and Maddie nodded her head, her curls shaking with the motion.

"You know we love you right, that you're only going to the lake so you stay safe. Mommy and I love you very much and we'll miss you just as much," he said as he stood up.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Maddie cried and clung to his legs.

He picked her up and kissed her cheeks and whispered something in her ear that made her smile and look at me. Edward winked at her and then grinned at me. "You'll find out soon enough, baby," he teased making us all smile.

"Mommy, you promise you'll call every night before bed, right?" Masen asked and I wrapped my arm around him again.

"I promise, little man. Every night. And if you want, maybe we can even practice, too?" I asked which got a huge smile. "Uncle Dem can bring the laptop up there and we'll get on Skype and practice, how does that sound? And you, little miss," I giggled at Maddie who looked at me expectantly, "we can color and read stories together, okay?"

"Daddy and I will do everything we can to get you guys home soon, we promise," I said when Marcus got out of the car to open the door so we could get them inside.

Edward stepped back to let me say goodbye first, and I bent down and pulled them to me one more time, inhaling their sweet scent so I could carry it with me. "I love you both very much, never forget how much, okay? Take care of each other," I sobbed, not being able to hold it in any longer.

They each kissed me on the cheek, and whispered they loved me, too, and then I stepped back and let Edward have his turn. He enveloped them in his huge arms and kissed the both over and over, whispering in their ears. I knew he was telling them we loved them and would miss them, but I wondered at what else he said since they all looked back at me and smiled before he kissed them each on the head one more time and helped them in the car. With one last wave to me and one last kiss I blew back, Edward closed the door and rested his hand on it for a moment before he took a deep breath and held his hand out to me.

"You ready to do some sightseeing, sweet girl?" he asked, trying not to sound like his heart was breaking while he held his hand out to me.

I nodded and walked to him, waving at the kids one more time and at to Uncle Marcus and the others as well. We did the same to Demetri and Heidi and when we approached the vehicle we were going to ride in, I made the mistake of looking at Esme and Carlisle, who had his arm wrapped firmly around her as he rubbed her back. From the shake of her shoulder, I could tell she was crying and I stopped abruptly, pulling Edward with me.

"Baby, what…" he started to ask and then looked in the direction I was.

"Edward," I said, looking at him through tear-filled eyes and he stepped forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Angel, we have to go. They have a strict time line they need to stick to," he said as he pulled me in the car with him.

I nodded at him and let him get me settled in the seat and then he got into his own.

The sound of all the vehicles starting at the same time rumbled through the garage and it shook the ground…or maybe it was just me shaking.

We pulled out of the garage and I reached for Edward's hand, his thumb rubbed back and forth over my ring.

My heart shattered when our vehicle turned right while the vehicle that held the other half of our family turned left and my breath caught in my throat. I knew I wouldn't be able to breathe right until we were together again.

"It's just you and me, baby," Edward whispered, as he lifted my hand to his lips where he pressed a long, warm kiss over my finger and I smiled at him.

"Yep, and we can make it through anything as long as we're together," I told him as he gave me a tender look.

"Damn straight we can," he said as we both settled back in our seats, hearts heavy but anxious to put this whole nightmare behind us.

**Masen POV**

"Rufus, come here!" I yelled at him before he got too close to the water.

I huffed when he finally came back and then sat down on the ground. I'd just gotten done talking to Daddy and Mommy and I missed them…and I wanted to go home.

I loved it up here at the lake house and I had a feeling that once whatever was going on was over, we would move up here. I was excited about that. I would miss my friends, and I loved my school and my baseball team, but I really hoped we would move here. Far, far away from whatever was going on back in the city.

Daddy and Mommy might not have realized it, but I knew things were a lot worse than they told me and Mad they were. I could just tell. From the way Daddy always looked around and from the way Mommy always looked like she wanted to cry, I could tell things were bad.

I was scared but I was so mad, too. I couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt my mommy. She was the nicest, prettiest, funnest mommy in the world and it hurt my tummy when I thought about something happening to her.

"Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?" Uncle Marcus asked as he sat down next to me.

I loved Uncle M…so much. He was always so funny and it made me laugh to watch him and Papa tease each other. It also made me laugh to watch him with Daddy.

"Just sittin'," I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I looked to make sure Rufus was still close by.

"You talk to your mom and dad?" he asked me and I nodded my head, digging in the dirt with a stick I had picked up.

"I did," I answered him with a sigh. "I wanna go home, Uncle M."

He nodded at me. "I know you do, Masen. I wish you could, too, but you can't, not yet."

"But why not? I could help Daddy make sure Mommy was okay. I could! I may be little, but I'm strong and I could help. I want to help," I said, hanging my head cause I sounded like a whiny baby.

"Mase, look at me," Uncle M said and when I lifted my head he scooted me closer to him. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but you and Maddie can't be there right now. You have to be here and hopefully it's only for a little bit longer. Your mom and dad just want to make sure you guys are safe. You know if they didn't have to send you up here, they wouldn't have," he told me and I nodded my head.

"I don't understand why someone wants to hurt her," I said quietly as I swiped at my cheeks.

I didn't mean to cry, but I just couldn't help it.

"Masen, I'm a heck of a lot older than you and I don't understand it either. Bella is sweet, pretty, and everyone loves her. To a lot of people, she has everything and they want it, too. When you want what someone else has, sometimes it makes you say and do things that aren't nice," he told me and I understood that…kinda.

Last year when my friend Bobby got a new iPod touch for his birthday, I wanted one so badly. I raced home, sure that Daddy would get me one and when he told me no I was so mad. Then when I saw Bobby the next time, I got mad at him, too, cause he had something I wanted. I was mean to him for a few days until I thought about what I would feel like if he was mad at me for the same thing and knew I would feel bad so I stopped being mean.

"I'm really scared something bad is gonna happen to Mommy," I whispered, feeling more tears come.

"I know you are, buddy. We all are. Everyone loves Bella so much, and none of us want anything bad to happen to her, especially your daddy," Uncle Marcus said with a smile.

I couldn't help but snort at that. I watched my friends' moms and dads when we were at my baseball games or at Maddie's soccer games and none of them acted as goofy as my dad did when he was around my mom. He always watched her with a silly look on his face and boy, they kissed ALL the time. It was kinda gross if you asked me, but he was always laughing now so I figured it was a good thing.

I knew I had a 'real' mom out there somewhere, and I kind of thought it was that crazy lady from the soccer fields. I didn't ask anyone 'cause I really didn't want to know. I heard Daddy and Mommy talking to Aunt Ali after she talked to me that day at the soccer field, but I didn't know what they said and I didn't care, really. Bella was my mommy now and I loved her. Ever since I got hurt at the baseball game with her, I knew I loved her and wanted her to always be my mommy. My friends were all so jealous of me cause Bella played the drums with me and I had my very own set. She was the coolest mom ever!

When me and Maddie talked to Nana and told her we wanted Bella to be our mommy I could tell it made her really happy, and that was nothing to how excited Daddy was when he talked to us about it. Maddie and I were positive we wanted to ask her and when she told us yes, it was our turn to be really excited. I never told Daddy, even though me and Mad talked about it sometimes, but we both missed having a mommy. It was hard when we had Mother's Day projects at school or when we did things for Christmas and Valentine's Day to give to our parents and we didn't have a mom to give anything to.

Sure we made things for Nana and Aunt Ali but it wasn't the same thing but now we had a mommy and now someone wanted to hurt her and it made me sad, and mad, and really scared.

"Daddy will make sure she's okay," I whispered, knowing it was true.

Even though Uncle Emmett and Uncle Dem were both bigger than Daddy and Seth was, too, there still wasn't anyone stronger than my dad. I knew he would make sure she was okay, but I was still mad I couldn't be there to help him.

Bella was our mommy and we picked her so I wanted to be the one that helped keep her okay.

"How about we go back up to the house? Aunt Di and Heidi were making brownies when I left. I bet we can sneak one before dinner." Uncle Marcus laughed at me and pulled me up with him.

"Come on, Rufus," I hollered when we started to walk back to the house.

"There you two are!" Aunt Diane laughed when we walked through the back door and went into the kitchen. "I was beginning to think you fell into the lake!"

"Nah, Masen and I were just hanging out for a bit," Uncle Marcus said as he snatched a brownie off the plate.

"Marcus! Those were for the kids!" Aunt Diane yelled at him and then Uncle Dem came running in the kitchen.

"Did I hear someone say brownies? Sweet!" He swiped two and shoved them in his mouth and looked just like Uncle Emmett.

They were both so silly.

"Demetri Cullen, when I said kids I meant Maddie and Masen," she said as she placed a glass of milk in front of me.

"Ah, Mom. You know I can't resist brownies besides Mase loves me and he would share, wouldn't you, little man?" I nodded my head at him cause I really would share.

"Hurry up, Masen, I got the XBOX all set up. Let's get online and beat Uncle Em and Jasper at some football!" I started chugging my milk cause I loved Madden and when I was done I saw Maddie sitting at the table coloring a picture.

"Do you want to come play with us, Mad?" I asked her, not wanting to leave her by herself.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just drawing Mommy and Daddy a picture, see?" She held it up and it was a picture of the house here at the lake.

She made the bestest pictures ever. Mine always turned out like crap, but hers were always so pretty.

"It looks great; they'll love it," I told her.

"I miss them. I wanna go home," she said and I remembered Daddy telling me to keep her safe and that she needed me.

"I know, sissy. Me, too, but Daddy said he hoped soon. We'll be okay," I told her and kissed her cheek before running to the game room to play football.

We would be okay. Mommy would be okay. I knew that cause Daddy said so and Daddy never lied.

**BPOV**

The week after Maddie and Masen left were the most excruciating seven days I had ever spent in my life. Aro had been kind enough to rearrange my schedule to give me the Monday and Tuesday following the kids leaving off so that Edward and I could spend the days together before I had to start my appearances again. Fashion Week was to start on September ninth and ran until September sixteenth when I would make my final appearance as a Volturi model representing Twilight Sporting Goods.

Jasper hadn't been lying when he said that Aro and Jane had set up numerous appearances for me leading up to the opening night of Fashion Week. I understood what they were trying to do and even I had to admit that it made sense. Starting with the MLB All-Star game and ending with the Teen Choice Awards, I really had been on television more in the last few months than I had throughout my entire career. Just this week I was going to be on _David Letterman_ , again, _Good Morning America_ , again, and I was also going to be making an appearance at the US Tennis Open and attending some events surrounding that. Not to mention a few interviews on the syndicated radio shows in the city as well as a photo spread in _Vogue_. _ESPN The Magazine_ also wanted to do an article on me so I had to do a photo shoot for that, too. And that was just what was coming up this week.

Once we made it through that week with no problems, the next one went by just as quickly and with just as many appearances to attend. It seemed like Aro and Jane were trying to fill the last weeks of my contract with every photo op, talk show, radio interview, and restaurant and club opening they could. I began my day usually before the sun came up and Edward and I would make it home anywhere from dinner time to way past our bedtimes depending on the commitment for the evening.

I had to say that being so busy made the time pass quicker and gave me less time to dwell on the fact that there was still someone out there that wanted to kill me and that half our family was two hundred miles away.

We did manage to talk to the kids a few times a day, and like I had promised, I answered the phone every time they called, it didn't matter what was going on. The only time it became a bit of an issue was during a live appearance on _Good Morning America_ , but as soon as there was a commercial break, I called them right back. We spoke every night before bed and Edward and I talked with them on Skype at least once a day. It was hard, but we were making the best of it.

Fashion Week was finally here, I realized with a start, when I woke up Thursday morning. It was so strange to lay in bed with Edward and know that next week at this time, I didn't have anyplace I had to be. That I had no office making my schedule, and that I had no one I had to check in with, except for Edward and whomever else I wanted to talk to. If I wanted to walk around the house in boxers and a t-shirt all day, I could. If I wanted to eat ice cream for breakfast, lunch, and dinner…I could.

It was incredibly freeing to realize all of that, and if I was being honest, it was somewhat bittersweet as well. While the past five years were not what I had wanted for my life, I couldn't find it in me to be angry about it either. I was able to get my father the best medical care money could buy and while it didn't save him, it did make him more comfortable when the end came. I knew, even though it ultimately took me reuniting with Carlisle again years later to come that understanding, that I had done everything within my power to save him.

While I was convinced that Seth, Jasper, Rose, and I would have remained close for the past five years, I'm not entirely sure that our bond with one another would have been as strong as it was today if wasn't for that time either. My family and I had been through so much and not only had it brought us closer together, we had all learned what it meant to truly sacrifice for people you love.

I sighed and looked at the man beside me in bed. It was hard to regret anything about the past five years when it led me to him and his, now our, children. It was impossible to second-guess anything that happened starting all those years ago with Renée, then years later when I got hurt and then Charlie got sick and the James fiasco, since the path led me here, to him.

Edward, Maddie, and Masen were my gift, I truly believed this. I didn't know if it was a reward for suffering everything I did in the past of if it was just because we were destined to be together. I didn't really care what brought us together, just that we were.

"Why are you staring at me while I sleep? That's a little creepy, baby," Edward mumbled as he peeked out of one eye at me.

"Humph! You watch me all the time; I know you do." I giggled when he pulled me on top of him.

I looked down in his sleepy, rumpled face and my breath caught when I thought about how much I loved the man beneath me…how much he owned me, heart, body, and soul.

"Now what is that look for?" he asked as he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb back and forth over the warm skin thanks to my ever-present blush.

I shrugged my shoulders and he pushed my hair back over them. "I was just thinking about this time next week. I can't believe the end is so close," I said softly and then laid my head down on his chest hearing his heart beat strong and sure beneath my ear.

He ran his fingers through my hair, a ritual I hoped he never tired of, and said just as quietly, "It almost seems surreal that in less than seven days I'll have you all to myself, forever. What do you think about running away to an island somewhere? Just you, me, and the kids?"

I giggled but he went on. "Just imagine it, baby. Mase and I can fish, you and Maddie can make grass skirts to wear. We'll make a hut, one for us and one for them, that way at night, I can make love to you all night long to the sounds of the ocean," he said with a sigh.

"Edward, we can't run away to an island, but we can go on a really long vacation if you want to. Just the four of us. Someplace quiet where we can just be together," I whispered as I ran my fingers through the smattering of chest hair he had.

"I like that idea, too. I need sometime with you and the kids, just ourselves. Anyplace in particular you want to go?" he asked as he shifted us so that I faced him.

I shook my head. "Surprise me. I don't care where it is, as long as we're together. I don't care where; I don't care for how long. All I need is you and the kids…and maybe a book or two and a kitchen to cook in. Other than that, the place really doesn't matter," I finished as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Giving me free rein to spoil you may come back to bite you on the ass." He chuckled as he crawled on top of me. "You never know what crazy, over the top vacation I might come up with." Edward grinned and then kissed me again.

"Sweetheart, I hate to burst your bubble, I really do, but you do realize the kids have school, right? We already had to make special arrangements for their first few weeks. We can't just pick up and take off with them again," I said with a sigh, wishing we really could do just that.

"Damn it," Edward huffed as he flopped back on his side of the bed and threw his arms over his head. "I forgot about that. Well, that just means I have to be more creative then, doesn't it?"

The gleam in his eye made me a bit nervous to be honest. When Edward Cullen set his mind to something there was no telling what he could come up with, but I didn't care. Just being with him and the kids was all I wanted.

"I love you," I said as I kissed him one more time before I got up to start my last week as a Volturi model.

"Not as much as I love you. Now go fix me breakfast, woman, I've got some planning to do," he said with a smirk.

I really couldn't wait to see what he came up with, not that I would have told him that.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Sweet girl, are you all right?" Edward asked as he leaned against the doorjamb of our room as I threw things hastily in my bag to take to the show.

Christ, I couldn't believe it was finally here!

My dress for the after party and my shoes to go along with it were already in my dressing room, having been delivered to Angela yesterday by Alice and Tanya…especially as they helped pick out the damn thing in the first place.

Now I was just making sure I had my iPod, my robe, and my rhino so that I could chill out in my dressing room until it was time to get dressed.

"It seems like so long ago when I won him for you," Edward said quietly as he walked toward me.

I picked up the stuffed animal and rubbed my nose against the soft fur and smiled. "It really does. Hard to believe it was only a few months ago, though," I said with a sweet smile as he hooked his hands at the small of my back.

He bent down and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Even then, I think I knew I loved you. I sure as hell knew you drove me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I drove Tanya and Pop nuts at the office talking about you all the time. I was worse than a teenager with a crush," he said with a chuckle as he kissed me in my favorite spot.

"I slept with this little guy every night, you know? He even came with me on that first trip to California. I had to have something that reminded me of you to keep me from going crazy since I was so far away from you," I told him as I ran my hands through his hair.

"I love you so much, Bella. Tonight is going to go perfectly and tomorrow we'll talk with Alec about going to get the kids," he told me as he stood up and kissed the end of my nose.

"I love you, too, Edward. I can't wait for tonight to be over," I said with a sigh as I placed the animal in my bag and zipped it up.

Edward showered and got dressed, dressing much earlier than he needed to, but he was coming with me to Lincoln Center where he would meet up with the family later. Once it was time for me to start getting ready, he wasn't allowed backstage, but he was waiting as long as possible with me before he had to take his seat.

"You always look so sexy in a suit," I said to him as I eyed him up and down in the elevator. He had on a black suit with a white shirt and an bright blue, gray, and white tie on that matched the dress I was changing into later to attend the party.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Since I've been on leave from the office, I haven't had to dress up that much. Can't say I miss it a whole lot either," he whined as he fidgeted with the tie, making it crooked in the process.

After we stepped out of the elevator and I saw the suburban waiting to take us to the show, I stepped forward, reaching up to adjust the knot of his tie again and then pulled him down to me. "Well then, we'll just have to get the hell out of the party as fast as we can and get back here so I can get you out of this suit then, won't we? Can't have you being all uncomfortable when the alternative of you being naked is so much better," I whispered as I licked up the side of his smooth shaven jaw.

"Evil, evil little girl you are," Edward said as he pinched my ass and then led me to the car.

Emmett and Seth were in the front and Edward and I got in the back. We got settled in the car and got our seat belts fastened and then went over the plan for the evening with Alec and Riley…again.

Alec looked up from his notebook and gave me a grin. "I know we've gone over this already, Bella, but we can't afford to make any mistakes tonight. There are just too many people and too many chances for things to go wrong. Now, Edward is going to wait with you backstage until he has to take his seat out front. We have agents by the back door and side door making sure no one suspicious tries to enter as well as at the front checking ID's with the staff for Lincoln Center. The staff has pictures of Jacob, Lauren, Victoria, and Kate to make sure they don't enter the facility," Alec said, taking a breath and double-checking something on his list before looking at us again. "Now, Bella, you are the last one in the lineup correct?" When I nodded he went on. "And then you will walk the runway one last time before taking your final bow and then going to backstage to change right?" I nodded again. "Edward, you are going to meet Bella backstage and then accompany her across the street to the party where the rest of the family will be waiting with Riley and me. Once you two arrive, you can make your rounds, Bella, and try to enjoy the night celebrating with your family. Barring any unforeseen happenings, once you get some rest tonight, we'll meet tomorrow to discuss the plan to bring the children back," Alec finished as he closed his notebook.

"Riley, you've been awfully quiet so far. What do you think?" Edward asked.

I knew that because Emmett had trusted Riley so much, his opinion was important to Edward. Not that Alec's wasn't because obviously he'd been invaluable the past month, but Riley had been around us longer. "I want this all to be over as much as you two do, believe me. I know tonight is a big night but just because nothing happens tonight, doesn't mean the threat is over. You need to remember that, all right? Until we find out who is sending those letters we have to assume there is still someone out there that wants to harm Bella. Letting our guard down, even for a moment, could wind up being disastrous."

"Shit," Edward murmured and that feeling was echoed from the front seat as well.

"I want the kids home, soon," I said as I looked from Riley to Alec. "Or else we go there, now that I don't have any commitments that have to be met."

"Bella, we have to do what Riley and Alec think is best," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and laid it between his.

I looked out the window for a moment before speaking. "I know, Edward, but I miss them and I need them. I know you do, too, and they need us as well. We can't keep up this separation indefinitely."

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow, Bella," Alec said as we pulled up to the venue where there was already plenty of commotion going on.

Emmett parked the suburban and he and Seth accompanied Edward and me to the backstage area and Alec and Riley went to meet with the staff that would be monitoring the entrances later tonight to ensure that they were aware of the procedures they wanted in place.

When a half-naked model paraded in front of Emmett, I slapped him in the back of the head. "Em, you better hope Rose never sees you watch another woman with your mouth hanging open like that. Your balls might be permanently detached from your body if she did." I giggled at him.

"Damn, B! You get to walk around back here with women like that? Maybe I need to find a new line of work," Emmett said with a wink as he watched another girl traipse around without a care that she was flashing everyone her goodies up top.

"When you run that past Lele, make sure you let me know, man! I want front row seats to that shit." Seth laughed at him and slapped him on the back.

"Baby, please tell me you've never done that," Edward said as he pulled me against his side as we approached my dressing room.

"Edward Cullen, you should know better than that!" I said somewhat indignantly, but when I saw the relieved look on his face I could only laugh.

"Jesus. Thank God," Edward said with a smirk. "I'd hate to have to go around and knock the shit out of strangers on your last night."

We entered my dressing room and Seth and Emmett went to go find Riley and Alec, leaving us blessedly alone for a few minutes. I pushed Edward down on the sofa and then straddled his legs, trying not to wrinkle his suit in the process. "You know you're the only one that gets to see the goodies," I whispered to him and bent forward to capture his lips in a scorching kiss.

When we had to separate to breathe he slipped his hands beneath my shirt and palmed my breasts. "I'm the only one that will ever get to see these gorgeous goodies ever again," he said as ran his thumbs over the tips that were now getting hard under his apt attention.

"Always and forever you," I said with a moan and then kissed him again.

A knock on the door a few minutes into our rather heated make-out session later, put an abrupt end to the play time and my dressing room was like Grand Central Station from then on. I didn't have time to get nervous about the show which was a good thing, but I didn't get to talk to Edward much which was a bad thing. Fortunately, just knowing he was in the room with me helped keep the nerves at bay.

The announcement that showtime was an hour away came and I was shocked so much time had passed already.

"Edward," Angela said as she checked my dress for the after party one more time, "it's time for you to take your seat out front."

He looked pained for a minute and that made my stomach twist but we just had to make it through the next few hours. "Sweetheart, I'll be okay," I whispered as I heard the door shut behind Angela.

"I know you will be. It's me I'm worried about. I've never seen you do one of these, you know? I'm not sure I'm going to enjoy that many people looking at you," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh stop it!" I giggled at him, even though I knew he was being somewhat serious. "It's the last time and then I'm solely and completely yours to ogle any time you want to." I grinned and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Damn straight you'll be mine. I can't wait to make you mine officially," he breathed against my neck before he kissed me softly.

"Can't come soon enough if you ask me," I told him back and then gave him a quick kiss when I heard Angela knock on the door again.

"You have to go. I'll be done before you know it and then we can go home and celebrate," I told him.

"I love you, Bella, so very much. Knock 'em dead," he said with a wink as he kissed me quickly and then walked past Angela to make his way to the family and their seats.

"This is it Bella. Are you ready?" Angela asked, and laughed when I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Hell fucking yeah, I am. In a few hours, I'm a free woman!" I said as I gave her a hug so we could go to hair and makeup.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Isa," the handlers called in the midst of the chaos backstage. "You're up soon. Are you going to be all right?"

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my nerves.

The night was surreal. There were people everywhere, pushing and shoving and yelling and screaming. I couldn't believe this day was finally here. The day that, for five years, I hoped and prayed would come just so that I could get to tomorrow.

Tomorrow where I would be free. Tomorrow where I would begin the first day of the rest of my forever with Edward, Maddie, and Masen.

Without thinking about it, I stretched my thumb across my fingers and ran it over the Mother's ring there, reminding myself that soon Maddie and Masen would be home with Edward and me…where they belonged. My other hand automatically reached up and held the heart pendant between my thumb and forefinger, rubbing the rough edges of the diamonds and using the sensation to keep me focused on what was important.

Edward. Maddie. Masen.

I repeated their names over and over again in my head, the mantra working its magic to keep me calm.

"Isa," Aro said as he stood beside me. "You look absolutely stunning," he said as he looked me up and down.

I blew out an embarrassed breath and rolled my eyes. I meant I was standing in front of the man who for the last five years, held my future in the palm of his hands…while I wore the world's skimpiest bikini. The same man who, up until three weeks ago, treated me like a commodity instead of a person. I was having a bit of a hard time reconciling the pleasant man in front of me now with the man I thought I knew for the past five years.

"Thank you, Aro," I answered him as I rested my hands over my stomach where I would have sworn there were hundreds of butterflies floating around inside.

"Yes, Bella. You look lovely," Jane said as she stood beside her father.

While my feelings toward Aro may have changed, my feelings for his daughter definitely had not.

I really just wanted the night to be over.

I had a feeling if we could make it through the night without incident, Edward and I would be well on our way to our forever.

As I finished with my makeup and hair and took my place in line, I couldn't stop the feeling of foreboding that settled over me as I was about to step out onto the stage and underneath the lights.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said excitedly into the microphone. "Making her last appearance as a Volturi model and Twilight representative, may I present, Isa!"

I took a step onto the stage…and my world changed forever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The lights blazed and the music blared and I paid no attention to it at all. Edward and the rest of my family were out there in the crowd somewhere, and I tried not to think about that either. All that I was concerned with was walking up and down the runway without falling on my ass and making a total fool out of myself on my last official appearance.

I grinned to myself, breaking the rule to keep our faces as impassive as possible as we walked the runway. I couldn't help it. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and it wasn't because I was nervous either, though I supposed I should have been. I knew that out there amongst the photographers and the celebrities there could very well be the person that wanted to kill me for whatever reason their deluded brain had imagined, but I couldn't really find it in me to want to dwell on that fact too much. Instead I focused myself on the fact that soon...so damn soon, this would all be over.

My stomach clenched when I thought about Edward and me getting married but I tried to put that out my mind as best I could before I ruined the whole damn show by smiling too much.

Who the hell made up the asinine rule that models weren't supposed to smile anyway?

I walked…well, strutted back and forth stopping and posing as I heard the clicks of cameras and registered the sounds of applause. It was surreal, really, this whole thing. I'd come to some conclusions over the past few weeks while the children had been gone. I recognized that though I didn't ever plan on doing this with my life, I was pretty damn good at it. I was easy to work with, I knew, and I tried to be as pleasant as I possibly could be to everyone who I came in contact with. I may have hated the touching and the ogling, but for the most part, people were genuinely nice and I enjoyed meeting them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give one more round of applause for Isa! We are sure going to miss her but we wish her the best in the future," the announcer yelled over the music and I was shocked beyond belief and more than a bit moved when the entire audience rose to their feet to give me standing ovation.

Saying 'fuck it' to the rule about not smiling, I let a big grin spread across my face and even went so far as to wave at the crowd. I blew a kiss in Edward's direction when I finally noticed him and he looked as proud of me as I felt of myself at the moment.

I did it…I honored my commitment to Volturi. I'd paid back my debt to Aro for his help with my father and now I was free. Free to go forward with Edward, Maddie, and Masen and free to live the life we wanted without any hindrances.

As soon as I turned and gave one last wave to the thunderous applause I slipped behind the curtain. My heart was beating a mile a minute and so much adrenaline was flowing through me I swore it would take days before the high I was on faded away.

"Bella!" Angela cried as soon as I broke free of the throng of people that had congregated backstage. I knew I had one more walk to do, the final of the show and then, I was done forever. "You looked so happy out there!" Angela said as she kissed my cheek and I didn't even care if she got lipstick on me or not.

"Ang, it was amazing!" I squealed, surprising myself by how happy I sounded.

"Well, get your ass back in line so you can strut your stuff one last time. I'll go get Edward and bring him backstage to meet you, okay?" she asked excitedly.

I was herded to the end of the line by the handlers and took a few deep breaths as I got congratulations from a few of the other girls. I felt kind of bad at not ever making more of an effort to get to know any of them but really, I had nothing in common with them. Most, I wouldn't say all because I had no idea, liked to go out and party and hook up with guys and stay out all night dancing and that was just not my scene. It never had been and that lack of a common bond made finding things to talk about pretty damn difficult.

The line began to move forward and I passed Aro and Jane as they both smiled at me. I had a lot of mixed emotions about the two of them but didn't have the time to dwell on any of them right at the moment. I stepped back through the curtain and made my way down the runway for the absolute, very last time ever and I couldn't have been happier. The next time I walked down anything and had people looking at me, I better damn well have been meeting Edward at the end.

I was completely absorbed in all the thoughts swimming in my head and before I knew what was happening, all the models were lined up on either side of me and were taking the final bow of the night. With a final wave and a wink toward my family, I stepped behind the curtain.

Arms flew at me from every direction as I was engulfed in hugs and given kisses from the other models before they moved to the dressing area to change before heading to the after party. I had to attend, there was no way out of it and truthfully I didn't even mind all that much. I wanted to celebrate with Edward and the rest of the family and I owed it to Aro and Jane and to Twilight to make an appearance at the very least.

"Isabella, dear, what a spectacular night," Aro said as the crowd around me thinned out some. He bent down to kiss me on both of my cheeks and for the first time in five years I didn't cringe at his actions.

"Thank you, Aro," I told him sincerely. "It was fun tonight, I have to admit." I smiled, taking the bottle of water one of the handlers handed to me while also passing me my robe. I took a long drink of the water and slipped the robe over my shoulders to cover myself now that the excitement had somewhat died down.

"You and your family will be attending the party at the club?" he questioned as he looked at Jane and then back at me.

When I nodded in confirmation, he said, "Very good. Well, dear, let's let you get changed and then we shall see you shortly." He picked my hand up and kissed the back of it and then proceeded to talk to a few of the other girls.

"Good show, Bella," Jane said as I smiled at her and then at Ian who was standing behind her. I looked around for Edward but didn't see him yet. "Are you looking for Edward?" she asked me and I nodded my head absently as I continued to scan the backstage area.

The crowd hadn't thinned any and I couldn't see Alec or Riley…or Emmett or Seth for that matter. Jesus, there were so many people. All the models had their own entourages of people, managers, agents, boyfriends, and the place was still packed with people.

"Why don't you go to your dressing room and get changed and I'll send him back. I'm sure you could use a few minutes alone with him anyway before you head over to the party. I'll have Ian get a message to Angela and tell the family you'll see them at the club when you're ready to head over there," Jane told me and escaping to my dressing room sounded like heaven.

"Thank you, Jane," I told her, letting out a deep sigh. "Can you remind Edward to let Riley and Alec know what the plans are, too, on his way back?" I asked as I started to move toward where the dressing rooms were.

"Sure, Bella. Go sit and close your eyes for a few minutes. You've had a big night, and it isn't over yet. I'll get Edward to you in just a few moments," Jane said as she turned to walk back out toward the spectator area.

I wove my way in and out of the throng of people before I slipped into my dressing room and closed the door with a squeal of excitement.

Alone at fucking last and Edward would be here in a few minutes and we would be able to have some quiet time before the rest of the insanity of the night. I reached into my bag on the counter and pulled out the bracelet the kids had given me and slipped it back on. I had to fight tooth and nail to get to keep the ring and the pendant on so I didn't push the bracelet. I knew it was a battle I wouldn't win and I was just grateful that the ring and the necklace stayed.

I finished the bottle of water in my hand and noticed that both my hands were shaking. Deciding it was due to the adrenaline wearing off, I quickly slipped a pair of yoga pants and a tank top over the bikini I still had on. It was absolutely gorgeous, and I was thrilled when Twilight told me I could keep it as a thank you for the night's performance. I had no doubt Edward would thoroughly enjoy a peek up close and personal of me wearing it.

A knock on the door as I finished wrapping my hair in a ponytail tie made me smile and as soon as the 'come in' left my lips, the door was wrenched open and Edward strode purposefully toward me.

"You did it, baby!" he bellowed happily when he reached for me and I jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I love you!" I said as I peppered his face with kiss after kiss.

"Bella, damn. You were so beautiful out there. Is it bad to say I hope we get some pictures of that shit because you were incredible?" Edward said when I finally moved from his lips to his neck.

"Edward, it was so amazing. I wasn't nervous at all and all I thought about was you," I told him as I kissed him, hard, on the lips and ran my hands through his hair.

"I love you, Isabella Marie soon-to-be Cullen. So damn much. I'm so fucking proud of you for finishing this, even with all the shit going on around us," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

I vaguely heard the door shut and lock behind us and it wasn't until I heard the voice of Jane sneer, "Well isn't this sweet?" that I realized she was in the room with us.

Looking over Edward's shoulder, who still had his back to her I said, "Jane, what the hell…" I started to ask but my voice immediately broke off when I noticed the gun with the silencer on the end in her hand.

"It was you," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Bella?" Edward asked as my legs fell away from his waist and I slipped down to put my feet on the floor.

"It was Jane," I said again and felt my body get pulled behind his as he turned around to face her.

"You!" Edward roared and Jane regarded us both with a disgusted, but self-satisfied look on her face.

"Yes, me. Did you enjoy our little game?" she asked as she moved the gun back and forth. "I did, so very much."

My heart was beating so hard in my chest I felt like I would pass out. I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down, even though the effort was mostly futile. Edward still stood in front of me, protecting me with his body as best he could. The tension was rolling off him in waves and his shoulders moved up and down with each heaving breath he took.

I took another moment to look at Jane and the look that I'd seen on her face from time to time over the past five years was present again. The look of pure hatred she had for me was there and her eyes were narrowed into slits as she stared at me. The revulsion she obviously felt was plain as day now that her mask was gone and I realized with a start that there was nothing there behind the eyes. She was a bottomless pit of hatred and evil and I had no idea how I had missed it for so long.

"Why?" I croaked out and moved to stand beside Edward.

"Bella, stay put," he hissed sharply at me as he glanced from me to Jane quickly.

"Oh, my dearest Edward," Jane cackled maniacally as her eyes darted back and forth between us. "It's not Bella I'm after anyway. It's you," she rasped as she trained the gun on him.

"NO!" I exclaimed, hoping and praying that I could distract her long enough for someone to come help.

I knew with the plan we had discussed with Alec and Riley it would be a bit before they became alarmed that we hadn't arrived yet but I prayed that someone would hear…something.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jane taunted as she shook her head at me. "You've taken everything from me, so why shouldn't I take everything from you?"

"Jane, I don't know what you're talking about. What have I ever taken from you?" I asked as I inched around Edward and stood next to him.

His hand gripped mine painfully and it shook as he held it tightly in his. "Bella," Edward said, his voice trembling. He shook his head at me but I would do whatever I could to keep her talking and give us any hope of getting out of here unharmed. I didn't care about myself, but Edward wouldn't pay the price for Jane's warped sense of reality if I could help it.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bella?" Jane screeched as her eyes bore into me. "What haven't you taken? My own father has barely noticed me for the past five years thanks to you! Do you know that since he found you, he's forgotten my birthday every year?" she muttered and Edward and I shared a look.

He motioned toward the door and I could tell he was planning on distracting or attacking Jane so I could get away but there was no way in hell that was happening. I shook my head quickly and turned back toward Jane, ignoring the painful squeeze Edward gave my hand.

"Jane, I can't help it if Aro has acted that way toward me. You know I've never asked him to treat me any differently than an employee," I told her, trying to make her be rational.

The longer I could keep her talking the better I knew even though Edward was strung so tight beside me he would snap at the merest provocation. I tried to will him to calm down, but he was having none of it. His eyes were pinned on Jane and there was no way he was moving as long as she held a gun, I knew that.

"You may not have asked, dearest Bella, but you sure enjoyed the attention he lavished on you. I watched you, you know. Every time he paid you a compliment, every time he kissed your cheek, you ate it up and took the attention that he should have been paying to me. Until you came along, it had been just me and him and that is the way it would have stayed if you hadn't interfered," Jane mumbled as her eyes moved quickly around the room, as if she was searching for something.

"Not only did you take my father, but you took Ian, too!" she spat as she leveled the gun in our direction again. Her hand shook and though her eyes looked completely unfocused I knew one wrong move would be all it took before she fell apart.

"He doesn't know I found out, but I did. I know he only approached me in California so he could find out more about you!" Jane fumed, spittle flying from her mouth. "I loved him, Bella, but I wasn't good enough for him either. Every time I turn around you're always getting in the way and taking the things I want!" she screamed and I cringed at the voice that came from her throat.

I also hoped and prayed someone could hear her as she continued to rant and rave about everything she blamed me for. The longer we kept her talking, the greater our hope was of getting out of here.

"And now," she said in a chilling voice that made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. "Now you have everything I want. You have a family to call your own; you have a man that loves you as much as his kids do. You have the life I've always wanted, the one you took away from me," Jane said darkly.

"You have had months to heed my warnings and you didn't listen. I'll admit at first, I was just going to kill you, thinking that the world would be so much better off without you in it. But after watching the two of you," she said as she waved the gun back and forth, pointing at me and then Edward. "I realized that the way to hurt you the most was to take away the person that meant the most to you," she said slowly as she held the gun in Edward's direction.

_Jesus Christ, no_ , I screamed in my head. There would be no way I could survive if anything happened to him, especially because of me.

I wrenched my hand from Edward's, even though if felt like part of me was breaking apart to do so, but I needed him to let me go in order to save him. Maddie and Masen needed him; I wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, no matter what happened to me.

"Bella, stop!" Edward breathed out as he tried to grab me, but I shook him off. My heart broke; it was obliterated at the thought that Jane would hurt him just to get back at me.

"Jane, you don't have to hurt Edward. He has done nothing to you; it's me you're angry with. Let him go and I'll go away, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt him," I begged, trying to ignore the sharp, shooting pain I felt as I realized that I had just basically said I would leave Edward.

I would have though…if she let him leave, unharmed, I would.

"Damn it, Bella, knock it off!" Edward hissed again from behind me.

I shook my head and watched Jane again. She was twitching and shaking violently and muttering to herself but every time one of us would make a move, she would snap her head up and focus her eyes on us. She was clearly out of it, but not so much so that we could escape. She was eerily in tune to our positions and what was going on around her.

Jane walked back and forth, her eyes darted from me to Edward and then back and forth again and again. The gun hung limply beside her leg and I heard Edward shift his position behind me and my heart stopped beating when Jane immediately leveled the gun straight at him.

"Better not make another move, Edward, or else the end will come much sooner than you like. You do want a chance to say goodbye to your Bella don't you? Don't move again or next time I shoot. I've been preparing for this moment for months and months now…don't ruin it for me or else you'll be sorry," Jane said nonchalantly and that tone was more haunting than anything else.

"Jane, please, just let him go," I begged again when I couldn't stand to watch her pace back and forth any longer.

"Nice try, Bella, but not happening. Oh sure, you'd be miserable without each other, but you'd eventually find your way back together. I've been watching you for months now, you know. You two are so sickeningly close nothing could tear you apart…except for this," she said in an even tone of voice as she lifted her arm.

It was almost as if the whole thing played out in slow motion…I saw her lift her arm, but it took me a second to realize what she was doing. When I did, I screamed, "No!" and turned and pushed Edward out of the way at the same time I heard a muffled "pfft," as she fired the gun toward Edward.

I felt nothing for the few seconds it took me to fall to the ground, but as soon as my head hit the floor, hard, a blinding, white hot pain spread from the upper left part of my chest outward. I barely registered the sound of a door breaking open and the shouts and more pops going off around me.

It was hard to breathe, really fucking hard. I heard the wheezing, wet sound as I lay on the floor, feeling something warm and wet beneath my head. I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but I couldn't. When I tried to concentrate on what was going on in the room, the sounds were all distorted and I wasn't able to focus at all.

"Bella! Fuck, baby…open your eyes for me, Angel," Edward cried as I felt his hands moving quickly over my ribs, and I let out a horrific moan when he touched them.

"Jesus, Dad! She's broken her ribs and her breathing is labored. I think she's punctured a lung," he sobbed as he kissed my forehead.

"You hang on, Bella, do you hear me? You're going to be okay, baby," he said, though his voice sounded far away which didn't make any sense since he was right here.

I was suddenly so tired but I knew I wanted to tell him something, but my body wouldn't concentrate. The blinding pain from my chest was even worse now and my head hurt so badly I wanted to cry but I couldn't. The smell of blood was all around me and though I registered it, I couldn't find the will to wonder where it had come from.

I felt a sharp stab in my chest and some of the pressure dissipated and I moaned and managed to open my eyes. I felt hands moving across my chest as someone pressed a cloth or something against it. It hurt so badly every time they pressed against the blood there.

I was getting so weak but I could at least take a breath now, so I forced the words to come out, "I love you, Edward, so much."

"Bella, you stay with me! You hear me, you aren't leaving me, you promised!" Edward yelled as there was a commotion as more people entered the small room.

"Edward, they have to take her now. You have to let her go," I recognized Carlisle's voice as he coaxed my Edward to let go of my hands.

"Pop, no! I can't, please don't make me," he sobbed and I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I couldn't.

"Let the paramedics get her stabilized then you can ride in the ambulance with her. The hospital already knows they're bringing her in, son," Carlisle said as my mind drifted.

I was so tired; I wanted to sleep.

From far away I heard voices shout and I moaned again as my body was jostled back and forth. "Fuck, the bullet is still lodged in her chest," I heard someone mutter and I wondered if that was what hurt so badly.

My mind was overcome with pain and visions of Edward, Maddie, and Masen and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I heard medical terms and felt my arm get poked and prodded and then I was lifted into what I assumed was the ambulance.

The sirens were loud I was sure, but I couldn't really hear them. I knew Edward was next to me; I could feel him. I knew he was talking, I felt his lips move beside my ear, but I didn't understand what he was saying. I felt sleep and darkness pulling at me, and I wanted so badly to give into it. The pain was excruciating and it was getting harder to breathe again.

I felt the vehicle stop suddenly and the back doors flew open. I was jostled again as I was lifted from the back and immediately we were moving again, Edward running along side.

The bright lights of the hospital blurred my vision even more and I was suddenly so cold.

"I'm cold, Edward, so cold," I managed to whisper.

"Bella, God damn it! Fight, baby, I need to you fight! Don't you die on me, you promised. Where you go, I go, please!" he shouted and I opened my eyes.

"I love you, Edward. Tell Maddie and Masen I love them, too, so much," I breathed out painfully.

"Wait!" he shouted and we stopped moving.

"Dr. Cullen, we have to get her into surgery immediately," a voice said from beside me somewhere.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you fight for me and for our kids. Don't you die on me or I'll never forgive you. I love you, Angel, come back to me," he whispered and I wanted to touch him but I couldn't feel my body anymore.

And though I couldn't form any words I thought them to myself.

"Edward. Maddie. Masen…my future. I'll fight, Edward, I promise."

Then the whole world faded away into nothingness…I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, everyone….take a deep breath. Edward is up next so we'll get more information and his reaction.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!** **www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**I will try to have a teaser up for you tomorrow, but I'm not promising I'll get it done.**

**A must read for you: My friend AydenMorgen's** _ **Rapture**_ … **and let me just say…holy hell! It is seriously one of the best things I have ever read…you MUST check it out immediately!**

**I am totally humbled and honored by all of your words of encouragement and praise; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. And to Jenn9394~ that ledge was a long way up this week, thanks for the pep talk and the advice!**

_**The Path We Choose**_ **was nominated for a couple of Hidden Star Awards recently: Best All Human Story, Hottest Lemon and The Best All Around Story…thank you very much! I am honored and totally humbled by the nominations. Check out the nominees and nominate your favorite at: thehiddenstarawards(.)blogspot(.)com**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please excuse the long A/N**

**I wanted to extend a very heartfelt thank you and I love you to my BFF Amanda and to the rest of my Pea Pod: Vanessa, Laurel, Bev, and Mary. You guys have been such a great support and this chapter especially would never have gotten done if it wasn't for you. I love you all very much and am blessed to be able to call you my friends.**

**To~ Ayden, Becky, Tina, Carla, and Jennifer: Your warm words of support and encouragement always, but especially this week, have meant more than you will ever possibly know and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story. You will need plenty of Kleenex handy for this one!**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 42**

**EPOV**

The hospital doors clanged shut and I stood there, unable to move as my entire life fought for her life without me on the other side.

My mind was a jumble of images and sounds and it wasn't until I felt someone wrap their arm around me that I was able to focus on anything.

"Edward, son, you can't stand here," my dad told me as he tried to lead me away from the doorway and toward the waiting room.

"I can't leave her, Pop. Where she goes, I go. I promised, we promised each other. She promised me," I whispered, realizing that I wasn't making much sense but fuck, I couldn't even get a grasp on what had happened.

"Edward," Carlisle said, as he stepped in front of me.

I registered the fact that he had blood on his shirt, that his hair was a mess and his shirt was twisted and half in, half out of his pants.

"Son, we need to get you checked out. You hit your head rather hard when you fell and we need to make sure nothing is broken. Come on," he said softly as he tried to pull me farther down the hallway.

I shook my head. "I didn't fall. Bella pushed me out of the way…she saved me," I said as my mind tried to piece together what happened.

"Oh, Edward," my dad sighed regretfully and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Son, we really can't stay right here. You need medical attention and the rest of the family is in the waiting room. Your mother is beside herself and won't stop worrying until she sees that you're okay," he said.

Numbly, I choked out, "I'm not okay. I won't be okay until I know Bella is. Until I can look her in the eyes and feel her heartbeat."

He started to say something else but then closed his eyes and led me to the examination room where Bree and Dr. Garrett were already waiting.

I got checked out and besides some bruising and a horrific headache, I didn't have any other injuries and I hurried back to the waiting room with the rest of the family.

"Pop, how much longer?" I begged noticing that my scalp tingled from pulling my hair so hard.

"Son, I don't know. You know how much damage there was to her ribs and her chest, Edward, not to mention the head injury. It will still be hours yet before we find out anything," Carlisle told me, his voice wary and heavy.

"Fuck," I hissed, throwing myself back in my chair.

I had already paced back and forth for hours now, well stomped was more like it. I'd made everyone even more upset and nervous than they already were with my muttering, cursing, and praying… so much so that Mama begged me to sit.

Ali had my hand gripped so tightly in her tiny hand, the tips of my fingers were ice cold due to the lack of circulation. "Brother mine, stay strong for her. Bella will need you when she wakes up," she whispered fervently as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know, Ali cat," I wheezed out as my breath caught in my throat again when I pictured her lying on the ground, covered in blood.

There was so much of it everywhere and I looked down at my hands and shuddered…my hands and clothes were still covered in Bella's blood and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Oh God," I moaned as I panted in and out, my head swimming because I couldn't catch my breath.

"Edward," Bree said quietly as she approached the waiting room where our family was spread out. I looked and she handed me a set of scrubs. "You might feel better if you got out of those clothes. Just give me the ones you have on and I'll get rid of them. Is there anything else any of you need?" she asked and I shook my head.

It hurt to talk, hell it hurt to breathe knowing that my Bella was behind those doors fighting for her life.

Emmett, who had a hold of my other hand, pulled me up. "Come on, brother, let's go get you changed before Maddie and Masen get here. They can't see you like this," he said gently as he wrapped an arm around me.

We made it to the on-call room and he helped change my clothes since I was in no shape to do it myself. "I'm so fucking scared, Em. You should have seen her…if she doesn't," I whispered as I held my head in my hands.

"Don't you say it,. Just…fucking don't," Emmett said as he shook his head. "You can't think that way, please?"

I nodded my head, totally numb and we made it back to the waiting room where I heard the sounds that shattered me and broke the tenuous hold I had on my emotions.

"Daddy!" Maddie and Masen yelled as they ran to me.

"Where's Mommy?" they asked and I crumpled to a heap on the floor, having no clue what to say to them.

I knelt on the ground and pulled them toward me, not even trying to stop the sobs that wracked my body or the tears that spilled from my eyes. I should have been able to be stronger for my children, but I needed them so much. I hadn't seen them in almost three weeks and this was certainly not the reunion I had envisioned. I didn't even realize how hard I was squeezing them until they both squirmed in my embrace. "Oh God, how I've missed you two," I struggled to say.

After kissing them both on the tops of their heads, I pulled away to look at each of them. I knew they understood that something bad had happened. I didn't even attempt to think about how fast my uncle and cousin had to drive to get them here so quickly. A small part of my brain remembered the agents that Alec had up at the house with them so I was fairly certain that though they made it here way faster than they should have been, they made it safely and more than likely with a police escort.

I scrambled up off my knees and managed to get the three of us to the sofa in the waiting room. I pulled them down beside me and took a deep breath before having to do one of the hardest things I had ever done as a father.

"Maddie, Masen, Mommy was hurt really bad earlier," I began slowly and waited for comprehension to show on their faces before I went on. When they both looked like they understood what I said, I continued. "She is in with the doctors now and they are trying to make her all better."

"Mommy's gonna be okay though, right?" Masen asked, and reached across my lap and grabbed his sister's hand.

I couldn't promise him that Bella would be okay, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"We sure hope so, buddy. The doctors will be working as hard as they can, just like Papa and I do for our patients," I told him, hoping he understood.

"Why can't you and Papa make her better?" my sweet princess asked me. I hugged her to me and rested my chin on her head. I closed my eyes; I just couldn't look at my parents who were sitting on the other side of her.

"I wish I could, Princess, so much. But, Mommy needs a different kind of doctor than me and Papa," I told her when I was finally able to look at her. She had tears running down her face and I bent forward and kissed her on the nose and wiped her cheeks with the backs of my fingers. "She loves you both so much," I whispered and turned to look at Masen as well. "That was the last thing she said before they took her to the operating room. That she loved you both so so much," I choked out and then I started to shake as I began to cry again.

Just remembering what she sounded like before they took her away, how hard she struggled just to get those last words out. My breath started coming in heavy pants as the vision of how she looked on the stretcher assaulted me again.

"Daddy?" Masen asked and I focused on him and forced myself to take a few deep breaths so that I didn't scare the everliving hell out of my two eight-year-old children.

"I'm okay, little man. I'm just worried about Mommy is all. Why don't we take a walk down to the cafeteria for a minute and get you guys some juice?" I asked.

I didn't want to be far away from Bella but right now I needed to concentrate on the two of them for a few minutes. I knew it would still be quite some time before I heard anything from her doctors so I tried to put on a brave face for the kids and stood up. "Come on, you two, let's go. You can tell me all about what you've been up to since I talked to you last night before bed."

Christ, it felt like that was forever ago instead of just last night.

"Son," Esme called to me as we started to walk away.

"It's okay, Mama," I told her. I knew she was worried about me being by myself with the kids, but I needed to step away for a few minutes at least. "We'll be right back. We won't be long," I told her and then ushered Maddie and Masen toward the cafeteria.

We each grabbed an apple juice out of the refrigerator and when I spied some cookies close to the cash register I looked at each of the kids in question, seeing if they wanted one. "No thanks, Daddy," Maddie said quietly. "There's no way they'd be as good as Mommy's. I miss Mommy," she said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"She missed you both, too, very much," I told them honestly as we made our way to a table. I wanted to get back to Bella, but I knew the kids would have to leave before too much longer and I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could.

"Can we see her?" Masen asked and I was already shaking my head at him.

How the hell do you explain to your own children that you weren't sure what tomorrow would bring…that you didn't know if the person they loved almost more than anyone in the world would live to see another day?

It was something I'd never contemplated having to do…who in their right mind would? I was really cursing the promise the kids and I had made with one another right at the moment. I'd sworn…I'd fucking promised them I would never lie to either of them, ever. As much as I wanted to right now, I couldn't do it.

"Masen, Maddie, it will be until tomorrow morning before we'll know if Mommy will be okay or not. Even then, we might not know for sure. I know it's really hard for you to understand right now, but when people get hurt like Mommy did, it sometimes takes the doctors a long time to make people better," I told them, hoping that I was making at least a bit of sense.

To me it felt like I was rambling, but who the hell knew.

"Daddy?" Maddie asked hesitantly. My heart clenched painfully and my stomach twisted in knots as soon as I recognized the tone of her voice and realized what she was about to ask me.

_Please don't, oh please don't_ , I chanted in my head over and over again while I looked at my little girl and then her brother…who had the same questioning expression on his face, too.

"Yes, Princess?" I asked her, as I curled my hands into fists and pressed them into my thighs.

"Did Mommy get hurt by the person that sent her the scary letters?" she asked and essentially shredded what was left of my heart.

"Jesus Christ," I hissed, somewhat under my breath, but I knew they both heard me. I pinched the bridge of my nose…hard. Son of a bitch it was fucking hard being a parent…an adult sometimes.

I lifted my hands from my legs and placed them on the table, around my bottle of juice and took a deep breath before answering, what I was positive, was one of the hardest questions I'd ever had to answer in my life. "Yes, baby, I'm afraid she was," I said and swept my gaze from her to her brother.

Maddie let out a squeak and then covered her mouth with her hands. Masen didn't say a word, didn't move, didn't even blink. He just stared at me, all expression having left his face.

"Mase?" I said softly after he'd sat perfectly still for a few minutes and still didn't say a word.

Nothing.

I sighed. I should have known he would have taken this the hardest out of the two. There was no doubting Bella's love for each of them and Maddie adored her in return. Masen, however, absolutely worshiped the ground she walked on. More than once since the Mommy plan had come to fruition did Masen inform both Bella and myself that even though he was going to call Bella Mommy, she was still and would forever be his best friend.

"Okay, you two, we need to go back," I resignedly said. I scooted my chair back and stood up, neither one of the kids had moved.

Maddie held her arms out, something she hadn't done in years, for me to pick her up. Not that I minded in the least to be honest. The fact that she still needed me that way, that she still sought out comfort from being held was something that soothed, minutely, the frayed edges of my soul.

"Buddy, you coming?" I asked my son, who still sat, unmoving.

"Masen, come on," Maddie said, though the sound was muffled due to her tears and the fact she had burrowed her head against my chest.

His head snapped in our direction when he heard his sister's voice and he angrily pushed himself away from the table and stomped toward Maddie and me.

I laid my head on the top of his head to keep him next to me and though he was killing me because I understood better than anyone how angry and scared he was, I still needed him to listen to me.

"Masen, I know this is a lot to take in. Please know that I'm here if you need to talk to someone, if you have questions. If you don't want to talk to me, I'll understand but remember you can talk to anyone else, too, okay?" I kept my hand on his head and waited until he quickly nodded his head.

"I love you, son, so much and Mommy does, too," I said quietly, tears silently poured down my face and dripped onto my daughter's head.

He shrugged my hand off and fuck if it didn't hurt like hell, like a stake through the heart kind of pain. While I understood he was hurting and probably more confused then he'd ever been in his life, it didn't really lessen the anguish I felt at being brushed off like that.

We slowly made our way back and everyone looked up when we approached. I looked for my dad immediately and he shook his head at my obviously unneeded question. There hadn't been any word yet so we sat down to wait with the rest of our family.

It didn't take long for Maddie to fall asleep in my arms and I held her close to me, breathing in her calming little girl scent. Masen still hadn't said a word to me…to anyone. He just sat and stared at the floor, unmoving. I couldn't imagine anything more painful than watching your child struggle to come to terms with things no eight-year-old should ever have to try to understand.

I left him alone knowing that, like me at that age, he just needed some time to work through everything he was feeling before he would be able to make sense of what had happened. I kept one hand on his back, just to reinforce that I was there and thankfully he hadn't shaken me off again. I wasn't sure I would have been able to handle it a second time.

When he began to fall asleep sitting up, Aunt Diane indicated she'd take Maddie and Masen back home to the loft.

"No! I'm not leaving Mommy," Masen cried when she tried to get him to stand up.

"Daddy, I want to stay with you," Maddie said quietly as she shifted in my arms when she woke up.

"Maddie, Masen, you two need to go home and get some rest. In the morning, you can come right back when you wake up, I promise," I told them.

Masen glared at me. "You need to stop making promises if you can't keep them. Mommy says you only make promises you know you can keep," he said as his eyes filled with tears and effectively disintegrated what little grasp on the situation I'd had.

"Masen!" Carlisle admonished from beside me and I shook my head at him.

If I'd had any question on how difficult this would be for Masen, which I really hadn't, there was no doubting it now.

"I know you're angry right now, Masen, and you're confused, too. Try to remember how much I love you and how much Mommy loves you," I said softly, swallowing past the golf ball-sized lump in my throat. "You two go with Aunt Diane and Heidi and get some rest. You can come back when you get up in the morning."

Demetri walked over and scooped Maddie into his arms after I'd given her a kiss and told her I loved her. I watched through tear-filled eyes as my aunt walked next to my son as they followed them, my heart breaking when he didn't even turn back around to say goodbye…or that he loved me.

There had never been a time since they each had learned how to talk that Masen hadn't told me he loved me. Never.

"Fuck," I rasped out and hung my head, pulling my hair painfully hard in the process.

"Edward, he's just frightened and confused right now," my mom said comfortingly as she rubbed circles on my back.

I looked up at her and then around the room at the remaining members of my family. "He's right though, Mama. I never should have promised him I'd protect Bella…I did lie to him. I lied to all of you because I obviously couldn't keep her safe."

"Edward, stop it," Seth hissed at me from across the room. "We all failed her, not just you, so you can't accept all the blame here."

My dad stood and looked around at each of us in turn before he said very calmly but very emphatically, "Knock it off…all of you. What has happened is terrible, but it is no one's fault other than the one that hurt our Bella. No one's. Guilt and blame isn't going to help Bella get better and it isn't going to help those two kids understand either, so stop it right now. We are a family damn it…we don't do this." Then he walked out of the room.

I let out a long, uneven breath and tried, somewhat successfully, to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I had no doubt they'd creep back again, but my dad was right. Focusing on how horribly I'd failed her wouldn't make her better any quicker and that was the most important thing of all right now.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Edward," Dr. Jackson Owens said as he pulled off his mask and motioned for me and the rest of the family to follow him to the consultation room too many hours to count later.

I'd been in the room many times before, talking to the families of my own patients. While I thought myself to be a very compassionate doctor when it came to this side of my profession, I'd never imagined, in a million years, being on the opposite side of the equation.

Emmett walked beside me, still refusing to let go of me and Ali was on my other side. Tanya hovered close by with my mom and dad. Thankfully Heidi and Aunt Di had taken Maddie and Masen back to the loft to sleep. It was incredibly hard convincing them to leave, especially Masen, but I told them they could come back first thing in the morning. I knew saying that was probably not the smartest thing to do, but they had more than earned the right to be here with the rest of the family, no matter that they were only eight-years-old. Bella was their mother and she would want them close by so here is where they would be with the rest of us.

Our family filled the small space, because there was no way I was telling anyone to stay behind. We filed in and I sat down and waited for everyone to find a place to sit or stand so that I could, that we could, find out how Bella was doing.

Once everyone was still, Dr. Owens spoke. "We finally got Bella stabilized and she'll be heading up to the ICU once she is through in recovery. I'm not going to lie to you, Edward, or to any of your family. It was a struggle to save her…and we lost her more than once on the table."

I felt my life stop, like I literally left my body when the words he just said registered with me.

Bella…died.

More than once.

I started hyperventilating when my thoughts spun out of control and it was Emmett's voice I heard first. "Edward, stop. Breathe, man, breathe with me. You didn't lose her," he said as he held my face in his hands and breathed with me until I calmed down.

"Em," I said pitifully and he nodded at me with tears in his eyes.

"I know, brother, but she's still here and still fighting, okay? Bella needs her Superman. Be strong for her," he said as he let go of my face but still held onto my arm.

I took a deep breath and faced Dr. Owens again, feeling my mom and dad's hands on my shoulders and Ali's in my other hand.

"As you know," the doctor went on once he knew I was listening again, "the bullet entered Bella's chest, shattering two ribs and punctured her lung in the process. We had some trouble getting the bullet out and she lost a lot of blood. We finally were able to remove it and repaired the damage to the ribs and the artery that got nicked," he said and then looked intently at me when I moaned loudly. "Edward, are you ready to hear the rest?"

"Fuck, there's more?" Seth groaned and Dr. Owens nodded gravely.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is."

"In all honesty, now that we have her in very critical but stable condition, the head injury Bella suffered is what has me most concerned right now. She has some severe swelling in her brain and she has slipped into a coma. We won't know the extent of the brain damage, or if there is any, until she wakes up," he said seriously as he stared at me.

"No…Jesus…no!" I cried out as my shoulders began to shake as the words…we lost her…swelling…coma…brain damage…reverberated in my mind.

"How long until we know?" I croaked; the words painful to even ask.

Dr. Owens blew out a breath before he began to answer me. "A lot will depend on Bella, Edward. She's suffered a severe trauma and her body has to work exceptionally hard right now. She needs time to rest and recover but the longer she stays in a coma, the more worried I'll be. Things are going to be very critical for Bella for at least the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours. We have a long way to go yet before I'll feel confident enough to tell you we're out of the woods," he finished.

I tried to keep the tears from coming, but it was no use and they flowed freely down my face as I shook between my brother and sister. My parents held onto me and all I wanted was to see my love.

"Can I see her?" I begged.

"As soon as we get her up to ICU, yes, but only for a few minutes," he said and when I crumpled he amended, "I'll make special arrangements for you to be able to stay with her. You are a doctor on staff here and I'm sure the nurses can trust you to keep out of their way."

I nodded mutely at him, too overcome to even thank him properly for all he'd done.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm very sorry this happened, Edward; I'll do my best to help Bella have a full recovery. I hope you know that."

"Yes, sir, I do. Thank you for all you've done," I managed to whisper as he left the room.

"Edward, I'm going to ask Jackson a few more questions. I'll be right back," my dad said and kissed the top of my head.

I looked around the table at my family and was met with the devastated looks each and every one of them had.

"She's going to be fine," I told them all as my eyes swept around the table. "She has to be," I whispered.

Carlisle came back in, his eyes rimmed with red. I knew he'd been crying but I couldn't ask if he was okay. To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. There was no telling what Dr. Owens told my dad that he hadn't told the rest of us.

"Edward, Jackson said we could go up to the ICU in about an hour. Is there anything you need?" he asked.

The only place I wanted to be I couldn't go to yet so I picked the next best place. "I'm going to the chapel. I'll be back when it's time to go up to the ICU," I muttered as I stood up on shaky legs.

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" my mother asked and I shook my head.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a bit," I told her and then stepped forward to hug her.

She sobbed quietly in my arms and I heard the sniffles and hiccups from the others in the room as well but I couldn't face any of them…didn't want to, really.

I needed to be alone and then I needed to see my sweet, beautiful, beyond brave girl.

I made my way through the mostly quiet hallways and found the chapel on the first floor. Thankfully as it was later at night, this part of the hospital was blessedly devoid of the hustle and bustle that one would normally find during the day. I was in no mood and honestly in no fucking shape to deal with anyone. I was having a hell of a time just being around my family, let alone perfect strangers.

The chapel was as empty as the hallways had been and as the doors shut behind me, the silence was overwhelming. Not oppressive in any way because I'd never felt that way entering here or church, but it was a hallowed, reverential peace that settled around me. I took a few deep breaths before I walked forward, looking up at the small altar and the crucifix that hung behind it. There were a few stained glass windows along the back wall, and even though it was dark outside, the pictures they portrayed were still beautiful. I took a few steps trying to sit in a pew toward the front when my legs gave out and I collapsed in one about halfway up the aisle.

I hung my head and rested my forehead on the back of the pew in front of me and fell to my knees. The events of the past few hours rushed to the forefront of my mind and overwhelmed me as image after image flickered through as if a slide show was playing.

Bella smiling when I kissed her goodbye in her dressing room…Bella waving and giving me a wink while she strutted down the runway…the look of pure relief and elation when I saw her when the show was over…the horrified look on her face when we saw Jane holding the gun…the way she screamed 'no' when she pushed me out the way…the way she struggled against the pain to tell me she loved me and the kids…the way her hand felt in mine right before I had to let her go.

All of it, image after image after torturous image. The way she looked, the way she felt, the way she sounded…all played on a continuous loop.

"Why?" I cried out as I finally just fucking…let everything go.

Pain, anger, frustration, pure unadulterated fear, and anguish. All of it expended in heaving, wracking sobs that tore through my body. I felt like I was completely annihilated, like I had been turned inside out and was picked apart…like there was nothing left.

I wanted to rage at God, at the devil…at someone, anyone for letting something like this happen to my beautiful, magnificent Bella. She saved me…she sacrificed herself for me. I couldn't even quite wrap my head around that. Of course I knew without a shadow of a fucking doubt that if it had been her that was threatened I would have done the same thing, but it didn't make accepting the reality any fucking easier either.

I thought about Maddie and Masen…my beautiful children who'd just finally found their true mother. I had no doubt that Bella had been destined to be in that park on that day six months ago. I had no doubt that every twist and painful turn in both our lives led us to that moment. There was no other way to explain the fact that the most perfect person to complete our circle just happened to cross our path.

"Please don't take her from me, I beg you," I prayed.

I bargained.

I begged.

I demanded.

I asked for forgiveness.

I prayed some more.

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett, follow him and make sure he's okay," Pop told me.

We'd all watched, unable to do fucking anything as he walked away. What the hell do you tell a man whose entire reason for living was fighting for her life? After listening to Dr. Owens it bordered on cruel to tell Edward everything was going to be okay when there were no guarantees Bella would be.

Jesus Christ, I hoped she would be; we all needed her to be.

"Em, babe, wait," my Rosie said hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper.

I held my hand out to her and waited for her to come to my side. As much as it was killing me to see Edward in pain, it was almost worse watching my girl be devastated over his girl.

She kissed Jasper on the cheek and hurried to me and then we headed for the chapel.

"Em," Rose said softly.

I sighed deeply, my breath catching in my throat. "I know, honey, but we have to believe she'll be okay."

"I don't know what I would…she's my sister, Em…why?" she begged me, her bottomless blue eyes buried beneath her tears.

I wrapped my arm around her, and her body shook as we shuffled our way down the mostly quiet hallways toward the chapel. "Rosie, I don't know. We may never know why or how…but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is keeping Edward together so that he can be here for Bella when she wakes up."

Rose nodded and wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned on me as we walked. As we approached the chapel doors, we could hear Edward's sobs all the way out in the hall. Keening, wailing sobs echoed in the air and I almost fell to my knees because the sounds tore through me so ferociously.

I managed to lean against the wall, my arm lifted above my head as I rested my forehead against the cool, white tile.

How the hell did someone have that kind of pain, that kind of despair inside of them and not completely collapse under the weight? I'd never heard anything that pierced through me the way my brother just sounded. Edward was, without a doubt, the strongest person I'd ever come across. Through all my years in sports and even in the NFL, there wasn't anyone I'd ever met that had the mental fortitude my brother had. His faith, his trust in himself, his love of his family and those around him…no one could hold a candle to my brother. And now…he just sounded completely broken.

I turned when I heard Rose's hiccups and watched as she stared at the doors to the chapel, her hand on the handle.

"Babe?" I questioned when she still didn't move.

"He won't survive if something happens to Bella. We'll lose them both," she said, tears making tracks down her beautiful face.

Edward's sobs had softened somewhat to where they were barely heard through the door and somehow that was even worse.

"I love you, Emmett," my Rosie said before she opened the door and walked through.

I knew Edward said he had wanted to be alone but I had a feeling they could help each other, so I didn't try to stop her. I followed her through the door, sitting in the very back pew and held my breath as my girl slid in beside Edward and silently reached down and took his hand in hers.

Edward's cries had quieted but his shoulders still shook and you could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself. He had sat back up on the pew and his head had fallen forward on his shoulders which looked so weary and burdened from all he'd tried to carry.

"Did Bella ever tell you about the time she fell out of the tree when she was fourteen?" Rose's quiet voice asked and floated in the air.

Edward didn't look at her but he shook his head no.

Rose chuckled softly, though it sounded loud in the small, quiet space. "You should have seen her, Edward. My idiot brother and Seth had decided to be total jackasses one Friday night and got mad at Bella because she kept beating them when we were playing kick the can. We had a group of about twelve kids playing and Jasper and Seth were both 'It'. Every damn time they would find someone and send them to jail, Bella would come out of her hiding place and free them and they could never catch her. Finally everyone had to go home and Jasper and Seth were pissed that she beat them again so they dared her to climb a tree. They were going to race her up to the top and then back down. They both thought because they were so much stronger than her, they'd beat her no problem. Well of course they didn't count on the fact that she was smaller and faster than either one of them. It was a pretty close race though and on the way down Bella's foot slipped and she fell about ten feet down to the ground. Of course she beat both of the boys to the bottom that way. After we'd argued and had Sue come and decide that even though she'd fallen for the last part of the race, she still beat them to the bottom they grudgingly admitted she won and we all went inside to have dinner and do our usually Friday night summer thing and spent the night in the tree house. Sometime during the night I heard Bella moaning in her sleep and then followed her into the house. Sue was still up and looked at her ankle which was swollen and black and blue from spraining it so badly when she fell. Bella had a game as usual the next day and both Sue and I tried to convince her to sit the game out but she shook her head and said there was no way she was missing the game due to a, and I quote, 'dinky ass sprain'."

Edward even laughed at that because that sounded exactly like something Bella would say.

I chuckled softly, hoping that Edward didn't hear, and shook my head as I imagined my Sweet B stubbornly refusing to admit she was hurt…or that Jasper and Seth had gotten the best of her.

Rose smiled and went on. "She begged Sue not to say anything to Charlie so we put some ice on it and then Sue wrapped it. Bella woke up the next morning, refusing to limp at all and acted like nothing was wrong. She did play in that game and scored three goals even. It was that game that the first scouts noticed her and to this day I'm positive Jasper and Seth don't know she played while she was hurt," Rosie finished wistfully.

"Edward, Bella is the strongest person I know. She'll fight like hell to make it through this. You have to believe that…believe in her. She has way too much to live for to give up. Bella finally is able to live the life she wants with you, Maddie, and Masen and there is no fucking way she's giving the bitch that did this to her the satisfaction of winning. Bella has never, ever backed down from a fight in her life, and she's not about to do it now when what is waiting for her at the end is everything she's ever wanted. Be strong for her, help her fight. Together you two are stronger than anything anyone has ever seen," Rose said, tears pouring down her gorgeous face.

I knew Edward heard her…really heard her because he swiped at the tears on his own face and then sat up a little straighter and held his head up.

That was the Edward Anthony Cullen I'd admired my whole life. The one that would face things without backing down, the one that when faced with what seemed like the impossible, made it look easy. Like I had said, he was the strongest person I'd ever known and together he and Bella were quite the force to reckoned with. That was not to say that he'd never been afraid…or that he wouldn't continue to be scared that something would happen to Bella, but it would never keep him from moving forward. Ever. My brother just didn't work that way.

I knew it was going to take all of us…and most especially Bella herself to help Edward get over what had happened. I raced across that street earlier tonight with my dad, Alec, and Riley; Seth, Jasper, Ben, and Demetri following close behind when we all realized that something was wrong.

It was taking way too long for Edward and Bella to make it to the party, even allowing for the alone time we all knew they wanted and needed. The whole way there, which really only took minutes, I prayed that we wouldn't find what we ultimately did. Alec and Riley burst through the door when we heard Bella scream 'no'…and it was a sound I wasn't sure I'd ever forget. Everything erupted in chaos but over it all, over the shouts and the gunfire as they subdued Jane, all I could hear was Edward screaming at Bella and then screaming for our dad to help him save her.

With everything that was happening around him, his focus never wavered for even an instant from Bella. She was all he saw…all he cared about. Hearing his voice as he begged for her to hang on, as he told her he loved her, that the kids loved her, tore me up inside.

I picked my head up off the pew when a sound brought me back to the present and I shivered when I imagined something happening to my Rosie, imagined having to watch her suffer the way Edward had watched Bella. I felt physically ill at the mere thought of it.

How the man was still standing, how he was still able to function, was totally beyond me. I knew he hadn't had the time to really think about things yet, and he wouldn't until he knew Bella would be okay. For now, there was nothing else he could think about besides that, and that was they way it should have been. I was going to do everything within my power to do whatever he needed, for however long he needed.

He deserved happiness damn it, after all he'd sacrificed and endured to raise Maddie and Masen. It was finally his fucking turn. I would be damned if some fucking sorry excuse of a human being was going to take away my brother's other half and my sister. Not happening…no fucking way.

I looked up at the front of the chapel and silently slid out of the pew. I walked to the corner where the statue of Saint Joseph was and knelt on the kneeler and lit a candle. I bent my head to say a quick prayer.

I prayed for Bella to survive and recover. I prayed for Edward and for him to have the strength to endure all he would have to face. I prayed for Maddie and Masen and for our abilities as the adults in their lives to help them deal with everything. I prayed for my parents and for my sister that we would be strong enough to help Edward and Bella as they put this ordeal behind them. I prayed for Jasper and Seth, my new brothers and then I prayed for my Rose. I'd listened to her more than once since this nightmare started cry herself to sleep as I held her because she was so scared for Bella and Edward. I loved Rose with all my heart and I knew how she came off to a lot of people but she loved Bella and Edward so intensely no one could ever doubt how she felt about either of them.

I'd found out much about Bella from listening to Rose when she reminisced or when she told stories of when they were younger. Seth, Jasper, Rose, and Bella were a bit similar to me, Edward, Ali, Tanya, and Demetri, but our ages were spread out more than theirs and we all eventually had our own groups of friends. For the four of them, no matter where they went or who was dating whoever else, when it came time for important events, they were always side by side. It was a bit intimidating at first I had to admit. Even Edward felt that way. We may have been the ones that had been blessed to still have our parents with us and had a big, loving family, but their little family could put many to shame in terms of support and love that was for sure.

I heard Edward's quiet chuckle and bowed my head one last time and made the sign of the cross before saying Amen and stood up. I had never loved Rose more than I did right at that moment because she had her head bent next to Edward's and they were both smiling at something she was whispering to him. I watched him nod his head and squeeze her hand before he knelt forward, pulling her beside him as they said a quick prayer and then repeated the same motions of making the sign of the cross and the same quiet, reverential Amen before they stood.

"Let's go see our girl," Edward said softly and then walked out of the chapel and back to his Bella.

**EPOV**

Emmett, Rose, and I made our way back up to the ICU waiting room finally. Rose wouldn't let go of my hand until we'd reached my parents and even then, she did so reluctantly. When she tried to walk away, I pulled her back to me, crushing her to my chest.

"Rosalie Lillian Whitlock, someday soon to be Cullen, I love you. Thank you so much for earlier, for being here for not only me but for our girl, too. I look forward to the day when I can truly call you my sister," I whispered in her ear, and then held her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

I gave my brother a quick hug and a kiss and then went to sit with my parents to wait. I wasn't too ashamed to want to feel their arms around me, to help remind me that I didn't have to face all of this alone. Not that I ever truly would have been alone, not as long as my family was around at any rate.

"Edward," Dr. Owens said quietly as he approached the waiting room. "You can go in and see Bella now, if you'd like. I must warn you, her body has suffered some severe damage so you need to be prepared for what you will see," he said as he looked around the room. "I'll let you all have a few minutes to speak to her, but only two at a time and for no more than five minutes at a time. She is still in extremely critical condition. The bullet did moderate damage to the right coronary artery which we were finally able to get under control. As you know, the chances for infection are quite high for the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours. We'll be paying very close attention to ensure she doesn't get a fever. Edward," he said as he glanced in my direction. "I've made arrangements with the nurses on duty and have left strict instructions that you are to be allowed to stay with her. You shouldn't run into any problems as far as that goes, but if you do, have your dad page me immediately. Bella needs you and there is no reason why you can't be with her as long as she stays in stable condition," he finished.

Allowing me to stay in the room with her went so far and above anything that was normal protocol and if I would have been more with it, I would have thanked him properly. As it was, I stood and offered him my hand. "Dr. Owens, thank you so much for what you've done for her. I'll never be able to thank you enough," I said, choking up on my words.

"It's been my pleasure to help you and your family, Edward. However, we still have a long way to go, all right? Let's save the thanks for once Bella is out of the woods shall we?" he asked and then strode back to her room.

"Edward?" my dad asked as he motioned toward Bella's room.

I looked around at everyone and though my body was screaming for me to go to her, I looked first at Seth and Jasper. "You all take your turns first. Go. She'll want to hear your voices and I know you need to see her," I whispered hoarsely as I watched their eyes fill with tears.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Jasper asked and I stepped forward to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You've taken care of her a hell of a lot longer than I have, Jasper, of course I'm sure. Now, go see your Shortcake and tell her I'll be in soon," I said.

They each hugged me and then hurried into the room. I couldn't bear to hear them break down again so I walked back toward the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and sat down.

I felt a head on my shoulder and looked down into the strawberry blonde hair of my oldest friend. I wanted to call her my best friend, but I really couldn't any longer…just like she couldn't for me. I was okay with that though, and I knew she was, too. It was just a part of life.

"I'll always be here if you need me, Edward. No matter what, okay?" she whispered and reached down to my hand and wrapped her pinky around mine like we used to when we were younger. "No matter how much time goes by or how far apart we may get, I'll always be your Tan and you'll always be my E. Friends forever, we promised," Tanya said and then leaned in to kiss my cheek. "We may have new best friends now, but you'll always be with me. I love you," she whispered and then walked toward Seth who had just exited Bella's room.

He had tears falling down his face and he sagged against Tanya so much it was a wonder she was able to keep him upright. Jasper was in much the same condition when Alice hurried to his side and the four of them walked down the hallway I'd gone down earlier. I had a feeling our family would be spending as much time in the chapel as they did in the waiting room. More if I was to be perfectly honest.

Emmett and Rose went in next and Rose's…as well as Emmett's sobs could be heard through the door.

"Edward, Diane and Heidi called and wanted to let you know that the kids finally went to sleep," Uncle Marcus said as he sat down beside me in the seat Tanya had just been in.

"Thank God for that," I breathed out, so very thankful that they were home, that they were safe. They were a long way from okay, but like the rest of us, as long as Bella was okay, they both would be, too.

"Masen wouldn't sleep anywhere but in your bed, on Bella's side of course. He even dug out her Yankee's jersey and put it on Diane said." He chuckled.

"Did they ask anymore about Bella?" I wondered aloud, knowing they did.

My heart ached as I thought about Maddie and Masen curled up in our bed, wondering if their mommy was all right. I wanted them with me, truly I did, but this was no place for eight-year-olds. I knew that. I also knew that my kids, my son especially, would wake up demanding to be brought up here first thing in the morning and I knew, appropriate or not, he'd see Bella when he got here.

We'd waited too damn long for her to waste even a moment on semantics. She was their mother and they deserved, as much as any of us, the chance to see her.

"Of course they did, Edward. Your children are the most perceptive eight-year-olds anyone has ever seen. Diane told them you would call them first thing in the morning; it was the only way she could get them to agree to lay down. Maddie hasn't said very much and Masen has been taking care of her," my uncle said with a shake of his head. "That boy reminds me so much of you, it's like turning back time," he whispered and then looked at me, tears in his eyes.

He looked so old all of a sudden, but I supposed it was the same for all of us. It had been a hell of a few months and it had finally taken its toll. "Edward, you need to be strong now. I know you've carried so much for so long now, but you have to do it again. For Maddie, for Masen, but most importantly for that woman in there. She needs all you've got to give," he said through his heavy breaths as he struggled to keep his tears at bay.

"Bella saved me, Uncle Marcus. I'll never be able to live with myself if something happens to her," I whispered, my voice filled with anguish.

"I know she did, but now it's your turn to save her. She won't make it back to us without you, you know that, right? Her will to live for you and for her kids is what is going to save her," he told me before he stood up as Emmett and Rose left the room. My uncle kissed me before he and Demetri took their turn with Bella.

"Edward, Rose and I are going down to the cafeteria, you want anything?" my brother asked.

"Em, you and Rose should go home. Dr. Owens said the next chance you'd get to see her wouldn't be until seven A.M.," I told him, looking at the clock for the first time in hours.

Shit, it was already past three in the damn morning…of course it felt like we'd already been in this God forsaken hospital for days rather than six hours or so.

"Not on your life, brother mine. I'm not leaving you until Bella walks out of here with you. Now, you want anything or not?" he asked again and I shook my head, too exhausted to argue.

I knew I needed to ask him if he'd talked to Alec and Riley, if he'd heard anything about Jane, if anyone else had gotten hurt…but I just didn't have the will to open my mouth and ask. Frankly, with the exception of making sure no one else got hurt because of that psycho bitch, I couldn't have given a shit less about any of it. Whatever deluded, fucked-up dream world she'd lived in, whatever slight, imagined or real she thought had happened to her, whatever fucking daddy issues she had going on…I didn't care one damn bit. What I did care about was making sure if she wasn't already dead and residing in the fiery pits of hell, she spent the rest of her time on this Earth knowing that I would stop at nothing to make sure she paid for what she did.

Nothing.

Demetri and my uncle stepped out of the room looking much like the others had when they exited…devastated. It was going to be a fucking long time before anyone in my family recovered from all of this. I supposed it was what families did, rallied around those in need, but even for a family as strong as mine, this was going to be quite the test.

"Son, your mother and I are going to take our turn now. We'll be out in a few minutes," my dad said and held onto my mom.

I nodded at him, too damn spent to do much else. I could feel Bella; she was so close to me and my body knew it. I started getting that feeling, the one I got every single time she was near, the one I only felt with her. I bent forward and rested my elbows on my knees and closed my eyes and took a few deep, cleansing breaths as I tried to will my body to wait just a bit longer to see her.

"Edward," Seth said as he sat down next to me. "What can we do for you? What do you need besides the obvious?"

Sitting up I looked at my love's oldest and most trusted friend. He looked about as horrid as I imagined I did. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, the tip of his nose was red, his clothes were wrinkled, and when I looked down, the knuckles on his left hand were a bloody mess.

I quirked my eyebrow at him in question and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "You should see the wall."

Been there, done that, so I knew exactly what he meant.

"As soon as you go in with Bella, I'm taking Tanya back to the loft to change and check on the kids. What do you need?" Seth asked and I was so grateful to him right then.

"Kiss the kids for me first of all and make sure Masen is all right. Tanya always seems to be able to talk to him. Just have her…just tell her to make sure he knows I love him and I'm sorry I failed him," I said hoarsely.

"Edward. Man, no," Seth said and I shook my head at him.

"Seth, he has every right to be angry with me and it's okay. He's eight-years-old and he's confused and scared. When they both come in the morning, I'll talk to him then. Maybe seeing Bella will help him," I explained.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Maddie and Masen to see her like that?" Jasper hesitantly asked and I shook my head and let out a painful huff.

"How the hell do I know, Jasper? I do know that they deserve to be here just like the rest of you do. She is their mother for God's sake and they have more than earned the right to wait with the family. Maybe seeing her will help them, I don't know. I know if that was my mother in there, nothing could keep me away, no matter how old I was," I told him wondering how in the hell I would even begin to explain all of this to them.

"Well, we all know how much they love her, and she them in return, so I think you're right," he said with a sigh.

"I do need a few things though, from the house." I looked at them both when thought about what I needed. "Bring me the photo album and the baby book from the living room. I need someone," I choked when I thought about having to go back to that place, "to get her bag from her dressing room. I only really need her stuffed rhino and her iPod, I couldn't give a shit about the rest." I took a deep breath and then finished what I knew she would want. "Have Rose or Ali get her some pajamas, just some bottoms and a t-shirt. Make sure you get her some socks, too, her feet always get cold at night," I said with a sob. I breathed in and out a few times before I went on. "Look beside our bed and bring me her _Winnie the Pooh_ book as well as her copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I need the picture of the four of us from Father's Day, too," I finished.

"Anything else?" Seth questioned as he stood up.

"Not that I can think of right at the moment. Jasper, are you and Ali leaving?" I asked as I heard my parents come out of the room.

"You're kidding, right? Ali isn't going anywhere without you and Emmett and since he's not leaving you, neither is she. I'm going to try to get her to go home and change though so we can be back for the next time we're allowed in," he said sadly and wiped his eyes.

"Edward, she's going to make it. I know she will," Seth whispered as he gave me a hug and then turned and left.

I watched him leave, knowing he was suffering as much as the rest of us were. After all, he'd been with her longer than all of us.

"He's right, you know. Shortcake is a fighter and she'll be okay," Jasper said forcefully.

I couldn't speak anymore so I merely nodded. It was my turn to go in and all I could think about was seeing her. "Tell Ali I love her and I'll see you guys when you come back," I told him quickly and then walked to my parents.

"Edward, Marcus is going to take your mother home so she can change. Do you need her to bring you anything back?" my dad asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I shook my head, not looking at him but staring at Bella's door. My fingers twitched knowing she was so close and I was about to be able to touch her.

"I love you, Edward," Mama said through her tears as she kissed my cheek and stepped back.

"I love you, too. Thank you for being here," I said automatically even though I knew no thanks were expected or necessary.

My dad reached out for my hand when the pull to see Bella became too great to resist any longer. "Son, I'll be right out here if you need me. I'm going to walk your mother to the car, but I'll be right back," he said and then cleared his throat. "Are you sure you don't need anyone to go in with you? It will be quite a shock when you see her," he said warily.

I shook my head instantly. No matter what condition she was in, no matter how many tubes and machines she had hooked up to her, she was still my Bella beneath it all and that was all that mattered…it was all I needed.

"I need to be alone with her, Pop. I'll be okay," I assured him and kissed them each one more time before turning to walk to the door. I passed the nurses station on my way and received assuring smiles from them all. I stopped outside her door and took a deep breath.

Without turning around to see my parents, who I knew were waiting for me to go in before they left, I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was the soft wooshing sound of the oxygen as it pumped. I heard the steady beep of the heart monitor. I noticed her tiny hand where the IV was connected, wrapped in a bandage. I noticed the ugly hospital gown that she wore.

I was finally able to move my eyes to her beautiful face. She was so fucking pale but she looked like she was merely sleeping, not fighting for her life. There were patches of blood on the hospital gown on the left side where the bullet wound obviously was and it reminded me how close we'd already come to losing her tonight.

Numerous times.

I walked closer and was frozen in place when I noticed the missing hair on the left side of her head. I fell against the wall as my eyes filled with tears while I rubbed my chest, futilely trying to rid the pain that exploded there.

"Oh, Angel," I cried out as I stepped to the side of the bed and looked down on her through watery eyes. I reached down to touch the bare spot, struggling with why somehow it was more upsetting to see part of her beautiful hair missing than the fact that she was hooked up to monitors and tubes that were helping keep her alive at the moment.

I bent down and kissed her forehead and then her cheek before I whispered, "My beautiful, brave, precious love. I love you so much. You rest now and let your body heal, baby, we're all here waiting for you to come back to us."

I stared at her silently for untold minutes until I heard the door open and the night nurse walked in. "Dr. Cullen, I'm Vanessa. I'll be on duty for the night shift for the next five days and I've already spoken with Dr. Owens. Don't worry, as long as Ms. Swan remains in stable condition, you won't get any trouble from me about being in here," she said as she checked Bella's vital signs and recorded them on her chart.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked once she was finished.

I picked up Bella's hand and realized her ring was missing, as was her bracelet and necklace.

"Where are her things?" I questioned and she looked at me. "Her jewelry is missing. I want her to have it back. She never takes them off," I said as I ran my fingers down her pale, cool cheek ignoring the tears that fell down my own.

"I'll get them for you and bring them back. Is there anything else?" she kindly asked and I shook my head, not looking up.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop staring at Bella long enough to pick my head up and I heard the door close quietly behind the nurse as she left.

I reached behind me and pulled the uncomfortable-looking chair forward so that I could sit down.

"It's okay, baby, we'll get your necklace, bracelet, and ring back on in no time. I know you hate to take them off for any reason," I said tenderly as I pushed her hair back off her forehead.

I sat quietly with her until Vanessa returned with Bella's things and I waited until we were alone again before I moved to her.

I pulled the necklace out first, cringing when I noticed the blood on it. I walked quickly to the bathroom and got a cloth to clean it, my stomach churning almost painfully all the while. I tried not to focus on where the blood came from and concentrated on getting it clean and back on her where it belonged.

I gently reached behind her neck when I reached her side again and fastened the necklace. I ran my fingers over the diamond encrusted heart and laid it reverently against her chest. "There, my sweet girl, back where it belongs," I breathed out. I repeated the process with her ring and bracelet and when I sat down I knew…fucking knew…it made a difference to her, that she could somehow tell they were back on her body.

I leaned forward and held her small, cold hand in mine and kissed the back of it softly. "Rest now, Angel. You need to hurry up and get better. We all need you too much; I need you too much to be without you for too long." I unnecessarily fixed the blankets that covered her, wanting to keep touching her as long as possible, just to reinforce that she was indeed still here.

"I love you, my Bella, with all my heart and with every ounce of my being. You fight for us, my love, please," I whispered and settled into the chair to hold vigil over her still, battered body.

The night passed in a blur of beeps, whooshes, and whirrs and before I knew it, the morning nurse came in. "Hello, Dr. Cullen, my name is Abby and I'll be Bella's nurse today. How was her night?" she asked me pleasantly and I rubbed my burning eyes.

"She was so still," I muttered softly and leaned forward to kiss Bella's cheek.

"Well, her body needs the rest, so that is good. You have a waiting room full of people already waiting to see her. Is it all right if I send them in two at a time?" she asked as she marked down all of Bella's information.

"Can I stay, too?" I questioned. The thought of leaving, even to let the family visit, was so painful it took my breath away.

"As long as they only stay a few minutes apiece, it's okay. She needs as much rest and quiet as possible, Dr. Cullen," she said as she walked toward the door.

I nodded in agreement with her and my parents were the first ones through the door. My dad made a beeline for Bella's chart and my mom rushed to my side. "Son, are you holding up okay?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders in answer.

"As long as Bella stays all right, I will, too," I murmured as I turned to look at my angel again.

"Well, son, it looks like the last few hours have gone by without incident. This is good news, you know how critical the first hours are," he commented.

"Yes, Pop, I do," I answered tiredly.

"Edward, you should go get some breakfast," Mama told me but I just shook my head.

"Mama, I'm not leaving Bella's side if I can help it," I said stubbornly.

"I'll have Emmett bring you something then," she said and turned to fuss over Bella, though it was a totally unneeded effort. I'd been doing the same thing all night myself.

"Demetri and Heidi are bringing the kids in just a little bit," my dad said quietly as he stepped to the side of bed and took his place next to my mom.

"Okay," I answered. I wanted to see them but I was so scared this would be too much for them.

"She's so pale," my dad whispered quietly as he ran his fingers over the back of her hand.

I picked up her other hand and didn't respond to him. I stared at Bella, trying to will her to feel me, to take whatever strength she needed from me to add to her own.

My parents each kissed her and then me before they wordlessly left and the others took their turns, too. Seth dropped off a bag that held what I had asked him to bring, Emmett left some breakfast on the tray. Alice brought a new, soft yellow blanket and laid it over Bella's legs. Jasper and Rose held hands and said a quick prayer together before kissing Bella on the forehead. Tanya left a bottle of water beside the chair. I recognized every movement they made but didn't really pay much attention. In the bright light of the morning, Bella looked even paler and more frail than she did in the dark of night. It was unnerving to see her so still, without even the flutter of an eyelid.

When they'd all had their turn there was a soft knock on the door and I knew it was Demetri with Maddie and Masen.

"Baby, I'll be right back," I whispered as I went to open the door and I stepped out in the much too bright hallway.

The hospital was abuzz with activity and it startled me for a moment after the almost silence of Bella's room. I hadn't even bothered to turn the television on yet.

I motioned for Demetri and Heidi to see Bella while I talked with the kids for a minute.

"Hey, guys, did you sleep okay?" I asked, somewhat stupidly.

Maddie stepped forward and wrapped her little arms around my waist and I knelt down so that I could look her in the eyes. "I love you Princess," I said softly and kissed her forehead. "You, too, Masen," I said when I turned to him.

He scowled at me and turned his head and I sighed painfully. Jesus, the kid was killing me. Well, whether he liked it or not, he needed to listen before he could go in the room so I led them back to the sofa where we sat before.

"In a few minutes you two can go in and see Mommy but you need to know a few things first, okay?" I asked and waited until they both nodded their heads at me. "Mommy is sleeping and she can't wake up yet so I don't want you to get upset or worried if you try to talk to her and she doesn't move or answer you. Do you understand?" I questioned. I knew the machines and the wires and tubes would frighten them but I wanted them to know ahead of time what Bella would look like when they saw her. "You can talk to her and it's okay to touch her, but you have to be careful of her bandages," I said and looked from one to the other. "Do either of you have any questions?" When they both shook their heads I stood up and held my hands out to them. "Okay then, let's go see Mommy."

My heart pounded in my chest; I knew this was going to devastate them. It was so much for them to try to understand, especially as all of us adults were having a hard time, too. I took a deep breath as we approached the door and opened it slowly. Demetri and Heidi smiled as we walked in and as they passed me on the way out, gave us each a kiss. "Keep the faith, cousin. Love you," Dem said as he hugged me quickly and then closed the door behind him, leaving just me and my family.

I felt Maddie's hand shaking in mine and she had tears coming out of her eyes when she looked up at me. "Can I give her a kiss?" she whispered and when I nodded I watched with a heart I didn't think could break any more do so as she tentatively approached the bed and then leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy," Maddie said quietly as she looked at her.

"She looks like she's sleeping," Maddie said and I nodded.

"Yes, she does, Princess. Right now her body is working really hard to get better so it's best if she stays asleep. She can hear you if you want to talk to her," I encouraged.

Masen hadn't moved and I looked down at him. "Masen, you can go see her, too," I prodded.

He shook his head. His entire little body began to shake and then he looked at me, swiping his eyes to rid the tears that were falling. "This is my fault!" he wailed and I swore to Christ nothing had ever pierced my soul as painfully as my eight-year-old son blaming himself for failing his mother.

"Masen, no…son, no!" I exclaimed as I fell to my knees in front of him. His face was completely ashen and he shook his head and tried to push me away when I attempted to wrap my arms around him.

"It is! I shouldn't have let you send me away. I asked you to let me stay and you told me you would keep Mommy safe if I went with Maddie up to the lake…but you didn't. You let her get hurt! If I would have been here I could have helped you, maybe then we could have kept her from getting hurt!" he yelled out and then collapsed against me. I held him while he cried, his body heaving until his cries turned to whimpers.

"Masen, my sweet, brave boy," I said, my own tears making it difficult to see. "Don't you ever, not for one second, blame yourself for any of this, do you hear me? I know you are sad and scared and confused but you need to believe me when I tell you there is nothing that you could have done to help me or Mommy. You did what we asked and went to the lake to help keep Maddie safe. You did your job. I'm the one that messed up, buddy, not you," I told him and then crushed him to my chest again and he wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed.

"It's not your fault either, Daddy. That bad person that hurt her, they did the bad thing, not you," he whispered and then I felt Maddie's arms wrap around both of us. We sat on the floor and grieved for Bella and I tried to comfort them as best I could.

I still wouldn't promise them she would be okay, because there was no way to know that yet.

"Okay," I said as I maneuvered so I could stand. "Let's talk to Mommy for a minute," I said encouragingly and led them both to the bed.

"I really can give her a kiss?" Masen questioned and I nodded my head and watched with a heavy heart as he kissed her cheek and then stared at the spot on her head where the hair was missing and the bandage was.

"I know it looks scary, Mase, but the doctors needed to fix where she bumped her head," I said softly.

"When will she wake up?" Maddie asked timidly and I placed my hand on her head and ran my fingers through her soft hair. "We're not sure, baby. Mommy's body is really tired right now so she needs to sleep for a long time to get better," I told them both, silently praying she would wake up sooner rather than later.

I let them stay a few more minutes before I ushered them out the door.

"Can we come back later?" Maddie asked and I nodded my head.

"Of course you can, Maddie. I'm going to stay with Mommy though, okay? You guys will be okay with the rest of the family, but know that I am thinking about you all the time and if you need me, just tell someone, all right?" I asked.

I was so torn and I felt like hell sending them away but there was no way I could leave Bella right now. I hoped they understood and prayed that when this was over we could find a way to spend some time together, just the four of us.

"Love you, Daddy," they each told me before I walked back into Bella's room…to wait for the rest of our family to come back to us.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Over the next few days, we developed somewhat of a routine. I got to know all of the nurses by name and all were, without fail, very good at their jobs. I knew I had received special consideration since both my dad and I were on staff here but I couldn't really find it in myself to care too much about that. I would have refused to leave Bella's side anyway, so in my mind, being able to stay with her just alleviated that hassle all together.

By the third day, I'd also been informed that if I didn't take a shower and walk down to the cafeteria and eat a somewhat decent meal, the entire family was staging an intervention. So, it was with much trepidation that I turned over watching Bella to my mother and took a shower in the on-call room and met Father O'Connor in the cafeteria for breakfast.

I had to admit that the shower felt amazing, as well as the shave and then the food…even though most days it left a lot to be desired. It was nice to get out of the room for a bit, even though I had to force myself not to rush back upstairs as soon as I was done eating.

I visited with Father O'Connor a bit. He had been at the hospital almost as much as the rest of my family had been. We stopped by the chapel for a few minutes on our way back up to the ICU. I found the peace in there was as welcome as it had been when I was here the first time.

After I'd spent what I thought was an appropriate amount of time out of the room, I said goodbye to Father and rushed back to Bella's room. I didn't want to miss even the slightest movement, the slightest sound or blink of an eye. I felt so far away from her having not heard her voice for three days now. It left a gaping hole in my heart to know that she was in that dark place alone and I couldn't reach her…like I was letting her down someway.

Dr. Owens arrived at Bella's room shortly after I did. He was worried because she'd had a fever for the past few days and it was steadily climbing, despite the introduction of antibiotics. I anxiously watched his every movement as he checked out her ribs and the wounds beneath the bandages on her chest and head.

"Edward, I know you're distressed about the fact that she hasn't woken up yet, but despite the fever, everything seems to be holding steady. The bullet wound is healing and all her vital signs are good and getting stronger every day," he told me as he wrote some notes down on her chart.

"But she's so fucking still…all the time," I rasped breathlessly. I just wanted a sign…anything to indicate that she was still with us, still fighting her way out of the darkness.

He sighed and put his pen back in his jacket pocket. "I know it's hard to watch hour after hour, Edward, but keep talking to her, let the family keep visiting. Keep bringing the children by to see her. All of that helps; you know this," he told me.

"I just really fucking miss her," I said softly, picking her hand up and holding it against my chest.

Dr. Owens looked sadly at me and said, "I'm sorry I don't have more to tell you. We're just waiting on Bella now; it's all up to her."

He patted me on the back and walked out the door, leaving just me and my girl in the room…again.

"So, Beautiful, how about we find out what Winnie the Pooh is up to in the Hundred Acre Wood?" I asked and resumed my sentry post beside her bed and started to read.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Day 4~ Afternoon**

"Edward," my dad said as he poked his head in the room. I looked up and Ben and Angela were standing beside him. I stood up and waved them inside. I knew they'd both been here off and on since Thursday night but things had been so jumbled that I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen them.

"We won't stay long, Edward," Angela said quietly as she walked toward Bella and stood on the opposite side of the bed from where I stood.

She looked at Bella so sadly and I said quietly, "It's okay, Ang. You can talk to her. It's good for her to hear your voice." I motioned for her to come on my side where she could sit in the chair for a few minutes.

I needed to stand anyway after sitting for such a long time. After Angela sat down, Ben motioned me toward the windows.

"Stupid fucking question, but are you doing okay?" he asked me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, because, yes it was a really stupid fucking question, but I understood where he was coming from. There was so little to say right now, we were all just waiting.

Now that Bella had made it through the most critical time, without any further complications from the chest injury and surgery, it was up to her and her body to decide when she wanted to wake up. The swelling was still there, and Dr. Owens was still very concerned about it. The longer she stayed in the coma, the more worried he started to become.

"She just needs to wake up, Ben. That's all. Whatever else comes from that, whatever obstacles there might be, or side effects…none of that matters to me as long as she wakes up," I told him as my eyes started to fill with tears I was sure I had already used up.

"Anything at all?" he questioned and then hissed when he heard Angela begin to cry softly as she held Bella's tiny hand in her own.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could block out the sounds at the same time. I was so fucking tired of hearing people cry, myself included, but it couldn't be helped. I ran my hands through my hair and then looked at my friend and shook my head sadly. "No. Nothing." Sighing I turned to look out the windows, the sight of Angela shaking too much to bear. "I'm so scared, Ben," I told him honestly.

"We all are, but I know she'll be okay. Bella is fighter and she has lots to fight for," he told me then went and helped Angela out of her chair.

Angela bent down and kissed Bella's cheek and then kissed me before she walked quickly out of the room without looking back at either of us. I looked at Ben who shrugged his shoulders. "Ang feels very much to blame for this, Edward. With as close as she worked with Jane over the past five years, it's hard for her to believe she never noticed…anything off about her. Until Ang knows Bella will be okay, she's going to blame herself," he said mournfully.

"Ben, no," I said as my breath hitched in my throat. "This isn't Angela's fault. I blame no one but that psychotic piece of shit, Jane. Please tell her that for me…for both of us. I know Bella would never blame Angela at all for any of this," I told him honestly.

"I'll try, Edward. They've been friends as long as you and I have, maybe even longer. Until she knows Bella will make a full recovery, nothing either of us says or does will make a difference," he said and started to walk out before he rushed back and hugged me firmly.

"I love ya, man, please let me know if you need anything at all, okay?" he asked and after patting me on the back rushed after his girl.

I turned to mine. "Baby, you need to hurry and wake up. People are falling apart without you. We all need you so much," I whispered and kissed her forehead and sat down and assumed my waiting position…her tiny hand in mine while I watched over her, hoping for even the smallest twitch or movement that would give me hope that my Bella was still trying to find her way out and back to all of us who loved her so damn much.

Later in the day Emmett quietly walked in and told me that Alec and Riley were in the waiting room and needed to speak with me.

"Damn it, Emmett, can't this wait?" I hissed. I had a hard enough time leaving Bella when I was going with Maddie and Masen to the cafeteria, I sure as hell didn't want to leave to talk about _her_.

"Edward, man, I know you don't want to do this now, but the sooner you talk to them, the sooner this shit can get put in the past where it fucking belongs. Riley assured me it won't take long, thirty minutes tops," Emmett assured me and I nodded my head, just wanting to get this done.

I followed Emmett to the waiting room where I filled them both in on Bella's current condition, prognosis, and what the extended outlook was. "Basically," I sighed, "we are just waiting on Bella to wake up before the doctors can assess if there is any long-term, permanent damage."

"I am so sorry, Edward," Alec replied sorrowfully and I nodded in acknowledgment of the sentiment.

"Let's get this done so I can get back in there," I said sharply and then proceeded to give my statement. I tried not to think of the words as I spoke them, wanting only to be done and away from them and back with Bella.

I finished, struggling to keep from lashing out at them for making me relive the fucking nightmare again. It was bad enough I spent hours upon hours with those images plastered to my eyelids; I didn't need to speak the words, too.

"Thank you, Edward," Riley said when I stood up to leave. "We'll be in touch and let you know where things stand as soon as we know," he said and I held my hand out to him.

"Thank you both for all you tried to do for Bella and me," I said and then strode back to my love's side…where I belonged.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Day 5- Night time**

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen," Vanessa, the night nurse Bella had had for the past five nights, said politely as she walked into Bella's room to check her blood pressure…again.

As she went about her work, I took the opportunity to stand up and stretch, walking over to the windows and looked out. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been outside, breathing fresh air. During my residency I could remember going a few days without leaving the hospital but never more than three, four max. I'd been here for five days and though every single member of my family had encouraged me to go home, and at least take a nap and a shower, I refused to leave. I did go to the chapel a few times a day and I did walk to the cafeteria when the kids were here to at least eat with them, but that was it.

I heard Vanessa flip through Bella's chart and write down her current blood pressure and temperature…which had thankfully begun to drop. Being a doctor, I was well aware of the dangers of Bella's fever remaining that high for that long, but it seemed like that danger was over. Hopefully the infection would not come back…one less thing to worry about.

"Have you noticed any movement this evening, Dr. Cullen?" the nurse asked quietly as she placed the chart back on the end of the bed.

I looked away from the window and then at my beautiful girl lying in the bed. "Not in the last few hours. Her fingers twitched earlier, before dinner, but that was it," I said sadly.

I needed her to wake up. I needed to look in her eyes and hear her soft voice.

I needed her.

Vanessa picked up the chart to take back out to the desk. "Just keep doing what you've been doing, Dr. Cullen," she said as she looked to the bed where Bella's well-worn and much-loved copy of _Winnie the Pooh_ resided. I had just finished reading her a chapter before the nurse had come in. "She has much to come back for in you, your children, and the rest of your family. You'll see," Vanessa said and then left us alone.

I knew my family was out in the waiting room, there was always someone there. I could have stepped out to see them, but I couldn't leave Bella. If I was honest, I'd admit I didn't want to either. It was, in a way, much easier to stay in here with Bella, just the two of us, then to be around the rest of the family. I didn't have to worry about seeing Seth or Jasper crying in the corner, I didn't have to watch my mom and dad hang on to each other without moving, I didn't have to watch Rose and Emmett sit silently waiting. I could just…be with Bella.

"Oh, my sweet girl," I sighed as I sat down in my place beside her bed. "I miss you," I said softly as I bent forward and brushed her hair off her face.

I picked up the book again and flipped to the passage that I had been about to read before the nurse came in. Picking up Bella's hand in mine and rubbing my thumb back and forth across her knuckles, I began to read:

_**If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together…there is something you** _

_**must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you** _

_**seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if** _

_**we're apart…I'll always be with you.** _

I read for a few more minutes before the words started running together and I couldn't make them out any longer. I set the book down on the bed and scooted my chair forward and rested my head on the edge of the bed and stared at Bella. She was so fucking still and I just wanted her to do…something, anything. Every minute, every hour that went by while she just laid there was becoming excruciating.

"Baby, please," I begged her. "You have to come back to me now. I need you, the kids need you. We all miss you so fucking much," I whispered as I lowered the rail on the side of bed and moved the chair even closer so that I could lay my head down beside hers.

"I'm so scared, Angel. I can't do this without you, I can't. It's selfish as hell to say, I know it is, but it's the fucking truth. I need you with me. We just got you, you can't leave us yet," I said as the tears came…again. "We promised each other together, forever. Where you go, I go…and I can't go where you are, baby. So you need to come back to me, please," I pleaded with her and stood up and pressed my lips over hers.

"I'll wait as long as I have to for you, my love, but hurry back," I promised.

I would, too, I'd wait fucking forever. I just hoped and prayed she wouldn't make me wait that long.

I sat back down in the chair and covered Bella up. Her hand was on the bed beside her and I laid mine over top of hers and began to tell her, again, all about the things we needed to fill in the baby book.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Day 7~ Very early morning, around 2:30 A.M.**

"Em, I need a favor," I told my brother without waiting for him to answer. "I need you to go to the loft and look in my dresser, top drawer on the left. Bring me what's in there when you bring the kids later this morning. Please don't say anything to anyone," I told him quietly as I heard him walking toward the elevators to go home and bring me what I asked.

I was tired of waiting…tired of waiting for Bella to wake up. Tired of waiting to begin our lives together. Tired of waiting for the perfect time to do something I should have done a long fucking time ago.

"I'm so sorry, my love," I whispered as I sat gingerly on the side of Bella's bed and cupped the side of her cheek. "I'm not losing faith, I promise you. But it's so hard when you're so far away from me. I can see you and touch you, but until I can look into those gorgeous brown eyes that always tell me so much and hear your sweet voice, nothing feels right. I'm trying to stay strong, but it's so fucking hard, baby. I need you, so damn much," I said and shifted so I could sit in the chair beside her head.

I bent my head forward and began to sing Jack Johnson's _Angel_ softly:

_**I've got an angel** _

_**She doesn't wear any wings** _

_**She wears a heart that can melt my own** _

_**She gives me everything I could wish for** _

_**She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home** _

_**She could make angels** _

_**I've seen it with my own eyes** _

_**You gotta be careful when you've got good love** _

_**Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying** _

_**But you're so busy changing the world** _

_**Just one smile can change all of mine** _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh** _

_**We share the same soul** _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh** _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh** _

_**Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm** _

"Come back to me, baby," I whispered in her ear as I wiped my tears on the blanket that covered her. "I know you're tired of being in the dark all alone. If you come back to me, I fucking promise you won't have to be alone anymore. Never again. Keep fighting, my brave girl, please?" I begged for the umpteenth time since this never-ending nightmare began.

"It's been seven days, Isabella Marie, and it's time for you to wake up," I told her, watching for even the tiniest sign she could hear me.

Nothing.

I sat down in my chair, the one that would have a permanent indention from my ass I'd sat in it for so long, and resumed my position again.

"Dear God, please," I prayed silently as I laid my head down on the bed beside her. "I need her to come back to me. Please help her find her way," I breathed and began to sing to her again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Day 7~ Later in the morning…around 7:30 A.M.**

A knock on the door jerked me from my awkward position and I hissed when I tried to stand up and my legs didn't cooperate fast enough.

"Jesus, Edward," Em said as he walked in the room, Maddie and Masen following close behind.

"Shut it. Did you get what I asked?" I demanded quickly.

He nodded and discreetly handed me the box and thankfully didn't say a word, not even a raised eyebrow.

The kids and I visited for a bit and they talked to Bella, and then my mother took my place so that we could go have breakfast before they had to go to school. I decided, after some back and forth with myself, to send the kids to school once we'd passed the most critical time for Bella. Now that the risk of infection had lessened significantly and the chest wound and ribs were healing well, if slowly, we were basically just waiting on Bella to wake up.

All day long I kept touching my pocket, anxious for the last visitors to leave for the evening…which was always Emmett and Rose. They never went far either or for very long. I finally convinced the rest of the family, my parents included, to at least sleep at home. Em and Rose refused, but I'd finally managed tonight to get them to agree to go home and get a decent night's sleep. A week of sleeping on a waiting room couch wasn't good for anyone. I appreciated their tenacity and the support more than they would ever know, but they needed to take care of themselves, too.

I paced the room, waiting for the last check of the evening so that I knew I wouldn't get interrupted. Vanessa entered shortly after and made quick work of her duties and left with a small wave and shut the door softly behind her.

Fuck but I was nervous, though for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

I turned off the overhead light and kept only the small bedside lamp on. I turned on Bella's iPod that we had attached to the portable speakers and took my usual seat on her left side and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it.

The Goo Goo Doll's _Iris_ was playing softly in the background and I let the opening lyrics settle over me:

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now** _

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight** _

"Isabella Marie Swan," I began as the tears I'd been holding in all damn day finally found their outlet and flowed down my face unchecked. "This is most assuredly not the way I envisioned doing this but I'm tired of waiting for the right time. Time is something, that up until a week ago, I'd taken for granted…thinking that we had as much of it as we wanted or needed. If there is anything I've learned over the past week, it's that waiting does nothing but prolong the inevitable. I was ready to do this, I'm almost positive the very first moment I saw you walking in the park. You took my breath away that day, just as you've done everyday since and if I have my way, you'll do everyday for the rest of forever. I dreamed of you, waited for you…even when I had no idea you were anything but an ideal. The instant you smiled at me, my heart knew who you were, even if I did not. You have always been where my path was supposed to take me, my most precious Isabella, and I cannot wait any longer before promising that from this day forward our paths will be as one. Where one goes, the other will walk side by side," I choked out and then reached into my pocket and pulled out the box that had resided in my dresser, hidden beneath my socks. I pulled the ring out of the box and held her hand in mine, kissing her finger before sliding the ring on. "I will ask you again, my love, when you can answer, but, Isabella Marie Swan, I will never love another for as long as I live. Will you please make me the happiest man on Earth and say you'll be mine for the rest of all time?"

I fell to my knees beside Bella's bed and I held onto her hand and cried as I wished, more than anything, she would wake up so that I could hear her answer. I wanted to crawl in bed and lay beside her; my arms ached to hold her. It had been far too long and my body craved to be close to her. Climbing back up into the dreaded chair I laid my head by her stomach and draped my left arm across her body while I held her left hand in my right one.

Closing my eyes, but not letting her go, I prayed, "Bella, please come back to me."

I felt a featherlight touch on my cheek, it was so light I was sure I imagined it but when I opened my eyes and picked my head up I was met with the most glorious sight I could have ever imagined.

"I'm here, Edward," my love said in a voice that was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So? I have to tell you, this chapter was, by far, the hardest thing I've ever written and I hope I did it justice. I am planning on about 6 more chapters and then a series of outtakes/futuretakes for The Path We Choose. More information to come next time! Be thinking of what you'd like to see in the outtakes/futuretakes. We'll be adding a page to the blog where you can give me your suggestions. I'm planning on 8-10, possibly more, depending on what you all want to see.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!** **www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com**

**To Jen~ Thank you my friend for the inspiration for a certain part of this chapter. It wouldn't have turned out the same without you and I can't thank you enough for the help!**

**To my BFF#2 and my own Dr. Dreamy….thank you for the help with some of the medical questions I had. I love you…even if you are scared of spiders!**

**I will try to have a teaser up for you tomorrow, but I'm not promising I'll get it done.**

_**The Path We Choose**_ **was nominated for a couple of Hidden Star Awards recently: Best All Human Story, Hottest Lemon and The Best All Around Story…thank you very much! I am honored and totally humbled by the nominations. Check out the nominees and nominate your favorite at: thehiddenstarawards(.)blogspot(.)com ~~~PLEASE….go vote! There are plenty of great stories to choose from! Voting for Round one is through 09/14. Round 2 starts 09/16…so hurry and VOTE!**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please excuse the long A/N**

**I wanted to extend a very heartfelt thank you and I love you to my BFF Amanda and to the rest of my Pea Pod: Vanessa, Laurel, Bev, Jen, and Mary. You guys have been such a great support. I love you all very much and am blessed to be able to call you my friends.**

**Thank you to** _ **BtrflyOnGreySt41**_ **for being an awesome beta and correcting all my horrible comma mistakes! She also gives good advice to keep me on track and make things flow better. Love you!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story. You may need tissues, but only for happy tears, I hope!**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 43**

**BPOV**

It felt like I was floating…or in that in between state where you were sort of awake, but still kind of asleep.

I heard a beeping sound and then the sound of a pump of some sort off to the side. My eyelids felt so heavy, like they were made of lead. My throat was raw and it burned. When I tried to swallow a few times, it hurt so badly. As I became more and more aware of the sounds around me, I tried to open my mouth. Jesus, my tongue felt like sandpaper and when I tentatively flicked my tongue out to touch my lips, the cracked skin burned where my tongue landed.

My left side ached, like there was something pressing down on it that wouldn't budge. I breathed in and out through my nose a few times and though it was painful, it lessened bit by bit with each breath I took. I was finally able to pry my eyes open and it took a moment for them to focus.

I felt something heavy across my abdomen, though I could tell it was on top of me. The fog in my brain finally cleared just enough for me to recognize the sights and smells around me and I could tell I was in a hospital room.

Jane.

Gun.

Edward.

Distorted images flashed through my muddled mind and I had trouble concentrating on any one long enough to make much sense of anything. I got the sense that something had happened; I just didn't remember what it was.

I moved my right hand gingerly and winced when what was apparently an IV pulled and shifted in my skin. I decided to try to move the left one and it took me a few bewildered seconds to realize that someone hung on to my hand.

I slowly lifted my right hand so that I didn't hurt myself again. I reached across my stomach and touched the hair of the person laying on me. One touch and I knew immediately it was Edward and my heart filled almost painfully. I had to blink a few times to keep the tears from falling down the side of my face.

"Bella, please come back to me," he whispered in an anguished voice.

I stretched and reached across my stomach. I ghosted my fingertips down his cheek, the tingles that I had come to crave over the past six months flared the instant my skin touched his.

"I'm here, Edward," I rasped out, my throat dry and scratchy but I knew he'd been waiting for me.

"Bella, oh, Bella! Baby, oh God, I love you," he cried, tears immediately falling down his face.

"I love you, too," I whispered hoarsely.

"I missed you," he said softly and picked up my left had where I noticed a very large piece of jewelry.

One that had definitely not been there before.

I had so many questions and I had such a hard time focusing on any one thing. I remembered pieces of conversations. I remembered hearing Edward's voice, the kids' voices though it seemed like they were far away and I couldn't answer them for some reason. I remembered sharp pains and then nothingness.

"Edward," I choked out, my throat was so sore and dry. It felt like it was on fire.

"Just hang on, Angel, okay? Let me tell them you're awake," he said and swallowed a few times.

"Can you tell Dr. Owens that Bella is awake please?" Edward said after he pressed the call button. His smile was so big it practically lit up the entire room.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," came the somewhat shocked but pleased sounding voice from the nurses' station.

Edward quickly looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a really long week, baby."

"A week?" I rasped out, the sound somewhere between a squeak and a wheeze.

I started to cough painfully and Edward was immediately at my side. "Easy, Bella," he said soothingly as he rubbed my arm up and down.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to take a few burning but much needed breaths to calm down.

What the hell? A fucking week? No wonder Edward looked like a dead man walking. The poor guy looked positively wiped out.

"Edward what…I don't understand…how?" I asked, a bit frightened at what was going on, about what that meant.

He bent down and brushed his lips across mine lightly but oh so tenderly. "Shh, Angel. There is time for all of that later. I'm just so fucking glad you're awake," he said, his voice so rough and his green eyes full of so much that I couldn't even begin to decipher what it all meant.

I had so many thoughts racing through my mind. What the hell happened? Where were the kids? What happened to Jane? How was the rest of the family? Was Edward okay?

"Well, well, look who's awake!" a friendly, young female nurse said cheerily as she entered the room.

I smiled weakly at her, my mind still a muddled mess as I tried to catch up to what was going on around me.

"It's okay," Edward said gently. "I know it's a lot to take in, I'm here."

I nodded my head at him as the tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes.

"I've missed those beautiful brown eyes so fucking much, you have no idea," Edward murmured softly as he swept his thumbs across my cheeks.

My heart continued to race and I knew my hand was shaking, even though Edward had yet to let go of it at all.

The activity in the room increased by the second as more and more people filed in. Someone had turned the overhead lights on and the room was almost blindingly bright. Machines were brought in and the whole thing was beginning to overwhelm me.

"Edward," I whispered, as he wrapped an arm tightly around me.

He bent his head close to my ear and nuzzled me there for a moment before he whispered, "Bella, I know, but you've been unconscious for over a week now."

"Maddie and Masen!" I exclaimed wondering how my poor babies had handled all of this, if they even knew what happened.

Edward inhaled sharply but he turned my face to look at him. "They are safe, and they're here. Uncle Marcus and Demetri brought them right away. They've been in to see you a number of times. They've been scared, and they've missed you. They'll be so excited to see you," he said as his voice hitched.

"We weren't sure we ever would again," Edward breathed out and he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

I was finally able to concentrate a bit and for the first time took in his appearance. He hadn't shaved in days was the first thing I noticed followed by the hair on top of his head that was pulled in every possible direction. The green eyes that I loved to look at every morning weren't their usual emerald color, instead they were almost black. From lack of sleep and from worrying if I was to guess. His clothes were wrinkled and his skin was an unhealthy chalky color. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in a week.

I suddenly had so many things I wanted to say but all the activity in the room overwhelmed me and I couldn't. I tried to keep calm and I reminded myself that even though I didn't know what had gone on while I was unconscious for seven days, I was awake now and that was all that mattered…that and making sure Edward was all right.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella," Dr. Owens said as he looked from me to Edward. "From all initial appearances, I don't see that there will be any lasting effects from the head injury or the coma," he stated as gave us the results from the CAT scan. "You are liable to be sensitive to light for the next few days as well as have moderate to severe headache pain. All of that is normal as your body adjusts to being awake," he said with a smile to both of us. "Now that your results are back and things look good, we'll be moving you to a private room as soon as it's ready."

"How much longer will I need to be in here?" I asked, already ready to go home even though I knew I was nowhere near ready to leave the hospital based on just the last few hours.

"You are an impatient little thing, aren't you?" he teased with a wink and Edward snorted, making his opinion known. "I'm not sure you are aware just yet of all the trauma your body has been through in the last week," Dr. Owens said, his voice having turned serious.

Edward hissed beside me and I could feel the tension rolling off him and apparently Dr. Owens could, too, because he said, "How about we talk about that after we get you moved?"

Edward relaxed against me and I had to admit I was relieved, too. I was tired, weak, hungry, and even more than that, I wanted to be alone with Edward and make sure he was truly okay. My brain slowly started to catch up with everything going on around me and I knew if the situation had been reversed and Edward was the one that had been in a coma for a week with no apparent end in sight, I would have been ready for a room with padded walls.

Dr. Owens reached over and patted my leg and said sincerely, "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'll be around to check on you in the morning." He then patted Edward on the back before striding out the door.

The air in the room got decidedly…tense with Dr. Owens' departure. I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes. I had them that way for who knew how long before I felt the bed begin to shake. I opened my eyes and Edward was in the same position he was when I woke up and just like before it brought tears to my eyes.

"Sweetheart?" I questioned softly as I ran my fingers through his hair. He shook his head at me and I watched his throat constrict as he swallowed many times in succession.

"I can't, Bella…I'm just so happy you're back with me," he said, his voice heavy and weary.

I was fading fast; I could feel sleep pulling at me but I shook my head and tried to fight against it. Edward needed me; I could tell the week had taken quite the toll on him.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair, neither of us said a word, but really…none were needed. I blinked when the light bounced off the ring on my left hand and bits and pieces of a conversation flitted in my mind. I thought I'd been dreaming and I distinctly remember the rush of feeling I'd felt hearing Edward's words.

… _tired of waiting for the right time_

… _I dreamed of you_

… _where one goes the other will walk side by side_

… _say you'll be mine for the rest of all time_

What I remembered most of all was the way my heart exploded when I felt the warm metal slide down my finger.

"You asked me to marry you," I breathed out in an awed voice.

OH! MY! GOD!

Edward asked me to marry him!

My heart sang as I remembered everything he'd said.

"You heard me," Edward said, not in question but in a statement of fact and I nodded my head.

"Every word," I whispered, my heart so full for the man in front of me…the man that I was going to marry and be able to call mine for the rest of forever.

It was in that instant that I knew he had brought me back. It was his love for me, his need for me that pulled me out of the darkness. I had gotten so tired, tired of being alone in the dark and tired of fighting. I remembered wanting to just stay asleep but it was Edward's voice; it was his words that pierced the dark and let in the light.

I couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave Maddie and Masen. I never wanted to spend another day without any of them and now, I didn't have to. Now, we could become the family I always wanted.

I swallowed a few times so that I could answer the question I had been waiting to be asked for what seemed like forever, but before I could we were interrupted by numerous people. Nurses came in and disconnected me from machines. Edward had to grab our things to take to my new room. An orderly came in with a different bed and after I was moved from one to the other, we were on our way through the hospital.

As we bumped and rolled along, all I could think about was how much I wanted to give Edward my answer.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I finally got settled in my room, a much nicer room than most were afforded I was sure, but I was so damn tired I couldn't find it in me to care too much.

A nurse breezed into the room, carrying a cup with two small pills and handed them to me. "Ms. Swan, my name is Kelly and I'll be your nurse for the night. Here are your meds," she said.

I hesitated for a second knowing that once I took the pills, I would be out and I felt gross and nasty. I wanted to, at the very least, brush my teeth.

"Can I clean up and change my clothes?" I asked, somewhat pitifully I would admit.

She nodded her head and moved to come help me when Edward stopped her. "I can do it," he said softly.

The nurse looked like she wanted to say something but one look at the furrow between his eyebrows and the frown on his face and her expression softened. "Of course you can, Dr. Cullen. I'll be at the desk if you need me. Just make sure she takes her meds," Kelly continued as she set the cup on the table beside the bed. "Dr. Owens has cleared her for clear liquids in the morning so breakfast will be brought in around seven," she said before she left, leaving just Edward and me.

I was so tired. I felt weak and I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but the sour, stale taste in my mouth reminded me of what I wanted even more than sleep. Edward and I slowly and methodically made our way into the small bathroom. My legs were like rubber after being in a bed for seven days and I swayed with almost every step. Of course Edward had an arm wrapped tightly around me, being extra careful of the bandages and such on my left side, not to mention my still very tender ribs. At the same time, he was hyper aware of the IV and the pain drip attached to my right hand.

"You okay, baby?" he whispered after I swayed again and I nodded after I took a deep breath.

I wasn't really okay. I childishly wished that somehow the sink and my toothbrush would magically come to me instead of having to make the slow, arduous trek of a mere fifteen steps to the bathroom.

For some reason I noticed for the first time that I had socks on my feet. Soft, fuzzy socks…the kind I liked to wear around the house and wore when I wanted to snuggle with Edward on the couch while we watched TV or a movie.

I gasped softly as I thought about Edward getting them for me and the gesture brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly when I stopped moving and I looked at him, amazed once again at the strength of my future husband.

"You got me my favorite socks," I mumbled, still so incredibly touched.

At my statement Edward's eyes smoldered with so much emotion, he positively vibrated with it all. 'Our' electric current flared to life and bounced all around us, enveloping the two of us in its comforting cocoon.

"I know you hate for your feet to get cold so I wanted to make sure they weren't," he said simply, but there was nothing simple about the words or the man who'd just spoken them.

"I love you," I breathed out as my body came alive with the need to touch him, to kiss him.

"Always and forever," Edward said with a smile as we finally reached the bathroom.

Edward reached in and turned on the extremely bright light and we shuffled so I stood in front of the mirror. When I finally looked up I cried out in shock and horror at what I saw.

"Bella, baby! Oh God, what's wrong? What hurts?" Edward questioned frantically as his hands flew over my body as he tried to decipher what caused my reaction.

My eyes filled with tears as I continued to stare at my grotesque reflection in the mirror. My eyes had huge dark circles underneath them, my cheekbones were sunken in my face, my lips were red and chapped while my face was an unnatural ashen color. To top it off…I had a huge chunk of hair missing out of my head.

I looked horrific.

With trembling fingers I reached up and touched the bandage and the bald spot beneath on my head and heard Edward groan. "Oh, Bella. Angel, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you," he said softly as he stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I hung my head but almost immediately I felt Edward's strong fingers lift my chin until I was forced to look at both of us in the mirror. He bent his head down so he could kiss my cheek and then he spoke softly in my ear, all the while keeping his eyes trained ahead so he could talk to me in the mirror. "You're beautiful, Isabella Marie almost Cullen. From the top of your partially bald head down to your fuzzy sock-covered feet. Hair grows back, bruises fade, injuries heal, and chapped lips just mean coconut-flavored Chap Stick I get to have fun kissing away. I thought I'd lost you. This," he said as he reverently touched the bandage on my head, "just served as a reminder that you were still here and still fighting your way back. This," he whispered through his tears, "is beautiful and not something ugly or to be ashamed of."

His words highlighted the struggle he'd been through over the past week. His voice as well as his hands shook with everything that quickly began to drown him. I turned, almost too fast, and kissed his extremely stubbled jaw and stepped up to the sink so I could brush my teeth. The crisp, minty taste was so very welcome, almost as much as the cool water I used to swish in my mouth before I spit it out. I grabbed a washcloth and used it to wash my face. Feeling a thousand times better, I haltingly turned back to Edward and reached my hand out to his and pulled him forward.

"I'm here because of you, Edward. You, Maddie, and Masen were the last thought I had before going in the operating room. It's kind of fuzzy and hazy, but I remember feeling your presence, hearing your voice while I was in the coma. You, my future husband, saved me and I love you more than there are enough words in the English language, hell any language ever, to describe what I feel for you. You, Edward Anthony Cullen, brought me back," I finished.

Both of us had tears streaming down our faces and I fell forward, a bit painfully, into his arms. Trying to be somewhat careful of the chest wound, my aching ribs, and the various tubes and needles, I pressed my body fully against his. I heard his breath exhale in a stuttering rush of air and his arms wrapped fully around me.

"Oh fuck. Seven days I've waited to do that," he hissed out, almost as if he was in pain. "Don't ever leave me for that long again, do you hear me?" Edward begged and then our mouths were fused together in a scorching, soul-touching kiss.

Every fear, every ounce of pain, and every helpless feeling he'd had over the past seven days he poured into that kiss and I greedily took every last fucking bit of it.

Happily, I melted even more in his arms and felt our bodies come alive with need.

"Bella," Edward panted against my neck when we had to separate so we could breathe. "I've needed that, so fucking much," he sighed. His body actually twitched beside me and I smiled at him.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's crawl into bed and you can hold me." I giggled when he nodded his head enthusiastically at me.

We shuffled and scooted back to the bed and Edward helped me change my hospital gown. Dr. Owens told me if I had a good night, he would take out the catheter in the morning and I couldn't freaking wait for that!

"Here," Edward said softly as he sat me on the edge of the bed carefully.

He quickly walked and shut off the overhead light and the room immediately felt quieter and more calming.

Edward walked into the bathroom again and returned carrying a brush. I started to tell him I was too tired to care about what my hair looked like when I felt him crawl on the bed after he kicked his shoes off.

"Let me brush your hair for you," he said tenderly as he helped me scoot back against him.

The brush felt heavenly as it moved through my hair. I could tell he was trying to avoid the place covered with the bandage. The feel of the brush was soothing, and that coupled with his humming softly in my ear had me almost falling asleep within minutes.

"Angel?" Edward whispered in my ear. His voice was so deep and rough, but there was a hint of a smile there, too.

"Hmmm?" I answered as I leaned my head back against his chest. I was so relaxed, for the first time since I'd woken up, and I relished in the feel of his hard, muscular chest against my back.

He maneuvered himself on the small bed so that his legs were on either side of me. He bent his head down and nuzzled my neck for a second before I felt his tongue flick my earlobe. I groaned in the back of my throat at that and felt his chest rumble against my back when he chuckled.

Edward moved his lips to where his nose was and placed a few wet, open-mouthed kisses on the skin before he began. "You know you have yet to answer my question, Isabella Marie. Here I thought you would be jumping up and down for joy or something at the prospect of spending the rest of our lives together. Maybe I need to ask you to marry me again?" he teased and I turned my head to look at him.

Sure he reminded me I hadn't actually said yes in a teasing manner but there was a hint of doubt and desperation lying just beneath the surface and that was just…wrong.

Really fucking wrong.

"Hmmm," I teased him as I tapped my finger against my chin as I pretended to think over my answer.

As if!

If it was possible, I'd be running down the hallway yelling 'Yes!' at the top of my lungs…hospital or no hospital.

"Bella!" Edward admonished but he looked so expectant and so worried I couldn't make him wait another second.

"Yes, Edward!" I said with a bit of a squeal, although I worked hard to keep my voice from quivering at the same time as the thought of spending my life with the man in front of me flowed down around us. "A thousand times yes." I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank fucking God," Edward sighed dramatically.

It may not have been the most conventional of proposals, but it didn't matter. It was perfect for us and just the fact that I now had a ring on my finger and he had a yes was all that we needed.

Before we said anything else, Edward passed me my medicine and then helped me get comfortable in the way too small bed, but honestly, neither of us gave a damn. Edward reached back to turn off the light and the room was silent except for the soft whir of the machines and our breathing.

I was laying on my right side and Edward faced me. The moonlight streamed into the room and his face was awash in shadows. The bruises beneath his eyes from the stresses of the last week, hell the last few months were more pronounced in the pale light. He was hauntingly beautiful, but he was so vulnerable at the same time. My heart was so full of love and thanks for the man across from me. He was truly the reason I was here, no matter that I got hurt trying to protect him. He saved me. It was his strength and his faith that pulled me back from the brink of never-ending darkness…I believed that with all my heart and soul.

I didn't see the light or have any dreams of Charlie telling me to go back or anything like that, but I do remember feeling his presence surrounding me, constantly. I remembered feeling my hand engulfed safely in his, remembered hearing his voice, even though it sounded like it was from far away, as he reminded me over and over again how much he loved me and needed me. I loved Seth, Jasper, and Rose…I loved the rest of our family equally as much, but what I felt for Edward, Maddie, and Masen went so far above that I didn't think it could ever be measured. I knew for a fact it could never be described adequately…there just weren't enough words, enough superlatives to even come close to what I felt for the three of them.

And now, we were here, together and about to have our fairytale.

"My Superman," I said, barely above a whisper as I reached a hand out and ran my fingers across his face.

He scoffed and then squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Some fucking Superman," he snarled derisively. "I should have protected you better, Bella. I never should have let Jane get that close to you. It should have been me that saved you, not the other way around," he said.

"Edward, no! Please don't say that," I cried, horrified that he would think he'd failed me somehow. "Edward, I never would have been able to survive it if anything had happened to you. I wouldn't have," I stated with certainty. "Please don't ever feel guilty about what happened; I can't bear to think that you feel you failed me somehow. I love you. Please don't be angry with yourself. You are the reason I'm here now," I cried out, sobbing for the pain he'd gone through.

"Shhh, Bella," Edward comforted me as I pressed my face into his chest. "It's okay. Let's not think about any of that right now. We're engaged, we need to concentrate on that…and the fact that the family is going to kill me for doing this without telling them. Em's the only one who could have had an idea and for once in his damn life it seems like he managed to keep a fucking secret." Edward chuckled. At the mention of Emmett's name, I wanted to see him and the rest of the family so much.

I missed them all. Seven days must have seemed like forever to everyone, not just Edward.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up," I told him. I couldn't stop touching him and from the way his face relaxed against my fingers, I didn't think he minded.

He shook his head after a few moments and reached up to grab my hand. He pulled it to his mouth and ran his lips back and forth over my ring before he whispered, "I'm sorry it took me so long to put this on your finger. I had been waiting, foolishly, for the right time to ask you. I just got tired of waiting."

"The family is going to be so pissed you didn't call them right away," I whispered right before I fell asleep.

"Maybe, but I needed to be with you without them vying for your attention. I told you, I don't like to share and you're mine. Besides I waited for a week to lay in bed with you. They can kiss my ass if they don't like it," he said with a smile.

"Can Maddie and Masen come right away in the morning?" I asked. I knew today was Thursday but I didn't know if he'd sent the kids to school in the middle of all this or not.

He nodded his head. "I sent Pop a text while they were moving you to let him know that you'd woken up and that we needed a little time to get you settled before they all descended. I imagine the second they are able to, they'll be here…kids included. Everyone missed you so much, and everyone has been so worried," he said gently.

"I can't wait to see them all. Are Maddie and Masen okay? I know you said they'd been to see me…did they handle it okay?" I asked through a yawn.

"Bella, you're their mommy and you were hurt…how do you think they handled that? I tried to be as honest as I could with them without scaring them but it was hard. I'm not going to lie, Masen took it the worst I think, but it's hard to say. Our daughter just internalizes more, Masen is too much like me to keep anything inside," he said with a chuckle.

I yawned again, and Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead as the medicine began to pull me under. "Sleep. You'll see everyone when you wake up. Thank you for coming back to me and for saying yes. You've made happier than anyone has a right to be," he whispered.

"I came back for you, Edward, you and the kids. I love you," I mumbled as sleep took over and I smiled to myself. The last thought I'd had before I succumbed was that soon, I was going to be Isabella Marie Cullen…and I couldn't fucking wait!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Friday Morning~**

I felt warm fingertips and soft lips against my cheek very early the next morning as I woke up. "It's going to take me awhile to not be afraid you won't wake up," Edward told me when I opened my eyes.

"Baby," I sighed. Time…it was just going to take some time for us all to get over everything. I didn't want to dwell so I teased. "You think I'm missing out on you telling your sister and Tanya that we got engaged without you telling them first? No way, buster." I giggled when his eyes got big and then he huffed.

"Shit, they're gonna kill me, Mama, too!" he exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "Yep, no doubt about it. Oohh, don't forget Uncle Marcus." I laughed as he looked even more scared.

"Hey, why am I the only one that's going to get in trouble here? You said yes. You didn't tell anyone either," he needled and I shook my head at him.

"Edward, do you forget who has been the one unconscious for seven days? I think I get a pass on this one, sweetheart, sorry." I laughed when he rolled over and almost fell out of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, play the sympathy card why don't you?" he grumbled.

I laughed and then moved to get up. My legs were still really weak and still felt more like rubber than bones and muscle but like everything else, time would make it better.

"Everyone is coming?" I asked, wanting to know how long I had before things turned to chaos. My head ached, thankfully it wasn't too bad but I was starving.

He nodded his head and got off the bed coming to help me stand up. "I think Mad and Mase should come in first, without everyone around. They will need some time to adjust and it will be easier if there isn't an audience present, don't you think?" he asked.

"I think so, too," I said softly. I ached to see them but I was scared, too, and of course the instant my arms tensed Edward wanted to know what was the matter.

"Baby?" he questioned immediately. I looked up at him, and felt a bit foolish for what I was nervous about.

"I'm scared to see everyone," I admitted.

"Why?" he questioned and moved so he stood in front of me.

I took a deep breath; damn it hurt like a bitch, and then let it out slowly as I tried to get my thoughts in order. "I'm tired of everyone being so concerned about me. I'm tired of being the reason everyone has had to have their lives in an uproar. I'm just ready for peace and quiet and normalcy."

Edward groaned and then wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. "I'm not going to tell you not to worry about any of that, because I'd just be wasting my breath. You're kind of stubborn that way," he said with a chuckle and then squeezed me tighter. "One of these days you'll realize that no one has given up anything for you that they didn't want to. No one regrets anything that has happened, except you getting hurt of course. Angel," he smiled at me as he lifted my chin to look at him, "this is what it means to be part of a family, so get used to it. This time, it was you that needed our help, next time it might be Ali, Em, or Seth. It all means the same thing. Families stick together and as an almost Cullen you just need to accept it and move on." He then kissed me soundly on the lips.

"Okay," I murmured, knowing he was right. If any of the others ever needed my help, there would be no question of giving it.

I brushed my teeth again and washed my face, and it felt even better than it did last night. I could tell I was beginning to feel more like myself again and I was so happy about that.

"Damn, I want to take a shower and wash my hair," I whined to Edward as he sat on the commode keeping a careful watch over me.

"I think you should be able to by tonight," he said and I grinned.

"Thank God! Does that mean this," I winced as I pointed to the catheter, "comes out, too?" I asked, hoping he said yes.

"Yep, I would imagine so," he said as he stood up and we went back into the room to wait for breakfast and the family.

After a breakfast of apple juice, broth, and green Jell-O all of which would be positively horrid on any other day but tasted as good as anything I'd ever had, there was a timid knock on the door.

Edward had helped me to sit up in the bed and with my hair and teeth brushed and some food in my stomach, even I had to admit I looked and felt a hundred times better than I had last night. I hoped it would help Maddie and Masen realize I was going to be okay.

"Deep breath," Edward whispered as he stood up. "It's going to be just fine," he assured me and then walked to the door.

My heart started to pound in my chest and my hands shook. I couldn't really understand why I was so nervous, and I suppose it wasn't really nervousness I felt anyway. It was more like a desperate need to see them and assure myself they were okay.

The second my ears heard their excited voices I got tears in my eyes but I took a deep breath to keep from falling apart. Tear time was over; it was time to be happy and stop dwelling on what had happened and concentrate on moving forward.

I waited for them to walk all the way in and when they did, my heart exploded in happiness.

"Mommy!" they each exclaimed when our eyes met. I looked back and forth from one to the other. It had been almost a month since I'd last seen them and though it really wasn't that long, it felt like forever.

"Well, don't just stand there." I giggled as they each stood frozen in place. I held my arms open. "Come give me a hug and a kiss!"

They shrugged off their backpacks then raced forward. I tried to bend over to hug them, but that didn't really work too well and I winced just a bit.

"Bella, wait!" Edward exclaimed and hurried to the side of the bed. He scooted the chair forward and said, "Mase, climb up here, buddy." He picked Maddie up and set her on the edge of the bed. "And Princess, you sit here, that way Mommy doesn't have to bend over so much."

"Mommy, you're awake!" Masen exclaimed and I nodded my head.

"I am. You look so good, both of you!" I said as I kissed them each on the cheek.

"So you're all better now?" Maddie asked, squeezing my hand in hers as tight as her little hands could manage.

I nodded my head and said, "I am. I feel so much better. My head still hurts a little bit and so does my chest, but I'm going to be just fine."

"I was so scared," Masen said quietly as he tried to climb up on my lap. Edward tried to keep him back, but there was no way that was going to work so I shook my head at him. I scooted back and motioned for them each to come on the bed with me.

"I know you were, Masen, Maddie, you, too. But things are okay now. I'm all better and we don't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt any of us anymore, I promise. I'm sorry we all had to go through all that, but we don't have to worry anymore," I told them as I squeezed them to me.

"I love you both, so very much," I told them softly and kissed them both on the top of the head.

We sat quietly for a few minutes. I thought the kids were just trying to reassure themselves that I was okay and I was just enjoying feeling them beside me. I knew the rest were waiting outside, but the kids came first.

After a few minutes Masen suddenly picked his head up and looked from me to Edward and then to his sister. He smiled so big and reached out for my left hand. "Daddy, are you and Mommy going to get married now?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. Masen missed…nothing, ever. I had to admit, I was a little anxious at what the two of them thought about it all anyway.

"Yeah, little man, we are. That okay with you two?" he asked with a grin and Maddie squealed adorably beside me and bounced up in down, shaking her curls back and forth.

Masen looked back and forth between me and Edward and then said, "It's about time, Daddy! What have you been waiting for?"

Edward stood up from the chair and walked to the bed and ruffled Masen's hair. "That, my son, is a really good question. Good thing Mommy said yes, isn't it?" he teased.

"You ready for everyone else?" Edward asked and I nodded my head.

"Wait!" Masen yelled, halting Edward. "I wanna tell everyone, can I? Please?" Edward grinned and looked at me.

I laughed and said, "You and Maddie can both tell everyone."

"Goody! Nana is gonna cry isn't she?" Maddie asked her dad as she climbed off the bed.

"Yep, I would assume so, Princess. Nana cries at everything! But, who wants to bet me Uncle Emmett cries, too?" Edward teased, his green eyes danced with amusement as he smirked at me.

"I'm not taking that bet, Edward. Em cries all the time," I joked.

Well, not only did Emmett cry, but every last damn one of them as well. The second Jasper, Rose, and Seth saw me sitting up in bed, the three of them rushed to my side and enveloped me in a group hug that I wasn't sure would ever stop…well until Emmett, Alice, and Tanya squeezed in, too.

Hugging Demetri and Heidi, I couldn't help but become overwhelmed with what they did for Edward and me when they took the kids to the lake to keep them safe. "Thank you," I whispered hoarsely to them both, barely able to form words.

Esme cried as she held my face in her hands. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Bella, do you hear me? This family can't survive without you," she whispered the last part and kissed my cheek.

"My dear, you are such a sight for sore eyes," Carlisle said as he kissed the top of my head. His eyes and the way he held my hand said more than words ever could.

"Okay, everyone, let me through," Uncle Marcus bellowed as he gently pushed Carlisle out of the way. "Little one, you look a hell of a lot better than you did the last time I saw you," he said with a wink, though the tears that leaked out and fell down his cheek let me know in no uncertain terms how much he loved me.

"Gee, thanks," I replied back and giggled at him when he flashed me a trademark Cullen smile.

I looked around the room, that was way too crowded and noticed Seth was missing. "Where did Seth go?" I asked wondering why he would leave already.

"I'm here, Shortcake," I heard, though I couldn't see him yet. When everyone stepped aside, my hand covered my mouth and tears sprang from my eyes when I saw who stood next to him.

"Sue," I breathed out and held my arms out so I could give her a hug.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday," Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded my head while I clung to the woman who I loved like a mother.

"Isabella Marie, I've been waiting for seven days to see your beautiful eyes. Shame on you for keeping me waiting; you know how much I hate to travel," she teased and squeezed my hand. "I'm so glad you're all right, Bell, we've been so worried," Sue said as she kissed my cheek.

"Sorry," I mumbled and she bent her head and whispered in my ear. "I'm so happy for you. Edward is such a good man; Charlie would have loved him," she said and I nodded my head.

"Yes, he would have," I replied back, looking at Edward who watched us with a tender look on his face.

"Okay, everybody listen! Mad and I have to tell you something," Masen yelled and Edward moved to stand next to the bed and held my left hand in his. I couldn't believe that no one had noticed my ring yet, but I supposed they were a bit more focused on the fact I was awake to pay attention.

They had climbed in the chair and stood on it and everyone turned to face them. Sue held my right hand in hers and when she noticed Edward rub my ring on my left hand she sucked in a sharp breath. I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes and she squeezed my hand and nodded at me.

"Well, go on, munchkin," Seth prodded and Masen giggled at him.

"Daddy and Mommy are getting married!" he yelled and then clapped.

Silence.

The room when absolutely silent…for about thirty seconds before it exploded in screams and cries.

"Holy shit!" Rose exclaimed and then the hugs and the tears started again.

Yes…Emmett cried again, too. "What?" he asked when everyone stared at him. "I've known longer than all of you so kiss my ass," he huffed and then ducked when Rose tried to hit him. "He had me bring the ring," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't know he was gonna do it already though," Emmett finished as he stared at his brother.

"Okay, everyone," Dr. Owens laughed and looked incredulously at the overcrowded room. "If you don't hold it down, Bella's going to go back into a coma just for some peace and quiet!"

"How about you all give me a minute with my patient and then you can take turns visiting. She still needs her rest, so not too long at any one time," he instructed everyone and they all filed out, leaving just Edward, Maddie, and Masen with me.

"Well, hello, you two," Dr. Owens said as he looked at Maddie and Masen. "I'm Dr. Owens."

"Are you the one that made Mommy better?" Masen asked and he nodded as he looked over my chart.

"I am, but your Mommy is one strong lady. She did just as much work as I did," he said with a wink.

"Wow!" Maddie said in an awestruck voice.

"Mmmhmm," Dr. Owens said and then looked at both of them. "You two need to help your Daddy take good care of your Mommy. She needs lots of rest for a little bit longer so make sure she takes it easy, okay? If you help me do that, you'd be doing me a big favor."

Maddie and Masen both nodded enthusiastically and I knew I was in for it now. Between them and Edward, I'd be lucky if I did anything more than pee by myself for the next few weeks.

"Enjoy it, baby." Edward smirked at me and I nodded my head at him.

I sure as hell would.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Saturday Afternoon~**

"Bella." Jasper exaggeratedly sighed as I laid my cards down with a grin and giggle.

"You suck ass at gin, J." I laughed at him and he shook his head at me.

"Whatever, Shortcake," he said as he rolled his eyes at me. Rose snorted in the corner as she flipped through the pages of the magazine on her lap.

"Brother, you can count the number of times you've beaten Bell at cards on less than two hands and we've been playing since we were five-damn-years-old," Rose teased Jasper who crossed his arms in aggravation at her smug tone…even though it was a true statement.

Jasper determinedly reached for the cards again and began to shuffle so we could play and he could lose…again. "You'd think, Bella," Jasper said with a grin, "that getting knocked unconscious for seven days would have made you a little slow or something. I really hoped I would be able to take you." He smirked as he nudged my leg.

"Jasper!" Rose shrieked at her brother but I laughed out loud when he winked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence, and horribly I might add. "I really just want to win, just once."

"You're an idiot," she said as she laughed at his dismissal of her anger.

Emmett had finally been able to, with my help of course, convince Edward to go to Carlisle and Esme's to sleep in a real bed, take a decent shower, and eat a home-cooked meal with his parents and Maddie and Masen. It was next to impossible to get him to leave but he needed to. The kids missed him, tremendously, and they needed him as much as I did. Not only that, the time away from the hospital would do him a world of good. He'd lived here for over a week, with no break whatsoever, and he needed a change of scenery. I missed him. I missed him the second the door shut behind him, but he needed to go.

Besides, if I was being honest, after the flurry of activity that began the moment the family knew I was awake, the quiet time with Jasper and Rose was welcome as well. Edward and I had been practically inseparable for the past month and I missed my best friends…my family.

Jasper and I finished the hand and I won again as per usual. After I laid my cards down, I looked from Jasper to Rose, finally ready to talk about what had been going on while I had been in the coma.

"Jasper, how bad was it?" I asked quietly, taking him completely by surprise I knew but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, Bella," he said sadly and scooted his chair closer to the bed so he could hold my hand.

Rose got up from her chair and came and sat on the other side and held my other hand.

"We've never lied to each other, so there is no way in hell I'm going to start now," he began as he looked me in the eye. "It was bad, really bad. Not only did we come precariously close to losing you forever, when the doctor told us you'd slipped into a coma and that there was the possibility of brain damage, well, I'm sure you can imagine how devastated we all were to hear that."

I nodded as I tried to hold back the tears while I processed what he'd just told me. I could only imagine Edward's reaction at the words, Carlisle's, too. Being doctors afforded them both more intimate knowledge of my condition and the ramifications of my injuries so I was sure they reacted more strongly than the rest of the family.

"And Edward?" I questioned, needing to know but not really wanting to know at the same time. The thought of him in pain, scared while he wondered if I would recover, was enough to take my breath away.

Jasper and Rose both stilled and shared a look which, because I knew them so damn well, told me all I needed but I pressed anyway.

"Tell me," I partially demanded and partially begged.

"Bella, you are that man's entire life. He was almost inconsolable as you can well imagine. To be honest, after Dr. Owens spoke to us after the surgery while you were in recovery, Edward left to be by himself. He went to the chapel," Jasper said quietly. "I don't know how he was there," he finished then looked at Rose.

"Rose?" I asked and she sighed, closing her eyes briefly before she opened them and gazed at me.

"Em and I followed him to the chapel. Carlisle didn't want him to be alone, even though Edward had told us he wanted to be. By the time Emmett and I made it to the chapel, Edward was already inside," she said. She turned her head and took a deep breath before she faced me again. "I've never heard anything like it in my life. The man was absolutely shattered," Rose said tentatively.

"My poor Superman," I sobbed, unable to take knowing what he had had to go through.

I asked and I didn't really expect a much different explanation than the one she'd just given me, but to hear it verbalized, to picture it in my mind and to know that Rose and Emmett witnessed it just made it that much worse.

Rose squeezed my hand and waited until I looked up at her. "He is the strongest man I've ever known. I talked with him a lot. I even told him the story about jackass one," she winked and pointed at Jasper, "and jackass two when they got all pissy about the fact that you kicked their asses in Kick The Can; followed by your spraining your ankle when you fell out of that damn tree trying to beat them because they dared you. Edward was rather impressed with the fact you played on that ankle the next day and made sure not to let those two fools know you'd hurt yourself the day before."

We both laughed at Jasper's choking as he tried to talk. "Jesus, Shortcake! You played that game with a sprained ankle?" he asked incredulously and Rose nodded her head, looking every bit as proud now as she did more than ten years ago after the actual game.

"Damn straight she did. She was stronger than any of us back then and she still is. With Edward's help, there was no question she'd make it back," Rose said, her voice shook as she talked. "I just reminded him of that. Reminded him that you had too much to live for to give up and he needed to help you because together there wasn't anything you two couldn't overcome."

I shook on the bed as I cried. I was so grateful, obviously, that I was here but heartbroken at what Edward had gone through in the meantime. Even as I realized that, I faced the truth that if the situation would have been reversed, I never would have been as strong as he had been. I was here, well on my way to a full recovery and engaged to the man of my dreams. Honestly, every ounce of pain, heartache, and anguish was worth it since it brought us to this place.

"I just couldn't let Jane hurt him," I whispered as I stared at the beautiful ring on my finger. "It was instinct, you know?" I asked rhetorically, neither wanting nor needing an answer. "I remember I promised Jane I would leave, go away and leave Edward if she let him go."

"Fuck," Jasper growled protectively…even after the fact.

I snorted and looked at him. "Tell me about it. I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest while it was still beating. It hurt in ways you couldn't even imagine to say those words but I would have done it if she would have let him go…if I knew he was going to be safe," I said. Even remembering the words I'd spoken hurt and I reached my hand up and rubbed my heart. My ring cast prisms around the room as the sunlight hit it and the pain immediately went away leaving nothing but love and happiness in its wake. "She didn't win," I said quietly as my voice wavered. I looked from Jasper to Rose. "She tried to take him from me, but she didn't."

"No fucking way that bitch is ever, fucking ever, seeing the light of day again," Rose hissed menacingly. Her blue eyes glinted evilly and I'd sure hate to be on the receiving end of a look like that.

Jasper reached down and picked up my hand, staring at my ring with a beautiful smile on his face while he ran his thumb back and forth across the obscenely large diamond that currently resided on my finger.

The ring was beautiful, and way, way over the top, but I loved it. It was absolutely perfect…much like the man who put it there. "So," he said as his blue eyes twinkled, "it seems like we have a wedding to plan. Have you and Edward given any thought at all about how or when?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Well, we have talked about it but haven't really decided on much except that we don't want to wait too long," I told him as an idea came to life.

_Holy shit, it would be perfect,_ I thought as the image of the perfect ceremony blossomed in my mind.

"Isabella Marie, whatever is that shit-eating grin for?" Rose laughed as she pushed my leg with hers.

"You'll find out as soon as I talk to Edward," I told her cryptically.

"You know what you want to do, don't you?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged my shoulders but nodded my head.

I really, really did. The times that Edward and I had talked about getting married before, I had a sort of vague picture of the kind of wedding I had wanted but now I knew definitively what I wanted. Edward was going to be thrilled and I anxiously looked at the clock on the wall as I tried to decide on how much longer it would be before he got here.

"You're not even going to give us a hint?" Rose asked. She tried to sound offended but the smile she had on her face totally gave her ass away.

"Nope," I said succinctly and grinned like a damn fool at the both of them.

We were going to have a lot…A LOT...of work to do in a really short amount of time but with Alice and Esme Cullen leading the charge I had no doubt it could get done.

"Fine, be that way," Rose huffed and then we talked about what else had gone on while I was unconscious. Jasper told me how he had to make a statement to the press about what had happened. He gave the barest of facts possible, after getting direction from Alec and Riley, and asked for privacy while we dealt with my recovery.

"How is Aro?" I asked, truly wondering how the man was coping.

It wasn't his fault his daughter went off the deep end. She fooled all of us. I was sure he was just as shocked as anyone by what she did.

Jasper sighed. "He's embarrassed, heartbroken, and worried about you. He wanted to come see you but Seth and I thought it would be best to wait until you woke up before he came by. I'm not sure Edward would have been able to handle that," Jasper admitted.

I nodded, agreeing completely.

"Jane?" I asked. I should have asked Edward, but figured it was better to ask Jasper and Rose first.

"Riley and Alec haven't been by the hospital since you woke up. They do need to speak with you and Edward though, soon. As far as we know, right now she's under psychiatric evaluation until you are able to give your statement of what happened, what she said. Once that is done, according to Ali, the DA will take into account her mental state and yours and Edward's statements before they decide what charges to file against her. She won't be a threat to you ever again, though, that I promise you," Jasper stated with feeling.

"That is for damn sure," Rose vowed vehemently

I wasn't really worried about Jane coming back to be honest. Now that I knew it had been her, I wasn't afraid any longer. In all actuality, as strange as it was to think and believe, I was almost grateful it was her. At least now it was over and she had been dealt with. I didn't have to, we didn't have to, keep looking over our shoulders any longer.

It was over.

A short while later the door opened and I could tell Edward was here before he even poked his head around the corner. I could feel him and I knew the smile on my face would let him know in no uncertain terms how happy I was to see him.

He stepped around the corner and immediately his eyes found mine and they widened in shock before his entire face softened as he smiled back at me.

"Baby," he said on a breathless sigh and I heard and felt Rose and Jasper get up to leave.

"Love you, Bell," Rose said as she stepped up and kissed my check while her brother kissed the other one and repeated the same sentiment. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward and I smiled even bigger when Rose stopped on her way out and kissed him as well. Jasper slapped him on the shoulder then shook his head at the both of us.

I barely registered the sound of the door close before I watched as Edward strode to the bed in three long strides. I didn't even have time to say his name before his lips were on top of mine and his tongue delved possessively in my mouth. He kissed me until my lips hurt but I didn't want him to stop so I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. When I tugged on it just the way he liked me to, he growled and I couldn't help but giggle against his bruised lips.

He moved his mouth to my neck and he nipped at the skin there until I was barely coherent. "Oh, my Bella," Edward purred in my ear in a deep, raspy voice. "You have no idea how much I ache to be inside of you, how much my body craves yours." His tongue did delicious things to my neck and collarbones, not to mention his hands that had somehow managed to slip beneath my t-shirt. The pads of his thumbs brushed the underside of my breasts and I moaned in a way that was part pleasure and part burning need in his ear.

"Mmmm, Edward," I whispered as he continued to tease and tantalize. "That feels so good."

"Mmmhmm," he concurred and I grinned devilishly to myself. I flicked his earlobe with my tongue and tried to ignore the insistent way his hands were moving.

I placed my lips against his ear, wishing I could see his face when I told him this, but figured I'd get the best of both worlds because there was no way in hell he would answer without looking at me.

"Sweetheart," I began, smiling against his skin. "I decided when and where I want to get married." Sure enough he stilled immediately.

He was pressed so close to me that I felt his heart positively pound in his chest and I heard him take a very uneven breath before he pulled back to look at me.

"Really?" he asked. His green eyes shone as bright as I'd ever seen them.

I nodded my head and smiled, hoping that he would love my idea as much as I did.

Unfortunately Edward removed his hands from beneath my t-shirt. I glared at him for a second to let him know I was a bit put out by that but when he picked my left hand up and kissed my ring, I completely forgot what I was going to say.

"Tell me, please?" he asked sweetly as he kicked his shoes off and got comfortable on the bed with me.

The nurses had pretty much given up on telling him what he could and couldn't do when it came to me. I suppose they figured as long as I was still recovering well and no problems came up it was better to go along than to try to fight him. I had no doubt who would win when it came right down to it and maybe they did, too. Why rock the boat when you didn't need to?

Edward adjusted the pillows behind him and rested his back against them and then carefully pulled me to his side so I could curl up against his chest. I laid my left hand over his heart and he picked up my hand and kissed it…again before he said, "Okay, baby. Tell me what this plan of yours is."

He ran his fingers softly through my hair and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I pressed my ear against his chest, letting his steady heartbeat soothe me.

"Bella, you're killing me here," he groaned after a few more minutes had gone by and I hadn't said anything.

I shook my head in embarrassment. I'd been daydreaming about the wedding and got lost in thought. I picked my head up and kissed his chin. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want," he said.

I took a deep breath, probably unnecessarily because there was no way Edward would tell me no, but it was here…we were really going to get married! I had a bit of a hard time wrapping my mind around that, still. Not that I didn't know I was going to spend the rest of my life with him some time ago, but the reality of it all was just…so much.

So much to be happy about, so much to be thankful for…so much of just everything.

I gingerly picked myself up a bit, completely ignoring the twinge my ribs gave me, and focused only on Edward's expectant face. "I want to get married at Thanksgiving…at the lake house," I said softly. I watched his eyes widen in surprise and then watched as the emerald green became distorted due to the tears that filled his eyes. I supposed the ones in my eyes didn't help either.

"Thanksgiving," he said with a smile and I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes?" I replied back in question though I didn't know why.

"Isabella Marie in two months Cullen, that is the most perfect thing I've ever heard. You're a genius. I think it sounds amazing," he breathed out as he leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was slow and tender, but it made me dizzy. It also ignited a need deep inside of me and if I didn't get to feel Edward move inside of me soon, I had a feeling I was going to explode.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" I asked once we had to stop kissing…though for the life of me I didn't know why we really had to stop.

I supposed it could have something to do with the fact that anyone could walk in at anytime and it probably wasn't the best idea to lose control here…or just yet. But soon damn it. I wanted him. Badly.

Edward nodded and ran his fingers through my hair and brushed it back behind my ears. "I do. I think it's perfect. We have so much to be thankful for...what better way to celebrate that than to get married as a way to always remember that fact," he said sweetly and I nodded.

That was it exactly, and I was so excited he understood why I wanted it then.

I giggled when I thought about the looks on Alice's and Esme's faces when I told them we had barely more than two months to get everything set up.

"Your sister and mother are going to kill me." I snickered and Edward rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Well, that would kind of defeat the whole getting married thing, don't you think? I think drive us both crazy and make us think about eloping is more like it," he teased.

"I'm good with that. The sooner the better if you ask me," I said as I pressed myself against him. "Just think, the sooner we get married, the sooner we can think about taking a honeymoon," I teased as I ran my leg up and down against his.

"Bella, you better behave," he threatened me. He moved so that I was on my back and he was raised up on his elbow with his head in his hand. He traced the outside of my v-neck t-shirt, allowing the tip of his finger to dip below the material. His eyes darkened in such a way that it made me ache between my legs and I moaned when he pressed even farther inside my shirt and brushed across the tops of my breasts. "I want you so fucking badly. I can't wait to get you home and in our bed and make love to you all night long. We've got a lot of catching up to do, not to mention properly celebrating the fact you said yes," he said huskily as he lowered his head and nuzzled the side of my neck. His tongue flicked out and swiped the skin behind my ear and I arched against him.

"Edward," I begged, demanded, warned in turn. I knew we still had to wait awhile and it sucked…so badly.

A loud noise from the hallway caused us both to jump and we each blew out a very frustrated breath.

"Damn hospital," I grumbled.

"No shit, baby," Edward concurred and reached back for the remote to turn on the television.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Sunday Morning~**

"Bella?" Esme called as she entered my room late Sunday morning. I had just finished getting dressed and stepped from the bathroom. I smiled as soon as I saw Father O'Connor behind her and he stepped around her to walk toward me.

"Isabella, my dear girl, you look wonderful," he said charmingly and hugged me. After kissing me on the cheek he helped me to the bed and then sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Bella, is Edward in the cafeteria?" Esme asked and I nodded my head.

"He went down to get me a muffin and a Coke," I told her.

"I'll let you two visit and go find him. We can check on Carlisle, too," she said and waved before she left the room.

Father O'Connor's eyes immediately settled on the ring on my finger and he smiled sweetly at me. "You have no idea how happy Esme and Carlisle are that," he snickered, "is on your finger."

"Tell me about it," I said and laughed at his raised eyebrows.

"Of course, I imagine it is nothing compared to the way Edward feels," he said meaningfully and I nodded my head at his very correct statement.

"Maddie and Masen, too," I added after a moment.

"How are you doing, Bella? Really?" he asked pointedly and I shrugged my shoulders.

Physically, I was healing and getting stronger every day. Mentally and emotionally, I was still a bit all over the place and told Father exactly that. "It's going to take some time," I sighed.

"It is," he agreed. "You have to focus on the good things and try not to dwell on the bad as much as you can."

"I'm so angry at her," I admitted. I had tried, mostly successfully, too, to not think of Jane any longer than necessary but I knew that expressing my fears to Father O'Connor would help. "She tried to destroy me by taking away the person I love more than anyone in this world. She tried to take away the father of my children which would have destroyed them. She tried to take away someone that has never done anything even remotely deserving of her anger and hatred and she would have done it, too. Why did she hate me so much?" I asked, hoping to somehow assuage the festering guilt and anger I had that boiled just beneath the surface.

The last few days I'd spent so much time concentrating on Edward and the kids along with the rest of the family. It wasn't until this morning when Edward went down to the cafeteria that thoughts of Jane began to creep into the forefront of my mind.

"Bella, you know there isn't a logical reason or answer to that question. Jane is obviously a very sick and disturbed woman who needs help. You are a good person who didn't deserve any of this. You didn't deserve to be tormented and you certainly didn't deserve her attempt to harm you and Edward," he said gently.

I knew that what he said was true. I knew, as I remembered her incoherent mutterings and her vacant, soulless eyes, that she needed help, that she wasn't in her right mind. In all honesty, and as hard as it was to believe, I felt sorry for her. Felt sorry that she was trapped in a mind that made her think that she wasn't loved or good enough. I felt sorry for Aro, too. He lost his only daughter. The Jane she used to be wasn't here any longer and that was just…sad.

"I know," I admitted.

"Will you be able to forgive her?" Father O'Connor questioned and I nodded my head, having already done so.

I was here. I was going to recover. Edward and I were getting married, and Edward, Maddie, Masen, and I could be a family. There was no reason to hold a grudge, and that wasn't me anyway.

"I already have. She's lost so much more than I have. There isn't any reason not to," I said quietly.

"You are an amazing woman, Isabella soon to be Cullen," he said as he stood up and kissed my cheek just as Edward and Esme returned.

"Get your lips away from my woman, old man," Edward glared playfully at him and his eyes swept over my face to make sure I was okay.

I smiled at him and reached out for his hand, which he took instantly. "Knock it off, Edward. The ring on her finger blinded me the second I walked in the door…trying to make sure no one gets mistaken that she's spoken for huh?" he teased and Edward nodded, not ashamed in the least.

"Keep Thanksgiving weekend open," Edward said and I watched as Esme's smile grew even larger. "We need your services if you're available."

"I've waited for this day for a long time, Edward Anthony; you know I'll be available. We'll talk after Bella goes home," he said and kissed Edward on the cheek before doing the same to me.

"Two months, baby," Edward whispered and I nodded at him.

"I can't wait," I told him, already counting down the days.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Good morning, Bella," Dr. Owens said as he breezed into my room early Monday morning. Edward had gone to Carlisle and Esme's to eat breakfast with the kids and take them to school and then hopefully come back and get ready to take me home.

Jesus I was ready to go home…like yesterday already.

My ribs still hurt every now and then and my head still ached pretty much nonstop but it was getting better by the day and I was ready to get the hell out of here. I wanted to go home and I wanted to see Rufus. I wanted to watch movies on the couch with Edward and the kids while we ate popcorn. I wanted to spend Sunday afternoon at Carlisle and Esme's with the family and eat dinner.

I wanted to put this whole fucking nightmare behind me and never look back.

Dr. Owens pulled my chart out and glanced at it quickly before he put it down and looked at me. He pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. I knew he didn't have bad news for me. I felt great and was getting stronger every day but I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at what he was about to say.

"Bella, everything looks really good. The chest wound is healing quicker than I expected and all of your tests for the head injury have all come back clean so I see no reason why you can't go home this morning, especially as you live with a doctor." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at his statement. Even when I got home, I was positive Edward would hover for days, if not weeks by my side and yell every time I moved, but I'd take that over being in here any damn day.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I wanted to tell you how extremely happy I am for you, Edward, and your family that you are going to have a full recovery. I've never seen, in all my years, a family quite like the Cullens and quite honestly, between me and you, if things would have turned out differently, I already had a back up plan to get the hell out of dodge. Between Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and your two friends Jasper and Seth, I was afraid for my life." He laughed.

"They can be a bit on the overprotective side," I said with a smile realizing how big of an understatement that was.

Dr. Owens laughed at me, apparently realizing the same thing before he went on. "Just a few reminders for you, before Edward comes back to whisk you away from here. Take it easy, you still haven't gotten all your strength back yet and you will still tire easily. It's easy to overdo when you get home, but try to let Edward, those adorable children, and the rest of your family take care of you for a bit longer. You deserved to get pampered after all you've been through, so let them."

Clearing his throat, he looked a bit embarrassed as he began. "I need to remind you, though I'm sure Edward would remember this, but um…well, things happen in the heat of the moment so I need to tell you as well. The antibiotics you are taking for the infection for the chest wound will render your birth control ineffective so be aware of that. You still need more time to heal before I can clear you for sexual activity, though if things progress the way they have it won't be much longer. You just need to regain more of your strength and I want to eliminate any chance of infection." He coughed again and I couldn't help but blush at this conversation. "But when I do, remember until you are through with your antibiotic treatments, extra protection will be needed until you begin taking your birth control again," he said with a deep breath, obviously happy that was out of the way.

Thank goodness he reminded me. I had no doubt that when the time came, and I hoped it was really damn soon, using protection would be the last thing either Edward or I would want to think about.

Dr. Owens took a deep breath and then began somewhat hesitantly. "There is another thing I'd like you as well as Edward to consider. What happened to you was very traumatic, for you and for your loved ones, especially Edward. From talking with Carlisle as well as Edward, not to mention what has been on the news and in the papers, it's obvious that your family had been tormented for quite some time before the incident at the fashion show. It is not inconceivable that there are some lingering fears, hurts, and resentments built up amongst everyone…especially for you, Edward, and the children. I think it would be a very wise decision if you all were to seek some help in dealing with the aftermath," he said gently and I gasped as I focused on what he said to me.

I knew we needed to. I could tell in the way Edward held onto me that he was terrified of something else happening. I could tell in the way Maddie and Masen stared at me when they thought I wasn't looking as if I would somehow disappear. The rest of the family cast furtive glances at each other and then at me. And then, then there were my own nightmares that I tried to hide from everyone.

I nodded at him and wiped my eyes before I said, "You're right, Dr. Owens, I know you are. Thank you for reminding me that we still have a ways to go to put this whole damn nightmare behind us."

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "I have no doubt you all can do it. You have an extraordinary family. Things may be up and down for a bit, but you have a wedding to plan," he said with a smile as he tapped my ring. "Be happy. You and Edward deserve it after all that's happened. Focus on that and don't dwell on what could have happened. Concentrate on the future after you've dealt with the past."

"Thank you so much," I choked out, the lump in my throat made it really difficult to speak. How did you thank the man that saved your life, that made it possible for you to have your future with the man of your dreams? There weren't enough words; there wouldn't ever be enough words to thank him for all he'd done. "You'll come to the wedding won't you?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You just tell me when and where, and I'll be there," he said with a gentle smile.

I sighed as I thought about our plan for the wedding and I couldn't help but get excited again. "We're hoping for Thanksgiving at Lake George," I answered him just as I heard the door open and Edward walked in.

"What did I miss?" Edward asked as he walked in and looked from Dr. Owens to me and then back again.

I giggled at him. "Nothing, baby. Dr. Owens was just giving me some advice for when I get to go home…this morning!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"For real?" he asked, and I nodded my head, and Dr. Owens laughed at both of us.

"Yes, Edward, for real. There is no reason Bella can't finish recuperating at home. I imagine you'll take better care of her at home than we can here so I have no problem whatsoever releasing Bella into your capable hands," he said as he turned to leave. "Just try to keep her from doing too much. I'm holding you responsible so be mindful of that. You don't want to make me angry…you never know what kind of wedding gift you'll get if you do," he said with a wink before he left the room.

"Wedding present, Bella?" Edward asked, confusion all over his gorgeous face.

I got off the bed, still a bit slowly and walked to stand in front of him. "He wants to come to the wedding, Edward, that's all."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, hooking his hands at the small of my back. He bent his head down and kissed me quickly on the lips and then said, "Guess what?"

When I raised my eyebrows at him he leaned down by my ear and whispered, "I get to take you home today!"

I rolled my eyes at him, but I was thrilled beyond belief that I got to leave. I wanted to spend some quiet time at home with the kids and Edward and I wanted to start planning my wedding.

"Not only that," he teased as he nipped at the side of my neck, "I got specific instructions from your doctor to spoil the hell out of you so yeah me!"

"Edward," I huffed, but I couldn't stop the smile that split my face.

"Don't you Edward me, Isabella Marie. He said not to let you overdo, so I'm only following orders. When we get home you are going to sit that fine-looking ass on the sofa and let the rest of us cater to your every whim and that, my love," he said as he kissed me soundly on the lips, complete with a lipsmack and all, "is that."

"Really now?" I teased him as I may have, accidentally on purpose, grazed the front of his pants with my fingertips. Dr. Owens said we couldn't have sex yet, he didn't say anything about me touching Edward. "I was thinking that perhaps, just maybe, you would keep your fine-looking ass in bed…naked, with me," I purred as I pulled his earlobe in my mouth and bit down on it lightly.

"Fuck, Bella. You can't do shit like that to me here," he whined, but it didn't really sound like a whine. It sounded more like a starving man who had just been told he'd have to wait just a bit longer before he could eat.

"No, I suppose not." I pouted playfully. "But," I said coyly, wanting to see how long it took him to understand what I was telling him. "I can do shit like that to you at home…tonight," I said pointedly and watched his face as the comprehension dawned.

"Yes?" he squeaked and pressed himself against my fingertips that still laid against the front of his jeans.

I giggled at him, though I knew exactly how he felt. It had been far, far too long since we'd made love and I was almost desperate to feel that connection with him again. It went so much beyond being just merely a physical act. It was emotional, it was spiritual. It was a way for us to reaffirm our love and our commitment to the other, as cheesy as that may have sounded. Didn't make it any less true though. I needed him, and I knew he needed to be with me in that way, too. We would still have to wait to be fully intimate with each other again, but laying in bed with him, touching him, and feeling him close to me would do for now.

"Yes, baby," I sighed. Right at the moment I wanted nothing more than to rip his jeans off and touch him, but it probably wouldn't have been the best idea. "Although, we still have to wait to make love, I can touch you. Dr. Owens reminded me that when the time comes though, you'll have to use…something. I'm still taking antibiotics and you know as well as I do that taking those and birth control doesn't mix. So…" I trailed off, a bit embarrassed at the whole prospect of Edward having to buy condoms.

"Bella," Edward said softly, the change in tone of his voice startling me immediately. He pulled me toward the chair and sat down. He carefully pulled me onto his lap and held one of my hands in his while he cupped my face with the other. "Are you sure you want me to use something?" he asked. His voice was wary and I could tell he was unsure of what my answer would be.

This was a topic that needed to be addressed before we got married; I just wasn't planning on it being today. But as they say, no time like the present. "Edward, are you trying to tell me you're ready for me to have a baby?" I asked, a bit shocked if that was truly the case.

"Bella, I've made no secret of the fact that I want to have children with you, as many as you'll give me. I can't wait for the day when your stomach is round with my child inside and I get to watch it and you grow every day. I want it so fucking badly I can hardly see straight sometimes," he whispered with feeling. His thumb traced circles on my cheek and I lowered my eyes for a second.

I wanted it, too, so badly…but I wasn't ready yet.

My breathing picked up and I could feel tears running down my nose and I watched the teardrop fall from the end and splash on Edward's jeans. Jesus, what if he changed his mind and didn't want to marry me at all if I didn't want to get pregnant right away?

"Angel, look at me," he demanded gently. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head, terrified of disappointing him.

"Tell me," he demanded again.

"I'm not ready yet," I breathed out, barely able to force the words out.

"I'm not either," he said just as softly.

My head snapped up and I stared at him, speechless. I did not expect that answer…at all!

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Open. Close. I couldn't even find the words to address when he'd just said. Thankfully he did. "I love you and we are getting married in two months. We need time to be a couple and you, me, and the kids need time to be a family. I want to take you on trips; I want to take you, Maddie, and Masen camping. We need time to just…be, Bella. Having a baby with you will be a blessing and a gift I would never take for granted, but it is a gift that can wait. Not too long I hope," he asked and I nodded my head. "But it doesn't have to be right away. I want to have you to myself for a while, not to mention," he teased as he nuzzled my chest, "you know how bad I am at sharing."

I enjoyed the lighthearted moment for a time before I picked his head up and admitted something I'd been afraid of since the first day I saw him in the park and knew he was the one. "What if I can't have children at all?" I asked and the tears began in earnest again.

The thought of not creating a child that was half me and half Edward tore my heart in two. I knew it wasn't the right time right now, but I wanted it in the future. Badly.

"I've given this some thought, too," Edward said as he sat back in the chair and looked at me. "Why don't we think about going to see Tanya in a few weeks once all the bandages are gone and your ribs are healed? I know you've been worried about this, even if you haven't said anything," he said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Tanya is one of the best specialists in the city. She can give you the answers you need."

"Us, Edward," I responded back to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, us, Bella. But I want you to know something, love of my life and my future bride," he said seriously. "If Tanya determines that you can't have children, then I'm okay with that, as long as you are. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Having another child, one that is parts of both of us would be a blessing, but if by some chance that is not in the cards for us, then I'm able to be okay with that. Promise me, f you can't have children you'll still marry me," he begged.

"Oh, Edward," I cried out and turned to wrap my arms around his neck. I burrowed my nose into the crook of his neck and took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I picked my head back up and stared at him. I grabbed his face in my hands and rested my forehead against his and spoke with every ounce of feeling my body possessed. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you, Maddie, and Masen are ALL I ever need in this life. While I would be infinitely sad to not be able to have your child, nothing could ever, ever make me walk away from you. Nothing. You're stuck with me forever I'm afraid," I teased with a grin and then lifted my lips to kiss his forehead and then his cheeks before settling them against his. "I love you, and all I'll ever need is you," I told him honestly.

He nodded his head. "Always and forever, Angel."

The rest of the morning passed quickly as I was finally disconnected from the last of my IV's and Edward signed my paperwork after looking over my discharge instructions. He had called Emmett and Seth to let them know I was coming home and they made arrangements to pick me up at a side entrance. Because a good bit of time had passed since the fashion show and because Jasper and Aro had both made statements, the furor over what had happened had mostly died down.

Jasper and Alice both agreed that Edward and I should make one final statement to the press after I'd been home for a few days and finally put everything to rest. I was so ready to do that, and I knew Edward was, too.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked and I nodded, excited to leave and to begin the rest of our forever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I walked into the loft and it literally felt like forever since I'd been home. I could tell that Esme and Diane, and probably Rose and Tanya as well, had been in to clean and freshen the place up. The dead giveaway was the large bouquet of flowers on the coffee table in the living room and the smell of freshly laundered sheets in the air.

There was no way I was complaining about either so I just took a deep breath and enjoyed being at home. It amazed me how much different, better, things looked after being out of it for over a week.

"Welcome home, Angel," Edward whispered sweetly and with much feeling once he put our bags in our room.

I blinked back tears; I was really tired of crying all the time. "It's good to be here," I told him honestly…though there was a part of me that realized the loft wasn't our home any more. We belonged up at the lake house in Lake George where we could enjoy being together as a family away from all the hustle and bustle that came from living in one of the biggest cities in the world.

That was a conversation that could wait for another time though. Today and tonight I just wanted to enjoy being with the three most important people in my world.

"You tired?" Edward asked me after another moment of silence and I nodded my head.

Dr. Owens told me that until I got all my strength back, I would tire easily and the trek from the hospital home had taken a lot out of me.

Edward helped get me in bed after I changed into boxers and a t-shirt; one of his of course. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was immediately assaulted by his smell. It was all over the sheets and the pillows and I inhaled deeply a few times. "Damn, I missed that," I muttered before I fell asleep.

I felt Edward chuckle beside me and felt him kiss my forehead before I drifted off to sleep.

A short while later I woke up to the sounds of banging in the kitchen and the smell of something…awful.

"Son of a bitch," Edward hissed and I heard the water come on in the sink and the sizzle of water hitting a pan that obviously had something in it that he had just burned.

I giggled and turned to press my face into my pillow until I could stop laughing as I pictured Edward in the kitchen.

"Uhmmm hmmm," I heard a throat clear and looked up to find Edward leaning against the doorway wearing basketball shorts, a white t-shirt…and an apron. He'd never, ever looked sexier.

"Mind telling me what you think is so damn funny?" he asked me, as one side of his mouth rose in a sexy as hell smirk.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

He huffed and blew out a frustrated breath before he ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I was going to try to make your favorite fettuccine alfredo for dinner but I burned the damn sauce," he groaned as he flopped on the bed adorably.

"Aww, thank you, baby, for trying," I told him truthfully and bent down to kiss him.

"Mmmm, upside down kisses; I like those," Edward mumbled against my lips and I couldn't help but agree.

After we kissed for a few minutes he rolled off the bed and stood up, and shook his head as he looked at me. "I can't wait to be inside of you," he stated simply as he stared at me.

My breath hitched and I could feel the delicious ache between my legs as I thought about how good it would feel. Damn having to wait, I thought. I wanted to feel him inside of me and it couldn't come soon enough if you asked me.

"Unfortunately, Mama will be here in a few minutes with the kids," Edward said, quashing my thoughts right away. "Let's get you out on the sofa. I didn't tell them you were coming home today, so it'll be a surprise," he grinned.

Edward walked over to the bed and bent down. He lifted me up and held me in his arms. "This, feels fucking good," he whispered and bent his head down to kiss my temple. I nodded in agreement because I loved it when he held me.

He set me on the sofa and almost as soon as we turned on the television, I heard the elevator and I knew the kids were home.

"But, Nana!" Maddie whined. "I wanna see Mommy!"

"Yeah, me, too. Why did we have to come home first?" Masen argued and I smiled at my children.

Edward got up and opened the door before they could even knock and I heard, "Daddy! Why aren't you with Mommy? Is she okay?" Masen asked quickly and I watched as Edward stepped aside without a word so I could see the two of them.

"I'm fine." I giggled as I watched their mouths drop, followed immediately by their backpacks. They raced to the sofa and immediately I was engulfed in hugs from both of them.

"Are you home for good?" Maddie asked me and I ran my fingers through her hair before I kissed her on the cheek. "Sure am, Peanut Butter Cup, for good."

"And we don't have to go anywhere anymore? We get to stay here with you and Daddy?" Masen asked and I nodded my head at him.

"Yes, my brave, strong boy, we get to stay together. Forever," I whispered as I pulled him toward me.

Edward was suddenly on the couch next to me and he pulled Maddie on his lap. Masen snuggled up next to me and I knew, without a doubt, there was no place I'd rather be.

Ever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I hope everyone is happy now that she is home and we have a wedding in the not too distant future. I wanted to add a lemon at the end, but I ran out of room. Besides I figure after everything poor Edward has been through, I should let him have his fun. No more drama for our beloved couple, I promise it's nothing but happy times from here on out. We have one more issue to address and it is coming shortly. More Jane info. to come too, don't worry!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the blog! I'll be in the chat room if any of you want to tell me what you think!** **www(.)les16-thepathwechoose(.)blogspot(.)com…Be sure to add** **your suggestions for outtakes and futuretakes on the blog or send me a message. I'm getting my list ready!**

**I will try to have a teaser up for you tomorrow, but I'm not promising I'll get it done.**

**A few rec's for you guys; please check these out. They have been huge supporters of me and my story, so I'm just returning the favor. Love you guys…(Jennifer and Bev…yours are next-I ran out of room!)**

_**Rapture by AydenMorgen** _ **: DEAWard and Ballerina Bella. It is so hot, you will need a cold shower after every chapter, I promise you. Not to mention an awesome subplot of drug wars and Mexican cartels. It will suck you in, no doubt about it.**

_**Truths, Lies and Alibis by eternally addicted** _ **: Bella is a FBI psychologist who has a gift. She's being stalked and has to lay low for awhile. Enter Edward, but is he a good guy or a bad guy? I'm telling you, you have never read a story like this one. It will have you on the edge of your seat and guessing from the get go.**

**Make sure you review…PLEASE (and make sure you check out the blog!)**

****I took a bit of creative license with the medical aspects of things…I know this! I'm just trying to move things along people. Hope you understand! ****


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Surprise! Here is an early chapter for you guys! I hope you like it…I'm a little nervous about this one, I'll be honest.**

**Thanks goes to Amanda, Jen, and Laurel for their help with this chapter. My beta is out of town, so they stepped in and helped me clean this up. I love you guys!**

**A special recommendation for you all~ My very dear friend** _ **rtgirl**_ **has written one of the best stories I have read in a really long time. It's called** _ **Cotton Creek**_ **and it is fabulous. Edward is from Alabama and is sweeter than the sweetest iced tea you can find. Please check it out, and be sure to tell her I sent you. You won't be sorry, I promise! You can find it in my list of favorites!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 44**

**Jane POV**

Looking up at the ceiling, I tried to count the tiles but every time I tried, I lost count. I'd been trying for hours now…or at least it felt like hours.

I vaguely remembered bits and pieces of a conversation, but it was a bit fuzzy. I remembered hearing shouts and what I assumed was gunfire. I remembered hearing someone scream 'no'. I remembered hearing someone cry.

My nose itched and when I tried to lift my hand to scratch it, something metal clanged against the bed rail. Handcuffs? Why the hell was I in handcuffs? I frantically looked around and finally comprehended that I was in a hospital room.

What the hell happened and why was I here?

I began to move around in my bed and the sound must have alerted someone because a nurse quickly entered my room.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said tersely and moved efficiently to check the machines I was hooked up to.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I questioned.

"Someone will be in to speak with you shortly," the nurse answered and then strode out the door.

I took a few deep breaths as I tried to piece together the last thing I remembered. The Fashion Show. I recalled speaking with my dad and with Ian. For some reason, thinking his name brought tears to my eyes, but I couldn't fathom why. I closed my eyes again and concentrated as more images began to flicker and I caught brief glimpses.

Models running around backstage.

Speaking with the handlers.

Double-checking the racks of clothes.

Watching Bella walk the runway one last time.

Bella…Bella…Bella

For some reason thinking about her made my heart race and I could feel sweat break out on my forehead.

What the hell?

I shook my head again. I knew something happened at the Fashion Show. I knew it had to do with Bella, but for the life of me I just couldn't remember what it was.

I heard the door open and I turned my head to see who it was. I vaguely recognized the two men who had met with my father and me about Bella, but I couldn't remember their names.

"Ms. Volturi," the tall, older one said. "You might not remember, but my name is Alec Macelli. This," he said as he pointed to the man with him, "is Detective Riley Donovan."

He walked closer to the bed and stood for a moment before he said, "We're here to ask you what you what you remember about the events that took place involving the attempted murder of Bella Swan. Please know that this is an official statement and we will be recording this conversation. I ask you; do you want a lawyer present while we ask you these questions?"

"Lawyer, of course I don't need a lawyer! Attempted murder? What are you talking about? Bella Swan?" I asked.

The words sparked a vague memory…

_**Flashback~** _

" _Morning, Sunshine," came the voice that brought a smile to my face every morning._

_He was so beautiful and the fact that he chose me, out of all the girls at this school, to be with was like a dream come true._

_I was as pretty as most of the other girls I supposed. At first, I was worried he was with me for my money, for my name, because it happened before, but he truly seemed like he was the real deal. I hadn't told anyone about him yet but he didn't seem to mind. I wanted to introduce him to my father but I was a bit hesitant to do so. Ever since my mom 'died' a number of years ago, it was just me and my father. To be honest, I liked it that way. My mother had been a selfish bitch and didn't deserve my father. I imagined I should have been more upset about the fact that she had somehow magically managed to ingest an entire bottle of sleeping pills but I wasn't. I was pissed at her for upsetting Daddy and I sure as hell didn't miss the bitch._

_I had Daddy's undivided attention until it was time to go to college and I loved it. He took me to dinner, to important functions and I got to go with him any time he traveled. It was just me and him; just the way it should have been. I didn't really want to go away to school, I wanted to stay with him, but he promised me I could live off-campus in a new house. He bought me a new car, too._

_He also promised that once I got my degree is business, I could help him run the agency. I couldn't wait for that. I was worried that those skanky whores would try to take advantage of him without me there to protect him, so I agreed to get my degree._

" _I gotta get going," my dream guy groaned as he got out of bed. He was a runner so his body was long and lean. It was so muscular it made my mouth water. Of course being a runner meant he had stamina for days and we tested that as often as we could. I woke up sore and achy more times than I could count and it never failed to bring a smile to my face. Not to mention the fact that he kept me wet almost constantly._

_My guy was a bit rough, too, not that I minded a whole hell of a lot... especially when I got the reward of multiple toe-curling orgasms. A few bruises were nothing really when compared to what it felt like when he came inside of me or my mouth. That was actually his preferred method. It wasn't my favorite thing but I'd do anything to make him happy._

_I pouted at him a bit for leaving before we had sex but he was like that sometimes. Sex was whenever he wanted, not me, but again I'd do anything he asked. I was just grateful when he made me feel good so I never complained._

_He got dressed to leave and then looked at me. "Don't give me that look, doll face." His voice had a strange tremor to it and it gave me chills so I put a smile on my face immediately. "That's better," he whispered seductively. He reached down and placed his palm over my naked breast and rubbed gently before he pinched my nipple…painfully hard. "You be a good girl now," he told me. "You don't want to deny me the pleasure of that delectable mouth do you?" he warned with another twist. My eyes filled with tears, more from the thought of him upset with me than from the pain. I shook my head at him and was rewarded with a soft kiss. "I might be back later, I might not. Depends on if I get a better offer for the night."_

_My heart clenched painfully at the thought of him finding someone else so I cried out, "Oh no! Please come back. I promise not to look at you that way again."_

" _Hmmm, well we'll see later, won't we?" he replied before he strode out the door._

_He didn't come back that night but showed up the next one as if nothing had happened. It became a pattern and I never knew whether he would come back when he left. There was one night he came over and I had gone out with some friends because he hadn't let me know he planned on stopping by. Needless to say, I had to wear long-sleeved turtlenecks for quite some time after that. I never made the mistake of leaving at night again._

_Daddy visited frequently but my guy was always conveniently busy when he would be in town. It upset me that I couldn't introduce my two favorite men to each other but Daddy assured me that so long as I was happy he trusted my judgment. My guy pretty much said the same thing. He also added that as long as I got to keep the house and the car, which he had taken to driving more than me, and we could keep living the extravagant lifestyle he'd become accustomed to, all was good._

_There were times I felt like he was using me, but I tried not to think about that too much. He was so gorgeous and made me feel so good that I tended to overlook his wandering eyes and the fact that he got phone calls and text messages all day and night._

_It got closer to graduation and I had yet to introduce my father to my lover but I was determined it would happen soon. Daddy was coming out West to check out a prospective model that some of his scouts had discovered and he'd asked me to help. He had an idea of what he was looking for: someone athletic which would mean she'd have a nice body, someone with long, dark hair, and pale skin. A new sportswear company was looking for a model to be their spokesperson and had contracted with Daddy to find her._

_Daddy and I walked across the campus, my arm hooked in his and I knew all the girls that watched us walk by were insanely jealous of me. Daddy was a nice-looking man, very distinguished looking with his white hair and dark eyes. Every time we passed by a group of people, I could hear their whispers and knew they were wondering who we were. I loved being out in public with my father; he made me feel like a princess and only a fool wouldn't love the attention he lavished on me._

" _There she is, her name is Isabella," Daddy whispered reverently. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. The way he said her name, 'Isabella', set off alarm bells in my mind. It was like he had just found a buried treasure. "I need you to find out everything you can about her."_

_I didn't like it…I didn't like it at all._

_He was only supposed to talk about me that way. He'd only ever spoke that way about me. Even my bitch of a mother, the woman he supposedly loved with all his heart, didn't get her name spoken in such a way._

_I quickly scanned the crowd of people and found a rather plain-looking girl standing with two guys and a girl. She had on a U of O t-shirt with the name Swan on the back. I grudgingly admitted, though certainly not out loud, that she had the perfect body for sportswear. She laughed at something one the others said and again I reluctantly recognized her smile was radiant. She looked like the girl next door, the All-American female athlete and I knew without a doubt that my father would move heaven and earth to sign her. I thought the other girl with her was prettier with her blonde hair and blue eyes but Daddy didn't even pay her any attention. His eyes were focused solely on the dark-haired girl and I again I felt that strange twinge in my stomach._

_I'd never acknowledge that I might have been jealous but I was…insanely so. My father had only ever looked at me that way. Even with the other models he represented or at functions where the world's beautiful people went to be seen, nothing could ever pull Daddy's attention from me the way that girl had just done. I tried pointing out a number of other co-eds around campus but Daddy was adamant she was the one he wanted. I resigned myself to the fact that he'd made his mind up. When he instructed me to find out who she was and everything else about her, I did as he asked because I always wanted to make him happy._

_With a little research I'd found out more about Isabella Swan. She was the daughter of Charlie and Renée Swan. She was a star soccer player who'd been injured during a game and her promising career was over. She was studying English and the people I'd seen her hanging around were named Seth Clearwater and Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock. She was from a tiny town named Forks, Washington and that, really, was about it._

_During the time I'd spent researching Bella Swan, my guy started to become different, distant. The nights he'd spent at my house with me got fewer and fewer between. When he was at the house, all we did was have sex. Rough, hard, oftentimes painful sex, but I took what I could get. I loved and needed him and there was no way I was going to give him up. He was mine and no one else's. I'd started to feel like I wasn't enough for him anymore so I began letting him do things to me…things I never would have imagined, but they seemed to make him happy. That was all that mattered._

_As long as Daddy and my guy were happy, then so was I. One night I had my file on Bella Swan out on my dining room table when my guy decided to surprise me with takeout for dinner. As we brought our food to the table, I watched as his eyes scanned the pictures of her and noticed the intense way he stared at the picture. His fingers turned white from holding the bag of food so tightly and his breathing became erratic. I got the same feeling with him as I'd gotten with my father when he saw Bella Swan for the first time. It was in that instant that my intense hatred for a girl I'd never even met began to fester and grow._

_First my father and now my man? What the fuck? There was fucking no way she was going to ever take either one of them away from me. Over my dead fucking body I fumed to myself…even though I made sure not to outwardly show my anxiety._

" _Who's that?" my man asked. He tried to sound nonchalant but the tremble in his voice gave him away._

_I didn't want to make him mad, Lord knew what would happen if I did, so shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to make it seem like my world wasn't slowly crumbling around me and said, "That's the new girl Daddy wants to sign to the agency."_

" _What's her name?" he demanded and his tone of voice indicated I'd better answer him._

" _Isabella Swan," I said slowly as I watched him process that information._

_He smiled then schooled his features before he looked at me. "Nice name. She's a cute girl," my guy said offhandedly and I let out a relieved breath._

_He didn't say she was beautiful or perfect or anything else so I knew I was worrying over nothing. Our dinner was enjoyable and never once did he bring up Bella Swan again. Sex that night was better than it had ever been and I fell into an exhausted sleep when we were through. His stamina was sometimes hard to keep up with, even for me. Sometime during the night I'd woken up a bit sore but deliciously so and the other side of the bed was empty. I strained my ears to see if I could hear my guy in the house and I heard a noise from the dining room. Carefully I got out of bed, nervous for some reason. I didn't want him to think I was spying on him…that wouldn't go over well at all. I tiptoed down the hall and flattened myself against the wall. I took a deep breath before taking a quick peek around the corner._

_What I saw made me see red and my whole body began to shake with rage. My beautiful man sat there at the table, a glass of whiskey next to him. His eyes were focused on the picture of Bella Swan. He ran his fingers lovingly, it looked like, over the photograph and his eyes and smile were as gentle as I'd ever seen. He certainly hadn't ever looked at me that way and in that moment I vowed that somehow, someway I would destroy her._

_I heard my guy whisper, "Soon, my beloved Isabella, and you'll be mine." The blood in my veins turned to ice. My mind began to envision all the ways I could make that bitch pay for taking away everything I loved._

_My father began his pursuit of the whore and my guy continued to run hot and cold. Somehow he always knew when I was doing something work-related for my father and on those days he always appeared. I never caught him staring at her picture again, but I would notice when his mind would wander. There were also times when we were having sex that I knew without a fucking doubt he was picturing her beneath him instead of me. I could tell because his touch would turn gentle and his smile would turn warm. I tried to convince myself it wasn't really happening and for the most part it worked._

_There were times when I had violent images…I imagined running her over with my car. I imagined tying her to a chair and cutting off her hair. I imagined her getting horribly burned and disfigured. I imagined my guy and my father begging me for forgiveness for ever putting anyone before me. I would forgive them of course because I'd do anything for both of them._

_The brown-haired whore, as I'd come to call her in my mind, repeatedly rebuffed my father which caused him great vexation. It just enraged me further. How dare she upset my father so, especially when all he was trying to do was make her rich and famous. The images I had of her suffering painfully started coming with more frequency and became even more violent. I wasn't a violent person normally, liking rough sex not withstanding, but fucking Bella Swan brought out the worst in me._

_My father began spending more time on the West Coast as he increased his efforts to acquire the bitch. Bella, the fucking whore, continued to resist my father's efforts which in turn caused my anger to rise to a crescendo. Every time my father would talk about how much he wished to sign her and how distressed he was that she continued to say no, I would find myself getting more enraged. He was beginning to get desperate, wanting to offer her the moon and the stars if necessary when I stumbled across a piece of information during my research gathering._

_Charlie Swan was sick, terminally so from all accounts. There was a small chance of remission or a recovery if he were able to get a bone marrow transplant. The chances were slim that the bitch would be a match for her father…but I supposed in this case a chance was better than none at all. There was no way her or her family's meager means or insurance would ever be able to afford something like that. Then there was the information I'd uncovered on Bella Swan's own bitch of a mother…really what was the matter with her? Just like my bitch of a mother…self-centered, vain, and vapid women that had no business ever bringing a child into the world._

_Totally ridiculous._

_Daddy was thrilled when I informed him about Bella's father's declining health. To be honest, he seemed almost giddy at the prospect of being able to help the whore out in such an extravagant way. The signing bonus he was prepared to offer her was substantial and more than enough to cover the cost of Charlie Swan's care by the best doctors in the country and for the test to determine if a transplant was possible._

_As Daddy began making headway with his prize, my guy became more and more distant. In a turn of events I never would have imagined or thought possible, sex wasn't even enjoyable any longer. When we did have it, which was getting more and more infrequent, it was fast, rough, and painful. He started spending more time away from me. There were times I'd see him around campus and he would be with one of the guys that the bitch Bella had been with the first time I'd seen her. He also looked like a runner and my stomach would twist in knots when I thought about the possibility my guy was trying to get closer to the whore._

_I began to have almost constant visions of my man and the brown-haired whore together and my rage at the thought of losing him to someone like her continued to boil. Thoughts of the two of them together began to consume me and occupied almost every thought I had regardless of if I was asleep or awake. It was relentless, it was never-ending, it was slowly driving me mad._

_Not only was the bitch taking my man away from me, she was taking my father, too. She was about to cave, I could tell. Her father's condition was worsening and Daddy was giving her the chance to try to save him. It was my worst fear coming true and I didn't know what to do. On the one hand I wanted her gone, destroyed for tempting my man the way she had and for threatening my place in my father's life. On the other hand, Daddy would be devastated if that happened and his happiness meant everything to me._

_One night my guy didn't stop by so I took a chance and left. I decided to go by his place and just see what was going on, if anything. I tried to convince myself I wasn't spying, but it really didn't fucking work. I was out my mind, convinced he was hooking up with the brown-haired whore and I needed to see for myself. When I got there, I parked across the street and waited. The lights were on inside and for a brief moment I had myself convinced that I was just imagining things…which in my current state was certainly a possibility. As soon as I saw him leave his apartment, talking on his cell phone, my fingers clenched around the steering wheel until they hurt. I wanted to scream but I couldn't so I pulled my hair as hard as I could instead. How fucking dare he? I shrieked silently in my mind. After all I'd done for him, after all I'd given him and he wants to treat me this way? Who the hell did he think he was? Of course those thoughts were immediately followed by ones of what it would be like to be without him and I swore I wouldn't let that happen._

" _Yeah, man. I'll be happy to help out. No problem at all. In fact, this will give me a chance to get to know her better," my guy said with a laugh as he climbed in his car. He didn't even bother to look around or anything and I had the awful feeling he was so focused on going wherever he was headed, nothing else mattered._

_I followed my guy, seething while I tried to figure out what was more important than spending time with me! I followed him for about ten minutes until we arrived at a house and I watched horrified as the brown-haired bitch descended the stairs and walked to his car. He got out and rushed around to open her door. What the hell? He'd never done anything like that for me. Of course we never went out much either as the time we spent together was usually in bed…or any other surface he wanted. Her friend, Jasper, walked out with her and I heard him introduce the two. What a fake bitch with that shy smile!_

" _Thank you so much for taking me home," the bitch simpered._

_How fucking fake was that shit? She knew he was taken and she was trying to steal him from me I screamed silently over and over in my head._

" _It's no problem at all, Bella. I'm happy to help out a friend. I'm just glad I didn't have any place special I needed to be tonight so that I was available," my guy said as helped her in the car._

_I watched, my eyes filling with tears as he smiled after he shut her door and walked back to his side. I followed them, crying uncontrollably, to her fucking house. He repeated the process of opening her door and helping her out of the car. My skin tingled all over and my nails dug into my skin as I watched him place his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the door. I had parked in the shadows and I rolled down my window so I could hear what he said to her._

" _Thanks again, James. It was so nice of you to pick me up." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears._

_Classic whore move was what I scathingly thought to myself._

_I watched as he stepped toward her, all smiles and looking as gorgeous as ever. "It was really my pleasure, Bella. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."_

_I couldn't take any more so I pulled away from the curb and drove home. When I arrived I didn't really remember the actual drive because my mind was so full of their faces. The way she looked at him, all innocent-like even though she was nothing but a whore. The way he looked at her, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I stumbled out of my car and into my house. I threw my keys and purse on the entryway table, barely registering the fact that my purse spilled out on the floor. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of expensive vodka I had in the freezer. After a burning drink, I took another…then another. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and stem the images from coming but I couldn't._

_James was fucking mine, I growled in the quiet kitchen. Mine! There was no way that two-bit whore could ever take him from me. I wouldn't allow it I vowed. I couldn't help but remember the way James had looked the first time he saw Bella's picture or the way his voice sounded that night at the dining room table._

" _Aahh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I threw the vodka bottle against the wall. The sound of splintering glass filled the room and as I watched the liquid spread across the tiled floor, I smiled to myself as I imagined it being bright red blood…Bella Swan's blood._

_I began to follow James around more; I just couldn't help myself. I knew I was losing him and I just couldn't seem to find a way to stop it. Daddy was spending almost all his time here, too, to be close to Bella and to monitor the situation with her steadily ailing father. Bella was so close to acquiescing, I knew it. Her father's condition predicated extraordinary measures and the only way she could ever afford those was by the money Daddy was offering to her. The contract he wanted her to sign was not the typical one that was presented to the other models at the agency but I knew that was because Daddy wanted to keep the bitch around as long he could. If he'd had his way, she would never leave. Daddy was totally enamored with Bella and I had no idea what she had that I didn't. I was being replaced by her in my father's life just as I was in James's and I didn't know how to deal with that. I wanted the bitch gone, obliterated to infinity with no chance of ever returning, but no matter how much I wished it, I knew it wasn't happening. She took my guy and she took my father and no matter how long it took, she would pay._

_Every time I would catch James and Bella together, my plan to make her pay became more solidified. James and I were over; I knew it even if he had yet to be man enough to admit it to me. We hadn't had sex in weeks and days would go by between talking to him. I felt lost, alone, and abandoned. Between James and my father focusing so much on the whore, there was no one left for me. I hated her, hated her with a burning, fiery intensity. I would end her…someway, somehow I would. She would get hers in the end. I would make sure of it._

_The bitch finally agreed to sign a contract with Daddy and I'd never seen him happier. Not at anything I'd ever done did he smile or show such pleasure. I had to keep a fake ass smile on my face. I had to curb every instinct I had to rip her hair out or gouge out her eyes. I had to act friendly and happy around her when all I really wanted to do was make her suffer as I had. James had finally 'officially' broken up with me…by text no less. The only reason he gave was that we'd grown apart which was a fucking lie. I knew we'd still be together if it wasn't for the whore blindsiding him so that she could take him. I didn't blame her for wanting him…he was perfect, who wouldn't want him. But the bitch should have backed off when she knew he was taken. Instead she just batted those ugly ass brown eyes and flipped her plain-looking brown hair and lured him away from me._

_Daddy was thrilled of course and though he asked me to accompany him to meetings and functions all he cared about was Bella. He'd asked me to oversee her first appearances and to set them up as soon as possible. It was a nightmare really, especially because James was attached to her fucking hip and wherever she went, he was sure to follow. He never gave any indication that we had seen each other naked, that we had sex you only saw in porn movies, that I let him do things to me I was sure Miss Innocent couldn't even say out loud let alone do. He looked through me like I wasn't even there. He regarded me as if I was nothing more than a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. I was Jane Volturi and I wasn't meant to be ignored…not by him and not by my father, either. I was so much better than that whore and both of them would realize it sooner or later. They just had better hoped and prayed I forgave them._

_I watched, hurt and angry, as James lovingly followed Bella around constantly. He would show up at her appearances unannounced, just to be near her. What did the bitch do? Complained to her blonde-haired friend._

" _He scares me sometimes, Lele," I heard her whine one day to her friend Rosalie._

" _Then kick his ass to the curb, Bell. You don't need this shit, not with everything else you have going on," the cunt named Rosalie said._

" _I know you are probably right, Rose. He was just so nice when we first started dating. He's like a completely different person now. I don't know what's happened," Bella complained. How could she talk about James that way? Didn't she realize what an amazing man he was? The fact that he wanted to always be around her should have shown her how great he was._

" _Well honestly, Bell. James creeps me the hell out. The way he always stares at you and follows you around; he treats you like a possession. It's just not normal."_

_I seethed silently as they continued to talk about my James so unfairly. He never should have chosen her over me. I never would have complained about the constant attention. I craved it and I still missed him horribly. I'd taken to sitting outside his apartment as well as Bella's anytime I could, just to be near him. His body still called to me even if Bella had brainwashed him into thinking she wanted him._

_Bitch._

_Time marched on and Charlie Swan's health continued to deteriorate. Rapidly. Bella and her minions, as I'd come to call them, spent every weekend traveling to stay with him. A part of me understood her need to be with her father as I'd do anything for my own, but when she left to visit him, James stayed behind. I'd overheard many arguments between the two of them and while a part of me was glad to see Miss Perfect wasn't as perfect as she liked everyone to believe, the other part couldn't believe how callously she ignored James's wishes._

_It was on one of those weekend trips to visit her father that my life, my world, was irrevocably changed. I was alone when I found out that she murdered the love of my life. A part of me died inside. Anything good that was left inside of me faded away and left nothing but a black void and ice in my veins. The fucking bitch would pay for taking James away from me. My own father was more concerned about what 'his poor Isa' had gone through. It was then that I lost not only the man I loved but my father as well. She'd taken away the only two people that made my life worth living. I swore that no matter how long it fucking took, even if I had to wait for the rest of my life, I would return the pain she'd inflicted upon me tenfold…hell a hundredfold. One day someone would come to mean as much to her as James did to me and when that day came, I would be waiting. I'd be waiting to take that person away from her._

_When her father finally succumbed to his illness, Bella and her lapdog, Seth, moved to New York City to be closer to my father. She said it was to be close to the office but I knew better. The bitch just wanted to be close to Daddy. She didn't even look upset about James's death either. She just moved on like he was yesterday's trash, while inside I continued to mourn his death. Over the years I watched and waited for her to meet someone, to find the one person she loved like I loved James. I didn't believe for one fucking second that she could ever truly love someone the way I had loved James but she could pretend, I supposed._

_Bella was nothing more than an ungrateful bitch. She never once thanked Daddy for all he'd done for her. All she did was complain about how this was not what she wanted to do with her life. She'd only agreed so she could help her father. Blah, blah, fucking blah. Years passed and my father's attention and devotion to Bella never wavered whereas my birthday went by unnoticed. Holidays that used to be just the two of us were no longer spent together. It was if I didn't exist to him anymore either. As long as the brown-haired whore was happy, so was my father._

_Until Edward fucking Cullen and his two brats came along. The moment she met him, Daddy became desperate. He could tell Edward was going to be important to her and he was a threat. Bella had made no secret of the fact that she was leaving Volturi; leaving Daddy as soon as her contract was fulfilled. The fact that she now had Edward just cemented that. My father was heartbroken, totally destroyed by the thought that she would leave so I came up with a plan. I'd send her hate mail, trying to scare her. Trying to get her to pull away from her friends and be all alone. That would mean all she would have was Daddy. It wasn't a perfect plan, I wanted her gone, for good, but it would suffice for now. At least I would take her away from her friends and her new lover boy. Daddy would stay happy and I would just have to keep being patient._

_I started out kind of tame, kind of small. Just little hints of what might happen to her. I didn't think I could get her to pull away instantly. I knew it would take some time. I started with the Gala picture, figuring it would scare her to think of someone being that close to her. Then I got a picture of Edward and Bella with the kids on one of their 'family' outings. Family my ass, she wasn't their mother; no matter how much she wanted to be. I hung around in the background, listening to Bella and Angela talk. I'd eavesdrop on Daddy's conference calls with Jasper and Rose, on photo shoots and at appearances. I'd stand unobtrusively behind Seth and Bella as they discussed their plans. It wasn't hard to find out where she would be at any given time._

_I increased my attempts and attention to her comings and goings, waiting for the most opportune time to make my presence known. I wanted her to distance herself from everyone and everything. I thought it was working, too, when we went on that trip to California…the one where I met Ian. I should have known he was too good to be true. It was just one more instance where Bella couldn't be happy with what she had already; she had to take what was mine, too. Ian never loved me, never even wanted me. He just wanted a way to get close to the one that got away. That was all._

_I began paying even closer attention to Bella's comings and goings. I wanted to completely break her, isolate her from her loved ones. The letters I sent became more ominous, more threatening. I could tell no one had a clue what to do, how to handle me. I laughed to myself more times than was probably sane but I couldn't help it. Everyone was beside themselves with worry and I loved the chaos even if things weren't going exactly the way I wanted them to. Instead of her pulling away, they all closed in ranks even more._

_When I'd overheard Emmett and Seth talk about getting the locks changed at Bella's loft, I knew it was too good an opportunity to pass up. With some careful timing I managed to get inside the building before the locks got changed. I'd hidden on the mostly empty third floor until the workers were done. I got inside the main security office and interrupted the camera feed. What I needed to do would only take me a few minutes._

_I had followed Bella and Edward one evening and managed to steal Bella's sweater when she wasn't paying attention. A few fans had approached her table and asked for a picture. When Edward offered to take it and their attention was diverted I stealthily walked by and casually picked it up. As soon as I had the camera feed off I slipped up the stairs, left the sweater with the note attached, went back downstairs and started the feed again. I waited until the camera panned away from the main door and slipped out into the night._

_I watched, amused, as Bella, Edward, and the rest of their family continued to struggle with everything. A small part of me admired the way they rallied around the two of them, but it was a very tiny part. The biggest part of me relished in the chaos, the worried looks on all their faces. Now I didn't care anymore about keeping her with us to keep Daddy happy. He'd abandoned me long ago anyway. Now I was just having fun tormenting her and her precious Edward. I'd keep having fun, too, until it wasn't fun any longer. Then she'd just be gone…forever._

_My pièce de résistance came of course with the final letter. I'd grown tired of my game and tired of her. I'd left the letter for Bella at the office unobtrusively. No one saw me; no one had the slightest inkling that Bella's tormentor was so close. It was quite enjoyable actually, watching everyone…even my own father now, as they tried to find a rhyme or reason to what was going on. I was completely nuts, a part of me knew this, recognized it, but I didn't care. I was fucking done and I was fucking tired._

_Hearing my father call the bitch by her preferred name instead of using 'Isa' like he'd always done was really the last fucking straw for me. He was the one that was really to blame for all of this anyway. He never should have replaced me with her. He and James both. I'd given everything of myself to them and they'd just used me until something or someone better had come along. I listened as the FBI and the NYPD tried to make heads or tails of the letters. I cackled, internally of course, when I saw how devastated Bella was at having to send the kids away. I was glad they were going to be gone truthfully. I was crazy but I wasn't that heartless of a bitch to want to harm kids for God's sake._

_I'd slipped out of the room, unnoticed once again and found a spot across the street that would let me watch as she came outside. It was then that I'd decided to go after Edward instead. I wanted Bella destroyed and I could think of nothing that would cause her more pain than to be abandoned like I had been by everyone she loved. I wanted her to live the rest of her life knowing that he was dead because of her._

_The plan was brilliant I'd thought and I couldn't think of a better place for this all to end than at the Fashion Show. She'd told my father definitively that she was through with her contract and she was done…for good. He was upset but he'd resigned himself to the fact that she was leaving long ago. All throughout the day's preparations I imagined what the final showdown would be like. I wanted Bella to beg and plead with me to spare Edward. I wanted her to acknowledge that I was the one with all the power, that I was the one that gave her what she wanted. I wanted her to think she was going to get it…and then I would kill him anyway._

_Things worked out even better than I'd hoped and the whole time I led Edward back to Bella's dressing room. I kept imagining her cries, kept picturing her face once I took everything away from her. It was all I could do not to kill him as soon as I'd shut the door, but I wanted her to know, to truly understand what she'd done to me. So we entered her dressing and I let them have their brief, sickeningly sweet reunion before I locked the door._

_The look on the bitch's face when she realized it had been me, when she saw the gun, was worth almost everything that happened. The crazy thing was, I wasn't sure Bella really ever understood why I hated her so much. I never even told her about James._

_**End of Flashback~** _

I noticed that the room was really quiet except for the sounds of the machines. I shook my hand against the bed rail again; for some reason I enjoyed the sound. I noticed my left thigh was covered in gauze and tape, bits of red soaked through. I turned my head to the right and the same gauze and tape with the same drops of red covered my right shoulder. I looked up at the two men that stood in my room…I remembered them coming in but not anything after that.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked as they continued to stare at me.

I heard the sound of a small tape recorder turn off but I couldn't remember saying anything for a moment.

"Jesus Christ," the younger man said in a whisper. He looked at the older man and he put away the notebook he had been furiously writing in. The older man nodded at the younger one, I thought I remembered his name was Riley something or other.

As soon as I remembered his name, I remembered Bella and Edward. Shit what happened I asked myself.

"Jane Volturi, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Isabella Swan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"Attempted murder? You mean that bitch is still alive? After everything I went through to get to her? I didn't even want to kill her, though that would have been okay, too. I really wanted to kill Edward. An eye for an eye."

"Ms. Volturi," the older man said in a steel-hard voice. "I assure you that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are both alive and healthy. You," he said as he stepped closer to the bed and stared at me, "have a really fucking long time to sit and think about that."

He and the other guy left the room after that.

"Well, fuck. What the hell do I do now?" I asked…and got no answer whatsoever.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Okay, so there is a brief look at Crazy Jane as we've called her all week. I hope you liked it. I've been nervous all week about this part, so I hope it was okay!**

**Edward's chapter is up next and will be up by Sunday as usual. As a treat for you guys, and well, a treat for me too…if you send me a review for this chapter, I'll send you back a sneak peek at Sunday's chapter. So let me know what you thought of Crazy Jane and I'll give you some Sweetward in return…or Daddyward or whatever you wanna call him!**

**Remember to go to the blog and give me your ideas for outtakes and futuretakes for The Path We Choose. We only have 3 chapters left after Sunday's. I'm sad about that, but I'm excited too. We still have some great things coming up and the outtakes/futuretakes will be so fun to write!**

**I am working on a new story that I'll begin posting as soon as we get to the last chapter of The Path We Choose….I am so SOOO excited about it! I'll be giving you all a sneak peek before too much longer. Be sure to put me on author alert so you'll know when I post it! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have The Path We Choose!**

**That's it guys, be sure to leave a review and I'll see you again on Sunday!**

**Happy Friday~~**


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks goes to Amanda, Jen, and Laurel for their help with this chapter. My beta is having Internet issues, so they stepped in and helped me clean this up. I love you guys!**

**A special recommendation for you all~ My very dear friend** _ **rtgirl**_ **has written one of the best stories I have read in a really long time. It's called** _ **Cotton Creek**_ **and it is fabulous. Edward is from Alabama and is sweeter than the sweetest iced tea you can find and Bella is a travel nurse. Please check it out, and be sure to tell her I sent you. You won't be sorry, I promise! You can find it in my list of favorites! She is going to be posting a teaser on The Fictionators website tomorrow so take a look at it.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Oh and for all of you who have been waiting….LEMON ALERT!**

**Now, on with the story.**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 45**

**EPOV**

"Jesus, Edward," Emmett grunted as he bent over at the waist.

I picked the towel up off the bench and wiped the sweat off my face and neck. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath and I grabbed two bottles of water out of my bag. After throwing one to my brother, I opened the bottle and chugged the water in a few swallows.

"You feel better now?" my brother asked as he stood up.

I wanted to tell him yes, but I also needed to talk about this. This pushing myself to the absolute limit I'd just tried and failed miserably at.

The tension was still there. The feeling that I was about to snap…yeah it was still fucking present and accounted for. The feeling hadn't abated one damn bit in the two weeks since Bella had been home. The one that had me pulling my hair out on a daily basis. The one that had caused there to be a permanent mark on the bridge of my nose from squeezing it so damn much.

The one that was about to drive me out of my ever-loving mind.

More than three weeks, longer than twenty-one damn days…that was how long it had been since I'd been inside of Bella. Since I'd last come inside of her. Oh, we'd had plenty of hot and heavy make-out sessions. We'd made each other come from our fingers and she'd even had me in her mouth on more than one occasion. That was really fucking nice, let me tell you, but it still couldn't compare to the feel of being inside of her. It couldn't compare to watching her fall apart beneath me or hell even on top of me if I was fucking lucky.

I missed my girl…I needed my fiancée…I wanted Bella.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. "Fuck, no I don't feel better. There's only one thing that will make me feel better and no amount of exercise is going to help," I snapped.

"Still haven't gotten the all clear yet, have you?" Em asked with a smirk.

Ass.

Bet he got some on a daily basis from Rose…and cue the cringe. I so did NOT want to imagine what the two of them did. There was no telling.

I flipped him off then flopped down on the bench. Emmett and I had been playing basketball for over an hour now. On a normal day, it would have been more than enough to take the edge off, but not today.

Not even fucking close.

Huffing I shook my head, "Hell no. Bella's appointment with Dr. Owens is in two days. Fuck, she better get the go ahead. I'm dying here," I whined pitifully.

Once the first couple of days she was home had passed without incident, everyone…and by everyone I meant mostly everyone besides me, began to relax. More often than not, Bella and I woke up in the morning with two extra bodies in the bed with us. As a doctor, I knew this was a horrible habit to start, but as a dad, I understood.

Bella told me about her discussion with Dr. Owens regarding our talking to someone about what had happened. I couldn't disagree with her belief that we all, Maddie and Masen included, could benefit from speaking with someone. I brought the subject up with my dad and he did some research before he came up with the name of a doctor that specialized in these types of traumatic experiences. Her name was Amy Benedict and our first appointment with her had been a few days ago.

I was shocked when she could get us in so fast, but I was pretty sure professional courtesy coupled with the fact that Bella and I had been splashed all over the television and the newspapers for the past few weeks might have had something to do with it.

Alice and Jasper were, thankfully, correct in their assumption that making a statement would go a long way to calming the frenzy that had built up while Bella was in a coma. Ali had tentatively broached the subject of allowing Aro to stand with us but there was no way in hell I could have managed that. I felt sorry for the man, I wasn't a complete heartless bastard, but his freaking nutcase of a daughter almost took away my reason for living. That wasn't something I was willing to overlook any time soon…if ever.

My girl blew everyone the fuck away at the press conference. Her grace and her inherent gentle nature shown through loud and clear and I was so damn proud of her. I didn't do much of anything. I just stood next to her with my arm wrapped tightly around her waist and looked like a man hopelessly in love with the most amazing woman ever. Bella answered their questions as openly as she could due to the restrictions caused by the ongoing investigation. She expressed her condolences to Aro and wished Jane luck in her treatment. There was no doubt Jane was a sick, twisted woman who was ill, but I found it much harder to forgive her than my wonderful fiancée had. Honestly I wasn't sure I ever could.

I knew I had to, for my own sake as well as for the sake of moving forward and putting this whole mess behind us. Bella asked the reporters for privacy while she recuperated. She also gently reminded them that there were young children involved and we would greatly appreciate the time and space needed to allow them to adjust to what happened as well.

The reporters hung around the loft for a few days after that and they were all but nonexistent now. Thank freaking Christ for that. If I never saw another television camera or microphone it would be too fucking soon if you asked me.

"You two need a damn vacation," Emmett chuckled as he stood up and slapped me on the back.

"No freaking shit," I replied back.

Fucking understatement of the century.

"I'd love to take Bella some place, even for just the weekend, but I just can't do it right now," I told him as I reached down and picked up my bag.

"Why the hell not?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my damp hair. "For a couple of reasons. First, I couldn't leave Maddie and Masen right now. Our first family session with the therapist went really well but both of them are still really shaken up about what happened. And not just Bella getting hurt either, but all of it." I felt like shit and a total failure as a father that my innocent children had had to face the evil that was prevalent in the world.

As a parent you always wanted to shield them from those types of things as long as possible. I certainly wasn't any different…I just wanted to be able to do it for longer than eight years.

"Second," I continued as we walked toward our vehicles, "Bella is in full-on wedding mode. We can't even eat at the dining room table right now, there is so much shit piled on it." I smiled when I thought about it. Any other guy would probably be pulling his hair out or complaining about the chaos, but I fucking loved it.

I'd been waiting for this it seemed like my whole life. When Bella had told me at the hospital she knew when she wanted to get married, there was a part of me that had kind of expected her to say right away, at like City Hall or something like that. I would have done it, too, even though I'd always pictured getting married in a church with Father O'Connor officiating.

Seeing her in a white dress, saying vows to each other, binding ourselves to each other with rings…I couldn't wait. Getting married at Thanksgiving wasn't something I ever would have considered, but it fit our situation perfectly. We had so damn much to be thankful for and it was time to celebrate that.

"Rosie is driving me freaking nuts with all the damn wedding talk and it's not even my damn wedding. I don't know how you're handling all that estrogen." Emmett laughed at me.

I threw my bag in the front seat of my car and turned to look at my brother. I said, "Well, I damn sure know this is the only wedding myself or Bella will have so whatever she wants, she gets. Whatever keeps that fucking gorgeous smile on her beautiful face is all that matters to me."

"If there were ever two people that deserved to be happy, it's you two. I'm really fucking happy for you, Edward, for both of you. I can't wait to officially welcome Bella to the family," he said as he hugged me.

"Yeah, well until she says I do and there is a ring on both of our fingers, I'm not taking anything for granted," I said. I meant for that to come out in a joking manner, but it fell flat as I realized what I'd said.

Like when I asked her to marry me, time was not anything I would ever take for granted again.

"You and Bella will have your happily ever after. Stop fretting so damn much," he teased but his eyes bore into mine. "Nothing will come between you two any more. You have to stop looking over your shoulder for the other shoe to drop or whatever other pessimistic shit there is. Be happy, that's all you have to worry about…and getting some. You sure are a cranky motherfucker when you haven't been laid in awhile." He laughed and then jogged to his car before I could kick his ass.

Well, I could try. He could still probably take me, though I'd never admit that. Not only that, I couldn't really get mad at what he said. He was telling the truth, I was cranky. I wanted my woman damn it, what the hell was so freaking wrong with that?

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Shit, shit, double fucking shit," I fumed as I got stuck in traffic. Not only was I stuck in traffic, Bella wouldn't pick up her damn phone. I'd been calling ever since I got in the car and she had yet to answer her fucking phone.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to stem the panic that was slowly…well, really not fucking slowly at all, creeping in my mind. I knew if anything had happened, if there was something wrong, someone would tell me. I just hated that I hadn't been able to go to Bella's appointment with Dr. Owens today. I'd gotten called in to the hospital on an emergency and I had to go in. From then on, it was one thing after another. I hadn't even had time to eat all day, much less had the time to call Bella.

I just wanted to get home, see for myself that she was okay, and curl up on the couch with her. I pulled up into the parking garage and hurried to the elevator. I hadn't seen Jasper and Seth for a few days and I thought for like half a second about stopping to say hi, but then thought I was an idiot for even contemplating that. My girl was upstairs and I hadn't seen her all damn day.

Getting off the elevator, I rushed to our front door. I had my key out to open the door when I noticed a note stuck to the outside.

**This message is to the real Edward Cullen. Cranky, uptight, tense Edward needs to check his ass at the door. The only Edward that needs to proceed any further is the one that is going to spend the entire night making up for lost time with his fiancée.**

**I'm waiting, what the hell are you doing standing around?**

**XOXOXO~ B**

Well, hell. I didn't need to be told twice. I opened and shut the door so fast it scared poor Rufus. "Where is everyone, little guy?" I asked as I bent down to pat him on the head. I threw my keys on the entryway table and listened for a sound.

Silence.

It was completely silent and instead of panicking, I smiled.

"Thank the Lord," I said quietly. Hopefully the absence of little eight-year-old voices meant that Bella and I would be alone for the rest of the night. Not that I didn't want to see them, but my semi-hard cock reminded me of just how long it had been since I'd been inside Bella…and I really, really wanted to make love to my fiancée for the first time.

I walked anxiously to our closed bedroom door and when I opened it slowly, the sight before me made my heart stop and made my semi-erect cock come to full attention in the blink of an eye.

"Holy fuck, Bella," I rasped out…somehow.

"You are the real Edward Cullen, correct? No more brooding, snapping Edward?" she asked as she sat up on her knees. I nodded my head mutely at her. I was totally speechless at the vision in front of me.

Bella was dressed…well mostly undressed in this case…in the most luscious shade of violet I'd ever seen. The lingerie she was wearing plunged deep, and displayed a mouthwatering expanse of perfect, pale skin. It had a halter top with some beading or sequins, whatever you called it, across the front and whatever it was called made her breasts look spectacular. It barely came to the middle of her thighs and she was, without a fucking doubt, the most spectacular, the most erotic-looking thing I'd ever seen in my whole damn life.

"You look like fucking sin," I breathed out as I stepped closer to the bed.

"Well, that's good because what I plan on you doing to me and me doing to you is definitely against the law in quite a few states, I'm sure," she said seductively as she moved to stand up.

"NO!" I said quickly and louder than I meant to as well. "Don't fucking move," I ordered her.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled my scrub shirt over my head, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. I continued to drink her in. God damn she was a vision…sex personified. Her hair was a wild mess of curls and her eyes were lined with smoky liner. Her lips shone with gloss or whatever the hell you called it and that bottom lip was fucking calling to me.

"Oh, Bella, the things I want to do to you," I whispered as I stepped closer. I ran just the tip of my finger across her collarbones, the very same ones that drove me insane and then up the side her neck.

"I take it this means we've been given the go ahead?" I asked, needing to make sure I had everything right. She nodded her head and I whispered, "Thank you, Dr. Owens."

I took a deep breath to slow my rapidly beating heart and stepped back, holding my hand out. "Stand up," I told her as I pulled her to her feet.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" I groaned when I noticed the almost obscene they were so hot shoes she had on her feet.

"Of course not, Edward. Why the hell would I want to kill my fiancée before he even makes it down the aisle?" She giggled at me.

I walked around her and when I got to the back I hissed, "Oh, fuck me," to which Bella responded darkly, "I think that is the plan."

My hand lifted and I had to touch her. Her back was completely naked, from the top of her ass up. The lingerie tied enticingly at the neck and I couldn't fucking wait to untie it and watch the fabric fall from her body. That kind of went against the whole I hope she never takes this off chant I was currently saying over and over in my head. I let my fingertips dance across the smooth skin of her back and I could feel the sparks shooting up my arm the second my finger touched her skin.

If that feeling ever went away, I swore I would go mad. I loved that fucking feeling, the one I got whenever we touched. It calmed and excited me at the same time.

I stepped up behind her and pressed my naked chest against her back and both of us sighed at the intense feeling we got the moment we touched. "You take my breath away," I whispered as I bent down and sucked on the delicate skin behind her ear.

"You own me, every part of me belongs to you," I spoke against her skin. "Every breath I take, every thought I have, every beat of my heart, they all belong to you." I began to kiss across her naked shoulders, moving from left to right and I pressed my cock against her ass. "Every time I get hard it's because I'm thinking about you." I flicked my tongue against the back of her neck. My right hand rested on her thigh, the skin beneath so warm and soft. I lifted my hand so that it rested on her hip.

Bella's breathing was coming more rapidly and I chuckled against her ear when I watched her eyes close. Her delectable pink tongue darted out of her mouth and she bit her bottom lip…my lip.

"Mmmm, that fucking lip…it drives me insane."

I reached down on her left side and laid my hand across her stomach and pulled her back against me, letting her feel just how much she affected me. "Do you know I can barely think when we're apart, it's like I can't even breathe until we're together again? Do you know what else?" I asked as I traced the outside of her ear with my tongue. I moved my hand lower on her stomach until I slipped my hand inside her barely there panties and cupped her warm, wet pussy. "When we're together again, all I can think about is being inside of you. I can't get enough of you, Bella, ever." I turned her head to the side and attacked her lips with my mouth. My fingers moved in synch with my tongue and when my tongue dipped deep inside her waiting mouth, my fingers pushed inside of her.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as my finger entered her more completely. "So wet, you're so damn wet."

"I need you, Edward. I need you so much it hurts. Make the pain go away, please," she begged me.

I reached up with the hand that wasn't in between her legs and untied the sinfully sexy lingerie and watched, mesmerized as it fell. I had to withdraw my hand, a move both of us protested, so that it could fall to the floor. I turned her body around once she was clad in only the barely there panties that matched what I'd just taken off.

I crushed her against my chest and cradled her head in my hands. I devoured her mouth with mine; there really wasn't any other word for it. Her hard nipples rubbed against my chest, eliciting a feral sounding groan from me and my cock ached for her. She was so close, and I wasn't inside of her yet.

Oh but I could smell her. Her scent lingered in the air around us, the air electrified as it swallowed us whole. You could feel it. It was powerful, it was intense, and it was purely us.

I was positive no one else, no other two people were ever as connected as Bella and I were. We were literally two parts of the same being, neither one able to function as well alone as we could together. Arrogant to think…hell fucking yes it was, but I believed it was the truth.

"Edward," Bella panted against my lips. "Please be inside of me." She reached her tiny hand inside of my scrub pants and wrapped her fingers around my length. I literally shook from how good it felt and I grunted loudly when she ran her thumb over the tip of my cock.

"Baby, shit…" I hissed.

She expertly and knowingly moved her palm up and down my cock. Bella knew every touch that set me on fire; she knew my body better than I knew my own.

I lost myself in the feel of her hand around me and I pressed myself against her hand even more. "Only you can make me feel this good, Bella. I drive myself insane imagining being inside of you. It's all I can do sometimes not to completely come undone at the thought of your naked body, falling apart beneath me, because of me." I groaned again as Bella squeezed me in her hand.

"Then make me fall apart. I need you, please," she begged and I silenced her with another scorching kiss.

Bella pushed my pants all the way down my legs and I stepped out of them and then guided her back to the bed. I laid her out in the middle of it and then slid her practically nonexistent panties down her gorgeous legs. When she was completely naked I stood up and stared at her.

"Jesus Christ, you are so damn beautiful," I whispered in awe.

Every time I saw her naked, it was like the first time. "So fucking perfect," I breathed out as I crawled on top of her.

"You're sure you're okay? Nothing hurts?" I needed to verify before we went any further. I would try like hell not to hurt her, but this wasn't going to be gentle.

"Get inside of me, Edward. Now," Bella commanded as she pulled my mouth to hers.

I hovered over her, the tip of my cock taunting her entrance. She raised her hips off the bed and I would pull away just enough so that I grazed her soaking wet slit. My cock hurt it was so hard, but I knew the moment I was buried inside of her, it would be only moments before I came. It would feel too fucking good not to.

"Edward, damn it," Bella ground out, her eyes ablaze with passion and need.

I craved that look, the one that let me know she needed me as much as I needed her. The one that told me my body called to hers like hers did to mine. The one that said if you don't do something, anything, I'm going to explode.

"Say it, Isabella. You know what you have to say," I teased her mercilessly. Her back arched off the bed and I couldn't help but take a nipple into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around the hard bud and then sucked it into my mouth. I could feel her pussy flutter and clench with each flick of my tongue. When I bit down on it she cried out, the sound loud and heavy in the room.

"Edward," she panted and I smiled against her skin.

"Say my name like that again," I demanded and moved to the other nipple.

I reached down and grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head and held them there. She gasped, incoherent when I took the other nipple in between my teeth and rubbed my cock against her slick lips.

She was so close to coming, her body trembled beneath me. I continued to rub against her and took her nipple into my mouth again. "My name, Isabella. Scream it," I ordered her.

My hips were moving in a steady rhythm and when I bit down on the pebbled flesh and she screamed my name, I slipped inside of her. She came undone almost the instant I was fully inside of her, her walls pulsated and squeezed around me.

"Edward….oh God…Edward," she cried out and she continued to come. Wave after wave. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt.

"Fuck, baby," I rasped out. "What you do to me," I said against her neck. "You're so fucking wet and tight. I love being inside of you. I could live inside of you," I grunted as my hips continued to move.

I kissed her again, my tongue licking at her lips. "I love it when you talk that way," Bella whispered as her fingernails scraped against my scalp sending delicious tingles all over my body.

I reached between our bodies and circled her swollen clit with my finger and her body practically flew off the bed.

"You're so wet. Because of me, isn't it, Bella? Tell me," I said against her lips before I bit on the bottom one that taunted me so.

"Yes, oh Edward…fuck…yes," she answered, her body positively vibrating beneath me.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around me, the heels of her shoes dug bitingly into my ass, but it felt too good to tell her to move. "Mine, Bella. You belong to me just as I do to you," I told her as I looked in her eyes.

She couldn't even speak, she just nodded her head.

"I'm so close, Bella."

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder," she pleaded and I complied. Bella lifted her hips to meet mine and the only sound in the room was our breathing and the sound of our bodies sliding against the other.

"Right there, oh please…yes, there, just like that," Bella moaned, the sound reverberating around us.

"You look so fucking good beneath me," I told her.

She closed her eyes but I couldn't have that. "Open your eyes. Watch me fuck you until you can't see anything but me."

Bella opened them and I brushed my lips across hers as I swiveled my hips against her. "I love you, Isabella Cullen," I murmured.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, forever," she breathed out.

"Together, baby. Come with me," I told her and watched, desperate to feel her let go. "Give it to me. Come…now," I commanded and felt my legs tense.

"Yes, oh yes…coming, I'm coming, Edward." I bent my head down and pressed my forehead against hers.

"So good, yes…that's my girl," I praised her then released in a powerful burst and felt her walls clench me as she came again.

I collapsed on top of her and breathed against her neck, flicking at the skin there with my tongue.

"That was," Bella breathed and I chuckled.

"Fucking amazing is what I think you were going for," I retorted back.

My voice shook and Bella breathed in and out a few times before I reluctantly rolled off her, immediately missing being inside of her.

We laid there for a few moments before I felt the bed move. Bella straddled me and my eyes consumed her as she was above me.

"I'm not done with you yet," she purred as she bent down and flicked my nipple with her tongue. "Not by a long shot."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Angel, are you going to be okay?" I asked when the seat belt light turned off.

Bella sighed and nodded her head. She didn't look at me for a few minutes and I didn't press her. Pop told me to be prepared for Bella's moods to be kind of up and down during this trip. I didn't really expect them to be any different. This was something I'd thought about for a really long time, ever since Dad gave her Charlie's letter back in May. Listening to her breakdown the way she had when she talked about not getting to say goodbye to her father cut me to the core. I couldn't really even imagine how hard that must have been for her to deal with all those years ago and I knew she hadn't really done it yet. Bella needed this trip, no matter how painful it might be for her.

I didn't suggest this trip lightly. I'd talked to Jasper, Seth, and Rosalie about this. I'd talked to Sue as well.

_**Flashback~ (talk with Sue)** _

_"Edward," Sue said quietly to get my attention._

_Bella had been home for a few days and her strength was just about back to normal. She still tired more easily than she used to, but that was to be expected for a bit longer._ _The loft was blessedly quiet for the first time in I couldn't even remember. Maddie and Masen were at school and Seth and Jasper were downstairs. Sue had come up to keep Bella company while I went to the market. When I got back, she had already laid down to take a nap, leaving me with my first real chance to talk to the woman who for all intents and purposes was a true mother to Bella._

_"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see her so blissfully happy," Sue said as she took a drink of her iced tea. We were sitting at the island and the loft was almost silent._

_"I hope to always keep her that way," I told her honestly._

_Sue placed her glass back down on the island and waited for a moment before she turned to look at me. "You've given her everything she's always wanted; unconditional love, a true family, and acceptance of who she is. Bella is a remarkable woman, Edward, and for someone who has been through the hardships she has, it's a miracle she's still the same Bella she's always been. Actually, that's not true. The real Bella has been hidden from everyone; even those of us who have loved her for her whole life, until you and your children came into her life. You've brought her back to all of us and for that, I'll be eternally grateful."_

_I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't say anything. I had a feeling there was more she wanted to say to me, and I wasn't wrong._

_"Charlie Swan was a good man, but he was extremely flawed," Sue began again. "Bella idolized him and Lord knows the man thought the sun rose and set on his daughter's head, but I know Bella in a way that I'd be willing to bet no one else does. Not my son, who has loved that girl since the day they were born. Not my two pseudo-children who owe her so much even if she doesn't see it. Perhaps not even you, though I believe you understand our girl in a way only you can. Bella has never once, as far as I know, gotten angry with Charlie for the things he did. I think Bella has dealt with her feelings for Renée. That relationship was black and white and Bella has had a lot of time to come to terms with the person her mother was."_

_I opened my mouth to say something but Sue held up her hand to stop me. "Just a moment, Edward. Charlie was her father and of course she loved him. Look at what she did to try to help him, to try to save him, even though it was practically hopeless. Bella would do no less for anyone she loved; it's who she is. But, Charlie allowed her to get hurt in ways that no father should ever allow his child to be harmed. Renée was an evil bitch who didn't deserve either one of them. For some reason Charlie was totally_ _blinded by her and it made him behave in ways I never would have dreamed he'd be capable. Bella has never acknowledged that. She never once spoke one word against him when he was alive and though I imagine she's come to accept his faults more as she's gotten older, those wounds are still there."_

_"So what are you saying? What do I need to do for her?" I asked. I was shocked, stunned speechless by what she'd just told me. I couldn't say that those thoughts never entered my mind, but Bella's feelings about her father were a subject we hardly ever addressed._

_Sure she'd talked a bit about them over the Fourth of July weekend with me and the kids, but besides a comment here or there, it was a subject that was not discussed._

_"Bella needs to go back to Forks, Edward," Sue told me with much feeling. "She needs to get angry with her father for what he failed to do for her. She needs to tell him how she felt being abandoned the way she was by his refusal to do something to stop Renée. She needs to grieve for him and then," the woman said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes. "She needs to tell him she forgives him and tell him goodbye. Bella needs closure, Edward. It will always be hanging over her head, waiting to creep up on her if she doesn't deal with this and put it behind her. After all she's been through, after the fight she just won to come back to you, to all of us, she has one more thing left to do. Help her, Edward. Make her face her past and then show her how to leave it there. Bella can't do this because of you, but she can do it with you."_

_"I'll take her before the wedding," I promised her, realizing how true all she'd just said was._

_Bella needed to do this. She wouldn't like it, and I had no doubt she'd resist, but eventually she'd realize it was something that she'd needed to do for a long time._   
_**End of Flashback~** _

"Thank you for making me do this, baby," Bella whispered. She still stared out the window but she had reached over and grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together.

I squeezed her hand and waited until she looked at me. "I'll always be with you, my love. You never have to face anything alone ever again. And, I'm not making you do anything. I merely suggested. You are the one that decided you wanted to do this." I picked up her hand and brushed a soft kiss across the back of it before I held it on my lap.

She was killing me. I knew she was hurting and there wasn't really anything I could do to take it away and make it better except be here for her. Bella was so fucking brave…the bravest, strongest person I'd ever met in my life. I was continually in awe of her. When I suggested we take this trip and what I hoped to accomplish while we were here, she didn't resist the way I expected her to, the way an average person would have done.

No, my girl took a moment to listen to what I had to say and then agreed, completely, that it was something she needed to do. No hemming and hawing, no trying to put it off to a later time. Nope, my brave, strong girl asked when we could go.

So, here we were, a month before our wedding, flying across the country so she could finally tell her father goodbye. It would be hard because Renée was buried there, too, but I believed Sue when she said she thought Bella had come to terms with Renée's passing. Renée was an awful person and a horrible mother. There wasn't much ambiguity there. Renée had let her feelings toward Bella be known for all to see and hear. Charlie was the one that should have been on Bella's side and he was the one that Bella needed the closure with.

We picked up our rental car at Sea-Tac and made the drive to Port Angeles without any problems. Bella was quiet again and I couldn't help but worry about her. I knew she would talk to me eventually, she always did. We didn't keep secrets from each other; we just didn't work that way. I looked out the window to let her think in peace and couldn't help but be amazed at how fucking green it was here. It was almost surreal. The scenery was breathtaking and the air was crisp and cool. Fall was definitely here and I couldn't help but realize that we needed to get the hell out of New York City. I wanted Maddie and Masen to enjoy fresh air and running in a yard and having a tree house and they couldn't have any of that as long as we stayed in the city.

I knew we had a lot to deal with the wedding preparations and all that, but I hoped Bella and I could make some plans regarding what we would do after the wedding. We weren't taking a honeymoon. Neither one of us wanted to be away from the kids again and we planned on taking a trip after Christmas, just the four of us.

We'd spend the holiday with the family, but after that, until the kids had to go back to school, it was just going to be the four of us. I had a few ideas of what I wanted to do, but I still needed to check out a few more things before I could decide for sure.

We arrived at the Olympic Lodge hotel just before dinnertime. I figured we'd eat and go to bed early. I knew the next day would be a long, hard day for her and once we were done here, I planned on spending the night in Seattle before we went home. I planned on spoiling the hell out of her, no matter how much she protested. This was going to be a hell of a thing for her to do and I just wanted to show her how much I loved her and how damn proud of her I was.

"Baby?" I asked once we'd put our things away in the bathroom. This was going to be a pretty fast trip so we didn't bring a lot. "Do you want to go down to the restaurant or would you rather order room service?" I asked.

I had a feeling I knew what she would say and she didn't disappoint when she replied, "Can we just eat up here? I don't feel like being around a crowd of people right now."

I nodded and flipped through the menu deciding on a simple meal of steak, baked potato, and salad. I'd even ordered some cheesecake for dessert as well as a bottle of wine. I figured we could both use a glass or two to relax.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as I turned around after I hung up the phone.

She stood next to the windows and stared out at the lake beyond. It was almost dark out by this time and you could barely differentiate between the water and the sky. She shrugged her shoulders at me despondently and I wanted to kick my own ass for making her do this now. I should have waited until Bella said she was ready. I never should have pushed her after everything that had happened, I angrily berated myself.

"I'm not sure what to say to him tomorrow," my girl said with a sniffle.

I wanted to walk to her and hold her but the way she stood kept me where I was.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't," I told her regretfully. I wished more than anything that I could take her pain away, but I couldn't. This truly was the one time Bella had to face something on her own. That didn't mean I wouldn't be right by her side supporting her in every way, but finding closure with Charlie was something only Bella could accomplish.

"If this is too much for you, we can come back another time. Hell, we can leave and never come back if that is what you want. I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to do," I told her honestly. As much as I fully believed Bella needed this, I didn't want to see her in pain.

Before I even got the words out, she shook her head at me. "No, Edward. I know I need to do this. For me and for us. When we say 'I do' next month, I don't want there to be anything holding me back. I want to go forward with you," she whispered and at that point I rushed over to her.

"I want that, too. I think you need to do this, but if you're not ready, there's nothing wrong with that either," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. I stood behind Bella and rested my head on her shoulder. I turned my head to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "Besides, baby, I'm sure we can find another way to spend the time away from home," I teased…kind of.

Since Bella had been given the go ahead from Dr. Owens we hadn't really had much time to ourselves. Between wedding plans, my easing back into work, and spending as much time as possible with Maddie and Masen, most nights we fell into bed exhausted only to wake up the next day and start all over again.

I missed Bella…a whole fucking lot.

It was still going to take some more time for both of us to get past everything that had happened. Luckily there was little more than the occasional nightmare and Bella's injuries to recover from. Things could have turned out so much worse but as Dr. Benedict kept reminding us at our weekly appointments, we just needed to focus on what happened, not what could have.

It was good advice, but there were many times that was easier said than done. For the most part I believed that Bella and I, as well as the kids, handled everything surprisingly well. There were instances that popped up now and then and I would realize that we still had some work to do. The seven days Bella had been in a coma wasn't anything I would ever forget. The sound of that fucking gun firing and Bella shouting 'no'…I would never forget that either. I would never forget the way her voice sounded when she struggled to tell me she loved me and the kids. I would never, ever, for as long as I lived and then beyond, forget what her voice sounded like when she woke up.

I'd never forget what it felt like when I thought about losing her forever.

Those were my burdens to carry. Those and knowing the trauma Maddie and Masen suffered as well. Masen still had incidents where he would be terribly upset or angry and that sometimes alternated with times he was abnormally clingy. Dr. Benedict assured Bella and I that was perfectly normal behavior and nothing to be overly concerned with. As he dealt with and processed what happened, he would slowly adjust and accept better. Maddie was much different than her brother. My little princess internalized most everything. In all honesty, I was more concerned about the effects of that behavior than Masen's yo-yo emotions. It didn't surprise me in the least that Maddie kept her feelings to herself, but I knew she had to talk about what had happened sooner or later. The sooner the better.

I never was a very patient man and this whole situation was testing my patience to the extreme. I just wanted my family back to the way it used to be. My entire family had been through hell and back. Mama, Pop, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, Jasper, Alice, Sue, and Uncle Marcus…all of them had been affected in more ways than one. I knew when we got back we had a large family therapy session planned for all of us. Even Ben and Angela would be attending. I was blessed that I'd had such an enormous support group, but the other side of that coin meant that they all had been affected by what happened, too.

The knock on the door that indicated our dinner had arrived tore me away from my musings and brought my attention back to the woman in my arms. It was where it was supposed to be anyway. Bella was all that mattered and what I needed to be focused on. The rest…well it would still be there when we got back.

"Love you, Edward," Bella said softly before she slipped out of my grasp. "I'm going to go change before we eat."

I let in the busboy and took the rolling cart with our food on it from him. After I gave him a tip, I set up dinner. It smelled delicious and I was fucking starving. I had no doubt Bella would be hungry, too. She had been too nervous to eat before we left. It wasn't good for her, but under the circumstances I didn't want to push, so I let it go. I found a station on the radio that was playing some soft jazz so I left it there and waited for my girl.

As soon as I had the plates set up at the small table in room, Bella emerged from the bedroom in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She had washed her face so she didn't have any makeup on and with her hair up in a ponytail she looked fucking adorable…and sexy as all get out, too.

How the woman managed to look barely older than a teenager but so totally sexy at the same time was fucking beyond me.

"You look like you feel better," I said as I helped her into her chair. Of course I couldn't help but kiss her naked shoulder after she'd sat down. "Damn, you always smell so fucking good. I don't know how it's possible but you really do," I told her as I sat down.

"Whatever, Edward. I think you're just addicted or something. You sniff me often enough." She giggled at me as she buttered my bread and passed it back to me.

I broke off a piece of the warm, buttered bread and popped it in my mouth. "I'm totally addicted to you, and you love it, too. Don't even try that shit with me."

"Hmmph…I suppose you're right about that," she replied with a grin.

I leaned across the small table and kissed the end of her nose before I smirked and said, "Besides, don't think I don't catch you sniffing my pillow in the morning or taking a big whiff when I walk past you in the morning after I've dressed for work."

Bella rolled her beautiful brown eyes at me and ate without comment. She was so fucking busted. She was just as bad as I was, and there was no way she could deny it either.

Mentioning the office reminded me I had something I'd been meaning to talk to her about. I knew she didn't want to talk about tomorrow or Charlie anymore tonight and frankly neither did I. I figured we'd talk enough about that after we were through tomorrow anyway.

"Angel, I need to talk to you about something," I began and smiled when I watched her fork still on her plate. "It's nothing bad! Jeeze!"

"Edward, you know you can't begin a sentence like that. Especially not when we're getting married in less than a month!"

"Woman, are you nuts? Mama and Ali would have my head on a platter if we didn't get married. I don't have a choice now. I guess you're stuck with me," I said with a wink.

Bella tried not to laugh but when I smirked at her and quirked my eyebrow, I saw the sides of her mouth lift. When I pouted, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ass."

I took a drink of my wine, which was surprisingly good and said, "What the fuck ever. You love me and you know it."

"Hmmm, well I suppose I do. Now, what did you want to talk about since you're obviously still planning on marrying me to keep your mother and sister from killing you?" she sarcastically said.

I had another smart ass comment ready to go, but I did need to be serious for a minute so I began. "I think I'm going to go into practice on my own."

Bella gasped as I knew she would but refrained from saying anything else. I knew she was waiting for me to tell her everything before she made a comment. It was one of the things, well one of the hundreds of things, I loved most about her. Infuriating as hell sometimes, but I appreciated it, too. As both of us had grown together, Bella tried to let me explain things fully before jumping in. It had saved countless unnecessary arguments on both our parts I was sure. It also meant I had to be ready to tell her everything and sometimes that was a real pain in the ass, let me tell you, but even that wasn't as difficult as it used to be.

"Our ultimate goal, our plan for the future is still to move to Lake George, yes?" I asked needing to make sure we were still on the same page as far as that went. She nodded so I went on. "I know Pop is contemplating leaving as well, especially once we move. He just wants to focus on the Foundation work and volunteering. Besides, I have a feeling that besides us, Lake George will have at least two more people residing in her fair town."

Bella's eyes danced in excitement at that. I knew my parents would be ecstatic to hear it. They wanted to stay close, and I knew they couldn't stand to be far away from the twins but they wanted to be close to Bella as well. Mama and Pop loved Bella as much as any of the rest of their children.

"We've talked about this already, baby. We're getting married sooner than I had planned on. It only makes sense that the rest of it happens faster, too. Not to brag, but you and I both know I don't have to work if I don't want to," I said a bit self-deprecatingly.

My trust fund was something we didn't talk about very much. It wasn't that either of us was particularly avoiding the subject, it just didn't come up. I'd been very up front with Bella right from the start about mine and my family's wealth. There wasn't a reason to lie about it, and I'd figured after past experiences it was best to find out right away if there would be an issue or not.

Of course, Bella had plenty of her own money, too. "You either as far as that goes," I reminded her. "We are very fortunate to be able to do what we want, and I'm not going to feel bad for doing so. I want to have a small practice with a set schedule. I want to be able to come home every night and eat dinner with my family. I want to be able to leave to watch a school program or take my gorgeous wife to a late lunch followed by an afternoon in bed if we want." I waggled my eyebrows then and enjoyed the blush that appeared on her beautiful face. "I want to be able to enjoy being married."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said with a soft smile.

We had finished our dinner so she sat her fork down on her plate and laid her napkin on the table. She stood up and walked around the table and crawled in my lap. With one hand she reached up and held the medal that I had yet to take off and with her other, she turned my hand over. She began to trace the lines on my palm with her fingers. I really loved when she did shit like that.

"When do you think you'll be ready to move?" Bella quietly asked me after we'd sat for a few minutes.

"Hmmm…as soon as we get back," I answered immediately.

She huffed and blew out an exasperated breath.

"Edward, be serious," Bella chastised me. I bent down and kissed the top of her head and squeezed my arms around her.

"I am being serious. I've been ready to move to the lake since we talked about it the first time, maybe even before that."

I was being totally honest about that, too. As much as I had loved being in the city and being near my family, I was more than ready to get the hell out of there and enjoy time with Bella and the kids to the fullest. I was finally going to get Bella all to myself…no trips, no appearances, no bodyguards…just her, me, Maddie, and Masen. Fucking perfection if you asked me.

"What about the kids, their school, your job?" she questioned. I could tell she was trying to talk herself out of leaving so soon, but I wasn't going to allow that. No fucking way.

I huffed out a calming breath then stood up, cradling her in my arms. I walked us to the sofa and laid her down. I carefully laid on top of her and ran my fingers through her hair for a few seconds before I spoke. "Isabella almost Cullen, knock it the hell off. You know as well as I do the kids will be fine whenever we decide to move. They are as excited about moving as we are. They'll miss their friends and the family, but not enough to mar how happy they'll be to get up there. We've already gone over the job and the money issue so that is a moot point. The house is already furnished so it's not like we'll be sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor or eating hot dogs and beans over a fire. The place is better furnished than the loft and that's saying something. All we need is to pack a few suitcases of clothes, grab the kids and the dog, and go. It's not as hard as you're trying to make it, Bella. Now what has you so worried?" I asked as I ran my thumbs over her cheekbones.

I bent down to kiss her softly, because being this close to her and not kissing her was just all kinds of wrong. Her lips tasted sweet and tangy from the red wine we'd had with dinner and then I pressed my tongue deep in her mouth. I lost myself in the tastes and textures and I felt her body melt into the sofa as I let more of my weight fall on her.

Had I mentioned how fucking much I loved kissing Bella? It really was an experience in and of itself. I honestly believed I could kiss her for hours. I eased up a bit and nibbled on her bottom lip because really that lip was a fucking masterpiece. Plump and pink and it drove me wild on a daily basis.

"You know, Kit Kat, you make it hard to have a conversation when you kiss me like that," Bella groaned in my ear. I had moved to her neck, which I had to admit I loved kissing and nibbling on as much as her lips…and well her collarbones, her breasts, and well, way down there, too. Seriously I could kiss and lick every inch of her body and I'd never want for anything ever again. Not really of course, because a man would go nuts being tempted that much. No, after kissing and licking her entire body, I'd want nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her.

"Mmmm, are you complaining, Jelly Bean?" I asked with a smile against her neck. I shifted some against her which was really not a smart move on my part. My now aching cock was aligned perfectly with her center and I could feel how wet and warm she was through the thin material of her yoga pants.

"I'm not complaining if you're done talking because you kissing me and moving against me like that is making finishing this conversation less and less appealing by the second," Bella rasped out. She had plunged her fingers in my hair and pulled exactly how I liked it. "Fuck, Edward," she groaned when I swiveled my hips against hers again.

I chuckled against her ear. I bit down on her earlobe, probably harder than I should have. I then took the warm flesh in between my lips and tried to soothe the sting with my tongue. "So tell me, do you want to continue talking or do you want to continue this?" I asked seductively as I pressed my cock against her again. "Because, Bella, if we keep this up much longer, I can promise that the only words you'll say, you'll scream," I told her in a deep, gravely voice. Really, I was more than ready to be done talking, even though I knew we needed to finish our discussion.

However, Bella's luscious body writhing and arching against mine was seriously making wanting to do that fucking impossible. Right now, about all I could focus on was how much I wanted her and wanted to feel her warm heat engulf me. I pretty much wanted to crawl inside of her and never leave if the truth be told.

"Ah hell, Edward. Damn. As much as I don't want you to stop…" she groaned against my neck, "we really need to finish our talk."

Well, hell.

That was like a bucket of ice water dumped right on top of me.

"Jesus, Bella," I sighed as I took a few deep breaths against the side of her neck. That really didn't help much at all, but the fog of lust I'd just been in receded enough to let somewhat rational thought seep back in.

Looking in her eyes I could see that she fought the same battle as me so I kissed her quickly on the end of her nose. I rolled off her…and my ass landed on the floor. Bella rolled over and giggled at me as I stared up at her from the ground. I was sorely tempted to pull her down on me, but figured that would get in the way of the whole finishing the conversation thing we had to do.

"I don't know what the hell you think is so damn funny up there," I snarled at her. Well, I tried to anyway. Bella was just too fucking cute to be mad at, besides it was my own damn fault I landed in a heap on the floor.

"Get up off the floor you old man. Your bones get all creaky and stuff when you do that," she teased me.

I wanted to disagree with her, but she was right. After the long plane ride across the country, my legs were already stiff and sore…although maybe I could convince Bella to take a nice long, hot shower with me. Bella must have seen the wheels turning because she said, "If we can get this done, maybe we can take advantage of that huge shower in the bathroom before bed."

I got up in a hurry at that offer and planted my ass in the corner of the couch, as far away from her as I could stand to get.

"Now, where were we?" I asked without preamble. Really, all I could focus on was the fact that before too much longer Bella would be naked and wet. In more ways than one if I had anything to do with it.

"Ready for that shower, huh?" Bella asked knowingly and rolled her eyes when I nodded my head…very enthusiastically.

"Be serious, Edward," she scolded me. I took a deep breath and pushed all thoughts of wet, naked Bella to the back of my lust-filled brain and concentrated on finishing our talk.

I really did want to know what, if anything, she was worried about when it came to moving to the lake.

"Okay, I'm ready," I told her. "What is going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"I'm not really worried about moving. You know living in Lake George is what I've wanted for some time now. Do you think Maddie and Masen will like it there?" Bella questioned and I smiled.

Of course she wasn't concerned about herself. She never was. My girl was really pretty fucking amazing.

"They'll miss their friends, but it's not like we're moving to another country. Hell we're not even leaving the state. Trust me, I believe that after a brief adjustment, they'll love it. It's going to be our home, the place where we are finally able to focus on being a family. It's the place where they'll grow up and it's the place where we'll make our first child together," I whispered and watched as her eyes filled with tears.

I knew Bella was worried about not being able to have a baby. Unnecessarily in my opinion, but until she heard it from Tanya, she would be convinced it wasn't going to be possible. I meant what I told her at the hospital. I wanted to have a house full of kids with her, but if Maddie and Masen were all we were to be blessed with, it would be enough. Bella was all I'd ever need. Having her and the kids was more than enough. Everything else, well it was just an added bonus.

"I think," I began and stood up, "we should talk to Mad and Mase when we get back and discuss moving over Christmas break." I walked toward her and pulled her to her feet. "It would be the perfect time to do it. The kids can start at their new school after the first of the year," I said softly as I pulled her to me. "When we get back from our delayed honeymoon, we can begin our happily ever after in our home."

"Edward," Bella cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I reached down and grabbed her ass and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist.

"Now, I think talking time is over," I whispered. "Let the screaming commence," I said huskily as I walked to our room, kicking the door closed behind me.

I really hoped the walls were soundproof.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke up the next morning to the delicious aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. I reached over and felt the bed and realized from the cool of the sheets and the light outside that I'd probably been in bed alone for quite some time. I wanted to be upset with Bella for not waking me up, but I knew today would be really hard for her. She needed the time to think more than some extra sleep.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on my basketball shorts and then softly padded out into the other room. Bella stood next to the window, staring blankly out at the lake while she held onto a steaming mug of coffee.

She took my breath away she was so beautiful. I could tell she'd been crying because her eyes were rimmed in red and the tip of her nose was pink. My heart ached at the thought of my beautiful, brave, strong girl in pain. It hurt even more knowing I couldn't do anything to ease it, either.

"You gonna say good morning any time soon or do you plan on staring at me all day?" Bella smirked when she turned her head in my direction.

Busted. I didn't even realize I'd been standing still and that I was staring at her, but really, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I tended to do that a lot where she was concerned. Quickly I walked over to her and kissed her good morning.

"You been up long?" I asked as she handed me her cup of coffee.

"A while," she said evasively. I let it go. Today was about Bella and what she needed.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked after I took a sip of coffee.

"Nothing, everything," my girl remarked as she leaned against the window. I reached out with one hand and grabbed hers, running my thumb over her engagement ring. I pressed on it until I felt the metal of the setting bite into the pad of my thumb. I knew she could feel the pressure against her finger, too.

"There isn't any right or wrong actions here," I reminded her. "This is for you and you alone. Today is so you can let Charlie rest in peace and so you don't have any ghosts hanging over your head. You've made your peace a long time ago with Renée and what she did; now it's time for you to make your peace with Charlie for what he did and didn't do." I picked up her hand and lovingly kissed the ring that was the symbol to the world that we were bound together, belonged to each other for the rest of forever. "Do what you need to do. If you need to yell and scream, if you need to cry, or if you want to just sit there and say nothing, do it."

I set the coffee mug on the small table by the window and then reached for her with my other hand as well. I pulled her to me, trying to get as close to her as I possibly could. "I love you, Bella, so damn much," I whispered. My throat constricted to keep the emotions inside that threatened to spill out. "I'm so proud of you for taking this step, for facing this. Do it and then let it go. I'll be with you every step of the way," I told her and then brushed my lips over hers in a gentle kiss. I tried to convey every feeling I had right at the moment in that kiss. Pride, apprehension, anger, and as always, above all else, love. "Where you go, I go. That will never, ever change."

"Let's get dressed. I'm ready to go," my brave, amazing girl said. "I love you."

It was just one more step we had to take on our path to forever.

We arrived at the small cemetery in Forks. Bella had been pretty much silent for the past hour or so. I held her hand on the console, but I left her alone. I knew she understood I was here for her if she needed me. I just wanted, well needed was a more accurate description, to touch her. Bella looked out the side window and held a large envelope in her other hand. I had no idea what was inside; I figured if she wanted to tell me, she could.

I stopped the car and got out so that I could open Bella's door for her. I glanced quickly through the windshield at her. She had closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. I opened the door slowly and waited until she was ready to get out. Everything today would be done at her pace and be what she wanted. My job was to be here for Bella, to help however she needed.

Bella finally looked up at me, her eyes already buried beneath her tears. I had to fight the urge to close the door and take her away from here. As much as I believed Sue was right about this, I was pissed as hell, too. We were supposed to be past all this bullshit. Now that the mess with Jane and Bella's contract was done, there weren't supposed to be any of these fucking obstacles in our way. We'd already been through enough, and I was fucking angry there was still one more thing for us to overcome.

It went against every instinct I had where Bella was concerned to let her do something that I knew would cause her pain. It was supposed to be my job. I was her Superman as she called me all the damn time, and I was supposed to keep her from getting hurt, to protect her. This right here, right now…really sucked.

"You ready?" I asked softly and she finally looked at me.

There was so much pain there, so much sadness, too. But, buried beneath all of that, beneath her tears, I knew my Bella was there as well. Not the Bella Swan that left Forks; the one that had a mother that was cruel and horrible. Not the one that turned her three closest friends into a makeshift family. Not the one that gave up everything for a man, though she loved him, that didn't deserve her sacrifice in my opinion.

She wasn't that Bella anymore.

She was my Bella now. Bella Cullen, or close enough anyway. The Bella that was my future wife and mother to Maddie and Masen Cullen. The Bella that needed both hands and most of the toes on both of her feet to count everyone in her family now…the one that made our family complete. The one that made me into the man that loved her with all his heart; the man that would never be worthy of her. The Bella that saved me, figuratively and literally. The Isabella Marie that was stronger than any person, man or woman, I'd ever met. That was who my Bella was, and that was the one she would always and evermore be.

I held my hand out to her, the one that would always be there for her whenever she needed it and waited until she reached forward and put her hand in mine. I pulled her from the car and when she stood up, I kissed her forehead. I grabbed the side of her face and whispered where my lips were still pressed against her head, "I love you, Bella. You do what you need to do and let me know when you need me. I won't be far."

She nodded at me and after one final squeeze of my hand, she walked away from me and toward her father.

The weather was cool and thankfully Bella packed jackets for us. She had on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt and had my hoodie over the shirt. She looked almost like a little girl and it made me ache for her to imagine the pain she'd had to endure when she was younger. I followed behind, not too close, and watched her approach his grave. The headstone was a simple granite one, with an inscription on it. I couldn't read it because I was too far away. Renée's was next to Charlie's of course but Bella barely paid it a passing glance. I noticed there was a small bench beneath a tree so I walked to it to sit and wait…and be ready to jump in when she needed me.

Bella stood for a few minutes…I guessed it was a few, I didn't really know. She was so still. She didn't move, she barely breathed from the looks of it. She just stood and stared at his headstone, lost in her own thoughts. It was so fucking hard to just sit and watch…and wait for whatever was going to happen. I had no idea what to expect really. I'd talked to my dad about this trip and the reason for it before we left. He reminded me that people dealt with hurt and with grief in all different ways. Both of us, as well as Sue believed that Bella had never really grieved for Charlie. She may have mourned his death, but she never dealt with any of her feelings regarding the way he let Renée treat her. She never got angry at him for choosing Renée over her, for putting Renée's needs and feelings above hers. She'd been angry at Renée plenty, but never at him.

I had a hard time with that myself. I had a daughter that I thought the sun rose and set on. I loved her more than my own life and there was no way I would ever, fucking ever, treat my daughter the way Charlie let Renée treat Bella. Hell, I practically had a Renée clone in Lauren, and even if you offered me all the money in the world, I wouldn't let Lauren be alone with Maddie for five seconds, let alone until she was an adult.

Charlie Swan might have been a good man. He might have been a great police chief. What he wasn't, however, was a great father. The man was seriously flawed. He may have gone to every one of Bella's soccer games. He may have encouraged and supported her as she worked toward her dream, but if I knew my girl, and you can bet your ass I fucking did, Bella would have traded all of it…every minute she played, every award she won, every goal she accomplished, for Charlie to have stepped in and put her needs above those of the bitch that gave birth to her.

Just once.

When Bella and had I first met and got involved, I wondered often about her parents, especially because she didn't say much. After reintroducing her to my parents and listening to my father talk about him, I had thought about how sad I was I would never meet the man that meant so much to my girl and her friends. Reading the letter from him that Carlisle had kept for all those years was hard, but again, I'd felt that same sense of loss. It was only when the letters started coming and we'd felt as if the kids were being threatened that I began to have some serious issues where Charlie was concerned. I marveled at Bella's instinctual protection of Maddie and Masen. There was nothing that was more important to her than their safety and well-being. Nothing. Not even her own came before theirs and it really made me stop and think at how horrible it was that Charlie never did the same for her.

I didn't understand it.

At all.

Meeting Sue and then spending time with her left me with more questions than I had answers for, that was for sure. I had no doubt whatsoever that Charlie had loved Bella, doted on her. I had no doubt he was proud of all she had accomplished, despite he and Renée, because they surely had nothing at all to do with the amazing person she was. I had no doubt he died knowing the pain he caused his only child. Knowing all of that did little to appease me however.

The thing that was the hardest for me about this whole damn trip was knowing that, really, Bella would get no answers, ever, to any of the questions she had to have. The best we could hope for, that she could hope for, was acceptance of her father's actions and forgive him for them. Of course in order to forgive them, Bella had to acknowledge them first. That was something that according to Sue, Jasper, Seth, and Rose she had yet to do, even all these years later. That step was what this whole trip was for.

"Why?" Bella screamed out of the blue and the sound was so full of hurt and pain I had no idea how she had managed to survive with that buried deep inside of her. I fought the urge to go to her, barely. I hated the thought of not being able to comfort her but I knew she would tell me if it was too much or if she needed me. I had to trust her and though it was painful, I waited.

"How could you let her do that to me? Why didn't you ever choose me over her?" Bella cried out again. She stood next to his grave. The wind whipped around her, and strands of hair stuck to the tears on her face. Her body vibrated with hurt and anger and my only saving grace was that hopefully when she said all she needed to, that hurt and anger would be replaced with peace. It had to.

"I loved you and I know you loved me, but you let her hurt me. You didn't protect me!" Bella yelled some more, though not quite as forcefully.

_Soon_ , I said to myself over and over again. In one month we would be married. In two months we would move to Lake George and make our home. We would go forward and hopefully Bella would never have to look back again. Hopefully she could leave all of her hurt and pain behind, leave it here, and move forward with me and the kids.

The sound of Bella's crying brought my attention back to her. She still stood in front of his headstone, still held that envelope in her hand. I watched, utterly helpless as she fell to her knees and leaned her head against the granite marker. My body ached to go to her, to hold her, but I waited for her to ask for me. She had things to say to him that were for her alone, so I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Bella sobbed uncontrollably for a time. Her tiny body shook as she continued to speak to her father and let go of years and years of hurt and pain that she had kept bottled up inside. I still couldn't hear what she said to him and I still waited to go to her. It took every ounce of effort I had inside of me not to scoop her up and hold her in my lap.

Just when I didn't think I could take it any more, I heard her faint plea, "Edward," and rushed to her side.

She was taking a few deep breaths to get herself back together and she wiped her face with her fingers. Her nose was red, her cheeks were splotchy, and her eyes were puffy and swollen, and she had never looked more beautiful to me. "I'm here, baby," I told her as I knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm so fucking proud of you," I whispered against her temple before I kissed her.

"I thought, if you would like to," Bella began, her voice raspy and scratchy from crying for so long. "I could introduce you and the kids to my dad," she asked tentatively.

I nodded, unable to talk. Her voice was thick with emotion, but looking at her, I could tell she was on her way to making her peace with everything that had happened. She wasn't there yet, and I was positive she'd be speaking to Dr. Benedict about this more once we got back to the city, but it was a start and that was all I could ask of her.

Bella reached out and slipped her hand inside of mine, and I squeezed hers to let her know I was ready whenever she was.

"Daddy, this is my Edward," she began softly. "He's the most wonderful man and we're getting married next month. He's made me happier than I ever could have imagined being and he's the reason I finally came to say goodbye."

"Hello, sir," I said simply. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"And these," Bella went on after she let go of my hand. She took some pictures out of the large envelope and laid them against the headstone. They were pictures of Maddie and Masen and they were in clear, plastic frames. "These are my wonderful children, Maddie and Masen. They are eight-years-old and are the most amazing people you will ever meet. You would have loved them. Masen likes to play baseball, so you would have had fun taking him to baseball games, though his favorite team is the Yankees and he's a huge Derek Jeter fan. I know how much you love your Mariners, but he's only eight. I'm sure you could have shown him the error of his ways," she said with a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Masen and Charlie arguing over baseball stats. "Maddie likes to play soccer like me, and she's better than I was at that age. She likes to draw pictures and she would have had you wrapped around her finger instantly. They are the most important people in my life, them and Edward, and I just wanted to tell you about them," she finished quietly.

"J, Lele, and Seth are all happy and really good. I know they miss you as much as I do. You would be so proud of all of them. Tell Harry and Charlotte and Peter they are all okay. Edward and I will keep them out of trouble, I promise. Poor Lele has her work cut out for her because Edward's brother, Emmett, keeps her on her toes, but he makes her so happy. I know Charlotte would have loved him," Bella said with a chuckle.

We spent a few more minutes as she told Charlie about Ali and Tanya. It was so strange, you could actually feel his presence and I was so happy we'd come. Bella needed this, and in all actuality, I did, too. It was only right to meet the man, so to speak, before we got married.

"I love you, Daddy, and I forgive you. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come see you," Bella whispered as she kissed her fingers then placed them on the gravestone. She stood up and walked quickly back to the car.

I bent down to the gravestone. "I'll take good care of her, Chief Swan, I promise. She's my whole world and I'll never let anything hurt her again. I'm sorry I'll never meet you, sorry you won't be at the wedding, but I'm sure you'll be watching over us. Rest in peace now; she's let you go," I whispered, repeating the same motion of kissing my fingers and then laying them on the marker.

I turned to the grave beside him. I had so much I wanted to say to the person who gave birth to my Bella, none of it very nice. "You will never know the amazing woman she's turned out to be. I pity you because she is the most incredible person in the world and the best mother our children could ever ask for. Bella is the person she is today, not because of you, but in spite of you. You tried to destroy that beautiful woman, and for that, I can't ever forgive you."

As I approached the car, Bella stood beside the door. Her back was to me and she wasn't shaking so I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. She turned when she heard me get closer and I smiled when her eyes were clear and free of tears. The smile she gave me in return was radiant and I knew my Bella was very much present and accounted for.

I rushed to stand in front of her and I couldn't help the relieved laugh I let go of when she jumped in my arms. "I did it, Edward," she told me proudly.

"You sure as hell did, Angel. How are you, are you okay?" I asked as I turned us around and set her on the hood of the car.

I stepped in between her legs and bent down and kissed the side of her neck then her lips. I could taste the salt of her tears and I kissed her until I couldn't any more.

No more tears for my girl, I vowed. Unless, they were happy ones of course. I didn't want to see her cry anymore. We'd both done enough lately and it was high time to laugh and have fun.

"I'm going to be just fine, Edward. I'm better now. Thank you for encouraging me to do this," she told me as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for being here with me."

"I told you, you will never have to face anything alone ever again. It's you and me, always and forever," I told her and kissed her once more, because, really, I just had to.

Her stomach made a noise and reminded us both that she hadn't eaten this morning before we left. "Come on, Kit Kat, I'll give you a tour through the metropolis of Forks, Washington and then we can stop at the diner. They have the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted." She giggled as she jumped off the hood of the car. "Let me show you where I came from then you can take me home."

"Sounds awesome," I told her.

She didn't belong here anymore. She belonged with me, Maddie, Masen, and the rest of our family.

We made it through all of the sights in less than thirty minutes. The place was fucking small! She showed me the high school, the soccer fields, the house she grew up in. We parked the car in front of her old house and she stared at the small, but well-kept house for a second before she opened the door and got out. Bella walked along the side and opened the gate to the backyard. I hoped no one was home and that the current residents didn't have a dog! She walked over to a large tree and looked up at an extremely sturdy-looking tree house.

"I want to build the kids a tree house at the lake," she told me as she turned around to look at me. "Dad and Harry had so much fun building that damn thing. We spent so much time up there," Bella said wistfully.

"It's a great tree house," I told her.

"It was our safe place," Bella said softly and then walked to stand next to me. "I'm ready to go now," she said and I nodded my head.

She pointed me in the direction of the diner and when we arrived the parking lot was mostly empty. I looked at the clock; it was just past two in the afternoon. No wonder I was all of the sudden starving!

We entered the small diner and I was immediately assaulted by the smell of fried food and coffee. Typical diner smells, I supposed. The waitress showed us to a booth along the wall by the windows in the back of the room. There were only a few customers and we were only paid a cursory glance as we followed her to our seats. We slid into the booth and she handed us menus and after we'd each ordered a Coke, she left us to look over the menu.

"Well, baby, this is your show, what do you suggest?" I asked her.

"Hmmm, well, you can never go wrong with a burger and fries," she told me and I nodded because it sounded fucking good and set down my menu and looked across the table at her.

She was so damn beautiful. Since we'd left her old house, her eyes had become brighter and her cheeks had returned to their normal pale shade. There were some dark bruises underneath her eyes, but they just enhanced how beautiful she was to me. To me, they spoke of her strength and I loved her more because of them.

"You're doing that staring thing again." She giggled at me when she tipped the corner of the menu down to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders at her. "What the hell do you expect? You're gorgeous. What else would you have me look at besides you anyway?" I teased her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Hmmm, well I suppose that is a good point you make, Dr. Cullen. You know if I ever caught you looking at another woman the way you look at me, I might have to keep you locked up and never let you out in public without me. I don't like to share either, you know," she said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

Ahhh, feisty tiger Bella…I loved when she came out to play!

"You trying to tell me you get jealous?" I egged her on.

"Hmph! Like you don't know women everywhere stare at you wherever you go," she huffed as the waitress came to take our order.

Of course said waitress had to prove my girl right by blatantly trying to flirt with me, but no way was I having any part of that shit. Feisty, tiger Bella was one thing, pissed off, hurt Bella was something completely different.

I placed my order of a burger and fries quickly and blatantly ignored the cleavage that was eye level. Bella obviously enjoyed my discomfort as I could hear her snickering across from me. It was so nice to hear her laugh; I didn't even complain about her laughing at me.

The waitress left the table, a bit put out by her failed attempts. When I looked at Bella after she'd gone, she didn't say anything except to raise both her eyebrows and then silently took a drink of her Coke. Yes, she was right. Didn't mean I had to tell her so, now did it?

Our food came in no time due to the lack of other patrons and I dug in quickly.

"Damn, Bella. This is a really good burger," I told her once I'd slowed down a bit.

"It is. J, Seth, Lele, and I would come here at least once a week to eat. Charlie was in so often, they knew what to bring him depending on the day, without even having to ask," Bella said with a smile.

I loved seeing her be able to talk about her father without cringing. She'd taken a huge step forward with this trip and I told myself to get Sue something fucking awesome as a thank you for encouraging me to get Bella to do this. It wasn't until we got here that I realized how much she needed this closure and I was thrilled it was behind her now.

As we were finishing up our dinner, a shadow fell across the table. Bella and I had been so engrossed with our conversation we hadn't heard anyone approach. When I looked up, I was shocked at who stood there. Bella was, too, judging by the gasp of breath she let out.

"Jacob," Bella said quietly looking back and forth from him to me.

Honestly, now that I knew he hadn't had anything to do with what was had happened to Bella, most of my intense hatred for the kid pretty much flew out the window. Oh, I still thought Jacob Black was an ass, but as far as other things went, he was pretty damn harmless.

"Ummm," he began hesitantly. "Hey. I heard you were going to be in town this weekend. I hoped I'd see you…um, both of you," Jake said as he shifted from side to side.

"Do you want to sit for a minute?" I asked, surprising all three of us I guessed from the shocked looks on their faces.

Jacob let out a tense breath and nodded his head and looked back and forth from my side of the booth to Bella's. Putting him out of his misery I said, "Jake, just sit by Bella or pull up a chair. It's okay, really."

He nodded and reached behind him and pulled a chair up to the edge of the table. He'd turned the chair around backward and rested his hands on the back of it and took a deep breath before he began. "I just wanted to apologize to both of you for my behavior while I was in New York and then again in California. It was totally uncalled for," he admitted slowly. He warily looked at me and I stared back at him.

Hell yes he owed us both an apology. There had been a lunatic stalking us and he'd been more concerned with getting in Bella's pants than in keeping her safe. The kid was damn lucky he was still alive in my book.

"Damn straight it was," I snapped at him.

"Edward," Bella admonished but I didn't even look at her.

"No, Bella, Edward is right. My behavior could have put you in danger and that is something I'll always regret. Along with the fact that I wasn't there to help keep you safe when it mattered most," he said with difficulty.

At that point, any residual anger I felt for the kid simply disappeared. While he undoubtedly acted horribly while he worked for Bella, he truly cared for her. Knowing what had happened to her and how close we all came to losing her had to have affected him as was apparent by the anguished look on his face right this moment.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he whispered and hung his head.

Of course my girl being who she was, slid over and put her arm around him. "Jake, it's okay. I'm okay now and Jane is gone for good. I accept your apology, we," she said and looked at me. I waited for a moment before I nodded my head in agreement, "Accept your apology. It's time for all of us to put everything behind us."

"Bella is right, Jacob. We're not dwelling on what might have happened, we're just moving forward."

I meant it, too. If Bella could forgive him, so could I. No one understood how amazing Bella was better than I did. I couldn't really fault the kid for loving her the way he did.

"Thank you," he said with feeling and held his hand out for me to shake, which I did.

He started to hug Bella but stopped. I had to chuckle at that, at least the kid finally got a brain. Bella reached forward and hugged him anyway and I laughed even harder when he lifted his hands to pat her on the back then put them down repeatedly before he settled on a quick hug.

Bella wiped the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks with her finger and the light caught it just right so that it gleamed. "You guys are getting married?" Jake stated, and thankfully he only sounded happy for us so I smiled.

"Yep, next month."

"That is really great. I hope you believe me when I say I'm really happy for you both," Jake said sincerely and honestly and I did believe him.

"Jacob, how did you know I was going to be in Forks this weekend?" Bella asked.

"Sue called Billy. You know how those two are, they like to gossip. I had a feeling you would go see Charlie and I figured you'd stop by the diner. I've ahh…um…been kind of keeping an eye out for you. I wanted to see you if I had the chance," Jake admitted.

Bella smiled and I chuckled. The kid had guts; I had to give him that.

He filled Bella and me in on what he'd been doing since he came home. He'd been helping out in a garage in town and was about to move to Seattle for a better job. I was happy for him, really. He seemed like he was content with his life and that was good to see. Besides, I knew Bella would feel better knowing he was happy, too.

"Bella, Dad is outside if you want to go see him. He knew I wanted to talk to you first, but he'd love it if you said hello," Jake told her.

I nodded at Bella when she looked at me, excitement all over her gorgeous face. "Baby, go say hi. I'll take care of the check and be out in a minute."

She squealed and then hopped out of the booth and ran outside. I could hear her laugh all the way inside when she saw Billy.

"Thanks for listening to me, Edward," Jacob said as I stood and threw enough money on the table to cover the check and a tip.

"It took a lot of guts to walk in here and say that, Jake. Not only that, I appreciate the honesty, so it's all good.

"Besides, look at her," I pointed with my chin toward Bella and Billy who were laughing and hugging nonstop. "She needs to look like that all the time."

"She's really doing okay? No permanent damage or anything?" he asked.

I sighed and then slapped him on the back. "Bella is going to be just fine. Now, let me go meet your father."

We spent about thirty minutes visiting with Jake and Billy and by the end had two more people to find rooms for at the wedding. Bella was so excited they were coming which just made my fucking day.

"We'll see you two next month." She giggled as she kissed first Billy then Jake. I shook each of their hands and expressed my thanks for them coming to the wedding. Bella had so few people in her life from her past and it was great she could share our day with them.

"You sure it's okay they come for the wedding, Edward?" Bella asked as we headed back to the hotel to check out and then go on to Seattle. I couldn't wait to surprise her. I had made a reservation at the Four Seasons and Bella had an appointment already scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning at the spa. I hoped she didn't fight me on this, because I wasn't taking no for an answer. She needed and deserved to be pampered and I was going to do my damnedest to make sure she was.

"Of course I am, Bella. Anything that brings that gorgeous smile to your beautiful face is all good in my book," I told her with a wink and pulled into the hotel parking lot.

We hurried and got our few things packed and checked out to head to Seattle. I wanted to get there before it got too late so we could take a walk and have dinner on the waterfront. The weather was supposed to be clear and cool and I figured it would be the perfect ending to an emotional, but successful day.

"I can't wait until Carlisle and Uncle Marcus meet Billy," Bella said during the drive to Seattle.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "No kidding! We might never see any of them if they decide to go fishing. Good thing the wedding isn't until Saturday!"

"I wish my dad could be here," she said quietly, but without the pain that had been there before.

"I know, but you have to know he'll be watching and he'll always be with you," I reminded her.

She sighed and then smiled at me. "I know. Thank you again for helping me do this."

"Anything for you, Angel, you know that. Besides, you did this. I only made sure you didn't do it alone," I told her honestly. "Why don't you put your head back and rest for a bit? We have a few hours before we'll be at the hotel. I have plans for you later." I smirked.

She nodded her head and yawned, telling me she was more tired than she wanted me to know she was. "Just rest, baby. I'll wake you when we get there," I told her softly and reached over to tuck her hair back behind her ear.

"I love you," she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. Bella fell asleep as soon as she got the words out.

"I love you so fucking much, Isabella Cullen," I said reverently back to her and continued to run my fingers through her hair…all the way to Seattle.

We made it to Seattle in good time and as we hit the outskirts, I woke Bella up. "Baby, we're almost at the hotel."

"Mmmm, I slept the whole way?" she questioned adorably as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yep, I knew you were more tired than you tried to make me think," I told her knowingly.

"Well, I'll pay for it later," Bella teased as she stretched…tempting me way more than was safe when a sliver of pale skin peeked out of the bottom of her t-shirt. "I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can fix that for you. Don't you worry your beautiful little head about it," I told her truthfully. I had all kinds of ways I could tire her out, she definitely didn't need to worry about not being able to sleep!

We got checked in and a bellboy helped us to our room. I'd gotten a suite with a view of the water. We were only going to be here for one night, but I figured what the hell? Bella was worth it and we could afford it. Besides, while she was at the spa in the morning, I needed a place to hang out and wait.

After we'd each taken a shower, separately unfortunately, we got dressed to go eat dinner. Bella wore a pair of black dress pants and a lightweight gray sweater. Her hair was down and she looked fucking gorgeous. I wore a pair of gray pants and a black dress shirt. We weren't going anywhere particularly fancy, but I wanted to have a nice dinner.

Once we'd finished with our seafood dinner, we took a walk back to the hotel. I had my arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her close to me. I would not be lying if I said I also kept her close to me so I could bend down and nuzzle her neck whenever the urge struck…which was like pretty much every few minutes or so.

Hmmm, guessed I was addicted to her.

We walked for awhile, talking about her day with Charlie, seeing Jake and Billy, and of course the wedding. "Do you know if you'll ask anyone to walk you down the aisle, Angel?" I asked as we headed back toward the hotel.

"Well, I have. I thought for awhile I wanted Carlisle to walk me down the aisle, and I even thought of Masen, too. But really, it has to be Jasper and Seth. I can't pick one or the other, so it has to be both or no one," she answered me.

I smiled, knowing Pop would die of happiness that she even considered him to be the one to give her away. And Masen, we couldn't ever tell him she'd thought about him, either. Though, I was not positive he would give her to me anyway.

"It makes perfect sense that they get the honor of giving you away, Bella," I told her. "I can't wait. You know that right? I can't wait to marry you," I breathed out as I turned her toward me and kissed her…hard.

"Let's go back to the room, Edward," Bella told me huskily and she didn't need to tell me twice.

She giggled at me the whole way back, even in the elevator and until the doors opened on our floor. We stepped off and turned to walk down the hall toward our room. I pulled Bella behind me and about fell over when she stopped abruptly. I whipped my head to look at her and she was staring down the hall at the woman that had just come out of one of the rooms.

"Oh my God," she whispered and I swung my head back and forth as I tried to figure out why she was so shocked to see a woman cleaning a room in a hotel.

"Baby, what the hell? Why are you staring at that woman?" I asked.

I looked at the woman again, and took in her appearance. She looked like she was about Bella's age, but the wrinkles on her face and her dull, listless rusty orange hair made her look years older. Obviously the woman worked too much to spend any time whatsoever in a gym. Her shoulders were hunched over and she moved like she carried the weight of many things on her back. In all, she looked pretty pathetic as hateful as that might sound.

"That's her…that is Victoria. Oh God, I can't believe after all this time…I never," Bella stuttered.

My brain tried to catch up with her words. THAT pathetic woman was the one that took my love's dream away from her? What the hell happened to her was my first thought, followed immediately by, Karma's a bitch, isn't it?

"We can wait downstairs," I told her quietly, not knowing at all how she wanted to handle this.

Hell, she'd faced her father today, she could handle that sorry excuse for a woman with no problem, but only if she was sure.

"Oh hell no," my feisty tiger Bella spat out and I couldn't help but chuckle. Damn, had I said how fucking much I loved my girl when she's all worked up? She was fucking awesome.

The sound of my laugh got Victoria's attention and when her eyes landed on Bella, you could see the color, what little of it there was mind you, completely leave her face. Her eyes widened in recognition and I couldn't help but let out a small snicker when Victoria's eyes moved from Bella to me. She certainly checked me out which caused Bella to growl sexily in the back of her throat.

"Go get her, tiger," I whispered in her ear and then slapped her ass, gently of course, but it still caused a sound in the quiet hallway.

"Damn straight I will." She winked at me and then turned toward Victoria, squaring her shoulders as she walked toward her.

I leaned against the wall and watched. Damn, this was really one time I wished Emmett could be here. Oh shit, I remembered as I pulled out my phone. I would tell her I did this before I showed anyone, but really, Rose would kill me if I didn't get evidence of this.

I held my phone out and pressed the button to record and moved a bit closer so they could get the sound as well.

"Victoria Mitchell, I can't say that I ever thought I'd see you again," Bella began slowly as she stepped closer to her. I almost felt sorry for Victoria. She looked so scared and she kept looking around as if an escape route would magically open up and let her get away.

"Bel…Bella Swan…umm, it's ah…" Victoria swallowed a few times. "It's nice to see you again. What brings you to Seattle?"

Had to give the woman a bit of credit, she was trying, in vain I was sure, to keep things civil.

"My fiancée and I are just spending the night," my girl said as she turned around and looked at me with a smile. I hid the phone against my leg and gave the sorry excuse for a human being a small wave before Bella turned back around again and I started recording again. "We're on our way back to New York City."

Bella stepped a bit closer to her and Victoria tried to step back, but couldn't because she was against the wall. "Victoria, I have to say, the years have not been kind to you at all. What happened to your promising soccer career? You know the one you ended mine for?" Bella said icily.

The calmness of her voice was worse than if she would have screamed and yelled at Victoria, and I beamed with pride at how well she was handling herself. Bella clenched her right hand in a fist beside her leg and the thumb on her left hand swept back and forth across her engagement ring.

"I'm so…ah, what I mean is…I'm sorry about what I did to you," Victoria stammered out.

I watched my girl's shoulders slump for a second before she straightened them back out again. Bella might forgive her, because she was a good person, but there was no fucking way she'd ever forget what she'd done to her.

"Well that sentiment is about five years too late, wouldn't you say?" Bella snapped and advanced again. "It's real easy to say sorry when so much time has passed."

"Well, I am sorry," Victoria said.

"You know, I hated you for a long time. I was so angry at the path my life took after you took away my dream, but I'm not anymore. Because what you did to me, led me to Edward so, thank you," Bella said smugly. "I'm getting married in a month to the man of my dreams. I have two amazing kids, and I have a huge family that loves me. So, while you think about that, know that after seeing you now, I won't ever think of you again. Have a nice life," Bella finished and turned to look at me.

"You ready, sweetheart? I'm done here," Bella told me with a smile.

Fuck yes she was done.

When we left tomorrow, we were going home…where we belonged.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Sooo…I hope you liked it. We got a lot done in this chapter. I know we didn't see the WonderTwins or any of the other family, but I had some issues to close and I hope I've done that. Only Lauren left, I know you all are looking forward to her showdown with MamaBear Bella, wonder who comes out on top in that fight?**

**Remember to go to the blog and give me your ideas for outtakes and futuretakes for The Path We Choose. We only have 3 chapters left after todays. I'm sad about that, but I'm excited too. We still have some great things coming up and the outtakes/futuretakes will be so fun to write! I am still planning on around 10 of those so we still have more story left to tell.**

**I am working on a new story that I'll begin posting as soon as we get to the last chapter of The Path We Choose….I am so SOOO excited about it! I'll be giving you all a sneak peek before too much longer. Be sure to put me on author alert so you'll know when I post it! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have The Path We Choose!**

**One more story for you to look at~ My good friend Jenn9394 has written a story called** _**Permanent** _ **. It's only a few chapters in, but it's so good! Bella meets Edward in Seattle after her father passes away. They bond through music and when Edward wants more; will Bella be able to let him in? Give this one a try people, its great!**

**That's it guys, be sure to leave a review!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks goes to Amanda, Jen, and Laurel for their help with this chapter. I love you guys! Thanks as always to my fabulous beta BtrflyOnGreySt41…she helps make my words prettier and corrects all my comma mistakes.**

**A special recommendation for you all~ My very dear friend** _ **rtgirl**_ **has written one of the best stories I have read in a really long time. It's called** _ **Cotton Creek**_ **and it is fabulous. Edward is from Alabama and is sweeter than the sweetest iced tea you can find and Bella is a travel nurse. Please check it out, and be sure to tell her I sent you. You won't be sorry, I promise! You can find it in my list of favorites! She is going to be posting a teaser on The Fictionators website tomorrow so take a look at it.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 46**

**BPOV**

"Mommy, what about this one?" Maddie asked me while we sat at the dining room table.

Edward and I had just gotten back from our brief, but much needed trip to Seattle, and on the agenda for today was picking out the dresses Maddie and Rose would wear for the wedding.

During our flight home, because I'd been in no frame of mind to do it on the way there, we talked about some of the finer details of the wedding…best man, maid of honor, and such. The wedding Mass was going to be held at a small church about fifteen minutes away from Lake George. The priest at St. Cecilia's was a friend of Father O'Connor, and he was more than happy to let us have our wedding Mass there. The reception had just been decided on. I had found the perfect place, the Inn at Erlowest; it was simply spectacular and they would take care of the food and everything. It was intimate and elegant and it was exactly what I wanted.

Edward and I would spend Saturday and Sunday night there, too, and then head back to the city before Maddie and Masen were done with school on Monday. It wasn't the way most people would do things, but Edward and I had proven time and again that we weren't anybody else, we were us, and it was perfect for us.

Edward and I didn't want a long line of bridesmaids and groomsmen. Emmett and Rose were going to be Best Man and Maid of Honor. Maddie and Masen were going to stand with us along with Jasper and Seth, who were walking me down the aisle. With such a small wedding we couldn't have everyone stand up with us or else there would be no one left!

"Mommy, isn't it pretty?" my adorable little girl asked me and I grimaced, but tried to hide it behind a smile.

I kissed her on the cheek, chuckling when I looked at the picture again. "It is, Peanut Butter Cup. It's very pretty…and so shiny, too!"

"Do you think Aunt Rose would like it? 'Cause I do and my dress gets to match hers," Maddie said happily.

"You know what? I think we should take a picture of the dress and then send it to her! She'll be so excited to see what you've picked out!" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"'Kay! Let's send her a picture!" Maddie said excitedly and I chuckled to myself as I imagined Rose's face when she looked at her message.

I took a picture with my phone then sent Rose a text. I gave her thirty seconds, max, before she called me.

"Isabella Marie Swan never to be Cullen!" my best friend screeched into the phone a mere twenty-three seconds later.

"Why, Rosalie Whitlock, what a surprise to hear from you!" I giggled into the phone.

"Bella, please tell me you're joking about that dress. I'm begging you," she whined.

"You know Maddie picked that dress out, she was so excited to show you," I told her evilly.

I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone and covered my mouth with my hand so she couldn't hear me laugh. Of course I had no intention of Rose and Maddie wearing those dresses, but it was fun as hell to play with my best friend for a few minutes. The dresses Maddie had so excitedly picked out were a gold lamé; I guessed was the only way to describe them. Truthfully they looked like they were made out of gold tin foil. They had ruffles and looked like they were from the 1980's.

They were hideous!

"Bell, come on. Be reasonable. You know I look horrible in that color anyway," she said, and then giggled.

"Le, just hurry and get your ass over here before Mad has you in pink taffeta and a big ass bow on your butt." That would get her here in a hurry and teach her not to be late when we had dresses to look at.

"Mommy, did Aunt Rose like the dress I picked out?" my little girl asked innocently. Poor thing, she definitely needed some fashion guidance, but I supposed shiny gold with ruffles would appeal to an eight-year-old. Not so much to a twenty-five-year-old blonde bombshell, however.

"Well, Peanut Butter Cup, Aunt Rose is on her way over here to see if we can find something even prettier. Though the one you picked out was very pretty, too," I told her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but um…just no.

This was the only wedding I was ever going to have, so I wanted it done right. I never dreamed about my wedding as a little girl. I didn't have notebooks full of pictures and dress ideas. In all honesty, I never dreamed of meeting someone like Edward, let alone falling in love and being on the cusp of having everything I never dreamed I'd ever want. I'd marry him tomorrow at City Hall in jeans and a t-shirt if he wanted, but I knew that going through the whole ceremony, of saying vows and performing rituals that millions before us had done, meant something to both of us.

Our wedding meant a lot to not just us, but to all of our family and friends as well. There was no way I could ever do something as important as binding myself to the man of my dreams without my friends and family by my side looking on. It wouldn't be the same nor mean as much without all of them there to share our day.

Maddie smiled and began flipping through the magazines again when I asked a question I had had on my mind for quite some time now. "Are you happy Daddy and I are getting married?" I asked her as I ran a hand through her soft hair.

She was such a precious little thing and so much different from her brother. My Masen wore his heart on his sleeve much like his father. He was intense and passionate, another trait he'd inherited from his dad. My little girl was like her grandmother, and honestly, could there ever have been anyone better to be like than Esme Cullen? She was gentle and kind and she wanted nothing more than for those around her to be happy. Maddie hated when anyone was sad, whether it was me, her brother, a friend, or a stranger on the street. Anyone's sadness hurt her heart. I worried about what it would be like for her when she got older and had to face things all kids had to go through; a friend that said something mean behind her back, a boy that broke her heart, a failure at something she wanted to excel at.

"Course I am, Mommy. When you and Daddy get married, it means we get to keep you forever," she said offhandedly.

Her words, however, cut straight through my heart. "You know I'm not ever going anywhere, right, Maddie? I love you, Masen, and Daddy too much to ever leave any of you. We're a family and family's stay together, always."

"I know," she said quietly and then looked at me. "Are we going to move to the lake house sometime?"

"Well, Daddy and I have talked about it. Is it okay with you if we move up there? You know you'll have to change schools and make new friends," I answered her. I had wanted to talk to the kids together with Edward, but she had asked and I didn't want to put her off.

"I know, but if we move then no one will try to hurt you anymore. Everyone is so nice up there and it's so pretty. When we move, can I still have my room?" she asked in true eight-year-old Maddie Cullen fashion.

If she thought I was letting the first comment go, she was sadly mistaken. "Maddie, you know no one is going to hurt me again. Jane was very sick and it made her do things she didn't want to do. We've talked to Dr. Benedict about this. I didn't do anything to make her mad at me, she just got confused. Besides, she can't hurt any of us ever again, so don't worry, okay?" I said, hoping she truly understood.

Shortly after I was released from the hospital, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I along with a man named Ethan Sanders, met with Alec and Riley at the FBI office. Ethan was a friend of Edward's lawyer, Felix, and Edward trusted Felix so we knew that Ethan would have our best interests at heart.

I gave Alec and Riley my statement, and they informed us of Jane's rambling at the hospital. It wasn't easy to hear, and even harder to watch both Edward and Jasper listen to how long she'd had such an irrational hatred of me. It made me cringe to hear about James after all this time, but in a weird way, it made some sort of twisted sense to see how Jane could have convinced herself that I had taken everything away from her. It made me feel even sorrier for her, to be honest, and I was truly sorry for Aro more than anything.

After being evaluated by numerous psychiatrists, she was deemed mentally incompetent so there wasn't really a need for a trial; a fact of which I was extremely thankful for. I couldn't even imagine having to put Edward or the kids through such a circus. I cringed when I thought about the frenzy that would have caused. I was so relieved we could get married, move to the lake, and leave this nightmare behind us.

Jane would be in a mental hospital for quite some time while she underwent treatment. It was assumed, and Alec was pretty positive her tests would reveal the same conclusions, that she was a paranoid schizophrenic. She needed some intensive therapy and medications to get her delusions under control, but I truly hoped for hers and her father's sake that at some point she could be a functioning person again. It was a pipe dream, though, I was sure. Jane was likely beyond hope. It was scary to think she appeared to function so well for so many years and then just snapped, but I supposed it happened that way sometimes. Not to mention, I was sure there were signs we had all missed.

I knew that was the thing Aro would struggle the most with. For years he'd indulged her, then for years after, practically ignored her. Jane didn't know what to do with that, so she turned it into a hatred for me. It didn't make much sense, but she was mentally unstable. I supposed it will never make sense and really I didn't much care. As long as I knew she wouldn't try to hurt me or anyone I loved again, I could allow myself to hope for her recovery no matter how minute the chances were.

Edward, I knew, would have a very hard time forgiving her for what she did, even if she wasn't all there to begin with. Jasper, Seth, Emmett, and Rose would be very hard-pressed to forgive her as well. I hoped with time they would all learn to forgive her, but I couldn't make them. I couldn't say that if the situation had been reversed and it was I who'd had to watch Edward in a coma for a week, hoping and praying that he would wake up, that I would be able to forgive her either.

"Okay, my two favorite girls, let's pick out some dresses!" Rose bellowed as she let herself into the loft.

"Aunt Rose, Mommy already showed you the dress I want to wear." Maddie giggled as Rose blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"Oh, Princess, I saw the dress. It's really pretty, but between me and you, we might look prettier than Mommy if we wear those dresses, so maybe we need to find something…um not so shiny. That way people won't look at us instead of Mommy," Rose said, trying to keep a straight face.

Maddie regarded her for a moment and said, "I guess you're right, Aunt Rose. I suppose people should watch Mommy and Daddy instead of us." She sighed, very put out that she couldn't wear her shiny, ruffled, gold dress.

"Nice save, Rose." I giggled at her as she flopped down in the seat beside me, a very smug grin plastered on her gorgeous face.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Bell, I am so paying you back for this when it's my turn."

"You have news you should share with your oldest and best friend there, sweetie?" I asked, a bit shocked that she even mentioned getting married.

She smiled softly, the love she felt for Emmett shining brightly in her clear, blue eyes. Rose shook her head and said, a bit wistfully I thought, "Not yet, but we have talked about it in the abstract kind of way."

"That is fantastic," I told her truthfully. "Oh God, Rose! You know what that would mean don't you? We would really be sisters then!" I squealed, a bit embarrassed at sounding like Maddie…or Alice.

She smiled beautifully at me. "I know, Jasper, too, because we both know that he and Alice won't be far behind you and Edward." She giggled and I nodded my head.

"I'm so happy for both of you," I told her, swallowing over the lump that suddenly formed in my throat.

Rose reached across and grabbed my hand and squeezed. "For all of us, Bell. Things are turning out the way they are supposed to, I know it. Look, I need to tell you one thing before we find a dress that will knock my big oaf on his ass because it makes my boobs look so spectacular. You have always felt like J, Seth, and I gave up so much for you, but you need to think about something. If none of that would have happened, would we be where we are right now? I have Em, J has Ali, Seth has Tanya, and you have Edward and your two amazing kids. None of us would be where we are right now, where we are meant to be, without you so next time you want to tell us you're sorry, don't. Because if you do, I will seriously have to kick your ass," she said with a smirk and a toss of her blonde hair.

"Point made and received, my friend. No more apologies," I told her as we got to work.

By the end of the day we had found the dresses for her and Maddie and the tuxes for the guys. Edward and I had an appointment at Tiffany's to pick out our wedding bands and I had an appointment with one of Alice's friends that owned a bridal boutique to try on some dresses the day after tomorrow. I knew it was cutting it kind of close as we'd have just over three weeks until the wedding, but I had faith I would find what I wanted. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I would know it when I saw it.

Maddie was playing in her room, having grown tired of wedding talk once her dress was picked out. It was adorable, and complemented Rose's. Rose's was a gorgeous caramel colored floor-length dress with a toffee-colored sash. It had a deep V-neck and it would look gorgeous with the red and gold flowers we had picked out for her and Maddie to carry. Maddie's was an adorable toffee-colored dress with a bubble skirt. The sash was the same color as Rose's and it made me cry when we found it. With her hair coloring, she was going to be beautiful, and she was so excited!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm about to meet Jasper and Seth for lunch. I'll call you when I'm on my way to Carlisle and Esme's okay?" I asked as I entered the restaurant a few days later.

"Okay. Enjoy your day with the guys; tell them I'll see them later at home. Love you, Angel," he said softly. I told him the same and hung up the phone to meet with Jasper and Seth.

I hadn't asked them to walk me down the aisle yet. I wasn't sure if they assumed they would or they wouldn't and it had been a long time since I'd spent time with just the two of them.

"Shortcake," Jasper greeted me as I walked up to the table. He and Seth were already seated and from the looks of it, had already polished off a basket of chips and bowl of salsa. Not to mention there were already empty beer bottles on the table.

I kissed them each on the cheek before I sat down. "You two need jobs," I said with a giggle. "Eating baskets of chips and drinking beer in the afternoon. You guys are going to get fat and lazy!"

"Well someone left us without a job you know," Seth said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

I started to say something but Jasper put his hand over mine and glared at Seth. "Bell, don't pay that fucking idiot any attention at all. You know we're both just fine and couldn't be happier for you and Edward. Seth," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes, "you are such a damn fool."

"Aw, J, Bella knows I'm just giving her shit. I'm thrilled with a little bit of time off until after the first of the year," Seth said as he took a sip of his beer.

A waitress came and took our order and as much as a margarita sounded really good, I needed to keep a clear head for what I needed to talk to my two oldest friends about so I just ordered a Coke instead. We decided on splitting some nachos and fajitas for lunch and after the waitress brought our drinks, I turned to Seth.

"What are you going to do after the first of the year?" I asked him.

"Well, after I move Mom out here between Thanksgiving and Christmas," he said with a smirk that turned into a booming laugh as I choked on my drink. "I'm going to help Emmett and Ben with their security company."

Jasper slapped me on the back, trying not to laugh at me for my outburst. "Sue is moving to New York?" I screeched at him.

Seth grinned and nodded his head. "Yep. Mom has hit if off so well with Esme, Diane, and Carmen not to mention she totally adores Tan. She has fallen head over heels in love with the munchkins, too, so yeah, she is."

"Wow…just wow!" I whispered, shocked beyond belief that she was moving. Thrilled beyond words of course, but so freaking shocked, too.

"Believe me, I had the same reaction when she told me, but really it makes sense. You and Edward are moving to the lake. Rose is staying here with Emmett. Jasper and Ali are moving in together and so are Tanya and me. Mom is lonely in Washington by herself and she misses all of us. What happened to you," he said with a deep breath, "just made her realize there wasn't anything keeping her back in Forks besides herself."

"I'm so happy she's going to be so close," I told him with tears in my eyes. I'd missed her terribly over the past few years. Her guidance and her support, not to mention her unconditional love, were things I'd taken for granted when I was younger, but had come to appreciate so much as I'd gotten older.

"What is she going to do?" Jasper asked, sounding a bit less shocked than me at the decision Sue had made.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" I accused as I turned to him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I do live with Seth, darlin, you know that don't you? In fact we live beneath you. You might want to consider soundproofing," he said with a grin.

"Whatever," I waved dismissively, hoping him and Seth really didn't hear things. That would be…just all kinds of wrong.

"Anyway," Seth interjected and thankfully changing the subject. "Mom is going to help down at the shelter with Zaphrina," he said proudly.

"Oh, Seth, that is fabulous!" I cried happily. I had been to the shelter a few times since I'd gotten out of the hospital. One visit I even accompanied Edward when he went. It was sad that places like that were needed, but Zaph did a wonderful job running it and the atmosphere was always happy and peaceful, something those women and children desperately needed. Sue would be such an asset to her.

"Well, you know Dad left Mom very well taken care of and when Mom went with Tanya one day, she fell in love with the kids and Zaphrina. I'm surprised it's going to take her another month to get moved!" he said with a laugh and I couldn't help but let a small tear escape as I looked from Seth to Jasper.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?" Seth said softly as he wiped my face with his thumb.

I waited for the waitress, who'd just arrived with our food, to leave our plates and refill our drinks before I said anything.

"Bell?" Seth questioned as soon as she left and I smiled softly at him. I knew he wouldn't wait for an answer, in twenty-five years he never had. Beating around the bush with my oldest friend was definitely not possible.

I reached out for both their hands. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, but it seemed like it had been decided for me so I was just going with it.

"I was just thinking about something Le said the other day at the house and finding out Sue is moving here just kind of drove the whole thing home for me," I began quietly and took a few breaths, hoping I could get out what I wanted to say without becoming too emotional. I had really shed enough tears to last a lifetime, though I imagined as the wedding got closer, there would be more of them. "She told me that I needed to stop apologizing to the three of you for the way the last few years have gone because it's like we're where we are supposed to be. And that if things didn't turn out the way they did five years ago we might not have found the people we have. With Sue moving here it just seems like everything has fallen into place and that just makes me really, really happy," I said with an exhale. The tears came, from all of us, even though I could tell we tried not to let them.

"She's right, Bella," Jasper said as he squeezed my hand. "Without you, none of us would be where we are right now. It hasn't always been easy, and the last few months have been pretty much hell, but like Dr. Benedict said, we can't dwell, we can only go forward. You're going to have a great life with Edward, just like I will with Ali, Seth will with Tanya, and Rose will with Emmett, God help her," he said with a smile to lighten the mood a bit. "We're still going to always be friends, we're even going to be family someday as long as Ali says yes when the time comes," he said with a wink.

Like Alice would ever say no. We'd hear her squeal all the way in Lake George; I was positive of that.

"We were all led on a path, and that path led us all here. It's where we were supposed to be, Shortcake, there's no other way to explain it. Listen to my sister, she knows what she's talking about every now and then," he finished and sat back in his chair but still held my hand.

"Bell, I know better than anyone the guilt you've carried at what you thought we'd given up for you. I can't tell you how fucking proud I am of you for finally realizing it was never a burden for any of us to have stood by you for the past five years. We've been together our whole lives. We may be all going down our own paths now, but we'll always be close by," Seth said, his voice quivered and then he took a few deep breaths.

"Well speaking of being close by and all that, I um…I have something I need to ask both of you. I wanted to see if you both would be willing to walk me down the aisle and give me away at my wedding?" I asked, swallowing nervously.

"Bella."

"Shortcake," I heard at the same time, one voice on each side of me.

I looked from one to the other, both their eyes had a few tears leaking out at the edges, but both beamed with pride, too.

"It would be an honor," Seth said as he breathed in and out of his nose a few times.

"Hell yeah it would," Jasper said with a loud laugh.

"Wow," Seth said as he rolled some meat in a tortilla. "I can't believe you're getting married," he continued a bit wistfully, but there wasn't any sadness there at all.

"I can't either," I admitted as I ate some of my lunch. "He's given me more than I ever dreamed I would have."

"You deserve every bit of it, all of it and more," Jasper said as he leaned across and kissed my cheek. "And even though you're going to be a married woman with two kids in a few weeks, you'll always be our Shortcake."

"Hell yeah you will. Not to mention, we'll still kick Edward's ass if he hurts you, too. No matter how great a guy we think he is. You were ours first, he better remember that," Seth growled protectively.

I giggled at him and rolled my eyes at both of them when Jasper was nodding his head like a fool in agreement. "You know, first of all Edward would never hurt me. And second, you two will get the same warnings about Tanya and Ali both. Not only that," I said evilly, "Emmett and Demetri will back him up, so you two fools are outnumbered!"

"Ah hell, Jasper," Seth grumbled and actually looked a bit terrified by the prospect which I thought was exceptionally funny.

We finished our lunch and walked out of the restaurant

"You going back to the loft?" Seth asked me as we stepped out on the sidewalk.

"No," I told him as I pulled my phone out to text Esme. "Esme is meeting me at the park with the kids. Edward and Carlisle had to meet with Marcus and Dem about some Foundation business. We're going to let the kids play for a bit, and then I'll go back to their place and help Esme with dinner," I said, rolling my eyes when I saw their eyes bug out at the thought of food at Esme's. "You idiots just stuffed your faces! How can you even think about food already?" I questioned incredulously.

"Um, duh, Shortcake. Esme's cooking? Enough said," Jasper said as he rubbed his fully belly.

"You need to be careful, J," I teased as I patted his stomach. "Ali might have to think about her answer to marrying you if you have a gut! Besides, who said I was bringing leftovers back to you?"

I was positive Esme would have plenty of food and she'd send some home for her 'other boys' like normal, but they didn't need to know that, did they?

"Never fear, darlin, I'm sure Alice and I can find plenty of ways to burn off some calories," he said with a wink and chuckled when I cringed.

I knew way more about the sex lives of my family than was probably normal, I tell you!

"Enough!" I laughed at both of them. "Seriously, or else I'll start spilling and we all know how well you two handle hearing about my sex life."

That shut them both up in a hurry and I gave myself an internal fist bump for giving as good as I got.

"Later, babe," Seth said as a cab pulled up.

"Love you, Bell," Jasper said and followed Seth into the car as they sped off to do…whatever it was they did with their afternoons.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The next day Rose had come to the loft to go over the menu for the reception when my phone rang. I smiled as soon as I heard the ring tone. "Hey, baby, you guys almost done?" I asked my fiancée.

I fucking loved saying that word, the only one that I loved more was husband.

"Fuck, yes, finally," Edward huffed with a chuckle. "You wouldn't believe all the crap Ang and Ben have!"

"Be nice, Edward, it will be their turn to help us soon, you know," I told him.

I was so happy for Angela and Ben. Because I wasn't going back to Volturi, Angela quit as well. Aro tried to convince her to stay and even offered her a substantial raise. Angela was another one that had postponed her dream to help me, so I was thrilled beyond belief that she was finally going to do what she was meant to do. She had always wanted to be a teacher and had found a perfect job. A teacher at a local charter school was going on an extended maternity leave and Angela was going to fill in for the rest of the year. Once this school year was concluded, Angela would get a class of her own to teach the next year. Ben was so happy for her and so was I. They had just bought a new apartment together, in Alice's building, so Edward, Emmett, Demetri, Jasper, and Seth were helping them move their furniture today.

_I guessed things did turn out the way they were supposed to_.

"Hell no, they aren't. I'm paying someone to move all our shit, Angel. None of this packing for me, it sucks ass," he complained adorably.

"Aw, poor baby. Are you sore? Maybe you need a long hot bath and a massage when you get home?" I teased.

"Bella, don't you tease me with that shit. You know better than that," he purred into the phone and I had to close my eyes and squeeze my legs together to keep from moaning out. I loved it when he used that low, raspy voice.

"Who says I'm teasing?" I retorted back and giggled when it was his turn to moan.

He took a few deep breaths before he whispered, "You definitely are an evil little thing, Isabella Cullen. You just wait until later."

"Mmmm, promises, promises. Now, why don't you guys pick up some beer on your way home, and Rose and I will call the girls and order some pizza. We'll see you guys in about an hour?" I questioned.

"Sounds goodl. Hang on, there's someone that wants to say hi." He laughed as he handed the phone to someone else.

"Mommy! Make sure you get me a Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza, please?" Masen squealed into the phone and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You got it, Skittles. You don't even have to share with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Demetri either, okay? Have you been working hard?"

"Yep. Ben let me push the button on the elevator every time, even though Seth wanted to push. Ben said I worked harder than him so I got to push." He giggled.

"Well you tell Seth he has to share his pizza and you get your own for being such a good helper. Tell Daddy to get you and Maddie root beer to have with dinner, okay? I'll see you soon, Mase, love you," I told him as I listened to him yell my instructions to Edward and I heard Seth in the background grumble about having to share his pizza.

"Love you, Mommy," he said before he hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone and looked at Rose who was hanging up her phone, too. "Ali, Tanya, and Heidi are on their way. Ali is going to pick up wine on her way and you and I will order the pizzas. Damn, we're going to need," she paused as she counted. "I guess ten should be enough, don't you think?" she asked and I laughed.

"I sure as hell hope so, Rose." Really, when you thought about it, I wasn't sure ten would be enough, but we'd make do.

Rose and I had just put two pans of brownies in the oven and put chips into bowls when the other girls came in, loaded down with enough wine to last for a month.

"Ali, you thirsty?" I teased as I kissed her on the cheek when she stepped next to me.

"Shut it, Bella. We haven't all hung out in awhile, we need to make up for lost time," she said as she lifted the wine on the island.

Tanya came forward to kiss my cheek followed by Heidi and Rose was handing out glasses before we were even finished saying hello. "What?" she said with a wink when I looked at her. "I'm ready to have some fun, Bell. Besides you know the guys will be all sweaty when they get here from moving all day. There is nothing better in my book than sweaty Emmett, unless of course you count naked, sweaty Emmett," she said with a lick of her lips.

"Eww, Rose! That is my brother you're talking about there. Way too much information," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"Oh and you don't ever over share, Tinkerbell?" Rose teased as she poured wine for all of us. "Jasper is my brother. I really didn't ever want to know that he liked to wear a cowboy hat and chaps, but only while he had sex, you know!" Rose exclaimed and I spit my wine out.

"Holy shit!" I giggled. "I didn't need to know that either!" I cried out, trying really hard to keep from laughing…and imagining what that would look like.

_No, stop right there, Bella,_ I reminded myself.

By the time the pizzas arrived about thirty seconds before Edward and the rest of the guys, we'd already finished off almost two bottles of wine.

"Baby!" I squealed excitedly when I saw Edward walk in the door. He looked mouthwatering. He had on cargo shorts, a faded Yankees t-shirt and a baseball hat on backward. He was sweaty, he was dirty, and he never looked better.

He rolled his eyes at me and I was guessing my high pitched squeak. "Hello, my drunk fiancée." He chuckled as I threw myself at him.

"I'm not drunk, I promise. Maddie is home so I'm just happily tipsy," I said with a grin.

Edward bent his head down and pressed his mouth against mine and I felt his tongue lick at my bottom lip. "Mmmm, I love happily tipsy. That usually means I'm gonna get some," he growled against me and bit my bottom lip.

"Edward, stop it," I said as I tried to squirm out of his grip, which was a feat that I usually wasn't able to accomplish.

"What? Didn't you miss me today? I missed you," he lowered his voice and rubbed his crotch against my center.

"Of course I missed you, I always miss you when you're gone," I said in a breathy voice as he continued his sexy assault on my neck. "Besides, who says you're getting any later, anyway?"

"Angel, you already promised me a shower and a massage. You know as well as I do, that always ends with me inside of you," he said and groaned in my ear.

"Knock it off, you two," Jasper said as he passed us on his way into the loft. "Find a room or something, I don't need to see that shit."

Edward flipped him off and I spun around in Edward's arms and faced my best friend. "Shut it, cowboy," I said with a smirk and watched his face turn red.

"Ali, darlin'," Jasper cried as he walked farther into the loft. I pulled Edward behind me so he could see this. "You want to tell me why Shortcake is calling me Cowboy?"

"What? Sweets, I'm sure I don't know," she squeaked out and then glared at me and then Rose.

"Hey, Rose." I giggled evilly when she turned to me. "I think we need to get J a new cowboy hat for Christmas, don't you think? Maybe some chaps, too? You never know when he might feel the urge to dress up like a cowboy."

Jasper spit the beer out he'd just taken a drink of, and it splattered all over Emmett. "What the hell, dude?" Em yelled, and wiped his shirt off.

"Sorry," Jasper said. He was positively purple.

"Someone want to fill the rest of the class in?" Demetri asked as he filled a plate with pizza.

Jasper turned an icy stare in my direction. "Isabella Marie, you better watch it. Payback will not be pretty," he warned, though it was futile.

There wasn't anything he had on me that even came close to this. "Oohh, I'm so scared," I taunted and looked up at Edward. "It seems Jasper and Ali like to um…experiment in the bedroom so to speak."

"Sweet B, what the hell are you talking about?" Emmett asked looking from me to Rose who was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Em, Ali and Jas play dress up when they have sex," Rose told him.

"Ew!" Emmett hollered and then covered his ears before he looked at Rose. "How come we never do anything like that? You know you'd make a hell of a sexy nurse and I could be the sick patient in need of a sponge bath," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're such an idiot," she said, though I could tell her mind was working. That was something I had never wanted to hear about, much less imagine!

From that point on, the night was full of beer, pizza, and way more information on the sex lives of my family than I ever wanted to know. Thankfully, Maddie and Masen were tucked in their room watching a movie with the door closed.

Once they all left, Edward turned and looked at me and said, "I think I'm ready for my shower and massage now."

He was right, it did end up with him inside of me…more than once.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"So these are it then?" Edward asked me as I looked at the rings on the black velvet in front of me. The wedding bands we had chosen were simple, they were perfect, and they were going to be on our fingers for the rest of our lives.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I love them; they're perfect," I whispered, choked up as I imagined what it would feel like to slip the platinum ring on his finger as I said I do.

Edward's wedding ring was a simple platinum band. It was elegant and totally him. Mine would match my engagement ring. It was a thin band, encrusted with diamonds and I got butterflies in my stomach every time I thought about how it would look on my finger. When we were trying on different bands, I had to admit to not wanting to take it off. Edward laughed at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't help it. I was more than ready to be Bella Cullen.

Way more than ready.

The Tiffany's associate that had been helping us unobtrusively stepped away and took our rings to get them cleaned and sized and put in boxes so we could take them home. I was sure we weren't the first couple that forgot we were in out in public and I was sure we wouldn't be the last either. There was something so…overwhelming about picking out something that would remain on your body for the rest of time.

At least it was that way for Edward and I.

"I can't believe in just a few weeks you'll be my wife," Edward whispered softly as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"And you'll be my husband," I whispered back just as softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft, breathy sigh. "I can't fucking wait," Edward said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm so glad we're not dragging this whole engagement thing out. You're okay about that, aren't you? I mean, you don't feel like I'm rushing you, do you?" he asked, panicked I might tell him I was.

"Of course not, you big goof. I know before I got hurt we hadn't really talked about when or where, but really, this is perfect for us, Edward. It may be sooner than we planned, but it can't come soon enough, if that makes any sense." I laughed, thinking I sounded completely insane.

"It makes perfect sense." He grinned and then stood up as the salesgirl came back with a very distinctive-looking bag.

We walked out of Tiffany's, hand in hand, and I checked one more thing off my list of things to do before the wedding.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella, shake it, we've got to go or we'll be late!" Alice hollered from the living room.

Edward chuckled from the bed and I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. "Watch it, buster. She's your sister; can't you do something about her?" I questioned as I tried to hurry and finish getting dressed. Edward had done an exceptionally good job of keeping me occupied this morning…thus the reason why I was running late and faced the wrath of the tiny terror in the living room.

Alice Cullen could truly be terrifying when she wanted to be!

"Never have before, baby. Em and I tried to lock her in a closet when she was ten…Mama didn't like that so much," he teased.

"I'm sure," I said with a roll of my eyes as I stepped into my shoes.

"You're positive you don't need my help this morning?" he asked sweetly, still rumpled and gorgeous from our morning activities.

I laughed at his blatant attempt to just wanting to see me naked. "I'm sure. I would like to do a few things with this wedding that are at least traditional, and one of those means you don't see the dress until I walk down the aisle."

"We're not doing that whole 'sleeping apart the night before the wedding' thing, are we?" he asked, horrified by the mere thought.

"No, we're not. That might work for some people, but certainly not for us," I answered him and he immediately relaxed.

I would have never told anyone else how to act on the days before their wedding, but Edward and I were doing things our way. No bachelor/bachelorette parties, no spending the night apart the night before; none of that. Because our wedding was taking place over Thanksgiving, we really were just spending the four days as a family. After the chaos of the past few months, it would be nice to just be together. With Sue here to share the holiday and the wedding with us, it really was the perfect way to reconnect.

"Thank God for that," Edward sighed dramatically, though I knew he was relieved.

Our wedding was going to be a celebration for all of us, it didn't need to be a spectacle however.

"Now, come kiss me so I can go find the dress that I'm going to marry you in. I want to make you speechless," I told him with a giggle as he jumped out of bed and pulled me into his arms.

He bent down and kissed me; a searing, breathtaking, kiss. "Hmmm, I've dreamed about what you will look like on our wedding day, did you know that?" Edward asked as he kissed up and down the side of my neck.

"Um…ah, no," I panted as he sucked and licked the sensitive skin there.

He swirled his tongue around and then took my earlobe into his mouth. "Mmmhmm, I have. To see you in a white dress, that no one has seen before, that you've picked out to marry me in. Of course you know I'll just be counting down the minutes until I can take it off you because you'll have driven me so crazy all night with how beautiful you'll look."

"Edward, get your mouth off your fiancée so we can go or else Bella will be marrying you in a paper sack!" Alice screeched from the other room, causing us both to jump away from each other.

"I fucking swear she can see through walls. For someone so damn small, she can be hugely annoying," Edward said with a grin.

"I heard that, Edward!" Alice giggled. "Bella, Mom and Rose are meeting us there with everyone else, we've got to go," she said in a much sweeter tone of voice.

"Bye, sweetheart, wish me luck," I told him as I kissed his cheek one more time and then left the room to meet Alice.

"Come on, sister of mine, let's go find me a dress," I told her as I kissed her quickly.

We arrived at Michelle's studio in no time at all. Alice and Tanya had been friends with her since high school and it was a blessing that she was available to help me out. Esme, Diane, Sue, Rose, Tanya, Angela, Heidi, and Maddie were already there waiting for us when we arrived.

"Mommy!" Maddie screeched when we walked through the door.

"Hey, Peanut Butter Cup, did you have fun with Nana and Papa last night?" I asked as she tugged me toward the rest of our group.

"I did. Papa and me made a puzzle and then we watched a movie," she said quickly as I was kissed by everyone. "Do we get to find your pretty dress now?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I sure hope so, Princess, though I'm not sure it will be prettier than yours and Aunt Rose's dresses."

A pretty, petite woman with red hair stepped forward and said, "Bella, I'm Michelle. I have some dresses already picked out for you. I think we'll be able to find something that you like."

"Thank you so much for your help," I told her honestly. There was no way we would have had enough time to find a dress without her.

"Well, it's certainly my pleasure," she said as she showed our large group to the dressing area. "With the pictures Ali sent over and the measurements your friend Angela had faxed to me, it was pretty easy to find some dresses for you to choose from that matched what Alice told me you wanted."

She walked ahead and put some dresses in a fitting room for me and I took a deep breath as I looked around the room where everyone was talking softly amongst themselves. I was truly so very fortunate to have all these amazing women as my family.

"You okay, dear?" Sue asked as she hooked her arm in mine. I nodded my head at her and I was so glad she was here.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," I told her softly. "None of this would be the same without you."

"Bella, I love you like you were my own daughter. Where else would I be?" she asked with a smile, though she had tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't miss this experience for the world."

"I'm so happy you're moving here. I've missed you so much," I said.

Alice flitted over, carrying two glasses of champagne and said, "No tears yet, girls. This is a happy day. We'll save the tears for when she finds the dress."

"You're right, Ali," I told her as I took a flute from her and took a sip. "Now, let's get the ball rolling and find me my wedding dress."

"Ugh," I groaned an hour later when I still hadn't found one I even remotely liked. I wasn't trying to be picky or anything, but I knew I would know the dress when I found it, and so far I hadn't even come close.

The dresses Michelle had me try on were all gorgeous, but they weren't _**IT**_. They were either too poufy, too many ruffles, too short, too long…too, just not what I wanted.

Rose sat next to me on the sofa while we waited for Michelle to come back with more dresses for me to try on. I felt bad because she'd worked so hard to help, but I just wasn't in love with any of the dresses I'd tried on so far.

"You'll find it, Bell, don't worry so much," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I sighed and laid my head on top of hers and said, "I know, Le. You of all people know I was never one to dream and plan my wedding or anything like that, but I want it to be perfect. He's given me so much, I just…I just want everything to be perfect."

"Isabella Marie," she sat up quickly and grabbed my hands in hers. "You and Edward could be getting married in bathrobes and flip-flops and it would still be perfect because you two are going to be together the way you're meant to be. Now, get your ass up and find a dress, woman."

I heard Esme and Diane giggling like schoolgirls and turned to look at them. "What are you two cackling about?" I asked with a smile. Poor Esme had tears running down her face she was laughing so hard and Diane was so red in the face she looked like a tomato.

"Oh, Bella, dear! Come listen to what Diane just told me," Esme said as she breathed in and out to catch her breath.

I started laughing at the two of them, not even knowing what was going on because it was just funny to see them behaving in such a way.

I made my way over to them and Rose and the others followed me. "Well, I was just telling Es that I was talking to my friend, Lisa, and she told me something about someone we all know and hate."

"Who?" Alice questioned and I was shocked when I heard Diane say, "Kate."

"What the hell has that skank done now?" Rose hissed.

"You'll love this, dear, just wait," Esme said giddily.

"Well, it turns out my friend, Lisa, who is an interior decorator, just did a job for a new doctor in town. She had just finished the office when he hired his staff and opened his office to new patients. Well, Lisa had gone back for one final walk-through and found the doctor in a heated conversation with none other than Kate."

Diane took a deep breath and looked at Esme, who still hadn't stopped laughing. "Anyway, it turns out that Kate had been harassing the poor man, who is happily married and has kids at home, and the doctor filed sexual harassment charges against her. The woman is toast, finished. From what I understand, Kate is trying to work out some sort of settlement so she can get the hell out of town and start over someplace new."

"Good riddance," Tanya spat out and we all looked at her. "She was a miserable, gold-digging, money-grubbing bitch. Hopefully she's left with nothing and has to start over from scratch. Serves her nasty ass right."

We all laughed at that until, "Mommy, come on!" Maddie squealed when Michelle carried more dresses into the fitting room and I got up and hoped that somewhere in that pile of white was the dress I'd marry the man of my dreams in.

"Oh, Mommy, you look like an angel," my little girl whispered in awe as I turned around to look in the mirror of the fitting room.

I sucked in a sharp breath and my heart started beating wildly in my chest. "Oh my, this is it, Mad," I said quietly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

She nodded her head silently and then raced out of the room and exclaimed loudly, "Mommy found it!"

"Come on, Swan, don't keep us waiting," my best friend said with a chuckle and I held my breath and exited the dressing room. I walked over to the small platform in the middle of the room and stepped up on it before facing everyone.

No one made a sound. No one said a word.

"What?" I cried as I looked down at the dress trying to figure out if there was something wrong with the dress. It was a white, strapless dress with an empire waist. It had a corset closure on the back and lace overlays over top of satin. There was a white satin band and bow across the front and it was positively the most gorgeous dress I'd ever laid my eyes on.

"You look so beautiful you make my heart ache," Esme whispered softly, sniffing and wiping her eyes at the same time.

"I've never seen anyone lovelier," Sue sniffed.

"That's it, Bella," Rose and Alice cried out at the same time, and with that everyone started to talk at once.

"My best friend is going to shit his pants," Tanya said with a giggle, and her sentiment was echoed by everyone in the room.

Rose laughed heartily and I looked at her. "Emmett is going to have to hang on to Edward because he's liable to either faint as soon as he sees you or he'll try to tackle you before you even make it all the way down the aisle."

I snickered and shook my head at her. "What?" she said with a smirk. "You all know I'm right," she said as she looked around and I couldn't help but laugh when everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"He'll be speechless when he sees you, Bella," Angela said softly.

"Well as long as he's able to say 'I do' when the time comes, I'm okay with that," I said as I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are in this dress, Bella," Esme said as she stepped up beside me. "You make the most gorgeous bride I've ever seen. I'm so happy for you and Edward."

"I can't wait to marry him," I said with a sigh.

"And I can't wait until I can officially call you my daughter," she said as she kissed my cheek. "You have truly completed us all."

"Ali?" I called and waited for her to turn and look at me. "Can I cry now?" I asked, unable to keep them in any longer.

She laughed, but had tears in her eyes, too. "Sister of mine, you can cry all you want now. You've found the dress, there's nothing left now except the I do's."

"It can't come soon enough," I whispered and imagined walking down the aisle toward my Edward.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Bella, will you stop fidgeting?" Edward said for the tenth time since we'd gotten in the cab to go meet with Tanya.

I took a few deep breaths and looked out the window of the car as we drove toward the office. "I can't help it, Edward. I'm so scared of what she's going to say."

"Bella, look at me please," Edward said softly but firmly. He waited until I looked at him and when I did all I saw there was love and understanding. "I know you're anxious to talk with her, but try not to freak yourself out before we even get there." I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned and then went on. "I meant what I said all those weeks ago at the hospital. I want to have babies with you, as many as possible, but if it isn't possible I need to know you'll be able to accept that. There are other options we can explore if it comes down to it, try to remember that, all right?" he asked.

"Edward, I know and I promise that no matter what she says we'll face it together. Together, forever, right?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"You got it. Now, let's go get some good news from Tan." Edward chuckled as the cab came to a stop outside of their office.

"Isn't it weird to be going into your own office as a patient, or well with a patient, rather than as the doctor?" I questioned as we rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor.

He shrugged his shoulders as the doors opened and we walked down the hallway to his office. "Well, I am just glad Pop was able to find someone to step in and take my place."

"Edward! Bella!" Maggie exclaimed as we walked through the door.

"Ah, Mags, I've missed you!" Edward chuckled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and spun her around in a circle, causing the others in the waiting room to laugh.

"You're doing okay?" Maggie asked me once Edward put her down.

"I am. Barely any pain at all any more and Dr. Owens says everything has healed perfectly."

"I'm so happy to hear it, sweetie," she said happily as she kissed my cheek then patted Edward's. "Now, I know Tanya has been expecting you two, so why don't you go on back."

"We'll see you in a few weeks at the wedding, right?" I asked before Edward led me away.

She nodded with a huge grin on her face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. My Liam is taking me out to buy a new dress. We'll both be there with bells on!"

"Good. It will be nice to have you both there," I told her.

She smiled at both of us and then said gently, "Good luck, dears."

We nodded at her then went to Tanya's office. After hugs and kisses, which I was sure was not standard office procedure, we got down to business.

"Bella, when you first approached me about wanting this appointment, I took the liberty of having your records forwarded to me. I've looked over your files from Forks, when you were in college, and from Dr. Banner here in the city. First off," she said as she looked at me, "let me ease your fears right off the bat. From just the preliminary perusal I've given your prior tests and exam results, I can tell you I don't see anything that is going to prevent you from being able to conceive."

My eyes immediately filled with tears and I let out the breath I'd been unknowingly holding. I felt Edward squeeze my hand that was in his and I waited a few moments before I turned to him. As soon as I faced him, I felt the tears I'd been trying to hold in, fall down my cheeks.

"Edward," I breathed out, my mind racing with what Tanya had just told me.

"I know, baby," he replied back with a sweet smile.

"We can have a baby," I said giddily and started to move toward him before I remembered where we were and that we weren't alone. "Sorry, Tanya," I said sheepishly as I sat all the way back down in my chair.

Tanya waved away my apology and then smiled at both Edward and I. "No problem whatsoever, Bella. Now before we go any further, I do need to let you know what I've found and what we need to do as we move forward." She pulled a stack of files in front of her and looked at me. "Bella, is it okay if I let Edward look at these while we talk? He'll pester me to do it anyway," she said with a smirk as she glanced at him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "What? I can't even try to deny it so why bother?" She handed him the files and I watched, somewhat amazed, as he flipped through all the information.

"Well, to continue," she said after she'd given Edward time to catch up. "I do think it will be possible for you to have a baby, but I think we need to do a few things first." Tanya waited for me to nod before she went on. "After the wedding and the move, and after you two have had some time to adjust to married life, I would like to perform a laparoscopic procedure to try to remove as much of the scar tissue you have built up as possible. According to prior tests, and I'll be performing my own just to verify, but the ovaries are both fully functioning, so egg production shouldn't be any problem. If we can minimize the scar tissue along the fallopian tubes, it will make becoming pregnant and carrying a baby to term that much easier."

I gasped at that and then looked at her. "Do you mean there is a chance I could miscarry?" I questioned, immediately devastated by the thought. Edward reached for my hand again and Tanya gave him a few moments to reassure me before she spoke again.

"Bella, every woman that gets pregnant has the chance to miscarry. Genetics, stress, accidents - all these can cause a miscarriage. Because of your condition, yes, it is more likely for you to miscarry, but that does not mean it will be impossible for you to carry a baby to term. Reducing the scar tissue and proper planning will go a long way to ensuring a successful pregnancy. I can't guarantee you'll be able to carry a baby to term; no doctor would or could do that."

"Bella, it's okay, Angel," Edward said comfortingly.

Tanya waited another few moments before she began again. "I take it from the fact that we're discussing this now means that having a baby is something you both would like to happen soon?" she questioned.

"Well, not right away, Tanya. I'm not ready yet and I'd like to enjoy being married and spending time with Maddie and Masen for a bit before we added a baby into the mix. I don't want to wait too long though. Maybe by the time the twins are ten?" I told her, trailing off in question.

Tanya looked at Edward who said, "I want babies, but not yet. We need time to just…be."

"Well, Bella, you're in excellent health and even though Edward has trouble keeping up with you because he's so old," she giggled and winked at him when he growled, "you are still plenty young enough that even if you wait a year or two, it will be just fine."

"So how long do you think we need to wait after we do the surgery before we can start trying?" Edward asked excitedly, which caused Tanya and I both to laugh.

"Once you two make the decision to have the procedure done, Bella will probably need a few months to recover. You'll also have to decide when to stop your current birth control, which from what I gathered from the files Dr. Banner sent over, is the shot, correct?"

When I nodded she chuckled and said, "Well, I think we should switch to an oral contraceptive so you can stop taking them when the time comes and so we don't have any surprises. Bella, Edward, I honestly believe with surgery and then careful planning we can have a successful pregnancy, or pregnancies if that is what you want."

I beamed at her and I heard Edward laugh softly next to me. "So, I'll need to come back here when the time comes for appointments and all that?" I asked. I didn't care if I had to go all the way to Timbuktu if it meant I could have a healthy baby.

"Yes, and as it gets closer to begin trying to conceive, I'll introduce you to the doctor that often consults with me on these types of cases," she said.

Instead of looking at me, she was watching Edward and I didn't understand why until I heard him hiss and mutter, "oh fuck," under his breath.

"Hell no, Tanya!" Edward spluttered as he stood up and began to pace around the office. "No…just no!" he stated emphatically as he flopped down in his chair.

"You done with your temper tantrum?" Tanya asked sarcastically and Edward snarled at her.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

I looked back and forth between them, wondering what the hell was going on here. "Someone want to fill me in?"I requested.

Tanya giggled as Edward slouched down in his chair even more. "Edward's just mad because the doctor I bring in on cases like is Dr. Travis Hughes. He's one of the best high-risk OBs in the city and obviously I have a vested interest in this case so I'll be bringing him into consult. And Edward," Tanya said pointedly as she waited for Edward to look at her. "You'd better get over yourself, buster. I'm too close to this situation to actually be Bella's doctor once she gets pregnant. You know this. You also know how good of a doctor Travis is. You should want only the best for Bella and your future baby or babies as the case may be."

"But why him?" Edward whined and I still had no clue what the problem was.

"Um, hello?" I interjected and laughed when they both looked at me since they obviously forgot I was right here.

When I had the attention of both of them, I asked again, "What is the problem?"

Tanya rolled her eyes at Edward then turned to me. "Edward is just pissed because Travis is, how shall I put this? Do you know how on Grey's Anatomy they have that one guy they call McDreamy?" I nodded my head and she grinned, watching Edward the whole time. "Well quite a few of the nurses and the female doctors call Travis Dr. Dreamy."

My adorable fiancée harrumphed again and I laughed out loud at his antics. Was the man delusional and blind? Edward was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen, and I'm sure I wasn't alone in that thought.

I looked at Tanya and she nodded her head and said, "You know I love Seth and Edward has always been one of the best-looking guys I've ever seen, but Travis Hughes? Yeah, Dr. Dreamy fits him very well. Not to mention he is a tremendously gifted doctor. I think most guys are just jealous of him," Tanya whispered loudly, purposely trying to goad Edward.

"I'm not jealous," he said forcefully, too forcefully to make me believe anything other than Tanya was telling the truth.

"There's no one for me but you, baby." I giggled as I kissed his cheek. "Besides, you'll be at every appointment with me, right?"

He nodded his head and then said, "Damn straight I will. He may be a great fucking doctor, but he's not touching you if I'm not there to keep an eye on his ass."

"Oh, Lord," Tanya groaned then laughed at her friend. "Edward, you're pathetic. But if it makes you happy, I'm sure Travis won't have a problem with that. Bella, you'll love him," she said as she turned to me.

"She'd better not," Edward grumped and I stood up and sat in his lap.

I kissed his cheek and said, "I'd never love anyone but you."

"That is for fucking sure," he said with a smile.

We stood up to leave and I felt a hundred times better. I believed Edward when he said he'd be okay with not having another child. I believed I would be, too, but just knowing it was possible if we wanted it lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders. "Thank you so much, Tanya," I told her.

"My absolute pleasure," she beamed at us both.

I smiled when she and Edward shared a long hug that said more than words ever could. "Love you, E," she said quietly.

"You, too, T," he said back.

She walked us out and we went over some last minute wedding plans with her before we said goodbye.

"Want to walk for a bit?" Edward asked when we got outside. When I nodded, he linked our hands together and pulled me close to him.

We headed in the direction of the loft and walked silently for a few minutes before he spoke. "I can't wait to watch your stomach grow with our baby inside."

"You're not going to let me do anything, are you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Not a fucking chance," he answered quickly, not the least bit ashamed of his answer.

We walked along a bit more before I said quietly, "I can't believe I get to have a baby with you. It almost seems like it's too much, you know?" he raised his eyebrows to encourage me to continue. "I've gotten everything I could ever want. I get to be married to you. I get to be a mother to Maddie and Masen. We get to move to Lake George and now we can have a baby when the time is right. It almost seems selfish to be blessed with so much."

"Isabella Marie," Edward chastised gently. "You deserve all of that and more. I'd give you the world if I could. I'd do anything for you," he told me before he pulled me against his chest. "I love you so very much. We're going to have an amazing life together. We've been fortunate enough to find each other, and I'm certainly not going to feel guilty for enjoying my life with you."

"We're going to be so happy, aren't we?" I asked and his beaming smile was all the answer I needed.

He bent down and kissed me softly. "You bet your gorgeous ass we are," he said with a smug grin and took my hand so we could go home.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I headed in the direction of the park, and not for the first time did I appreciate the fact that I could just _go_ where I wanted, when I wanted. It was liberating and exciting and it made me smile as I walked down the sidewalk toward my future mother-in-law and my children.

"Mommy!" Masen yelled out happily from atop the jungle gym he was currently scurrying up.

"Hey, baby! Be careful up there," I hollered back to him, knowing full well it went in one ear and out the other.

I waved at Maddie who was on the swings and smiled at Esme who was seated on a bench. "He's such a boy," she said as she watched Masen hang upside down.

"I remember Jas and Seth at that age," I said with a chuckle. "They were into everything. My dad and Seth's dad, Harry, were always after them to stop doing something. It didn't matter what it was, racing their bikes, seeing who could climb the highest in a tree, or who could hit a baseball the farthest, they were always doing something."

Esme linked her arm in mine and kissed me softly on the cheek. "It's nice to hear you talk about Charlie now, Bella. I'm so happy your trip back home was so good for you."

I shook my head and said, "Forks isn't my home anymore, this is…or wherever Edward and the kids are." She smiled at that but waited for me to go on. "It was a good trip. I didn't realize how much I needed it until we'd gotten there," I said quietly.

"Well, dear, you have had a lot of time to accept the failings of your, of Renée," she amended. Esme's feelings on my mother were not hard to understand at all. "With your dad, it was different. I'm just glad you've been able to forgive Charlie for his."

We sat silently for a few minutes, watching the kids play and then she spoke. "Charlie knew he'd failed you, Bella. Don't ever think he didn't realize what he'd done by letting Renée continue to behave the way she did. He loved her so much and he felt, wrongly of course, that letting you spend so much time with Sue and Jasper, Rose, and Seth would somehow make up for your parents' shortcomings. He was embarrassed really, by the way he acted and by his inability to stand up to her and protect you."

"I think I understand that," I told her. "I'll never truly understand completely, but I know Charlie had a hard time showing his emotions, at least in an obvious way. Maybe I'm not as angry at him as I should be," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "But, really, I had Sue and the others and I had my dad, at least part of the time. I was happy and I had a family, even if I didn't have a mother. It worked for me then and it works now. I don't want to be angry at either one of them anymore; it's too much work," I told her truthfully.

I supposed I could wallow in the horrible way Renée had treated me, but what was the point? I was happy now, and dwelling on her behavior all those years ago really accomplished nothing. I knew I was already a hundred times the mother she was and I had Esme and Sue as examples of how a true mother was supposed to act. Charlie had many faults, but he loved me and he was proud of me. I chose to focus on that, rather on the ways he should have done things differently.

"I'm so proud of you," Esme whispered softly. "Maybe it's not my place to say, but I am. You've been through so much, Bella, and you've never once been bitter about the things that have happened to you. You have plenty of reasons to be, but you're not."

Her words touched me deeply and I patted her hand before I said, "How can I be bitter or regret anything that has happened when it's led me here? Seth, Jasper, Rose, and I found you and Carlisle again. They are all happy and in love and me," I said as I watched my children race toward us, "I have everything I ever wanted thanks to Edward. No, Esme, I don't have any reason at all to regret anything," I finished just as Maddie and Masen skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Mommy, why are you just sitting here? You need to come play," Masen squealed giddily as he grabbed one of my hands. "Mad, grab her other and pull!" He laughed and I let them pull me up. "Race you, Mommy! Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!"

"Oh, you are so on, Skittles," I taunted as I chased after him and his sister.

No, I had no reason to regret anything that had happened to me.

After a rousing game of tag, followed by a game of hide and go seek, I was tuckered out. Esme took a turn with my rambunctious children while I sat on the bench and watched as they fed the ducks in the pond. It was sunny out so I had shielded my eyes with my hand when I noticed a shadow fall across my line of vision.

I looked up and gasped softly when I saw Aro Volturi standing there. "Do you mind if I sit for a moment, Bella?" he questioned hesitantly and I shook my head.

I'd been meaning to try to at least call the man since after I got home from the hospital but I never did.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time with your children, but I've been watching you for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say to you," he began quietly.

My mind started to race as I thought about what he'd just said. Did that mean he was following me? My heart started to pound and my breathing got faster. Aro must have noticed and he looked at me horrified.

"No, no, dear," he chuckled, embarrassed. "I wasn't following you if that is what you thought, and obviously you did judging by your justifiable reaction." He blew out a breath. "I was just taking a walk, and noticed you and who I assume is your future mother-in-law?" Aro questioned and when I nodded he smiled gently. "Edward looks just like her, as does his daughter," he remarked.

"Yes, they do," I said with a smile.

"I'm…" he began then stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. The man was in pain, it rolled off him in waves, and I felt sorry for him so I laid my hand on his arm. He flinched; startled by the action, but when he looked at me, his eyes softened. "I'm very sorry for what Jane did, for what she tried to do to you, to your family," he said in an anguished tone.

"When her mother died," he went on, almost as if I wasn't here and I let him say what he needed to. "Jane was so angry when she died. I was devastated and I focused my attention on my daughter, on my work, instead of dealing with it. I know now that was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do. I had a young child that still needed me so instead of concentrating on my loss, I spent every waking moment making sure Jane was happy. I helped turn her into the indulgent, entitled young woman she became. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it, and never took no for an answer…and I let her," he said with a remorseful sigh. "I indulged her willingly, I guess, because I didn't want to be alone. I liked her company, but I liked not being alone even more."

He was silent for a few moments before he continued. "When I went to meet with Twilight and then saw you for the first time, I suppose I should have recognized Jane's attitude then, but I just chalked it up to petty jealousy."

I scoffed at that because, in all truthfulness, Jane was a beautiful woman in her own right. Insane yes, but she was extremely attractive.

"Bella, you have never seen yourself clearly," Aro said with a shake of his head. "I know that over the years I have made you uncomfortable with my actions and I am extremely sorry about that. I really meant no harm and certainly no disrespect, I hope you will one day understand that. You have this…this aura about you, that draws people in, and I was no different," he said softly. "I had never met anyone quite like you. You were, you are so…good and kind and it just made me happy to be around you. You give off this vibe that is just intoxicating, and to be perfectly honest, you remind me of my Gianna."

I gasped again, and looked at Aro with wide eyes.

"Yes, dear, you do," he said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "She was much like you, happy, gentle, and extremely beautiful.

"When I found out your father was sick, I will admit that I used that to my advantage. I am ashamed of that, but I am a businessman, too, my dear. I knew you would be very successful at being a model which in turn would be good for my business as well. I wanted to help you, please don't doubt that, but I'm not fool enough to not know a good opportunity when I see one," he admitted.

"Well, I…I…" I stammered, at a complete loss for words.

"I don't expect you to understand my actions, Bella, but I wanted to explain just the same. Over the years, as you became more successful, I could see that you weren't happy. If I wouldn't have been so selfish in both the business and personal sense, I would have let you go, but I didn't. I'm afraid my reluctance to let you go drove Jane even further into her madness. Believe me, if I ever would have thought she would have been capable of what she did, I would have let you out of your contract years ago," he said in a pained voice.

"You were my last reminder of my late wife, though you never knew it. That, along with the recognition you brought me professionally were the reasons I tried to convince you to stay. I'm very sorry," Aro said contritely.

I took a deep breath, and said the first thing that came to me. "Aro, it's all okay. Really. It's not your fault Jane did what she did and without you, I never would have been able to give my father one last chance. Without you, I never would be here, about to marry Edward, and a mother to those two amazing kids over there," I said. I looked up and waved when I heard Maddie and Masen call for me. I waved at Esme and smiled at her worried look to let her know I was okay.

"Things happen for reasons we may never understand, Aro, but they do happen for a reason. I know you never meant for any of this to happen. You dealt with your pain the only way you knew how and you loved, love your daughter. No one can fault you for that, least of all me. No one is perfect, Aro. I'm sorry for your losses, too. I hope Jane will someday be the daughter you remember," I told him softly as I stood up.

He stood up as well and looked awkward for a moment before he gave me a hug. He kissed my cheek and said, "I hope you and Edward are very happy. You both deserve it. You are an amazing person, Bella Swan, and it's been a pleasure knowing you."

He gave me one more quick kiss before he turned and walked away quickly.

"Bella, dear, are you all right?" Esme said as she hurried to my side. "Was that Aro Volturi?" she asked, a shocked look on her face when I nodded my head yes. "Well, I'll be damned," she whispered as she shook her head. "What did he want?" Esme questioned.

"He wanted to apologize for Jane, for forcing me to sign the contract…for not letting me go sooner," I said softly. I really felt sorry for the man. He was all alone now, at least until Jane could, if it was possible, be cured.

"What did you tell him?" she questioned gently.

I looked at her and smiled. "The truth. That if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and I would not have Edward, the kids, or any of you. I'd go through all of that and more if it led me here. It's where I'm supposed to be."

"That's right, and we aren't ever letting you go either. Now, let's get home and see our men!" She giggled and called for the kids.

Yep, this was definitely where I was supposed to be I thought to myself as the four of us made our way back to Carlisle and Esme's.

No doubt about it.

After dinner when Maddie and Masen were playing outside with Rufus, Esme asked Edward and me, "I don't mean to butt my nose in where it's not wanted, but I was wondering what, if anything, you two were planning on doing about Lauren?"

"What do you mean, Mama?" Edward asked as he took a sip of wine.

"Well I'm assuming, and I doubt I'm wrong, that at some point in time, soon I hope, Bella will legally adopt Maddie and Masen?" she questioned and waited for us to both nod our heads. "I was just wondering what you planned on doing about the poor excuse for a human being?"

Edward chuckled and said, "Tell us how you really feel, Mama."

"Hush, Edward. I'm being serious. You've had Felix and Alice check over the paperwork we filed with the court when the twins were born, right? There isn't any loophole that she can use to worm her way back in their lives or anything is there? Carlisle, maybe you and Marcus should have Alec look at them," Esme said in a rush.

"Es, darling, family law is a bit outside Alec's area of expertise and you know when we had the papers filed the first time not only to Felix and Alice double-check the paperwork, our attorneys at the Foundation did as well. Everything is ironclad, dear. Lauren has no legal right to the children whatsoever. While we can't stop her from contacting them when they become adults, for now, she can do nothing. If she tries to cause trouble, we'll be ready for her. Bella," Carlisle said as he looked toward me. "I don't want you to worry about her, all right? While we didn't know you'd be a part of our lives eight years ago, we did make it to where Lauren wouldn't have any legal right to the children after they were born. You and Edward can take whatever necessary steps you wish to take at any time."

"Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I have discussed this, plenty of times," I assured them, though I was sure it unnecessary. Maddie and Masen were MY children; there was no doubting my love or that fact at all. "As soon as we get married, get settled in Lake George, and let things calm down, I do plan to legally adopt them. We want to have that done before we try to have a baby."

"Good, that is all I needed to hear," Esme said as she stood up to finish clearing the table. "Let that bitch try to pull something and I'll kill her with my bare hands."

I didn't doubt it for a moment.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

I woke early, way before Edward and even before Maddie and Masen. As much as I wanted to stay in bed and cuddle next to Edward, I needed to get up and make breakfast. It had been way too long since Maddie and Masen, and yes, Edward, too, had their usually pancakes before Mass and I didn't want them to go any longer. It was a tradition that was important to all three of them and now that things had gotten back to normal, there wasn't any reason to not start it again.

I slid out from underneath Edward's arms and got out of bed as quickly as I could. I giggled softly when Edward instantly grabbed my pillow and burrowed his nose in it as soon as I got up. The man was so addicted, even in his sleep, I laughed to myself. I grabbed my yoga pants pulled them on along with Edward's hoodie. I slid my feet into a pair of Chuck's and decided that since I was up, I might as well take the dog out, especially as I was up before the crack of dawn. As soon as I shut my door, Rufus emerged from Masen's room, excited to see someone up so early.

"Morning, little guy," I said quietly as I bent down to pat his head. "How about we take a walk before everyone gets up?" His little ears perked right up and he trotted to the door to wait for me to grab his leash and a plastic bag. We made our way down to the clearing across the street and as soon as I unhooked his leash, he took off like a shot. I couldn't help but laugh at how fucking cute he was. I also couldn't help but think about how nice it was that I could just walk outside any time I wanted, by myself, without having to have someone come with me. There was a lot to be said for privacy and not having to have your schedule dictated to you. As much as I loved and adored Seth, I had to say it was pretty damn nice not to have him attached to my hip all the time now. I meant I loved the guy but it was no small miracle that we hadn't killed each other. I was glad to have my friend Seth back, that was for sure.

"Rufus, come on, buddy! Time to make breakfast," I called and scooped him up so we could go back inside and get breakfast started for the rest of our family. After I fed Rufus and gave him some water, I got started on food for the humans. I decided to make chocolate chip, blueberry, and buttermilk pancakes considering I had so much time this morning.

I was in the middle of draining some blueberries when I felt two little arms around my waist. I looked down to find Masen sleepily hugging me. I bent down to kiss the top of his head and said, "Morning, sleepyhead. Wanna help stir the blueberries?" That woke him right up and after he flashed me a crooked grin that looked exactly like his father's, he hurried off to go find his stool. I was surprised Maddie wasn't up yet as she was usually up before all of us, but I wasn't going to complain. I was happy to spend a little time with my second favorite Cullen male…and my favorite eight-year-old little boy.

"Mommy, is this right?" he asked after he began to stir the berries.

"Yep, just be sure not to stir too hard or else you'll break all the berries," I reminded him and watched with a proud smile as he slowed his movements just the right way. "Perfect, Skittles."

"Mommy?" Masen asked after a few minutes of silence. When I looked up at him he bit his lip, which I was happy to say he got from yours truly. He asked, "When you and Daddy get married, are you gonna marry me and Maddie, too?"

I smiled because really, the thought that I was going to marry not only Edward, but Maddie and Masen as well just seemed too perfect for words. However, I figured I'd better answer this, the best way I could.

I put down my spoon and walked to stand next to him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and looked down into his face. He really was the spitting image of Edward and my heart broke a tiny bit…well a lot…when I thought about the time some girl would take him away from me. Like Edward with Maddie, I was positive there would never be anyone out there good enough for my little boy.

"Well, Skittles, it's like this. When me and Daddy get married, I'll be his wife and he'll be my husband, like Nana and Papa," I told him and waited until he nodded his head to let me know he understood. "And in a way it's like I am getting married to all three of you because once Daddy and I get married, my last name will be the same as all of you."

I watched as his eyes got big while he thought about that. It really was amazing how incredibly perceptive kids were, mine especially. I knew that all of us being Cullens was a big deal to him, and to Maddie as well I was sure.

"So once you're married to Daddy, you'll always be a Cullen like us?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked him with a smile and he rolled his eyes at me. Yep, I gave him that little move, too.

"I'm glad we get to keep you," he told me after a few seconds. I couldn't stop the smile or the way my eyes filled up with tears.

I bent down and kissed his cheek then tweaked the end of his nose and said, "Well, I'm glad, too. I'll always want to be with you, Masen; you, Maddie, and Daddy."

He threw his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you're my mommy, but you'll always be my best friend, too." He then blew a raspberry on my cheek in true eight-year-old style and then turned back to his pancake making.

Yeah, there was no way in hell any girl would ever be good enough for my boy.

Masen and I got the rest of the pancake batter mixed together and got them all made in no time. I cooked the bacon and made Edward a cup of coffee. I stuck everything in the oven to keep warm until Edward and Maddie were up and ready to eat.

"Mase, I'm going to wake up Daddy. Why don't you go and tell Maddie it's time to get up and then you guys can play on the Wii until it's time to eat, okay?" Masen went to do as I asked, his shadow Rufus on his heels. I swore, wherever Mase went, Rufus was always right there with him. They were pretty much inseparable when we were home and it warmed my heart like very little else did.

I owed so much to Rufus; he could pretty much walk on water as far as I was concerned.

I opened the door to our room quietly and when I turned around after I shut the door behind me, I found myself looking into the green eyes that I would see every day for the rest of my life.

"Mmmm, you're going to spoil me," my sleepy fiancée said with a sexy, lopsided grin.

Sleepy, rumpled Edward was so damn awesome!

"Who says this is for you?" I teased, holding up the mug of coffee.

He pouted then narrowed his eyes at me. "Bella, you'd never be that mean to me. You love me too much to play such a cruel joke on me!"

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" I said as I teased him even more by taking a small drink of the coffee. I tried to hide my grimace because Edward drank his coffee black, but I apparently didn't do a very good job because he laughed and pointed at me.

"You are so busted. You can't even drink that with a straight face!"

"Fine, here you go," I said as I handed him the mug and crawled in bed beside him. He took a few sips of his coffee and then set the mug down beside him on the table.

"Come here, you," he growled as he pulled me on top of him. "As much as I love coffee in bed and pancakes and bacon for breakfast, I fucking hate waking up without you next to me," he said. He grabbed the back of my head and bent me lower so he could give me a kiss. His tongue probed my mouth insistently and I couldn't help but relax against his chest.

I ran my fingers across his naked chest, rather enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath my fingertips. I scraped my nails through the little bit of hair he had and giggled when his eyes turned from green to almost black.

"You're playing with fire very early this morning, little girl," he warned with a somewhat serious face.

I wiggled my hips above him and bit my bottom lip when I felt him hard and very up against my ass. Not to mention his eyes had that wicked gleam in them…the one that made me tingle in between my legs.

I bent back down and licked up his stubbly jaw and swirled my tongue around his ear before I whispered, "Unh nuh. Breakfast is in the oven, we've got two eight-year-olds ready for pancakes, and an entire family to meet for Mass. No time for funny business this morning, old man." I giggled then squealed when he grabbed my hips and rolled me over.

"Evil, evil vixen you are," he said darkly as he nuzzled my neck with his nose then followed that with his talented mouth. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do?" He smirked. "First you leave me and let me wake up alone, then you withhold my coffee from me. Then," he growled as he pressed his body closer to mine. "You withhold sex. I think that deserves a punishment of some kind, don't you?" he questioned as he rocked his hips and his now very hard cock against me. I groaned wantonly and my eyes rolled back in my head because he felt so good against me.

"Mmmm, Bella," Edward whispered against my lips before he took the bottom one and nibbled on it. He slid his hands beneath my tank top and ran his thumbs over my nipples, turning them into hard peaks. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked seductively before he sucked on the tender skin behind my ear.

"Oh, yes," I groaned as he pressed his hard length against me again.

"Good, now you know how it feels," he said quickly after he kissed the tip of my nose. He rolled off me and stood up, a very smug, shit-eating grin on his cocky, gorgeous face.

"You!" I spluttered, turned on and annoyed in equal measure. "You'll pay for that, Kit Kat. You just wait," I warned him.

I had no idea what I would do to get him back, but you could be damn sure I'd think of something.

"Pay back's a bitch," he said with a wink and picked up his coffee. "Thanks for the coffee though, Angel."

I laughed at him in spite of myself. I really couldn't help it. He was sexy as all get out when he was all arrogant and being a smart ass. Didn't mean it didn't irk the hell out of me, but I wouldn't have had him any other way.

I crawled across the bed, his eyes staring straight down my shirt. I let him appreciate the view because it might be awhile until he saw, much less touched them. I stood up and strutted to him and got on my tiptoes in front of him. At the same time, I laid my hand over his still very hard erection. Brushing the backs of my fingers against him, I smiled when I heard his sharp intake of breath before I whispered in his ear, "You better remember that, sweetheart. Paybacks are a bitch." I bit his earlobe, harder than I meant to and then scooted away quickly.

"Breakfast in ten." I giggled with a wave before I shut the door on his stunned but gorgeous as hell face.

That would teach him!

We gorged ourselves on pancakes and bacon before I sent the kids to get cleaned up and get ready for Mass. We'd been, of course, since I'd gotten out of the hospital, but today would be the first time the entire family, including Sue, would be going together. I couldn't help the giddy feeling I got thinking about that. To 'belong' to a family like Edward's, well it was truly all I'd ever wanted. The fact that Seth, Jasper, and Rose were a part of that family in the truest sense of the word, made it even better.

"Bella," Edward said with a huff as he exited the bathroom.

I had to take a deep breath when I looked at him. He really was trying to kill me today, I swore he was. He wore charcoal gray pants with a baby blue shirt. His matching tie hung around his neck and apparently was the cause of his frustration. The man was utterly hopeless when it came to tying his ties, but I thought he never tried very hard because he liked for me to do it. Not that I minded, of course.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" I smirked at him as I walked toward him.

"Hopelessly in love with you," he said with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Cheesy, Cullen," I retorted as I reached up and went through the motions of tying his tie.

Hey, it was a job, but someone had to do it, right?

I patted his chest when I finished and grinned up at him. "Good thing I'll be around for awhile, huh? You'd never be able to wear a tie without me."

His eyes crinkled at the edges from his smile but then his face softened and he wrapped his arms around me and clasped them at the small of my back. "I'd never be able to do anything without you, Bella. Everything I do is because of you, for you," he whispered as he bent his head down and kissed me softly. "I love you so much, my Bella," he said as we broke apart.

"I love you, too," I told him.

He let go of me and reached for my hand, lifting my left one up to his mouth. "Do you realize that a few weeks from now, we'll be waking up for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. His voice shook as he spoke, obviously a bit overwhelmed by the thought.

"I can't wait," I gently said back and sucked in a deep breath when I felt his soft lips and warm breath on the back of my hand.

"Understatement of the year," Edward said with a grin before leading me out of our room so we could head to Mass.

Didn't want to keep Father O'Connor waiting now did we?

We arrived at St. Patrick's just as the rest of the family got there. Our large group made quite the entrance as we all filed into the two pews it took to hold everyone. It was kind of funny when I thought about it. When I was a model, I hated when people stared at me, even though I knew it was a part of the job and had learned to accept it. But walking into church, or into a restaurant, or really any place out in public with Edward, the kids, and the rest of our family filled me with such pride. It wasn't arrogance, but I knew all of the Cullens, including Jasper, Rose, Seth, Sue, and I, were a sight to behold. The Cullens, every damn one of them, were amazing people in their own right, but as a group…well, they usually rendered most people speechless.

After Mass ended, Father O'Connor approached us and once kisses were given, he said, "Bella, Edward, we need to finalize the readings, prayers, and music for the wedding. We need to meet this week and get it done."

"Sounds good to me," Edward said and I giggled when Father O'Connor asked him, "Do you have your vows written, Edward?"

Edward's sheepish look totally gave him away. I didn't tell him I didn't have mine done either.

How did you put into words what finding your soul mate means to you? How did you express that you loved someone more than there are words to describe?

I didn't know, but I did know I needed to get a move on it. The wedding was almost right around the corner!

…and I couldn't wait!

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Sooo…I hope you liked it. We got a lot done in this chapter. The wedding is next! I know you all are excited about that. We're adding a page to the blog that will have lots of pictures of the wedding dress, the cake, the flowers, Rose and Maddie's dresses, etc. Check it out! For those of you wondering about Lauren, don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her…I promise!**

**Remember to go to the blog and give me your ideas for outtakes and futuretakes for** _**The Path We Choose** _ **. We only have 3 chapters left after todays. I'm sad about that, but I'm excited, too. We still have some great things coming up and the outtakes/futuretakes will be so fun to write! I am still planning on around 10 of those so we still have more story left to tell.**

*****New story info~ If you review this chapter, I'm going to send you a sneak peek of the first chapter of my new story called** _**The Greatest Gift** _ **. I am so SOOO excited about it. Be sure to put me on author alert so you'll know when I post it! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have** _**The Path We Choose!** _ **Oh...If anyone knows how to make** **banners and is willing to help me, please send me a PM or an email! I need help, so you'd like to help, I'd appreciate it so much!**

**~Thanks BFF #2~ Hope you like what I did with certain part. Love you...**

**That's it guys, be sure to leave a review!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks goes to Amanda, Jen, Laurel, and Becky for their help with this chapter. I love you guys! Thanks as always to my fabulous beta BtrflyOnGreySt41…she helps make my words prettier and corrects all my comma mistakes.**

**A special recommendation for you all~ My very dear friend** _ **rtgirl**_ **has written one of the best stories I have read in a really long time. It's called** _ **Cotton Creek**_ **and it is fabulous. Edward is from Alabama and is sweeter than the sweetest iced tea you can find and Bella is a travel nurse. Please check it out, and be sure to tell her I sent you. You won't be sorry, I promise! You can find it in my list of favorites! She is going to be posting a teaser on The Fictionators website tomorrow so take a look at it.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story. This is Part One of the Wedding. I switch POV's back and forth so things flow and go in order so you can see things as they happen. Next chapter will be the same. I think it works better this way. Hope you do, too.**

**~TISSUE WARNING…THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING~**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 47**

**EPOV**

**2 weeks before the wedding~**

"Mase, come on, buddy. Uncle Em and the others are waiting on us. Let's move it," I yelled as I put on my shoes.

"Make sure you take pictures," Bella said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Baby, I'm not taking pictures. We're just trying on tuxedos," I told her as I stood up and slipped my wallet and cell phone into the pocket of my jeans.

Bella pushed off the wall and sauntered over toward me, a smirk on her gorgeous face. She laid her hands on my chest and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed along my jaw. "You will take pictures, Edward. I want them for the album."

I huffed but smiled because, yeah I would take pictures. She asked; I did. It was just the way things were done.

"Whatever you want. You know all you have to do is ask," I told her as I pressed a quick kiss to her soft lips. "Mmmm, coconut. I like it," I said as I licked my lips.

She giggled then ran her delectable pink tongue across her lips and said, "I'm just trying to make sure my lips are soft for when Father O'Connor tells you 'You can kiss the bride'."

My heart started beating erratically at her words as I felt the rush of anticipation race through my veins. "Jesus, Bella," I breathed out when I was finally able to again. "Say that again," I said intensely. I pulled her against me and bent my head down by her ear and whispered, "Please say that again."

"When he tells you, 'You can kiss the bride'," Bella said and wrapped her arms around me.

I took a few uneven breaths before I pulled back to look at her. I held her face in my hands and ran my lips back and forth across hers. "I can't wait for our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Me, either," Bella said as she ran her thumbs across my lips. "But you need Chap Stick, too. I want these lips nice and soft when we get married. I plan on kissing them a lot."

I waggled my eyebrows at her because it wasn't as if I was going to complain about that. "See, I knew there was a reason we were getting married," I answered glibly.

"Yeah, Kit Kat, that's right. I'm not marrying you because you make me happier than I ever imagined or because I love you more than life itself. I'm only marrying you so I can kiss you," Bella said with a shake of her head.

I strode back over to her and smacked my lips against hers and said, "Well that, too…but kissing as often as we want to makes for a hell of a fringe benefit, wouldn't you say?" I chuckled when she rolled her eyes and I swatted her on her ass as I left the room. "I'll be back in a few hours. You'd better work on your vows, mine are almost done." I lied. Straight out, bold-faced lied. Bella didn't need to know that though.

"Shit, really?" Bella squeaked and I felt bad so I shook my head.

"Well, no, but I'll get them done. I promise," I told her.

I had so much I wanted to say that it was hard to narrow it down to where I didn't put people to sleep because I went on for so damn long. I could do it, too; I didn't doubt that for one second. As easy as it would be to just say forget it and use the traditional ones, neither of us wanted to do that. Sure our feelings toward each other were personal, but this was meant to be a celebration of our love. It was just friends and family so I didn't mind. And hell, honestly…it wasn't like EVERYONE didn't already know how I felt about Bella. I didn't exactly hide it now, did I?

"I'll get mine done, too. It's just hard to put what I want to say into words, you know?" she asked.

I knew the question was rhetorical, but I answered anyway. "I do know. Don't stress. Hell, even if all you said was I love you and I promise to always love you…even when you forget to put the seat down on the toilet or when you get whiny, I'll be happy."

Bella laughed and shook her head and pushed me out the door. "Go. Get the hell out of here so I can get some work done, you big goof. I'll see you later," she said as she blew me a kiss.

"Later, Angel. Mase, let's hit it," I said as I walked through the living room and out the door to meet the others so we could go get fitted one last time.

"Daddy, this is itchy," Masen complained as he stood on the platform while the tailor made a few adjustments.

I sighed. I felt his pain, we all did. The tuxes Bella and the girls had picked out were really nice, I had to admit, but…we were guys, we complained. It's what we did.

"I know, little man, but if you want to stand up front with me and Uncle Em, you have to wear what Mommy picked out," I told him.

He sighed, extremely put out by the whole thing and said, "Well, I guess it's okay then because I want to stand up with you and Mommy."

"Thanks, Mase. I wouldn't want to stand up there without you with me," I told him honestly.

It was really weird when I thought about it. I was thirty-three years old and I didn't really have many friends that were married, hadn't ever been to many weddings that I could recall either. I knew that our wedding wasn't really anything that out of the ordinary, but it felt that way. The fact that I was able to pledge my love and devotion to the woman I would love for the rest of my life with my two kids standing up with me just seemed beyond perfect. Maddie and Masen had chosen Bella to be their mother, I'd chosen her to be my wife, and together we'd chosen to be a family. It didn't seem to me that there was anything, ever, that would be more perfect than that.

"Brother, I am going to blow Rosie's mind when she sees me in this," Emmett said as he stepped up to stand next to Masen and me.

I had to admit, Emmett cleaned up damn well, Jasper and Seth, too. I smirked when they exited the dressing rooms. Emmett, Masen, Pop, and I were the only one's wearing matching tuxedos; Jasper and Seth were both wearing the suits Ali and Tanya had picked out. "I think we're all going to knock 'em dead," Seth said as he puffed out his chest.

My dad shook his head and slapped him on the back before he said, "We do make quite the sight, don't we?"

"Damn straight, Dr. C." Seth grinned. "I look so good I might have to wear this when Tanya and I get married."

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed, echoing my sentiments exactly. "You're going to ask Tanya to marry you? Dude…that's just," he trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

My brain had finally caught up with what he'd said so I held my hand out and told him, "That's just fucking great. I'm really happy for you both."

His cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head before he let out a relieved breath. "Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I know I want to. Not to sound too sappy or any shit like that, but after what happened to Shortcake, I just don't want to wait any longer than I have to."

I sucked in a deep breath, knowing full well what he meant. "Good," I told him succinctly. "Waiting for the right time, whatever the hell that is, is just fucking stupid," I told him.

"Well, I know Tanya's the one, so yeah, I want to ask her soon. Not until after you and Shortcake get married and get things all settled though. This is her time and she's waited too damn long and been through too damn much to take anything away from her. Bella deserves all this and more. I'm not going to do anything to get in the way of that," Seth said, a bit choked up by the end.

"Amen to that, my friend," Jasper said, his tears betrayed how much what Seth said meant to him, too.

"Jasper, man, that will leave just me and you as the unmarried ones of the bunch. Dem and Heidi won't wait too long and Lord knows Ben and Angela are chomping at the bit to run down the aisle," Emmett said with a chuckle. "Rosie and I are content to live in sin."

"Emmett Cullen," Pop said sternly. "You know better than to be disrespectful like that."

"Yes, sir," my idiot brother said contritely.

"Besides, that is my sister you're talking about there, man," Jasper added.

I spun around to look at him and said slyly, "Well, that is my baby sister you're doing the same thing with. Pot meet kettle is all I have to say to that."

Seth let out a booming laugh as Emmett and Jasper both looked like they had just sucked on a lemon. He held his hand out to bump fists and I chuckled and bumped mine against his. "You two dumb asses should see your faces."

I finally stopped laughing and turned back toward the mirror. "I can't wait to see what Bella's dress looks like," I said almost to myself, but obviously it was loud enough for my father to hear.

"From what your mother tells me, I think it'll take all of us to keep you standing upright and your feet attached to the floor," Carlisle said.

"Mommy is going to look like a princess," Masen said, not looking up from his Nintendo DS I had brilliantly told him not to forget. We all looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders and said simply, "Mommy is always pretty and Mad told me she saw her in her dress and she looked like a princess."

Seth flopped down on the couch next to him and said, "I'm sure she will, munchkin. Now, let's hurry the hell up so we can go eat. I'm starving and I'm craving a big juicy burger and a cold beer."

"Uncle Seth, when are you ever not hungry?" my little boy asked innocently.

Seth stood up and patted his stomach and said, "That, my little dude, is a good question."

"Wait," I groaned as everyone made their way to the dressing rooms, Masen rushing ahead of everyone. "I have to take pictures for Bella. She'll kill me if I don't."

The others groaned just as badly, but I didn't care. No way was I upsetting my girl if I could help it. I took pictures as fast as I could and then we were done.

Now it was my turn to cross one more thing off my list.

**BPOV**

"Go. Get the hell out of here so I can get some work done, you big goof. I'll see you later," I told him then blew him a kiss.

I shut the door behind him and leaned against it and smiled. I reached up and ran my fingers over my Chap Stick covered lips and took a few deep breaths. I would tell you what, thinking about kissing Edward as his wife for the first time had a funny way of turning me into a pile of goo. My mind exploded with images of what he would look like as he stood at the front of the church and waited…for me.

Edward Cullen was marrying me! I giggled to myself.

_Jesus, Swan, get it together_ I told myself as I pushed off the door. Easier said than done, of course, but I did have things to get done today. I needed to give some thought to Edward's wedding present for one, and most importantly, I needed to work on writing my vows. Thankfully, Esme had taken Maddie for the day so while Edward and Masen were gone, I'd have some quiet time to myself. Deciding I needed some inspiration, I put on some Sarah McLachlan and grabbed the notebook I'd been writing down my ideas in. As I walked from our room, I looked toward the dining room and smiled as my eyes landed on the corner in front of the windows. The lights that Edward had hung all those months ago were still strung across the top. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket so that I could sit in the spot that had meant so much.

I wrapped myself in the blanket and closed my eyes for a moment as I let my mind go back over the time that had passed since Edward and I had found each other. It amazed me how, even seven plus months after the fact, I could recall with absolutely perfect clarity the way he smiled at me the first time. The way it felt when he helped me off the ground and our hands touched for the first time. The way my heart positively sung the instant Maddie and Masen each said my name. I'd often wondered, mostly when I tried to tell myself that finding someone like Edward was too good to be true, what would have happened that day at the park if Seth had never decided to give me Rufus. My heart seized painfully the instant that thought floated to the surface. I tried to imagine the day that changed my life forever differently…I imagined sitting on the same bench, but instead of a giggling little boy, there was nothing. I imagined seeing a dad playing with his children and giving them no more than a passing glance, thinking how happy they looked to be together. Oh, I had no doubt that Edward and the kids would have caught my attention, but would it have been enough? I imagined reading for a bit and then deciding to leave, alone, never knowing that my soul mate, that my family had been right there in front of me.

I shuddered at the thought, thankful beyond words _that_ didn't happen.

I believed that Edward and I were meant to be together, the way we just fit proved that. But would it have been that day if it wouldn't have been for Rufus? If not that day, I wondered what could have brought us together instead. A chance meeting on the street? At a function of some sort? At the shelter where our paths had already unknowingly crossed?

It astounded me to think of that. To think of all the ways everything just came together, despite the unbelievable odds, so that our lives would be changed forever. It wasn't even just mine and Edward's lives that were changed either, I thought. Edward, with the help of his parents and family, had done an amazing job raising Maddie and Masen and molding and nurturing them so that they were the happy, loved, well-adjusted children they'd been when I first met them. Even with the incredible amount of love and support they'd been given, I knew they'd needed me. Not someone like me, but me specifically. I was aware of how much each of them had flourished since Edward and I got involved. I watched as they blossomed and grew, and though I missed out on the first almost eight years of their lives, they were 'my' children in every sense of the word.

Rufus nudged my leg and I pulled him up on my lap and nuzzled the top of his head with my nose. "What do you think, little guy?" Rufus tipped his head to the side while he looked at me and after a moment, he barked and licked my face. Laughing at him I said, "You said it, buddy. We sure got lucky that day, didn't we? Whoever would have thought that one walk in the park would lead to so much, huh?" He barked in answer then plopped down on my lap to obviously take a nap.

We sure did get lucky; there was no question about it. After what happened with Jane and then the news Tanya gave us, it felt like it was more than luck. It felt more like divine intervention, fate, kismet…whatever you wanted to call it. There were other forces at work that brought us together, there had to have been.

For me…for Jasper, Rose, and Seth, too…it was as if everything that happened to all of us led us to this time, to finding and becoming part of Edward's family. There was no doubting how much we all needed Carlisle and Esme's guidance and support. Sure we had Sue, we'd always had her, but the deaths of Harry, Peter, and Charlotte followed by Charlie's had all taken their toll on her. She was still our mom, still our go-to person when we needed her, she always had been, but Carlisle and Esme's presence in our lives brought with it a stability, a sense of security we'd honestly never felt before. Sure when we were younger and Harry and the Whitlocks had all been alive, we'd had it, but really what teenager remembers what that felt like before it was gone? By the time we'd first met the incredible couple years had already passed since their deaths. It had been just Sue and my dad to tend to all of us, and well honestly, my dad didn't do the best of jobs now did he?

With Carlisle and Esme, we all had role models of what good people, what good parents were supposed to be like. Between Sue and Esme, I had no doubt at all that I had the perfect women to emulate when it came time to raise Maddie and Masen as my children…not to mention the other children Edward and I wanted to have. Like him, I hoped for a house full. We were fortunate that we had the means to have as many, God willing, as we wanted. Not to mention the love and desire as well. I thought about the talk that Edward and I had had not too long ago when we first made plans to move to the lake and I told him I wanted to own a bakery or something like it. I supposed at sometime down the road I still did, but for now, I wanted to focus on being a mom, on being a wife…on being me.

Edward fell in love with Bella Swan, without really knowing fully who I was. Hell, when Edward and I first met, I didn't know who I was anymore. I had a job I disliked, I was in a city with only Seth and Angela, and all I wanted to do was be invisible. He turned my world upside down in the blink of an eye and nothing had been the same since.

With that, I had a perfect idea of what I wanted to say to Edward in my vows and I got busy writing them down.

**EPOV**

**One week before wedding~**

"Maddie, Masen, you guys need to finish getting your things together. The Cullen express is pulling out in thirty minutes with or without you," I yelled as I grabbed the trash to take it downstairs.

"Daddy." Maddie giggled as she pulled her suitcase behind her out of her room. "You and Mommy can't get married without me and Mase. You have to bring us with you, silly."

I looked at her in mock seriousness. "Well, we could," I teased and waited for the huff of indignation I knew was coming. When I got it, I kissed her on the cheek and ruffled her hair and said, "You know Mommy and I couldn't do any of this without you two."

"Well, duh," my little girl, who right then didn't seem so little anymore, said to me as Bella and Masen came out to join us.

I grinned at Bella, thinking that the next time we came back here, we'd be married. It was about all I could do not lay down on my back and kick my legs up in the air, I was so fucking happy about that.

My wife…holy fuck did that ever sound good!

"Edward, what in the world is that look for?" Bella asked me, grinning already because I guess the stupid look on my face was just too much for her.

I pulled her toward me and kissed her quickly still grinning like an idiot. "Do you realize the next time we step foot in here, it will be as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? I'm just having a hard time containing how fucking happy that makes me," I whispered the last part to her. Little ears and all.

Bella gasped and then pulled back to look at me, the same look on her face as I knew I had on mine. "Holy…that is just…wow!" she breathed out, finally catching up to me.

"I know!" I squeaked, sounding way too much like Alice for my liking. I bent down and kissed Bella again until I heard a, "Can we go yet?" from Masen.

"You just wait, little man, someday, you'll want to kiss a girl, too," I told him and rubbed him on top of the head. I didn't miss Bella's "over my dead body" though.

We got our things in the car, after way too many trips up and down, and were finally on our way to the lake. The kids were out of school for the entire week and Bella and I wanted to get a few things done at the house before everyone arrived on Wednesday. Once that happened, the house was liable to be one mass of crazy. I thought Bella was insane for wanting to do the whole traditional Thanksgiving thing in the middle of trying to get ready for the wedding, but when she explained it had been years since she'd had a true Thanksgiving, any fucking argument I had wanted to make died instantly.

My girl wanted a real Thanksgiving; my girl was going to get one. Hell, I'd go out and find a turkey and shoot it myself if it came right down to it. Thankfully, I didn't have to, but you get the point. With all of us there to help her, there were going to be plenty of hands to make short work of cooking and cleaning. As much as I didn't want her to stress, I couldn't help but be excited over spending our first Thanksgiving together as one big…really big…family.

We arrived at the lake in no time; traffic was light, especially since we were at the end of November. The weather was cold, and it wouldn't be long before we got our first snow of the season. Rufus took off like a shot, clearly happy to be out of the car and more than likely out of the city as well. It seemed like he was just as ready as the rest of us to leave the city behind. The kids took off after him, even though Bella tried to get them to each put a hat and gloves on.

I chuckled at her. "Bella, you haven't had the pleasure of trying to get them dressed for cold weather, yet. You haven't seen anything."

Bella faltered for a second, dropping the suitcase she was trying to lift from the car. "Hey, what is this?" I asked gently as I tipped her face toward mine. She shrugged her shoulders at me, and I wasn't having any of that. "Bella, we don't do this. Talk to me," I urged.

She sniffed, though thankfully there weren't any tears. "It just hit me how much I missed. I didn't get to see them the first time they saw snow, or their first visit to see Santa Claus. I know it's silly to get so upset, Edward," she told me, taking a deep breath. "There is no way either of us could have known or anything like that, but still."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head and said, "Baby, you did miss that, but from this point forward, you'll never miss anything again. Hey," I told her as I bent down to look her in the eyes, "we can still take them to see Santa at Christmas. They might be eight, but it'll be better than the first time because you're here."

"Okay," she said sweetly, apparently mollified for the time being.

We let the kids play outside until it got too cold and then they came inside. We'd picked up a few groceries on our way to the house so after a quick dinner of tacos, we sent the kids upstairs to get ready for bed. I poured Bella and I each a glass of wine and pulled her to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"So, what do you want to get done over the next four days?" I asked, ready to make a list.

Bella tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before she turned her head and looked at me. "Well, we need to paint the rooms the kids' are going to keep for their own once we move. We need to make sure the guest rooms are ready for company, and you need to make sure you don't want to change anything in our room, especially because it's the same as it was when I bought the house."

"The kids' rooms and the guest rooms are easy enough, so I don't see anything too difficult with that," I told her. A few coats of paint and moving a bit of furniture would be a piece of cake, especially once Em and the rest of the guys got here on Wednesday.

_Our room, though, how to handle this_ …I thought. "Bella, this house has been yours for a long time, and long before there was a me or the kids in the picture. If you want to keep our room the way it is, I'll understand," I told her. I admitted I wanted to change the room. I appreciated what she did at the loft more than I could express, but I wanted to make our room here at the lake house really ours.

"Edward," Bella said in the tone of voice she used when she knew I was hedging…and I totally was this time.

I huffed. I knew she wouldn't let me get away with this, I didn't really even know why I tried in the first place. "I want to redo the room. It might be silly or unmanly or whatever, but I want our room to really be ours. I plan on spending lots of time with you in there, you know?"

Hell, I didn't know if it made me a pussy or not, and frankly I didn't care. I wanted our room to be 'our' space, the place we could relax and spend time together in…the place where we could escape from everything except each other. It was also going to be the place where we were going to make a baby or babies if I had anything to say about it.

She crawled over and sat in my lap and curled against my chest. "Edward, this is our house now. We can redo the whole thing if you want to; it doesn't matter to me. Hell, none of the stuff here means anything to me, well for the most part it doesn't. This is home now, our family's home. You need to treat it as such," she told me.

"Okay," I answered her. I did feel like this was our home, but I knew that changing our room and letting the kids pick out their things for their room was what we needed to really make it ours completely.

"Good, then tomorrow we'll go into town and find what we need. We'll spend the next few days making the house ours and then we'll be ready for Thanksgiving," she said with a squeal of excitement.

"Just Thanksgiving?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes at her. "Seems to me there is something happening two days after that, that is pretty damn important, too."

"Hmmm, oh you're right! It's the best shopping time of the year. I need to get started on my Christmas shopping, thanks for reminding me." She giggled then screeched when I grabbed her by the waist and had her on her back on the couch before she could barely blink.

"That, Isabella Marie, is NOT what I meant and you know it, too…or at least you'd better know it," I said as I nipped the side of her neck with my teeth and then ran my tongue down the side of it.

I felt her body stiffen then relax as I continued to lick and suck the skin there. "Oh, right. I guess you mean that wedding thing we've got going on Saturday night." She tried to giggle, but I swallowed that when I pressed my tongue deep inside her mouth.

Bella's hands were in my hair in an instant and I could feel myself getting hard as I rocked back and forth on top of her. I wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her and groaned when I remembered something. "Tell me why we agreed to no sex until we were married?" I asked, the asinine agreement pissing me off to no end right at the moment.

Well, until my sweet girl said, "Because we wanted our next time making love to be as man and wife. It's only a few days."

I nodded my head, knowing that waiting even a week was going to feel like torture, but the reward at the end was going to be so fucking worth it. "That's right, the wedding thing we've got going on Saturday night," I said sarcastically as I kissed the end of her nose.

"You know I was just kidding, you big baby. There isn't anything I'd rather do than marry you," Bella told me sweetly.

"Good, because I would seriously have to kick your ass if you tried to back out now," I tried to say with a straight face, but failed miserably at.

"As if, Edward. Now, let's get the kids in bed. We've got work to get done making the house our home over the next few days," she said as I rolled off her and helped her up.

"We're going to be so fucking happy here," I told her as I led her up the stairs.

"I have no doubt about that, at all," Bella said confidently.

We would be, too. I just knew it.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Over the next few days we painted and moved furniture around. We ordered new beds for all three rooms. We got the guest rooms ready for the family for when they arrived. We laughed and played. We made a huge fucking mess with a paint war that got a little out of control, so much so that poor Rufus needed three baths to get all the paint off him.

Poor little guy.

We made the lake house into our home and all four of us were more than a little excited to leave the city and stay here permanently.

By Wednesday morning, I was so sore I could barely lift my arms and I knew Bella was in the same predicament. Thankfully, the wedding was still a few days away and we had time to recover in the meantime.

As we sat down to breakfast I told her, "Baby, you need to try to take it easy for the next few days, okay? No overdoing it. You just got back to a hundred percent, keep that in mind. When Mama and Aunt Diane get here, let them help you with cooking for tomorrow, promise me? You need to be nice and rested for Saturday," I said with a wink.

"I will. Besides there is no way I could keep Esme out of the kitchen with a family to feed anyway. You know this." She chuckled and I nodded my head at her. She was right about that. Mama lived for the holidays, and I knew with all the people that were going to be here tomorrow she was going to be in heaven.

We cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and Bella started working in the kitchen. The kids were downstairs in the basement playing on the Wii and I laid down on the couch, watching some sports thing on ESPN thinking that this…just acting like a normal family, was what bliss was like.

My bliss was interrupted a short time later when I woke up with a start to the sound of my brother and cousin exclaiming, loudly, "Jesus, Bella. It smells fucking good in here!"

"Emmett and Demetri Cullen, watch your language," both my mother and aunt scolded immediately and I sat up from my spot on the couch shaking my head.

Idiots. They were my family and I loved them, but damn you'd think after more than thirty years they'd learn something.

"How you doing, kid?" Uncle Marcus asked as he scooted my legs off the couch so he could sit. He looked around the room, and my eyes followed his. Maddie and Masen's shoes were on the floor by the fireplace. The book we'd been reading was on the coffee table and Rufus picked his head up from his spot on the chair across the room. "Looks different in here, good…better," Uncle Marcus said quietly as his eyes took in everything. There weren't a lot of changes, just a few subtle things. We'd brought some of our favorite pictures from the loft to hang up. We'd let Maddie and Masen make turkeys out of construction paper and hung them up on the mantle above the fireplace.

"We made it our home," I told him quietly and he sucked in a quick breath and then looked at me.

"You did. I'm so damn happy for you."

I nodded my head and glanced to my left and watched the scene in front of me with a smile on my face. Bella was laughing at something Em and Dem said to her. Maddie and Masen were standing on either side of her, their arms wrapped around her waist. Mama, Aunt Diane, and Sue stood at the refrigerator, making a list. Rose, Ali, and Tanya sat at the island with Jasper, Seth, and my dad.

"Just look at her. She's been a part of this family since the very first moment you met her. Bella has brought so much to not only you, Maddie, and Masen, but to all of us. I can honestly tell you that this is the first holiday in a long time that I have really been looking forward to. The whole weekend will be one to remember," he said as he stood up and kissed the top of my head. "You did good, kid. We all have much to be thankful for this year."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

The alarm went off way too fucking early the next morning, and I groaned in supreme displeasure. My love, it seemed, was just as put out by the annoying beep as I was.

"Tell me why I decided feeding twenty some odd people two days before we're getting married was a good idea," she grumbled beneath her tangled mess of brown hair.

I chuckled and pulled her against me, burying my nose in her hair. "Well, baby, I think it's because you think you're Superwoman and can do everything." Bella growled and I squeezed her even tighter against me and whispered in her ear, "But, then again I am Superman so it only makes sense you would be Superwoman, wouldn't you say?"

She rolled over and ran her fingers lightly over my face and I relaxed into her touch because, damn, that shit just felt so good when she did that. "Hmmm, don't you think you need to be my husband first before I can officially be Superwoman," she asked in a carefree, happy voice.

I opened my eyes, because I'd closed them to enjoy her featherlight touch on my face and said, "Semantics, Bella. Only two more days and then I'll get to call you my wife every day for the rest of forever."

"Two more days seems like so far away, but it also feels like it's already here. I can't wait to be your wife," she said softly as she ran her nose up and down my cheek, letting her soft lips follow behind.

I heard the sounds of pots and pans and water running so I knew Bella did, too. As much as I wanted her to stay in bed with me, I knew she'd been looking forward to today for a long time so I kissed her on the nose and rolled out of bed. "I can't either, but if you don't get downstairs and make some food, I'm afraid not even I could protect you from Seth, Emmett, and Demetri."

Bella laughed and nodded her head. She knew I was right. Those three might think my girl walked on water, but there was no way they would let that come between them and a table food of food and dessert.

No way at all.

**EPOV**

**Friday Night~**

I heard the door open, letting the sounds of Bella and all the females in our family squealing and laughing, out. Shortly after, I heard the door close and it was silent once more.

"Little brother, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Emmett asked me as he handed me a glass of the very, very expensive scotch Uncle Marcus got just for tonight.

I turned from the lake I'd just been staring at and looked at my brother and shook my head. Taking the scotch from him, we clinked glasses before I took a sip and said, "Hell no! My feet are so warm they feel like they're on fire."

"Good to hear. I'd have to kill you if you even thought about backing out now…if only to save you from being tarred and feathered by Rosie." Emmett laughed.

"Nothing to worry about there. If I wasn't so scared of Mama and Ali, I'd have taken her away as soon as she got out of the hospital," I said and I wasn't entirely joking either.

"You'd deny me the chance to walk Shortcake down the aisle? That's just cruel, Ed," Seth pouted as he and Jasper approached - Demetri, Uncle Marcus, Ben, Eleazar, and my dad right behind.

"Sorry, Seth, but I've been ready to marry Bella since the first moment I saw her. I can't believe it has taken this damn long to be honest with you," I said as I watched Jasper narrow his eyes at me. "Don't give me that fucking look, Whitlock." I smirked at him. "I expect me, Pop, and Em will be getting a visit to ask for permission to marry my baby sister before too much longer."

We all laughed when he spat out the three hundred dollar scotch and turned positively purple. "I…ah, well you see…" he stammered and Pop stepped up to put him out of his misery.

"Jasper, son, don't you pay any attention to him," he said good -naturedly. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief before my dad turned on him. "Oh, and Jasper?" Pop said in a stern voice. "I'm the one you need to worry about, not dumb and dumber over there. I expect a visit soon."

"Yes, sir," Jasper croaked before we all burst out laughing.

Emmett punched me in the shoulder and said, "You're dumber."

I swallowed the rest of my scotch in one sip and slammed my glass down on the railing and said, "Not a chance in hell of that, big brother. I'm the one marrying the most amazing woman in the world tomorrow. I'd say that makes me the smartest motherfucker on the planet."

"Amen to that," agreed every damn one of them.

No shit. My Mama didn't raise no fool.

Once the idiots in my family calmed down, we all took a seat on the deck. I could still hear the faint hum from inside the house. It made me smile as well as take a relieved breath knowing that Bella and I would be sleeping in the same bed tonight. Like she and I had talked about a few weeks ago, while that whole tradition might work for some people, it sure as hell wouldn't work for us. We had a hard enough time being apart during the day, there was no way we'd be able to make it the night before the biggest day of our lives.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Emmett asked after we heard a burst of laughter.

"Giving Bella advice for the honeymoon if I was to judge from the shade of red Bella is right now," my dad said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Lord," I groaned. "Aunt Carmen is in there. There is no telling what that woman will try to tell Bella."

"Sorry, man," Seth said with feeling. "Believe me; I know way more about that woman than I ever wanted to know."

I shuddered at the thought and thankfully Jasper seemed as uncomfortable about that thought as I did so he changed the subject.

"Did you ever decide on where you guys are going to go after Christmas?" he asked.

Emmett poured me one more glass of scotch, and handed it to me. I nodded my head and said, "I think so. I have a few more details to work out, but I think Bella and the kids will love it."

"And I suppose you're keeping it a surprise for now, huh?" Emmett questioned, extremely put out that he didn't know.

I shook my head at him and said, "Em, it's not your surprise anyway, it's for Bella and the kids."

"Well, I know that, but still. You know I hate not knowing shit. Besides, I want to make sure I'm not taking Rosie to the same place as you," he said with a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You'd better fucking not be," I growled. "We already are skipping the honeymoon so we can take the kids with us after Christmas. You even think about following us and I'll cut your balls off. I'm serious," I warned him and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Dude, are you okay?" Demetri asked me and I took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Em," I said contritely as I looked at my brother.

He waved my outburst away, just like he always did, and said, "It's okay. I get it, I do. You're just ready to spend some time alone with your family."

"I am. I'm just ready to fucking marry her already. It's like it can't get here soon enough. There has been so much shit that has happened. I just want to know that nothing is going to get in the way, that there isn't one more thing to get through."

Well, that shut everyone up in a hurry. I looked around at all of them and was met, from every last one of them, with the same look of apology.

"Edward, son, there isn't any denying that the last few months have been incredibly hard on you and Bella," my dad said as he walked toward me. He knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes. "You and Bella have been through more in the short time you've been together than most have faced in a lifetime, but that just means you've gotten the hard stuff out of the way. Try to focus on that. Things have a way of working out the way they are supposed to. You and Bella are certainly proof of that," he said with a chuckle and I laughed at that.

"No shit," I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

I felt like I had too much energy pent up inside of me, but I was exhausted at the same time. I really just wanted to find a quiet spot and close my eyes for a few minutes and as if she knew, which I'm sure she did, my girl walked out into the cool night air.

"Hey, guys, Esme said something about going inside and having some of her world famous pumpkin pie," Bella said and with a rush the deck was empty save for her and I.

I opened my arms without saying a word and in an instant she was curled up on my lap and my arms were wrapped tightly around her…and all was fucking right in my world again.

"How did you know?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair and rubbed my nose up and down her cheek.

"Because I couldn't go another moment without touching you, without being with you," she answered quietly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed it.

I should have been shocked that she knew what I meant without having to explain, but I wasn't. It was just one of those things that made us…us. The need, the ache to constantly be with each other was strong for both of us and when I felt like I was coming undone because I was away from her, I knew she felt it, too.

I kissed her cheek and ran my hand up and down her arm before I said, "It's your last night as a single woman, Isabella Marie Swan, any last regrets?"

"Not a one, Edward. Well, except maybe having to endure honeymoon advice from Carmen." She giggled.

"Aw hell, baby. I'm sorry. We were afraid that is what was going on, but in all honesty, we were all too afraid to know what she was saying to interrupt," I told her with a chuckle as I tried to dodge her pitiful attempts to punch my shoulder.

"I love the woman, I really do, but I know way more about her than I ever wanted or needed to," Bella said with a shudder.

"But, Bella, the main question is, did you learn anything new that you can use tomorrow night when you spend your first night as Mrs. Cullen?" I teased, and then the enormity of what I just said hit me.

Mrs. Cullen, fuck if that didn't make me hard as a damn rock.

Bella turned and straddled my lap and pressed her forehead against mine. "I think I know everything I need to know to satisfy you, my husband-to-be," she whispered huskily as she rocked against me.

"Ain't that the fucking truth, my wife-to-be," I murmured as I pulled her down to me so I could kiss her. I pressed my tongue into her mouth, swirling and tasting, and I kept kissing her until I had to pull back.

We were both breathing heavily, both turned on beyond belief, but both knew we were waiting until being husband and wife before we came together again. "I can't wait to make love to you as my wife, Bella," I said fiercely as I held her face in my hands.

She did the same to me, her little hands shaking as she held onto me. "I can't either, Edward. To know that I'll be yours forever, it's almost more than I can believe."

"Well, believe it. After tomorrow, no one and nothing will ever take you away from me. Ever," I hissed and then kissed her again, my need for her quickly escalating to the point where I wouldn't be able to stop even though I wanted to wait until tomorrow night to be inside of her again.

Thankfully, Bella was stronger than me and when I felt her try to pull away from me, I let her. "Tomorrow night, just about this time, we'll be husband and wife, and you can make me yours as many times as you want. But, for now, we need to go back inside and spend some time with our family before we go to bed for the last time as single people," she said as she crawled off my lap and stood up.

"Mama's pumpkin pie is calling my name," I said as I rubbed my stomach, feeling much calmer than I did a few minutes ago thanks to the incredible woman in front of me.

Bella held her hand out to mine and I grabbed it, linking our fingers together. "Well, it's a good thing she gave me her secret recipe, isn't it? From now on, I get to make you pumpkin pies at Thanksgiving."

"For the rest of our lives," I said as visions of us, sitting at a table with our own children and grandchildren flooded my mind.

"Sounds perfect if you ask me," she said as she led me back inside.

I couldn't agree more.

**EPOV**

**Saturday, Wedding Day, early morning~**

_Shit, Edward. You're going to be a fucking basket case if you don't calm the fuck down_ , I though after I'd been awake for what seemed like hours. I wasn't nervous, not even close, but I was as giddy as Maddie and Masen…and well, Emmett, too, on Christmas morning. There was nothing, NOTHING, that had happened in my life that felt as right as marrying Bella. Not when I was younger and played baseball, not when I played my guitar, not even when I decided to be a doctor and graduated from medical school. All of that, every great moment in my life up until this point paled in comparison to the feeling of knowing by the end of day, Bella would be mine to keep forever. Maddie and Masen being born was obviously the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, but marrying Bella made that even seem better somehow. She was the missing piece, that one last part that we'd all been waiting for. After today, now that we had her, we never, I never had to let her go.

Bella sighed softly against me and I brushed the backs of my fingers along her cheek before I kissed her softly. "By the end of the day, my love, you'll be Bella Cullen and I can't fucking wait," I whispered. I smiled when she sighed softly again and when she smiled sweetly in her sleep, I pulled her closer to me. I was so grateful no one tried to enforce that stupid rule of not sleeping together the night before the wedding on us. Not that we would have done it anyway, mind you. No fucking way. I took a few more deep breaths to try to relax and went back over my vows in my head. I'd finally gotten them written the other day when Bella had taken Maddie and Masen into town to pick up more paint. It wasn't hard once I got started, really. Well, narrowing down what I wanted to say was hard because there was so much, but I finally managed to get it all into some sort of coherent statement.

My eyes began to feel heavy again, a fact of which I was most grateful for. It was going to be a long, exciting day…and hopefully an even longer night, so I knew I needed to get at least some sleep. The last thought I had before I fell completely asleep was that the next time Bella and I went to bed, it would be as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I fell asleep with a huge fucking smile on my face because, really, did anything ever sound more perfect than that?

"Edward, sweetheart, you need to get up," my favorite voice whispered what seemed like just minutes after I'd fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and found the warm, brown ones that never failed to make my heart start beating faster and said, "We're getting married today."

Bella smiled and ran her fingers through my hair for a moment before she said, "We sure the hell are. However, if we don't get up and get moving, I'll be the one walking down the aisle in my pajamas instead of the beautiful dress I'd picked out."

I pulled her head down to me so I could kiss her good morning and whispered, "Well, I think you always look beautiful in whatever you wear, but I'm not going to lie. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

I hugged her to me, enjoying what would undoubtedly be the last few moments of calm for the rest of the day. I ran my fingers through her hair a few times before I asked, "No second thoughts? No wishing we'd waited longer?"

She shook her head against my chest, not even looking up at me. I'm sure she rolled her eyes at me, too. I could almost feel it. Bella finally picked her head up a few seconds later and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "This feels right, Edward. It's perfect. We have so much to be thankful and besides, I've been ready to marry you since almost the moment I saw you for the first time. I'm more than ready now, I promise."

"Good. If we had to wait any longer, I think I'd go fucking nuts." I chuckled.

I could hear the others moving around in the house and as much as I didn't want to let her go, I knew we needed to get going.

"I guess I'd better get up and get moving so I can get out of your hair," I told her with a smirk. "I know you've got a busy day planned…and someplace you need to be at six o'clock."

"Yeah, I guess. And I suppose, as I haven't gotten a better offer, I'll see you at six." She giggled and I growled at her.

"You'd better damn well not have gotten a better offer. You're mine and in less than ten hours you'll have a ring on your finger that will let everyone know you're taken," I whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, Edward," Bella breathed out. "I will see you at six o'clock. I'll be the one dressed in white with the big smile on my face."

"And, I'll be the one down in front, trying not to pass the fuck out from the mere sight of you," I told her truthfully. "Not long now," I said, the longing evident in my voice. I kissed her, hard, one more time because I had to, and when we reluctantly pulled apart to breathe, I said, "Now, get off me so we can get this show on the road."

"I love you, Edward," she said sweetly before she rolled out of bed.

"More than words, Angel," I replied back and got up to start, what I was sure was going to be the best day of my life.

A short time later I had my bag packed and was ready to head out with the other guys to the Inn where the reception was going to be held. Bella and I had a suite reserved for the next few nights and the other guys and I were going to hang out and get ready there. The girls and Bella were going to get ready here at the house before a car came and picked her up to take her to the small church for the Mass and the ceremony.

It was too cold to play golf or anything like that so we were just going to relax in the room, watch some football, and order room service for lunch. Again, it was maybe not the way most prospective grooms acted on the day of their wedding but again, I really didn't give a shit. The reception was all taken care of, so we didn't have to worry about that. Bella's wedding present was taken care of, too, thanks to Rose delivering it for me this afternoon. I had my vows done and we weren't taking a honeymoon so really the only thing I had to do was get dressed and pray Bella didn't change her mind. Not that I was too worried about it, but until I saw her, there would still be that nagging speck of doubt. I knew without a fucking doubt that the instant I saw her, everything would fade away anyway.

"Daddy, are we getting ready to go?" Masen asked as I walked into the kitchen. I looked around it and the living room, there were people everywhere. Ali, Rose, and Tanya were sitting on the couch, their heads bent together as they looked through Bella's notebook of wedding details. My mom, Sue, and Aunt Diane were huddled in the corner of the kitchen talking quietly amongst themselves. Em, Jasper, Seth, and Demetri were sitting at the table eating breakfast and as I looked around, I found my two favorite girls in the world sitting off in a corner whispering softly.

I looked back at Masen and nodded my head and said, "In a few minutes, Mase. Why don't you go find Papa and tell him we'll be leaving soon?" I knew my dad, Uncle Marcus, Billy, and Jacob were planning on spending a few hours out on the boat fishing before they met us at the Inn for lunch. Ben had arrived last night and would meet us there as well.

I hated to admit it, but having Jake here wasn't all that bad. He'd told both Bella and me on Thursday about a new girl he'd started seeing and things seemed to be going really well for him. My dad and uncle, just as predicted, got along swimmingly with Billy and it was just one more thing that had fallen into place. I was glad that Bella was able to hang onto the last bit of Forks she had, and I knew she was, too.

"Okay, what are my two favorite girls doing over here in the corner?" I asked as I sat down on the hearth of the fireplace and pulled Maddie onto my lap. I gave her a noisy kiss on her cheek and looked at Bella.

She looked so happy, so relaxed, and I was more relieved about that than I could express. I didn't want her worrying about anything today…well except to remember my ring and to say 'I do' when Father O'Connor told her to.

"Nothing, Daddy," Maddie said with a conspiratorial smile to Bella. "Right, Mommy?"

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "That's right, baby. It's nothing for Daddy to worry about anyway."

"Riiighttt," I said with a shake of my head. "Mad, do me a favor and go tell Uncle Em to quit shoving food in his face so that we can go."

She scampered off, leaving me and my future wife alone for a few blessed moments. "You're leaving already?" Bella asked.

I reached for her hand and said, "Yep. If I stay any longer, you'll never get me to leave."

She looked at me, her eyes wet with unshed tears, and said softly, "I don't want you to leave, but I do, because I know the next time I see you, we'll be getting married." She squealed at the end and I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was.

"I'm so fucking happy. It feels like I'm about to go out of my mind I'm so damn happy," I told her, a huge freaking grin on my face…again.

She giggled, too, and I thought her smile was as big as mine. "Okay, Angel. Come kiss me for the last time as Bella Swan. Next time my lips touch yours, you'll be Isabella Cullen and you'll be mine for fucking ever," I breathed out. I tried to joke, but the realization that it was literally, the last time I would kiss her as Bella Swan kind of knocked the wind out of me.

"Holy…Edward, that is just…" Bella stammered and I shut her up with a bruising, toe-curling kiss.

"It's fucking perfect is what it is," I whispered as I pressed my forehead against hers. "Promise me you'll be there," I begged worriedly…unnecessarily I knew, but shit.

She held my face in her hands, and whispered fiercely, "Edward, stop. Of course I'm going to be there, silly. Now, take a deep breath," she instructed and I did, letting it out slowly. "Better?" she asked and when I nodded I hung my head and said quietly, "Sorry, baby. I just freaked myself out there for a sec."

"I know the feeling." She laughed.

"You ready to hit the road, little brother?" Emmett asked with a slap to my back. I would have told him to knock it the hell off, but I needed to get slapped back to reality.

I looked at Bella, my eyes betraying just how much I didn't want to go…but then again I did.

I nodded my head at him and he snorted, shaking his head at both Bella and I. "You two are acting like you won't see each other for days instead of just a few hours. Ed, kiss my sister one more time and then we're getting the hell out of here. I saw Rosie and Alice with things I didn't even want to know what they were for," he said with an exaggerated shudder.

I rushed to Bella one last time. "I love you so fucking much, my Bella. I'll be counting down the minutes," I whispered as I kissed her again. "I left you something in our room, okay?"

She nodded her head and clung to my hand. I lifted our clenched fingers up to my mouth. "Just a little longer, Angel."

"I love you, Edward," she told me as Emmett pulled me away from her. She blew me a kiss and after being hugged and kissed by every other female in the house, which were too many to count, Emmett dragged my ass to the car.

"You ready?" he asked as he bent down inside the open door.

"Yep, I've been waiting for this day my whole life," I answered.

"Then let's get the hell out of here so Sweet B can make herself even more beautiful for you." Emmett grinned and walked around to the driver's seat.

"Mase, let's roll, little man," my brother hollered as my son came barreling down the front steps.

"We're getting married, Daddy!" Masen exclaimed as he buckled himself in the backseat.

I smiled at him and said, "We sure are, son. You ready?"

"Yep," he nodded and I couldn't agree more.

**BPOV**

"See you later, Mommy!" Masen hollered as he ran out the door to get in the car with Edward and Emmett.

I watched out the door until I couldn't see Edward's car anymore and took a few deep breaths to settle my churning stomach and my racing heart.

"You gonna make it?" Rose asked as she snuck up next to me and hooked her arm in mine.

"I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams, but I feel calmer about this than anything I've ever felt before. How crazy is that?" I asked rhetorically.

Well, it was meant to be rhetorically but Rose answered anyway. "It's not crazy, Bell. It just means this is what you were meant to do, right here, right now."

"I just want this day to be over already," I sighed. I was excited and happy and not the least bit nervous, but I just wanted it done. "I want to be Bella Cullen so fucking badly I can hardly stand it."

"Well, by the end of the day you will be. Now let's get you fed so we can get this show on the road," my best friend chortled.

I let her lead me toward the kitchen, before I pulled her to a stop. "Le, wait. Edward said he left something upstairs for me."

"Bell, come eat first then we'll go up with you and help you to start getting ready. You know whatever it is, is going to make you cry and you can't do that on an empty stomach. So food first, crying because your future husband is so romantic and sweet he makes my teeth hurt, second," Rose said with a huff.

"He needs to give his damn brother some lessons on romance, that is for sure," Rose grumped as we walked into the kitchen.

"Edward could give all of the guys lessons," Tanya said with a shake of her head. "Seth's idea of romance is to let me pick the toppings for the pizza when we have to watch the football game."

Rose and I looked at each other and burst out laughing because, really, that was so Seth; to a 'T'.

I swung my head around to look at Alice who was scowling just like Tanya was…and Heidi, too, for that matter.

Laughing, I looked at Esme and Diane and they shrugged their shoulders at me. "Bella, I know you know what I mean when I say Edward learned from the best, my dear," Esme said with a giggle.

"Well, what the hell happened to Emmett then?" Rose asked indignantly.

We all laughed at her annoyance at poor Emmett and laughed even harder when Esme said, with a perfectly straight face, "I'm not sure, dear. Maybe the romance gene skips a male? Because Lord knows, Chandler Cullen was certainly no romantic. Isn't that right Diane?"

Aunt Diane nodded her head quickly in agreement. "Hell if that isn't the truth. Marcus and Carlisle's father was a great man, but romance was definitely not his forte."

"Just fucking great," Rose chuckled then shook her head. "The big oaf, it's a damn good thing I love him so much."

I pushed my plate away, unable to eat any more. I enjoyed the few moments of levity, but I was ready to go upstairs and see what Edward had left for me. Unbeknownst to him, I sent something for him with Jasper as well. It was something small, to help him get through the day because I knew that like me, even though we were going to be busy and surrounded by friends and family all day, all we really wanted to do was be with each other.

"I'm going upstairs for a few minutes. You all finish your breakfast," I said quietly as I stood up and went upstairs to our room.

I walked slowly up the stairs, thankful for a few minutes of solitude. I knew that there was still much to get done today and I wanted to spend some time with Maddie, but I needed a bit of time to myself. I opened the door and was immediately met with the heavenly scent of fresh roses. I walked a little farther in the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Laying in the middle of the bed was a bunch of the most gorgeous lavender roses I'd ever seen in my life, coupled with a jewel case with a CD inside and a telltale robin's egg blue box wrapped in a white bow. On top of all of those items was a cream-colored envelope with my name written in Edward's perfect script. I knew doctors were supposed to have horrible handwriting, but not my Edward. He could put most calligraphists to shame.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths, knowing that whatever all this was, it certainly wasn't anything he'd just thrown together. Not for my guy, that was for sure. _Oh, Edward_ , I sighed as I ran my thumb across my ring. Looking at the envelope, I picked it up and noticed that there was a label on the front of the CD case that said, _Play Me First_. Following the instructions, I picked it up and slid the disc into the player in our room.

I smiled when the first song began to play and I recognized Jason Mraz's _Sleeping To Dream_. I listened to the words for a few verses, knowing there was a reason Edward picked this song:

_**Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so tired  
Of having to live without you  
But I don't mind  
Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired** _

_**I found myself in the riches  
Your eyes, your lips, your hair and you were everywhere  
I woke up in the ditches, I hit the light and I thought you might be here  
But you were nowhere (you were nowhere)  
Well You were nowhere** _

Picking up the roses I took a deep breath and then gently set them back down on the bed before carefully opening the envelope. I began to read:

_**My only love:** _

_**If you have done as I asked, you are listening to** _ **Sleeping To Dream** **_right about now. Do you know that after the first time I saw you, I must have listened to this song for hours, just over and over again on a continuous loop? I knew the moment, the instant you smiled at me, that you were the one I'd been waiting for, the one I went to sleep at night dreaming about._ **

_**I picked lavender roses for you because they symbolize 'Love at first sight'. I have no doubt whatsoever that the moment I saw you the first time, I fell completely and forever in love with you. I only gave you eleven roses - not twelve - because eleven roses mean you are truly and deeply loved and my Bella, you are certainly both of those.** _

_**Now, open the box from Tiffany's…and no complaining, baby.** _

I giggled and rolled my eyes, knowing full well he expected both of those reactions from me. With trembling fingers, I pulled the bow and opened the box as Jack Johnson's _Better Together_ played in the background. I could almost hear Edward singing the words in my ear:

_**I believe in memories because they look so,  
So pretty when I sleep  
And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together  
We so much better when we're together  
We so much better when we're together** _

My breath left my body in one fell swoop as I gazed at the earrings that sat nestled in the ivory velvet. They were exquisite and my eyes immediately filled with tears as I blinked over and over to try to rid my eyes of them. I shook my head and then picked up the letter to continue reading:

_**I have a short story for you, my love. A few years ago, after Maddie's fifth birthday, I was walking home from the hospital one afternoon and noticed a woman and what turned out to be her daughter walking in front of me. Normally I wouldn't have paid them any attention, but on this particular day, I was exhausted and cranky (imagine that!) and all I wanted to do was go home and here were these two women on the sidewalk chatting and giggling. Well, I couldn't help but listen to their conversation. It turned out that the younger woman was about to get married and she and her mother had been out and about doing whatever it was women did to get ready for a wedding. I smiled at them, in spite of myself, because they were just so damn happy to be spending the day together. However, the next moment, I realized that my little girl would never have that, would never know what it was like to wander through the city planning her wedding with her mom…and it made me incredibly sad.** _

_**Well, just about that time, I passed the infamous store with the robin egg blue boxes and made a split second decision to go inside. I wanted to buy my little girl something, something I could give to her on her wedding day…hopefully many, many years down the road, so that she would know that I loved her, that all I wanted was for her to be happy. I wanted her to know that even though she didn't have a mom, she had a dad that thought she was the most precious thing in his world, and always had…and always would.** _

_**Isabella Marie, I bought these earrings more than three years ago with some vague thought of someday, not ever knowing if there would ever be a you in my life. I'm not giving these to you, but I am asking that you wear them. I want you to be able to give them to our daughter, Maddie, on her wedding day. I want you to tell her that you wore them on yours first so that when she does, she'll think about how happy and how in love her parents were on their wedding day.** _

_**I'll love you everyday for the rest of forever my sweet, precious Bella and soon I'll pledge my love and devotion to you in front of our family, our friends, and God.** _

_**I have dreamed of you, Bella. I've been waiting for you, even when I didn't know what I was waiting for.** _

_**I can't wait to marry you, to make you mine forever, and to share my life with you, my one and only love.** _

_**Always and Forever,** _

_**Edward~** _

Well, by the time I got to the bottom of the page, I could barely see through the tears that streamed down my face. My husband-to-be was undoubtedly the sweetest, most thoughtful, loving man on the face of the Earth. I held the letter against my chest as I held the earrings in my other hand. I closed my eyes to try to quell my quickly escalating emotions. I listened to the words of the song that was playing now _Why Don't You and I_ by Santana and Chad Kroeger:

_**Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's all right  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied** _

The man was something else; that was for sure. I stood up on shaky legs and took a few deep breaths before I walked over to the dresser to pick up my phone. Pressing the speed dial, I waited for Edward to pick up the phone, which he did immediately. I was crying before I even said a word and I heard him sigh and then say softly with a chuckle, "Baby, you can't cry. You're nose will be all red and I don't want to look at our wedding picture for the next fifty years and see you looking like Rudolph."

"Well then you shouldn't do things that are so sweet you make my heart hurt. I love you, Edward. Thank you…" I trailed off, completely at a loss for words.

"I love you, too, Bella. So, I take it you liked what I left?" he asked, sounding a bit worried which was just foolish.

I breathed deeply in and out a few times and turned to see Rose, Sue, Alice, and Esme waiting in the doorway to come in. I motioned them forward and smiled reassuringly at all of them when they looked alarmed by my tears. "I didn't like it, I loved it, Edward. It's all so, you're so…everything. You're my everything," I said breathlessly as Rose sat down beside me on the bed. I handed her the letter and after she read the first few lines she was already in tears, as was Alice who sat beside her.

"Jesus, Bella," Rose said in awe, and all I could do was nod.

I knew exactly what she meant.

Edward yawned on the other end of the phone and I quietly said to him, "Why don't you take a nap? The girls are ready to begin my torture from the looks of it so I need to go anyway. Only eight hours left," I said longingly.

"Fuck, I'm so ready," he responded quickly.

"Me, too," I told him before I heard him answer in his customary, "More than words, Angel. See you soon."

**EPOV**

"More than words, Angel. See you soon," I said gently and waited until Bella hung up the phone before I lowered it from my ear.

Hanging my head, I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in and out a few times through my nose. The tears were there, but I was trying really fucking hard not to cry yet.

"You gonna make it?" Emmett asked as he leaned on the doorway to the bedroom of the suite.

I ran my hands up and down over my thighs a few times in an effort to calm my racing heart and looked up at him. "I sure as hell hope so. It would really kind of suck to get this close then have something happen to me wouldn't you say?"

He pushed off the wall and came over to the bed and laid back over the top of it. "That, my brother, would be a fucking tragedy," Emmett said as he stared up at the ceiling.

I laid back next to him and yawned. Bella was right, I needed a damn nap. We laid in our positions for a few minutes and I tried to imagine what Bella had thought when she first saw what I left for her, what she thought when she heard the songs I picked out for her to listen to, what she thought when she opened the box that held the earrings. Besides rolling her eyes and giggling at my instructions, of course.

I chuckled out loud and felt Emmett elbow my in the side. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned and turned his head to look at me.

"I was just thinking about Bella," I told him and narrowed my eyes at him when he laughed heartily at my statement. I had no idea what the big idiot was laughing at, what I said wasn't even funny.

"When aren't you thinking about Sweet B?" he asked with a snicker and even I had to admit he had me there.

"Whatever," I said with a grumble and then tried to hide my smile.

Emmett rolled his head back and placed his hands under his head. I heard him clear his throat and I waited for him to tell me what was on his mind, because obviously he had something he wanted to say.

"You know, it's funny," he began in a far away voice. "When we were in high school, I was always so jealous of you. I know you probably don't believe me, but that is the God's honest truth. You've always had this way about you that I've always admired and been more than a little bit jealous of at times. Watching you play baseball, watching you with Ali and Tanya and how close you all were, watching you morph into the person you've become. It always seemed to me that things were easy for you, but I know from being older and wiser now," I laughed and he growled at me, but went on, "things have been anything but easy."

Emmett blew out a breath and I noticed him swallow a few times before he said in an uneven voice, "Watching you with Bella, watching you and her with Mad and Mase has been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. You've changed so much since you've met Bella, Edward, so fucking much. I know that over the past few years we haven't been as close as we should have been and I hated that. After Lauren raked you over the coals, you withdrew; you pulled away from all of us. I hate that I let us drift apart, but I'm so fucking happy that has changed. Not only are you the best brother I could ever ask for, you're also the best friend I could have. That I get to share this day with you, that I get to be such a big part of your life means more than I can tell you."

He sat up and looked at me, his eyes intense. "You, more than anyone else I know, deserve to be happy. You deserve to share your life with the incredible Sweet B, and you deserve to have everything you want with her. I just wanted to tell you," he said as his voice hitched and his tears ran down his face unchecked, "that I love you and wish you nothing but the best."

I stared at him as he took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed. I had a hell of a brother; there was no doubt about it. I waited for him to open his eyes, and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed by his show of uncharacteristic emotion. I would let him off the hook, but only after I told him something first. "Emmett, you are my big brother and I have looked up to you my whole life. I love you, too, and this day, no matter how happy I am to be marrying Bella, wouldn't mean as much if you weren't here to share it with us."

He smiled at me, his cheeks tinged with the faintest hint of pink and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I said, "You know, you're supposed to say all that sappy shit when you give your speech and your toast. You just burned through all your best lines." I snickered at him and pushed him in the shoulder.

Emmett got a wicked gleam in his eye and grinned wolfishly at me and said, "Well, guess that means that for the speech and the toast I'll just have to tell funny stories." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I threw myself back on the bed.

"Just remember, Bella is your sister now, too. She'll kick your ever-loving ass if you say something inappropriate at her wedding reception," I warned him, knowing full well it was falling on deaf ears.

He chuckled heartily, totally unfazed by the thought of Bella being mad at him. I tried not to tell myself that he was right, Bella adored Emmett so much that it would take way more than a few suggestive remarks to get her angry at him. "No way, man. B loves me like no other, well, wait…ah shit," he groaned. "I'm not even her third or fourth favorite Cullen, hell I'm just above Demetri."

"Emmett, what in the hell are you talking about?" I asked him, laughing out loud at his goofy ass.

"Well, you and Mase are obviously one and two on her list of favorites, then Pop and Uncle Marcus, because you know those two have her snowed. So that just leaves me and Dem, and I damn well better be ahead of our cousin or else me and Sweet B are gonna have words," he huffed.

I kicked my shoes off because I was going to do as my girl said and take a nap. "As long as I'm number one, I'll let you idiots fight about where you are on her list. Though most of the time, I have to tell you, I think me and Mase are neck and neck," I told him, not kidding in the least.

Bella and Masen's relationship was amazing to witness.

"No shit. Okay, you get some rest; we'll keep an eye on the kid. Pop and the others will be here in about an hour so we'll come get you when lunch gets delivered," Emmett told me. He walked back over to the bed and bent over and kissed me quickly on the forehead, "Love you, man. Thanks for picking such an awesome sister for me."

I laughed at him and said, "So glad you approve." He walked to the door and I stopped him when I said, "I love you, too, Em."

He didn't turn around; he just nodded his head and turned off the lights as he walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes, knowing when I woke up it would be even closer to the time when I could begin the rest of my forever with the woman that meant everything to me. I couldn't fucking wait.

"Daddy, you have to get up," came a voice that I was sure was supposed to be quiet but came out as a cross between a yell and a whisper. I smiled in spite of the fact that I didn't want to get up. I'd just been in the middle of quite the enjoyable dream…me and Bella, on a beach, warm sun, clear, blue water, and her naked. Is it any wonder I didn't want to wake up?

I opened my eyes and looked at my son, who was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet beside the bed as he pushed my shoulder again. "Hurry and get up, Daddy. Lunch is here and Uncle Jasper said he has presents for us from Mommy!" he instructed before he tore out of the room.

I rolled out of bed and ran my hands through my hair. I could hear the others in the room and I could smell food, so I knew lunch had been delivered. I slipped my shoes back on and stood up, glancing at the clock when I did so. _Holy shit!_ I thought when I noticed it was after one o'clock already. Only a few hours left I realized and my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest…and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face if I tried.

In just a few more hours, Bella would be my wife… _my wife_.

Jesus, did that sound perfect.

I walked out into the living room and there were people everywhere. Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Ben, and Masen were sitting on the couches watching football. My dad, Uncle Marcus, Demetri, Billy, and Jacob were sitting at the table with Father O'Connor who immediately got up as soon as he spotted me.

"Edward, my boy, how are you? Were you able to get some rest?" he asked with a smirk as he slapped me on the back.

I nodded my head and said, "Yes, sir. I probably would have slept longer but I was ordered to get up."

"Well, son, today is a big day for you. It's only right that you'd be a bit nervous," he stated and I shook my head at him.

"I'm really not nervous at all. Excited and happy, yes, but there isn't anything I'd rather do than marry Bella."

"Good to hear, Edward. She's an amazing, special woman. You two are going to have a long, happy, blessed life together," he told me seriously, but with a soft, gentle smile.

"I believe that, too," I answered before Masen rushed over and pulled on my hand.

"Daddy, come on! Uncle Jasper has been waiting forever for you!" he exclaimed with a pout.

"Well, let's not keep Uncle Jasper waiting." He pulled me toward the living room where there was a spread of roast beef sandwiches, chips, pickles, beer, and soft drinks. Everyone grabbed a plate, piled their food on, and grabbed a beer. We all sat and ate for a few minutes before Jasper stood up and everyone stopped eating to look at him.

"I've been instructed by a very special, and pretty damn scary when she's mad, woman to give her two favorite Cullens..." He smiled in Emmett's direction who had hung his head and was shaking it. "Sorry, Em, but you had to know."

"Yeah, yeah," Em said and we all laughed before Jasper cleared his throat again.

"Bella, asked me to first give something to Masen, so come here, little man."

Masen hopped up and ran to Jasper's side until Seth called for him. "Mase, come sit with me for a minute."

I saw Jasper and Seth share a look and I even noticed that Billy and Jacob had stepped forward as well. My girl had something planned; there was no doubt about it. Seth had pulled Masen up on his lap and Jasper squatted down in front of him and pulled a bag from his side and held it out to my son. "Mase, Bella wanted Seth and me to give this to you. She's had it for a long time now and it's very special to her, but she had a feeling it might be something that you would like to have."

"Okay," my son answered solemnly.

Jasper pulled whatever it was out of the bag and I heard Billy and Jacob both gasp sharply. I got up from my seat and went to stand behind Jasper and was shocked when I saw what was in his hand.

"This was your Grandpa Charlie's when he worked as a policeman. Did Bella ever tell you what he did for his job?" Jasper asked and Masen very seriously nodded his head.

Jasper held Charlie's badge in his hands and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as I thought about what it meant for Bella to give such a treasured memento to our son.

I looked at Billy and Jacob and they were both crying softly as well. It seemed as if everyone in the room was shedding more than a few tears.

"Mommy said I get to keep this…forever?" Masen asked as he held the badge in his hands.

Seth had wrapped an arm around Masen and hugged him to his side and said, "Yep, she sure did. Bella's daddy was a great policeman and we all miss him very much. He would have really loved you, Masen."

"Really?" Masen asked, so happy to know that Bella's father would have liked him.

Billy stepped forward and laid his hand on my son's shoulder and when Masen looked up at him, he smiled. "Your Grandpa Charlie was my oldest and best friend. I knew him better than just about anyone, Masen. I can promise you, he would have loved you and been so proud to be your grandfather."

I sniffed and Masen scrambled off Seth's lap and ran to me. "Daddy, look what Mommy gave me! It was Grandpa Charlie's!"

I knelt down on the ground and took the well-worn, but obviously much-loved badge from him and looked at it. Charlie's name was stamped on it as well as the emblem for the Forks, Washington Police Department. "You need to take extra special care of this, Mase. Mommy trusts you to keep this safe."

"I know, Dad. I'll take good care of it, I promise." He giggled as he ran to go show my dad.

Jasper stood up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and then took a deep breath before he looked at me. I started to tell him thank you before he stopped me. "Not yet, Edward, there's more," he said as picked up another bag and handed it to me. "Bella wanted you to have this."

I took the bag from him with shaking hands and stepped back until I sat on the couch. Damn, my soon-to-be wife to be sure knew how to make a moment didn't she? I looked inside the bag and found an envelope with my name on it, written in her beautiful, but oh so messy scrawl. I pulled the piece of paper out and took a deep breath before I looked down at it to read:

_**My Edward~** _

_**If Jasper has done as I asked, you should be reading this after a nice long nap and after Masen got his gift. I thought long and hard about this, and even though this is just part one, I wanted you to have this more than anything. So, take it out of the bag before you go any further.** _

I did as she asked and reached in the bag and wrapped my fingers around something that was small and metal. Confused, I pulled it out, barely registering the other gasps I heard from around me. When I looked down and opened my hand, laid inside it was a very old, very used, gold compass. I clicked the clasp and looked down in wonder at the instrument, knowing instantly that this had also belonged to Charlie.

_**My love, this compass belonged to my father, as I am sure you could have guessed. He used to brag to anyone that would listen, and ask Billy this, that with this compass, he'd never gotten lost, not once. Even when he would be deep in the woods hunting or looking for a lost hiker, or when he was out on the boat fishing, this compass always led him home.** _

_**I want you to keep this, Edward, so that no matter where you go, or whatever idiotic things our brothers try to talk you into, you are always able to find your way back home, back to me, for I will always be here.** _

_**Our paths were meant to cross that day at the park and together we have chosen to walk down the same one. I am so ready to begin my life with you, to share our hopes and dreams with each other…to add more Cullens to our already large family. As long as we are together, and as long as we continue down our path side by side, we'll never be lost, and we'll never be alone again.** _

_**In a few hours, our new beginning starts and I've never been so sure, so happy about anything in my life.** _

_**Where you go, I go, Edward…forever and always.** _

_**~*Bella*~** _

I held the compass in my hand and let the weight settle in my palm. I didn't even try to stop the tears that fell down my face and I knew that besides my medal and the ring Bella would put on my finger in just a few short hours, nothing would ever mean as much to me as the instrument in my hand.

Bella had come to terms with her relationship with Charlie and she had forgiven him so I was able to accept her gift in the spirit in which it was given. She wanted me to have a piece of her father and I was so very grateful for it.

"I can't even begin to tell you how many times that compass saved me and Charlie," Billy said softly as he approached me. I motioned for him to sit and again, I was struck by just how right it was that he and Jacob were able to share this day with us.

"She said to ask you about that," I told him with a smile.

Billy took a deep breath and began to speak in a quiet but sure tone of voice, one that was ripe with a wisdom I couldn't even begin to comprehend yet. "Charlie Swan was my best friend. He was one of the most honorable men I've ever had the privilege of knowing, but the one thing he wasn't, was a perfect man. He made many mistakes in his life, most having to do with the amazing woman you are about to marry. He failed her miserably, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't know it either. That Bella has been able to forgive him, to be able to see past that to the man he was in spite of his mistakes, is the truest testament of how good she truly is. Know this, Edward, and I say this as the person who knew Charlie better than anyone else, even Sue, he would have loved you. You are perfect for our Bella. The way she lights up when she sees you, the way you smile when you just say her name, the way you two are together, it is all he ever wanted for her. So I thank you, on behalf of him, for making her so incredibly happy."

More tears came, and again I didn't try to stop them. His words meant so much to me. I had my own issues with the way Charlie had treated Bella, but the man was her father, she loved him, and because of that, he deserved my respect. I was honored that Billy felt Charlie would have approved of me.

"Thank you, Billy. I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Jacob are both here and that Bella is able to keep you both in her life. I don't ever want her to forget where she came from. I hope you know that," I told him sincerely.

"I do and I speak for both Jacob and myself when I say it's our pleasure to share your day with you. It makes me happier than you can know that Bella is going to be so loved and have such a wonderful life. You've given her all she has ever wanted, Edward. Be happy, both of you," he said and then got up to go find my dad and uncle.

I slipped into the bedroom to call Bella. I couldn't wait another second longer to tell her I loved her. When she answered on the first ring, I knew she'd been waiting to hear from me. "Bella," I choked out, six o'clock seeming like an eternity away still.

"You got it," she breathed out on a whisper.

"I did, we both did," I told her. "Thank you, baby. It's just…I have no words."

I heard her clear her throat a few times and I heard Rose's voice in the background telling her the photographer was going to be there soon, so I knew we didn't have long.

"Soon, my Edward. Just a few more hours," she promised.

I took a deep breath and said softly, "Soon, my Bella. I love you with all that I am, Angel."

"Always and forever," she replied then hung up the phone.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was past two and I needed to get Masen bathed and dressed so I could do the same as well. Our photographer was going to be here soon, too, and we had to be at the church by five o'clock.

By four o'clock my stomach was in knots and my hands shook. I wasn't nervous, I was just…ready.

I exited the bedroom, dressed in everything but my tie and jacket and noticed that everyone else was ready as well.

"Edward, come on over here," Uncle Marcus called and as I approached, I noticed a round of shot glasses filled with amber liquid. Holy hell these guys were trying to kill me before my own damn wedding!

"Now, get that look off your face, nephew of mine, its just one drink. Everyone lift your glasses and let's toast Edward for being smart enough to marry the perfect woman for him. I wish you and Bella nothing but the best. I know you'll make each other very happy. Thank you for sharing her with the rest of us. We all love you both very much. Cheers!" Uncle Marcus exclaimed and the sentiment was echoed by the rest.

I was vaguely aware of snapping behind us and I glanced at my watch and I knew it was almost time to get moving.

Jasper set his glass down after he swallowed the shot and went to answer the door when there was a knock. I looked up, shocked when I saw Felix enter. He had been invited to the wedding of course, but I didn't expect to see him here.

He chuckled as he walked up, and after a quick hug he said, "I come bearing gifts from your lovely bride-to-be."

"What the…why would she need you?" I stammered and then laughed when I realized if I would just shut the hell up he would tell me why he was here.

"Well, I would imagine it has to do with a phone call I received very early Monday morning. Bella sure doesn't like to wait when she gets an idea in her pretty little head, does she?" he asked with a chuckle and everyone in the room laughed with him.

We all knew Bella NEVER waited if she could help it.

He set the briefcase down I didn't even notice he'd been carrying and pulled out a large, cream-colored envelope. "Edward, Bella had me make some changes to a few things. First," he said as he handed me one envelope. "Inside you will find the deed to the building the loft is in. She has had it amended to include your name as co-owner with her."

"Damn," I breathed out and I didn't miss his snort when I said that.

"There's more, Edward. You might want to hold off on saying anything else until I'm done," he said with a smirk.

He handed me another envelope and as I pulled the papers out, my vision was blurred by my tears. "Jesus, she's fucking incredible," I whispered in shock.

"There are still some formalities we need to get finished before both are completely legal, but you can tell what she wanted to do," Felix told me and I nodded my head before I looked up at everyone.

"Bella has changed the deeds on both the building the loft is in and the lake house into both our names," I told them all, still in awe of what she'd done.

"Well, there is one more thing," Felix said with a Cheshire cat grin. He handed me another smaller envelope and thank goodness he did. I'd have died if she gave me another piece of property.

After opening it, I realized I'd spoken to soon especially since I stumbled and had to hang onto my father who was thankfully next to me. "Is she shitting me?" I asked, incredulous once again.

Felix threw his head back and laughed loudly before he tipped his head back up. "No, Edward, Bella isn't shitting you. It's being stored until after the winter, but by Spring, or sooner if you can't wait that long, it can be delivered within a week."

"What, Edward?" Emmett cried. He really hated being left out of the loop!

I held up the pictures that were attached to the title and the list of specifications. "She…she," I said and had to clear my throat a few times before I could form any words. "She bought me a new boat. Look," I handed the pictures to Emmett and chuckled when I heard him swear under his breath, as did everyone who looked at the pictures.

"Damn, Shortcake knows how to do it right, that's for sure," Seth said as he slapped my back.

"She sure as hell does," I said with a shake of my head again.

Dumbfounded…Speechless…Luckiest motherfucker on the planet.

I was all of that and more…and as I glance at my watch one more time, I realize late would be added to the list if we don't get a move on it.

I grabbed the envelopes and the pictures and took them back into our room, knowing it would take some time to come to terms with what she'd done for me today. It was all so amazing and so Bella.

It was perfect.

"You have everything you need?" my dad asked as he came into the room.

I started patting my pockets. I could feel the box that had Bella's ring in it, I had my notes for my vows, even though I was sure I wouldn't need them, and I had the compass that would always be with me from then on. "I think so," I told him with a shaky voice.

He walked forward and reached for the ends of my tie and began fixing it, like he used to long ago. "You're not nervous?"

"Hell no, Pop! I'm just ready to see her and be done already," I told him as I lifted my chin so he could make the knot in my tie.

"I'm so damn proud of you," he said quietly as he finished. He patted my chest and then looked at me. "You've been a terrific son and brother, you've been an amazing father to your children, and I have no doubt you will be an even better husband to your Bella. You two were made for each other and I hope you are happier even than your mother and me," he finished with tears in his eyes, and I had some of my own. I suddenly got a mental image of doing this exact same thing with Masen many years down the road.

"I love you, Pop. I hope I'm half the father you have been and are. If I am, I'll be damn lucky." I hugged him fiercely and then stood back from him. "Now what do you say we go get me married, huh?"

He nodded and I took one quick look at the room, knowing the next time I was in here, I'd be making love to my wife. I got chills just thinking about it and shook my head to rid myself of the thought of trying to figure out what she'd be wearing underneath her dress. Whatever it was, I knew it would be something I'd never forget.

"Masen," I called as I exited the room and looked at all the other men in my family dressed to the nines. We made a damn fine-looking bunch and most especially my son who came barreling through the crowd of men.

"What, Daddy?" He giggled as I bent over.

I tweaked his nose and said, "What do you say we get out here and go get married?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed with an enthusiastic fist pump. "It's about time!"

I couldn't have said it better myself.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Sooo…I hope you liked it ? I did give a tissue warning at least!**

**We'll continue with the wedding ceremony, reception, and honeymoon next chapter! We've added a page to the blog that will have lots of pictures of the wedding dress, the cake, the flowers, Rose and Maddie's dresses, etc. Check it out! For those of you wondering about Lauren, don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her…I promise! I'll try to have a teaser up on The Fictionators tomorrow, and I'll even try to remember to post it this time! LOL…still can't believe I did that last week!**

**Remember to go to the blog and give me your ideas for outtakes and futuretakes for** _**The Path WeChoose** _ **. We only have 2 chapters left after todays. I'm sad about that, but I'm excited, too. We still have some great things coming up and the outtakes/futuretakes will be so fun to write! I am still planning on around 10 of those so we still have more story left to tell.**

*****New story info~ If you review this chapter, I'm going to send you a sneak peek of the first chapter of my new story called** _ **The Greatest Gift**_ **if you haven't gotten one already! I am so SOOO excited about it. Be sure to put me on author alert so you'll know when I post it! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you have** _ **The Path We Choose!**_

*****Oh...If anyone knows how to make banners and is willing to help me, please send me a PM or an email! I need help, so you'd like to help, I'd appreciate it so much! *****

**That's it guys, be sure to leave a review!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks goes to Amanda, Jen, Laurel, and Becky for their help with this chapter. I love you guys!**

**To my BFF~ this week has NOT been the same without you and your presence has been sorely missed by me and all the rest of us. My love and best wishes to you and yours…you are always in my thoughts!**

**A special recommendation for you all~ My very dear friend** _ **rtgirl**_ **has written one of the best stories I have read in a really long time. It's called** _ **Cotton Creek**_ **and it is fabulous. Edward is from Alabama and is sweeter than the sweetest iced tea you can find and Bella is a travel nurse. Please check it out, and be sure to tell her I sent you. You won't be sorry, I promise! You can find it in my list of favorites! She is going to be posting a teaser on The Fictionators website tomorrow so take a look at it.**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and review and add me to your alerts. A HUGE thank you to you readers that have read and reviewed every chapter…wow…I have no words except thank you! I've tried responding to everyone, I hope I haven't missed one. Thanks especially to those of you who continue to review regularly. I love hearing from you! You are all so great.**

**Now, on with the story. This is Part Two of the Wedding. I switch POV's back and forth so things flow and go in order so you can see things as they happen.**

**IMPORTANT INFO AT BOTTOM SO TAKE A LOOK!**

**LEMON ALERT~~ It is the honeymoon people!**

**~TISSUE WARNING…THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING~**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 48**

**BPOV**

**Wedding day, afternoon**

"Always and forever," I said, the words somehow managing to make it past the lump in my throat.

I hung up the phone before I could say anything else, because, really, what else was there left to say? Well, there was plenty, but there weren't enough hours left in the day to get it all out, and the only words I wanted to say were 'I do' in a few short hours.

"I take it Edward and Masen got their gifts from Jas?" Rose asked quietly as she walked into the room.

I nodded, still holding onto the phone, as if keeping it my hands kept me connected to him somehow. I didn't need it though, to feel him with me. He was always with me, in every breath I took and in every thought I had. It had been that way for over seven months now, and I knew it would be that way for the rest of my life, too.

I looked at my best friend, my true sister and said, "They both really liked them a lot."

"I'm sure. I can't wait to hear what Masen has to say about Charlie's badge. You know he's never going to put that down, don't you?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

I did know, and I thought it was wonderful. I was so happy that I had kept those two things of my father's and was even happier that I was able to give my two favorite guys in the world something from my past, a part of my father. I had one more item to give, but that went to Maddie.

"Well, I kind of hope that is the case. Charlie would be thrilled to no end about that," I said wistfully. I knew he would be, too. My dad would have been over the moon about Maddie and Masen both. A little girl to spoil and a little boy to take fishing; I couldn't imagine anything he would have loved more.

Rose nodded in agreement. "He really would have been. It's so nice to see you talk about him without that painful look in your eyes. I'm glad you and Edward went to Forks before the wedding."

"Me, too. Even though I didn't want to go, I knew I needed to," I told her honestly.

"Okay, missy," Rose said in a stern voice, "it's after two o'clock and we need to get moving." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the other girls walked into the room, including the youngest one.

"Mommy!" Maddie squealed excitedly as she ran toward me. "Are we getting ready to do our hair and get our pretty dresses on?"

I bent down and kissed the top of her head and chuckled at how cute she was. "We sure are, Princess. You took your shower already, right?" I asked as Esme and Alice, along with Tanya, Diane, and Angela entered my room.

My heart started beating faster because Sue came in following them and carried the bag that had my dress inside and knew…this was it!

I squeaked and everyone looked at me and I rolled my eyes at the whole lot of them. "Give me a break, people; I'm just ready to get married!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at every single one of them. Yes, even Esme.

"Bella, dear, we're as excited as you are, I promise," Esme said sweetly as she came forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

That got her a kiss on the cheek instead of an eye roll.

"Okay, Miss Thing, it's time to get you even more beautiful than you already are," Alice said as she pulled a chair out and set it in the middle of the room because apparently this was going to be a multiple person job.

"What about me?" Maddie said with an adorable pout on her face.

Tanya walked in carrying a high stool for her to sit on and Maddie positively beamed in pleasure at her. "Well, Princess, you don't need anything to make you beautiful because you already are, but why don't you sit up here and we'll do your hair in a minute?"

"'Kay," Maddie agreed quickly and climbed up on top of the stool to watch my torture up close and personal.

I heard Alice and Rose moving behind me and then felt their fingers through my hair. "Remember, leave most, if not all of it, down," I reminded them when I felt the first pass of the brush through the tangled mess.

Alice laughed lightly behind me and bent forward to look at me. "Edward gave you specific instructions, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. He loves my hair down more than anything, so he gets it down on the most important day of our lives," I told her with a smile.

"You two are so sweet it would make me sick to my stomach if I didn't love you both so much." She giggled as she began to curl my hair.

I looked up at Rose and said, "Well, at least Jasper has a few redeemable qualities in him, so you're good there. At least you know he's more romantic than Seth," I chided and then laughed when I heard Tanya grunt in frustration.

"Rub it in, Bella, that's nice," Tanya chuckled good-naturedly.

Rose and I looked at each other and though we tried not to laugh, we didn't do a very good job of it. I felt bad for Tanya, I really did, because while Seth was incredibly sweet and as loyal as the day was long, romance was most definitely not his thing. I looked at her and wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Well, maybe I can talk Edward into giving him some lessons or something because my husband-to-be certainly knows what the hell he's doing."

"You're not so bad either, Bella," Alice said as she continued to brush and curl my hair. "Rose told me what you did for Edward and Masen. That is seriously one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

I closed my eyes for a moment until I was able to say what I wanted without totally breaking down. "Ever since we went to Forks, I've been able to really have some good memories of my father. I know he wasn't perfect," I said sadly as I looked at Sue who gazed back at me with the same look, "but he was my dad. I wanted Edward and Masen to have something of his so that they could remember him, too."

I heard a little sniffle from beside me and turned and gave my little girl a soft smile. "I suppose you're wondering where your present is, aren't you, Peanut Butter Cup?"

Maddie nodded her head slowly and looking at Sue, I asked, "Would you grab that bag off my dresser, please?"

Alice had stopped her ministrations, and I crooked my finger to my daughter. She climbed off the stool and I pulled her onto my lap when she got close enough. After taking the bag from Sue, I handed it to Maddie. "Sweetie," I began, getting much more choked up than I expected to. "I do have something for you. You don't think I'd give Daddy and Masen something and not give you anything do you?"

She shook her head at me and I hugged her to me quickly before I leaned back from her so I could look her in the eyes as I talked to her. "Don't you know you're my most favoritest little girl in the world?"

She giggled at me and I smiled back at her. I reached in the bag and took out an envelope that held a letter I had written to her. I just wanted to her to have something that would help her to remember this day, hopefully when it was her turn to get married, many, many years from now.

"Maddie, I wrote you a letter so that you would always remember what I told you today. You can take this and put it away in your special spot and read it whenever you want to, okay?" I asked her. I knew there was no way I could get through reading her letter and telling her the story behind what I was going to give her, so I didn't even try. Besides, the letter was for her only. She could read it when she was alone. I set the letter back inside the bag and pulled out the black, satin pouch that held her heirloom. Not only did it come from my dad, it was also one of the few things I still had that came from my grandmother.

I noticed the other women in the room crowd around us and sit on the edge of the bed or stand off to the side. I knew they would all understand the significance of what I was about to give my daughter.

"Maddie," I began in a wavering voice as I pulled the locket out of the pouch. "This locket belonged to my Grandmother, my Nana. I didn't get to spend very much time with her because she died when I was very small; in fact I was just a baby. She gave this to my dad to give to me when I was old enough to take care of it and now I'm going to give it to you," I said quietly. I held the locket in my hand and stared at it.

"My grandmother was given this locket by my grandfather when he had to leave to fight in World War II. She, of course, was very sad that he had to leave and very scared that he would get hurt. So, in order to keep her from missing him too much, he bought her this locket and put a picture of them together inside so that she would always have a reminder of him. Before she passed away, she told my dad that she wanted me to have it so that I wouldn't ever be alone either. When I was your age, I wore this locket and kept a picture of Rose, Jasper, and Seth in it so they would always be with me. I couldn't wear it once I started playing soccer, but I carried it in my bag with me so that they were always close by. Now, I want you to have it," I told her as I listened to the sniffles of the others fill the air. Mine mingled with the rest and I gave my daughter a watery smile. "I know there are times you have lots of things you're thinking about and that sometimes you don't want to talk about them out loud. While I hope you know you can always talk to me or to Daddy, I understand that sometimes, you just don't want to. I also know that there are times when you get scared or maybe you feel like you're alone."

I shifted her around on my leg so that I could hold the locket in between us and I opened it to show her the pictures inside. I had Paul help me crop and size the pictures so they would fit inside the locket. The locket was a sterling oval that was inlayed with a flowered design and was just big enough to fit the pictures inside. I had found a picture of Edward and I, and one of her and Masen and inserted them.

I picked up the chain and carefully slid it around her head and laid the locket against her chest. "Now, no matter where you go or what you do, you'll know that Daddy, Masen, and I will always be with you, next to your heart." I bent forward and kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you so much, Maddie, and I'm so glad you chose me to be your mommy."

Maddie threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly and I buried my nose in her sweet-smelling hair. We both cried, softly, until I felt arms around us and realized that ALL of the others in the room had decided that they needed to hug us as well.

After a few moments of crying that would make any woman proud, Maddie wiggled out of my embrace and looked down at the locket that she held in her fingers. "Thank you, Mommy. It's so pretty," she said sweetly and I nodded my head at her.

"It surely is, sweetheart, and I hope it means as much to you as it has to me."

"I promise to always take care of it," she said in a serious tone and I chuckled, knowing if Madeline Grace Cullen was anything, it was that she was as fastidious about her belongings as her father was about his.

"I know, Maddie. I'm not worried about that at all," I said and tweaked the end of her nose.

Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek and helped her off my lap so she could go show Esme and Sue up close what it looked like. "You are one amazing mommy, Bella Cullen," Rose whispered as she tugged gently on the end of my hair.

"I'm not a Cullen yet, Rose," I chuckled.

Rose shook her head at me and said, "Bella, honey, you've been a Cullen since the moment that man first laid eyes on you. And, because you and everyone else are already crying, I might as well give you your present from your future husband. Esme, why don't you go ahead and pour everyone a glass of that very expensive champagne that Uncle Marcus left for us to enjoy this afternoon? Diane? I am one hundred percent positive that we are going to need tissues, so why don't you grab a box so we can share?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Aunt Rose, what about me? I can't have that icky stuff," Maddie pouted and Rose grinned at her.

"Don't you worry, Princess; Uncle Marcus got something just for you over there. If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure there are some chocolate covered strawberries, too."

I looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders. "Uncle Marcus wanted to do something nice for you today and thought that a chilled glass of champagne and some fruit while you were getting dressed sounded like a good idea."

"That man, I swear," I said with a light laugh. I loved him, I seriously did. It warmed my heart in a way I couldn't even explain that he would want to do something special for me on my day.

Once Esme had poured our champagne and Maddie's sparkling grape juice, Rose stood in the middle of the room.

"Bella, Edward asked that I help deliver his present to you. I have to be honest and tell you I tried like hell to get him to spill what he had planned for you, but there was no getting him to crack. So, I don't know what he has planned for you, I only know what my instructions were. First, you need to read this letter and then I need to play another song for you. Then, I have a package to give you," Rose said with a shake of her head.

"For two people that pretty much threw this whole wedding thing together, you have set the bar really high for the rest of us," she teased as she walked toward me, handing me an envelope.

I took a sip of my champagne knowing that whatever he had written to me would bring tears to my eyes. I slid my finger underneath the flap of the envelope and read his words once more:

_**My Beautiful Bella:** _

_**Yes, another present for you. This is your official wedding gift though, so you can't even think about getting annoyed with me.** _

_**It was exactly two months and four days ago…sixty-four days, that I asked you to be my wife. I don't need to tell you again how that really was not how I ever envisioned asking the most important question of my life. I wasn't able to look into your eyes, I wasn't able to wipe your tears, and I wasn't able to watch as you bit the bottom lip that is probably in between your teeth right now.** _

_**While I would never, ever regret how I asked you because in the end you said yes and really that is all that matters, I did want you to know that I did have a plan. I won't tell you what it was supposed to be, because, again, it doesn't matter.** _

_**What I do want you to know, what I do want you to hear, is the song I had planned on playing a part when I put your ring on your finger. So, please, do me a favor and listen to it now. I still can't be with you, to see you or touch you, but you know I'm always with you, so in a way, I am there.** _

I looked up at Rose and nodded, wondering what he could possibly want me to listen to. I noticed she had her cell phone in her hand, though I couldn't figure out what she was doing. I forgot all about it as I heard the first words of the song _Marry Me_ by Train…and I lost it. My shoulders shook and I tried to squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling, but it was really no use.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do** _

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me today and everyday  
Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will marry me

As soon as the last note played, I heard the phone ring and before I could register what was happening, there was a phone pressed against my ear.

"Bella," I heard Edward say in a gravelly, emotion-filled voice. "You already wear my ring and you have already said yes, so you can't take it back now." He laughed softly. "I can't wait to marry you, to make you mine forever. Thank you for saying yes, and thank you for making me the happiest man to have ever lived. I'll be waiting at the end of the aisle for you. I love you."

"Oh, Edward," I breathed out. "Thank you for asking me, not once but twice. Since I didn't get to answer you right away the first time, I'll do it now. Yes, I will marry you and yes I can't wait to share my life with you. I love you so very much."

"Not much longer now…I'll see you soon, okay? Besides, Rose isn't finished yet." He chuckled then hung up the phone.

I looked at her, and though she had tears falling down her face, she gave me a beautiful smile. "Lucky doesn't even begin to describe you, Bella. You're going to make each other so happy. Now, your last gift, and I think I speak for everyone when I say thank goodness for that, is this," she said as she handed me a thick envelope.

With shaking hands…I wasn't sure they would ever stop…I opened the package and gasped when I saw the contents. Inside was an itinerary and brochures for a trip to Italy. Edward was taking me to Italy over Maddie and Masen's Spring Break and we would be gone eight days from the looks of it. While I was okay with taking the kids with us after Christmas, I was thrilled beyond words at the chance to go away with my new husband, alone.

"It will be a wonderful trip for you, sweetheart," Esme said as she stood next to me. I looked up into her sweet, loving face and held the hand she had placed on my shoulder.

"He's so good to me," I whispered, overwhelmed to say the least, by what he had done for me already today.

"Because he loves you and because you deserve it. Just enjoy it, honey. It's what makes Edward…Edward," she said tenderly and all I could do was nod, because she was right.

"Okay, ladies, we have a wedding to finish getting ready for, especially because my ridiculously sweet brother has asked Bella not once but twice to marry him and thankfully she's said yes both times," Alice said with a wide smile.

Maddie climbed back up on her stool and Alice and Rose stood behind me again and before I knew it, my hair was done and it was time for makeup and then my dress. Maddie's hair hung in big, shiny curls and with her matching bow in her hair; she was so beautiful she made my heart hurt.

Esme, Sue, Diane, Heidi, and Angela had all stepped out to get dressed themselves, leaving just Alice, Rose, Tanya, and I with Maddie.

My heart started beating wildly when I made the mistake of looking at the clock and noticed it was after three o'clock and time was speeding ahead. I was so ready to see him, to look into his eyes and just marry him already. I must have started breathing faster because Rose stopped putting on my makeup and looked at me tenderly. "You doing okay there?"

I nodded. "Yep, I just want to see him already. I feel like it's been forever, even though it's only been a few hours. I know it's crazy and I know you all don't understand, but when we're apart, it almost hurts."

Tanya bent forward and spread the soft, muted shade of eyeshadow on my eyelid and said sincerely, "That's because you're so connected, Bella. You and Edward are such a part of each other, when you're apart, it's like you're missing part of yourself."

"I've never seen anything like it. What you have with Edward is so rare, so unbelievable. It's been something else to witness," Alice said sweetly as she handed Rose the lipstick we had chosen for me to wear.

We finished quickly and then it was time to dress. Alice and Tanya considerately excused themselves after kisses and hugs and sent Sue into the room with me. Every one of the women that were here today meant more to me than I could express, but Rose, Sue, and Maddie were the ones that meant the most and the only ones I wanted to share this particular moment with.

I stood up from the chair when Sue entered and she looked amazing. Sue didn't dress up often and it was easy to forget the stunning woman she truly was. "You look so pretty," I told her as she approached.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but really, none of us will be able to hold a candle to you today, except for this little one over here," she said as she patted Maddie on the shoulder.

"Let's get your dress on, Princess, then you can help me with mine, okay?" I told her and Rose went to get her dress off the bed. We slipped it over her head and it brought tears to my eyes to see her dressed and ready to stand with me.

"Do I look pretty, Mommy?" she asked as we guided her toward the mirror. I beamed at her as I started at her reflection.

"Absolutely, Maddie. You look prettier than a princess."

"Your turn now, Bella," Rose said softly and I let my robe fall to the ground. I already had on my wedding lingerie and Rose and Sue helped lift my dress over my head and slide it down my body. I wanted so badly to turn around and look at myself but Rose wouldn't let me see until I was completely dressed.

"Bella, you are the daughter of my heart," Sue began quietly as she tied the corset-like laces up the back of my dress. "I've loved you as my own from the moment you were born. I've watched you grow from a baby, to a precocious little girl with pigtails and dirty knees. I've watched you change from tomboy to a beautiful teenager and into the beautiful woman, inside and out, that stands before me now. I couldn't love you anymore if you were truly mine, as I am sure you understand based on your daughter right here," she said as she ran her hand lovingly through Maddie's hair. "Thank you for letting me share your day with you."

When she was done I turned around, careful of my dress, and reached for her hand and for Rose's. "You two have been with me, by my side, for my whole life, and it's me who should be thanking you for all you've done for me. You've taught me that I am a good person, a person worthy of love, and most of all, you've taught me what it means to be part of a real family. I love you both so much."

We finished getting me dressed and Rose handed me the earrings that Edward had given to me to wear for today. Once they were in my ears, I finally turned around and gasped at the sight in front of me.

I was breathtaking. I couldn't believe I was looking at myself in the mirror. My hair fell in soft waves down over my shoulders. The earrings that would one day belong to our daughter sparkled in the light. The ring that I had switched to my right hand shone brilliantly as well and I was suddenly so very ready to see Edward, to be Edward's, forever and always.

"Oh, Bella," Rose said as she stood next to me and I gazed at our reflections. Two people that looked and were so different, but were closer than any two people could be, blood or no blood. She got a twinkle in her eye and leaned in my ear and whispered, "Edward is going to have a fucking heart attack when he sees you. Fifty bucks says his ass hits the floor before Emmett has a chance to catch him." She giggled.

"Rosalie Whitlock," I glared at her. "That is my future husband and your future brother-in-law someday, hopefully. That is awful to say!"

"Just saying," she said with a dismissal and stepped aside so Maddie could stand next to me.

"You're so pretty, Mommy. You look prettier than Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella combined!" my little girl said happily.

There was a knock on the door and the rest of the family entered the room. After a round of 'Oh, Bella's' it was just about time to go. Paul had been in the room since I'd fully gotten dressed and I was barely aware of him snapping pictures.

"Bella, my dear, I have something that Carlisle and I would like to give you. You have your new, which is your dress; your borrowed which are your earrings. I would like to give you your something old." She stepped forward and took my hand in hers and said, "For years, I have watched my son struggle to balance his work and his responsibilities to his children. He's been content, finding his happiness in the joy they gave to him. Then one day, he came home from an innocent walk in the park, and his entire being changed. He smiled and he laughed; he was the Edward that I'd always wanted him to be. You, my darling daughter, brought him to life and showed him that he deserved to be happy. You accepted him and my grandchildren without the slightest hesitation and took them completely into your heart. Your love has changed them all, and in turn, you have changed all of us as well." She opened the large, black velvet box she held in her hand. Inside were three pieces of the most exquisite jewelry I'd ever seen in my life.

"Bella, many years ago when it was my honor to marry Carlisle, his wonderful mother gave this set to me so that I could pass it on to my daughters one day. Rose will wear the earrings when it is her turn to marry Emmett. Alice will wear the necklace when it is her turn to marry Jasper. I wore the brooch on my wedding day and today, I would be honored if you would wear this bracelet on yours." She stepped forward and lifted the sapphire and diamond bracelet off the velvet and attached it to my wrist. "Thank you for completing my family and making all of us so happy. We love you, dear."

"Thank you, Esme," I choked out as I tried not to cry so I didn't ruin my makeup.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're going to be my sister. I love you so much," Alice said as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Now it's my turn," Sue said as she stepped forward. "A long time ago, your father gave me this after Harry died and I've had it ever since because I couldn't bear to give it back to him. I know he would be so proud of you and I know he would like for you to have it as well," she said as she handed me a light blue handkerchief with Charlie's initials embroidered in dark blue.

"Sue, oh no. I can't take this from you," I said as I shook my head at her. I knew how much she loved my father and I knew how much having something of his meant to her.

"Yes, you can, Bella, and you will. This belongs with you. Keep it so you have something of his with you always," she told me.

I flew into her arms and whispered, "You've always been my mom and you always will be. I love you so much."

Rose stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Bella, the car is here. We need to go to the church now. Let's go get you married," she said with a smile.

"There isn't anything I want more," I said as we left the room and headed toward my future.

**EPOV**

"Edward, it's about time to take your place up front," Mama said as she came into the small dressing room. She walked forward to me and stopped in front of me and nervously ran her shaking hands over the lapels of my jacket.

"Hey, what is the matter with you?" I asked her gently as I reached down and held her hands in mine. They were so small, smaller than Bella's even, and I thought her hands were tiny as hell. "Mama?" I urged when she didn't answer right away.

She looked up at me, the green eyes that I had inherited from her shone back at me and were filled with love and pride and I immediately felt my own green eyes fill with the same emotions. "I'm so proud of you, my boy, so damn proud. You've always been such a good son, such a good man, and I'm so happy you've found someone worthy of you. You and Bella are going to have a very magical, wonderful life together. I can't wait to watch you two grow and become your own family. It's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Thank you, Mama, really. You and Pop have helped me so much over the years. I'm sure you're looking forward to having me out of your hair permanently," I told her with a smile but the smile faded when she grabbed my face in her hands.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you just stop it right now! Your father and I have never, ever, for even one second, felt anything but happy that we have been able to help you and the twins. Ever, Edward. It has been a privilege to watch them grow up and I've enjoyed every moment you've allowed me to spend with them. It's us who should be thanking you for letting us have such a big part of their lives," she told me fiercely. Her tears were the end of me and soon I was crying as hard as she was.

"I'm going to miss you three so much. I know you'll be happy with Bella and I know it's time for you to begin your life with her, but I can't deny that I'm so sad that you're leaving me," she said with a sniff and then stepped back to wipe her eyes. "Your father will kill me if he sees me upset. He made me promise not to get overly emotional. Apparently he forgot who I was for a moment," she said with a sweet laugh.

I brushed the tears off her face with the backs of my fingers and felt my heart fill with love and admiration for the woman who had been my rock and my guiding light for my entire life. "I love you, Mama," I said softly as my voice shook and lips quivered.

"Oh, my son. I love you, too," she said as she kissed my cheek and then my forehead. Of course I had to bend over so she could reach!

"Daddy! Are we getting married now?" Masen squealed, ending the moment not a second too soon. I was about to lose it completely and I didn't want to do that yet.

I stood up and she fixed the boutonniere in my lapel which was just a simple white rose, and patted me on my chest. "You're so handsome, Edward, and you, too, little man. You ready to see Mommy in her dress? She looks beautiful," she told her grandson as she kissed his cheek as well.

Masen nodded his head at her and said, "Yep. I bet she looks like a princess, huh? I told Daddy and Papa she would."

My mother stood up and winked at me. "I'm not sure even a princess has ever looked as pretty as your mommy does today. Try not to faint, Edward," she said with a giggle and wave before she left the room.

Emmett entered the room as soon as my mother left and he stopped and stared at me after he'd taken a few steps inside. "Edward, man, shit…" he stammered. "I can't find Bella's ring," he said as he looked at me.

It took a few moments for his words to register and I spluttered until I heard him chuckle. "Relax, man, I have it right here. Feel better now?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows and I glared at him before letting out a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Ass," I said with a smile.

He stepped in front of me and laid his hands on my shoulders and said, "You deserve this, Edward. Let's go get you married."

We took our places in front of the church and I closed my eyes as I tried to not let myself over think things too much. I focused on the moment right here and as I did so, I felt a calm settle over me. I noticed Father O'Connor as he moved to stand to my right and after a quick embrace I looked up when the doors opened. I smiled as Demetri escorted Alice and Tanya in first. They each stepped forward to give me a hug and a kiss and then Demetri showed them to their seats. Following them was Uncle Marcus as he led Sue to hers. She flashed me a tender and loving smile and I hoped the one I gave her in return conveyed the same feeling. My dad escorted my mom in next and they both had tears in their eyes as they looked up at me. My mom blew me a kiss and my dad gave me a wink as they slid in the pew to take their seats. Next came Maddie, my precious little girl. My heart almost burst as I watched her walk up the aisle and took the spot we'd shown her last night. She gave me a small wave and I winked at her. Rose followed right behind her and I heard Emmett let out a long breath behind me as she approached. I knew right then that it wouldn't be long until the two of them had their day. I smiled at her hoping she could tell how happy I was that she would be my sister someday. She smiled at me in return and winked at Emmett before she took her place beside Maddie.

Everyone stood when the music changed and when the doors opened once more to reveal Bella as she stood between Jasper and Seth, I felt all the breath I had in me leave my body in one fell swoop. She stood there, in the most stunning dress I'd ever seen. Her brown hair fell down beside her face and over her shoulders in soft waves and when the candlelight glinted off the earrings she had in her ears, I felt as if I could float away I was so filled with love for her. I barely registered the music as it played in the background and as she approached me, I knew that there was never anyone else that could ever compare to her. She was good, she was pure, and she was about to become mine for all eternity. I felt my eyes sting with tears and my fingers itched to reach out and pull her to me. I heard Emmett chuckle behind me as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

When she finally reached the end of the aisle and stood before me, I could tell she felt everything I did.

Relief that this moment was finally here.

**BPOV**

"Jesus, Shortcake," Seth hissed as he walked into the room with Jasper. Both stopped dead in their tracks and I smiled at both of them.

"I clean up pretty well, huh?" I teased as I tried to keep myself from throwing myself in both of their arms.

Jasper walked forward, his blue eyes hidden beneath his tears and said, "I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do right now, Bella. Never."

"Edward is such a lucky man, honey. He's not going to know what to do when he sees you." Seth chuckled and kissed the side of my head. "Masen was right, you look like a princess. I love you so much," he whispered as he gripped my hand in his.

I reached for Jasper's hand and held onto his along with Seth's. My two guys, my brothers, my family; I loved them both so much. I never would have been able to make it all those years without them. They were my protectors, they were my rocks…they were my saviors.

"I love you both, with all my heart," I said softly as I looked back and forth between them. "You've given me so much. I'll never be able to thank you or repay you, but I hope you know that no matter where we go, you will always be my best friends and you'll always be my family."

I had to take a few deep breaths because there really wasn't any time to fix my makeup if I started crying again. I'd already had to redo it after speaking with Carlisle just a few minutes ago.

It seemed weddings turned the men in my family into emotional wrecks…not that I was complaining.

I loved being a part of such a loving family, one that loved each other openly and without apology.

"Mommy, here are your flowers," Maddie said sweetly as she handed me my bouquet of a mixture of all white hydrangeas, gardenias, and dahlias with small chocolate brown cosmos interspersed.

I could faintly hear the music we'd chosen to be played while everyone was being escorted to their seats, so I knew it was almost time. I knew Edward, Emmett, and Masen were standing in the front of the church waiting for me. When Rose came into the room to stand with us, I knew my future, my new beginning was only moments away.

"I love you all. Thank you for sharing my day with me," I told my three oldest and most special friends.

"As if there is anyplace on this Earth we'd rather be, Bella," Jasper said as he squeezed my hand.

"You ready to become Isabella Marie Cullen?" Seth asked, tears flowing freely down his face.

I nodded. There was nothing I wanted more.

I heard the door open and looked into the tear-streaked but glowing face of my father-in-law who said, "Bella, it's time."

"What do you say we go get you married?" Jasper asked with a sweet smile and with a nod of my head we were ready.

Way more than ready.

My body vibrated all over. I knew that Edward was just a few more steps away from me…that my future was waiting for me to walk to him. My hands shook, my breathing was coming in short gasps, and it was all I could do to close my eyes and try to calm my racing heart.

Maddie, Rose, Jasper, Seth, and I waited until the doors opened and suddenly this was it.

This. Was. It.

I heard the soft music playing as Maddie began her slow walk up the aisle and after a few moments, Rose turned to look at me. "I'll see you in a few moments. I love you, Bell," and then she was gone, leaving just my two best friends and me. The music changed to _Arioso_ by J.S. Bach and I knew it was my turn.

We took a few steps forward and I waited until we approached the end of the aisle before I looked up to find Edward staring intensely at me. My breath caught as I took in how incredibly handsome he looked in his tux…but more than that, how incredibly happy he looked. A breathtaking smile appeared on his face and I watched, amazed as his whole body seemed to relax from the rigid pose it had just been in and I knew like me, he couldn't wait to have me close to him. I didn't take my eyes off him, and I could hear Jasper and Seth both chuckle softly beside me as I tried to almost pull them down the aisle with me. We finally made it to the end and I could tell it had taken a great deal of restraint on his part not to pull me from Jasper and Seth's arms to him as we waited for Father O'Connor to begin.

"Welcome, family and friends. We gather here today to celebrate the union of Edward Anthony and Isabella Marie. You have all come here to share in this formal commitment as they begin their lives together as man and wife. They thank you for being here to share in this most blessed event," Father O'Connor finished.

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" he asked and I noticed Rose move to stand next to Jasper and Sue who had stepped forward. "Her family does," Jasper said in a shaky voice and as he lifted my hand and placed it in Edward's, I knew I was finally…home.

The Mass began and we had asked Alice to do the first reading which was from the Song of Songs. Carlisle read the second one from Corinthians:

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

After that Father O'Connor said, "Edward and Bella have written letters to the other that they would like to share. Bella, you may go first."

I handed my bouquet to Rose so that I could hold both of Edward's hands in mine and closed my eyes for a moment before I started.

"My Edward," I began in a shaky voice. I took a deep breath and smiled when I felt Edward squeeze my hands just like he'd always done to let me know he was with me. It was all I needed to go on. "When I sat down to begin thinking about what I wanted to say to you today, I couldn't help but try to imagine what would have happened if we wouldn't have met at the park that one Sunday. I tried to imagine sitting on that bench alone, no little boy beside me and no puppy by my feet. I tried to imagine the feeling of watching you as you played with the kids, but walking past and leaving without ever saying a word. It was painful to say the least," I said with a catch in my throat.

I felt Edward's thumb press my engagement ring into my finger and it immediately brought me back to the present, where I needed to be. I found Edward's eyes again and continued.

"What that little exercise taught me was that it makes no sense to try to figure out the 'what ifs' and to concentrate on the 'did happens.' The way I look at it is, we met that day because we were supposed to. We had an instant connection to each other because it's always been there, we just didn't know it until we saw each other for the first time. We're here today, together with our children, family, and friends because we couldn't be anyplace else with anyone else. You have always been my destiny, Edward, and instead of worrying about 'what if's' that don't matter, I've decided to concentrate on right here and right now because that does matter."

I took a deep breath and looked into his brilliant emerald green eyes and smiled. "What matters is pledging my never-ending love to you and to our children. What matters is knowing that my place, the place I've always been destined to be, is by your side. What matters is spending the rest of my life as your wife, trying to make you as happy as you've made me. What matters is the person I am when I'm with you, because of you. You love me for me; you've accepted me from day one. I could tell you thank you every second of every day from now until the end of time, and I don't think it would be enough to fully let you know how grateful I am to be able to spend the rest of my life with you and our children.

"I may have been brought into this world as Isabella Marie Swan, but from today forward, I'll be Bella Cullen, as I was always meant to be…and nothing could ever be any more perfect than that."

**EPOV**

Bella's words were amazing and I was stunned for a moment when she finished. I knew I would never, ever forget them and I only hoped that the ones I was about to speak to her meant as much to her as hers did to me. I had to clear my throat a few times before I was able to start.

"My Bella, for years I dreamt of this moment. It was always just a vague, undefined vision because until I met you, I only thought I knew what I wanted. The instant you fell into my life," I smiled and she giggled adorably, "it was as if the picture I'd always had in my mind became crystal clear. You, my one and only love, are who I've waited for, who I have dreamed about."

I cleared my throat and squeezed her shaking hands in mine and stared deep into her bottomless brown depths before I continued. "It took me longer than I thought it would to come up with the words I wanted to say to you because, well, I'm kind of a perfectionist - as I'm sure you've noticed from time to time. I tend to over-analyze and over-think, and it wasn't until I just let that go and thought from my heart that the words came to me. You, my most precious love, have brought so much into my life. You have made me into a better man, a better father, a better son, brother, and friend…a better person just by being you. You've shown me what ultimate sacrifice looks like; you've made me feel what ultimate bliss feels like. You've shown me what ultimate love and devotion looks like just by loving me, by accepting me for who I am, and by showing me what it means to truly love another person. You make each day worth living, make each day a new adventure that I can't wait to begin because I know you'll be by my side. Bella, you came into my life, into our lives," I said as I looked at Maddie and Masen, "when we weren't looking but that doesn't mean we hadn't been waiting for you. In an instant all was right in my world and that was because you were finally in it, where you were supposed to be."

I squeezed her hands in mine and watched as a tear slid down her faintly pink cheek. I let go of one of her hands and gently wiped it off and stared deep into her eyes, feeling her love for me through her touch and through the emotion that shone from her eyes. "I call you many things…Angel, Beautiful, Sweetgirl, Best Friend, Lover, Love of My Life, and while all of those are accurate and true the one I am most proud, most thankful I can now call you is wife, because from today forward, that is what you will always be. I promise to always love you, to always cherish you. I promise to always be faithful and I promise to always be by your side as we follow the same path, no matter what may come our way. I promise to always show you every day how much I love you and how thankful I am for you."

Breathing in and out a few times I finished by saying, "Not too long ago, our children asked you an important question and now it is my turn to ask you the same one. Let's just hope you give me the same answer you gave them because I know they can be a little hard to resist sometimes. So, with all that, Isabella Marie Cullen, can I keep you forever?"

She nodded and though her face was covered with her tears, her smile was the biggest I'd ever seen.

"Edward and Bella, as it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands and declare your consent before God and His church," Father O'Connor instructed and I held Bella's hand in mine.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," I answered in a sure, strong voice.

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor him all the days of your life?"

She smiled at me and answered in a steady voice, "I do."

"May I have the rings please?" Father asked, and Emmett and Rose each handed him our wedding rings. "May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity," he said as he turned to me.

"Edward, place the ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me," he instructed and my fingers shook as I slid the band down her delicate finger. "Bella, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"Bella, place the ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me," Father went on and Bella gave me a brilliant smile. My whole body tingled as she slid the band down my finger and said, "Edward, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"Now Edward, Bella, Maddie, and Masen, please come forward so that you may light the unity candle to show your union as one family," Father O'Connor said and we all walked forward. Bella and I had wanted to do something so that we could include the kids in the ceremony and had decided to perform a unity candle lighting ceremony. Father lit mine and Bella's candles and we in turn lit the candles of each of them before all lighting the one candle together. Father said a small prayer and then we each took our spots again.

"Hey, Maddie and Masen, guess what?" Father O'Connor asked with a laugh. When they each turned to him, he said, "Mommy and Daddy are married now! How cool is that?"

"Yeah!" They each clapped loudly. I held onto Bella's hand, afraid to let it go.

"Hey, Edward," the wicked Irishman said with a smirk. "Guess what?" he asked and everyone laughed including my new wife. "By the power vested in me and with the utmost pleasure, with God as our witness, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your wonderful, beautiful bride now…if you want to that is."

I rolled my eyes at him and then focused completely on the heart-stoppingly magnificent woman…my wife…in front of me. As soon as I stared in her tear-filled beautiful brown eyes, it was if everything else faded away. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered, the smile I had threatened to make it impossible to even kiss her.

"We did it!" Bella giggled right before my lips found hers. I felt her body press against mine as if she couldn't get close enough. I could feel her heart pound against my chest as I dug my hand even farther into her soft, silky hair. My tongue languidly explored her mouth and I could tell that everything I was feeling at the moment was overtaking me. It wasn't until I felt a tug on the corner of my jacket that I was aware of my surroundings.

"Daddy, are we married now?" Masen asked and I beamed at him.

"We sure are, buddy. Come give Mommy a kiss," I said as I pulled Maddie up on my hip. "You, too, Princess," I told my little girl as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Bella's neck. Masen was pressed against her side and Bella had her arm around him and as we stood on the altar, there hadn't ever been a moment in my life that had felt as perfect as this one.

Right here, right now.

I kissed Bella one more time when Maddie finally released her and I heard Father O'Connor laugh heartily at the four of us. "It is with my greatest pleasure and privilege that I present for the first time, Edward, Bella, Maddie, and Masen Cullen."

"Congratulations, little brother," Emmett said happily as he engulfed me in a tight hug. I looked at Bella and she was being given the same embrace by Rose.

"Thanks, Emmett," I choked out.

"What about me?" Maddie asked as Em gave her a loud kiss on her cheek.

"You, too, little one," Emmett snickered and patted me on the back. "You and your new wife better go see Mama and Pop before they die of excitement."

I looked at my parents. My dad had a restraining arm wrapped around my mom's waist but she looked like she was about to break free at any moment.

Pulling Bella's hand which I had yet to let go of, I waited until she looked at me and said, "You ready, Mrs. Cullen?" The words caused my blood to rush through my veins.

"Absolutely, husband," she replied dreamily.

"You're my wife," I whispered, completely dazzled by the whole damn thing.

"Always and forever," she whispered.

I started to lean forward until I heard, "Edward Anthony, if you don't let me kiss my new daughter, you'll be sorry." I let go of Bella's hand, extremely reluctantly, and watched as she flew into my mom's waiting arms. I followed behind with Maddie and Masen and I was pulled into my father's embrace.

"Congratulations, son," my dad said with pride.

I wanted to say something, but we were quickly surrounded by everyone and all I heard was a chorus of 'I love yous'. I had Bella's hand gripped tightly in mine, though I'd put Maddie down. Finally it seemed like everyone had gotten all of the well-wishes out and it was time to go. We did take a few pictures per Paul's insistence. I couldn't even complain because I had a feeling the smile I was currently sporting wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The dinner and small reception was due to start at eight o'clock which gave us about thirty minutes to get there. A car was taking us to the reception since it was about fifteen miles from the church to the Inn. I wasn't saying anything about that, mind you, because I wanted, needed a few minutes of calm with my wife before we got to the reception.

Jesus Christ, I didn't think I would ever get used to how fucking amazing it was to say that. After more hugs, more tears, and more handshakes, I had Bella in the back of the car that was going to drive us back to Lake George. As soon as the doors shut and the car started to move, I had Bella across my lap and I couldn't stop touching her.

"Damn, baby," I groaned as I began to kiss up and down the side of her neck. "Do you have any fucking idea how beautiful you look in this dress?" I knew for the rest of my life, every night when I went to sleep, I would think about how she looked when the doors opened and I saw her in it for the first time.

Words couldn't even describe it. It was everything, she was my everything and the instant I saw her dressed in white as she began her walk toward me, it was if nothing, except for the birth of my children, had ever had any meaning at all until there was her.

"Ah, Edward, sweetheart," she panted as I continued my assault on the fragrant skin of her neck. "We should stop," she tried again as I nipped at the skin along her naked shoulder.

"Why ever would I want to do something as stupid as that, wife of mine?" I teased, my stomach clenching as I uttered the word wife.

She tilted her neck, giving me an open invitation to continue as I was…so I did. "Um, well..." she groaned, "because the driver can see us."

I shook my head as my fingers curled around her hip bone and my thumb traced circles on the delicate fabric of her wedding dress. "No, he can't. I made sure to get a car with a tinted divider. We are completely," I whispered as I took her earlobe in my mouth, "and totally," I continued as I laid my open palm between her breasts, "alone," I finished before claiming her mouth once more.

"I want you so badly," I hissed as she moved against my straining erection. "Knowing that you're mine, that you are finally my wife is driving me insane."

Bella shifted her body against mine and she plunged her fingers into my hair and pressed the back of my head forward. Her tongue fought mine and the sounds of our breathing filled the tiny space of the back of the car. "I want you, too, Edward, my husband," she said fiercely as her brown eyes burned into mine.

"Oh God, yes, your husband, my wife, finally," I panted, the sound somewhere between reverence and disbelief.

"Always and forever, Edward," my girl whispered, her voice softening as the emotions that floated between us evened out a bit.

Bella tipped her head up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. One that was full of promise for later but was effective in tamping down my spiraling lust and need.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," I said with a gentle smile.

"As I love you, Edward Cullen," Bella replied back just as softly. I held her against me knowing I should let go of her so she could fasten her seat belt but I just couldn't let her go.

"Your letter was…it was amazing," I told her after we'd spent a few minutes in silence. "I'll never forget what you said."

"I won't either, Edward. I thought it would be hard to put what I wanted into words. I'm just glad I was able to get them out at all," Bella said with a light giggle.

Chuckling, I squeezed my arms around her and said, "I know what you mean. But one look into your eyes and I knew I'd be just fine." I pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "Thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man on the damn planet."

Bella laid her head against my shoulder and picked up my left hand and pressed her lips against the band that I was never, ever taking off, and said, "Thank you for asking me."

I let the silence settle over us again, knowing we each needed these last few minutes of peace to reflect on what had just happened. I felt Bella's body mold against mine and relished the feel of her against me. I heard a soft, almost silent sigh escape her and then heard her say, "I'm so incredibly happy."

I was about to respond when I noticed we were approaching the Inn. "You ready to spend a few hours getting our party on before I spend the next two days worshiping your delectable body?" I asked with a waggle of my eyebrows.

"Husband of mine," my bride said saucily, "when you see what is under this dress, you'll be lucky if you are able to say your own name."

**BPOV**

_My poor husband_ , I thought with a giggle as the car came to a stop. His mouth hung open and I watched, amused and turned on beyond belief, as his eyes changed from their normal vivid emerald green to almost black in an instant.

The car had stopped and the driver stood outside the door waiting to open it while my husband blinked a few times in rapid succession. I stared back at him as the air between us crackled and sizzled.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Edward said in a low, sensuous…dark voice. A voice that caused me to squeeze my legs together in an effort to stop the tingles that were currently lighting my skin on fire as a matter-of-fact. "We are going to get out of this car. We are going to eat, dance, and celebrate with our family and friends. But when we're through, I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin. I'm going to touch you in ways you could only imagine, and when I've had my fill of that, I'm going to make love to you over and over again until you scream my name so many fucking times you can't speak. Do you understand me, wife?" he asked intensely as his body positively vibrated with barely constrained need.

I swallowed convulsively and realized my ability to speak had suddenly left me so all I could do was nod at his question.

"You ready, wife of mine?" he asked, his voice still a bit rough but sweeter than it just was.

"Yes, my husband, more than ready," I answered after taking a few deep breaths. Edward finally let go of the door handle and the driver opened the door for us. I tried not to blush at the questioning look on his face, but soon forgot all about it as I felt Edward weave our fingers together as he helped me out of the car.

"It looks like a fairytale," I whispered in awe as we walked up the steps of the Inn.

"That's because you're my queen," Edward said with a smile.

"Cheesy, Cullen," I grinned at him and he shrugged his shoulders unapologetically.

"Sue me, Cullen."

I laughed at him and didn't notice Rose until she cleared her throat at us. She rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed and said, "It's about damn time. We need to announce you two and Maddie and Masen are going nuts wondering where you've been. Don't tell me, I so don't want to know." She smirked.

"Well, we're here now, so let's get this show on the road," Edward said.

"Wait until you hear Carlisle introduce you. Dinner will be served as soon as everyone gets seated," Rose instructed and then went into the banquet room.

"Still not wishing we ran away to Vegas?" Edward teased.

"Nope. It's been perfect so far," I told him and heard the doors open.

He kissed my cheek and quickly said, "Nothing but perfection for you," then I heard 'Now let's welcome Edward and Bella Cullen!' We walked through the doors and had gone no farther than a few steps before Maddie and Masen were right beside us.

"Mommy! Daddy! It took you forever to get here," Maddie said as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, what took you so long? Everyone said we had to wait for you to before we could eat," Masen scolded.

"Sorry, little man. Our driver got lost, can you believe that?" Edward asked him as they pulled us through the room.

Masen shook his head. "Unh nuh. You and Mommy were probably kissing…again," he said with a shiver.

Edward flashed me a sexy smirk and then looked at our son and said, "You just wait, Mase. You'll change your mind before too long."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving," Masen begged and we wound our way though the tables to find our seats. There was no bridal party table or anything like that. We sat with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose. The others were right next to us and after more hugs and kisses we sat down to eat our delicious dinner. I was starving, having barely eaten since breakfast, and even then I had hardly ate. It was more than a little difficult to eat now, too, because Edward wouldn't let go of my hand…at all.

I looked around the room and watched all of my family and friends talk and visit while they ate and I smiled. The day had been absolutely perfect. For something that was kind of thrown together, it had all come together amazingly well. Why I even doubted that with Esme and Alice Cullen on the case, I had no idea. I listened to Maddie chat adorably beside me and let out a small gasp when I heard Edward ask her about the locket I had given her.

"And Mommy said it was really old. Grandpa Charlie's mom had it a long time ago and he gave it to Mommy when she was ten but Mommy wanted to give it to me now. Isn't it pretty?" Maddie asked sweetly and I lifted my eyes from my plate to Edward's. As I expected, they were full of love and pride and I smiled at him.

"It's beautiful, Princess. Have you asked Masen to see what Mommy gave him?" he asked and then reached into his pocket when Maddie shook her head no.

"This is what Mommy gave me that was Grandpa Charlie's," he said in a shaky voice.

"Wow, it's so shiny!" Maddie said admiringly. "What is it?"

Edward clicked the compass open to show her the inside and said softly, "It's a compass. It's to help you so you never get lost, so you can always find your way home." He coughed and had trouble repeating the words I'd written to him, but it was obvious that the gift meant a lot to him. I gave him a worried smile. I wasn't sure how he would feel about it because I knew he had his own feelings about Charlie to deal with, but it seemed like it was okay.

"I love it, baby, really," he reassuringly said.

I nodded and then watched with a relieved glance when Masen excitedly pulled Charlie's badge out of his pocket and ran around the table to show it off to everyone.

"You're an amazing woman, Mrs. Cullen," my husband whispered in my ear as he leaned over.

"No, I just love you three so much is all," I told him as I looked deep into his eyes before our little bubble was interrupted by the waiters clearing off the table. Edward's eyes bore into mine and I knew everything he was feeling without him having to even open his mouth.

There was soft music playing in the background and I really looked around the room and soaked it all up. I knew Paul had taken plenty of pictures and he was still at it. I smiled when I saw him take a picture of Angela and Ben with Ben's parents. So many people had come to support Edward and me and it was more than a little heartwarming. I had no doubt we would be attending more weddings in the probably not too distant future. I took in the warm glow of the candles that melded perfectly with the reds, golds, and browns of the table decorations and tablecloths.

At each place setting was a red and gold velvet gift bag that held a picture of Edward, Maddie, Masen, and I, a red iPod with our names and wedding date inscribed on the back, and a donation card that we had filled out in honor of each of our guests showing that we had made a donation to the Women and Children's shelter in their names. It was just our small way of thanking all the people that meant so much to us for their love and support.

We had also requested, adamantly, that no one get us any presents. Really, there was nothing we needed that we couldn't get ourselves. Instead, we'd asked everyone to make a donation to their favorite charity in our honor. I was much happier with that idea than the idea for a cappuccino maker or blender that we didn't need.

Everything, my dress, the ceremony, the reception, the cake, was everything I'd hoped it would be; even though two months ago I didn't have any idea of what I really wanted. Somehow, someway everything had fallen into place and it was perfect. It was amazing how when you finally stopped stressing and just let things happen, it turned out even better than you could have imagined.

I heard a clinking sound and realized that our champagne glasses had been filled. I smiled at my newest brother as he stood up and felt Edward wrap his arm around my shoulder. He placed a gentle, open-mouthed kiss against my shoulder and said, "Oh, Lord. Here we go, baby." I giggled as he rolled his eyes at me, because really, was there any way to predict what Emmett would say?

"As the Best Man, sorry, Masen," Emmett winked at him, "it is my great honor to give the first toast of the evening. As Edward so brilliantly reminded me before the ceremony that I'd used all my best lines already, I'm afraid all I have left are embarrassing stories about our favorite couple," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Emmett," Edward growled at him which only caused Emmett to smile wider.

Emmett shook his head at Edward and said, "No can do, little brother. You knew this was coming." He chuckled. "Let's see, I suppose I could start with the time Edward was twenty-one and he decided that Lyndsey," Emmett started and stopped to laugh when Edward turned absolutely tomato red. I wasn't sure I'd even been that color red before! However, I made the mistake and laughed at my husband's predicament because in the next instant I heard Emmett say, "Not so fast there, Sweet B. I happen to know about a time you and a certain guy named Noah wanted to see…" he trailed off as I choked on the water I'd foolishly just taken a drink of.

I turned and glared at Jasper and Seth who were both laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their idiotic faces. Edward bent down and whispered conspiratorially in my ear and said, "It's okay, Bella. They'll have their turns soon enough. However, I'm curious to hear about this Noah," he growled.

I kissed his cheek and said, "As long as you tell me about Lyndsey."

Emmett stopped laughing long enough to look at us and he took a deep breath before he picked up his glass. "In all seriousness here, I have more stories but for fear of death, I'll save those for later. I'm so damn happy for both of you. Edward, my love for Bella runs hard and deep as we all know thanks to our infamous first meeting. I remember the morning after your first little hiccup and how you talked about Bella. I knew even then that she was going to be it for you. The way you looked when you said her name, it was all the proof I needed to see that she was the one. Every single person in this room knows that the road you two had to take to get here hasn't been easy, but every person also knows that out of any two people, you guys would make it to the end stronger, better, and together. I love you both, very much, and I know that everyone here wishes you the same long, blissful life as I do. Congratulations!" he said with tears in his eyes as he lifted his glass.

I watched as Emmett and Edward shared a fierce hug and when Emmett bent down to kiss me, I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "I love you, Em. I'm so happy you're my big brother," I sniffled.

He patted my back and kissed my forehead and said, "You just let me know if I ever need to kick my brother's ass. No one messes with my sisters." He pulled back and laid his large hand against my cheek and said, "Love you, Bella. Welcome to the family."

I could only nod and I felt Edward's arm wrap around me again. Rose stood up next and looked at both Edward and I for a few moments without saying a word. After another few seconds she cleared her throat and looked around the room and began. "I look around at all of us here today and marvel at how incredibly lucky my best friend is. If I didn't love her so damn much, it would be pretty easy to hate her for all she has. But if there is anyone that deserves this fairytale, it's Bella. Edward," Rose said as she trained her blue eyes on him, "when Bella first told me about you all those months ago, I knew from even across the country that you, Maddie, and Masen were everything she's ever needed in her life. She'd been alone for such a long time and then, in the blink of an eye, or I suppose one bump and fall, she suddenly wasn't alone anymore. She had you, and with that she had a family. You've made Bella happier than I ever could have wished for. Thank you for that, thank you for loving her the way she deserves - for who she is on the inside. I love you both, so much," she said with a quivering voice and then had to sit down. I smiled a watery smile at her when Emmett wrapped her in his massive arms and whispered softly in her ear.

"Thank you," I mouthed to her and felt Edward place a gentle kiss against the side of my head.

After another round of 'cheers' it was Jasper's turn. "Because I am much more eloquent, not to mention better-looking than my friend here," Jasper said with a smirk in Seth's direction. "I'm going to speak on behalf of both of us." He took a drink of his champagne and then looked at Edward and me. "Shortcake, whoever would have thought that twenty years after you barreled into mine and Le's life, we'd be here? For twenty years I've had the honor and privilege to call you my best friend. For twenty years it's been you, me, Le, and Seth against the world, but now it's time to let you go; to let someone else protect you and watch over you. Seth and I have spent our lives dreading this moment, but if we would have known that Edward would be the one you gave your heart to, I can promise you it would have saved a lot of unneeded worry and more than a few fist fights as well. Poor Eric Yorkie is all I have to say about that. Edward," Jasper said stiffly as he breathed in and out a few times as he turned and looked at my husband. "There isn't anyone I could have ever imagined that would have ever been good enough for our Bella, but that was before I met you. You are good enough for her because together, you two are perfect. You love her as much as she loves you. You will protect her as she will, and has, protected you. You will be happy because she is happy. There is nothing that means more to us than that. Thank you for making her so happy and thank you for giving her the life she's deserved for so long. I hope you all," he said as he looked at Maddie and Masen, "have long, happy lives together."

Carlisle was next and after even more tears, it was Uncle Marcus's turn, who thankfully kept his light and funny. After the toasts it was time to cut the cake, with thankfully no cake smashing. Once everyone had their fill of wedding cake and Edward's very special Kit Kat and M&M encrusted chocolate groom's cake it was time for our first dance as man and wife. It was hard to decide what to choose, but in the end we decided on _At Last_ by Etta James.

As soon as the music started Edward pulled me into his arms I felt my body tremble as I tried to press myself even closer to him. "It's okay, baby. I've got you, I'll always have you," Edward whispered. I really didn't want to cry any more but the words of the song combined with the knowledge that I was finally his, overwhelmed me.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, hoping to remove that little wrinkle between his eyebrows. "I know, Edward. Happy tears, I promise. I'm just so incredibly happy," I whispered as I laid my hand on his cheek as he moved us around the small dance floor.

I knew pictures were being taken, I knew that every pair of eyes in the room were trained on us as we moved together, but I didn't care. All I cared about was him, because he was all that ever mattered.

He bent his head down and brushed his lips across mine and rested his forehead against mine as he softly sung:

_**I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last** _

"I love you. I'll always love you, every second of every day, you'll always be mine," he said softly and bent down to kiss me again.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and felt his heart beat against my chest. "I'll always love you, too," I told him as I clung to him.

The song wound down and then it was time for Edward and me to dance with Maddie and Masen. We decided to dance to _How Sweet It Is_ by James Taylor. More pictures were taken and then Esme and Edward had their turn. It was a beautiful thing to watch them dance together. Both were such good dancers, as I learned when Carlisle danced with me to _My Girl_ by The Temptations.

As we glided across the floor he pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "I know I'm not your father, but I love you as much as if you were my own. Not just because of Edward and not because of my grandchildren, but because of you. You are an amazing woman, Bella Cullen, and I am so damn proud to be able to call you my daughter."

"I love you, Carlisle, and now I can officially call you Dad…if that is okay with you," I told him softly as his eyes filled with tears.

"It's perfect, Bella," he told me as our dance ended and he kissed my cheek.

Edward and Sue took a turn and from then on it was dance after dance with everyone there.

We didn't do the traditional bouquet and garter toss mostly because everyone was already paired off and there wasn't any point in it. We spent the evening dancing and laughing at Emmett, Seth, and Demetri as well as Carmen and Diane and it was just about being together.

Finally, I found myself back in Edward's arms as we danced to _Love Me Tender_ by Nora Jones and I was more than ready to be alone with him.

**EPOV**

"Bella, I can't wait any longer, baby," I said through gritted teeth as I held my wife in my arms as we danced to one of her favorite songs.

Between the words of the song and the way Bella felt in my arms, I was done. I was done waiting, I was done trying to hold back, and I done spending time with everyone else but her.

I was more than fucking done.

"Please, can we go upstairs? I'm tired of sharing you. I need you…I really just fucking need you," I ground out as I stared into her eyes.

My skin tingled, my muscles flexed, my jaw tensed.

I couldn't wait any longer.

Thankfully Bella nodded at me and motioned for Rose to come over. I had my arm gripped tightly around her waist for fear of someone else taking her away from me for just one more dance. It was what I'd heard constantly for the past hour or so and seriously if one more person came up to us and tried that shit again, I'd fucking lose it.

It wasn't that I wasn't thrilled beyond belief that our family and friends were so excited and happy for us. I truly wouldn't have had it any other way. One look at Bella's smiling face while she danced with Uncle Marcus, Felix, and Ben to name a few, was more than enough to curb my completely caveman tendencies. The entire night had been incredible and everything I had wanted it to be and more importantly, I knew it was everything Bella had wanted. That was all that mattered.

That was all that would ever matter.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy leaving?" Maddie sleepily asked from her perch in my father's arms.

I stepped forward and brushed her hair back from her face. It had been such a long day and it was late for her and Masen. "We are, Princess. Now you be good for Nana and Papa, okay, and we'll see you guys after school on Monday. Love you, babygirl," I whispered softly, totally overcome for the moment. I couldn't believe that Bella and I were able to get married with our kids with us. It was just so amazing to me. Emmett walked up carrying Masen and Bella kissed him goodbye and then did the same to Maddie. I could tell she was a bit torn at leaving them, but when I reached for her hand and ran my thumb over the inside of her wrist she melted against my side.

Monday we'd go back to being Mommy and Daddy but for the next two days we were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, husband and wife. With one more kiss to the tops of Maddie and Masen's heads, we made our way out of the banquet room and toward our suite. I couldn't stop touching her, my hands were seemingly permanently attached to her body, a fact of which she didn't seem to mind.

"Bella, oh God, baby," I ground out as I pressed her against the wall of the elevator for the short ride up to the third floor. "All night," I panted against her naked shoulder. "All fucking night I've ached to touch you, to hold you, to be inside of you."

The soft, silky fabric of her dress rustled as I ground my cock against her center and I had to forcefully remind myself not to maul her…well I needed to wait until the dress was off at least.

"Edward, sweetheart," Bella said huskily, and I swore I got even harder just from the sound of her voice. I licked across the top of her shoulder relishing in the pure taste of Bella that exploded on my tongue.

"Edward," Bella said again, a bit more forcefully.

"Mmmm, that's me, my love."

She huffed but couldn't stop the moan that escaped her luscious lips as I trailed my tongue across her shoulder to her neck. "Sweetheart, stop," she told me and I had to shake my head to rid myself of the fog I'd just found myself in. "We've been up and down three times already. Unless you want to make love right here in this elevator, we need to get off and go to our room," she said with a giggle.

I took a few deep breaths and turned to face the elevator doors so when they opened, we could get the hell off and get to our damn room. The doors opened and in the blink of an eye, I'd swept Bella off her feet and cradled her against my chest.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked as she reached up and ran her fingers down the side of my face.

I bent my head down,ran my lips across hers, and whispered, "Carrying you across the threshold, wife of mine." I walked the short distance from the elevator to the room. I opened the door and after I'd shut it behind us, it honestly felt like the rest of the world had just completely and totally faded away, leaving nothing but the two of us here in this room.

"You're my husband," Bella said and I turned her more toward my body and kissed her again.

When I had to pull back, I told her, "Forever and always I'll be yours, Bella…just like you'll be mine."

I slowly and carefully set her down on her feet and took a moment to glance around the room. The lights had been turned down low and there were a few hurricane lamps with candles inside scattered throughout the room, casting a warm, soft glow. As I requested, there was a fire in the fireplace, giving the room even more of an intimate ambiance. There was a basket with champagne, fruits, cheeses and chocolates on the small coffee table and it was if we had escaped from everyone and everything.

"It's so beautiful," Bella whispered as she turned and looked at the entire suite. Without the guys and the football game on the TV, the suite had been totally transformed into an elegant, sophisticated hideaway that was more than fit for the first night of the rest of our lives together.

"Not anywhere near as beautiful as you are, my love," I said reverently as I reached out for her hand. "Bella, please tell me what you have on under that dress. For the last few hours, it has been tormenting me. It was all I could do to focus on anything except getting you out of that dress."

I stood before her and breathed heavily in and out through my nose a few times as I tried to calm my racing heart. I was about to make love to my wife…my wife…for the first time and I almost couldn't wrap my mind around that fact.

Mine.

Bella was finally, and would forever be, mine.

She stood in front of me for a few moments before she slowly walked toward me. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, hell I could barely focus as she closed the distance between us. The air around us seemed to come alive with the feelings that emanated from our bodies. We'd made love plenty of times before now, but not once was it ever as husband and wife. This was a first for both of us and it seemed as if our bodies recognized that fact instinctively.

Her flawless, pale skin shimmered in the warm glow of the room and the only sounds in the air were our breathing and the gentle rustle of her dress as she moved forward. Her cheeks were flushed and the diamonds in her ears and on her wrist and finger glinted every so often.

She looked like an angel, and she took my fucking breath away.

"Oh, Bella," I breathed out when she was finally close to me again. We were still fully clothed, though my skin was on fire. It prickled and tingled and I ached to feel her beneath me.

I needed her as I had never, ever before and one look deep into her eyes and I knew it was the same for her. Our bodies needed to be connected, to join ourselves together intimately as we had done with words and rings hours ago. It wasn't even that it was a want any longer, it was pure unadulterated need and my body shook with the feeling.

"Please," I struggled to say.

Wordlessly, she turned in front of me and gathered her hair in one hand and swept over her right shoulder. Her naked shoulders and the side of her neck called to me and I bent my head forward and pressed my lips against her skin once more. Again, I marveled at the way her skin tasted and after a few minutes, Bella said softly, "Edward, sweetheart, I need help undoing my dress."

I nodded against her neck and reached up with shaking hands to unfasten the back and with each motion, more of her skin was exposed and my need for her skyrocketed.

Once I had done as she asked she turned around and faced me once more, holding the loose dress to her body with her small hand pressed against her chest. Again, without a word spoken between us, she let the dress fall from her body and into a soft, white cloud of fabric at her feet. She stepped out of the mass of satin and lace and carefully laid the dress on the sofa before turning around to look at me again.

I was speechless as I drank in the sight before me. White corset, white garter and stockings, white panties…against perfect, luminescent skin.

Pinning her with my intense gaze, I shrugged out of my jacket and stepped out of my shoes. I quickly undid my tie, then the buckle on the belt of my pants. I pulled the tie over my head and let the pants fall to the floor. I ripped my shirt open, paying no heed to the buttons that scattered almost silently along the plush carpet. My breathing filled the air, hard and quick and I literally felt myself grow inside of the confines of my boxer briefs.

We stood before each other as man and wife and the feelings that coursed through me were almost more than I could bear and were unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I loved Bella with all my heart, but somehow, right now, it felt like it was more than love, though I would never be able to find a word to describe what it was.

All there was in this moment was us, just her and me.

"Edward," she whispered sensually and it was all it took for my need to overrule everything. I was in front of her instantly, my mouth frantically possessing hers, claiming it as if somehow she was about to disappear from my arms.

"Bella, oh God," I practically growled as my lips continued their bruising assault against hers. I ground my erection against the warm, soft fabric that covered her center and when the tip of my cock grazed her already swollen clit, she moaned sinfully in my ear.

Her hands were in my hair and she pulled as she crushed her breasts against my chest. I rumbled deep in my chest when I felt her hardened nipples against my skin and I reached behind her and cupped her ass, holding her body as close to mine as I could get it. I effortlessly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked us toward the king size bed in the bedroom.

The curtains had been pulled open, allowing the moonlight to shine brightly into the room. There were more hurricane lamps with candles spread out on top of the dressers and the bed had been turned down, but I barely registered any of that. My wife was in my arms and was currently settled against my extremely hard cock.

I wanted to throw her down on the bed and rip her clothes off and bury myself deep inside of her, but I wanted our first time as man and wife to be much slower, much gentler than that.

Fucking would most definitely come later, but not for our first time as Edward and Bella Cullen.

So instead, I carefully laid her down and watched in an almost awed stupor as her dark hair fanned out beneath her head.

"So fucking beautiful," I rasped as I approached the bed.

"So fucking mine," I hissed fiercely as my body covered hers.

The moment our skin touched, I felt it. That connection we had that was unlike any other, crackled and thrummed. The air electrified around us as it cocooned us with its presence. I didn't understand it, didn't need to, but I could damn well feel it. Bella could, too, as her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Do you feel that?" I asked as I brushed my lips against hers. "That's us, baby, only us. We do that. You do that to me. Make everything but you completely fade away into nothingness. You're all I'll ever need," I breathed against her lips as I pressed my tongue into her warm, waiting mouth.

Our tongues twisted and curled against the other. Forward and backward. I led, she followed, then the opposite. Over and over again until we shared the same breath, until we both became so lost in the other it was a wonder we didn't simply float away.

My hands slid up Bella's back and I lifted her up so that I could undo her corset. "I can't believe you had this on all day. So damn sexy," I said in between kisses and nips along her shoulders and collarbones. I laid her back down and pulled the garment away from her body. Next I unhooked the garters and slid the hose and then the belt down her gorgeous legs. It almost hurt to take off such sinfully erotic pieces of fabric, but I wanted to feel every inch of her skin against mine.

When she was left with only her panties, I lowered my head to her chest and began to explore. Sensually, teasingly, evilly. "Edward, oh yes," she moaned as she whipped her head back and forth against the pillow. Tongue, teeth, lips touched every part of her. The underside of her breasts. Along her ribcage. Back up to her collarbones and the hollow of her throat. The tender skin of her elbow and behind her knee. The arch of her foot.

Not one inch of her was left untouched when I was done, and when I picked my head up, Bella's eyes were dilated, the brown almost nonexistent.

"Please, Edward. Be inside of me. Make love to me. Make me your wife in every way," she begged and when a tear fell from each eye, I was done for.

"Fuck, Bella," I hissed fiercely as I covered her body with mine and slid my fingers beneath her panties and through her wet folds. Bella arched her back off the bed as I plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

"So good, so damn good," I panted against her lips. I circled her swollen clit with my thumb and felt her pussy clench around my fingers.

She was so close.

"Come for me, my love, my wife," I forced out as I ground my erection against her. I was so hard I hurt, but I needed to feel her come on my fingers before I was inside of her.

She shook beneath me, her hands frantic in her attempt to hang on to me. "Shhhh, Bella, it's okay. I've got you, I'll always have you," I said through tender kisses as I tried to calm her.

"Edward, oh Edward…yes, I'm…" she panted and with the hand that wasn't inside of her, I brushed her damp hair from her forehead.

"Look at me, Bella," I said softly as I continued to circle her clit and move my fingers. I waited until her eyes found mine. "I love you." I kissed her. "So damn much." I kissed her again, nibbling her bottom lip. "You're mine, Isabella," I moaned as I curled my fingers forward and felt her explode on them as she fell apart in my arms.

"Yes…fuck yes. Come for me," I demanded, and when she began to whimper, I covered her mouth with mine and swallowed every sound that tried to escape.

I didn't slow my fingers in the least, thumb and fingers both keeping the same delicious rhythm. "Again, Bella. Come for me again." Again, she cried out as I added a third finger and bent my head down to take a hardened peak into my mouth. When I bit down on the pebbled flesh, Bella's body arched magnificently off the bed and her orgasm threatened to overtake me as well.

The orgasm seemed to last for minutes, though in reality I knew it wasn't that long.

Her body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and her chest was tinged with the most mouthwatering shade of pale pink.

I lifted my hand from her panties, the remnants of her orgasm glistened in the candlelight and I watched her with hungry eyes as I licked my fingers clean. Bella's own eyes hooded with unbridled lust. My cock strained the fabric of my boxers and I quickly stood up and slid them down my legs, my cock growing even larger, though I wasn't sure how.

I reached down and slid her delicate and ruined panties off her legs and in an instant covered her body once more. Bella's hands grabbed and pulled at me, her nails scoring my back then my scalp. Her heels dug into my ass as she tried to pull me even more against her. Her mouth kissed my jaw, my neck, my shoulders, my chest.

"Edward, baby…I need you. Oh God, I need you so badly it hurts," she cried against my shoulder as she trembled in my arms.

"Please make it not hurt anymore," she whimpered.

I picked my head up and then lifted my body from hers, too. She cried softly in protest, but I need to tell her something, need to show her it wasn't just her that felt completely undone. I reached down and grabbed her left hand and reverently kissed the rings that would adorn her finger forever and then placed it over my heart. "Feel that, Bella. Since the very first moment I laid eyes on you, you have completely owned that. It beats for you because I am yours. My heart, my body, my soul, every piece of me is yours just like every piece of you belongs to me. I feel it, too. The thought that if I don't touch you, I'll go mad. The way it feels like you are drowning in an ocean of emotions that make no sense. The way I miss you the second we are apart. The way I ache for you the moment we're done making love and I want you again. I feel it all, Bella…my wife…" I whispered softly as I pressed a kiss against her lips once more.

"Where you go, I go, remember and this isn't any different. This, what we feel, makes us…us," I said as I entered her slowly.

"We are a part of each other," I breathed as I began to move.

Slowly we began to move, together. Always together. Her pussy fluttered and clenched my length as I pressed deep inside of her. "Look at me, my beautiful wife," I whispered as her eyes locked on mine.

Bella wrapped her tiny hands around my biceps and I smiled as the candlelight bounced off the diamonds of her rings. "There you are," I smiled again as her eyes softened and her face relaxed.

"I love you, Edward," she said gently as we slowly began to climb to the peak once more.

Moving my lips back and forth against hers I said, "Mmmm, I love you, too, Angel."

The friction was building and I could feel myself grow even harder inside of her and I was amazed by that. I laid my forehead against hers and our bodies continued to rock against each other. "Mrs. Cullen, you feel so fucking good," I said with a smirk and she giggled lightly.

She let go of my arm with her left hand and slid her fingers through my hair and pulled my head down to meet her lips. "Mr. Cullen, I'm so close. Make me come."

Her words had the desired effect and I increased the pace as I pulled out then pushed even deeper inside of her. Her heat engulfed me and I was once again lost in the feel of her as we continued our ascent. With long, steady strokes I moved inside of her.

"Yes, oh right there, Edward. So good," she groaned as she writhed beneath me.

"Fuck, Bella," I hissed as she tightened around me again.

I captured her lips again with mine and I could feel electricity bouncing off of our bodies. "With me, baby. Please come with me," I begged, wanting to feel us fall over the cliff together, as we would always be from now on.

Her eyes locked on mine and our bodies moved together, pushing and pulling until we were right there. "Now Edward, oh please now," Bella cried out and with one final thrust into her, I cried out, "Yes, Bella, come now. Come with me."

Our bodies each exploded, each shattered, each overcome by our connection. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Moment after moment, after exquisite moment our bodies sung to each other until we were each lost in the love we had for each other.

I picked my head up after I could only feel small aftershocks and stared deep into her eyes. When a brilliant, breathtaking smile graced her beautiful face, I knew that we'd just begun our happily ever after.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Soooo? Our favorite couple is married and on their way to their happily ever after. I sure hope you all enjoyed that and it was everything you expected and wanted it to be! I think I was able to give them their new beginning, together, in a way that is appropriate for them, I hope you do too!**

**Next chapter~ I will be posting the last chapter (So sad about that!) on** _ **October 31st**_ **. Yes, 2 weeks. I hope you all understand and will be patient while I tie up all the loose ends (we have a big one left, and one that you all are waiting for!) and move them to the futuretakes. My plan is to post Chapter One of my new story** _ **The Greatest Gift**_ **on November 7th** **and then I will begin posting the outtakes/futuretakes for The Path We Choose which will be called** _ **Off The Beaten Path**_ **on November 14th. Be sure to keep an eye out and put me on alert if you haven't already!**

**Speaking of~ My very dear friend AydenMorgen is organizing a fundraiser called** _**Fandom for Preemies** _ **. It will be a compilation of outtakes/ one shots/ and original works from 120+ authors…including me. I will be contributing an outtake from the wedding in Masen/Maddie POV. I know you all will want to see that! It is a 5$ minimum donation and all proceeds will go to benefit the March of Dimes. Donations will begin being accepted on November 1st. The website for more information is fandomforpreemies(.)blogspot(.)com ~ feel free to send me a PM or email if you would like more information or check out my profile. The link will be on there as well.**

****Thank you, so very much and from the bottom of my heart for taking this journey with me and for sticking with me. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I've met so many great people and it has truly been a life changing experience to write this. I hope to keep hearing from you and hope you enjoy the last chapter and the outtakes/futuretakes, as well as my new story as much as you have The Path We Choose thus far. You have all truly been amazing and there aren't enough words to express my gratitude for each and every one of you!**

**See you in 2 weeks…Make sure you review and let me know what you thought of the wedding!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am going to take a moment and thank some very special people if you don't mind. This has been a hell of a long ride so indulge me, please?**

**Amanda, Laurel, Ness, Becky, Jen, Mary, and Bev…my Pea Pod. I have no words to tell you what you all have meant to me and how much your support and encouragement have helped me day in and day out, especially on those days I didn't feel like writing or was positive every word I wrote was terrible. Thank you from the bottom of my heart…and I love each of you more than words can say.**

**To all of you who have been with me from the beginning. To all of you who have read and reviewed every chapter or those of you who have read and didn't review at all…THANK YOU! Reviews are nice, but knowing that you are reading and enjoying the story I am writing, means even more to me than all the reviews in the world. I had a story to tell and that anyone liked it enough to read it still boggles my mind. That so many of you have enjoyed it…well, it's been a life changing thing for me.**

**So…without any further fanfare, here is the last regular chapter of The Path We Choose.**

**Be sure to check out the outtake/futuretake and new story information at the bottom.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**LEMON ALERT…(Come on, you had to know I'd leave you with one!)**

**~Oh and…tissue warning, too. Just saying!~**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 49**

**BPOV**

**After Christmas-End of February~**

"Baby, do you have a second?" Edward asked in the tone of voice that let me know he really needed to talk to me.

I put down the cookbook I was currently perusing for new recipes and looked at him. The wrinkle between his eyebrows was extremely pronounced. His usually bright green eyes were worried and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek as well.

Not good.

At all.

We were sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace, listening to some soft music. Maddie and Masen were downstairs in the game room. From the tone of his voice and the way he was nervously rubbing the tops of his thighs with his hands, I knew whatever he had to tell me wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled my feet beneath my legs and pulled the blanket tighter around me, as if to protect me from whatever he needed to tell me.

Edward blew out a nervous breath and ran his fingers through his hair the way he always did when he was uncomfortable about something. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger with his right hand. It was a habit he'd started as soon as we'd gotten married. I couldn't lie, I was pretty much in love with the fact he did that.

He raised his eyes to mine and then began hesitantly. "I spoke with Felix while you were downstairs with the kids. He's spoken with Lauren."

I sucked in a deep breath even though we'd all known this was coming.

Shortly after we'd returned from our trip after Christmas and had gotten the move to Lake George done, we'd started to get the paperwork ready for me to be able to adopt Maddie and Masen. While we all knew it was merely a formality, it was something Edward, Maddie, Masen, along with every other member of our family wanted to happen. Mainly it was to give both kids the security of knowing that nothing could take them away from me. In a very surprising, but welcome talk over snacks after school one day, Maddie broached the subject of Lauren with me.

_**Flashback~** _

_Maddie and Masen came racing out of their new school and climbed excitedly into the backseat of my new car, an Audi Q7, bursting at the seams to tell me all the important goings on at Lake George Elementary School. I laughed at the both of them. I was so relieved the transition to their new school had gone off without a hitch, just like Edward assured me it would. They'd made friends instantly and Masen was already asking about baseball sign-ups. Maddie was a little more hesitant to start soccer someplace new. She missed Nolan and Coach Scott and I had already seriously begun to think about volunteering with the local youth league. I needed something to do, though I was thoroughly enjoying married and family life._

_It truly was everything I'd hoped it would be…and more. I wasn't sure what kind of statement it made about me that I enjoyed making my family breakfast every morning or that I got practically giddy with joy going to the market and buying the ingredients I needed for homemade cookies and for dinner. To be honest, I didn't really give a shit what it said about me. Esme Cullen had done it for over thirty years and she was the most amazing woman I knew. If I was anything like her, I was totally ahead of the game in my opinion._

_We got home shortly after three o'clock. After the kids set their backpacks by the dining room table so they could do their homework after snacks, they rushed to the island in the kitchen where we had our everyday after school snack so they could tell me all about their day. Of course, I had to sit through the same litany at dinner when Edward had his turn, but I never once complained._

_I'd made them turkey pinwheels and sliced some apples and after pouring them each a glass of milk, we all sat down. Apparently they were starting on a new project in Art class that involved making something for Valentine's Day, which was just around the corner. Another first for Edward and me…and I couldn't help but smile at that. There had been a lot of those lately!_

_It was during our snack time that Maddie brought up the subject of Lauren with me. It wasn't the first time she'd done it, but it was certainly unexpected._

" _Mommy, now that you and Daddy are married and stuff and you're name is Cullen like ours, does that mean you're our only mom now?" she'd asked._

_I choked on my apple juice and I was sure I looked like I'd swallowed a bug or something as I looked at her wild-eyed. I didn't have any idea how to answer her. I knew what I wanted to tell her of course, but whether that was the right thing to tell her I wasn't sure._

" _Baby, what do you mean?" I asked, assuming if I could figure out what had brought her question on, it might help me decide how best to answer her._

_Edward and I were both adamant about always being open and honest with Maddie and Masen, even when the questions were difficult or painful. Ever since the wedding and the presents I'd given to each of them, they each had had numerous questions about both Charlie and Renée. Renée's actions toward me weren't anything I really wanted to discuss with them, and certainly not at this age, so I tried to keep my explanations as vague as I could, while still answering their questions honestly._

_Masen was fascinated with his Grandpa Charlie. I supposed it had a lot to do with his profession and his love of baseball. I was so grateful to Jasper for spending so much time with Masen telling him numerous stories. Seth loved Charlie, but being sentimental really wasn't his thing._

_Maddie spun around on her stool and said, "Well, my new friend, Taylor, was telling me how she had a mom and a mommy, just like me, but that once her daddy and her mommy got married, she was her only mommy now. I want you to be our only mommy from now on."_

_I took a deep breath and said, "Maddie, honey, you know that I'm not ever going anywhere and that I'll always love you and Masen. I'll always be your mommy, always. Now, why don't you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, huh?"_

" _Well Taylor told me she got adopted and that meant her mommy was really and truly her mommy. Can you do that?" she asked me and I couldn't help the tears that sprung in my eyes._

_To hear her ask me that and to see Masen nodding his head in enthusiastic agreement meant more to me than I would ever be able to express to them. Right there, at that moment, was something I would never forget. Knowing that they wanted so much to belong to me was mind-boggling and more than a bit overwhelming._

" _Is that really something you would like to happen? You know once we did that, it couldn't ever be undone," I told them both, practically forcing out the words as the thought of them changing their mind somewhere down the road flitted into my mind._

_I looked back and forth between the two and they were both nodding their heads up and down like bobble heads and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at them._

_They sure knew how to make my day, hell my year…well, except for that whole meeting and marrying Edward thing that had just happened!_

_Because this was already a subject that Edward and I had discussed and decided on, I didn't think he would mind me opening the door to the conversation. I wouldn't tell them anything that Edward would want to be there for, but I could certainly lay the groundwork for the conversation it looked like we had to have with our two children._

_Taking a deep breath, I forged ahead. "Well, Maddie, like Taylor and her mom and dad, Daddy and I would do the same thing. Have you ever heard the word adopted before?" I asked and when they each nodded their heads at me I continued. "That is what I would do with the both of you. We would have to go see a judge and then once that was done, you both would be my adopted children. Does that make sense?" I asked, wondering if I was making any sense whatsoever._

" _Once we got adopted by you, does that mean that you'd always be our mommy, no matter what?" Masen asked quietly as he pushed his food around on his plate._

" _It would," I answered back._

_Maddie clapped her hands, startling poor Rufus who was patiently waiting for any wayward food that would just happen to fall in his direction. "Yes! That is what I want! I want to get adopted," she stated unequivocally and looked at Masen._

_For a few minutes they had one of their silent conversations and then I finally saw a brilliant smile spread across Masen's face as well. "That is what I want, too. Can we do it now?" he asked and I couldn't help the few tears that spilled out of the corner of my eyes._

" _We'll talk to Daddy when he gets home from the office, okay? This is a family decision and if we all want to do this, it will take some time to get done," I said and then laughed when they each pouted and crossed their arms at that. "Guys, it'll happen, I promise. But, you know that doesn't matter to me. You two are mine and I'm yours. We don't need a piece of paper to make it any more true, you know."_

_**End of Flashback~** _

"Bella," Edward said softly, but it was loud enough to bring me back to the present. I looked at him and his eyes were just as worried as they were a few moments ago and I didn't want to see that. I scooted closer to him and then smiled when he lifted me from beside him and set me on his lap. I often wondered if he would still do that when we were Carlisle and Esme's age…or even older. Somehow I had a feeling he would.

He ran his fingers through my hair for a bit; it was what he usually did when he was trying to get his thoughts together. I never complained and honestly, if he ever stopped doing it, it would break my heart.

"You know she can't do anything, right?" he asked me and I nodded my head while I played with his fingers.

"I do," I said on a sigh. "Doesn't mean she won't try to do something."

Edward squeezed his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "She can try all she wants, Bella, but it won't get her anywhere. Lauren has no leg to stand on here. None. Felix made sure eight years ago and he and Ali have gone over everything with a fine-toothed comb. Pop even had the lawyers at the Foundation double-check as well. We didn't miss anything; there isn't a loophole she can wriggle through. She just wants to try one last-ditch effort to get whatever she can from me and we all know that has a snowball's chance in hell of working. So, stop worrying that gorgeous head of yours about it and concentrate on your very needy husband," he growled as he nipped at my ear.

I giggled and shifted and was not the least surprised when his chest rumbled when my ass rubbed against him. I turned and straddled his waist and bent my forehead against his and whispered, "You're always needy, Edward."

I lowered my lips to his and gasped when his hands cupped my ass and he moved me toward him. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and my fingers slipped into his hair. Our tongues swirled and dipped tortuously, and I could feel the result of our deepening kisses against my stomach. I nibbled on his bottom lip until it was his turn to do the same to mine. He pulled his mouth away from mine and found his…and well mine, too…favorite spot behind my ear and nipped at the skin there. "I missed you today, Angel," he breathed out in between licks and sucks and I could do nothing but melt against his chest.

When I was finally able to speak, because Edward kissing and licking me usually turned me quite incoherent, I said, "Well, that's nice to hear, but somehow I doubt you had much time to miss me."

He sort of half groaned, half chuckled in my ear and I couldn't help but giggle at him. My poor husband seemed to have quite the following in Lake George since he had opened up his practice a few weeks ago.

We got things settled up here pretty quick once we got back from our surprise trip to Colorado to go skiing that Edward had taken us on after Christmas. Emmett pouted mightily when he found out where we were going and the rest weren't any better, but damn. It was a trip for the four of us for cripe's sake! You'd think they would have all understood, and they did…eventually.

I was pretty sure Esme, Sue, and Diane had quite a bit to do with that.

It wasn't that we didn't love spending time with them all, because we did. It wasn't as if we weren't going to miss them all terribly when we moved, because we did. But, that was our first trip as a family and neither me nor Edward wanted anyone else tagging along with us... Emmett pout or not. We'd had an amazing time and it was a trip I would never forget.

By the time we'd gotten back, it had been a mad dash to get up to Lake George and get the kids ready to start school. Before we'd left, we'd made all the arrangements necessary to get them enrolled in their new school and had their records transferred. Edward had somehow, with the help and guidance of Carlisle, managed to find a practice to open. Miraculously, one of the local pediatricians was looking to retire and once he'd found out about our family moving here permanently, had contacted Edward about taking over his practice for him.

He'd heard of Edward and Carlisle as well as the Foundation of course, and was quite persuasive in his pursuit of Edward. Dr. Sanders was a really sweet old man. He was looking forward to retiring and was thrilled to leave his patients in Edward's very capable care. I was thrilled that his receptionist, who reminded me of Maggie, was staying. I was a bit leery of the nurse, Charlotte, until I met her husband Peter and their adorable children Wyatt and Emily. Wyatt and Emily were in school with Maddie and Masen, and they had all become fast friends.

One day I wanted to surprise Edward and brought him lunch, only to enter the office and find the waiting room full of, and I was kidding you not, almost every single mom in Lake George. Wall to wall women and if it wouldn't have so blatantly obvious what they were all doing there, I might have laughed. As it was, I smiled sweetly at them all, flashing them, accidentally on purpose, my wedding ring and walked up to Carol who rolled her eyes at me.

"Go on back, Bella. You know Dr. Cullen is never too busy for a visit from his wife," she said, plenty loud enough for the entire waiting room to have heard her.

I didn't miss the mutters or the sounds of disappointment that followed me as I went through the door to the back of the office in search of my husband.

I knocked on the door to his office and poked my head in. I giggled when he looked up with a disgusted look on his face which quickly morphed into one of relief when he saw it was me. "Bella," he sighed and sat back in his chair, opening his arms.

After setting his lunch on his desk, I sat down on his legs and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "What's the matter, husband of mine?" I asked with a chuckle. I couldn't help it. Edward looked so uncomfortable it was funny.

He snorted at me and nuzzled my cheek with his nose before he placed a few light kisses on it. "Did you see all those women out there?" he asked in a voice that was a mixture of terror and humor.

I ran my fingers through his hair and laid my head on his shoulder for a second before I told him, "I did. And just so you know, if any of them didn't know already, Carol made plenty sure they knew you were married. I could feel the knives in my back as I walked back here."

"Bella," Edward groaned and I couldn't help but grin at him.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and took a few moments to thoroughly kiss up and down his jaw and the side of his neck. "Edward, you're a hot doctor. Any woman in their right mind would throw themselves at you. They'd be idiots not to," I told him as I curled my tongue around his earlobe. "They'd all go fucking nuts if they knew how talented your hands really were."

"Damn, baby," he groaned as I ran my fingernails over his scalp just like he liked.

I pulled his head back down to mine again and kissed him once more, because well, he was my husband and I could kiss him any damn time I wanted to. Those poor women didn't know half of what they were missing out on.

We finally got around to eating lunch and I walked back out to the waiting room. I turned back around to my husband, and in a totally uncharacteristic move of marking my territory and staking my claim, I yelled back at him, "See you at home for dinner, sweetheart," and winked at Carol as I made my way back out of the office.

That would show those women whose man he was.

I chuckled and Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "I was just thinking of one of your first days here and I surprised you with lunch at the office. If those women don't back the hell off and stop bringing their kids in for every runny nose and scraped knee, I'm gonna park my ass there all day," I huffed.

I wasn't kidding…not even a tiny bit.

I think I even let out a small growl because Edward flashed me one of his drop dead sexy as hell smirks and then wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Mmmm, tiger, jealous Isabella has entered the building. I think I like it," he said huskily as he slipped his hands beneath my shirt. His thumbs traced circles over the sensitive skin of my hipbones and I couldn't help but rock against him.

"I'll give you something you'll like even more than that, Dr. Cullen," I teased as I licked up the side of his jaw.

"Maddie, Masen, time for bed!" Edward yelled out…even though to me it sounded more like a squeak.

**End of March, after trip to Italy~**

"Edward, Bella, thanks for coming in today," Felix said after giving us both huge hugs and me a kiss on the cheek. He showed us to our seats in front of his desk and looked back and forth between us for a second before giving us both a big smile. "Married life sure suits the two of you." He chuckled and laid his hands down on his desk.

As always, Edward's hand was in its usual spot on my lap and I gave it a squeeze. "We're very happy," I said simply and he nodded at my response.

I meant, really, why explain when those three words described it so well?

"It's as plain as day, Bella."

"Now," he went on after he cleared his throat and shifted uncharacteristically. Felix Van Allen was one of the most put-together men I'd ever met in my life and to see him fidget was a bit unnerving. "As you both know since we've started the adoption process, Lauren has contacted me to try to set up an informal meeting between her and Edward." I huffed thinking the wench really had some fucking nerve trying to talk with him without me, as if either one of us would ever in a million years agree to that.

"After adamantly and repeatedly telling her in no uncertain terms that would never happen," Felix said with a wink in my direction, "she's agreed to meet with both of you, if you are still willing to do so. Remember, you have no legal requirement to do it. She forfeited her rights; we have all the signed documentation, and the court order granting Edward full and sole custody of Maddie and Masen since birth. If you two choose to do this, which for your own peace of mind I would recommend, know that there is absolutely not one thing she can do to stop Bella from legally and permanently adopting the twins."

"You're one hundred percent positive?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

For something this important, there couldn't be any doubt, not even a minute amount. I needed Felix to be positive. I needed Edward and Alice to be positive. I needed to know, without any equivocation, that Lauren Mallory would never be able to get her hands on my children.

I heard Edward sigh next to me, only because I'd asked him almost incessantly this very question for months now but I didn't care.

I waited for Felix to answer me, my heart feeling like it had taken up permanent residence in my throat, along with the rock that currently was weighing down my stomach. "Yes, Bella. I am absolutely, one hundred and fifty thousand percent sure that by the beginning of summer Maddie and Masen Cullen will have you forever and for always as their mother."

When my chin started to quiver, Felix got up from his chair and came and squatted down in front of me. "Bella, in my line of work we're told from the very first day of law school on to never promise our clients anything…ever. But in this case you and Edward are not only my clients, but my friends as well, so this has been deeply personal for me. I would never, ever promise you something if I didn't fully believe it myself. Maddie and Masen are already your children in every way that matters, but I know how much this means to your entire family. As soon as we can get a court date on the docket, you will, in the eyes of the law, be their mother."

I took a few deep breaths before I felt like I could breathe and talk again and when I did I asked, "So, how soon can we meet her and be done with this?"

"Is tomorrow too soon for you? I can't imagine you have much time to spare anyway," he said with a grin and I shook my head.

I felt Edward's lips against the side of my head and heard him whisper softly, "See, all that worrying for nothing, Angel."

He got a much deserved eye roll for that, even though he was entirely correct.

"I can't believe you agreed to meet us on a Sunday, Felix," Edward teased his old friend who smirked back at him.

"Well, I know you two just got back from your long overdue honeymoon trip," he said and I immediately felt my eyes begin to lose focus as I was bombarded by thoughts of our amazing eight days in Italy.

It had been a magical trip, and honestly one I hadn't even recovered from. We'd only been home a week and I didn't think I'd stopped smiling yet. I sure as hell knew that my much overworked muscles from sight seeing and hot, wild, passionate honeymoon sex still hadn't recovered. I wasn't sure they ever would, not that I was going to complain…at all.

Felix graciously cleared his throat bringing me back to the present and I could feel my cheeks get warm knowing he'd caught me day dreaming. Edward obviously knew, too, because he looked positively beside himself with smugness.

Ass.

"Well it's apparent it was a wonderful trip," he said knowingly and I shot Edward a warning glare when I heard him about to speak.

It was one thing for Felix to think he knew what happened; it was another for him to get confirmation of it!

"Anyway, Edward," Felix said and coughed a few times. "You said the kids were out of school tomorrow for a teacher workday and I know how you feel about them missing school, so what else could I do? Lauren will meet you both here, in the conference room at nine A.M. That way you should have plenty of time to get back home before dinner."

We made idle chit chat for the next thirty minutes finally filling him on the more listener-friendly aspects of our trip through Italy before telling him we'd see him the next morning.

I couldn't wait for the next morning to get here and be done with. While I could hazard what I was sure was an accurate guess of what Lauren really wanted, I couldn't wait to tell her exactly what I thought of her. It would be my only chance because after tomorrow, I would never see her, much less think about her again.

Maddie and Masen were at Carlisle and Esme's and that was where we were headed once we got in the back of the cab. I stared out the window and absentmindedly traced random patterns on the inside of Edward's wrist as my thoughts bounced from one thing to the next with no rhyme or reason. Talking with Felix about Italy, I couldn't help but remember the things we couldn't share with him. Then thinking about Felix, reminded me of what we'd gone to the office for in the first place and what we'd be doing tomorrow. That led to thoughts of Maddie and Masen, who of course were always in the back of my mind no matter what.

Edward chuckled beside me and when I turned to look at him, he was staring at me…which was really not that much out of the ordinary. He tended to do it a lot. I was kind of used to it by now actually.

"What?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him when he continued to grin at me.

He picked his hand up off my leg and wrapped it around my shoulder and pulled me right up next his side and kissed the top of my head. "You should see yourself. I'm surprised smoke isn't pouring out of your ears because your brain is running so fast. Stop, Bella. Really. Enough is enough now," he told me in that tone of voice that would normally annoy me because it sounded so patronizing, but in this case, I knew I needed to take a few deep breaths and just…stop.

"She's really not worth all this, is she?" I asked a bit sheepishly, feeling pretty foolish for going on so much.

"Nope, not even a little bit," he answered immediately and bent his head down by my ear again. "Did talking to Felix about Italy turn you on as much as it did me?" he asked as he dropped his voice and I felt his nose along the side of my neck.

I shifted a bit on my seat and squeezed my legs together, knowing he knew exactly what that question and then that damnable tone of voice would do to me…and in the back of a cab no less!

"Mmmm, it seems like I wasn't the only one that remembered the time we spent hours with our mouths," he started and I turned and placed my hand over his mouth to keep him from completing that sentence.

His eyes twinkled above my hand and I felt his lips pucker and kiss my palm. "Edward, stop it," I hissed and then I felt his tongue instead of his lips.

I couldn't help but giggle at him, the man was absolutely impossible when he was in one of his moods…but I sure as hell wouldn't have had him any other way.

We got to Carlisle and Esme's and got out of the car. After receiving a scathing look from a very uptight cabbie and after visiting for a bit, we went up to our room. Well, technically it was Edward's old room, but it was where we were sleeping for the night. Since the trip was going to be so fast and Esme was going to watch the kids today and then tomorrow while we met with the she-bitch, it just made things easier to stay here than at the loft.

After baths, a bedtime story, and prayers, it was time for the kids to go to bed and Edward and I followed right behind. I was freaking exhausted, tired from the travel and even more tired of worrying about Lauren. Edward was right, enough was fucking enough, and she wasn't worth the time I'd spent thinking about her…especially when I had a sexy as hell man in bed next to me every night. If I wasn't mistaken and judging from the tent in his boxers and the wolfish grin on his face right then, I'd say he planned on keeping me more than occupied for the next hour or so.

The next morning after making sure our bag was packed and kissing every single member of our family who apparently thought we were going off to war judging from the extra long hugs, we finally made our way to Felix's office. Edward wanted to make sure we were early so that we arrived before Lauren and not the other way around.

Surprisingly, as much as I had fretted about this meeting for months now, I was as calm as could be. Knowing and believing that she could bluster and threaten and whatever else she might try to get Edward to listen to her, yet would accomplish nothing, made it easy to dismiss it all. Right now, all I wanted was to get through this meeting and then get home and be done with her forever.

"Mr. Van Allen, Ms. Mallory is here," his secretary, Alexis, said over the intercom causing Felix to stand and go to open the door for Lauren and her lawyer.

Edward and I stayed in our seats next to each other behind the conference table, facing the door. He reached over and laid his hand on the side of my face and turned me toward him. "I love you, Bella. Follow my lead from here on out, okay?" he whispered, sitting back in his chair just as the door opened and the others filed into the room.

I watched, unmoving, as Lauren's eyes immediately went to Edward. I couldn't help the internal fist pump I gave myself when I watched her lips purse and her nostrils flare when she noticed his wedding ring as he held our hands on top of the table. If the woman thought I missed the way her shoulders slumped or the way she sucked in a quick breath, she was sadly mistaken. If I wasn't so sure Lauren had more ulterior motives than I could count on one hand, I might even have felt a bit sorry for her. Because I knew she was up to something and it would hurt Edward, the twins, or both, I wasn't inclined to feel much except extreme dislike.

Felix sat down at the head of the table and looked at Edward and me before focusing on Lauren and her lawyer. "I'm sure I don't need to remind either of you that my clients are under no obligation to be here and have agreed to this meeting out of courtesy only," Felix stated evenly.

Lauren shifted in her chair nervously and quickly glanced at Al, as he had introduced himself. "Yes, thank you for the clarification," Al said snidely and then looked at Lauren who nodded quickly. "Mr. Van Allen, my client wishes to speak with Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan," he said but was quickly and sharply interrupted by Edward, whose hand squeezed mine so hard that it wasn't until I squeezed back that he loosened his grip.

With a quick smile at me, he turned his steely, green eyes toward Al and said, "Mrs. Cullen. Bella hasn't been Swan in more than six months; a fact of which I am sure both you and your client are very well aware. If you planned on this meeting being only a minute long, you've accomplished that because this has been a colossal waste of time," Edward finished and scooted his chair back and started to stand up.

"Edward, wait. Please," Lauren cried out as Edward began to pull me from my chair. "I'm sorry," she said and glared at her attorney who didn't acknowledge the rebuke at all.

She wasn't fooling me in the least with her innocent act and thankfully from the way Edward's jaw was still tensed and his shoulders were bunched he didn't believe her either. He sat down quickly, not letting go of my hand and glared at Lauren, who smartly recoiled from the look he gave her.

"Let's get this done," Edward said in a cool voice.

"Mr. Daniels," Felix said and waited for Lauren's attorney to look at him before continuing. "As this is an informal conversation, why don't we let your client have her say and then we can be done and consider this matter closed," Felix finished and stood and handed Edward a folder before he stared at the man until he had no choice but to stand as well.

"Lauren, I don't think it's a good idea for you to do this without me," Mr. Daniels tried one last time and I couldn't stop the grin that escaped when Lauren just waved him off. He turned with a huff and hissed, "Fine, but wait until I tell Tyler," and stomped out the door.

Felix glanced at Edward and me and said, "We'll be in my office if you need me," before he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The three of us sat in an uncomfortable silence for quite some time as we took turns staring at one another. I knew there was no way in hell I was saying anything until Lauren did, and from the way Edward sat unmoving except for his breathing, I knew he wasn't going to budge either. Lauren asked for this meeting, she could damn well start it.

Lauren looked around the room, at everything except for Edward and I and kept it up until she finally blew out a breath and straightened her shoulders and faced the two of us. "How is married life?" she asked casually and I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes at the sheer audacity of the woman.

"Blissfully happy," Edward said quickly and then said, "I know you damned sure didn't make us travel two hundred miles to ask about the state of our marriage. What the hell do you want, Lauren?"

She tried to look shocked at the bluntness of his question but when she realized neither of us were buying what she was selling, she let her carefully constructed mask fall and her entire demeanor changed in an instant.

I was immediately ready for her, though, knowing full well she hadn't asked for this meeting to try to work out something, anything as a last-ditch effort to remain in her children's lives.

She regarded us each silently for a moment before reaching down into her bag and pulled out a manila envelope and then slid it across the table in front of us. Edward didn't move to grab the envelope; he didn't even look down at it, though from the twitch in his jaw I knew he had, maybe, expected her to do something like this. I didn't change the expression on my face even though inside I was dying to find out what was in the envelope.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked in a steel-hard voice and Lauren grinned evilly at him.

"That, Edward, is proof that your precious Bella isn't who you think she is."

I sucked in a deep breath, ready to say something but was stopped by the miniscule shake of Edward's head, even though he didn't turn to look at me. He squeezed my hand and rubbed a few soothing circles on it and I sat back a bit in my seat to indicate to him that I would follow his lead.

I trusted Edward without question and I was positive he knew what he was doing.

"And what do you want me to do about what is inside this envelope? Pay you?" he asked in an icy voice and I could feel the rage roll off of him in waves.

"But of course. I wouldn't want to make you the laughingstock of Lake George. I'm not a total bitch you know. I could have just leaked those to the press and finished her off myself but figured this was better," Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice.

Edward's nostrils flared and he breathed in and out heavily a few times and I was shocked he was holding it together the way he was. Lauren, stupid bitch that she was, totally mistook his actions and made the mistake of giggling softly in my direction, thinking that Edward was mad at me when nothing could be further from the truth.

"How much?" Edward asked and it took everything I had inside of me not to react to his question, but I managed to keep quiet.

Lauren sat back in her seat with a look of supreme satisfaction on her ugly face. "Same as last time should be just fine," she said breezily.

Edward stared at her in a stony silence before he let go of my hand and reached for the envelope on the table and opened it. I couldn't help the squeak of disbelief that I let out when the glossy pictures that were in the envelope floated to the table.

What the hell?

Picture after picture of Jacob and me from the beach in California spilled out. I immediately connected the pictures to the man that followed us with a camera and shook my head as I tried to figure out what the hell Lauren was doing with them in the first place, and second, what the hell she thought she was going to accomplish by bringing them here today.

Edward held up a picture that was taken at the exact moment Jacob had tried to kiss me and I suppose if you didn't know what happened immediately following that moment or what preceded it, it might have looked bad. Lauren obviously thought she'd hit the mother lode from the look on her face. However, the next second Edward's loud, booming laugh filled the room and the skank didn't have any idea what the hell was going on.

"Jesus, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Edward said as he took a few deep breaths. He turned and looked at me and flashed me a smirk, and though I didn't really know what was going on, I smiled back. "Lauren, I have no idea how you even made it through med school," he said with a shake of his head.

She started to splutter and he slammed his hand down on the table, effectively shutting her the hell up. "For your damn information, though it's none of your fucking business, this," he said as he tapped his index finger against the picture of Jacob and me kissing…or more accurately, Jacob kissing me, "was Bella's bodyguard and friend, Jacob. He's known her almost her whole life and this right here," he said as he tensed his jaw again, "was unwelcome on Bella's part. If your spy, goon, or piss poor excuse of a private investigator would have hung around for another minute or two, you would have gotten some good pictures of Bella kneeing him in the balls and then me, Jasper, Seth, and Emmett kicking his ass."

Lauren gaped at him, opening and closing her mouth in rapid succession and looked at both of us with eyes that were so big I thought they would fall out of her head.

"As a matter-of-fact, Jacob and his father Billy were our very welcome guests at our wedding and hopefully will be visiting again over the Memorial Day holiday weekend. If you want to try to blackmail me, sweetheart, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that. Perhaps, like this," Edward said coolly and opened his own folder and shoved a stack of papers in Lauren's direction.

I watched, stupefied as Lauren flipped through the pages and became increasingly pale with each passing moment. Her hands started to shake and her breath came in short, shallow gasps. I had no idea what she was looking at, but one glance at Edward's Cheshire grin, and I knew we had plenty to talk about later.

"What? How did you…this is…" Lauren stammered as she continued to flip through the pages as if whatever was on there would somehow change or disappear.

"You can keep those by the way, I have my own copies," Edward said icily. Lauren continued to sweep her eyes back and forth across the pages until she finally slammed the stack of papers down on the table.

"How did you find out?" she asked

Edward leaned over and kissed me quickly on the cheek before he stood up and bent over the table. "Did you really think I'd come to this meeting unprepared? You forget I've known you for almost ten years, Lauren. I'm pretty well versed in the way you operate."

Lauren continued to stare at Edward, and he smiled at her, but it held no warmth whatsoever. "You make me sick," he spat at her. "How fucking dare you think you can use Bella, my wife," he hissed as his whole body shook with rage, "as part of your sick scheme to get money out of me. How fucking dare you use our children," he motioned between he and me, "to try to intimidate me. You are a vile, disgusting person. I can't even say woman, because no woman I've ever known would ever use her children the way you have. After today, I don't ever want to see you again, do you hear me? I will fucking ruin you if you even so much as look in our direction ever again. If you think what you have right there is bad, you haven't seen the half of it. You're finished, Lauren," Edward said. He stared intensely at her for a few brief moments and then looked at me. "I'll be outside. I can't be in here any longer," he whispered hoarsely as his voice shook.

I mutely nodded my head and watched him walk out the door, a bit shocked to be left in the room alone with Lauren.

She opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand and stopped her before one word even came from her lips. "Save your breath, Lauren. I don't know what all that means," I said as I pointed to the papers in front of her, "and frankly I don't give a shit. Any…any thoughts I had of giving you the benefit of the doubt evaporated the second those pictures saw the light of day. I mean really, what made you even think those would get you what you wanted? You must really be desperate," I said and when I saw her slump in her chair, I realized that was exactly what she was. "You know, if you even ever stopped to think about anyone but yourself for two fucking seconds, you would have realized long ago that Edward is one of the best, most forgiving, most generous people you would ever meet. If you were truly in trouble, no matter what your past entailed, the fact that you gave birth to Maddie and Masen meant he would have helped you. Instead, you tried to take him for what you could get, not even thinking about him or those two beautiful and precious children. You took what you wanted then turned your back on them. And now, you try it again? Like my husband said," I sneered, driving my point home, "you make me sick. Stay away from Edward, stay away from my children, and don't even think about coming back…ever.

"You've had your chance and you blew it. I'll leave you with one thought, one that I am positive you won't ever forget even though once I walk out this door, I promise none of us will ever think about you again. By the beginning of summer I will officially be Maddie and Masen's mother. While you may have given birth to them, that does not make you a mother, Lauren. You were nothing more than a human incubator and I am so thankful that you were too stupid to figure out just how wonderful a gift Maddie and Masen truly are. I am going to love officially being their mother, and when my children are successful and loved, I am going to enjoy knowing that it was my love and support that guided them along the way.

"They are my life and I will not let anyone, especially not you, do anything to cause them any pain at all. I have dealt with more horrific people in my life than you could ever dream of. I know the games of those that choose manipulation as a way of life instead of love and understanding and let me tell you, Lauren, under no uncertain terms, if you ever try to hurt my husband or my children again, I will end you."

I gave her one last withering look and walked out the same door my husband had just a few short moments before. As soon as the door shut behind me, I heard Lauren screech and after about half a second, I tuned her out and focused on finding my husband. Alexis pointed to the door out of the office and I knew I would find him standing outside, probably abusing his poor hair.

I peeked out of the door and like I had thought I would, found him leaning against the wall of the building with his eyes closed running his fingers through his hair. When he heard the door click behind me he turned his head in my direction and sheepishly looked at me.

Silly man, how he thought he was anything except always perfect was so ridiculous.

"Sorry, baby," he said quietly as I stepped in front of him. I allowed him to pull me next to him before I placed my fingers over his lips.

"There is nothing to apologize for. She's out of our lives now and that is all that matters."

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me and burrowed his head against my shoulder and into the side of my neck. He stayed that way for a few minutes and I heard him take a few deep breaths and finally felt him relax against me.

"I love you," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair and I heard him mumble the same against the side of my neck. "What on earth did you show Lauren that freaked her out so badly?" I asked, dying to know what he, and I was positive, Alice had done.

He snorted, and on anyone else it would have sounded crass, but on Edward, well, it didn't. "Oh hell, Bella. First, I'm sorry for not telling you about it earlier. Alice started digging as soon as we talked to Felix the first time back even before the wedding. Apparently, Tyler made some really bad investments for the firm he worked at. So, in order to try to cover his losses, he started gambling and wound up owing money to the wrong people…a lot of money. As soon as Lauren let us know she wanted to talk to me, there was no doubt in my mind she was just going to try to see if she could get money out of me, no matter what she had to do to get it. I never thought she'd stoop as low as using you, though. I'm so sorry about that, Angel," he said in a pained voice.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, even though what Lauren and Tyler were involved in was horrible and the fact that Lauren would try to exploit Edward and the kids for her own gain made me sick to my stomach. Edward picked his head up and looked at me shocked, before his face morphed into a gorgeous smile. "I don't care, Edward. It's over and she's gone. What goes around comes around, and she and Tyler will both get theirs. As long as it doesn't affect you, Maddie, or Masen, what they do no longer matters one damn bit. We tried to give her the benefit of the doubt and look what that got us. Nope," I said popping the 'p', "it's just the four of us now, and that is the way it should be."

"You bet your sweet ass, baby," Edward growled and kissed me…hard.

"Now, let's get the heck out of here, grab our kids, and go back home where we belong," I told him with a smile, knowing that in just a matter of time, Maddie and Masen would officially and forever be mine.

**Beginning of June~**

"Bella, you need to get up," Edward said roughly, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Nuh unh," I whined and tried to turn over so I could bury my head underneath my pillow. Why I even tried I had no idea. Edward's head was laid across my boobs, his leg thrown over mine and his right arm had my left hip in a death grip. There was no way I was moving until my husband did, and from the looks of it, he wasn't moving anytime soon.

Ass…and he was the one that told me I needed to get up!

I kept my eyes closed but reached up with one hand and ran my fingers through his soft hair and I could feel his smile, as well as his purr of satisfaction against my naked chest. We'd been married just over six months now and there wasn't one minute that had gone by that I wasn't blissfully and totally happy.

Edward could annoy me like no other, there was no doubt about that, but I knew I wasn't perfect either. It took some getting used to once we'd moved to Lake George. We spent most every night together for the months that led up to the wedding, but there were times, though they were few and far between, when we slept apart. Until my contract was up, there were times when we didn't see each other very often. Once I'd gotten out of the hospital, we were pretty inseparable, but we didn't spend every waking moment together.

The rest of the family wouldn't allow that to happen, but up at the lake, there was only us. There was no buffer. I couldn't run downstairs to see Seth when Edward was particularly annoying and he couldn't go to the gym with Emmett when I was in one of my moods. Neither of those things happened with any sort of frequency, but we weren't perfect.

Living twenty-four-seven with him, Maddie, and Masen didn't take any sort of adjustment or anything, since we'd been acting as a family unit for months by the time we'd moved, but it did take some time to get used to being the one in charge of…everything. Schedules, meals, practices, homework…I did it all. Not that I minded one tiny bit, it was just something new to get used to. There was no Esme to come take the kids for the day, there were no girls' nights when the guys were out playing basketball, there were no impromptu family get-togethers for pizza and beer…there were no Sunday dinners at Carlisle and Esme's.

We still came into the city once a month and stayed either at the loft or with Carlisle and Esme. At least once a month, someone, more often than not a few someones, came up to the lake to spend the weekend, but it wasn't the same as before. It wasn't better, it wasn't worse…it was just different.

There was the four of us, and then there were the rest of them. It was the way it was supposed to be of course, and neither Edward nor I were terribly upset by that fact either. We'd always been in our little bubble, moving to the lake just reinforced it. We were as close as ever with the rest of the family; I think I spoke with Esme and Rose more often now than I did living in the same city as them. I sure as hell knew I talked to Emmett more often; the man sent text messages like no one's business.

I took a couple of deep breaths in and out. I knew that the procedure Tanya and Dr. Hughes were going to perform today was one that was relatively routine, but I was still nervous as all get out. I thought what had my mind running a hundred miles an hour was not the fact of being worried about the surgery, but what it represented for Edward and I. Soon, really fucking soon, we'd hopefully start trying to have a baby.

All of the tests that Tanya had performed after we'd gotten back from our trip to Italy in March had all come back indicating that after the surgery to remove the excess scar tissue, there shouldn't have been any reason at all for me to have difficulty getting pregnant. When Tanya gave me and Edward that definitive news, it was as if the very last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. I was married to, without a doubt, the best man in the world, I had the two best kids in the world, and we were really happier than most could even dream of being. Like I'd told Edward after we'd met with Tanya the first time, it almost seemed selfish to have so much, but like he had said, there was no way I would feel guilty for wanting it or for having it all, either.

"You sure do seem to have a lot on your mind for so early in the morning, wife of mine. Anything you want to talk about?" Edward asked from his perch on my chest.

He'd turned his head and his green eyes toward mine and they stared knowingly at me. I ran my fingers through his hair a few times before I said, "I'm just nervous about today is all."

"Baby," Edward said softly and shifted around so that he laid on top of me, though he kept most of his weight on his elbows. He brushed my hair back off my face and kissed the end of my nose before he placed a few very soft, but incredibly sweet kisses on my lips and then across my cheeks. "Everything will be just fine. You know I would never let anything happen to you," he said protectively and I smiled at him.

"Of course I know that, Edward, but I can't help but be nervous. Maybe I'm just nervous about spending so much time with Dr. Hughes," I teased and giggled when Edward growled at me and grabbed my hands. He lifted them both over my head and held them there while his eyes bore into mine.

"Now you listen here," he rumbled in a deep, low voice. "If that man so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll kick his ass and have someone else perform your surgery faster than he can fucking blink. You," he growled as he pressed his hardening length against my stomach, "are fucking mine." He brought my left hand down and up to his lips and placed an incredibly hot and panty-wetting kiss to my wedding ring before he turned his bright, blazing green eyes toward me. "This," he went on as he kissed my ring again, "this," he whispered as he rocked against my center, "and this," he finished as he swept his lips bruisingly against mine, "make you mine. Only mine," he breathed out against my lips as his tongue lapped at my bottom lip.

I arched against him and for the moment, didn't give a damn about the time or that we needed to be the hospital in a little over an hour. Right then, all I cared about was my husband and the fact that I needed him, desperately so. "Kiss me, Edward. Please," I implored and before the last syllable left my lips, his mouth covered mine. Any sound I made was swallowed by him and our tongues furiously fought each other's until Edward slowed the kiss down.

My nipples were so hard under the thin material of the cami I'd worn to bed. I could tell that my panties were already damp and the boxer briefs he had on did little to impede the feel of his erection against the ache in between my legs.

"Oh, God, Edward," I moaned.

"Do you have any idea how much what you are going to go through today means to me?" he asked, his voice rough with emotion.

My eyes opened in surprise and I looked up into the intense gaze of Edward and waited for him to go on.

"After today, you're going to be able to have my child. A little person that is part you and part me. It's the greatest gift you could give me; it's the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I can't wait to watch your stomach grow with our baby inside," he said softly and he lifted my shirt up and laid his large, warm hand across my stomach. "I always think you are the most beautiful woman on the planet, but with your stomach round with our baby inside, I can only imagine you'll be so mesmerizing, it will almost hurt to look at you."

He bent his head down and I felt his warm breath ghost over my exposed stomach right before I felt his soft lips place gentle kisses against my skin. "I want it, baby, so fucking much. I hate that you have to endure any amount of pain at all, but damn, I really can't wait until we can start trying."

His words seeped into the skin he was still kissing and then settled deep inside, right beside my heart. Edward had already given me so much, more than I could ever possibly repay, not that anyone was keeping track or anything. A family, a life that was fuller and more rewarding than I ever could have imagined. If I could give Edward a baby, our baby, well, it would pretty much be the icing on the cake.

"Well, why don't you come on up here and let's practice so when we get the go ahead, we can get it right on the first try," I said with a smile as I pulled him up to me.

When he grinned from above me, my heart was so full of him that I almost couldn't breathe. "I love you so much, Edward," I whispered, barely able to get the words out before his mouth cut off the rest of what I wanted to say to him.

"Mmmm, I love you, too, Angel. And I think," he rasped as he moved to my neck and paid very special attention to the spot behind my ear, "we definitely need to practice."

I tightly wrapped my legs around him and leaned to the side so that we would roll over. "I happen to agree with you," I said against the skin of his chest. I trailed, wet, open-mouthed kisses across his body, taking time to flick and tease each of his nipples, just like he liked.

Edward's hands gripped my hips, his thumbs pressing against the tender skin of each of my hipbones as he held me in place over top of him. He was hard. I could feel the entire length of him as my center moved back and forth and I watched as his eyes turn from green to almost black in an instant.

In the next, my shirt was over my head and my panties were being pushed down my legs as Edward expertly lifted me off him and shimmied them down my legs. I frantically grabbed at his boxers and somehow managed to get them pushed down around his thighs and then down his legs. When we were both finally naked and when our hands, lips, and tongues had their fill of touching, kissing, and licking, he lifted me up and helped me slowly take him inside of me.

"Damn, Bella," he hissed once he was fully buried inside of me.

I could only nod my head at him as I rocked against him, feeling him hit the spot that made my breath catch in my throat. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and smiled against his shoulder, which I knew he could feel when the purr of contentment rumbled deep in his chest as I scraped my nails along his scalp.

My teeth found the neglected skin over the top of his shoulders and along the side of his neck. He smelled a bit like me, only because I'd spent most of the night I was sure with my head nestled right there, but he mostly smelled like him. Spicy sandalwood and a mix of scents I still had no idea of what they were, but it was uniquely him.

"You feel so good inside of me," I whispered as my lips traveled from his neck up his jaw and to his ear.

We weren't in a hurry, we weren't frantic or needy. We made love slowly, feeling every stroke, every brush of fingertips, every muscle that tensed and flexed.

Edward tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled my mouth against his, nibbling my bottom lip before delving his tongue deep into my mouth. Then he slowed the kiss, languidly licking and nipping along my top lip before changing to the bottom one. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and my body slid fluidly up and down over his hard length.

"I love when we make love like this," he whispered, grabbing a fistful of hair and stretching my neck to give him easier access. "You look so fucking good above me. I can feel every inch of you as you take me deep inside of you."

"Yes, Edward," I panted as the coil inside of my stomach tightened deliciously.

He reached up with his hands and rubbed back and forth over my hard, aching nipples. I arched my back, making it easier for him to soothe the heat that had risen in my chest with his wicked tongue. His hand slid between our bodies and touched me the way he knew how, the way he knew would make my body sing and explode.

I felt my walls flutter and squeeze and I cried out silently, never taking my eyes off his. He followed immediately after, pulsating as he emptied inside of me.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for what you're going to do for me, for us today," he said as he brushed my hair back over my shoulder and bent his head down and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss on my chest above my heart.

We had to hurry after that in order to meet Tanya at the surgical center on time. Since the surgery was going to be done on an outpatient basis, a stay at the hospital would not be necessary. We would spend the first few days in the city at the loft until the worst of the pain passed and then after that we would go home to the lake house. After a quick kiss to Alice and Jasper, who were going to watch the kids for the day, we quickly made our way from the loft and arrived at the surgical center on time, but just barely.

Dr. Hughes and Tanya both met with us in the consultation room before being shown to the pre-op room where we would wait before I was taken back for the procedure. Edward was nervous, which wasn't helping my situation out at all, but I tried to keep myself from snapping at him. I knew he just really hated the thought of me being in any amount of pain.

"Bella, Edward, do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Hughes asked as he looked back and forth between the two of us.

I squeezed Edward's hand, because he hadn't let go of it since we walked through the doors an hour ago. "How soon will we know if the surgery worked?" I asked.

He chuckled a bit and flashed me a smile and I could really see where the whole Dr. Dreamy thing came into play. He was a really, REALLY good-looking man. Not Edward-worthy of course, but I could certainly understand what all the fuss was about.

I heard Edward mutter under his breath and I rolled my eyes at him and winked at Tanya when I saw her do the same thing to him. "Well, Bella, as soon as I get in there, I'll be able to tell you whether I was successful in removing some or hopefully most of the scar tissue."

"Edward," he said and my husband leveled a steely gaze at him until I squeezed his hand as hard as I could and he relaxed his jaw and his mouth into a somewhat smile. "Dr. Stephens has already arrived and wanted to let you know that he was here."

Edward let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders and then gave me an apologetic smile before turning to Dr. Hughes and said, "Thank you for letting me know. I hope it wasn't a problem to get him to be able to help. I just wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else administering Bella's anesthesia. A bit over the top I suppose, but it is what it is," Edward said unapologetically.

I knew that having Dr. Stephens here would make Edward feel better so I didn't give him any argument whatsoever when he insisted that he be here. The procedure was absolutely routine, but there was still something scary about being put to sleep that scared the living hell out of me, and I knew it did Edward as well. I thought a lot of that had to do with when I was injured back in September and was in a coma. Edward never wanted to see me like that again, and though this would only be for a few hours, it was still nerve-wracking.

"Completely understandable, especially because of what happened to Bella not long ago. I don't blame you a bit. If my wife needed to have anesthesia for any reason, Dr. Stephens would be at the top of my list, too," he told Edward and I smiled when Edward ducked his head and the tips of his ears turned a bit red in embarrassment.

The man was married, and happily so from the looks of the smile and the twinkle in his eye when he mentioned the word wife.

"Okay, why don't we get you in your gown and get the IV and things going so we can get this started and get you home before too long. I know you have better things to do than sit around here all day," Dr. Hughes said as he stood and grabbed my chart and walked out, leaving just us and Tanya.

"So, best friend, now what do you have to say for yourself?" she teased and Edward tried to glare at her, but couldn't manage at all. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders at the both of us.

"What? The man is a good-looking guy, even I can admit that. Does the fact that he's married make me feel better? Hell yeah it does. Does it mean I'm not going to watch every move he makes? Um, no. And not just no, but hell no," he said and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at both of us while we laughed at him.

The man was ridiculous, but he was all mine and I wouldn't have him any other way.

After Tanya explained a few more things, she left Edward and me alone so I could get changed into my gown. I brought a small bag with me, just in case I had to stay the night, but barring any complications, I should be able to be home by dinnertime.

"Do you need your socks, Angel?" Edward asked softly, his voice shaking just a bit.

I sat on the end of the bed and nodded my head at him and held my hand out to take the socks from him as he grabbed them from my bag. "I'll do it for you," he said and then set to work on covering my feet with my thick, fluffy socks.

My feet were always cold. I had no idea why and it drove me freaking crazy, but they were.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs once he stood up and I laid my hands on top of his to still their movements. "Baby, stop," I said as I turned his hands over and gripped his wrists. "I'm going to be just fine. You know this really isn't that big of a deal."

Edward let out a huff of breath and then leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Bella, anything that involves you is always a big deal. It's my right as a husband to get to worry about you, you should know this by now. And, you should also know I take my responsibilities very seriously," he said with a crook of his eyebrow.

"No kidding." I giggled and lifted my hands off his and wrapped my arms around his waist. I listened to his heartbeat beneath my ear for a few moments, still quite shocked at how that sound always soothed me, even after all this time.

"Try not to worry so much. I know this is hard for you, but it has to be done if we want to try to have a baby. We both want this, and it's my body that is going to be the cause of it if we're not able to. Let me do this for us. It's my turn to do something for you for a change," I said and felt the hands that were just before rubbing comforting circles on my back still immediately.

He stepped back and reached down to hold my head in his hands and he stared in my eyes until I thought I would go crazy until he started to say, "Isabella Marie Cullen, if you ever say something that foolish again, I swear to God I will put you over my knee and beat your ass until you can't sit down. How dare you say you don't do anything for us!

"You love me everyday, you love our children everyday. You do more than you can possibly ever know just by breathing every day, Bella, so don't let me hear you say you don't ever again. I've told you too many times to count now that if it was just you, me, Maddie, and Masen for the rest of our lives, and you were happy with that, I would be, too. A baby will be a wonderful thing, but don't ever think I want that more than I want you. You are my life, everything else is just a bonus," he said and then pulled me to him and rested his forehead against mine and his lips were just above mine, but not touching. "I love you, Bella, so fucking much. Every day, every single day that goes by, I swear on all that is holy, I love you more than I did the day before. I don't know how it's possible, but I do."

I nodded my head at him, too choked up to say anything. The man surely had a way with words; there was no disputing that fact at all. We stayed that way until Tanya came back into the room a few minutes later and with one final kiss and 'I love you' from both of us, I was wheeled back to the surgical suite.

"Tan, make sure he's okay," I told her as she walked beside me.

She placed her hand on top of mine, gave it a gentle squeeze, and smiled down at me. "Rose is on her way to sit with him."

We hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of today, not that the entire family didn't know what was going on mind you, but we really didn't need for this to turn into some big production or anything.

I smiled up at her and shook my head a bit. Rose and Edward had a really strong and deep friendship. It shocked me sometimes how close they were, only because Rose usually didn't allow herself to be that close to anyone. Out of everyone, except for me and Seth, Rose was closest to Edward and it really warmed my heart to watch them interact with each other.

"They're good for each other," Tanya said and though there very easily could have been, there wasn't any trace of bitterness or resentment there.

Surprisingly, I felt my eyes burn and I blinked a few times to keep the tears that wanted to come out from doing so. "Bella, it's okay. I understand you know," she said quietly as she looked down at me. "Edward will always be my friend, just like I'll always be his, but Rose is different. She is a part of you, if that makes sense, and the connection they have with each other is because of you and that is something I can't give him. I love you, you know I do, but not like Rose does. Just like Alice loves Seth, but it can't compare to the way you love him. It's what makes our big ass, crazy family so amazing. We all have our significant others, but there is a whole slew of people that go along with it. I could never have Seth without the rest of you as part of the deal, just like with Edward, you get me, Ali, Em, and Dem. We're all very lucky in that respect."

"We certainly are," I told her as we began moving again and entered the surgical suite.

"Ah, Bella, how is my favorite patient?" Dr. Hughes said as he approached the bed once I was placed on the operating table.

I rolled my eyes at him, and I could tell he was smiling beneath the sterile mask he had on because the skin beside his eyes crinkled. "What?" he asked, trying to sound totally innocent when the man was anything but.

"I bet you say that to all the women you have as your patients," I told him and he smiled again, especially when I heard Tanya enter the room after she'd scrubbed in.

"Nope, only you, Bella. You're my favorite, and I'm a bit hurt you don't believe me," he pretended to pout and I laughed again, feeling the last bit of nervousness I'd had fade away.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Stephens and I'll be administering your anesthesia today," said a man with a very pronounced southern accent.

I looked up at him, not really able to say much to that and nodded and tried to settle my nerves and my body so we could get this show on the road.

"Any last minute questions before we start?" Dr. Hughes asked and when I shook my head, I felt a mask lowered over my face and the last thing I was aware of was a voice telling me to count backward from one hundred.

I thought I made it to ninety-five before the darkness settled over me and I floated away.

"Bella," a voice I would recognize anywhere said softly what seemed like only moments later.

I squeezed my eyes shut before very slowly and very carefully opening them only to find Edward's worried ones right by my face.

He pushed my hair back off my forehead and kissed me quickly there before I felt his lips against my cheek. "There you are," he said sweetly, though there was more than a bit of anxiety mixed in as well.

"I'm done?" I asked stupidly, because obviously the procedure was over and I was in recovery.

"Yes, baby," he answered with a smile, not even commenting on my idiotic question.

I felt okay; well, as okay as I could for only being coherent for a few minutes by this point. I opened and shut my eyes a few times waiting to see what would happen now that my body was beginning to get the blood flowing through it again, too. I felt a bit, well a lot groggy, but so far not much pain. However, I'd been told that wouldn't last for long unfortunately.

"Has Dr. Hughes been in yet to tell you what the results were?" I asked as soon as my brain became a bit less foggy and I felt Edward squeeze my hand. It was obvious from the way my fingers tingled that he'd held onto my hand for some time in the same position and it made me smile at him.

At least it felt like I was smiling but I couldn't really tell. Guess I must have been because he smiled at me in return. "He's been in and out checking on you, but he wanted to wait until you were awake to talk to us both. I didn't want to do it without you, Bella."

I closed my eyes again, surprised that I felt like I could fall right back asleep with no problem whatsoever but I knew I couldn't yet so I moved to try to sit up a bit, which was a really bad fucking idea. I hissed in pain at my sudden and unthinking movement and breathed in and out a few times before looking into the very worried and very anguished looking face of my husband.

"Are you all right?" he asked once I started breathing normally again and I nodded because other than a bit of lingering pain, I was okay. "Damn, I really fucking hate this," he whispered as he bent his head against the side of the bed. He still had a hold of my hand and I had to pull on it a few times before he reluctantly let it go.

I flexed my fingers a few times to get the blood moving back through them and I reached my hand up and laid it against his cheek. "Edward, we knew this wasn't going to exactly be a walk in the park, but I'll be fine. Now, why don't you tell Travis I'm awake and then we can find out what he was able to do and get the hell out of here? I can lay in our bed at home just as easy as I can here," I told him and grinned at him when he nodded his head at me and stood up to go find Dr. Hughes.

A few minutes after he left, they both walked in with Tanya following right behind. She had a big smile on her face so I hoped that meant he had good news for us.

Travis walked up and stood at the end of my bed and asked, "Bella, how are you feeling? Any pain yet?"

I shook my head and ignored Edward's grunt beside me. The man seriously had an issue with me being in any pain whatsoever. If I stubbed my toe or even got a paper cut he was on top of that shit in like two seconds flat. I shook my head at Edward and shot him a withering glare before I turned back to Dr. Hughes. "No, I'm not. There is a bit of a twinge but so far that's it. I know it will be worse in a day or two, so for right now, I'm going to keep enjoying the drugs you plied me with, if it's all the same to you," I said with a grin.

Dr. Hughes chuckled at me for a second before he cleared his throat and after looking from me to Edward a few times he said, "Well, the surgery was extremely successful, at least from the point of removing the scar tissue. There was a bit more in a few places than I'd anticipated, but it looks like I was able to remove most of it. Based on the tests that were done before the procedure in regard to your egg production and such, along with reducing the amount of scar tissue along the fallopian tubes, I feel extremely confident that barring any further unseen complications, there won't be any reason why you and Edward can't have a successful pregnancy once you have healed properly."

I sucked in a deep breath and once again felt the sting of tears in my eyes but right then I was so damn happy if I could have, I would have hopped up and gave that man the biggest hug he'd ever gotten. One second later, my husband took care of that for the both of us, engulfing the poor doctor in a hug that would give Emmett a run for his money it was so strong.

"Thank you," Edward choked out and coughed and took a deep breath. "Really, thank you so damn much. I don't know how I'll, we'll," he stopped and looked at me, his eyes so full of love and relief and hope it made my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Edward, it was my pleasure and well, my job, too," Dr. Hughes said with a smile as he tried to make Edward feel better for his outburst.

Apparently Edward wasn't done with the hugs yet because in the next instant he had Tanya lifted off the ground as he spun her around, not paying any attention at all to the fact that there were others in the recovery area with me. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he lowered her to the floor again and came to sit beside me.

"Bella," Travis began again, "once we can get you up and walking around a bit and make sure there are no adverse effects from the anesthesia we can go ahead and let you go home. You'll need to take it very easy for the next few days, which knowing your husband, I'm sure you won't be able to lift so much as a finger."

Edward didn't even look embarrassed by that and instead said, "You bet your ass she won't," earning him a knowing laugh from all of us.

"Anyway, I know you are heading back to the lake at the end of the week, right?" At our nod in the affirmative, he continued. "Well, I'll want to see you Friday for a quick checkup but there shouldn't be any reason you need to stick around in the city any longer than that."

After a few more minutes of technical things they left us again. "I can't believe it," Edward said in awe after we'd been alone for a bit.

"I know," I said softly and looked at him. "We can have a baby, Edward."

"Oh, Bella," Edward said and pressed his lips against mine to kiss me. He placed numerous soft, gentle kisses to my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, and back to my lips again, telling me how much he loved me between each one.

Once he had his fill I held his face in my hands and said with a grin, "Well, at least now we don't have to tell our son and daughter they have to wait longer to get that baby they keep demanding."

For months now their wish for a new brother or sister was a much discussed topic at our house. During dinner, homework time, rides to and from school, in the middle of a movie, anytime they felt the need to express their wishes, they did so…loudly and with increasing frequency as of late, too.

While we didn't tell them exactly what today was about, they did know it had to do with making sure I could have a baby. Like I had said, we hid nothing from our kids, and this was no different. If and when the time came to bring another child into our lives, it would be all of our lives that would be affected, not just mine and Edward's and they had every right to know, what was appropriate for them to know, about that.

"This is the best early birthday present ever," Edward said.

"Good, because I haven't gotten you anything yet," I told him cheekily and then smiled as I thought about his birthday last year. That sure was some night.

"I'm not sure you could top last year's anyway," he told me. His eyes, not to mention the way his nostrils flared as he breathed deeply in and out a few times, let me know he was reliving that night as well. "God that night was one of the best of my life. You have no idea how insane you drove me all damn night," Edward said as he lowered his voice.

Knowing that it was going to be weeks before either of us could get worked up I figured the best course of action would be a swift change of subject so I did when I said, "Well, you can count this as your Father's Day present, too, since I haven't done that one either."

He sat back in his seat and took a few deep breaths and I watched as his eyes lightened back to their normal color, thankfully.

"Baby, all I need is you. You know there's nothing else I need more than that," he said.

I giggled at the blatant but sweet cheesiness that was my husband and then we were interrupted when two nurses came in and got me out of bed to walk around a bit before telling me that in a few hours, I'd be going home. Edward and I spent the rest of the time making chit chat about what our plans were for the rest of the summer, taking great care to stay away from any and all topics that were sexual in nature.

Finally I was released and by then I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open and the pain was slowly starting to build. Of course Esme and Diane were waiting at the loft and helped Edward get me situated in bed almost immediately and I barely even remembered falling asleep after that. The next few days passed in much the same way, and the pain sure was out in full force now, causing Edward much distress. By Friday, it was a bit better, though it was still pretty much present all the damn time. Travis gave me a clean bill of health, all things considered, and by lunchtime we were on our way back to Lake George.

"Mommy, will Wyatt and Emily be able to come over and play when we get home?" Masen asked sweetly from the backseat.

I wanted to tell him yes, but really, I was no where near up to having two extra kids hanging around the house just yet. When I was about to tell him no, Edward surprised me by saying, "Mase, I know you miss your friend, little man, but how about we let Mommy rest tonight, and tomorrow if their mom and dad say it's okay, I'll take you four to a movie and then maybe out for pizza? You both have been a big help the last few days so it'll be a treat for both."

They nodded enthusiastically, immediately having a discussion over which movie to see tomorrow and I turned my head and looked at my amazing husband. "You, Edward Cullen, are the best man I know."

He shrugged his shoulders in dismissal and then glanced at me as we sped toward home. "Well, they have been really great all week, they deserve it." After a few minutes of silence on our parts and giggling and chatting in the backseat Edward leaned over and whispered, "Besides, I'm racking up brownie points for the time we need them to babysit."

I shook my head at him, but reached for his hand, too. I held it on my lap and as I looked out the window I whispered, "I can't wait."

**2nd** **week of July~**

"Is it weird being here, knowing you don't work here anymore?" I asked Edward as we got out of the cab in front of the building his old office was in.

He grabbed my hand like always and linked our fingers together and shook his head. "Not really, which kind of surprises me to be honest. I loved working here with Tanya and Pop, but the practice up at the lake is perfect for me. It's what I've always wanted, ever since the kids were born," he finished as we stepped on the elevator.

I might have teased him mercilessly about the women, both single and married, that continued to shamelessly throw themselves at him, but I loved watching him talk about his work. He was so happy with it and with all the children he'd met and treated over the past six months. Everyday he came home and talked animatedly about his day and it never failed to bring a smile to my face. We had become really good friends with Peter and Charlotte, and they along with Wyatt and Emily, had been to the house often for dinner and to hang out on the weekends. They'd even met the entire family over Memorial Day weekend when the house was once again full to capacity and then some.

This year's soccer game turned out to be even more rambunctious and cut throat than last year's. Getting over all those 'let's make a good first impression' feelings had been thrown completely out of the proverbial window I guessed. Emmett was even more determined this year. Dem adamantly refused to be stuck in the goal and miss all the action on the field. Marcus and Carlisle were even more competitive, if you could believe that. And don't even get me started on my husband. He put the rest of them to shame…by a freaking mile. We had enough people this year to have full teams of eleven on each side and Dr. Sanders, Esme, and Diane were the referees.

The game had been totally wild and one of the most fun things I'd ever done. I really hoped, actually, that we'd started some sort of tradition and we played every year. I could totally picture it years from now when Maddie and Masen were older and the rest…and I included me and Edward, had kids of our own to join in on the fun. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend the weekend really.

We rode the elevator up to see Tanya in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I had a feeling we were about to get the news we'd been waiting months to get. It was finally time for me to stop taking my birth control and we could start trying to have a baby. From the dreamy and somewhat smug look on my husband's gorgeous face, I was pretty sure he had the same thoughts as me. Even though I knew I would be a nervous wreck when and if the time came, I was so excited to finally be here.

It had been an extremely busy first seven months of married life. Moving to the lake, Edward opening his practice, getting the kids settled in school, followed shortly by our amazing trip to Italy made the time seem to fly. Add to that getting the mess with Lauren laid to rest and having the adoption finalized just a few weeks ago plus my surgery and recovery…it had certainly been a hectic first half of the year so far.

I was looking forward to a relaxing summer up at the lake, with nothing to do but hang out with my kids and their friends, work on my tan and read some books I'd been meaning to read for too long, and hopefully after today, get right to work on getting pregnant. To say I was looking forward to lots of attempts would be a huge understatement!

Now that most of the pain was gone from my surgery six weeks ago, I'd decided to volunteer to help with the Lake George Youth Soccer League in the fall and Maddie was really looking forward to playing again. Masen was loving baseball, especially because he and Wyatt were on the same team. I was pretty sure Peter had something to do with that, but I didn't mind a bit. Masen and I still played the drums together a few times a week and Maddie had taken to helping me cook as often as she could. I almost hated to admit it, but she was a better baker than even I was. When she wasn't in the kitchen or on the trampoline, she was curled up in a chair on the deck or laid out on a blanket under a tree with her ever-present sketchbook.

Even though I might have been a tad bit biased when it came to my children, Maddie's drawings were incredibly good…especially for a little girl that had just had her ninth birthday. She drew pictures of any and everything, but her real talent laid in her portraits. She had sketchbooks full of pictures of Edward, Masen, and me…even Rufus was a well-covered subject. There were drawings of Carlisle and Esme that she'd done from memory and all of the aunts and uncles, too. Her old friends and her new friends, just picture after picture after picture. Most were done from memory, though there were a number of excellent ones she'd done from a picture either me or Esme had taken. I was in awe of her talent and credited Edward, Esme, and Tanya for her love of art since they'd all spent so much time with her and Masen at all the museums in the city.

Maggie greeted both Edward and I in her customary exuberant manner and after filling her in on how we were all doing, she showed us back to Tanya's office.

Tanya got up from her chair quickly when we entered her office and pulled us both into a huge hug. We hadn't seen her since the surgery six weeks ago and I missed her terribly. She and Seth had gone on vacation for two weeks and missed the get-together we'd had at the lake over the 4th of July. Fireworks sure weren't the same without Seth! He'd been so busy with his new job, I hardly ever saw him anymore. It was a huge adjustment for me and one that I was having a hard time getting used to. I was used to not seeing Rose and Jasper every day since they'd stayed in California when Seth and I left, so it wasn't as hard as it was with Seth. I still talked to him every day, either by phone, text, email or on Facebook, but it wasn't the same. He and Tanya were so happy together, and with Sue in the city I knew he enjoyed having his mom close by again. It made things easier knowing he was happy, but it was still hard.

When we'd had a big family celebration at Carlisle and Esme's when the adoption was finalized a few weeks ago, Rose had pulled me to the side and informed me of some big changes for her and Emmett, too. Since Seth was doing such a good job with the security business, and actually had it going so well that he'd lured Jacob and his girlfriend Anna back to the city for a new job, Emmett had decided to turn things over to Seth and Ben so he could focus on opening up a business with Rose. They'd decided to leave the city and move to Albany which was about halfway between Lake George and New York City to start an auto restoration and customization business. Rose's reputation had already made it to where they had a waiting list of clients and she needed Emmett's help and he was glad to give it. He didn't know much about cars, but he was a hell of a businessman and Rose's biggest supporter.

Jasper was thriving at the Foundation, enjoying the hell out of his work as the CFO. He was a numbers guy and he loved his job. It was awesome to see him so passionate about something for a change. Not only did he get to work with numbers but he got to help people as well; his two favorite things. He and Carlisle had gotten incredibly close as well as he and Demetri and I was so proud of him. He and Alice had found a house, with Esme's help, and though I couldn't help them move because of my surgery, Edward did, but not without making it known that he wasn't going to be patient much longer until his baby sister had a ring on her finger. In all honesty, I wasn't sure Ali would wait much longer either. I had a feeling Jasper was already plotting and planning. From the way he and Carlisle would sneak off together whenever the family was together, I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't already gotten permission from the one Cullen that mattered…no matter what my darling husband and adorable brother-in-law had to say about it.

Dem and Heidi were still as strong as ever and though Aunt Diane was relentless with her opinions that it was time for them to get married, it wasn't happening anytime soon. I had no doubt it would eventually, but for the time being, both seemed quite content to keep things the way they were. Besides Em and Rose, who came to the lake as much as they could, Dem and Heidi came to visit the most often. I loved them both so much and ever since they'd taken care of Maddie and Masen back in September, we'd gotten even closer. Ben and Angela were finally engaged, and I wasn't the least bit surprised they would be the first ones to get married after me and Edward. They were planning a wedding next June once Ang was finished with her school year and I couldn't be happier for my old friend. I knew Edward felt the same way about Ben. Angela was so happy and after putting everyone, especially me, ahead of herself for so long, it was wonderful to see her get what she wanted out of life.

After a few minutes of catching up, Tanya opened my chart in front of her and then looked intently at me so long I thought I would scratch my skin off it prickled so bad from being so nervous.

"Well, Bella, I have to tell you," she began slowly, keeping her face a blank mask and her voice even. "It's a damn good thing Edward has gotten over his ridiculous and irrational hatred of Travis because you're both going to be seeing a good deal more of him," she finished with a huge smile and her eyes were shiny with tears.

"Does that mean…are you saying?" I stammered and she began nodding her head quickly up and down and giggled when she looked at Edward who sat, unmoving and unblinking beside me.

"Yes, it does. Bella, you and Edward can start trying to have a baby. Everything looks great; most of the traces of your birth control are gone, so there is no reason why you can't get pregnant. Don't be too upset if it takes awhile since your body is still adjusting to not having the pills in your system, but there is nothing to stop you from being able to conceive right away either," Tanya said as she got up from her chair and I flew into her arms, hugging her fiercely.

"Thank you so much, Tan. I don't know what we would have done without you!" I told her through my tears as my mind raced with all she'd just told us and what it meant for me and Edward.

Speaking of my husband. "Edward, baby?" I asked quietly and moved to stand beside him.

He still didn't move for a few moments, breathing in and out but when I tried to step away to give him a second, he quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in front of him. Paying no attention to his best friend whatsoever, he lifted my shirt and placed a soft kiss on my stomach and rested his lips there for a time before he looked up at me, tears in his gorgeous green eyes.

"A baby, Bella. We can have a baby, together," he whispered and gently ran his thumbs back and forth across my stomach again.

I ran my fingers through his hair and bent down and kissed him, pouring everything I felt, every ounce of love I had inside of me, into that kiss. I forgot Tanya was even in the room and when I heard the door close behind her as she left to leave us alone, I still didn't pay any attention to her. I couldn't. All I could focus on was Edward and the fact that he still seemed to be pretty much speechless.

He leaned forward and kissed my stomach again once I had stopped kissing him and he stood up. He ran the backs of his fingers down my cheek and after telling me he loved me said, "Let me take you home, sweet girl. I think we should get started right away."

I didn't even put up a fight, I couldn't think of anything I wanted more.

**Middle of January, 2011~**

I was so damn nervous; I didn't know how I was going to make it until Edward made it home from the office. I shouldn't have been nervous and I knew I had no reason to be, but damn I was shaking like a leaf. I blew out a breath as I looked at the clock above the oven, silently willing the hands to move faster. The kids were already done with their homework and were downstairs playing one of the ridiculously too many new games for the Wii they'd gotten for Christmas.

The past few months had seemed to just fly by in the blink of an eye. Between school starting back up, Maddie's playing soccer and my coaching, Masen's football…Lord help me…and Edward's work at the office, we barely had time to do much besides eat, sleep, and run around. It was insane and I loved every damn minute of it, but when Edward surprised us with another trip for the four of us to Disney World after Christmas I jumped at the chance to go away. We did invite the rest of the family this time and spent seven wonderful days in the warm sun before coming home to the cold and the snow and the beginning of the next semester of school for the kids.

I did have to be a bit sneaky and stay off the more strenuous rides and alcohol was definitely a no no, but thankfully I was able to keep Edward occupied in other ways. He didn't seem to notice that when we went to dinner I only had water and at the parks, I kept my feet planted firmly on the ground. Esme and Rose missed nothing, neither did Tanya obviously, but I wasn't scheduled to meet Travis until after the first of the year so while I thought and hoped, I didn't know for sure until last week…thus the reason for the nerves now.

I took a deep breath when I heard the tires of Edward's car on the driveway and tried to keep myself from tackling him as soon as he came through the door.

"Hey, baby," he said sweetly with an even sweeter kiss once he entered the kitchen. He still took my breath away, every day, without fail…especially when he came home looking rumpled and tired, but so happy to be home.

I kissed him, really kissed him, as I pushed him back against the island. Everything I was feeling threatened to spill out but I managed to reign it in, but just barely.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he smirked at me and though I wanted nothing more than to blurt out my news, I didn't.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Nothing. Just missed you today."

"Bella," he responded me as he narrowed his eyes in my direction.

Shit, I really hated that he could read me so damn well, but still I held my expression and waited until he swatted me on the ass before going to change clothes. Somehow I managed to hold it together through dinner, family time, baths, bed time stories, and prayers. By the time I'd kissed Maddie and Masen good night I was a bundle of nerves and I knew Edward could tell something was wrong, but I still didn't say anything.

However, I did lead him up to our bedroom and pounced on him as soon as the door was closed. I couldn't help it. I was almost out of my mind with my need for him, but I still waited. I had a specific way I wanted to share my news with my husband, and one I hoped would mean as much to him as it did me. When I'd finally had my way with him and I felt somewhat rational again, though admittedly, it wasn't by much, he rolled out of bed and stood up.

"Angel, that was fucking fantastic," he said with a smirk as I tried to catch my breath. He knelt on the side of the bed with one leg and bent over so he could kiss me. "You, my love, can ravish me like that anytime the mood strikes you. Love you," he said as he stood up to go take a shower.

As soon as I heard the water running, I made a mad dash for the laptop on the desk in our room and hit send on the message I'd typed up to him earlier today. Edward religiously checked his email before he went to bed and I knew tonight would be no different. At least it had better not be or my carefully thought out plan was all for naught.

When he exited the bathroom, I slipped in behind him, hoping that I'd have a few minutes before he got to my message. There were always messages he had to get through from the family and then Foundation business he had to read before he got to his work email and I'd hoped that mine would be the last one. I showered quickly, remembering verbatim what I'd typed to him.

**From: Bella Cullen**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Something to tell you**

**My husband~**

**It seems like only yesterday that my world turned upside down thanks to a little boy, a puppy, and a dad that didn't know how to look where he was going. Every day since that one has been better than the day before. Somehow, someway, our paths were meant to cross that day, and things haven't been the same for either of us since. From today on, things won't be the same either because we have a new path to follow.**

**Here are three things I haven't told you yet:**

***When I was a little girl I used to look out my window every night and make a wish.**

***I secretly love the fact that every woman in Lake George throws themselves at you and that you come home every night to me.**

***From now on we'll have a busier summer than you can imagine celebrating birthdays in June, July, August, and September.**

**I love you…Always and Forever…**

**~Bella~**

"Holy shit!" I heard him exclaim and then what I was sure was the chair tipped over because he'd stood up so fast.

I opened the door to the bathroom and stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Bella?" he asked, barely above a whisper, but with a smile as big as I'd ever seen.

I nodded my head, my tears spilling without an attempt to wipe them off. "Edward, I'm pregnant!"

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So…there you have it! Lauren is out of the picture for good, Bella is officially Mommy, and now we're gonna have a pregnant Bella! Whoo hoo! I promise, the first two outtakes I have planned are Bella pregnant which we all know will entail a very sweet, overprotective Daddyward and then of course the birth. I'm so looking forward to writing those!**

**Don't forget, make sure you put me on Author Alert so you will know when I begin posting the outtakes. I will be posting them as a separate story titled** _ **Off The Beaten Path**_ **, but I will also post the first few along with TPWC so you'll be able to find them. My plan is to post the first outtake on Nov. 14th** **and from there I'll try to post every 10 days to 2 weeks, sooner if I can manage it.**

**The blog for my new story** _ **The Greatest Gift**_ **is up and running. Check it out if you get a second, it's so beautiful and thanks to my dear friend Laurel, I even have a blinkie…** **which is like the coolest thing ever! The first chapter of** _ **The Greatest Gift**_ **will be posted next Sunday on November 7th. I'm so excited and the feedback those of you who've had a sneak peek have given me has been so great and much appreciated! If you haven't read the sneak peek yet, let me know and I'll send it to you. The link for the new story blog is on my profile or you can go to www(.)les16-thegreatestgift(.)blogspot(.)com...I'll be posting a teaser on The Fictionators and on my blog, so check it out!**

**One last thing, check out my profile for the link to the Fandom for Preemies Fundraiser that I am participating in. I've already submitted my wedding outtake from Maddie/Masen POV and there are works by 120+ authors that can be yours for a $5 donation to the March of Dimes. If you need more info, send me an email or a PM…I'll be happy to answer any questions you have.**

**That's it people! I hope you will follow me both to my new story and then along with the outtakes/futuretakes so you can see what our favorite family is up to. I have some great things planned for them. You all have been so amazing and my life has truly been changed by this experience. Thank you for making it such an incredible journey.**

**Do me a favor…review one last time for me, okay? I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter!**

**Love you all,**

**Les16**

**Here is the link so you can download a PDF of _The Path We Choose_ and _Off The Beaten Path_ :**

**www(.)box(.)net / shared / cvi43x9i2igzqkf7q9du – remove the brackets and spaces.**


End file.
